CrossVampire: Absolute Zero
by Ou-Rex
Summary: Absolute Zero is a state that cannot be reached by artificial or natural processes. For this to be achieved would require one to blot out the object or individual from the universe, thus making it non-existent.
1. Funny Kinda Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, simple as that, as much as I want it, I can't have it!**

(A/N: Welcome on and all to Cross + Vampire: Absolute Zero. This is a complete rewrite. New details, new perspectives, omake and even knew crunchy story bits. This will be M from the beginning because of the new changes. There are spoilers, lemme say. If you haven't read to the most recent chapter of Season II as of Nov/09 well don't read this, mou, than complain to me that I spoiled it!

For those of you that have already read Cross this will be a new experience, although familiar, and it will allow you to follow parts of the story from the beginning you may have missed. Flamers, go away. You're not welcome, only constructive criticism. If you do not want to reread the story you're welcome to not, but this is my endeavor: to make this story great, fun. It was my first R+V story and probably won't be my last. For those who stuck by my stories and helped make them better, this is the fruit of all our labor of fandom. *bows head* The Gerbils and I thank you for entertaining our creativity, even to all those ninja-readers that don't review; I know you read it, even if you don't voice your opinion. Well that's enuff babble don't you think? It may not be perfect, but we did our best, ne? Please enjoy.

–Ou-Rex

P.S.A/N.: Oh yeah for those wondering timeline: This is set after they visited Sun-senpai in the human world and before Fon-kun's appearance.)

* * *

**Cross + Vampire: Absolute Zero**

* * *

**Chapter I: Funny Kinda Dream**

_Not much has happened for a while. And it seemed everyone was just content with working on what little news we had for the Youkai School Newspaper the Kai Shinbun. Oh that's right, I forgot to mention:_

_I'm Aono Tsukune (17) and I go to a private high school for Youkai. No I'm not Youkai, just a human. I would say "regular" human, but that isn't the case either. How can I explain it?_

_Well Moka-san, Akashiya Moka-san is a vampire. Vampires are fearsome youkai that originated in the West. She's a sweet and adorable girl, but hanging around her neck is a silver Rosary that seals her true nature, the nature of an S-Class monster called a daiyoukai. Not too long ago, after a very dangerous situation, I was taken out by the head of the Student Police Committee, Kuyou, a yôko Youkai. Moka-san's Rosary was removed, and I really don't remember much after that but I was told that Inner Moka-san injected her vampire blood into me to save my life. In turn I was able to use this strength to defeat Kuyou, and save Moka-san and the others. I used this newfound power to protect the girls with my own hands, but it had gone out of control. One day the bite wounds wouldn't heal and we found ourselves in a dire situation that forced Moka-san to inject a large amount of blood into my body. I woke up the next day to a strange ceiling. I found myself in a hospital room surrounded by my worried friends. It seems the __price I paid for that strength was being turned into something they all called it a Ghoul. The Board Chairman of the school, the Exorcist, gave me a seal he called a Holy Lock and placed it on my right wrist to prevent my Inner self from making itself known, because it seemed every time it was released I would hurt someone precious to me… It was a horrifying prospect that I often worried about, and I worried about this constant thirst that burned me._

_A Ghoul? What is a Ghoul really? Well not too much is known seeing as Ghouls were killed before given a chance to live and revel in their true nature, but basically it's an extremely powerful demon, a reanimated corpse if you will, a mindless killing machine that hungers for blood. It is partial to human flesh and in some cases will even dig up graves for it. It is said they are weak against Holy Crosses. Some stories say they can shape shift, but then again others say they serve masters. Right now my Ghoul serves no one but his own hunger._

"_Tsukune?" I heard a voice call to me. I must have drifted off into my thoughts, seeing as when I turned I saw the worry pooled in Moka-san's emerald eyes. I laughed nervously._

"_S-Sorry Moka-san, is something wrong?"_

_We had just finished up the last bit of work necessary for the paper to be printed, and had been talking about taking a trip to the beach this summer, at least that was what I last remembered before I had drifted off into my thoughts. Moka-san still looked at me with worry in her eyes and I also noticed the discreet glances down to my lap where my hands sat cupped. I wasn't sure why she seemed so fidgety but then I realized why. I took notice of a soft clicking sound. It thrummed rhythmically, like a metronome. I looked down only to realize I was idly minding my Holy Lock. I slipped my hands apart and pushed myself up into a more comfortable position. It was clear that I had worried the other girls as well, as their conversations had died down and a bothersome silence hung over the clubroom. They stared at me in silence, watching as Moka-san checked on me. It was a bit frightening that I couldn't tell whether they were acting jealous or were bothered by it too._

"_Have you all decided then?" I said again, trying to lift the anxious aura in the room._

"_Mm! We've decided that we're going to go to Moka's estate for the summer!" Kurumu-chan exclaimed as she stood up, clenching her hand into a fist as she grinned determinedly. Her short blue bangs fell over her violet eyes as they sparkled with excitement. I nodded slightly but then realized what she had just said._

_Oh before I go on I suppose I should introduce Kurumu-chan. Kurono Kurumu-chan is a succubus. A while ago, before we were friends, she wanted to kill me because I was Moka-san's friend, and she was intent on Charming all the student body into her slaves! Succubi turn men into their slaves so they can find their "Destined One", the one they will share a life together with. I'm just glad Moka-san and her are good friends now, sort of, I think. It's hard to tell sometimes, but my mother always told me that the more friends fight the more they care. I guess that goes for youkai too._

"_W-Wait, what?" I couldn't help the nervous stammer._

"_That's right desu!" Yukari-chan chirped in as she jumped from her seat and hugged Moka-san from behind exuberantly._

_Moka-san chuckled nervously as the tiny witch clung to her. Right, Sendou Yukari-chan is a witch. She's currently thirteen years old, but started the first semester at the Academy at only eleven years old. She used to cause terrible pranks among her classmates, but after becoming friends with her she has decided she has fallen in love with Moka-san and myself, and is constantly trying to get us alone together, in hopes that she will get in on the love. That's the best way I can describe that situation comfortably; I suppose later it will become a little more obvious._

"_Moka's property looks out over a huuuge beach! She offered for all of us to come over!" Kurumu-chan cheered and then sighed dreamily. I had little doubt what was going through her mind, and it made me nervous._

"_Tsukune will come right…?" Mizore-chan's soft voice came from behind me; the suddenness of her appearance caused me to fall forward out of my seat a bit. Even after all this time, really, Mizore-chan… I chuckled nervously. Shirayuki Mizore-chan is a yuki onna, or a snow woman. She can control snow and ice, that lollipop in her mouth that keeps her cool, seeing as she is vulnerable to the warm climate. She has a habit of popping in unexpectedly. The girls tease her and call her a stalker, but she's not really that bad, though she has admitted to it once, again another subject I rather not delve into right now._

"_Will you Tsukune?" Moka-san softly called. The look of worry was soon replaced with shyness. I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about how bad she must feel. She still blames herself for the Ghoul and seems to have changed a bit around me. I don't know if its cautiousness or something else._

_With all the trouble we often find ourselves in, I most of all was in need of protecting seeing as I couldn't fully control my youki. Even with all of my training exercises, there was still a chance that if the Holy Lock broke I would die. It always worried me. What if someone took the Lock off? Exorcist had told me the Holy Lock as not originally made for me, but then I wondered, for whom was it made? I mean, was I the only living Ghoul? Well, regardless, I still needed training. I had a little control for a few seconds before I would exhaust my youki…but a little control doesn't really help anyone against a blood thirsty demon boring inside your head wanting to come out and consume your soul and your friends' bodies! Ugh! It was so frustrating sometimes, but this is the fate I chose and I would have to deal with it._

"_S-Sure! It sounds like fun." I hesitated when I spoke and they noticed._

"_What's wrong Tsukune, don't you like the idea, if not w-we can just go somewhere else!" Moka-san immediately chimed in._

"_N-no it isn't that Moka-chan, I-I just thought that your father…well, Kokoa-chan told me he hates humans, I…" Moka-san lowered her head dejectedly. The others looked toward their crestfallen classmate. They had all almost forgotten. I was kind of glad though. Sometimes I was one of them, just one of the gang, even if only for a little while. I wasn't a human, or a youkai, or whatever I was now._

"_Well I told Father me and my friends were coming over, to use the beach house. It is far from the main property so he will never know! Please, __Tsukune?" Moka-san seemed very adamant about the plan, as did the other girls. I was quick to take notice when I was suffocated in an all too familiar hug._

'_Kurumu-chan…' I don't think she heard that…can't breathe!_

"_Kurumu!" Moka-san called somewhat angrily. I could hear the blood between my ears swishing!_

_**BONK!**_

_I could only imagine what that was. I looked up, her hold now loosened on me, and just as I figured, Yukari-chan had sent a large pan straight down on Kurumu-chan's head. The two got into their usual battle of humiliation tactics._

"_Flat-chested girl!" Kurumu-chan spouted as she launched out to grab Yukari. "Boob monster!" Yukari-chan retorted. My hand pressed against my face and I let out a deep sigh. I suddenly jumped when I felt a shocking chill run down my spine. Mizore-chan suddenly hugged me and blew her cold breath softly against my neck._

"_We can swim together Tsukune~" She said in a frighteningly seductive voice that sounded so cool and level-headed._

_**BONK!**_

_It was going to be a long end of the day…_

_I was finally back at my dorm. I was going through my usual night routines and had gotten to the window to lower the shades for the night. I noticed Moka-san's window across at the girls' dorms. She was sitting at her desk by the window; it looked like she was writing. She looked up and waved at me mouthing "goodnight." I smiled and waved back, whispering "goodnight," as I lowered the shades and turned out my lights._

_That night I had a strange dream again. Since Moka-chan injected me with her blood, I've been having strange dreams. I've been having them awhile now, so naturally I just take it in stride._

_The dream would always start out with me talking to Inner Moka-san, well that's where it used to stop, but every time I had the dream it would drift further into a more narrated event in my head. It was a dark basement-like room was with three chairs settled around in a circle, or at least as much of a circle you could get out of three chairs. I sat on the one closest to the door. The door sat atop a flight of steps and my back was always to this exit, which was locked. Yes there was a door in my head that lead to an exit and to be fully honest I had tried to open it once before. The other two chairs, currently empty, weren't usually occupied until later on, so I usually would just sit and wait. There was another room just in front of me past the other two chairs, also locked. Strange noises would emanate from inside, like two animals battling for dominance. The door would eventually open. Two men, who looked similar to me, but one had red eyes and silver hair, while the other had red eyes, and deep hazel hair, and strange markings along the right side of his neck. They took their respective spots in their seats. The one with silver hair was always bruised; it was clear who would win the fight each night. I didn't need to ask anymore. The one with markings had a hideously cruel face. I called him Ghoul. The one with silver hair, which I called Vampire (for obvious reasons), always seemed annoyed, particularly at me, even though I was not __the one that inflicted the wounds. I looked up to Vampire. He turned away and gruffly scoffed at me. I looked to Ghoul._

"_Why do you always do that to him? You know he just blames me."_ _I tried to act as the mediator between the two. I mean, it was obvious that that was my reason for being there like that, and it was not like I had any choice, but every time I confronted Ghoul, he always scoffed and turned his head away. Blood was smeared across his lips, and by the marks on Vampire's neck and arms it clearly wasn't his own. I lowered my head and sighed. Was there no getting through their personalities? But thinking of today, it reminded me of something interesting._

"_If you both crave the same thing, why can't we just come to an agreement?"_ _They both looked at me. I was taken aback by their sudden interest; usually they completely ignored me until they would return to the room and I would wake up. I suppose if it was an opportunity I might as well use it, maybe I'll get somewhere in this strange dream. This room was getting old._

"_Well…"_ _I chuckled nervously. _"_You both need blood right?" It was an interesting question, but it could also be troublesome if it wasn't thought out properly._

"_A LOT, FRESH!"_ _Ghoul snarled as he sat forward and dug his hands into the cloth of his pant legs. He made me nervous, but not as much as Vampire, who coolly sat back against his seat and mulled over my words._

"_Sure, but why should we listen to you? All you do is sit out there while we're in here."_ _Vampire lifted his silver brow and tilted his head slightly and glared at me accusingly, as if I could help something like that._

"_YES WHY IS THAT? I DON'T FIND IT VERY FAIR!"_ _Ghoul snarled as he shot from his seat and knocked it back with the force of his motion._

"_Well to be honest…you do not act well and I don't think the others will appreciate you acting that way, I mean when Moka-chan feeds she is very well behaved, considering…" There was a reason they were kept sealed, and I was careful how much of my youki I tapped into. It was Vampire's youki but Ghoul's existence. Both were equally dangerous._

_They stared at me in silence. Man, even in my head these declarations were difficult. Did I really respect the fact Moka didn't try and kill me every time she had a snack? Why was I even thinking about that in a situation like this to begin with? I wondered if somehow, in some way, these dreams were indicative of the feelings I fought against when I was awake?_

"_So what do you have in mind than? He doesn't cooperate!"_ _Vampire pointed at Ghoul. Ghoul snarled and made a very inappropriate gesture at Vampire._

"_WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A LITTLE HUNGRY!" He laughed raucously._

"_A little?"_ _I said aloud and was quick to regret it as both glared at me, but I shouldn't be backing down, especially to, well, myself! I stood, surprising myself and the pair as well._

"_You need to cooperate! If you cooperate, I'll cooperate too."_ _They both raised their thin brows and looked to each other, than me. It was a bit nerve wrecking; we've never gotten this far in the situation before._

"_REALLY?"_ _Ghoul was clearly intrigued, but Vampire took another moment and stared off with his thoughtful ruby eyes._

"_If we agree to this cooperation, will we be allowed to feed?"_ _He finally spoke. I didn't have much choice, but maybe it would stop this internal struggle._

"_Sure."_ _Ghoul snorted at my response._ "_WE WILL SEE. STILL NO GUARANTEE. GIVE ME A MASTER TO FOLLOW AND I WILL."_ _Ghoul turned and left into the room._ "_Yes, I am quite interested in this turn of events. It seems you have grown a spine, Aono, not much of one, but it will suffice for now."_ _Vampire then turned and walked back into the room, but this time I heard no fighting._

On the last day of classes before break, Moka stood by the tombstones waiting. She clutched her hand to her chest while her schoolbag dangled lightly behind her in her other hand.

"_**Will you relax**__?" _Inner Moka growled from inside the Rosary. Outer Moka sighed and smiled.

"I know, but I'm so excited he said yes, I was sure he would turn me down…" Moka's cheeks blushed red as she pulled a loose strand of pink hair from her eyes.

"_**He has been acting rather distant lately**_…_"_ Inner Moka noted with a rather disappointed tone. Outer Moka frowned and pulled her bag in front of her noting the tone herself.

"But if he accepted… that means he has forgiven us, right? I know he says it isn't our fault, but…" Outer Moka began. "_**Tsukune**__**is that kind of guy…**__"_ Inner Moka finished.

Suddenly, Moka looked up. She heard the familiar footsteps of her precious friend as they crunched through the nest of stones that littered the graveyard. Tsukune was soon in full view. It was apparent he was preoccupied. He held up his arm that held the Holy Lock and stared intently at the limiting device. The dream the night before had concerned him. He wondered perhaps if he had solved the situation. He really did not want to think about it anyway. After the situation got resolved for the first time over several nights he ended up having that weird dream with the true Moka again and wasn't able to get back to sleep.

"Tsukune!" Moka happily sang out as she ran up to him. He was shocked from his train of thought and immediately dropped his hand and waved to Moka with the other, which happened to have his school bag, and he quickly ended up smashing his own face with the leather pack. Tsukune's back swiftly met with the ground.

"Tsukune!" The pink-haired beauty called as she ran over to him. She was a bit sad to see he was still preoccupied with the Holy Lock and thoughts of the Ghoul.

"_But maybe, we can help fix our mistake…" _The emerald-eyed vampire thought determinedly. Tsukune groaned and sat himself up. A large red mark streaked across his face and he brushed his fingers against the tender spot. Moka helped Tsukune to his feet as he let out a slight chuckle at his folly.

"Thanks Moka-san." The two smiled warmly at each other and started along toward Youkai Academy side by side.

"Hey Tsukune?" Tsukune glanced over with a curious 'Hn?'

"I was just wondering, yesterday when you said Kokoa told you about chichiu-e, when did she tell you that? I never mentioned it, but…" Tsukune threw his hands up and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Moka-san!" It was clear she was a bit concerned she wasn't the one to tell him, but what would Tsukune think if her father was so adverse to humans, would he have declined her invitation?

"I was just talking absent mindedly one day wondering what Moka-san's family was like if Kahlua-san was so nice. Kokoa-chan seemed to speak so fondly of her, albeit she seems a little frightened of her as well." He punctuated with a light laugh. Tsukune wondered if it was appropriate to speak of these matters behind Moka's back. She would never answer him if he asked directly. To be honest, much of the time she seemed to dislike being in her own skin, which made him feel a little regrettable.

"_I like Moka the way she is…_" He embarrassingly thought to himself.

"Oh! Well it is true about papa he isn't too fond of humans but that's only because they are sometimes misunderstanding of vampires!" Moka tried to defend. Tsukune laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Moka-chan! I am still coming with everyone, I haven't changed my mind!" Tsukune gave a warm smile. Moka returned the smile. "I'm so glad! Tsukune~"

Tsukune smiled and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Moka-san…"

He said with adoration. Moka stepped closer, her eyes glowing with love.

"Tsukune…"

She inhaled in deeply, longing to be near that sweet, addicting scent.

"Moka-san…"

Tsukune quickly realized where Moka was leaning toward, but before he could react with his usual helpless vigor he felt Moka's tongue run along his neck before…

"GAAH!"

He wailed in pain. He could have sworn he heard Moka groan in content when she swallowed the first few gulps, but right now what mattered most was getting himself moving, fast.

"Moka-san! I'm not your breakfast!"

He hollered weakly as he rushed off toward the school gates, holding his neck at the spot she bit. Moka quickly chased after him, firing rapid apologies.

"Gomen Tsukune! But you're so addictive! Can't I have just a little more?" The vampire giggled both in amusement and at the idea of having another bite.

The first bell rang and all of the students were in Homeroom. Tsukune sat in his seat; a large band-aid had been applied to his neck with the help of Yukari-chan. Behind him sat Moka in her usual place, still quietly apologizing.

"Don't worry about it!" He whispered. Nekonome-sensei soon stepped into class and took her place in front. Nekonome-sensei was a nekomusue, a cat lady, her ears blonde and brown tipped, matching her hair very closely. She often became over excited and would haphazardly twitch her ears and reveal her tail.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you plan on working hard today, seeing as it is the last day of school nya! Let's all work hard then play extra hard this summer!" Nekonome-sensei seemed particularly excited about vacation, and it soon became clear why.

"Nyan! Summer barbeques and all you can eat fresh fish!" Sensei purred as she swiped her hand against the air. "Uh, sensei, your tail." One student remarked. Nekonome looked back at her tail as it happily batted against the air.

"Nya!" The student was quickly met with claws to the face. Aside from the momentary temper spout from Nekonome-sensei homeroom was rather uneventful, but before being dismissed to next class Nekonome-sensei stopped the students for an announcement.

"I just wanted to remind everyone that they need to head to the buses as soon as school ends. There will be no time wasted nya, no trouble!" The students were soon off to their next class. Tsukune was walking to his math class when Moka ran up to his side.

"Tsukune?" The young boy was snapped from his train of thought. "Eh, M-moka-san?" Tsukune stammered as he blinked and looked over to Moka.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, were you thinking about something?" She questioned as her face fell into a frown. Tsukune laughed nervously. "No I just found it a bit odd the buses would be leaving so quickly this summer. Everyone must be excited!" Moka blushed at his response and nodded as she clutched her books to her chest.

"_Cuuute!" _Tsukune thought, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt something soft tightly rub against his arm. His brain suddenly went to mush.

"H-Hello Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune stifled response came as he tried to keep his head about him as the petite succubus happily clung to his arm.

"Tsukune!" She nearly purred, pushing all of what she could of her well-endowed body, against him. "Will you sit with me on the bus? I'll make sure you're comfortable~" She grinned menacingly at Moka who was angrily glaring at the Succubus.

"_**Succubus whore get her off him…"**_

Inner Moka growled, subsequently causing Outer Moka to growl as well, which was really unusual, all in all. This sudden and abnormal act, caught not only Tsukune and Kurumu off-guard but Moka as well. The pink-haired teen gasped and held her hand over her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry…" She stammered, not sure what had come over her. Kurumu felt it best to move along; there was a weird flash of youki from Moka she was sure she did not want to stand near much longer. The succubus was slightly shaken and confused by the action and raised a brow as she let Tsukune's arm slip out of her grasp.

"Hey I'll see you guys in math! I just remembered I have to go get my books!" And with that Kurumu ran off. This left Moka and Tsukune somewhat concerned. It was not like the succubus to behave in such a manner. Usually she would take Moka's challenge, though even Tsukune and Moka had to admit…

"That was a bit of a fierce growl Moka-san…" He jokingly laughed. Moka blushed, and soon the two were in class. For Tsukune and the others the day seemed to drag on forever. It was a celebration for the whole Academy when the final bell ran, officially releasing the students from their study ethics, at least for the summer.

"Uuugh! It feels so good to be out of those stuffy classes!" Kurumu whined as she stretched out. Kurumu and Yukari sat at the front gates while the buses boarded.

"What's taking the others so long desu ka! We'll miss our bus!" The tiny witch called in her impatience.

"They're coming." A familiar voice called from behind a tree, shocking the two girls. "M-Mizore! Don't do that!" Kurumu snapped and crossed her arms over her bulking chest. Mizore grinned. The yuki onna did not sneak up as often as she did before but she still liked to see if she still had the skill at hand once in a while.

"In any case they'd better. I can't wait until I can get into my bathing suit and take Tsukune for a swiim~" The succubus giggled seductively. Yukari raised her magical wand to land an attack that would quickly clear Kurumu's head, but a strange sound made them turn their heads. It was coming from behind the gate walls, near the collection of trees, stopping the spellcaster in her tracks. The three girls raised their brows and turned to face the direction in which the sound was emanating from.

"What are y-you doing?"

A familiar voice murmured in a hushed tone. On the other side of the wall near the trees, Tsukune was backed up against the wall by Moka.

"Tsukune, onegai." The vampire pleaded weakly as she leaned her face closer to his neck. She was pressed against his body, Tsukune paralyzed by the sensation of the pink-haired youkai breathing against his neck.

"_This is odd; didn't Moka suck my blood already today? I mean I know I promised she could if she just asked but…" _Tsukune thought."**Don't question it, you promised compromise."**A strange voice rang in his head.

"Compromise?" He murmured out loud. With his mind distracted his body had relaxed, and it was all but instantaneous.

"GAH!" Tsukune wailed and began to sink at his feet, but suddenly Moka embraced him tightly and held him up.

"You! How dare you steal Tsukune under our noses!" Kurumu called as she stood with her hands on her hips, an unmistakable scowl on her face.

"Tsukune-san! Moka-san! The buses are going to leave us desu!" Yukari called, slamming a pan on Kurumu's head with a spell, more interested on leaving than starting a fight. Soon the group boarded their bus, and to their surprise, in the very back seats sat Kokoa, staring out of the window. On her shoulder sat Kou the bat.

The bat squeaked exuberantly, denoting his Master's presence. Kokoa turned and glared at the group. It was too late to turn back now, though; the bus doors had shut on them. Kokoa was Moka's younger sister. She was very infatuated with her older sister and would do whatever she could to induce a challenge of combat from the older sibling. Kou, Kokoa's pet bat, often shape-shifted at Kokoa's command into various blunt objects, which she would use to challenge Moka. Kokoa claimed that it was Tsukune's fault her sister didn't put up a fight anymore.

"**Now now, everyone ready?" **Bus Driver's deep voice called as he removed the cigar from his lips and grinned at them. Tsukune chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, thanks a lot for your hard work Bus Driver."Tsukune bowed and quickly went to a seat, settling between the middle of the bus. Mizore went all the way to the back, taking a seat near Kokoa but at the opposite end so that she could peer at Tsukune from her vantage point. Moka took the seat by Tsukune, causing him to laugh nervously at the unexpected action, but he was immediately choked as Kurumu pulled him back by wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him against her chest.

"This will be a great trip ne Tsukune?" The succubus giggled.

"Kurumu!" Moka pouted out as the succubus spat out her tongue. "Let go of Tsukune-san you big-breasted monster desu!" With a wave of her wand she let loose another pan. Mizore sat in the back and blushed to herself as she watched.

"Tsukune~" The yuki onna whispered as she brushed her fingers together. As the three fought in the middle seats Kokoa could only watch in annoyance. She sighed, knowing it would be a long trip. Bus Driver grinned and started up the bus, and diligently drove his vehicle down the tunnel.

Moka watched as the scenery went by. Things had mostly, settled on the bus. Tsukune was entertaining Yukari, well sort of. Yukari had knelt up on her seat to look back at Tsukune and bother him with questions on his school work. Moka had been happy as of late. Since they had returned from the human world, Tsukune had been much more determined at getting his grades up. He looked forward to his future with everyone. Moka blushed at her own thought and bit down on her lip. As matters were Tsukune was no closer to his decision than he was last semester.

Moka glanced over at Tsukune, peeking out from under her pink bangs. Tsukune laughed and bowed his head to Yukari. He had been grateful to the tiny witch for always helping them study and tutor him in his worse subjects. Moka gripped her hand into her lap and breathed out as she pressed her finger to her lips in thought. Could he be with everyone? She did not want the others hurt, but…

"_**I want to be his most**_ _**precious, but it's difficult to say what he wants." **_Inner Moka called out to her other self sadly. Indeed the pair wished to be the one Tsukune wanted above all, but they also wished that they could be _true_, not only to themselves, but to Tsukune. Moka looked over to her most precious friend. Tsukune blinked and looked over to Moka and grinned. The pair blushed and turned away.

"_**Every day he changes a bit more. Will he always be the Tsukune that is our precious friend?**_" Inner Moka wondered to herself. Outer Moka smiled and gave a light nod. "Our most important thing flows through him." Outer Moka whispered shyly. "_**But that most important thing nearly killed him.**_" Her Inner self responded. Moka looked back over to Tsukune who shyly glanced back at her. "_Yes…"_ Outer thought. "_But he's still with us, even so. I…I'm afraid we'll lose him again."_ Inner Moka stayed silent to her Outer's thoughts. "_**But…**_" Inner mused. "_**Just maybe…"**_

"Gah!" Tsukune cried out when Kurumu tackled him and hugged his head unabashedly.

"Iya! Tsukune! Isn't this exciting?" The succubus cheered as Tsukune struggled to get out her fierce and paralyzing grip. Moka fumed and growled out.

"Kurumu!" The vampire yelled out and thrust herself against Tsukune As the bus left the tunnel Tsukune could be heard yelling.

"Moka-san! That was the third time today!" He accused. "Gomen!"

Though, to be honest, Tsukune had been worried that he had changed so much Moka would no longer want his blood. An odd worry, but not a very normal friendship to begin with, was it?

* * *

**(A/N: **Proofread by Mezzopiano. )


	2. Omake 1

**Omake 1**

**Ghoul and Vampire**

"Let me see." Vampire griped as he stood behind Ghoul who was crouched in front of the door that Tsukune normally came from after he finished his Moka dream. The pair often watched for a while before, for one reason or another, got into a fight. Tsukune never knew why it was that they fought, but they did. They were teenagers, they were youkai, and they were frustrated.

The hazel-haired menace chuckled and stepped back, letting the silver-haired fiend crouch down and peer through the peephole they made through the wood with their claws.

"You know…" Vampire began with an amused chuckle. Ghoul leaned against the ruby-eyed male's back and tried to look over his shoulder into the hole.

Vampire growled and swung his right fist back over his left shoulder, punching Ghoul in his face and sending the beast down the metaphysical steps of Tsukune's puzzled mind. Ghoul rolled back like the wild animal he was until he sat crouched on the floor. He snarled at Vampire who stood from his spot at the top of the steps and folded his arms behind his back as he calmly made his way down. Each of his steps tapped softly in the empty space used for deliberation.

Ghoul barked curses at Vampire as he stood to his feet and began to circle the silver-haired male. Vampire was little able to defeat the beast's control over Tsukune. He was much more content when it was just his existence.

"AHAHA AT THIS RATE YOU'LL NEVER BE LAID!" Ghoul snarled angrily as he stepped forward and laughed against Vampire's ear and went to bite it. Vampire uppercutted Ghoul and sent the beast up and over seats into the door at the opposite end of the room.

"Me? You half witted troll! It's because of you!" Vampire snarled. Ghoul laughed as he sat up and crossed his legs beneath him.

"HA! I'M NOT IMPOTENT! I AM THE DEFINITION OF POWER!" He laughed as he jumped to his feet. Vampire chuckled and flicked back his silver hair. Ghoul growled and narrowed his eyes as he left his arms in the air after his roar of victory slowly died out.

"WHAT? WHY DO YOU LAUGH AT THIS ONE!" Ghoul demanded as he bore his fangs and leaned forward threateningly at Vampire.

"Oh, no particular reason," he mused coolly as he waved his hand dismissively at the snarling beast that was his other self. Ghoul flipped him off dismissively, and Vampire narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ghoul grinned and began to circle his relaxed self.

"WHAT MAKES THIS ONE FUNNY? FAIRY." Ghoul snorted and caused Vampire's hair to brush against the force of the breath. Vampire smiled and raised a thin brow. Though Tsukune was quite average in looks, compared to the others, he was a male. He was not supposed to be beautiful, but he was good looking, and Vampire was quite vain because he knew this.

"Do you really think you can get a woman's affections?" Vampire mused as he held his out in offering to Ghoul. The beast stopped his predatory circling and raised his hazel brows. His curse marks ran up from the right side of his neck up along his cheek and reached the edges of his right eye and ear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THIS ONE ONLY SEEKS HIS MASTER." Ghoul growled, not really understanding the insult because he did not want many women, he only wanted Moka's blood.

"You half-wit, that is exactly why!" Vampire laughed as he turned his back to Ghoul who stood hunched and tried to figure out his explanation. Thinking was not the youkai's strong suit.

"THIS ONE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND." The Ghoul suddenly growled and pushed Vampire while his back was turned. "ARE YOU INSULTING THIS ONE'S POWER!" Ghoul lunged at his other self only for Vampire to roll out of the way and kick Ghoul's side as he came close enough.

The beast was sent clear across the thinking room right into the wall on the opposite end. Vampire sneered and stood to his feet. He dusted off the sleeves of his blazer and laughed.

"I was merely instating that because you are a _brute, _we still find ourselves without a woman." Vampire stated in a cool and collected manner.

"I AM NOT A ROOT!" Ghoul snarled out. Vampire blinked and sighed.

"I said brute not roo—" Vampire looked up only to be tackled to the ground and both ended up rolling into their fighting room.

Vampire punched Ghoul in his stomach only for the beast to counter with a knee to the groin. Vampire coughed out and dropped to his knees only to have Ghoul grab his head. Ghoul violently smashed his face into Vampire's and both fell backwards, Vampire from the pain of the attack and Ghoul… from the pain of the attack. Vampire snarled and his hands shot up from between his legs to his forehead.

"Ah! No one wins with headbutts!" The silver-haired valiant stood to his feet. "Listen to me Neanderthal! I am merely stating that if you do not control your temper Moka will never enjoy either of our company." He hissed as he rubbed his head. Ghoul laughed and held his fits on his sides.

"STUPID! MOKA DOESN'T LIKE US BECAUSE YOU MAKE TSU-NE A WUSS!" The Ghoul laughed out as Vampire growled at the insult, but the fanged bishounen's growls ebbed out as he shook his head.

"Wait, wait. Me? A wuss? He's always been that way." Vampire stated. Ghoul blinked and narrowed his eyes. "I'M HUNGRY." He responded, causing vampire to rub his eyelids.

"J…just never mind, you brutish leech. I can't argue with you." He sighed. Ghoul chuckled and nodded.

"CAUSE YOU ALWAYS GIVE UP. SEE, IT IS YOUR FAULT TSU-NEE WON'T GET LAID." Ghoul snorted. Vampire clenched his hands into a fist and snarled as ire bubbled from his youki.

"You infantile miscreant. I told you that's Tsukune's fault! Ahhh! Forget it. It doesn't matter because Moka hates you!" Vampire snapped his finger at the Ghoul who lurched back in shock. The wild fiend's large, ruby eyes widened in shock at Vampire's words. His hazel bangs fall over his face as his lips quivered over his fangs.

Vampire was taken aback by his expression which went from insane to hurt in a matter of seconds. The vampire felt a bit bad about his remark. Vampire rubbed the back of his neck and lowered his head.

"Look…I'm sorry I didn't mean—AHH!" Vampire yelled when Ghoul tackled him and bit his face.

"TAF IF BAF!" The fiend roared as he dug his fangs into his other self's face. Vampire yelled and ran around the room and tried to slam Ghoul into the walls, in an attempt to fight him off.

"Animal!" Vampire yelled. "FUFID!" Ghoul snarled. The two continued to fight until Tsukune eventually heard the period bell ring and ended homeroom.

Tsukune groaned and lifted his head off his desk at the feeling of Moka's hand on his shoulder.

"Tsukune? Are you alright?" The vampire asked in concern. She could hear his heart racing and his face was flushed. Tsukune brushed his hand against his head and groaned in pain.

"I have a headache…" He complained as he sat up at his desk. The pink-haired vampire frowned and helped Tsukune to the nurse's office.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


	3. Water, Sand, and Sun!

**Chapter II: Water, Sand, and Sun!**

"Wow this is great Moka desu!" Yukari cheered as the group finally reached their destination. The beach house was visible from the rocky path they walked along and it was quite awe inspiring. It was more like a manor in itself than a small beach cabin, but that had been mostly due to its Western style.

The beach house was a wooden cottage in the middle of the sandy dunes and overlooked the deep blue sea. The group had long since changed from their school uniforms to more casual, summer clothing. The beach house sat on white stilts which complemented the dark red wood color of its body. All of the windows were opened wide, covered by screens which allowed a nice breeze but kept out unwanted pests like insects. Inside the home were very contemporary pieces of furniture which fit well with the overall feel of the old cottage. Hard sandstone tiles were cool against bare feet. In the living space were wood-backed couches with a twin set of tables in the center with tile tops.

The wide open rooms allowed the cool air to circulate in the otherwise temperate weather, much to the content of Mizore who had seated herself in the living place on the tile floor, facing out the large screen porch doors that lead out to an extravagant deck which metal patio furniture. The entire deck looked out over the beach, the sweet sea air wafting into the cottage.

"This is so great; I'm going to go change!" Kurumu cheered. "Yeah! Me too desu!" Yukari cried with joy and ran after Kurumu with their suitcases in hand.

Kokoa huffed and made her way to the living space. The seemingly cranky vampire princess settled herself on the lavish couch. Koumori fluttered away and sat on the table beside the seat. Moka and Tsukune were both left at the entrance.

"W-what do you think Tsukune?" Moka shyly asked as a soft pink blush crept up over her cheeks. Tsukune placed down the remaining suitcases and stepped toward the living area, a hand pressed against the back of his head as he chuckled.

"It's amazing, Moka-san. I've never seen such a big beach house!" The boy exclaimed looking over to the clearly relieved pink-haired vampire.

"I'm so glad!" She cheered in contentment as she picked up her luggage, and raced off in the same direction Kurumu and Yukari ran. Tsukune laughed as he watched her head off. He turned and walked into the living area, and noted how relaxed Mizore looked sitting on the tile floor in front of the breeze. He glanced over to Kokoa who was lying out on the couch. The red-haired vampire looked up at him and scoffed. She turned her back to him and rolled onto her side where she felt more comfortable. Kokoa was clearly no stranger in the beach house and made quick work of relaxing. Tsukune sighed and sat down on the free seat, which matched the couches. He sighed when he felt his back press against the soft plush of the seat. It was very nice and cool, and so far nothing terrible had happened. Tsukune was wearing a short sleeved orange shirt and blue shorts. He did feel comfortable, but he also felt awkward. He always seemed to feel that way when it came to the girls. As of late the girls had gotten much closer to Tsukune, especially Moka, who he had found increasingly clingy ever since the Ghoul incident. Not that he minded; he found it sort of nice. It was suddenly very strange how they were all so intent on coming here, but he didn't mind. Maybe he was just a little paranoid due to the dreams he's been having. He glanced over to his wrist. The Lock shifted slightly under the pressure of is motion.

"Baka…" Kokoa mumbled. She looked over her shoulder at Tsukune and glared. Tsukune looked up and chuckled a bit.

"Gome—" He was quickly cut off by Kokoa's snarky response. "You don't even know why you're apologizing, do you? That's all you ever seem to do…" Kokoa wearily sat up. She wore a short, red skirt and a sleeveless white top. Around her collar was a ruby medallion that seemed to hold the top up. Tsukune could only laugh at the accusation; it was somewhat true. Mizore peered over her shoulder toward the two as they spoke. She was in her usual attire but instead of the school skirt she wore a short purple skirt.

"You know Onee-chan hasn't been the same since." The young vampire began and pointed to the Lock for emphasis. Tsukune lowered his head and glanced at the limiting silver band. Kokoa stood to her feet and glared down at the young man, who seemed to cower at the sight but soon realized that Kokoa was fighting back tears. "You don't deserve Onee-chan's affections!" Kokoa stormed out of the living area and left a stunned Tsukune in her wake. Mizore rolled her lollipop in her mouth and laid her head down on her knees.

"I-I'm sure she'll be okay…" Tsukune stammered and glanced over to Mizore who simply shrugged. Tsukune could not help but groan.

Soon the group was all dressed for the beach and walked together across the sand dunes surrounding the cottage toward the water's edge. Tsukune had set up the blankets in the sand and the food coolers safely in the shade and as soon as his arms were free Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari all but simultaneously tackle-hugged the young male, who was in the process of trying to set up the umbrella.

"Gaah…girls…" He chuckled nervously, feeling a familiar soft, firm object rub against his back, or rather objects in this case.

"Come swim with me Tsukune~" Kurumu purred, having left little to the imagination with her small two piece bathing suit that was a deep blue color, the bikini having light white floral patterns on it.

"No, me." Mizore stated, tugging his arm so that his face fell against her pale chest. She wore a solid purple one piece bathing suit, a white streak running across her belly.

"Right Tsukune?" Mizore ran her hands through his hair.

_**BONK! BONK!**_

Two large pans met with the top of Mizore and Kurumu's heads. The two youkai women were immediately upon the tiny witch who was garbed in a bright pink one piece, still wearing her black witch's hat.

"Ow desu!" Squealed the witch as the others uncomfortably pinched and rubbed her flat chest.

"Don't kid you don't stand a chance flat-chested girl!" Kurumu cackled. Suddenly Mizore cupped the succubus' chest in reply and scoffed. "Like you do you abnormally large creature!"

"Why you…" Kurumu growled and held up her hands as she extended her claws.

"Hey everyone, I got the fireworks!" Moka cheered as she ran up to her friends. Moka wore a one piece bathing suit that was a light blue. Two straps ran across her chest leaving her stomach revealed, and it was tied off just at her hips keeping it together. Tsukune's attentions, as well as the other girls, were completely drawn onto the pink-haired vampire. Moka ran up to them and set the box of fireworks down beside the coolers. She looked up and blushed at the realization of their stares.

"Is it too much?" She stood and blushed shyly as she motioned her hands to her shoulders, looking down at herself.

"N-Not at all Moka it's…" Before Tsukune could finish his sentence he could see Kokoa walking up behind Moka in a red two piece, spotted with white dots.

"G-Glad you could come along Kokoa-chan!" He called out nervously only to receive a huff of annoyance in return as the girl went and sat under the umbrellas posted up as shade. Tsukune sighed at her reaction and figured he might as well give it up for today.

"_I do try." _He thought pathetically. "**Tck, not hard enough obviously. You face too many obstacles." **Something thought back in agitation. Tsukune laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Tsukune blinked and allowed his eyes to gaze over at the girls who now stared at him. He blinked and motioned his hands to assure them he was fine.

"J-Just thinking about something." Tsukune laughed. Kurumu was once again on top of him and grinned.

"Iya! Was Tsukune thinking about me~?" The succubus chuckled suggestively, only to earn a glare from Moka. The two youkai girls were quickly at it, shoving their chests against each other in what could only be properly described as a female dominance struggle. Tsukune would have laughed at his joke but he found himself suffocating between someone's breasts the moment the thought left his head.

Soon they were all back to having fun. Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore played games in the water while the latter of the three sat in the shade relaxing. Tsukune and Moka sat side by side under a single umbrella lying on the towel set out. Tsukune had since fallen asleep with his shades on. He was glad to get a nice nap, because with all the girls on this trip he would need all the energy he could conserve. Moka laid close beside him as she read a book. Kokoa watched the pair from the corner of her eye. She did not like how close Tsukune was getting to her sister. Even though her _true _sister did not show it, the young vampire knew she felt responsible for it. To her, that meant Tsukune was only burdening her precious older sibling. Koumori laid out on one of the coolers beside Kokoa with his wings spread, tanning.

Tsukune sighed in his slumber and lifted his right arm, which Moka had been leaning against, over his head. It was the arm with the Holy Lock. Moka glanced up from her book, as she leaned closer to Tsukune to find the support she had a moment ago.

"_Hello?"_

_Here I was in that room again. I sighed and took my seat as I waited for those two to come out. I didn't hear the sounds of fighting, which was odd. They soon came out and sat in their respective seats. No wounds, no annoyance shown by Vampire toward me, odd…_

"_Uh, hey?" I was a little confused to be honest._ "_Well, having fun at the beach? I have to say you were nothing but talk yesterday; I thought you were going to offer a compromise?"_ _Vampire questioned my motives already, and it had only been a day._

"_Ehheh, well you know…"_ _What was my reason? Well the trip was so sudden, and I hadn't felt very light-headed, as often even with Moka feeding twice that day._

"_A BIT ONE SIDED."_ _Ghoul growled as he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_One sided?"_ _I looked up._

"_Well Moka gets to get near you and feed; I don't see the problem in us having a turn as well."_ _Vampire spoke with his usual cool._

"_N-Now wait a minute I couldn't do something like that to M-Moka-san!" I panicked. They actually wanted me to do that! The very thought of it… well I don't know how I felt about it. I had been struggling with these feelings for a while and really wasn't too sure._

"_CAN'T OR WON'T? SHE FEEDS WHY NOT US?"_ _Ghoul questioned in his deep, slurring tone. I sighed and scratched at the back of my head. Well what was the problem? Mainly getting that close to Moka-san! I just… honestly I would chicken out._

"_I think it's perfect… I mean, it's obvious, the way you want to get near her."_ _I swallowed at Vampire's accusations. They were true really, and I couldn't deny them, but nor could I admit it._

"_You know, she smells nice."_ _I looked up to Vampire. He grinned at me in a roughish manner._ "_Well, don't tell me you haven't noticed?"_ _I furrowed my brows, unsure of what he meant._

"_Ever since this freak took up residence, haven't you noticed the change in Moka's scent, oh so much sweeter…"_ _Vampire smiled, Ghoul snorted angrily at the disregarding motion of Vampire's hand. It was a curious mention though…_

"_Well actually…" I did sort of notice, but I thought she had always smelled nice, but I knew this was a little different._

"_You think that was your imagination?"_ _Vampire chuckled. He stood and waved his hand, indicating for Ghoul to follow, which oddly enough, he did. Both returned to the room._

"Tsukune?"

Moka's voice gently called as she nudged Tsukune. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

"Are you okay?" She was leaned close to his face, her body flush against his. His face turned red at the sudden, uncalled for contact. For Moka she was unnaturally forward. She often shied away when she wanted to get close to him, but here she sat, leaning her body on his.

"You were mumbling and sweating, are you too hot? Do you want a drink?" The attentive vampire queried. Kokoa had turned her attention elsewhere, lest see the pathetic sight that was once her sister.

"Ah, no! I'm okay, Moka-san, just a bothersome dream, nothing to worry about!" He insisted as she pushed ever closer. It only took a slight shift in the wind for Moka to catch that sweet scent she loved.

"Are you sure… Tsukune?" She leaned her face close to his. He blinked. "M-Moka…" She leaned closer still, her mouth hanging open slightly as she absorbed his scent.

"**The scent is so sweet, isn't it, Tsukune?"**

The voice in his mind spoke as he swallowed and looked down at Moka's pale neck. He could see the veins pulsating as they called for him, and called for his fangs to pierce. Kokoa clenched her hands into fists and ground her jaws together as she watched from the corner of her eyes. Tsukune's right arm still sat over his head. His lock glittered slightly against the sun, causing Kokoa to wince slightly. The red-headed vampire's jaw fell open. Tsukune's left hand tightly gripped Moka's wrist and pulled her up closer to his bare chest. Moka felt her chest tighten as she could feel every line of Tsukune's chiseled chest, right down to the scar's raised flesh. The vampire felt her thirst tighten in her throat suddenly. She had been feeling so thirsty as of late. Sometimes he would just be near and she would be compelled by reason other than a true thirst. It was as if her body was forcing her. The pink-haired teen bit into his neck of her most precious. She closed her eyes when she felt the first drops of blood lap against her tongue.

Tsukune his let face lean closer to Moka's neck. He wondered if perhaps she would allow him, just this once. He did not want to break skin, lest frighten her and alert her that something was terribly wrong, but who was he kidding? Something was wrong and it was that he could not taste Moka's flesh and blood on his tongue like she could his. The other girls had come out of the water, and were stopped in their tracks by the sight of Moka and Tsukune. Their mouths now resembled Kokoa's as their jaws hung open in shock.

Tsukune had bitten against Moka's neck, and although he hadn't broken any skin, his mouth still gave the impression of a vampire kiss. Kokoa was livid. The red-head rose to her feet and allowed the deadly aura of her heritage to escape from her. It had become so powerful that it grew into a visible dark cloud of energy that rose from her feet. The others couldn't help but _eep_ as they stepped back. Kokoa growled dangerously low.

"You…you…pervert…" She grabbed Koumori off the top of the cooler, the poor bat squealed out in pain.

Tsukune and Moka were oblivious, too wrapped up in each other's scent. Moka finally released her fangs from his neck, running her tongue along the wound. She felt such bliss. She had only been able to subconsciously note that Tsukune had bit against her neck in the most intimate way. The thought made her dizzy, and she did not feel the usual embarrassment, but only because she was still lost in the euphoric bliss of his taste. It had changed since that time, but this was different. For the past few days it has been increasingly more difficult to pass him by. When the emerald-eyed vampire finally pulled away from Tsukune, the only thing that remained of their connection was a string of saliva linked from his neck to her mouth. Her face was completely flushed. She pushed her palm against Tsukune's chest, the boy releasing her neck, his face sweatier than before. A cooling shadow stood over their bodies. Moka and Tsukune glance up with their hooded eyes, which quickly widen as Kokoa holds War-Hammer Kou high above her head.

"HENTAI!"

The young vampiress roared as she violently slammed Kou-Hammer down. Sand erupted into the sky as if from a volcano had finally blown in its compacted pressure. From the main house, this not only could be seen, but felt. Kokoa's aura was so frighteningly massive that it had carried along the winds. In the highest room of the white, limestone manor, sat the office of Count Shuzen, Moka's father. He had short silver hair. Over his shoulders sat a black velvet cape. In his white gloved hands he held some papers he had been working on. His attention had been drawn by the rapid rise of Kokoa's aura, and upon glancing out of his window he caught sight of the geyser of sand.

"What is all this?" Count Shuzen grunted as he pushed himself out of his seat. His butler stood at the door of his room and bowed.

"Sir?" Count Shuzen motioned his hand and the butler opened the door as the elder vampire stepped from behind the desk, in his aggravation.

"They certainly would not have brought too many friends, would they?" He was undoubtedly concerned about the racket they was coming from the other half of the property.

"HENTAI!" Kokoa roared as she slammed War-Hammer Kou back down with her full strength. Tsukune had been thrown out of the way by Moka just in time, and ending up sliding across the sand with an undesirable force that caused his skin to be burned by the sand. When she brought down the hammer again, Tsukune just barely fell backwards to avoid the force of the blow.

"K-Kokoa-chan calm d-down!" Tsukune tried to appease the enraged vampire, but it was of little use as she swung War-Hammer Kou once again.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She shrieked. Tsukune hollered and tried to run.

"Kokoa! What are you doing?" Kurumu had pulled her wings and tail from her form and leapt up, grabbing Kou-Hammer to stop the force of her swinging it down again.

"Let go, weakling!" Kokoa swung the war-hammer, sending the succubus flying against the sand and at the charging Mizore who had her ice claws extended. Mizore and Kurumu were thrown back with a sickening thud.

"Kokoa, stop!" Moka called as she pushed herself to her feet and raced toward Kokoa to hold her back. She cupped her arms under Kokoa's, pulling her off her feet so she would be unable to attack.

"No! Onee-chan how could you let him!" The young vampire yelled as she struggled against Moka's grasp. The pink-haired vampire would soon lose her grip against Kokoa being still sealed.

"He's hentai Onee-chan can't you see that!" Tsukune stood up and dusted the sand from his body that now scraped his skin. The coarse minerals had patched over his limbs and a burned a mark on his side from the force of his impact.

"I am not hentai, Kokoa. What makes you think that?" He said as he winced in pain from the burn on his side. Kurumu stood up and hrummphed.

"That brat. What's her problem?" Kurumu snapped. Tsukune stared for a moment at the succubus and blood shot from his nose at such a rate that Tsukune was forced backwards from the light-headedness.

"Huh, Tsukune!" The Succubus ran over to him and hugged his head.

"Are you okay?" Kokoa and Moka started, stunned. Mizore sat up and held up her ice claw. Dangling from the icy talons was the top piece of Kurumu's suit, which had been torn off when they were slammed together. Kurumu turned red and looked down. She dropped Tsukune's head and ran over to Mizore to snatch up her suit. She quickly strapped the top back on.

"What's going on here?" The deep voice of Count Shuzen called as his black shoes crunched through the sand. Suddenly all persons were stilled.

"Chichiu-e!" The two vampire siblings called in unison. Suddenly Count Shuzen's nose flared and scrunched as he snarled slightly at the foul smell permeating the air.

"What **IS** that stench?" He all but roared through his clenched teeth. He glared at the semi-conscious Tsukune that lay in the sand, blood trickling down his nose.

"A…h u m a n?" The Count snarled slowly in a frightening tone that made both Moka and Kokoa tremble. Kurumu and Mizore stood up and held out their claws, but both were clearly shaking.

"T-This is your father?" Kurumu trembled. Yukari was hiding behind Mizore just peeking her head out from behind the yuki onna.

"He's scary desu…" The witch fearfully bubbled.

Moka gasped and dropped Kokoa and dove over to Tsukune. Her knees cut into the sand harshly as she held her body over Tsukune protectively.

"No, chichiu-e! He's my friend!" Moka cried out and pressed herself against the boy as he slowly regained consciousness. Count Shuzen's aura was rippling from his body, causing the sand around him to shake and roll from his feet. Kokoa couldn't find the strength to stand, let alone speak. The younger vampire held her hand to her chest. Koumori had reverted back to bat form and fluttered to hide underneath Kokoa's red pigtails.

"Friend?" Count Shuzen snarled. The enraged youkai forced out even more of his deadly aura and nearly pushed the others off their balance. Moka cried out and fell against Tsukune. Tsukune's arms shot up, caught against Moka's shoulders, and kept her from collapsing awkwardly on top of him. She looked down and ended up surrounding the boy and and herself in a curtain of her hair.

"T-Tsukune?" Moka gasped out at the sudden, unexpected contact.

When Shuzen saw this BOY put his hands on the bare flesh of Moka's shoulders, it only made the Count angrier and his youki all but exploded and ripped out across the property. Moka gasped and looked back and she sat herself up. Tsukune pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his head. Tsukune looked up at Count Shuzen. The young man did not flinch nor did he look frightened, which was slightly unsettling to Shuzen, though he did not show it. Tsukune was already used to true Moka's fierce youki, and it was understandable why he was mad, but if he showed Shuzen that he was afraid he knew the man would treat him as a coward. Always being with Moka earned him an experience or two about dealing with vampire pride. He felt his stomach doing back flips at the feeling of his incredible power, but he would not show it, and stayed calm.

"A human…s-sir?" Came Tsukune's reply, which not only made Count Shuzen falter all the more, but the girls as well as they looked up.

"Yes, **YOU,** boy!" The count snarled as he raised his hand to strike Tsukune down where he stood, but Moka jumped her body against Tsukune.

"No chichiu-e!" She bravely shouted, though her body shook from the sheer weight of his presence.

"Akashiya Moka! Get off him!" Count Shuzen ordered.

"Um, excuse me? Sir?" Tsukune called out as he stood to his feet. Tsukune gently pulled Moka aside, against her efforts which were severely minimized from her shock and fright.

"_**No! Stop him! Father will kill him!"**_

Inner Moka cried out to her other self. Tsukune brushed himself off and gave a nervous laugh.

"_Who is this boy?"_ The Count thought. "_He not only addresses me but he does not tremble. Is he really not a human?"_ The Count contemplated as his lips fell over his white fangs, in a moment of consideration.

"I don't know what is going on but I am definitely not a human. I mean…" He rubbed the back of his head. He was sure that was no lie, but if he had to answer he really did not know what he was anymore.

"How can I be, it seems a little silly, a human with a group of Youkai…you know humans can't stand Youkai." The Count narrowed his eyes at Tsukune's response.

"True…" Shuzen lifted his head slightly, trying to sense Tsukune's true form, but he could not sense any youki coming off the boy. Either he was extremely weak or extremely proficient at sealing his powers by will alone.

As the elder examined Tsukune's form, he took note of the scar on his chest. It must have been a terrible battle to give him such an injury if he truly was a youkai, and he did not want such an individual around his daughters, for sure. Shuzen's scarlet eyes followed up Tsukune's body and eventually landed on the Holy Lock which hung from his right wrist.

"_Sealed_?" Shuzen suddenly thought. "_That does explain…"_ He lowered his hand, and his intense youki melted away as rapidly as it had ascended. "That doesn't explain why you are here, with my daughters and their friends, BOY." Shuzen flicked his wrist, popping his cuff slightly as he used his nimble fingers to quickly unbutton them as if preparing to strike.

And from the pot, into the fire it seemed to go as Tsukune swallowed.

"B-Because he's in club with us, chichiu-e." Kokoa said as she stood to her feet.

"Kokoa…?" Moka said as she looked over to her younger sister. Kokoa stood with her head hung low. "I thought maybe, since… they were part of the club, you said our friends all could come…chichi?"

Kokoa looked up to her father with tears in her eyes. Count Shuzen narrowed his eyes and turned his back, unable to face his youngest when she would start to cry. It was either his hate for weakness or his hatred when it came to seeing his children hurt.

"Very well, but keep the noise down to a minimum. I am working." With that the Count walked off.

"Kokoa-chan thank y—" Tsukune was cut off when Kokoa growled and glared at them. "I didn't do it for you!" Kokoa snapped at Tsukune. She looked up and wiped her tears.

"But I won't let chichiu-e kill you. I will have that pleasure since you see fit to take Onee-chan from me…" She huffed and turned her back to them. "I'm going back to the beach house." The red head said as she too took a cue from her father's attitude and stormed off.

The group looked to each other with frowns on their faces.

Back at the mansion, Count Shuzen watched out toward the beach.

"Sir?" The butler walked into the room and bowed. "Send someone to keep an eye on that boy. I don't trust him." Shuzen said with a scowl as he watched his youngest storm off down the beach, their small group following behind.

"Yes sir." The butler bowed and left the room. Shuzen glared as he watched Tsukune follow the group. That Holy Lock, he was sure he had seen it somewhere before, but there was something else about that boy that bothered him.

"_He reeks of human, and Moka…"_ The elder vampire thought darkly.

That night the group sat on the beach letting loose fireworks and barbequing fish and other summer foods on the water's front. Kokoa watched the activity from the beach house's porch. She had her knees pulled against her chest as she watched the others have fun. They had moved closer to the house, to somehow include Kokoa, even if she was still mad at Tsukune.

"Hey…" Moka said softly as she made her way to where Kokoa sat. Kokoa didn't bother to look up. The older vampire now wore a wrap around over her bathing suit and carefully knelt down and set a plate by Kokoa. Koumori was sound asleep on the wooden porch. His tiny squeaky snores were barely heard over the group's distant chattering and laughing.

"I really appreciate what you did earlier, Kokoa…" Moka said. The younger vampire still said nothing.

"Anyway, you should eat up; maybe come play with fireworks with us…" Moka smiled.

"Moka! Come ooon!" Kurumu yelled off from the distance, waving her hand as she had Tsukune nearly pinned down by her chest's weight alone.

"Kurumu! Hey!" The pink-haired teen gave Kokoa a pat on the head and skipped off to the others. Kokoa solemnly watched as they enjoyed themselves. She watched with disgust and annoyance in Tsukune's direction. He was able to laugh with Moka, fight with Moka, and even get Moka's true self to appear… Why couldn't she, someone of blood, be so close to Moka?

In the distance a shadowy figure watched as the group enjoyed themselves and played among the fire.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


	4. Omake 2

**Omake 2**

**Nuki the Tanuki?**

"So why do they call you Nuki?" Shuzen's butler questioned as he looked down to the round Tanuki as he sat at the top of the manor steps. The butler was dressed in a befitting black tuxedo with a grey, pin-striped vest.

Nuki's eyes glittered with adoration to the butler.

"N-No one has ever asked me huuu~!" Nuki jumped to his feet and rubbed his belly in jubilant laughter. The butler narrowed his eyes and folded his arms behind his back.

"I can see why they do not…" The older male turned to walk away. Nuki waved his stout arms in the air and shook his head in panic of being abandoned.

"W-Wait! Wait! Don't be hasty! I'll tell you!" Nuki stammered out as he clapped his hands onto his belly making a pon ko, sound. The butler stopped and turned to look down at the short youkai.

Tanuki normally stood at about three to four feet in height, when standing on their hind legs. Normally they looked like very normal raccoon-dogs, but when humans were not around they stood up, wore clothes, and even talked. They were infamous for their _kintama _which were considered good luck and would bring fortune.

"But I also use them to make illusion magic, huhu!" Nuki chuckled.

"Vile…" The butler remarked. Nuki chuckled and blushed, turning away bashfully.

"Aww yer jus' saying that huu~" Nuki giggled. The butler narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm not." He affirmed.

Well, aside from _kintama__,_tanuki were known to use magicks similar to lower level kitsunes and mujina. Using leaves as tools, they could transform into inanimate objects, similar to Koumori, but also other people. They were decent fighters, but really had no technique or style making it really just street fighting.

"But yanno we can also make our magicks really strong like a succubus or a kitsune where its believable enough ta make ya think and feel whatever is there, is there, huhuhu!" Nuki grinned.

"Yes, I understand all that but why Nuki?" The butler was growing annoyed with Nuki's tirade.

"Huah? Cause it's slang!" Nuki responded, throwing his short arms in the air and wiggling his stubby black fingers.

"Slang?" The butler was obviously annoyed. Nuki sighed and shook his head.

"Nuki means _take out._ Yanno, off, whack, knock off. You shouldn't underestimate the tanuki." Nuki nodded proudly as he sat back and allowed his fat, round tail to support him as he rocked back and forth on his haunches.

The butler raised a brow in thought.

"Isn't _tanuki gao _an insult, though?" The butler mused.

It was normally used to describe a person that looks like an animal or as a face of feigned ignorance. Tanuki were not known for their brains, and were well known for their high gullibility and laziness.

"Hey now those are harsh things to say yanno, hu hu…" Nuki held his paws to his masked face and wept at the butler's cruelty.

The butler rolled his eyes and turned his back. Nuki wailed and began to laugh as he jumped to his feet and pounded on his belly with a pon no poko pon, sound.

"_Tan Tan Tanukuki no kintama~_" He sang as he followed the butler down the hall and pounded away on his drum-like belly.

"_Kaze mo nai no ni~_" He laughed. "_Bura bura~_" He sang.

The butler stopped walking and brushed his fingers against his brows. Nuki danced around the butler.

"_Sho sho Shojoju~ Shojoji no niwa wa~" _Tanuki jumped onto the banister and walked along as the butler continued about his rounds, desperately trying to ignore the singing youkai.

"_Tsu tsu tsukiyo da~ Minna dete koi koi koi" _The tanuki balanced along the banister before he jumped off to follow the butler as he tended to the rooms.

"_Oira no tomadacha~"_ Nuki laughed as he pounded his belly and _kintama _with a pon poko pon no pon sound.

The tanuki continued to sing until the butler snarled and turned to face Nuki with a roar. Nuki froze mid lyric and step, his hand just about to pound on his belly again.

"Then, _Nuki__,_what is your real name?" The butler brushed his hair back as he calmed down. Nuki chuckled and brushed his belly, scratching at the whiter tummy fur.

"Me? They call me Kincho back home in Kagawa." The tanuki chuckled and turned his back. He pounded on his belly and marched down the hall singing. The butler stared in shock as the raccoon-dog continued his jolly song.

Kincho was the name of a famous tanuki in the Tokushima prefecture that started a feud with a mentor. A small skirmish broke out between all the tanuki in the region, and though Kincho was called a hero after that day, he had also died at the battle's end, taken by a wound after he defeated his former mentor. So, he couldn't have been the same tanuki…right? The butler looked back to the jolly old raccoon-dog. If he was truly that old, he could hold frightening power. As he watched the tanuki (or Nuki) sing, he turned his back and narrowed his eyes.

"Impossible…" He muttered as he continued his work. Nuki continued to sing.

"_Makeruna makeruna! Osho-san ni makeruna! Koi ko__i koi, koi kou koi~ Minna dete koi koi koi~"_ Nuki spun around and settled himself, with a plop, back at the top of the steps. "_Sho sho Shojoji. Shojoji no hagi wa~ Tsu tsu tsukiyo ni hana zakari!" _Nuki raised his hands over his belly.

"_Oria wa ukarete~" _He pounded his belly with a pon poko pon no pon.

_Shojoji no Tanuki Bayashi_

**At Shojoji Temple****  
****In the temple garden****  
****In the moonlight****  
****Come on everybody****  
****My friends play belly drums****  
****Pon poko pon no pon**

**Don't loose your dancing bout****  
****Against the monk****  
****Come here, ****come here****  
****Everybody come here and dance**

**At Shojoji Temple****  
****The temple's bush clover****  
****Is in full bloom under the moon****  
****I'm in a festive mood****  
****Pon poko pon no pon**

Composer: Nakayama Shinpei

* * *

Note by beta: I can only proofread English, so I have no clue if the Japanese is correct. For Nuki's description, you seem to be switching between dialogue exposition and outside narration. Is this intentional?

**(A/N: Yes it is, Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


	5. Nightly Dreams and Daily Games

**Chapter III: Nightly Dreams and Daily Games**

The group had finally retired for the night, at least for the day seeing as it was midnight now. Everyone was exhausted and had gone to bed with pleasant feelings. Moka, Kokoa and Yukari were boarded together in the main room of the beach house, and Kurumu and Mizore were in the guest room. Both rooms were on the second floor of the beach house. Tsukune, uncomplaining, was left with the couch in the living area on the bottom floor. It had been a nice day for the group, even with the complicated situation between Kokoa and Tsukune.

"Moka-san?" Yukari's soft voice called through the darkness. The windows of the beach house were still open and it let in a cool breeze and the flicker sounds of the night creatures. Moka turned over in the bed to face Yukari, who lay on her right side. Kokoa lay on her left side.

"Yes, Yukari-chan?" Moka called in response. Yukari's witch's hat lay on the side table just beside the bed and her short, black hair cascaded over her eyes. Yukari smiled, blushing slightly at Moka's attention.

"It was a really nice day today, Moka-san. I'm so glad everyone got along desu." The witch chimed happily. Moka smiled and nodded, blushing slightly when she remembered the day's embarrassing incident.

"H-Hai." The two girls giggled in amusement.

Kokoa harrumphed and pulled the thin covers tightly over her head. The three girls could hear something clatter in the living space downstairs. No one should be down there except for Tsukune, and he often slept rather hard so it could not be him who was up, could it? Moka quickly sat up and looked around. It had been a while since the vampire had visited this place, and she had forgotten how far off from the main property it was.

"What was that?" Moka questioned nervously as Kokoa and Yukari looked over their shoulders.

"What if it's a burglar desu…" The witch frightfully trembled.

"Hmph, no one would dare step onto our property if they had any value for their life! It's probably chichiu-e back to finish the job." Kokoa cruelly grinned.

"T-That's not funny Kokoa…" Moka trembled. Yukari latched to Moka.

"I'm scared desu!" The tiny witch whined. Moka swallowed and carefully slipped herself out of the covers. She was wearing her pajama pants and short sleeved sleeping shirt.

"I'll… g-go check!" The pink-haired vampire was worried for Tsukune. He was all alone downstairs and she was sure her father would do something so underhanded.

"Be careful desu!" Yukari called as Moka bravely made her way out of the room and into the dark hall. Yukari and Kokoa stayed behind in bed. The young witch sat up and looked to her friend.

"Ne, Kokoa-chan?" Yukari called to the grumpy vampire. Kokoa lay with her back to the witch at the other end of the bed. "Kokoa-chan, I know you're awake desu. You couldn't have fallen back asleep that fast!" The witch complained as she reached for her hat that sat on the end table and whacked Kokoa with it.

The young redhead sat up and snarled at the now giggling witch. Koumori was perched on the window's curtain rod. The large window sat above the bed and was cracked open to allow the cool evening breeze to carry in. The white, silk curtains flapped gently as Koumori softly squeaked in his sleep. Kokoa sneered at Yukari and pulled her knees up to her chest as she pressed her back to the headboard.

"You know you've been more evil than usual to Tsukune-san lately." The witch noted as she fingered the brim of her hat. Kokoa narrowed her eyes and pouted her lip, but her expression fell into a saddened twist. Kokoa sighed and sat back. The red-head settled her hands on the mattress as she supported herself. She looked to Yukari with her emerald eyes.

"But—" Kokoa rethought her words carefully. "I mean if you were in my position… isn't Tsukune just stealing Onee-chan away?" Kokoa frowned and looked down to the sheets as they crinkled with the movement of her legs.

"Are you jealous Kokoa-chan?" Yukari giggled, only to force a snarl from the older girl's lips.

"No I'm not!" She fumed, but slowly calmed down and sighed. "I'm not it's just… how can you sit there and let him hurt Onee-chan, seeing that you like her?" Kokoa questioned. Yukari frowned and turned away.

She understood what Kokoa meant. Ever since the incident with Ghoul Moka has been more careful around him, more shy. Even Inner Moka had been particularly adamant about his training so he could better control his youki. Yukari would feel sore thinking about those training sessions. Kokoa hugged her legs and laid her chin atop her knees.

"I know I get to see Onee-sama a lot more now, but…" Kokoa paused. The young witch looked over to her friend and tilted her head slightly. "But Onee-sama has a different look in her eyes now." Kokoa admitted sadly.

Her Onee-sama had changed, a lot. When they were younger her eyes always carried a cold sense of dignity and pride, but now they were so much more… warm. It was difficult for the young vampire to describe.

"So does Tsukune-san." The witch admitted. Kokoa blinked and looked over to the ebony-haired girl. Yukari had a distant look as she smiled.

"I remember when I had first met them desu." Yukari began. "Tsukune-san was very different back then. He has changed a lot, but after what happened with everyone on that day…" Yukari paused, only for Kokoa to nod. The young vampire wasn't given too many details about the incident, but she noticed the look of hurt on her sister's face when it was being explained. It was not just Outer Moka's pain…

"But Kokoa-chan doesn't see that Tsukune-san has changed because she hates him, right desu ka?" The witch giggled and looked to kokoa. The vampire turned her eyes away and shook her head.

"It's not that I hate…him." She weakly admitted. Her voice was barely above a mutter. Yukari was about the goad the vampire about her affections but when she saw the expression on Kokoa's face, and the glitter of her tear filled eyes she found her remarked dead in her throat.

"He hurt Onee-sama somehow…but she still tries to help him. Why?" Kokoa spoke and refused to allow any tears to shed.

Tsukune was sound asleep and was oblivious to the shadowy figure creeping its way down the hall, watching him from the living area's entranceway.

_I once again __fou__nd__ myself in the room, but to my surprise as I __enter__ed__, Vampire and Ghoul were already sitting__there__, waiting for me. I was a bit nervous by that point. This was the first time they were__ out of that room before I arrived._

"_Am I late?"_ _I chuckled nervously, feeling out of place being the last to arrive. I sat in my seat. Vampire merely turned his head from me. Ghoul leaned forward, his hands gripping his pant legs._

"_THAT WAS TEASING __TSUKUNE."_ _He snarled in an annoyed manner. I lifted my head up to look at him._

"_E-__E__xcuse me?"_ _I wasn'__t sure what he meant by teasing. __Had__I __do__ne__ something?_

"_It was cruel of you__ t__o just taste her skin like that__. A__re you trying to drive us both mad?"_ _Vampire __coolly spoke as he crossed his left leg over his right knee. Ghoul snorted and lifted his eyes to peer into mine. Those red pupils of his were very frightening, but the mark that pulsated on his neck was even more so._

"_YOU KNOW I AM GOING TO HAVE TO CONSID__ER THAT MAN'S CHALLENGE."_ _Ghoul snarled._

"_T-__T__hat man? You mean Moka-san's father?"_ _I stammered__. W__ho else could he have meant? Vampire laughed and motioned his hand._

"_Really__,__ Tsukune, it is cute how Kokoa tries to take Moka away, but she is only a child and __does not understand__. T__heir father is another __story, and__he__ will try and take Moka away from us__ outright."_ _Vampire clearly explained the situation. While it was true Kokoa-chan simply missed Inner Moka-san, their father seemed intent on my leaving, but so__mething else concerned me…_

"_What do you mean 'away from us'?"_ _It was probably something I would regret asking, but I had to know what they meant, we had to be able to at least speak clearly to one another if we were going to cooperate properly. Ghoul chuck__led darkly and ran his tongue across his lips, which made me very nervous._

"_Boy, don't you get it? This simpleton will kill anything with a pulse, but, perhaps if his calling was met we wouldn't have these sorts of situations."_ _Vampire said as he uncrossed__ his legs and faced me._

"_His calling…?"_ _I couldn't help but ask. The two stood from their seats and walked to their door._

"_Yes boy, it's quite simple. It's like a siren's song!"_ _They walked into the room, leaving me sitting there. I felt a heavy feeling on__ my chest, like I couldn't breathe._

Mizore had gotten up to get a glass of water. She was feeling particularly parched, but rather hyper. The cool air relaxed her and made her feel less tense than usual. Being around everyone, she had noticed that she did not feel the same as she did before. The yuki onna realized that she was no longer lonely. It was not just because of Tsukune, but everyone else.

At first they seemed unreliable and only wanted Tsukune for selfish reasons, but they all loved him, truly. She did not experience as much with Tsukune as they had, but he treated her no different. She had ceased most of her sneaking around, and was more open with her presence when it came to the others. She was happy. She was happy knowing that she would always have them as friends and rivals.

When Mizore walked into the room with the now frozen cup in hand, she realized the bed she and Kurumu shared was now empty. The yuki onna's eyes narrowed slightly as she rolled the lollipop in her mouth. She wore little more than her strap tee-shirt and her underwear to bed. Even if it was cool, it was still too hot for a yuki onna.

"Indecent…" Mizore mumbled as she set her glass of water down and turned back to leave the room.

Downstairs, Tsukune groaned as he was roused from his sleep. He rubbed at his eyes. He focused on his surroundings, it was dark, but he could clearly see a figure hovering over his body. A look of horror befell the boy's face.

Moka carefully made her way down the stairs of the cottage. It was very quiet. In the hallway of the first level she could see the lamp that had been knocked over and haphazardly placed back on the hall table.

"Please be okay, Tsukune…" The vampire thought in worry as she clenched her fist against her chest. She tried to stay calm, at least until a voice caught her by surprise and nearly caused her to fall over.

"_**Imprisonment**__**!**__"_ Inner Moka snarled as Moka took a breath. She really needed to stop scaring herself like that. She tugged at the Rosary in annoyance as she peered into the kitchen for evidence of this intruder.

"What d-do you mean?" The pink-haired girl whispered to her other self as she noted that the cupboards were wide open and dishes strewn about on the countertops.

"_**If I wasn't trapped in here I could have stopped Kokoa **__**before **__**F**__**ather got involved**__!"_ Inner Moka snarled again. Moka swallowed nervously as she made her way through the cold kitchen toward the outer hall that would lead to the living space.

"But - there was nothing we could do; only Tsukune can release my Rosary…" Moka narrowed her eyes and carefully peered into the living area. She briefly wondered why only Tsukune could. The room was dark, but Moka could clearly see the outline of a figure as it hovered over the couch where Tsukune was supposed to be sleeping.

"Tsukune!" Moka called. Suddenly all the lights in the room went on with a flash and hum of power. Moka winced a little. Standing across the room at the light switch was Mizore, lollipop in mouth.

"M-Mizore?" Moka said as she looked to the couch, seeing Kurumu in hardly any clothing, kneeling over Tsukune, who had long passed out from the over stimulating view.

"Kurumu…" Moka growled as a bit of her youki flickered from her sealed body. The succubus giggled at the awkward moment of not only being caught but that strange feeling from Moka again. The blue-haired girl smiled and climbed off Tsukune.

"I was just coming down to say good night to Tsukune and tend to his needs, _whatever_ they may have been…" She smiled innocently, even though her intentions had been anything but innocent.

"Indecent…" Mizore shook her head and threw out her hand, sending out ice shurikens past Kurumu. Kurumu chuckled nervously and sighed.

"You guys are totally in my way!" Kurumu said in defeat as she turned and walked toward Mizore only, to the succubus and vampire's surprise, for her to disappear. The yuki onna now lay under Tsukune's thin sheets and pressed herself against him.

"I'll keep him cool tonight." She stated plainly as she lovingly stroked Tsukune's cheek. Tsukune was shivering at the feeling of her cold skin and breath. Eventually Kurumu and Moka peeled the yuki onna off the young man and ended up dragging Mizore back upstairs.

"Oyasuminasai Tsukune." Moka called as a blush painted over her pale cheeks.

"Dream of meee!" Kurumu giggled and blew a kiss. Mizore waved as she was dragged up the steps by the two youkai.

Tsukune chuckled and sighed when the girls were out of view. He pulled his sheets over his head and rolled back onto his side. He sighed deeply; hopefully he would be able to sleep now. From the porch a tall male figure watched from the shade-less windows.

"Hu hu! Master will be pleased with this news indeed!"

The strange man ran across the porch and leapt off. He wore a loose brown vest over his bare chest and a dark blue hakama. On his head he wore a flat, cone shaped hat of bamboo. On his waist a bottle of sake was tied off to his hakama. As he leapt off the porch his body shifted and changed taking the form of a small brown and black four footed animal that resembled a raccoon. The creature ran off into the night toward the main property of the Shuzen property.

Later that day the group was sitting down to a large breakfast prepared by Moka and Kurumu. They were enjoying quiet conversation, making decisions on the activities for the day.

"Taking a hike sounds like fun desu!" Yukari smiled as she sat up waving her hand in the air. Kurumu groaned in discontent.

"But long walks are so hard on my back!" She complained. Mizore poked the succubus' chest with her chopsticks.

"That's what happens to abnormal sized people." The yuki onna calmly stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurumu smacked the utensils away and crossed her arms under her chest making them puff out more.

"At least they are desirable!" She grinned and she looked over to Tsukune and winked, who nearly choked on his food. Kokoa was still in a bad mood and sat far from the group during breakfast.

"W-Well, I think a walk would be nice. We can even take a nice picnic!" Moka suggested.

"There is a nice spot I know about near a small waterfall on the property." She explained. Kokoa looked up at Moka, who turned to her little sister and smiled.

"I'm sure everyone would enjoy it!" The vampire said. Everyone seemed to be in agreement for the day's plans.

At the manor, of course, there were other plans afoot. The youkai from the other night stood in Count Shuzen's office, his hat in his hands, head bowed. The back of the Count's chair was facing the youkai, as the elder vampire watched out of the window. The Count turned to face the man.

"Well, Nuki?"

Shuzen spoke with an exasperated tone as he leaned lazily against his armrest. Nuki grinned. He was a well-shaped fellow, who was husky, but not very fat. His belly was slightly pronounced as were his cheeks. He had small fangs, and didn't seem at all threatening with his short, ruffled black and brown highlighted hair.

"Well sir I am almost sure he is human!"

The youkai announced. Shuzen slammed his fist onto his desk.

"I do not want maybes, Nuki. I brought you here knowing well of your kind's closeness to humans. Certainly a youkai such as yourself has the capacity to tell humans apart."

Count Shuzen was clearly not amused by Nuki's uncertain findings. He nervously fidgeted, twisting his bamboo hat in his hands.

"Well, sire, he's not _completely_ human, it seems. He has a very strong sense of Vampire as well. It is very hard to tell, sir, if it is the younger girl's powerful aura influencing him though!" Nuki quickly explained in fear of his life. Shuzen smiled, and turned his seat back to face the window.

"Well, Nuki, it is in my opinion, and your best interest, to find out for sure. Do whatever it takes to find out, but do not harm my daughters in the process…" Shuzen explained in a dangerously low tone. Nuki jumped back at the threat.

"N-No sir! I would never! Yes, yes, anything I _**will**_ find out!" Nuki bowed and quickly left the room. The youkai bumped into the hall wall, surprising himself. He quickly rolled onto his feet and padded away in panic. Shuzen watched the ocean waves as they beat against the coast of his property. In the distance he could see the tiny cottage as a speck of mass on his wonderfully large land. He smiled to himself in amusement of the situation.

"_I have __my suspicions about you__,__ boy, and I won't rest until they are laid to rest. My daughter seems infatuated with you, for one reason or another." _He growled in annoyance.

Tsukune and the girls were soon on their hike along the coast. Dressed for the warm weather, they each had brought a small cooler of the essentials for the picnic. Tsukune held the heavier load of the umbrellas, blankets, and beach chairs. He sighed as he kept pace at the back of the group.

"Hey, Tsukune, you want me to help you~?" Kurumu seductively called.

"N-No, I'm okay, Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune replied as the succubus leaned dangerously close to him, her breasts just inches away from his person. In the shadows, Nuki watched as the group traveled along.

"Hu, hu! Perfect opportunity!" Nuki ducked down into the surrounding shrubbery as the beach came closer and closer to forested grounds. The youkai dashed around to the front of the group and threw a green leaf in their path. A small string was attached to the leaf that led into the brush. Nuki sat crouched and waited.

As the girls passed, Tsukune lagged behind due to his being weighed down. As soon as Tsukune stepped near the leaf, Nuki tugged the string, causing the sand to sink a bit. Tsukune sneezed when the cloth of the picnic blanket brushed against his nose. He staggered over the sinkhole and bumped against Kurumu's back.

"Oh!~ Tsukune, if you wanted to get close you could have asked!" Kurumu giggled, winking at him over her shoulder.

"I-It was an accident Kurumu-c-chan! I tripped!" He assured as he tottered forward trying to keep his items in balance while Kurumu played grabby. When the group went further past the failed trap Nuki jumped out the bushes and growled.

"Hu, hu you escaped for now but I will find out your true abilities, kid!" Nuki stood there a moment, and tilted his head. "Hu? Wha-!" Nuki's leg was sucked into the sink hole and it forced him to, in a pyon of black smoke, revert to his youkai form.

The tiny raccoon-dog panicked and flailed his way out of the sink hole. Nuki struggled to breathe as he coughed out the sand. The youkai sighed. "To be swallowed by my own trap…hu, how terribly unlucky hu..hu" He groaned as he collapsed.

Nuki was soon at it again. This time he lay a noose trap, the deadliest of all traps! He stood above in a tree holding the trip line of the snare. As Tsukune and the girls walked past, he pulled the trip line with all his strength, but it was too much strength! Nuki's trip line ripped and the raccoon-dog rolled backwards into a thorn bush. He howled out in pain as his sensitive flab and fluff was stabbed and pricked by the vine-needles. Tsukune stopped and looked back, worry plastered on his features.

"Tsukune?" Moka called as the group stopped for a moment. Tsukune narrowed his brows.

"I heard an animal howl…" He said with a nervous chuckle as he turned to face the vampire and the other girls. Moka smiled and waved her hand.

"There aren't any dangerous animals out here, don't worry!" Moka ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on we're almost there!" Tsukune blushed as Moka dragged him off.

It didn't take long, for they soon made it to the small inland spring, which overlooked a serene waterfall falling from a high rock face. The cascading water was calming as it was clear and almost sparkled as it fell. The group set up their seats around the cool, grassy area.

Nuki, who was scraped, bruised, and had thorns poking from his cheek, watched the group from his hiding spot in the bushes.

"Hu, hu kid… now you have nowhere to escape to…" He pulled a small egg from his vest and held it up proudly.

"You may be clever, but Nuki is the cleverest! I will just slip this egg of a tengu youkai into your coolers and the mother tengu will desperately come looking for it and attack you…hu hu hu!...huh?"

His round black ear twitched. "That's funny, I feel killing intent…" He said before he felt the tap of claws on his shoulder. He peered over his shoulder and standing over him was a large, black-feathered tengu youkai. She reached over and plucked a thorn from his cheek.

"Hu…" Nuki shuddered nervously. "Huah!" The raccoon-dog youkai howled in pain.

Tsukune looked up once again, curious as to what could be making those noises… he shrugged and looked over to where Kokoa sat. The young red-haired vampire sat watching the waterfall. She seemed much more content when she found out they were coming here. Maybe this was a place Kokoa enjoyed? Tsukune smiled at the thought and sat down in his seat.

Kokoa sat by the falls and reminisced of all the times she and Moka, before she was sealed, would come here to rest after particularly long training sessions. The bushes near the group rustled. Suddenly a small raccoon-dog youkai ran out of the bushes, screaming. His bamboo hat dangled on the string around his neck, while his sake bottle bounced against his hips as he ran past the group in his little brown vest.

"Huaaaaah!" The raccoon-dog yelled blurring past them. As he raced through the group's picnic spot he dropped the egg into Tsukune's lap. The group stared a moment.

"W-Was that a tanuki?" Tsukune stuttered.

Suddenly a massive tengu broke from the tree line. It appeared to be chasing the raccoon-dog. It was a karasu tengu. Its sharp black beak glistened as its massive talons gripped against the sand as it pushed to its feet. It cawed loudly as it stood up. The karasu tengu stood almost six feet tall. It watched as Nuki vanished into the shrubbery, but then glared down at Tsukune with its burning amber eyes. The heavy black wings on the back of the tengu youkai, which folded back like a cape, spread out as it held out its claws in a threatening manner.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out as Kurumu and Mizore stood out in front of him. The little raccoon-dog dove to the ground as soon as he was safe behind the bushes and trembled in his fur.

"Hu hu… That was close…" Nuki chuckled and peered out to the group.

"Hu! But my luck has turned! That kid has the egg!" Nuki laughed as he watched from the bushes.

The tengu launched itself at Tsukune, but was effectively blocked by the yuki onna and succubus youkai. Both women attacked the beast with their formidable claws, throwing it back against the tree.

"Get out of here Tsukune!" Kurumu called as she spread her deep purple wings and flew at the fallen youkai. Mizore nodded and jumped off throwing a barrage of icicles at the bird-demon. Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand.

"Kokoa, Yukari, hurry!" Moka called as she pulled Tsukune along. He was still carefully holding the egg against his chest.

"W-wait Moka what's going on?" Tsukune was confused by the turn of events.

"Tengu youkai are very territorial desu! It's too dangerous for Tsukune to stay!" Yukari called as she turned back to see the tengu throw back Kurumu and Mizore.

"Wait is that…baka!" Kokoa called as she grabbed Tsukune's collar, yanking him to the ground, pulling Moka along with him. Both yelped in surprise.

"Is that a tengu egg?" The young vampire called looking down at the soft white egg in his arms.

"I-I don't know. That raccoon-dog dropped it in my lap when he ran by." The boy stuttered. Kokoa growled and snatched the egg from his hand.

"Baka! This is why it's chasing us! It wants its egg back!" The girl yelled.

"Look out desu!" Yukari called out as the tengu charged Tsukune after expertly evading the yuki onna and succubus' attacks.

"Kokoa!" Moka called as Kokoa quickly turned to see the tengu was upon her and Tsukune.

"No!" Tsukune called before he tackled Kokoa to the ground. The tengu, having not expected to be evaded, slammed into an opposing tree. Kokoa winced and opened her eyes. On top of her lay Tsukune who was badly cut up from the tengu's claws.

"G-Get off me!" The girl kicked the boy off as she jumped to her feet. Tsukune groaned in pain as he sat up.

"Tsukune are you okay?" Moka called. The pink-haired vampire ran to his side. Kokoa glared down at Tsukune as he chuckled and nodded.

"It's coming back desu!" Yukari pointed out her wand pulling up a shield of magic as the youkai once again attacked.

"Doesn't it want the egg Kokoa?" Moka asked as Tsukune leaned against her for support. The slashes burned against his skin. They had not gone too deep but it was still enough to be painful. Kokoa scoffed.

"It won't be that easy. It'll be determined to kill whoever attacked its nest!" Kokoa asserted.

"What are we gonna do desu?" Yukari struggled to hold up the shield. Kurumu and Mizore finally caught up to the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Kurumu was still in her youkai form, panting from the exertion of battle.

"Tsukune got hurt…" Moka said sadly.

"Don't worry it's just a scratch." He stood to his feet with Moka's help

"Look." Mizore pointed as the Magic Shield began to crack under the force of the tengu's strength.

"I can't hold it desuuu!" Yukari whined. Kokoa narrowed her eyes and looked to Tsukune. He had gotten hurt protecting her. That idiot. He always seemed to be putting himself in danger like that. If he kept that up Onee-sama would just be hurt again.

"Weaklings!" Kokoa called in rage as she tossed the egg to Tsukune who stumbled to catch it.

"I'll defeat this opponent by myself!" Kokoa whistled and Koumori peeked out from her pocket. He fearfully shook and squeaked in protest as the redhead grabbed and squeezed her servant, forcing him to transform.

"Wait Kokoa-chan! Doesn't it just want its egg? Can't we just give it back and leave it alone?" Tsukune tried to appease to the enraged red-head.

"You don't understand anything about youkai, do you? That's why you're always going to be weak and helpless and bring all those around you down!" Kokoa held Koumori in Spike-Bat mode and held him above her shoulder, preparing for the tengu's charge.

"Oh no desu!" The magic shield shattered and the tengu youkai pushed forward toward her opponents. She squawked out angrily and threw Yukari is back with a terrible force but Moka managed to catch the tiny witch against her chest.

"Are you alright, Yukari?" Moka asked worriedly.

"I'm okay desu…" The witch replied.

"Ha! Weakling!" Kokoa laughed as she pulled Koumori back to strike with her full force.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


	6. Omake 3

**Omake 3**

**What to Wear?**

What to wear had been at the forefront of Akashiya Moka's mind since it had become a reality that Tsukune was actually coming over to her house.

"_**Beach house, no **__**where near our room.**_" Inner Moka continuously reassured her other self, but even still.

"He'll still know where I live…" It was an embarrassing situation.

Now that he had said yes she had to make a choice. She had to choose between the five different swimsuits she had picked out for the trip. It was not a simple decision, as boys tended to make it out. No, for boys did not need to worry about their three sizes. Akashiya Moka was in turmoil. It was not like picking a side dish for an obento. You could not just toss on whatever looked good.

"I want Tsukune to look at me, but…" Moka was abashed.

"_**It's embarrassing and if he looks too much he'll become a pervert**__**,**_" was Inner's obstinate thinking.

Their first dilemma was a bikini two piece. It was a dark black string bikini that would wrap nicely around her chest and show off as much skin as decency allowed.

"But…" Moka was unsure about the hanky on a string, as that was what this somehow defined "clothing" looked like. "I don't have the skin for it." Moka sighed as she stood in front of the tall mirror of her dorm room.

She pulled her arms up behind her head, lifted the curtain of silk she called hair, and examined her own body. The curtains were drawn; she knew better. Tsukune's room was just across from hers on the third floor. He might see her and she would probably die of embarrassment if that ever happened. She sighed as her emerald eyes ran along the curves of her chest and waist. She was quite pale, but it was nothing compared to Mizore's beautiful snow white skin. The vampire sighed and stared at her flat, yet toned stomach. Was Tsukune the type of man to enjoy those things?

"The way he looks at Mizore…" Moka pouted and glared bitterly at the pieces of cloth that barely covered her dignity and her breasts.

"_**You might as well j**__**ust go nude if you're going to wear this. We can find something better." **_Inner Moka gripped at the situation. Tsukune did look at Mizore a lot, and just the thought spurred her into picking something to his tastes, though what his tastes exactly were was something she did not know or understand.

The pink haired vampire removed the bits of cloth and went on to a more conservative one piece that hugged around her back side and waist and pushed up her breasts enough to make them seem more pronounced. The vampire sighed. They actually made clothes like this. Maybe she was a little old fashioned in that sense. It was just too embarrassing sometimes.

"What do you think?" Moka sighed as she bent over in front of the mirror to get a better look at her chest. "I mean… compared to Kurumu…" Moka stood up and pouted as she pulled back the top of the suit and looked down at her chest.

"**Something else.**" The two voices considered simultaneously. They went through more and more bathing suits but nothing seemed to fit.

"Why is it so hard? Tsukune never really seems to show interest like that…" The pink-haired vampire whined as she slumped to the ground in her last suit. She looked up to the mirror and pouted softly.

The vampire considered all of the times Tsukune would look at her with that smiling expression of his. He was a boy and sometimes looked interested, but he was not a pervert like senpai could be.

"Hey…" Moka called out to her other self. The eye of the Rosary opened once again as a soft energy surrounded it. The vampire blushed and held her hands up to her cheeks. She could feel the heat of her own embarrassment as she considered her thought. "Does Tsukune think I'm cute?" The worded thought embarrassed both pairs into silence.

"_**D-**__**D**__**on't be ridiculous! Why is this ev**__**en being considered? He should be seducing us!" **_The inner voice snapped diffidently. The pink-haired teen blinked and lowered her eyes and looked away.

"But would he grow disinterested if I did not try?" She worried as the Rosary's energy waivered at the reflection. "Every day everyone else is trying harder for Tsukune's sake." Moka pouted and looked into the mirror so she was staring directly into the Rosary's eye. "And it didn't help that you hit him after our d-d-date!" She accused.

The Rosary started to swing frantically and Inner Moka tried to gain control of the situation she herself seemed to have created.

"_**I-It—**__**he**__** should have been more respectful of where he was touching!"**_The Inner youkai tried to accuse. Moka's emerald eyes narrowed in blame.

"Well we held his hand and asked too much of him to go shopping with us! Boy…boys don't like to shop!" She tried to argue.

"_**He was happy! We would have had lunc**__**h had it not been for the **__**other**__**s**__**'**__** interference!" **_The Inner voice spouted back.

"Well…" Moka tried to gather her courage, but it was so flustering. "Well maybe if we confessed like we had planned to!" The vampire gasped out and covered her hands over her mouth. She looked down in her own accumulated embarrassment.

In the end they ended up undecided and just went with the only bathing suit to avoid their scrutiny. They had wanted to confess properly to Tsukune that day, but things just did not seem to turn out that way. It was a nice memory and they did have a good time together. She honestly wondered if they would get another chance.

At the beach Tsukune looked at her with his loving smile and honest awe. In the end she was able to pick just the right outfit. Maybe she still stood a chance to gain his affections…?

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


	7. Only in that Instant

**Chapter IV: Only in that Instant**

"I see." Shuzen chuckled as he leaned back in his seat which was facing the large bay window in his office study.

At the vampire elder's side stood the butler. The servant held an old-styled phone on a silver platter and stood at his master's side as the count spoke of business with an old friend. Shuzen watched out his window and held the ivory colored receiver to his ear. A grin was spread from ear to ear on the old vampire's face.

"_Well__,__ my old friend, I can understand your situation in using the boy, but I think__ I should test__ this boy's youki for myself __the__n__. Of course…if there are any pieces left that is." _Shuzen darkly joked. His old associate was up to his usual games, but if he was interested in that Aono boy, than he must be a curious creature indeed.

He reached the receiver over and hung up the phone. The butler bowed and left the room. Shuzen chuckled softly and placed his gloved hand over his eyes. His chuckles slowly melted into dark laughter.

"_What an interesting__ development. A Ghoul… what are you up to__ my old friend?" _The vampire elder mused at the interesting development. Indeed he was quite intrigued. It seems Moka and Kokoa had left out a few things out when they sent word home from school, very dire things, and Shuzen did not like secrets, especially when they were to his advantage.

Exorcist chuckled and hung his end up as well. He folded his hands in front of his face and chuckled.

"Chairman?" Ruby bowed her head. Her long raven locks swayed against her motions.

Ruby Toujyou was a witch that used to live in the human world. With her master she had once plotted on the destruction of mankind for their blatant destruction of her master's sanctuary. Being convinced by the group there were other ways than destruction and upon the memory of her long departed parents' love, she tried to convince her master to cease the destruction, but soon realized that it was not her master she was fighting, but a long since dead shell of her former self. She had been following the dark remains of her master's long departed spirit and the realization had broken the young witch's heart. Her magical wand was destroyed in the process of battle and later returned to help the Chairman in the act of sealing the Ghoul within Tsukune.

Although she was deeply saddened and wounded both physically and emotionally by her master's death, something deep down told her that she, in the end, was able to save her master's spirit from being destroyed along with her body that had amassed and formed with the monster plants. The witch had to make sure she repaid Tsukune and the others for what they had done for her.

She now worked as the Chairman's aide and was always sure to stay close to the group and be aware of their situation. She helped in any way she could, one of which involved taking care of the magical whip known as Belmont, which allowed Moka to revert to her true self without breaking her seal. She was infatuated with Tsukune and would do anything and everything she was asked to help him.

Her long, black gothic skirt ran down to her ankles, covering her thigh-high, black leather boots. Her pale pink corset was bound along her back, the lacings covered by her long black hair. Exorcist looked up with a grin on his face.

"_It seems the others have gotten on the bad side of Count Shuzen." _As he looked up, Ruby glanced behind her to see a familiar puff of smoke fill the air. Bus Driver chuckled in amusement and held the cigar between his index and middle finger, grinning wily.

"**I'm sure that boy can handle a bit of rough play****,**** hehe…" **Exorcist nodded at his friend's comment. The white-garbed man raised his hand and motions to Ruby.

"_Miss Toujyou__,__ you wouldn't mind assisting me with something that would certainly benefit Tsukune and the others, would you?" _The Chairman chuckled. Ruby's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Oh, of course I wouldn't mind, sir! Anything!" The older witch smiled and bowed her head deeply. The Chairman stood and motioned for her to follow as he walked off. Bus Driver chuckled and deeply inhaled another drag of his cigar.

"**You are getting more and m****ore interesting boy****.**** I do hope you ****era****se**** this boredom soon!" **He mused with a deep-throated laugh.

Kokoa charged the tengu and swung down Koumori to deftly crush the tengu's beak, but to the young vampire's surprise, the tengu caught her palm against Koumori's Spike-Bat body and pushed her weight down so the weapon slammed into the ground. Kokoa shouted as she fell forward and Koumori reverted to his bat form with a pyon of smoke. The beaten weapon rolled and coughed out sand.

"Kou-chan!" Kokoa shouted in worry as she ran over to her pet.

"Not good desu!" Yukari stood to her feet and anxiously looked at the battling youkai.

"Tengu are known to be masters of the martial arts. Kokoa might be in trouble desu!" Yukari warned. Before the others could act on Kokoa's behalf, the group gasped in shock when Tsukune charged into the field of battle.

"No, Tsukune, you can't!" Moka called in vain.

"_**Stop him**_!" Inner Moka growled out. Moka ran after him, but before she could reach him, Tsukune jumped in the path of the tengu. Kokoa was on the ground and was about to be struck from behind by the martial tenacity of the beast. Tsukune now stood in between the tengu and Kokoa. He held out the egg and bowed his head.

"Please we're sorry!" Tsukune kept his head lowered and offered the mother tengu her egg back. Moka ran over to Kokoa and helped her sister to her sit up. Kokoa growled and looked up to Tsukune, only to see he had his back to her.

"That idiot!" The young vampire growled out.

The tengu raised a feathered brow, suspicious of this boy bowing in front of her. She sneered and carefully lifted her claw.

"No Tsukune!" Kurumu called as she charged forward, but Yukari quickly stood in front of her.

"Wait desu!" Yukari wrapped herself around the succubus' waist. Mizore pointed at the tengu.

"Look." The yuki onna stated clearly as the tengu reached out and plucked the egg from Tsukune's hands. The tengu raised her hand and struck the back of her claw across Tsukune's face and sent the boy to the ground. Sand dusted into the air with the force that Tsukune was thrown down. The girls gasped but Tsukune pulled himself to his knees and bowed his head again, nearly pressing his forehead to the ground.

"I apologize for the trouble." Tsukune offered once again. The tengu huffed and walked off with her egg in hand, but allowed herself one more glance over her shoulder before disappearing into the wooded brush.

"Tsukune!" Moka called as she and the others went to his side. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I worried you." He said as he stood to his feet, only to be nearly knocked down when Moka and Kurumu took his left and right arm, respectively, into their hugging grips.

"Are you okay Kokoa-chan?" Tsukune asked in his concern, but Kokoa crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him.

The bushes rustled and the group looked up. They quickly stood ready for another attack, but the small raccoon-dog from moments before rolled out, covered in leaves and the like. The raccoon-dog stood to his feet and shook his body clean of the annoyances. Kurumu lowered her claws and folded her wings behind her back.

"What is it with this tiny youkai?" She pouted out her chest and scoffed. Mizore acted apathetic about the youkai's appearance and looked at her ice claws as she rolled her lollipop in her mouth.

"Distracting…" The yuki onna noted as she sighed and turned away with equal disinterest. Tanuki were known to be very weak youkai and not really something to be feared, especially by youkai of their rank. The raccoon-dog fumed and stamped his black foot in the sand and raised his fists in the air.

"Huuaa! How dare you disregard me! I, Nuki, am a great and terrible youkai! You will not escape my efforts, you stinky lowlife youkai! Hu hu hu!" The raccoon-dog snarled, but it sounded more like a purr than a snarl. Kurumu scoffed and turned to face the tiny youkai.

"Oh really?" The succubus and yuki onna chuckled as they cruelly grabbed Nuki by his tail and held him upside down.

"What a tiny little thing. So you caused my Tsukune all the trouble?" Kurumu grinned evilly as she shook the raccoon-dog as Mizore poked his chubby cheeks with her ice claws.

"Don't be so mean to him, guys…" Moka said, feeling pity for the poor youkai. Nuki grew angrier and angrier with each passing poke and prod. It really was not fair for these girls to treat him like that. He had his pride as a man! Soon after, Yukari joined in the teasing of the poor raccoon-dog and started poking him with her wand.

"Kawaii-desu!" Nuki started to flail violently as his rage finally hit its limit.

"Huah! Stupid girls!" He yelled out as he grabbed the rope holding his sake bottle and slipped it loose. He swung the bottle and knocked Yukari's wand out of her hand. He continued to twirl the sake filled bottle and smacked Mizore and Kurumu across the face. The girls yelled out and dropped the raccoon-dog who placed a leaf over his head.

"I'll teach you to mess with Nuki! Hu hu hu!" He yelled out with a woofy laugh. With a loud pyon smoke surrounded the small youkai as he transformed. When the smoke cleared in the place Nuki once stood now sat a large cannon set to fire. The girls panicked and rushed out of the way. Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"Come on guys…even I know a raccoon-dogs transformations are fa—" Tsukune's words faltered with the cannon fired and the raccoon-dog was fired out of the weapon, which turned back into a leaf as soon as Nuki was expelled from it. The raccoon-dog pulled his head between his knees and barreled across the air finally slamming into Tsukune and sending him to the ground.

"Why you!" Kurumu growled as she launched herself at the raccoon-dog. She spread her dark wings and pushed forward. Nuki, still in his youkai form, leapt into the air and rolled his round body most expertly. The succubus, having missed her target, lost control of her speed and slid roughly against the ground.

"Stay still…" Mizore said as she slashed her claws at the small demon who whipped around and threw a leaf at her. The yuki onna scoffed and slashed the leaf in half, but the leaf exploded into thorned vines and wrapped around the ice woman, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Enough of these games!" Kokoa called as she grabbed the raccoon-dog by the scruff of his vest. He quickly vanished with a pyon!

Kokoa shouted out when her hands fell to the ground with a weight as a massive Inari statue appeared In the place of Nuki and crushed her hands under the weight.

"W-what is this?" The vampire struggled under the statue's weight. Nuki landed in front of Tsukune and Moka.

"Now boy I will defeat you once and for all for making me look like a fool! Hu hu hu" Nuki declared, leaving the boy completely confused. Moka stood in front of Tsukune and held out her arms.

"What could you possibly want with Tsukune! He's never done anything to you!" The pink-haired vampire called. Nuki laughed and pulled up his sake bottle and took a swig. He did not see Yukari sneaking up behind him with her wand held high in the air, but as soon as she swung her wand down, a barrier was met against the force of her exploding spell.

"Magical …huh-!"

**THUD!**

Yukari hit the ground and Nuki grinned. The tanuki laughed and placed the sake bottle down and reached into his vest. He pulled out what appeared to be a bright, red leaf.

"Hu! Well enough time wasted kid!" The tanuki declared.

With a loud _pyon_ the area was filled with smoke. A thunderous crash was heard through the smoke. Tsukune grabbed onto Moka's shoulders, the Vampire leaning back against the boy in protection. When the smoke cleared Moka and Tsukune were horrified to see that the small tanuki now stood seven feet tall.

His snout elongated as well as his teeth. His body was much more muscular than before and stood hulked over, his long arms almost reaching below his knees. His sharp claws gripped against his palms and his vest was far too small for his now massive size. He reached down and picked up his sake bottle, tossing the last bit of its contents into his mouth. Breathing out with a content sigh his voice was clearly much deeper than before. He chuckled darkly.

"You shouldn't pick on those smaller than yourself you know…huu" Nuki snarled over his lips and looked down at Moka. "Sorry little girl, you cannot play with the big boys…" Nuki reached down toward the vampire and she pulled her arms up in her defense.

"Moka-san no!" Tsukune reached up to grab Moka's Rosary as Nuki lifted her off the ground and the transformed youkai placed her in a tree, far above their reach. The tree's branches wrapped around and grabbed Moka tight. Nuki turned to Tsukune who had the Rosary in his hands. Tsukune looked up in shock at the massive raccoon-dog.

"Hu, as for you my boy…" The raccoon-dog deeply growled as he turned to face Tsukune. This time Nuki would not mess up. He had them right where he wanted and not even that vampire girl could break his illusion magic. He just needed to keep his concentration.

Behind the pair of males the girls shouted in their annoyance. Each one was now bound by the raccoon-dog's magic. A strong youki began to ripple out from behind the two. The youki was heavy with power and swelled against the raccoon-dog's back. He glanced back over his shoulder and witnessed as Moka's once soft pink hair now turned completely silver and her eyes a solid red.

"So that's your true nature girl, but no matter, you are not my concern." The raccoon-dog hugged and turned away. The large youkai reached down and grabbed Tsukune. He lifted the hapless boy off the ground.

Everyone's jaws literally dropped at the sight of Nuki's fearlessness. Tanuki were not known for their bravery, so why was he so uncompelled to cower before Moka's power? Did that low-level Youkai just turn away from such a frightening S-class youkai as Moka? The vampire was furious, but Nuki was used to having to play foot stool for her father. The life of a lesser youkai came with consequences and once you've bathed in the light of your master's fury, his daughters were no match.

With a quick shift in youki, Moka pulled her strength into ripping the branches of the tree apart into splinters.

Moka successfully managed to tear the vines asunder and dropped herself upon the raccoon-dog with incredible speed. She extended out her leg to deliver the devastating kick that would teach the canine his place. Nuki laughed and quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a leaf. He tossed the brown colored foliage into Moka's path. The leaf exploded, throwing back the silver-haired Vampire. The daiyoukai was easily evaded by the large, but nimble youkai. Her heel struck the ground with such incredible force that she split the leaf, only to have it explode upon said impact. A mass of vines exploded out from the tool and tightly wrapped around the vampire's slender body. Moka snarled and fought to tear the vines from her body, but the more the vampire struggled the tighter the vines grew.

"Careful now…hu hu hu," Nuki chuckled as he squeezed Tsukune tightly. Tsukune shouted in pain as he struggled to fight out of Nuki's grip, at the very least move his left arm so he could call upon his youki.

"_How can I be of any help like this? I can't move my arms, or get into a decent position to fight back." _Tsukune glared up at the tanuki who seemed to be having an easy time, for such a weak youkai such as he. Even Tsukune could sense he had almost no youki to speak of, but those leaves seemed to give him some sort of advantage they could not break through.

"The more you struggle the stronger those vines become. Don't worry, I won't hurt your boyfriend…much." Nuki laughed as he tightly squeezed Tsukune. The pressure soon grew too much for the boy as he yelled out in pain.

"**Don't let this beast win!"** His mind called, desperately seeking to pull his youki out. "**If he has his way…our body will…****" **Tsukune felt his will trying to fight back.

"No!" Tsukune called out as his eyes flashed red. Suddenly a chain on the Holy lock cracked. Tsukune than screamed when he felt his darker youki suddenly take control. He had pushed too hard. He still needed training, but as of late his will had been weak. His mind was constantly flooded with thoughts of Moka and the others. Worry consumed him at night and during the day he would sleep during classes only to rouse with painful headaches, physical proof of his worrying mind. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore and everything just grew more complicated as time passed.

He wanted that happy future with everyone, the same happiness Sun-senpai had. He wanted it with everyone, but if he could not take full control of this thing inside him…

"**Why do you worry so much? Are you that weak? Hasn't she lent you her power? Just take what she has been offering you all this time****and**** th****e****n**** it wouldn't be so painful." **The voice urged.

Nuki's eyes widened slightly. Unlike the vampire's aura, this one was much darker; there was something about it, something different.

"You're a…" Nuki realized the horrid truth. Before the tanuki could finish his sentence he was thrown across the sandy oasis by the explosion of Tsukune's youki which dripped with a stifling energy. Tsukune dropped to the ground and his feet buried into the sand from the weight of his landing.

The raccoon-dog finally came to a halt when his back slammed into a tree and he was forced clear through it when another blast of youki his him in his chest. With the second strike to his body the illusions he had forced onto the girls broke as his concentration did.

Nuki shook as he stood. His body was wrecked with a terrible fear. He'd heard of these creatures from his master but had never come to see one with his own eyes. He may have been a simple raccoon-dog but he knew danger when he felt it. Nuki managed to hold his transformation as he stood to his feet. The white sands rained from his fur as he shook his body and stepped back into the clearing.

"Amazing…it's been a long time since I've really hadda try! Hu hu!" Nuki wiped the mark of blood from his snout and grinned. His body was shaking, but he had to keep up his façade, lest he fall victim to his enemy before he was given the chance to escape.

"No matter I found out what I wanted hu!" The raccoon-dog waved his hand and laughed. "Ja ne!" Nuki turned and ran away, his hulking size pounding with each step.

The girls had little time to worry about the tanuki's cowardice as they had a bigger problem on their hands. Tsukune's features were beginning to change to accompany his wicked youki. His skin was quickly losing its vampiric attributes and his ghoulish features soon set into place. The curse markings crawled up the right side of his neck and up toward his cheek. His eye s narrowed as they took their emotionless gaze, but there was something akin to thoughtfulness behind his eyes this time around, but it more or less would revolve around killing.

"No! Not now!" Moka shouted as she pushed to her feet to try and avert an imminent disaster.

"Moka, wait!" Kurumu shouted after her friend as the vampire ran toward the boy. Tsukune raised a brow and hunched over at Moka's sudden motion. The beast remembered. The thought shot Moka in the heart there and then, but she couldn't let that stop her. She would not take drastic measures as before; she only needed to knock him out. The ghoul laughed darkly and raced off, away from his maker and possible destroyer.

"Tsukune, no!" Moka called as she reached out to him, but she soon realized she was grasping at air. He was fast, much stronger than his first awakening. Ghoul grinned to itself. Though his body sought to battle his enemy, his body sought to consume his maker.

"_No… it's not okay." _Tsukune thought pitifully. Ghoul cackled and eventually reached his top speed. Tanuki were master escape artists, but the tiny, flabby youkai would be no match for Ghoul.

"**We will kill him, kill him ****the****n**** kiss ****M****aster!" **The very thought embarrassed Tsukune. Was he really okay with this? No, it was wrong. "_I'd only hurt Moka-san like this. Her face… did you see it?" _He wondered. "**No Moka was not hurt, only amazed by Tsu-ne's strength and power." **He convinced himself, but he was unsure.

Nuki soon reached the edge of the forested area and quickly made his way back toward the coast. The massive, still transformed tanuki, was now racing along on all fours. He was impressed with his own skills. Though anyone can outwit a tanuki, no one can outrun them!

"To think that kid was a—huph!" Nuki crashed head first into a tree and rolled backwards into the soft sands of the coast. He rubbed at his face and looked up to see not a tree, but Tsukune standing there.

"Shimatta…" The tanuki murmured as he jumped back and bowed his head profusely. He was still in his transformed state so it looked a bit awkward. "Sumimasen! You must excuse my rash behavior! A thousand apologies!" The tanuki barked out.

Ghoul Tsukune glared up at the behemoth of a raccoon-dog with his ruby eyes. The tanuki blinked in realization. Even if it is a monster… he's still way bigger! The tanuki would quickly be disproven when the hazel haired beast grabbed the raccoon-dog's foot and pulled his leg from beneath Nuki, causing the youkai to come crashing down. The massive youkai slammed into the sand with an _oomph. _The impact expelled every last breath of air from the raccoon-dog's lungs. The Ghoulish figure stood there with his hands pocketed in his swim trunks. He glared down at the quivering mess called Nuki.

"**LOOK A LITTLE SHAKEN UP**…" Ghoul growled in amusement as he took a step closer to the youkai. His feet shuffled against the sand as he strode forward, but with each advancing step Nuki crawled backwards as he stumbled to sit up properly. Even though the tanuki still looked down to the Ghoul in his transformed state there was no way he could _look down _on such a terrifying youki. He was sure Shuzen had a scary youki too, but it was not usually of such great killing intent.

"S-Stay away from me, you! Huah!" Nuki finally jumped to his feet and pulled another leaf from his vest pocket. He tossed the tool at Ghoul. The amused Ghoul caught the tiny leaf between his fingers. Not once did he seem to move or shift.

The monster's blood red eyes glanced over to the item and it then exploded. A mass of thorned vines shot out and wrapped around the seemingly unsuspecting demon. The girls soon caught up with the pair of youkai males just as the Ghoul fell to the ground, wrapped in the cocoon of growth.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called as the succubus ran out to his aid, but she was quickly stopped by Moka who held out her arm.

"It isn't over…" The silver-haired vixen growled. Kurumu and the others looked out toward the beach as they heard a dark laughter bubble from the vines. Ghoul's hand pulled itself from its thorny prison and tore the cage apart piece by piece. The last piece of vine fell to the ground and the Ghoul crushed it underfoot as he marched toward the frightened tanuki.

"**HM****MM****.****TO THINK ****THAT IS THE ONLY SKILL YOU HAVE****.**** MERE ILLUSIONS**." The girls had never heard Ghoul speak before, aside from menacing laughter and the word "kill".

"_Something's wrong…"_ Moka thought as she looked to her precious Tsukune. Though it was the same dark aura that filled the air the last time, it was not the same presence. The others also noticed the way the beast carried itself. It was almost calculating, but Ghouls are supposed to be soulless killing machines, yet here he stood calm, collected, and speaking!

It was a frightening sight, something Nuki would certainly fear. The raccoon-dog only wished he had better understood the situation. Before Nuki was able to retaliate, a strong hand was wrapped around his throat. The leaf that once granted Nuki his transformation fell from his head and forced the youkai back to his helpless size. The small raccoon-dog struggled in Ghoul's grasp.

"**Is this good?**" Ghoul tilted his head ever so slightly as deep sounding chuckles pounded in his throat. "_But if you do this_…" He considered. "**Is this not what ****M****aster wants?" **The beast continued to wonder to himself.

"Tsukune, put him down!" Moka yelled, clearly answering the question he fought over. Moka ran toward Tsukune, desperate to stop a possible rampage.

The silver-haired youkai came to a stop a short distance from Ghoul. His eyes were not like last time, though still dark and cruel looking, they did not hold the obvious lack of subconscious. Something was still in there. Was it Tsukune? Ghoul quirked his thin brows and glanced passed the raccoon-dog at the silver-haired vixen known as Akashiya Moka.

"**IS THAT ALRIGHT ****THE****N**?" He chuckled as he ran his tongue along his fangs. The fiend dropped the unconscious Nuki to the ground and kicked him aside, all the while keeping his blood-red eyes trained on the object of his obsession.

Ever since he had been awakened he could smell the alluring scent that was Moka. Though his instincts usually slept because of the Holy Lock, he still held a broken existence inside of Tsukune's subconscious. His rage was destroyed when he was sealed, and the remainder of his instincts was absorbed into his host body. When the power of his youkai was called forth in the form of youki, he would hunger for his master's blood, just like his vampire blood-instincts came forth when his females were in danger. The beast, in all sense, was Tsukune, but merely Tsukune's hunger which had reached its limit. Ghoul slowly made his way toward the silver-haired vampire, who slightly trembled at the sight of his approach.

She did not want to hurt him. Perhaps, she assumed, he could be reasoned with. He was clearly speaking and that Holy Lock kept his more feral instincts at bay until Tsukune could gain control over his power.

"_What am I going to do…if he gets near me or the others…__ I'll have no choice but to…"_ She thought as her ruby eyes darted back and forth in desperate search for another option. "_No! I…I can't kill Tsukune__,__ but…It's different this time. Tsukune… please let me know you're there…" _She internally begged. Her heart raced as the fiend's youki surrounded her own.

Ghoul chuckled as his red eyes languidly examined the daiyoukai's form. Moka felt naked, exposed to his hungry eyes. She bore her fangs in defense and sought to intimidate the beast, if he had any ounce of fear left inside his body.

"_If I just knock him out__,__ the seal will push those murderous instincts back again."_ She thought as she carefully positioned her feet in the ever shifting sands.

"**I THINK…"** Ghoul spoke in a slow, deliberate slur as he ran his wrist across his chin, wiping off any excess drool that ran down his fangs. "_I don't… know." _He thought. "**Just a moment to show her we feel the same."**He assured himself.

There it was, in that very instant she saw his body shift, then vanish. She threw her arms over her head at the last second, having sensed his attack range. The other girls cried out Tsukune's name, trying to bring him back to reality. They had already experienced this once, and they were sure Tsukune had the strength to fight it a second time. Moka blinked when she felt nothing strike against her body. She was sure he had charged her but she could no longer sense his presence, though the heavy youki that belonged to Ghoul still crushed against her body. Where had he gone?

"No, Moka!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to run out into the battle, but was held back by Yukari and Mizore. Mizore held the succubus' arms in a lock while Yukari clung to her leg.

"You can't desu!" The witch cried out.

"He will be angry if we get hurt." Mizore stated. Kokoa looked on in horror. This youkai aura… it was greater even than Moka's. She knew that something was wrong with Tsukune, that Moka's blood had gotten him sick, but she had no idea that _this _is what had happened.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa screamed out. It was as if time stood still in that moment. The deafening screams fell into a silent backing as Moka tried to concentrate on only the immediate area around her body.

Silence.

Moka, as well as the others, waited for the sound of impact, but there was nothing. Moka looked up from between her arms and to the vampire's disdain she was met with the blood-red eyes of Ghoul, who was mere inches from her face. He had a cold grin plastered over his lips. Shocked by, and fearful of her opponent Moka jumped back. The daiyoukai was caught off guard yet again when she looked up, only for Ghoul to be in her face once again.

"H-How…" Moka gasped as she continued to step back. _"He's toying with me!"_ She snarled mentally.

She slowly retreated until she felt resistance. She had backed up against a tree. They were still close to the forested area so the sandy dunes were sparely littered with leaning palms. She knew then, she was hopelessly trapped by herprey. Maybe she had always been at this thing's mercy since its creation. She growled at the feeling of helplessness that suddenly welled in her chest. The foul beast would try and take her Tsukune away again, but she could not help but feel that he was still there. Perhaps it was her wishful thinking?

Ghoul was fast and if she dared move right or left, he'd certainly catch her. No, her only choice was to push forward. She crashed back to reality, her mental planning shattered, when she felt a warm air brush against her neck. She did not move but she glanced over to see the Ghoul was near her neck…breathing in her scent. It was shocking. There was no other word she could use to describe it. Her mouth was now agape and her mind was unable to settle on a single emotion. She was enraged, embarrassed, desperate, and confused. Why did she feel shivers run down her spine when Ghoul was near her in this way? It was not fear, at least fear she could understand. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. She almost lost her balance when she felt his chest press against hers. She felt her face blush and her embarrassment push to its limit, but if she attacked he would retaliate. She swallowed and nearly moaned when she felt the heat of Tsukune's tongue as it ran along her jugular. That was by far the most… appetizing thing she'd ever felt in her life.

If a consciously acting Ghoul was not shocking enough, she felt his lips brush against her ear. Her eyes widened when she heard him whisper in his deep, guttural tenor of a voice. She gasped when she felt a pinch against her neck, and all but groaned from the contact.

"_What are you thinking? It looks like Tsukune, but __it__'__s__…" _The silver-haired vampire could not keep the concentration to scold herself.

"No Onee-sama!" Kokoa charged the Ghoul. Ghoul wrapped his arms around Moka as the daiyoukai fell limp in his embrace.

"_**To have you, this one must seduce both."**_ Those had been the words he whispered to her, the same words she uttered to Tsukune when he had nearly kissed her leg that day. The vampire would be infuriated if not for the dazzling feelings that rushed through her chest as her most precious fed from her.

She had no idea he could… and she felt ashamed for wanting it so badly. She would show him his place as soon as this blissful feeling ended.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


	8. Omake 4

**Omake 4**

**My Name is Koumori**

_My name is Nazo Koumori. I am a bat, and Kokoa-sama's Familiar. I spend every day by her side, and will spend many more days too. It is my job to take care of my master because that is why Koumori was born. Though he can only squeak, Kokoa-sama can understand him, because we are the same. Koumori is also a weapon! He transforms when Kokoa-sama squeezes him, though it is a little embarrassing to speak of so please forgive Koumori. It is a tender and warm feeling Koumori enjoys, but Koumori enjoys many other things as well, pastimes that Kokoa-sama enacts in private._

_Koumori always waits for Kokoa-sama in her room when she goes to class. He gets lonely, but Kokoa-sama's bed is warm because of her many blankets. Kokoa-sama does not like the cold and he is allowed to sleep on her pillow when she is in classes. Normally Koumori sleeps on her chest, which he thinks is more comfortable._

_Kokoa-sama's room is very neat. She has many books of manga that she collects. She brought many from home, but many are new. Kokoa-sama always gets very enthralled reading her manga; she always has a very intense gaze. Koumori has learned to read because Kokoa-sama always reads with him. He can do hiragana a little too but it is messy because he cannot hold a pen normally. Koumori also understands that relationships like the one Kokoa-sama reads are intriguing because of their seemingly unseen love, but there are a lot of manga like that in Kokoa-sama's collection so they aren't really all that far and in between, but they still make Koumori nosebleed._

_Koumori loves dress up! Kokoa-sama will sit Koumori on her bed while she tries on many pretty dresses. He enjoys himself because she is always very cute. Kokoa-sama is especially pretty when she lets down her hair. Sometimes Koumori thinks Kokoa-sama does not like the way she looks because of Moka-onee-sama. She always puts on her dress and looks to the mirror sadly. It makes Koumori sad, but then confused because of the strange looks she has on her face when she calls Moka-onee-sama. Well Koumori doesn't understand but dress up is always fun._

_Bath time is not enjoyable. Koumori has to wear his inner tube to the bath because he is small, but he l__ikes to race! Kokoa-sama puts the floating toys into the water when only __she and Koumori are in the girl__s__'__ baths. Koumori is the racing champion! So maybe bath time is a little fun, but only a little. After bath time Koumori has to get blow-dried. The mach__ine whips him a__cross Kokoa-sama's bed__,__ but it __i__s__ fun. It makes Kokoa-sama laugh! After Koumori is dry he gets very fluffy and Kokoa brushes his fur down. When Kokoa-sama brushes Koumori she speaks to him of many things. Koumori listens a lot to Kokoa-sama'__s stories of Moka-onee-sama but more especially Aono Tsukune. It seems that the boy is a human and has bewitched Moka-onee-sama. Koumori wonders if that doesn't make Aono Tsukune a witch __instead. Are there boy witches? Koumori always falls asleep when __Koko__a-sama brushes his fur, but tonight Kokoa-sama was very sad. Everyone had come to Kokoa-sama's home to play in the water and sand. Aono Tsukune and Kokoa-sama had a fight because he _kissed _Moka-onee-sama, on the neck! It was very scandalous, but Kokoa-sama__'s sense of responsibility was strong and she attacked him!_

_Chichiu-e got mad at us for making noise and scolded everyone. Everyone was scared, especially Koumori, but after everyone got happy again. He did not understand why. Kokoa-sama was sad while everyone was happy and played. Koumori looked up to Kokoa-sama and asked why she looked sad when everyone is happy._

_Koumori does not ask a lot because he is a servant, it is not his place to question master, but the other masters wanted Kokoa-sama to be happy, even Aono Tsukune who is the enemy. Koumori understands that Kokoa-sama is afraid for Moka-onee-sama because Aono Tsukune is evil, but Moka-onee-sama is happy to Kokoa-sama._

_Kokoa-sama picked Koumori up and fixed the bathroom things so we could go to sleep. She patted my head, which makes me happy because her hands are warm after a bath, and we walked down the hall to the room where we would sleep with Yukari-sama and Moka-onee-sama. Kokoa-sama sat me on the bed and finished drying her hair. Kokoa-sama looked to Komouri with a very sad face._

"_He made Onee-sama cry."_

_Kokoa-sama made Koumori very sad. He was happy again though when she picked him up and kissed his head. She praised Koumori! Koumori made sure to call out his happy voice and made the happy squeaks that made Kokoa-sama smile… but she didn't._

"_Goodnight Kou-chan, don't worry about it, you know you're a good boy."_

_Her words made Koumori happy. She said he was a good boy! Kokoa-sama put Koumori on the curtain so he could perch. He was not allowed to sleep on her chest tonight because other people were in the room. She said it is embarrassing. He does not understand but it was okay. Koumori will go to sleep and maybe he can help Kokoa-sama one day when she really needs his help. He wants to help her without Kokoa-sama giving a command. He wants to be told good boy, by himself._

_**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

(B/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano.

In the first few sentences, Koumori refers to himself in the first person, and in the rest, he refers to himself in the third person. You should pick one viewpoint and stick with it.)

(A/N: I reject your reality and substitute mai own! *ignores for it is effort and is hungry atm, and will forget the come back, blah blah.*)


	9. Broken Fangs

**Chapter V: Broken Fangs**

Kokoa's fist landed against Ghoul's back. The sound of her fist contacting with his back resonated in the air. Kokoa felt her body shake. Ghoul had neither moved nor reacted to her. She felt as the beast shook with taunting laughter.

"_No damage…" _The red-head mentally scolded herself for her weakness. Ghoul stood straight. Moka slowly slipped from his grasp and onto her knees and weakly cupped her hand over the healing wound. She was breathing harshly, and not from exertion, which only humiliated the vampire princess further.

"Kokoa, get out of there!" Kurumu called out, seeing that Moka was completely incapacitated by Ghoul's attack. Little did they know _how_.

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari charged the field of battle, only to be thrown back when the sand suddenly erupted around them. When the sands settled and cleared from the air it left the group coughing and choking for breath. Kokoa had been thrown back and held her hand over her mouth has she hacked out the sands from her sensitive nose and throat. She heard a familiar squeak at her ear.

"Kou-chan?" She called, only for the bat to respond with more rapid fire chirps. Nuki had finally regained consciousness and stood to his feet. Over his shoulder he held what looked like a pipe, which he had created from his leaves.

"How dare you underestimate me, huah!" Nuki was infuriated. He was a trained combatant and would not be disregarded so easily. Nuki held the pipe vertically over his shoulders and gripped it tightly in his paws. He reached into his vest pocket, took out another red leaf, and tossed it into the air.

With a reverberating _pyon _sound the tanuki transformed once again and charged Ghoul while he was preoccupied with his meal. If he defeated the monster maybe his master would reward him for his bravery. Ghouls… He was a ghoul. His association with vampires… Nuki understood well what these animals were.

"Kou-chan!" Kokoa shouted as she grabbed the compliant Familiar from the air and gripped him tightly, forcing him to transform into a spiked bat. Kokoa ran forward and blocked Nuki's attack just as it fell inches from contacting with Ghoul.

"Kokoa, what are you doing?" Kurumu shouted at the vampire. Kokoa squeezed her eyes shut as she was pushed back by the tanuki's strength. Moka blinked and weakly looked up.

Ghoul had settled his hand on the tree as he stood over Moka. She could not be sure, but had he hunched over to protect her from the raccoon-dog? Had he struck Tsukune? Though he was strong, the sand easily shifted and he would have been knocked over by the youkai's sheer size. It was only speculation, but Ghoul…could he be active?

"Tsukune?" Inner Moka whispered as she looked up to the cursed human. Ghoul blinked and looked down to Moka.

"Go."

Mizore said as she launched out a barrage of ice spires from her person at Ghoul, who was forced to stagger back out of instinct. He was not separated from Moka and bumped against Kokoa's back. The beast blinked and growled as the blood of his maker was still smeared over his lips.

"Kokoa, what are you doing?" Moka finally built up her strength to scream after she got over the shock of nearly being impaled.

"I don't know!" Kokoa shouted in anger as she pushed forward, trying to fight the tanuki back. He was incredibly strong for a reportedly weak and useless youkai. Kokoa fought back the tears in her eyes because she had come to the realization that she was protecting Ghoul.

"_I'm not protecting that idiot, I'm protecting Onee-sama's h__eart!" _She convinced herself. Kokoa suddenly felt an unfamiliar weight push against Spike Bat-Kou, a force which made Nuki to stagger back. "Huh?" Kokoa glanced up and saw that the Ghoul was pushing the Familiar, and in turn pushing Nuki, away. Kurumu quickly flew in and scooped Kokoa in her arms.

"My turn desu!" Yukari held out her wand and large sandmen lifted out from the sand, grabbed Ghoul's arms, and held him back; the same went for Nuki. Ghoul did not appear to be fighting back, but grinned at his predicament.

"_No way…this power…"_ Nuki thought as he growled and gripped to his iron pipe. "Take this, huu!" Nuki forced out his arms, destroyed the sand dolls, and charged Ghoul once again, but Ghoul looked up into the eyes of the raccoon-dog. Nuki hesitated. The raccoon-dog thought it best to get back to Count Shuzen and alert him of the situation. The raccoon-dog raced off, but unknown to him, Shuzen was already fully aware of the situation.

For a time, Shuzen had suspected something abnormal about that boy. Ever since he had heard from Kahlua that she was defeated by Moka's friends he was sure, when he met the group face to face, that they were the same ones. His conversation with Mikogami made it reality. To think he finally had a reason to remove Moka from that accursed school her mother had sent the teenager to. Coexistence was an ideal and ideals were merely dreams that never came true.

"It seems to have gone on long enough…" Shuzen darkly mused. The door of the office slowly opened and Shuzen looked forward. There was a young woman sitting on the couch by his book shelf and looked over when the white door swung open to reveal the bowing figure of Shuzen's butler.

"Sir." The butler stepped in and bowed deeply to his master.

Shuzen grinned as he turned to face his desk he leaned forward and held out his white gloved hands.

"Make sure our guests are packed and ready to go. I will be picking up my daughters from their little vacation now." The elder vampire grinned cruelly as she servant bowed and left to complete his given task.

The shrill cry of Koumori rang through the air as he frantically fluttered across the sky. He pushed his tiny body toward the succubus who was in mid-air with Kokoa in her arms.

"What's wrong, Kou-chan?" Kokoa questioned as she reached out to her reverted servant. Koumori fluttered unto Kokoa's arms and folded in his wings as she held him securely. The bat perked his ears out and squeaked. Kokoa tilted her head to listen as well.

"Will you stop moving?" Kurumu complained, finding it troublesome to hold the squirming vampire in place.

"S-Shimatta! Chichiu-e is on his way back!" Kokoa panicked. Kurumu snarled and looked down to Mizore who was having difficulty keeping Ghoul trapped behind the ice spires. For every one the yuki onna forced, the Ghoul placed his hand on them and shattered them to pieces.

"If he comes here and sees Tsukune like this, who knows what he'll do!" Kurumu panicked.

"That doesn't matter." The red-haired vampire announced seriously. Both Koumori and Kurumu look up at Kokoa in confusion. Kokoa twisted her body and forced Kurumu's grip to loosen. "M-Matte! Kokoa, what are you doing!" The succubus struggled to hold the vampire, but finally lost her grip.

"Father is always getting in my way! Kou-chan, let's go!" Kokoa forced Koumori to transform into his War-Hammer form. The weight of Kou's transformation forced her weight down to land faster. When the vampire landed she dropped right in front of one of Mizore's ice spires. Ghoul reached out to crush it but Kokoa snarled out. "No you don't, baka!" Kokoa forced all of her strength forward and slammed War Hammer-Kou into the ice, shattering it.

Ghoul's hand caught against the flat of the hammer and he was pushed back toward Moka. The silver-haired youkai watched in shock as Ghoul glanced over his shoulder and forced himself to a halt as he came dangerously close to her. The fiend reached up and held back the Hammer with both his hands.

"Eat Hammer, freak!" Kokoa roared as she pushed forward. Ghoul's footing slipped in the grainy surface of the sand and he lost his grip on the hammer. Kokoa slammed the weapon into the beast's face and sent him flying backwards onto the ground. Kokoa was about to strike the final blow. Inner Moka's ruby eyes widened and she threw herself over Tsukune's now unconscious body.

"No!" The vampire yelled out, surprising everyone, especially the weapon's wielder. Kokoa was able to stop the weapon just inches from her sister's head. Kokoa looked down in horror.

"Onee-sama! What are you thinking we have to—" Kokoa's words died in her throat when she saw how desperately she clutched to Tsukune. From what the young vampire knew, Ghouls were supposed to be killed, yet here was her sister, protecting this human for what seemed like the millionth time. She was always helping him, protecting him, and defending him…Kokoa stood in shock at the sight before her.

"_H…how did he manage this?" _Kokoa thought bitterly. She released Koumori's handle and the bat was forced to revert before hitting the sand like an anvil.

_CRACK!_

Nuki had reverted back to his normal size and run headfirst into Shuzen's legs. The youkai rolled back against the bedrock stones of the walking path. Shuzen glared down at the youkai. Nuki shook the sand from his fur and stood up before dropping to his knees to bow.

"Shuzen, sir, that boy's a G—"

"I know." Shuzen interrupted Nuki's explanation. Nuki swallowed and looked up to the Count. "I will deal with them. Return." He ordered. Without a second thought Nuki nodded and bounded back off toward the main property.

"No…"

Kokoa said in disbelief as she fell to her knees in rage and confusion. Tsukune slowly lost his ghoulish appearance and exhaled as he turned his head so his cheek lay against Moka's leg. The vampire blushed slightly, but soon the other girls crowded around to make sure Tsukune was well. They had been worried about the outcome but were happy to see that he was not hurt.

"Tsukune was able to regain control at the last second!" Kurumu said in praise as she received affirming nods from Mizore and Yukari. Moka furrowed her brows and looked to Tsukune's sleeping face. Perhaps he had long since had control, but then that meant…

"Fool!" The silver-haired vampire called out; grabbing the attention of all the girls. Moka growled as her ire quickly boiled over into uncontrolled rage and embarrassment. He knew! He was aware! Tsukune tried to…

"_S-seduce me!" _The thought made her shiver and blush all in one thought. "You…" Moka snarled as her eye twitched in her aggravation. The vampire's slender fingers dug into Tsukune's hair, and she gripped his tendrils and yanked his head off her lap.

"Onee-sama…?" Kokoa winced at the sudden jump in Moka's youki.

_I looked up__,__ not really sure what that was. Vampire sat playing a game of cards with me. I had long__ since passed out obviously. I was __aware this was merely a figment, a way for me to cope with the stress that was quite literally tearing my soul apart._

"_You think it was okay to leave him out there alone?"_ _I asked in worry. Vampire did not look up from hi__s hand._

"_Well__,__ he did say he was going to talk to Moka."_ _Vampire finally spoke. My head dropped and my shoulders sank._

"_But Ghoul's not very good at speaking…"_ _I said, a bit worried for the others out there. He never once tried to control himself, so why no__w, all of a sudden__,__ would he? Vampire chuckled, which caused me to look up with c__oncern. How could he be so calm__, k__nowing what Moka cou__ld very well do to me when she __was__ mad__?_

"_You need to relax__,__ boy.__"_ _He said, discarding a card__ and__ picking up two others._"_Why woul__d he agree in the first place? Doesn't he usually just go off and do whatever he wants?"_

_I looked up at Vampire's words. It was true; he did usually just go off, disregarding me. To be honest__,__ I had wanted it to stop. I wanted to be whole again__,__ but it __seemed my body fought against three different instincts and I only wished to choose one._

"_After all, what is more enticing than t__asting her blood and hers alone__?__"__Vampire said coolly. I sit up and gasp._

"_But what if he doesn't stop? What if Moka thinks badl__y of me__?__"_ _I panicked. I felt uneasy, I wasn't sure why._

"_Tsk, even he isn't that stupid and reckless. It's like deciding between a Kobe Beef steak and a regular steak. Why would you want to reduce yourself to having regular steak of you can have Kobe beef __on a regular basis?" Vampire mused at his clever analogy._

_My eyebrows furrowed at his words. True, but what was this bad feeling? I look down to realize that Vampire played his winning hand, leaving me, again, the loser._

"_And that odd feeling you're gettin__g__ is probably Moka." He joked… joked right?_

"_Huh?"_ _I stammered, looking up to Vampire. He leaned back against his seat, and sighed deeply._

"_Well, considering Moka's pride, do you really think she would just let something like that slide?" Well that's bad._

"_Oh no…"_

"Know your place!"

Moka kicked off the ground and landed a harsh roundhouse kick against Tsukune's side, which sent him rolling across the sand with devastating force. Tsukune's body bounced across the beach and came to a halt when his head hit a rock. The girls looked up in shock. Tsukune now lay semi-conscious in the sand. After of moment of being disoriented he sat up and coughed out sand; everything felt like it was spinning.

Moka scoffed and threw back her hair in annoyance as the other girls helped Tsukune to his feet. Moka felt her heart jump in her chest. They would always run to his side to help him, especially after she'd attacked him in a fit of shame. She had dared him to seduce her and when he actually did, she hit him for his efforts, but that wasn't really him, was it? Why did being a teenager have to be so confusing? The girls glared at Moka as she brushed at the long ends of her silver hair. The vampire narrowed her eyes and pushed her nose into the air.

"Yukari, go find my seal." Moka gruffly demanded.

"Hai desu!" The witch giggled and ran off. Moka dropped her arms to her sides and strode over to Tsukune. Mizore, and especially Kurumu, glared angrily at her.

She pushed them away from Tsukune, despite their protests. Tsukune blinked and had come to his senses after being thrown for a loop by that kick he was sure he probably deserved. He looked up only to see the glaring ruby eyes of Akashiya Moka staring him down. He stepped back and swallowed the lump that was quickly gathering in his throat.

"M-M-Moka-san I didn't mean, what happened…" Tsukune held up his hands defensively, but his words were caught in his throat when Moka grabbed his hands. She noted how warm they were in hers and how his complexion was darker than her pale, almost ghostly features.

"Tsukune?" She wanted to confirm that he truly meant to seduce her, or it was just a …fluke. The idea of Tsukune not willingly telling her the truth on his own…hurt. She looked up into his russet eyes with her ruby ones.

For a moment Tsukune grew light-headed from the fact Inner Moka was wearing the same bathing suit Outer Moka was, but his thoughts came back to him with the sounds of growling. He blinked and looked to Moka. Her face was inches from his. Moka had frozen in place. Tsukune swallowed when he felt the same youki that had caused all of the other girls to freeze and stare.

"Found it desu!" Yukari skipped back toward the group with the Rosary in hand, only to have it snatched away. "Hey…" The tiny witch looked up to see the discontented gaze of Count Shuzen. "Oh…" The witch backed away and hid behind Kokoa.

"Hey! Don't hide behind me!" The red-head snarled, only for Koumori to do the same. "Kou-chan!" She fumed.

"Akashiya Moka…" The lord's speaking was slow, deliberate, and angry. Both Moka and Tsukune turned to face the elder vampire who was flaring his youki in every direction at this point. The silver-haired vampire slowly raised her head and looked up at the two scarlet eyes of her parent which glared down at her.

Moka opened her mouth to greet him but she saw his left eye twitch in irritation. She swallowed tensely and knew she was in trouble.

"Face me." He commanded, arms folded to his back, head held high. Moka, Tsukune and the others turned to face Count Shuzen. The elder vampire narrowed his eyes and pulled his laps back over his white fangs as he tightly gripped the Rosary in his hands. Growls could be heard still rolling from the elder's throat. Moka folded her hands in front of her and kept her head up proudly.

"Chichiu-e." She tried to speak but Tsukune stepped in front of her. Moka flinched in surprise of her friend's action. "Tsukune!" She looked over to her father, surprise and confusion painted on her features.

"If we have disturbed you again, it's my fault." Tsukune said, immediately taking the blame.

"Tsukune, what are yo—" Moka was once again interrupted by Tsukune's actions. The young man bowed his head deeply to Shuzen. Moka reached her hands out, but did not touch the young man. The girls looked to each other with worry.

Kokoa could not believe what she was seeing. Had he no pride, no shame? Would he always just prostrate himself before others as if he held no respect for himself? Tsukune held out his arm. The Holy Lock chimed against the force of his motion as he placed his left hand over his chest with a look of serious determination painted on his smooth features.

"Tsukune, no, it's my—" Once again Tsukune interrupted her. Normally she would be enraged by his actions but she was worried about the look of rage that her father glared at Tsukune with. Her guilt was slowly getting the best of her. Perhaps it had been a mistake to invite him?

"Whatever it was sir, I take full responsibility-!" Tsukune's words were met with a fist to the face. Shuzen threw a considerable amount of youki into the attack and sent the young man rolling across the beach, toward the coast.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called as she and Mizore ran to his side to help him. Tsukune's entire left side was burned by the scraping sand. He sat up only for the waves to lap painfully against his bloodied arm.

"Tsukune!" Moka turned to see if he was alright, but Shuzen reached out and grabbed her arm. The silver-haired female blinked and looked over to her father with shock and fear plastered over her normally stoic face.

"Akashiya Moka… Kokoa." The young red head jumped at the sound of her name. What did she do? "You are both coming home now!" The deep growl in his voice left no room for argument, but the true Moka was never one for being easy.

"Chichiu-e! What Is the meaning of this?" She fought in his grip but the older male pulled her toward him until she was eye to eye with him.

"Be lucky I do not kill your creation. It is enough that you have already destroyed one taboo." Not just Moka's, but everyone's eyes widened at the older man's words.

Tsukune was hunched over on his hands and knees as Kurumu and Mizore's hands settled on him. The young human's eyes were just as wide at the horror of his statement. He knew? Moka was caught and she did not have the excuse of her sentimental side being unable to control her emotions, nor did she have the excuse of being hungry. No, that was not something a proud vampire did. She would not make an excuse for her mistake. Moka fell limp in her father's grasp, still trying to fight the reality that was set before her. A proud vampire she was alright, falling to the accusations of her father like this, but he was not just any youkai she could just intimidate and beat into submission. He was her parent.

"Still being difficult?" He growled as he held the Rosary to her chest. Moka shouted and tried to push his hand away.

"Tsukune! Run!" Moka shouted as her father forced her seal in place. Kokoa was about to rush to her sister's side, but she hesitated. Yukari, who was hiding behind her friend, looked up to the young vampire. Shuzen glared up at the succubus and yuki onna. They realized the danger they were in and pulled Tsukune to his feet.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called as he tried to push from the girls grip.

"Idiot!" Kokoa shouted, catching the attention of everyone around. Moka fell limp in her father's grasp as she slowly changed back to her other self.

"Kokoa…chan?" Tsukune murmured. Yukari looked up to her friend. She could see the tears hidden behind the young girl's stoic, hateful expression.

"You idiot! Get out of here before _**I **_kill you myself! Haven't you caused Onee-sama enough trouble?" Kokoa's words were like a blade through Tsukune's pride. He was stunned by the young vampire's words, but even more so he was astounded by her expression. She was trying to… protect him, even though she hated him.

"Kokoa-chan…" Yukari reached up to her partner-in-crime, but the vampire smacked the witch's hand away. "As if! I'll be glad when …" She swallowed and looked to Tsukune. "No wonder Onee-sama's eyes were always crying." With that Kokoa turned and followed her father back to the main property, leaving a very confused Newspaper Club behind.

What had just happened? Shuzen suddenly stopped.

"All of you." He began. The group swallowed at his chilling voice. The elder had not once turned to face them, but he gave the courtesy of turning his head slightly as he spoke. "I will be removing my daughters from the Gauken." Before the others could protest he continued. "I will not have my daughters put in danger. A man, who has lost his soul to a Ghoul, can never be saved. Your state… is only temporary." With those words spoken Shuzen continued on his way, his now pink-haired daughter slung over his shoulder and his youngest following him.

Kokoa looked back as Tsukune fell to his knees in shock. Kurumu reached out but narrowed her eyes when the violet hue of her glittering orbs met the cold emerald of Kokoa's eyes. Kokoa glanced to Yukari who seemed confused. Why was everyone hesitating? Was…

"Let's go." Tsukune pushed to his feet and turned to walk away. The girls looked to Tsukune before glancing back to Moka and Kokoa who were being taken away by their father. After a moment the girls followed Tsukune back to the beach house. Tsukune raised his arm and looked to the Holy Lock. He was sure if he looked back… it would only crack further. He buried his feelings for the time being until he could clearly think on the situation.

_I will not have my daughters in danger. Removing my daughters from the Gauken._

_No wonder Onee-sama's eyes were crying._

How could he have never noticed it? The way that Moka looked to him with her distant, yet happy eyes… It was because of him. Had he been able to protect the girls, maybe… He clenched his hand into a fist and bit down on his jaw as he felt the burning pain of his teeth forming into sharper fangs. He would hold it back. He knew he would regret doing anything that would further hurt Moka.

Nuki stood waiting on the stone path for Shuzen and his daughter. Kokoa glared at the youkai. Koumori, who sat on his master's shoulder, held the same frightful gaze. Nuki shivered and lowered his head. He kind of felt bad after witnessing that whole situation. That kid did not look all that evil; in fact he looked hurt by Shuzen's actions. The raccoon-dog looked up to his master. Shuzen did not look to him; his eyes were cast to the side, a look of deep thought upon his aged face.

"Kid's got that skin under his eyes…yanno hu?" Nuki murmured out. Shuzen nodded.

"Go have them prepare my daughters' rooms. I will speak to them in my study." Shuzen ordered. The tanuki held his hands over his belly as he bowed his head. He glanced to Kokoa and bowed his head in apology before bounding off.

Later, the elder vampire stood with both girls in his study, scolding them. Kokoa sat off on the small couch beside the older woman who was still there from earlier. She was a silver-haired individual and wore a dark red dress that ran down to her ankles, but a slit ran along her left leg, up to her hip.

"That boy is dangerous as well. How could you put your baby sister in danger like that? You know very well what a Ghoul is capable of." Moka gasped and looked up at her father. "You knew?" she said. "Of course I knew. You are irresponsible for bringing that boy here. Just because he is sealed does not mean he won't attack, which my men have clearly proven." He explained in an unabashed tone. Moka's mouth fell open in shock.

"You mean it was you that sent that youkai to attack us?" Moka felt hurt, betrayed. Her father was always like this. That was why she chose to live with her mother. The pink-haired girl found herself unconsciously gripping at the Rosary as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"No…of course not, I sent him to find out what sort of half-breed that boy was. I knew it from the moment I saw him. Something wasn't right about him." Moka's tears finally spilled from her eyes at her father's admission. How could her chichiu-e do this to her?

He caused Tsukune and the others trouble by provoking the Ghoul. Shuzen turned his back, shoulders straight, head up. He was clearly unconcerned with the emotional pain he caused her and the trouble he had probably brought on her friends with his actions.

"Also, I am taking you out of Youkai Academy and hiring a private tutor." He spoke out in a sharp tone. "I have told your comrades, so you shall never see them again. Go bathe and wash. Your tutor has been hired and will be here tomorrow, early morning. I expect you to be at your best." She could not defy her parent. She was only fifteen and had no rights to make such decisions on her own.

Never see them again?

"But chichiu-e!" Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Gin-senpai and … Tsukune. She would never see them again? "You can't! It isn't fair!" Moka argued.

"No argument, Akashiya Moka. Life is not fair! Now you turn and walk to your room. I will send the maids to check on you shortly. Do not test me further, especially after that display. Be lucky that your "friends" are still alive and well at this point." The elder turned and faced the window. "_Though soon that boy will not be. My friend__,__ see what you have brought? You may have such__ freedoms at the Gauken but this is my territory and I will not allow that boy to leave alive. That seal you gave him… it does not belong to him." _Shuzen thought bitterly.

Kokoa watched as her sister's body began to tremble from the strength of her silent sobs. The red-head wondered if those were just Onee-chan's feelings. The young vampire wondered what her Onee-sama felt. Moka choked back an audible sob and ran out of her father's office down the lush carpeted halls of the manor to her room.

Tsukune and the others made their way to the beach house. The others silently followed their friend. He had seemed bothered by what Kokoa had said to him, but they were also worried about Shuzen's threat. They doubted he would be so heartless… The girls looked to each other pitifully. When they neared the beach house Tsukune stopped.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu called, curious as to why he had frozen in mid-step. Mizore looked up and narrowed her eyes. The yuki onna tugged at Kurumu's arm and the succubus and witch looked up, following the ice maiden's line of sight. All of their bags and luggage were piled outside of the beach house and standing in front of the door was Shuzen's butler.

"Who are you?" Kurumu growled out in her annoyance. The butler had a smug grin on his face as he bowed his head deeply.

"I am here to return you and your friends to the campus." His voice was deep and the way he smiled held an air of deceit to it. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and tightly balled his hands into fists.

"Please, for the sake of your companions, I do not wish to use force…"

He grinned widely, showing off his fang-filled mouth.

Inside her room Moka sat staring out of her window. It overlooked a garden filled with white and red roses.

"_**I'm sorry"**___Inner Moka's voice echoed from the Rosary. The true Moka truly did feel as if it was her fault. She was unsure of what her father would do to her friends without her around, especially to Tsukune. They were severely scolded for Tsukune's condition.

The vampire believed that had Tsukune only scolded her from the start, perhaps her father's words would have hurt more. She felt oddly guiltless when her father accused her of such things. The pink-haired Moka looked down to her chest where the Rosary sat. The slit eye appeared on the heart of the ruby stone, centered on the Rosary's junction point.

"It's not your fault." The emerald-eyed vampire said in comfort. She shook her head and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. There was a long silence between them, until Moka finally spoke again. "Besides, at least…he knew how we felt before we parted right? I mean I would have never been so brave. I should be saying thank you, really." Inner Moka was silent. Outer Moka smiled, her cheeks blushing a soft pink.

"Thank you for that chance…" Moka offered to her other self, but Inner Moka wondered if they had really done enough to show Tsukune. She was sure she was not satisfied this way, but her other self did not wish to bother others with her selfishness.

"_**Hmph**_…_**" **_Inner Moka responded. The pink-haired girl looked back up, and continued to stare out of the window. It was nice having friends for a little while; at least she had proof she was able to do it.

"Deciding that on your own… Moka-san." Tsukune growled as he glared up at the butler. The girls looked to Tsukune with worry. "We all became good friends; we promised to always stay together!" He asserted.

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari looked to each other than glared at the butler.

"Yeah!" the blue-haired succubus shouted as she allowed her wings and tail to reveal themselves. Mizore held up her left hand and allowed her ice claws to form as Yukari brought out her wand.

"We'll never be forced apart desu!" Yukari stated with vigor.

"Well, if you all insist…" The servant darkly chuckled.

Suddenly Tsukune was slammed back across the wooden walkway of the beach house. The girls gasped and called to their friend as he finally rolled to a halt and pushed to his feet as he forced apart the shattered and splintered wooden path. They turned to face the butler but to their surprise he now stood on two pawed feet with clawed hands similar to a hawk's. His body was covered in deep black feathers, but he had the head of a raven and two large wings folded on his back.

The youkai was known as a Zu, servant to higher youkai, to their very end. Zu were known to follow their master's wishes even if it meant for them to give their lives for it. Zu were known for their speed and strength. Tsukune pushed from his place back toward the girls. It was his duty to protect them and he would not allow anyone to lay their hands upon his friends.

"Leave them alone!" The young man shouted as the Zu was about to strike his claw down upon the unsuspecting girls; they were far too busy being concerned for Tsukune's well being to notice the killing intent.

"Much too late boy. I will send you back in pieces. That way you won't be able to fight the outcome." The Zu snarled through his lips. Tsukune glanced back to the girls who were ready for a fight.

"**Sounds fun. Doubt I want to be that far from her, ne Tsu-ne?"** His inner voice chided. "Right." He said aloud. The Zu raised his brow and Tsukune grinned. The young man called upon the strength of his youki and the girls leapt over their friend and attacked the enemy youkai.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano.)**


	10. Omake 5

**Omake 5**

**I Just Got the Joke**

_What did you just get?_

"The joke about the omnipotent narrator." Tsukune responded.

_Omnipotent?_

Inner Moka nodded and looked up with her hands on her hips in her usual indignation.

"That's exactly what he means." The silver-haired vampire sighed as she dropped her hands to her side.

_I don't get it, what do you mean?_

"You seem to dictate everything, and stand beyond that fourth wall that a manga characters we're only allowed to break on special occasions." Kurumu rolled her eyes as she raised a curious brow at the supposedly omnipotent narrator.

_I'm not all taht omnipotent, I really just can't make you do anything I want, if that were the case Tsukune will either not be human or Moka would totally be his love slave._

"What?!" The Inner vampire was about to turn on the narrator to incur the wrath of the plot gerbils that tend to lurk in the shadows of each of Rex's fics. Tsukune stood in front of her and laughed nervously.

"I think I can understand what Moka-san and Kurumu–chan mean though." You do tend to make things awkward for us." Tsu tried to play mediator, as usual.

_How so?_

"Like that! Just there! You saw what she did?!" Inner Moka complained pointing up to the words that pass by. Tsukune tried to calm her down by placing his hand on her extended arm.

"We… just need to stay calm about this? I'm sure there is a logical reason why she does that all the time." Though little could Tsukune expect that touching Moka so intimately would set her off, and get him punched in the face out of reflex.

Tsukune was thrown across the fourth dimension into the veritable plot wall.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out in surprise of her own actions. "I wouldn't hit Tsukune for trying to touch my arm!! In fact I allowed him to embrace my arm once before!!!" Moka gasped and snapped her hands over her mouth.

Kurumu raised a brow and looked over to her best friend. The succubus crossed her arms under her hefty chest and leaned forward slightly to stare suspiciously at her friend.

"'Embrace' huh?" The succubus recanted jealously.

Tsukune sat up and held the side of his face, groaning as his cheek burned as angrily as the red mark now tattooing his light skin.

"Stop making me hurt Tsukune!! I wouldn't show him his place so haphazardly!" Moka shouted as she glared back at an equally annoyed Kurumu.

"I'm starting to suspect someone is abusing their narration powers desu." Yukari walked in with Gin who was holding a strange box, in which he set down.

Mizore walked in soon after with a similar box and set it down across the fourth dimension.

_What do you mean Yukari-chan?_

"Well if you think about it, you do abuse your power, writing about us before you have all the facts desu." She laughed mockingly at the narrator.

_But I don't wanna wait…_

"Even so…" Ginei butted in. "You're probably going to introduce Fonfon later aren't you?" He complained.

_So what if I am?_

"It's obvious." Mizore stated holding up a picture of a Tsu x Fonfon.

_Er…. Where did you get that?_

"From the plot gerbils of course desu." Yukari chided teasingly/

_Those rodents are out to ruin me!!!_

"Of course they are! Look what you do to us! If you don't make AU out of this or some comprehensible sense we're going to use the boxes!!" Moka threatened.

_Pffft what are two boxes gunna do to me?_

Tsukune walked over to the boxes and drew X's on them with a magic marker.

"Schrodinger's cat." Tsukune said as he looked up to the narrator.

_W-what?_

"Every narrator's weakness." Ruby walked in holding the Belmont for some reason.

…_I-it's not._

"Alright than." Ruby said with a disarming smile. "Than what's in the box?" She asked with a grin.

"A dead cat or a living cat?" Moka further questioned before the narrator could answer.

…_*flees* I'll get you one day! You and your little loli too!!!_


	11. Youki

**Chapter VI: Youki**

Zu had his eye on the Tsukune. He could feel the most youki emanating from his being, but as soon as the girls charged the youkai lost sight of Tsukune. Mizore and Kurumu held out their claws and charged the beast. The Zu shifted its weight to avoid the incoming attack but he soon found his legs bound by a spell of Yukari's and was unable to move. Kurumu slashed her nails across the youkai's chest, slicing deep into his chest muscle. The Zu roared in agony and twisted his torso. He raised his talons high above his head and brought than down to cut into the succubus, but the petite youkai twisted back her wings and dropped out of the way. The Zu's talons met with the ice claws of the aurora-eyed yuki onna. Mizore held her claws interlocked so they cross-hatched and created a strong shield. The Zu's small talons were nothing in comparison to the ice claws.

"Too weak." Mizore taunted in her usual cool demeanor as she pulled the frozen talons across, creating friction as she slashed back and down. The Zu was thrown back.

Since his legs were still bound the beast lost balance and began to fall back. He frantically flapped his black wings against the air. With each heavy wing beat billows of sand up swirled outward and forced the girls to pull their arms over their faces. The Zu grinned and pushed his body forward so he landed on his hands. It all happened in seconds and Zu fell onto all fours before he milled his wings against the air. The strength of his wing beat was extraordinary, but when the blast of power exploded so did the Zu's ribs. The Zu felt a moment of weightlessness when his feet left the ground and all of his weight was currently supported over the fist of a certain human male just rippling with youki.

Tsukune had phased out of sight by concentrating his youki around his body, similar to the fashion Moka would use her youki to make her kicks nearly invisible to the naked eye. Tsukune's eyes have dilated into cat-like slits and taken on a red tint. By manipulating the youki around his body he was able to mimic the illusion of using a flash step, and was able to push closer to his enemy without being detected. It was only thanks to the girls distracting Zu that he was able to bury his fist in the beast's chest, effectively shattering his ribcage. Zu coughed out, blood trickled down his beak and into the sand below. He weakly snarled and forced himself to look over to Tshukune with his beady black-eyes. Tsukune was still, but suddenly the young human furrowed his brows and pulled his arm back and, in a show of deadly force, sent an uppercut into the youkai's chin and sent him flying backwards through the door of the beach house.

The Zu's body rolled ragged and when his broken body came to a halt it was difficult to tell whether he was dead or alive. Tsukune allowed his youki to dispel and his eyes returned to their natural chocolate hue. He looked to the girls and flexed out his fingers, the joints cracked and popped with effort.

"Let's go help Moka-san and Kokoa-chan…" They looked to their friend in concern. Yukari smiled brightly and stepped forward.

"I'll always back you up Tsukune-san desu!" Yukari offered.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu sadly called out. Though he was right, they needed to help their friends… "This isn't just some enemy…" The succubus hesitated and looked away when Tsukune's eyes dulled and became sullen. Mizore pulled her lollipop from her mouth and looked over to Tsukune.

"He doesn't understand you like we do." The yuki onna encouraged. Kurumu looked to the purple haired ice maiden.

"Mizore…" The blue-haired succubus looked to Tsukune and smiled. Kurumu nodded, assuring him that she too held confidence in him.

"Right." Tsukune smiled and gave a nod.

*~~~~~~*

Back in the Manor Moka and Kokoa were sent to their respective rooms for the night. Moka could not stand staying in her room any longer, knowing that her friends would be worrying for her and Kokoa. The pink haired vampire swallowed nervously as she looked down the hall. Her long bangs fell over her face as she leaned out of her bedroom door. Down the hall she could see the maid that normally attends to her gossiping to Nuki who was perched on the banister to reach the elder maid's eye level. The pair happily laughed as they whispered about the ins and outs of the manor. Moka unconsciously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before she silently pulled her door open and stepped out. The servants were too involved in their speaking to notice her, and sealed she posed no threat or gave away any presence. Moka was careful to reach behind her and pull her door closed.

She had since changed out of her bathing suit and into a black sun dress. Her pink hair was tied at the end into a tail by a black ribbon. Moka padded barefooted down the hall toward Kokoa's room. Nuki laughed and rubbed at his belly.

"Well I heard Kahlua-chan's come back Think she'll wanna see me huh u?" Nuki held his belly and laughed deeply. For a large, round fellow he balanced on the banister rather well. The old maid chuckled, politely covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Master Nuki I am not sure about that. I have heard she's fallen into a committed relationship with a _human._" The maid gushed. Nuki's eyes widened and he leaned forward.

"No way!" The raccoon-dog said with a grin at the scandalous bit of information.

Further down the hall Kokoa and Koumori had already made their escape from her bedroom. The red-head was not planning to be caged up like some sort of animal. How dare her father punish her for Tsukune's mistakes! The vampire would not stand for it.

"_But Onee-sama had a hand in it as well. To turn Tsukune into such a thing… I suppose…" _She thought guiltily. She than shook her head and made her way toward the library room. There was a window that led down into the gardens. She could make a quick and silent escape there and walk the path to Moka's window.

The red-head silently walked toward the library's doors and pushed it open. Koumori opened his mouth to squeak but Kokoa's eyes widened and she pressed her fingertip to the bat's lips.

"Shhh, Kou-chan." She whispered as she lowered her body at the familiar pair of presences that were just on the other side of the door. The young vampire tilted her head slightly so she could better catch the sounds of speaking.

"Hai, of course daddy." Kokoa shivered at the familiar voice and narrowed her eyes.

"What's Kahlua-nee-chan doing home?" The vampire whispered to Koumori as she glanced over to the bat who sat perched on her shoulder, also listening in. Kokoa crouched down and closed the door until it was left ajar. The vampire peered in with her emerald eyes and listened in.

"I see…" Shuzen mused as he settled down at one of the reading tables. Kahlua stood behind him with her hands folded in front of her. Her silver curls were pushed back by a diamond tiara and her dress was a deep navy color, the hem hiked up just over her left knee.

"He was the same one Miyabi and I met at the snow village. He was indeed powerful." The vampire admitted a bit hurt by the memory. She really hated fighting, and it was so much worse having to go against her sisters. She was grateful to Miyabi for stopping the fight, and she was still worried that perhaps her younger two would hate her for having to fight them so harshly, but Shuzen on the other hand hated hearing that human's name being used in his presence. Insufferable beast thinks simply because he has his daughter's strength as an assassin he could do as he pleased. "He didn't seem like a bad person though daddy." The elder sister defended.

Kokoa narrowed her eyes in annoyance and wonder. Why did everyone think that of Tsukune? She even fought him and still did not feel ill by him. Was it just her that hated his guts?! Her Onee-sama, because of him, always has a sad expression when she looks to him.

"Did you know that boy was a Ghoul?" Shuzen's question was blunt and his voice cold. The elder vampire turned to face his older daughter who cowered at the enraged look in his eyes. She shook her head vigorously and turned her eyes away.

"I-if I knew that daddy I would have killed him…maybe." She murmured. Shuzen's fist slammed down on the book settled on the reading table. Even with the book acting as a buffer he still managed to make quite a dent in the wooden tabletop. "I-I mean… daddy! He looked harmless I thought—" Kahlua stammered out fearfully. "I thought Ghouls weren't like that?" The older woman amended.

Shuzen's lips slowly pulled down back over his fangs as he calmed and sat back. In all truth, Kahlua was right. A Ghoul… Moka knew better as well. To leave one alive, to even make one was… The elder slumped in his seat at the thought. Was Mikogami perhaps teasing him? That cursed priest always enjoyed humoring himself above all else. The elder vampire cursed under his breath.

"What are you up to you old fool… why do you favor this boy?" Shuzen murmured in a whisper. Kokoa was still snooping at the door and strained to listen; Koumori mimicked her actions as the pair turned their heads and leaned closer.

"Kahlua, my dear, are you willing to do your old man a favor, perhaps it will put you back in your siblings' good graces." He offered, knowing well how to manipulate his daughter's will.

Kahlua brightened up considerably at the offer. Kokoa sneered as was about to stand back up, but before she could a hand slapped over her mouth as a arm wrapped around her neck, which ended up crushing Koumori in the lock as well. Kokoa was dragged away by the figure.

Shuzen had stood and walked over to the door. He opened it, still holding the book he retrieved in his hand. He glanced over his shoulder at Kahlua and nodded.

"Do not let anyone see you leave. I have work to do." He curtly spoke. Kahlua smiled and bowed her head as Shuzen stopped and looked down. He raised brow and flicked some lint off his collared shirt. "Oh and your mother sends her regards." He added before leaving the reading room and closing the door behind him.

*~~~~~~~~*

Tsukune and the others quickly pulled more appropriate clothing over their bathing suits and made their way toward the manor. Tsukune had pulled a short-sleeved, gray hoodie over his head and padded along the head of the group in his sandals. Kurumu had slipped on some white strapped flats and a yellow sun dress that was easily see-through, lucky only her bathing suit was beneath her clothing. Mizore threw on her hoodie and followed behind Kurumu in her sneakers. Yukari walked by Tsukune's side. The young witch had changed into a sleeveless tee and a short skirt. The black-haired girl looked up to Tsukune.

"Ne, Tsukune-san are you sure about this desu ka?" She queried. Tsukune smiled and looked down to Yukari. He rubbed at the back of his head and laughed.

"Not really but I can't just sit by either when it really was my fault." Tsukune turned back to face the path. Yukari frowned and looked back to the others who also looked crestfallen by his response.

It was so like Tsukune, but it was not his fault, nor have they ever thought it to be. If anything his changing to a Ghoul has brought them close. It was than they were sure they would do everything in their power to protect Tsukune, because he suffered the most of all of them, always fighting alongside them but never by his own power. This was both a blessing and a curse for the young man. Though his wishes to protect the girls were met, it was at one of the highest prices one could pay.

The group walked the rest of the way in silence, until they came upon the end of the path and walked toward the manor's gates. It was an astounding sight. The wooden porches were lined with tropical plants which lead to white sandstone paths that lead to the back of the property. The manor itself was whitewashed stone with high western columns which held up the roofing. Standing at the gates was a familiar woman.

"R-ruby-san?!" Tsukune called in surprise.

The elder witch smiled and waved out her hand as a small crow landed on her shoulder. She wore a flowing red skirt that hitched slightly over her left leg. Around her body was a skin hugging black shirt that stopped just above her navel.

"I've missed everyone." Ruby said in her soft, almost motherly tone of voice. She gingerly padded across the sandstone tiles toward the group, her heels clicked against the stones with each step.

"Ruby-san what are you doing here desu ka?!" Yukari chirped happily as she glomped her witch-mate. Ruby laughed softly and hugged Yukari warmly.

"I see I am a little late, I've missed all the fun…" It was clear from this distance the destruction they caused in the small beach house. They looked back and laugh. A portion of it collapsed.

"Collateral damage…" Mizore motioned her hand; the others waved their hands in similar dismissal.

"B-but Ruby-san what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked as he took a few steps up toward her. She stood and smiled, patting her hand atop Yukari's head.

"I see your youki is getting stronger Tsukune-san. I thought I would come along to help you out a bit." She lifted her right hand from behind her back, in her hand a whip was coiled.

"Hentai…" Mizore murmured as she and Kurumu glanced up at Tsukune in disappointment.

"Why do you suddenly take it that way?!" He hollered in panic as he waved out his hands. Ruby laughed softly and winked.

"You all have to lend Moka-san a hand right? I have a meeting with Count Shuzen myself, so you should work on helping her out." The witch held out her hand, offering the whip to Tsukune.

"Ruby-san…" He looked down at the whip. "Kokoa-chan got in trouble as well… I—," Tsukune looked up to the witch and frowned. Ruby always carried a warm smile when she spoke to the others. She did understand that this was hard for him, but he would have to deal with much worse later.

Ruby walked over to Tsukune and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Listen Tsukune-san, I understand, I do, but they depend on you a lot more than you think, so be strong, okay?" Ruby spoke kindly. Tsukune nodded to the witch in understanding. If he did not man up to his responsibilities, than he would fail them. He should have not allowed Shuzen to intimidate them, whether he was Moka's father or not, he allowed the elder to dismiss him because he was self-conscious of his transformation. Tsukune was no longer a human, but he was not quite a youkai either. Whatever he was, he was still a man, and had to live up to the responsibilities.

"Still hentai…" Mizore murmured. Tsukune laughed nervously.

*~~~~~~~*

"Mistress Moka?" The old maid had finished up her gossip with the old raccoon-dog and went to knock upon her mistress' door.

The raccoon-dog had excused himself because he had to tend to the Lady of the house. The old youkai maid rapped gently against the door and called out to Moka, but there was no response. The old maid carried a change of clothing for the young vampire and sighed at the obvious stubborn streak that carried in the household. It was troublesome that Shuzen scolded her but she could not stay locked in her room and mope. The maid sighed.

"I'm coming in Mistress." The old maid turned the door's knob and stepped inside. The old youkai was surprised to find her room empty. "Did she perhaps go to bathe?" The maid wondered as it was almost dinner time. She glanced back over her shoulder as she walked over to Moka's dresser to put her clothes away. The maid gasped when she pulled open the drawer. She dropped the clothes to the ground and pulled up her skirt and ran out of the room.

*~~~~~~*

"So you must be Miss Toujyou." Shuzen said as the young witch was escorted into his office. The old Vampire was leaned in his seat and he motioned his hand, offering Ruby a seat. "Please, sit." The elder witch bowed and smiled.

"No thank you sir, I will be here only shortly. I would like to explain the circumstances concerning Moka-san's removal from Youkai Gauken." While Ruby spoke to Count Shuzen, the others anxiously waited outside. Yukari looked up to Tsukune as they stood just outside the property gates.

"Do you think Ruby-san can convince Moka-san's father to let them come to school desu ka?" Yukari gripped at the edge of Tsukune's hoodie. Tsukune smiled weakly at the young witch.

"**Giving up that easily boy?" **A familiar voice chuckled from behind the group. Tsukune and the others turned around, only to be surprised by the presence of Bus Driver; whether that was pleasantly surprised or otherwise was difficult to determine.

"B-bus Driver-san what are you doing here?!" Tsukune stammered out in surprise. The old Bus Driver chuckled as he took a deep drag of his cigar. He bit down on the brown-skinned object of his pleasure and thrust his gloved thumb to point back over his shoulders. The others followed his motioning until their eyes landed on the familiar vehicle.

Bus Driver had brought Ruby at the request of his old friend Mikogami. He was sure that Shuzen would try and stand between Tsukune and Moka for wholly selfish reasons, but the exorcist was sure the old vampire into letting things pass for a while longer.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" A voice angrily called to the group.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Ruby sat across from Count Shuzen's desk. The old vampire was leaned back, comfortable in his pressed suit jacket which was opened to reveal a magenta collared shirt that was tucked in his pleated pants. His cloak was folded over the arm of his chair and his claws rhythmically beat against the wood of the table as his cheek rested upon the knuckles of his left arm which leaned comfortable on the arm of the chair. His desk was very neat and organized. A pile of business documents lay stacked in a corner of the table beneath a metal frame being used as a paper weight.

Shuzen looked to the smiling young woman from beneath his silver bangs. His index finger and thumb tensely twisted a lock that has come to a permanent curl from worry. Now Mikogami was sending his lackeys to come and change his mind.

"You want to take down Fairy Tale as well don't you sir?" Ruby suddenly spoke up. Shuzen's fingers stilled and his entire body stiffened at her words. His ruby eyes glare into the magenta orbs of the ebony-haired witch. Ruby kept her cool demeanor even in light of being glared down by the elder male. "Or perhaps I am mistaken," Ruby began as she stood to her feet and kept her hands crossed in front of her skirt.

"Wait." Shuzen called out; the man's voice sounded between desperation and curiosity. Ruby paused in her motions and turned to look over her shoulder at the vampire elder. Her black, side bound pony tails, brushed back and over her shoulder in her motion. The witch's hair cascaded across her bare back as she kept her motion until she was completely facing the count. Shuzen was taken aback by the mention of Fairy Tale, in fact he was sure, above all else, Mikogami would be actively dealing with Anti-Thesis.

The count sighed and sat back. A faint chuckle could be heard bubble from his throat as he brushed his hand against his silver bangs. He opened an eye and glanced up to Ruby from between his fingers.

"What is it that you want?" The elder assumed there was a catch, there always were strings attached with him involved. Ruby smiled and reached into her corset top and pulled out a letter. She handed it over to the count, who grabbed the sheet of paper with heavy disdain.

"All we ask is you allow Moka to continue attending, according to your wife's wishes." It was a threat, more or less. Sending Moka to Youkai Gauken was not his choice. If it were Shuzen's decisions his two youngest would have been tutored until University. No, Moka's mother had taken initiative against his original intentions. Moka was a temperamental child, but at the same time she was full of curiosity when it came to the human world. In her current state she would have not been able to leave. Sometimes Shuzen blamed himself and his indecisiveness, but other times accusation fell upon the child's stubborn streak. It would be better not to get her mother involved just yet.

It was a clear threat. To call her upon Mika's withdrawal or graduation were the conditions the Gauken was faced with. In truth, if Shuzen wished to make it to the top he would need someone's back to step upon, and why not the backs of those involved in Fairy Tale?

"And that boy?" Shuzen spoke out as he read the letter. The old vampire looked up to Ruby. The witch bowed her head politely.

"Of course he is a necessity; he is in the top of his class." The witch said coyly. Of course the Gauken always made use of those at the top of their classes, especially if they kept up until graduation, which for them, was not far away. Shuzen sighed as he pressed his fingers to his browline in aggravation.

"Very well." He reluctantly agreed. "But," he continued when Ruby had made motion to leave. The elder stood from his seat and looked down to the young woman with his blood-red eyes. "I will continue watching the boy. He cannot be trusted. Mikogami has not a clue with what he deals with. You cannot simply seal a Ghoul… with the Lock." Ruby blinked at his knowledge of the seal. She opened her mouth to speak but Shuzen cut her off. "Tell him I said that." He curtly ended before turning his back to the witch and faced the window. "Witch… tell me."

The old vampire sighed deeply as he stared out of his office window. He could easily see the front gates from where he stood. Ruby had just made it to the office's door when she heard him speak again. The witch paused and turned to face the elder who was still staring off, lost in his nostalgic thoughts. He looked down and eyed bus Driver who stood chuckling as the teens seemed panicked about something off in the corner. Bus Driver looked up to Shuzen with a knowing glint in his creepy eyes.

"Do they seem happy?" The elder finally spoke out. The second the question left his mouth, he regretted it. Perhaps she did not know and was the wrong person to ask this. Perhaps they still suffered in the place where things like race should no longer matter. Ruby understood his troubled heart, better than he himself probably knew of his own.

"They do." Was her simple response before she turned and left the room. Shuzen brushed his hand against his silver locks. Even now he was a foolish child who knew nothing of the world. He was always here, in his little glass house.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Tsukune and the others whipped around to the sound of the familiar shrill. Kokoa stomped toward them with a backpack slung over her arm. Moka walked up behind her sister with a smile on her face and her hands crossed over the front of her gothic Lolita dress. Kokoa wore a similar dress which was less frilly and puffed out and a deep red. Moka's was a dark purple and had blue ribbons decorating her waist and sleeves. Koumori sat upon his mater's shoulder and squeaked out. He flapped his wings and mimicked the annoyed sneer on his master's face. Moka had snuck up on Kokoa and dragged her away from the library just as Shuzen stepped out with Kahlua. Moka had packed some of her things in a book bag and dragged Kokoa off to pack a few things of her things as well. The pink-haired teen was determined to run away if that meant never seeing everyone again, and even though Kokoa would die before admitting it, Moka knew she had become friends with everyone as well. There was no point in Kokoa denying it.

"Kokoa-chan!" Yukari cried happily as she ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly. Kokoa struggled to free herself from Yukari's death grip. All the while the others laughed at their antics.

Tsukune looked up to Moka. The vampire blushed and looked down. He was awestruck by Moka's brightness. It never failed to catch him off guard.

"I was worried everyone would have left by now…" The pink-haired vampire spoke in embarrassment as her cheeks kept their scarlet hue. The girls smiled and looked up to their friend, but Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa's eyes narrowed in jealousy when Tsukune chuckled and brushed the back of his hair. It was an obvious nervous twitch that he's developed over his lifetime.

"We…" Tsukune glanced away, he too blushing slightly from the embarrassment of his next statement. "We came to save Moka-san." He laughed out, as if there was anything that dangerous about her staying him. Tsukune smiled and looked up to Moka. To his, and everyone's surprise, the pink-haired teen was tearing as she held her hands to her chest. They had really cared.

"Tsukune…" She whispered as she jumped against Tsukune in a tight embrace. The girls looked to each other and frowned, but smiled at their sweet friend. Tsukune sighed and laid his face against Moka's hair.

"Sorry if we worried you Moka." He whispered. Moka felt her head skip a beat to the sound of her name on his lips. The vampire sighed and hugged him tighter, while in front of them Kokoa tried to pushed out of Yukari, and Kurumu's grip to kill Tsukune, the smaller vampire swinging War-Hammer Kou in the air.

They all left the Shuzen property toward that familiar white and green bus that awaited them outside the gates. Ruby gave her warmest smile, as the teens welcomed the witch back when she boarded. Bus Driver grinned, cigar tightly clenched between his teeth. Everyone was happy to be together, even though not everyone was fully able to admit it as Kokoa reluctantly accepted hugs from Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari as they huddled in the same seat, laughing and teasing the young red-head. Moka and Tsukune sat in the back of the bus, Tsukune at the window side. He leaned his elbow against the window pane, staring out with a thoughtful look on his face. Moka sat at his side, still wearing her adorable dress. She looked down to her lap and blushed. He had called her name, without any honorifics. The boy and vampire sat hand in hand the whole ride back to the Academy.

They were excited to have finally returned to campus, standing outside the bus stretching their tired limbs. Moka and Tsukune stood hand-in-hand, smiling at each other.

"Yahuu! Tsukune!" Kurumu cheered and glomped the black-haired boy and rubbed her well endowed figure against his back. Tsukune cried out in shock, but then squeaked out, feeling Mizore wrap herself around his waist. The yuki onna sighed contently and hugged him tightly. It was not long before Yukari attached to Tsukune's leg lovingly. Moka pouted. The pout quickly turned into a scowl. Moka began to growl out and clenched her fists in anger.

"No!" The girls looked over to Moka. Kokoa stepped off the bus and narrowed her eyes. Koumori sat on her shoulder, his wings furled back over his tiny body as he slept.

"Tsukune is mine!" Tsukune cried out when Moka tackled him, and inadvertently the other girls, to the ground. Tsukune blushed at her admittance. That had been one of the first times she had said that about him, even if it was… The young pink-haired vampire bit into his neck. Kokoa stood and slapped her palm to her forehead as she sighed deeply. Koumori squeaked in his sleep and contently nuzzled against Kokoa's neck. Kokoa rolled her eyes and scratched at Koumori's furry cheek as he slept.

"If Onee-sama likes him…" She put her hands on her hips and lowered her head in shame. TRhe red-head growled and clenched her hands into fists. Even if her Onee-sama liked that stupid human boy, and he… for their sake… "But Onee-chan is still behaving disgracefully!" Moka looked up and laughed as trickle of blood ran down her lip. Tsukune lay on his back, and thought for a moment, but then too began to laugh.

"**It's something else, their bond…" **The Bus driver grinned, leaning out of the door. Ruby stood just against the body of the bus and watched the group interact.

"I suppose there is a reason Chairman chose Tsukune-san…I can finally understand, what it is I felt back than with him…" Ruby said with a smile. She looked over to Bus Driver and bowed her head. He breathed out and chuckled coarsely.

"**That boy, will bring a good future for all of us, you take care of him too girl." **Ruby giggled and nodded to his words. She watched as the girls pushed and batted at each other in a mock fight to win over Tsukune, vainly batting their hands at each other. Ruby ran over to the group to separate the arguing girls. Tsukune sat up and watched.

*~~~~~~*

_I know it's hard, but everyday it gets a little easier. I'm glad I stayed. For better or for worse, please continue to trust and protect me everyone, I'll always trust and protect you, even if I am weak. I'll become stronger for everyone's sake._

*~~~~~~~*

"_Hmm_" Exorcist chuckled as he held his hands over his crystal ball, watching Tsukune smiling warmly. _"You remind me of someone Aono, someone long ago…"_ The white garbed man grinned warmly as he remembered the face of a memory from long ago.


	12. I'm Cold

**Chapter VII: I'm Cold**

_They say mind over matter. When you're cold, and you think about warmer days, you feel more rejuvenated by the ideals of summer on days as cold as winter. Summer was gone and I tried to think about those warm days, but I couldn't help the shivers that ran down my spine when waddled along the way to campus from the dorms. I heard her call my name in the sweetest of ways that morning after we returned from her property. As I nestled my hands into my pockets, searching for the warmth my memories promised me, I passed by a particular memory. It was odd. I was reminded of Mizore, as much as I wanted to be warm, I couldn't help but idle at the idea that she must be enjoying this like I enjoyed our summer._

* * *

"Ne Tsukune, it sounds like something we could definitely do!" Moka held out a newspaper from the human world for Tsukune to see. The group had been in the middle of lunch when Moka had run up with this idea of hers.

"Haunted Mall…?" Tsukune said muffled, mouth half full with rice.

He looked up at Moka who smiled with her usual cheer. The young vampire nodded and sat down beside Tsukune, spreading out the paper in the center of the table for everyone to see.

"But I don't get it Moka…" Kurumu said as she leaned against the table, peering over at the article.

Yukari knelt on her seat so she could lean over and read over the article, Kokoa simply glances over, seemingly uninterested in their mindless babble.

"Late evenings during the closing of the Grandberry Mall in the Kanagawa Prefecture…desu… objects found to move on their own and many items missing from inventory desu ka?" Yukari read over the paper.

"Sounds like a bunch of pranksters…" Tsukune said in disbelief.

"Ne Tsukune, but what if there are ghosts?!" Moka called as she gripped her hands to her chest.

Tsukune chuckled nervously, not really sure of what to say to that? 'Ghosts aren't real?' That really wouldn't work would it, considering…

"Onegai Tsukune?!" Kurumu called standing up from her seat.

"Oh yes it sounds like a great mystery desu!" Yukari added. Tsukune smiled nervously and looked over at the paper.

"W-where exactly did you get the paper Moka-chan?" Moka pouted her lip at Tsukune's question.

The sly pink-haired Vampire smiled and folded her hands in her lap. "Well, I thought it would be fun if we all went…"

Tsukune narrowed his eyes and let his mouth fall agape.

"You didn't get this from Nekonome-sensei did you?!" Tsukune interrogated, but Moka just laughed and turned away.

"It sounds interesting." Mizore's voice came from under the table where the group sat.

They pulled back in shock. The yuki onna sat crouched under the table with the paper in her hands. She turns it around and points to a blurred picture pulled from the security cameras. Tsukune leaned forward, narrowing his eyes.

"Why does that look familiar?" Tsukune wondered, mostly to himself.

It seemed in the end Tsukune had little choice but to go. It wasn't long before they had been dropped off at the Grandberry Mall.

"How are we even going to get in?" Tsukune asked as he stared at the doors with a blank expression.

Tsukune heard a soft snapping sound. A chill ran down his spine as he turned to see Kokoa expertly pulled the door right off its hinges.

"_Great, breaking and entering…"_ He thought in despair as he was lead by the girls into the darkened halls of the mall.

"W-what's going on?!"

Tsukune cried out at the sight before him. Floating all around the mall halls were Mannequins.

"Yaah save me Tsukune!" Kurumu cried, feigning fear as she clung to Tsukune's arm, rubbing her chest against his captured limb.

Moka growled and berated Kuumu for her behavior, the two quickly got into their usual bickering.

Tsukune sighed, but looked down when he felt something lean against his body. Yukari was shivering, she seemed scared.

"Are you okay Yukari-chan? He asked patting the top of her head.

"Desu…"She shivered.

"It's okay we're all here together, we just need to find out what's causing all of this." Tsukune felt a hand gently tapping his shoulder.

"Ne Moka?" Tsukune asked, still looking down at Yukari who seemed to clam a bit.

"Tsukune?" Moka said as she turned to face him. Tsukune looked up at Moka who was pinching at Kurumu's cheeks and vice-versa.

"Eh? Mizore-chan?" Tsukune glanced back, and to his horror a faceless mannequin had leaned its hand on his shoulder.

Tsukune looked over to the decorative bushes at the chilly feeling; Mizore was waving her hand out from her hiding spot. Tsukune than went completely pale, and they all screamed. The group was quickly chased away by the floating mannequin and had finally dove behind an empty concession's stand.

The group had been trapped in the mall all night, and finally rescued in the morning by Nekonome sensei and Bus Driver. The Kai Shinbun released soon after, with detailed photos of the Fairies that had been causing the trouble for the human store managers, and a particularly clear photo of Tsukune face to face with the faceless display dolls.

Tsukune stared grimly at the image. Mizore patted him on the back and he looked up. In her hand she held a small digital camera, and smiled.

"Good Job Tsukune." Was all she said as she walked away, leaving Tsukune to his distress.

* * *

_I don't think that I will ever get over the embarrassment of that night. I know Mizore was proud of that picture because it was her first photo snapped that got front page, winning out on Gin-senpai's scoop about the haunted girl's locker. He got three weeks detention for that. I shivered a bit as I zipped up my Jacket. It was getting close to the end of Autumn now, our Summer had come to an end but we were still together._

_I heard a pair of feet shuffling through the gravel stones of the graveyard that sat between the Dorms and the School grounds. I smiled, feeling the familiar tug on my arm, and felt a bit warmer when Moka-chan laid her head against my shoulder._

"_I'm so cold Tsukune!"_ _She shivered a bit. I smiled, and continued to walk, my hands snuggly pushed into my pockets._

'_Really Moka? I feel so warm…'_ _I felt my cheeks heat further, having said the comment aloud. Moka-chan looked up to me and smiled with a similar blush painting her cheeks._

_She had such beautiful eyes …_

'_GAH!'_

_I felt it, that pinch on my neck._

'_M-mokaaaa!'_

_She giggled that laugh that didn't allow me to blame her for being Moka._

"_Gomen Tsukune!"_


	13. Three Identical Snowflakes

**Chapter VIII: Three Identical Snowflakes**

_It was growing colder and colder with every passing day. The girls and I had just finished our classes for the day and sat in the Club Room cleaning up some of our older collection of news photos and files. I had been doing most of the work. Gin-senpai was certainly being less than productive while he sat behind the desk, with his arms casually folded behind his head as he watched the girls go through old photos._

_I couldn't help but smile at the thought of all our old memories._

'_Tsukune!'_

_I heard Mizore-chan's soft voice call out to me, I was not expecting her approach and it showed. She smiled and held out a familiar picture from earlier that summer. I was sure my face was mirroring what I was thinking at the time. So embarrassing! Never again would I step foot in that mall! But, there was something about the picture in the first place._

"_Mizore-chan, what is that?"_

_I pointed at the photo, noticing something strange in the back ground as she held it so close to me. She looked at the picture; the other girls had gotten up out of curiosity. Moka and Kurumu-chan leaned over the snow woman's shoulder while Yukari opted for climbing on her back to see over her head._

'_I've seen this man before!'_

_Moka said in a shocked gasp. I look over to her, Gin-senpai suddenly took an interest seeing as he looked up from his idle task of skirt watching._

'_That face, I've seen this man before… back in the snow village.'_

_Moka-san said as she looked over to me._

"_You mean…?"_

_I took a moment as I thought back to that day._

'_That Miyabi freak!? From Fairy Tale!'_

_Kurumu-chan growled. I immediately saw a change in Mizore-chan's expression as she lowered her arms. Kurumu-chan placed her hand on Mizore-chan's shoulder and smiled a rare genuine smile._

'_Don't worry Mizore…'_

_Mizore-chan looked over to Kurumu-chan and gave a slight nod as she grunted out her response._

"_But it doesn't really look like Miyabi…"_

_I couldn't help but say in attempt to make Mizore-chan feel better. Moka-san nodded._

'_No but it's definitely someone that works for him, I remember that face, I know I saw him, even if it may have been only a glance.'_

_Moka said with determination. I nodded. Gin-senpai obviously seemed more interested before as he now stood behind the girls._

_He's fast…_

'_Ya'know that sounds a bit suspicious, why would a guy like that be hanging around an empty mall at night with a bunch of fairies?'_

_The girls glanced back at him. It was curious I had to admit. Did Nekonome sensei have the same suspicion? Suddenly the door of the Club Room was all but knocked in. I look over to see a familiar red-headed Vampire stomp in. She had a sour look on her face. Kou sat on her shoulder, quivering, and I suddenly felt the need to too._

***~~~~~~***

"Onee-chan…" Kokoa looked up to Moka from the door.

Moka looked to her younger sister, with a worried glance.

"Ano…" The pink-haired vampire nervously shifted.

Tsukune smiled at her only for Moka smile back just as brightly and ran over to the door. Kokoa glared at the others and grabbed Moka's hand, dragging her out of the room, the door slamming shut.

"Don't just stand around!" Gin laughed, patting Tsukune's back roughly. The group continued the clean up, making sure to hold onto the photo to show to Nekonome sensei later.

"Kokoa what's wrong?" Moka asked with concern as the young red-head looked down at the ground.

It was than Moka noticed a few specks in her young sibling's orange-red locks. Kokoa looked up at Moka with a scowl and held up a crumpled up paper in her hand.

"Eh?" Moka blinked as she took the paper from Kokoa, smoothing it out.

"A letter from chichiu-e?" Moka glanced down at Kokoa who nodded.

"Read it!" The tiny vampire demanded. Moka carefully read through the letter.

"K-kokoa! This belongs to Tsukune! Where did you get it?!" She looked down at her sister her face now a bright red.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hurry up Kou-chan, while we have the chance, that fool leaves all his things in the open. We shouldn't have any problem finding something to use against him to keep him away from Onee-sama!"

The red-haired Vampire called as she dropped books from Tsukune's small shelf, and pushed through his homework assignments.

Kou squeaked at her command dove into the trash bin and flapped out all the crumbled papers. Tsukune had a neat room, but by the time Kokoa and Kou had gone through it: it was like a tsunami had hit.

Kou fluttered out of the bin holding a half crumpled paper in his claws. Kokoa takes the paper and looks it over. She grins wickedly at first, but her face slowly starts to turn a deep red.

"Now chichiu-e is on his side?!" She roared.

Letter:

**Aono Tsukune:**

**Regarding your visit to my homestead I wish to extend an apology for my rash behavior. As you may very well understand, I am very protective of my daughters and am concerned for their well being. After speaking with Toujyou I can better understand your situation, perhaps we can meet and discuss your relationship with my eldest, Moka.**

**Count Shuzen.**

"H-how can this be Kou-chan?!" The young girl fumed as she crushed the paper in her hands. Kou shuddered in fright. A malicious grin ran across Kokoa's face. "But maybe I can use this…" She said with a dark laugh.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"That's not important nee-chan, but don't you see something strange about this?" She said pointing at the letter.

Moka turned to look it over once more; embarrassed she was trifling through Tsukune's personal affects. Moka's emerald eyes fluttered up to peer over the paper at Kokoa. She shook her head softly at her younger sister, not sure what it was she was looking for.

"Baka! Don't you see?! Why would chichiu-e be apologizing to _him_?" She snarled, folding her arms over her chest. Moka swallowed and looked down at the letter, not sure what to think of her sister's words.

"M-maybe he really was sorry…they are our friends Kokoa…" The sealed vampire quietly went over.

"They're YOUR friends!" Kokoa yelled out. Inside the room the others turn to the sounds of Kokoa's argument.

"While you sit here enjoying your little games something is going on! I wish onee-sama was here!" Kokoa stormed off. Moka was left standing there, clutching the letter in her hand. Moka jumped at the sound of the door opening behind her.

"Moka?" Tsukune said with a concerned tone.

The vampire couldn't help but blush every time he used her name that way, but she had said it was alright for him too.

"Is everything alright?" His brows furrowed in concern. Moka turned to face him. She quickly realized she still held the paper and pulled her arms behind her back and shook her head vigorously.

"Ne! Everything is fine! I'm sorry Kokoa was speaking with me about something important." She smiled warmly. Tsukune smiled and nodded.

"We're about finished so we'll be right out alright?" He added.

"Hai Tsukune!" Moka quickly responded, still a bit flustered from hearing her name and having been made guilty of reading through his belongings.

Tsukune went back into the room, only to be immediately glomped by Kurumu. Moka lowered her head.

"Kokoa is right… it is very strange papa-san to do something like this…maybe he understands that Tsukune is my very precious friend?" She smiled at the thought.

***~~~~~***

Koumori shrilled in panic as he glanced over to the young vampire from his shoulder perch.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this of course! Tsukune is too good with getting out of trouble and even better at finding it, Ghoul powers or not, it isn't just coincidence. I know it has to do with whatever else resides in him that gives him his vampire youki; I intend to find out…" Kokoa paused as she looked up, having noticed Ruby walking down the hall with a particularly large stack of papers in her arms.

The older witch stopped in front of the Chairman's door. Cautiously looking around, she reached into her pocket for a small key. After managing the lock with the heavy stack she leans her back against the door, taking another look around, before slipping into the dark room.

Kokoa grabbed and squeezed Kou tightly to prevent his frantic squeaks from being heard as she watched Ruby go into the Chairman's office.

"Shh Kou-chan…" Kokoa quietly made her way to the door before it was able to close and slips in.

The room was small; beams of light poured in from the half closed velvet curtains of large framed windows. Ruby made her way down the short entrance into the main area of the office. The room was rather large. Sitting in the center of the desk was a small crystal ball set on a pillow.

"I'm back sir." Ruby said as she walked over to the desk and placed the papers down at the edge of the desk.

"_How did it go?" _He leaned back in his seat, motioning his hand over his crystal ball.

Kokoa crawled along her hands and knees, carefully peering around the corner.Kou squeaked quietly, questioning his master's actions. Kokoa grinned.

"Well we are the Newspaper Club, isn't our duty to investigate these sorts of things?" She whispered back to the bat who nodded in approval.

"Hai, well. The Count agreed to speak to Tsukune about a few things concerning his Ghoul. I'm glad he understood though." Ruby said with a smile on her face. Exorcist crossed his hands in front of him on the desk and nodded.

"_Yes he has always been a bit stubborn, but is not ignorant to the situation involving these rouge members of Fairy Tale. They are a threat not only to Humans but Youkai as well."_

Ruby listened intently, but looked up in thought.

"_I just hope they don't get suspicious, as students aren't usually allowed off campus during summer. I have to say though I am proud Tsukune has gotten a real handle on his youki lately_." The chairman smiled and nodded, leaning his face into his hands.

"There is also the matter of the letter sent to Tsukune, particularly out of his character, but Tsukune won't suspect anything." He grinned.

"Hai!" Ruby agreed as she motioned her hand. "Also there is the matter concerning the Fairies captured in the Human World." Ruby inquired.

"_Yes I want you to question them, if anything ask Lilith fairy for her help. We need to find out how much they know about the organization and this man_." Exorcist placed his hand over his copy of the Youkai Academy Newspaper, the man's image was circled with red ink.

Ruby bowed and turned to leave. Kokoa ducked back against the corner of the wall as Ruby skipped out of the office room. Kokoa growled softly and was about to follow Ruby out but the Chairman began to speak again.

"**He's getting more and more powerful." **A long breath was exhaled as Bus Driver stood from the dark corner, hands pocketed as he grinned in a roughish manner.

"_Indeed that boy is quite amazing, might even become more powerful than that Vampire woman of his." _Exorcist nodded, agreeing with his old friend.

"_We will see if they can handle the strain, after all there is a large gap between being human and a vampire."_ Exorcist sighed as he tipped his white hat over his eyes. Kokoa gasped softly.

"_More powerful than Onee-sama? Him…so it is his fault Onee-sama has grown weak…"_ Kokoa thought as she carefully stood to her feet and quietly slipped toward the door.

***~~~~~~***

"Tsukune…" Moka said as her cheeks flushed with red.

Tsukune smiled as she leaned against him. The group had finally been released from after school classes, as well as others in the student body. They were all gathered in the front of the school, talking amongst those of their group.

"Moka…" He said warningly as he looked down into her emerald eyes as her lips drew nearer.

"Gah!" Tsukune cried out. The other girls sighed, wondering how he falls for that each time.

Not that it was really his fault. Vampires had their own sort of charm to them that could be effective against anyone, though a few suspected otherwise, namely Kurumu. Her charm barely managed to hold on Tsukune. He was always naturally strong willed. What was it that made it so easy for Moka? A Succubus' charm shouldn't be weak-by-comparison, plus she totally went easy on Tsukune and hasn't charmed him since! Sans that incident caused by Kokoa, but still!! Sometimes it consumed the succubus, which accounted for her constant need to separate them, and not just to save Tsukune's life from being suck dried.

"Moka you're going to hurt him!" Kurumu yelled at the pink-haired vampire. Tsukune squeaked out, feeling Moka bite down harder at Kurumu's protest.

"_I should have known…"_ Tsukune thought as he flinched in pain as he felt Moka's arms wrap around his body.

"**Doesn't feel so bad…"**

A voice in his mind said. He could barely hear anything outside his own thoughts anymore as all other noises seemed to just fade out.

"Tsu ne!"

***~*~*~***

_I could hear that awful chuckling in the back of my head. I wandered into the isolated room and took my usual seat. Ghoul sat cross-legged in his seat. His shirt was pulled open and his tie loose. His hair was messy and unkempt, as was the usual, but what I found odd was Vampire was not in his seat._

"_Uh…where is Vampire?"_

_Ghoul looked up. He seemed to be playing with a handheld. Where did they get these things?_

"_DON'T ASK ME THIS IS YOUR HEAD. AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS, YOU SHOULD."_

_Right…Ghoul was right and it made me a bit self conscious, and speaking of self conscious._

"_W-when did I fall asleep?"_ I asked in worry.

_Ghoul raised a brow and it only made me worry further._

"_Oh no…"_

_Ghoul nodded, not once did he look up at me._

"_B-but how?!"_

"_PROMISE IS A PROMISE, MIGHT WANNA TAKE A LOOK."_ _With that said Ghoul pointed behind him to the door where they usually stayed. _

_Swallowing I stood to my feet and walked over to the door. It was a bit foreboding now that I thought about it, although, as Ghoul said, it was my head, why exactly did I have a locked door…_

***~*~*~*~***

"T-tsukune!" Kurumu called out, clenching her fists against her chest.

Kurumu, Yukari, Moka and Tsukune stood just outside of the academy. The students looked on in shock.

"W-what's happening desu ka?!" Yukari hid behind Kurumu, who was currently a bright red. Mizore sat in the bushes.

Moka kept her arms tightly wrapped around Tsukune's shoulders. The vampire was in her own world at this point; her face flushed a deep red.

"_**Mine**_…" Inner Moka chuckled rather darkly.

"Nya, what's going on?" Nekonome sensei was walking by, only to see as the entire student body had froze in place.

Tsukune lifted his arms and pulled them tightly around Moka's waist, pulling her closer. The pink-haired vampire squeaked at the sudden, unfamiliar embrace. Tsukune's black hair began to fade into a soft silver color. His brown eyes were consumed by a fiery red as his canines slowly grew sharper.

"Is that Aono-kun's real form?" A student questioned.

"Uah! He's so handsome!" Another screamed.

"Man to think we wanted to go against him." A boy commented.

"T-that's what a Vampire really looks like?" A boy trembled in fear.

"Moka…" Tsukune gently whispered against her ear.

Moka visibly shivered as Tsukune lowered his face into the crook of her neck. The Youkai students gasped at Tsukune's actions.

"It's totally true, Moka did pick him!" A student wailed in defeat.

"Nya, nya, what's going on here, ne, everyone?" Nekonome clapped her hands trying to drive away the crowd of students as it was getting late.

Tsukune hissed out. Just before his fangs could bite into Moka…Nekonome has such curious timing. He ran the two canines along the skin of her neck, and caused the pink-haired girl to turn to putty in his arms. Moka groaned and released his neck, the boy gripped to her tighter so that she would not fall as her legs failed her.

"H-hai Nekonome-sensei!" Tsukune grinned as he turned to face Nekonome, Moka hanging limp in his arms, struggling to regain her senses. Inner Moka wasn't fairing too well herself as she found herself unable to retort in annoyance or embarrassment at to what just occured.

"Ta ta, you all should be heading off now it's going to start snowing soon." Nekonome clapped her hands once more.

It was true, it was getting rather cold, and dark clouds were shading over the skies.

"Ah, gomen Nekonome-sensei."

Tsukune bowed his head in apology and gently shook Moka, helping her to her feet. Kurumu and Yukari stared at the pair as they walked off.

"That means all of you nya." The nekomusu huffed.

"Hai Nekonome-sensei!" The two girls giggled as they raced off.

Still baffled and confused the rest of the student body dispersed.

"How troublesome, nya…" The cat-eared teacher sighed as she turned and walked back toward the school.

Just as Nekonome-sensei interrupted Tsukune, his hair had immediately returned to its normal color. The boy and vampire silently walked toward the dorms, Moka still being supported by Tsukune, her cheeks a bright red color as she stared at the ground which felt much more interesting at the time.

Kurumu and Yukari closely followed the pair, ducking behind trees as they saw fit, but they lacked the expert skill of Mizore as she sat watching from a vantage point within the canopy of leafless tree branches.

"**What was that all about Tsukune-chan, I was so close."** The dark voice snarled between his ears.

"_Gomen, it was too close. It wouldn't be good to do it at school…"_ He tried to defend.

The voice stayed quiet, Tsukune only hoped it understood. Moka continued to walk side by side with Tsukune. She felt like she was floating, but mostly due to the fact Tsukune was supporting most of her weight. She had her hand over her mouth, a dreamy expression over her face.

"_He was so close…"_ Moka thought with a giggle.

Tsukune looked to her at the sound of her laugh and smiled to himself. Mizore sat in the trees above, and held out her hand.

"The first snowflake…" the yuki onna murmured, her cheeks blushing red. She looks down to the photograph of Tsukune and the Mall incident in her hand.

"I can become stronger too, Tsukune…" She smiled and rolled her lollipop in her mouth.


	14. Omake 6

**Omake 6**

**Kokoa, the Not So Great, Kunoichi**

Prior to sneaking into Tsukune's room Kokoa had the much harder task of actually getting into the boy's dormitory. She was not absolutely sure which room's was Tsukune's but seeing as he was the only human in the entire school she would have no trouble tracking down his scent. With Koumori on her shoulder she would brave what could be considered, every young woman's nightmare: walking into a boy's room.

Kokoa would have to conceal herself from the male populace. More often than not she would receive lecherous gazes and said individual would usually end up in the infirmary for a few days, but this time she would stand in the wrong for being in the boy's dorms, which was not allowed. At first she considered binding her chest and walking through the front doors, but then she would have to acquire a male's uniform. She would die if she was somehow caught and would have to explain to onee-sama why she was cross-dressing. The young vampire blinked and looked to Koumori who sat on her shoulder.

"I would look kind of cute in the uniform though…" She murmured as Koumori felt a large sweatdrop snake down the back of his head.

The only way she would make it inside without being caught would be to climb in through the roof. She had Koumori transform into a grappling hook and climbed her way to the rooftop with ease. The tiny red-haired kunoichi had not expected there to be anyone on the roof. There was a trio of male oni youkai students who were seemingly enjoying themselves. They were leaning over the edge of the roof, spitting out loogies seeing who they could catch on top of the head as they left the dorms.

"hahaha, hey, I got Kiryu from class 2-1!" The largest of the three laughed. Kokoa sneered and slowly tiptoed passed the three.

"Hey!" Kokoa froze at the sound of the smallest of the three oni. She looked over, fearing she had been caught already.

"Is that Aono-kun?" He called as he pointed off the edge of the roof. The other two leaned over at his remark. Kokoa raised a brow and slowly made her way to the door.

"Hey Aono!" The largest of the three called. Tsukune looked up and rubbed at the back of his head. The three oni brothers, as they were known as, lived on Tsukune's floor. He often met them in the mornings. They had a tendency to fall out of disguise when asleep, and awake apparently.

"You guys are gunna get our floor in trouble, you're disguises are off again!" Tsukune called up, obviously used to their antics. To be honest he had grown a friendly relationship with the three over his days at the academy. They were not his friends, per se, but they were his dorm mates and as class rep, begrudgingly, it was his job to take care of his fellow students.

The trio laughed and shifted back to their human forms.

"Haha thanks Aono-kun! See you in gym!" The medium sized of the three called.

"Yeah its dodge ball today!" Tsukune flinched at the smaller youkai's addition. Tsukune really hated dodge ball…

Kokoa quickly made her way to the top main floor from the roof. So far no one has sensed her presence or even noticed her. Some youkai! She thought harshly.

"You smell that?" Kokoa nearly shrieked out when she heard the words spoken from down the hall. She was about to run back up the steps but the doors opened. She could hear the oni trio laughing and making their way back down. The vampire panicked and looked around for safe haven. Koumori squeaked and tugged at his master's cheek. The bat motioned to a nearby trash bin. Kokoa shook her head in refusal. She would rather die! But at the rate the two groups of youkai were coming toward her…

At the bottom of the steps the oni trio and a pair of males just getting ready to head to class met up with the three youkai.

"Hey guys." A large bull youkai called as he pulled his pack over his shoulder. The tree oni laughed and greeted their dorm mates.

"You know you're gunna give Aono-kun trouble if you keep spitting off the roof." The bull youkai laughed.

"No worries, no worries, he's one of the guys it's no big deal as long as none of those weaklings complain!" The oni leader laughed. The karakasa youkai that stood accompanying the oushi tilted his head and sniffed at the air.

"What's sup Kyte?" The bull quest ioned. The karakasa shook his hea d and sniffed at the air.

"You guys smell something funny?" They all sniffed at the air at Kyte's comment.

Kokoa sat curled in the trash bin and pinched her sensitive nose together.

"Good god Kou-chan, w-what is this is…is that sock m-moving?" Kokoa whispered to her Familiar who was shivering in fear at the garment as it crawled ever closer to them.

"Must be Aono's scent." The Oni leader grinned. The others raised a brow at the large fellow.

"Well come on he hangs out with all those girls. He always comes back smelling line one of them!" The others nodded in agreement than began to laugh as they walked off before they were late to class.

Kokoa and Koumori were pressed to the very wall of the receptacle as the sock came closer and closer. The fabric, which seemed to be covered in strange blue moss curled up into a 's' position. At this point Koko and Koumori's faces were blue with horror. The sock leaned in and kissed Kokoa on the cheek with a chuuu. Kokoa screamed at the top of her lungs. The force of her struggle knocked the bin over and the vampire blindly ran down the halls. She didn't care anymore! That was the most disgusting thing she's ever experienced! For a sock to gain a life of its own would mean…

"AHHH!!" Kokoa wiped at her face with the bow around her neck, yelling indistinctly, until she ran headfirst into a door. Koumori fluttered off his master's shoulder as she face-banged the dorm room. Kou squeaked frantically as his master's forehead bled from impact.

"Ugh…" Kokoa slowly sat herself up as she rubbed at her head. As Kou squeaked and worried Kokoa blinked the blur from her eyes and looked up to the door.

"Quiet Kou-chan!" She yelled as she harshly grabbed her servant in her grip and pointed him the face the door. The nameplate read "Aono".

"See! I found it! It's not that hard once you know that idiot's scent." She claimed victoriously Koumori went limp and narrowed his eyes. He glared suspiciously at his master. Kokoa blushed and growled. She threw Kou, who rolled mid air and flapped himself back into balance. "Shut up Kou-chan, let's just find what we came here for!" The vampire spouted.

Koumori squeaked under his breath and glanced away in suspect.

"What did you say Kou-chan?!" Kokoa snarled as the bat jumped in surprise and shook his head. "Hmph…" Kokoa scoffed as she broke into Tsukune's room, rather easily considering Tsukune did not lock his door. Many of the males were either too afraid of him to enter his room or respected him enough otherwise.

Koumori sighed and followed his master into the boy's room. Out of all the things his master is… Koumori the bat was sure that she was no ninja…

"Over here Kou-chan~" Kokoa called, almost manically.


	15. Confession

**Chapter IX: Confession**

The snow was piled high outside; many of the Youkai students took advantage of the weekend snow. Since it was a weekend the teachers and staff allowed the students to get away with slipping out of their human forms. While many choose to stay in their human forms, for practice, others relished in the chance to break free. The girls and boys both enjoyed the weather, having rather violent snowball fights and the youkai more inclined to the chilly weather took to relaxing in the snowy mounds. Tsukune was bundled up tight, sitting just on the steps of his dorm. He watched how the youkai enjoyed themselves.

"_It's no different than at home…"_ He thought as he smiled warmly at the thought.

"Hey Aono!"

Tsukune blinked and looked up. He was so into his thoughts he hadn't noticed the three male Youkai surrounding him. The three of them were oni youkai, of purple, green, and blue skin. They had horns at the top of their heads and were varied in body shape from skinny to muscular, even one rather husky oni. Oni are a common Japanese youkai, who are often humanoid in appearance and very large, having beast like faces and horns that vary in size depending on their age and rank.

Tsukune chuckled up at the fierce trio.

"Hey Aono wanna have a snowball fight with us?" The blue Oni grinned.

He was particularly skinny, but seemed to be the leader of the trio. The green oni laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah doesn't seem like we have any more good opponents." He was somewhat muscular, and had longer horns than his friends.

The third, purple oni was the more rounded of the three and held a massive snow ball in his arms, although with its size it was more of a snow cannonball.

Tsukune chuckled nervously as he looked back at the 'battlefield' behind them. Many of the other Youkai had succumbed to their snow-war and were fighting to crawl out of their snowy avalanches.

"Come on Aono, you'd be more of a challenge than these guys, what do ya say?!" The blue oni laughed, patting the smaller Tsukune roughly on the back.

"S-sure…" Tsukune seemed doomed either way really, but what harm could come of a little snow-ball fight?

Although he did not fully believe that himself, he still continued chanting it in his mind as the three oni led him to a deeper snow-patch.

***~~~~~~***

Mizore had little more than her usual clothing on, with a white skirt that barely reached down to her thighs. She sat in the snow with a few other snow-loving youkai and watched as everyone around her played. She wasn't one who usually sat in the open, but it was such a beautiful day, at least to youkai that liked snow.

Moka and Yukari sat bundled up in the snowy fields building snow-people. They had been close to Tsukune, and were the first to notice when the oni offered to play with Tsukune.

"We should go help him desu…" Yukari chuckled nervously.

Moka nodded, and both girls pushed to their feet. Moka was wearing a small pink down coat with white tights. Her fluffy boots were accented with little pink and black bats that sat on the laces. She also wore a white scarf around her neck and pink hat pulled over her head. Yukari wore a thicker cloak and longer black boots. With a black long-sleeved fleece and black tights the little loli-witch more resembled the youkai she claimed to be.

Kurumu, was not too fond of the snow, but she would brave the outside if it meant being close to Tsukune. She was excessively bundled up in warm clothing: a yellow coat and black sweat pants. A black scarf wrapped around her head and a pair of black ear muffs. The succubus was clearly unhappy as she attempted to search for Tsukune, for by the time she even managed to get dressed Tsukune and the others were up and about.

"Tsukune!" Moka called as she ran up to the boy with Yukari at her side. Tsukune and the oni stopped and looked over to the girls.

"Can we play too desu ka?!" Yukari launched herself at Tsukune, wrapping tightly around his waist. He chuckled and looked to the three oni.

"Well I don't mind…?" Tsukune began.

The oni laugh and pat Tsukune roughly, nearly knocking the boy over.

"Sure! The more the better!" They walked off to prepare their snowy fort barricade.

"Don't they mean the merrier…?" Tsukune laughed nervously.

"Tsukune come on!" Moka called as she and Yukari set about the task of building up their wall of defense.

***~~~~~~***

"A…achuu!"Kokoa sneezed out as she sat wrapped up in her bed.

"I-it's so cold…" She shivered as Kou fluttered over to her bed and laid a hot-water bottle on her lap.

The poor red-head was curled up in her bed sheets shivering from the near sub-zero temperatures.

"Ooh this isn't fair…" Kokoa groaned as she looked out of her window. Everyone was down in the fields playing and having fun.

"I wish Onee-sama was here…" She sniffled up and sighed out.

Kou landed on the window sill and tilted his head. Koumori the shrilled excitedly as he sat up on the windowsill with his wings warmly curled around his furry body.

"What?!" Kokoa snarled as she pressed herself against the window, crushing Kou in the process.

"Than what are we still doing in bed…achu! Let's go Kou-chan!" Kokoa leapt out of bed, only having a red shirt and her underwear on.

Kou squeaked and fell off the window pane. The bat squeaked painfully, but still agreed as he flapped after his master.

***~~~~~~~***

Many of the youkai students were still in the dorms, preferring to sit around in the warm hallways and lounge areas with their friends. A suspicious young man, wearing dark winter clothing made his way through the dorm halls to the higher floors of the male's dorms. He made his way to a dorm room and pulled out a sheet of paper. Matching the name "Aono" to the paper and door-tag he reached down and touched the handle. He gave a soft turn, quickly noting it was locked. His head snaps up and looks over to the side hall.

Two male youkai were laughing as they made their way past Tsukune's dorm room.

"Yea the three oni brothers from the second-year classes are having a huge snow ball fight!" One said.

"Man I'd hate to be their opponent…" The other said as they walked past the hall.

"I heard they challenged Aono!" The males talked. "No way!" Their voices faded off as they walked away from the area.

The figure drops down from the ceiling and looks around cautiously. His face was over shadowed by his wool hat, but a clear scar was visible down the side of his face, it looked horribly stitched up. He tested the door knob. It was locked. After his room was ransacked the last time Tsukune started locking his door. He gives the locked handle a rough twist, breaking the lock, but still keeping the door intact. He looks around and hastily steps into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm in." The man spoke as he lifted the wool hat from his head and looked around. In his ear was a communication device.

'Good, but that seemed rather easy considering…don't let your guard down.'

"Right." The young man spoke as he walked around the room. The man had dark hazel, almost red hair, pulled back in a pony tail, which was tucked beneath the collar of his black coat.

He leaned over Tsukune's bed and grinned. Pulling a white glove from his pocket, and fitting it on his hand, he runs his gloved hand across the pillow. Lifting the glove he sees he has caught a few strands of hair. His other hand reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a small plastic container. He dropped a few strands of hair in and removed the glove.

"I've got everything needed…"

'Good, return to base than, don't let anyone catch you.'

The man turned to face the door, but suddenly the knob began to turn.

"It's broken?" A voice said.

***~~~~~~***

"AHH!" Tsukune yelled as he dove out of the way of a massive snow ball hurled by the oni's team.

The massive projectile smashed into a nearby tree, knocking it from its roots. Tsukune looked up in shock.

"Come on Tsukune!" Moka called Tsukune looked up as the pink-haired vampire lifted a massive snow ball over her head with ease and hurled it across the battlefield.

"Go, go desu!" Yukari cheered as she used her Magic. Yukari fired multiple snowballs, forcing the onis to duck behind their barricade. Kurumu watched from the distance, not wanting to get involved, grumbling something about finding a warmer game to play. Thinking again on the idea she giggled and blushed.

"Go Tsukune! Afterwards we can take a hot bath together!" Kurumu called out.

Tsukune stopped and blinked, not having expected the outburst.

"Tsukune look out!" Moka tackled Tsukune to the ground, just barely avoiding being smashed by another super snowball. The snowball smashed into a tree and Tsukune looks up. Yukari was trapped in the snowball and pinned to the tree.

"I'm hit desu…" The tiny witch said with a disoriented look on her face.

"Haha one down two to go! Come on Team Aono is that all you have!?" The blue oni called as the larger-bodied, purple oni stood holding a gigantic snowball over his head, its size almost triple of that of the cannon-snowballs he had been firing out.

"I-insane!" Tsukune stuttered.

He felt Moka's weight shift over his body and he looks up nervously.

"Are you okay Moka?" Tsukune froze. He looks over to his gloved hand only to see the Rosario gripped tightly in his numb palm.

"M-moka-san…" He corrected as he swallowed nervously.

Inner Moka's long silver hair draped over their bodies. Her blood red eyes stared into Tsukune's soft chocolate eyes. Her thin silver brow lifts when she notices Tsukune attempted to discreetly wriggle out from beneath her.

"Oh am I not good enough for your team Tsukune~?" She cooed as she brushed back a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tsukune halted all movement and looked up at her. She had a playful look in her eye, which made her more frightening than usual.

"Moka-san…" He said with slight disbelief.

"Come no, I thought we were passed honorifics?" She mused as she sat back and pulled Tsukune into a sitting position. Her silver locks fell over her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind having that warm bath myself." She teased roguishly.

Tsukune turned bright red and Moka chuckled deeply at his reaction.

"As for those lowlife youkai… how about we show them their place?" Moka gave a devious grin as she sat dangerously near his lower waist.

Kokoa walked up to where Kurumu and Mizore stood watching the snow-war.

"What's going on?" The red-head asked as she looked up at the two girls. Mizore appeared comfortable, while Kurumu was shivering like a furless cat in the snow. The succubus looked miserable as she crouched in hopes that the cold air wouldn't find her.

"T-tsukune is havi…having a snow ball f-fichuu!" The succubus said between sniffles and sneezes.

"Indecisive victor…" Mizore said as she looked down to Kokoa and pointed to Tsukune and Inner Moka who sat knelt behind their fort, continuously bombarded by large snowballs, the largest still on standby until a proper enemy could be sighted.

***~~~~~***

"M-moka are you sure about this?" Tsukune asked as he made up rounds of smaller, palm-sized snow balls.

"Don't trust me?" The silver-hair vampire looked back at him as she sat with her back against the barricade of snow.

"I do, but…they're really big." He chuckled, as the oni laughed and jeered from the other side of the snow-field.

"Eh w-what's Onee-sama doing out?" Kokoa called out looking up to the others.

"Her Rosary popped off desu…" Yukari sniffled as she walked up to Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa.

She giggled and wipes her nose.

"Eh what are you doing here I thought you were on their team?" Kurumu glanced at Yukari.

"I'm out! I got hit desu! But you know, isn't it rather odd no one has noticed Moka's change desu ka?"

Kokoa's brows furrowed at Yukari's comment.

"O-onee-sama's youki!" She nearly shirked. The girls tilted their heads.

"No youki…" Mizore said.

"She's right, what's going on?" Kurumu questioned as they watched the two.

No one else around was aware of Moka's change as she hid behind the wall of snow. Tsukune sighed and crawled over to her with his load of snowballs.

"Are you sure this is okay Moka?" Tsukune looked over to the vampire as he finished another pile.

Moka reached out and placed her hand on the back of Tsukune's neck and pulled him against her chest.

"M-moka!?"

He looked up into her glowing red eyes.

"Trust me…" She said darkly.

Tsukune could only nod feeling the penetrating warmth of her offer. Suddenly Moka's youki started to flare up.

"What's that?!" The blue oni said as he looked over the snow barricade. Moka stood to her feet; Tsukune still knelt at her side. He sighed.

"**My, she certainly likes to show off to you."** The voice chuckled as Tsukune held up a snow ball.

"_This isn't going to end well…"_ He thought.

"Know your place…" Inner Moka growled as she took each projectile Tsukune offered and assaulted the oni with them.

Three grunts were heard as the body of each oni hit the floor.

"T…this…" Kokoa's youki was rising from her body as she angrily clenched her hands together.

Kurumu and Yukari stepped back from Kokoa. Inner Moka laughed darkly as she smashed the cold sphere of snow in her hand.

"Is there no one to challenge me?" The Inner youkai laughed victoriously as Tsukune slipped to the ground when she stood, still flustered from the contact.

BOMPH!

The students gasped. A snowball hit the side of Moka's head.

"**I think now is a good time to move…"** Tsukune's voice spoke as the boy was hardly able to fall back when Moka turned, and stepped her boot between his legs.

Tsukune trembled at the sight as Moka's youki continued to rise even more, melting the frozen liquid on the side of her head.

"Who…?" The ruby-eyed vampire growled dangerously. Kokoa looked up in shock, her own aura dissipating.

Mizore was standing out in the battlefield holding out her ice claws. In her normal hand she held out her palm, forming another snowball.

"Melee…" Mizore stated and tilted her head to the side.

Inner Moka raised a brow. The students looked from Moka to Mizore. Inner Moka laughed out holding her hand to her chest. After her dark laughter died down she glared out at Mizore.

"You've gotten brave yuki onna…" Moka extended praise, a rare gift in and upon itself.

Mizore blushed slightly and covered her face with her ice claws. Her glowing purple and blue eyes look over Moka. Inner Moka laughed and put her hand to her hip. Inner Moka's youki blazed, the students cowered, all except Mizore.

"Hey!" Kurumu called skipping out into the open. She knelt down and balled up some snow in her hands. "It's not a fight without me, ne Tsukune when I win you're mine!" She winked and stood at Mizore's side.

Tsukune stood to his feet, holding a snowball in his hand, laughing nervously.

It was a standoff. All was silent among the students. Nekonome-sensei and the Chairman watched from the distance. Exorcist folded his arms behind his back.

"_It seems rather tense_." He said glancing over to Nekonome.

"Nya, is it really okay to have had let them...?" The nekomusu mewled nervously.

"_Now, now, this is what we strive for: for them to have the capacity to control themselves…in any situation_." Exorcist chuckled.

*~~~~~~*

BAMPH!

The eyes of the student body widen. Moka gasps out and turns to look at Tsukune who stood behind her. Tsukune was hit right in the face. The white slush falls off as he coughs out. He looks up and sees the culprit preparing another assault.

"Aono Tsukune, you're dead! This is war!" The red-haired vampire announced, than immediately shrieked afterwards.

"War desu!" Yukari laughed pushing a cold ball of ice into the back of Kokoa's jacket.

The red-headed vampire cried out and threw her ammo, but Yukari ducked and hit the chest of a nearby student half in youkai form and half in human form. He looked down to his chest, than knelt down, rolling up a snowball. He laughed and smashed it against another nearby youkai. And thus the war began. The students all laughed and jeered as they began taking out anyone they could find.

***~~~~~~***

"Hello?" Ruby called as she stepped into Tsukune's room. She looked around, but it seemed no one was there. "Tsukune-san?" She called again in hopes he was just perhaps hiding? The witch sighed at her own silliness.

"Hurry!" A boy called outside as he ran by Tsukune's room.

Sitting clung against the ceiling was the scar-faced man. His eyes narrowed as he reached down clawed hands to strike at Ruby.

"I heard Aono's group is having a huge snow fight!" Another boy said as he followed.

"Tsukune-san?" Ruby turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

After a moment the man jumped down and pressed his finger against the device in his ear.

"I have the samples."

'Good return to base.'

The man walked to the door and poked his head out. He saw as Ruby ran back toward the exit. He pulls his black hat back over his head and leaves in the opposite direction, leaving the door ajar.

Nekonome sensei and Exorcist watched as the students played.

"Nya they all look so happy…" The nekomusu sighed.

Tsukune laughed as Inner Moka used him as a shield: standing behind him, keeping her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. Kurumu and Mizore had managed to trap Yukari and Kokoa under a small avalanche of snow, only to be pinned down by the smaller girls and have snow shoved down their shirts.

It was a heart-warming sight, but Exorcist knew that it wouldn't last long.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

'How are preparations?'

A bald man asked as he stood behind a two way mirror. He wore a white suit, and had many gold rings over his fingers. He had a very rounded belly, indicative of how well he ate. Beside him stood a slender man, with long black hair, wearing a white lab coat. He pushed up his thing glasses and grinned.

'It is coming along well; all we need is the final sample.' The scientist said as he glanced over his lenses into the room, where there sat a large aquarium tank, filled with multiple tubes wires and monitoring systems.

'Gyah ha ha! Very good, very good. Soon we'll capture them all. They thought they could hide behind their little barrier forever, gyah ha ha!" The large-bellied man laughed.

***~~~~~~~***

BAMPH!

Another snowball cracks Tsukune in the chest.

"Is it okay that you're using me as a shield Moka?" He laughed nervously.

Inner Moka's red eyes glanced over to the boy. He grinned nervously.

"Don't you want to protect me?" She asked, nailing Kurumu in the back of the head with another snowball.

"Yaaah!" The succubus cried out as she dove behind Mizore who was having no trouble holding her own, creating an army of snow men, launching projectiles at anyone who came near.

Inner Moka pressed her nose against Tsukune's neck. Despite him being cold and wet, he felt his body heat up.

"I wouldn't mind, if Tsukune wanted to protect me too…" Inner Moka said in a soft tone.

"M-moka…"

BAMPH!

Tsukune was hit in the face and groaned. Inner Moka grinned evilly and looked to Kokoa, who was the culprit for most of the attacks on Tsukune.

"Can't even defeat me at a child's game Kokoa?" Inner Moka said smugly. Kokoa's face turned completely red.

"Onee-sama…"

BAMPH!

Inner Moka pelted Kokoa.

Kou sighed, sitting in a tree away from the disaster below him.

"_What a strange day dechuu"_

Kou mused to himself.

"_Dechu_?"

He squeaked, looking over toward the dorms. The small bat could have sworn he saw a strange youkai falling out of the window into the snow…

"_Everyone is excited today dechuu."_

_Kou thought to himself._


	16. Omake 7

**Omake 7**

**Unexpected Christmas Gift**

It could have all really been a dream.

It had been one of the more massive snow fights Tsukune had ever participated it. It has created memories for all the students and it really had been the first time that no one stood afraid of Moka's true self. They all enjoyed the frigid temperature, even youkai not accustomed to the cold. None of it mattered when the game reached its peak.

After being bitten quite harshly by the Inner Moka, Tsukune had quietly walked home hand in hand with Outer Moka.

It was a home wasn't it? It was his second, most precious home. He and the girls spent the evening together talking about their homes and the games they used to grow up playing. It had been Kurumu's first snowball fight seeing as her family lives in warmer areas of the youkai world. Moka had experience with the game with her older sisters when they would visit. Her Inner self had explained to Kokoa the basic concept of the game, but the tiny vampire had initially thought it stupid. It was Kokoa's first fight. For Mizore it was a common game in her hometown often rose to extraordinary proportions when the game would last weeks because armies of snowmen would be built across the territories. Yukari recalled memories of spending winter with her family. Her father celebrated a strange holiday she did not quite remember the name to but he would always leave her a small gift on her bedside table.

It had reminded Tsukune it was the week before Christmas. Even though Tsukune's family was Shinto, they still celebrated the enriching holiday. He remembers he had asked his mother when he was smaller what Christmas was about. She explained to him that it was a holiday that the Christian savior was born and three Kings had traveled from far off kingdoms to meet him and offer gifts to the newborn.

Tsukune figured that seemed reasonable, but he also heard of a man called Saint Nikolas having to do with the holiday as well. He remembers the story very well as his mother tucked him to bed. The soothing sound of his mother's voice had lulled him to sleep. Tsukune decided that he would go shopping for the girls and get them Christmas gifts, but he couldn't have them find out about it.

The next day Tsukune went over to his desk before the start of class and wrote out a list of what he needed. He gathered up all the money he had saved up until now and stuffed it into his leather bag before heading off to class. After class Tsukune excused himself before club activities saying he needed to deliver something to Bus Driver-san. Though hesitant the girls agreed to wait for him in club.

The young man raced through the snow to the bus stop and waited. The white blanket of snow still covered most of the landscape and it was still particularly freezing for a human. He was sure to bundle up, being prepared for the weather. After a time he could hear the bus as it exited the tunnel. The vehicle pulled up beside Tsukune and he doors pulled open. Bus Driver grinned as he bit down onto his cigar. He grinned at the young black haired man as he walked up to the bus' doors.

"Konbawa Bus Driver-san."

Tsukune called with a smile on his face. Bus Driver chuckled and took a drag of his cigar.

"**Well long time no see boy, what brings you here? Not planning on running way again are ya?"**

The older man teased. Tsukune chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, giving a slight bow.

"Not in the least! But I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

The young man kindly questioned. He handed the old Bus Driver his letter and the envelope of money.

"**I see…"**

Bus Driver said with a smirk.

"**Well you got a kind heart doncha boy? I'll see what I can do then. Don't get caught under a mistletoe now."**

He darkly laughed as he pulled the bus doors closed and drove off.

When Tsukune returned to the clubroom he suggested they have a part in celebration of the holidays and do a special Shinbun Edition for Christmas.

"What's Christmas desu ka?" Yukari asked as she leaned up close to Tsukune. The girls looked to him curiously.

"You don't know what Christmas is Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asked almost brokenheartedly.

It was true that a small number of Japanese were not Christian, but a large number of them still celebrated the family holiday. Outer Moka and Kokoa looked up from their work, over to Tsukune. The two girls, being Western youkai, were quite familiar with the holiday.

Their families always made a big deal when celebrating it. Moka's mother's home would always get decorated in multicolored lights, and import a young pine tree straight from their homeland for the living quarters. Moka had faint, broken memories of when she was younger, but her Inner self confirmed that her mother indeed read her the story of the Three Kings every Christmas Eve. At first the vampire did not understand the importance of the individual human birth out of the thousands that occur each day. Her mother had explained that this man born under the star had brought together fighting clans of man under a unified idea of equality under the eye of God.

Moka had considered the story deeply. The ideal of equality no matter one's race, status, or gender was fascinating to her, being raised with her father, who believed status was everything. That man had fought and died for his beliefs, never once had he fought back nor had he used his title as King to gain supremacy from his followers. It was indeed a moving story.

Kokoa spent her life in Count Shuzen's mansion. The elder vampire had always lavishly celebrated the holiday with large parties that invited many of the nobles from around the youkai worlds to participate. She remembers Kahlua always coming home for that one holiday. Kokoa secretly looked forward to it, but she would never admit it aloud because she still was rather afraid of her Kahlua-nee. On that one night before Christmas Day Kahlua would always bring Kokoa a gift. Of all the gifts she received that day from strangers, her mother, and father, the one she received from Kahlua was by far the most precious.

"_I know you miss Moka-chan Kokoa, so I brought you a gift so you can practice and have some company until that day you meet again."_

She had said with an airy giggle. Kokoa was only eight at the time, so gleefully shred opened the gift without a thought of thanks. Sitting in the box, on a nest of shredded paper was a small baby bat.

"_His name is Nazo Koumori. He was specially developed with the research at my work. He can transform into any weapon you wish. I am afraid they didn't want him, so I figured you would give him a good home."_

She had told her. Kokoa remembered looking into his bright black eyes. The tiny bat squeaked out to his new master. Kokoa reached in and scooped the tiny bat into her hands. He was so warm and soft. Kokoa remembered the tears that stung at her eyes before she leapt into Kahlua's chest and thanked her.

Tsukune sat down and considered how he would explain it to Yukari and the others as they too seemed fascinated by the unknown holiday. He recalled the story his mother told him.

*~~~~~~*

_Nikolas was a young rich, devote Christian man. His parents had died during a terrible epidemic and he was left alone as a child. For a long time the young man did not know what to do with his life, so he sought to follow the words of his Savior, the spirit of the man who led him from that terrible darkness in his heart: "Sell what you own and give the money to the poor." Nikolas dedicated his life to Kami's will. He gave up his inherited wealth to assist the needy, sick, and suffering._

_One of the more famous stories holds today as a great legend which has been passed down the generations._

_The story spoke of a poor man and his three daughters. The widowed husband was poor, and could not offer his daughters to be wed into happy families without a proper dowry. The poor man would hold no choice but to allow his daughters to be taken into slavery. It crushed the man's heart. _

_The man prayed for days. _

_The winter was coming soon and without money his family would suffer through the winter cold as well. Then one day, on three separate occasions, a bag of gold was tossed through their opened window, falling into the drying stockings that had been hung over the open fire to dry._

_Soon the story spread and children eager to be visited by Nikolas would hang their stockings._

_During his lifetime there was a terrible suffering for those who followed his Faith. The tyrants of the land took Nikolas from his land and threw him in prison. He was imprisoned along with his kin, which left no room for the true evil doers of the land. He was finally freed from his suffering, only to later die._

_Those who remembered his kind deeds raised the man to sainthood. Stories of his travels and deeds quickly spread all over the world. One of the more famous stories came from Saint Nikolas' home village. A band of pirates raided the town on the eve of Saint Nikolas' Day and whisked away the treasures placed in the saint's burial and kidnapped a young boy from his family to use as a slave. The mother was devastated by the loss of her only child. The next year when December came the mother refused to partake as it was now a day of tragedy for her. She was urged by her husband to at least pray for their son's well being, and so she did._

_The day next the mother awoke to find her son had been returned to her. The young boy explained that the spirit of Saint Nikolas had saved him from his servitude and returned him home. He had ridden for many days in the back of a sleigh pulled by a heavy-furred horse. He had never once grown cold under the red-velvet quilt in the back of the sleigh._

*~~~~~*

The youkai listened to their friend's story. It was an amazing holiday that takes an entire month to celebrate. The group was eager to celebrate both events and take part of the holiday that was meaningful in their friend's life, so for that entire week they worked and decorated the clubroom with Christmas and Saint Nikolas Day decorations.

Tsukune explained to them it was customary to give gifts to your closest family and friends and have parties to celebrate life and unity.

On Christmas Eve the Newspaper Club celebrated. Wreaths of holly decorated the walls and small pine tree, brought by Kokoa and Moka, sat on Gin's desk, decorated with golden balls and silver tinsel. Kurumu had learned to make Gingerbread men for the occasion and Mizore brought sandwiches with various inbetweens. Gin had supplied the drinks and Yukari the paper cups and plates. Ruby had brought a chocolate layer cake for the party as well. Everyone enjoyed the party and drank and ate, even sang karaoke until it was nearly ten in the evening.

Tsukune had been pretty on edge because Bus Driver-san had not made his usual stop at the bus-stop with the wanted items, the gifts he had carefully selected for the girls and Gin, with the limited amount of money he had.

At some point Yukari had brought out a mistletoe, having read up about its uses in a book. To Tsukune's luck the girls proceeded trying to use it on him. Tsukune was a bit curious where Moka had gone. Somewhere around nine she had left the room to go to the bathroom. Kokoa was sitting on one of the desks by Ruby eating cake. Koumori was settled in the girl's lap, happily enjoying his attentions as Kokoa fed him from her fork. Gin had somehow managed to sneak in sweet sake and was emptying out the rather expensive bottle by himself. Suddenly the clubroom door opened and Tsukune stopped running from the girls in awe at the sight. When Tsukune stopped Yukari bumped into him, still holding the mistletoe, but it was all but forgotten when she looked up to Moka. Kurumu bumped into Yukari, knocking her down, which knocked Tsukune down. Mizore had stopped before the collision and looked over to the door as well.

Moka wore a pink, knee length velvet dress. The hem and neck of the dress was fur lined, the Rosary settled just at the V of Moka's neck. Atop the vampire's head was a pink Santa-cap with bunny ears. Tsukune slowly stood to his feet, Yukari and Kurumu helping each other up after the rather painful clash. Around the black leather collar of the Rosary's restrictions was a red ribbon, twined around it, a bow decorating just under her chin, above the chain links of the limiter. The vampire blushed at the sudden attention of everyone in the room.

"M…moka what took…you?" Tsukune had barely found his voice. Moka smiled and pulled a large red bag into the room.

"W-well…" The vampire began.

"I went to get dressed really quick form uniform, Hahau-e sent me this as a gift, but when I came back this bag was sitting outside, it had Tsukune's name on it." Moka explained as she dragged it in.

The vampire seemed a little dejected, not because Tsukune was given so many gifts, no. Her Inner voice had encouraged her to put the ribbon on her Rosary as a gift for Tsukune, something he would _understand, _but it was beyond her so she trusted her Inner self. Perhaps these gifts would outshine the wordless gift her Inner self had said would have been the perfect gift.

Tsukune and the others went over to the sack. Tsukune looked in and furrowed his brow. There was a card. He took it out and read it. The glittering, red piece of paper held evidence of who it came from.

"Tsukune, what's it say?" Kurumu questioned as she leaned her chest against his shoulder.

Tsukune's mind was still too shell-shocked by the card to even note the fact Kurumu's breasts were goading him again. Tsukune smiled, and laughed out. He read the card out loud.

"You gave up your wealth, to bring those around you happiness, and with this act, you'll become richer than you would have ever imagined. Keep taking care of your family, because you only have a family once, even if they're your second." Tsukune closed the card and handed it to Yukari.

He took out a small, black wrapped package with moons and stars decorating the shiny paper. Tsukune turned to Yukari and smiled.

"I wanted to do something special for everyone. I wanted to celebrate Christmas with them like I celebrated with my family, because you guys are family to me… Merry Christmas Yukari-chan, everyone." The young man offered the witch her gift.

It had reminded the girl of her father. The smiling older man would push his glasses back on his nose and offered his open arms to her when she would thank him for the gift. He would always mutter something into her hair that she couldn't understand, but now she did.

"_Merry Christmas Yukari, my precious family."_

The witch felt her eyes well up with tears and she embraced Tsukune. Tsukune smiled and hugged the young girl, patting her back gently. The young man looked up and smiled.

"I got a gift for everyone…" The group spent the rest of the night unwrapping their gifts.

None of the things he had on the list were what they received but even if they did get the less expensive items he had originally planned… he was sure they would still look to him with their loving expressions, and thank him. Even Gin was overjoyed with his gift and hugged his male friend. The party faded into the night.

Yukari had gotten a new wand that better channeled her maturing magicks. Kurumu had gotten a stuffed animal to add to her bed. It was a cute human's teddy bear that she named Tsukune Jr. Mizore had gotten a new hoodie, with a matching undershirt that was lighter than her older one, so would keep her cool even in the summer months. The yuki onna had to be held down to prevent her from changing there and then. Ruby had gotten a new silk hair ribbon that matched her pink corset, the witch was overjoyed because it was slightly imbued with magicks and would help her better control her Familiars. Kokoa and Kou had gotten several volumes the newest edition of their favorite Manga that was yet released in the youkai world. The red-head silently mumbled thanks to Tsukune for his insight. Though she wouldn't admit it, the young vampire was touched. Gin had gotten a brand new camera with extra telescopic lenses that had sharper focus. Moka had received a gift that suited both her personalities. It was a pair of pink pajamas. They had no patterns or prints to it but Moka had blushed and accepted the gift, looking down to her lap. Tsukune couldn't believe she was satisfied with just that, but the thought caused him to blush too.

They had partied throughout the night, and finally fell asleep on the floor of the clubroom, a large blanket pulled out from the supply closet Gin had at hand. They would not ask why.

On Christmas day, Tsukune woke up to find himself surrounded by his friends. Moka especially was particularly close to him. His sleepy eyes followed along the outline of her body as she lay cutely curled onto her side. When his eyes finally reached her face, he was trapped by the emerald orbs which were staring right back at him. Tsukune felt something brush against his head. He glanced up and ran his hand through his hair. It was the mistletoe they had been playing with earlier. He was about to toss it to the side but froze when he felt the gentle press of Moka's lips on his. It wasn't wholly a passionate kiss, but he could feel sparks of electricity between the nips of flesh. He felt Moka's hand slip the mistletoe away from him before tossing it away so no one else would get to share her gift.

Moka motioned to her pajamas she had hugged against her body. Tsukune glanced down. Moka showed him the tag on the piece of clothing. It was a mistletoe. Tsukune blushed and lowered his head. He felt Moka's forehead press against his. Tsukune glanced up to meet Moka's eyes. He shyly motioned to the ribbon.

"_Thank you for the gift too Moka…" _He whispered without the honorific.

Moka nodded, her cheeks flushing to match the red ribbon.

"Merry Christmas Tsukune." She whispered before they fell back asleep.


	17. A Kappa in a Pear Tree

**Chapter X: A Kappa in a Pear Tree**

It was a long weekend for everyone. Tsukune had awoken in Moka's embrace surrounded by all his friends. They had celebrated their first real Christmas together. For all of the students of Youkai Gauken this was a whole day off after their respective holidays as many planned for the coming New Year. Tsukune smiled feeling Moka warming his body like nothing else could. After the Newspaper Club, and Ruby, all groggily woke from their pleasant dreamed slumber they set about cleaning the room bottom to top. In no time at all everyone retreated to their dorms without protest. Tsukune and Moka in particular had trouble even looking at each other after last night's exchange and parted with little drama even the process of their morning chu was absent from their routine. Kokoa found this suspicious but did not dwell on it for long when she realized she had quite a bit of Manga to catch up on… Though they had a night's rest the prior eve's festivities still had them exhausted. Gin offered them farewell as he went to test the capacity of his new camera lenses he had received as his Christmas gift. Tsukune couldn't help but laugh at his senpai's eagerness to such perverse business, but he's grown used to it in a sense.

Tsukune had returned to his room and finding himself ever tired he quickly washed up. The Sunday from classes was a welcome relief for the teen as he lay upon his bed in only his pajama pants, having had not yet put on his sleeping shirt. He lay staring at his ceiling, a small yellow towel lain over his head.

The girls were sound asleep, having exerted themselves as well with combined drinking, eating and karaoke. Kurumu had gone to bed in nothing more than an undershirt and her underwear. She was curled up on her side, mumbling in her sleep.

"Tsukune…" She sighed, hugging her pillow tightly as her sheets were kicked away, nearly completely pooled to the floor.

Mizore was sound asleep in her night clothing which consisted of a sleeveless purple tee shirt and shortie shorts. Yukari was lightly snoring in her sleep, snuggled up under her covers in her black and pink pajamas. Kokoa was in her pink underwear and tee shirt, sound asleep. She lay on her back snoring loudly, growling out occasionally. Kou was perched upside down over Kokoa's door. Moka seemed unable to get to sleep though.

She lay in her seemingly plain pajamas that Tsukune had gotten for her, curled on her side, staring off to nowhere specific. She sighed deeply as she pushed a strand of pink hair from her eyes. The eye of the Rosary opens.

"**What's wrong now?"** Inner Moka asked as her Outer self pulled a few strands of hair through her fingers.

"We had a warm moment with Tsukune…" She sighed as she sat up and stared out her window toward Tsukune's room. His curtain had been drawn so Moka was unable to get her usual view of him fumbling about being himself and her usual big goodnight.

"…" For once the inner youkai had little to protest about as she was, for once, in agreement with her other self's feelings on the situation, as embarrassing as it was.

"**What will you do about it?**" The inner voice questioned her outer form.

The pink-haired Moka folded her hands so they gripped on her sleeves. She bit down on her lip as she looked to her pajamas. It was such a _personal _gift, and it was just her size. And being allowed to share a kiss with him under the mistletoe was more than just friends.

"He understood our gift, he thanked us for it." The pink haired girl murmured remembering the embarrassing feeling that welled up inside her when her Inner self decided to put a ribbon twined with their limiter.

Only after had the young vampire understood the silent gesture, she flushed having wished she did not. The vampire stood to her feet, allowing her pillow to fall to the ground with a soft thump. She swallowed and gripped her hand to her chest.

"I…" The vampire nervously whispered in the sanctuary of her own room. "I want Tsukune." Her face flushed at her own, private acknowledgment of affection. "What do you think Ura-chan?" The meeker outer shell inquired.

Inner gave no reply for a time, but eventually she too felt that perhaps it was time to give Tsukune another chance. He had survived this long, he has already proven himself a strong male, human or not, though sometimes she wondered if he was human anymore, or at all with the gallantry that seemed to constantly bleed from his very being.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_I slowly made my way into the room. Only lately have I have taken the time to actually notice the room itself. All around were dark, gray walls, with various writing scribbled all over them. The steps which sat behind my chair, appeared to be wooden, although I don't think that had any sort of meaning, it was still odd, why not an escalator?_

_I sat down in my seat, across from me sat Vampire and Ghoul. Vampire seemed rather annoyed at me, and turned his head away. Ghoul chuckled deeply at the action and leaned forward, placing his hands on his pant legs._

"_LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE'S GOT AN APOLOGY TO HAND OUT."_ _Ghoul chuckled. I furrowed my brows._

"_An apology? For what?"_ _I was a bit confused and looked to Vampire._

"_HE WAS SO CLOSE, AND YOU CHICKENED OUT!"_

_It took me a minute or two to consider what Ghoul was talking about._

"_You mean with Moka? It couldn't be helped; Nekonome-sensei was right there."_

_I said, trying my best to seem considerate to his situation. Vampire snorts, his red eyes peer over at me, making me nervously chuckle, which always seemed to be my response for that sort of situation._

"_Oh? Was that the only problem than?"_

_He seemed a little on edge, but I nodded in confirmation._

"_Well Tsukune…are you going to make it up to me soon than?"_

_He had a look on his face that seemed a little creepy, a little like the face Inner Moka had during the snowball fight…I chuckled again._

"_Sure? But can I ask you something?"_

_Vampire looked to me with a curious glance and nodded._

"_Well I was hoping, maybe you would work with me."_

_I could see Ghoul's interest was raised as he leaned over just slightly. I gave a nod and sat up a bit more confidently._

"_I want to be able to use my youki more freely without the inconvenient intervention of someone…"_

_I glanced at Ghoul who seemed preoccupied with taunting my other self. I wasn't even to sure with what I really wanted; I was just lucky he seemed to understand and gave a nod._

"_I STILL DO NOT CONCEDE, PERHAPS A BIT MORE CONVINCING."_

_Ghoul snarled as Vampire and I stood up and walked toward the door behind him. I gave a quick nod. Vampire glanced back at me over his shoulder._

"_I suppose we can give it a go, let's see if you can hold your own."_

_He seemed a bit more confident than I, but I wanted to at least try and be braver. I swallowed the lump gathering in my throat. Vampire turned the knob and opened the door._

*~*~*~*~*

"Tsukune…"

A soft voice called, rousing him from his deep sleep. Tsukune lifted his arm and went to rub his eyes, only to encounter the towel over his head.

"Moka?" He called her name sleepily and she shifted her weight at the sound of it.

Moka was straddling Tsukune's waist, and was beside herself with anticipation. She could smell that sweet scent she craved. Tsukune pulled the towel off his head. His eyes widened at the sight.

"M-moka-san?!" He called out, in panic.

Was he dreaming? Was Moka really in his room? He looked over to her, and all too suddenly became aware of her weight on his body.

"M-moka-san what…what are you doing here!? How did you get in?!" He yelled in a whisper, abruptly aware he was in his dorm room, in the middle of the night, by the looks of the dark sky outside of his window.

Moka looked down at his chest, and blushed, but soon after gave a pout at his sudden reintroduction to honorifics.

"Tsukune." She murmured, catching the young man's attention.

Her pale face seemed to eerily glow in the moonlight. Tsukune swallowed as he struggled to think of something other than her weight on his body. It was so hard being a guy sometimes! He felt that perhaps it could still be a dream, a terribly good dream that he should not b having about his precious friend!

"_It has to be a dream!" _Tsukune swallowed as he kept his thoughts to himself. Moka lay against his chest and pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

Tsukune all but groaned at the contact, catching himself in that moment. Was she more than just his precious friend? His russet eyes followed down the line of her neck which was now bared to him. From what he knew of Moka, both, is that they were very shy girls. Even from the look of the true Moka, one could easily surmise that she is anything but shy. Her proud posture and her open way of speaking, but Tsukune knew her better, better than perhaps she. When she would look to him she would always blush softly. It was always hard for him to get so close to her, either of them, and yet here she was…

"Moka?" He said with concern as he felt her whimper against the skin of his neck.

She mumbled her complaints against his heated skin. Tsukune's head went a little fuzzy at the feeling, but he quickly snapped out of it and pushed himself into a sitting position. He carefully pressed his free hand against Moka's back so she did not fall over as he sat up.

"Moka, what's wrong?" He tried to look down at her but she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly to prevent him from moving.

She felt so ashamed. Here she came trying so hard to admit not only to him, but to herself on how she really felt about Tsukune only to feel this. It was a free chance, yet she felt like this, why? Why was it always so uncontrollable when she was near him? He always made her felt so thirsty.

"Gomen Tsukune…" She groaned and lifted slightly off his lap and buried her fangs into his neck almost desperately.

Her Inner self knew, and hated to admit it, as good as it felt. Though her outer self always takes the opportunity to _kiss _Tsukune, she has never been given the chance to _kiss_ him like that. It was such an intimately physical act for a vampire, especially with a male that was not drained dry in their first meeting. She was always the one to control herself, she had to be. A vampire could easily kill a mate if they fed with overexcitement.

A mate? She did not just say that aloud to herself did she? Unthinkable, but they shared their blood with one another. Tsukune had even come close once to taking it for himself. How she craved such contact, even when he merely nipped at her skin she could feel her senses melt and meld. The outer youkai sighed when she felt that familiar presence of youki surround her being. It was neither her youki nor that of an enemy. It was the warm embracing youki of the male her fangs were embedded in.

"_Oh Tsukune is so sweet, just the right balance of minerals!"_ She thought as she drank her fill.

She felt Tsukune's over arm wrap around her waist as she shifted closer and bit deeper.

"_Oh no am I taking too much?! …But…"_ Her mind drifted again as Tsukune pressed his lips against her shoulder, causing Moka to shiver.

Tsukune's hair changed from dark brown, to light silver. He opened his dark red eyes and looked down at Moka's pale shoulder. It was creamy white, glowing in the moonlight and so very inviting as she sat on his lap engorging herself with his essence. Tsukune opened his mouth and revealed two long canine fangs. He gently scraped his fangs against her neck. The vampire shuddered at the feeling and ran her tongue across his neck, sealing his wounds.

"Tsuku-ee!" The pink-haired vampire squeaked out when Tsukune's fangs sunk into her neck.

***~~~~~~***

Across the dark, snow covered school grounds, a dark figure padded along the surface of the snow with deep, heavy steps.

"Pah…?'

The figured gurgled as it stopped and looked over to the dark dorms. Adjusting to saucer of water that sat on his head the figure snorted up a snot bubble that had been dribbling from his nose. The figure continued its way toward the dorms, leaving behind its webbed tracks in the snow.

"_Tsukune_!" Moka gasped in a whispered tone.

Her face was a deep scarlet and her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest. She tightly wrapped her arms around his torso, and pressed herself closer, trying to push impossibly closer to his youki exuding body. He had done it, she couldn't believe it. Her emotions were swirling around in her head. She could feel his warm breath on her neck when he released her neck.

"Moka…" Tsukune whispered as he ran his tongue along her neck, mimicking the actions Moka took to reseal his wounds but moments before.

She dug her fingers into his back at the feeling. All of a sudden Tsukune halted his ministrations. The pink-haired vampire groaned and buried her nails against his back. After a moment she pulled herself away and looked up to his face. To her shock and almost embarrassing surprise he had taken on his vampiric features. His handsome face only became ever more so with the flowing silver locks and pressing fangs.

***~~~~~~~***

The small figure made its way into the girl's dormitories. The sound of its wet, webbed feet, patted against the ground as he made his way around, seeming as if he was looking for something.

"Pah…?" He sniffled up the dribbling snot bubble once again.

He looked up at one of the many doors in the dormitory. It seemed to be ajar. He reached his webbed hand up, gently grabbing the knob and pushing the door forward. He steps into the room.

In another room, Yukari suddenly sits up in her bed. She was sweating lightly, and appeared to have just had a nightmare by the look of her shocked expression. Taking in deep breaths she looked around her room, trying to get a grasp of her surroundings. She looked down at her hand and pressed it against her chest. She rubbed at her eyes as she slipped off her covers. She whimpered softly and still seemed to be partially asleep as she shuffled her feet into her booties and made her way out of her room. She drowsily makes her way toward the hall connecting the boy and girl dorms.

The small, shadowy figure looked up at the sleeping figure in the bed. It was Kurumu. She lay sprawled out, in her very revealing nighttime attire. The beaked figure's cheeks blushed slightly and he grinned widely.

"Pah…"

He crept toward the sleeping Succubus.

***~~~~~~***

Tsukune laid Moka on her back and was now looking down at the pink-haired angel beneath him. He seemed to have been hesitating, but the young vampire shifted in an encouraging manner. The silver-haired boy leaned his face toward Moka's, stopping just centimeters from her nose. Moka opened her mouth slightly, breathing out, but he kissed her nose. She pouted at his action, causing his silver brow to lift teasingly.

"Tsukune…" She softly whined in a low whisper as she shifted under his weight.

"Moka." Her name alone was enough to still her once again.

He leaned lower, and brushed his lips against hers. Moka could not beleive she could get any warmer. Everything felt like it was spinning, and all she could concentrate on was the feeling of Tsukune's bare chest pressed against her clothed one and how much better it would feel touching skin to skin. She felt him grip against her pajama shirt and pull her closer as he pushed his lips against hers with a greater fervor.

***~~~~~~***

Yukari looked up to the name tag on the door. "Aono" She rubbed at her eyes and unconsciously reached for the door knob, she wasn't expecting it to open. She wasn't expecting much; by the time she had walked over she was all but completely asleep again.

"Tsukune…" The witch sleepily mumbled as she walked into the room. "I had a bad dream…" Yukari yawned and looked up.

The young witch froze at the sight laid out before her. Either she was having one of those dreams again or this was a dream come to fruition. Tsukune lifted his head, slowly, and looked over his shoulder. Moka's eyes widened. The pink-haired vampire's legs had managed to wrap around Tsukune's waist, and Tsukune was still shirtless, having had completely forgotten he had woken up as such. All Yukari could do, was blink.

There was a wrenching scream that echoed across campus. Yukari was about to speak but turned to the sound of the scream.

"Kurumu!" Moka and Tsukune call in unison at the familiar voice.

The three make their way out of the room, albeit with a bit of stumbling from Moka and Tsukune. The three ran toward the girl's dormitories and run to Kurumu's room, where it seems that Mizore had already made it there, holding her pillow under her arms, her lollipop just barely hanging off her lips. She stood in the room, staring at Kurumu's bed.

"What happened?!" Tsukune ran in, only to fall over from the force of his bleeding nose.

"Tsukune!" Moka called as she knelt down to tend to him. Yukari peered in the room and looked toward Kurumu's bed.

The Succubus lay in her underwear, struggling to fight off a small green kappa who had hugged against her in a loving manner.

"Pah…" He sighed contently.

"Don't just stand there help me!" The succubus cried as she attempted to pry the Kappa off, his head hugging against her large chest.

Mizore lifted her hand, which had changed to an ice claw, and froze the Kappa.

"A kappa desu ka…?" Yukari analyzed as she walked toward the frozen youkai.

A kappa is a water goblin that has an affinity for cucumbers, humans often give offerings of cucumber crops to kappa during harvesting seasons to bring good luck. They often bring trouble to people they mistake for vegetables, having poor eyesight out of the water.

"It probably mistook Kurumu's boobs for watermelons desu." Yukari chuckled.

"Is that so…" Kurumu growled as she stood over the loli-witch and pinched her cheeks roughly.

"ow ow ow desu!" Yukari complained pitifully.

Tsukune sat up with Moka's help, holding his hand over his nose.

"But what is a kappa doing here?" He nasally asked as he looked to the frozen youkai.

They look over to Tsukune. His hair had changed back to its normal black, and eyes their dark brown, the moment Yukari had wandered into his room.

"Kappa are pretty normal in the human world, but what is it doing so far from the water?" He questioned as he stood to his feet.

"You're right desu, the water is very far from here…" The tiny witch mused.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Chairman the problem seems to be growing." Ruby sighed as she looked over a small chart.

"_Yes the number of Youkai are clearly increasing, many are even wandering into the barrier unwittingly."_ Exorcist agreed with a nod. Ruby frowned slightly and held the clipboard to her chest.

"Why are so many Youkai that normally live peacefully with the humans suddenly coming out of hiding? There are also many more rumors spreading among the humans of supposed youkai attacks." The older witch worried.

The Exorcist nodded. "_It is becoming a problem and I'm certain it has to do with the problems within Fairy Tale. As it is known they wish to eradicate youkai, but someone seems to think revealing their existence would speed up the process_."

Ruby gasped at the thought. "It is terrible, and if this continues…" She paused.

Exorcist nodded once again. _"Yes, all of our work will be for naught."_ He leaned back and crossed his hands together. He looked up to Ruby. "_Miss Toujyou I would like to ask that you take Tsukune and the others to investigate the troubles revolving around the Osaka Prefecture_."

"Do you mean the rumors about the large scale acts of vandalism to the Temples?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly. He chuckled darkly.

"You can count on me sir!" She smiled and bowed, taking her leave.

***~~~~~~~***

Tsukune and the others had dressed themselves, determined to return the Kappa to the water. The group made their way across the campus. Yukari sleepily hung against Moka, who kept the sleepy, young witch, stable. Tsukune carried the defrosted kappa in his arms. The kappa hung limply, appearing rather sad. When the large lake near the school came into view the kappa looked up at them.

"Pah?" The curious, small bodied youkai looked up to the young human male carrying him.

Tsukune smiled down at the kappa in his arms.

"This is where you live right?" Tsukune set the kappa down and turned to Mizore who handed him something.

The kappa's brows furrowed and he tilted his head. Tsukune kneeled down and held out a cucumber.

"A gift." Tsukuen smiled. "Now go on, you shouldn't cause trouble for others anymore right?" He chuckled. "I guess you were probably lonely here though."

The kappa looked confused as he held out his webbed hands, accepting the cucumber. He looked up to Tsukune who had a warm smile.

"We'll come visit you, if you'd like that, that way you don't have to travel so far." Tsukune promised the tiny wild youkai.

The kappa looked down to the cucumber.

"Pah!" He called happily, biting his beak into the vegetable.

Tsukune and the girls waved farewell to the kappa as he swam off into the lake. The kappa turns and waves, just before he dives into the water. Tsukune turned to the girls and sighed.

"Well…I guess it's a little too late to head back to bed." He noted as the sun has already risen over the horizon.

Yukari looked down to the ground. Moka gently placed her hand on the witch's back. Yukari looks up to the emerald-eyed vampire.

"Are you alright Yukari? You aren't mad with me are you?" Yukari thought on it for a moment. She smiled and shook her head. "But next time you call me to have fun too desu!" The witch announced.

Moka and Tsukune laugh nervously; Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other, oblivious of the situation between the three.

"Gah!" Tsukune cried out when he felt two large breasts pressed against his back.

"Yahuu! Tsukune~ walk me to homeroom ne?" The succubus cheered as she hung off the boy. The others laughed and they all walked to class together.

"Onee-chan!!" Kokoa called in an annoyed manner.

She made her way toward the group, irritated that they had woken up before her. Kou flew after her as the red-headed Vampire caught up with the others.


	18. Omake 8

**Omake 8**

**A Cucumber for your Kappa**

"I don't get it." Kurumu spoke up as she sat down in her usual seat in the Newspaper Club room.

The blue-haired succubus looked over to Tsukune, her glowing violet eyes full of scrutiny. Tsukune leaned away from her a bit, a little closer to Moka.

"W-what is it Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune stammered feeling the usual uncomfortable inkling of Kurumu's close vicinity.

Kurumu sighed and sat back. Mizore looked up and rolled her lollipop across her mouth, the hard magic candy clicking against her teeth as it rolled to pouch in her cheek.

"Tsukune always falls asleep in class, how would he know such a strange quirk?" The yuki onna elaborated in a calm timbre of voice she was known for.

"What?" Tsukune questioned. "About the cucumber?" He wondered.

The girls nodded and he raised a brow at them, almost offended by their lack in confidence of his knowledge of youkai, considering it has been two semesters now one would think… Moka noticed he was rather belittled by their comment.

"W-we're only saying," the pink-haired vampire tried to defend, "it's just not common knowledge among humans. It's like knowing a weakness…" Moka said shyly as she looked down to her lap and fiddled with her skirt.

Tsukune sighed and leaned forward on the desk, settling his arms on the flat of the table. Gin sat in his usual seat, legs propped on the table and reading a human world newspaper. Gin always seemed to be on the up and up with current events in both the human world and youkai world.

"It's just…" Tsukune began as he lowered his head and stared into the grain of the desktop.

* * *

"_Ne? Ri-rin-sama, what's that?" A young Tsukune, no older than four years of age ran to the edge of a lake that sat just outside a quaint Shinto Shrine._

_The old robed figure, who stood no taller than the boy, came to his side and looked toward the middle of the lake where water jumped from the liquid pool before dropping back down. Tsukune intently looked on with fascination as what appeared to be a turtle's shell broke the water's surface. _

"_Kame-chan?" The black-haired child called out to the creature as he knelt by the water, but before he could crawl closer the figure which stood by his side lurched out his hand and grabbed the boy's arm, quickly pulling him away from the water._

"_Tsu-chan be careful!" The old, stout figure urged. _

_Tsukune was a bit shocked by the sudden jerking motion that pulled him from the water's edge but when he saw the worry in the eyes of the elder figure he frowned._

"_Gomen…" The boy murmured apologetically._

_The elder figure smiled and brushed back his hair._

"_Worry not Tsu-chan." The old voiced figure frowned at the young child's dejected expression. _

_Hecould see that Tsukune desperately wanted to see the creature for himself. He was naturally curious child when it came to those sorts of things. He was just always so naturally drawing in personality. The old figure smiled and patted Tsukune's back._

"_Come child, fetch the basket of offerings from the altar and bring them forth. This one will show his favorite one a way to make friends with the …kame." He ended with a chuckle._

_The enthusiastic young boy nodded and ran back up the hill toward the lone Shinto Shrine. A few moments pass and Tsukune carefully makes his way down the hill. It was difficult with his short, four-year-old legs and no free hands with the basket of vegetable offerings in his arms, but he managed. The small boy sat down and slid down the hills, carefully maneuvering until he had solid footing once again._

"_I g-got it Ri-rin-sama!" The young boy panted as he ran up to the old male._

_The older male took the basket of vegetable from the boy and set it down beside him as he pulled his robs to allow his older body to settle in the cool summer grass. Tsukune took the lead and sat beside him. He spread out his grass covered legs, the soles of his shoes pointed toward the water._

"_Do you know what a Kappa is, Tsu-chan?" The older male asked with a warm smile creeping onto his face._

_Tsukune pouted his lips slightly than looked up to the older faced male._

"_A water spirit!" He responded quickly, smiling brightly._

_The older male laughed and patted the boy's head and handed him a cucumber. Tsukune examined the vegetable and immediately came to the conclusion he did not like the green vegetable. The green ones didn't always taste good, like green peppers._

"_That's right. A stinky water spirit that likes to toot" The elder male laughed as he waved his sleeved hand over his face making the young boy giggle._

"_But he is very dangerous as well." The elder figure seriously said, snapping the young boy to attention. "Kappa like to eat others shirikodama and even eat children." Tsukune gasped at the elder male's explanation, and frowned at the realization he was almost eaten! "But," he continued, "Not if you make friends with them." He explained._

_Tsukune's eyes brightened at the possibility of a new friend. He has been making many friends as of late and more could only be better, in his childish point of view._

"_How does Tsu make friends?" He was very hopeful of the situation and hugged the vegetable to his chest in an adorably disarming manner which made the elder laugh._

"_Why not…try giving him a gift?" The old figure stood and Tsukune followed suit. _

_The turtle shell neared the water's edge at the smell of food on the bank. Tsukune took a nervous step back until he bumped against the elder male's body, leaving him with nowhere else to go. The boy nervously watched as the youkai slowly crawled its way onto land. It was a very small kappa, possibly no older than Tsukune himself. He had a small water dish on his head that was barely filled to the rim and a run of snot dripped at the end of its beak which it promptly sniffled back in. _

_Tsukune swallowed nervously and looked up to the older figure who only smiled encouragingly. Tsukune turned to face the tiny youkai and gave a bow. Kappa are known for their strict etiquette and imdeately bowed back deeply, only to spill the bowl of water that was on his head. The kappa looked up and fell to his knees at his spilled water. The water spirit began to cry. He was told never to lose his water, or he could lose his powers. Tsukune felt bad for the little water spirit. The tiny human knew the kappa could eat him, but it was his fault his water spilled. Tsukune shifted the cucumber into his other arm and he bent down to pick up the crying kappa's bowl. The young boy carefully leaned over the lake's edge and carefully sifted clean water to fill the bowl back up._

_The kappa sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his webbed hands. He looked up to Tsukune as he walked toward him with his bowl. Tsukune carefully set it back on his head. The kappa smiled as best it could with it s tiny beak. Tsukune laughed and handed the tiny water spirit the cucumber._

_The Kappa looked down to the offering with great awe. No one had ever given him an offering before! He stared at the cucumber than looked to Tsukune who smiled._

"_Let's be friends okay?" Tsukune laughed happily._

_The kappa wiped away the tears from his eyes and nodded. _

"_Pah!" He responded as he opened his beak and took a bite of his cucumber with a loud snap!_

**~*============*~**

Tsukune smiled and looked to the girls.

"A friend told me once. I…just remembered." He admitted at the memory that fluttered through his head.

The girls looked to each other, but turned back to Tsukune and smiled.

"Tsukune is really learning a lot more about youkai!" Kurumu praised, the girls nodding in agreement.

Tsukune blushed and smiled back, laughing at the thought.

"_It's been many years, but you always followed me didn't you? You always kept an eye on me; I guess you were starting to feel a little lonely in that pond. I promise to visit you from now on." _Tsukune thought to himself as he gazed out the window and let out a thoughtful sigh.


	19. Inconsiderate Considerations

**Chapter XI: Inconsiderate Considerations**

Tsukune made his way toward his class. Feeling a guilty weight on his back he looked to Moka and chuckled.

"I'll be right back Moka." He said with a warm smile as he turned to walk away, Kurumu still hanging off his back, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay!" Moka called off cheerily as she watched him walk down the hall toward Kurumu's homeroom.

"**How could you let her get so close to him, you know that Succubus is only after one thing**." Inner Moka snarled possessively. Moka smiled and tried hard to ignore that jealous pang that sectioned through her heart.

"Kurumu cares for his feelings to; she isn't like that, not anymore." The pink-haired vampire tried to convince herself, but deep down she knew she wouldn't be able to share him. No longer able to take the sight she ran into class to wait for Tsukune. Kurumu peered over Tsukune's shoulder suspiciously. The boy chuckled nervously.

"W-what's wrong Kurumu-chan?" He couldn't help but feel a little nervous under the Succubus' intense gaze especially knowing what he was guilty of.

"**You shouldn't feel guilty about it.**" It chided in his head, trying to make him feel better about the situation that has the high probability of spiraling out of control at a later, or sooner time than he really hopes.

She dropped to the ground and started walking at his side. As they walked to her homeroom she looked down at the ground. Her more than unusual actions concerned Tsukune.

"Kurumu-chan? What is it?" He stopped and looked over to her.

She looked up at him, so tiny, so fragile looking. One could not imagine the power held in that petite body of hers. She looked into his deep auburn eyes. They were always so full of concern and worry, but there was something different in the way he would look at her.

"Ne, Tsukune…thank you for walking me to class!" She smiled and ran into her homeroom; leaving Tsukune, standing alone, and a bit confused.

He just smiled and turned back down to hall to Moka and his homeroom. Tsukune made it to his desk before bell. Kurumu sat in her desk, her face leaning against her palm as she leaned forward in her seat. Ririko-sensei, Kurumu's home teacher, who was a dedicated teacher, but could often get a little over-excited about teaching her students. Kurumu idly rolled her pencil against the top of her desk as Ririko-sensei called attendance. The purple-eyed succubus stared off into the distance.

"_Why is it that his eyes look differently when…?"_ She was lost in her thoughts.

'Kurumu'

She faintly heard, but brushed off the sound.

"_I mean I am a perfect wife aren't I? I can cook, I'm small and huggable and have great boobs…what is it?" _The succubus seemed baffled to the vampire's charm.

Moka was a ditz, helpless when sealed; she couldn't even risk taking a walk in the rain without becoming completely hopeless! Unsealed she was a brute and always picked on Tsukune and acted scary!! Why would Tsukune want to be with someone like that? Now that the succubus thought about it… she really did not know much about Tsukune's likes and wants. Did he like big breasts? Or was he the sort of male who preferred butt, not that she was lacking in either case, but what if she was too short for his tastes? Was her hair too short? Did he prefer long hair to run his fingers through rather than pet?

"Ku-ru-mu~"

The slow deliberate sounding of her name pulled her back into reality with a start. She slowly turned her head, face attempting to hide the shock of having had first ignored the calling of her name.

"P-present?" She said with a nervous smile.

Ririko-sensei was leaned down at eye level with Kurumu. The teacher's cleavage, which was blatantly more predominate than Kurumu's, barely fit in the black corset she wore under her white blouse.

"You weren't listening to sensei were you Kurumu-chan? Does she need to stay after class with sensei so she can learn how to be more o-be-di-ent? " Ririko said in a slow deliberate manner with a sly smile over her face.

Kurumu swallowed, well aware of Ririko-sensei's after school teaching methods. Ririko-sensei was known to take male Students and whip them into submission until they were able to think about nothing but her and her lessons. The female body was often forced to dress in maid outfits and serve her tea. Kurumu shuddered at the idea.

All the while Mizore watched Kurumu from the window. She hung from the windowsill with a curious look on her face, which at the same time seemed very distant. The yuki onna dropped from the window and landed with a soft brush into the bushes below.

***~~~~~~***

At lunch time the group sat at their table outside. Moka sat close to Tsukune. He would occasionally laugh out as he ate at Yukari's odd comments, dripping some food down his chin, the attentive Vampire wiping it off. Kokoa sat near Moka, but not close enough for it to seem that she wanted to be near. The young red-head ate her lunch, Kou sitting on the table, taking the scrapes Kokoa passed to him. Yukari was her usual chatty self, explaining to the group about a number of recently occurring incidents involving human world youkai.

"Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune had noticed the succubus wasn't eating, poking at her meal with her chopsticks. She looks up, shocked from her thoughts.

"Ne, Tsukune?" She gave a rather empty smile, which only concerned him further.

"Are you okay Kurumu-chan? You don't seem well." He questioned with concern.

She furrowed her brows and looked down at her lunch tray. Why did he always make it harder? Or was it her being too needy? Was it so much to ask for affection from the one she deemed her Mate of Fate?

"_Why is he looking at me like that?"_ She thought as she turned away feeling her chest tighten.

"Kurumu can I talk to you?" a soft, familiar voice murmured out suddenly. The entire group fell out of their seats. Underneath the table sat Mizore with a sandwich.

"S-sure…" said the surprised succubus.

Mizore and Kurumu made their way from the group. Kurumu once again appeared distracted as they walked down a path of trees that lined the school grounds. Mizore stopped. The succubus walked another foot or so before she realized her youkai friend had stopped. She turns and looks to Mizore.

"Mizore are you okay?" The blue-haired teen inquired.

Mizore looks up at her with her aurora blue and purple eyes. The yuki onna blankly stared at Kurumu.

"Maybe you should find someone else." Mizore stated with her usual, cold tone as she removed the lollipop from her mouth and looked to her blue-haired friend.

The succubus turned away, her cheeks red. She wiped at her eyes which struggled to fight back tears. Kurumu felt the chill of the yuki onna as Mizore's hand laid on her shoulder. Kurumu glances back at the yuki onna. She smiled as tears finally freed themselves from her eyes.

"He looks at Moka with different eyes…" Kurumu's voice was broken, choking with tears.

"Why does he still look at me like he cares?" She turned to Mizore, desperate for an answer. "Why? Why?!" She pushed herself against Mizore and buried her head into her friend's chest and cried. "Why…"She let her sobs flood out, not caring who saw.

Mizore stared off blankly. The yuki onna turned her head to Kurumu and wrapped her arms around her friend. Kurumu looked up into the yuki onna's eyes. Mizore tilted her head slightly and gave her a soft smile in response. Mizore lifted her pale hand and used her thumb to wipe away the tears in Kurumu's eyes.

"Because he loves us." Mizore stated with a warm smile.

Kurumu seemed confused by her statement. The succubus pushes to her feet, sniffling deeply, wiping the rest of her tears away. Mizore smiled.

"He loves Moka differently from us, but Tsukune still loves us." Mizore blushed and turned her head away.

"Even though he was my first love, he already had someone." Mizore placed her lollipop in her mouth, holding on to the stick, rolling it between her fingers.

"Baka…it just took him a while to realize what it was." Kurumu mumbled in irritation at the revelation. Was it true? Had she been too late? Or was she simply ousted by her inferior youkai?

Mizore smiled and turned to face Kurumu, a stray tear rolling off the yuki onna's pale cheek. Kurumu frowned and wiped the tear from her friend's ice cold cheek. Mizore took her hand and held it against her cheek.

"Even though Tsukune isn't our one, isn't it enough that he cares for us unlike anyone else has?" Mizore asked and looked to Kurumu who had furrowed her brow in the thought.

The blue-haired Succubus looked up at Mizore and smiled.

"I guess it's time I gave up huh?" Kurumu smiled as she leaned against Mizore and laid her face into her shoulder.

Mizore shifted to move, but Kurumu grabbed her sleeves. Mizore glances down to Kurumu with a blank expression.

"Just… let me stay here a little longer, please?" Kurumu asked as she felt her body ready to give way to the despair of it all at any moment.

Mizore stilled. She nodded wordlessly and patted the top of Kurumu's head.

"Tsukune-san!" Called Ruby's voice as she made her way up to the group's table.

Tsukune, Yukari, Moka and Kokoa look up at the elder witch who bowed when she approached them.

"Oh, good-afternoon Ruby-san." Tsukune said with a smile, still a bit worried about Kurumu.

"Hello Ruby-san." Moka said with a smile.

Yukari had already glomped the waiting witch-mate and hugged her lovingly. Ruby patted Yukari's back and looked up to Tsukune and Moka. Kokoa only pretended to have mild interest as she glanced over to Ruby.

"Good afternoon everyone. I have an assignment for you, perhaps you all would like to met in the newspaper club room after school?" The black-haired witch said with a smile.

Tsukune and Moka looked to each other with a bit of confusion, but turned to Ruby.

"Of course Ruby-san." Moka said with a smile.

"Hey what happened to the other two?" Kokoa interjected.

"Did you miss us?" Kurumu teased as she and Mizore walked up to the group.

"W-what?! Of course not!" Kokoa yelled in retort, turning a bright red.

"Aww you did!" Kurumu teased as she pinched at Kokoa's cheeks. Mizore hugged Kokoa from behind.

The young vampire flailed in protest attempting to fight off the two. Moka and Tsukune laughed nervously. Yukari looked up to Ruby.

"But Ruby-san, what kind of assignment is it?" Yukari was rather sharp. The others looked up to Ruby.

"What assignment?" Kurumu asked as she released Kokoa from her death-grip. Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Yes an assignment, well it is something that the Newspaper Club might be interested in investigating." Ruby responded.

Tsukune swallowed nervously.

"It's not another mall is it?" He grimaced at recalling the thought.

"Oh! No, no! Nothing like that! Well I'll explain it to you all later in detail! Remember after school in the Newspaper Club room!" The older witch patted Yukari and waved as she ran off smiling. There was silence among the group for a time. Tsukune drops his head and sighs.

"Why do I suddenly feel uneasy?" Tsukune groaned.

The group chuckled and Moka patted him on his back in comfort.

***~~~~~~~***

Afterschool the group made their way to the Newspaper room. Gin was sitting behind his desk with his legs propped up. He had his arms folded behind his short black hair. Gin was a known werewolf and pervert. Werewolves are powerful S-class youkai, whose powers are dependent on the moon. They are able to maximize their full power during the night of the full moon, and are one of the fastest known youkai. He once tried to frame Tsukune for peeping, when in reality it was him. After an altercation with Inner Moka, Gin had halted all attempts to make Moka his woman and settle with occasionally groping Mizore and Kurumu's breasts which often ends badly for him.

"Afternoon Gin-senpai." Tsukune called as he walked into the room with the others following.

"So Tsukune-kun: you and the whole gang eh? Ruby-san really rounded you guys up." He said with a charming grin as he sat up.

Gin was very handsome, and often very knowledgeable about the things that occurred in and around the club. He was the group's upperclassman so it was something to be expected.

"So you know?" Tsukune said as he sat down at a desk, and looked over to Gin. Gin placed his fingers on his chin and nodded.

"Of course!" Gin said with a sly grin.

The girls narrowed their eyes at him.

"Hey come on now I haven't even done anything yet! Will you relax? You girls are so high strung; maybe you would like a massage, from me!" He defended uselessly as the girls will always keep their suspicions of their senpai's ulterior motives.

The girls sat down, completely ignoring Gin. Tsukune chuckled.

"Do you have any idea what this new assignment might be Gin-senpai?" Tsukune asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence observing the upperclassman.

Gin crossed his fingers, leaning his chin atop them.

"I'm not sure myself, but I heard from Nekonome-sensei that it was related to the youkai incidents in the human world." He said in a serious tone.

Tsukune crossed his hands in front of him and looked down.

"You mean where people are claiming that youkai are attacking humans?" Tsukune responded apprehensively.

Gin nodded. Tsukune shook his head.

"I can't believe they would do something like that unprovoked." Tsukune assured himself.

Though most of the youkai he has met are unruly and violent, the many he knew personally and those in the human world would not risk revealing themselves for something so trivial, at least that what he would have liked to believe. After seeing firsthand how underhanded Fairy Tale really was…

Gin grinned at Tsukune's reply. Ruby stood outside of the room with her hand on the doorknob. She smiled to herself, hearing Tsukune's remark. Opening the door she happily strides in.

The elder witch made her way into the room, and seated herself with the group.

"So what is this about attacks on Temples in the human world?" Kokoa asked as she looked over to Ruby.

The young vampire's head was laid in her crossed arms which were set on the desk. Ruby took a moment to think.

"Well I was hoping that Gin-san, Tsukune-kun, Mizore-san, and Kurumu-san could go." The raven-haired woman responded.

Moka and Kokoa turn their attention to Ruby. Moka's brows furrowed. She couldn't really find a way to put her question. Why couldn't she go? There had to be a reason, so it was okay, right? She looked to Tsukune with a frown. Tsukune saw how concerned Moka seemed. He could understand. She felt wholly responsible for his situation. Although he was getting better and better at controlling his youki everyday, there was still the problem that he wasn't under complete control.

"What?! Why do we have to stay?!" Kokoa voiced the question everyone seemed to be thinking.

Ruby smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry Kokoa-chan, but it might be dangerous for you and Moka-san near the Temples."

Moka furrowed her brows and lowered her head. Kokoa looked to her sister and turned to face Ruby with a snarl.

"What do you think?! We're some weak common youkai!?" Kokoa snapped in her indignation.

Ruby kept her smiling face. "Oh no, it's nothing like that…but concerning human Temples…" The elder witch lowered her head and sighed.

"Because they use a lot of sealing prayers…" Tsukune said in a low tone. The group looked over to him. "Since Gin-senpai, Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan don't use youki like Moka and Kokoa-chan…" Tsukune hesitated to finish lest hurt their feelings further.

Ruby nodded at Tsukune's explanation.

"That's correct." She affirmed.

Yukari looked over to Ruby and frowned.

"What about me desu ka? That doesn't work on my magic desu." Yukari asked with some concern.

Ruby smiled.

"I need you to help me with something important Yukari-chan!" She giggled as she stood.

"Okay desu!" The tiny witch joyfully agreed.

Ruby looked to the group.

"You should go pack a few essentials and met Bus Driver at the bus stop as soon as you can!" Ruby left the room, Yukari close at heel.

Tsukune looked over to Moka and Kokoa, who clearly weren't pleased by the situation. Moka was more reserved in her discomfort. The pink-haired Vampire had never really been away from Tsukune too long…she has grown used to his presence. The idea of separation…

"**You really think I'm going to let Tsukune be alone unprotected?"** Inner Moka growled.

Kokoa slammed her fist against the table. The others look to her.

"How dare she!? She can't get away with this!!" The young vampire ran off.

Kou squeaked in panicked and fluttered after his frantic master.

"…I guess I'll go get ready…" Tsukune chuckled nervously as he stood.

Moka quickly shot to her feet at Tsukune's movement. Both still were rather nervous after the unforeseen incident the night prior. Yukari had, luckily, dropped it for the time being, but they could not avoid it for long.

"T-tsukune, do you need any help?" Moka blurted out as her face turned a deeper shade of red. Tsukune smiled nervously and brushed the back of his head I na fixated habit..

"S-sure Moka." The two left the room.

Gin leaned back comfortably.

"So you're gunna give him up without a fight…?" The werewolf youkai looked over to the other two girls.

"We fought…but by the time we realized, we had already lost." Kurumu replied as she smiled with a sullen expression.

***~~~~~~~~***

**~Shinjuku Ward~**

"So can you really do so much with such a small sample of hair?" The young, scar-faced man said as he looked over to the slender doctor wearing thin spectacles.

The doctor pocketed his hands in his deep lab coat pockets and grinned.

"It's perfect." The doctor gave a chuckle.

"Are you aware that they brought the third Hades King into the mix?" The scar-faced man grinned.

The doctor laughed boisterously. "That is exactly why we have you!" The doctor looked over to the scar-faced man.

"Capture the boy alive and the others will be at our hands like bears to honey; only the bees will win this time…" The doctor chuckled darkly. The scar-faced man grinned and smiled.

***~~~~~~~~~~***

Kokoa made her way to the chairman's office, but the sound of speaking voices caused her hand to stop short of knocking on the door. The young vampire leaned her ear against the door, Kou mimicking the motion.

"_Yes I am beginning to fear for the worst. We are losing time, and soon Tsukune's Ghoul may go completely out of our control soon_." Exorcist spoke.

Ruby and Yukari sat in on the conversation between Exorcist and Nekonome-sensei.

"Nya, what should we do then? He's too dangerous…" The cat lady sighed.

Chairman shook his head.

"_He will be dealt with immediately_." Exorcist said with certainty. "_Even with all of his training, he still will be unable to control it fully_." Exorcist added with contempt.

Kokoa softly gasped as she pulled from the door. Kou, who was sitting on her shoulder, looked to her with concern.

Kou squeaked softly and looked to his master's forlorn expression. The bat frowned, Kokoa too stupefied by their traitorous actions to even respond. How could t hey just betray him like that? Not that she cared but… He was a vampire and without her honor she's no better than some faceless Orc. Her face was wrought with worried thought after hearing Nekonome-sensei and Chairman's exchange.

"_I'll need your help Ruby-san, Yukari-san." _Exorcist said as he turned to the two girls.

"You can count on us desu!" Yukari and Ruby smiled warmly.

"He can't do that to him…" Kokoa muttered to herself. She growled and ran off down the hall. "_I know… I know…"_ She thought as she made her way to the second level of the school.

"_I don't like him! But onee-chan and onee-sama do! She would be sad if…I couldn't let onee-sama be sad cause of him!"_ She rushed down the steps to the Newspaper Club room, only to find that Gin is the only one that remains.

"Where is everyone?!" The red head called angrily. Gin looked over to her.

"They all went to their dorms to pack; we have to get out of here right away." He took a moment to think. "Speaking of which I guess I'll get moving myself." He stood up and made his way out of the room, patting Kokoa on her head as he leaves.

Kokoa growled.

"We have to find onee-chan and tell her!" She said aloud as she ran off toward the dormitories.


	20. Discreet Deeds

**Chapter XII: Discreet Deeds**

Moka and Tsukune made their way toward the male dorm. It was unusual to allow a female into the male dorm due to the constraints of Gauken rules, but many would find that the rules would always bend for Tsukune's group. In a way they felt jealous of his status, and many considered him a prized male among males. Moka followed behind Tsukune as they walked quietly through the sparsely occupied area as many students were still at Club activities. The two teens were still flustered from their very scandalous evening. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and looked back over his shoulder at Moka.

The pink-haired vampire had been staring at him and the moment their gazes met Moka jumped in surprise and embarrassment and immediately looked to her feet to hide her embarrassment. Her sudden shifting of weight caused her to trip over herself. Before the vampire came crashing to the ground in a cataclysmic display of clumsiness Tsukune, in an opposing show of grace, turned on his heel to catch the falling vampire in his embrace. The force of contact stunned Moka momentarily, her mind having already prepared to hit the ground, only to instead bump against something warm, firm and smelled …sweet. Moka swallowed and felt as two strong hands gripped her arms, holding her shaky balance.

"Moka are you okay?" Tsukune called with concern.

Moka hesitated slightly as she quickly caught herself staring into those two russet eyes that only held concern for her well being. He did not look at her with contempt, expectation, but above all he never looked to her with blame, though it was no more than she deserved. Tsukune stared down into those hesitant emerald eyes. For a moment he found himself questioning whether or not he should be this close to her. He could somewhat comprehend why she was always so careful around him, always tiptoeing. The thirst, burned. It was a painful burn, a compelling burn.

He could not help but allow his eyes to wander the pale flesh of her skin. The nagging voice in the back of his mind fought against his self-survival. Dare he near so close and tread the thin ice that is already bound to break from their previous, heated engagement? So much has gone through his mind since then, he could barely, if at all, concentrate on studies for the day. Now this trip had come and further sent the young man into a mental oblivion as he attempted to fight against his waning teenage emotions.

That they waned, but had they ever waned with anything that came to Moka, either of them? Upon thinking of the query he could only come to the conclusion of no. No, he had never felt differently for the shy, bishoujo that always held the ability to make his heart beat to the sound of a different drum. Even when he came face to face with the inner youkai that is her true self, to him she had never changed. Sure her exterior became rougher, but she still held that air of authority when it came to him or the girls. She was always protective, always caring. His eyes wandered from her neck, and up along her jaw line to those glistening pink lips that pouted slightly from her bewildered state. Would she hate him for hesitating, or the attempt? No… she could never hate him, just as he could never hate her. Before he could mentally berate himself for such courageous thoughts, he merely considered the night previous in where she was the initiator. Considering both their personalities, that was something that could only be considered a fantasy. It was a fantasy, admittingly, he had often considered: acting upon his feelings.

He just continued to stare into Moka's face. He felt as her warm breath brushed his cheeks as he grew nearer and nearer to her person. His hands still gripped her arms, supporting her ever giving frame. His parched throat became a second worry as his focus shifted to the vampire's healthy pink lips which seemed to part in preparation for the contact. The action only made his body more anxious and his blood race. Moka too felt the effects of his gaze and want and her ever-growing need. Not even her true voice could find the will to deny what they both wished to taste again. Though it was incomparable to his blood, his lips held a sweet flavour all their own, but her doubt was slowly climbing. Even as his warm lips forced against her own in a passionate hold, and even as her outer self pushed against the young male, she doubted herself.

Tsukune was pushed against the wall by the vampire as she currently seemed to hunger for his mouth rather than his blood at the moment. With a silent prayer of thanks Tsukune tries to part from the kiss, long enough to read where his nameplate was. As soon as he parted, and their lips separated with a pop, the vampire jumped on the young male's chest and bit in his neck with a burly exhale. Tsukune tried to bite back the groan of pain as he pawed for his door knob with his free hand as the other occupied Moka's posterior in a attempt to hold her up as the pink-haired female wrapped her legs around his waist, desperately. He finally got his door open and waddled inside. He pushed the door closed with his back and pulled his other hand to hold Moka up, though the death of embarrassment now coursed through his body.

"_So addicting." _The outer Moka thought as she released her fangs from his neck and, without thinking, pressed her lips to Tsukune's immediately after her feeding.

Tsukune's eyes widened in shock, and not from the kiss, but from the contents of it. Moka's lips dripped with the life giving substance and her tongue weakly lapped between her lips as she madly fought to both kiss Tsukune and lick his essence from her lips. In perhaps an act of instinct or mimicry, Tsukune, feeling the appendage squirm about against their locked lips, pressed his tongue out to touch hers in intimate contact. The pink haired vampire groaned pitifully as that thirst turned into a tension that she has notice to only grow in intensity after her feedings. The young pink-haired, emerald eyed teen was at a loss. Would she further quench her thirst or would she stifle the nagging feeling that her body gave her which only sought to ease the tension.

"**No…**" The inner voice of the youkai teen complained.

She couldn't commit such an act, to do so would be… what would it be? She never believed in the pig-headed morals and laws her kind had since abandoned, that her father always seemed to preach, though never act upon. Tsukune was a human, but above that he was brave. He was a strong male and as far as she knew, and believed: utterly loyal. Though Tsukune was a bit indecisive, what male his age was not?

The ache burned her, and she knew only he could ebb it away.

Yes, to ebb it away was exactly what she needed; the outer youkai agreed as she slowly began to grind her hips against Tsukune as she almost forcibly kept their lips locked with her limited strength. Tsukune had almost lost her weight in that instance. The feeling was indescribable; all he could do to keep from ruining the moment with his own awkwardness was to press Moka against the wall by the door, which only caused his own hips to instinctually press forward to keep her stable in his grasp. Moka groaned into his mouth and quickly strengthened her pelvic strokes as it had been inhibited by the force he used to hold her against the wall. Tsukune soon found he lacked the will to deny his instincts to act on such a willing female and too began to rhythmically mill against the youkai's opposing motions.

"**This isn't right.**" The inner youkai protested, but was not even sure why it was wrong.

So many formalities have been drilled into her since she was a child, but each and every formality had turned out to be but a lie, used to mask an individual and turn them into a uniformed hypocrisy that only gained through intolerable acts of faceless conformity or ostracizing the atypical.

That is who she was: different. She did not believe in belittling others for the sake of her title. She could not imagine taking on a weaker opponent just to prove she was greater. She knew she was better because she opposed these things and up held her honor through her actions and not her empty words. She did know what he wanted. Tsukune was a mystery to her, as she was sure she was to him. He had never shown distaste for being a vampire. He had never show hate to her for turning him into something that was not human, but what she truly feared, was not the dissimilarity between them, but the rejection. For the bravado she illustrated on a daily basis, for all it was worth the very thought of being rejected by him brought her no purer ire. She would never want to hurt Tsukune, but the very idea fosters a rage like no other, a clear desire to bury her claws into his sensitive flesh and rake him to pieces bit by bit until there was nothing left of him.

Even now, between her outer self's moans and his motions, she wanted nothing more than to sink her fangs in him and drain him of every drop of blood for his affront and decisive actions. She wanted to feel his bleeding flesh between her fingers and hear him cry for mercy, but she could not. She wanted him to do this, as much as she wished for him to simply leave, and neither did she want to stand the rejection, not again. She had steeled her heart for his leaving after _that _incident, and she is sure she would never be able to again now that he had _clearly _made his choice.

She could smell his blood racing under his skin; even so far apart from him she could smell his burning blood and sweating skin. The ache only grew stronger, but so did their motions to alleviate it. The outer youkai grew dizzy with the feeling of Tsukune's obvious attraction pressing against her skirt and underwear. She grew embarrassed when she felt her own excitement, quite sure Tsukune could feel it as well, but it seemed he was little aware as the pair continued their motions, desperately struggling to end the other's _pain_. Moka and Tsukune eventually released their kiss as their ability to breathe became more difficult with each passing second.

"Tsukune!" Moka gasped, as she groaned and held still, her hips pressed impossibly close to Tsukune's thrusting motions.

She was so close to whatever it was and wanted it to hurry up and arrive, and the feeling only eased when Tsukune would press against her in such an intimate manner. She felt as her fingers dug into his black-going-hazel hair and peered up with her emerald eyes as his hair seemed to glitter in the setting sun that poured in through his drawn curtains. Now that she was steadily becoming more aware of how close she was to that always unattainable feeling she became aware of the sounds and senses around her.

She could smell his blood as it raced through his veins. She could taste his sweaty skin as she ran her tongue uniformly over the line of his jugular. She could feel his heart beat thrashing beneath her tongue laps and his hips jutting into hers. She could feel his hair between her fingers as his hot breath pushed against her ear with every one of his grunts.

Her fingers gripped in his hair tighter when she felt her stomach twist and let out a low sounding moan as she felt her body and mind spiral down an unfamiliar path of existence that left her head swimming. She was faintly aware of Tsukune shuddering against her and biting into her neck to muffle the groan that escaped his mouth, but she soon found her strength slipping away as she slipped from his arms, but before she could fall Tsukune, with the remainder of his functioning higher processes wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to set her on her feet again but neither of them were expecting her to fall forward against his chest, and in a reflexive act to protect her face from hitting his chest too hard, he grabbed her Rosary, and snapped it off its restrictions.

***~~~~~~~~~~~***

Onee-chan!?" Kokoa loudly called as she barged into Moka's room, only to find she was not there.

Kurumu was returning to her room from the washrooms. She had a yellow tee shirt a few sizes too small for her chest and a pair of white shortie shorts, the hip straps of her yellow underwear visible. Her skin was still pink from the heat of her bath, and her hair still a little wet. She looked to Kokoa and raised a thin brow.

"What are you doing?" Kokoa was surprised by the succubus and whipped around, pressing her back against Moka's door as she slammed it closed.

"Nothing!!" The tiny vampire defended.

Kurumu rolled her eyes as she folded her towel under her arms. "Moka isn't in her room." The succubus noted as Kokoa's cheeks flushed a soft pink at being caught.

"W-where is she?" There was no point now in denying it, she was caught red-handed.

Kurumu lifted her head slightly, than grinned.

"Moka?" Kurumu asked as if to make sure that's who Kokoa was looking for.

Kokoa's brows furrowed. "YES! Of course Onee-chan!!" The red-head rebutted angrily.

Kurumu pointed her index finger at her chin as she lifted her head in thought.

"Moka you say…now where did she say she was going?" Kurumu held out her arms and shook her head. "Oh dear, it seems my memory must be fading~" The succubus teased.

Kokoa, by this point, was fuming.

"What is it?" A familiar, stoic voice called.

Both girls jumped and Kurumu looks back over her shoulder at Mizore, who stood there in her white, loose-sleeved blouse and purple skirt. Her pale fingers gripped the stick of her lollipop.

"It seems that Kokoa is looking for Moka, but I just can't remember where she went, do you Mizore?" Kurumu winked.

Mizore tilted her head slightly and walked up behind the succubus. She laid her head on Kurumu's shoulder and took a moment to think. The ice maiden lifted her head, so her chin lay on the succubus' shoulder, she looked at Kokoa.

"Moka?" Mizore asked, feigning ignorance to the situation. Kokoa fumed, she really hated them sometimes, only sometimes though.

**~*~~~~~~~~*~**

"It seems they will be arriving at the Mitsu Hachimachi shrine in Osaka." The scar-faced man said in amusement as he sat in a large, green hued room watching the doctor work. The scar-faced man was leaned back against a wall in a wheeled chair that squeaked every time he moved. The doctor walked around the large aquarium tank with a chart in his arm. The doctor stopped and stood in front of a machine that showed a 3-D image of the figure inside the tank. The figure looked like a full-grown person, but two wing-like appendages protruded from its shoulder blades. The doctor looks up at the scar-faced man.

"Well than James, perhaps you care to entertain our guests a while? He is still not ready…" The doctor chuckled as he watched the figure shift in the tank. James grinned and stood to his feet.

"So than can I borrow your new little toy?" James asked as he cocked his head slightly.

The doctor laughed loudly. "By all means my boy! Just try not to kill them yet!" The doctor walked over to James and pulled a small keycard from his pocket.

"Do take care of the girl; she gets a little over excited…" James grinned at the doctor's remark and took the key card. The scar-faced man turned to leave the room. "Also James…"

The scar-faced stopped and looked up at the doctor.

"You needn't worry about the younger Shuzen, The Boss has sent him after the boy, he will meet you at the Temple." The doctor responded.

James nodded and pocketed the keycard and left the room. The doctor grinned and started at the aquarium.

"Soon…soon my beloved." He cackled darkly.

***~~~~~~~~~***

Tsukune and Moka looked into each other's eyes as the boy pressed himself against the now silver-haired girl, whose back was flat against the wall of his dorm room. His eyes were wide and his hand was frozen in place with Rosary and all.

"Tsukune…" Moka said in a low, almost dark tone.

Tsukune regained some clarity and tried to drop the Rosary as he attempted to move back, but it was too late. Inner Moka grabbed Tsukune's wrist which held the Rosary as she looked down and gripped his shirt with her other hand as her silver hair rained over her face. Her embarrassment was currently unparalleled, her rage: without equal, but she couldn't do anything to him. Her grip tightened over his wrist and Tsukune winced at the growing pain. The vampire came close to snapping his human wrist like a twig, but she somehow withheld. His hazel hair was wet and matted, and his ruby eyes looked to her with confusion.

From the curtain of hair Moka could look over to his right hand without his knowing and gaze at the cursed lock that only continued to crack with time. It has come ever closer since after their summer. One cracked during his fight with her father's butler than two more cracked during their fight in the Grandberry Mall in Kanagawa. There were but two seals left. He just came closer and closer to that point, and it was because of her. She had been adamant about going to her home, though her other self she wished it a little as well. It was she who suggested the trip to the Mall. How could she be a good mate, or even a girlfriend if she could not even keep him from harm? What kind of vampire was she? She had never felt so close to crying before.

She did not want to him to feel as if she was rejecting him, but neither did she wish to be rejected herself.

"Moka?" He voice called her so familiarly.

It enraged the vampire even more. Her head snapped up, Akashiya Moka was temporarily stunned by the blood orbs staring back at her, only to strengthen her resolve once again and she kicked at Tsukune's feet and pushed his legs apart while she pushed down on his body with her grip and forced the confused and frightened boy to his knees. He was scared of her? Or was he pensive? Did he think all she wished was to discipline him? No…she only wanted him to be a proper male… and she knew no other way of punishment and knew little of reward save for praise.

"_Like a dog." _The silver-haired teen berated herself.

She looked down at Tsukune who had respectfully looked away from her. The vampire felt her cheeks heat up at what she was about to ask the male to do. Would he stand indecisive or accept her? Would his rejection throw her over the proverbial edge that she has been teetering upon for months? Did he believe the one truth about her kind: _the most supreme is oneself_?

"_But was it still true, all those things he had once told me?" _The vampire wondered as she dragged her long fingers through his hazel hair, slightly relaxing the tense male. "_Do you believe me to be elegant? Superior?" _She wondered and she frowned at him.

"_Did saying I felt nothing for you make you quit? No…you continued to try." _She thought as she massaged her fingers against his scalp.

Moka swallowed, assuring herself this was the only way to win, to have him speak with his voice and to see if they truly matched his actions. Moka pulled Tsukune's hair and forced his head back. His eyes were still turned away, but Moka could feel his heart beating rapidly. Moka released her fingers from his hair. Tsukune was just waiting for the kick but it never came. Was she testing his perversion or something, not that it really meant anything considering the compromising situation he and her outer self had put themselves through. He felt her release her fingers but he still did not move.

"_I'm not ready for that…" _The vampire thought. _"I'm sorry Tsukune…" _She bit down on her lower lip and looked back over her shoulder, ever so discreetly, at his futon.

He had already started this, he had given her that gift, and he had always stood up for her, no matter which her it was. Tsukune suddenly found himself being pulled to his feet. Tsukune staggered to his feet as he was unwillingly drug to his futon by a vampire that should have kicked him into oblivion after their previous activity. Before he could stupidly ask what she was doing, the vampire sat onto the edge of his futon and pulled him on top of her. The pair fell quite a distance and Tsukune caught himself to stop from crushing her, wholly surprised by her motion, and both his hands landed at either side of her waist and he kept himself carefully suspended.

For a time the pair just lay there. Tsukune was above the silver-haired young woman and stared down into her ruby eyes. He felt as her breath licked at his warming cheeks. He felt oddly, comfortable. It was like that dream so long ago, and all the same her face gave off an eerily evil smirk.

The inner youkai could not help but smirk at him. The thoughts flooding her head were indiscernible even to her. The overwhelming feeling of him on top of her was more than she ever did imagine. She had always pictured herself playing lead, but she felt a odd sense of security with the young man's body above her own. Warmth exuded from him like nothing she has ever felt with anyone, save for he. Her smirk faded. Tsukune did not act. Was he rejecting her offer? How stupid… How could she overestimate her chances? He was only using her wasn't he? She would think bitterly as she dug her nails into his futon.

Tsukune watched as her smirk vanish. Was she expecting something of him? Could he give her what she wanted? Did vampires not seek a power in their boyfriends or mates he did not have? She had said once she was not interested in him and his attempts would always meet failure when it came to courting her. He had taken the braver path and has begun to try and court her affections, but why is it that the reflection he sees in the mirror is not enough for her? Why is it he was always met with an obstacle to her affection? He heard as the holy lock shifted every time Moka clawed his futon and shifted his comforter. Why was he like this: neither human nor youkai? What exactly was he, and was he: the human he once was, be enough for her?

"_**Master**_**…"** The young man's dark, inner voice almost growled.

Tsukune's eyes glazed over as her scent invaded his senses. The thought of her racing blood was now at the forefront of his mind. Inner Moka had cast her eyes away as the holes in the futon became deeper as her rage grew. She grimly considered kicking him so he would no longer hold the ability to procreate so she would not feel shamed for having pushed her own rejection. With her self-pitying, she could not sense his change, nor did either of them realize yet another seal in his lock cracked because at that same moment Tsukune thrust his hips forward against her underwear as he was able to easily slip past her skirt in this position, and Moka let out a shout of surprise before she covered her own mouth. She could not fight the whines of pleasure that Tsukune pushed from her, so her only choice was to wrap her strong legs around his waist and meet him motion for motion and allow her arms to fall behind her head.

The vampire looked up to the red-eyed male with her own blood colored gaze and whined and groaned with each of his teasing, but effective thrusts. Tsukune stared down at Moka and gripped her hips to stabilize his motions. The ghoulish fiend wanted but one thing, and that was to please the blood that gave him life so he could taste it for himself. The vampire beneath him either did not notice his change, or did not care. Either way the being looked down to her with the same, warm expression of devotion. Moka moaned at the thought of Tsukune being devoted to her in such a way. To have someone that cared so much for her and would love her.

To be loved in such a way… was it not every girl's dream?

"Moka…" The young woman heard the male call as he slowed his motions to a slow grind.

The vampire looked up at the young man, into those eyes, that no matter if they were blood or russet, they were always his. Tsukune smiled and leaned down so their faces met.

"Moka…" He breathed against her face. The vampire opened her mouth seeking he contact of his lips.

Tsukune just smiled and leaned in to brush his lips against hers, but he stopped. Moka furrowed her brows and glanced to the side. Was this right? Could he really love them both or just want to… she was a whole person… She felt herself get choked up by the emotion she desperately tried to push back. Her eyes began to water at the depressing memories of her solitude. She was born alone and she was sure she would die alone.

"I love you…all of you, always have." Tsukune admitted.

Moka blinked and allowed the tears filling her eyes to spill down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to respond but was surprised to see his hair had turned silver. Tsukune took her shock to his advantage and pressed in to kiss her passionately. Moka groaned into the kiss and grunted when Tsukune continued his thrusting motions against her. The vampire's true form was able to settle into the same euphoria as her outer self, fallen against the boy's intimate touches.

Soon the two were sound asleep curled under Tsukune's comforter which had been slightly torn by the vampire's earlier aggravations.

***~~~~~~~~~***

Kokoa growled at Kurumu and Mizore.

"Calm down!" Kurumu laughed, giving the young girl a sly grin.

"If you want to know so bad…Moka went to help Tsukune pack." The succubus motioned her hand, Mizore nodded. "Yeah," Kurumu added with a laugh. "Like forever ago." The pair having teased and confused the young vampire for a time because they had nothing better to do.

"What?!" The red-haired vampire yelled out in rage and ran off.

Koumori desperately attempted to keep up to her. Kurumu and Mizore shook their heads.

"Why is she always so rash?" Mizore shrugged at Kurumu's question.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

There was a pounding like no other at Tsukune's door. The young man lay by Moka who lay only in her under garments, her skirt and blouse discarded as well as her Rosary, somewhere in the room. Tsukune still wore his school blouse and loose pants. The black-haired male lay in spoons with the sleepy girl. They had done little more than help each other to that shameless completion that only they could share. Tsukune groggily opened his eyes to find that the room was nearly pitch black. Tsukune rose from his futon at the insistent knocking at his door. Moka did not stir from her rest as Tsukune zipped up his pants and opened to door to his room. Kokoa was standing outside of the room, tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"K-kokoa-chan?" Tsukune rubbed the sleep from her eyes as he walked out of the room, and quickly closed his door behind him when he realized Moka was still in there. "W-what are you doing up at this time… uh, what time is it?" Tsukune asked, actually not knowing the time.

"That doesn't matter!!" The vampire shouted. Tsukune tried to shush her because she was in the boy's dorm after hours and if Moka was found in his room he would get in even more trouble, not only by the Headmaster but with Kokoa. Kokoa smacked his hands away and grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him forward.

"That doesn't matter!" She yelled. "Let's go!! It's an emergency!!" Kokoa pushed Tsukune forward and he staggerd, but before he could finish his turn to ask her what happened, the vampire kicked the back of his head and knocked the male out in one fell swoop.

When Tsukune's body hit the floor Kokoa stood behind him with a dark look on her face and cracked her knuckles. Atop her cherry red hair was a green leaf. With a poof of smoke the leaf fell off his head to the ground and a brown, clawed hand, grabbed Tsukune's ankle and dragged him to the end of the hall where the hall window sat on the third floor of the male dorm.

***~~~~~~~~~~***

Moka groaned and sat up in Tsukune's futon. She pulled the comforter to her chest as the pounding in her head intensified, only for her to realize it was the door.

"Tsukune?" The silver-haired vampire looked around and considered perhaps he was in the bathroom, but she was too sleepy to care.

She would break their hands for knocking and waking her up, and if they were there for Tsukune, break their wrists for disturbing him at such an ungodly hour. When Moka opened the door with nothing more than Tsukune's comforter covering her underwear. She was almost not surprised to see Kokoa when she opened the door.

"O-o-onee-sama!!!" The red-head shrieked.

Moka's eyed widened and she slapped her hand over Kokoa's mouth. After glaring at her evilly the red head swallowed and calmed down. Koumori fluttered around squeaking. The cold winter air blew in from the open window and he wanted to close it but Kokoa smacked him and the bat bounced to the floor and pouted up at his master but sighed.

"Kokoa what are you doing here?" Not that the silver-haired vampire cared, but she was seconds away from having only two sisters.

Koumori tilted his head and noticed leaf on the ground. The curious bat looked up at Moka and Kokoa as they talked. They did not seem interested in little Koumori. The bat put the leaf upon his head and squeaked happily at his new hat. He squeaked and fluttered up and landed on Kokoa's shoulder.

"We can't just stand by Onee-sama and let them do that!" Kokoa finished explaining.

Moka released the comforter and flicked back her hair. Both Kokoa and Koumori bled from their nose as Moka scowled.

"I'll show them about using Tsukune like a toy." She looked down at Kokoa and put her hand on her hip. "Let's go get ready, the others want to be led like sheep, then we shall be the shepherds." The vampire smugly claimed.

Kokoa sparkled with admiration for her sister and Kou squeaked approval of his master's approval. Moka picked up Tsukune's comforter and made her way back t o the female's dorm. Moka was sure they convinced Tsukune to leave ahead of her so she would be safe, but little did he or the others knew is that Exorcist was little better than a man who sent others off to be slaughtered by an unknown enemy, and just because he was a Ghoul…which hurt most.


	21. Omake 9

**Omake 9**

**Wings off a Fly**

Tsukune sighed, but looked down when he felt something lean against his body. Yukari was shivering, she seemed scared.

"Are you okay Yukari-chan? He asked patting the top of her head.

"Desu…"She shivered.

"It's okay we're all here together, we just need to find out what's causing all of this." Tsukune felt a hand gently tapping his shoulder.

"Ne Moka?" Tsukune asked, still looking down at Yukari who seemed to calm a bit.

"Tsukune?" Moka said as she turned to face him. Tsukune looked up at Moka who was pinching at Kurumu's cheeks and vice-versa.

"Eh? Mizore-chan?" Tsukune glanced back, and to his horror a faceless mannequin had leaned its hand on his shoulder.

Tsukune looked over to the decorative bushes at the chilly feeling; Mizore was waving her hand out from her hiding spot. Tsukune then went completely pale, and they all screamed. The group was quickly chased away by the floating mannequin and had finally dived behind an empty concession's stand.

The group sat quietly and watched as the mannequins began to line up and saluted. From the darkness of the mall a bright golden light appeared and floated down the line of at attention models. When the golden light came into view it began to slowly grow in size, and upon reaching its full size a male figure with white hair stepped from the light dressed in eloquent gowns of red and white and a small crown upon his head. His long, pointed ears were decorated with golden earrings and transparent, butterfly shaped wings sat folded on his bare back, the robes just sliding off his broad, dark-skinned shoulders.

"Where are the intruders?!" The large winged man called with a baritone voice.

Smaller orbs of light floated from the mannequins and hovered around the large, dark-skinned being. Yukari blinked as she peered from the bushes.

"I've seen these youkai before." The witch whispered as she pouted angrily.

Tsukune looked at the girls to see their equally displeased faces.

"What are they?" Tsukune whispered back, curious about their sour reactions.

"Yousei." Moka replied as she knelt up to pull apart the condiments so she could see past the countertop.

"Yousei?" Tsukune repeated as he peered over the countertop at the youkai.

"Yousei are a mischievous group of youkai that can be really helpful or terribly cruel desu. They like to enchant other beings with charm abilities that rival succubus." The tiny witch explained.

"I know him…" Moka murmured.

The group turned to face the vampire whose eyes widened and she dropped behind the counter and shook her head. When ducked the largest of the yousei turned to face the direction of the food counters. He had seen the flicker of falling hair in the corner of his blue eyes. Moka blushed furiously and shook her head.

"I-I mean I've seen him before!" She whispered in panic. "His name is Oberon, he's the king of yousei." Moka put her hands atop her head as she ducked so her chin touched her knees which were pulled to her chest.

The vampire felt guilty for not telling them, but it was an experience she had hoped to have gotten past. Oberon motioned his hand and his smaller subjects flittered out of his way. The tiny fairies giggled at the yousei king and watched as he all but glided across the ground to the counter Moka and the others were hiding behind.

"Moka…" His deep voice called. "So good to see you." The yousei chuckled.

The group, having not expected they would be caught so easily, jumped back in shock, except Mizore who just stood and stared off. Oberon climbed over the counter and dropped down on the ground in front of everyone. Tsukune and the girls stood and Tsukune quickly jumped in front of Moka as the yousei drew closer.

"What do you think you're doing here desu ka?!" Yukari demanded to know as she held out her wand to threaten him, but the witch was pulled back by Kurumu and the succubus quickly slapped her hands over the witch's mouth.

The yousei's youki was obvious. It was nearly as frightening as an S-Class youkai. They had come here to find a resolution to the problem, not create a bigger one. If they attacked a youkai King, that would start war with that group of yousei. Though yousei were generally neutral beings, they were known for their fierce magciks that rivaled a witch's. They had enough trouble on their hands and did not need more.

"Stay back!" Tsukune stood brave to protect the girls, but it was a foolish choice against Oberon.

The yousei king motioned his hand. Tsukune suddenly felt the pressure of air tighten around his neck. Oberon held the ability to control wind, and using the pressure of the environment the yousei began to choke the boy.

"Tsukune!!" The girls called in fear as Oberon's grip tightened.

"A human…" The yousei growled. "And not just any human…" He chuckled.

"Leave Tsukune alone Oberon!!!" Moka yelled as she ran toward the white-haired yousei.

Oberon flicked his left hand and sent a gust of wind at Moka which knocked her back into Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari. Tsukune tried to call out to them but for every breath he released the pressure around his neck grew tighter.

"He was right in his suggestion. And it only took a week to lure you out." Oberon said as he looked to Tsukune.

The yousei king turned to look to Moka and the girls as he continued to hold his spell. Tsukune found he was quickly losing consciousness.

"And you Moka…" He familiarly called, "to think you would be here…" He chuckled as he ran his tongue along his left index finger.

Moka sneered with an embarrassed flush as she and the girls sat up. Kurumu and Mizore held out their claws and Yukari held up her wand.

"Moka what is he talking about?!" The succubus quickly questioned as their situation was just going from bad to worse.

***~~~~~~~***

"What do you mean they went to stop King Oberon?!" Kokoa slammed her hands flat against the chairman's desk while Nekonome-sensei, who was by the vampire's side nearly jumped out of her skin.

Ruby stood at his side with her hands respectfully folded in front of her. The black-haired witch furrowed her brows at the tiny vampire.

"Kokoa-san, please remain calm." The witch implored.

"NO! Why would you put onee-sama into that situation?!" Kokoa did not trust the Chairman or Ruby, especially when the elder witch stood at his side.

The Exorcist chuckled and folded his gloved hands in front of him, amused by Kokoa's leap to a conclusion which was wholly false.

"_Do you really think this is about Akashiya-san, Shuzen-san?" _The exorcist questioned with a grin. "_Or have we forgotten about your father's message?" _He cooed with dark amusement.

The red-headed vampire growled and Koumori, who sat on her left shoulder, gave a pouty glare as well to assist her master's anger. Kokoa shook with ire and rage. Curse her father and his constant meddling! Why could he not just leave her older sister alone.

"We'll see!! Come on you!!!" The vampire demanded of the nekomusu who looked to the chairman for approval.

The hooded priest gave a nod and chuckled. The cat woman followed the enraged vampire out. Ruby sighed and looked to the chairman as he swiped his gloved hand over his crystal ball. In the glass the faint image of Tsukune's right arm could be seen as he grasped madly at the air trying to instinctually free himself of the pressure at his neck.

"_We shall see if Aono can complete his training, Toujyou?" _the Exorcist looked to his assistant. She gave a deep bow and nodded.

"Yes sir, of course." The witch wholly agreed. "Anything to help Tsukune-san." The raven-haired woman added faithfully.

***~~~~~~~~~~~***

"Leave him alone!" Moka screamed at the top of her lungs.

The girls lay beaten and strewn across the mall floors after attempting to fight the yousei king, but without Moka's true strength and Tsukune, they were helpless against a fiend who held nearly S-class power. Moka was scraped and cut from being hit by blades of wind only to slid across the tiled floors which burned against her exposed flesh.

"Does this human mean so much to you Moka?" Oberon questioned gleefully.

Tsukune, during the fray had been knocked from Oberon's grip as he fought the girls, only able to concentrate on one battle at a time as it took so much concentration to bind the wind that surrounded him, but Oberon once again had Tsukune pinned to the ground by the wind pressure. His glorious red robes danced in the surroundings winds procured by the youkai as his transparent wings stretched and glittered with magic which kept him afloat. If one had the ability to sense energy, the coil of wind surrounding Oberon would look relative to a serpent. He would stand upon its back while the tail choked Tsukune and held him to the ground and the head would coil above Oberon's head, watching its enemy.

"by the looks of it…" Oberon spoke as the Holy lock clicked as the tongue of the winds brushed against it. "You were planning on making him your Familiar. I thought this was taboo?" He laughed, wholly misunderstanding the sacred vampiric bond.

Moka fumed, tears readily filled her emerald eyes at the accusation. Affection and slavery were not the same! Tsukune looked up with fading consciousness as Moka openly sobbed and slipped to her knees as she cradled her face in her hands. Kurumu's wings were torn, and Yukari's wand was damaged. Mizore was unable to sit up with the pain of the wind blade cuts marring her legs and chest. A blood bond was special! The vampire mentally shouted, her voice unable to break past the sobs. His blood was special. He was nothing like Oberon… she remembered when she was little…

_Oberon was introduced to my Outer self by mother after I left home. Mother assumed I need a companion after losing the one I had in Kokoa, but my Outer self knew little of the companionship I held with her, Mother did not stop to ask my other self what she wanted. Though we may have shared a body, we currently held separate souls thanks to her insanely powerful seal._

_I never understood why she made mine so powerful, she destroyed me. I still hold her responsible for making my transition difficult._

_Maybe her guilt led her to the atrocious idea of me needing this lower being as a companion. I have nothing against those that stood below vampires… that was merely my father still speaking; after all it had only been a week since I left that dismal situation behind._

_Oberon was a arrogant man, that coming from the expert. At this point I was still in a dark place, so I could only reach my other self's experience through my constant dreams and nightmares. I cursed my fate and inability to break his nose in the first few hours of our meeting. Unfortunately my outer self wanted to give that blowhard a chance… because I still felt the emptiness and lacked the foresight that I have now._

_My other self was always very kind to him, and he was always respectful to her. One day mother brought tea while Oberon, who was only three years older than me at the time, sat with me on the obsidian patio of my mother's property. He pulled a small bottle of a yellow liquid from the small leather bag he always wore around his neck, I could see now it was absent. He told my other self it was honey for the tea. We only ever drank milk tea as honey, I found, too sweet, but my other delighted in the offer, she could not deny the one she thought was her friend. I was too weak to warn my other self that he could not be trusted, but this time I could do something…_

_I was bedridden for nearly a month and had an awkward start in the middle of the school year which has haunted me for some time. Mother told me Oberon took care of me all while I was sick, but I knew what my outer self easily accepted as truth, was a lie. Spoken words are useless… Oberon was a sadist and had a volatile mixture of narcissism and Munchausen. Aim for his weakness; do not let him hurt Tsukune. Get close enough to remove my Rosary; I will tear his wings off like one does to a fly._

Moka narrowed her eyes and prepared her step. Oberon knew the link between the pair. He had intimate knowledge of the Rosary and Tsukune's magic ability to remove it, and he would not allow it. As soon as the limited vampire charged, the wind snake coiled tightly shot its head at Moka. Tsukune's eyes widened when wounds tore into Moka's upper shoulders and lower thighs as the wind fangs tore into her cut and bruised flesh.

Everything seemed to slow as Tsukune watched Moka's body drop, his ears deaf as the girls cried out for their friend. When her body hit the ground and the smell of her blood invaded his senses, his pupils contracted into slits and his jaws locked as he bit down as his fangs painfully set in. All Tsukune could remember thinking was _if only I was stronger…_

Oberon's eyes widened when a deadly aura far beyond S-Class, far beyond human or youkai spiked from behind him. He turned to where Tsukune no longer laid, the room now choking with the aura of Ghoul. The yousei looked to the girls who hovered over Moka's motionless body, their eyes wide with horror. Oberon followed their gaze—behind him!! He whipped around, his silky white hair dancing to his graceful twist only for his face to be caught in the palm of the boy he once held under his wind. Oberon struggled, but it was of no use. He grabbed the ghoul's wrist and tried to pull him off but he was stopped by the deadly red glare and black aura he could feel consuming his wind and his youki all at once. The fairies cried out to their king, but one by one the fairies felt their magic vanish and the tiny leaf-sized youkai fell to the ground one by one, unconscious.

"Tsukune no!" Kurumu called as she held the unconscious Moka to her breast. "Don't!!" But the succubus' words could not pierce the scent of the Ghoul's master's pain.

No one but he should be allowed to spill her blood and he will prove it to this despicable piece of trash that is not worthy to be kicked by her or even killed by her, he will kill this king.

"We have to stop him desu!" Yukari cried in fear of what killing a youkai king would do to Tsukune's reputation.

By law Tsukune would be taken away. They would never see him again, but they could not stop Ghoul, only Moka could, and the only one that could remove her seal was currently about to snap King Oberon's neck. There was a terrible smell that filled the air, and a seal on the Holy Lock cracked, and so did King Oberon's neck. The girl's turned away as the yousei's limp body fell to the ground, the whites of his eyes visible. Kurumu broke down sobbing as Yukari covered her face and cried. Tears raced down the yuki onna's cheek. They have seen Ghoul a few times already, but this had been the first time it had killed someone… Tsukune's hands were stained with blood. They all knew, that they now held a terrible truth as they heard the Ghoul feed, so that he disgraced his enemy's dead body further.

Neither Moka nor Tsukune could ever learn what happened, both would be shamed and forever branded. After the Ghoul desecrated his enemy, he screamed. This caused the girls' heads to snap up, only to see Bus Driver-san and Nekonome-sensei.

"**He he he… I see this whip still has its uses…" **Bus Driver chuckled as he bit down onto his cigar with Belmont in hand.

Bus Driver and Nekonome-sensei cleaned up the mess while the kids rested in the bus. Tsukune was cleaned up so there was no evidence of his ….fight, and Moka was bandaged up. When the two woke up they were greeted by their relieved friends. They were told that Bus Driver and Nekonome got the fairies in custody, and told them no more.

Mizore was happy that her picture of Tsukune got into the Kai Shinbun because that meant no one knew the truth, but she could not help but keep an eye on Tsukune. The summer passes, but the yuki onna feared that perhaps he had nightmares and the _akuma _told him things, but as the yuki onna sat atop the tree branches and watched Tsukune happily walk arm in arm with Moka to school as she always did, the yuki onna was satisfied he would never know, and neither would Moka. Even if Mizore would never say it out loud, she always worried about her friends, and even if she could only watch them from a distance to protect them, she would. The yuki onna held out her hand and felt the warmth of the first snowflake of the season touching and holding life in her palm.

"The first snowflake…" It was a romantic ideal for yuki onna to catch the first flake of the winter, that meant their wish would come true, and she wished for nothing more than the persons she loved most to be happy.

The yuki onna blushed and looked down to the photograph of Tsukune in her hand. How she always wanted to protect them, but as she was now…

"I can become stronger too, Tsukune…" She smiled and rolled her lollipop in her mouth.


	22. Intruders

**Chapter XIII: Intruders**

Kurumu and Mizore stood in the dorm halls. Kurumu sighed as she walked over to her door. Mizore looked at her in silent query. The succubus turned to the yuki onna and shook her head.

"It's really hard to understand Kokoa sometimes." The succubus responded.

Mizore turned her head a moment, thinking over Kurumu's statement. Mizore nodded and looked over to her, pulling her lollipop from her mouth.

"She's just shy." The yuki onna noted.

Kurumu grinned at Mizore and motioned her hand under her chin.

"Like you were?" Kurumu grinned and put her hand to her waist.

Mizore blushed and pressed her fingertips together. She turned her head away and Kurumu laughed, patting Mizore on the shoulders.

"You are so precious Mizore!" The succubus teased.

Mizore smiled as she looked up at Kurumu.

"Kurumu…" Mizore whispered, her blush intensifying. Kurumu turned to face Mizore.

"Hmm?" The succubus put her hands on her hips.

Mizore opened her mouth to speak but the yuki onna looked over the succubus' shoulder to see Moka and Kokoa arrive at the dorms. The sisters were making their way to the steps which were just a distance from Kurumu's room. Moka was walking toward them hastily with a comforter quilt around her body while Kokoa followed close behind grinning evilly as she cracked her knuckles.

"Inner Moka?" Kurumu questioned, shocked to see the Inner youkai out, and so late.

"We have a problem." Inner Moka spoke as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and held tight to the familiar smelling comforter around her chest.

After the stoic vampire explained, her two classmates stood unbelieving.

"Ruby would never do anything to hurt Tsukune would she?" Kurumu worried.

Moka shook her head unsure, but Kokoa stepped forward to insist.

"I heard them with my own ears; you can't deny something weird is going on." The red-head urged. "They are planning to get rid of Tsukune!"

Mizore removed her lollipop from her mouth with a pop and raised a brow as she pointed the magic candy to Kokoa.

"Why are you worried about Tsukune?" the yuki onna questioned.

Kokoa blinked and reeled back at the accusations being tossed about. Sometimes the snow woman was too observant, but honestly the young vampire had no idea what was really happening, she only her suspicions. Kokoa's cheeks blushed and she fumed at the idea of what the snow maiden was _really_ accusing her for. She did not care what happened to that human but it was for her sister.

"D-don't mistake this for concern! I only care about onee-sama's feelings in this!" The red-head asserted.

Mizore and Kurumu looked up to Moka whose cheeks were dusted pink and her body shaking with rage at her sister's blurted comment. Her sister was naïve and unperceptive but sometimes she was spot on, with the most embarrassing of things. Kokoa soon found herself half conscious in the walls, Mizore and Kurumu knowledgably stepped back. Kurumu put her hands on her hips and looked to Moka as the vampire flicked back her silver mane.

"Look w-we can't just jump to conclusions." Kurumu was scared for him.

Exorcist was a powerful being and who knows what he could do, but all this time he had helped Tsukune, was he just using their friend for his own gains?

"I went to his room to find him, he was gone." The silver-haired teen lied.

She could not tell them she was over there…doing such embarrassing things, nor would she be able to explain her utter helplessness. Something was not right, something was off and she could not explain it. She hated feeling so weak and helpless, but could she… would she reject Tsukune now? Her ruby eyes grew distant. She really was addicted to him… The pair knew better than to ask especially after what just happened to Kokoa, but they were sure Moka was hiding something, she looked upset.

Kokoa sat up and rubbed her head as Kurumu, Mizore and her onee-sama spoke. The red head held her own suspicions. Why was she in Tsukune's room? Kokoa went wide eyed at the realization. Tsukune and onee-sama? Kokoa slowly looked up to her precious sister in horror only to see the elder vampire glancing down from the corner of her eyes at the emerald eyed baby sister.

Moka was obviously still touchy about not being allowed to go to the temple in the first place to keep an eye on Tsukune, she was protective of him, even if she would never admit to it. There was no way … could perhaps?

"Tsukune went alone?" Mizore questioned aloud what everyone was thinking.

They all lowered their heads at the thought. Would Tsukune do something so rash? There had to be another reason why he disappeared.

"T-that idiot!" Moka's rage finally got the better of her as she gripped her fist angrily, hand still pressed to the comforter against her chest, and was wrapped precariously around her body. "Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa." The vampire called to her friends.

"Go. Confront the Chairman about this. I'm going ahead to stop Tsukune." She assured, though she was honestly not sure where to look first, but perhaps his scent was still in the male dorm.

Without the girls prying about she could perhaps concentrate. As of late their presence would often cause her concentration to fade.

"Whoa, wait!" The succubus called as Moka went to the steps to go to her room to dress.

The silver-haired temptress turned to the blue-haired teen with rage still boiling in her worried eyes. Kurumu was stunned a moment by her disarming emotions. For all of the pride she so claims to have, one can sometimes forget that she too has emotions and she too hurt. Kurumu lowered her head and gripped her hand to her chest. What would she say to the teen? She, for some reason, never seemed to worry for Tsukune but she was beginning to see that wall that always seemed to surround the vampire, crumbling day by day. Kurumu shook her head and took a step back.

"Be careful." The succubus turned and grabbed the unwilling young vampire by the wrist, practically dragging her out as Koumori flapped after them.

Mizore stood there a moment and watched with emotionless eyes as the succubus hurried away. The ice maiden looked to her ruby eye friend. Moka turned away from the ice maiden's piercing gaze and stood with her foot at the first step of the stairway leading to the second and third floors. The two stood silent for a time. Moka shook her head and hurried up the steps before the yuki onna could verbalize her thoughts. Mizore's aurora eyes seemed to glitter as she turned and followed Kurumu out.

Outside Kurumu slowed and Kokoa found a chance to rip he wrist from the succubus' grip.

"How could you not say it!?" Kokoa was more than aware of the reason Kurumu froze, what had been going through her mind.

Kou perched on Kokoa's shoulder as the succubus pressed her fists to her chest and choked back a sob.

"Because…" Kurumu's voice managed to rasp out.

Kokoa was not expecting such a pitiful expression to suddenly mar the light-skinned succubus' rounded features. Kokoa swallowed as Mizore stepped up, Kurumu slowly breaking down as she slid to her knees.

"B…because if I say it out loud it would be the truth." Kurumu cried.

She sobbed. Kokoa could not keep the harsh stare she had been holding, the stern reprimand vanished from her features. The red-haired youkai could not understand why they held so much affection for this boy, even for her onee-sama to have had… It was not as if they could not scent it on her: him. The painful sobs of the succubus only made it all the harder to deny. Mizore's expression was as serious as ever, but her aurora eyes were soft and with pity for her broken friend who now melted into the yuki onna's embrace and sought to comfort from the cold-skinned maiden. Kokoa could only sneer and look away. Koumori frowned as he perched on his master's shoulder.

***~~~~~~***

"What the…?" Tsukune weakly groaned as he slowly roused from his unconscious sate. He felt his body being pulled along the ground. Debris and dead twigs that littered the ground crunched and rolled along his back as his eyes fluttered open to gaze upon the midnight sky, which was now a deep navy blanket dotted with stars and lit by the moon. He groaned when he felt a sore pain against his neck struggled in the white bindings that the individual had used to tie him up and keep him motionless.

Tsukune's eyes slowly got adjusted to the darkness. When he looked ahead to where his captor walked he saw the back of an orange mane. The individual was tall and dressed in a traditional Japanese hakama and a winter kimono. They turned their head to face Tsukune, but it was masked by a strange porcelain Noh mask, from what Tsukune could surmise. Tsukune opened his mouth to protest to his captor only to find his mouth was bound by a sticky tape that tasted lightly of oil. When the oil rubbed against his tongue he felt a numb burning sensation creep along until his head felt light. His eyes finally rolled to the back of his head and he passed out once again. The kidnapper dragged the unconscious young man out of the forested area and up a grassy hill toward a small Shinto shrine.

The shrine was an ivory color with sky blue doors. Standing guard at the stone steps were two Shishi statues. James sat on the first step with his elbows lazily splayed on the second steps. James wore a loose white, sleeveless shirt that had a red crucifix marked over it. Underneath the crucifix were black letters that read: END. He had two black, leather cuffs on his wrist, and long black jeans, which were pulled up at the end to allow his suede boots to fit. He looked up as the masked individual landed with a soft pat as the grass unsettled beneath his feet which were bandaged up in white tape. He roughly threw Tsukune to the ground, causing the young man's body to bounce slightly.

"Well, nice to finally met you face-to-face Kuzunokage." James grinned as he stood to his feet.

Kuzunokage glanced over to him and nodded curtly. His black hands reached up and removed his mask which pulled the heavy orange mane with it. His face was pale with horizontal makings along his cheek. Kuzunokage's eyes were slanted and closed so his eye color was indeterminable.

"An easier task than what I would have imagined." The fellow spoke with a grin.

James stood to his feet and walked around and crouched over Tsukune's unconscious body. James ran his fingers into the boy's hair before gripping it tightly and lifting his dead weight.

"Tck. He doesn't look all that deadly." James remarked with boredom.

Kuzunokage chuckled and slipped his hand into his kimono and pulled out a small vial.

"It will keep our little friend out of commission for a while. According to data he is a vampire so this amount should be enough to keep him out for hours." He tossed the vial to James who snatched it out of the air.

James opened the vial and carefully let out its scent, only to chuckle and reseal it.

"Hemlock hn? One of the few things that will knock a vampire out." James tossed the vial back to Kuzunokage. "So everything is ready than? They're coming?" James asked.

Kuzunokage nodded in reply and gripped his scabbard. The scabbard let out a clanking sound and he quickly wrapped his hand around the lower hilt. In one swift motion he unsheathed the blade and swung his arm across the air. The force of his attack was so powerful that the trees and surrounding foliage shook. Kuzunokage quickly sheathed his blade and turned to James. The trees behind him and several trees behind it were cut through and fell over. The thunderous roar of the falling trees echoed for miles.

"Impressive." James grinned as he picked Tsukune up and hoisted the young man over his shoulder. "Shall we then?" James bowed his head allowing Kuzunokage to walk ahead of him.

The doors of the shrine creaked open. Kuzunokage chuckled and climbed the steps. James laughed and casually followed him in. The doors slammed shut. Outside, under the fallen foliage sat a strange hooded figure. It glared out with its glowing yellow eyes as the two youkai entered the shrine.

***~~~~~~~~~~***

"**Heh heh heh…Well you look in a rush." **Bus Driver grinned Mizore, Kurumu and Kokoa raced down the school's empty halls toward the headmaster's office.

The girls froze and looked to the curious man. Kurumu scoffed and pushed passed Mizore and Kokoa to open the door but she found that it was locked, and grunted when the force opposing her pull met with its lock.

"**Seems the Chairman went off to prepare for something." **Bus Driver spoke in an amused tone as he exhaled allowing the smoke of his cigar to fill the air above his head. "**Asked me to wait so I could give him a ride." **He said with a grin.

The girls looked to each other than turned to leave back out. Kurumu paused and bowed her head to the old smoker. Bus Driver tipped his hat and chuckled as the girls made their way back out. If they were going to find anything out they had to catch the Exorcist before he could sneak off.

"_**Things are getting rather interesting…"**_Bus Driver thought as he stood off the wall and tapped the end of his cigar, removing the excess ash.

***~~~~~~~~***

In the Human world Yukari and Ruby soared their way through the darkness of the cloudy skies of the city. Yukari sat side-saddle over her magically extended wand. Her dark cape fluttered against the breeze. Ruby flew along her side. Six black raven wings extended from the elder witch's back, each wing silently beating against the air. Her long black hair dragged along like a kite's tail in the wind.

"Ne, Ruby-san, do you really think we can be of any help to them like this desu ka?" The younger witch worried as she looked over to her friend. Ruby smiled and glanced over to Yukari.

"For now this is all we can do, let's do our best, okay?" Ruby encouraged the younger Yukari smiled warmly at her words.

"Hai desu!" She nodded with jubilation.

Ruby nodded and twisted into an angle so that she was able to dive into a rapid descent. Yukari grabbed tightly to the front of her wand and pushed down, so than she too was falling into a dive. Both witches dropped to their feet atop a large, flat roof. Ruby's wings gave a final flap as she landed; her heels clicking against the crown, as she folded them against her body, having them disappear. Yukari dropped down, her leather boots giving a soft tap. She snatched her wand out of the air, twirling it, as it shrank down to its normal size.

"Ready Yukari-chan?" Ruby asked as she walked over to the auxiliary door leading down to the top floor of the building.

She put her hand in the knob, and using her magic, forced the lock system apart.

"Hai Ruby-san!" Yukari ran over to her, and both entered the door. The two witches made their way down to the fiftieth floor.

The floor was dark; many of the workers had since gone home. Ruby had her back pressed against the wall of the staircase, Yukari stood hunched at her side. The older witch peered around the corner, various surveillance cameras stood from the open hall to the next stairwell, where they needed to reach.

"Do you remember what to do Yukari-chan?" Ruby whispered as she motioned her fingers, a small tarot card floated out of her small pick pouch on her hip.

Yukari held a number of Tarot cards in her hand and nodded. Muttering a short spell, Ruby's Tarot card lifted from its place and shot across the hall, cutting into the camera's connections. Down in the security room, two officers on duty notice the black out of all the fiftieth floor cameras in the main hall.

"Oy, don't worry I'll go check it out." The taller man of the two said as he stood up, taking one of the walkie-talkies lying on the desk.

He motions his hand and leaves the room. Taking his keys from his pockets he activates the special elevator made for security personnel only. It makes its way up to the floor.

"Go Yukari-chan!" Ruby called.

Yukari ran down the halls to the second stairwell. After a moment, Ruby races after her, taking another tarot from her pouch. Behind her, the wall seems to open up, revealing the hidden elevator.

"Oy, you!" The security officer calls.

He pulls out his walkie-talkie as he pulls his night stick from his belt.

"We have—gah!" The man is interrupted when Ruby tosses her Tarot card, the magical object latching over his mouth.

The officer dropped his device, in a frantic attempt to remove the card.

"_Hey, hey! Are you okay?!"_ His partner called through the walkie-talkie.

Ruby giggled and waved at the frightened looking security officer.

"Gomen." The older witch said before she ran off after Yukari.

At the forty-ninth floor Yukari used her Tarot cards to cover the cameras. Down in the office his partner saw this, and pressed the silent alarm. He leapt from his seat, grabbing his walkie-talkie, and running out of the room. Ruby caught up to Yukari and both raced downstairs, bit by bit, making sure to take out all the cameras on their way so their identities were not revealed.

***~~~~~~~~~***

It did not take long for the entire office building to be surrounded by police.

"So what's the situation?" The Commissioner of the police asked as he stepped out of his car.

"So far there are no reports of shots fired; they appear to be common burglars." An officer handed him the report.

"Then why call us?" He asked looking over the report.

"Well this is one of the new pharmaceutical companies, and they have very expensive medicines and secret researched, being conducted, backed by government funding." He explained.

"Alright, I want a team sent in at the first and top floors, we'll pincer them into submission." The Commissioner ordered.

"Yes Commissioner." The officer bowed and left to give the orders.

***~~~~~~~***

Ruby and Yukari raced down the building.

48,47,46,45,44…

"Yukari-chan here!" Ruby called as she came to a halt in front of a wall.

"But there's nothing here desu!" She cried out.

Ruby held out her palms. Her magical energy swirled around her body, tossing her hair out.

"Break!" Ruby commanded.

Suddenly, a seal appeared on the wall.

"A seal desu ka?! But why…?" Yukari looked to Ruby.

Ruby smiled at her as the seal began to crumble, and a passage opens.

"From here on in, things will be difficult…" The older witch warned and looked into the passage.

The pass was dark and the walls were colored in a green hue.

"You can leave before things get too dangerous…" Ruby gave pause for her younger friend.

"No way desu! We were both entrusted!" The younger witch proudly spoke.

Yukari never got a chance to show she could help with even the dangerous tasks. It was not that she did not appreciate her friend's help, it showed that they truly cared for them, but she wanted to show she cared as well. Ruby looked over to her young friend.

"I said I would help Ruby-san desu…so I will!" Yukari assured.

Ruby nodded at her comment, and soon both girls made their way down the passage. The seal, which was no longer taking interference from Ruby's magic, lifted back into place. The wall closes off, pulling the illusion back into place. When the two police teams met, they were shocked to arrive and find no evidence of the intruders.

***~~~~~~~~~***

The familiar sight of a large bus soon arrived just outside of the forest in where the shrine resides. From the vehicle stepped the Chairman and Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa. Koumori still sat perched on his master's shoulder, proudly wearing his leaf-hat.

"**You kids be careful, I'll be waiting."**

Bus Driver said darkly as he took a long drag of his cigar and tipped his head to Exorcist who only grinned. The girls had bravely confronted the foreboding man, demanding to know what he was planning.

Exorcist explained to the girls that Morioka Ginei had gotten a tip on the youkai vandalizing the various areas. Upon investigating, witness claims of both human and youkai had become marginalized into a single individual, for each report had the same pattern: a young man about 5'-5'3'' loitering for several hours before the sabotage. Many residents have seen the boy disappear in the forests by the local shrine which supposedly has been taken residence by a fierce spirit.

When Kurumu questioned him about his conversation with Ruby to destroy the Ghoul, Exorcist had merely turned to the girls and grinned responding:

_Do you prefer the beast to consume his soul?_

The girls were struck silent. Soon the four made their way through the forest trails. To their surprise it was quite heavy with demonic aura considering the seals that are meant to serve as protection. The group stopped just at the steps of the shrine and looked up to the sound of the smooth voice chuckling in a demeaning manner. Standing atop the shrine was the tall male wearing a dark black kimono with what looked to be grey patterns of a four tail kitsune running from the hem, where the tails sat, around his back to his shoulders where the pattern of the kitsune's head peered. His right hand lay over the hilt of his blade and his chin was lifted proudly. The Noh mask with the red-orange man was lung over his back.

The fur of the mask danced in the night air as their youkai noses were filled with varying scents of winter, grass and blood. Around his waist was a dark blue obi and white tape was strapped around his bare feet and black, grey fingered gloves on his hand. He grinned with his slanted eyes and brushed his free hand along the horizontal scar-like lines on his cheeks.

"Who are you?!" Kurumu called out as Mizore and Kokoa stood at her side.

Mizore had already allowed her fingers to twist upward into the familiar ice claw weapons, and Kokoa had already summoned Koumori's transformation into his War-Hammer.

"Watch out!!" A familiar voice called, only for a shadow to race out of the forest as the fox-eyed man grinned.

Kurumu's eyes widened as she was tackled by a pink-haired Moka, but even more shocked at what happened when she and the vampire landed on the ground. A small shuriken lay embedded into the ground, and began to sizzle on contact. Moka atop of Kurumu a moment but pushed off of her and sat knelt as the pink-haired vampire turned to glare at the man as he jumped from the roof and dropped to the ground with a loud slap onto the stone steps. He faced the group and unsheathed his blade as he tossed the scabbard aside in one fell, motion. Kurumu blinked when she noticed that Moka's Rosary was gone, but her hair was still pink. The seals were affecting the vampire just as Exorcist had predicted.

Speaking of the Chairman, Kurumu looked around and found that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did the Chairman go?!" The succubus questioned as Kokoa and Mizore looked around.

"It doesn't matter; he had planned on us coming here." Moka growled as she stood up. He ruby eyes bore into her enemy as he bobbed his kitana up and down in a lazy, but prepared manner.

"What do you mean Onee-sama?" Kokoa questioned as she too kept her eyes on the enemy.

Moka shook her head and held up her hands ready for battle.

"I went back to the male's dorm and checked around… I noticed that there was an unfamiliar scent there, and the hall window was open. The windows are never open in the winter." Moka had deduced someone had come in and out that way, but little did she realize her pattern of speech revealed her presence in the male dorm before any of it happened, seeing as her Rosary had come undone.

It was the only explanation, Kurumu believed painfully, that she was with Tsukune last. Kurumu looked away, but that wasn't important.

"Then where's Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"I had no way of knowing, so I trailed the Chairman and discovered he and the Bus Driver had witnessed Tsukune being taken off campus by a ninja, not that I believed it at first…" She suspiciously looked at the strange man who grinned.

"I followed you all here, but I went ahead, I recognize this area for some reason, and I could smell several scents, one faintly belonging to Tsukune." Moka explained, and as much as she wanted to charge in, with tht seals in the temple affecting her so she could not even step near, she cursed her weakness. Such seals did not affect her father or mother, but she was another case.

"I am Kuzunokage, and I will be your opponent, should you defeat me, perhaps you will be able to save your friend from my partner."

His kimono slipped from his right shoulder, fully revealing the bare skin of his arm. He leaned in and stood with his kitana in the _strike _position.

"Let's see if you can stand up to me, a Genko." Kuzunokage chuckled.

Genko are believed to be descendents of Inari, the great fox god. The Genko's true form is that of a pure black fox which are good omens. Genko are powerful in the sense that they are closest to Inari's blood line and aside from the typical kitsune ability of transformation, kitsune bi and illusion magicks, many are masterful in various Japanese arts, one being swordsmanship.


	23. Duality

**Chapter XIV: Duality**

In one swift motion Kuzunokage moved and slashed across the air right at the group. The pink-haired vampire tackled Kurumu to the side and both went rolling across the grass. Mizore and Kokoa leapt back as a blade of aura struck across the ground and ripped up dirt and grass. When the debris settled a deep scar lay in the earth. Even crickets silenced at awe of the power. Kuzunokage chuckled as he held his kitana out vertically and stood poised to thrust his blade. His arm was held to his chest and hand flat and held out. He raised a brow at the girls and laughed.

"Don't tell me this is all you've got." He goaded.

Mizore stood up as the tips of her ice claws tapped together tentatively. Youki began to emanate from the yuki onna before she threw up a shield of ice. The ice barrier shatters when the force of her youki exploded out, sending a barrage of shrapnel at Kuzunokage. The expert swordsman cut through the raining icicles, but he had not expected the smaller one of the group to come charging in behind the shield of ice needles.

"Hiyaa!!" Kokoa cried as she threw the weight of War-Hammer Koumori over her shoulders upon the unsuspecting fox-eyed man.

Kuzunokage jumped back as the hammer made devastating contact with the floor. Kokoa's eyes widened at the realization. There was no way he could have avoided her with her full strength. The temple's seal was starting to affect the younger youkai. Kuzunokage landed on one foot and staggered back as he held his hand up to protect his face from the dust. He cut his blade across the air to quickly disperse the obstacle.

"That's it!" The succubus called as she pushed off her ground and released her wings in the simultaneous motion of her jumping charge.

"Kurumu no!" Moka tried to call after her.

The pink-haired vampire pushed to her feet, but she could feel as her body was continuously drained by the surrounding seals. The ruby-eyed youkai cursed her weakness and felt as fear coursed through her body when she heard Kurumu scream in agony. Moka's head snapped up to see the Kuzunokage's blade had cut into her wing and made an upward arc to cut through, but the cruel swordsman released his strength so it would not cut through the bone of her wing and left the petite succubus dangling off the ground by her wings alone.

Kurumu cried out every so often as she tried to pull up instinctively and prevent her wing from being torn but every time she moved on the blade ensured it would rip through faster. Mizore's eyes took on a deadly glow as she held out her ice claws and slipped her shoes against the dirt. Kokoa stepped back from her.

"Hold on! You can't seriously attack!!" Kokoa sputtered, "Not that I care but she's your comrade!" The vampire urged as Kurumu's cries became more desperate.

Kuzunokage held the blade over his shoulder as he stood slightly crouched. According to the data given to him the girls weaknesses are each other. They will not hurt an ally, but he felt a cold sweat on his brow when he soon realized this may not be the case. The yuki onna's aura continued to grow until all he could feel surrounding him was youki. Mizore stopped short of her attack; something caught her attention, as well as the attention of Kokoa, Moka and their enemy. A sharp youki cut through the air as a blur dashed from the deep forest undergrowth and raced passed Kuzunokage. The youkai grunted as blood splattered from a wound that appeared from his chest across his shoulder. Kurmu fell from his blade and Moka rushed over to her friend as Kuzunokage staggered back holding the wound with his right hand, which too held his kitana.

Moka pushed herself up and helped Kurumu sit up; her mangled wing struggled to fold in as her body shook from the pain.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked with a soft tone of concern in her strong voice.

Kurumu nodded, but was not sure if she could even mover her win to pull it back into hiding it was so damaged. Moka and the others looked over at the genko as he slowly paced backwards, madly looking about for his attacker.

"W-what wa—"Before he could finish his sentence a spearhead exploded out of his chest. The girls' eyes widened at the horrid sight and standing behind Kuzunokage, gripping to the handle of the long, wooden spear was a small youkai with pale-yellow skin that looked rough and scaled. He had deep yellow eyes that had no pupils and wore a ragged brown hood.

"Go!" The unknown youkai urged as its three fingers gripped to the spear handle and twisted.

"We have to find Tsukune!" Moka called out as she held Kurumu to her arms.

Mizore went over to Moka and knelt down. The snow maiden placed her hand on Kurumu's shoulder. Moka looked up to her companion as her thin brows furrowed in worry. Mizore nodded.

"I will go in to help." The yuki onna said as she shifted Kurumu in Moka's embrace, the succubus cried out pitifully at the sudden motion.

Moka nodded her head in understanding, and gave a look of silent apology to the snow woman. Mizore shook her head and placed her claw over Kurumu's wings to cover them in soothing ice.

"Go!" Moka called out, abashed, no longer wishing to stand indebted to them.

Mizore gave a nod and urged Kokoa to follow her in. The young red-head was reluctant at first but how could she look her sister in the eyes and demand that her pride allow her to stay and help, let alone leave that boy at the enemy's devices? Kokoa turned away and raced after Mizore. Kou reformed into his true state and flapped after his master, squeaking out _slow down _ever so often.

"It will take a lot more than that!" Kuzunokage shouted as he gripped the neck of the spear, just below its triangular tip and halted the smaller youkai's cruel act.

Kuzunokage took a step back and another and forced the shorted youkai to back step to keep his preferred distance. Moka looked up to the retreating pair as she held Kurumu's shoulders and helped the petite succubus to her feet. Kuzunokage pulled the spear forward through his chest. The smaller youkai staggered and had to release his grip on his weapon to evade the arc slash that came down on him when Kuzunokage stepped forward and twisted his body to behead the short demon who stood no taller than four feet high. The handle of the spear was coated in the genko's blood and cast aside by the enraged youkai. In the small youkai's left hand it protectively clutched prayer beads. It held out its free hand, palm forward to try and warn the enemy to stay away.

Kuzunokage chuckled and gripped his kitana lazily, keeping his wrist bouncing to assure he was never left to be caught by surprise. Oka growled at his arrogance and looked to Kurumu.

"I'm fine, kick his butt." The succubus assured her best friend.

Moka nodded and pushed to her feet. She charged forward as she centered whatever youki she could at her feet. The succubus looked over her shoulder at her mangled wing and groaned when it winced at the touch. After another moment or two the succubus was able to draw her wings back in, but not without suffering.

Moka pushed all of her reserved youki into her legs, pulling up a pressure that would spread out on contact. Kuzunokage's back was turned, spear in one hand, kitana in to other. His slanted eyes were still able to perceive the youkai's motions even in the pitch blackness of the night. Kuzunokage grinned, the vertical scar marks on his cheeks twist up in anticipation as the tip of his tongue draws against the thin line of his lips. As soon as Moka's leg came down he pulled his blade so it sat, blade up, flat across his shoulder while his left wrist leaned on the hilt and tightly, hand cupped against the hilt's flat end. Still in his grip was the spear which pointed out awkwardly toward the vampire's chest as her leg came down. Moka's strike stopped inches above the blade as her leg hovered over the deadly strike which he had planned to have her use her own force to injure herself, but their stalemate stood better with him. Though he could not strike, nor could she.

The pink-haired, ruby eyed vampire glared down at her enemy. If she had access to her full youki she could have taken him out by now, even so her heart seemed distant, at a loss. It Tsukune was hurt…

There it was again, that feeling, that weakness. She gritted her teeth and a deep growl reverberated in her throat.

Mizore and Kokoa raced up the temple steps. The sounds of their trading footfalls carried across the stone steps to the doors. When the girls reached the last step their palms landed flat against the heavy doors, and in a cooperative heave they grabbed the handles and pulled the doors open. Immediately Kokoa was hurled back by the horrible stench of rotting meat and fruit that filled the main temple room. It was as if the offerings had lain through since the summer, only for the chill of winter to freeze the decay in a stall of time. The yuki onna was little offended, but her aurora eyes squinted at the foul odor. Mizore pulled her sleeved arm to her face as Kokoa slapped both hands over her nose. Koumori was barely able to hold perch on his master's shoulder as the air affected his tiny body more severely.

"W-what is that horrible—" Kokoa could not finish her words without gagging to the scent.

The main hall of the temple was dimly lit and took their youkai eyes a moment to adjust to the motion of the flickering candles that sat on the edges of what appeared to be an abandoned altar. Sitting upon the altar was a young, scar-faced man. Mizore's eyes widen when the lump of a shadow behind the man, on the offering table that sat in front of the statue of some sort of small oni or imp that appeared the be the deity of the temple. Mizore momentarily mused at the familiarity she held with the surroundings and the statue, but her heart was struck when she recognized the form that lay amidst the rotting protein and vegetable matter. Tsukune lay gasping and struggled against the weight of his own lungs as he lay on his back.

James, as he was known, held the young man's wrist between his paired index and middle and thumb as he tested for Tsukune's heartbeat. The male exaggerated his motions by looking to a watch on his wrist. After a minute passed he dropped Tsukune's limp wrist and stood from the altar, a disgusted look on his face.

"Tsk," James scoffed as he pocketed his hands and stood in a lazy manner as he leaned toward the girls acting hard of seeing. "They don't make these temples too welcoming to visitors huh?" James laughed.

With every expression the obvious stitch work on his scars shifted and twisted.

"So you girls came to keep me company eh? Seems Kuzunokage didn't do too good of'a job keeping you occupied." The male chuckled darkly.

Mizore clicked her ice claws together as she fought the will to shred the man where he stood. The sight of Tsukune's pale, almost lifeless body on that altar like some sort of sacrifice…

"Poor little Aono…too bad it seems he wasn't quite the vampire we thought him to be." James grinned as he lifted a small blade he pulled from his pocket to his lips, and ran the cold, sharp steel blade across his tongue.

Kokoa could feel the killing intent from the yuki onna. The red-heads heart thundered against her chest as it felt like all four walls began to close in on her, the seals seemed to debilitate her so greatly. Is this how her onee-sama felt on a constant basis: choking and drowning in your own self awareness? Kokoa's head snapped up when Mizore charged the light-skin vandal.

"Wait!" Kokoa called as the yuki onna found tremendous speed and lunged at the man who dared touch what belonged to the snow woman.

James grinned, the scars running along his cheek up to the side of his face where his dark hair met the frame of his face. He sucked his teeth and hissed as he crouched slightly and held up his knife

**SNAP**!

Moka kick landed against a surprised Kuzunokage, and as a result the spear skewered into the youkai's chest. The spear tip embedded itself into the youkai's collar bone, but it was little damage due to the distance of the small spear which was wielded by a tiny youkai, and her longer legs which easily crushed into Kuzunokage's neck. After another second passed, Kuzunokage was sent rolling across the ground from the recoil force of the attack. His neck was broken in several places. His blade fell, useless, to the ground. Kuzunokage was in pain, but still alive. The youkai's mask bounced a few more times before rolling to a stop, the horns upon the Noh mask's face cracked off. The mask had rolled into the youkai's sight. He felt a greater anguish knowing he had destroyed the one thing he had left of his past, the mask having been a gift from the man who saved his miserable life. He could not even move his hand to reach for it, paralyzed from the damage. Kuzunokage squeezed his eyes closed and fought the tears that a man such as he should not shed. Why could they not give up? That school did nothing but leave those like him helpless in a world that sought constant change.

Moka pulled the spear from her chest, only to cough out blood. The wound quickly flood, staining the front of her shirt with her own blood. Kurumu walked over to her friend. The succubus put her hand on Moka's shoulder. Moka shook her head and turned to look at Kurumu.

"Let's go help Mizore and Kokoa." The pink-haired, unsealed youkai insisted.

Moka and Kurumu turned to the sound of the spear clicking as it was lifted from the ground. The smaller youkai looked up to the girls with curious eyes. Moka opened her mouth to speak, but a cataclysmic explosion of wood startled them to attention. Dust and wood splinters erupted from the side of the temple wall. When everything settled Mizore and Kokoa lay battered in the cold winter grasses, both covered in fire-like burn markings.

James swiped a thumb across his nose as he spit a small tongue of fire from his lips and turned to Tsukune. Moka's eyes widened at the sight of the young male.

"Seems hemlock was a rash choice considering we were never a'hundred percent sure on what he was. Oh well, least he won't be a problem anymore." James chuckled teasingly as he lifted the boy's right arm and fingered the Holy Lock.

"My,my," James mused. "This looks very familiar, but tsk tsk." He shook his head in mock shame. "It looks broken." He said as he pressed the tip of his blade against the final, unbroken seal.

Not that he would be able to crack the lock with a physical force, but he knew enough of this ancient device that it would still be enough to startle the girls.

"_I never would of imagined seeing another one in this day and age." _James chuckled in his thoughts as he scratched against the holy seal.

The girls watched in a mixture of rage and fear. Could the Holy Lock be broken so easily, or was there something else to it? Mizore and Kokoa sat up and coughed out the dust from their lungs.

"He's different…" Mizore stood to her feet and held her side where four cuts sat horizontally across her side, easily seen on her perfect snow-colored skin under her torn shirt.

"He…his power it…" Kokoa sat up and held Koumori to her chest, the tiny bat unconscious.

She was unable to describe it. It was neither youki nor ki. James' aura was twisted, a cacophony of malignant energies that supported his physical dreadful existence. A soft shuffling was heard as the smaller youkai stepped forth to confront the one who has so defiled his temple. Indeed the statue upon the altar resembled the small youkai strikingly.

With the others gathered, poised to save Tsukune from a fate that could lead to his very death, Kuzunokage lay, unable to move, against the cold, unforgiving ground. A figure stepped up to the wounded fighter, who could only squeeze his eyes to fight back the ever growing urge to sob.

***~~~~~~~***

"I see so this is what's holding back a majority of your youki. Let's fix that shall we?" James ran his hand up along Tsukune's wrist with the blade.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called, the only one able to voice the horror as James stabbed the blade into Tsukune's wrist and cut jaggedly across his flesh.

There were no words Moka could find, no sound that would place her rage into view. How could one express in a human or even youkai manner, the pure _need _to kill someone? Kokoa had made mention once before that they were indeed dark creatures prone to such acts of violence, and up until now Moka had believed she could control that part of herself, part of her nature and youkai. Moka bit down so hard she was able to draw her own blood. The pollution that was life seemed to vanish around the currently pink-haired youkai. Crickets ceased their melodic chirps in search of mates, the girls moved away as the force of Moka's rage was able to overpower the seals of the temple creating a torrent of energy that crackled under the force of her _fury_.

James chuckled and held up his knife which was now coated in _his _blood, the blood of the girls' adoration, affection and wants. Tsukune's eyes suddenly shot open. The scent of his blood and Moka's, the life-threatening assaults on his being called to the youkai that burrowed deep inside his soul, deep inside his flesh. Familiar markings coiled up from the side of Tsukune's neck and inched up toward his face, snaking like cobwebs on his paling flesh. His hair bled into a deep hazel as his eyes scorched red. James loudly cursed when the spike of the Ghoul's youki destroyed all the surrounding seals, everything that kept the scar-faced male protected. Moka's eyes widened and in an animalistic fashion she roared and leapt at the unsuspecting James, but froze mid step when Ghoul sat up. The familiar youki caused Moka and the girls to shiver in a fear they only felt when faced with the unsettling force that crept its way from the darkest recesses of Tsukune's being.

"_Stop him!!!"_ Ghoul's eyes widen at Tsukune's commanding voice.

The fiend stood to his feet, clothing soiled by the forgotten offerings, blood still dripping from his slowly healing wrist wound. The Ghoul's eyes flash a deep maroon than the beast charged in the blink of an eye. Ghoul put all of his strength into the attack and slammed down his fist into the now contorted face of his abuser. For a moment Ghoul saw the man's eyes slit into demonic pupils, but James was shot through the temple doors and clear off the steps, only to come to a stop after sliding good meter in the dirt path.

James grinned wryly as he coughed up blood onto the trodden walkway. He chuckled and pushed himself to his feet, holding his blade in hand. So _this _is what they were after. Not a vampire, not a hybrid, but _this_! Such power, such pure unbridled power.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out at the top of her lungs finally finding the strength to move as her hair returned to its shade of silver with the seals now destroyed.

The sound of the call reverberated throughout the forest. Ghoul slowly turned his head over his shoulder, having heard a familiarly faint sound.

"AHHHH!" Ghoul shouted in pain as his youki flooded from his body.

The surrounding seals crushed against his demonic skin and forced the beast to its knees. James laughed and tossed the silver chain aside.

"Without him: the Hades Kings have just lost their trump card!" James laughed manically as he triumphantly stood and wiped the mixture of dirt and blood from his cheek.

Mizore and Kurumu charged at James. The man grinned as two large, black-feathered wings grew from his back and he lifted off the ground. He pushed into the air, through the roof of the shrine. His laugh could be heard in the distance.

Ghoul screamed in pain as his body violently flailed on the ground. Moka shook at the sight.

"Take care of him Moka we'll deal with this freak!" Kurumu called as she and Mizore chased James as he turn tail and ran.

Moka slowly walked over to Ghoul as he fought against the overflow of youki and the force at which the seals sapped away his energy.

"Tsukune…?" Moka lowered her hand to reach out to him, but it was smacked away.

With the crack of the slap Kokoa looked to her sister with a mixture of emotions. Moka's expression was a mixture of hurt, shock, and anger as the Ghoul roared and held his hands to the sides of his head. His red eyes looked to hers in anguish and apology. He pushed passed her and raced off out of the temple. Moka staggered back. She was torn between her emotions and her pride.

"Onee-sama! He's getting away!!" Kokoa yelled in an attempt to snap her sister out of it.

With that Moka ran off after him, no longer caring if she looked weak, she just wanted to save him. Ghoul pushed into the forest, although now the pain only seems to intensify as Holy Lock around his arm slowly rusted and crumbled away. Now there is nothing holding back his youki. He felt as if his body was tearing apart and his mind was being consumed by a hollow darkness. Moka raced toward the forest. A small figure stepped out of the clearing. The figure only stood only four feet tall and wore a brown hooded robe. In its hand was a long spear, and in its left were prayer beads. It was the being from earlier. Moka sneered at the creature.

"Out of my way!" Moka went to run passed the small pale-faced creature, only to be stopped by a ghostly figure appearing in front of her.

Moka growled and looked down to the individual. It was obvious he was able to manipulate the spirits that littered this sacred ground. The small creature looked up, but appeared to have no mouth, but two glowing eyes and an elongated nose.

A Pukwudgie is a troll-like youkai that stand two to four feet in height and have the ability to shape shift into different animals and use fire magic. They are known as protectors of the forest and are known to kill those that harm their home forests. They use the small prayer beads wrapped around their left hands to control the souls of those they have defeated in battle.

'Do not follow him.' Although the Pukwudgie did not move its mouth, it spoke as it looked to the confused vampire. 'You will only cause him trouble.' It accused.

Moka tensed at the youkai's words.

'We must care for your wounds, as well as those of your companions…you cannot hope to help him in your state.' The spirit lifted its hand as the Pukwudgie lifted his.

It pointed toward a spot in the forest.

'He will not get far in his state and soon will collapse from exhaustion, only than shall we approach him.' The Pudkwudgie explained.

Moka felt strangely calm at the words of the strange youkai. There was something about the way he looked to her. Was he the god of the shrine? He has such a gentle youki, which slightly settled with ki. With reluctance Moka nodded. The Pukwudgie slowly waddled passed her, and stopped a moment.

'There is a spring in this direction, bring your companions there and I shall tend to their wounds when their battle is through. Assist them, and I will watch over Tsu-chan for you.' He continued on.

Moka felt oddly trusting of the being who spoke of the young man so familiarly. She had no choice but to trust him. The Pukwudgie had helped them earlier, it seemed to be protective of the land, so long as they did not defile it they too would be spared its wrath, whatever wrath it may be, but looking upon the spirit it controlled like a puppet, she wished not to know.

Soon Moka and the others were at the Pukwudige's spring. James had transformed and fled. With the injuries they had sustained they were not able to chase him. Kurumu's wing was injured and Mizore's claw marks still burned as if she had been touched by fire. Moka's chest had been wrapped in bandages after the youkai rubbed an herbal ointment on them. She had only given permission as he was the deity of the grounds and respectfully treated his duty as he should.

"Why should we even trust this Youkai?! Tsukune is in danger and we're sitting here just because he said so!" Kurumu complained as the Pukwudgie cleaned her wing wounds with antiseptic.

Moka sat in the grassy clearing by the still unconscious Kokoa.

'She just sleeps.' The Pukwudgie said as he placed cloth wrappings over Kurumu's wounds. 'The seals have taken a great deal from her, as well as you.' The old youkai explained.

Mizore carefully watched the youkai as he walked over to Moka and sat on the grass. He had placed his spear against a tree, and the beads were folded in his lap. The spirit he controlled aimlessly floated around the water of the spring.

'They call me Genshirin-Kami-sama' The old youkai offered.

Moka glanced over to the youkai. Genshirin tilted his head.

'Many have come to my forest over the years, and have offered me gifts for protecting it from ne'er do wells.' He humbly spoke with a strange speech patterns the girls were not used to.

Kurumu leaned up, listening to the Pukwudgie.

'Many used to come… but they have grown thinner.' He mournfully turned away.

Moka lifted her head and turned her back to Genshirin. The rotting food they saw, it seems the thing number of visitors would account for the decaying offerings.

"So you're a kami?" Moka questioned.

Kurumu and Mizore look over to her. Genshirin nodded and looked over to the other two female youkai.

'Tsu-chan…it is a shame what has happened to him, but this was his fate being the companion of youkai.' He spoke regretfully.

Moka cringed at Genshirin's words: her guilt flittering to the surface.

'But I think it is something that Tsu-chan needs.' He seemed to smile, though his mouth never seemed to move.

The girls look up to Genshirin in confusion. Kurumu sneered and stood to her feet.

"What?! How do you think that?! Tsukune doesn't need pain! He doesn't need that, THING inside of him!" Kurumu covered her mouth and looked over to Moka who quickly turned away to hide her face.

Mizore placed her hand on Kurumu's shoulder.

"Moka…" Kurumu tried to apologize.

"No!" The vampire growled out, halting the succubus' regrettable confession. "You're right…he doesn't deserve what I did to him." She felt confused, broken.

Tears escaped the ruby eyes of the silver-haired woman as she kept her back to her companions. Kokoa, although she could not move, or see, she could hear everything that was going on, and could smell her sister's tears. Genshirin stood to his feet and motioned his beads over his wrist. The spirit looks up and floats over to him.

'Tsu-chan, was always a very kind-hearted young boy.' Genshirin started to walk, but paused a moment.

Taking the hint the girls stood up, Moka scooped Kokoa into her arms. When the girls began to follow, Genshirin continued to walk.

'He had been the one to initiate the games they played with me. Many were afraid of me, afraid to speak to me. They only gave me offerings so that I may stay happy and not grow angered.' The old kami reminisced.

"Not Tsukune…?" Moka said with a soft smile.

They knew how he was. He always tried to make friends, regardless of who or what it was. Genshirin nodded and continued to walk.

'Times were difficult: both in the human and youkai worlds. For a very long time, have we wished for there to be a link to our worlds.' Genshirin led the girls through the small forest to another clearing.

In the distance Ghoul sat on his knees, staring up into the night sky. Genshirin stopped, as did the girls. They looked over to Ghoul.

'Tsu-chan had been adamant about my participation in the game. He told me 'It isn't fair that Genshirin isn't allowed to play, he wants friends too!' It made me happy. For a long time I had been lonely.' Genshirin walked over to Ghoul who only lowered his head and looked to the forest-god.

Ghoul's youki sparkled wildly against the grass, but much lower than earlier. His body was overwhelmed, his muscles fatigued from the exertion. Genshirin sat by Ghoul's side, the girls kept their distance for the moment.

'Tsu-chan fights very hard, everyday for everyone else's happiness, but Tsu-chan should be allowed to be selfish sometimes, and get what he wants.' Genshirin tilted his head. Ghoul's eyes turned away from the warm gaze.

Genshirin placed his hand on Ghoul's hand, the beast flinched.

'What does Tsu-chan want…all of Tsu-chan.' The kami's voice was gentle, as was his gaze.

Ghoul looked to Genshirin, into his yellow eyes. The Ghoul pathetically struggled to speak.

"I DO NOT WANT…STRUGGLE." Ghoul ground out as he struggled to speak, for every time he moved his youki would uncontrollably flare and burn at his tattoo marred skin.

'Tsu-chan…' Genshirin called.

Ghoul's attention was captured by the warm calling.

'Genshirin wants to say thank you to his favorite one. Will you continue to protect where Genshirin cannot? You remember the promise?' The youkai smiled.

*~~~~~~~~~*

_It was early spring and Tsukune and the other children lay out in the clearing looking up at the bright evening stars. Genshirin sat by Tsukune and looked up into the sky as well. The tiny black-haired child sat up and looked over to the forest-god._

"_Ri-rin-sama?" Little Tsukune called as his cheeks blushed and he smiled brightly. _

_Genshirin looked to Tsukune and tilted his head, the other children looked over._

"_Why were you so sad?" The pink-cheeked boy asked with a frown. Genshirin took a moment to think, than looked over to the other children who eagerly waited for a response. _

_Genshirin smiled._

'_Genshiri is sad that he can only protect his favorite ones when they are in the forest. When they leave he worries for them.'_

_The children frowned and stood. They walked over to the small forest god that sat at their size._

"_No Genshi-rin-sama!" Kyouko cried as she stepped forward. _

_She had her short hair pinned back with a blossom pin, her face was pouted and eyes filled with unshed tears._

"_Tsukki!" She cried out and hugged Tsukune tightly. He blushed and looked to Kyouko._

"_Don't cry Kyoko-chan…Tsu will protect you." The young boy proclaimed bravely._

_Kyouko sniffled and looked up at him._

"_Tsukki?" Kyouko blushed at his offer._

_Tsukune laughed and smiled. He looked to Genshirin and nodded._

"_Tsu will take care of everyone for Ri-rin-sama! That way Ri-rin-sama is not lonely anymore!" He gleefully offered._

_Genshirin stood to his feet and smiled up at the children. From the distance an older man, in a white robe walked into the clearing._

'_Hekija-e…' Genshirin looked over. _

_The children looked as well. The white-garbed man smiled._

"_Your parents are waiting at the temple children, say good night to Genshirin-sama." The young-faced man said with a smile._

"_Oyasumunasai Genshiri-rin!"_

_The children giggled and each hugged him good night and ran over to the white-robed man. Tsukune looked to Genshirin._

'_Tsu-chan?' Genshirin called to the boy he favored._

_Tsukune looked over to the forest-god and smiles._

"_Tsu promises Ri-rin-sama…he will protect everyone so they won't be lonely. Tsu will come to visit again okay!?" The boy pleaded for his promise to be accepted._

_Genshirin smiled and nodded._

'_I will look forward to your next visit.' The kami chuckled._

"_Oyasuminasai Ri-rin-sama." Tsukune hugged the small forest-god and runs over to Kyouko and the other children. _

_The white-robed man smiled and nods to Genshirin and leads the children back toward the temple._

***~~~~~~~***

"Tadaima Ri-rin-sama." Tsukune said as he shifted his body to look down to the small youkai.

Genshirin looked up and nodded.

"Okaerinasai Tsu-chan." He chuckled warmly.

Tsukune hugged Genshirin as did Kurumu and Mizore. Moka sighed in relief seeing that Tsukune managed to return to his normal self.

"Onee-sama?" Kokoa's tired voice called.

Moka looked down to see Kokoa had opened her eyes. Moka was filled with relief as both of the people that were most precious to her, were alright. Kokoa smiled warmly at the relief that was in her sister's eyes. It had been a long time since her onee-sama had looked at her that way…


	24. Omake 10

(A/N: This story is property of no one really it belongs to the Native Americans who were the first to sight the troll and www(dot)masscrossroads(dot)com for keeping the old story circulating through communities.)

**Omake 10**

**Wampanoag**

The being has been known for generations as the Pukwudgie. Its smooth, grayish skin, short stature, monstrous natural abilities and human like features are what classify it as a troll. More often than not the troll has been known to glow eerily on the darkest of nights. What made the youkai so dangerous were the terrifying magic abilities they possessed to torment and manipulate humans to their will. Many of these abilities involved physical teleportation, animal transformation and magical weapons like arrows that could set fire on their will to harm their enemies. They are known relatives to a more frightening counterpart known only as "shadow people" in modern language. The trolls control spirits known as Tei-Pai-Wanka that are believed to be the souls of departed enemies that were fool enough to tress pass in their forests. By creating lights, come to be known as Will-o-Wisps, they would lure more unsuspecting people to strengthen their arsenal of Tei-Pai-Wanka.

'_Is that what Ri-rin-sama is?'_

And adorable four year old Tsukune asked as he sat with a few other girls, around his age and listened to the old kami tell his tales of his kind's past.

'It was a difficult past.' Genshirin admitted. 'We, for a long time, stopped being friends with our humans in the Far Western soils.' He explained.

The children frowned at the very idea of being unable to get along with their youkai deity. Tsukune looked to his grass-stained shorts and pouted his lip cutely as he thought. A young silver-haired girl sat up as she brushed strand of hair behind her ear. The girl had come to visit with her mother a day earlier and had been introduced to Tsukune. They had become fast friends, and both were saddened they would soon be parted forever as she had to go to a school far away because of her _condition. _

'Yes little one?' Genshirin questioned to the ruby-eyed girl.

'What happened to make you hate humans?' Of course she would be concerned.

She would soon have to go to school in the human world when she was a little older, and not being human would make that difficult for her. All these changes she had to deal with, but perhaps it was all better than having to go back home. The old kami gave her question thought and brushed his clawed fingers along his chin. Genshirin gave a nod and brushed his palms against his knees that sat crossed under is darkened robes of tan leather. The blood red prayer beads that sat on his wrist clicked as he moved. And so, Genshirin began his story of the Native Humans and Native Pukwudgie.

_A long time ago the Pukwudgie and the native humans lived together in relative peace. Maushop, the great giant mountain maker, was loved by the humans as a grand deity among them. The Pukwudgie were jealous of the attention an desperately sought to be loved by the humans they lived with, but it seemed that every attempt at garnering the human's affection would end terribly. Angered by their own weakness the Pukwudgie took their frustration out on the humans. Instead of helping the Pukwudgie turned to playing clever and bothersome tricks on the humans for ignoring them._

'That's mean…' Tsukune weakly admitted.

'But if they Puggies were too weak to be noticed and the humans were too foolish to realize their qualities, aren't they both dumb?' The silver-haired spoke with authority on the matter.

The blue-haired girl sat up and pouted sadly.

'I dunno,' she spoke in a shy voice, 'what if they just wanted a friend and didn't know how?' She wondered, causing the silver-haired girl to pause to think on the matter.

Genshirin chuckled as the quieter of them and lay down with her head on Tsukune's lap to listen. The kami gave a nod and continued.

_Soon the humans sought the help of Maushop's wife: Quant, for help. The wife went to her husband to tell him of the troublesome trolls so Maushop bent over, and took his head from the clouds and picked up the naughty Pukwudgies. He shook them until they became dizzy and tossed them into many directions to scatter them to cease their trouble, but it did not end. Many died when they fell…_

The children gasped.

_But many survived and wandered back home. Maushop was proud of his job of scattering the youkai, and happy he could help his wife who often cared for the humans while he worked, so much so he went away to celebrate for many days. When Maushop was away the Pukwudgies returned to the native human settlements and changed their relationship further. Angered, the Pukwudgie began to kidnap children…_

'That's terrible!' Tsukune exclaimed.

The silver-haired girl nodded.

'That's cowardly! How could they?!' She exclaimed with ire.

The blue-haired girl began to weep a bit fearfully.

'Genri-sama wouldn't do that right?' The tiny girl sobbed.

The kami gently hushed his little one and pulled her onto his lap to rock her soothingly.

'Of course not, I love all my little ones.' The kami offered lovingly, calming the petite girl in his arms.

He brushed back her blue hair and wiped her tears and continued his story.

_They burned villages and chased the humans into the woods to kill them. Quant was unhappy with the Pukwudgie's behavior and once again stepped in and called to her husband for help, but Maushop was a very lazy giant, as they are often known to be after much work, and sent his five sons to stop the trouble. This was a terrible idea as the Pukwudgie, as with the humans, lured them to the forests where their skin hid them well and shot them dead with their magical arrows. Maushop and Quant were enraged and attacked the Pukwudgie; they sought to crush as many as they could, but the Pukwudgie were fast footed in the woods and scattered, many escaping the decimation. _

_Depressed by his son's death, Maushop and Quant vanish from the land and head North across the seas to the ice mountains._

_The Pukwudgies that remained still fight with humans._

'But not Ri-rin-sama!' Tsukune explained happily.

'No, not Ri-rin-sama.' Genshirin responded with a smile as he looked to the girls and Tsukune. The youngest one, known as Mizore, had fallen asleep, but the one that sat closest to Tsukune's age seemed…troubled.

'Moka, what's wrong?' Genshirin questioned, and caused the girl to snap to attention.

Moka sat back on her legs while Genshirin set the tiniest of them: Kurumu, down. Moka, nervously, pulled her hair behind her ear while she worded her question carefully in her head. She looked up into the warm glowing yellow eyes of Genshirin with her ruby ones.

'Why did you leave, Genshi-sama?' Moka questioned with a bit of reservation in her soft voice.

Genshirin seemed to think a while of her words, and the best way to answer, both, of her questions. He smiled and nodded his head, the children leaned in, very curious.

'Because this one did not want to be angry at the humans for something so silly.' He gave pause so their young minds could absorb the lesson properly. 'Because this one wanted friends, and to protect the people who liked his forests. Even though the humans did wrong by ignoring this one, the Pukwudgie did wrong by hurting them for it.' The kami stood and clutched his hands together as the children too stood.

'This one, wants to make friends, so his forest can grow. He will not hurt others who hurt him, only protect his loved ones from being hurt.' He explained. 'To protect is a stronger power than to destroy.' At those words Moka raised her head and furrowed her brow.

She had remembered hearing something similar…but where? They were not the same words, but they gave her the same feeling. She was startled from her thoughts when she felt a hug. Genshirin hugged her warmly, though the young vampire did not react. The kami went about and hugged his favorite ones; it was only after that each of them heard their parents call as services in the shrine were over. Genshirin watched as his younger ones left for what felt to him like the millionth event. Soon they would turn and never return, at least not until they were ready for the truth of what it means to be strong.


	25. Tamashi

**Chapter XV: Tamashi**

The girls and Tsukune were taken to the temple by Genshirin and had been escorted to a resting room by the forest god's priest servants. They girls lay awake trying to get to sleep. Genshirin sat in front of the altar with Tsukune.

It had felt like hours since the group had gotten any rest. Because Tsukune's Holy Lock had been destroyed he could no longer contain Ghoul's youki. The overwhelming power ravaged his body and mind as he lay curled in the ground, wounds barely able to repair themselves. Genshirin sat by the boy as he convulsed and fought off the tremendous pain in bouts of screaming.

Kokoa lay with her head in Moka's lap. The elder vampire ran her long fingers through Kokoa's red tresses as she painfully suffered the boy's screams. It was like in those nightmares, those horrible nightmares she had as a child. Why were his screams so familiar? His pain was always at the forefront of her weak heart.

The temple assisted in keeping a majority of the youki back but it was not enough now that the protective seals were gone. Mizore and Kurumu sat back to back, eyes heavy with exhaustion.

His screams only seemed to grow in octave as the yelling became more frequent. Tsukune was teetering on the brink of consciousness. The only thing he could hear in his mind were the words of Exorcist on that night.

"_If it were to ever be removed, you will lose your life."_

The girls' heads snapped up at the sudden deaf feeling left onto them when they could no longer hear him screaming. They feared the worst and the four ran out of the room to the altar. Genshirin looked up to the girls. Tsukune was on the ground, no longer writhing, but his body was still trembling uncontrollably. Moka looked to the pale-faced youkai.

'He has finally fallen asleep.' Genshirin said as he ran his fingers over the prayer beads in a nervous manner.

Kokoa stood at Moka's side and looked up to her sister. Moka's eyes were heavy with restlessness, and her fists were clenched, arms at her side, trembling. Kokoa couldn't help but feel guilty. All this time she had blamed Tsukune for her sister's weakness, but it wasn't really the cause was it? It was because of Tsukune that Moka was able to remove the seal and become her true self again.

"Kokoa, what's wrong?" Moka looked down at the red-head with concern, Kurumu and Mizore glanced over.

Kokoa was fighting back tears; her body shook with unbridled rage.

"B…baka Tsukune…" The red-head buried her face against Moka's waist, hugging the silver-haired vampire tightly.

Kokoa felt Moka's hands lay on her shoulder.

"Kokoa?" Moka softly called. Kokoa looked up at her and shook her head with fervor.

"I'm sorry onee-sama. It's my fault. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so…jealous." The red head sobbed into her hands.

It was her fault that she had been so bent on exposing Tsukune as a weakness that she did not see her preoccupation made her oblivious to the answer to her sister's and perhaps her own, loneliness. If she wasn't always so selfish… Moka shook her head and knelt down so she was face to face with Kokoa.

"It isn't your fault Kokoa…it is my fault. I gave him the blood. I let him stay in the youkai world. I didn't push him away hard enough, because I was selfish, and wanted him all to myself…" Moka pulled Kokoa into an embrace, her voice no longer able to proudly hold itself.

She was a fool. She believed that he would be alright. She had held his dead arm in her arms more time than she wished to count, even worse she could not hear her other self without the Rosary. Did her other self feel the same dreams or was she alone?

"Onee-sama…" Kokoa buried her face into Moka's shoulder and cried.

"It seems we were too late." Exorcist said from the entrance of the shrine. Standing at his side was Bus Driver and Count Shuzen. The girls look up in shock.

'Hekiji-e, what are you doing here?' Genshirin asked in shock as he stood to his feet. Exorcist turned to Genshirin and nodded.

"Old friend, it has been a long time since I have seen you. What has happened to the boy here?" Genshirin shook his head at the Exorcist.

'It was an ayashi.' Genshirin said as he clenched his beads tightly.

"Genshirin…" The youkai looked to Exorcist when his name was called in the familiar, unblaming tone. "I will take care of the boy." Exorcist walked over to where Genshirin stood and knelt down by Tsukune rapidly cooling body.

'Thank you Hekiji-e.' The lone forest god murmured as he turned to waddle away swiftly.

"Wait!" Kurumu called out, the group turned to the succubus. "Where are you going?!" The blue-haired teen shouted out in the sudden swap of responsibility on Tsukune's life.

Genshirin paused and looked to the ground. His glowing yellow eyes sat downcast.

'To kill the ayashi that has done this to my Tsu-chan. He cannot hide in this one's forest.' Genshirin spoke coldly as he took his spear in hand. 'It is my job to protect my favorite ones while they are in my forest.' The kami paused. 'And I failed…'

Kurumu walked up to the small youkai and nodded.

"Then I'm coming along, no way this one'll get away for what he's done to Tsukune!" She bravely stated.

Mizore was knelt behind Genshirin, the forest god glanced over his shoulder and jumped a bit, having not expected the yuki onna to be so close, so quick…

"Me too." She said as she tilted her head slightly. Genshirin, having composed himself again, nodded and looked to Moka. Kokoa looks up to her sister.

"I…" The silver-haired Vampire began.

"We're staying to watch over Tsukune!" Kokoa announced. Kurumu grinned and scoffed.

"Getting soft on us Kokoa!" The succubus teased as she gave the red-faced vampire a wink.

Genshirin nodded and made his way out of the shrine, followed by Mizore and Kurumu.

* * *

"What is this place desu ka?"

Yukari shivered as she followed Ruby down a maze of corridors. All along the halls were doors lined up and marked with number plates. Ruby was tall enough to peer into the high-set windows on the doors. She only thanked Kami that Yukari could not see.

In the rooms were various races of Youkai, in horrible conditions. The demons frantically fought to escape the rooms, while others had succumbed and sat in the corners of their rooms with empty looks on their faces. Ruby felt a chill run down her spine as her hand ran across a door. She stops and looks over into the window. There was a soft blue light coming from within. She looks to the number: 013.

"_This is the one…"_ She thought. "Yukari-chan, stand back." Ruby said holding her hands against the door. "Break!" The elder witch called as she shattered the shield over the door, in a similar process Yukari saw her do upstairs.

The two witches entered the room and looked around. In the middle of the room sat a large water-filled aquarium. Yukari gasped out and put her hands over her mouth in attempts to choke back the sounds. Ruby looked away slightly.

In the tank a young man, appearing around 16 or 17 years in age floated in the viscous liquid that sloshed whenever it moved. The male figure was completely nude. An oxygen mask sat over his face, connected to a large machine next to the tank. Wires were connected to his neck, arms and legs, which also appeared to run back to the machine, and monitored his nervous systems, heart rate and motions. The boy's skin was a light color, a large scar running down his neck: starting at his ear, ending at his collar bone. He had long, silver and black hair that stopped just at his shoulders. On his back were two, bony protrusions that looked similar to a wing appendage but along the fingers of the wing were serrated edges. His eyes were partially open, and were red in color. Even through the blue-hued liquid the red eyes seemed to glow, and overshadow all else.

"I…it looks like Tsukune desu…"

By this point Yukari was shivering. She felt a hand on her shoulder, which forced the small witch to snap her head up. Ruby looked down at her with a warm smile.

"We have to be brave…" Yukari nodded and steeled her will. The two witches walked over to the tank.

Yukari felt goosebumps run all over her body as the being inside the tank followed the girls with its eyes. Ruby climbed up to the top of the tank. Across the opening of the aquarium was a small steel catwalk which the wires sat across. Yukari followed Ruby to the top of the tank. Both girls looked down into the liquid. The creature almost looked peaceful floating in there. Ruby looked over to Yukari.

"Okay, be careful not to fall Yukari-chan." Ruby warned, feeling something not quite right about their surroundings.

It was far too easy. The outer perimeters were so protected but the inner security was lax, too lax for what was apparently going on here.

"Hai desu." Yukari agreed as she silently followed her better.

"Ahh!" Ruby screamed when the creature's hand shot up from the liquid and grabbed her ankle. The blue, gel-like substance splattered across Yukari, causing her to flinch and stagger back. The small witch fell onto the catwalk in a state of shock.

"Ruby-san!" The tine witch was able to call when she regained her senses. Yukari pushed forward in an attempt to grab Ruby's hand as the creature pulled her into the tank.

The young witch was able to grab her friend's hand, but the gel substance was too slippery and Ruby's fingers slipped through Yukari's grasp.

* * *

Moka, Kokoa and Exorcist sat around Tsukune's body as he rested, his body would still occasionally tremor from the pain spasms. Bus Driver stood with his back leaned against the shrine doors and took drags from his cigar. Shuzen stood across from Bus Driver with his arms crossed over his chest. Kokoa felt a bit uneasy with her father watching them. Moka at this point could care less about what her father was thinking. At the forefront of her thoughts were Tsukune.

"_Please be okay Tsukune…"_ Moka prayed to herself as she placed her hand on his cheek.

Shuzen looked up and narrowed his eyes. Kokoa flinched and buried her face against Moka.

"Moka…" Shuzen spoke up finally. The group looked over to the elder Vampire. Moka did not move to face him.

"Whatever it is… it can wait until Tsukune is better." She said in a deep tone dripping with bitterness.

Shuzen growled and stood with his hands at his side.

"Moka, it is too late, his Lock has been removed. The Ghoul is going to consume his soul, you will have to acc—" Moka's aura managed to flare up, despite the seals around the temple. She shot a dark glare to her father, who quickly ended his attempted coercion.

"He will **not** be defeated so easily. Tsukune is stronger than you think." The proud vampire lifted her nose into the air. "He shares my blood after all."

Exorcist couldn't help the faint smile to creep up over his lips at Moka's words. If it were a Moka from an earlier time she would not have ever admitted to such, no this Moka was much different.

"You can do it Tsukune…show everyone your pride." The silver-haired female whispered as she ran her hand across his shoulder. The boy shuddered, but it was unknown whether it was her touch or the pain.

* * *

_I felt so helpless. It had all seemed to be going well. I now lay in a dark, empty well, my back lying against what felt like a cold, wet ground, was I sweating?_

"_Why…?"_

_My question would not reach out to the sky I could see high above the well._

"_Why?"_

_Still no answer. A cold wind brushes against my cheek and I see movement at the edges of the stone well that was green with mold. I wanted to scream out for help, but would they help me even if I did? I was not meant for such a place, yet here I was suffering an unbearable pain, and for what? Though when I asked the question the only thing that came to mind was Moka…the girls. They always spoke of how I took care of them and protected them, and even if Moka was too proud or embarrassed to speak such things I know I have helped her on occasion as well. I didn't want to leave them, not without a fight._

_I was dying, I knew it, but I also knew I was at the border of Life and Death, and that if I gave up now…_ _I looked up and swallowed my cowardice. I stood up, clenching my hands into fists._

"_Maybe it is okay." I murmured as my cheeks seemed to burn. "Maybe it was okay to be a little selfish sometimes." I looked up to the blinding light and pulled my arms over my eyes to shield them as I shouted out at the top of my lungs, only to feel choked by my own attempts._

"_No they'll never hear me!"_

_I tried again, only to receive the same result. Above, I watched in a panic as the light faded to darkness and the ground beneath me crumbled. All I could think about was failing them… and I began to fall…_

Tsukune's back arched and he yelled out. His body wretched than a powerful youki ripped from his being. He screamed out as his youki grew out and fought against the temple. Then there was stillness, a silence, a feeling of deafness which seemed to last forever. Then there was movement, the scent of blood, as the viscous liquid spilled from Tsukune's mouth and down the sides of his face.

"Tsukune!!!" The silver-haired vampire screamed. Exorcist turned to face Bus Driver who merely bit down on the butt of his habit.

* * *

"Hey ugly!!"

Kurumu loudly called as she flew into the clearing. Sitting knelt in a large clearing, overlooking a cliff, was James. His wings hung over his head and he looked up to Kurumu as Mizore and Genshirin ran from the brush.

"So I guess you're here to finish the job? Tell me has he begun to seize? How much is he screaming? Or has he just stilled?" James chuckled darkly.

The enraged yuki onna and succubus charged the youkai. Genshirin lifted his prayer beads and sent out the Tei-Pai-Wanka spirit to attack James. The tiny forest god charged the battle field with his spear. James was easily able to avoid the girls' attacks with his speed, and now free from the temple he was liberated to release his youki to its max. The random bursts of youki allowed him to maximize his speed and duck under any attempts to strike him. Mizore threw out a wall of ice, but James spread his wings and lifted into the air. His demonic energy seemed to reach to that of an S-class which frightened the knowledgeable succubus. Their enemies just seemed to be getting stronger.

There in the air Kurumu and James fought. The succubus did her best to slash him, and threw out kicks when her strikes came short, only to have them blocked by the speedy youkai. James hooked a punch, which contacted with Kurumu's stomach sending the succubus into the ground at a dangerous speed. Her wing was still healing and it cut down her mobility nearly in half.

"Kurumu?" Mizore called as she looked back at her friend.

Kurumu sat up coughing, and nodded to Mizore. James landed and laughed as his upper arms became large, dragon-like talons.

"I bet his soul is being ripped apart by his ghoul…" James grinned, baring his large fangs.

"How do you know about that?" The succubus nearly growled out as she pushed to her feet.

James gave a cool shrug. Mizore furrowed her brows in anger and rushed James. Genshirin threw his spear into the air. Above the half-transformed youkai the spirit caught the spear and aimed it down at the youkai. Mizore slashed at James with all of her agility, fighting him back. James laughed and stepped backwards, evading each of the yuki onna's strikes.

"Foolish youkai…I am an great ayashi! You cannot defeat me!" He whipped around, a massive dragon's tail snapped out and struck at Mizore, sending her into the grass, his body now I na fuller transformation.

'You are the fool…coming into my forest and attacking my favorite ones.' Genshirin growled angrily as a strange energy poured from his tiny body.

"Ha! And what can you do about it old troll…" James snarled as his snout grew out into that of a lion's muzzle and his eyes darkened.

The spirit threw the spear from above. The ayashi yelled out and dropped to his knee as his black-feathered wing is skewered by the spear and forced into the ground. Genshirin's eyes glew as he waddled toward the youkai. The forest god muttered a prayer, his beads began to glow.

'Foolish…one…' Genshirin's youki began to grow frightfully large and mix with this fearsome other energy which stood present.

James attempted to pull his wing out of the trap of the spear but his body had grown in mass which only helped in making him unable to turn around without pulling at the sensitive organ.

Genshirin smiled darkly and lifted his right hand, the spear freed itself from the ground, releasing James' wing. Genshirin pushed out his hand, sending a force of youki, pushing James off the cliff. Mizore and Kurumu ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked over.

A massive red furred youkai, with dragon-like arms and tail, a lion's face and raven's wings and talons shot at a deadly speed over the girl's and forest god's head.

"Hahaha fools! I am the greatest of all ayashi! I am a Nue! Once feared as a god by the likes of humans!!" Nues were by far some of the most well known and feared ayashi.

A cluster of youki, usually having tiger or dragon like legs and a lion or monkey's face, and were once great enemies of the mighty Minamoto family.

James landed on the ground and spread his mighty wings. His talons gripped onto the ground as he glared at the group. Mizore, Kurumu and Genshirin stood ready.

"You'll pay for what you did to Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out as tears once again threatened her fearsome façade. She spread out her wings to full, holding her claws to the ready position. Mizore readied herself as well and glared defiantly into the youkai's slit yellow eyes.

"Here I go!" James roared out as she charged at the three. His speed was no where reduced by his size, if anything it was strengthened.

* * *

Tsukune's body was still.

"Tsukune…?" Moka sobbed as she gripped at the cloth of his shirt.

Kokoa gasped and held her hands to her mouth. "No…" The word finally escaped the emerald eyed girl. "Tsukune…" Kokoa felt her stomach churn.

His heart no longer beat that rhythmic sound that Moka loved so much, that thrumming that she would secretly lull herself to sleep with. It was…gone.

"No…" Moka weakly sobbed as she fell onto the boy's chest, her body weakened by her stress and the temple.

Shuzen looked onto the sight with rage. That boy had made his daughters cry. That boy's weakness, as he had always feared, became theirs.

"Moka…Kokoa…" Shuzen began as he took a step forward. Moka shook her head and nearly shrieked when her father came nearer. Her reaction caused him to falter, pause at her distress, but if neither Exorcist nor Bus Driver would tell them, than he would have to be the one responsible, as he always was.

"Moka…he's dead." Shuzen spoke out."He's d—" He began again only to be broken by Moka's scream.

"**LAIR**!" Shuzen flinched as if struck. "That's all you ever do!" She blamed, she refused to believe. "You lie!!! There is nothing you can say that I will ever believe! Because of you!!! All of it!!" She sobbed as she pressed her face to her chest.

"He's not dead." She assured. "If you ever speak of him as if he were… you can consider me dead as well." Moka slowly lifted her head and glared into her father's ruby eyes with her ruby-emerald traced ones.

"Onee-sama…" Kokoa breathed out. "Onee-sama!!" Kokoa called out more urgently.

Moka's attention shifted to her sister who was frantically pointed to the young male beneath the silver-haired youkai's body. Moka turned he r attention to Tsukune who has opened his eyes. The young vampire blinked. She had nearly missed it, it was faint, but pressed so close to his body she could feel the faint beating of his heart.

"Tsukune…?" Moka called softly, but she received no reaction. The vampire shook her head and looked up to Exorcist.

The Exorcist pushed from his spot and turned to Bus Driver.

"**I think it's time we collected the kids and head on our way he he he…**" The Driver laughed out. Bus Driver lowered his head and puffed out a billow of smoke from his lips. **"…he gave up in the end…"**

Shuzen shook his head and turned to leave the shrine.

"**You have to admit it Shuzen**…" Bus Driver chuckled. Shuzen looked over his shoulder at the grinning man and scoffed with a smirk on his face.

"We will soon see if he continues this path…to think you put so much faith in him, simply because he resembles that man." Shuzen growled as he walked out of the shrine, the sun just now breaking dawn.

Bus Driver chuckles at his old friend. Moka carried Tsukune to the room that the girls had previously spent the night in. Not wanting to leave him alone, the silver-haired Vampire made herself comfortable on a bed roll by his.


	26. Discordant Touch

**Chapter XVI: Discordant Touch**

James slammed his claws into the ground mid charge and dug his dagger length nails into the dirt of the cold ground. He flapped out his heavy wings and forced his hind quarters to slam on the ground, creating a notable quake that could be felt across the shrine's sacred grounds. The force he used the charge and suddenly halted himself was enough to cause the grounded yuki onna and Pukwudgie to falter in step. Kurumu continued her aerial charge, still ill-effected by her injured wing. The massive Nue pulled back to rear up onto his haunches. His massive tail curled along the cool ground and supported his leaning weight. His deep chest vibrated and released a ferocious roar as the succubus dove at the beast with her claws poised to cut through his tick hide. Kurumu pulled her knee up to her chest to allow for a speedier dive. The succubus narrowed her eyes and pulled her wings in, immediately plummeting from the Nue's slashing strike.

The Nue's azure eyes followed the succubus who smoothly landed on the ground, at level with his vulnerable stomach. James knew he had to protect his underbelly, but being so preoccupied to Kurumu's feint, he did not see that coming behind the blue-haired succubus was a gargantuan ice spire thrown by Mizore. Because of the chilling winter weather the yuki onna was at her best and in her element. The frozen airs easily solidified under her skilled manipulation and gathered into crystals to form the projectile. The rush of freezing air caught James' attention, but it was too late. The ice spear punctured his neck and the youkai let out a leaky hiss.

'Kurumu!' Genshirin called to the petite youkai with urgency.

Kurumu's head snapped up. James' body was collapsing, his weight bearing over the young female like an avalanche of scales. She twisted her wing, an audible snap is heard and she jumps back with two light motions, considering her front-bearing breasts that nearly weighed her into harm's way. The red-furred youkai body hit the ground with a thunderous roar that carried across the forest. Wild dogs gave calling barks and crows vacated their perches, having been waiting for a free meal offered by the slaughtered youkai. A fine dusting of snow is kicked up when James' body lands. When it cleared Kurumu was seen sitting in front of him, coughing. Her tail was caught under his chin but she was otherwise safe. Mizore and Genshirin rushed over to the succubus and helped her to her feet. Kurumu cried out in pain when she tried to pull her wings back in.

Mizore tilted her head in curious wonder of the sudden outburst.

"_Seems broken." _The familiar voice of Exorcist called as he stepped from the shadows to greet the victorious trio

Kurumu and Mizore looked up to Exorcist hopefully.

"How's Tsukune?!" The succubus flinched when she properly stood and folded her left wing, the right being unable to support itself.

The yuki onna curious looked to the Chairman as well. A cold hand gently held the limp, bony appendage and too gave a curious glance.

"_He's been rushed ahead by Shuzen, accompanied by his younger pair." _The white-robed male explained.

"**He he he…**" A familiar and mildly creepy voice sounded as he stood a few centimeters behind Mizore and Kurumu. "**We best be going, you all seem in need of repairs too." **He mused at the surprised girls, though Mizore's face showed no hint of surprise.

Moka and Kokoa sat crowded in the back of their father's car with Tsukune. Kokoa did not wish to seem on her father's side but with the growing erratic thrums of Tsukune's almost non-existent heartbeat it was hard not to wonder… The emerald eyed girl looked up to her sister. She looked so confident in the fact he would live, but what did he have to life for suffering like this all the time? It was than Kokoa felt the stinging of tears at her eyes. Koumori sat on his master's shoulder and frowned. The red head rubbed at her face and could only hiccup as she tried to fight it back.

He had to survive. Moka looked up, Tsukune was sat up against the door of the car, his weight leaning against the vampire. His face was buried against the crook of her neck, eyes open, but unseeing. The ruby eyed youkai reached out to her youngest sister, hesitantly. What could she say? Moka could only pull Kokoa against her chest and allowed her to cry.

Tsukune _had _to survive, because her onee-sama would look at her with those lonely eyes again. Watching him suffer had only brought back the sullen expression.

* * *

"Ahh!" Ruby screamed when the creature's hand shot up from the liquid and grabbed her ankle. The blue, gel-like substance splattered across Yukari, causing her to flinch and stagger back. The small witch fell onto the catwalk in a state of shock.

"Ruby-san!" The tine witch was able to call when she regained her senses. Yukari pushed forward in an attempt to grab Ruby's hand as the creature pulled her into the tank.

The young witch was able to grab her friend's hand, but the gel substance was too slippery and Ruby's fingers slipped through Yukari's grasp. Yukari was thrown back onto her butt with an 'oof!'

Ruby found herself quickly chanting the spell that would release her wings. With gust of wind her six raven wings burst from her back and released maelstrom of feathers in its wake. Ruby looked around desperately for _anything _that could stop him. The elder witch squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her fingers into the grate of the catwalk. The moment the fiend was met with resistance his pulls became stronger and Ruby's fingers turned white from the force. The witch grunted out and slammed the end of her staff into the fiend's face. It roared out hideously and its grip loosened.

The door of the room slammed open and several security guards burst in. Startled the fiend was able to grab Ruby's ankle when she finally managed to stand. There was no way they would be able to complete their mission and Ruby would suffer heartache if something happened to Yukari. Ruby began to chant and pulled her staff into zero-space, making it vanish. Yukari watched as everything around her became blurry, her sight quickly wasting away as her body became heavy.

The elder witch spent the last of her energy on that spell and black out.

"Get it off her!" A security guard called as they sounded the floor's alarm and tranqed the fiend to get it to release its prey.

Several hours later Yukari roused to the blaring sounds of police sirens. A sharp cawing sound broke her train of thought and the tiny witch sat herself up, her back feeling sore from being on the ground.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari's eyes snapped open at her last memory.

When she looked around she found herself surrounded by litter and debris. It was dark and the only light bled in from her left side. The tiny witch pushed to her feet and staggered out of what she figured was an alley. Her face was struck by the freezing air and the warning cries of alarms burned loudly in her spinning head. A tiny raven, perched on one of the corner trashcans jumped down and hopped on the ground alongside Yukari. Yukari looked up and brushed the flat of her palm against her forehead. She was shocked to find she was outside of the building still spun with chaos from the break in.

"No…Ruby-san!" Yukari tried to run down the street but felt a tuck against her cape which stopped her.

The witch turned her tear-filled eyes down at the raven that held an end of the cloth in its beak. It let out a soft crow and allowed the trapped edge fall from its beak. Yukari rubbed her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the disorder. She had to tell everyone what they saw, she had to be strong or Ruby's sacrifice would be in vain. Yukari squeezed her eyes shut, but she would have to be the one to make the difference. The tiny witch took off running and the raven jumped into the air and soared after her.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Ruby groaned in pain as she slowly came too. The first emotion to hit her was panic. Had Yukari made it out okay? The elder witch attempted to gauge her surroundings but her head was too heavy to move and her eyes clouded by fuzz, even the noise that permeated the air was white and empty.

"It looks like she's awake sir." An uneven voice murmured as Ruby's perception slowly cleared.

"So she is." The second voice darkly chuckled.

Ruby managed to clear some of the fuzz from her eyes and make out several figures moving about.

"And what of Houseki?" The darker voice questioned.

_Houseki?_

The witch brokenly thought as she simply relaxed her body and allowed herself to listen in.

"Sir, it seems we were not able to properly sedate him. He's escaped…" The first voice spoke fearfully, only for the darker one to laugh out.

"No matter!" The darker voice assured. "His instincts will guide him." He added as he shuffled across the room to Ruby's left.

She could hear the clothing he was presumably wearing than the light tapping of metal touching against metal as he picked something up from an undesignated surface.

"We have this one for now." He chuckled, forcing fear through Ruby's still shocked system. "She was registered as Toujyo correct?" He questioned.

Ruby tried to move, but she had used the last of her mana to aid Yukari's escape. Teleportation magic was difficult to use for a novice such as Ruby, and could have caused her death if it managed to completely deplete her energy, but she was alive, meaning the spell was a success, but the raven-haired witch began to wonder how long would any of that matter.

"Erase her data, she is now Experiment M4H-0JU." Ruby almost choked at the situation she had quickly found herself in.

Ruby let out a whine when she felt a needle penetrate the pale skin of her upper arm.

"It seems she needs to be sedated again." The dark voice spoke up as Ruby felt her blood being drawn by the needle. "Unless she's enjoying this." He darkly mused.

_Please hurry back to safety Yukari with my Familiar…_

Ruby's mind grew fuzzy after a second round of sedative entered her system and she lost consciousness once again.

***~~~~~~~~~***

Mizore and Kokoa were gathered in Kurumu's room of the Annex hospital, just down the hall from where Tsukune was resting in intensive care. Nekonome stood nervously at the doorway, having had come running when she heard of their returned, worried for the students under her care.

"What happened to Tsukune?!" The succubus all but shirked as she sat on her hospital bed, iv catheters running out of her arm to hanging bags of medication, her wing in a proper sling for the oddly shaped appendage.

"Kurumu—" Kokoa tired to speak up only to be interrupted by the succubus again.

"No! It's not true!!" She refused to believe that anything bad could happen to Tsukune.

He was a good man he did not deserve anything bad to happen to him, so nothing should the youkai believed.

"Kurumu." Mizore calmly urged.

There was no other way to look at it. He was not there cheering her on, Moka was also gone. The succubus felt the white bed sheets rumple under her fingers as she squeezed her hands in an attempt to drive away the pain in her chest that not even the anesthetic could numb. Tears burned her bright violet eyes. Mizore lowered her head and looked to the side feeling the pain from her friend. Kokoa was not sure how to remedy the situation. The red head looked to Koumori who had his wings folded and perched on her shoulder and stood in equal discomfort. She took the small creature from her shoulder and held him in her hands, feeling the strange need for comfort.

"Do you want to…" Kokoa began.

"No…" Kurumu bit out. "No…My heart wouldn't be able to handle it." Kurumu buried her face in her hands and left everyone to wonder which would hurt more: seeing them together or seeing him hurt?

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

The silver hair vampire sat at his bed side watching the unconscious boy as his chest heaved with even breath. The steel chair was cold beneath her, his presence even colder. Every time she caught herself thinking about it, she had to stop herself from feeling anything. She had to close it away and stand strong. She could not allow this weakness to swallow her whole. She wanted to, so badly, to admit the truth in her father's lessons, but that would make him _right, _and in turn make everything he's ever said _true_, even about Tsukune…

On the table beside his bed, and to her left sat a pitcher of water and behind it her Rosary. She glanced down toward it, the dull grey metal was easily seen through the clean water and seemed to sparkle. It was like staring at a knife, how she wanted to thrust it upon her chest and feel nothing more. Carefully the vampire slid the cool pitcher to the side to reveal the ugly limiter. Yes it was ugly, it was an ugly mask that kept her everything locked away. She reached down and ran her long fingers along its smooth surface. She could feel the tingle of its energy against the pads of her fingers as she slipped the digits around the body of the device and lifted from the table.

She looked to Tsukune, he looked as if he was asleep, so peaceful. Right now, and at the moment all the vampire could wish, was to dream alongside him. She looked to the Rosary, the blood red ruby glared back at her in its usual silence that it often showed her other self unless the inner youkai contained her mind's eye in it. She bit down on her lip as she begged.

_Please if only for a little while I want to share his dreams._

She hoped, and prayed, and wished, of all the things she could not have: like him… she knew better. He was human, at least he still seemed to be. For him it would be a lifetime spent well, but for someone like her it would be a moment of eternity… an eternity she would have to live without him. All she wanted, was to share one dream with him. Now that their blood was shared, she knew she would never allow another, but neither would she allow Tsukune _that _close again.

_Just one dream._

She begged as she clasped the Rosary to its restrictions and a faint hum of energy reverberated out. Moka collapsed, spent, her torso against Tsukune's bed. Her hand landed, her fingertip touching to his.


	27. The Other Most Like You

**Chapter XVII: The Other Most Like You **

Yukari's footsteps echoed against the eerily quiet city streets of Shinjuku. Though at first lost and disoriented the tiny raven led her way, and she trusted the familiar with her life. The young black haired witch could not help but fear for her better's well being. Ruby did something to help her escape, she was positive it was a teleportation type spell, but she also knew that they burned an incredible amount of power. Even if Ruby has gotten stronger, she could not be that strong as to still hold mana after that. She would be drained, vulnerable. Each of her steps rang in her ear, the echo tightening her throat as the realization of being alone was not a dream. She had never been so far from the others, by herself. She thought she was mature enough to handle such a situation, smart enough to understand the do's and don'ts, courageous enough to stave her fears of the human world, but without Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and especially Ruby…

Yukari squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. She snapped her round eyes open and picked up speed, only to trip on the segmented sections that made the sidewalk. She caught her toe in the tiny line and slid across her chest. She used her knees and hands to catch her on the way down, but she soon collapsed at the burning sensation running through her palm and the flesh of her knees. She sat back to examine the damage. The raven had paused and turned around to inspect the young girl. It cawed curiously as Yukari looked to her scraped-white palms, her knee socks were torn and her knees badly cut to the point of bleeding. It was the most painful, constant tingling that made you want to scratch but one knew better than to. Yukari began to whimper. She was still young and could not help the doubt that filled her in the loneliness. She missed everyone and wanted to go home. If she did not get home Ruby may be in more trouble than she already was. They might find out she was a witch and do terrible things to her.

The tiny witch was startled by a huffing sound, the sort of sound a hungry dog made when it became excited about food. She whipped her head around only to find a large, almost yellow-skinned male who stood nearly the size of a full grown oni, but he looked … human. He wore an open, colorful shirt that laid loosely over his body and allowed his massive sumo-grade belly to hang out, even in the chill of winter. He huffed again and chuckled, one hand stuffed into the tiny pockets of his shorts.

"You look lost little girl." The ogre-looking man said as he all-too-carefully examined the little girl.

Yukari felt a definite chill of something being very wrong and stood to her feet, though it was extremely painful on her wobbling knees.

"D-daijoubu!" She assured as she stepped back slowly.

Before Yukari was able to turn and run her back hit against another individual. She could tell it was someone, because it was warm. Yukari looked up to see another man, who was much scrawnier than the rounder fellow, had a creepy grin plastered across his stubble covered face.

"Don't scare the kid Lock, you have a pretty scary face." He laughed, only to receive a glare from the larger man.

"I dunno Kei, think she's my type?" The larger man sniggered as he rubbed at his large belly almost hungrily.

Yukari tried to make a move to run but Kei's slender, grimy fingers landed on her shoulder and gripped somewhat painfully. The tiny witch winced and felt she has gotten herself into a terrible situation.

"I dunno Lock, why not give it a shot?" The taller, scrawny one lewdly suggested as he gripped Yukari's chin and forced her to look up at him.

Kei had dark red hair, badly died as specks of black hair could still be seen at his roots. He had a scare on his chin, under the stubble, that was barely visible in the darkness of the streets. Many of the lampposts nearby had been broken out by some of the delinquents that lived in the area. Yukari squirmed and tried to fight, but his grip was unbelievably strong for the awkward hold he had.

"I love a lil' cosplay." Lock chuckles as he wiped a bit of excess drool from the side of his lip.

The raven Familiar attacked the skinnier man, manically flapping its wings and slashing at his face with its talons as it cawed loudly.

"Stupid anim—off" Kei was able to cough out when Yukari slammed her elbow back, at her height she managed to hit the male's sensitive groin.

She twirled around and ran after the raven that flew to lead her away from the pair. Lock broke out laughing as Kei held his pained region.

"Shut up! Call the others, we're gunna have a little fun." Kei spoke out as he took off running after the little girl.

Yukari blindly ran, her adrenaline rushed through her body signaling her flight or fight instinct. Those men wanted to do something bad, something that made her stomach churn on the thought of it.

"Where ya goin' kid? You know that hurt!!" She heard Kei not too far from her.

He was fast, much faster than she was. The scrapes on her hands and knees burned, her eyes quickly became clouded by her tears as her chest squeezed her lungs for every drop of air she could send to her muscles to keep her running, but they quickly reached their limit as the lactic acid build up became paralyzing, and Yukari once again fell to her knees in the most painful shocks she has ever felt. The pain shot up from her legs all the way to the top of her head, which made her cough. Yukari felt the grimy hands of the taller one wrap around her tiny ankle. She let out a scream.

"Tsukune-san!!!" She cried at the top of her lungs, hoping that perhaps… he would come save her like that time…

"Don't be so loud… such a pretty thing like you wouldn't wanna be hurt." Kei chuckled as he dragged her closer to him, and scraped her knees further in the process.

Lock walked up behind Kei and slurped greedily at his not visible fangs. Yukari's eyes widened when she realized the par were slowly taking their true forms. Lock's overly sweaty skin became a deep brown, fur covered coat as his nose just barely op-turned into a pig like snout. Large tusks extended from his lower lips and his ears twisted down into flappy flabs of skin. Kei's form little changed as his skin became dark greenish-yellow and his ears pointed into tips as his nose became warty and elongated. The Boar demon and troll chuckled as Kei ran his long sticky fingers along Yukari's calf.

"We're gunna still be hungry when we eat ya after…" Lock snorted.

Yukari was more worried about what they would do before they eat her. Her fear multiplied when more boars of various shapes and colors began to emerge from the surrounding darkness. Each one chuckled darkly as they looked to the young girl hungrily. There were perhaps five in all, and Yukari only felt as the nausea that accompanied the fear, grew.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Tsukune groaned out as his mind began to clear and the pressure stinging like needles in his back became apparent. He opened his eyes only to see darkness all around. He blinked and settled his vision. As it adjusted for the darkness he could see that he was in a room, but it was the dead of night. He could hear toe soft crows of ravens and their cousins, indicating an open window to his right. He could feel the soft texture of a bed under his body and a pillow under his head. It was comfortable, but he wasn't one to really get used to a bed. He tried to sit up but he felt something lying against his right side, and now that he noticed as his senses cleared, he realized it was a person. When he felt the familiar breathes against his neck he sadly came to the realization it was that dream again. The thought struck him deeply, not only was he having the same perverted dream for what was the hundredth time in the week, he was aware of it and it did not stop. The quilt that lay over his body felt soft and velvety under his left hand fingers as he tried to move to pull the covers away, but he could not will away the dream's typical progress.

It made him feel guilty that he thought of his precious friend this way. He could not make some hapless excuse about his being male, what kind of man could not control his baser urges? He was not some sort of animal that could not will his libido to rest. It always compelled him. Little by little he could feel his hand crawling over patches of bare flesh under the covers as he rolled onto his side and pulled her closer. Only one thing came to his mind in that moment: her name.

"Moka…" He murmured as he brushed his lips along her cheek and closed eyes.

***~~~~~~~~~***

_There was nothing I could do but lay there and watch him sleep. Was I always this weak? No, it is something that has happened over time. Internally I fight over the ideals that I have been raised with and the pride of my own strength deep in my chest. It was this feeling that allowed me to survive that wretched childhood, but I must admit that back than everything had been a lot simpler. I had let my guard down and somehow allowed for Tsukune to end up in this bed once again. What I fool I was. I let him get so close… sometimes I wonder if he really isn't an Incubus with the natural way he is able to knock me so off my guard., but I can smell the human against his skin, and taste it in his blood._

_Sigh… Inhaling it is so addicting… is having a weakness really worth this? I've asked myself so many times and have tried to come to a conclusion. Should I live eternity alone and protect myself against the dangers of the world that seek to destroy me, or should I ignore the basest of instinct and give myself to this transitory feeling that would kill me, is killing me._

_These feelings are slowly tearing me apart. Should I listen to the musings of omote? Would these feelings make me stronger? I don't want to believe it… but sometimes I too get the sense that my emotions have allowed me to tap into some unseen power, but it contradicts what I have seen._

_Father has no emotions. He is callous, cold…. And he is powerful…_

_But I have also seen the opposite true…_

_What can I do? The only way I would feel it would be possible for me to relinquish this reprieve when it comes to Tsukune was for him to become more powerful than me, but he will __**never **__be more powerful than me… and that truth cuts me deeply. Oh to share a moment like that again would be nothing short of a dying wish. He looked so calm in the darkness, but his eyes were open again. The Chairman said it would happen once in a while because his body was no longer in control. No one knows what can happen, whether Ghoul will resurface or Tsukune will simply… but I refuse to allow my father his glory. I will stay here by his side and give him the peace of mind that someone is waiting for him, just like he would wait for me as we slept alone. He always waited._

_There is a chance he could kill me if I am caught off guard and he transforms, and oddly that is a chance I am willing to take if I am allowed to stay by him at his moments of need. I will just stay awake and watch him rest._

_Oh kami is that his hand on my thigh? Please let that be. Just a little higher—uhn. Is this Tsukune or…? But just because he is _broken _doesn't that jus—just make him like me? His hands, no matter which, are sooo warm. It's the same warmth. I-I should break his hand for where it rrroams… but I can only seem to anchor my arms around his head and press him closer to my chest._

…………………_oh kami I feel so wrong but at the same time…please let that be you who I—do I? Dare I say anything and ruin this illusion? Dare I ask and find the truth I dare not wish to know._

"Moka…"

_He called and brushed his lips against my face as if too trying to find out if it was really me or just an illusion, because regardless of which …which_

_Tsukune…_


	28. The Confidant From Overseas

**Chapter XVIII: The Confidant From Overseas**

As the boar youkai's hoofed fingers reached toward the second year student's short, crumpled skirt he suddenly found his face disfigured at the end of a powerful punch. It was as if time froze: the youkai's face distorting under the weight of the opposing contact: Lock was sent flying into his subordinates by a blurry black fist. Yukari looked up. At first she had trouble focusing in the dark but her eyes were able to settle and she was shocked to see a massive panda bear in a martial stance. She looked back to the boar and watched as the Troll ran over to help the subordinates pull Lock to his feet. Yukari jumped to her feet and ran behind the fluffy panda.

"Who the he—" Lock squealed angrily as he was pushed up to his feet and pressed his cloven fingers to his scratched up cheek.

"Who do you think you a—" Kei began only to be struck by confusion when he looked to the one who stood to oppose them.

It was a panda…not a youkai nor some sort of spirit, but a panda. The gang of youkai stood and growled at their escaped prey, the panda stood brave. It growled out in a deep bellowing roar. Lock chuckled and wiped his dripping snout off his arm.

"Looks like it's us 'gainst him boys." The boar leader laughed.

"_To think you call yourselves men!" _A voice shouted out from the darkness.

"Who the?! Who's that?!" Kei called angrily as he gripped his hands into fists.

"_I? I am of the highest order of right, power and might!" _It was a soft, but proud sounding voice, it was impossible to tell what direction it originated from as the voice seemed to bounce of every solid object creating echoes.

There were soft padding sounds as if bare feet ran across the concrete. Another moment of silent the once hidden figure leapt into view. In a display of fantastic acrobatics the individual flipped over the panda and landed in front of the seemingly tamed wild animal with no more sound than a scurrying mouse. The figure wore a long, white changshan with elaborate gold trim. The figures slippers were as black as their long, braided hair which, impressively touched the floor. It defender was possibly male, but it was difficult to tell with their wholly ambiguous form, but the changshan was obviously a male's garments.

"W-what aree you doing desu ka?! It's dangerous!" Not that the witch was not appreciative of the boy's effort but he could, in no way, handle the massive horde.

"Listen to the lil' girl lil' boy, outta the way!" Lock snorted impatiently.

"Ha ha!" The young man gave off a light laugh, his voice carrying into the night.

For a moment the Chinese dressed male stood with his hands on his hips, the panda sat squat a moment and looked around. The young man threw his right hand out, his billowing sleeves thrown out against his wrist. The panda than stood and mimicked the boy's movements as he took a pose and pulled his left leg off the ground and pulled his left arm over his head.

"I am Wong Fon Fon, and I will not stand by while your weak ethics are appeased by your crude behavior!" The youth laughed joyously.

The gang, and Yukari, honestly stood silent for a moment. They knew not how to even respond to such… stupidity.

"Kill him and get the girl." Lock squealed out.

His subordinates snorted and squealed at the command and charged Wong and the Panda.

"Ha! I will not allow you to gang up on such a weak woman!" Wong thrust out his palm as a smaller boar, with russet fur got within length.

"Hey!" Yukari protested at the resentful comment.

But her retort was soon swallowed when the boar fell to the ground, the whites of the boar's eyes now visible. Wong's braid slowly fell with the same motion that the massive youkai struck the ground. He had barely made contact, the other boars surmised. The other three froze in shock of their mate's sudden collapse. They looked to Wong a moment, who grinned and chuckled.

"Show me your strength!" He demanded in his youthful voice.

Enraged, the three boars charged. A grey furred boar cupped his hooves together and pulled his weight down to hammer the small, fragile looking boy. The panda stepped into the way and held up its black arm and blocked the attack. The bear slammed its paw into the boar's chest with enough force to stun him. From behind the smallest, tan-furred boar charged at Wong. As soon as the tan-boar drew close enough Wong leapt up and placed his palm on the youkai's shoulder and used it to hoist himself over the east and in the same fluid motion Wong twisted his body and sent a punch into the boar's back while he was upside down. The boar staggered forward and Wong landed on his feet with a smooth sounding pat. The tan boar was than tripped by the panda and sent straight into the grey youkai. Lock and the last of his minions charged Wong and the panda. Lock was far bigger than any of his lackeys and much stronger, the very sound of his hoof beats on the asphalt caused small tremors.

While Wong defended from the front, Kei had managed to skulk around behind them and grab Yukari. The tiny witch tried to scream but he had clasped his grimy hand over her mouth.

"Shhh now now…" Kei chuckled in a low whisper.

Wong only glanced over his shoulder at the struggling girl in the lanky youkai's grip. Wong waited, waited until the two boars were upon him. The panda moved out of the way and Wong leapt into the air with the same level of acrobatics as before. The boars were clumsy, and could not stop their charge, and when they saw Kei and their prey the tried to stop before colliding but it was too late. Lock, not wanting to squish his prey so soon, pushed his own minion to the ground, so he could stop himself on the obstacle, but as soon as Lock's belly hit the ground, he felt a light pressure on his back. Lock looked up with a creased brow and Wong stood with his arms crossed in his sleeves as if being carried by servants. Kei flinched as his boss' snout came within inches of him and Yukari. When Kei opened his beady eyes he sighed in reassurance of not being smoothed. He opened his mouth to laugh out, only for Wong to jump off the boar leader's back and kick Kei in the face and knocked several teeth loose.

Yukari hopped to the ground as she was now released from the Troll's grip. Wong looked up as his panda turned his head slightly. They could hear it in the distance; police cruisers were veering toward them. Officers had been summoned to check out the ruckus in the area. Yukari had crouched down a moment than stood and kicked the Troll in the head. The raven Familiar that had been leading her called out from atop the lamppost. Yukari looked up, unsure of what his warning had meant.

"Time to go!" Wong urged as he grabbed the witch and scooped her up onto the panda's back, with a bit of protest from the young girl.

Wong jumped in front of her on the panda's shoulders as the large beast bellowed deeply. The raven called once again and turned to fly away.

"Wait a minute desu." Yukari began. "Why are y—" She was jolted into holding onto Wong's waist as the massive bear suddenly took off at top speed after the Familiar.

All the witch could do was hold on and let her rescuer take her somewhere safe. Behind them the boars and troll hadn't been able to take their human forms in their unconscious states. When the police arrived they were horrified by what they saw.

* * *

"Moka." A voice called to the sleepy youkai. "Moka!" It called again as they shook her shoulder.

Moka groaned and rose herself to sit up, her body heavy with exhaustion. Suddenly the youkai's pale face flushed red and she looked around in a panic. She was still in the hospital room. She looked down to Tsukune as appeared to be sleeping soundly.

"Moka." The voice called again as the young pink-haired girl looked behind her with a flushed expression.

Kurumu stood there in a barely fitting hospital gown, her breasts suffocated by the one-size-fits all, smock. Moka chuckled to herself slightly as she tried to gather her thoughts. Had that been a dream, she wondered. She tentatively gripped the restriction that hung around her neck. She was sealed, her other self, but…? Was she becoming a pervert? Thinking about her precious friend in such a way, no that was her inner self's doing.

"**What are you thinking?!" **The inner youkai shouted at her outer's blame.

Moka jumped and nearly fell out her seat but stood to her feet and turned to face the blue-haired succubus who had been staring at her.

"Are you okay Moka?" The petite youkai questioned as she kept her arms folded under her heavy chest.

The pink haired youkai gave a nod and crossed her hands in front of her. Kurumu smiled at her, but Moka could tell something was off about her friend, something in her dark, violet eyes.

"Kurumu…?" The youkai was nto given the chance to speak her concerns as Kurumu laughed out and slapped her hand on her shoulders.

"Come on go get something to eat! Let someone else watch Tsukune sleep for a while!" The succubus urged.

"But I… I'm okay, really." Which was mostly a lie as she felt hungry and thirsty and was a bit worried she might act on those rabid emotions with Tsukune, which only helped make her feel even more conscious about that dream Ura had.

"Don't be so modest! I'll make sure Tsukune is comfortable!" She said with a hint of suggestiveness in her voice as she pushed Moka out of the room.

"B-but…" Moka's protests continued, but fell dead on her lips when she turned to look to the succubus who had downcast her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." The succubus spoke in a low tine. "I just wanna talk to him… in private." She did not look up to her vampiric friend, hoping she would get the hint.

Moka lowered her head. She was not the only one hurting, and afraid for Tsukune. With no further trouble the pink-haired teen nodded and turned to walk away. Kurumu did not move for a bit and listened as Moka's footsteps faded down the halls. The succubus slid Tsukune's door closed and went to sit down in the seat Moka had occupied moments before. The blue-haired girl looked to his resting face. He had grown so pale and the markings had not faded, and they normally did when he lost consciousness. Little did the girls know the markings had spread throughout most of his body, tattooing his once virgin skin with dark, inky patterns.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu called in a broken voice.

When she got no response she felt the knife in her heart twist. She was a youkai; they had different senses than humans. She could tell and it killed her. Her instincts told her to take him anyway, take him away and use him over and over until he was spent, but her heart would not allow harm to come to him, sadness to befall him.

She was a succubus and it was in her instinct to force herself upon a potential mate, but for his sake she pushed away all that instinct just so she could earn the same kindness and smile he had given to Moka their first year. She can admit, she was jealous. A hated race like a vampire could not have a real friend, he was just enamored with her charm over him, and she was just using him for food, but she was wrong. She knew that when she saw true Moka for the first time Outer Moka was no façade. She protected Tsukune viciously; she had provoked the vampire and threatened to take away what she saw as her property. To be looked at as property seems harsh, but they were not human. To be owned was not always something bad, in fact it was prized, depending on the race, to be owned or have something to own. Ownership was a privilege earned. To own something showed your power, to be owned showed your usefulness.

Moka was not using Tsukune, she had genuinely befriended him. She wanted that feeling… a feeling that made you want to protect someone so bad that you would break through even the strongest charms to protect them. Tsukune fought to protect Moka's feelings and protect his reputation as a man. No one could resist a succubus' charm… no one except a good person.

It was common belief that everyone, no matter who, would fall for a succubus given the nature of men, but there were pious individuals who could easily resist their lure, such feats of resistance and even breaking the curse have been recorded in history. Perhaps that is why she desired Tsukune to be that special one…

He had resisted the temptation yet still offered to be a companion. It made her heart swell with a feeling she had never felt before. It was not like being worshipped by the male harems, it was not like being admired for her body, or size, or cooking. He admired what was inside of her. He protected her from becoming like many other succubae whom wander for eternity from mate to mate without ever dedicating to that special one. Was it this that made her attracted to him in the first place? His… kindness? It is true… she had never given a man a chance to really be, but her instincts told her that a man so easily subdued by vain beauty was not strong enough for nothing more than being used and tossed away, that is what made her attraction to Tsukune so strong: his inability to be swayed into an uncouth relationship just for a little booty.

The thought made her laugh a little, it was just like him, just like Tsukune, but it also made her cry a little because she knew no other way except for her coarse advances. Her laughs turned into sobs as she buried her face in her hands when she began to realize she may never get the chance to apologize for being a bad girl…

"Gomen…Tsukune." Kurumu could no longer hold back the painful feelings and just sobbed over his comatose body.

***~~~~~~~***

"**It wasn't a dream!!" **Inner Moka cursed her outer self's accusations as the pair sat on a bench beside the vending machine.

The pink-haired girl drank her tomato juice and furrowed her brows in disbelief.

"What else could it have been? You've been acting very strange lately Ura-chan." The pink-haired Moka pouted as she held the can in her hands, warming it a bit before drinking it.

The can was not as satisfying as Tsukune but for his sake it would have to do. Outer Moka groaned. She kept thinking about it like that! He's not food! He's her precious friend.

"**If he was you wouldn't want him so bad!" **The inner youkai chuckled teasingly forcing her outer self to flush as red as her drink.

"I didn't have a perverted dream about Tsukune while next to him." She murmured.

"**You reacted to it though." **She grinned to herself.

"I-I… it was your fault!" She crushed the empty can in her hand from the sheer volume of embarrassment.

"**I'm telling you it wasn't a dream! Tsukune was trying to communicate with us!" **The inner youkai affirmed.

"Communicate? How?" She wondered.

"**Through the blood we share! We have to go back so I can prove it to you!!" **She insisted.

The pink-haired youkai was silent for several more minutes before she stood and tossed the can into the receptacle. She sighed. As weird as it was, if they could find out why Tsukune won't wake up…

"Alright. For Tsukune." She agreed to the smug joy of her inner self.

Moka turned to walk back down the hall; unbeknownst to her someone had been watching the one-sided exchange.


	29. Omake 11

**Omake 11**

**Yume**

_Tsukune and the other children ran into the shrine, following the white garbed cleric. Hekiji-e looked to the children as they ran into the shrine's entrance, the parents stood about talking. Incense had been left for the marble statue that sat in the center of the altar. Blossoms decorated the base of the statue, and offerings of manji buns lay on a gold plate. The statue sat cross-legged, holding prayer beads in his hands. _

_A young girl wearing a miko outfit stood in the far corner of the room, sweeping. She had short black hair and was about thirteen or fourteen. She looks over to the children who seemed to have enjoyed their visit. As the parents speak to Hekiji-e the young miko walks over to where the children stood._

_They looked to each other and giggled, all seemed to be cheering young Tsukune on for his bravery. The children turn to see the miko. She smiles at them and smiles back._

"_That was very brave of you."_

_She said. Tsukune looked shocked by her comment than blushed, turning his face away._

"_Tsukki is brave!"_

_Kyouko giggled, hugging her cousin tight, only causing the young boy to blush further. The miko nodded and smiled._

"_I am sure Genshirin-sama appreciates it too."_

_Tsukune looked to the miko in admiration. He nodded, blushing a bit._

"_I'll do my best for everyone, so we can all be together!"_

_The miko laughs and lovingly pets Tsukune's head. The boy smiles contently at the contact._

***~~~~~~~~~~***

"_I don't know I suddenly thought of it." I told the silent pair as they sat staring at me. _

_For whatever reason, had that dream that would send me an awful amount of guilt and turmoil. As a male that was something I wanted but as me that was something I never wanted my precious friend to do. It made me a horrible person._

"_**Don't feel bad." **__Vampire finally spoke up._

_For a while now he's looked awful, paler than usual and his hair was almost white, but it could have been me feeling like crap myself, because they did represent me. Even Ghoul seemed awfully placid, he had not spoken up, growled, cursed or even attempted to kill or attack either of us._

"_Why shouldn't I?" I wondered, gripping my hands together, hunching over in my chair as if breathless._

_It wasn't that it was a horrible dream per say, but it made me feel … Honestly I couldn't explain how it made me feel._

"_**You want her as your mate, we all do." **__Vampire spoke up._

"_I'm not a youkai." I have been going to the Gauken for a while now, I wouldn't be ignorant of such things, youkai have sex ed classes too apparently… man that was an awful day._

_I did learn a lot about the girls, and why Moka would never accept me as a mate. For all their antics, not that I was ignorant of it, are just their instinct telling them to find a mate, which I also learned has a much deeper meaning than some human marriages. There were a lot of youkai that mated for life… and life was a long time where youkai were concerned._

"_**But our blood calls for each other… that dream…" **__Vampire said, but I wouldn't listen, it wasn't true._

"_It's perverted, how can you not feel guilty? Is that what it means to be a youkai like __you__ whatever, you are?" I snapped, I was angry and I felt a little alone._

_This only happened when I was unconscious, normally I woke up, but I've realized I have been here a while, I can feel time passing._

"_**It's natural…" **__He tried again to affirm himself._

"_It's wrong! Of course it seems natural I don't have a girlfriend what do you expect to happen?!" Why couldn't he just drop it?_

_I honestly couldn't make a choice. To make a choice would be hurting them. They each mean everything to me and to see any of them hurt makes me no better than those that just constantly bide for their attentions._

"I WANT MASTER." _Ghoul finally spoke up, only to side with Vampire._

"_I don't! I'll only hurt her!" I stood and proclaimed, only for Vampire to defensively stand as well._

"_**Like this isn't!?" **__Vampire yelled, causing me to reel back a bit._

"_**Your constant tip-toing, indecisiveness! That doesn't hurt?! Can't you feel the blood burning for her? Why do you constantly ignore it?!" **__I understood that he thought this thirst was feelings for Moka, but they aren't…_

"_**That time you shared was nothing?" **__I'll admit it stung, it felt my breath caught by his accusations. _

_It was true. I was only hurting them, hurting her, leading her on like this, but I don't know what to do!! I felt like crying, that's how much it hurt, both physically and mentally. I felt Ghoul stand, and looked up to see him staring off. We all stood there, no shirts, the markings that appeared on each of us was clear and to be seen. Ghoul's was patched on his neck, Vampire's down his back and mine on display on my chest._

"HURT HAPPEN. DEATH HAPPEN. LIVE HAPPEN. NO END, EVER." _His words were stiff, awkward, but true._

_No matter what choice I made I would hurt them, I would eventually grow old and die, but life would continue, even without me there aiding it, life was perpetual._

"_**Can you even say it?" **__I wondered if I even could just as he did. "__**Lying to yourself for so long, do you even know the truth that we carry?**__" But there was liability in that truth. "__**I know we both crave blood, but we don't crave just anyone's blood…**__" Vampire's point was loud and clear._

_I had learned in my time that vampires are one of the several groups of youkai that sense their mates. This was true of werewolves, inuyoukai, ookami, kitsune, and even, believe it or not, humans. It wasn't the youkai blood that had been forced into me because of my blatant disregard for my own life, it was my heart that said I loved her._

"_I love Moka."_

_I know I do, because I think I always did._


	30. Affliction Torn to Ribbons

**Chapter XIX: Affliction Torn to Ribbons**

Kurumu sat and watched as Tsukune slept. His chest rose and fell with every breath, and if not for the occasional and creepy opening of his eyes. They were told that Tsukune was comatose a sort of deep sleep in humans caused by trauma. The succubus lovingly stared at his smooth features and seemingly unique structure. For a human he was unbelievably average, normal. He was neither exceedingly handsome nor critically hideous. He held a perfection that could not be seen or touched and every day it just seemed that, to the succubus, grew further with each pass. It was getting late and could almost laugh at the idea of going to bed without seeing his smiling face. It was a routine she had grown used to over her time at the Gakuen.

In the morning she would watch Tsukune and Moka go through their usual routine. She would always bite down on her lip until she hurt herself, only to realize how silly it was to be jealous of her, but how could she not? They had a special routine that she and Tsukune did not share and she always tried to muscle her way into Moka and Tsukune's time.

"_Ohayo Moka-san…" _he would nervously call to her as she skipped into his view after absent-mindedly walking her usual path.

It was always painful to watch because Tsukune would wait, and Kurumu knew not on purpose, but for whatever reason he would always stop or be stopped just in time for Moka to meet him. It was cruel. Why could she not have such a moment? She would look to him with equal shock.

Kurumu loved her two friends, she did. Moka was her first and best friend, and Tsukune was her friend and true love, and that is what made her anger feel so shameful. She was jealous of Moka's time and would get so angry when she would _kiss _him. She knew it meant nothing it was just her appetite, but that is what, in whole, made her the _worst. _Tsukune accepted it with smiles, even when Kurumu would _save _him from Moka's _attacks. _He always forgave her, but in the end that's what had made her fall in love. He always forgave them, and even reprimanded them when they went to far. He was a good man and seeing, very clearly, that she has lost her many chances to really stand out were dashed by her over-eager attempts. Was he put off by her or was it because she simply had not been late on the way to opening ceremonies? If she was the one with anemia, would she have met Tsukune first instead?

It had been love at first sight, and she missed out.

Even now she had him all to herself and fate snatched her chance by keeping him comatose.

"Tsukune…" His inability to react to her voice was shattering.

The succubus felt a cool hand on her shoulder; she almost jumped out of her own skin, but realized it was Mizore's dainty hand. The yuki onna was silent a moment, the only sound coming from her was the rattle of her lollipop against her clenched teeth.

"We can still be with him, because he loves us and we love him. He would never turn us away even if he loves Moka differently." Mizore assured.

For whatever reason, instead of angering her further, she felt somewhat comforted by that. Was it because he would accept her no matter what or who she was or was it because she knew she loved him and would stand by his side no matter what?

***~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~***

"Get her!!!" The security guard shouted as the black haired witch flew down the halls, catheters and IV tubes still connected to her arms and neck as her hospital gown flapped in the force of her flight.

She soared down the halls and each wing powered her flight as she gripped to her wand. Everything was blurry, but she knew…she knew she had to flee! The zip lines of tasers show passed her body and connected to the wall as she expertly gained and lost altitude with but a twist of her mana and wings.

She looked like an angel as her pale skin was dimly lit by each passing flood light below her. She turned the corner only to be blocked by two large men. They charged her and pulled at her arms. She struggled and twisted her body as their grips turned the flesh beneath their fingers white. Mana flooded her body as she twisted her youki and released on explosion of feathers which swarmed the hall and washed away the two guards. Each black wing flapped and pushed her through the tide of downy plumage. She tossed her staff which elongated mid air. Her bare feet gently touched down on the wooden staff as she threw out her arms and dropped down the flight of stairs. The motion of her arms caused a barrage of feathers to dart out and connect pinion first into the glass.

"Stop her!" The director of the pharmaceutical building called as a man dropped down onto his knee with a tear gas launcher over his shoulder.

Ruby twisted her body and looked into the men's eyes. They were stunned by the glowing violet and the serious expression that befell her beautiful face. It was as if she twisted into slow motion. The end of the staff contacted with the center of the window and shattered it on impact. Glass exploded inward and rained around her body, marking cuts against her arms and cheek.

"Fire!" The director called too late as he hit the guard's shoulder.

By the time the canister launched from the mechanism Ruby was soaring back out of the window, the smoke only accentuating her decent as feathers fell at a slower rate compared to her body. Before feathers or witch landed the staff twisted upside down, the witch's bare feet still lightly connected to the thin rod and weapon and master climbed as the feathers turned into raven Familiars and dispersed into the city, covering her escape.

After a time the witch sat herself side-saddle on the extended staff and floated along. Her head was light and her eyes burned. She could no long remember how she had gotten into that place, nor where it was she was going, all she knew was she had to make sure she was alright…but who? A raven familiar perched on the front face of her staff, where the large casting gem sat as medium. The witch pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Do you know where I need to go?" She asked kindly as she reached out and stroked the hidden ear of the bird behind its thick, black feathers.

The raven ruffled its feathers and cawed in affirmative. It jumped off its master's bo and soared off toward the east. Ruby lightly shifted her weight and followed.

***~~~~~~**~~~~~***

"Kurumu? Mizore?" Moka called softly as she looked into the room.

Mizore looked over her shoulder, not once having moved from Kurumu's side. The succubus hurriedly wiped her tear-stained face as to not worry her bestie. She sniffled and looked back at Moka with a big smile. Moka smiled back, glad to see she was feeling better, but still…

"You should rest so you get better faster Kurumu." Moka offered in concern.

Mizore looked to Moka as if she could see through the vampire. The pink-haired teen blinked and looked up to the yuki onna. Moka pulled her hands behind her back and tilted her head as she smiled.

"Don't worry Mizore, I'll watch Tsukune. I feel rested so I can watch him all night. You can take my shift in the morning." She offered to the ice maiden.

Mizore seemed to light up at the offer. She had been the only one not given a chance to watch him, so immediately agreed. Moka bid the girls good night and closed the door behind them. The vampire turned and walked toward the chair that Kurumu had been occupying. The ruby stone on the Rosary opened wide as Moka lay her hand on the back of the chair. The vampire looked around as if someone could be watching her, but little did she know the Chairman had the perfect vantage from his office. Nekonome sensei and Morioka Gin stood by watching the Crystal ball.

"I hope you're right about this…" Gin snarked, not happy that a fellow pack member may be in serious danger only for the Exorcist to be taking it in stride.

The Chairman only chuckled and folded his hands.

Moka ran her fingers through her long, wild flowing hair and allowed it to cascade back into place. She allowed her emerald eyes to examine her sleeping precious one. Honestly she was no longer sure what Tsukune was to her, but she knew he was important. Her Rosary stretched and tugged. The vampire obeyed the inner pulling and slowly walked around the chair toward the bed where he lies motionless. She brushed her hand along his face and earned no reaction, it stung, but no matter. Moka sighed and carefully crawled into the bed and laid at his side.

"Oyasuminasai Tsukune…" Moka wished as she closed her eyes and leaned close to his warm body.

***~~~~~**~~~~~***

Tsukune.

_All day it seems people have been calling to me. I feel awful for worrying them like this. I sat wallowing in my own self pity as Vampire and Ghoul sat in opposing annoyance. Vampire sat up with his arms crossed over his chest just glaring off nowhere in particular. Ghoul was obviously moping, cursing under his breath and his right leg twitching and bouncing in his inability to sit still. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. I could hear them calling and I tried my hardest to bang at the door I normally came and went from but something was keeping it locked._

_Suddenly the knob on the door at the top of the steps clicked. It caused us all to sit up suddenly. I looked back, up the theoretical steps that shouldn't be in my head. My eyes widened at the sight of a silver-haired Moka stepping down, step by step, wrapped in nothing more than the velvet covers from _that _bed. _

_I had to swallow the lump that was gathering in my throat, I suddenly couldn't feel my legs, nor could I make sense of my surroundings and it was my own head. The three of us stood at the sight. It was humbling, truly. Was I that horrible of a person? I could only question my own sanity as Moka walked toward me. Would my mind force her to punish me, only making me a different kind of person?_

"I see why you're having so much trouble deciding things…" _Her voice was smooth, gentle, but still strong._

_How I wanted to hold her, but it was only a sick drea-mph._

"_**Moka?" **__I heard Vampire say as Moka's lips pressed to mine and the velvet comforter and would have slapped myself if I could (and seeing as those two could only stare) as Moka pressed her now bare and naked body against mine._

_The kiss seemed to last forever as her hands reached up and gripped the side of my head. I felt a rage pouring from Moka, but at the same time a wild passion, if it could be described as that._

"I hate that you do this to me." _I wasn't sure what she meant but she hugged herself to my chest and sighed. _

_I could feel Vampire and Ghoul's eyes against the back of my head. They urged me, tempted me, but they knew what was best for me right?_

"_Moka…" I called to her and raised her head gently by placing my hands under her chin._

_I looked into her ruby eyes; they were as passionate and full of emotion as they always were. Yes there are many that would say she always looks angry, but she just tries hard in everything she does. You can see how she tries to think before she acts. I pressed my lips to hers, dream or not she reacted in a way I am pretty sure the true Moka would had she accepted my affections._

"_I love you." I admitted. "I love you." I repeated as I kissed her._

_It was good practice I must snidely admit to myself, but I would never have the courage to do this in real life without fear of true Moka's rejection. It was so hard… after that night my heart tripped against the piano wire it had been leaning upon since the first time I laid eyes on the true Moka. She rejected me yet here I was still trying in my dreams, I constantly bade for her with my actions and received a response, only not the one I had been expecting from either, but aren't they the same? They had always, to me, been one person, two sides of the same coin._

"_My everything." I said aloud to no one in particular as I pressed my lips to her forehead only for her to react in a way I did not, ever, expect her to._

"I still can't accept it Tsukune, but if you wake up I promise that I will give you a chance, I do. I want it, so bad, but wake up. Tsukune wake up and I'll let you court me all you want, just wake up._" I was crushed by the tears that struggled to free themselves from the edges of her eyes._

_I couldn't tell her that I didn't have the strength to get up. I… I was afraid. I turned to look to Ghoul and Vampire. I was afraid when I woke up, that I wouldn't, but they would instead. I just held her. I'm sorry Moka… I can't wake up, not until… Not until I can figure this out. I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt you or the girls again like that. _

_Soon enough I find myself in the room again with Moka in bed, right now this was the only way I felt I could comfort my conscience, even though at the same time I wounded it._


	31. Assent en Route

**(A/N: GrrDraxin gave moral support to write this chapter so thank him because than you would have had another space filling Omake instead)**

**Chapter XX: Assent en Route**

Yukari was tired, tired of traveling, tired of having to rely on this strange young man, she was just tired. She had been unable to sleep because of the constant rock and sway of the panda's steps. The young man settled in front of her seemed confident, calm. Honestly it made her miss everyone all the more, his pride reminding her much of Tsukune and Moka's when it came to protecting her, but when it came to this young man, Wong FonFon, it seemed more because of his sex. She was just a weak woman for him to protect. They had finally crossed back through to the youkai world, and just a little ahead of them, soaring above was Ruby's raven Familiar whom led the way. Yukari sighed, worried about her witch-mate. If not for her being so vulnerable Ruby would have not had to sacrifice herself so heroically. Yukari felt herself choke up at the thought.

"Worry not young one!" Wong's voice rang out with unbridled vigor, even after several hours of sitting on the back of a panda bear with his legs crossed under him and arms crossed over his chest. "I will safely take you back to Youkai Gakuen!" He claimed exuberantly.

Yukari blinked and sat up. She pulled away from Wong how did he know? Wong looked back over his shoulder and chuckled.

"You wear their colors!" He bid as he pointed to the Gakuen skirt and bow Yukari wore.

The witch sighed in relief as she chuckled at herself for her silliness.

"You see I am looking for a young man by the name of Aono Tsukune! He seems to reside at the school so my parents~!" He spoke in an arrogant pride. "Pulled some strings to allow me to transfer here, no questions asked, ahaha!" His light-hearted voice cheered at the prospect.

The witch narrowed her eyes. SO he was an enemy?! After Tsukune!

"Tsukune-san you say?" The witch spoke up as she pulled her wand from her cape and looked to the raven who stayed on path.

She recognized the area, they were close to the Academy, she could out run him easily she just needed to incapacitate him and warn the others! Wong blinked and perked up, his smile widening as he turned to face Yukari.

_**BONK BONK**_

Two brass pans came falling from the sky and landed on Wong and the panda, knocking the two out cold. Yukari jumped off the furry coach and called up to the raven.

"Let's hurry and warn the others!!" Though tired, the witch wanted to use the last of her strength to do something _right._

Yukari followed the raven down the path that led to the graveyard. Across the way she could see as the sun slowly broke over the horizon. The star scorched the watery surface of its scope a deep blue as the thick clouds above closed signs of its coming. It was the dead of winter, not even the sun would be able to penetrate the cold that ran shivers up her spine via the flapping of her short skirt. A figure standing at the edge of the lake watched as the tiny witch raced toward the Gakuen's gates.

Trickles of water slid down his beak as Kappa watched the young girl race by. His pale green shell sparkled with the morning dew as it condensed against the carapace. He raised a webbed claw to the tip of his beak in thought. Had no one else felt that chilling feeling in the air that was heavier than the winter scent that rolled through the barrier? It was neither youkai nor man…

***~~~~~~~~~***

"_I'm sorry." Was all I could say to her as I breathed heavily against her ear._

_I mean, honestly, there was nothing else I could say. I was sorry for the things I felt, but not for how it felt. Dream or not I could feel the warmth of her skin beneath my fingers as they reached under her skirt and pulled at the edges of the cloth that blocked her from me. It was the same every time I slept, I mean at first it only happened once or twice in a month, but throughout the semester the rate has increased to the point where I could not finish a night of sleep without this. It was like a ritual now because at this point I was worshipping the only time I had with her, the true Moka._

_Though I always feared her reaction even if it was only a dream, I think the guilt of how she would react had she known about my shame is what scared me most. It wasn't that she would kick me into oblivion, nor would she make it difficult for me to possibly continue passing down my genetic data, no I was more afraid of her disappointment._

_I could only watch as she sat up and impatiently pulled the buttoned shirt up and over her head before she tossed it aside. I couldn't help but stared at her chest. Honestly the bras were never the same, which only made my mind reel with guilt, which quickly melted away when she would press my face into her chest._

_It was a ritual, a routine at this point. I'd be lying to the male in me that I was not enjoying this, but admitting to the man in me, it was wrong._

_Than something caught me rather off guard. I felt the odd sensation of her tongue running against my neck, lapping at that all too familiar vein that her outer self so adored. My hands snaked up her back to undo the bra as one of her hands slipped from nestling my hair and reached down to undo my pants, my shirt since been tossed somewhere in the euphoric muck filled space that is, shamefully admitted, my brain. From the zipper on my pants her hands went straight for their prize, a surprising change which I must admit it probably my fault, rushing it, but I quickly felt that shame dissipating at the gentle control of her free hand. I know I was murmuring it over and over in pace with her hand. I love her, I do, and kept saying it so she would understand._

"_I love you." Now that I could say it I don't think I ever wanted to stop._

_I felt her lips to my skin and her skin to my lips as she lowered herself to that point of no return, that point I wished lasted forever. It was so different from the usual guilt, the usual pangs, the usual need. I felt as if this forsaken ritual was broken. I felt my mind groan as she forced me into her, and I was happy to oblige. I looked up to her face, barely able to concentrate. Moka was biting down on her lower lip as we slowly began to grind against each other, all the while my feelings only growing more absorbed by this person, my most precious._

"Hn, Tsukune…" _She murmured, I could hear her voice but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate as she began to roll her hips almost desperately seeking the same comfort I sought. "_Will you kiss my leg?" _I wasn't too sure what she meant, but I can somewhat remember the importance of such an act, and what it meant to her._

_Right now, and I'm positive always, I'd do anything for her. I gripped her hips with my hands and allowed myself the luxury of being connected to her in such a way. I looked into her eyes, she looked unsure and a little angry I didn't respond right away but my mind could barely hold this façade, I mean how long could I possibly keep this up, dream or not? _

"_Anything." I responded, obviously to her reprieve because she released a deep moan that she'd apparently been holding._

_I found it cute, but it's what also made me lose to that elated feeling that tremored through both our bodies, I knew because I could feel her, I was part of her right now._

"_Anything…"I whined out again after._

_I almost felt like crying, for whatever reason, it had never felt like this before. It was surreal in a sense and I felt the comfort of our bodies still together, Moka's refusal to let me go was touching. Her legs wrapped around my waist and kept me buried, not that I wanted to be away from her, ever. Although it felt as if it passed all too quickly, it mattered not really, because I was with her._

***~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~***

Mizore peeked into the room that Tsukune and Moka were sleeping in. The yuki onna's face was painted with a deep blush.

"Mizore?" Kurumu called from behind her friend and classmate. The ice maiden blinked and slid the door closed, the pair's motions finally having had stopped. Mizore looked to Kurumu who sleepily yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

Mizore reached out her hand, offering it to Kurumu. Kurumu looked at her oddly for a moment but accepted the offered hand and let the yuki onna walk her back to her room.

"Aren't you going to get your turn to talk to him?" The petite succubus wondered as they slid her hospital room door open.

Mizore paused a moment and rolled her lollipop in her mouth as she thought of the best way to use her words.

"They're exhausted." She smiled, the succubus could only raise a brow at her. "I'll get breakfast." The ice maiden offered and left the room.

Kurumu shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"She's always so weird…" The blue-haired teen chuckled.

Mizore made her way toward the annex's cafeteria only for Gin-senpai to come rushing into the halls calling for her.

"Mizore!!" The upperclassman called and waved his hand.

The yuki onna turned and waved her hand, a look of boredom spread across her features. Gin sighed and rolled his eyes as he jogged up to the impassive ice woman.

"Yukari's back…" The upperclassman began, "Alone." With his words Mizore's aurora eyes seemed to shift with emotion, but little else.

"Where's Kurumu and Moka?" The werewolf questioned.

Mizore nodded and led him toward their rooms…


	32. Disillusion of Affection

**Chapter XXI: Disillusion of Affection**

Moka soundly slept as her breathing sighed noiselessly in her chest. She could feel the warm rapture of someone pressed against her, a protective form hovering over her own. She had always wondered what it would feel like to be protected like this, and only has she known such affections by coming to this school. Perhaps there were some things she _was _indeed grateful to her mother for. Acquiescence: that is what she felt, that is what she has always longed for and that is what he always offered.

She sighed deeply and brushed her right leg over the warmth pressed between her ample thighs. She gave pause, stilled at the feeling _of _warm between her legs. Had she not been in Tsukune's room but moments before? She opened her emerald eyes, the stinging bright light of the morning after tore into her still groggy features as she groaned and pulled her hand to her face. It was than she was struck with that familiar scent and recalled some of what her other self had initiated. She was afraid to look down, afraid to see, but she had no need to for she could _feel _his bare legs and could feel her exposure. She bit down on her lip and looked across the pillow to see Tsukune still comatose. Guilt wrecked her chest as she slowly reached down between them and found her discarded underwear. What had she done? What had her true self convinced her to do? She suddenly felt regret, fear, and shame flood her system as she nearly leapt from his bed.

Gin and Mizore made their way to Kurumu's room, which was about a room down from Tsukune's. The succubus had been awaiting the promise of food from the yuki onna and looked up when the door slid open.

"Gin-senpai?" The succubus called in surprise as she dangled her feet off the side of the bed.

The petite blue-haired girl had dressed and was all prepared to check out, though not before visiting Tsukune one last time… No it was not the last, last time, just until after classes, she reassured herself.

"What are you doing here Gin-senpai?" The succubus asked with unassured faith it was a social visit.

"Aww common can't a senpai worry about his kouhai?" The werewolf laughed as Mizore peered around is side and waved at Kurumu, breakfastless.

The succubus sighed, guaranteed now that senpai was not there for a social visit. The violet eyed young girl looked up to her senpai with a constrained look of annoyance. Gin laughed and motioned his hands.

"In all seriousness seems that Yukari is back and had a little trouble with her assignment." Gin explained.

Mizore stood and looked over her shoulder, down the hall toward Tsukune's room.

"What kind of trouble? Are they okay?" The petite girl asked of both the witches wellbeing.

Gin fell silent and lowered his head for a moment. He sighed and ran one hand through his hair as the other shuffled into his pocket as a trouble expression overcame his face. The upperclassman was about to open his mouth to explain but he noticed Mizore acting distracted.

Moka stood from the bed and almost cried out at the realization of she no longer wearing her bra. She squeezed her eyes and felt completely exposed. Could other people see her like this? Could they sense her shame? Even if they could not… she could. She had… to Tsukune, against his will, his consent. She…

"Ura-chan how could you?" She whispered to herself as she raced toward the door.

She struggled to slide it open as a rush of tears filled her eyes. Gin and Mizore's head snap up when the sound of the sliding door made contact with the side of the wall.

"Hey! Moka!" Gin called, but the upperclassman was taken aback at the girl's tear-filled eyes.

Moka turned and raced down the hall. She had to get away.

"**Omote listen to me…" **The Inner youkai tried to calm her outer self before she acted rashly or got them hurt in her frantic need to run and hide.

She sort of felt it was her fault that her other self always thought it best to run and hide when something bad happened. Sealed, it was the only way she could protect herself from the dangers of the world, she has always urged her outerself to preserve her at all cost, protect their feelings…

"Because I listened to you, this happened. I did something horrible…" Moka shut herself away, the outer youkai unable to take the betrayal of not only her own nature, but having betrayed Tsukune.

Gin and Mizore stood baffled by the pink-haired youkai's behavior.

"Was that Moka?" Kurumu asked as she stood to her feet.

Gin did not want to worry the succubus, and he was sure Mizore would not say anything… yet anyway.

"Don't worry about it, right now we have a pretty big problem." The upperclassman explained.

He and the girl stood in the room for several minutes while he explained the situation.

"But what happened to Ruby?!" The succubus worried for her older friend.

Gin shook his head as Yukari had just barely made it out. They could only assume the witch was captured by humans and they would have to find a way to help her, because as agreed with the Chairman, the school would forfeit any knowledge of the teens were they to ever be caught committing such unscrupulous acts, even if it was assigned by Exorcist himself.

"Where's Yukari?" The succubus questioned, worried about her tiny friend and what she must be feeling right now.

Yukari was perhaps the closest to Ruby because they were both witches, but Kurumu had to admit to herself that Yukari was like a little sister to her. Succubae had only one offspring, and the large families always consisted of mothers, aunts, grandmothers, nieces and cousins. Very rarely was a male born, if at all. It was such a rare occurrence that male succubae were known as a whole other subspecies of youkai called incubus. Gin nodded, understanding her worry, but he could not get off his mind about what happened with Moka.

"I'll watch him." Mizore murmured, which caused the other two to look in her direction.

The yuki onna gave a nod a s a blush spread across her cheeks. Kurumu hesitated for but a moment but looked up to her senpai. Gin relented and led the succubus back to school grounds. Yukari had been left to wait in the Chairman's office and when the lycan and succubus entered they spied Kokoa, who had been first to Yukari's side.

The young vampire had been on her way to class when she heard the familiar cries of help from her tiny partner in crime. Kokoa had been distant as of late. Her onee-chan and onee-sama seemed to be spending more and more time with Tsukune, but he was hurt, incapacitated. Is that what you did for someone who cared about you? Watched out for them? What had her on edge the most though was rumor of a new student or teacher on the grounds who had silver hair and blood red eyes. Was it her onee-sama wandering around without he seal still? The vampire's thoughts had been interrupted when she heard laughing break out around a group of youkai.

"Stupid border race, why don't you go back to where you belong." A young youkai student teased.

"Yeah, oh wait that's right, you don't belong!" The second teased as they pulled Yukari's hat from her head.

Kokoa sneered at their disgraceful actions and went to Yukari's aid.

"Hey you loudmouths! Why not pick on someone that's above you!" She spouted as she gripped Koumori who sat dutifully on her shoulder.

The young youkai males scoffed and looked toward the girl.

"And what can you do about i—" They were quickly met by the fury of a barely-teen vampire.

All three males beaten into the ground and Kokoa angrily escorted Yukari into the school, pulling the witch by her hand. Yukari was touched by her friend's rescue, even if Kokoa would never admit to the rescue or act as if it were more than an inconvenience than anything.

The vampire and witch sat in the Chairman's office. Kokoa sat with her arms crossed over her chest and Koumori settled perched on her shoulder, sadly looking to Yukari.

"Finally!" The vampire snapped when Gin and Kurumu entered the room. "I swear you all need to be babysat all the time! No wonder onee-chan has such a hard time!" The vampire complained as she walked to leave the room, but paused.

"I'll see you in class Yukari, and I hope I'll be getting a pass for being tardy to class." She looked to Chairman who chuckled and gave a nod.

Yukari smiled up at Kokoa and nodded. The two girls shared their English periods and Kokoa would be lost without her note-taker, or so the vampire claimed. Kokoa glared up at Gin and Kurumu and walked out. The Exorcist motioned to the open chair, for Kurumu to sit.

"_We need to have a talk._" He pursed his lips and sat up.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Moka just wanted to be alone. She blocked Ura, her Inner self, and closed herself off. She had cried for hours now, she knew what she did was wrong and Ura had no right to trick her into doing that to him. Moka sat up on her bed and rubbed at her eyes. The Rosary around her neck swayed and compelled her to listen but Outer Moka kept herself parted. No longer would she let her Inner self do such hurtful things to Tsukune. She had already ruined the chance they had by denying him, than leading him on by tempting him, going to his room and…

But this, this was beyond cruel. She was a pathetic monster, worse than a youkai, than anything she could have believed possible.

"Chichiu-e was right." She cried into her hands.

How it hurt to love someone that was not a vampire. To know that their fragile life and innocence could be ripped away so callously by their kind was a burden Moka no longer wished to carry. She stood from her bed and walked over to her desk which sat just in front of the window. She pulled away the drawer as she sat and pulled out a small notebook she had been using as her diary. Her last entry was at the very end of the pages which seemed to be filled end to end with her and her true self's musings.

Tomodachi to watashi…

She had betrayed them all. It took only a moment of weakness. She felt herself unable to breathe and gripped at her choker as tears spilled from her eyes. She wrote on the back of the cover as quickly as she could.

"Even if he was asleep….and dreams of us, didn't give you the right to take _that _away from him. It was supposed to be special, and something he gave to us equally…Selfish—" With those broken, painful words Moka raced out of her room, the door swinging open behind her.

She ran down the hall, her tears racing away behind her.

***~~~~~**~~~~~~***

"Pah!" Kappa called with a quack as he raised his webbed hand in greeting to Kokoa.

Kokoa was just leaving the main building to head to her other classes which were in the building just a walk from the Admissions Hall. The red head raised brow, Kappa's presence was pulling the attention of other students who had never seen such a youkai up close. Kappa were supposed to be dangerous, for both youkai and human. Their reputations reputedly reached S-Class, but it was hard to determine because of the stories that revolved around a Kappa's martial art ability and soul-sucking abilities there were not many who were fool enough to test that claim.

"Oh, it's you." Kokoa narrowed her eyes and turned to face the strange creature as it waddled toward her.

Koumori squeaked in greeting and Kappa squawked at the tiny bat Familiar. Kokoa raised a brow at the short conversation between the two but sighed.

"What is it that you want? Tsukune isn't here." Her voice waned a bit, feeling a bit bad for saying something like that when he was incapacitated because of his Ghoul powers which they were to blame for… her kind.

"Pah?" Kappa curiously asked.

Kokoa sneered and looked to the water spirit, unsure of what the heck he was saying. Koumori squeaked and chirped as he flapped his wings.

"Kou-chan what did he say?" She asked her servant who was obviously able to speak kappa, or whatever.

Koumori turned to his master and happily squeaked. Kokoa's eyes widened and she looked to Kappa.

"There's a way to save him!" She blinked and sputtered a bit. "N-not that I care but… for onee-sama and onee-chan." She remedied.

Kappa continued his strange manner of speech which involved quacks, squawks and croaks. Koumori squeaked back and translated everything to Kokoa.

"Then let's go!" She said excitedly as Kappa croaked and led her away, his wet fins flapping against the solid ground.

Above them, the Chairman watched out his window secretly as Yukari explained what had happened.

"We have to guard Tsukune-san! He's after him! I know he's just out to do something awful!!" The tiny witch exclaimed as she broke down into tears.

"Don't worry Yukari-chan we'll protect Tsukune!" Kurumu claimed as she comforted the young witch.


	33. Kagaminitsuru

**Chapter XXII: Kagaminitsuru**

Kurumu escorted little Yukari back to the dorms, but the young witch insisted that she could go to class, and would visit Tsukune after her English lesson with Kokoa, but little did the loli-witch know as that Kokoa was to be absent from the day's English lesson because Kappa had insisted he knew of a way to rouse Tsukune from his unwarranted slumber. The red-head vampire was anything but unsuspecting. That small mucky toad was nowhere near the incident, how could he have known about Tsukune? She was sure Koumori had not told, as the bat had only piped and squeaked joyous greetings to the water spirit, or in this case perhaps, water youaki. Kokoa had been following Kappa for several minutes now. The water demon led her to the backwoods areas of the Gakuen toward the swampier areas that were closest to the lake. Many abandoned older school buildings were still standing, or in the very least barely stood as each one was visibly succumbed by water damage and mold. Wood could be heard rippling under its own weight as the barely teen vampire continued to keep a wary eye on the webbed goblin.

Kurumu waved Yukari off and made her way back to the dorms as she was excused due to her injury, still rather light-headed from the medicines they gave her. The succubus was sure, had she returned to the annex hospital to check on Tsukune she would wane in her decision to let him go, but she doubted. She doubted not only herself but everything she worked so hard for. It was not fair, and it was a cruel imagining, that the one person you most loved was seized by your rival, best friend, and greatest enemy. In everything that made her a succubus, a youkai, and a woman, she fought to believe that Tsukune was meant for her and her alone. As a friend, someone who was constantly protected and saved even if he never knew the impact he had on her, their lives, he had the right to decide. She tried to stop thinking about it, but felt her heart rip with every step. The petite girl soon found herself staring at her room door. For what she could only recall as the umpteenth time, she would be stepping into this room, alone. Tears rained from her violet eyes as she slammed her fist against the door. Her voice ripped from her throat in a strangled cry as she felt her legs give way beneath her and the ground come closer. She slumped to her knees as her hand gripped against her developed chest. With ever exhale of breath she could feel her own heart against her lonely sobs. She banged at her door repeatedly.

"Why, why, why." She sobbed.

Kurumu felt a hand on her shoulder. The succubus sniffled and rubbed her eyes as she looked back to the pale hand that left her warm shoulder cool. She swallowed and looked up to the impassive expression of the young yuki onna. Mizore crouched down so she sat face to face with the broken youkai. Mizore settled her hands on top her pale knees and allowed her lollipop to roll between her tongue in thought. There was nothing she could say that would comfort her friend, so she laid her head on Kurumu's shoulder and settled her hands anchored there as well. Kurumu rubbed her face and leaned her head against Mizore's. The blue-haired girl sighed at the affectionate hold coming from her seemingly unaffectionate companion, but she knew better than to think Mizore did not have feelings, if anything she felt them the strongest and understood them best from that isolated point of existence she always seemed to stand in.

Back in the hospital, Gin went to go check on Tsukune since the girls were off at class. He was still worried about Moka running off, but assumed it was because Tsukune was comatose. He felt a little bad for not visiting earlier, but he had been helping Nekonome sensei when they pair had gone to visit a special case in a hospital that specialized in orthopedic surgery where a patient with extensive spinal damage underwent physical therapy. The werewolf was shocked to find Tsukune's to-be-occupied room, empty.

"Nurse?" The upperclassman called to a nearby woman in white.

She looked up to the werewolf curiously as he motioned to her.

"Has Aono Tsukune been released yet?" He queried.

"Oh dear no!" She said as she looked to Gin as if he were crazy. "That boy is comatose!" She waved her hand at the strange boy.

Gin took her arm and pulled her to look into the room.

"Than can you please explain to me his empty bed?" The werewolf questioned.

The nurse let out a gasp and allowed her pen and pad to fall to the floor as she turned and called frantically for a doctor.

***~~~~~~**~~~~~~~***

Moka sat crouched out by the bus stop. She panted as she leaned over, her hands being supported by her knees. The pink-haired vampire pulled a strand of her silken locks behind her ear and shivered as the icy winter winds crossed beneath her skirt. She was so dirty… She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them. Much of the snow was gone, but there were still patches of ice that littered the gravely roads. She stared at her reflection as she glared into one of the patches of frozen water. Her face twisted up as more tears escaped her emerald eyes. She coughed out and hid her face in her knees, just wanting to disappear. In the distance a figure looked sadly at the sullen countenance of the vampiric teen. Their hands were garbed with a satin white glove as they reached out, seeking to comfort the girl, but pulled back when another figure made its way toward the teen. Soon a shadow loomed over Moka. When the vampire looked up to wipe away more tears she was startled to realize someone was standing over her. She fell back with an adorable 'omph' and, quickly realizing, pulled her skirt down as she looked up to the intruder.

"T-Tsukune?" Moka swallowed as she looked up to the young man.

His hair was deep silver with streaks of black running down the ends. His eyes were blood red and two large fangs just barely poked out from his lips. Moka examined him with a mixture of fright and awe as her eyes followed hungrily down the line of his jugular where she caught sight of his collar bone. His uniform was a bit wrinkled and had not been properly closed. His collared shirt was unbuttoned and untucked. His school jacket was pulled back slightly as his hands sat buried in his pockets. She continued to trace his chest with her eyes. She could not see his scar but saw his entire chest was covered in the same curse marks that ran out from his neck, the marks she had made. She felt a strange pang in her chest she had never felt before, and whatever it was wanted her to stand, quickly.

She did so, only to have the blood rush to her already dizzy head. The vampire tripped forward but felt her body fall against his chest in a familiar motion. The memory of that night together made her jump back as it only reminded her of what she had done. Moka pushed from the young man who had yet to speak, and folded her hands in front of her as she looked away, tears once against threatening the escape her eyes. She felt the boy's rough thumb brush against her face, wiping the tear away. She gasped and looked up just as his thumb entered his mouth, savoring the flavor of Akashiya Moka.

"T-Tsukune…" What else could she say?!

She felt her heart beating in her chest as she struggled to breathe. Something was… Something was happening, she was panicking. The tattooed male raised a brow and chuckled.

"Are you okay Moka-san?" He laughed in that smooth tone that made her legs turn to jelly.

"H-hai…Iie." She shook her head vigorously, her jumping attitude amusing the boy, only making her more upset by the second.

Why was he not mad, or even enraged with her?! …Or perhaps he could not remember, this only making her guilt cut more deeply.

"Tsukune I…" She tried to speak only to feel his finger against her lips.

She blinked her emerald eyes clear of the tears and looked up to his smirking face. He reached forward and pulled her into his embrace. Moka flinched, she flinched at his contact. She felt as he buried his face into her hair lovingly, but she felt so—wrong…

"You worried me when you ran off like that." He spoke, causing her to gasp.

He knew! And he was not angry with her. She felt her body almost collapse in his embrace as she cried into his chest. She still blamed her true self for being selfish because even now in his understanding grip she could no longer feel comfortable knowing that she had hurt him and taken something special from him. Away from the pair the figure angrily watched. The feminine figure brushed back her silver curls as she bit down onto her lip in annoyance. She turned and fled before she was sensed.

The Inner youkai lay surrounded by darkness. Her hands cupped her ears at the painful echoing voice of her outer self.

_Chihiu-e was right._

Her nude body lay curled against the freezing darkness, that warmth that she had come used to was gone, ripped from her callously by the one person she thought she understood, but perhaps she did not understand herself as best she thought. The vampire sat up, her dull ruby eyes gazed down at the infinite abyss that somehow managed to hold her up. She felt a terrible pain in her chest, something was wrong. She gripped her hand to her chest and begged.

"_Please Tsukune…help me."_ She had no one else to turn to.

It had always been him that released her from this darkness she has grown to, in some way, _fear. _

"_Tsukune…_" She called. "_Tsukune!!!" _She screamed.

'What's all that yelling for Moka? I'm right here.'

She heard back. The vampire stood to her feet and desperately struggled to hide her nudity. She searched around for his presence, but all she felt was darkness.

"_Where are you?!" _She growled in annoyance, but reprimanded herself for always being so out of touch with the feelings her outer self so easily showed.

How they wished to be one again, but if neither could come to accept the other they were cursed to forever push each other away when they deemed fit.

'Don't worry Moka.' The voice assured. 'I'll come to you, wait there.'

The silver-haired inner demon gave a nod as she hugged her arms tightly around her chest. She angrily pouted as she sank to the floor, her hair raining over her body like a curtain. She looked up through ha part in her hair.

**Please hurry Tsukune.**

She thought to herself, as there was no one else that would listen.

Outside, the Rosary closed its eye and became still and cold once again. Moka blinked her olive eyes and looked down. The young man gave pause and looked to her.

"Moka-san?" he asked.

Moka looked up to him and shook her head. She smiled as they continued to walk arm and arm down the woodland path, away from the school.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Nothing I guess…" She worried a bit.

* * *

**(A/N: Kagaminitsuru is an expression meaning "to be reflected in a mirror")**


	34. In My BloodRed Eyes You Sound…

**Chapter XXIII: In My Blood-Red Eyes You Sound…**

Gin searched the entire hospital with the nurses but there was no sign of Tsukune. The lycan returned to Tsukune's room, perhaps to find some evidence of his disappearance, though the only thing that filled the room were the girls' and Tsukune's scents. When Gin arrived at the room a small, green-shelled youkai stood, no taller than a young child, with a bouquet of water lilies and was reaching up to knock at the door.

"A Kappa?" The werewolf blinked as he slowed to a walk.

The small kappa turned and looked to Gin. The water imp blinked, only for Gin to blink back with equal befuddlement. The kappa squawked and reached into the bouquet of lilies and pulled out a card. He handed it up to Gin. The upperclassman hesitated but took the card and opened it. He looked down to the kappa as it inhaled a bubble of snot before biting off one of the heads of the flowers and munched on it. The werewolf read the card. It was a little yellowed from water damage because of the kappa but it was still legible, the katakana clear from smudging.

_I heard from Exorcist that my young one was unwell. I have sent Kappa with some flowers that are enchanted and would help stave off the darkness while he rested. I hope the girls are well too. Please be sure he gets the flowers, I fear that he may regress if he is not properly purified._

_-Genshirin_

Gin's eyes widened as he looked to the Kappa as he ate another head of the lily flower. The werewolf quickly took the flowers from the water demon and held them in his arms. He was briefed on the fact that Genshirin was a purification kami from a shrine Tsukune's family worshipped at, but had it ended so terribly that he needed to be purified, and could the Chairman not handle it on his own? Whatever the case may be, Genshirin must be a true kami for him to be able to purify Tsukune where the Chairman could not. Gin looked to the mud-haired kappa, who seemed pouty about having the yummy flowers taken from him, and sighed.

"Well thanks but right now we can't find Tsukune, so I'm afraid your little gift came too late." The werewolf explained.

Kappa's expression fell as he looked down, but Kappa snapped his head up and quacked as he waved his scaly arms in the air. Gin chuckled as he stood, pursing his lips disbelievingly. Not that the upperclassman understood Kappa but he was pretty sure…

"Oh and I suppose you can help find him?" He looked down to the youkai hopefully.

It is rumored that kappa are very loyal to those they watch over, perhaps this was no different of a situation. The girls had gone on about how Tsukune bravely befriended a green-shelled kappa that always seems to have a bad cold. It was a big gamble, but if that letter held any merit. Kappa put his webbed fingers to his chin and saluted with a sharp quack. Kappa turned tail and took off running.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Gin called after the excitable youkai.

***~~~~~~**~~~~~~***

Kokoa and the kappa marched through the swampy grounds until Kokoa finally came to a stop. The water goblin stopped and raised its head as it looked over its shoulder at the young vampire. The youkai croaked curiously as it turned and took a step back, sinking a bit into the soft ground. Kokoa walked up to the water youkai and looked down to him. He tilted his head as the vampire glared at him. Koumori squeaked cutely and tilted his head. Kokoa raised her hand and cracked her fingers.

"I don't like the idea of having to muck around a dirty swamp and soak my nice shoes with filth. Enough games, who are you?!" The vampire snarled as she grabbed the kappa's thin neck with her pale, but powerful hand.

She lifted the choking youkai off the ground as it struggled and kicked. With a loud _pyon _and explosion of smoke the child-sized youkai turned back into its child-sized tanuki form. A green leaf fluttered from the strangling youkai's neck as the pot-bellied transformer flailed its legs which no longer touched the ground. Kokoa's eyes widen as her youki flared. It was father's servant!!

"Nuki!!!" She roared and slammed him into the spongy ground. The raccoon-dog bounced once and landed face first in the sticky marsh-muck. "What are you doing here?!" Kokoa's voice rattled the tiny raccoon-dog as he put his black paws over his head and shivered.

Nuki jumped when Kokoa's foot landed just at the side of his head with a squish. He nearly passed out thinking that could be his brains next to be squished beside him. He yelped and sat up and scooted his bottom back in the muck, his dark blue hakama soaked up the grime.

"I-I was only buying time huuuah!" The raccoon-dog cried out as he held his hand over his precious face.

He peeked through his fingers up Kokoa's skirt as she stood over him. The growl that was deep I the throat caused his eyes to slowly wander up where Koumori was now in his spike bat form and was slung over Kokoa's shoulder as she twisted her hand around the weapon's neck to get a good grip. She ground her fangs together and her eyes burned with a rage-fueled fire.

***~~~~~**~~~~~***

The dark, shadowy figure watched as the pink-haired teen and silver-haired male sat on a small hill overlooking the lake. They laughed in reservation as they spoke about idle things like schoolwork and the weather. It was awkward to watch them, both obviously tip-toeing around the other. In the figure's white fingered gloves was gripped a high powered rifle of some sort. At the end of the gun's black muzzle was a thick silencer. The feminine body leaned against a tree in the think undergrowth as she turned her head back slightly to listen to the two.

The dark-skinned woman held the rifle to her chest, the fabric of her dress wrinkling against the motion of the gun. She bit a fang down onto her pink lips and turned to the teens, immediately kneeling in place, and held the butt of the rifle to her shoulder to steady her aim. The woman felt tears race down her cheeks as she fought to steady her aim so her target was clear in her scope. It swayed between the teens, but she finally lined up.

"Sumimasen imouto…" She whispered as she put a slight pressure on the gun's trigger.

The dark-skinned, silver-haired woman looked up; the only thing holding back her wild, curling locks was a diamond tiara which matched the diamond studded crucifixes on her ears. The two teens also looked up as an unfamiliar youki shot from the woods. Ravens fled overhead as the frightful aura ripped overhead. The two teens stood, Moka held her hand sto her chest as the tattooed youth shielded her with his body. An explosion hit the ground less than a meter from where they stood. The silver-haired woman in hiding cursed as she bunched up her dress in her hand and jumped away. The explosion could be heard from miles as a deadly youki filled the school's atmosphere with dread. Students all came to a halt in the halls and amidst their daily activities as their bodies were wrecked with fear. Yukari looked up at the mildly familiar youki but at the same time something was wrong. The witch took off running.

It was like that vampire's youki, but leagues worse. Kokoa looked up; she had Nuki upside down by his tail as he cried out.

"Huuaah!" The raccoon-dog panicked. "She's too late!!" He assured.

Kokoa snarled and rattled the poor youkai dizzy.

"Oh you're coming with me and you're going to lead me straight to Kahlua-nee and explain to me exactly why she's here!" With that in mind the vampire took off running toward the sound.

"Hu hu!" Nuki sobbed. "I told you alreaddy~ Why aren't you listening to me huaaah!" He sobbed at the stubborn nature that was the vampire.

Kokoa had not been the only one to feel the deadly eruption, nor just pass it off as something frightening. Kurumu and Mizore raced out the second floor balcony and saw as a funnel of dust rose into the air a great distance away. The yuki onna and succubus looked to each other and nodded determinedly. Gin and Kappa raced toward the site as well, but they were all so far, would they arrive in time to whatever trouble was brewing?

The simple answer was no, for now facing the silver-haired teen and emerald-eyed bishoujo was a familiar face, that of Aono Tsukune. His silver hair was streaked at the ends with black as ink black tattoo marks snaked out from his neck and down along into the black hoodie that covered his body. He wore tattered jeans and hunched down, breathing heavily, lungs burning from the winter cold. He hissed, baring his fangs, only the young male shielding Moka to do the same.

The young vampire's hands snapped up to her mouth in horror. There were two Tsukunes!

"W-what's going on?!" She cried out as she stepped back, both males looked to her movement which only forced her to still in a fear she has never known. She was in a sheer panic and did not know what was going on.

"Stay back Moka-san!" The young man yelled, but at this point Moka was not sure _who _had yelled it.

"_**Tsukune!!!" **_The inner youkai desperately called for release.

Something outside stirred against her, but it was too cold to feel what; she was blinded by the darkness that threatened to engulf her. It was like a pin had dropped in the silence that quickly filled the late December air. The two males charged each other, hands catching as they met face to face. Both growled and threateningly bore their fangs, the explosion of their meeting power sent shockwaves across the banks of the lake and through the forests.

Kahlua tried to get a better vantage by taking a perch on a branch nearby, but shouted in surprise as the tree shook and she nearly fell back. The dark-skinned assassin looked down and her ruby eyes met the emerald orbs of her baby sister. In her hands was an Axe-Kou and was embedded into the face of the tree. On the younger vampire's back was the poor raccoon-dog bound and gagged upside-down on her back.

"Kahlua-nee~ let's talk…" The vampire hissed as she ripped Axe-Kou from the tree and pulled her youki back as she drove forward with another strike.

Kahlua's eyes widen at her youngest sibling's sudden intake and expanding youki and leapt from the tree as Axe-Kou cleared clean through the thick trunk like a katana through flesh. Kahlua quickly loaded the rifle's barrel and shot the flat of Axe-Kou as Kokoa readied to swing at the tree the elder sibling now occupied. Kokoa shouted in surprise when Kou _pyon_'d and was thrown from her hands, the bat unconscious on the ground. When Kokoa looked up from her battered weapon Kahlua leapt off. Kokoa turned to follow but sensed the battle down through the trees. When the emerald eyed vampire looked down into the clearing she could easily see her onee-chan staggering to the ground as she tried to walk back from the two… Tsukune?!

"What the-?!" The young vampire called in surprise. "Kou-chan let's go!" The vampire ran out and scooped the tiny bat into her arms and she raced through the thickets and down the hill toward her onee-chan, all the time Nuki's muffled shouting and protest filled the air.

Even a weak youkai like him could easily assess this was not a battle they should even step near, he was getting sick from this far. The youki in the air was putrid, cursed, it was unnatural.


	35. Trifecta

**Chapter XXIV: Trifecta**

"Onee-chan!" Kokoa called as she slid the last bit of the way down the hill.

The young vampire dropped by her sister's side and shook at her shoulders. The pink-haired vampire was in shock. If the red-head had to admit it was that it was indeed shocking that there was more than one Tsukune, but that was not the problem. Being where they were, the incredible youki that ripped from the two males and tore into the ground and surrounding tree trunks leaving deep, visible gashes. With an echoing crack, Moka was pushed onto her butt when Kokoa smacked her face, marking the pale skin a deep red. Moka slowly pulled her hand to her cheek and looked to her sibling as her deep emerald eyes struggled with her troubling choices.

"Onee-chan! Pull yourself together! You trained Tsukune yourself, he can hold his own, it's Kahlua-nee you have to worry about! Can't you sense her?!" The young vampire gave pause to allow her older sister to process all that she has said.

Moka gasped and looked up to Kokoa who stood over her collapsed frame.

"What is she doing here?!" The older vampire worried.

"She's trying to kill Tsukune! I saw her but she got away! Onee-chan! We can't just sit here!" Kokoa urged.

Moka swallowed and pushed to her feet. The pink-haired teen gripped her hands around her Rosary. She would do it alone, with her own strength; even if it was not enough she would protect Tsukune, even as the fear of Tsukune being her target made her ill. Moka and Kokoa took off running into the forest, just as a backlash of the male's youki ripped several trees along the line in half.

Moka knew that once her sister had a target nothing would stop her. They had gotten lucky at the yuki onna village, and were less likely to get lucky again. The two girls spot Kahlua perched in a tree; rather obvious considering her dress was pearl white. She had the sniper rifle to her shoulder and was taking aim between the dueling males. With each punch that landed or was caught by the opposing male a stream of condensed youki erupted. Kahlua thought their power was amazing, and was a waste to kill them, but anything Fairy Tale could not control was a threat. Not that the elder vampire understood or cared, but her duties as an assassin came first, pitifully.

Kokoa pulled the bound youkai from her back, Nuki had since blacked out from the rough treatment, and tossed him aside as she squeezed Koumori and forced the tiny bat to transform into a massive boomerang. Nuki rolled down the hill and landed in an open clearing by the river. He shook his head as he sat up, still gagged and bound. Suddenly his fur stood on end when he realized he sat between the two Tsukune. The tanuki's eyes widened as he screamed, which was muffled by the bindings. The flailed and fell on his back just as the two teens charged. Tanuki looked up to the grappling male, the pressure of their youki crushed against his tiny body.

Than Nuki blinked. From this vantage he could see both males clearly. Their hair was silver, but one of them had the presence of a Ghoul. The raccoon-dog would of course notice as but two seasons ago was that deadly, putrid youki poised at him. His eyes widened when he realized _this _was the _special_ order they were given. Nuki chuckled deliriously but sighed in relief when the two blew each other off with an explosion of youki. Nuki's binds were cut from the force and he gasped as the four foot youkai sat up and shook his body out. He had to act fast so he reached into his hakama.

An volatile burst of wind ripped passed Kahlua as she scooted back on the branch she perched on, just narrowly evading her younger sibling's attempt at sororicide. The Kou-marang twisted in the air and turned back toward its target. Kahlua was forced to vacate the tree when the Kou-marang ripped through the branch and some of the tree. Like a chainsaw through paper Kou-marang did considerable damage to the adult tree. Kokoa jumped up and caught the weapon as it returned and grinned as she had her back to her elder sister. When Kahlua landed in the grass, the assassin threw up her hand and caught Moka's fist, which landed in her palm with a loud clap.

The ruby-eyed princess looked to her younger sister. It was clever of Moka to ambush her where she would land after leaping out of the tree, but it was stupid of her to attack her while still sealed. Kahlua pointed the rifle at Moka's side in her one-handed grip. Moka gasped and tried to move to protect her vital organs, but Kahlua pulled the trigger. With a click, Moka was saved when a blade of ice cut into the gun's neck, successfully jamming the barrel. Moka, Kokoa and Kahlua look up to see the yuki onna hiding behind the destroyed tree. The yuki onna's aurora eyes were dangerously narrowed as she held a second blade of ice in her hand like a sword.

Kahlua screamed out in surprise when several roots bound her ankles while another grew around her rifle and crushed it. The assassin had to admit they have gotten stronger and much more cohesive as a group since she last saw them, but she had a mission to complete. With the rifle destroyed that left the elder vampire with a free hand, which she used to rip off the restriction from her ear.

"No!" Kokoa turned and cursed out as she pulled all of her weight into throwing the Kou-marang, but the weapon was smacked into a tree and forced to revert. Kahlua's left arm had reverted into the monstrously groteuse wings that Moka and the girls had seen once before, and knew all well to fear. Moka's emerald eyed widened as she looked up to her sister whose eyes were filled with tears.

"This would have been easier had you remained a safe distance away." The elder vampire sobbed as she slashed out her wings to rip Moka to ribbons, but was shocked when her attack was weakened when several roots wrapped around her left arm and pulled it back.

Kurumu dove down from the canopy and pulled Moka up and off the ground just in time to evade the still very powerful slashing attack, which cut into the end of the vampire's skirt.

"Kurumu!" Moka called as she looked up to her petite classmate who soon set her down on the forest floor.

"You and your family are starting to get on my nerves Moka." The succubus grinned as she extended her claws and stood to face Kahlua as the vampiress sobbed, sniffled but none-the-less expertly tore apart the roots in her arm and legs.

Moka smiled and laughed a bit as she stood ready.

"We have to stop her and protect Tsukune." Moka said no more than that, because even she did not know which Tsukune she had to protect…

Kurumu and Mizore had not yet seen the other enemy, but they knew Tsukune was fighting his hardest. They would have to stop, or at least distract the assassin until Tsukune won, or die trying…

Kokoa had run over to Koumori's aide and scooped her little bat into her arms.

"Sorry Kou-chan, you okay?" The red-head questioned.

Kou squeaked and leaned in her arms as he pointed his wing out determinedly. Kokoa looked up and saw down in the tree line as Nuki pulled his _kintama _from his hakama. The vampire blushed and sputtered.

"What does that fool think he's doing?! He's going to be killed!" She shouted as the two Tsukune continued to stand off.

When Kokoa looked down the way she saw as two other figures ran toward Tsukune and Tsukune.

Gin and Kappa came to a halt when they both came face to face with the fighting males, their youki having had torn apart the surrounding ground and foliage.

"What the--?!" Was all the lycan could get out before he himself was nearly cut in twain by a stray burst of youki.

Kappa squawked out and reached up to Gin, motioning to the lilies. They had to get them to Tsukune before the putrid youki took over his body.

"How can you tell them apart?!" The lycan worried as he tossed Kappa the flowers only to jump apart from the Kappa, both dodging another burst.

"Pah!" Kappa called out as he put the bouquet in his beak and dove down into the lake suddenly.

"W-wait! Where ya—whoa!" Gin shouted as he jumped back when both Tsukune were thrown back by an unknown centrifugal force when Nuki's _kintama_ suddenly expanded and the tanuki sat atop the massive ball of fur laughing.

He smacked it with a po pon sound and laughed.

"Behold hu hu! Your new opponent!!" The raccoon-dog cheered as both silver-haired males looked up to the obviously **insane **youkai.

"Huap!" Nuki rolled back and the _kintama _changed to a black color and turned into what looked like a giant statue of empty O-yoroi samurai armor with a massive yari to match. The suit of armor stood nearly five meters tall.

Inside the helm Nuki could be seen sitting, his legs over the eye sockets, the mouth guard gave the ominous appearance of fangs.

"Let's go! Hu hu!" Nuki laughed and clapped his hands.

The suit of armor moved and swung out the massive triangle tipped spear in a circular rotation and forced the two silver-haired males to jump back. When the Tsukune with the black hood leapt back, he rushed forward when the spear passed through. The one in the Gakuen uniform jumped as the spear's butt flew over his head and grabbed onto the thick pole of the weapon. The armor's head turned to the uniformed Tsukune and moved its hand to alter the center of gravity of the spear and thrust the butt up into the air while the head stabbed into the ground at the Tsukune charging him from below.

The hoodie wearing Tsukune barely evaded the spear, but used the force of the upturning ground to jump onto the giant armor's suneate. The greaves were studded with dull spikes that gave Tsukune a means to climb up the shin. The other Tsukune dropped down on the armor's pauldron and glared down to the other as he pulled onto the habaki fabric that guarded the armor's joints. The pair looked at each other for a moment, before growling deeply. The Tsukune wearing the black hood leapt up and grabbed the armor's sash, swinging across to the armor's kote as it passed in an attempt to grab its spear properly. The uniformed Tsukune dropped onto the armguard as well and punched at his enemy, only for the hoodie Tsukune to leapt back into the left hand's passing kote.

The armor stood at the ready position with it s hands on the spear's body, the yari pointed out toward the lake.

"Huaah!" Nuki cried as he flailed. "Stop climbing all over him huah!" He yelled.

The armor raised its left hand to shake the hoodie Tsukune off but the teen jumped off and ran along the spear, only for the uniformed Tsukune to leap off his kote perch as well and chase after him. Nuki raised the spear to halt their decent and slid them off, but the two continued racing vertically up the weapon's length.

***~~~~~~**~~~~~~***

**(A/N: roar!**

**Yari: spear**

**Kote: armguards**

**Suneate: shingaurds**

**Hibaki: joint guarding fabric connecting the armor)**


	36. Omake 12

**Omake 12**

**A Little Bird Told Me**

A large black raven sat inside of the Chairman's office along with Nekonome-sensei and Gin. Gin and Nekonome had been out visiting a valuable ally to the cause who had recently been hospitalized and was slowly recovering from a fractured spine after opposing a powerful ally's strength. They were slowly recovering, and were well enough to move on their own now after healing.

"I thought the only Familiar that came with Yukari-chan had already vanished." Gin wondered as he watched the clever bird hop along the Exorcist's desk. The robed man chuckled and folded his hands together in amusement.

"_It_ _seems this one came directly from Ruby_." Exorcist chuckled and scratched the Familiar's ear.

"But we were told Ruby-san was, nya… " Nekonome worried. "Does that mean she's alright?" The sensei was hopeful to the young woman's well being.

"_It doesn't seem so_." Exorcist's words baffled the pair. If anything were to happen to Ruby the Familiar's could not hold their forms. "_It seems she is suffering from a loss of memory, but her Familiars knew what to do._" He explained.

"Wait." Gin held out his hands.

The room was dark, curtains pulled back. Yukari had finally gone to class, but the upperclassman had been worried by what the Familiar Yukari had brought back revealed. So far only Kokoa and Kurumu were aware of the potential trouble they would be facing soon.

If Tsukune never regained his strength they faced him possibly succumbing to the dark aura present in his body. This had left the succubus to worry. Yukari said that Moka would never let that happen to him, and Kokoa begrudgingly agreed that her onee-sama or onee-chan would not allow some Ghoul to take over someone, one way or another. Kurumu had become upset with Kokoa's words and confronted her. The argument led both girls to ruefully admit Moka's love for the boy, which left both females in a stunned silence.

"Wait, than if Ruby can't remember anything, where is she?! And how did the Familiar know what to do?!" The upperclassman was beyond confused.

Nekonome pressed her finger to her chin thoughtfully and perked her ears.

"Aren't Familiars always independent from their masters nya?" The sensei spoke her thought aloud.

The Exorcist chuckled and nodded. Gin looked to the old man disbelievingly.

"_That is correct sensei_." Exorcist praised, causing the cat woman to cheer 'nyaa'. "_Even though a Familiar's life would extinguish without their masters, they hold a separate embodiment as it is their job to act for their master's well being. Think of young Shuzen's Familiar_." He noted.

Nazo Koumori, though he is completely dependent on his master for his own survival, he is a separate entity with sentient thought and can work against his master's will to ensure her well being both physically and mentally. Familiar's have their own existence and even personalities and some Familiars can even scold their master's ill behaviors if it would possibly instill a unproductive behavior that would lead to their misfortune. Nazo Koumori was a perfect example as he is known to happily support Kokoa, but has also been known to scold her stupidity when necessary to ensure she was kept well. Some Familiars are, more often than not, a master's only true companion because of their ability to independently think and provide for them.

"So if Ruby's fine, than where is she and why is her Familiar here?" Gin questioned in slight annoyance.

The headmaster raised his hand and chuckled.

"_No need to be upset Morioka. It seems one Familiar came to report her condition, while the other took her to continue her mission_." His words caused Nekonome and Gin to reel back.

In her condition the witch should not even be considering to infiltrate a suspected Fairy Tale controlled collaborative business. These small businesses set up by Fairy Tale are used to actively provide the group with substantial amounts of money. Their influence in the economy was only second to the Yakuza themselves, in some cases they even worked with the Yakuza to ensure the highest turn out of money.

Committing the infiltration mission was Ruby's pride. It had been the first true task she had been given outside of support. With the information the Familiar with Yukari brought back, combined with this Familiar's report, it seems that the witch has indeed narrowed down who has been controlling the pharmaceutical company with money and the means to commit these atrocious experiments. The company has received a lot of youkai clientele for experimental treatments that would otherwise kill humans. Fairy Tale often takes advantage of having a hand in both worlds to further their own affluence.

"_I want you to send __that__ fellow to assist her." _Exorcist chuckled.

"Whoa, hold on." Gin stepped forward and narrowed his eyes. "First of all he's still not 100%, and we don't know if he's even loyal." Gin urged, only for Exorcist to chuckle.

"_Oh don't worry about that. In any case Morioka, we need you here too keep an eye on things. I'm sure with James having escaped; Aono's condition is no secret." _He urged.

Though reluctant Gin sighed and nodded.

"Well if that's the case I'll think I'll go check on sleeping beauty." The werewolf mused as e raised his hand and walked off.

Elsewhere, deep in Sapporo, in front of a new development known as Kuroryuu Kiba Corporation stood as testament to the recent boom in economy in the area. The KR Corp was known for the import and export of goods to respectable small businesses in the European mainlands. Standing atop the roof in a black corset and knee high boots, a long black scarf wrapped around her neck down around the waist of her ankle length skirt was Toujyou Ruby. In hand she held her staff as she looked over to a large flock of raven Familiars as they perched in trees and benches near and on the KR headquarters. A larger raven flew down and landed on her shoulder. He puffed his feathers out and cawed expectantly. She held out her hand and three bird pinions appeared over the top of her hand. Each pinion gave off a soft glow and launched into the building's transformer, taking out the power supply.


	37. Omake 13

**Omake 13**

**Memories: Part I**

_I__ don't remember much after I was sealed. It was like Ura-chan and I were not only parted in feelings but in mind as well. She often liked to argue that we share the same thoughts but I can't honestly believe that with the way she treats Tsukune sometimes. A lot of my childhood memories from living with my father are gone. I often try to ask Ura-chan, at least when I still talked to her, about it, but she always changed subject. I remember when we came back from the snow village; I was particularly concerned about Kahlua-nee. I couldn't help but wonder why she cried like that. I know, for whatever reason, she hated to fight and in the same instance I couldn't remember. I tried to ask Ura-chan, but she refused to talk about it. I only think about it because here I am again, faced with the terrible power of Kahlua-nee's strength and she's sobbing. It feels terrible to fight her, but I know that she won't stop because she has some sort of duty to chichiu-e._

_**Kind of strange that I'm thinking about these things now. I suppose being alone, with no dreams to sate your empty mind, all you have to turn to are your memories, but even than my memories were something akin to nightmares. I find myself remembering a time where I was about six, or so. Kokoa and I walked hand in hand from the second floor after the maids bathed and dressed us both. We normally didn't come down this early because we would spend the morning reading from my small collection of human-world literature called manga. There were a few youkai knock-offs but the ones from the human world seemed to be far more entertaining. I would read them to Kokoa; she found them enthralling, especially the romance ones. I never really did understand the concept behind them, but Kokoa enjoyed them, and I enjoyed reading the literature because it made me feel a little bit closer to the mystery of the human mind. Well we had run out of out most recent volume, and I wanted to ask chichiu-e to get us more.**_

_**I wasn't sure where he was, but one could easily follow his musky scent across the manor. It seems he was in the downstairs sparring room. I had been in there once or twice I recall. He had shown me the various weapon mounts and which parts of the room were for what kind of sparring. I was supposed to start sparring in those rooms in a few months as I had trouble controlling my youki so was taught meditation. The door was closed and I could hear the sound of fighting coming from inside and easily felt my father's youki and the presence of another familiar, but hard to place, aura. I released Kokoa's hand and she clutched to the sleeping Koumori that lay in her left arm. The furry bat yawned and curled into the bow that lay in the front of Kokoa's dress. Her hair was pulled back in two pigtails; the strawberry ribbon matched the one on the front of her dress. It made me instinctively remember to brush down the front of my black dress, and when I say instinct I mean etiquette that has been drilled into me since probably birth (knowing chichiu-e). With a sigh I reached up to the door knob (I was only six I couldn't very well reach that handle without a struggle). No matter what kind of "talks" you have with your children about the "facts of life" it will not prevent the utter shock and horror when they come face to face with that "truth".**_

_**I am a vampire. We feed on blood because we have a biological inability to properly supply enough hemoglobin in our blood and have to supply it with blood. Yes there are alternative supplements but one must remember we are born to hematophagy, it is a genetic habit. Humans make it out to some big deal but there are several humans that also have hematophagy habits, it's just we drink human blood and that's apparently **_**taboo. I mean it's not like we don't eat other foods, we simply cannot process all the nutrients. **_**Whatever, but to no longer deviate, we also have sensitive skin and have a race-specific achromia. Pale skin and light-red, almost pink eyes are the common (for those stronger in my race blood red). We could easily pass as humans with contact lenses or some such nonsense, but there is one trait that makes us much different from our human counterparts.**_

_**We can transform.**_

_**It's not as glamorous as one would expect. As beautiful and graceful my kind are, we weren't always. All those silly human movies that depict us weak to garlic and will only die if staked in the heart are absurd. Garlic is just stinky, and most things die if you stab their heart, but the movies where vampires transform into giant hideous fiends with drooling fangs and look like massive, bipedal, winged demons?**_

_**100% True.**_

_**Now as a child you are told that sometimes it happens when we have too much excess energy, and when we get older, around our teens we have to be taught to control our transformation or risk embarrassment. I was taught to meditate at an early age to prevent it because apparently I always had and will have excess youki. As a child you think your parents are silly, and there's no way you'd turn into some…monster, for lack of a better word.**_

_**When I walked into that room I nearly fell to my little knees when I saw my father standing over what I could only assume was Kahlau-nee as he lashed a physical whip of his youki against her back as she cried. Her arms were grotesque, and had transformed into fleshy wings that stretched and were lined with veins, but looked as hard as rock as they cut into the limestone and marble floor of the training room as she tried to stand. Each time she tried to stand father would whip her back down and yell something I couldn't understand. He wasn't speaking Japanese, but I think Romanian, like my great grandfather does. I could only make out "no" and "again". She looked like she was in so much pain. It had been the first time I had ever seen a grownup cry. I considered Kahlua-nee a grown up at the time because she was always so mature and soft spoken. She was always polite to Kokoa and I and always had something interesting to say about outside of the manor.**_

_**She was on her knees, her arms were fleshy wings with several smaller wings jutting from the main one and she was sobbing. It always stuck with me, the words that came from Kahlua-nee's mouth: I don't want to kill him, he's my friend. **_

_**My father caught me watching. I don't know why but I got the terrible feeling I shouldn't be there. I slammed the door shut and took Kokoa's hand, which startled her from petting Koumori. I ran out to the garden with her. I could hear father calling after us, but I wouldn't stop. He eventually gave up, and I realized I had drug Kokoa toward the edge of our property.**_

"_**Onee-sama?" She called with her chubby cheeked-accent. She didn't speak all that well, or often, which I found endearing, sort of. "Why onee-sama cry?" When she said that I touched my hands to my face and felt the wet streams along my cheek. I swore that I would never speak of what I saw in that room again, nor would I ever allow myself to become so out of control that I would suffer that same indignity.**_

_**As a vampire I don't have much. I don't have a place to where I belong. I don't have a proper nation. I don't have anyone I could fully trust, nor did I have anyone to love like in those romance manga. All I had was my pride, honor and dignity.**_

_I know I wasn't talking to Ura-chan, but when I look to Kahlua-nee struggling to fight us like this I can't help but feel a sorrow for my aneue. Even if I felt pity for Kahlua-nee doing something she truly did not wish, I could only do the kind thing as her imouto and stop her before she hurt or even killed me…_

"Moka look out!" Kurumu called as she pulled up her hands and pulled a cage of vines around the temporarily stunned vampire.

Moka gasped as Kahlua ripped into the rootings and slashed at Moka. The pink-haired girl forced her body to its flight instinct and she kicked back, but her chest was skewered by one of the razor sharp wings and she was thrown back into a tree, the air expelled from her lungs forcibly.


	38. Shallow Lake

**Chapter XXV: Shallow Lake**

As the spear's nose rose higher into the sky and cut into the clouds like the claws of a dragon, the teens continued to race upward, none ill affected by the sudden pull of gravity of the now vertical weapon. Their youki cut into the yari's shaft, the glossy black wood was chipped and splintered; their eyes never left each other, locked. The two were focused into cutting the other down.

"Huah!" Nuki cried out as he motioned his arms as if he were holding the spear.

"Oryaa!" The armor bellowed in a booming tone as it snapped its yari against the air as if striking an enemy.

The boys were to be mere flies in the wind against the yari's power, or at least the raccoon-dog and armor had seemed to hope only for those dreams to come crashing down as the tanuki's face pulled back in shock as he watched the two males go air born.

The hoodie wearing Tsukune kicked his leg into the air as the uniformed male hovered above him. The uniformed male managed to block the hoodie's attack, and countered by grabbing his ankle as both forms began to twist in the air. The uniformed teen pulled the hoodie's leg toward him, brushing it against his side, and thrust out a fist filled with expanding youki, but hoodie evaded by pulling his weight back. The youki struck against the armor's shoulder, denting the pauldron with a small pockmark. Hoodie wrapped both legs around the other male's waist and continued to pull his weight back before he made a complete mid-air turn and released the uniformed male toward the pauldron, bent on crushing him, but the uniformed male was quick and grabbed the boy's hood as he reached out, and pulled him down with.

The armor turned his head to the sky at the two males. Their actions only took several seconds before they came plummeting down into the lake. Nuki was nearly thrown out of the eye socket perch when the armor shifted slightly to prevent the boys from colliding into him. Meters tall perhaps but youki like that could certainly damage his pride. The tanuki's shock could only rival the awe and horror of Gin who currently stood below the armor and watched the teens feat of acrobatics before they plunged into the freezing lake water. Gin grunted and pulled his hands to his face as the force of the yari thrust finally met its point resistance and created whirl of air, kicking up grass and unrooted debris. The lycan growled and forced his transformation. Without the moon his strength would be limited but regardless of that fact he was still an S-Class youkai. The werewolf had no idea what Kappa was up to, but he had to sometimes trust the uncertain to get things done when they needed to be done. He charged at the armor and grabbed the flat dull suneate spikes and pulled himself up the statue's leg. If he could trust anything, is that sometimes Fate and Destiny intertwined with the tragic and often unbearable aspects of life. For what went wrong in his life, became what saved theirs. For all the bad that happened to him, there was good for others. So sometimes he could not be truly happy, but is it not the job of a life to perpetuate more life? To sacrifice his happiness so that more can live and be happy? Was not Sun-senpai happy now because of his failings? If she had no one to teach and take care of and to protect, would she be who she is now? Would she have the courage to push on in the darkness?

"_I don't believe that God or any one Kami hold the right to all they are given."_

Gin forced his way up the armor with expert skill and speed.

"_Because we are free to choose whether or not we believe in them, and choose that when something happens that is beyond our control, good or bad, is the force of a kami. I will admit there are things and aspects to this world that are sometimes magical, but for those who truly wish to understand happiness, have to first suffer, be it at the hands of a kami or another."_

Gin leapt up and now stood bearing down on Nuki, who hollered in fear.

"I think it's time we went down." The werewolf growled and punched the raccoon-dog's face.

"Huah!!!" Nuki cried and held his poor snout. "Don't underestimate me hu hu hu!!!" Nuki raised his paw and thus the armor raised his hand and grabbed the werewolf, crushing him in its grip.

Nuki laughed as Gin struggled against the leathery grip of the suit of armor and tried to push away, but he could not. Even without the moon he was still powerful. Nuki was only a little raccoon-dog, how could he hold so much power?

"Y-you think you're so tough?" Gin egged the tanuki on.

Nuki raised brow and turned his masked face to Gin. The dark brown, almost black patches over his face made Nuki appear drowsy, almost stupid, and in all honesty he was. Raccoon-dogs were not known for their smarts. The raccoon dog has not noticed it, not once, all the while climbing the armor, Gin's view of the lake extended. The waters were slowly being pooled into a swirl that met in the middle of the bed.

Underwater Kappa swam counterclockwise to the lake's circumference. It held out his left fin and pulled the water along with his magic. Kappa had some small control over water, especially if it was water they typically dwelled in. Normally Kappa do not live in such clear, fresh water, but the small Kappa would spend his days mimicking the native turtles just to stay near Tsukune.

Kappa pulled the water and eventually an eddy swirled as he gripped the bouquet of lilies in his beak. The two teens which had fallen into the lake landed on the floor of the mud bed as the water has now all but been pulled into a torrential tunnel which swirled around the still fighting males. Their youki only helped the torrent grow higher into the air as it took the form of a serpent and opened its fanged mouth which dripped with the swirling viscous liquid of mud and water.

Gin gave a smug grin and looked over the samurai armor's shoulder. Nuki's flat, rounded ears twitched and perked up. He could not have sensed it earlier because the boys' youki was overwhelming, but now that they sat in the center of the mystifying water snake, Nuki felt the twisting cold winds that held to keep its form. The armor turned it head so Nuki could face the newly formed enemy. The water formed serpent hissed, which sounded like millions of popping bubbles as it's mud swirled body took more youki from the teens and spread a hood much in the same manner a cobra would, to extend the amount of power it held. The serpent sat arched meters above the armor, its size comparable enough that hat water snake could swallow him.

Nuki's scream was at equal audible level to the serpent's snarl as it lunged at the armor. Gin squeezed his eyes shut as the deluge of mud water rained upon the armor as the water snake swallowed it whole.


	39. Omake 14

**Omake 14**

**Memories: Part II**

_Growing up in the snow village wasn't always easy. I always had my sisters and cousins nearby but I always felt alone. I was given special treatment a lot of the time because mother was close to the priestess. Sometimes I felt invisible because people always asked how the priestess was instead of me. I have few memories of being really young. I remember something bad happened to someone I had liked and I never saw them again. I think they died. I had, for some reason, felt sad for a long time and wanted to be alone, but in my village you can't. You're always being watched, observed. Even young I could always feel the eyes on me, watching me, expecting from me. I would often sit in mother's collecting room as she talked to me extensively of her collection of weapons form the human world. I didn't understand her fascination with the human world except that father had been from there. Maybe this was her way of compensating for something, but I was only a child, so could only guess at what an adult was feeling. I would often, comparatively, look into my yukata. One day I would be an adult like mother, I always thought, than I would understand those complicated things._

_Through all my patience, and waiting I was soon an adult. It happened faster that I expected, but I was glad, because there was a boy I liked. He reminded me of someone else I perhaps knew when I was a foolish child, but that made me feel good. He always smiled and spoke kindly to me. He was from a nearby human village, just outside our border. We'd often meet in a field of flowers and play. Mother always encouraged me to find someone who would happily be my mate, I remember. She taught me to be strong and that I deserved to take what I wanted, and I felt that could work out if the person is your friend first. When the day was perfect, just between autumn and winter, I confessed to him, and told him what I was._

_No matter how much you learn, or think you experienced as an adult, I don't think anyone can be prepared for the bitter taste of rejection. I had never felt something so painful. I was always given what I wanted, and always told I was perfect. My pale skin, dark hair, ice-clear eyes, even my breasts were perfect, yet—I was still rejected, my feelings thrown back at me by this boy I had come to like very much. My mother had to come pick me up and work hard with my aunts to hide what I did to the boy. I simply froze him so I could take him anyway, but it was wrong, mother said. She said, that humans were weak mates and can't survive our love. It was confusing, because father was human, but mother explained that he was strong and was able to watch me be born into the world. I don't know why but that made me feel kind of nice knowing._

_Afterwards the village was mad at me. I had technically attacked one of the village boys and the humans might start suspecting youkai live up here. Mother always assured, gun in hand, that it wasn't the case. I was glad mother backed me up but she was a scary aggressive that I hoped to never be. There's always one aspect about parents that you don't want instilled in you._

_I had trouble understanding why I couldn't have him, but mother did her best to explain to me about love, that a good mate would come to you and if he's strong than you take him and bring him home. I always listened intently; mother knew so much about love, that and she liked to lecture with Uzi's in hand so you couldn't slack off. She taught me how to sneak up on a male in a coy fashion so that I could grab his attention and show him that I was always watching him. She had many good tips, even how to keep an inventory of information on them so you can go back to later and use against them either as blackmail or insurance._

_But even though little by little I learned this, I felt empty. The rejection made me lose my confidence as a woman, my inability to capture him as a mate made me lose my confidence as a yuki onna. Sometimes I would become emotional and call up blizzards haphazardly and trouble the village because they often snuck down to the human and other youkai territories to find mates. I had become distant with my emotions because I didn't want them hurt again. I ignored my fascination with boys and tried to avoid others. Sometimes I would freeze the boys that bullied me and tried to play with my emotions because of my aversion. My village finally had the last straw and kindly suggested to mother, who had just gotten a brand new M89SR semi automatic rifle, that I go to a private school and learn how to control my temper. They said that I needed to learn to play nicely with others. I didn't like the idea, but the Priestess aid that she saw in a vision that I would find myself holding the hand of a male, looking up lovingly into his eyes, something about him being the key to me saving myself as a yuki onna. I wasn't sure but it sounded romantic. I decided to give the school thing a try and because I did, I'm able to be myself._

Mizore charged Kahlua, her back turned as the elder vampire faced Moka who has been thrown back. Kurumu tired to summon more vines to hold her down but the mutated arm of the silver-haired youkai ripped through them like clippers to hedges. Mizore gripped her ice blade and raised it over her head to cut down in a vertical stroke. Kahlua turned and swiped her wings through the air but ice walls shot up, absorbing a large amount of the damage. Lashes and lacerations marked the wall of ice, to the vampire's surprise. Mizore ran through the ice, two of her forming: one with a frozen blade to their left hand, the other to their right. Kahlua, sobbing her heart out, charged at the two. Kurumu helped Moka to her feet.

"Kurumu! Hurry!" Moka urged.

The succubus poured her youki into the trees and the roots curled out from beneath the soil and wrapped around Kahlua's legs. The ruby-eyes youkai was stopped and held in place. Kahlua looked up with her tear covered eyes and poised her razor wings to slash both onna with her youki, but Moka jumped behind her and pulled her arms up and back in a locking hold. Mizore and her ice clone released crossing slash of ice across her chest, cutting her and leaving an X-shaped mark on the youkai's dress and chest.


	40. Omake 15

**Omake 15**

**The Fox and the Crow**

Racing across the snowy rooftops of Sapporo Japan, wearing night black tabi that left distinct indentations of animal prints along the rooftops' lightly snow-dusted flats, was a quick footed man that raced across the roofs like a wolf on an open plain. Wearing flowing, striped blue and black hakama pants, which give it a pale blue coloration, and a black haori the man raced across the city, leaving behind building after building, high-rise after high-rise. Behind him flowed a fiery mane of red fur and his face was like the still capture of a pale-faced, angered oni. The ninja took great leaps across the iced tops and listened as the winds cut across the city below. Pointed ears perked from the sun-red mane that ran behind him like the tail of a cloud. The shinobi twisted his body and kicked off the edge of the roof he currently raced across and fell back. He stared up at the sky as he fell, lost in the feeling of drifting as the air pounded against his sharp, pointed ears. Like a nimble fox, he twisted in the air and landed soundlessly in the snowy sidewalk before he looked up to the building he stood before.

Kuroryuu Kiba Corporation, read the sign above as an ominous black dragon coiled beneath the stylized black kanji. The masked oni looked down the left half of the block, than down the right. Midmorning and almost no one was out in the streets all either at work or school. He faced the frosted glass and pushed his gloved hands onto the glass, forcing the heavy doors in. Immediately the figure is met with the firing of a handgun. The single shot burst into the air, the man across the open reception room held his weapon out and wore a black and blue suit. In a feat of inhuman speed the shinobi gripped the grey hilt of his wakizashi and while he held his left hand against the scabbard on his belt: his left foot slid back and his right stomped forward as he pulled his blade to a vertical arc and sliced the bullet before it met his body. The lead slug cut in half and each piece whirled passed his ears respectively.

Before the attacker could once again make an offensive, the ninja rushed forward with blinding speed, tabi clapping against the ground, kicking up water droplets born of melted snow that sat at the entrance floor. Before the bullet halves hit the ground the ninja was upon the man. The man's eyes widened at the shock of having his bullet sliced, but his reactions were too slow in comparison to the speed the shinobi held, for before he could even get his finger on the trigger again the ninja pulled his wrist back so the blade pointed toward the door. The red maned assassin thrust the hilt of the blade into the well dressed, businessman's stomach and forced the air from his lungs with a pinpoint hit to the diaphragm, the fabric of the suit crumpling against the force of the attack. The man, and the bullet halves, fell to the ground simultaneously. The ninja quickly sheathed his blade and raced down the halls as screams and gunfire razed through the building.

"Kill her!" One man cried as he crouched down in the back of the second floor meeting room, reloading a double barrel shotgun.

In front of him his associates desperately emptied clip after clip trying to hit the girl that did not even seem to be there. The young black haired witch marched toward them, but each time a bullet grazed her form she would disperse into a torrent of black and green feathers. All throughout the first and second floor lay the living, but unconscious, bodies of the workers of the building. For a simple import/export business they seemed to be incredibly well armed seeing as none of them were security personnel. The ninja leapt over the bodies and noticed that he could see bird feathers littering the linoleum floor.

The violet eyed witch narrowed her eyes and held out her arm, but paused and looked back over her shoulder as the men fell to their butts in fear of what she would do. She was some sort of demon. Feathers flew from her fingers and struck down men, even sliced the steel weapons in half.

The shinobi raced up the steps, taking out anyone who stood in his way with a mortal blow from his katana. From his observation they all seemed to be looking toward the second floor door. Many came from the upper levels as everyone in the lower levels had been wiped out, at least defeated in anycase. Whoever it was, was powerful enough to take out all these men, and not kill them.

"Down there!" A voice called from the top of the stairwell.

The shinobi looked up and saw several suits racing out of their respective floors, heavily armed.

"There's another one! Get it!" He called as a man armed with a grenade launcher leaned off the railing and aimed for the masked oni.

_Crap_

The ninja thought as he leapt up the banisters toward the second floor door. He heard the hissing pop of the canister being forced from the weapon. The ninja had no time to open the door so he fell against it and phased clear through the solid mass. His tail was the last thing to slip away. When the canister hit it exploded and bent and twisted the aluminum banisters, but did nothing to scratch the fire-door.

"What the--?!" The men called in horror when the smoke cleared, unsure they saw what they believe they did…

The ninja stood crouched in front of the door, panting heavily. That ability took a lot of energy from him, but no matter. His head snapped up to the sound of a shotgun firing and expelling its spent slugs, followed by a maniacal laugh. Once again the shinobi took off running. When he turned the corner into the meeting room, where the laugh has originated from, there was nothing… He looked around as he stepped into the room. His steps were muted against the carpeted floor, until _squish. _He stepped back and saw that there was a wet stain on the carpet. A droplet of moisture fell on his mask and he looked up only to find himself face to face with his target. The man was pinned by the shoulders and thighs to the ceiling by massive black pinions. The blood tear on his mask dripped down the mask's cheek. He wiped the droplet from his _face _as he turned around to the sound of retreating footsteps clicking down the hall. He took off running toward the sound.

When the ninja turned the corner he was caught off guard when a pinion struck against his mask, tearing the shield from his face, revealing the pale skin, cheek-stripped man beneath the mask.

"Youkai?" The witch questioned, sitting on her shoulder was a large raven.

The man grinned and bowed politely, with a chuckle.

"Here to lend you a hand, and take you back where you belong milady." He winked charmingly.

"And you are…?" The witch questioned as the raven cawed loudly as it padded its talons against her shoulder as she moved.

"Kuzunokage at your service." He grinned widely with his slanted eyes.

"A fox?" The witch remarked at the raven's cry.

Kuzunokage stood straight and grinned a fangy smile.

"Who else clever enough to chase after the crow?" He mused.

Ruby glanced away, but gave a nod to the man.

"Well than everyone's waiting." He held out his hand.

Ruby hesitated a moment, but accepted it, and in a flash of black smoke and the distant cry of a raven, both figures vanished.


	41. Omake 16

**Omake 16**

**Memories: Part III**

_I was always really sensitive, and I don't mean my body! That's just because of my succubus nature! I mean It's not that I'm perverted I can't help the way I react to things, but that isn't really the problem, at least I feel that it isn't. I was always taught that a man loves a sensitive woman that needs his protection, and those feelings always came natural. Men always have had a natural urge to protect me even when I was little~ I have a lot of memories but a lot of dreams too. My favorite dream is the one I have of Tsukune… _

_Well I have a lot of dreams about Tsukune, he is my destined one…was this is depressing sometimes. I mean I really felt he was the one. I used to have dreams I swore to be memories of him taking care of me when we were kids, but that's not possible I guess because youkai and humans are …enemies. Oh! This is so hard to think about, especially when here I was fighting Shuzen Kahlua. I was sure we'd win. I was sure, until the landslide hit us, from nowhere. I don't know what was going on but when I saw the water, I felt panic rush into my body. _

_Dream or Memory it was the most frightening thing I had felt._

_I was maybe five? Four even. It was a beautiful place full of grass and trees unlike the kind at home, much like the human world, a place I have only been to a few times because of Club._

_But in any case…_

_It was a homey place in the middle of nature. No buildings, no people, but there was a small, quaint shrine at the very top of the hill, always overlooking the sun. The grass was always warm and I got the serene feeling of happiness whenever I found myself sitting there among a few others my age. They were all youkai, except one. He had a lot of Tsukune's features. Short black hair and that warm smile that always made me felt like I belonged. I had never seen Tsukune like that before. He was even more innocent than I could imagine, I mean if I was imagining it was as if I painted him like some sort of saint, or puppy…_

_Well whatever it was, dream or memory it was horrifying. I remember I had woken up in a cold sweat in the hospital bed. Tsukune, the others, and I were by the small lake where many trees grew. Our parents hard warned us not to go near the water or a bad youkai that lived there would pull us down. Now that I think about it, that's what kappa do. Maybe that awful meeting with that kappa enabled that rutty old nightmare. In any case we were just sitting along playing. Tsukune stood up and smiled with confidence. He said he had made friends with the kappa in the lake. We didn't believe him, and I had wondered why I would ever disbelieve anything Tsukune told me! He swore that it was the truth and we wanted to see so urged him to show us. He was leaning dangerously close to the water's edge, closer than I felt comfortable with. Without warning Tsukune lost his footing and sank like a rock into the lake. We were surprised, at first, not sure what happened, but when he did not surface for several seconds I began to cry. A youkai that looked like Genshirin-sama, well who could I kid it was him. I mean I had only seen him once while we were at the shrine helping Tsukune so I began to think that this entire event had been influenced by that trip._

_Well, Genshirin-sama ran to our aide. He leapt into the water without a second thought and dragged out a vey blue Tsukune. He wasn't breathing and I knew that was bad. While Genshirin-sama tried to breathe life into Tsukune I could do nothing but scream in horror and cruelly yelled at him to save Tsukune. I don't know why I was so upset, it was just a dream… but I grew less and less confident of that idea, because I woke up with such a start, it took me several minutes to realize my tears were flowing. I assumed everything we had been through that day caused me to have the nightmare, but there was too much coincidence in the fact that when Tsukune took his breathe, reviving from his state of near-death, that I turned to a very chibi and equally frightened Inner Moka. She had looked to me with a hurt I had only seen on her once: at the shrine. There was no way to compare this because for all the memories I do have, there are a lot of things I don't remember, specifically around the ages of five and six…_

_I sat up and felt the mud against my wings. I was glad they were healed again because I wouldn't have been able to shield Kokoa and myself from the mudslide as it rushed toward us. Mizore, luckily, had pulled up an ice shield over herself and Moka. I looked around cautiously but couldn't see any sign of Kahlua, but when I looked ahead I saw a strange figure padding over the mud toward us. When they drew closer I realized it was two figures: a massive panda and a young girl with a long braid. Maybe I did swallow some mud…_


	42. The Sanctity of my Rage is Null

**Chapter XXVI: The Sanctity of my Rage is Null**

The torrential serpent of mud washed away both Gin and Nuki. The massive armor which the raccoon-dog had been holding in illusion fell apart as all his concentration went into keeping himself from suffocating as mud invaded his lungs. The raccoon-dog's round, out of shape body bounced as he crashed through the tree line as the contents of the lake descended onto the forest, washing the land with water and mud. Gin would have had a less than pleasant recovery had the tanuki managed to crush him in the armor's grip. He had underestimated the youkai's natural affinity for physical illusionary magicks. The dark-furred werewolf had caught between two pine trees; body and fur completely soaked with lake water and caked mud settling in the most uncomfortable places. He shook his head as his feet and right claw gripped to the branches as his left fingers dug out the twigs and leaves from his ears and completely cleaned out his ringing hearing. After shaking himself of the excess water he looked around. Below him the werewolf heard a distinct groan. Nuki was belly down on a branch of a leaning tree just below him. Several of the trees had been uprooted by the force of the wave. The raccoon-dog's fur dripped with mud and debris. Below on the ground the upperclassman could barely make out the forest floor anymore as it looked as if the landlocked and mostly rainless Academy was hit with a landslide. When the upperclassman looked across the horizon he was shocked, even horrified to see the entire lakebed bone dry. Standing in what he could only describe as a mud pit, were the two teens and Kappa.

No, he blinked when he realized it was far worse. It seems the teens have turned on Kappa, while still agitated with one another.

Kappa stood between the two teens. The water demon's beady black eyes looked between the two as they circled him like wild dogs. Their fangs were bore and fought between intimidating the kappa and one another. Kappa looked to the lilies in web. There was only one way to end this, and he would not be the one to lose the fight, or Tsukune to the darkness that slowly consumed the remainder of his pure soul. Kappa squawked out loudly and shoved the flowers into his beak and chewed them up. The water demon slapped his foot into the wet mud with a squish. He held out his webs and fell into a ready stance, a fisted web to his chest and another one palm out. The teens stood in mirroring stances, reverse to the other. The uniformed male charged forward, mud slicking behind him, causing him to stagger at first, but he used the momentum to surge toward the kappa with a falling fist that was poised to hammer the water spirit into the lakebed.

In a smooth, flowing motion, Kappa held up his right web which had been palm out and slapped it up against the falling fist. More accustomed to battles on mucky surfaces, the trained martial artist slide until his shell faced the uniformed male. In front of him now was the hoodie wearing boy. He took a longer moment to attack after he had seen his twin slip. He shuffled forward with fists guarding his body like an expert kick boxer and turned his side toward the kappa as his leg came in to sweep the demon off its feet, but Kappa had slid back, evading the kick and now faced the hoodie. Kappa pushed his shell back against the uniformed boy's stomach, forcing the air from his lungs with the powerful strike. The crystal hard shall was used as a support as Kappa gripped the uniformed boy's wrist with his free web as the other held his forearm. Using the momentum, and the boy's inability to get a stable footing in the mud he threw him up and over his smaller body into the hoodie wearing boy who was unable to stop his kick and when the hoodie wearing teen threw up his hands to block the falling twin, Kappa dropped and reversed the boy's sweep kick, by sweeping him.

With his legs pulled out from under him the hoodie wearing male fell flat onto his back with a slurping splat from the mud below. The uniformed male fell atop his twin, pushing the sweatshirt wearing male deeper into the mud, both stomach to stomach. The uniformed male groaned and opened his blood-red eyes, only to meet the equally bleeding pupils of his opposite. He hissed and shot out his hand as if it were a claw, but the Tsukune beneath kneed him between the legs, at least tried as the uniformed male punched his fist into the stomach of the hoodie wearing male below him, cutting short his attack. The uniformed male quickly rolled off, his body getting coated in mud. He stood to his feet and looked like some sort of swamp thing as it emerged from its decaying nest of slime and muck. The hoodie wearing male rolled back as well, also coating himself in the essence of the lake. Kappa stood between them, the boys glaring at their new target. The water demon had hoped by showing his ace that they would become focused on getting rid of him instead of each other.

The Kappa took a risk by flooding the shore, not only did the girls suffer a potential loss because of the reckless action, it was the only way he could ensure the two were alone in a secluded enough area. Too many distractions would make the situation worse than it needed to be. He watched as the mud hardened around their bodies as their youki burned the wet earth into clay. Kappa slid his legs apart and turned to face the hoodie wearing male and spread his legs out to shoulder with until he had stable footing in the mud and held out his webs palm out and began to alternate his left and right. First he would thrust out his left fin and pull it in only to thrust out his right fin. He sped up the motions until his webs flapped loudly in the air and the mud around him swirled as his youki grew. Everything felt as if it were proceeding slowly as the teens rushed the water demon. Clean water rose out of the saturated mud at Kappa's webs. The spheres of water floated around his scaled body than rolled toward his seemingly dry skin. As he absorbed the moisture his hand-thrusts became faster until they were but a blur in the air.

As soon as each male was within range, they stopped and threw out a straight punch toward the youkai. In that instant Kappa thrust out both palms toward the stomachs of the young males. It was as if time stopped as their faces contorted in pain as their stomachs seemed to twist as a force of youki drilled into their guts, escaping out behind them, burrowing howls into the opposite ends of the lakebed's muddy walls. An muted explosion erupted and the two males were sent hurdling backwards, body bouncing like a pair of chewed up rag dolls only coming to a stop as the viscous mud piled up beneath their sliding, yet motionless, forms.

Back in the forest the girls had been doing their best to defend against Kahlua, but when the torrential serpent cascaded down on the shore and broke upon impact, it flooded the shore with a wave of mud and debris, burying everything in sight. Kurumu had pulled Kokoa against her body, the young vampire gripping to Koumori desperately as the succubus shielded the smaller figure from the heavy washing mud. The succubus had managed to pull roots up from her trents to help dilute the wash, but she was still buried to her hips in her crouching position in the goopy mess. Kokoa coughed out, some of the backwash had gotten into her mouth. Kurumu shook out her hair and looked up as she moved her wings to allow the excess gunk to slide off. She looked across the decimated field in a panic, but was relieved when one of Mizore's ice walls fell and revealed that she and Moka were alright, but as the violet-eyed youkai looked around she came to the conclusion that Kahlua had been buried under the disaster. Kurumu's head snapped up when she saw an ominous looking figure in the distance, at first she suspected it to be Kahlua, but it was far too big, and as it came closer it appeared to be… a panda?! A panda and a smaller-by-comparison young girl, or was it a boy? It was nearly impossible to tell from their distance.

"Haaa~" The figure held out their arms and laughed. "So I finally found you!" His cheerful voice called in a high, exuberant tone.

The girls blinked and turned to the young male and looked up to the sky above him. He blinked his dark black eyes and followed their glance, his long braid falling behind his back in a snake-like motion.

_**BONK**_

Wong and the panda's faces were met by two very large brass pans as a familiar young witch dropped down from the air, having ridden her magical stick the entire way. Her shoes padded against the slick mud, staggering a bit in the surprise of the annihilated area.

"Is everyone alright desu ka?!" The tiny witch called as she carefully padded toward the group.

"Yukari, what are you doing here?!" Kurumu demanded as she pulled herself out of the waist deep mud with Kokoa and Koumori's help, not that the little bat was able to do more than be used as a shovel to dig her out.

"You could see everything all the way from the school grounds desu!" The young witch exclaimed. "Headmaster sent me ahead to help, and said if they were alive to let him know desu…" She giggled nervously.

"Why that!" Kurumu growled as Kokoa sighed at the clumsy succubus just falling chest first into the mud, her breasts breaking her fall. "Ow…" The succubus whined.

"Wait!" Moka called as the pink-haired teen stood to her feet, knees covered in the mucky substance.

Mizore stood as she and the others looked to Moka, all of them, save for Yukari, decorated with badges of honor: mud splats over their faces and bodies.

"Where's Kahlua-nee?!" Moka felt something not quite right as she gripped her hands to her chest.

Their fears resurfaced as they looked around. She could not have been so easily swallowed by the landslide could she? Suddenly Gin jumped from the top of the trees, sinking into the muck a few centimeters as he held the unconscious raccoon-dog by his best.

"Gin-senpai!" Moka called as the werewolf grinned in his usual _charming _fashion and waved, but not before tossing the poor roly-poly raccoon-dog face-first into the mud.

"Yo, I think we kind of have bigger problems right no—" Before Gin could finish his sentence the explosive force of Kappa's youki was heard as it penetrated the lake's bed.

They group of teens turned to look to one another before they took off running, but before making it very far mud erupted from the ground in front of them as a monstrous youki surged outward. A muddy form slowly rose from the gunk, giving off the distinct feeling of an old human B-movie based around swamp creatures from distant lands, but only this time it was more frightening as their bodies were nearly forced to their knees by the strength of the aura. From the muddy figure fell an estranged item, and upon closer inspection it was a diamond studded limiter, more specifically, Kahlua's.

As the viscous goop dried into clay from the burning power of the youki it cracked and crumbled, revealing the assassin's form. They could hear the distinct sobbing moans that normally emanated from the older vampire when she fought, but they sounded deeper, more pained than they had been but moments before. Kahlua raised her hands as if to look to her palms, forcing the clay to break apart faster with her deliberate motions. The group of teens were horrified by the sight they beheld.

The elegance they once knew Kahlua to have had quickly withered away. The monstrous winged arm was nothing, compared to the two massive claws that now occupied the space. Her body had nearly doubled in size, unable to keep form with the incredible amount of youki that poured from her. Her fangs now reached to the end of her chin in almost saber-like daggers as two enormous wings of flesh spread from her back with a painful, bone ripping sound which caused her to cry out in pain. Her long silver hair was now a ragged mane as it reached down the length of her naked back, and down her thick tail which curled just off the ground behind her haunches, which dug into the now solidifying muck with its jagged knife-like claws. Folds of flesh sat pulled from the point of her wrist to her knees giving her an even more feral appearance of a bat demon. Tears could be seen streaming down her dark skinned face, the moans were that of a wild beast holed up in a pit, alone, destitute.

"_**Look at what you've done!!!" **_The elder vampire accused as she let out an indescribable shriek of horror as the skies above them became misted up with rainclouds.

The roar shook the very ground they stood upon, nearly all of it now nothing but dried clay that choked at the once lush shoreline of the Gakuen Lake. The monster looked around accusingly at them, all of them. It was their fault, but it was hers as well! She was a monster, and could not take them looking at her like this, looking at her as if she was a bad girl. She had never wanted this, but she had to make her family proud, she had to work a job of elegance that showed off not only the beauty of her strength, but her body, as it was a vessel of her power. Yes for vampires their bodies were a mirror to the strength they held in their bodies, and Kahlua saw hers as an ugly thing that no one should ever see. The transformed vampire slashed at the clay ground with her claws, churning up the brittle ground and forced the teens to cover their faces. When the dust settled the youkai assassin had spread her wings and took off running toward the lake.

"Crap!" Gin shouted. "Tsukune's over there!" The upperclassman called and took off running with his lycan speed, still in full transformation, after the assassin.

Moka and Kokoa gasped, they had temporarily forgotten Tsukune's situation dealing with Kahlua, all their attention having been pulled into the fight. Moka and Kokoa were the first to take off running, followed by Kurumu, Yukari than Mizore, who had paused to look at the unconscious Wong for but a moment.

"What the heck?!" Kurumu shouted when the group reached the edge of the lake where the two Tsukune's stood from the mud and shook off the muck from their faces, fangs bore and snarling at the Kappa, their clothing torn where the water demon's pulse attack had struck.

Kaluha had kicked off the edge of the lake bed, the ground decaying wherever she stepped from the immense youki that rippled from her mutated body. She spread her wings and set herself adrift in the air. Kappa felt the presence above him and croaked. The water youkai dove down into the muck and buried itself just as the transformed vampire landed with an amplified boom. Her hind claws dug into the mud-turned-clay and her wings spread over her head.

"Tsukune!!!" Moka screamed.

She realized, from the moment they started to fight what had happened. It was the Ghoul, Ghoul had woken up and he had tried to protect her. It did not matter if it had been Tsukune, or his Vampire or Ghoul nature. No matter what nature it was, they were Tsukune and wanted to protect her. She could no longer feel Ghoul's presence as it was not distorted in a vampiric aura and was crushed by Kahlua's youki.

"Tsukune!" Moka's voice seemed to echo across the skies, for in that moment the two teens were struck down.

Kahlua threw out her claws; her digits extended out like spines and penetrated the boys' chests with multiple puncture wounds. Right now it mattered not which Tsukune was which as both coughed out a mouthful of blood. One coughed out a blue ooze, while the other a maroon-colored liquid. Gin rushed across the solidifying mud surface toward Tsukune. Kappa had forced the energy he absorbed from the lilies into his body and released the water plants into the very element he could control. The pulse had forced the purifying energy into both teens, simultaneously. Gin rushed in and scooped up Tsukune as he collapsed, before the vampiric assassin could finish him off.

Before Kahlua could retaliate a creaking sound was heard, but that had not been what caused the vampire to stop and look toward her sister on the bank. Her Rosary had shattered into a million pieces and her youki rose nearly tenfold as her hair became stark silver and eyes blood red.

_What does it matter? __**Being apart only causes uncertainty. **__It was that uncertainty and fear that led to him being hurt. __**Constantly, he doesn't deserve this. **_

"He's my precious everything…" The silver-haired vampire growled as the youki around her body began to crystallize.

Thunder rolled through the blackening clouds as the rain-heavy pillows of ash released their gift. The clay ground took on a soft brown color from its dry copper sight. As the youki around Moka continued to grow so did extra, wing-like appendages grow from Moka's back. The black _fingers _of the wing were lined with a clear membrane, but that membrane soon took a silver, feathery texture as the crystallized youki seemed to attach to its host. The daiyoukai stepped forward, her friends moved out of her way as she walked passed toward Kahlua.

"Onee-sama…" Kokoa called fearfully.

Moka gave pause and looked to her baby sister, only for Kokoa to be forced to her knees from the sheer power that bore down on her. The once pink-haired teen continued forward, her feathery, silver wings spread behind her.

"Always crying." Moka spoke as Kahlua wiped her tears and snarled at her sibling. "Always blaming." She added as she looked off to the side.

"Why are we all the same?" She questioned, catching the assassin off-guard.

Kahlua looked to her sister with her glowing red eyes as she held her monstrous wings over her equally distasteful form.

"Always drowning in our self pity…" Moka spoke as her eyes rose to meet her sister's. "Well I will no more. It's becoming rather redundant." She said with an irritated scoff as she looked to Kahlua who had noticeably took a step back.

Moka held out her pale hand toward her sister and motioned for her to walk a little nearer.

"Shall I show you the sanctity of my rage, nee-san?" She chuckled darkly and bore her fangs.

The other watched in horror as Moka and Kahlua faced off. A pair of daiyoukai, in their truest forms faced off for what one could only assume a battle to the death. Kurumu's grip on Kokoa's shoulder tightened. The young red head looked up to the succubus who was ready to jump in and help her friend.

"Kurumu!" Gin called with authority.

The succubus froze and looked back to her senpai who held Tsukune to his chest as the unconscious male bled.

"Do you want her distraction to be in vain?" The werewolf questioned.

The succubus it down on her lip and turned to Moka, than back to her senpai. She shook her head. He nodded and motioned his head for the girls to come take Tsukune from him. Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa all helped. Mizore and Kurumu held his upper body, the black sweatshirt crumpling under their fingers, as Kokoa and Yukari supported his legs.

"Senpai?" Kurumu called as Gin stepped forward against the slicking ground, his fur heavy with rainwater as he looked over his shoulder at the girls.

"Don't worry." He said with a grin. "Don't forget I'm your senpai." He gave and thumbs up and Kurumu wiped her eyes.

"Baka-senpai…" The succubus muttered. "Be careful." And with that Kurumu and the girls carried Tsukune back toward school and Gin raced ahead to assist the disadvantaged vampire.


	43. Ace Up My Sleeve

**Chapter XXVII: Ace Up My Sleeve**

In the clay covered grounds of the shore the heated earth erupted when Wong's panda burst through the red ground with a very bear-like fervor, to say the least. The black and white herbivore shook the debris and chunks of terracotta from its fur. The thoughtful beast reached down into the ground and pulled a coughing Wong from its soggy grips. The rain waters had completely soaked the clay, giving it a greasy texture that rubbed off on clothing and stained it red, which was a shame for Wong's pure white robes. The panda shook off his master best he could and then set the somewhat dizzy boy on the ground. He regained his senses and shook his head vigorously.

"How dare they disregard me on _several _occasions!" Wong shouted with his lively voice in indignation.

The young Chinese boy whipped around, his braid flying over his left shoulder and laid across like a free-flowing tassel. The source of the youki was gone, but now a new supply replaced it. Wong bounced down the jagged twists of earth as the rain slicked ground and caused the thickening mud to twist under the pressure of his steps. His satin black sandals quickly stain copper; his sleeves billow behind him as mud-soaked rainwater is kicked up from the ground. When Wong arrives at the edge of the bank, it was difficult to discern his expression as it twisted with a mixture of awe and fear. The three S-class youkai stood knee deep in the blend of mud and clay. Above head the skies were aglow with sparks of lightning and the earth below trembled with the bestial roars of thunder. To the untrained eye what stood before them was something only seen in the human created movies of fiction, but what Wong currently faced was nothing short of a dream come true. It was a clash of titans, to stand cliché. There was truly no other means in which Wong could describe a battle of Gods!

"But where is Aono!?" Wong exclaimed as he looked up to his soot, and snow colored partner.

A bolt of lightning ripped across the sky and arched toward the ground as Wong watched as the visible sparks of youki mirrored the electrical storm. At first it had sounded as if thunder boomed straight after the jolt flew, but upon the second arch lurched through the air all, for but a moment, the lake bed was lit up in a brilliant white. The werewolf and silver winged youkai had attacked. The lycan's furred fist crushed against the tan-skinned beast's side as the winged vampire's kick had landed into her stomach in a simultaneous blow. From the distance which Wong stood he could not possibly had been able to determine the amount of damage the two S-class youkai wrought upon the transformed daiyoukai.

"Ha ha! This is fantastic! I would have never thought there were so many powerful youkai at this school!! I came but for one and I was dutifully rewarded by my initiative! Come, we must find Aono Tsukune. If my instinct is correct than if he is surrounded by such powerful youkai defending this land can only mean, as the boss, he is elsewhere leaving the work to his grunts!" Wong discerned to the confused looking panda as he turned and headed off toward the school.

So the confused young Chinese boy raced off in search of Tsukune once again. So far Wong has been thwarted twice by the young witch; he had momentarily considered that she perhaps was one of his bodyguards. He had to admit for such a young witch her pranks were painful, but no matter how many bruises he must tend to, or how many scrapes he must bandage, he would find his way to Tsukune. It was a romantic ideal, to the young male's mind: for someone as powerful as Tsukune to become one with him. The thoughts made him giddy with laughter and filled him with the ferocity of his youth. Soon Wong found his way toward the school's entrance. His slippers hit against the marble floors with a sopping smack as he slide to a stop.

"Come Xiong Mao!" Wong called as he turned his head, only to falter when he saw his panda had settled on a bench under a section of eave nibbling on a stick of bamboo.

The panda let out a sigh as he watched the rain, occasional sparks of youki streaked across the dark skies, mimicking the bursts of lightning that struck against the tree tops. Wong shook his head and huffed at the temperamental animal.

"Fine! I'll go by myself! You wait here!" Wong shouted as he raced down the halls, not that the panda would move.

Wong slid across the halls, mucking the clean floors with his dirtied slippers. The academy was completely empty, but he noticed the trailing prints and puddles of water the girls had dragged in when they carried Tsukune from the chaos of battle. While Moka and Gin continued to fight off Kahlua, the girls carried Tsukune to the school's infirmary to bandage his wounds. Everyone had evacuated the grounds to the dormitories.

"Tsukune, Tsukune!" Kurumu called in desperation as she and Yukari bandaged his wounds while Mizore treated the open wounds and pressed her ice cold hands to his growing bruises. His bleeding had stopped, thankfully. The pressure of Kahlua's youki only pierced his arm, which was now tightly bandaged up. Kokoa had locked herself up in the Clubroom. Koumori sat on the desk looking up at her sadly. The tiny bat sadly squeaked up to his master he silently stared, longingly, into the desk's wooden grain.

"Onee-sama…"

Outside they could hear as the storm grew and the air choked with the vampiric youkis. The lake was quickly filling up as the three youkai sloshed through the twisting, chills of the swirling water as their youki churned the air around them. For every punch Gin crushed against the sobbing youkai, a kick followed, but Kahlua continued to fight back. Her heavy body weighed her down, her claws sunk into the mud as she struggled to match the speed of her enemies, their steps lighter and less truncated by the sloshing waters and howling winds.

"Why?!" She screamed at one point, feeling the commands of her younger sister's attacks as they pounded into the twisted flesh of her unrecognizable form.

How could she be so cruel, so easily able to attack family and never look hurt? Truth be told, it was how the young vampire showed she cared, it was the only way she could. What other way to show someone your concern and you will to protect them if you are not strong enough to discipline them, punish them? That is why parents discipline a child…only to hug them or place a hand upon their head and explain that it was alright? That is why punishment went hand in hand with reward.

Another bone-shattering kick landed against Kahlua's bruising arm. The transformed vampire had used it to continuously block Moka's kicks as they pounded against her body, only matched by the lycan's flurry of punches to her sides. The damage the assassin received was obvious from her ragged, disjointed breathes and oozing cuts as the rain washed the seeping blood to the flooding pool of lake water at their feet. It was because if Moka did not stop her…no one would, no one could. She loved him; Moka loved Tsukune and cared about them, her family. Somewhere, somehow in all the to and fros of daily life she had found herself crawling further and further away from that darkness that had always seemed to surround her, choke her. She broke away because of them, because of him. She had heard him call at that last moment.

She was seconds away from retreating, giving up.

_He'd not come for me._

She thought as she laid herself onto the cold abyss of her inner thoughts, but then she felt him embrace her, hurling her from her distance, her outer self screamed his name, screamed for his pain. For so long they rejected their needs, their wants, whatever it may have been. They both behaved selfishly, but never asked more than what they already had, but he was always theirs just as she was always his.

Wong laughed as he raced down the halls as quickly as his light footed motions could take him. He could feel the presence of others as he rounded the corner. He was so close, he could taste it! Finally he had arrived, and finally he would be able to test and witness Aono Tsukune's power for himself.

Kurumu jumped back when Tsukune's eyes shot open. The ruby tinted eyes stared straight up to the ceiling.

"Kurumu-san?" Yukari turned to look at the succubus than looked down to Tsukune as Mizore stepped away.

They had not noticed but his youki had been slowly growing, enveloping the room in an unsettling feeling that made their hearts jump in their chests. Kurumu stepped back, gripping the bloodied cloth she was using to wipe his wounds clean in her hand.

Wong felt his body stiffen for a split second as a rush a youki raced past him. He felt the burning red of an angry, rage filled aura poised at his skin before his mind could fully apprehend what happened. Wong slid to a stop and whipped around to face the way he had run form. He saw nothing, but all the water on the ground looked as if had been forced apart, the droplets split down the middle like a parted sea.

"Tsukune!!!" Kurumu ran out the room with the girls, into the hall and looked to Wong who had been startled when the blur of energy roared by him, leaving his legs weak and his heart racing.

He felt killing intent. The girls looked angrily to Wong.

"You again desu!!!" Yukari shouted as she pulled her wand from her cape and Mizore and Kurumu's claws grew out threateningly.

"N-not again! Wait!" Wong tried to plead to the girls, but it was of no use, they saw him as a threat to Tsukune.

Outside Xiong Mao's fur was bristled by the deadly force as it raced passed him. The panda blinked, the rain now kissing against the outer layer of soot-snow colored fur. Thunder clapped moments after another arc of lightning lit up the darkened skies. Kahlua, Ginei and Moka stood off; the waters now up to their knees. Beneath them Kappa had resurfaced and swam about, watching them, His olive green shell poked out of the lake water as he sprayed out a slosh of the liquid spilled from his dully colored beak.

"Why…" Kahlua's sob-wrecked voice begged as she threw out her wing, knocking Gin back into the water.

The lycan's bouncing body created swell as he rolled back onto the bank: soaked, chilled and exhausted. Kahlua gripped against Moka's throat, stifling a scream as the twisted jagged thumb of her wing twisted into Moka's stomach.

"How could you side with them…?" The assassin questioned as the tears ran from her glowing ruby eyes.

She looked to Moka as her vampiric body could no longer take the rain and water. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours, but it had only been five minutes pass. Kahlua too was affected by the draining strength of the storm and lake at her feet, but at her level, she easily withstood the pain. Moka cried out ad her sister's fingers dug into her neck, her sister's claws, pierced her skin. Moka grinned and gasped out as she felt the last of her strength being sapped from her body. She looked to her sister, who was stunned by her confidence, even now as she lay powerless in her claws' embrace.

"I needed to find the courage in my heart to do the right thing" Moka gasped as she clawed at Kahlua's hand as it gripped tighter and tighter.

Kahlua's tears continued to flow as she dug her claw deeper into Moka's stomach, eliciting a cry of pain from the vampire. Moka felt her body grow heavy and she began to fall. She looked up toward the sky as the darkness mocked her. The rains stopped and she thought she saw the little water demon look at her with pity as he vanished under the surface. Moka sighed as she felt her body pressed against something warm, inviting. She tried to focus her eyes through the growing pain, the adrenaline that once surged through her veins, gone. Blinking the rain from her eyelashes the vampire looked up to the figure hovering over her body.

Tsukune stood knelt in the water: his pants soaked, and his torso bare to the elements. His scarlet red eyes looked deeply into Moka's dulling gems of ruby. As she followed the length of his torso as it stretched with developed, toned muscles which dripped with the freezing water that raised goosebumps against his light skin. Her eyes followed along to his outstretched arm were his palm lay flat against Kahlua's chest. Surrounding the flat of her sternum, where Tsukune's hand lay was a scorch mark that burned around the youkai's skin. Kahlua's eyes had rolled to the back of her head so now only the whites of her eyes could be seen. Moka did not know how or why, but he had come to her side when she called, not with her words, or mouth, but with her feelings. Moka inhaled sharply as the burning pain now consumed her chest and rippled against her abs as the wound in her stomach began to numb, or at least fall beneath the current pain that coursed through her body.

The vampire choked out an amused laugh as she looked back into Tsukune's eyes.

"All I wanted was to exist in your world, and find a way out of mine." She exhaled, and fell unconscious in his arms.

Gin pulled himself from the ground, fur matted by mud and body battered by the scratch marks caused by the swirling youki, but not much worse for the wear. The lycan turned his head to peer over his shoulder and looked to Exorcist as he stepped from the shadows. At the Chairman's side stood Ruby, with an umbrella in hand, holding the black colored shield over both their heads. Exorcist chuckled and looked to the werewolf.

"_I'll make sure everything gets cleaned up_." He chuckled as Kappa crawled out onto shore by Gin and shook out his body of the water, while keeping the dish on his head still.

The lycan narrowed his eyes at the little youkai and turned to Exorcist when he chuckled yet again.

"_A Kappa's ability to predict weather is a useful tool…" _The robed man said as Gin looked to Kappa and the little youkai sniffled in his dangling snot loogie and smiled.

"Pah!" he cheered.

Out in the forest Nuki staggered to his feet and groaned, his black nose, covered in red mud. The poor, defeated youkai padded around disoriented for a moment or two before he finally began to run a straight line.

"I'll get you huuah…and yer lil Kappa to hu hu… oooh…" Nuki groaned in pain as he dropped down to all four paws and bounded off, disappearing into the landscape.

***~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~***

Moka's eyes flickered open to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. She groaned as the burning light poured in from the satin white curtains which danced against the gentle winter winds, which countered against the heat she felt against her resting body. Lazily looking to the side, the vampire's ruby eyes are offended by the agonizing cheer of the morning light and forced her to recoil. She sighed and sat up but felt a weight upon her chest and stomach which forced her back against the pillow. As she looked around she realized she was in a hospital bed, a very unfamiliar sight from her perspective. A familiar scent followed her deep, thoughtful breathe, filling her lungs with a pleasant feeling. She looked down to her chest and pulled back the sanitary hospital robe from her skin by the collar, only to realize that her entire torso was completely bandaged.

The silver-haired vampire pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around. Her voice caught in her throat when she turned to her left and saw Tsukune sitting there, just silently watching her. Their eyes met, toffee melting into scarlet. Moka wanted to look away, but was trapped in his stare. The young man wore a sleeveless white shirt and comfortable, black colored pants. A tight wrap of bandages ran from the boy's right shoulder down to his elbow. Moka looked down to her lap. She brushed her long thin fingers against the black collar around her neck.

"_That's right…"_ She thought. "_My seal is…" _A smirk ghosted over the vampire's lips at the realization that dawned on her.

She looked over to Tsukune, her usual scowl painted over her stoic face. She rolled her eyes and looked away from the boy. His worried expression just made the feeling in her chest tighten further.

"Listen Tsukune…" She turned to face the boy only to be pulled into an embrace.

Moka gasped, her pale cheeks tinting pink. She tried to pull from his grip, only for it to tighten around her. She heard him whisper against her neck, which caused her to sigh, and just relent to his hold.

_I was so worried._

He whispered against her ear.

"_I suppose I can let this slide for now…" _She thought as she wrapped her arm around his body and held him with the same tenacity.

***~~~~~~**~~~~~~***

**(A/N: Yeaaaah long chappie)**

**Xiong Mao: Panda in Chinese**


	44. Transgression Against my Pride

**Chapter XXVIII: Transgression Against my Pride**

Around the corner from the Chairman's office, of the school's main building, Wong Fong-Fong stood glaring at the two large, black suited men guarding the door. The young Chinese boy's head was bandaged as well as the end of his braid. Xiong Mao stood over his master and watched around the corner. When the two men looked over Wong and Xiong Mao pulled back and pressed against the wall sneakily. Wong bit his lip at the unfairness of the situation. Tsukune was in that room and he had no way to get in! Why did things keep getting in his way…?

"No!" Wong shouted out rather loudly.

The two men looked to each other than shrugged at the odd boy before turning back and folding their hands in front of them.

"This is a test! A test of my perseverance as a man! I will get you soon Aono Tsukune!!" Wong ensured, though Xiong Mao rolled his eyes and shook his head at the ridiculous claim.

Inside the office, which was dimly lit by an array of floor-set candelabra sat Exorcist who had called in the Newspaper Club to discuss their destructive actions taken on school property, but when the teens arrived, they were met with a tribulation they had not expected to.

Tsukune stood with Moka and Kurumu to either side of him as Kokoa stood by her onee-sama with arms defiantly crossed over her chest. Koumori sat perched on his master's shoulder with an equally hardened look of strength and resolve as the young yuki onna stood and sent threatening glares across the room as her ice claws twitched beneath her billowing sleeves.

By Exorcist's side stood Ruby, Yukari kept to her witch-mate's side and both witches stared worriedly into the apprehensive atmosphere. Sitting on the edge of Mikogami's desk, closest to the windows was Kuzunokage, legs folded beneath him as he gripped his ankles, an almost bored look on his face as he looked between the groups.

Standing across the room by the heavy, black curtained windows was Gin, who gripped on the arm of the assassin known as Shuzen Kahlua. Her hands were bound by a specially made cuff that covered the entirety of her hands and could not be broken by her youkai strength because it was sealed in a similar way the vampire's limiters worked. Kahlua looked to the ground shamefully. Her neck was bandaged up as well as the whole of her right arm and one could even see the stretch of gauze under her dress which was loaned to her by Nekonome sensei, considering her clothes were destroyed after her transformation. Kahlua looked up to Tsukune's coffee brown eyes. Moka and Kokoa immediately began to threateningly release youki at their sister's gaze, which caused Tsukune to nervously laugh and rub the back of his head.

"_Now, now," _Exorcist mused. "_We did not gather you all here to fight." _He chuckled as he glanced over toward Tsukune's group.

"It looks like that's what you did…" The snarky silver-haired Moka growled as she pulled her thin lip over her larger fang.

"_Shall we bring up the damages you caused the school?" _Exorcist grinned which caused Moka to sigh and turn her head away.

Tsukune stepped forward trying to play mediator before things got hairy, the girls did not seem to be in a good mood, impetuous youki dripped from them all poised at Kahlua.

"Look we just want to understand what's going on." Tsukune began as he glanced to Kahlua, than back to Exorcist. "Why is Kahlua-san here, and why …why was there another me?" Tsukune asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

The girls looked to Tsukune. As upset as they were with the seemingly growing problems, Tsukune always seemed to have it worse off, but he was always the levelheaded one who carried the burden, whether they wanted him to or not.

"I think I could explain that." A dark voice spoke from the entrance of the office. The group whipped around to see none other than Count Shuzen standing at the door.

Wong and Xiong Mao sat in shock in the halls. To think they would come across Shuzen in the Gakuen, does that mean _they _to attend here? The two black suits closed the door as Shuzen stepped in. The girls and Tsukune cleared a path as the older vampire lord crossed the room and went to stand by Kahlua's side. Kahlua looked up to her father, who only glared down at his daughter in shame. His arms were crossed behind his back and he wore a long, black cloak over a stain tux with a grey breast collar. His short silver hair was smoothed back leaving a few curled locks over his pale, rounded, mature features. Kahlua winced and pulled away as she turned away and looked to the ground. For a moment Kokoa and Moka looked to their sister and almost angrily at their father who seemed to have no qualms in treating her like less than family.

"_It seems…" _Exorcist began. "_After Aono was recovered from the shrine, the Ghoul began the process of consuming his soul, but as per a request of a dear friend of mine, we allowed the boy a chance." _The old priest stood and gave a brief pause as he looked to Shuzen who seemed displeased about the entire event.

Mikogami chuckled and walked around his desk, arms cupped into his sleeves in front of him.

"_But as the hours passed the darkness encompassing Aono's aura became more than even I could purify, so I sought out the help of Genshirin-sama." _Exorcist turned to Tsukune who looked to have snapped to attention hearing the old kami's name. "_He was to have a small kappa born on the shrine grounds deliver the medicine the Tsukune, which I see arrived in time." _He chuckled in amusement.

Tsukune pushed his hand against his chest. He remembered the fight, and was not ignorant to the feeling of the strike Kappa had thrust into his chest. It felt like he was being freed, as if all of his inhibitions were removed.

"_Because of Aono's continuous training to control his youki, he should be fine to go on without the seal …for now, at the very least unless there's some tragic, unforeseen occurrence." _He chuckled, making everyone feel uneasy.

In any case the girls were relieved to hear that he was alright, especially Moka. It was as if the slate burden was lifted from her shoulders. Though she still felt the pain of having caused him such trauma, but she was relieved it would not be the cause of his untimely death. Tsukune startled a bit when he felt Moka's shoulder press against his. He glanced to her from the corner of his eye; she did not seem to notice so it would be best for his health not to say anything that would exacerbate her mood further. Tsukune swallowed the lump gathering in the back of his throat and shook his head as he stepped forward, startling Moka, and surprising the other girls considering Shuzen's overwhelming presence.

"That's all well and good that I'm fine…" He began, "But that isn't what's important here!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu scolded. "How could you say that?! We were worried about you!" The succubus felt tears in her eyes at his blatant disregard for his own safety which meant everything to them.

Even Moka and Kokoa seemed incensed by his reaction, after everything they had been through with his traumatic experience. Tsukune shook his head and motioned his hands. He looked down to his palms, not sure how he could say it, or even explain it. He gripped his hands into fists and sighed. Tsukune turned to face the group as he turned his back to Exorcist's desk. He allowed his arms to drop to his sides as he lowered his head in disgrace. Mikogami grinned knowingly as he faced the young, black-haired boy.

"I was so afraid that I would hurt everyone…" He began with a shaky breath. "I hated always being the one that burdened everyone, which was why I so gladly accepted the training." He looked to Moka, pleading her to understand his point, and not feel as if he was rejecting her generous offer.

She had proudly decided to train him and everyone wanted to work hard to get stronger too. If they had the will, he swallowed his determination and strove ahead. No matter how harsh or hard the training was he always did his best so he would not let them down, because if Tsukune let them down, they would die, because of him. He was getting stronger, and controlled his youki with ease, but he still lost control, and more and more has found that the Ghoul, due to the weakening seal, would fight harder. When he learned it was because he thirsted it was for Moka's blood, there had been no words to describe his horror. It was not the act itself which he found frightening, far from it, it was his inability to understand his own feelings.

He was no longer human, this he knew for a time, and had come to terms with, so long as he would not lose his humanity, he believed, all was well, but knowing that his seal was broken and the horrible things that could befall his friends he could not handle it. He willed it, he wished it, he begged.

"What?!" The girl's voices sounded in unison.

"How could you Tsukune!?" Moka demanded, feeling the most shame, or perhaps sheer embarrassment? "We were worr—" Moka's words died in her throat when he turned to face her with a dead-serious expression.

"Because _**I **_was worried." He exhaled as he pressed his fingers to his chest, lowering his head. "I was worried, I was afraid, that if I let go…" His voice trailed weakly.

"Tsukune-san…" Yukari spoke up as everyone turned to look to the young witch who smiled brightly at the object of her affection. "I believe in Tsukune-san." She encouraged.

The girls felt hesitant, but the young witch was right.

"T-that was the past, Tsukune is stronger now." Kurumu stammered as she blushed and looked to the floor. "He can control his strength now, we've all seen him." The tiny succubus asserted.

Mizore stepped forward and raised her hand to remove her lollipop form her mouth. Allowing her tongue to clean of the candied orb she looked to Tsukune who seemed embarrassed by their attentions.

"It doesn't matter, Tsukune will always be Tsukune." The familiar bit of advice was startling to hear rather than to say it.

It was a strange feeling. He nearly jumped when he felt Moka's hand on his shoulder.

"We're friends…aren't we? Tsukune." Moka looked into his toffee eyes with her ruby ones.

"Moka…" Tsukune exhaled.

Shuzen audibly cleared his throat and steps forward. The pair blinked and looked away as they and the rest of the room turned to face the vampire lord.

"I sent Nuki to assist Kahlua after I discovered what had come of Fairy Tales plans." The moment the words left Shuzen's mouth: Kokoa went to step forward as a growl rolled in her throat, but the young red-head gave pause when she felt a hand against her chest, holding her back.

She looked up to Moka who glared emotionlessly toward their father. Koumori squeaked up to Kokoa who voiced the bats confusion.

"Onee-sama, why…?" Kokoa questioned, but Moka shook her head.

Shuzen sighed and stepped up. They saw as Kahlua visibly flinched even though the older man merely stepped forward; he had not even been looking at her, dissolving the fact she was even in the room anymore. In that realization Kahlua sighed and slumped slightly, defeated by the animosity shown by him.

"I did not send her to kill that boy, a colleague of mine sent her to destroy that thing that looks like that boy." He said with a sneer as he looked to Tsukune.

"What exactly was it?" Tsukune questioned, not backing down from Shuzen's contempt.

He did not care about that man's business or affiliations; he wanted to know what that was that may have put his friends in harm's way. Ruby stepped forward, her heels clicking against the darkly colored marble ground. The two men looked to the older woman as she bowed her head politely. A raven hopped up onto the desk, startling a few of those present. The older witch giggled and offered warm smile that seemed to calm the others. She reached up and pulled strand of her long ebony hair behind her ear. She held out her hand to the raven who dropped a small vile filled with a strange blue liquid onto her waiting palm from its beak. She held the small tube between her thumb and index finger and held it up for the group to see.

"It seems that Fairy Tale has been dabbling in more than just goods trade between the youkai and human world." The witch explained as everyone stared at the small tube, even Kahlua was brave enough to look up to it.

"What is that desu ka?" Yukari questioned as she took the vial from Ruby's hand and examined the vial a moment. "This looks like…" As she twisted and churned the vial to swirl its contents.

"Yes." Ruby nodded. "Yukari-chan and I we sent to one of the closer Fairy Tale Headquarters in Shinjuku where we believed they have been distributing drugs illegal in the youkai and human worlds." She explained. "Due to the large number of youkai disappearing after going to this particular facility for work, we grew concerned, and the Chairman sent us to investigate. Because the building used many magic based seals we were the best for the job." The witch handed the vial to Mikogami who slipped it in his sleeves and walked around his desk to sit.

As Ruby explained everything they had discovered in the pharmaceutical company the teens look on with horror, but Shuzen and Mikogami's expressions stayed flat. Gin looked particularly disgusted. No matter human or youkai both held a tendency to find the alteration of life to be taboo and something crueler than death itself. To have a life befouled and disallowed to live peacefully.

"It attacked me, and I was captured by the enemy…" Ruby explained the possibility of its escape after she blacked out.

She was not sure what happened to her but the next thing she remembered, when she woke up all of the room was covered in green vegetation, the doctors and scientists all covered and cocooned in plant husks like peas in pods. The only thing left in the room with her was her familiar who sat perched with her wand in his beak. Whatever they did to her she had lost her memory for a short time that she could only assume was whatever chemicals they used on her body. She was fine, according to the school's hospital but she was still worried. She continued to explain of her arrival to the KR corporation due to the helping eye of her Familiars.

"And so the one who dug you out of that place was this flea bag?" Moka said disdainfully to the kitsune who tried to harm Tsukune once before.

Kuzunokage threw up his hands and chuckled smugly.

"Hey at least I didn't try and break his freaking neck right?" His snarky remark forced a growl from Moka.

"Houseki." Kahlua murmured weakly.

Those present turned to look to the bound assassin who looked awfully regretful of her actions. The vampire stood tall and looked around to the group.

"The project was called Houseki." The vampire repeated as she looked away from her father's glare as he walked past the teens to leave. "After word spread of Tsukune-kun defeating one of our stronger divisions they wanted his power, but they couldn't have Tsukune-kun, so decided to make one…they got Tsukune's genetic data after father failed to…" Her voice whispered brokenly as the door slammed behind them as Shuzen quickly made himself scarce.

Kokoa snarled. That's why he wanted Tsukune to come back to the mansion, that fiend… Kahlua shook her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry I was just doing my job." Kahlua murmured.

Moka held her head up and turned to leave. The older sibling looked to her young sister as she turned her back to her. Moka paused and looked back over her shoulder.

"And that's the problem…" The vampire began as she looked to the door. "I don't blame you Kahlua-nee, but if you continue to put your pride and duty to the feelings locked away in your heart, than you're no better than father." With those words spoken the vampire left the room.

The girls shook their heads and one by one followed Moka out. Tsukune looked to Ruby who smiled, assuring that she was well. The young boy than looked to his senpai, who nodded in understanding of his silent query. Tsukune was about to turn to leave, but Kahlua stepped forward.

"Wait, Tsukune-kun." She called out.

Tsukune stopped and turned to look to Kahlua.

"You …" She paused and smiled warmly.

"You have to understand it's not going to be easy. Losing Houseki will only make them want you more." Kahlua sighed.

Tsukune turned and walked toward Kahlua. He looked to the side at Mikogami who watched the boy curiously. Tsukune looked into the assassin's glistening ruby eyes.

"Kahlua-san…you…you work for Fairy Tale?" He questioned, receiving nod from the assassin. "If you're really sorry about what you've done than I want to ask a favor." He watched as she looked up to him, rather suspicious of his motives.

Outside of the office the girls stood waiting for Tsukune. They dotted over the vampire and the loss of her seal. Yukari and Kokoa in particular dotted over her injuries. The vampire was quickly growing annoyed and tried to turn away from their embarrassing maternal instincts. The vampire blinked and motioned her eyes toward the end of the hall. She raised a brow having thought she saw something but…

"I'm just tired." The vampire finally admitted.

Around the corner at the end of the hall Wong and Xiong Mao stood with their backs to the wall, wide-eyed at nearly being caught by those temperamental women.

"They must be his women, such a powerful man to have such a large harem at such a young age!" Wong cheered in a hushed whisper. "How I admire him! Come Xiong Mao!" Wong ran off, followed by the lumbering panda.

Kurumu looked up to her taciturn friend with concern.

"Moka, where is your seal?" The petite succubus wondered.

Moka looked to the succubus and shook her head.

"But…" The smaller youkai questioned.

Moka huffed and dropped her arms to her side.

"Will you not worry so much, look… later okay?" With that the vampire stormed off. "I'm going to bed." She declared just as Tsukune stepped out of the room.

The young man held out his hand and called out to Moka, only for his cries to, seemingly, fall upon deaf ears. After reluctantly bidding the other girls good night they too parted for their dorm rooms.

Moka really was exhausted and dropped down face first on her bed, not bothering to wash up, eat, or even turn off the light. She recalls often scolding her other self for such misleading behavior.

"_Hypocrtie." _She giggled with a sigh and rolled onto her back, falling quickly to slumber.

Tsukune managed to wash up as he dropped to his bed, barely able to pull his sleeping shirt over his head. He thought back to his offer at Mikogami's office. He asked Kahlua to take him to the HQ where Houseki originated from. Though he was stored in the Shinjuku offices, he had been created far from there. He wanted to see this place for himself. Though Ruby and Gin disagreed with his rash plan, Kuzunokage agreed to assist him finding Tsukune's bravery foolish, amusing. He would have to keep this from the girls, because if they were to find out they would either try to stop him or try and follow. He did not want either to occur. He had to protect them, because it was his fault to begin with.

He was no longer human, but neither was he youkai. Tsukune was Tsukune, and was soothed by the cool winter breeze that carried in the air. Maybe, as a preemptive apology he would take the girls for Shogatsu. The thought of the coming New Year eased him to relaxation. All the troubles and pain of this year would be washed away by the next. He could start again, a better man, a better person, a better friend.

He was lulled to sleep by the thoughts, and dreamt of the festivities he wished to share with his second family.


	45. My First Kiss

**Chapter XXIX: My First Kiss**

"_Ah, Tsukune." I couldn't help but whimper when I felt his hand running down my pale thigh. _

_His hands contrasted against my skin and could feel his every muscle rippling beneath his shirt. His body was sculpted so modestly, but that was all thanks to my __caring__ touch, of course. I felt my throat dry when he looked into my eyes with his matching ruby ones. His body seemed to vibrate as I growled: daring him to touch me. Oh kami and he did. Such a loving caress, one that only he is capable of, it was unimaginable._

_I wanted this, but at the same time I didn't. I couldn't stop the words as they shamelessly escaped from my lips._

"_Tsukune…" He looked down to me, I could never get used to this position but having his body shielding mine in such a manner was intoxicating. _

_To think all I had to do was call his name like this, all I needed to grab his attention was to need him. I have never needed anyone in my life before, but ever since Tsukune became a part of that life I have found myself increasingly unable to be without him, even if I willed it so. I tried to run, but he followed me. I sent him away, but he came back with apologies. I killed him and he revived. He revived. I never believed in destiny as the cards fate continuously sought to deal to me ended with me staring the Joker in the face, but Tsukune he was the ace of the draw I never expected in my hand, or perhaps he was the King to my Queen?_

"_Tsukune, onegai… kiss me." I groaned as his hand rested at the buttocks of my thigh and his other just at the side of my head, weighed down my mattress._

_I reached down and pulled up my school skirt. Sometimes I thought it too short for a regulation uniform, or perhaps it was merely my proportions, but right now I was just glad as his eyes ran up and down the ample flesh of my cream-white skin. I could feel as the collar of my unbuttoned blouse brushed against the pearls of my collar, which once carried my limiter, I hesitated realizing perhaps… perhaps he wanted the other me… I looked up to him, my anguish probably visible, against my will at this point. He chuckled, that soft voice that always calmed me. I felt so… roused by his attentions. I couldn't help the feeling that sank between my legs as he settled himself closer and brushed his finger along my inner thigh teasingly._

"_I know the other you is still okay, and I told you it didn't matter…. Moka is Moka."_

_Kami his words went straight down my spine to the ends of my toes, which I felt curl as he pressed those hot lips to my cool flesh. It bit back a moan only to shriek, startled when he gripped my leg and pulled it over his shoulder, his lips kissing further up than they should have been. I momentarily considered crushing his head between my legs like a grape but that thought alone was enough to make me groan, and that kiss against sacred flesh was enough._

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out and grunted when she rolled off her bed and landed face first on the ground, her pillow clutched between her legs.

Her alarm had gone off and startled the youkai from her disparate dream. The youkai growled as the cute little bat-winged clock flapped and squeaked in alarm. Moka's hand reached up to the bedside table and she crushed the clock in her grip.

She sat up and flicked back her silver locks, allowing it to rain down her back. She sat on her floor in her pajamas, pillow still crushed between her legs.

_Going to probably need a new pillow after that._

The youkai growled out at the perverse thought. As if it was her fault!

"Stupid hormones." She murmured as she pushed to her feet.

_Though it's not such a bad idea…_

It was worth considering, the vampire thought as she stood to her feet and haphazardly tossed her pillow onto her bed.

"When did I get into my pajamas anyway?" She groaned as she reached for her toothbrush and began her morning rituals.

The teen walked around her room with toothbrush lazily dangling from her fangs as she grabbed her toiletries and left her room to the dorm showers. She set her clean uniform in her cubby and took her soap, towel and was sure to leave her toothbrush back as she went into the tile lined showers. After setting her towel on the rack she sighed as she turned on the shower. She touched it, checking the water for purity. Because of their vampire resident the waters were specially mixed with enough herb that it would not be harmful to their vampiric residents and it would not affect the senses of the others.

After feeling it was safe to step into the water the vampire allowed herself the luxury of letting the warm liquid hit against her face. It was too bad she did not have much time…

_Considering what's been in your thoughts all night._

The silver-haired heiress rolled her eyes at the thought and glared at a length of wet, silver hair she held between her fingers. The vampire was startled from her thoughts when two invasive hands sought to cup her breasts and knead them in their tiny fingers.

"Iyaaa Moka-san is like a dream desu!" A familiar witch cried out in glee.

Moka sighed and slowly counted down from three.

"Get your hands off onee-sama you pervert!!!" Kokoa palmed her hand against Yukari's face and pushed the protesting witch backwards.

Moka shook her head and began to lather up. This is why, she mused, why she was always early. The showers could become rather chaotic and it was best to avoid Yukari when naked, and apparently Kokoa as well because right after Moka began to lather Kokoa hugged her from behind and molested her chest.

"Iyaaa Onee-sama! It's like a dream!" The red head sighed.

The words made the vampire's eye twitch and Kokoa soon found herself embedded in the opposite wall. Koumori sat in Kokoa's clothes basket in her cubby. The little bat squeaked and looked over the edge of the basket, a pair of strawberry print panties atop his head, ears curiously twitching beneath the fabric at the boisterous sounds of bathing.

"What kind of lecherous dreams are you having?" The vampire growled under her breath as she washed up.

_Not that you can really be talking…_

Moka huffed at the passing thought as Yukari and Kokoa argued in the background while they bathed, but she considered perhaps it was about time. She no longer wished to be chained by these feelings of pride and honor that only did well to hold her back from the happiness she listlessly sought. Of course she still wished to keep her pride, and honor, but wished to define them for herself. Lost in her thoughts she mindlessly washed her arms. With a deep sigh she brushed back her hair only to feel another pair of hands at her chest.

"Yaaa! I'm still bigger!" Kurumu giggled as she brushed her chest against Moka's back.

Moka shivered and pulled away as she folded her arms over her chest, before shooting a glare at giggling succubus. That was the third time she's been molested and it wasn't even eight yet!

"Shouldn't this be a game you play with Yukari-chan?" The silver-haired vampire was clearly not amused.

Kurumu giggled as Mizore walked passed them shamelessly to a more private shower stall. The petite succubus gave a wink and laughed.

"Is Inner Moka that shy? My, my!" The blue-haired girl cooed. "You'll never win Tsukune's heart like that." The knowing succubus walked off to sneak into Mizore's stall to _harass _the yuki onna but the succubus hollered and jumped out of the curtain shivering.

"Kami M-mizore! Why do you bathe in s-such freezing water!" The succubus huffed and went to go shower and warm up while Kokoa and Yukari laughed at her.

"I'll melt." The yuki onna answered honestly. For a moment Mizore looked over to Moka who blushed and turned back to finish her bath.

Moka murmured in annoyance under her breath. It did not take long for Kurumu to resist teasing and molesting poor Yukari which cued the silver-haired youkai it was time to go, and fast. As Moka dressed she could still hear the girls fighting. As the vampire pulled up a clean pair of white underwear and brushed down her skirt she heard the distinct "_pakun pakun_" of two brass pans crashing against heads. Moka rolled her eyes and went back to her room after brushing her teeth to get her school bag.

_Be glad they didn't ask anything awkward._

Though the silver-haired vampire considered being molested three times in a row pretty awkward.

As usual, the vampire made her way down her regular path, though she had never really walked this path herself, it was still something ingrained into her memory. She was a little behind, but the path was still relatively empty. She looked away as she mulled over that dream.

"_Honestly what was I thinking…do not point out the obvious…" _She growled to herself only to be startled when she came to a halt and saw Tsukune waiting at his usual spot.

Well, normally he did not wait and she would simply meet him, but he waited, because she was a little late.

_A little late?_

Moka shook her head and rose her head and confidently made her way toward Tsukune.

"O-ohayo, Tsukune." She mentally cursed for staggering over the simple greeting.

Tsukune turned around with a fantastically bright smile that stole her breathe.

"Ohayo Moka!" He returned the affectionate expression with fervor.

Tsukune was always happy to see Moka, but the vampire felt her stomach growl, to her great embarrassment. In all of her fluster and disorganization this morning because of that ridiculously vivid dream she had no time for breakfast. Was it always this way for her other self or did she just _happen _to forget so she could… Moka swallowed audibly at the thought as she looked up to Tsukune. She gasped, not having realized she had walked toward him and was now face to face with the boy, quite literally, of her dreams.

She regretted gasping because it was than his scent invaded her senses and caused her to feel her legs weaken for a moment, but she stood strong. As if she would show him her weak side so easily…

_And so early in the morning._

Moka crunched down on her jaw hoping Tsukune had not heard.

"Moka?" He asked in seeming worry.

Why was he always so cute, why did she think cute!? His russet eyes bore into her ruby ones and his scent ran into her stomach even past down to her toes. He would not mind right? She was still Moka, but she could not do such a thing! It was unheard of…

_That's a stupid excuse, like that's ever stopped…_

Moka's thoughts were interrupted by another growl, this time Tsukune heard it and the vampire could see the boy try and ignore the attention hungry belly. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head when her expression became flat.

"I guess you ran out without breakfast again huh Moka?" He asked as he turned his head away slightly to avoid eye contact, or was he perhaps baring his neck to her.

Moka felt her tongue brush against the roof of her mouth as it fought to moisten her lips for the wanted contact.

"Tsukune…" She called, unaware of her own thoughts until it was too late.

Tsukune blinked and turned to face the vampire, normally she would have jumped at the chance, but he often forgot how much more reserved Inner Moka could be.

"Mok—mph" His words were swallowed by the very vampire who sought to drink his blood.

Moka wrapped her arms around Tsukune, encouraging the young male to deepen his affections. He took the vampire's lead and pressed his lips against her with greater urgency. When the vampire felt his arms instinctively wrap around her waist to keep her from going anywhere she pulled her arms over his shoulders and pushed onto her tip toes and deepened their kiss even further as she forced her tongue into his mouth. She moaned when she felt his tongue brush against hers.

The vampire pulled from the kiss, pulling a string of saliva back with her. Tsukune's cheeks were flushed and he was panting softly, surprised by the action. The vampire grinned and leaned close to whisper into Tsukune's ear.

"That was my first kiss…" Her lips ghosted against the shell of his ear.

He groaned softly and she grinned almost evilly.

"So is this, technically." She chuckled in that smooth, authorative voice of hers.

Tsukune went to open his mouth but had to, himself, bit back a groan when the obviously larger fangs of the inner youkai stabbed into his neck. After a moment the vampire pulled her fangs out and ran her tongue along the wound.

"Perfect balance…" She hissed in his ear before brushing her tongue against the fleshy lobe.

She hopped back, feeling a bit better after the breakfast.

"Gochisou-sama Tsukune." She winked and turned to walk to class.

Tsukune smacked his hand over his neck and waved his hand which held his bag toward Moka as he went to follow.

"Moka you bit too hard~!" He whined pathetically.

Moka snubbed her nose in the air and continued to walk.

"Well if you weren't squirming so much than maybe it would have gone smoother!" Was her unreasonable response, considering she was the one making him squirm.

From the distance Wong Fong-Fong watched the pair with great interest.

"Now's our chance Xiong Mao!" Wong laughed as he pointed straight along the path, but his panda companion did not respond. "E-eh?" Wong blinked and looked around and saw Xiong Mao hiding in the bushes ahead on the path.

"H-hey! Why are you over there?!" Wong fumed, but froze when he heard the tapping of a shoe on the gravely surface of the path.

The young boy turned around slowly only to meet with horror. Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa stood glaring down at the young Chinese male.

"Oh dear…" He whimpered as he turned to run but was grabbed by his braid by Kokoa and was yanked back.

"'Oh dear' doesn't even begin to describe it you pervert!!" Kokoa snarled as slammed Wong to the ground.


	46. Shogatsu

**Chapter XXX: Shogatsu**

_Even though, knowingly, I possibly signed myself a warrant begging for trouble: after cleaning out the club room for New Years I asked everyone to visit my family's temple for Shogatsu, which ironically enough was Genshirin-sama's shrine. It was probably the only time he got visitors, during the Shogatsu. See his shrine is in far off place, out of the way, but there were many old villages and towns in the area so it wasn't completely unpopulated and did have its own sect of priests. Sigh, even so last time they behaved awfully but if I didn't invite them it probably would have been worse or I would have hurt their feelings, actually I wasn't even sure if youkai celebrate Shogatsu._

"Of course we do, we're Japanese." Moka responded as she leaned over the clubroom desk, exhausted from cleaning, although she and Kokoa did not clean very much, took to avoiding the work by brushing dust to the side.

"Iya! Tsukune's asking me over to his house!" Kurumu squealed with glee and went to leap into his arms.

Moka's eyes shot up as she was about to stop the flying pair of boobs until the petite youkai was frozen mid-air by a hidden force, also known as Shirayuki Mizore. Mizore peeked her head out of the filing cabinet they just cleaned up, the group merely sighed and turned their heads away, knowing better than to ask how or why.

"Tsukune asked everyone milk-cow." Mizore stated as she blushed and looked up to Tsukune in adoration.

The young boy chuckled under her gaze and ran his hand against the back of his head. Kokoa watched the male suspiciously as she looked between her onee-sama and him. She understood her onee-sama held affection for the boy, and she could no longer deny how far her dear onee-sama's feelings went, but with all these women around clamoring for him what were Tsukune's feelings? She had never, in all her life, known her onee-sama to show adoration for anyone. The vampire found faults in everyone and thing, at least except one person: their great grandfather.

A misfortunate accident took their grandfather from this world but they had been lucky enough to know the older vampire male. When they were young he was the only person Moka looked to with belief and trust. Moka trusted everything their great grandfather said because he acted on example, in fact he was the only other person Kokoa has ever seen Moka smile too, until Tsukune.

"Did you hear that Xiong Mao?" An excited Wong called from his vantage point outside of the door.

His short body just dangled off the floor as he held against the high standing window which he swore was pitted against people of his stature. Tsukune laughed nervously and motioned his hands.

"I'm not expecting anyone to show; I mean I live so far from everyone else it's understandable." He admitted.

Moka stayed seated for a moment and leaned back in her chair. She flicked back her silver mane which caused everyone to turn to face her.

"Hahau-e asked me to visit her for Shogatsu." The vampire stood to her feet and looked to the silently bewildered group.

She never talked about her family before so openly, let alone her parents. Moka felt the urge to roll her eyes, but it was understandable seeing as she never shared anything personal even when she was split…

_Family is never an easy subject._

She mused to herself. The silver-haired vampire sighed and walked around the desk toward Tsukune. Kurumu was finally unthawed and Yukari sat crouched patting her back as she tried to choke for air. Mizore stayed in her hiding spot while Gin watched them from his place, seemingly uninterested. Moka reached up toward the boy. He did not move but his eyes flinched slightly as he looked away, still nervous about their status. She hesitated for a split second, Kokoa had caught it, and fixed Tsukune's tie.

"Remember I went to a human school, Tsukune." She whispered softly.

The other girls caught her comment but were not sure about it. He was the only one that would really know because she only ever told him.

"I stayed with hahau-e during that time." She added to see if he would put two and two together.

When he opened his mouth and gave a realizing nod, she smirked.

"So I will consider your offer." She teased at the private joke.

The silver-haired teen turned to face her senpai who was looking over his newspaper, peering at his underclassmen.

"Yoi otoshi o senpai." Moka offered as she tilted her head and grabbed her school bag.

"See you guys new years, have a good year." He returned as he turned a page of his reading.

Wong dropped from the door and looked to Xiong Mao.

"Hmm, the human world… New Years." He was quite interested.

"Although a Japanese New year celebration cannot compare to an Chinese one, to properly assimilate and understand Aono, I will participate as well! Come!" The young teen raced off, laughing excitedly, Xiong Mao simply rolled his eyes and followed his crazed master.

One by one the teens gathered their bags and left the clean club room. All over the Gakuen students and teachers alike were cleaning out their classes and clubrooms for the New Year. School would be out for the entire holiday, starting today. It was the day before the New Years celebrations and classes were let out early as well as clubs. Students would be allowed to leave early and pack, the Bus would be running on schedule all day to work on carrying all the students home whether it was in the human or youkai world, though only one student lived in the human world in all the school.

After saying farewell, Kurumu and Yukari raced ahead to pack. They would be spending their New Years with family and promised to come visit Tsukune's temple New Years day. Mizore sadly explained she may not be able to join because her village has a large festival, but she would do her best. Mizore was a little hesitant to part and pushed toward Tsukune to give him a hug. From the often shy, even aggressive yuki onna it was an unexpected act. Tsukune was not sure how to react, so he patted her head with one hand and her shoulder with the other, promising he would wait for her at the shrine even if she was late. Mizore blushed at the offer and looked over to Moka who looked away. The yuki onna raced off as fast as she would anyway: with short, but excited shuffles.

Kokoa, Moka and Tsukune continued at a more relaxed pace down the path toward the dorms. His bus would not be leaving until early the next morning. Kokoa narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked up to the young male who happily spoke with her onee-sama. Koumori sat perched on her shoulder and yawned sleepily. The bat looked over to his master than up to Moka and Tsukune. The little Familiar thought they looked happy, but he was sure that his master's worry held validity. Tsukune laughed out in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Moka seemed to smirk, but her expression quickly changed when she looked down to Kokoa.

"What's wrong Kokoa?" The older sibling questioned.

Kokoa was taken aback by her concern, let alone attention. It was everything she had always wanted. She wanted her onee-sama to be whole again, she wanted to be able to speak with her dearly and beat her to the ground when given the chance, but she was not the same. She was a different person, and she did not change on her own. Kokoa's crestfallen expression shifted to a sneer as she turned to glare at Tsukune. He was her enemy and sought to take everything she cared about from her.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed, come on Kou-chan." She scoffed, her tiny bat squeaking in mirror annoyance.

Tsukune and Moka watched in confusion as the two stormed off.

"Is she okay?" The young man worried as he rubbed the back of his head, not oblivious to the fact her anger was poised at him.

Ever since Kokoa revealed to him in the vampire's summerhouse how she felt about him, it did not take rocket science for him to come to the conclusion that she felt jealousy toward him, and sometimes he could understand why. He had made them, Moka, worry so much. Kokoa, though she tried to be strong, missed her sister and has the most trouble adjusting to their group, even now.

Kokoa made her way to the girl's dorm. She had nearly broken out into a run when she reached her room which was on the opposite end of the building on the first floor. When she got to her door she had trouble with the lock as her eyes were blurred by her ever flowing tears. When she pushed the door and staggered into her room she discarded her bag and slammed her door. The leather pack tumbled against the floor and slid across the hardwood. Kokoa slid to the floor, back against the door. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them as she pressed her face to her knees and just bit back the sobs best she could. Koumori fluttered from his master's shoulder and landed on her arm, her fingers digging into her wrists. The tiny bat frowned and lowered his head. He understood her pain, but he did not understand the reason for it.

"M-moka wait." Tsukune tried to appease the predator as she stalked toward him.

Tsukune backed up off the path and soon found himself trapped as his back hit against a tombstone marker. The ruby-eyed youkai had a ferocious glint in her eye and opened her mouth ever so slightly revealing those dangerous looking pearl-white fangs.

_He never backed away before, but it never before looked like I wanted to eat him, rather than kiss._

The vampire mused, though that word had taken an odd meaning since early this morning.

"I don't want to wait. I'm always waiting." The vampire spoke up, not only surprising herself, but Tsukune.

Moka did not stop until she was close enough to inhale that deliciously addictive scent. Tsukune swallowed the lump forming in his throat and silently chanted a rapid mantra as the youkai's hard-to-ignore bust pressed against his chest. He leaned back trying to put distance between them, but this caused the vampire to lean up and gain some leverage. Tsukune exhaled when she placed her hand on his chest as to keep herself from falling forward at the awkward angle.

The vampire tilted her head and examined his face for a moment. Her eyes ran down the skin of his neck and followed the jugular until she was able to sneak a gaze at where she normally bit him, where that mark would appear. Ever since the Holy Lock broke the mark has not disappeared, instead it kept present and looked more like a tattoo than anything. The vampire raised her hand and lightly held her fingers against his chin. She could hear his heart racing, something hers used to do at the mere sight of him, not that it was not racing now, oh no, but she was far more aware of his as it seemed.

She placed a gentle kiss on his chin and caught his attention. His breathing evened out when she placed another kiss in the near same spot.

"You aren't changing you mind are you Tsukune?" She seriously asked, though not without paining herself.

It was obvious what he was, and what he was not. It did not matter either way to her because he was what completed her, in all sense of the word. He was her other half. She felt as his tense body relaxed as she continued to plant gentle kisses against his cheek and neck. The boy shook his head as he looked down to the vampire, just wanting those lips to press against his just as lovingly.

"Always Moka, I promise." He whispered almost religiously as he leaned down to touch her lips.

His confession made her heart skip a beat. His promises were never something to be taken lightly. Even if it meant his life he would keep a promise. She swallowed and glanced up into his lidded, russet eyes.

"Hn," She murred and leaned forward, just brushing their lips. "I'll hold you to that, and make sure you do." She cooed as she took his hand and brushed it against her leg.

He gasped, understanding what she meant, but could neither protest nor respond as the vampire nearly swallowed his lips in her fierce kiss. They parted, not only leaving a string of saliva as evidence, but their gasping breathes.

"Tsukune you smell so good…" The vampire blushed, unable to control herself and bit into his neck and sucked his blood.

Tsukune cried out in surprise as the vampire leaned against his chest and drank her fill. Why did he never see it coming?

While the two teens confessed their devote feelings to each other, back at the lake the awakened form of the _Houseki _project pulled himself from the crystal clear waters, his body having had been buried deep beneath the mudbed. As the gunk slicked off his body as he climbed onto the bank, his long, fleshy wings spread from his back and shook the excess weight off. His body was nude and marred neck to toe in the cursed marks. His youki flickered wildly, obviously affected by the water.

"Houseki was the prized experiment of that nutbag and was James' dog." Kuzunokage murmured as he stuffed a meatbun in his face.

The black-haired kitsune stood peeking out of the curtains of Exorcist's office room and lazily chewed.

"I mean I had seriously seen it once, just a _mercenary_ so I only got what I got, but I'm a kitsune so I'm curious as all Hades." He admitted with a chuckle and turned to face the Exorcist, Ruby at his side with her hands folded in front of her.

The ninja padded across the rug, his tabi shuffling in boredom as he recalled the files he got a peek at before heading out to assist James at the shrine.

"They seriously did try and clone a human, but something 'bout one not being able to survive the process so they used a vampire to host the DNA, but to mimic how Aono came out they hadda use thems blood, of his girlfriend or whatever." He said in absence as he waved around the meatbun, tossing about crumbs.

"So like when I saw them fightin', sure nuff ain't what I saw writhing around in that gooey pool before theys toted him off to wherever they had planned to." Kuzunokage explained as he plopped himself down in a comfy seat in the office.

Ruby watched with slight annoyance at the kitsune, but noted terror.

"Course dunno much else, but you all seriously owe me for having my butt handed back by that banshee." The kitsune pointed with the bun.

Mikogami chuckled and crossed his fingers to allow his chin a place to rest.

"_Of course, after all you are probably the only of our spies to come back alive, albeit barely." _The old priest mused.

Ruby did not like the idea of spying, she was positive not even Ginei had any knowledge of the kitsune's position, but considering her position it was as if she heard nothing.

"_Toujyou, don't you have time off this New Years?" _Mikogami chuckled when he saw the startled look on the witch's face.

"Yes, of course sir, right away!" The witch bowed and hurried off.


	47. Kohaku uta Gassen

**Chapter XXXI: Kohaku uta Gassen**

Early the next morning the Newspaper Club arrived at the bus stop, each carrying luggage for the long days to come. Normally the Youkai Gakuen did not allow students to leave during the school year, but a special occasion had arose which has forced the headmaster himself to leave the grounds for Shogatsu. Tsukune sat squat beside his bags, staring off toward the ocean. It was early in the day so the waters still held a crystalline blue color that seemed to glitter like stars. He silently dwelled on the days passed and the tribulations that he and the girls have suffered. Everything had been escalating, and he had ignored all the warnings. He had always hoped that perhaps he could live a normal highschool life, but then he thinks back to all the times they have shared and all of the enemies they have defeated. In truth he was living every highschool boy's dream. To be surrounded by a harem of supernaturally beautiful girls, who gave him the time of day, and to even have one of the school's top beauties as a girlfriend was something many simply dreamed, but he did not fool himself into thinking it would just be handed to him from this point on. He would have to get stronger, because he wanted to be the one to protect them, even if it meant keeping this a secret, he would hold fast and go with Kahlua to the central Japanese headquarters of Fairy Tale and find out once and for all who wanted him, and why. He would stop whoever it was, with his own strength.

"Tsukune!" A voice called as he was finally pulled from his straying thoughts.

The young man blinked and looked up to find those very girls looking down worriedly at him. He could not help the nervous chuckle that bubbled up from his self-consciousness. He pushed to his feet as he brushed the back of his head, nearly staggering back against his luggage.

"What's up? Sorry," he apologized, "I was just thinking about New Years." The lie had nearly caught in his throat and he felt and uncomfortable feeling welling in his chest.

The silver-haired vampire folded her arms behind her back as she looked suspiciously at her boyfriend. She raised thin brow and stood straight. She let out a heavy sigh and blew back her bangs. Tsukune tried to look to her but Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari leaned close to him.

"Don't forget Tsukune we'll see you at the temple visit!" The succubus reminded with a stern expression.

The petite, blue-haired youkai was not ignorant to the invisible string connected the vampire and human male, but she could not help but want to snip it. She still loved him, and would always. He was her… everything. Tsukune smiled warmly at the girls, chuckling at their usual vigor.

"I won't forget." His words caused their hearts to jump, even if the pair of vampire's in the background refused to admit to it.

He so readily admitted to such things, as if it was second nature. Kokoa stood beside her precious onee-sama. Even though she was back, she felt even farther from her goal, but thinking upon it the young red-head no longer knew what that goal was. There were so many others that her beloved sister surrounded herself with, and she was no longer disillusioned that it was something she was unwilling to do, because even Kokoa herself was able to admit a sort of strange connection to them.

"_Like a girl has to her puppy…" _Was all the young vampire allowed herself to admit.

Koumori the bat let out a hyper squeak as he flapped his wings. He was perched on his master's shoulder and looked down the road. The teens followed the bat's line of sight and watched as the familiar bus pulled in. When the door open a plume of smoke escaped. When the obstructing cloud dissipated they were met with the familiar sight of Bus Driver, he grinned his usual smirk and bit down on his favorite pastime.

"_**Ready to go? Heh heh heh." **_The old driver let out a chuckle of amusement.

One by one they boarded the bus and more students arrived. Many cheered at their luck to ride in the same bus as the acclaimed school beauties, but at the same time their hopes were severed with jealousy toward their class representative. While the male populace on the bus voiced their concern for Tsukune's greed another young man boarded the bus. Wong grinned wildly seeing that he had arrived at a perfect time.

"_**Hey boy." **_Bus Driver chuckled toward the long-haired youkai.

Wong blinked and nearly twirled in step to face the older man. The bus driver took his cigar from his mouth and pinched it between his gloved fingers as he leaned his other arm over the wheel.

"_**Watch yourself.**_" He warned cheekily. "_**I hear that boy is the strongest in the school, don't want to see him or his friends upset.**_" He chuckled darkly as he bit down on the cigar's butt.

Wong seemed to brighten up at the conformation of suspicions. He put his hands on his hips and laughed brightly, but luckily for him it could not be heard over the clamoring students who were swiftly put in their place by two rapidly angered vampires. With a swift kick and punch from Moka and Kokoa respectively the standing males were sent to the ground, and many of which toppled over Wong, crushing the scrawny male under their heavier bodies. He cried out and groaned, contesting at the humiliation. Bus Driver chuckled and pulled the doors closed.

"_**Well since everyone is seated now… heh heh heh.**_" He put the vehicle into drive and set off toward the tunnel.

Tsukune sighed at the feeling as he watched the familiar darkness of the tunnel and watched as students arrived at their respective locales. It did not take long for him to notice but their towns, villages looked no different from human's, the only clear disparity was the wholly youkai population. The Bus Driver watched the young boy's glazed and dream-washed look from the rear view mirror. It was something he had not honestly expected. All those years of horror movies and video games really do them no justice.

It was late in the afternoon and they soon arrived at Kurumu's stop. The succubus was reluctant to go and thrust herself into Tsukune's arms, but not with her usual tenacity, which worried the young man. Kurumu sighed and hugged him tight as if it would be the last time she would ever see him again. He was not sure what to make of it, but he had to comfort his friend, for whatever reason. He returned the loving hug. The succubus bit back a sob and grabbed her bags. She quickly ran off before he caught on. He watched with confusion as she rushed off, but the others were more knowledgeable than their dark-haired schoolmate as to the succubus' despairing state of emotions.

Soon Mizore and Yukari parted ways as well leaving Kokoa, Moka, Tsukune alone in the back seats and Wong in the front seats. Tsukune found himself idly wondering about the other student, but Moka seemed to be unconcerned so he supposed it was nothing he needed to worry about, though thinking about Moka made him realize how close she was to him, in fact she was leaning against his shoulder half-asleep. Kokoa glared at him and fumed as her cheeks turned red with rage. She sat in the seat just in front of them, to their left. Tsukune nervously smiled at the fuming teen, as the situation was out of his control.

Eventually the bus came to its final stop: the human world. Tsukune shrugged his shoulder gently to wake Moka as he had to disembark. The silver-haired teen sat up, eyes still a bit groggy but her mind clear and her body at attention. She looked up to Tsukune with a slight annoyance painted on her expression, but it was more in questioning.

"My stop." He chuckled nervously as he grabbed his bags.

Moka stood and grabbed hers as well, along with Kokoa. The dark-haired teen looked to the girls with confusion. Moka raised brow and nodded as if she had forgotten to tell him. Moka motioned her hand to Kokoa.

"Kokoa will be staying with mother for Shogatsu as well." The vampire made note.

Tsukune chuckled.

"T-that's not what I was wondering…um." He murmured as he pointed toward the doors.

"What?" Moka snapped but sighed and caught hold of her temper.

She did not like being woken up, whatever the reason.

"Mother lives in this district, at least for now." She added as an afterthought.

Tsukune blushed, royally embarrassed by the idea of Moka being so close to his house. There was a moment of silence, before Moka caught on and blushed as well. She pointed toward the end of the bus.

"You…?" She began, flustered.

Kokoa facepalmed and groaned at their idiocy and stormed off ahead. Wong turned away as the young red-head passed but she took no care of the other student. After a moment of stumbling between their words Tsukune, being the gentleman he was, motioned for Moka to take the lead out. When the three finally disembarked Wong jumped to his feet and stood facing the bus' door.

"_**Heh heh heh, don't go causing trouble for anyone now."**_ Bus Driver warned only for Wong to laugh out and jump out of the door.

He landed on the ground with his hands on his hips and laughed victoriously.

"Trouble? This one?! I will blend in with the Japanese on their celebration. I only intend to survey things! Come Xiong Mao!" Wong ordered as he bounced off excitedly.

The bus creaked bit and Bus Driver raised brow. Xiong Mao jumped off the top of the bus and landed with a heavy slam on the ground, luggage under his black arms. The soot and snow colored bear groaned and followed his master. Bus Driver chuckled and shook his head. He pulled the doors shut and drove off. It was not long after everyone arrived home that the Kohaku uta Gassen began.

Tsukune sat in his living room with his parents in front of the television for the event. Jubako bentos sat stacked up for the three days of New Years. The Kohaku uta Gassen is a musical event broadcasted in Japan during the first night of New Years. Teams of popular singers divide between red and white and compete for victory.

At Gin's place a pack of rowdy werewolves were huddled up, also watched the Kōhaku uta Gassen, drank sake and cheered on their favorite team. Everyone had reverted to their wolf forms and their New Years howls could be heard all over their region in the Youkai World. Kurumu sat curled up in her Mother's wings on their couch, and watched the program throughout the night. Kurumu had been lulled to sleep by the rhythmic stroking of Ageha's claws through her short blue hair.

Yukari's family sat together on their family seat watching as well. Ruby had been invited to the witch family's gathering, as Yukari felt Ruby was like an older sister to her. The witch tried to refuse, but she and Yukari both knew Ruby had nowhere else to go. The pair of witches had been tired out from all the work at school and ended up falling asleep curled up with each other on the floor. Yukari's parents draped a fleece blanket over the girls and returned to sitting side by side on the family seat and watched the program. Mizore returned to her village and spent the evening with her family. The yuki onnas' celebrated with song and dance. Mizore had become the main attraction with her elegant dancing.

Kokoa, though, felt uneasy. She had never been to her aunt's house, and had been greeted with affection she had only seen in Kahlua or Moka. Their home, although extremely small compared to the Shuzen property, was large in comparison to the nearby Japanese homes. It was a large Japanese manor with many gardens and ponds laid out in the back. Lady Akashiya was a bit saddened by the fact that the seal she had made Moka was broken, but soon enough the family was watching the televised event.

Before midnight, Tsukune's family dressed in traditional kimonos and made their way to the nearby Shinto shrine. The priests had just finished preparing the amazake and began to pass it out to the crowds as other priests lit incense.

At the stroke of midnight, the large cast bell was rung 108 times, casting the low, reverberating tones against each earthly desire which cause humans to suffer. Tsukune felt each ring in his chest, heavily thrumming. Under his kimono sleeve, his hand clutched against his chest in pain. He looked up when he felt a warm hand clutch against his free hand. He looks over to his cousin Kyouko, who smiled sadly to him. Tsukune smiled and looked toward the temple. The heavy tones rang across the prefecture, ushering in the New Year.

Moka had fallen asleep against her mother on the lavish, western-style couch. Kokoa sat at the kotatsu eating toshikoshi soba.

"Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu…Tsukune" Moka mumbled in her sleepy state.

Her mother's long silver hair flowed over her daughter's shoulders as she leaned her head against Moka's. Kokoa glanced back. Kou was munching on the rest of the red-head's toshikoshi soba.

"Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu aunty…" Lady Akashiya smiled at Kokoa.

"Akemashite omedetou gozzimasu Kokoa-chan. Later we will speak of the things concerning your father, but not during New Years." The lady of the house replied.

Kokoa was a bit surprised in the least, but she thought it best not to ask questions right now and turned to the sound of the bells. Her brows furrowed a bit.

"Those bells drive out evil and youki. We're far enough so there is no need to worry." Lady Akashiya assured the young girl.

Kokoa nodded and yawned. Lady Akashiya smiled and patted the space beside her. She very much resembled Moka. She wore a pink kimono and two silver bangles sat on her left wrists as well.

Kokoa stood from the kotatsu and climbed onto the couch with Lady Akashiya. The red-head was hesitant but laid her head against Moka's mother and closed her eyes.

* * *

**(A/N: Cause GrrDraxin won't let me get away with forgetting a glossary for you pancakes!)  
**  
Kohaku uta Gassen: literally Red and White song battle

Jubako: traditional japanese bentos (lunchboxes) made for new years for the three days where one does not work in the kitchen because even the kami of cooking needs a break.

Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu: formal way to say happy new year

amakaze: special drink used during new years celebrations at the temples, low alcohol rice wine

Shogatsu: New Years , as if you haven't figured that out.

kotatsu: low end Japanese heated tables

toshikoshi: special looooong noodles for new years.


	48. Hatsuhi & Waraizome

**Chapter XXXII: Hatsuhi & Waraizome**

The next morning Moka woke up to the displeasure of being alone. The small house she was staying at with her mother was virtually empty save for the sounds of Kokoa and Koumori upstairs getting ready for the temple visits. Normally Vampires did not go near temples for any reason, but on the occasion of the New Years most youkai held celebrations just as any of the humans, long abided customs of their Nippon heritage. Moka was somewhat expectant to her mother's absence but she sort of hoped she would have stayed for the morning. After disappearing from her life, so often, the young teen had grown used to her absence, but she could not help but feel the attachment that a daughter felt for a mother who always gave her special treatment. It was not the sort of spoiling that the others had received, or any special gifts. She could not quite place it but she was sure she had something to thank her mother for; aside from the seal she was given. It is true the seal had changed her, but it also had given her so much in return. When her mother had looked to her with those eyes and spoke regretfully of the broken seal the young silver-haired teen could not help but feel that tinge of regret press against her chest, a feeling she has come to hate. Moka sighed and stood from the couch, allowing the warm afghan blanket that her mother pulled over her as she slept, to fall to the ground as she stretched.

She froze as her eyes caught sight of the digital face of the clock as the numbers ticked along their cyphers. It was nearly six thirty in the morning!

"Kokoa! Why didn't you wake me up?!" The vampire yelled as she stormed upstairs to get changed.

Kokoa leaned out of the bathroom as Koumori sat perched on her head pulling her gorgeous hair back with a ruby-colored brooch. The emerald eyed girl narrowed her eyes.

"I did and you showed me my place!!" She defended as she watched her onee-sama climb the steps in exasperation.

"What are you talking about, I did no such thing!" She accused as she gathered her kimono and its layers from her luggage and made her way to the bathroom.

The vampire made her way to the bathroom while Kokoa rolled her eyes and continued to use the mirror to get ready. After her shower, the home's filtering system was obviously adapted to its vampire resident, Kokoa helped Moka dress and do her hair. She wanted to look presentable for Tsukune, though the idea made her blush and somewhat annoyed her. Why did she need to look nice for _him? _She always dressed well anyway, but considering that very question it brought up several others like: what was the point of dressing well if he would not see it? Constantly second guessing herself was getting rather annoying and she hoped soon it would stop. She just wanted to get along with this change.

"All done onee-sama!" Kokoa grinned proudly at her work.

Moka looked up, having been lost in her thoughts, and glanced to her reflection in the mirror. She swallowed in surprise at her own visage. Kokoa had pulled her hair back so her ears were covered; the only evidence was the dangling piece of silver jewelry encrusted with small rubies. A tuft of the hair was pulled up in a small bun by a similar brooch and the rest was twisted down into a mock braid that was tied off with black ribbon. She was impressed with her younger sibling's ability to do something other than start fights. She gave an approving nod which Kokoa had not been expecting.

"Let's go meet everyone." The older sibling stated as she walked out of the bathroom.

Kokoa was hesitant, she was still getting used to the idea of a group like that, but even though her mind was hesitant her heart was not and forced her legs to follow her precious sister. The two siblings wore drastically contrasting kimono. The younger vampire wore a strawberry pink kimono with patterns of pink sakura that ran along her billowing sleeves, where Koumori sat hiding, peeking out occasionally. Her obi was white with checkered patterns of pink and red which faded out as it looped around her waist. Kokoa's hair was also pulled back and pinned by her brooch and her shorter cut curled outward along the sides of her neck, just under her ears which were partially covered by her bangs which were pressed back to the sides.

Moka's kimono was less vibrant than her sister's but none-the-less extravagant. It was a deep scarlet and had silver flower vine patterns that ran from her chest, and grew black as the shapes reached the hem of the kimono. Her obi was solid black and matched the ribbon that tied off her hair. The vampire joked about having the obi tied off in the front but to not bid her sister or Tsukune into an early grave via heart attack she resigned to tying it in the back with a scarlet knot that tied off in the front. On her shoulder she wore a beautiful white fur that would keep her exposed neck warm in the chilly, late winter weather.

Tsukune and Kyouko had been given their otoshi-dama from their parents and together they all set off for their family temple where many had already been gathering since early that morning. After the bell ringing Tsukune and his family returned home to dress for Temple. Tsukune and his beloved cousin walked shoulder to shoulder a little behind the adults, enjoying the long forgotten scenery, at least in Kyouko's case. Little did she know as she pointed out things that had always been there and that which had changed, Tsukune had come to this temple but weeks before and suffered a life-changing event, in all sense of the expression. Tsukune's kimono was a navy color and had silver patterns of reeds that ran along his sleeve that ran to his back with the matching scene of a pond. Over the kimono he wore his haori loosely over the outfit to help stay warm. Kyouko's kimono was a lush apple red with yellow patterns of birds along her sleeve and hem. Her obi was also a dandelion yellow and was tied off in the back as expected.

The older teen happily lathed to her cousin's arm, never expecting him to come for New Years. Last year he did not come home, and was excited to hear the news that he would be joining the family for sansha-mairi. As they climbed the hill Tsukune could feel the presence of all the people. He had never felt so much life on Genshirin's shrine hill for a long time, and was glad to see so many would visit the old kami's shrine on New Years. There was something else Tsukune noticed as he reached the top of the hill, the small shrine overlooking the grand forest and lake that kept the area's natural beauty preserved. He could sense youkai. His brows furrowed at the sudden realization. Though it was not malicious killing intent, it was obvious that there were not just human participants. He had never noticed it before, this feeling. Was it perhaps because the girls were not around and he was not at the Academy? Youkai presence was an everyday occurrence for him, but now that he was parted from their natural presence he could clearly sense the differences in their existences. Though one was not greater than the other, they were still a world apart. He chuckled to himself at the thought, but was brushed from his silent revere when he felt Kyouko tug his arm, which was still in her affectionate lock.

"Eh?" The confused male looked over to the black-haired teen.

She motioned her head toward the distance and when Tsukune looked up he was shocked, or dare he say stunned, by the vision of beauty before him. Moka and Kokoa stood side by side, the epitome of elegance and wonder, which was obvious from all the attention their way from the men both married and single. Moka always carried an air of pride around her that made her that untouchable rose in a bed of thorns, but there was always that one who would always brave his hand for the sake of that beauty.

"Moka…" Her name rolled off his tongue in awe at the sight of her beauty.

Moka's cheeks were dusted a light pink and she held her hands in front of her like a proper lady. Kyouko let go of her cousin's arm and slyly intertwined her fingers behind her back. She grinned and slunk her way toward Kokoa. The red-head finally managed to blink from her mental threatening of all the present males who looked to her onee-sama like she was some platter and looked over to her side only to jump in surprise when she saw the human girl leaning over and grinning at her.

"Hi! I'm Tsukki's cousin, Kyouko. You must be Moka-chan's imouto!" Kyouko chuckled.

Kokoa looked up to Moka who glanced down at the pair. Moka gave a nod to Kyouko, she had remembered meted the girl once before during the Halloween Festival at the Gakuen.

"I liked your old hair color Moka-chan but this one suits you too." Kyouko said with a smile which caused Moka to blush.

Kyouko grabbed Kokoa's arm and hugged it into hers as she giggled coyly.

"Come on than! I'll treat you to mochi!" Kyouko exclaimed as she started to pull the young vampire away.

Kokoa was about to yell out and fight back until the word _mochi _graced her ears.

"R-really?" Kokoa stammered as Koumori poked his head out from her sleeve.

"Of course! Hey that's a cutie! Is he your pet!?" Kyouko continued to chatter on a she dragged the memorized vampire away.

Tsukune chuckled and brushed the back of his head.

"I have just discovered Kokoa-chan's greatest weakness." He joked.

"And if you ever reveal it consider yourself an enemy." Moka whispered into his ear, allowing her hot breath to brush against the fleshy cartilage.

Tsukune felt a shiver run down his spine. She was quite fast, even in a kimono and had closed the space between them. She had snaked her arms around his and pressed it against her chest so he could feel her heartbeat and everything else in-between.. The young man swallowed and laughed nervously. Even in public it seemed that the killing intent always found him when the girls decided it fun to publically show their affection. Moka laid her head against his arm and look to the ground. He swallowed nervously and she listened as his heart began to race, the sound was music to her ears. He ran his tongue against his drying lips as his throat seemed to dry at the feeling. He leaned his head down, and before he even made contact he could smell her clean hair. No perfumes or extra scent, just her. He could feel his fangs pinching at his gums as his canines tried to extend but he did his best to will them back. He had nearly choked on his intake of breath when Moka looked up at him with her Ruby eyes and mouth parted. She bore her larger fangs in unbridled want her eyes seemed glazed over by her equally hungry thoughts.

"Yahoo! Tsukune!" An all too familiar voice cheered out.

Moka's face fell flat instantly and her fangs retracted to a smaller, but still deadly looking, pair of canines. Tsukune laughed at her forlorn expression and the couple turned to see the girls standing together to greet them.

Kurumu and Mizore were at the head of the group shoulder to shoulder. The two youkai woman had pulled quite a bit of attention with their beautiful, form fitting kimonos. Kurumu wore a sun-yellow kimono decorated with orange petals along the left shoulder. Her orange obi had been tied off with a deep green brooch that seemed to shine every time her hips swayed. Mizore wore a light blue kimono that had white trim running down her collar, and her white obi was tied off with a blue robe. Her pale purple hair was also pulled back with a silver pin. Mizore and Kurumu fold their hands in front of them and bow. Yukari and Ruby dressed in matching white kimonos, patterned with black moons and birds. They walked hand in hand and bowed when Tsukune and Moka turned to them.

Tsukune and Moka returned the greeting by bowing their heads and the group gathered up.

"Wow, when did you guys get here?" Tsukune laughed out, happy to see his friends.

Moka had not let go of his arm and looked up at him in silent thought. She was not jealous of his wavering attention, but more so his ability to act so happily so easily while there she was struggling, but she could not let her twisting emotions burden her or everything she worked for would be for not. She also could not help the uneasy feeling that she held in her chest ever since her mother looked to her broken seal as if a child had broken a family heirloom and had not realized their err, parents unable to fault the ignorant child. An ignorant child, that is what it looked as if her mother's eyes were saying, but not maliciously, which made it hurt all the more. Her mother felt a profound pity toward Moka.

"You heard, Moka?" Tsukune's gentle voice called.

Moka lazily looked up at him, her cheek brushing against his arm. The girls giggled only to earn a sneer from the silver-haired teen. Tsukune was a bit worried; she looked like she had not gotten any sleep, and considering it was New Years she probably got almost none. Traditionally his family stays up all night and later takes an hour or so to rest before temple visits.

"Do you want to go do omikuji?" He repeated his question.

Omikuji was a sacred lottery of sorts where a person would pull good fortunes that would bless the New Year. Soon Kyouko and Kokoa returned, the young vampire had a bag of mochi and ate them with Koumori. The edges of her tiny lip were stained with the powder of the sweet treat and she gave an angered growl when Kurumu tried to butter her up for a share and complained with the vampire shared with the younger witch instead. Yukari spat out her tongue in mocking result.

"Guys, let's calm down okay? It's New Year." Tsukune called to them with a smile as Kurumu was about to jump the tiny witch and vampire.

Kurumu and Yukari apologized, remembering what happened last time they acted that way. Tsukune had been pretty upset and Moka had gotten a leg up that probably cheated them out of the chance she now relished in. It still hurt, but he was still their important friend. After a bit of place picking the group was ready to go. Tsukune walked ahead of them and Kyouko had happily resigned herself to talking to the vampire and young male. Kokoa and Yukari were just behind the trio as the vampire, witch and tiny bat happily munched on the mochi treats. Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby were in the back of the group squealing jovially at each other's kimonos.

At the bottom of the hill, by the temple's sacred tree, which was said to be favored by the temple's resident god, stood Moka's mother, Lady Akasha, stood and sadly watched her daughter walk with her friends toward the temple. The elder vampire griped her hand to her chest as she forced a smile for Moka's well being.

"_Reminiscing?" _The twisting voice of Exorcist whispered from behind the vampire.

Akasha turned to face the robed priest and released breath she had not known she was holding. She turned to face the robed man and from the shadows, at his left and right side respectfully, were Kahlua and Kuzunokage.

"Kahlua!" The elder vampire called in surprised voice as she looked to Mikogami suspiciously. "What's going on?" She asked with a bit of annoyance and hurt in her voice, but managed to hold her serious expression. "Why has Moka's seal broken? I thought… I thought I could trust you to help protect i—" Her words caught in her throat when Exorcist held up his hand to calmly silence the flustered and obviously annoyed vampire.

"_Allow me to explain." _He motioned his hand toward the table. "_Over some tea of course." _The sly priest chuckled.

When Tsukune and the girls reached the area where the local miko were giving out the fortunes they had met Gin-senpai "collecting photographs for the paper". Though considering the popularity of the miko it was questionable.

Lady Akasha and the Exorcist sat at the shaded benches and observed the children from far. The lady sighed and took a sip of her tea and looked to Exorcist feeling rather betrayed.

"I wanted to keep her safe but everything seems to be catching up regardless, sooner than I had hoped." She regretfully mused as she looked up to the teens.

Tsukune was staring at one of the miko. She looked familiar, but he could not quite place it. Moka growled in her throat and glared up at him, being no slouch about flicking what youki she could at the temple and surrounded by all the sutras.

"What are you looking at?!" She hissed between her fangs, her face dangerously close to his.

The girls teased the poor boy at being caught in his infidelity. Tsukune panicked and pulled back, claiming his innocence. Wong watched them from the side of the temple. People stared at the boy as they walked passed. Xiong Mao sat on the ground and was re-braiding Wong's disheveled hair and unkempt robe. The young male had followed Tsukune to the bell ringing at midnight, but was too close to the temple and was rung into oblivion by the agonizing purifying spells. He had only recovered later that dawn and followed Tsukune toward the shrine when he had caught wind of his presence along with several human companions who he assumed were his house slaves.

"This is perfect Xiong Mao!" His bright voice called as his eyes sparkled, outshining his charred cheeks. "We're so close to him now; all we have to do is—ow! Xiong Mao, why did yo--?" Wong turned to face the panda who had tugged his braid in the midst of tying the tail of it.

Wong followed Xiong Mao's gaze up toward the sky.

"_I intend to keep my promise, but even you know Lady that sacrifices must be made…" _He said with a grin.

Lady Akasha had pulled her cup to her mouth to take a sip but paused at the Mikogami's words. She looked at her reflection in the milky liquid and smiled warmly. Her gentle gaze looked up to the old Exorcist. Kahlua and Kuzunokage had since left the pair alone to speak and the older vampire took to sneaking her way up to the temple and slipped in through the back most shoji doors.

"So why are we coming in here?" Kuzunokage sneered as he padded behind the overly sneaky vampire with his arms behind his head.

Kahlua leaned up against the wall and looked around the corner into Genshirin's shrine room. There were many offerings of fruit, vegetables and meat buns. The old kami happily sat in the middle of the pile and ate his fill. The arm that the scarlet prayer beads were tied over held the spear upright as his free hands stuffed the food into his mouth.

"I wanna ask him myself about Moka-chan." Kahlua whispered, not that it mattered because the old kami knew they were there. "I want to hear for myself what happened back then." She asserted.

Kahlua walked over toward the offering room and pulled her hands in front of her and bowed.

"Excuse me, Genshirin-sama, may we speak?" She politely called to the old kami.

The Pukwudgie looked up to the youkai with his glowing eyes. He smiled and stood to his feet as he brushed down his brown, leather skin robe. He motioned his hand to the mats in his offering room and the kitsune-genko and vampire took their respective seats.

Lady Akasha sighed and sipped from her cup. Her eyes were closed in relaxation as she smiled.

"You would save the world if you could. You wouldn't ask those children to do something like that." Of that she was confidant of.

Exorcist chuckled as the older vampire looked up into his eyes.

"Even back then, you always tried to save everyone, even if they did not want to be saved." Her words caused the older man's fingers to pause in their clean circling of the tea cup's mouth.

Exorcist grinned and stood to his feet. He folded his arms behind his back.

"_Then, Lady Akasha, you have nothing to worry about. That boy is much like him back then_." He chuckled. "_Though it does seem, that our little vacation will be cut short. Right on time it seems." _The Exorcist pointed to the sky.

Lady Akasha turned and looked up toward the uneasy feeling floating overhead. The skies had become overcast, but in winter that was not something uncommon, at least to the residents of the area.

One of the miko turned and glanced up to the sky than looked to Tsukune who was backing away from a very angry looking white-haired teenager. The miko smiled and folded her arms into her sleeves and shuffled toward the young man. Tsukune felt sweat condensing on the back of his head as Moka growled him backwards. The girls looked up and over to the miko as she proceeded toward them. She had an air of confidence surrounding her that could rival even Moka's.

"Uh, Moka." Kurumu called.

The vampire snapped up her head and looked to the succubus who was pointing toward the miko heading toward them. She smiled brightly at the young man.

"It has been a long time, Tsu-chan. You seem to have gotten stronger." She said with a bright, luring smile but held a very flat almost teasing expression.

Tsukune swallowed, but blinked. Kyouko jumped against Tsukune and pulled his arm against her, the older teen almost squealing in excitement.

"Izumo!" Tsukune and Kyouko called simultaneously.

The miko smiled and bowed her head.

"Izumo?" The girls chided jealously at their familiarity with the miko.

A camera flash spotted behind them and the miko turned Gin who was practically drooling over her outfit. The sly lycan brushed his hand through his black hair, a heavy haori over his black kimono.

"Hey there, I'm Morioka Ginei." He greeted with a wink.

There was a sickening crack and the others winced and Gin was soon on the ground in pain. The miko laughed joyously and put her long white sleeve over her mouth to try and respectfully contain it. The miko looked to Tsukune who was laughing nervously at his senpai's poor situation. The miko blushed and reached out to Tsukune.

"Nya Tsu-chan, kawaii! You've become a man!" She pulled Tsukune into her bound chest and sighed as she pet his soft hair.

Moka's eyes widened as she flushed red with rage. Kyouko tried to pull Tsukune from the miko as he was slowly being suffocated by her cloth.

"Izumo! He won't be a man for long if he can't breathe!" The older teen stated.

The black-haired miko seemed to realize this and dropped the poor boy. Her long hair seemed to dance, the end tied off with a white ribbon. She smiled to the group, Moka was seconds from jumping the estranged woman. She bowed her head and perked up.

"It is nice to meet you all. I am Izumo, Tsu-chan's cousin and you're all doomed!" She said with a giggle as the clouds sparked flash of lightning across the sky.

Moka was immediately at Tsukune's side, holding to his arm, fearing a rainstorm. The disoriented male blinked and looked up, the girls followed the feeling as well. Someone in the crowd screamed out and pointed to the sky, all temple goers looked up only to see a fearsome, raven-winged Nue standing upon a storming cloud. It let out a monstrous roar, the thunder only adding to its fearsome voice.

* * *

**(A/N: Glossary, for once.)**

**Miko: Priestess**

**Hatsuhi: First Sun**

**Waraizome: First Laughter**

**Otoshi-dama: new year's money gifts**


	49. Hatsuyume

**Chapter XXXIII: Hatsuyume**

Tsukune and Kyouko looked to the laughing Izumo with flat, somewhat annoyed expressions.

"Why is it every time Izumo-nee is around the world feels like it's coming to an end?" Tsukune and Kyouko complained in unison as the youkai girls could only look between the three relations with confusion painted on their faces.

"Ho ho~" Izumo laughed as she waved her hand dismissively, her white sleeve flapping in the wind vivaciously. "Perhaps we should have introductions later hmm?" She mused. "Your first day back and already you're bringing trouble Tsukki~" Izumo accused with her eyes slanted in a very cat-like manner as she widely grinned.

One could almost see the whiskers coming off her blaming cheeks. Tsukune sighed when Kyouko looked to him with equal allegation.

"That's true… Whenever Tsukki is around things become awkward." Kyouko sighed and let go of his arm.

"Don't make it sound like that! It's not my fault you came to my school!" Tsukune defended, only for the entire shrine grounds to be silenced by the Nue's vicious roar.

Everyone was in awe at the sight. It was straight out of an ancient scroll. The Nue jumped from the black clouds and each span of air his claws reached for another plume of darkness rose beneath him to hold him up as he descended from the heavens. The darkened swirls cushioned the deadly talons that looked if they could easily rip through steel, each claw the length of a dagger. His mighty wings spread and thrust out the air around him. The Nue looked down to the fearful crowd who gathered around as whispered murmurs passed between them. It could not be so easily passed as a dream for here the beast stood, a beast straight from the story of generations passed. Down from the heavens it descended. Thunder and lightning ripped across the scattered, grey clouds. From the blackest of the ash colored cloud flew a human-like figure with demonic wings. The leathery appendages were black in color and beat against the air with audible flaps. The humanoid's upper torso was nude and was decorated by black tattoos that lined every inch of his flesh colored skin. He wore black pants which ran over his steel-toed boots in a baggy, unkempt style. His torso hung low as he seemed to be weighted down by the massive scythe he carried, his strong hands gripping the weapon's body almost possessively. Upon seeing the winged figure people gasped in fear of the ominous holdings of the demons which appeared over the sacred shrine.

"I-it's the…" Kurumu's voice caught in her voice at the frighten familiar sight.

Even the succubus could sense the youki that poured from the pair. It was crippling. Many of the monks and priests have fallen to the ground in deep prayer at the evil that rippled off their bodies. It was a darkness like which they had never felt. Though Moka's youki was comparable to her status as a daiyoukai, it was never _evil. _Her youki was strong, and overbearing, but the youki belonging to the Nue and demon-clone was sickening.

"Seems we didn't do a very good job of making sure it was dead." Gin sneered as he stepped up beside Tsukune and looked to the young male who gripped his hands together angrily and ground his growing fangs together in unbearable rage.

Tsukune could feel it, he could feel the evil emanating off that other him and it was connected to his heart. Above Houseki kept afloat a moment or two before landing on a cloud formation beside the red-maned, tiger-striped tail Nue. Under the long silver, black highlighted hair, Tsukune caught Houseki's eyes which bore directly into his soul. Tsukune felt his heart slam against his ribcage. He gripped to his chest in pain. It felt like everything around him was going black. He could faintly make out Moka's voice calling for him

"We can't just let that monster do what he wants desu!" Yukari turned to the others.

Moka held Tsukune's arm and looked back to her friends. She was worried about Tsukune's reaction. Was it that copy-youkai's fault? Kyouko fell to her knees and whimpered.

"It's the Gakuen all over again." She sobbed weakly as Izumo stood by her side and patted her head.

"I guess Kyou-chan was really telling the truth, but to think there were still youkai like that Nue around." The miko giggled into her sleeve.

Ruby furrowed her brows and looked to the miko.

"What do you mean 'like that'?" The elder witch questioned as she stepped forward, her arms buried into her kimono sleeves.

The miko winked at the witch and put her finger over her lip.

"Do you think miko's and priests are ignorant to the life that surrounds us?" She gave the group a moment to realize.

All around them, among the humans were the presence of other youkai who tried using their auras to confuse and intimidate the pair above the temple. Even if they were youkai, they lived their lives in the human world and did not want that shred of happiness they struggled to obtain to turn to naught.

"And by _like that _I mean his kind. The last known Nue was killed by Yorimasu Minamoto-sama centuries ago. There really shouldn't be anymore. The last known Nue was buried in a distant village and can still be seen there today." She looked up at the Nue with a curious glance. "But his aura is not much like a demon but a monster." She added.

A growl rolled from Moka's throat as Kurumu helped her stand Tsukune steady his body now trembling.

"They're the same thing!" Moka snapped in her emotional state. "Tsukune calm down, please." She put her hand to his cheek and he recoiled.

The reaction made the vampire's hand burn. Izumo examined the youkai from a side-glance and sighed.

"You really must think little of yourself to be unable to know the difference between a youkai and a bakemono." The priestess swung out her arms and folded them reservedly behind her back. "It's funny. You know Nue were the only type of hodgepodge fiends that were compared to youkai, but weren't." She added as an afterthought.

"Hodgepodge? You mean…" Ruby looked to the side than to the miko. "Like a hybrid?" Ruby wondered.

Izumo nodded, but flinched when Kyouko clung to her legs and nearly knocked her down, sobbing how she always had to experience such strange things as a teenager. A bolt of lightning struck against the highest point of the shrine and people shouted out in fear, cowering before the beast, unsure of what else to do. Should they run and risk enraging the clearly powerful daiyoukai or pray its rage could be satiated by their composure.

"No!!" Tsukune suddenly shouted as he tried to charge forward.

Kurumu and Moka were still holding onto him, and though startled by his sudden, almost berserk, reaction were able to hold him back.

"Tsukune!" The girls worried over the young man.

Izumo looked to Gin who was rubbing his head and looking up at the pair of youkai who were obviously calling them out. The lycan removed his haori. He folded it and placed it on the ground.

Inside the shrine Kahlua and Kuzunokage sat before the old kami to speak but were interrupted by the commotion outside.

"Crap." Kuzunokage huffed. "It's James again." He sneered.

"The Houseki." Kahlua gasped and looked to Genshirin who seemed to be complacent in just sitting on his mat and staring off. "Genshirin-sama?" Kahlua called to the old kami.

He blinked and turned to face the pair, only to smile warmly.

"I understand that you wish for their health and acceptance, but no other knows your sister better than you. You have seen for yourself the lengths she is willing to go for her friends, and they for her." The old kami spoke without moving his mouth. "Can you honestly tell this one that you do not know what it is she plans? Wishes? She cried for him, when she had never cried for another before. Child, can you look to me, a kami, and truthfully proclaim ignorance?" Genshirin stood and sighed as he folded his hands in his sleeves, the prayer beads shaking against his motions.

"My precious ones, are the same as your precious ones, and their precious ones. We are willing to give everything up for them including our vanity, power, and greed." Genshirin looked to Kahlua who blushed and looked to her lap.

She squeezed her hands together at the memory of Miyabe saving her at the Snow Village. He did not have to, nor did he need to, but he did. The old kami seemed to laugh, a laugh that made one feel as if being embraced by a loved one.

"Moka is Moka. No one can change the path she is on, but her. No one can change Tsu-chan's path. Or Kurumu, or Mizore…Yukari and Ruby. Even Gin's path has long since been set by the feelings in his heart." The kami's expression fell flat as he turned to the ninja-kitsune and vampire assassin. "You are not to interfere with Tsukune's battle. You will know when the time is right to escape with the boy. I will not tell Moka, but I can only offer you the strength of my will if she or any of his precious ones find out." The kami picked up his spear that had been laid at the side of his mat.

The wrinkled digits of the kami curled around the wooden shaft of the weapon as he waddled toward the offering room's entrance. He paused a moment, Kuzunonokage and Kahlua looked to him.

"The path to the eastern trails will hide you best, as it is lined by a great forest that conceals the feral kin, unable to hold shape in this world. The Tengu guard the mountains, ask for Lady Aotori." Genshirin pushed his way toward the shrine's exit.

Gin laughed and punched his fist together, cracking and stretching his knuckles for the battle.

"We can't let these punks ruin our holiday." The werewolf chuckled as his body grew in size, to the horror of the people around him, and he took on his true form.

His dark purple fur slicked back against the growing winds and his tail hung out at the hem of his kimono. He grinned, muzzle full of fierce fangs.

"Gin-kun!" Ruby called to energized werewolf. "Everyone will…" She tried to argue.

Gin scoffed and motioned his claws.

"Right now it's a little late for that." He announced as he stepped forward and shook out his body. "You just gunna stand by while everyone gets hurt?!" The werewolf grinned as he stood ready to charge at the Nue and Houseki who hovered just atop the shrine.

"Tsukune!" Moka called as she and Kurumu, in panic, both watched in horror as the curse markings permanently marring his neck began to grow and pull out, etching his skin with scoring that mirrored the youkai-clone.

The Nue grinned and shook out his heavy mane as he flexed his wings.

"Go, do with him as you see fit to earn your revenge Houseki." The beast ordered as he leapt from the cloud and slammed into the crowd of people who scattered away from the demon screaming and yelling in horror and Gin immediately rushed toward the winged beast.

The pushing crowd surrounded the girls, who fought to hold Tsukune back.

"No!" Moka cried out when, with a burst of unknown strength, Tsukune charged toward the shrine.

Being around the shrine her unsealed strength was limited and she could not find the strength to detain the young male who fought to be free.

"Well this is bothersome." Izumo sighed as she turned to the girls. "If we don't exterminate that fellow it will ruin the reputation of the shrine." The miko paused and turned to face the crowd of people who had but a moment ago been in panic.

Izumo's eyes widen and she whirls around toward the temple. Gin skids to a halt, claws held up and ready for battle. The Nue lifted his head and turned to face the shrine's entrance. The shoji doors had slid open to reveal the small, grey-skinned deity. His visage was recognized by the people as a small relief of the kami sat housed on the great altar. The old kami looked around, all eyes on him. He was almost touched by his follower's ability to see him once again.

"Have your eyes opened, my precious ones?" The old kami spoke as reverence broke out through the crowd and many fell to their knees in prayer.

The Nue chuckled in his throat and looked to Genshirin. The old kami held his spear in hand. The ancient bakemono held out his chest and pulled back his lips in a fangy grin.

"Foolish old one, of course they have opened their eyes, thanks to my power. For years you sat invisible to their hearts, but I will no longer stand by. We bring a new face onto the world. A face of fear, and power!" The Nue roared in laughter.

"Than allow this one's children to decide their fate." The old kami stood tall, as tall as the four foot high youkai could.

With that, Gin's speed kicked in and he charged the Nue. Unfortunately for the lycan the moon was not at its full but he still held a formidable strength that could only be matched by Moka who was currently hampered by the shrine's seals. Tsukune had raced up the shrine like a animal scurrying for safety in a canopy of trees. His hands and legs skillfully clung and latched to the temple until he pulled himself onto the stone-tile roof. Tsukune pulled his body up in a powerful motion, literally launching himself into the air with the skill of an acrobat. Houseki slashed his scythe across the air and cut the billow of black in half. With a heavy _thunk _the beast landed on the roof in his hunched position.

"How dare you…" Kurumu growled as her wings folded out from the back of her kimono and spread as her tail slipped down and wrapped around her thick legs beneath the dress.

The succubus extended her claws as the tips of her ears became points. Mizore allowed her ice claws to extend and she stood at the succubus' side in a unifying stance. The black and white duet glared the Nue down who was just barely able to avoid Gin's kill-strike, his heavier body incomparable to a werewolf's fortitude of speed.

"How dare you ruin everyone's New Years you freak!" The succubus launched into the air and the yuki onna slammed her claws into the ground.

The cobblestone ground exploded with a trench of jutting ice spikes that raced toward the slow-footed Nue. He spread his wings to jump into the air but Gin jumped down on his back as if wrangling a wild horse. Gin's strong claws gripped to the Nue's mane and pulled back harshly, forcing the beast to roar in pain as it reared slightly. The bakemono turned his side and pulled in his wings to brace for impact and only barely managed to brush off the spikes with a powerful outward beat of his wings. From behind the bakenmono, while the werewolf rode him like a bucking bronco, Kurumu dove down with a side crushing kick to the beast's ribs, but with his hard hide he was able to easily withstand the blow of the attack. He laughed out and whipped his tail out, slamming the succubus into the crowd who screamed out. Many looked to the petite, blue-haired youkai worriedly. She was fighting against the horrible fiend but, was she not one too? The beast rose to his hind legs and threw his weight backwards, Gin crushed beneath his weight. The lycan coughed out, the wind slammed from his lungs.

James rolled onto his feet and with back turned to the yuki onna slammed his tail into the ground, splitting it beneath her feet with a quaking slam. Mizore shouted out when she lost her footing and fell but gasped when warm hands grasped her arms. The pale-haired ice maiden looked up to see Ruby smiling down at her. The winged witch flew back to solid ground and allowed the yuki onna to jump from her grip. The witch dropped down and called away her wings and summoned her wand to hand. Yukari and Kokoa were being sheltered by Moka who stood with her body in front of them. She was unwilling to allow them to help fight the violent beast. Kokoa's youki was affected by the shrine a well, and Yukari could not match a beast that seemed to stand beyond S-class.

From the distance Wong watched as they engaged the enemy for the sake of the elder kami and to protect the people. Xiong Mao looked down to his master as he gripped his hand to his chest and shed a tear. Xiong Mao tilted his head and grunted curiously. Wong smiled brightly and looked up to the befuddled panda.

"It's it wonderful? This is what a true man and true power is like! Protecting the weak by rallying the strong! This is how a real man protects his territory!!" Wong nearly cried out.

Xiong Mao rolled his eyes and plopped on the ground. His master's antics were tiring, to say the least.

"I have decided Xiong Mao!" Wong reached under the flap of his chang-fu and pulled out several coins which he shook in his left palm.

Wong clasped his right palm over the handful of metal coins and spread out his hand, the coins linking together as if welded, into the basic shape of a short sword. The young youkai laughed out victoriously.

"To have such a large harem and a personal bodyguard such as a werewolf, Aono Tsukune is exactly what I have been looking for! We shall aid him and show them our strength so that he will listen to my offer!" Wong threw out a small sutra and stabbed the tip of the coin-sword against it as a third eye appeared in the center of his forehead.

He jumped on Xiong Mao's shoulder as the panda stood up right and walked through the crowed which parted, mostly in fear, of the insane young man who has been more than off for much of the evening.

"A Yasha, a great youkai in charge of a hundred other ayashi!" he laughed as youki crackled violently around his body.

Xiong Mao grunted and felt a sweat drop down the side of his head as his beady eyes looked up to his master. Wong pouted his lip out and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"No I'm still not in much control of what I can summon, but no matter!" He laughed. "I'm confident in my abilities!" Wong ran his hand along the blade and summoned a massive winged snake demon.

Wong jumped onto its back and the beast soared out toward the Nue.

"Gin-senpai look out!" Kurumu called as she pushed to her feet with the help of the crowd holding her back.

Gin looked up to see the massive hebi ayashi crashing toward the Nue and him. Gin leapt out of the way just as the serpent opened its mouth, two terrifying needle like fangs protruding from its gums and snapped into James' side as the monster was forcibly sent airborne. The snake curled on the ground, Wong atop its head laughing.

"No need to worry! Wong Fonfon has arrived to save the day." He laughed cordially.

"Idiot get down!" The succubus yelled as she soared across the air and tackled Wong off the snake's head just as a torrent of lightning ripped against the snake. The ayashi was filled with the burning pain of an untold number of watts before it fell back against its own weight. Gin jumped up and caught Kurumu and Wong against his larger chest and slid back against the cobblestone ground which was quickly becoming gravel against their actions.

James laughed and padded toward the group. His head was lowered as his predatory pace caused the onlookers to shirk. Many of the braver and some of the youkai pedestrians shouted out for the demon to leave but the Nue snapped his jaws in the air, silencing them.

"Cowards!" He laughed n his throat as he ran his tongue along his lips, sparks of static still dancing against the whiskers of his lion-like cheeks.

"We'll see about that desu!" Yukari and Kokoa ran out from behind Moka.

"Wait, stop!" She yelled helplessly, the pressure from the temple inhibiting her ability to react quickly.

Kokoa squeezed Koumori in her hand sand the bat transformed into an iron baseball bat. The vampire slid to a stop her leg pulled back in preparation to attack.

"_Makyu_!" The tiny witch yelled as she threw up her hand and a magic white sphere of energy into the air.

"Eat this!!" Kokoa roared as she put her raw strength into swinging the metal bat into the magical sphere.

The second the bat made contact the sphere b-lined for the ground and violently twisted into the ground as it flew toward the Nue at an indescribable speed.

On the roof of the shrine Tsukune and Houseki stood facing off. Houseki was hunched at his knees, his back appearing to be weighted by the demonic wings that stretched over his head, flexing. Tsukune stood partially crouched his fists at the ready as his sandals pressed into the roof, the stone tiles cracked beneath the weight of his youki which was seemingly uninhibited by the temple.

"_**How dare he…" **_Tsukune's youkai hissed, but which it was he could not be sure. "_**To try and steal what is ours, our soul, our missing piece…"**_ The voice bitterly regretted.

Tsukune's ruby-colored eyes traced along Houseki's body. He could feel the piece of him missing, the youki shared between them.

There are many beliefs around the world concerning one's power and strength, even soul. There are universal beliefs to power lying in one's hair. In show of strength a vampire's eyes change color and their hair turns a silver-white. In an act of submission many have cut their hair and offered it to their gods in show if fidelity. Even the great Buddha himself was saved by the Mother Earth who washed away his enemies by send in a rushing torrent from her luxurious hair. When Tsukune's hair was taken from his room that winter and used as a base to create Houseki in the laboratories, so was a piece of Tsukune's power born into Houseki, born from Tsukune and housed in the mirror-beast.

Houseki's heart beat for the first time in those isolated tubes of medicine and technology. That was when Tsukune's soul began to falter. He had lost a piece of him when part of his very soul was born into that shell known as Houseki. He ached, they ached. His youkai burned at the forged mockery, the one who sought to replace his life. It is an indescribable pain when your soul is parted twain.

Ghouls typically ate the soul of the body which they house themselves in and take over the lifeless shell, but now part of the object of Ghoul's desire had taken residence in another. Mindlessly the beast sought to escape, but found pleasure in the presence of his master and blood-giver. If retrieving this would mean for him, them, to become whole, for the sake of _her_ he would tear it from the _mozou's _throat_, _than he would yield not and rip the creature apart until it was unrecognizable.

"_But killing him…" _Tsukune's reason bubbled to the surface.

"_**He is not alive, he suffers, can you not hear it in the soul you share, the soul that screams for you?" **_His youkai murred at the protesting boy.

Tsukune swallowed. A flash of lightning ripped through the sky as the pair slowly shuffled toward the apex of the tile roof. He could, if for a moment, see Houseki's features. They seemed ragged, aged, and far older than what he had seen but days prior. With only part of his soul: the clone was rapidly aging, the body unable to will itself longer in such a broken state.

"_He's fighting to live…" _Tsukune realized with a pained expression.

"_**Those who fight to live, fight the hardest." **_His youkai admitted. "_**Would you stand to lose, and lose all you have gained in the process?" **_It selfishly asked.

And it was selfish. To kill another just so you may keep the material joys of life, but it was not about material worth, or gain. If he lost, if he could not regain himself _they _would suffer: his family, his friends, those people. He could not fight the Nue in his unstable state; he could not fight Fairy Tale with a disturbed heart. He looked to his hands. They were already stained.

They had not told him, but in his heart he knew he had killed. He would have nightmares of it occasionally. You never get over your first kill, and the look of agony upon the sufferer's face. It is an image that haunts you until you yourself are killed. He squeezed his hands together and looked up toward Houseki as the mozou began to sway with the blowing of the wind. It was obvious he was weighed down by the scythe but it was also clear he was used to altering his mass for the sway the weapon would have against his lighter body.

"_**Are you ready to kill?" **_His youkai questioned. "_**To give up?" **_It wondered.

Tsukune brushed the tip of his red tongue against his lips and allowed his eyes to glance up at the beast as his silver hair brushed against his face.

"_Never…" _Tsukune responded to the weight in his chest.

His youkai chuckled as youki poured into his right fist.

"_**Then show this beast its place and end his suffering so that we too may end ours, theirs." **_His youkai bequeathed its power to the confidence of its body.

A youkai was the essence of a demon's soul. It granted its body power, and a self-perpetuating conscience that allowed the individual to see into his instinct and speak between his heart and mind. A vampire's youkai, just as any other, was unique. They were branded as prideful, and those being with honor and one who carried a personal sense of justice. Just as the seasons change, so do the ideals of honor, pride and justice. A youkai merely dictates how that ideal is carried out. Vampires will fight to their own deaths, if it meant protecting that vigil. They were capable of feats of heroism when they sought to protect a mate, a kin. A vampire's very strength was defined by their ability to hone their youki, and tune it to their youkai. If their heart and mind were unable to be one, and their conviction waned, they were fated to an inugami's death: buried to its neck with its food forever, just out of reach. Its tongue lapping in the air at what it could never possess.

Tsukune charged across the roof, his youki lighting up the air behind him as Houseki too took charge, its scythe dragging behind him and tearing away chunks of roof in the process.

* * *

**(A/N: Long chapter…I suppose I can afford one glossary…)**

**Hatsuyume: First dream**

**Bakemono: Monster**

**Hebi: snake**

**Makyu: literally magic ball**

**Mozou: imitation**

**Inugami: dog god**


	50. Katakiuchi

**Chapter XXXIV: Katakiuchi**

The speeding ball of energy tore toward the Japanese Chimera. The beast roared with laughter, the mocking, listless form of energy was incomparable to his fortitude and strength. He reared his boy and flapped his heavy wings. Gin held his ground as he stood in front of Kurumu and Wong who braced from the powerful downward strokes of his wings.

"What are you doing here?!" Kurumu yelled as she grabbed Wong's collar and pulled him to her face, but everyone was silenced when James' fierce claws ripped down onto the orb of light which imploded than exploded out into a blinding array of lights.

Everyone was forced to pull their hands over their eyes for a moment at the sudden illumination.

"Mizore-san! Stop him desu!" Yukari called out as she pulled her hat down over her eyes.

Mizore rubbed her arm over her eyes and nodded. Unlike the others Mizore did not need to see her prey to land a blow. She could sense aura, and not just youki, the killing intent had been diluted by the shock of light. Mizore dropped to her knees and slammed her claws into the ground. Ice spires shot up from the surrounding earth as the ground beneath James froze, his claws immediately unable to grip to the stone ground as the spires took the shape of a pair of grasping claws and closed around over the beast like a cage.

When the light faded everyone looked to see the beast trapped. Kurumu, Wong and Gin stood to their feet as did everyone else. From James' throat rolled a fiendish laughter, until his voice boomed with mirth.

"Do you think a beast such as myself can be trapped by ice?!" He roared and raised his claws to strike against the cage, but stopped mid-strike when thousands of spikes jutted from the ice and pressed against the softer rolls of flesh at his neck, stomach and junction at his leg joints.

The Nue could not move, not without possibly suffering a debilitating strike. Kurumu raised her head than looked to Wong.

"Who do you think you are?!" She shouted at the young male. "You could have hurt everyone with that stunt!!" She snarled as Gin looked over his shoulder at the two.

Wong visibly flinched. He had only meant to help. The young man would have not expected the group to be so protective of the humans they watch over, but should have realized sooner. The young Yasha youkai swallowed. He wanted to gather his own confidence and ask. He opened his mouth, but all that could be heard was Moka's voice shouting her lover's name. Wong and Kurumu blinked. The young youkai put his hand to his throat. Gin looked up toward the roof of the shrine at the swirl of familiar youki, something he should not stand familiar with at all, considering his once human friend. Moka ran toward the temple and jumped up to grab the ledge of the roof. Genshirin and the others watched as the kimono garbed, white-haired girl leapt in an outstanding feat of skill, considering she had little youki to spare to those that knew her.

James' lips curled up in rage as he twitched his claw to slash upward at the ice but his dark eyes were caught by the aurora jewels belonging to Shirayuki Mizore. The ice maiden stayed crouched on the ground. One of her pale, snow-white legs had slipped out from under the hem of her kimono as she kept her claws dug into the ground. In her cheek she tightly held her trademark lollipop pouched in her cheek, all of her motions stilled as if she was a statue in time. His dark, black-lined eyes narrowed, his nose pulling back in a snarl as he tried to stand still. His lips quivered in rage and the raven black wings that could stretch out to twice the length of his body were caught standing, partially unfurled and open. Spikes of ice dangerously leered close to the joint of the wings, where his scaly flesh sat thinner than the rest of his hide.

"I-Izumo-nee?" Kyouko called as the miko walked toward the Nue's icy prison.

The shrine goers and the presently revealed youkai students watched as the miko courageously walked through the monsters unperturbed by their presence, her gaze locked upon the ferocious Nue. She narrowed her hazel eyes and lifted her head slightly, inspecting the fiend. The beast chuckled, mocking the priestess and her obvious human weakness. His wild fur danced like fire and though the needles of ice were poised for killing and debilitating strikes that would maim him, the bakemono seemed to be unfazed.

"Care for me to rid you of your mortality?" James smugly whispered in a rolling growl.

"Get me my spear!" The miko called out.

One of the priests stood and raced for the shrine, but not before bowing to Genshirin as he passed. The old kami waved his hand warmly as he slowly stepped from the steps. The crowd fell to their knees once again as the old kami waddled his small body toward the miko. Feeling out of place the Gakuen students dropped to their knees as best they could, save for the oblivious Wong and proud Kokoa who watched as her sister scaled the roof.

"Genshirin-sama." Izumo dropped to her knees and pressed her forehead to the ground.

Many looked up to the roof, concerned about the other demon. Genshirin tilted his head slightly and opened his small mouth as he too recalled. The Pukwudgie smiled and turned to the shrine.

"Tell this one Izumo, have you ever heard that a hero, always has the eyes of a devil?" The Pukwudgie smiled as he looked to the miko.

Izumo looked up to the roof of the shrine as the vampire finally pulled herself to the edge. The silver-haired youkai sat on her knees and called his name.

Houseki's ruby eyes were filled with sorrow, and pain. He pulled the scythe into a rolling arch that pulled up from the roof, dragging a wave of debris behind it. Tsukune threw out his hands and grabbed the body of the weapon, slowing its arc, and slammed his foot down on the blade, the sole of his wooden sandal barely able to block the impact as it cut into the thin bit of wood. Tsukune's eyes burned with the rage of a demon as he flared his youki against his enemy. The intensity in the young boy's gaze was frightening. It was not the eyes of a man, or a demon, but a devil.

The word hero, quite literally, meant to protect and defend. It was not a person, or a title, but an _act. _When turning the pages of history one would never find a hero born of majestic glory, no, a hero was born out of necessity, suffering. Death, agony, betrayal and every possible pain followed a hero through his or her life, even if he or she were blind to it. These trials stood as the ultimate tests in their life which have been lined beneath their footsteps as a path that would lead them to the one who needed him most. A hero was born to defend a single life, and by saving that life, meant saving the many which often times cost him the most. Though it stands an archetype to time, it has never failed. It was always the "common man" or "outcast" who saved the "nobility." It was no different now, as it stood then.

Tsukune pushed his right hand forward as his left hand still clutched the scythe's body just beneath the dominant grip. Houseki's hands stayed clutched to its weapon, Tsukune's hands just below either of his. He pulled his foot in toward his body, the scythe still embedded into the wood of his sandal. The motion, though left Tsukune literally standing on one foot, pushed all of his weight on Houseki. The demon-clone slid back against the wooden rafters now left from the destructive force wrought upon the stone tiles, but Houseki would not be so easily defeated. The quick-witted fiend rolled back, scythe and all so gravity pulled Tsukune atop his chest. Houseki pushed up his scythe, carrying Tsukune's weight off his. The boy's foot was still caught against the blade which was now being drawn up so Tsukune was at a vertical angle with Houseki and him eye to eye. Houseki's back hit against the rafters with a painful crunch as the demon-clone hoisted the boy up and over his body. The beast held tightly to its weapon and pulled up to its feet.

"Tsukune!" Moka called.

It was all she could do, pathetically. Their youki it out classed hers at the moment, rendering the usually level-headed youkai befuddled and fearful for the boy she had only just confessed her affections to. She felt regret grip her chest. She had never said _it _to him. She had never told him _those words _that would truly affirm his rightful place in her heart. She felt a sob wreck her body, a shiver sparked down her spine as a clap of thunder ripped through the clouds.

"Moka, look out!" Kurumu's voice rang out as the succubus took to the sky and launched toward her friend.

Moka looked up, she had not felt it, nor seen it. A flash of lightning illuminates the darkened roof and she gasps when she sees that creature that stole Tsukune's face. Houseki's skin was sagging off his bones, not so much wrinkly but falling apart. Moka clamped her hands over her mouth as she watched the disgusting sight. Houseki began to race toward the vampire.

Down below the priest had returned with Izumo's spear. The priestess stood and took the weapon in hand than looked to the Nue.

"Wait desu!" Yukari called out. "You're not really going to…" The young witch could not bring herself to say it.

Kokoa looked to her young friend, than to the priestess who had made her way toward the cage. The young vampire sighed and raised her hand. Koumori sat on his master's shoulder, and squeaked encouragingly when she hesitated. Kokoa settled her hand on Yukari's shoulder.

"Listen Yukari-chan…" Kokoa began.

Yukari turned to look at her schoolmate, tears threatening her round, amethyst eyes.

"Sometimes to protect someone important…" The young vampire sighed and looked over to the beast. "You can't save everyone from the darkness. Sometimes they're just too far gone from the truth." The vampire admitted, mostly to herself.

For a long time she felt that the darkness and the path of the vampire was the only way, but she relished in this time with her friends, a luxury she had never been able to afford. Watching, in pain, as her onee-sama coveted that human and cried over him as she thought she would never hold him again, she slowly began to understand just what it was her onee-sama was able to find in the world outside of the manor. She was envious, but at the same time she was happy for Moka. Izumo looked back to the young girls, her spear poised at the Nue, the tip pressing against the only weak spot on his body, a spot just under his left front arm, where his heart was.

"Sometimes, to repent we have to sin and to understand why it is we preach peace is to suffer the indignity of war. Sometimes we kill, so another does not have to." The miko closed her eyes and in a swift, decisive motion, stabbed the spear into the Nue's heart. The crowd gasped, had the miko done it? Izumo turned her head away as she pulled out the bloodied spear and the bakemono's life oozed down its forearm and tainted the crystal white ice beneath its feet.

The miko squeezed her eyes and tossed the weapon away. She immediately dropped to her feet and clasped her hands together in prayer. Wong watched in awe at the spectacle. He had never seen so much kindness to an enemy. The life he knew no one would care if you were dead, and sometimes alive. They would do as they pleased with your corpse until you were of no further use, and discard you like garbage.

"You never mock an enemy that has already lost, I will pray for him where no one else would have." Izumo murmured her prayers as she bowed her head.

Genshirin titled his head at the young miko than crouched down, clasping his hands over his prayer beads and joined her. Those, feeling their hearts humbled by the kami and miko, began to pray for the monster as well.

Kurumu had nearly reached Moka. The succubus cried out for her fear stricken friend, but when the succubus turned to face the demon, she too felt the wretched twist of her stomach at the horrific sight. He… the demon-clone was laughing. It was laughing as its face and skin hung from his bones and his body began to stink, the stench of a corpse filled the surrounding air.

There was a heavy silence. Genshirin, Izumo and the other priests were the first to look up, all eyes slowly followed as they looked upon the shrine. With the Nue dead the clouds began to part and dissipate. The silence was deafening. It was the icy grip of death which hung over the sacred grounds. The sounds were the beating thrums of the army of oni that opened the gates to the next life, their bear feat worked out the fires that leapt at your thigh.

Kurumu dropped onto the rooftop and screamed. She screamed, but no one would hold her and tell her it was alright. It was all she wanted. The succubus screamed again, but there were no voices to hush the frantic girl. Moka sat on her knees, staring up into the demon-clones face. It no longer resembled Tsukune, and for that she was glad. The beast smiled at her and held tight to the scythe's handle. Moka coughed out and could taste as her own blood spilled out and down her chin. She faintly mused how she wished she could have perhaps tasted his blood in the end, and felt that familiar comfort. The blade of the scythe had cut into her side, slamming into her ribcage and piercing her lung. The vampire stared off and winced when Houseki pulled the weapon from her side. The vampire could faintly make out something moving at the end of the roof, and Kurumu calling her name, but she felt tired. In the morning she would ask Tsukune what she had been hesitating to do since they first met. The thought brought a smile onto her face as she felt her body collapse. Kurumu shouted for her friend and raced to her side, but the vampire fell off the roof. The succubus twisted her wings and pulled them back as she shot into a dive and grabbed Moka's body mid-air.

Before Kurumu hit the ground Ruby had summoned her wings and leapt up to catch the falling pair. At the last second Kurumu was able to spread her wings and slow the descent further. The priests urged everyone to stay back as many visitors suddenly began calling the ambulance. To them, they were not the monsters that were responsible, but the ones that followed Genshirin-sama's will. To them they were the kami's _shugorei. _

Atop the roof Tsukune had managed to pull himself up, his body bruised from the fall. When he pulled himself up he heard the ear-piercing yell of the succubus. When Tsukune looked up he could see Moka staring directly at him, but something was off. He pulled himself on the roof and watched as blood spilled from Moka's mouth, or rather felt. He could feel as her youki left her, her life essence spilled. He watched as Houseki violently pulled the bladed weapon from her side and watched his beloved fall lifelessly.

Lifelessly she fell. It was as of Kami-sama himself had pushed the wingless angel from her cloud, punishing her to a mortal's existence. A punishment she did not deserve. He stared in awe as that fiend, that devil looked to him with a smile. He smiled, as if he had done a good job. Tsukune felt something grip his heart. It rapt so hard he felt as if it would be ripped from his chest at any moment. His kimono was disheveled, the upper half of the garment had now completely slipped off his shoulders, the only thing keeping it together was his sash. On his chest his frantically coiled curse mark began to grow, shift and mark up in unified patterns across his chest and back.

A black splotch dripped from his back, the marking seemed to be melting from his skin and falling to his feet. The specks of what looked like ink took the shape of feathers. The feathers soon gathered against his back and spread out into the shape of wings. The cursed tattoos raced up against the skin of his face, lining across his face like tribal identification. His fangs grew and became far too much for his mouth, the weapons poking from his curled lips. He stretched his fingers as claws grew in the place of his fingernails. His youki exploded. His ki, burst out. His aura sent a shockwave that knocked Houseki to his back.

The beast snarled as he lost his weapon off the edge of the roof. The beast looked around as the sounds of sirens grew nearer. Moka was placed onto a cot, the medics confused and unwilling to believe the priests even though a massive werewolf stared them down.

"Ruby!" Gin called out as he returned to his human form.

The elder witch had picked up the upperclassman's haori and was walking toward him after Moka was safely strapped to the cot.

"I'll go with Moka-chan, go get the Chairman…" The wolf growled. "If my nose didn't know any better I'm pretty sure he's nearby." The wolf ordered, not giving the witch time to protest as he boarded the back of the ambulance to accompany the critical vampire.

When Houseki pushed to his feet, Tsukune, or at least what was Tsukune was upon him. Those claws dug into the beast's neck as he frantically roared and slashed out his claws.

"What the heck is that?!" Kokoa called out in worry and fear for Tsukune.

So help the idiot that taunted the vampire! She was not heartless! She did not want Tsukune to die! He meant everything to Moka, so in turn meant everything to her, the person who lived to see her sister happy. Who wanted to see beloved family cry like that, like she did for him, never again. Kurumu was crying and Mizore could only clutch the succubus to her cold, yet comforting body. Yukari was shivering, and Kokoa had felt it when the tiny witch grasped onto her kimono sleeve.

"This cannot be!" Wong called out; the group's attention was now on him.

Even though Wong believed himself able to understand the depth of Tsukune's commitment to his harem, and his territory he had never thought him capable of such a transformation. The reports had been wrong. He was not a vampire, or an ayashi of any kind.

"You know what that is?!" Kokoa shouted at the young man.

Wong jumped back and waved his hands at the girls who now looked to him with rage, instantly assuming it was he that brought this upon Tsukune. Xiong Mao wandered up to his master on all fours and Wong crossed his arms into his sleeves as he looked up to Tsukune and Houseki.

"He's become an Alastor…" The young male announced with what sounded like reverence.

Kuzunokage and Kahlua watched from the other end of the roof.

"What do ya mean Alast'er?" Kuzunokage snorted as he sat crouched on his tip-toes on the tip of the roof.

Kahlua stood by his side, holding her hands to her chest.

"I would have never imagined such a human still existed." The vampire said in awe. "An Alastor is an ancient human once branded with a terrible curse." The assassin explained.

"I though Tsu-chi was like a youkai? Or summin?" the genko-kitsune wondered as he tilted his head.

"mmn." Kahlua shook her head to the negative. "An Alastor is known as an Avenger. He fights to protect his family at the cost of his own humanity and life. Many call him a devil because they often, coldheartedly murder, but they never kill unless provoked. They have been around since ancient times, it was believed the last Alastor died in a great battle to avenge the death of his brother." The older vampire said with a sigh as she hopped forward a bit.

Kuzunokage stood and leapt in front of her, Kahlua almost knocking into him. The kitsune had his back turned to the vampire, his hands shuffled into his navy haori sleeves.

"Can you really just leave your lil sis'ta to those humans?" The genko honestly worried the vampire would be unable to meet her duty.

Kahlua smiled, which startled the kitsune. She waved her gloved hand and daintily stepped across the stone tiles with ease.

"Don't look down on a vampire's ability to stave off death." She giggled and raced off toward Tsukune.

"Tsk… I will not then." He laughed, knowing the other end of that kick, and went after Kahlua.

Houseki gripped his hands against Tsukune's wrist. The transformed individual could feel as bones pressed against his skin, Houseki's muscle slowly deteriorating from what was left of his hands. He was barely able to speak at this point, not from the pressure Tsukune had on his neck, no, the boy's claws merely stabbed into the underside of his jaw to keep him painfully in place. Houseki's lungs were nearly completely collapsed. Tsukune tilted his head slightly as the beast gurgled the word out once more.

"_Arigato…" _It gasped out.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes, and nodded. The boy twisted his hand and snapped the demon-clone's neck. Tsukune dropped Houseki and his body rolled off the roof. The young man felt his heart thunder in his chest as if he was released from that terrible feeling of being torn apart. He dropped to his knees and fell to his side.

The girls watched in shock as he fell, but he never fell off the roof. Kahlua and Kuzunokage took their chance and ran to the boy.

"A lil game of find the kitsune eh?" Kuzunokage looked to Kahlua who nodded as she pulled Tsukune's arm over her shoulder and Kuzu his other arm.

The kitsune grinned and the three seemed to vanish from existence.

"Tsukune!!" Kurumu shouted as she pushed from Mizore and released her wings.

The succubus leapt into the air, all eyes on the young girl, but when she searched the outstretch of roof, there was no sign of Tsukune.

***~~~~~~**~~~~~~~***

**(A/N: Sonva…)**

**Katakiuchi: Vengeance**

**Shugorei: Guardian Spirit**


	51. Omake 17

**Omake 17**

**He's Even Loved by the Land**

"_I greatly suspect my dear husband is the one that has been allowing these ayashi into the human world. The attacks on humans have nearly tripled; we can only thank Kami they are attributed to murders." Lady Akasha spoke as she sat knelt in a room with Inari and Hekiji-e._

_Hekiji-e stroked his thumb against the cross in his fingers. He had long black hair and had since removed his habit as he spoke to the three, revealing his young face._

"_Do not give up hope." Inari spoke. _

_His fox body lay sprawled out across the tatami mat floors. He lifted his head, tilting it slightly. His golden fur seemed to glow as the sparkles of afternoon sun shone into the room. Hekiji-e sits up and looks to the two. _

"_We cannot do anything, but it is as Inari-sama says. We cannot give up hope. One of our shrine worshippers may be the key we are looking for." The young priest spoke._

_The two look to Hekiji-e. Outside of the shrine one of the parents begins to panic. After rising from prayer, she is horrified to discover her son missing from her side._

_Walking around the grass, and shuffling his way down a hill was a boy about three years of age, wearing a dark blue kimono embroidered with silver patterns. He comes to a small lake and kneels down, gazing into the crystal clear water. He giggles, reaching into the water, laughing in his own amusement of the water's chilly touch. He stood up and his brown eyes follow the river. He tilts his head and furrows his brows at the sight of something; or someone, crouched in the tall grass, also enjoying the cool touch of the river. _

"_Hello?" The boy called. _

_As he got closer, the figure's head snaps up. Silver tresses lay over her back. She wore a black kimono, and sat crouched with her hands on her knees._

"_Who are you?" She said with an angry tone, but she sounded more confused than anything, having not expected anyone else to be near._

_The boy crouched down a foot or two from the young girl. He had never seen anyone with silver hair before. It was pretty, like an angel's._

"_Aono Tsukune." He said, tilting his head ever slightly. She had not expected him to tell her his name. _

_He didn't seem dangerous, or mean. _

"…_I'm Akashiya Moka…" She replied, a bit baffled by his behavior._

_Usually the older children would pull at her hair and say odd things that, for some reason, made her feel bad. Tsukune smiled._

"_You can call me Tsu-chan if Tsu can call you Moka-chan." He offered with a curious glance, hoping she would say yes._

_Moka nodded as she continued to stare at him from their crouched position. _

"_I like your hair Moka-chan. It is a pretty color. Does Moka-chan live here?" He asked as he openly stared at her silver tresses._

_Moka shook her head. She had never met someone who said something nice about her, or didn't say she was odd, or scary._

"_Are you visiting Ririn-sama too?" Tsukune asked, smiling widely, adorably unable to properly pronounce the old kami's name; not that the old god minded in the least._

_Moka nodded to this. Tsukune seemed to get happier, if that had even been possible at this point._

"_Isn't Ririn-sama nice?" Tsukune laughed as he pushed up to his feet, almost as if he was touched by her response._

_Moka seemed confused at this. _

"_You can see Genshirin-sama too?" She asked looking at the boy as he stood up. _

_He seemed equally confused._

"_Can't everyone?" He asked. _

_She shook her head. He stepped a bit closer and crouched once more._

"_That's sad. Why can't everyone see Ririn-sama?" The young boy's features seemed to fall slightly at the thought._

_Moka thought about this for a second._

"_Hahau-e says because nobody believes in Gensirin-sama. She says she's going to make it so that the humans can get along with everyone again." She explained in a tone that sounded less confident than she wanted._

_Why was she sharing this boy who seemed to have no understanding of such a simple fact? The young vampire was taken to visit the old god, who was a friend of her mother. It was summer so she and her sisters were parted for their summer activities._

"_Moka-chan isn't a human?" Tsukune wondered as he pressed a finger to his chin in thought._

_She immediately regretted her words. Her mother told her never to reveal that she wasn't human, because she would be mistreated. Humans didn't believe in youkai. But contrary to what she was told…there was something about this human boy. He smiled at her with such happiness; she knew it wasn't a fake smile, false kindness._

"_I'm a youkai…" Moka said as she sadly lowered her face into her knees. _

_Tsukune thought he did something wrong to induce such a sullen expression from the girl._

"_Moka-chan? What's wrong? Does your tummy hurt?" Tsukune stood and inched closer, hoping it was not any fault of him she felt badly._

_By the time she realized he was right at her side, crouching down in worry. She had only ever seen those eyes on her mother, or father. That worried look, concern._

"_Tsu-chan isn't mad that Moka is a youkai?" Her face was downturned to a cowl as she resisted the urge to push him and run away like a coward._

"_Why will Tsu be mad? Is Moka-chan a bad youkai?" He asked. _

_She shook her head, face blushing._

"_No Moka isn't! Baka Tsu-chan!" She spouted out, cheeks as red as apples._

_Tsukune laughs and sits down at her side. The young girl blushes furiously. _

"_Tsu isn't baka. Why does Moka-chan think Tsu will be mad?" He asked, leaning close to her face. _

_She shook her head._

"_Cause Moka is a scary vampire!" She held up her arms and fell on her bottom with a 'omph'. Tsukune laughs and falls back, mimicking her 'omph' sound._

"_Moka-chan doesn't seem very scary." He announced as a matter-of-factly. _

_This caused her to pout and turn her head away._

"_Moka can be scary if she wants to!" The two giggle and look to each other._

"_Did Moka-chan pray to Ririn-sama?" Tsukune looked to her, she nods. "What did Moka-chan pray for?" he innocently wondered._

_Moka looked up than sat back in her crouching position._

"_Moka prayed that she didn't have to hide all the time and be alone." She sighed, sure he wouldn't understand since he was a silly boy._

_Tsukune wondered a moment than looked to her._

"_Doesn't Moka-chan have brothers and sisters?" He wondered._

_She nodded and looked to him._

"_Moka has two big sisters and a little sister. Sometimes she doesn't get along with them though." She explained._

_Tsukune nodded in understanding._

"_Does Tsu-chan have brothers and sisters?" the vampire asked in reprise._

_He shook his head._

"_Isn't Tsu-chan lonely more than Moka is then?" She wondered as he seemed more pleasant than she considering their relations._

_He shook his head again._

"_Nope! Tsu has cousin Kyou-chan and kasan and otousan and Ririn-sama!" He laughed. _

_She looked at him curiously. He smiled at her and stood._

"_Tsu has a good idea! He will stay with Moka-chan and she won't be lonely anymore!" He announced exuberantly. _

_She looked to him, intrigued at his offer._

"_But Moka has to go home soon." She said sadly. _

_He smiled and stood to his feet._

"_Tsu will find Moka-chan and visit!" He announced with vigor._

_She looked up to him._

"_Really?" She questioned hopefully._

_He nodded and held out his hand to her and she took it. She frowns and looks to Tsukune._

"_You promise?" She asked. _

_He smiled and nodded._

"_I promise! We can all be together and happy, doesn't matter if Moka-chan is a monster or not…" Tsukune smiles as he blushes a little. _

_He looks away._

"_Plus you're way too nice to be a monster! Monsters hurt people's feelings and take away their happiness! You're definitely a tennyo!" He said with bashful truth._

_Moka blushes and looks away with a serious pout._

"_Tsu-chan says really weird things!" She replied. _

_Tsukune took a moment to think._

"_I do not!" He announced with a pout._

_They walk off together, continuing their conversation._

_In the shrine the two Kings and the third King's representative continue to discuss things._

"_It is very interesting. Placing hope in such a thing is infallible."_

_Inari said with a raised brow. Lady Akasha looks to Hejiki-e._

"_Do you really think the boy is capable? Does he have that kind of will?" The mistress wondered worriedly._

_Hekiji-e looks to Lady Akasha and smiles._

"_Don't you believe the same capable of your daughter?" Hekiji-e asked._

"_Of course! She is of noble blood! She would never let such atrocities go by so easily!" Lady Akasha beamed proudly. _

_Inari laughs out; both figures look to the God. His head turns to them. He seemed to be smiling._

"_I love the sound of the hope in your hearts. I bless this idea and see good things to come of it. Genshirin believes these children hold the power to change the thread of fate that hangs from Dracul's finger. I like it!" The god barked laughter as he stood. _

_The others stand as well. Suddenly a priest slides the shoji door open. He is kneeled on the floor, forehead pressed to the ground._

"_Hekiji-e-sama! I beg your forgiveness, but one of the children have wandered off into the forest!" The prostate priest cried in panic._

"_Who?!" Hekiji-e demanded._

"_My Lord, it was the Aono boy." He said pitifully._

"_Then find him! Come, we shall seek them out as well." Hekiji-e leaves the room. _

_Inari vanishes and Lady Akasha follows Hekiji-e into the room where all the worshipers stood in worry. Aono Kasumi was sobbing into her husband's chest. They had not been able to find the young boy anywhere around the shrine's grounds._

_Inari reappeared sitting atop the shrine._

"_Do you know where the boy has gone?" He spoke as he slanted eyes pulled up to a grin. _

_Genshirin sat staring off into the sky as Inari languidly lay across the roof; each of his nine tails seemed to glow with the strength of the sun as they lazily swayed about. Genshirin smiled and motioned off to the young boy and girl as they had found a place in the grasses, and took a nap in the shade. Moka had her head laid against his shoulder and Tsukune lay with his head against hers._

"_Have you heard Hekiji-e's proposal?" Inari questioned. _

_Genshirin nodded and looked to his friend. _

"_I shall call them to worship so that I may speak with the boy's family." Genshirin spoke, turning back to keep a watchful eye over the children._

"_You favor this one do you not?" Inari asked, raising a brow in teasing._

"_Yes. This one is unlike many. He is like another human I once knew. His kindness is unmatched. His heart is open." The stout kami reminisced. _

_Inari chuckled. Genshirin looks over to the fox god._

"_For such a vengeful one Gen-chan…you have a soft spot for children. What will happen when he grows and no longer sees you?" The golden kami wondered._

_Genshirin smiled._

"_This one is my favorite one. He shall always know of me and see me. His heart will never close to me, or anyone else. I pray for the success of your venture Inari. I wish the worlds to be one again." Genshirin offered wholeheartedly. _

_Inari nodded and looked over to the sleeping children._

"_As do I my friend, as do I." The fox replied._

_It was only until nightfall was Tsukune united with his parents. Moka had separated from him at the call of her mother so he had returned to the shrine as well. Everyone found it to be a miracle that Tsukune was unharmed. They knew that he was favored by Genshirin, the ancient forest god._


	52. Yama no Kami

**Chapter XXXV: Yama no Kami**

It had taken several hours for the priest and miko to settle the temple patrons after the unsettling occurrences. Human and youkai alike were unsettled by the sudden burst of violence on their shrine grounds. Genshirin's shrine was visited by all sorts because of the small forest god's duty to their forest and forest homes. Genshirin assured the visitors that the monster's defeat was a grand omen, because it allowed all walks of life to come onto the shrine grounds and enjoy the New Year, which would promise that the troubles of the past, stayed there.

"It matters not, who, or what we are." The old kami spoke as he sat in front of the shrine's entrance, looking out to the present human and present youkai who had dropped their guises so they could look upon their kami truthfully.

Genshirin's small claws brushed at the hem of his robes as his right fingers rolled the small spheres that encompassed the juzu. His yellow eyes stared off toward his children, who for many years could not see him. The kami was assured it was fate that brought his hiding to an end.

"Right now you are all the same. Please, bow your heads and let us pray for those that were harmed protecting our peace, and way of life." The old kami initiated as he bowed his head and shook his prayer beads in hand before clapping his hands together.

The streets of the cities and towns were empty as millions of Japanese citizens gathered at the temples, news slowly spread of the incident at the tiny hill shrine. On one street the peaceful silence was broken by the sobs of Aono Kasumi. The mother sat on her knees on the floor of her living room as her husband comforted the ailing mother. Kyouko and the young Gakuen teens, save for Ginei and Ruby, stood present, having had been the ones to bring the human mother the news of the frightening night. Kyouko calmly confirmed as Kokoa explained. Kurumu fought the need to openly sob as Mizore tightly held the succubus' hand in comfort. Yukari silently stood behind Kokoa and watched as she strongly explained about Moka's injury, obtained while trying to fight and protect Tsukune. Kasumi wept for the teen her child seemed to favor, and the mother cried for her son who was nowhere to be found. Koumori sat in the young witch's cupped hands. The little bat seemed reluctant to sit on his master's shoulder. The witch was confused, even disheartened by the way Kokoa was acting. Moka was seriously hurt, and right now the only one by her side was Gin-senpai.

Were they not strong enough to support Moka in her time of need, even if there stood the possibility…

"Why is everyone so depressed?!" The vampire yelled out, finally snapping under the pressure of the animosity that filled the room.

Kyouko wiped her face and handed her aunt a napkin to dry her eyes. The older woman looked to the young red head who had claimed to be Moka's baby sister. Koumori leapt from Yukari's hand which startled the witch, and landed on his master's shoulder. He squeaked out in a soft _chu_ toward the dominating presence of the vampire.

"How could you not be?" Kyouko asked as she pushed to her feet. "Moka-chan—" Kyouko's words were halted by the young vampire's immediate, and harsh reaction.

"Don't you dare!" Kokoa nearly screeched as she threw out her hand and held her head high.

All present looked to the young girl as if she had gone insane.

"Don't look down on my onee-sama! Such a wound will only do well to tick her off!" She announced with pride. "And you all say you believe in Tsukune, but already you're shedding tears for that idiot as if he's dead!" Kokoa pulled back her lip in a sneer as she looked over everyone. "You all make me sick! I'm going to be by onee-sama's side! When she wakes up the first thing she will want to do is find Tsukune and show him his place!" Though Kokoa regretted her admittance, it was the truth none-the-less.

The vampire scoffed and turned her back to the group. She paused a moment and turned to face Kasumi. She bowed her head.

"Onee-sama won't… _and still hasn't," _Kokoa thought a bit. "and will never allow harm to come to him, or any of our friends, because that is how onee-sama is!" She avowed.

Kasumi wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. The emerald-eyed teen had the same look in that girl's eye. Such honesty and affection under deep-seeded confusion and pride. The human mother bowed her head to the teens.

"Then I will leave my son in your care. Come home soon." Kasumi smiled, only for Kokoa to blush and leave.

One by one the youkai teens bid the family farewell, and apologized for the trouble. When the last youkai left the house Kyouko turned to her aunt.

"Obaa-san, was it really okay, letting them go, knowing they are demons?" Kyouko did not like calling them that, even if that was what they were.

To the human they were much more than just youkai, but the friends to her kind-hearted cousin, the boy whom she held to her heart like a brother. Kasumi turned to face Kyouko, her husband still knelt at her side.

"There are many mysterious things in this world Kyou-chan, but there is one thing I am sure of." The older woman looked off toward the window. "Genshirin-sama had always favored Tsukune, because he is the forest, and Tsukune, more than anything, loved the forest and all the mysterious things that lived in it." She deeply sighed and stood to her feet, humbly holding her hands in front of her. "As a mother I know I have to let him grow up one day, but as long as this blood flows within me, and as long as the forest stand, I also know that one day he would have returned to the place where he was born." The older woman said with a bright smile.

"Well said, Kasumi-obaa."

A voice chuckled from the door. The three look up to see the young miko from the shrine standing at the open door.

"Pardon me for intruding," Izumo laughed. "But I have a message from the shrine concerning Tsu-chan. It also concerns you Kyou-chan." She spoke as she closed the door behind her and slipped from her sandals as she stepped out of the genkan.

"Izumo-chan?" Kasumi brushed her apron down and clutched her hand to her chest. "I thought you would be at the temple tonight?" the mother questioned to her niece.

The young miko smiled and pulled back her left sleeve to reveal a few charms hanging from strings around her wrist.

"Well I came to drop these down since Kasumi-obaa and ojisan weren't at temple, which I find very curious~" The miko giggled and removed the charms and handed them off to her aunt and uncle.

The pair accepted them and bowed their heads.

"Thank you Izumo-chan," Kasumi began. "But I am sure this is not the only reason you've come all this way." The mother knowingly smiled.

Izumo laughed and folded her hands in her sleeves.

"Hai, hai, of course! I came to talk to you about the wish Genshirin had for Tsu-chan~" She giggled and placed a hand on her cheek. "How about we talk over tea?" The miko insisted to the obvious nerve wrecked mother.

Kasumi nodded in agreement.

"I'll go put on the water!" Kyouko announced and bounded toward the kitchen of the familiar household.

Soon the small family sat settled at the kotatsu with tea and crackers. The miko calmly brushed strand of hair behind her ear and took a sip of the warming liquid. Kasumi sat across from the miko at the low end table, and Kyouko across from her uncle. They looked upon the miko anxiously. She set the cup onto the table top with a soft click. She opened her soft hazel eyes and stared at the clear liquid.

"As ojisan may know Kasumi-obaa is my mother's youngest sister." She began. "A long line of miko that stretch as far back as the 1500s, even more so."

Tsukune's father nodded and sat back with a slight frown.

"If I remember, Izumo no Okuni, you're named after her correct?" he asked, only to receive a bright smile from the younger girl.

"Correct ojisan, but that is not the start or end of our lineage. See for generations we were guardians to the Forest Shrine. Genshirin-sama is the current watcher, for several generations now." She explained.

The group was not sure where this conversation was going, as these are things Tsukune's father already knew, and Kasumi as well.

"Well yes, we are aware of all that…" Kasumi murmured nervously.

"Oh indeed." Izumo sighed and took a sip of tea. "Kasumi-obaa do you know why is it that hahau-e became a miko and not you?" She asked seriously.

Kasumi blushed and looked away in thought.

"It was…" The mother hesitated. "It was because I did not have _shin'i_." Kasumi admitted in remembrance.

"Indeed, and of course Kyou-chan is not directly blood related to you or I being the daughter of ojisan's sibling, correct?" She brightly smiled only for Kyouko to pout and lean forward.

"Excuse me for being normal." The teen spat out her tongue at her cousin and invoked a laugh from the miko.

"There, there Kyou-chan no need to be upset. I mean you knew about the youkai long before anyone else, right?" She laughed.

Kyouko blushed and shot up straight. Kasumi narrowed her soft eyes and looked to Kyouko accusingly.

"What does she mean Kyouko?" The mother questioned.

"Ahahah…" Kyouko laughed nervously. "W-well I suppose before haha…you see…" She stumbled around her explanation.

Izumo waved her hand dismissing the situation for now.

"No matter that, but Kasumi-obaa, do you remember the wish Genshirin-sama had concerning Tsu-chan?" Izumo questioned at the confused parents.

Kasumi lowered her head in thought. It had been so many years ago, they had taken Tsukune to the shrine when he was young. They had received a reading from the head miko at the time which was Kasumi's sister, but in the panic of Tsukune going missing in the forest she had since forgotten. Kasumi looked up to Izumo and shook her head.

"I see…" Izumo set the tea cup down and folded her hands in her lap. "To be honest, my mother's reading was vague. She had only said that Tsu-chan's _shin'i _was greater than even her own, and that he was destined to change the world." Izumo looked off in the distance in thought.

The miko could remember the sermon well and how her mother often spoke of the boy with such joy as if Tsu were her son.

"She loved Tsu-chan, I suppose it was his adorable nature, or shin'i, but whatever the case Genshirin-sama favored him as well and I think destiny has already begun to lead his steps toward the future, a future that even I cannot see clearly." Izumo murmured regretfully.

"Hold on a second…" Tsukune's father leaned forward, a bit concerned. "I know Tsu is cute, just like his father." He proudly beamed. "But what do you mean by _shin'i _and all this kami and youkai business. I don't quite understand. Are you saying youkai are real?" It was still hard to believe even as the girls explained it to him, all he knew was that something had happened to Tsukune and his friends to trouble them so.

Izumo turned to her uncle and took a breath.

"Ojisan, you know the stories, do you not, of the many places youkai hide from the growing human world?" She questioned, before she would continue her explanation.

"Y…yes I suppose." He admitted.

"And can you truthfully say that even in this day and age the presence of youkai do not still haunt humankind?" She explained.

In modern Japan there were still many aspects of tradition, superstitions and reasoning dictated by the presence of youkai. There are signs warning of Kappa present in the waters, kitsune udon which are named for the pieces of aburaage which fox demons are known to obsess over. Tsukune's father shook his head at the realization of this.

"Our family's powers are traced back to the last son of a great mystical hero called Jooji no Ridda. He slew a monstrous dragon that terrorized the entire world. After the dragon's defeat a great war broke out across the world pitting brother against brother. Jooji-sama's only son fled with his family into the forest across the ocean." Izumo recalled how many times her mother recanted this legend to her.

It was the shrine's legacy and to this day they have kept their roots and duties to the forest.

"The forest was filled with many terrible youkai, and being surrounded on all sides by the sea the family had only the forest to look to for protection. One day the family came upon a group of Tengu in the Izuna-yama, a great mountain just north-west of the Nagano Prefecture. There the family met Sojobo, the white-bearded King of the Tengu. There the great king, taking pity on the family, taught them how to see the kami of the forest." Izumo took a moment to sip her tea, it was obvious she had their attention, the legend did not oft leave the temple doors, and very few patrons knew of the whole story.

"After the war ended, the family thanked the tengu and promised to spread the word of the great forest god's mercy and would build shrines in his honor and protect them as they were protected by him. The tengu made them ordained Shinto priests and miko and since then they have been serving to link the gap that had burned against the world after that great war." The miko set the tea cup down and looked to the family.

Kasumi squeezed her eyes closed and exhaled, trying to hold her composure best she could.

"So…" Kasumi's shaky voice began. "You would put such a responsibility on…" Kasumi bit back.

"Responsibility? Is that how you think of it Kasumi-obaa? A chance to protect your friends and family is not a responsibility, but a privilege." Izumo stated, almost hurt by her words.

"Obaasan…" Kyouko began. "I know it's hard, but you saw Tsukki's friends. You can tell, even I can tell. They aren't normal, but they are still good girls. You know it isn't in Tsukki to abandon someone who needs his help, regardless of who they are." She sighed.

"I know…" Kasumi agreed, regretfully. "I know…he's a good boy." She cried into her hands.

The girls soon arrived at the hospital Moka was being held. The girls learned that her mother had arrived moments after the vampire, and settled any and all questions the nurses and doctors had of her _origins. _It had helped that one of the priests had come by for confirmation, but it did not stop the rumors from spreading around the hospital, making the floor Moka was being kept a little crowded, everyone wanted to get a glimpse of the _vampire. _Gin sat in the waiting room, milking the attention from curious young girls, at least until Kurumu and the others arrived.

"Idiot! Pervert!" The succubus yelled and punched the werewolf into a wall, only to be scolded by nurses for being noisy in the hospital (though somewhat grateful she settled the 'healthy' young man).

Gin sat up and held his face.

"Geez what kinda greetin' is that?" The lycan complained and pulled back into his seat, annoyed all the young girls ran away in fear, yelling that Kurumu was his jealous girlfriend.

"Don't 'greeting' me you perverted dog, where's Moka?!" The succubus demanded.

While Gin explained how Moka's mother ha d stopped by and worked everything out, Kokoa leaned back slightly and looked down the hall. Koumori was lounging in the sleeve of her kimono, none of the girls had a chance to change having come directly from the festival.

"Kokoa?" The vampire finally snapped out of her daze and looked up to Kurumu.

"Did you hear? Moka's on the third floor, let's go visit her." The succubus smiled.

The red-head narrowed her eyes but nodded anyway and followed them to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened once again, the girls were met with the horror of fanboys roving the floor trying to get into Moka's room, the poor nurses doing their best to fend them off.

_For some reason I burned with irritation. Was it that hard to be quiet while someone tried to sleep? I had much preferred my time here as opposed to there. It was warm and content to just lay here forever. I opened my eyes to see that he lay by my side. I reached over and ran my fingers through his hair. This was dream we shared, a dream I didn't mind because he was always so loving. I sat up and felt as the satin sheet fell from my naked chest. I blindly tried to grip it and cover my modesty but I felt his hand over mine. I looked down and could see his ruby eyes gazing at my hand under the curtain of silver. His face was against the pillow and his bare chest against the mattress. I reached over, his eyes slip closed in silent remorse. I pulled down the sheet from his back to reveal the intricate tattoos that were not there before._

"_Tsukune…"_

_It was all I could say as I laid back down and pulled myself close to that familiar warmth._

'I'm sorry.'

_He said suddenly. I reached my hand up and pressed it to his cheek, pulling his face so we looked eye to eye, but he refused to make contact. It hurt a moment but I continued to soothingly stroke his cheek._

'I didn't want you involved, so I… I'm sorry Moka, forgive me but I have to do this alone.'

_He sat up and pressed his warm lips to mine. He pulled away and I opened my eyes only to find myself alone._

Moka lay on the hospital bed tossing and turning until finally her body forced her from the unpleasant sleep. The vampire gasped out as if she could not breathe and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was white and smelled of sterilization. She felt the coarse material of the hospital robe against her body and the firm mattress beneath her body. She felt a bit strange and looked to her arm where she felt something tugging at her skin. A catheter had been pushed into her skin and blood was being intravenously dripped into her body. She groaned and reached for the plastic tube. For a moment she considered ripping it from her arm only to freeze when she recalled what happened earlier that night. It only caused her body to almost collapse when she realized she was alone, and that was not just a dream. If Tsukune was not at her side than that meant something must have been wrong and she had to find out what. She heard a terrible clamor outside of her room. None of the girls were in her room either, which meant they were the cause of the racket. Moka swallowed and wet her dry throat.

"Ku…Kurumu!" She called with a blush on her face, not used to calling out to someone with such apparent dependency.

The silver-haired vampire was startled when Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Kokoa fell into the room when the door burst open, a horde of picture snapping males in hospital gowns snapping shots of the beauties in their kimono. Feeling violated to no end the girls retaliated.

"Perverts!" Kurumu shouted and jumped to her feet as Mizore was a moment from shredding the boys to ribbons.

Yukari threw out her wand and a barrage of brass pans landed on each invasive male and knocked them out. Moka watched with a sigh as her friends scrambled to get in the room.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa shouted in joy as Yukari and she jumped into the bed to embrace the already annoyed vampire. Both young girls were mercilessly sent to the ground as the older vampire looked to Mizore and Kurumu.

"What's going on?" The vampire questioned.

While the girls explained to Moka what had happened, Wong Fonfon had taken liberties to following Tsukune's trail. Xiong Mao had an excellent tracking nose. There seemed to be two others with Tsukune, helping him along in his weakened state. Wong sat on Xiong Mao's back with his legs crossed under him. The young male brushed his fingers to his chin and tilted his head in thought.

"What could Aono Tsukune be up to…if he and his escorts continue on this trail they will end up in the deep forest which is Tengu territory." The young male thought.

Any youkai and human knew not to trespass into a Tengu's territory without permission. They were territorial youkai and were powerful even if they were not S-class. They had a strong sense of justice and were fiercely trained martial artist and were guardians of the mountains. What possible reason had the young man to haphazardly brave tengu territory?

"We shall follow them, and lend Aono Tsukune our assistance Xiong Mao!" Wong cheered. "In return he will have no choice but to listen to my proposal!" He laughed, causing his panda servant to roll its eyes and continue on all fours along the trail toward what the humans called Izuno-yama, or Mount Izuno.

* * *

**(A/N: Don't be fooled into thinking I care about glossaries…)**

**Yama no Kami: Guardians of the Mountain**

**Juzu: Japanese prayer beads**

**Shin'i: God's Will**

**Aburaage: fried tofu**


	53. Life: Granted, Offered, Snatched

**Chapter XXXVI: Life: Granted, Offered, Snatched**

Soon for Tsukune and his two escorts the beaten path soon became unmarked trails as undergrowth soon overcame the dug in paths created by human travelers. Kuzunokage carried the still unconscious Tsukune on his back. The genko-ninja's black tabi scraped against the loose, dusty soils as he followed the lead of the confident Kahlua. The young man still wore his darkly colored kimono, his bare arms hanging over the kitsune's shoulders and the unsettled cloth laid over his shoulders while his sash still tightly clung to his body holding the warm layers of cloth to his body in the chilly mountain air. The hem of Kahlua's white dress was hiked up to her thighs, revealing her unmarred tan legs, the skirt bunched up by a hair broach which normally kept her long hair doubled up behind her tiara. Her silver tresses rained down nearly to the ground and danced against the winds that occasionally cut through the thickening forest trials. Kuzu couldn't help as his eyes would occasionally wander from the trail to the vampire's bare legs. Kuzu was startled when he felt Tsukune moved and stopped. Kahlua looked over her shoulder, back at the genko, then turned around to face him.

Tsukune mumbled under his breath and little by little his muscles stretched beneath his skin as his body sought to rouse from its exhausted state.

"_Moka." _He managed to murmur, to the surprise of the two escorts.

Tsukune's russet eyes flutter open as he gives to look to Kuzunokage's face which was close. Startled Tsukune shouted and tried to sit up but nearly pulled the genko back. If not for Kahlua grabbing Kuzu's haori both Tsukune and Kuzu would have rolled down the hill they had just climbed. Tsukune calmed down as Kuzu set him down.

"W-what's goi—ugh" Tsukune groaned in pain and dropped to his knees as a sharp pain ran from his shoulders down to the back of his leg.

"H-hold on." Kahlua called as she knelt down at his side.

Tsukune jumped back a bit in surprise, having not expected Kahlua to be so close. The young man hissed in pain as he arched his back, unable to reach his arms to soothe the unpleasant ache between his blades. He sat a moment on his knee and looked up to Kahlua, confusion swirling in his chocolate eyes.

"What's going on Kahlua-san? W-where is everyone?" It was always the first thing he seemed concerned for.

The last thing he remembered was Moka…falling. At the very thought he clenched his hands into fists as he sat crouched on one knee, but he felt oddly calm as if…

"She's alright." Kahlua called out to the obviously distressed male.

Tsukune looked up to the vampire as she and Kuzu helped him to his feet. Tsukune blushed and pulled his kimono over his chest in a more appropriate manner and wrapped it more tightly over his chest.

_She's alright. _The words resonated in his chest. It calmed him considerably, but he still felt somewhat guilty. He looked to Kahlua with worry. The older vampire smiled brightly and laughed out.

"Don't worry Tsukune-nii." She spoke warmly to the young male, which caused him to blush at her strange choice in honorific. "Though you are completely you again, you are not as you used to be. You are not yet strong enough to even make a dent in the power of Fairy Tale a they are, and as you are now." She regretfully told him.

Tsukune lowered his head as he looked to his hand. He sadly smiled, as if he knew it was asking too much. Who was he kidding, alone he would never be strong enough to protect them, even though deep down he felt the burning _need _to shield them from every evil of the world, and that perhaps included him. Kahlua folded her hands over his open one. Tsukune looked up to the older girl.

"I like to think that each era that brings change, brings us as a world closer to peace." The dark-skinned vampire said with a warm smile. "We are only divided by the fact we cannot tolerate one another, because we are all so different, yet even so, Tsu-nii still smiles at my sisters." Kahlua released Tsukune's hand as it slipped from her grip.

Tsukune chuckled and the two youkai escorts looked up to him.

"But I smile because I'm happy to have friends, and be able to help anyone in trouble. You don't need a reason to make friends." He nodded with assurance.

Kahlua laughed out and nodded. Tsukune staggered forward when Kuzu slapped his back encouragingly.

"Don't you worry much kid or yer fur'll go grey before you're a man! We'll take care of ya!" The genko grinned.

"That's right!" Kahlua called as she clapped her hands together and turned to Tsukune. "We're taking you somewhere special, and I think it's supposed to help Tsukune-nii with what happened to him!" The hyper vampire cheered as she twirled around and skipped down the unmarked path.

Tsukune and Kuzu looked to each other and laughed nervously. Kuzu sighed and patted Tsukune's shoulder before following the strange vampire into the woods. Tsukune looked around at the seemingly familiar landscape and sighed deeply. The young man turned to follow the escorts deeper in. Soon Wong arrived at the spot the trio had made their stop. The panda brushed his nose to the ground looking for the scent but sneezed and pawed his snout as he sat down suddenly, which forced Wong to roll backwards off his back. The young boy had fallen asleep during the walk and looked around in confusion. Xiong Mao sat up and gnawed on some bamboo shoots while Wong glared at the back of his head.

The Yasha walked around Xiong Mao and looked around. They were off the path.

"Ah I see!" Wong exclaimed. "We're at the border of the tengu's territory! Very clever Xiong Mao!" Wong laughed, only for Xiong Mao to roll his eyes. "Very well, you stay here and I will go ahead on foot! It is far too dangerous to go on together! Call onee-sama and tell her I will be home soon with Aono Tsukune!" And with that Wong bounded off into the growth of trees and shrubs.

As Tsukune, Kuzu and Kahlua raced across the ever changing and twisting forests, all around they could feel the empty silence of trouble hanging above them. Kuzu raced above the ground from tree branch to tree branch and scoffed as he felt it.

"You fangy," He rudely called to Kahlua. "You feel that?" He asked as his eyes kept straight.

Kahlua and Tsukune raced along on the ground. The vampire nodded.

"It's not quite killing intent, but it's not happy to see us." She called out.

"They it seems." Tsukune added as he caught several shadows among the wood line chasing after them.

"I say we giv'em a run for their money eh?" The ninja laughed as he jumped from the trees and landed in front of Kahlua.

Without disturbing the ground beneath him, Kuzu pushed his youki to his feet and kicked off at greater speeds than before. Kahlua looked back to Tsukune who nodded. The vampire than pushed off in similar motion after the kitsune, but down a different route. Tsukune was hesitant, but one of the shadows was upon him, and he jumped out of the way at last second and fled down another route.

"_All we have to do is keep running toward the sun until nighttime and we'll be at our destination." Kahlua had gave mention moments earlier._

"_Tsk that's irresponsible, the sun moves." Kuzu noted the obvious._

"_And so does our destination. Got it Tsu-nii?" Kahlua laughed brightly._

Three shadows dropped down beside the one that missed Tsukune. The one that lunged at Tsukune held tightly to a daikatana, while another held a staff, the third tightly gripped to a chain and kunai, and the last carried a bo.

"They aren't human, but that one boy is…" The one totting the staff took note as the shadow sheathed his daikatana.

"Indeed, we must inform Lady Aotori of this." The katana wielding shadow spoke and leapt into the trees, soon followed by the other three.

Tsukune no longer felt as if he was being chased and slowed to a stop. He was out of breath, body still fatigued from that transformation. Tsukune found himself leaning against a tree for support; his legs and muscles ached as if he had just received a brutal training session from Moka.

"Moka…" He whispered at the thought.

Was she hurt badly? Even though Kahlua had promised she was well, he could not help but worry. She would eventually find out he had… lied to her, the thought bitter against the back of his throat. Tsukune looked up to his surroundings. He absently wondered where Kahlua and that ninja Kuzu were taking him. He had an odd feeling he had been here before. He just had to keep toward the sun, which was simple enough, though contradicting. Tsukune pushed from the tree, bones still throbbing beneath his skin. What had happened back there, had he become a demon?

"**Truly that depends on your definition of the word.**" His youkai murmured backed, causing the young man to chuckle at the thought.

Carefully weighing his ground, Tsukune carefully slid down a small hill. The ground was a little wet, indicating there was a lake nearby, he could smell the fresh water and though he knew it would do nothing for his thirst, but it would give him peace of mind. As he pushed his way through the bushes he was surprised to come upon a small child-like figure crouched in front of the water. Tsukune blinked, not having expected a child here. The child wore a loose kimono, but on closer inspection it was no human child. Atop his head he wore a small black monk's cap and his arms were covered in black feathers. Long, narrow claws playfully tapped against the water's surface as he happily giggled, beak opened with glee. Tsukune swallowed and looked around. He recognized the youkai, it was some sort of Tengu, at least he thought from his last encounter with one. They were supposed to be territorial and violent to intruders.

"E-excuse me…?" He said softly, not wanting to frighten the child if this was the case.

The child turned his head to face the boy, but the young grey-faced tengu had not expected a non-tengu to be in the forest, or even a human! A look of fear befell the child's features. His brows rose in distinct terror as his eyes widened and body stiffened. Tsukune pulled back slightly at his expression. The so-called human male had never experienced someone actually being afraid of him, it was a bit disheartening.

"Wait I just—" But Tsukune could not finish his plea of friendship as the boy's flight instinct took over and he turned to run away. "Wait you'll!" But it was too late.

The boy had turned in the only direction he could: toward the lake. With a splash he slipped off the bank. His taloned feet could not grip on the muddy ledge and he fell the short distance into the deep sink of water. Tsukune flinched a moment and ran over to the bank. He looked around the water's surface but there was no sign off the tengu child. After another moment Tsukune saw bubbles break the water's surface. The young tengu emerged from the murky depths and shouted out.

"Mama!!" He cried as he splashed his winged arms out, desperately seeking to grab the water's edge, only to sink once again.

Tsukune cursed under his breath and dove into the water without hesitation. He recalled that Kappa like to drag anything they could under if they were fool enough to invade the waters, especially muddy waters such as this. Tsukune didn't know the kappa of this lake, but he was sure there was one. After almost drowning as a child his parents had made him take swimming lessons, which he was rather proficient in considering his standard skills in other activities. Tsukune could not see under the water, but he had to save the child, it had been his fault he frightened him.

"**Over there, reach out." **His youkai pulled.

Tsukune closed his eyes and reached out his hand, gripping at the heavy push of pressure. It felt forever, but Tsukune finally felt something soft brush his arm under the water. He grabbed tight and to his relief it was an arm. Tsukune pulled the small body against his and quickly surfaced. By the time Tsukune surfaced he sharply inhaled, the body sputtered and splashed as Tsukune pulled him toward a lower length of the bank to allow them to climb out of the water. Tsukune dropped to coughing boy into the grass as Tsukune fell to his knees, heavily panting, face red from exertion. As he sat on his hands and knees he heard several figures rush from the bushes and several katana draw from their sheaths. The young Gakuen male looked up to see he and the tengu boy were surrounded by a flock of armed tengu, all sporting ascetic robes and similar hats.

"Mama!" The boy coughed as he pushed to his talons and staggered toward the figure standing just in front of Tsukune.

It was a large tengu with dark, bristling feathers. She wore similar robes, but unlike the armed tengu she held no weapon. Tsukune recognized this tengu. She was the one he had met once before. His pants had turned to wheezes as his face became a deeper red and his body began to heat up. His mind became hazy and in the fog he managed to click together that she was the same tengu and that boy must have been the egg he saved from the raccoon-dog.

"I'm glad he hatched…" Tsukune smiled as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground, stricken with fever.

"Lady Aotori," one of the guardian tengu spoke out. "What shall we do with the human?" He questioned.

Tengu were not typically violent unless provoked. They guarded mountain temples and studied martial arts as a means of worship, but they were still of goblin blood and would cause mischief for humans who were fool enough to invade their territory without permission and sought to vandalize it. Lady Aotori picked up her child in her arms, he was shivering against her feathered chest but was otherwise alright. She looked to Tsukune. He had smiled at her the same way when he returned his egg to her after that foolish raccoon-dog had stolen it. She had only been visiting the small wooded area to lay the egg in peace from the clan, and returned when he had hatched into a healthy chick. The trek back took several weeks, but she was able to safely return to the mountains to raise him to be a proper ascetic.

"Bring him to the temple. His fever will only make him easy prey out here." She turned to walk away. "Also find the genko and vampire and bring them as well." She added before leaving the Guardians to pick up to young male.

"Moka…"Tsukune murmured in seeming pain.

Aotori glanced back over her shoulder as her chick fell asleep in her embrace. Though it did not feel like the same boy, it clearly was. What had changed within him?

Back in the hospital a deadly youki gripped Moka's room as Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa and Yukari were backed into a corner by the rage-stricken vampire. Moka wore the white hospital issued clothing and wheeled her IV with her that was still keeping her anemia in check. As she gripped the aluminum bar that kept the drip suspended it bends in. No matter how humorous the sight no one could laugh when Moka spoke.

"You have all forfeited your lives…" She hissed in grief.

"Have mercy Moka, it wasn't our fault!" Kurumu tried to appease her.

"_My, my, as lively as usual…" _A familiarly creepy voice chuckled from the corner of the room.

Moka's expression dropped, as did her youki. The girls sighed in relief. The silver-haired teen tried counting but she could no longer remember how as her ire boiled over. She turned around to see the Exorcist standing in the corner, chuckling.


	54. Abrasive Touch

**Chapter XXXVII: Abrasive Touch**

Tsukune was rushed to the temple hidden deep within the forest by the nimble footed tengu guardians. The temple was a traditional Japanese shrine with effigies of Yamabushi Tengu and Inari along the path. A worn out trail lead up a slight incline to the shrine. Standing at either end of the large shoji doors were two, grey-feathered tengu who wore red, long-nosed masks that resembled the Yamabushi statues. They held spears and stood at attention as the smaller Guardians rushed the boy into the temple. Lady Aotori had made it back ahead of them so had given orders to the process in which they would settle and care for the ailing human. Tsukune was struggling to breathe as the guardians moved him into an open room and laid him on a futon as several hurried off to gather cool water from the spring and cloths for his forehead.

The young tengu boy from earlier sat in the temple's main room and played with a small spinning top made from the leaf of the shrine's resident mujina. A mujina is a badger capable of shape shifting and leaf magic much like the tanuki and kitsune. The badger youkai sat in customary samurai robes: a tan and olive green hitatare, in seiza, and watched the boy play. His hakama were a pale olive and were slightly faded from age. At his waist he wore a pair of scabbard which were family heirlooms. Unlike the tanuki, mujina were proficient at shape shifting, and unlike the kitsune were less frugal when it came to honor. The mujina was an old warrior who had helped protect the hidden shrine for many years. He lost his parents to human poachers and the tengu had taken him in. He often stays within his human form. He was an older looking man with long black hair with two white stripes running along the sides, which was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Aotori-sama…" The mujina called as the matron tengu paced around the temple, assisting the guardians.

In her wings she held a large brass basin. She handed it off to one of the guardians and pulled the hem of her robe up as she walked toward the main room.

"Nitachi? What is it?" The matron sat down on the tatami mat floor beside her son and scooped him into her lap.

The young tengu laughed and snuggled into the warm fabric and feathers of his parent. Nitachi gripped his scabbard, just beneath the blade's hilt. The amber-eyed mujina sighed deeply and looked to his mistress.

"Aotori-sama, I do not mean to sound despondent, but though I am grateful that the human chose to risk his life and save the young master, was it really alright to bring him here, to this sacred land?" The old warrior lowered his head so as to not disrespect the shrine matron. Lady Aotori herself was not sure the reason she let the boy live, perhaps it was the way he smiled at her. She looked down to the giggling lump of feathers in her lap.

"Mama…" The young tengu sighed and curled up as he drifted to sleep.

"Perhaps it is because I owe him for Ibaru's life, twice now." The matron softly spoke as she and her grey claws through the sleeping boy's feathered head.

Nitachi looked to his mistress with awe. Suddenly a pair of guardians hurried into the main room and dropped to their knees.

"What is it?" Aotori questioned as she and Nitachi looked to the pair of bowed keepers.

"My lady, word has come of Sojobo's descent." The first spoke.

"He will arrive by the stroke of noon and wishes to inspect the temple halls." The second proclaimed.

Nitachi jumped to his feet, hand still instinctively gripping the scabbard.

"But that is in less than fifteen minutes, what is the meaning of this delay of information?!" The warrior fumed.

The two tengu stood and bowed deeply.

"Forgive us!" The second began.

"But we were ordered not to allow anyone to know until we received word from his personal messenger." The first finished.

Lady Aotori began to chuckle. The two speakers and Nitachi looked to their leady with a bit of confusion in their eyes. The lady stood to her feet, holding the sleeping chick against her body.

"It seems that old man is as clever as always. Worry not, I can only assume he already holds knowledge of the boy's presence, in fact I can assure you he knew of it before even I." The lady sighed.

"Aotori-sama…" Nitachi exhaled. "You knew that human was on our lands?" The warrior felt slighted by the thought.

"Yes, I had received word from Genshirin that he would be sending his precious child to be in our care. I would have never thought it would be that boy." She mused.

Nitachi and the two keepers stared wide-eyed.

"He is Genshirin-sama's _child?_" Nitachi spoke with great disbelief.

The matron shrugged slightly and held out her claw, looking a bit annoyed.

"When he said the child would be arriving with two unique escorts I would have never believed them to be a vampire and genko-kitsune." She turned to Nitachi.

"A genko? So far from the woods? Why is one so high in the mountains?" The badger youkai wondered only for the group's conversation to be interrupted.

"Lady Aotori, Lord Nitachi, we have found the escorts!" A guardian called from the shoji doors.

The matron stepped toward the doors and the two keeps hurried over to slide them open, only for them to behind Sojobo's mountain caravan, the two escorts, and the caller. The caller lowered his head.

"And Master Sojobo has brought them…" The caller bowed deeply and backed away.

Sojobo was a great white tengu who rode on the back of a wild boar with chestnut fur. His brilliant red robes set him apart from the others. He carried a Khakkhara, a ringed staff, which indicated his status as the clan head, and King of all Tengu. On his hip he carried a katana scabbard and wore wrist cut kote and sune-ate over his shin. His guard were large, spear wielding tengu of deep black coloration, their beaks a soft grey which off-set their face color. Kahlua and Kuznokage stood side by side just off the left of the caravan. Kuzunokage looked bored, but the vampire was worried about her charge. Her sister would be terribly upset with her had she let anything happen to Tsukune. Lady Aotori handed the sleeping Ibaru to a keeper who carried the chick off to bed. Sojobo watched as the keeper hobbled away.

"He will be a great Yamabushi one day." Old Sojobo spoke out in a deep, baritone caw.

Aotori bowed her head gracefully to her King and grandfather.

"Of course Ojisama. What brings you from Mount Kurama this time of year?" She kept her head bowed.

The old tengu huffed and bristled his feathers.

"Do not wear on this old man. I have traveled many weeks to come see the boy which my old friend has chosen. Bring him before me!" The old king commanded.

Aotori glanced off to the side a moment than stood up tall to look to her grandfather.

"I am sorry Ojisama, but the boy has fallen critically ill and is in bed resting." Her words startled the vampire who gripped to Kuzu's arm in frantic worry.

The old tengu squawked out in annoyance as he shuffled off the back of his mighty mount. The old boar's tusks were so elongated that they nearly pierced into its skull, they were carved down weekly to keep the old boar from doing harm to itself or others as it could get ferocious when his master set to attack. The khakkhara chimed when the white-feathered tengu stepped onto the ground and used his staff to pull his body toward the temple.

"Then I will go to the boy, he who my dear friend has placed all his faith into." The old crow sternly spoke as he stubbornly trudged forward.

Aotori turned to Nitachi.

"Tend to the guests Nitachi, I will brew tea for grandfather while he looks over the human. Walk them to where the boy rests, and nowhere else." The tengu gave a stern eye to the genko-kitsune.

Although genko-kitsune were less wily than their aka-kitsune and shiro-kitsune counterparts, they could still be troublesome creatures as they were known to bring about both bad and good luck. Nitachi bowed to the matron as she walked into the temple. The caravan moved the old boar to settle someplace quiet.

"You two." Nitachi rudely called to the escorts. "Follow me." The mujina turned and marched into the temple.

Kahlua smiled warmly and followed as Kuzunokage kept up behind her, arms folded behind his head.

"Aw man I feel the hospitality already…" The kitsune sarcastically murmured.

Aotori made her way toward the temple room where Sojobo was visiting the young human male. The matron tengu knelt by the shoji door and set the platter of tea down beside her as she slid the door open. She was careful to pull back her sleeve as she moved the platter into the room, on the floor before stepping in and repeating the process in reverse, closing the shoji door. In the room, Tsukune lay in his futon, a wet cloth being applied to his head by a smaller black temple guardian. Sojobo sat in seiza to his left and Kahlua, Kuzu, and Nitachi to his right. Aotori settled at the foot of the futon mat and poured the tea. Old Sojobo held a bamboo pipe to his beak as he looked down to the wheezing boy. The white-feathered king appeared to be in deep concentration. Kahlua worriedly watched Tsukune struggle in his fever while Kuzu lay back on the tatami matted floor, half asleep. The old badger warrior looked to the boy with disdain. He did not trust humans as they were violent and destructive creatures, no better than the cruelest of mountain ogre.

"Ojisama?" Aotori called the old King from his thoughts.

Sojobo parted his beak to speak only to turn to face Aotori and see the offered tea. He thanked her and took the ceramic cup and took a light sip. Kahlua had explained to the old king of Houseki and of how the beast had taken part of Tsukune's soul away, so they had believed, but Sojobo was not so sure it was truly the case.

"Soul Sickness." The king spoke up as he set the pipe over a collecting tray and set his tea cup down beside it.

Aotori and the others looked to the old king who folded his white wings over his chest. His red robes rustled under his movements as the azure eyes of the elder looked to the pained boy. Sojobo sighed and cupped his hands in his lap.

"Soul Sickness is a spiritual illness. By the will of Kami one cannot expect material wellness if one's soul is in disarray. Through the grace of Kami, who has implanted a principle state of divine health upon each and every of our individual souls, we are painfully aware of how corrupt our very natures are in link, but those who walk wild through life forget that beings such as us can never seek to compare." The old King explained.

Kuzunokage opened an eye to the old crow and sat up, pulling his legs crossed beneath him and clutched to his ankles.

"So you're saying, jiji, that the kid's sick, cause he's not a god?" The genko sneered in his confusion, which only made Sojobo laugh outright at the young kitsune's foolish nature.

"There are many a youkai who believe themselves to be comparable to gods, yet they to suffer the sickness. It is not inferiority that brings about the pain, it is a lack of life and feeling within ones soul that creates a deadness within us, a hardness that cannot be removed due to ones carnality and worldly mindedness." The old king explained as he looked to Tsukune. "A Ghoul is a parasite of the soul and seeks to tear away the link we hold to the heavens by consuming the soul very existence, because the soul cannot be _taken _away. It is not ours to begin with. The ability to barter with it is but an informality used to trick us into weakness." He looked to Kahlua who seemed confused.

"But we were told…Tsukune-nii he…" The ruby-eyed vampire looked to the old king who shook his head.

Tsukune had explained as they went along the path as to how he had felt when he met face to face with Houseki.

'_Like a part of myself was consumed by him_.'

"What he has told you, is indeed what he felt…" The King assured. "But it is not how it was. He holds disparity in his heart and doubts himself, in which Kami believes in. There is nothing we can do until he is able to reconcile with his own change and come to terms with the parasite that seeks to break him down. Even parasites have reasons to live. Perhaps they can learn to live together, perhaps not." The King picked up his pipe and closed his eyes.

Kuzunokage looked to Tsukune as he crossed his arms under his chest. The genko raised brow and looked around the room at the humbly lowered heads. Was this kid really all that and than some? He could tell he had a crazy power inside of him, the likes of which he has never seen before, but that power was only a parasite? The strength of another? If so whose?

"_The vampires?" _The kitsune wondered as he looked around the room.

As he thought about it, the more it made sense. Vampires themselves were living parasites that fed on others, but was that not the case with all beings in the world? Though there was a clear distinction between a harmful parasite and that which perpetuated more life. Was Tsukune really a…? The ninja looked to the boy who was still wrecked with fever and seemed to be struggling in his sleep. Outside Wong stood atop an overlying branch watching the temple. It was highly guarded.

"As expected of someone of Aono's caliber!" He cheered to himself.

"Hey!" A tengu called to the young man from another tree.

"Not again!" Wong ran off to prevent his capture; he had been circling the temple several hours now looking for a break in the temple's defense but that was proving harder than he had anticipated.

By the temple itself Xiong Mao sat nibbling some bamboo shoots, relaxing in the chilly mountain breeze.

At the hospital Moka and the girls were gathered in the room, all finding appropriate seats. Kurumu had sat on a seat she pulled bed side while Mizore sat on the seat's back. Yukari had propped herself on Moka's bed while a nurse nervously replaced Moka's catheter and IV. Kokoa stood "guarding" the door from those crazed otaku, Koumori perched on her shoulder with a serious-yet-cute look on his furry face. Moka looked to the Exorcist who comfortably stood with his arms behind his back.

"_Now that everyone is calm, we can get to the task at hand." _The old priest chuckled.

The nurse left the room and allowed Mikogami to begin explaining just exactly who Fairy Tale was and what they wanted. Under the guise of a multinational company, which was not wholly false, they sought to control all aspects of the world, but they had trouble completely controlling the youkai worlds because unlike the humans, each individual clan is self governed in such a manner that outside influences are almost impossible.

"Because everyone is so reclusive, the humans running Fairy Tale are having trouble, correct?" Moka noted as she lay back in the bed, hands over her stomach.

The priest noted and grinned at the intuitive vampire.

"_They had been close to getting the snow maiden village, but it backfired when you arrived. Your strength and seemingly invasive act of continuously getting in their way…_" The priest began.

"Hold on!" Kurumu called out. "Constantly? The first time we met them was when they attack Mizore's village!" The succubus pointed out.

"Don't forget when we helped Sun-senpai desu, but that was only one guy." The young witch pointed out.

Moka was silent a moment and crossed her arms over her chest. For a time she had been suspicious. Ever since they joined the newspaper club they had gotten into incidents one after another, the first being at the Witch's Ranch, but there had been no sign of Fairy Tale, instead they had been given a chance to save Ruby… The vampire blinked when it clicked in her head. The Exorcist grinned when he saw the vampire's expression, almost regretting it took her this long to realize, but amused by all the interesting things that came from their ignorance.

Of course they were meant to save Ruby. For whatever reason the witch was always by the Exorcist's side and was even there when Tsukune went Ghoul for the first time and, by Kurumu's telling, a second time at the beach house when he transformed. Every time they were in trouble… someone came to their rescue, or perhaps it was her imagination.

"_You are all growing up, and you can't expect to be saved by the adults forever. You'll soon have to make your own choices."_ The Exorcist knowingly chuckled as he motioned his hand. "_That boy sought to protect you all with his choice, and asked Shuzen Kahlua to take him to Fairy Tale's headquarters so he could face the man that created that other him." _He said with a grin.

"M-moka-san?" Yukari called in nervousness when she saw Moka's grip tighten on the aluminum bed-side post which bent under the force of her calm anger.

"Hold on." Kokoa called in an annoyed growl. "Are you saying that it's up to us to find that loser and save him from the mess he's gotten himself into?!" Kokoa held her head up as she crossed her arms under her chest.

The other girls looked to the red-head and shook their heads trying to sign to her to cut-it-out, as Moka popped the bedpost from its place, but the younger vampire kept talking.

"You're insane!" She spat out with vigor. "Of course we're going to save the idiot!" Her words caused all heads to turn to her.

She glared at the group and turned her head away in irritation.

"That idiot would be lost without our help, he hasn't even finished his training!" She scoffed.

The girls agreed in Kokoa's words, most of them anyway.

"Of course we will help Tsukune, it's not that he's weak…" Kurumu looked down, not sure what it was, this feeling to protect him, even though he was not her Destined One…

The succubus felt Mizore's cool hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the snow maiden's aurora eyes.

"He's our precious friend. It is selfish of him to think we want him to risk himself for our sake. We think of his sake as well." Mizore worded what the succubus found herself unable to do.

Yukari jumped off the bed and held up her hands in victory.

"That's right desu! We've no right to ask so much of him because he gives us everything!" The little witch proclaimed cheerily.

Moka was silent a moment. She released the post from between her fingers and allowed it to fall to the ground with a clatter that startled the others. She looked to her hand longingly. She felt so strange without him by her side. Yes, often were they apart, but she knew this time it was different, because she had finally allowed herself to fall in love. She has had a difficult past, and much of it still remained painfully unknown. Even whole again she could not remove those fuzzy blockades that scored her mind.

"_As for Akashiya-san, I have something from your mother I think you will be interested in seeing." _The old man chuckled as the silver-haired teen turned her attention to him.

He raised his hand, which pulled back his billowing sleeves to reveal a Rosary. Moka's hand immediately went up to her neck where her collar sat. Even after it broke she never took off the collar. She ran her fingers along the pearls and to the center of the leather band where the seal once sat.

"_She said that this one is not as strong, and you can later personally thank her friend for making another one for her troublesome daughter." _He chuckled as he made his way up to her side.

* * *

**(A/N: Long write...)**

**Mujina: Badger**

**Yamabushi Tengu: associated with the Shinto deity Sarutahiko, who is described in the Japanese historical text, the Nihon Shoki. Red human-like masks with long noses are worn over the face, representing them.**

**seiza: a sitting position**

**jiji: old man**

**Ojisama: respectful way of saying grandfather or addressing a senior.**


	55. Omake 18

**Omake 18**

**Origin**

It was during a time many know only as the Age of Darkness. Man and Youkai had fallen deep into war which brought about the need for many great barriers to rise over the other worlds which were once separated by walls of stone and rivers of blood. Man was pitted against Youkai and Youkai against Man where they had once been at peace. It was a dire time, a time many felt needed to be changed. Before this time a terrible dragon roamed the land and stole the wealth from man and youkai alike.

"Bring to me gold and silver and your women."

It would demand. At the time the known world was very small, so all were effected by his plague which carried everywhere he took breath.

A great soldier rose from the east, Jooji no Ridda, or George of Lydda by Western Scholars, was a great Nephilim Solider of the land formerly of the ancient Arabian nation: Lybia. He was said to have unknowingly paved the way for the world to be free of its shackles of hate, only for hate to shackle him to death.

In ancient times, a time not yet recorded to the pages of history, there was a brand of man neither human nor youkai. These beings were believed to be the descent of great heavenly beings that created unions of love with mortal man. So were Nephilim born, giants of the old world with powers that rivaled any youkai. Kami himself had cursed the birth of Nephilim as punishment to their forefathers for their desecration of mankind, and so the Nephilim lived with the curse of their forefathers and still honored their kami and stood strong. For their strength of heart Kami blessed many of the clan with the power of wings, blackened by their cursed blood. Many clans of Nephilim were not as strong willed and were eventually destroyed by their own vanity and were consumed by darkness, so much so that even when they died they would rise from their graves and seek the blood life of others so that they may extend their power. And so Ghoul were born as the dragon's power became unstoppable.

Under the tyrannical rule of the Dragon, known only as Ouroboros, all forms of life were brought to poverty. With poverty came theft and murder which perpetuated survival. In such a way of life many countries began to build up armies to protect what little they had. One such country was Romania. It was a small country at the time and was prone to raids, especially from the great country of the North, which was ruled by the Ottoman Empire, and backed by the great powers of their youkai soothsayers the yuki onna. For many years hatred stretched across the land, but Romania was defended as the land of Vampyr. A great clan ruled the small country and protected its humans.

Vampire were a new breed of youkai never before seen in the world until that point. Many believe they stood in league with the mighty dragon that plagued the land and brought sickness and poverty with it, but vampire know they were the decedents of Ghoul, though only the most ancient of them still held this knowledge. Because of the Nephilim's curse, many evolved from the Ghoulish beings held an instinctive fear of their kind, but a vital dependency to their blood. Ghouls once had been violent, blood thirsty creatures, but the Nephilim, who took pity on their cursed brethren, took them in, fed them their blood and sate their rage with tender touches. Many of the Ghouls became sociable, but still held a deep rooted fear and sheltered themselves once free of their brother's care. As Vampyr grew in intelligence, so did their need to prevent regression. Was their blood to ever come in contact with humans, it would mean the possibility of more Ghoul being born, and they losing all they fought to build. They could not push humans completely from their lives, but set rules into place that would keep them close enough.

Over time many vampyr became vain and the laws distorted in the eyes of the selfishly born. The most famous of vampire lord was Vlad Tepes the Third, latter to be renamed Vlad the Impaler, prince of Wallachia of Romania. Though he protected his country with the hand of power given by his ancestors, he had since lost the true meaning of these laws in place, and interpreted them to his own bemusings. On the day, in the summer of 1300 BC, Vlad the Impaler broke the greatest taboo of all vampire law. He gave birth to a Ghoul, a being that had not been seen for several centuries since the rise of vampire. It was a time of death and struggle, as poverty grew, so did the plague ridden voice of the dragon which curled over the surface of the land.

This one Ghoul was left untouched by the word of the eldest of vampire, but soon that Ghoul grew from Vlad's control and took to the streets, only to birth more. Soon a greater plague spread across the known world. It was known only as the Black Death, and it had struck the great land at a horrific time. The Ottoman empire was destroyed after being pushed from Romania by Vlad. Vlad scattered the yuki onna tribes to the wind. Millions perished, the only ones that remained of the royal family escaped to the sea toward the east, to a small island chain known as Nippon. Yet still the great plague persisted, Ghouls and vampire alike were hunted to the brink. The vampire clans were broken apart and sought refuge by scattering across the known world. Millions upon millions died and more upon more were killed in war against neighbor.

After the war it was roughly dated, that on April 23rd of 303 BC the hero Jooji no Ridda had fallen after striking dead the Ouroboros Dragon. That meant for centuries after man and youkai had warred for nothing. When it was asked how the great hero was struck down, it was said that Emperor Diocletian had him decapitated for being unwilling to turn away from his Kami. Though the Emperor raised point that his blood was cursed by the very Kami he praised, Jooji no Ridda refused.

"_Even if he cursed the blood of my forefathers, he does not curse me." _

And with that he was executed. The gold and silver hoarded by Ouroboros was never found, and wars had been initiated by several kingdoms in search of it. In the end they learn that it was not the great Dragon that plagued their land, but their greed. To end the war and suffering the Three Great Kings, known as the Hades Kings by the youkai, raised a great barrier to protect the dwindling number of youkai from persecution, and the fragile humans from destruction. Neither side could no longer trust the other after the war, and the Kings wait until that day where it could be called Paradise: A place of plenty and no distinction above prey and predator with no status no wealth no poverty.

"But don't you have a door to Paradise desu ka?" Yukari questioned to the old Mikogami, who could only chuckle to clear his throat as he looked down to the witch settled on the hospital bed by Moka.

"_Well it's rather empty don't you think? I may have my piece of Paradise, but doesn't everyone deserve a little piece of it?" _He smiled.


	56. Chinese Medicine

**Chapter XXXVIII: Chinese Medicine**

There was a gentle knock against the shoji door where Lady Aotori and the others sat gathered around Tsukune's sleeping form. The shrine matron carefully stood as she pulled her sleeve against her body to pull the door open. A caller was on his knee, head bowed.

"Mi'lady we have finally captured the intruder." The smaller tengu spoke as he stayed looking to the ground.

Aotroi nodded and turned to face the others in the room.

"Excuse me I have a matter to attend to." The lady stepped from the room and closed the shoji door behind her and had her attending caller take her to the main hall.

There Wong sat tied up by two Yamabushi tengu warriors. The young Yasha struggled in his binds and called out in Mandarin. Lady Aotori looked to the caller in question. He put his hand to his chest and lowered his head.

"He seems to not speak any Japanese mi'lady, so we cannot confirm to where he is actually from, it is a mandarin dialect, and even his clothing indicate he is Chinese." The caller explained. "He has been circling the temple for several hours and we know not if he is friend or foe." The smaller standing tengu looked to the young youkai who angrily pouted at his being caught.

Lady Aotori sighed and shook her head. "I haven't the time to deal with this. We are still tending to the Aono boy, so if you can put him—"

"Did you say Aono? What is wrong with Aono Tsukune?!" Wong called in Japanese suddenly.

Aotori and the caller looked to the young boy as he hopped to his feet. The Yamabushi warriors still held the ropes that bound the scrawny youkai. Aotori turned to face the young man and she raised a feathered brow at him. She crossed her arms under her chest and tilted her head slightly, eyeing the bright-eyed boy.

"And of what relation do you have to Aono Tsukune?" The matron questioned with a curiou tone as the young man smiled widely.

"I am Wong Fonfon! First year student to Youkai Gakuen and Aono Tsukune is my senpai! I have traveled many miles to ensure his well being for there is a great deal I must ask of him!" The young boy was quite full of energy and he seemed to hold no ill intentions toward Tsukune, but that did not stop Lady Aotori from looking at him questionably.

Typically young boys such as Wong did look up to their senpai with admiration. It was a senpai's job to embrace his kouhai and teach him everything they knew. The bond was like a master to his apprentice and it was something Aotori could understand compared to she and her grandfather. The lady looked to the Yamabushi and nodded her head, giving them signal that the boy was of no harm to them or the temple. They warriors untied the young student and the matron nodded her head and held out her hand.

"Follow me than and see what has come of your senpai." The tengu spoke with flattering grace as she led Wong toward the hall which led to the room Tsukune rested in.

Wong was shocked by the sight. Tsukune's face was almost cheery red as the young man struggled to breathe. Wong put his fingers to his chin and tilted his head.

"Please." The lady offered the young boy entrance. When Wong stepped in the matron closed the shoji doors so they could speak in privacy.

"Black wings?" Nitachi spoke up amidst the conversation.

Old Sojobo nodded and bit his beak over his pipe, puffing out a few breaths.

"Interesting," the old tengu began, "from the genko and vampire's description the boy indeed has raised to the level of Alastor." Sojobo looked to the pained individual who rested on the futon.

"Forgive my forwardness, but what is an Alastor, this boy he seems no different from a human." The old mujina bitterly spoke, holding ill feelings toward human-kind.

Lady Aotori laid her hands in her lap and sighed.

"How shall I explain it?" The lady glanced to the boy than rose her head as she began to speak. "This boy, child of Genshirin, descends from a race of man known as Nephilim. They were a giant race with cursed black wings and divine powers that rivaled many priest and shaman during their time." The old tengu explained. "Many generations ago their family fled to these northern mountains seeking refuge from a terrible youkai-human war on the horizon in the mainlands. Over time their blood's magic thinned though it did not vanish and would occasionally resurface in miko and priests who still protect the slope's temple, Genshirin's residence." Aotori explained.

Kahlua looked up to the tengu matron with a curious expression.

"But what is this temple to Genshirin-sama?" the vampire wondered.

"Ah," Nitachi stood to his feet to respond. The mujina bowed his head. "This is where we train ascetic warriors that protect the forests and feral youkai and humans that inhabit the lands which surround this prefecture." The warrior badger proudly explained.

Kuzunokage sat up and waved his hands.

"Wait, Guardian Cults actually exist?" The genko questioned.

"Guardian Cults?" Kahlua titled her head slightly at the familiar term. The ninja nodded and pulled his legs crossed.

"Yea, it's the common name for groups of youkai or humans that still protect ancient treaties between species and keep a balance that doesn't perpetuate the need of a Grand Barrier." He explained.

"Oh!" Kahlua chimed in. "I remember Miyabe-kun told me about those! The Gakuen is considered to be a training ground for potential Cult leaders that are tasked which various prefectures and states around the world, right?" The vampire looked to the tengu matron who nodded.

Sojobo pulled his pipe from his beak and opened an azure eye.

"Fujisaki Miyabe?" Sojobo questioned and received a nod from the vampire. "He is a troublesome fellow with unclear motives. He goes around challenging the Cult heads. I heard he recently invaded the yuki onna homeland in an attempt to gain a marital union." The white tengu recalled. Kahlua's face took a deep crimson color as she looked to her lap.

"Well you see," she sputtered out a bit nervously. "It was ruse, I guess, I don't know, but more so…" the vampire cleared her throat. "I did not know the yuki onna were part of the contracts." Kahlua wondered.

Lady Aotori nodded. "Yes, they are." She confirmed. "It is an ancient treaty that allows them to keep with their customs of kidnapping human males to further their clan as long as they do not take predominant members of families and do not take from the same family. Unlike several clans of youkai who hide behind the barriers, the yuki onna hold no ill intentions to humans as it is their natural tendency to capture males, similar to the human amazons." Aotori compared.

"I see…" Kahlua put her finger to her lip. "So there are a lot of these Cults aren't there?" Kahlua looked up to Aotori who was about to respond, but Wong interrupted. He had been staring at Tsukune for several minutes now, deep in thought.

"Soul Sickness!" Wong exclaimed. "This is what ails Aono-san does it not?" The young yasha looked to Sojobo who raised a feathery white brow, but nodded.

Wong looked to Tsukune with an understanding, an almost pitying gaze. His long braid hung over his shoulders as his arms crossed together under his billowing sleeves.

"If that is so, I know of a way to cure him!" Wong exclaimed only for all heads to turn to the young yasha. Wong jumped to his feet and held out his hand which he clenched into a fist. "When I was but a child my sister died from an illness." The teen explained. "I was quite hurt by this because I was very close to my beloved sister!" The yasha plopped himself down on the tatami mat as he thought.

A far off look appeared on his face as he recalled the memory with a sad smile.

* * *

_I was but of two years when I had first met my sister. _

_My sister had been sick for some time now, but had only recently become bed ridden. She had a weak body since birth. The halls of my home were vast and I would often get lost as I would play with my dear Xiong Mao who was a cub at the time. I was wandering the halls of my home when I heard distinctly painful sobs of loneliness echo across the corridors I had been forbidden from walking along. It was as if a banshee had come upon our doorstep to whisk away the ever flowing brightness of life from our home. With no one around I decided to brave against my parents' warnings, though the punishment would have been severe._

_I arrived at a lonely door at the very end of the massive hall. I put my ear to it and could hear silent sobs which would be occasionally drowned out by coughs, wretched coughs that ached my very chest as I bid them pass! Tentatively I reached for the door's handle and pulled it down. It was not locked and pushed open to allow me passage! There upon a mattress of silk and satin was the princess of my household, called as such because of her divine grace and beauty! Up until than I had only heard stories of my sister by rumor or whisper! She turned her sad and empty eyes toward me, though her face as white as the most pristine porcelain doll, her soul was on the brink of its once happy existence. A small smile came upon her face as she called me to her side by my name. I was assured this must have been my dear sister which I have searched for time and time again! I made haste to cross the room and climbed onto the bed to be at her side. Though her body cold, her attentions were warm and she pulled me into her embrace and spoke to me. She told me of her many regrets to her life and the many things she wished of me, as a Wong. _

_My parents had discovered of my broken promise to never wander the particular corridors, but instead of being barred to my room my loving sister had harshly demanded my presence in penance that she would take her life rather than let it rot away without my presence! It was such a loving gesture that I could not withhold my glee! I had spent all my waking time at my sister's side, but it would not last. She soon perished from the weight of her illness. I had not understood until now why my parents had disbarred me from her side, for knowing her had made her loss hurt that much more. I was stricken with sorrow and lost my joy for life and would not speak as they dressed my sister for her death bed. I had only wished her alive once again. My parents always sought to our happiness and seeing my despairing chagrin they found means in which to grant my sister new life!_

_Using a network of connections they were able to find someone that could return her soul to her body and reanimate her as a kyoushi, as she could not rest in peace knowing my pain. Though something unforeseen happened… Being so young I had yet to grasp the concept of existence beyond death or a possibility after, so I did not believe my sister had returned and called her reanimated body a perpetrator in her guise! What a cruel child I was to be unable to recognize my beloved sibling. Alas it had come to be that her soul grew sick and she became still once again, though her soul remain in her corpse._

_I would sit on the floors with Xiong Mao at my side, never speaking a word, than one day I could hear the despairing cries that I had heard once before and I had come to realize that it was indeed my sister come back to fetch me! I cried to my mother and begged d her to tell Ling-Ling that I was sorry. Mother knew not if it would return my sister from her sickness and she offered my solace by promising to call a family friend to look over her once again._

"The very day after my dear sister's Soul Sickness was cured!" Wong exclaimed happily.

Sojobo pressed his claws to his chin in thought. Aotori turned her head to her grandfather.

"Do you think it so, ojisama, can the sickness be cured with the intervention of another?" The matron questioned.

Kahlua looked up and sat forward. "I know it may sound selfish, but we need Tsukune-nii well again!" The vampire urged. "He has something very important to do, and if Tsu-nii missed his opportunity he would be heartbroken and will end up breaking promise that is very important to him! Please, help Tsukune-nii!" Kahlua begged with a sad look upon her royal features.

"Yes!" Wong cried out. "I wish to help Aono-san in his time of need! This way he will be indebted to me and will heed to my favor! Come away Xiong Mao! We shall call nee-san post-haste!" The yasha called out as Xiong Mao's face peeked up through the small window several feet off the ground.

The group blinked at the hyper yasha as he ran out of the room and out of the temple. Sojobo laughed out in a scratchy caw.

"Well, we shall leave it to the boy than, who seems more capable than some of the younger patrons of this room, hmm?" The old tengu bit down on his pipe, chuckling.


	57. Nightmarish Truth of my Fear

**Chapter XXXIX: Nightmarish Truth of my Fear**

_The night of the temple visits a terrible beast came upon the families and visitors of the ancient temple. Lady Akasha stood from her meeting with the Exorcist as Ruby ran to his side to warn him of the troubling change Tsukune has incurred and Moka's injury. Lady Akasha reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a small silver Rosary, much like the one Moka had originally broke, but smaller. The elder vampire looked to the robed priest and turned her eyes down to the limiter._

"_I had hoped that perhaps it would last her until then, but it seems fate has something else in store for my lovely daughter." The mistress sadly regretted._

_She looked up to Mikogami and handed him the limiter which he slipped into his robe sleeves. Lady Akasha put her sleeve to her eyes to dab away the painful tears that fell._

"_It is not as strong as before, having such little time to make it anew. If it breaks before they arrive, I cannot say what will happen, though I was surprised to find her well. That seal is what keeps that dreadful power confined." She admitted as she turned to face the crowd of people, only to warmly smile, with a sullen expression painting her face. "She is the only one I have seen with such pure wings." She turned to Exorcist and smiled._

"_I will take care of it, and I understand your worry, but she is much stronger than she was then." Mikogami assured. _

_Bidding the lady farewell she disappeared into the crowed and he turned to Ruby who anxiously waited for his orders._

"_I will take this to Akashiya, Toujyou I need you to go to Izuno-yama and make your way to the temple hidden in by the tengu. Though she promised to assist Aono, she is still a Shuzen." He chuckled as he turned to leave._

_Ruby bowed her head and watched as the Exorcist melted into the crowd._

Tsukune was left to rest as Aotori, Sojobo, Nitachi, Kuzunokage, Kahlua and Wong sat in the main hall over a tense and quiet meal. Wong had called is sister Ling-Ling in hopes that she would be able to provide them with a means of quickly curing Tsukune's Soul Sickness. Aotori set her tea cup down and looked to the group as she continued the discussion from earlier.

"Genshirin has sent the boy because of the blood he carries." The matron looked around the room at the attentive faces. "Many believe that the blood carried by his family came from the heavens long ago, but had become cursed in the corrupt human body. Though over time their blood has thinned, their power is still retained and a special few are known to have wings as black as tengu." She looked to her grandfather who cleared his throat.

"Tengu," old Sojobo began, "Are also known as Tiangou, or heavenly dogs. We are servants of the kami of the forest and sit upon our mountains to listen more closely to the voice of the heavens. We are practitioners of Shugendo and live our lives as yamabushi. Ours wings have grown black from our previous lives as harbingers of war, which came to an end when the god of the forest, Genshirin, took pity on our disruptive way of life." Sojobo explained.

"But, sir, your wings are white." Wong pointed out. The old tengu king nodded.

"Because of my devote relationship with kami I was able to purify my wings and turn them white. Those who walk upon the land typically could never carry white wings and are often cursed with black or demon fleshed wings." Sojobo clamped his beak over his pipe and inhaled. He held for a moment before releasing his smoky breathe. "And then there are those like this boy. Humans are not blessed with wings, but because his family had once come from heavenly creatures much like us, he has been blessed by black wings."

"But," Kahlua called up. "You said black wings are cursed, why is it a blessing?" She questioned.

"Because they are black." Nitachi spoke up as he looked around. "He has a chance to turn them white, is that not correct Sojobo-sama?" The mujina looked to the old tengu who gave a subtle nod.

"Yes. He has been given a chance to wash the curse from his blood. We were told by Genshirin-sama that when his son, who carried the black wings of Alastor arrived, we were to train him in the ranks of Shugendo so that he may turn them white and defeat a great enemy."

As Sojobo spoke Wong's eyes glittered with excitement. To think that Aono Tsukune was someone so important. But…

"What is, an Alastor? I have never heard of such a youkai." Wong voiced the very question on Kahlua and Kuzunokage's mind. Sojobo nodded and looked to Aotori who bowed her head in understanding.

The matron tengu turned to face the others.

"An Alastor is the name of one with Nephilim blood who has awakened. Because their blood has been diluted over the centuries winged Nephilim are unheard of, but there are occasional circumstances that causes a Nephilim to awaken in a process called Alastor." The old matron raised her head to the curious glance of the young yasha. "When the blood of a Nephilim seeks retribution for a wrong enacted upon them their blood reawakens, though typically it takes the death of someone close. In this case the catalyst seemed to have been extreme stress and…"

"Moka-chan had gotten hurt." Kahlua interrupted. "Moka-chan was hurt and Tsukune-nii was upset, but she was most certainly not _killed."_ Kahlua pointed out with confidence, and particular affection toward her imouto.

Aotori nodded. "No, and to that I am glad as the young Akashiya is also one of Genshirin's favorite children." The matron noted.

"It was due to a curse within his blood," Sojobo began, "that woke the stirring power in his veins that may have stood dormant up to that point." The old king spoke.

"It was unlike Genshirin predicted." Aotori affirmed with a nod. "For a time he had seen the signs in his growing children, but he did not expect for Aono's blood to awaken so early." The matron explained.

"Then…" Nitachi hesitated to speak, but looked to his matron with his amber eyes. "Then that means, mi'lady, that perhaps someone has interfered with the processes set in place?" The mujina questioned.

Sojobo opened his azure eyes and looked to the mujina samurai. "Indeed it does pup. The true enemy is progressing as a greater rate than anticipated and so too have the wheels of fate sought to hasten their rotation, but we are mere mortals and such strain on one as young as Aono could be cause to falter fate's plans or perhaps be part of them. In whatever case, we are running out of time as the longer he stays feverish, the more harm comes to his body."

As they sat in counsel, worry began to surface. The longer Tsukune suffered his sickness, the more he was likely he was not to ever wake up. Wong could only pray his sister would arrive quickly and that he has not lost his only chance to assuring Tsukune become an ally to him, for with the direction things in the world beyond the forest were going; many were to suffer a backlash from Fairy Tale's growing presence.

"Aotori." Sojobo called. His granddaughter looked to him with curiosity. "Where is my son Saburo?"

Saburo was the daitengu of Mount Izuno and ruled the colony of ascetics. Aotori bowed her head.

"He is meeting with an ally from the Grand Barrier of the Middle, shall I fetch him for you grandfather?" She questioned as she readied herself to stand.

The old tengu took a moment to think before he gave a nod. "Yes. He needs to be made aware of the problems currently at hand." To Sojobo's words Aotori bowed her head and stood. She bowed to her guests and left the hall.

When Aotori raced down the hall a small head peeked out from around the corner. Young Ibaru watched as his mother raced off to the deeper sections of the temple. He had been told that the human boy that saved him rested with fever in the guest room. He was curious ever since he woke from his nap. The young tengu gripped his kimono sleeves in his claws and tip toed down the hall. He crouched to the floor when two ascetics walked by. They looked to each other in curious wonder of the small master, but took no note of his playfulness and continued on their duties. Ibaru was soon at Tsukune's room and carefully slid open the shoji door. Softly muttering an apology for his intrusion he closed the door behind him and turned to the futon where the human lay.

Ibaru walked over to Tsukune's side. The young man was red with fever and seemed to be suffering from nightmares. Ibaru tilted his head slightly and put his claw to the tip of his black beak. Ibaru sits down beside the young man who had saved him from being swallowed by the lake. The young tengu boy frowned; Tsukune was in obvious pain from his night terrors.

_It was not anywhere familiar, but I could feel the ground beneath me as my feet desperately shuffled across the broken scatters of gravel. I could feel my breathe heavy in my chest and my heart frantically raced as I called out to the girls, but there was nothing but darkness to be seen. I neared a familiar land mark and shouted out in a panic when I nearly raced off the edge of a sheer cliff, overlooking an ocean. Where had they all gone?_

_I had finally told them, voiced my choice. The look of rejection on their faces was unbearable. They looked to me as if I were an enemy that sought death. They turned their backs to me and deserted me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see my ruby-eyed self as he pulled me from the edge. Was I in my mind? Or was I falling out of it because when I blinked he was gone. Was it just a passing feeling? Did I really depend on her vampire blood so much that even in a state of my dejection I would see him? I heard rocks crumble against the air of the distance. I looked up only to see the murderous gaze of my other self. I called out to him, but his growled and raced off into the darkness. In my desperation to find someone, anyone familiar, I ran toward him, toward the darkness, deeper into this cold feeling that surrounded my chest._

_My shoe hit against wet ground, and I stopped in realization. A heady, unfamiliar scent filled my nose as I looked around. The liquid beneath my feet was thick, viscous and warm. I swallowed as a distinct dryness clamped around my throat. Above I could hear the braying of crows as the clouds overhead parted I felt as my heart was tore from my chest at the sight. Beneath me, covered in blood was the body of Ruby. Her throat had been ripped out and I could clearly see the whites of her eyes. Her chest was bare for me to see and I fell to my knees at the sight of the sheer amount of blood that soaked her corset. I called to her and gently pulled her against my body, cradling her cold form. I called and called but she did not answer. After a moment I could hear a broken gurgle bubble from her mutilated larynx. _

"_You took my innocence."_

_Was what I could understand from her desperate, garbled chokes. My body was trembling and when I dared to look to her legs. Her skirt had clearly been torn and disheveled. Blood trickled from her legs. I looked to my hand, and could clearly see her, see her beneath me as I took it away. Over and over. I took away her innocence, and her life. I began to choke as I tasted her blood in my mouth, something I had never experienced before. It sickened me. I tried to speak but chunks of flesh fell from my mouth as twists of skin fell from between my fangs. I dropped her lifeless body to the ground and pushed off my knees and ran, ran further into the darkness._

_I couldn't let them see me, not like this. I lost my footing and felt myself slip. I dropped to my knees, catching my hands to brace my fall. By now I was panting, out of breathe. I opened my eyes to see my reflection against the icy floor. All over my face were the black markings from Ghoul. My hair was hazel and my eyes were a screaming red color that matched the maroon smears on my cheeks and lips. I gasped and looked along the reflective ground. Though the sky was pitch black I could see the trees and figures clearly mirrored back at me, mockingly. I blinked upon realizing the figures, two. I looked across the icy ground and heard her cry in pain._

_I called out to Mizore but she couldn't hear me. I could hear his dark, mocking laughter. Kotsubo… his slimy, pink and purple tentacles wrapped around her body, holding her against her will. Mizore's claws were just out of reach of his flesh as the muscle organs of sinew and flesh twisted around her body, choking the air from her._

_I looked up from the ice, but there was nothing but darkness._

"_Tsukune!" _

_She screamed my name and I returned to look at the ice. Was she beneath it? Was it an illusion?! I couldn't tell. I bashed against the ice but it was like beating steel. I can't reach you! Please Mizore fight back!_

"_What's the point of fighting back… you chose Moka."_

_She had given up… I felt tears at my eyes as I tried to desperately claw through the ice, bleeding my numb finger tips against the unrelenting shell. Kotsubo laughed and forced himself on Mizore, his vile appendages pushing up her skirt and another down her throat. Blood burped from her mouth and trickled over the pink appendage. I screamed, I screamed to her, for her to fight but she looked at me with an unmistakable gaze of pity. She fell limp against his holding, and the cruel kraken tossed her aside like a used mannequin. I felt tears burning at my eyes as my own blood poured over the frozen ground and hardening, shielding me from the sight of her death._

_I felt my body unable to move, not that I wanted to go anywhere. I felt a hand on my back but I swung blindly at the gesture. I pushed up and sat back on my legs. In the distance I could see Ghoul glaring at me as if __**I **__had raped Mizore, as if I had mutilated Ruby._

_**Hadn't you?**_

_A question was presented…and all I could find was __**yes. **__I looked around and found myself comforted by the darkness. I than smelled something foul in the air. I put my hand over my mouth as it began to permeate every corner of this existence. I once again found the will to push to my feet. Perhaps this was just a nightmare, but it was so lucid. I could smell and taste…_

"_Tsukune!"_

_Whirling around I find myself calling out for Kurumu before I could think not to. What if I cause her pain as well? Her cries grow more desperate and I put my hands over my ears trying to drown it out. My heart refuses to allow me peace and I am soon running toward her, trying to save her from what Ruby and Mizore suffered. Even if it was a nightmare, how could I bring them such torture? Soon her screams had died down and I found myself pacing toward the same direction. I stop, and look around, but there was once again nothingness. I called her name, not bothering to hide the broken sobs that escaped as my worry began to escalate into full-blown paranoia and terror. _

"_Looking for that slut?" _

_A familiar voice cackled. I turned around only to see a hideous slug youkai towering above me._

"_Seems you're too late."_

_He laughed. I narrowed my eyes, but didn't make an effort to move. What had he done to her? As he continued to laugh I could see as his distended belly rolled with his dark mirth. I felt a gasp catch in my throat when I see Kurumu's lifeless body rolling in his grimy, slime covered body. I called her name, but she did not respond. As her body rolled against the amorphous gel, her face turned to mine. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide as her body was frozen in its grip of horror of being swallowed whole._

_I finally screamed and lunged at the youkai. I threw out my claws and aimed to tear him to shreds for taking her from me! I felt my claws connect and I swore I would pull her form his rolling belly and gripped my claws and pulled!_

_I heard as a mass sloppily hit against the wet ground. I once again find my nose tainted with the scent of blood, familiar blood this time. I opened my eyes and looked to my hand. It was once again covered in blood._

"_H…how could you?"_

_Moka's voice accused. My eyes trailed up to her body, in my hands were her intestine, twisted in my angry grip, only to pull more heartily as she fell to her knees. Her ruby eyes glared at me in betrayal as her silver hair rained over her body as it hit lifelessly against the ground. I fell to my knees and desperately brought the girl I loved to my chest and sobbed openly. Why had this happened? Why couldn't I have just been allowed to choose without hurting them so? I looked around and everyone I loved was dead at my feet. Everyone I cared for, I stood unable to save._

_Than…than I felt it. A warm, familiar hand slipped into my own. Through the blur of my tears I looked up and caught sight of my former angel._

_Moka…you're okay._

"_Of course I am silly…what did you think I was so easy to cast aside?"_

_She said with a smile as her emerald eyes sparkled. _

"_Even though you can't see me, I'm always here…Tsukune. You don't actually believe something like this could happen?"_

_She asked most seriously…of course I did. Ghoul he…_

"_Is no better or worse than you. You've done great at controlling him so far, what makes you think that's changed?"_

_Then why did I? She did not answer for a moment, and frowned._

"_Are you angry you changed? It's because of me."_

_She knelt down by my side in pity and took my cold hands into her warmer ones. Of course I'm not! I'm just confused…afraid._

"_If you stay afraid, Tsukune, than how will you protect us when we are in trouble?"_

_I could not truthfully answer. She was right. Ghoul has stayed in check all this time. In the end it was not he, who frightened me, but my weakness…_

"_If you were weak…I wouldn't have picked you to be my mate."_

_My pink-haired angel said with a blush. I wasn't sure what I could say. Even though I was human, and even though now I am something else…_

"_We're connected by the blood we share, if you can't believe in yourself, than believe in me, who believes in you!"_

_She giggled, amused by her own paraphrasing. _

"_Don't be such a pouty face, you know the other me hates that."_

Tsukune's sleep calmed. Ibaru sat by his side and held his hand, which Tsukune had gripped in need. Ibaru tilted his head at the boy's sullen expression.

"Don't worry…" Ibaru whispered. "I'll stay with you 'til you wake up, so I can thank you properly." The young tengu offered. With his kind words Tsukune relaxed in his sleep and finally was able to rest.


	58. Bohemianism

**Chapter XL: Bohemianism **

_Sometimes love ends in tragedy, and sometimes it has a happy ending, but what about the times where it ends realistically? Without hardship, and without happiness love cannot truly be love. Without choices and without decisions to be made, this life we try to live day by day would mean less and less. I had made a choice to live, because my other choice would have been to die. Though life is hard, and is full of these hardships and difficult choices, I much rather live the life given to me because it is not mine to give away. It belongs to the people who care about me, to those who hate me, and to those who merely tolerate my presence and indecisiveness, but how can I choose when there is so much to pick from? I'm of a lucky few, a lucky few who have the resources to decide, and have the power to choose. I am lucky to be alive, and I will not regret the changes to come, I will look forward to them, because I have people who love me, hate me, and have yet to know me._

"Mama, mama!" Ibaru's caws cried through the temple, but there was no response from his parental caregiver.

The young tengu rushed to the shoji doors and pulled them open. Two priests came to his side, the tengu kneeling before their young master, their navy blue robes fluttering against their motions.

"Young master, what makes you cry out so for the mistress Aotori?" The first keeper questioned as he looked up to the young tengu. The keeper's eyes widened as he turned to the other. "Call her lady at once!" He called with urgency. The second keeper rushed from the doors.

Away from the temple's main compound, across several, bright red torii arches and up the path of stone steps was a smaller shrine which held the sacred bells of prayer around an ancient sakaki tree. At the threshold of the steps sat two stone shishi guardians. One sat with his mouth open, facing the other who held its mouth shut. Sitting upon the stone steps carved around the base of the tree sat Saburo, the daitengu of the temple of Mount Izuno. Saburo was a large yamabushi tengu and was of heavy build. Upon the side of his feathered head he carried the red mask of his status and class. His feathers were a silvery color that mimicked the glitter of the midnight moon, and his beak and claws were a deep grey which matched the thunderous clouds that rolled across the sky upon the fall of rain. He wore a pom-pom sash over his marigold colored robes, his legs sat crossed beneath the flaps of his white hakama. The old tengu stared off toward the canopy covered sky of his mountain home. Below him, standing in silk cloths of black and violet was the figure of the eldest witch, Toujyou Ruby. She wore a highly untraditional miko robe and hakama, the robe itself a deep purple and the hakama black. The witch looked up to the daitengu waiting through his silence for his response. The witch had explained to the tengu the urgency of their situation.

"We suspect that this James fellow was not the last, but the first of many. Houseki was just a test." She assured.

Saburo looked down to the witch and sat up from the branches of the trees.

"I understand your distress," Saburo chuckled in a deep, scratching voice, "but I also understand the irony." Saburo leapt from the tree and landed on the ground with a soft _thump. _"But ye worry not, witch." He spoke a he turned to face the young woman. "You go to your master, and you tell him that the child of Genshirin-sama is in safe hands. Lead them here if you must, and by then I will have the boy ready." The powerful tengu spoke.

"I need, a specified date, my lord, you must understand the constraints that I am under." Ruby respectfully responded to the daitengu. Saburo scoffed and raised his head.

"You will give me a week, do not underestimate the prowess of a tengu." Saburo spoke with great pride.

"Father!" Aotori's voice called from the steps as the matron tengu crossed the path of the shishi statues. "Father…" The mistress bowed to their guest and looked to her father with a lowered gaze. "Ojisama summons you to the temple."

"Ah, so he has arrived earlier than expected." Saburo turned to Ruby and smiled warmly, beak pulled back. "Worry not little witch. He is in our care. Return to your master with the news, and in a week, from this eve, he shall be ready."

Ruby bowed her head to Saburo, than to Lady Aotori, and sprouted six, raven black wings and took to the sky. Saburo looked to his daughter and opened his beak to speak, but was halted when the cry of a keeper was heard from the bottom of the steps.

"Mi'lady? Mi'lady! It is the boy! He is awake!"

Aotori looked to her father who nodded and the two tengu rushed toward the main compound. Aotori, Saburo and a keeper raced into the temple, and toward the room. The shoji doors were hastily opened. There stood Tsukune, having had just finished being robed by the ascetic that had been waiting on him during his fever. Ibaru sat on the floor of the room and looked up to the sight of his mother.

"Mama, mama!" The young tengu jumped to his feet and ran into his mother's embrace, hugging tightly at her legs.

"Ibaru, what are you doing here? You shoul—" Aotori pressed her claw to her son's cheek and he chuckled and took her hand into his. He turned nad pointed to Tsukune.

"Look mama, onii-chan is okay. He woke up!" Ibaru looked to Tsukune who nervously smiled and bowed his head.

Tsukune wore a white and saffron robe and loose, tan hakama with black sune-ate tightly wrapped around his shins. The young man bowed his head.

"I-I apologize, it seems I was more trouble than I could have imagined. Ah, your um, son… I'm glad he is okay, he explained a bit to me, and my fever. I'm sorry." Tsukune bowed his head to the matron tengu.

She felt her heart jump against her rib cage as she looked at the young man before her. Her eyes turned away as she sighed. Tsukune looked up, a bit startled by her lack-luster reaction.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you in-" He wanted to ask but Aotori shook her head and looked to the boy with her serious, but maternal expression.

"It is not that… it is just every time I look at you I find myself—humbled." She admitted before she scooped Ibaru into her arms and turned to leave the room, giving way to her father.

"Well, well." Saburo chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Tsukune. "A regular little apprentice." He chuckled as Tsukune looked at him with a bit of confusion. "I am Saburo, daitengu of this mountain."

"Ah," Tsukune bowed his head. "I am Aono Tsukune. I am sorry it seems I have cause" he worried.

"Trouble? You are a fellow who seems to apologize a lot." Tsukune blushed and looked up, chuckling. "A troublesome fellow indeed, but no matter, I promised Genshirin-sama I would take care of his favorite one." Saburo chuckled.

"E-eh? Excuse me?" Tsukune said in confusion.

"Nitachi!" Saburo's commanding caws rang through the temple.

There was a moment of silence but the padding of bare feet raced across the temple floors and stopped in front of the shoji doors. A shadow outside of the door could be seen dropping to a bow. Nitachi slides open the door, head bowed.

"Mi'lord?" The mujina responded.

Saburo turned to look to Tsukune and chuckled.

"Nitachi will be helping you with your first set of lessons." The daitengu announced.

"L-lessons…?" Tsukune was honestly afraid to know…

Saburo laughed and reached out his claws. He plucked Tsukune off the ground by the collar of the robes and carried him off.

It was the last day of New Years and with Moka released from the hospital the girls and Exorcist left, only to be met by a familiar bus. They all boarded, one by one. First the Exorcist followed by Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu, than lastly Kokoa and Moka. They were exhausted after spending their holiday fighting, and at the hospital. Though they were glad Moka was okay, they still knew little of Tsukune's situation. Exorcist told them that Ruby had been sent to check on his progress. When the girls asked of this _progress_, Exorcist laughed and said:

"_His training of course."_ As if it were a foolish question, the answer known by all.

"This is too much, when can we see Tsukune!?" Kurumu complained as she dropped down in her seat by Mizore, as Yukari took the seat in front of them, and the vampire sisters took their seat in the back.

The succubus sighed and leaned against the ice maiden's shoulder as Mizore raised brow and returned the gesture. Yukari sat knelt on her seat, looking back at the pair. They felt their bodies tug as the bus started up, and drove down the road, leaving several fanboys behind, confused and flustered, not knowing where their princess went.

"_Soon, soon, first we must return and settle everything; after all you can't be away from school too long." _Exorcist grinned as the Bus Driver chuckled form his place at the wheel. "_Plus it seems there are some of you who are exhausted." _He added as he looked back.

The girls followed his gaze, back at the two sisters. Moka's Rosary brushed against her chest, opposing the motions of the bus against the broken roads. The young vampire was leaning against Kokoa, sound asleep. After everything… they did need to rest, or they would find they would stand of no help to Tsukune. Kokoa glanced up to her sister. Though she was still reluctant to fully accept it all, that boy was something important to her sibling.

Tsukune and Nitachi stood in the temple's garden. The mujina and Tsukune stood face to face in the center of a large ring. Tsukune carried a scabbard in his left hand and his right over the hilt, Nitachi in a reverse position: with his left hand over his hilt.

"I hold no taste in teaching a human these ancient practices, but it is the will of my master." The mujina admitted.

Tsukune swallowed and tightly gripped the weapon. He glanced over to the sidelines where Saburo stood, watching over the proceedings.

"Worry not boy, Nitachi will not kill you, unless I deem it so, and neither will you land a blow upon him, so do not hold back." The daitengu assured.

The daitengu's words reminded Tsukune of something Moka had told him during their training.

"_The things needed to win, you have no will, nor do you have killing intent."_

On that day, that troublesome day, he realized that he needed to always keep his will strong. He had faltered, but he would never again. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and drew his blade. Nitachi gripped his hilt and grinned feeling the killing intent rolling off the young boy.

"Oh, so you have decided to come at me? Than let us see the extent of this power of yours." The old samurai urged.

Black marks snaked up Tsukune's neck as his eyes flickered a ruby color before melting back to chocolate. His youki began to flicker and twist around his body, than around his right arm. Saburo raised a brow at the curious phenomenon. Tsukune charged the old samurai, and as soon as Tsukune was within range Nitachi gripped his scabbard and drew his blade.

* * *

**(A/N: Ugh glossary)**

**Bohemianism: the practice of an unconventional lifestyle, often in the company of like-minded people which involve music, arts and other literary pursuits. Bohemians are often wanderers, adventures or vagabonds. Though the term has also become associated with academic communities and is used as a generalized adjective to describe such people, places or situations.**


	59. Differences

**Chapter XLI: Differences**

"Oh, so you have decided to come at me? Than let us see the extent of this power of yours." The old samurai urged.

Black marks snaked up Tsukune's neck as his eyes flickered a ruby color before melting back to chocolate. His youki began to flicker and twist around his body, than around his right arm. Saburo raised a brow at the curious phenomenon. Tsukune charged the old samurai, and as soon as Tsukune was within range Nitachi gripped his scabbard and drew his blade.

Tsukune pulled the katana over his head. He had not been expecting it to be as heavy as it was. He was used to fighting bare fist, so instantly shifting to a katana would be a struggle. Though katana looked lighter than their Western cousins the broadsword, this was not the case. The tempering of the metal made it exceptionally heavy and extremely flexible. Though Nitachi easily held his with one hand it was a practiced strength. The badger youkai's grip was strong and he's had years of practice. Tsukune felt his body react slowly with the new weapon and instinctively used his youki to pull the heavy blade down. The dark aura surged and manipulated around the blade. The young student twisted the youki around the weapon and pulled all of his strength into the slash.

Saburo raised his feathered brows and watched as Nitachi actually had to act seriously against the boy. Tsukune was skilled at controlling his youki, and it seemed he also had familiarity in channeling his youki into an item.

The old samurai shifted his weight, pushing his straw sandals against the dusty training ground and pushed his free hand beneath the hilt as his left hand twisted the handle, turning the dull end to Tsukune. The action was all but instantaneous for the trained warrior. Continuing with the motion Nitachi evaded Tsukune's downward strike and slashed the blunt edge of the katana across Tsukune's shoulder. Nitachi's blade connected and Tsukune's youki exploded with the backlash of its sudden release. Tsukune was thrown back several feet by the force of the attack. It had felt like a weight struck against his body, though because of the manner in which his youki exploded out it cushioned the samurai's strike and he was able to hold his footing against the sandy ground. Nitachi was not thrown back as far because he had not received any physical damage from the youki, the force of its release merely created a knock-back effect.

Saburo sat upon the porch of the temple and watched the two. Behind the daitengu the shoji doors slid open. The silvery yamabushi looked up to the old white-feathered king who tottered over to his side and settled himself on an unoccupied mat with a deep sigh. Sojobo bit his beak over his pipe and inhaled, only to release a plume of white smoke moments after.

"Quite amazing technique the boy has. Certainly we'll have to go about a unique way of detaching him." The old tengu chuckled and glanced over to his son with a single azure eye. "Wouldn't you say so? Perhaps it is time you raised yourself a legend my son." Sojobo chuckled.

Saburo stood to his feet and stepped off the porch, clapping his claws together. Ibaru spied on the training from around the corner. The little grey-faced tengu looked to his great grandfather who chuckled at the boy's curiosity. Tsukune was heavily panting; after all he had just gotten over a fever. Nitachi was a bit shaken from the intensity of the quick spar. It had been many a year since he has had a true opponent.

"My, impressive, rather lucky there Nitachi." Saburo looked to the mujina in question.

When Nitachi did not understand Saburo turned is head behind the badger toward a line of trees. Tsukune and the youkai turned to look and their eyes widened at the sight. Down a row, several tree had slash marks ripping across their bark. Tsukune had nearly dropped his blade and Nitachi sheathed his. The curious mujina carefully walked toward the trees. Nitachi looked up to the canopy, they seemed undisturbed. He slowly reached out his hand and pressed his fingers to the bark. The cuts were at a perfect angle, symmetrical to the cut if his motions. He had sent out youki? But how could he have sent it so far with such a short weapon?

Saburo turned to face Tsukune who was nervously rubbing at the back of his head for the damage. It has been a while since he has used anything but his fists.

"Boy." The youkai called. Tsukune blinked and looked up. "Have you ever used another weapon?" Saburo could tell by the skilled control of his youki he has indeed used a weapon, but from the distance he expelled the youki it was clear it was not some short distance weapon, perhaps a projectile?

Tsukune thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, um, I learned to control my youki with a whip." Tsukune held up his hand and gripped the air.

Sojobo laughed at the unique weapon. Saburo rubbed his claws through his feathered head and sighed. No wonder he had such great distance, but that would be a problem. That meant Tsukune's youki naturally extended from his body, controlling it would not be a problem, but he would run the risk of stifling its growth. Saburo raised a brow at his daughter's son who sat at the edge of the porch, giggling.

"Ibaru," Saburo called, "Fetch me one of the training swords." The daitengu ordered. Ibaru jumped to his feet and scampered off to the training rooms inside the temple.

Saburo walked toward Tsukune and Nitachi. Tsukune sheathed his weapon and looked to the daitengu with concern.

"Is there something wrong? Am I not strong enough to learn to use a katana?" The young man felt a bit dejected. He was supposed to get stronger and could not even wield a sword?

Saburo laughed which caused Tsukune to look up at him. The tengu took the scabbard from Tsukune and shook his head.

"Actually you are too strong for a blade. You'd kill my best samurai that way!" The tengu laughed.

"Mi'lord!" Nitachi protested to the remark and Saburo waved his claw, poking fun at the old samurai.

"No matter, no matter. Aono do you know the difference between a katana and a whip?" Saburo questioned.

Tsukune brushed his fingers through his hair and thought. "One's lighter?" he responded to best of his ability.

Saburo handed the scabbard to Nitachi. The mujina took the scabbard from his lord and watched as the tengu took Tsukune's right arm and held it out. He pulled back the robe's sleeve to bare Tsukune's skin.

"Your youki flows strongest through this arm; I assume this is where you carried your whip?" Tsukune nodded to his question. Saburo nodded and ran his claw along his arm and pointed off. "Because you taught your youki to twist around such a long reaching weapon and a light one at that you can throw your youki far, and rather pinpoint, frighteningly enough." The tengu explained.

Saburo looked to Nitachi and motioned his hand, commanding the youkai to step back. The mujina did so and bowed his head and took his ready stance.

"As you see from Nitachi, he puts all of his weight in his body as he uses his entire being to push the blade, which is just another extension of himself." Saburo looked to Tsukune, who looked up to the old crow with his russet eyes. "And you boy, are able to freely send out your youki through any given channel you choose. Nitachi can only send out his being, much like a sumo wrestler." He explained the differences of their styles. "It is well and fine for Nitachi as he has trained to buffer his weaknesses against attack, but you have a lighter style, much like a muay thai fighter. Your hits are fast, precise, like a whip."

As Saburo finished his explanation Ibaru returned with the training sword and handed off to his grandfather. Tsukune blinked and looked to the old crow.

"But you said I am no good with a sword…?" Tsukune was bit confused at this point, as was Nitachi.

Saburo smirked and took the hilt of the blade in his hand and ripped the wooden blade clean off its hilt. He tossed aside the unneeded blade and handed the hilt to a baffled Tsukune.

"You will fight with this." Saburo stated.

"Mi'lord?" Nitachi was equally confused by the situation.

The tengu lord pressed his claws together and raised brow.

"Well boy, you can extend your youki, but the problem is you still have a few holes. You can extend it, but you cannot yet control it at such length. We shall work on what you can do." Saburo chuckled and turned to walk back to the proch by his father and settled on the mat he occupied previously.

"W-wait, what?" Tsukune blinked. Saburo raised his head.

"Did I stutter? Learn to use your youki like a whip instead of keeping it merely to the length of your arms and legs. Nitachi, use the dull edge of your blade and go at the boy with everything you have." He commanded and looked to Tsukune who was feeling worse and worse about this training as it brought back memories from his training with Moka. "And Nitachi will not relent until you are able to strike him." He added as an afterthought, which caused Sojobo to laugh.

Nitachi took his stance as Tsukune nervously tried to talk his way out of the situation. The mujina drew his blade, turning it to its dull edge and slid to a ready stance.

"Then have at you Aono!" Nitachi charged.

"W-wait!" Tsukune tried to jump back but was struck with the dull edge of the blade across his chest. Tsukune grunted out in pain, but Nitachi did not allow a moment and charged again.

This time Tsukune as able to avoid it and lurched forward and slammed against the dirt ground belly first, but was struck straight against the back by Nitachi's cleaving blow. Tsukune gasped out as the air was slammed from him. Nitachi stood to strike again, but Tsukune rolled out of the way, surprising the samurai and the daitengu observing. Ibaru stood on the porch and cheered excitedly at the work of the two warriors. Tsukune gripped the hilt of the broken training sword and threw out his arm, concentrating his youki, but because the tool short Tsukune's youki flared out and crackled against the ground like a burst of lighting, which Nitachi easily evaded. As the two battled temple hands and a few yamabushi were lured by the sound of battle. Soon the tops of the temple roof, and trees were lined with tengu and yamabushi. A few karasu gathered on the ground and began to cheer the battle on. The fight went on for a time. Many, invigorated by the sportsmanship joined and began to train and spar with one another. It reminded Tsukune a lot of how hard his friends worked to train. It was their way of supporting him, and the tengu were no different in that respect.

Tsukune had remembered the first time Ruby helped him control his youki. Though awkward at first, he could remember how it had felt, his true feelings. He wanted to protect everyone, and he still wished to protect them and reach his goal. As he grew more confident he became more able to dodge more, though not all, of the mujina's strikes. Each of his attacks missed, but with every stretch of his youki he became more aware of the feeling of it. Though it would escape his body in such a manner, it was still connected to him and was his. He could pull it back just as he had done the Belmont. Saburo and Sojobo looked up when they felt it. Tsukune's killing intent intensified.

A clap of lighting struck over the mountain skies as clouds filled the winter-turn-spring air. The tengu and yamabushi stopped their sparring and turned to Nitachi and Tsukune. The mujina and human stood face to face. The sleeve of Nitachi's kimono ripped open and so did a small cut along his arm. After a moment of silence the tengu cheered. The shoji door slid open behind Sojobo and Saburo and Aotori stepped out with other temple hands with food and drink.

Though the rain poured that night in the mountains of Izuno, the calls of crows could be heard ringing down the vales as the tengu sang, danced and carried on in merriment as training turned to a party. Tsukune sat off by the porch with Nitachi ate. The old badger laughed and drank to his content as the mountain tengu sang. Ibaru had settled himself in Tsukune's lap and ate from the human's plate. Though the matron tried to remove her son the young boy was content and did not want to disturb the excited child.

Soon Ibaru and Tsukune were sound asleep. It had been a long day for both of them. Dreading to disturb the human's sleep, Aotori gathered up Ibaru and they lay a blanket over the sleeping Tsukune, leaving him to rest until the morrow where his training would intensify. The sound of the rain soothed Tsukune.

Back at the Academy Moka sat at her desk with her head in her arms, flat on the tabletop, staring out the window of her room. A heavy rain pelted angrily against her window. The darkness soothed her and her eyes would lazily follow the streaks of lightning as they would rip across the sky. She had been worried about Tsukune and found herself unable to sleep. She had a terrible dream when she was at the hospital, and could not bring herself to stay in the darkness of her dreams, seemingly disconnected from Tsukune. Her body protested though and her eyes grew heavier and heavier, until the vampire was sound asleep at her desk. Beneath her was a notebook she kept as her journal. The last thing she wrote for the most current entry stated the following:

_I miss you._

Soon the pitter patter of water breaking against the pane of her window melted against the soft snoring of the exhausted teen.


	60. Omake 19

**Omake 19**

**Do As I Do**

Day in and day out it was the same thing and had become a routine for Aono Tsukune. It was like clockwork, much unlike Moka's training which was harsh, unpredictable and downright painful. Memories alone were enough to invoke sore muscles. The tengu's training was repetitive, and the same each morning. But if he really thought about it, both trainings made him feel fulfilled. He was not sure whether it was the fact he was able to survive either, or if it was the fact that he was allowed to train among youkai so freely. He was no fool, and understood that even legends held some truth about the camaraderie between human and youkai, and it was far and in between. They were tense relationships, and only some of the greatest heroes or most clever men seemed able to survive amongst the powerful supernatural beings to tell the tale. He was neither a hero, nor was he very clever. He was an ordinary, average, human. They told him that his blood gave him power that many human could only dream of. His humble response brought amusement to old Saburo.

"_Blood doesn't make a person, it's their earnest feelings."_

He had recalled the first day he met Moka, on that fated day. He was sure, beyond the shadow of a doubt, it was not his blood that she had come to love in such a way, it was the solemn truth he had spoken.

**I want to be your friend Moka-san. Even if you are a Vampire, I like you.**

It had been the first time in his life he had felt so strongly about anything. With his choice, his strength and resolve only grew.

In the mornings he would wake before the sun reached from its rest and the cloudless winter skies were still glittered with the tears of heaven that rained all across the silent mountain. Many animals were still slowly waking from their deep winter sleeps as the troughs of spring quickly arrived in the mountainscape. It seems that even though he would be missing classes, he would not be exempt from them. To his surprise Ruby would come by each morning and tutor him until the sun reached the horizon. He was glad for some familiar contact, but he still missed Moka and the girls. After his lesson he would proceed to do chores which had been set aside for him to complete while he lived at the temple. He was to go down to the lake every morning to help gather water with Ibaru and two other keepers. The young tengu always made the trip worthwhile as he found every bit of nature exciting, and if Tsukune was honest so did he. He had not spent so much time outside since he was little, and even than he really did not remember too much of it. Gathering water seemed simple enough, but the lake was near the mountain's base, far from the temple grounds. Returning would be trying climbing uphill, with heavy buckets and an empty belly could bother even the most physically trained.

Soon after breakfast Tsukune would train his agility with Kuzunokage. Though the genko could be incredibly lazy, he was a proficient teacher. The genko, being a ninja, was quite apt in the art of stealth. Stepping without making a sound took expert control of one's body. To shift your weight in such a way and to be aware of not only your surroundings but every step you made took an incredible amount of concentration and strength. Though ninja are known as assassins, originally they were covert agent mercenaries used by the government and would have to be able to get through the most secure places to reach their goal. They used methods of sabotage, espionage, infiltration, assassination and even open combat to ensure they made it back to their employer with the gathered information on their enemy. If Tsukune was going to infiltrate a Fairy Tale Headquarters he would need to be able to hide his presence from both man and machine and leave no trace of his existence on his escape. The ninja even claimed that ninjas often disguised themselves as yamabushi to travel freely through the land.

In the afternoon Tsukune was then handed off to Kahlua. The vampire trained him to control his transformation. The charming, bright–eyed vampire explained that all vampires and those who carried their blood, like Ghouls, had the ability to shape shift. Tsukune would be limited due to his human body, but he would be able to manipulate his growing youki to take a physical form, much like the wings he had grown several nights ago. It would take a deep control of his youki and would use both his training with Moka and Ruby to allow him to solidify its presence much like vampires use their youki to morph and warp their bodies. Though Kahlua was a loving teacher and soft-voiced, she was nothing short of brutal when it came to their lessons and would profusely apologize for his troubles, though it could not compare to Moka's regimen, it could wag a stick at it, which was more than Tsukune could do after he was done.

In the evening, after dinner, Tsukune would continue his training to extend his youki with Nitachi, under the watchful eye of Saburo. Sojobo has since returned to Mount Kurama, leaving Tsukune with knowledge that would help him push forward.

_Tengu have always been known to raise heroes from their great forests, I once knew a boy named Ushiwaka-maru, who grew to a man known as Minamoto no Yoshitsune._

The boy would train fiercely under the eyes of Saburo and the Izuno clan of Tengu, who could little restrain their exuberant joining of the training. In the end the tengu would always celebrate and party. They drank sake until late night while Tsukune slept off the day's training, resting for the day where it would begin again. In his sleep he happily laid his head against the warm chest of the girl he loved as she would idly stroke his hair, murmuring incoherently and affectionately.


	61. Essence Called Evil

**Chapter XLII: Essence Called Evil**

The concrete jungle of Japan and home to world's busiest train station, Tokyo stood as the hallmark of a metropolis. With twenty three municipalities and locked against a bay by the prefectures of Saitama, Chiba and Kanagawa, it was known as one of the oldest prefectures of Japan and was home to the Tokyo Medical University, in the special ward of Shinjuku. Under the guise of a legitimate corporation, Fairy Tale donated several million yen into the hospital's development and with the new resources the University had been granted the luxury of hiring new doctors and nurses and accepting more students into their internship programs from around the world.

It was about three in the morning, too late to start anew and too early to continue one's work. The hospital was mostly empty on the upper floors, and few remained save for permanent residents and those who tended to them. The lobby was empty, dark and a lone nurse sat at her station while orderlies and other doctors made their rounds. Across the silent and empty upper floors of the hospital, which made the first few levels of the hospital seem like a picturesque place for a haunting, a tall, lanky male of unknown descent shuffled across the waxed floors. Janitors idly went from room to room, cleaning and washing the troubles of the day away. The smell of disinfective and bleach filled the air and the soft murmurs of nurses could be heard as they deliberated with doctors about patients over by the vending machines nearest the brightly lit passage leading toward the stairwell. There had been a need to build a new floor on the hospital to house a new development and research department that, thanks to the company's generous funding. They were able to expand their research and bio-engineering which helped develop new medicines and worked to address challenges known within the field of biology.

The older looking doctor made his way toward the elevator. On his chest he wore a badge with his photo id, department and name. He was the Senior Research Manager, hired by the hospital after the new D and R department opened on the upper floors. His credentials were spotless and he had once been head of the pharmaceutical company in Shinjuku, but it was bought out by the formerly mentioned company and closed. All of the tenures and research built in those hallowed floors were moved to the Tokyo University Hospital to further improve and help the betterment of mankind. He had long, black hair that was always pulled back in a loose ponytail. Over his nose he wore thin, wire-framed glasses and had a slight hunch due to an old injury from his previous vocation. His eyes were a stormy grey and his accent was ever-present, further pushing his ancestry into question. The older man stood at about five-six and had exceptionally long arms. He always kept his hands pocketed and wore latex gloves as he always complained that the floors were too cold. When the elevator arrived at his floor the distant gossips of worry and wonder between medical professionals were all but muted by the parting metal doors. The D and R senior stepped into the car and pulled a small key card from his pocket as he turned to face the reflective, aluminum panel which was decorated with numbered buttons. The keycard allowed access to the strict upper floors that carried the risk of biohazards. The doctor pushed the key into his proper slot and hit the floor's number. With a soft _ping, _the elevator doors indicated they were about to close. Soon the elevator rode up the silent shaft and the old doctor watched at the floor counter blinked across the LED screen. After another moment the senior manager arrived on his floor. With covered slippers he shuffled from the car, onto the much warmer top floors. Since specimen needed to hold to a certain temperature to remain in stasis, or to survive, each sample was carefully monitored in controlled environments that were separate from the main floor. The doctor made his way down the winding halls and dimly lit corridors. He could hear as the outside world rang with the muted honks and noise pollution produced by the massive city, and developing megatropolis.

He shuffled his way into the restricted, area that was barred from but a few as many of the biohazards in this particular section of floor reached Level three and four. Only the hospital chairman and two senior doctors along with specially trained handlers were permitted in the rooms, and had to abide by strict regulations to prevent contamination. The A-Sector, as the area was called, delved in Genetic Engineering, Biomedical Engineering and Bioprocess Engineering of more harmful species of bacterium and the like.

"You're late Umbra." A dark voice called out as the lanky figure stepped from the decontamination chamber, fully suited in a biohazard suit.

The doctor chuckled at his compatriot who sat sweating in his larger suit. The man was bald and had a scar across his aged face. His lower lip was pierced with a silver skull-shaped stud. The doctor chuckled and bowed his head as he stepped toward the window which looked into a laboratory. Inside the room several handlers, in bio-suits, went about their rounds. Sitting in the middle of the white tiled room was an examination table where laid a large form under a white cloth.

"You had told me Houseki was all you needed." The scar-faced man was the hospital's chairman and head of the second Branch of Fairy Tale.

Umbra lowered his head meekly and motioned his hand.

"Sir, sir, what I said was very much the truth! In fact Houseki was a success!" The mad scientist hailed.

"Success?" The man shouted as he pounded his much larger fists into the window's edge in front of him.

Inside the handlers paused and looked up toward the two way mirror, but soon returned to work. IVs hung at different ends of the rooms, long tubes carried medicine and other fluids into the subject. Umbra nodded in panic.

"Of course, and soon you will have Aono in your hands." The smaller figure offered to the man who hand his fist held in the air.

The hospital chairman paused and lowered his fist as a questioning look filled his jagged features. Umbra nodded and chuckled.

"As we speak Shuzen is priming the subject to his peak physical condition. The serum is nearly complete, we only need two days to convert the genome to conform to Aono's new change." The doctor explained with confidence.

The larger man looked into the room where the specimen laid.

"And how long until this one is done?" He asked in his baritone voice. Umbra chuckled and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Ah, sir, he shall be done in but a few hours. I will send him straight away with a containment team." Umbra assured with a grin.

The larger man was silent for several moments. He weighed his options and instead of Aono falling into the hands of his rival, he would take the boy, or kill him trying.

"If Aono is not delivered Umbra I will have your life." He paused and turned away from the window as the handlers readied a massive needle filled with a familiar blue liquid. "I will return to the second Branch in Bucharest. I leave everything in your capable hands." The man nodded and turned toward the decontamination unit.

Umbra cleared his throat and meekly approached the larger man. "Sir, about the others…" He furrowed his brows when the scar-faced man stopped and looked back over the shoulder of his suit.

"Do what you will with them, I only want Aono." He turned and entered the unit and Umbra cheered with a dark chuckle as he turned to face the window of his latest genetic experiment.

"Soon my precious…" As Umbra leaned closer to the glass, the alarms went off. The blare of klaxons startled the maddened individual who pressed the switch for the nearest PA system. "What's going on?" He practically hissed out from the sound muffling suit.

"_Sir! Sir!" _A panicked voice called from Sector-B which held level one and two biohazards. "_By kami, sir experiment Pardalis Osor, it's gone!" _

"What?" Umbra roared out and clenched down on his visible fangs. He panted and took a moment to calm down as he leaned against the wall, his forehead pressed just over the speaker. "Where is it now?" he asked more calmly.

"_It's already breached perimeter and has made it into the streets, we have two handlers tracking it no—" _The words were cut off by a burst of electricity when Umbra slashed the comm. Clean off the wall.

Umbra sighed and leaned back, a monstrous grey claw had exploded from the suit and twitched as the doctor tried to calm himself. He cursed under his breath and rushed toward the decontamination chamber. After going through the sterilization process he tore off his suit and made his way toward the watch's room. The guards of the floor were youkai and worked for Fairy Tale. They sat behind thickly paned glass windows and stayed locked in until shift changes Umbra banged on the window as hard as he could. The guards looked up at him and opened the speakers.

"How did _Pardalis_ get out?" he snarled between his clenched fangs.

One guard rolled back and hit on one of the monitors and played back the footage. On the black and white footage one could see a door which the _pardalis _experiment was housed in. A handler walked by, and several moments later the door gently opened and _pardalis_ escaped under the cover of a passing sample cart.

"What the?" Umbra stood dumbfounded. "Roll it back, what was that?" When they guards rewound the footage to when the handler walked by, he had dropped a pen for marking the charts. "How many times have I said to use no outside items other than the designated ones anywhere near _Pardalis' _corridor? Idiots find a way to lock down this city I am not letting _Pardalis _get away! Get the _Mosaic _experiment out of here as well before we get locked in!" Umbra ordered and stormed off.

The other guard in the room picked up the phone and dialed the outside. As with procedure there were certain people to be contented of any level of biohazard were to somehow get out of the hospital. The Mosaic experiment was quickly put into containment and taken to the lower levels via a special freighting elevator that was connected from the top floors down into a garage specially designed to manage the shipping of "biohazards."

* * *

At the Academy things went by as normal, at least as normal as things could stand in an all monster highschool. Afterschool had finally come after many tedious hours listening to teachers lecture and dealing with the aggravations of the violent tendencies of the others that the girls had grown used to being without for the whole of New Years. Because of their participation in the New years "festivities", word of mouth had quickly passed the stories of their bravery against the Nue that appeared to curse the temple during the sacred holiday. They had been scolded for revealing their forms to the public, but were let off for what they had done in the stead of causing trouble. Nue are particularly violent monsters, unlike youkai, who will eventually stop, monsters have a tendency to rampage without due rest. It had not been easy without Tsukune. Though Moka had been resealed she had retained her silver hair and claret colored eyes, but the paralyzing gaze of the daiyoukai had been reduced to a candied red with the new limiter and the tips of her silver locks had spots of pink highlight. It was a bit odd at first, but Moka had grown used to it, though she would not as easily become accustomed to his absence.

Moka had decided to skip club, not because she lost her avid work ethic when it came to the newspaper that Tsukune so adored, no it had been difficult trying to stave off the perverse advances of a certain lycanthrope. A well placed kick between the legs sent the werewolf to the annex hospital and Moka to a very satisfied position of authority. She had been wanting to do that to the upperclassman for a while, but she had just enough, or was without, the patience needed to deal with his lurid advances. Apparently their senpai was unaware of the relationship between Moka and Tsukune. Feeling pity for her senpai, for once and considering that Moka would have likely destroyed his chance at baring children had they not called her to attention, Kurumu helped Gin to the hospital.

The vampire was just glad to have the solace of silence that her room brought. It felt as if it was better to lay and wallow in her self-misery than stipulate the various problems her lover faced, or would face when she got her claws on him. Of course she was mad, he always acted without thinking. As admirable as the quality seemed… she still felt a deep need and want to protect him, though h was the male. Perhaps it was her instinct to protect the one she held in her heart above all others, or it was her other, maternal, instinct to care for her family.

Moka found herself unable to concentrate on the little bit of homework she did have. Her mind would find reasons to wander and make the odd doddle here and there along the edges of her workbook. She groaned in annoyance as she slumped over the top of the desk and buried her face in her arms. She was sure now that those dreams were not just her perverted fantasies getting the better of her disrupted mind, but were in fact Tsukune trying to call out to her by the blood that connected them. In her current state of mind she had seemingly grown paranoid. Ruby, who was the epitome of a perfect worker, had been coming late to school for the past week. Normally the vampire would steal a glance of the ebony-haired witch when passing on her way to homeroom, the spellcaster, one way or another, running errands for the headmaster. But now, it seemed that Ruby would arrive on school grounds by lunch. Not only that, but there were those who started to stir rumors that Aono had died, which honestly ticked her off. She had to be pulled out of starting fights that she would indefinitely finish.

It was a situation she thought she would never find herself in. She was unable to describe the feeling in her chest. Fear, worry, unease, loneliness… was it anxiety? In a fit of anger the vampire pushed all of her things from her desk and pushed from her chair with enough force to knock it tumbling backwards. The vampire dropped on her bed, face pressed into her pillow, fangs as well. She swore if Tsukune did anything stupid she would personally make his life a living hell, because she had forever to do so. The thought made her feel a little better, though it should not have, but it did. The vampire sighed and considered just going to sleep and waking early to finish her homework. No sooner than her lids fell heavy, they snapped back open, her slited pupils dilating a moment as a grin spread across her face.

She could find him… the thought occurred. It had been a week, and the headmaster _did _say they could go get Tsukune when the week was up. She had not been the only one to miss him, regardless of his choice, they were still friends and still a family, though dysfunctional and weird. The vampire jumped to her feet and kicked open her closet door with skill. She pulled an outfit, well the outfit she wore on their first not-so-date, from its place on the rack. They wouldn't be too upset if she got a head start…

The vampire was not thinking too clearly, her mind twisted by exhaustion, anxiety, and possessiveness. Quickly filling a backpack with clothing the silver-haired teen quickly dressed, grabbed her shoes from the entranceway and walked toward her window. Moka slid the window open and peered down from her third floor room. She pulled the pack over her shoulder as she settled on the windowsill. She slipped on her shoes and leaned back a bit to scribble a note for the others to find. Tossing the pencil over her shoulder, across the room, she jumped. Her feet landed silently against the overgrown grass and she took off running into the night like a bat out of…well you know.


	62. Conflicting Agendas

**Chapter XLIII: Conflicting Agendas**

It had been only a day after, when Moka did not come to classes, that the girls realized something was wrong. The vampire had been distraught and had difficulty functioning in everyday life. After classes Kurumu decided to go up to the vampire's room to check on her. Mizore and Yukari waited at the dorm gates. Mizore sighed and folded her arms behind her back. Though she respected Tsukune's feelings she still selfishly wished he would be the father of her children. What had Moka done differently from them? There was a lot she did not know because of her absence during the first few months of the first year. She had regretted missing out on a chance to get to know him like Moka. For a while after they realized the truth about the vampire and human's relationship, the yuki onna began to question the direction her life was headed. She loved Tsukune, with all of her heart, but he loved Moka. After a while she had come to the conclusion that even though Moka was his true love, did not mean he would abandon them, something she had feared for a long time. To her people to bear a child, regardless of the situation was love. Her goal was to have a child before her time came, but Mizore had experienced a love like no other and found she could not force Tsukune, even if a typical man would have already forfeited themselves. He was extraordinary and something just out of her reach because she was unable to believe in her own abilities. The yuki onna smiled to herself as she blushed. Perhaps in another lifetime she will be able to get Tsukune for herself, because one thing the ice maiden was sure of was that Tsukune was their soul mate. She was sure she had met him once before in another lifetime, and would again, just as with everyone. They were her friends and nothing would tear them apart.

Kurumu had made her way into Moka's room, using the key the vampire hid in case of emergencies. The succubus was shocked to find the room empty. She had assumed Moka was in the washroom. Kurumu was frightened by the sight of the mess by Moka's normally neat table. In a panic she searched around the mess and soon the blue-haired teen finds the note on the vampire's desk. Kurumu rushed out to the balcony and called out to the witch and yuki onna down below.

"Moka's gone to get Tsukune on her own!" The succubus sounded rather offended and Yukari cried out in sorrow of being left behind.

Mizore found herself chuckling. Well it seemed only Tsukune could break them apart, but he was also what would bring them back together. Kurumu and Yukari looked to the yuki onna. As of late she has been acting rather oddly.

"What's so funny Mizore?" Kurumu narrowed her violet eyes and pouted her lips. The ice maiden shook her head and looked up to Kurumu with a warm smile, ironic considering her nature.

"I was thinking Moka had the better idea of going on ahead. Who's to say what we would have done?" The ice maiden said with a nod, winking up at the succubus.

Kurumu chuckled and leaned on the banister with a sigh and grinned. "Man Those two are just completely lost sometimes huh?" Kurumu slyly noted with a returning wink.

Yukari looked back and forth at the two, confused by their passing gazes.

"Wait desu." The tiny witch whined. "What's going on desu ka? You two know something!" The loli complained at her two rivals.

"What?" Kurumu feigned hurt as she put her hand to her chest. "Me, up to something? Doesn't sound like me." The succubus cooed and grinned when the witch fumed in anger.

Mizore picked up Yukari from the ground and set her down in the opposite direction.

"Nevermind that Yukari, go get Kokoa, we're going to go kidnap Moka and Tsukune." The ice maiden proclaimed and waved her ice claws at the confused and frustrated witch.

Kurumu grinned and clenched her hand into a fist, triumphantly.

"Yosh! We won't let them have all the fun without us!" The petite youkai laughed.

Yukari pouted at their games. She would never understand the way the black and white duet thought, but she was sure she did not like 'plan-as-you-go' mayhem. The witch gave up with a sigh as she threw her arms to the air and walked off. She hoped that her brain would not deteriorate to that state when she grew bigger boobs.

Back in the Izuno Mountains Tsukune was finally done with his strenuous training regimen. For a straight week, from dawn until dusk, he has worked to the bone trained his youki, but for now he was able to relax, being given a day off from sparring along with the rest of the tengu. Tsukune had offered to help with chores today, insisting that he could not find the strength to rest now. He was close to his goal thanks to Saburo and Nitachi. Said pair sat on the porch playing shogi while Tsukune hung laundry. Ibaru followed the young human around with a basket of clothes while the young man would grasp a piece at a time from the wicker bin and put the clothes properly on the line. Nitachi sat with his legs crossed beneath him and carefully thought about his next move.

"He's grown wouldn't you say?" The old daitengu cawed deeply as he took a sip of his piping hot tea. The old mountain lord sat with one leg tucked and his other knee to his chest, lazily splayed on his sitting mat.

Nitachi looked up to his master curiously. He looked back to the board and made his move.

"Indeed mi'lord, but I am objective when it comes to my opinion about that Wong boy.

Just a few hours earlier Wong LingLing had arrived only to discover that the boy had recuperated on his own. Meeting with the Wong boy's older sister she had explained to him that they needed him to join their family to be their sword. Tsukune declined.

"_Aww but Tsukune-san! We are school mates are we not? Please fight me and let me test your mettle as a man!" _Wong tried to jump at Tsukune but LingLing grabbed her younger brother's collar and dragged him to the ground with an airy laugh.

"_I would perhaps say I sympathize, but I'm dead so I don't!" _LingLing creepily announced, disturbing Tsukune with her morbid puns. "_Worry not Aono. It is Fairy Tale you are after correct?" _The zombie grinned and put her pale hand under her chin as she laughed darkly. "_When you arrive you will come upon many terrible things and you will understand, or die trying to!" _She smiled warmly. "_Oh but please if you do die let me know right away, so I can make you one of my zombie friends!" _Another morose gag left her mouth leaving Tsukune with a chill.

Tsukune told FonFon he could never be a sword, but he did not mind being a shield. His manly expression had fostered a stronger respect for the young Alastor in the Yasha's heart.

"_Then I would be pleased if you will think of me as a friend Tsukune-san! But I will not give up and make you part of my family! You'll see that I am a worthy ally to have and I will prove it soon enough!" _The young Yasha exuberantly cheered.

Saburo nodded to the memory. "Indeed, the Triad are not to be taken lightly when they set their eyes upon that they wish." The old tengu chuckled as he looked to Tsukune and Ibaru.

The young tengu hatchling was once very fearful of humans, even those just passing across the territory, but in such a short amount of time Tsukune has wiped all signs of fear from the future Yamabushi. Saburo glanced over to the board as Nitachi watched the pair as they laughed and did their chores happily. The sly tengu quickly removed a piece from the board and jumped all of Nitachi's pieces. Nitachi's brows shot up and his head whipped back toward the board.

"Mi'lord!" the badger youkai shouted. "Please do not cheat!" he begged.

The daitengu cawed, feeling offended. "I do not cheat! Are you calling me a cheater?" The tengu snapped his beak and growled as Nitachi's ears popped out on the top of his head and he growled as well.

Both males soon felt a strong knock on the backs of their heads. They winced at the growing knots and looked up to Aotori who glared down at them and held a tray of lunch at her hip. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We can only hope he turns out like his great ancestor. He is our last chance." Aotori sadly spoke. Nitachi and Saburo looked over to the young man who was full of confidence, understanding and kindness.

"I just hope that old fool knows what he is doing." Saburo cawed in annoyance as he set the stolen piece back on the board.

Nitcachi leaned forward to look at the piece and looked up at his master to sneer.

"You were cheating mi'lord!" The badger accused the laughing goblin only for them to get struck again by the annoyed Aotori. They began to quarrel over the growing situation.

"Ne, Ne Tsukune-san?" Ibaru chirped up to the young human as he looked up from under the basket.

Kuzunokage had picked Tsukune up some new clothes from off the mountain and the young Alastor was glad to have finally gotten out of those loose robes. He was all for dressing traditionally but sometimes he missed the secure feeling that your hakama were not going to fall down at any second. He wore a black collared shirt with the top three buttons undone. Over his shirt he wore a grey, down vest that added extra protection in the chilly mountains. Though spring was coming it was still cold and the cold fogs that often filled the mountains were enough to chill. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans that were lavishly decorated with short, heavy chains which were more of a training implement than anything. He was supposed to be able to walk without the chains clicking against one another noisily. For a lazy old genko fox, Kuzu was pretty adamant about always keeping honed to one's surroundings. On one of the pocket hung chains sat a black colored hilt which the Yamabushi had forged for the young man to replace the wooden one he had broken during training. The hilt was made of obsidian and would be able to withstand the energy of Tsukune's impressive youki. The young man ran his hand through his short cropped, messy hair and looked down to Ibaru. It was like having a little brother, he found it a bit odd, but comforting at the same time.

"Yea Ibaru-chan?" He nervously laughed. The boy was always full of questions, mostly about humans and the larger cities.

"Do you think I can go to the same school as Tsukune-san when I'm older? I wanna learn how to live with humans too." The boy chirped with a smile.

Tsukune furrowed his brows and chuckled sheepishly. It was a nice wish but…

"Don't you wanna be a mountain warrior like your father?" Tsukune asked, thinking it was the obvious choice. He got to live with the trees, the woods, and no one bothered them, they could live in peace.

Ibaru pouted as best he could with his little beak and shook his head, the basket getting lighter and lighter as Tsukune hung the clothes.

"But it's lonely up here. Only my uncles and cousins, grandpa and mama. I wanna see other Goblins! And Kuma youkai! And humans! I wanna meet everyone and be friends like Tsukune-san and Ibaru are friends!" He happily cawed and danced. Tsukune laughed and took the empty basket from the young tengu as he crouched down to reach his eye level.

"Sure Ibaru-chan." He ruffled the boy's feathered head. "I want you to have lots of friends too." He said with a smile.

Ibaru cawed and bounced up and down. "Mama!" he called happily and snatched the basket to carry inside. "Tsukune-san said I can go to school!" He laughed.

Tsukune stood to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. Hopefully Aotori did not get upset with him…

"Always making the oddest friends aren't we Tsukune."

Tsukune froze as familiar warmth burned in his chest. His name rolled through that voice like the crackling fire of a hearth that seemed to heat up his cheeks. His eyes darted around before they found solace on the ground. His breathing had slowed as he carefully turned around and gradually looked up to the figure. It was a work of art. A stunning sight that could only be compared to one's first time on a swing. His stomach fell and he felt as his legs shook, but his heart beat so fast and his head felt like they were in the clouds. It was a welcomed feeling that he could never have enough of.

"M-moka…" His voice shook, the shock had gotten to him. Before he could act the silver-haired goddess was already in his arms, hugging him tightly, as if he would vanish like mist in the high noon. Her body was warm and he could feel the strain of travel etched against her skin with dirt and sweat. He could smell her racing blood from the exertion from racing up the side of a mountain at her top speed.

As the two stood and held each other Kahlua watched out of the temple's second floor window. She had been cleaning down the halls when she felt a familiar youki. She was surprised Tsukune had not felt it sooner, or perhaps he was so connected to her he would always feel it to the point of numbness. The older vampire sighed. She had a troubling situation on her hands. She wanted to do the right thing for her sister, but she had grown rather attached to her little Tsukune-nii in such a short amount of time. The older sister could understand why Kokoa felt so threatened around him. He was like a siren to a sailor…


	63. Reunion and Discovery

**Chapter XLIV: Reunion and Discovery**

Exorcist sat behind his desk in the darkness of his office. He was leaned forward, bearing down over his crystal ball. His elbows rested on the flat top of the wooden desk that seemed to creak under the weight of his movements. His long fingers intertwined like spider legs as his chin rested atop the nest of knuckles. Sitting atop the crystal ball, staring up at the stupidly grinning face of the headmaster was the spirit of the Ririsu Mirror, Ririsu herself. The tiny fairy had her left leg crossed over her right knee and sat back, using her arms to support her position. The fairy grinned and pulled her knees to her chest as she hugged her legs.

"I don't see why you're all grinny like that!" She chuckled as she kicked off the crystal ball and fluttered into the air, just in front of the old man's face. "I mean if that wolf screws up his only chance to make nice-nice with them this plan goes straight down the drain." The fairy harped discouragingly.

The headmaster chuckled at the yousei's worry. It was endearing, but unnecessary. Ririsu scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. There was a knock at the headmaster's door. The sound itself echoed against the sparsely furnished space.

"_Come in._" Exorcist chuckled. The door of the office slowly pried open and Toujyou Ruby peered her head into the room with a respectful bow.

"Sir." She offered as she stepped in and carefully closed the door behind her. Ruby held a large tome to her chest. It was a black, leather-bound book that seemed to be peeling off the edges of its yellow stained parchment. "Aotori-sama has provided us with the necessary information and it seems that Moka-san has rushed ahead, the others in tow." The ebony-haired witch explained as she stepped toward the desk, her heels clicking against the stone ground.

Exorcist looked up to his assistant and grinned as she set the book down on his desk. He reached out his gloved hand. Ririsu floated over to his shoulder and tilted her head slightly as the old man slid the heavy, rotting book to settle in front of his line of sight.

"It seems unfortunate, but we can no longer trust Shuzen Kahlua-san beyond this point. You will take care of it Toujyou-san, correct?" His grinned widened as he pulled open the book's pages.

It seemed to be a western book as it opened and read from the left to right. Ririsu seemed interested but the tiny yousei was unable to read the strange language written in the book, though she really could not read much to begin with anyway. Ruby bowed her head as she crossed her arms in front of her long skirt.

"Of course master." Ruby raised her head and smiled brightly at her employer.

Exorcist chuckled darkly as he turned through the pages, glancing at the ancient text, scrawled on the well preserved parchment. He could feel though his gloves the power the pages seemed to exude. The ancient life breathed into its pages seemed to culminate from every inch of the world. Would the boy serve his destiny or destroy it and create a new path?

In the Izuno Mountains, the tengu had vacated the immediate premises at the arrival of what they could only assume was the young warrior's maiden. Though they were out of sight they were certainly not out of mind as the goblins hid among the canopies and upon the rooftop watching the young human interact so easily with such a species of youkai as she seemed to be. Tsukune held Moka tightly and sighed as he held her close. He had missed this: her touch, her proximity. He could smell her enlivening scent and felt as her fingers dug into his lower back and pinched into the soft fabric of his black shirt. She pulled herself closer whining in her throat as his wonderful scent filled her nose and growled in her throat as she began to remember for reason for coming and her reason for missing that wonderfully intoxicating scent. It was his fault that she had to come all this way. He had yet to realize his place in her heart it seemed and at the very implication she began to growl. The sound bubbled in her chest like the po poko pom played by a tanuki on the back of a kappa during a monsoon. It was safe to say, Tsukune no longer stood out of harm's way. Tsukune gasped as he felt his lungs began to constrict and it was not because of the feelings that were welling in his chest or the harsh, cold air that filled his lungs, but the rage that filled his mate. He knew, he feared and he contemplated the terror he would face when Moka found him, but until then it had only been a dream that had been carried away by the fog of that morning.

"M-moka what's g-going on? Are you ok?" Tsukune fearfully asked through his trembling voice.

He laughed nervously and tried to rub the back of his head in a nervous twitch but found he could not move as Moka hugged tighter and tighter successfully trapping the young man, whom she so dearly loved, in a suffocating embrace. The phrase _trap _rang through between Tsukune's ears as the feelings of her claws drilling marks in his skin became more apparent. Tsukune swallowed and looked over Moka's head, passed her eyes. He found her odd new eye color just as alluring as before and knew if he fell into their gaze he would suffer an even greater loss.

"W-would you like to t-talk inside Moka?" He chuckled as he struggled to appease her. Though he seemed afraid of her reaction it had not been because of what she _could _do to him, but rather the _hurt _she most likely felt for his seemingly abandonment.

A grin spread across Moka's features only for them to fall flat again as she knitted her brows together and looked up at him, her hold loosening considerably. Tsukune swallowed and was finally defeated by his innate curiosity and looked down to his mate, only for his chest to be struck with guilt. Her expression was deeply twisted with emotion as a strong frown marked her perfect features. She innocently batted her soft, candy-apple eyes at him and sadly smiled.

"That would be nice…" She blushed. "…to talk to Tsukune privately." Her eyes jolted away suddenly which made a chill run down his spine at the possible implications of her meaning. Did she want to sit with him or simply have no witnesses to her temper?

He felt himself swallow when she released him and held out her hand to him. Tsukune felt the other tengu watching him and sighed. He had only brought this on himself really. He was sure they figured out his plans or had yet to figure it out and just be aware that he was withholding the truth from them. Either way he was royally screwed once all of them caught wind. Though Moka was his, the girls still cared about him as he cared for them. He had responsibilities as the group's most wanted male apparently. Sometimes he envied Gin-senpai's crass nature as it kept him out of the degree of trouble Tsukune found himself in much of the time. Tsukune, all the while thinking to himself, had led Moka down the temple halls to the room he had been given stay in. After the vampire walked in ahead of him the young man slid the shoji door closed behind him. He no longer felt the other tengu about, which was a bit unnerving as now he was completely unprotected by witnesses. Tsukune leaned against the door and sighed trying hard not to get nervous and end up blurting out nervously and expose himself stupidly.

"Are you sure it's alright to leave the young master alone mi'lord?" Nitachi questioned as he and his lord walked about at the other section of property of the temple's compound, the other tengu sparring in the rings and practicing with their weapons.

Sarubo laughed out and settled himself on the steps of the sub-compound's shrine. He folded his arms into his sleeves and winked at the mujina.

"To be a young warrior, where all the seconds of your life count and are to be lived!" The old daitengu cawed in amusement only for Nitachi to facepaw at the horrid sentiment.

Tsukune looked over at Moka who was examining the room inquisitively. Tsukune's futon had been rolled out still as he had planned to beat it out this morning after the laundry, but then came the quandary of this unexpected visit.

"I should go make us some tea!" Tsukune laughed nervously and gripped the door to slide it open again.

"Sit." Moka commanded in a voice that dared him to escape.

He, understandably, lacked the will to do so and silently prayed that she would be merciful. He turned, only to once again be shocked by her expression. Moka had settled herself on the tatami mat ground and clutched her hands in her lap. She had been considering punishing her foolish mate for the prospect of his deceptive nature, but was rather proud of him acting so steadfast in her absence. She could tell there was something different about him and was touched he would go to such lengths to protect her feelings. She watched as Tsukune sat down in seiza across from her. The blush on his face was apparent. Her eyes turned down to the sand colored tatami mats. He must have noticed the dress she wore, the shawl that had sat over her shoulders had slipped down to her back. An awkward silence filled the air as that feeling dropped to the pit of her stomach. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to settle her thoughts as she squeezed her legs together.

Tsukune watched as Moka seemed to act nervously around him, which was unusual for her true self. He found himself staring at the pink highlights at the ends of her silver locks, and the dress she wore. It was the very same one from their first not-so-date. The thought made him grin as he scratched at his cheek sheepishly. Moka opened her garnet colored eyes and bit down on her lip. Why was it so aggravatingly embarrassing even after what she had done to him, not that he remembers much about it according to him. Though it had only been a half-truth. He knew she would have died of embarrassment had he told her he was more than aware of those dreams and the physical implications they created between them. He was not so dense as to be unaware, but he was still rather embarrassed by the very fact that it was how it was. Tsukune sighed and turned to face Moka, he wanted to tell her the truth of what he wanted to do, but when he looked up, she was there at his face. She could no longer sit back with him right there. He had been calling to her all this time yet she tried to hide herself didn't she?

He blinked, his chocolate eyes staring into her candied ones. Her mouth was slightly parted due to the size of her fangs, he noticed. Normally they were only visible when she was hungry or excited. He could not begin to cumulate the implications of his wayward thoughts before Moka's lips had pressed to his. He had nearly shuddered at the feeling of her lips, a sense which had nearly become phantom to him after so long. He could not properly wonder how long it had been since their lips touched as the familiar action did well to annihilate all other thought, other than the feeling of her lips against his, from his mind. Moka was awkwardly leaned forward on her hands and knees, Tsukune still in seiza. His hands struggled to find a place to settle and remained aimlessly hovering in the air. Moka could no longer hold the position and to prevent the loss of his lips reached out to grab his face. With the shift in weight Tsukune fell back against her sudden movement. Not once did their lips part, as the silver-haired vampire fell atop her precious Tsukune. Their lips pressed and massaged against each other as breathing became a ragged, off-handed experience. His mind yelled at him when he felt Moka's chest press against his. The grunt that escape his throat only threw Moka deeper into a fit of passionate expression and quickly straddled his hips so she could properly hold herself up as she turned her head to incline a deeper kiss.

Tsukune recalled another time she had so sought his mouth as opposed to his blood as she often wished. She had tasted so much better than he could remember, but than an odd thought occurred to him. They say that the most incomparable spice to food was a starving man, and indeed he had felt as if he had been starved. His soul emaciated from the lack of contact with the one person that truly completed him. Her body against his was like a sign to his body to gorge, lest he come upon another time of fasting and stood without her warmth and affection. Tsukune had nearly lost himself when he heard her moan. What on earth was she thinking, and in that line of questioning what was he? His hands had found their way to her hips in a bout of pure instinct, though that was not what produced the alluring sound to roll from the vampire's throat. She wanted to taste him in so many ways her mind could not commit, so instead it concentrated on the feeling of his beating heart against her chest and his hips against hers. That last thought sent her mind reeling and made the implications unbearable. That is what she wanted, that is what she and her instinct both craved. To touch her mate again so intimately again and instead of in the recesses of their subconscious or in a fit of plagued instinct to take him even when he was fully unable to respond.

_Though he did respond regardless, how perverse…_

Her more innocent mind-set chided. It made the vampire smile into the kiss, which she had finally decided to release. Tsukune swallowed and laid there with his mouth wide open. He had moved forward to prevent the loss, but it had still escaped his grasp. Feeling pity for her mate the vampire held the sides of his face and licked his open mouth, brushing her tongue along his inner cheek and nipping at those delicious lips. Every stroke of her tongue she would haplessly claim the young man to be hers, and so help her kami, she would claim every inch of him. The thought alone was enough to make her shiver as she pushed her hip into his and began to grind herself against her precious human. Words became a non-existent form of expression on the young man as the girl on top of him began to bid to familiar motions against his pelvis. He was further paralyzed by the fact her dressed had lifted enough so that her underwear directly grazed the front of his jeans. Every time she moved the chains on his pants would click and aggravate to her movements.

"Oh Kami…" Moka whined as she resumed kissing him reverently. She sighed and lapped at his lips. "Tsukune." Her voice whined, begged, as the male continued to kiss at her neck and chin, wherever he could reach.

Moka leaned her weight against Tsukune and reached down to the hem of her dress, the young man's eyes followed her hand while he continued to lightly brush his lips to her heated skin. He blushed when she pulled up the hem to reveal her creamy inner thighs to him. She nipped his cheek and groaned as she leaned her head against the crook of his neck. Tsukune swallowed and glanced to Moka who had begun to nibble on his earlobe pensively. While one hand held the small of her back to keep her from rolling off his body, he reached his other hand down and lightly brushed his finger tips against the warm and painfully familiar skin. Their fingers occasionally brushed at together they grazed the expanse of flesh. Moka moaned in his ear and panted out, struggling to string together words.

"Kiss…kiss me there Tsukune. Please." She begged desperately as she rolled her hips against the air, instinctively trying to get his hand to touch the aching area of her intimacy.

Tsukune did wish to apologize to her, and wished to satisfy her selfish wishes as he would soon be doing the same. He wondered, as he sat up and lovingly kissed her inner thigh, if she would allow him to leave after this. No matter where he was, no matter where she was, they always seemed to be drawn to one another, long before they shared blood. Before Tsukune was able to finish his thoughts Moka tackled the young man right onto his futon, which shocked him from his more invasive thoughts as his eyes wandered perversely up her leg. Had she gotten upset, he wondered as he peeked opened his eyes which he had squeezed shut, but instead of seeing an enraged Moka he could say she had been replaced with a very _different _one. Her cheeks were flushed and he could smell her blood racing beneath her veins. She deftly undid the button of his jeans and pulled down his zipper. Tsukune was unable to speak, protest or even tell her no. What right had he to tell his mate no? She deserved whatever she wished of him and in return he would protect her to the fullest of his abilities. Moka stared into Tsukune's eyes, their gazes never parted. He felt her hand gripping his most intimate place, but they both knew it was not the first, nor would it be the last that she would. They both wanted this; they both needed this right now and had little time for games. Moka placed a free hand on his chest, while his strong hands gripped against her thighs, the fabric of her dress guarding their intimacy so fantastically.

A strangled cry escaped the pair when Moka finally sank herself onto him. It had been so long, something those cursed dreams could not possibly completely fulfill.

"I love you." His words rang clearly in her ears as her body began to mindlessly move against his.

They murmured affectionately to one another and relished in the feeling of being connected, even if only for the time being. This was just another means of strengthening their bond as mates, as lovers, but Moka felt a guilty pang in the back of her mind none-the-less. Though she wanted to do this because she loved him, she also knew that it would get him to tell her the truth she wanted. She knew her sister was here, and hearing it from that third party Exorcist was not going to cut it for explanations. She wanted to hear it from the offender's mouth, the offender she loved unconditionally at this point. Before she knew it, she was all too soon calling out his name…


	64. Keep Thy Enemies Close

**Chapter XLV: Keep Thy Enemies Close**

Tsukune and Moka were sound asleep in the safety of the other's embrace. The futon covers were pulled over their bodies and Moka was curled into her lover's strong chest. She felt safe surrounded by his presence and gladly lowered her defenses in the foreign territory and with known enemies lurking about. Tsukune lay awake, unable to fall asleep as the sounds of the mountain night filled the air. His face nuzzled against the vampire's hair as he comfortably lost himself in his thoughts. His arms were tightly wrapped around the vampire as she was completely wrapped around his torso, her arms around the barrel of his torso and her legs around his waist. He thought it would be difficult to tell her the truth, and he was right. She had asked him his intentions and found he was unable to properly explain the situation. The Fairy Tale main headquarters was somewhere in Tokyo, according to Kahlua, and the elder vampire sibling had granted her services to the group by offering a trade. For her freedom she would lead them to the headquarters and confirm its existence, but what Tsukune had not told her was that he had planned to infiltrate the HQ on his own. Kuzunokage was already working on the secondary plan. Tsukune, Kahlua and the genko had talked over what the group would do had the other girls followed him, and though it hurt Tsukune so, and wrecked him with guilt he had no choice if he was to protect them. He understood the consequences he faced. Exorcist warned him of the possibility of his capture. In the event of such his existence would be denied and left to his fate. The other side of the coin he faced was the possibility of his death, and he could not put the girls in such a dangerous situation. Tsukune gently pressed his lips against Moka's forehead. She scowled in her sleep, annoyed by the disturbance and snuggled herself closer to Tsukune, only to sigh and relax once again. Her reaction caused Tsukune to chuckle lightly.

The temple had once again resumed its hectic standing once night fell over the clear, starry skies. Tengu ascetics and yamabushi went about their usual rounds and the sounds of loud cawing could be heard ringing across the mountains as they cheered, laughed, and spoke as the chirps of nocturnal animals and howls of prowling beasts slipped into the background of the forest covered peak. The girls had arrived at the temple gates with Ruby escorting them. Lady Aotori greeting the young youkai visitors and offered them food and drink, as the guest of the party was sound asleep. The girls knew Moka had already arrived and drowned their depression in food, though Yukari was completely oblivious as to why they were acting so weird as of late. While everyone socialized in merriment in the courtyard, Kahlua made her way through the temple to the front entrance. Her bare feet padded against the wooden floors as she held her heels hooked in her curled digits. The vampire reached the temple's entrance and carefully slipped on her shoes as she gracefully stepped off the entrance hall step.

"Sneaking off rather late, eh Shuzen-san?" The low, bored voice of the genko-kitsune rolled from the darkness.

Kahlua stood and glanced over her shoulder, unsurprised by the ninja's presence. Kuzu stood leaned against a timber support. His arms were folded into the sleeves of his navy haori and the flat of his tabi-socked foot sat leaned against the wall while the other was flat on the ground. The black-haired kitsune smirked darkly at the vampire. He worked for Exorcist, that odd-colored fellow was his employer so long as he wrote the bigger slip, and right now it was up to the genko to keep an eye on the wily vampire princess.

"Plannin' on betraying us girlie?" The kitsune sneered as he released a lick of his youki threateningly. Kahlua chuckled; the sound sent a chill down the genko's spine as he pushed off the wall and allowed his arms to drop to his side. "Ya know what'll happen if you betray us Shuzen-san…" Kuzunokage left the threat hanging.

He was considered an S-class youkai, but even within the classes there were obvious levels of ability and power. He was pretty sure Kahlua could easily overpower him, but that left him to wonder just how powerful she was by comparison. Exorcist seemed to have some inkling to the situation these children were thrust into. Kahlua turned fully to face him. She had chosen to wear a change of clothing, but it seemed to be a gown, something odd to find an assassin wearing. Scarily enough it suited the older woman. It was a white and gold dress wrap. The cloth crossed over her chest and tied into a bow around her neck which left her back and sides revealed. The plump tan flesh seemed to shine against the moonlight as it shone in from the off-ground windows. The hem of her dressed seemed to sparkle as the gold trim caught the white light of the moon. Her silver curls fell over her eyes as her tiara could not hold back the beautifully twisted tendrils. Even while staying in the middle of nowhere with rowdy goblins the vampire was able to look her absolute best, even her smile was breathtaking and actually caused Kuzu to take a step back, which was not far as he was still leaning close to the wall.

"I've stayed behind long enough. Kuzunokage-san, you have the directions with you. I need to go out ahead before they begin to wonder where I am." Kahlua looked to the flood as her eyes suddenly lost their sparkle. "I have already failed once and have been on probation for quite some time, with this second loss they are sure to come looking for me. They know that Houseki did not make it and it was my responsibility. If I do not go…" Kahlua squeezed her eyes shut and turned her back to Kuzunokage who seemed reluctant to call out to her with that dreadful expression on her face. She had looked hurt.

Kahlua sighed and brushed her gloved hand over her round cheek, pushing against a curl that lazily swayed against her motions. She raised her head and looked to the genko with a warm smile.

"Please give this to Moka-chan for me." Kahlua reached into the fabric over her left breast and pulled out a small folded paper.

Kuzu looked to her suspiciously for a moment but walked toward her and respectfully received the parchment. Kahlua nodded to Kuzu.

"Please be sure she gets that. I wanted to apologize to her." The vampire sadly spoke.

Kuzu blinked and looked to the paper then to the vampire. "Wait, what do you mean?" The way she said that was a bit unnerving. Kahlua bowed her head and turned her back to the ninja as she slid the shoji door opened and was bathed completely in the white light of the moon.

"If I do not return with something, they will send another crueler and more capable than I." She gave pause as she took a step forward and looked to the side. "And if I do go…" Kahlua walked forward, and without looking back she slid the door close.

Kuzu was left standing in the entrance hall, his face twisted between confusion and hurt as an odd sense of abandonment swam through his chest. He looked to the small parchment.

"Ya…sure…" He said to no one in particular. With that last, empty farewell, Kahlua was off into the night.

In the courtyard a large bonfire had been set up by the dancing tengu. Around the monstrously roaring flame several ascetics danced, singing old mountain songs. A large blanket had been set out on a grassier spread of the land where the food, tea and sake sat prepared. On the blanket sat Aotori, Ruby, Kurumu and Mizore. Aotori and the three younger girls spoke over some hot tea and a small plate of food. The noblewoman inclined her head to the elder witch's question.

"Amazing!" Ruby beamed at the tengu's ingenuity. "To think you were able to push Tsukune-san's youki so far, but what is most impressive is that he was able." The elder witch praised.

Ruby sat with her legs folded daintily to the side. Her long skirt always left to question her proportions, unlike her corset which was a deep blue color which matched the clear, star filled skies. Kurumu sat across from Aotori and Ruby who sat side by side. The succubus had her hair loose, but still wore the magenta band atop her cobalt locks. She wore a short yellow skirt and a long-sleeved, white collared shirt that hugged her chest tightly which enhanced her well-endowed figure, but with the sleeves extending nearly completely over her fingertips it still carried an air of naïve innocence over the night creature who currently sat on her knees pouting in annoyance at Ruby's comment.

"Of course Tsukune got stronger!" She spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, her affection and love for the young man evident in her voice and expression.

But as the proclamation became apparent even to her she felt he r heart skip a beat as she shirked back to a proper sitting position. It was not that she was being a sore loser about it all, about Moka winning… she had been feeling guilty that she had labeled it a contest in the first place. Winning, losing, prizes are only something you earn in games. She wanted to _win _Tsukune's affections much in the way he had received hers, but he had not won her heart. He earned it. Perhaps that is why Moka had honestly earned it in the end. She never competed with them like they felt they needed to with her. She was naturally charming and had honestly wanted to be Tsukune's friend, and would have probably been happy just to stay friends with him. Kurumu knows she would have been unsatisfied, at least she thought she would have been. It had released a huge burden that weighed on her wings. It had been a wonderful experience to be genuinely liked for being herself. She blushed at her thoughts and swallowed.

"Tsukune is selfless." The succubus murmured as she held her teacup to her face and looked into the rippling liquid. "He wants to get stronger for the sake of everyone." She admitted with greater confidence.

Mizore sat relaxed on the blanket and had tilted her head to Kurumu's words before nodding in agreement.

"But still…" The yuki onna suddenly added. The three present women rose their heads to the sound of her soft voice. "I have a bad feeling about what is going on." Mizore lent her intuition.

The others lowered their heads and absorbed the ice maiden's suspicions. Ruby sadly looked down to her cup. She knew as much as they, if not just a bit more. The Fairy Tale headquarters was Tsukune's goal and the headmaster had not given her any order but to watch over Kahlua and Kuzunokage. She was an observer, but she was not told to only observe. The witch sighed and nodded as she looked to Mizore and Kurumu.

"You are both right. Tsukune has worked very hard to get to this point, and we are not sure what is to come, but there is a terribly ominous feeling in the air." The witch looked down into her tea cup which was clutched on her lap. "I cannot deny that Tsukune's plan is dangerous, and it is something I can assure he means to face alone, but he is not alone." Ruby's grip around the cup tightened. "I know where he is going." Her eyes met with the girls. "I cannot go, but Kurumu-san, Mizore-san, you and Kokoa-san and Yukari-chan are not held by the same limitations as I." The witch encouraged.

Kokoa was sitting off with some of the tengu and listened, and sometimes arbitrated information herself when it came to fighting techniques and weapons. The vampire had heard Ruby's conversation, her ears no stranger to the whispers of familiar voices. Though she hated to admit it, though Tsukune's strength has indeed doubled, even tripled in the past week, with Kahlua standing center stage as the human's ringleader, she could not help but worry.

She was a vampire, so where her sisters. Things were never so simple. Kokoa looked over her shoulder at Yukari who showed young Ibaru magic tricks. Perhaps if they knew more of their enemy… Kokoa blinked and stood to her feet abruptly which caused the warriors to suddenly stop speaking and the other's heads to turn to her direction. Kokoa grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. Yukari and Ibaru looked up from their crouched positions at the vampire.

"Well what better person to ask than chichiu-e, no man closer to the hand of evil." Kokoa proudly smirked as the girls looked to their little partner in crime.


	65. Amor fati

**Chapter XLVI: Amor fati**

_I could feel the tension as it filled the small, familiar bus. Sitting in the back seats where Moka and I were usually, Mizore and Kurumu sat, comfortably conversing just beneath the hum of the bus' engine. For one reason or another they have been acting oddly around Moka, but I could only guess as to the reason, even I felt a bit guilty under Kokoa's accusing gaze and uncomfortable under Yukari's expectant grin. I had chosen to sit in the front seat just across from the man who had first brought me to the youkai world due to an error of my father, or perhaps it was fate? Bus Driver-san was biting down on one of his cigars as he spoke to me with the slightest hint of humor in his deep, scratchy voice, possibly due to the effects of his indulgent smoking. He spoke to me of my luck and how it was always interesting to see me. Far be it for me to question him. He seemed to carry a knowledge that carried far beyond my own, but at the same time he had a mischievousness that easily rivaled that of a tanuki. The girls sat tense in their seats, and Moka on the window end of the front seat I had chosen. Ruby had gone with Kuzunokage, it seemed Kahlua escaped the night prior and they worry she will aggravate the plans I worked so hard to plot out, but I wondered if perhaps those plans had ever mattered? With Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Kokoa with me, I knew my plans had already changed, but perhaps I knew they would never hold. I was fated to always have them by my side. After spending these developing years of my life at the Academy I slowly begin to understand what fate really means. Fate is not an unchangeable destiny that follows throughout the universe. I don't believe the world to be so narrowly experienced in such unfavorable methods of controlling free will. No because of our free will as individuals, our fate become the destinies we make of the choices we are given. By predetermined, yes I believe we are all given the same choices, but often they are not always clear, nor are they always obscure. It is up to the individual to come to understand their destiny and mold their fate._

_Love of Fate, I am reminded of it from a reading we had in class once._

_We were given a theory on Destiny. Destiny was a manifestation of the will to live, and the aspect of the will was to live. It seems that though no animal can hold the awareness of such a will, men can see life perceptively though it is a primary desire. The irrationality of human desire creates an erratic, futile, illogical and directionless existence that is equivocal to all human action, but that brought to question what it meant to be human. Free will, destiny, and fate were all, irretrievably interconnected. It was probably the only essay I passed with flying colors, all considering. The theory asked: how could the will to live attest to destiny when in the same instance the free will believed to exist is solely a "human" aspect, yet all creatures are controlled by fate? The answer was simple: the Love of Fate. It was the acceptance-choice of "fate" which inevitably becomes a "choice" of destiny. Love of Fate, is an existence in itself. It is to look upon all your experiences as an individual and, along with the good and bad, hold them as __good__ experiences, for in the end, no matter the path you have chosen to get to where you are going, in the end you will reach the goal you have aimed for all the while. To be human means to accept these events and coming events, for when we reject them we become disillusioned into the process of a fearful aversion to life, which will end in an empty, meaningless death. _

_Even if I were to die alone, knowing I accepted my fate by helping those who could not help themselves, then I would regret nothing. _

_I sat back, feeling Moka's shoulder touch against mine in a silent need to confirm my existence to her dreams. We could soon see the hi-rise buildings that dotted the concrete jungle of Tokyo, and the howls and calls of cars and people as they filled the streets like visions of migrating herds across endless wilds of concrete, blacktop and metal. It was a strange feeling. Though I lived close to the city, the suburbs I grew up with were always quiet, even comparing to the Academy this place was frightening in a sense that no one seemed to be aware of where they were going. Line after line they followed paths marked by white lines on the black top streets, or the rows of concrete that have been poured over what I could only assume had once been forests and wild land. I cannot criticize as a human, but that did not change the fact I felt hurt witnessing it from this perspective. It was like an out of body experience. _

_I want to learn more and more to see as beautiful what is necessary in all things; then I shall be one of those who make things beautiful._

_A passage I recalled, and can't seem to forget. I felt Moka's hand grasp against mine as the bus came to a stop on the side of the road. Amongst the loud and blaring traffic people lived their lives, seemingly that among them walked those unlike them, those beyond them, and those beneath them. It was a humbling feeling._

"Tsukune." _Moka's voice softly urged me._

_Bus Driver-san chuckled as he pulled the bus' doors open. He removed the cigar from his mouth, pinching it between his index and middle finger. The grey ash from the burning roll dusted onto the back of his pristine glove, which he simple blew off. He turned his eye to me and leered expertly._

"_**Don't let your guard down boy, I bet my hat they're expecting you. Heh heh heh." **__He always had such a __fond__ way of putting things that always managed to make me uncomfortable. I gave a nod and stood from my seat. _

_I stepped off the bus, Moka's hand still in mine. My foot touched the ground, the chain belts on my pants held silent. I was shocked by the sudden explosion of noise which had been dulled by the interior and hum of the bus' engine. The sounds of the city were intense and I found myself compelled by the sight of the tall buildings. Though it was nothing unfamiliar it was something wholly unbelievable: so many buildings, so high, in one place. It was a forest of stone._

_I looked to the small sheet of paper Bus Driver-san had used to scrawl out a map for us._

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cheered as she jumped on Tsukune's back suddenly, the young man nearly staggering forward.

Her large breasts rubbed against the back of his neck as she dangled off the ground, her arms tight around his neck. Tsukune was struggling to stand with the weight of the tiny succubus on his back, so it seemed, it was more from he trying to keep the blood in his head. People walked by and started at the group. Many stared at the awkward group of teenagers in the middle of the street, goofing off when there was work to be done, and others at the inhuman beauty that seemed to emanate from them. Jealously quickly bubbled from the several passersby at the younger boy's luck to have such a harem of followers; though Tsukune would attest to the difficulty of carrying a harem as such.

Mizore and Yukari grabbed the succubus by her ankles and dragged her to the ground.

"Will you control yourself desu ka! We're in public!" the loli witch scolded the succubus as she sat on the ground rubbing her bottom.

Kurumu pouted at Yukari, but Mizore nodded in agreement. Kokoa scoffed and turned her nose to the air. Moka had taken her handkerchief to dab Tsukune's nose. The silver-haired teen and chocolate-eyed male looked to the younger vampire as she strode to the front of the group, deftly snatching the map from Tsukune's semi-extended hand.

"We didn't come here to play games!" The red-head stated with vigor, if only to impress her onee-sama.

Koumori sat perched on his master's shoulder and proudly nodded. Kokoa motioned her emerald eyes toward her sister who had distracted herself by sniffing the edge of the handkerchief. Kurumu jumped to her feet and threw up her hand.

"But sensei why can't I have my skinship and Moka gets to do ecchi things with a napkin!" The succubus complained, rather loudly, to the vampire's surprise and sheer embarrassment.

Moka jumped slightly and pulled the handkerchief behind her back and growled at Kurumu as more eyes from the crowd directed themselves toward the teens. Tsukune laughed nervously as he sulked a bit.

"I wasn't doing ecchi things!" The vampire growled between clenched teeth. She pouted her lip and narrowed her eyes at Kurumu, who was smiling. The succubus pulled her hair back behind her ear and pointed it toward Moka as if waiting for her excuse. "…I…" The vampire stammered. "I was checking for injury! And I can't help that it smells nice! Tsukune has a nice scent!" Moka's blush was as red as her hanky.

The group nearly face faulted at this. Kokoa narrowed her eyes and turned away, putting her clenched hand over her mouth in a respectful manner and bit gently against the top of her knuckle.

"It's ecchi no matter how you look at it onee-sama…" The vampire whispered trying to get over her own nosebleed. Koumori nodded his head and put his wings over his face.

Moka was ready to lunge at them, but Tsukune began to laugh. The girls raised their heads and looked to the young man as he bent over, tearing with laughter. Moka and Kokoa similarly put their hands to their hips and looked to Tsukune with disdain and Yukari and Kurumu raised a brow in question. Had Tsukune finally snapped from all his training? Mizore removed her lollipop from her mouth and smiled.

"Ne, Tsukune…" The yuki onna called to the boy.

Tsukune wiped his eyes and stood tall. He looked to the ice maiden and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, Mizore-chan. Nobody's changed, and I'm glad." He smiled brightly, which caused the others to blush.

Even with a shift in their relationship, Tsukune had been worried they would all drift apart, but it eased his heart to see that this had not been the case. Moka chuckled and held her hand over her mouth. Kurumu and Yukari began to laugh as well. No matter what the situation Tsukune would always be Tsukune as well. Their precious friend, who was always honest, he would always find something to smile about. Kokoa growled and scoffed.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Kokoa turned and pointed off in the direction they needed to go.

Kokoa was not particularly used to the city. The vampire stepped off the curb while the lights were still green.

"Kokoa!" Moka's voice pierced through the pollution of noise and chaos of roaring horns and screeching wheels.

The elder vampire felt as if her legs were suddenly made of steel. She pushed her body to run toward her sibling, just as the others turned to their friend. Kokoa squeezed her eyes shut as the truck barreled toward her. The vehicle skid to a halt at the intersection and created a chain reaction of accidents. Moka fell to her knees. Tsukune ran to her side and gripped her shoulders. At the last second Kokoa was pulled from harm's way. When the young red head opened her eyes she looked up to see the familiar face of her senpai: Morioka Ginei. The werewolf grinned down at the blushing vampire. He set Kokoa on the ground. The red head stared up at the upperclassmen, no words to voice her appreciation, fear, and embarrassment. Vampire or not, had the truck hit her at such speeds; it would have placed her in a compromising position. Kokoa opened her mouth to speak but quickly found herself pulled into Moka's embrace. The red-head felt her heart jump against her chest as her older sister scolded her for being stupid and reckless and promises of being reprimanded properly when they returned.

"Senpai!" Tsukune called as he rushed over to his upperclassman.

"Man you guys cause trouble wherever you go huh?" Gin chuckled as he looked back toward the wreck of the intersection. The blares of ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance.

The others flinched. It was true they were unused to such a large city, the equivalent to country bumpkins. Tsukune, being fro am small town, was aware of the dangers but not much more than the others. The two vampire princesses certainly were unused to it and even with all of their intelligence and authority; a busy intersection seemed to be the youngest's weakness. Gin motioned to the accident and looked to Tsukune knowingly.

"But I think you can use this to your advantage." The upperclassman's kouhai looked to him incredulously. "Well your destination is near the hospital if I'm mistaken and Kokoa looked like she got hurt…" Gin chuckled.

Tsukune opened his mouth to say something, but the others blinked in surprise when Kokoa screamed out in pain. They turned to look and the emerald-eyed youkai was rolling around on the ground holding her arm, Moka stood over her with her hand at her hip and a bored expression on her face. Koumori fluttered about his master squeaking angrily in Moka's direction. She swatted the bat to the ground and raised a brow. The ruby-eyed teen looked to her companions curiously. The group felt sweatdrops brush against the backs of their necks.

"What?" Moka asked, unsure of where their blaming looks came from.

They laughed nervously and dismissively waved their hands at the vampires. At least it would not be a lie when they walked into the hospital looking for help.

"Fate has a funny way of showing its appreciation…" Tsukune murmured under his breath.

The young man sighed as the people gathered around him to watch the spectacle that seemed to be ever growing. Tsukune felt a shiver run up his spine and he whipped around to look to the gathering people. Something…was watching him?

"…Tsukune!" The boy snapped his head up at the call of his senpai. Gin waved his hand; they were helping Kokoa to her feet.

Moka tried to reach out to her but Kokoa pulled away with tears at the edges of her eyes. She glared at her sister.

"Oni!" She accused and bore her fangs, only to whimper and bury her face in Moka's chest. "It's broken onee-sama!" Kokoa whined and cradled her injured arm. Moka gently brushed Kokoa's hair and hushed her soothingly.

The group felt the sweatdrops reappear. Moka had been the cause of it yet she still sought her affection…


	66. Rx

**Chapter XLVII: Rx**

The group arrived at the hospital alongside Kokoa's ambulance. Moka was allowed to ride with her sister to the speedy arrival to the hospital. It was a grave moment for the girls as they saw what their carelessness had wrought. As Moka escorted her sister's stretcher those who were badly injured from the car accident and pile up were rushed in. Fate indeed had a terrible sense of humor. Tsukune had needed to get into the hospital, but not like this. He followed the girls into the waiting room while Moka followed Kokoa's stretcher into the elevator where she would be admitted into pediatrics on the second floor of the University Hospital. Since she was well and seemed to have only a broken arm, according to the doctor that checked up on her, the young teen sat antecedence to the array of troubles that have surfaced for the already swamped hospital.

"Swamped?" Moka looked to the physician curiously as she raised a thin brow in question.

The doctor bowed his head and chuckled.

"Yes it seems the laboratory on the upper floors have had some trouble earlier and the logistics center has become rather flooded with the change in administration to the department. It makes trouble down here as we have to go find the supplies we need manually." He humbly explained.

Moka stood with her arms crossed over her chest and considered his words for several moments before smiling. She dipped her head slightly.

"It is no problem," the vampire began. "I am sure my sister will stand strong in her time of pain. It was very unexpected as we are visiting on a club trip." The vampire lied through her teeth, fangs in this case.

After exchanging a few more words the doctor left the two sisters alone. It seems that the laboratories on the eighth, ninth, tenth, and eleventh floors had been completely redeveloped for the new D and R department. With a substantial grant they were able to undergo the change rapidly. Moka folded her arms over her chest and glanced to the bed where Kokoa sat as the younger teen curiously examined a remote that appeared to be attached to the bed.

"Kokoa, wait here." Moka commanded.

Kokoa's head snapped up.

"Matte onee-sa-gah!" The red-haired teen's voice was strangled when she accidentally pressed the button and force the bed to move which jerked her sensitive arm.

Downstairs the others sat waiting for Moka to return with news of Kokoa. On the bus they had planned to first get into the hospital, unsuspecting of the course of events that followed their arrival. Tsukune seemed tense, uncomfortable in the waiting room for some reason. The girls sat around as well as Gin-senpai. Tsukune was at the very edge of the waiting room, closest to the hospital's receptionist area. Kurumu and Yukari argued heatedly about this and that, their usual tit-for-tat. Tsukune wanted to pretend he did not know them, but it had been too late. Many had already seen him walk in with the girls which seemed to be perversely attached to the other's breasts. Mizore was so pale and felt so cold to a normal human's touch that nurses would continuously ask the yuki onna's well being, though the ice maiden was quite content to nose her face in a magazine and giggle at the anatomy pictures which made Tsukune a bit nervous as they were all about skeleton and muscle structure. What could the ice maiden find so amusing in there? On the other hand, Gin openly flirted with the nurses at the counter which sat just by Tsukune's head. The hospital's walls were pure white and the soft carpeted floors were easy on the slipper covered feet, but Tsukune was unable to keeps his knee from bouncing nervously in place. His eyes traced along the beige couches of the sitting room and people either staring at the girls or whispering amongst themselves. He glanced to his left where Kurumu would occasionally brush as she argued and fought with Yukari, though the fight was half-hearted.

Tsukune knew what he had to do. He could not let the girls know what he was up to. They were sure to follow him. He knew exactly where he had to go...

* * *

_"Listen Tsukune-nii." Kahlua had come to his room with Kuzunokage that night with Ruby._

_They had only a week for him to develop the necessary skills to complete his goal. Kuzunokage sat seiza at the edge of Tsukune's door. Kahlua sat to the left of the genko. The tiara-wearing vampire reached into her dress and pulled out a folded paper which she them rolled open on the tatami mat floors of the temple room. It was a map of the entire hospital's complex. The third floor basement and upper floors which consisted of the laboratories were highlighted and deftly marked with plotted courses. Kahlua reached into her dress once more and pulled out a black marker. The light-haired vampire froze and looked up to the pair of eyes watching her. Tsukune had a distinct pink blush on his face and Kuzunokage gawked openly. The silver haired vampire blinked curiously._

_"Nani?" Kahlua squeaked and tilted her head nervously at the unwarranted attention._

_Tsukune felt his face sink into his palm as Kuzunokage shook his head._

_"You got anything else in there babe?" The genko questioned, pointing to the newly freed marker._

_Tsukune laughed when Kahlua spat out her tongue in a childish manner and popped the markers cap. She circled what would be their final destination down in the third basement, only to circle the four, upper floors which excluded the fifteenth floor._

_"Listen you two this is serious." The elder vampire pressed. "They made Houseki somewhere in here and he was not the only one they made, they have others waiting." She warned sternly._

_Tsukune and Kuzunokage leaned forward to look as Kahlua made quick marks in hiragana across the map._

_"They have some extreme security over there, for humans anyway." Kahlua began as her marker squeaked against the white map paper._

_Kuzu grinned and leaned forward. "Hopefully with the tips you'll be gettin' from me won't let that matter either way." The genko proudly assured._

_"Listen!" Kahlua called out to the two males. "This is important!" She pushed the map so it sat in the middle for all three of them to clearly view. "I don't know if they have changed it since, I will do my best to get confirmation beforehand, but on the tenth floor you will find what you need Tsu-nii." Kahlua finished explaining as she looked up to Tsukune. "The sample of the Orochi is somewhere within the rooms. You'll recognize it's energy in an instant Tsu-nii." Kahlua looked to Tsukune whose brows had twisted up in confusion and question._

_"How will I know?" Tsukune questioned, not quite at ease with this seemingly haphazard plan._

_"Tsu-nii..." Kahlua's soft voice called out to the young male. Tsukune looked up into her ruby eyes. They were sullen, but confident at the same time. "I know you are unsure and ... and" Kahlua's eyes lowered to the ground._

_Her hands lay against the tatami mat. She felt at the rolled straw pressed against her smooth palms._

_"Tsu-nii. I..." Kahlua's breath caught in her throat when she felt the unfamiliar touch of Tsukune's hand on her shoulder. _

_They were warm and full of understanding. She had never felt such a weight on her heart. Not even Miyabe's caresses could make her feel this way, this... guilty. Tsukune did not hate her, nor did he blame her for all that has happened. She could pity herself and say it was the fate drawn for her, but what of the fate drawn for Moka? When had she ever succumb to what others have told her to become, accept. Even father was at a loss of what to do with her, for her. He wanted to protect her from everything this world of the humans had to offer. He wanted to protect her from a destiny that he had once suffered. He did not want her to make the same mistakes he had so foolishly made._

_Shuzen had admitted to Kahlua that he will never understand what Moka sees in Tsukune, for no one saw what he held for her mother. Though the vampire couple seemed estranged in that household, and though they lived together, and though he laid with many, his heart belonged to one. He knew when Tsukune took Moka from the manor for a second time in her life, he could trust that the boy would protect her in a way he, as a father, could not. Kahlua now understood her father's words, his feelings. _

_Kahlua wiped her eyes and smiled at Tsukune. _

_"I will go to Ueno in Tano District, Gunma. There I will...I will go to Mount Takamagahara." Kahlua folded the map and looked to Tsukune. "Tsu-nii. I believe in you." The silver-haired vampire held out the map to Tsukune. The Alastor reached out and took it into his hands..._

_

* * *

_

Tsukune fingered the map which lay folded in the pocket of his baggy pants.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu called to her friend.

Tsukune blinked from his thoughts and looked up to the succubus who had Yukari in what he could only describe as a death hold. The succubus' arms locked back the tiny ebony-haired witch but she was able to maneuver her wrists to grope the poor loli into submission. Yukari whined at the unfairness and Kurumu had those marshmallows that kept her pinned. The young man chuckled nervously at the blue-haired youkai and shook his head.

"N-nothing. I just um.. need to use the restroom." Tsukune pushed to his feet and rushed off.

He offhandedly heard Yukari blurting something out about joining him only for Gin to laugh at Kurumu's apple-cheeked expression, the mere thought sending her mind over the edge in that moment which pushed the succubus to _punish _the loli witch further. In the hall of the hospital the elevator dinged and the car doors slid open to reveal Akashiya Moka. The silver-haired youkai sighed as she stepped onto the main floor which was still buzzing with noise from the work the accident had created. Moka could hear Kurumu and Yukari arguing as usual, though not as heated as they tended to be. When the vampire rounded the corner she was surprised to see them relatively calm in the waiting room, but considering her recent experience in a human hospital it was no different than a Youkai one. Moka blinked and looked around. She clearly scented Tsukune.

_**At least I didn't need the napkin this time...**_

Her mind teased to her chagrin. Moka growled in her chest, a soft purr-like rumble. The others froze amidst their shenanigans. Mizore looked up from the piles of magazines she had auspiciously stacked beside her. Kurumu and Yukari jumped away from each other into their respective seats, smiling brilliantly at the vampire, feigning innocence. Moka rolled her eyes and looked to Gin who was leaning on the receptionist's counter with an ice bag on his eye. Moka raised a brow, but thought it better not to ask _how, _or _who. _

"Where's Tsukune?" Was the only question on the temptress' mind.

Gin shrugged muttering something about Tsukune's luck and his envy.

"He went to the toilet." The lycan announced with obvious gruff in his voice from being denied the teenage dream of playing doctor.

Moka sighed deeply and resisted the imminent facepalm and looked to Kurumu who had shifted in her seat when Yukari leaned against her to tease Gin.

"But he went to the bathroom a while ago." The intuitive yuki onna murmured from behind the magazine's pages. One could almost see that smug, knowing grin that she would lightly carry on her soft features.

Moka's head shot back over her shoulder toward the ping of the distant elevator. The last thing the vampire saw was the warm, chocolate eyes of her precious Tsukune as the car doors of the elevator slid closed. Moka felt a rage boil deep in her chest as her lips pulled back over her fangs. The ruby-eyed teen hissed and shot her eyes toward Gin who had come up to her side and placed the ice bag against her cheek to push her from her thoughts of murder, which were likely to be in her head at this point, as harmless as silent plotting could be, Moka was not someone you wished to be silently plotting against you.

"We're in the human world, there are rules we have'ta abide by." The werewolf whispered.

As much as Moka hated to admit it, Gin-senpai was right. Gin nodded, a silent agreement to allow him to figure something out before they decided to act haphazardly. Tsukune rode the elevator to the eighth floor. When he attempted to access the ninth, tenth, and eleventh he soon realized those three floors needed special clearance. The Alastor reached into his back pocket, careful to shift his hilt to an easy-reach location on his chain loops. He pulled out a small keycard that Kahlua had given him. It had the necessary clearance but he would only be able to use it once before it would come into question in the system and automatically be shut down. The cards had a safety measure that prevented them from being used one multiple floors without being reset and rescanned. Tsukune ran his tongue over his drying lips and squeezed his eyes closed. It was now or never...

Tsukune swiped the card in the slot and pressed for the tenth floor.


	67. Omake 20

**Omake 20**

**Hammer Space**

"It was so mean." Kahlua whined as she cupped her hands over her breasts which lay beneath the thin fabric of gold colored silk she wore.

Kahlua wore a gold silk dress with spaghetti string straps that crossed over her chest and gave little support, but with the light-haired vampire it seemed to be unnecessary as her chest was small enough that it could support itself. The elder sibling never did fancy, what she claimed, to be uncomfortable bear traps, to Miyabe's amusement and current speechlessness as he sat and stared at Kahlua play with her own chest absentmindedly. He held his hand over his mouth to keep from making faces, but his eye upturned enough into a mild twitch for it to be clear what he was thinking and how he felt about the situation. The vampire was not really "playing" with them more than "obviously groping them to express her words."

"Tsu-nii stared and Kuzu-chan teased me. Are they that small?" She was a bit self-conscious about her looks as with most vampires. They were known to be rather vain creatures.

She did love her body and thought it perfect, but their teasing made her question if perhaps she was just below perfect...

"Imperfect...?" It was as if the word stung the vampire.

The vampire's smooth skin wrinkled when her muscles pulled to frown. It was rare that Kahlua was upset, only in battle would she ever show any emotion beside bubbly.

"If that is an emotion..." Miyabe mumbled to himself.

The stern-faced entrepreneur glanced up to the vampire's face with his dark eyes. Her lip quivered, his words only bringing confusion to her already concerned features. Her soft, pale silken locks nearly matched her dress bounced with every one of her motions and were barely held back by the glittering diamond tiara that would be thought to be a permanent feature of her person.

"Funbags." Miyabe muttered out and cleared his throat. Kahlua blinked. "Fun bags." he said louder. "They're perfect hand...s-sized." it was hard keeping a straight face while telling your employee such things, but he managed his poker face well.

Kahlua brightened at his words and giggled as she gave a little twirl. Though his words comforted the vampire the businessman could only imagine the confusion the Alastor and Genko suffered. At first Miyabe would be thrown into shock by the items Kahlua would pull from her... fun bags.

When Kahlua had first come to work for him she was a bright eyed youth that had little experience in assassination, but Shuzen had assured her skill. Who was he to deny his benefactor? The company was large and was split into four different Headquarters with about twelve branches, three to each HQ. There was one HQ in Nippon, one in Hong Kong and another in Romania. In Nippon his branch had been raided by two youkai from the Gakuen and he was forced to escape and alter his plans with Kahlua, but before that Fujisaki Miyabe was head of the 7th branch. Kahlua had followed him like a puppy as he guided her through the newly built office about five years prior. When he turned around to see if she had any questions she had a pad and pen which she hadn't before. Miyabe, at first, had not realized but it was his first hammer space experience. The vampire wore one thing: pocketless dresses. As the days went on so did the incidents. He needed a paperclip to finish his paperclip tower (it was a boring day and nearly 100 degrees outside in the beach heat of the water surrounded region) and without a word she handed him a paperclip with those silk covered hands of hers. He had not idea where the clip had come from, he had already used ALL of them on the tower. When things like invoice stamps and stationary started appearing then he began to grow paranoid and worried. Nearly a month in he found himself stalking his new employee to find out just where she kept those things.

He followed Kahlua all day, but nothing gave evidence! He eventually found himself in the women's locker room in the ventilation system. He watched as Kahlua undressed, in no perverse manner, but out of paranoid curiosity. She had to have on SOMETHING that would allow her to carry such items so expertly. Then he saw it.. but paid the consequence of his peeping ways, no matter his intentions. The vent that carried his body was not strong enough. Its cheap aluminum frame creaked and bent under the weight of the businessman and everything came tumbling from the ceiling. Kahlua was not expecting the thunderous slam behind her and jumped back as the lockers collapsed from the swing of the vents. When the dust cleared and Miyabe finally managed to clear his lungs of the debris he pushed to his feet as the coughing fits faded. Miyabe blinked and looked up, slowly. He now stood face to face with the bare, virgin skin of his benefactor's precious daughter who stood in nothing but panties. She wore no bra and did not cover her shame, for she was not ashamed of, what she believed, to be a perfect body.

The tact executive trusted he could eloquently talk himself out of this situation. After all she had yet to scream, meaning she had yet to realize the implications or misunderstood what the situation completely entailed. He cleared his throat. The vampire merely blinked and tilted her head. This had made the situation infinitesimally worse, so it seemed.

"I can explain." he began. The vampire seemed to be calmly waiting for his words, she seemed neither angry nor anxious. His eyes would not leave her form. Where in kami's name did he hide those things? "Where in kami's name do you hide all that crap?" Both Kahlua and Miyabe blinked. His mind had finally wavered, his soul desperately needing an answer, his hesitation led to his downfall.

They stood there, silent for several moments. Kahlua giggled and titled her head before she placed a finger over her pink lips.

"That's a girl's secret." The vampire giggled happily.

Miyabe pursed his lips and sighed. He raised a brow and looked the vampire over once more.

"Nice fun bags by the way." he motioned his hands to make his generalized statement clear.

The businessman mentally facepalmed and Kahlua blinked, but was still smiling.

"Thank you Miyabe-kun!" She replied happily.

Back to the present, the two sat on the roof of the twelfth division roof in a helicopter, awaiting permission for take off. They sat in the same silent situation as they once did all those years ago.

"Aww, thank you Miyabe-kun, you always know how to make me feel better!" She giggled as she held a massive bazooka in her lap.

Miyabe chuckled and clutched the chopper's throttle.

"Just don't drop that 'zooka into your hammer space kay? We have a three hour ride ahead of us. It's a long way from Tokyo." He warned.

Kahlua giggled and nodded. "Hai!" She cooed as she brushed her gloved hand over the sleek, black weapon.


	68. Doctor's Signature

**Chapter XLVIII: Doctor's Signature**

A soft ping alerted Tsukune that he had reached his destination. He stepped off the elevator car onto the tenth floor. When he looked to his left he saw a long, empty hall lined with doors. A light was posted above every few meters, perhaps conserving energy, though it was something Tsukune highly doubted for to the right he saw a much similar view, but could hear the faint whirring of machines. The sun had already set, so the windows at the end of the right corridor were black with the blanket of the night. The only thing that allowed sufficient protection from the absolute darkness of the eve were the lights that glittered in from the neighboring buildings. The fluorescent bulbs above weakly flickered which left a luminescent glow beneath the windowsills along the tiled floors. Tsukune took took a breathe and hid his presence. He turned to the left and followed the hall, each step silent, each movement calculated. A withering cry echoed out as he reached a junction in the hallway. To his right was darkness, and straight ahead were two, chestnut colored, swinging doors. The small, rectangular windows that sat upon the door's frames left little to be told as there was not enough light to indicate a correct or incorrect path. He glanced around the corner to the right path. There, at the end of the abruptly short hall was a heavy white, metal door. The right door had been pulled open, the closing mechanism had been locked to prevent it from swinging closed. A chilling air brushed across the climate controlled floors. The empty hall whistled, perhaps the source of the _voice _that seemed to billow through the void of the passage. He carefully examined the vulnerable path as he shuffled passed like a leaf against the wind. The chains on his pants made not a sound, the breath in his lungs dared not to speak.

He continued on toward the swinging doors, but gave instant pause when he felt a gust of wind to his left cheek. He pressed his left shoulder to the wall. He had yet to feel or sense what Kahlua had claimed would be so easy to find, but he was not as foolish as to think it would be so easily accessed. He peered to the left, around the corner. There was a window that had been left open. Someone was walking around besides him. On such a restricted level there would have to be codes against leaving such easy points of entry accessible. He continued down the hall once he was sure no one was nearby, but he would be unable to rely on just his senses as even with the amount of training he has received from everyone, he was still an amateur. As he continued down the long path toward the chestnut doors, he came across yet another opened door. It was a room, possibly for a patient. It was pitch black. He felt uneasy, as one would feel roaming a hospital at such a time. There was brave, and there was callous. How could one simply walk through a hospital knowing that there are people here who are sick and dying, and many who have died here alone, never freed from the pains of their illnesses. He would be fool to believe in youkai and not consider the possibility of yurei. Tsukune slowly neared the swinging chestnut colored doors at the end of the hall. As he reached his hand out, he heard a strange sound to his right, down another hall. It sounded like foot steps and murmuring voices. The Alastor pushed on the doors only to find them locked. The voices grew closer.

The girls had decided it would be best to gather as much information as they could on the suspected Fairy Tale Headquarter. According to Kahlua this was the place where Houseki was created, and was only later sent to a pharmaceutical company linked to the Tokyo Medical University Hospital. It was believed there was growing descent within several members of Fairy Tale. Though Kahlua had not mentioned, she was sure it was due to Miyabe's influence. For a long time now he has been working toward a goal completely parted from Fairy Tale's true goal. He uses the company's need for money and stronger connections within the youkai and human world as a front for his activities. For it to be guised as a hospital left suspicions high that the Houseki incident would not be the last. What better place to hide bodies and surgical operations of the likes which Ruby had explained to them, in full, from the information "gathered" from Shuzen Kahlua. Gin had wanted to stay together, but he had agreed for them to split up into teams. Gin would go with Mizore to search the records kept in the hospital. Gin's charming personality could come in handy against the mostly female receptionist team and the yuki onna could easily hide her presence and slip in to obtain the information on the computer logs. Yukari and Kurumu would head outside to where the garage was and inspect the movement both in and out of the hospital. For a hospital there should only be so much traffic in its garage, namely for the disposal of bio hazards. Moka had been instructed to go and retrieve Kokoa who should have been completely healed by now, it would be best they did not raise questions as to why the minor was by herself in the room without a guardian or parent present. The Ura Moka's presence was more then enough to lay aside any questions of maturity. In many cases Moka was quite mature, but she was still a teenager and much preferred things _her _way.

"Kokoa will be fine..." The vampire assured herself when the group split up to their given locations. Instead of hitting the button for Kokoa's floor, Moka instead pressed the button for the floor she had seen Tsukune's car stop at.

Unknown to the vampire, and to its previous occupant, a camera sat hidden within the car's light fixtures. When Moka pressed the button for the tenth floor, which is a secured area, and denied: it had alerted those within the security room. The hospital, because of the level of money poured into research and instruments used in the hospital it has top notch protective measures. The guards were ayashi which worked for Fairy Tale. They had been forewarned to watch the cameras for high profile individuals. On printed sheets on the security room's computer consoles were spreadsheets filled with profile images of the Newspaper Club members. With the vampire caught on camera, the head of the D and R department was summoned. Umbra, there shortly after, entered the dark room. The only lights blared from the arranged flat-screen monitors which lined the south wall. The large cases which carried the systems data and held its recordings, lined the western walls and hummed with effort as they constantly churned out data and sorted information. Four guards were stationed within this particular area which was hidden off within a secret room, walled within the first floor and camouflaged from public view.

"What is it?" Umbra angrily questioned as his hopes flared. he had been told that there was a security breech and having been expecting a particular guest he was anxious to know who was fool enough.

After making sure it was not some resident or off-the-street individual who had mis-pressed a button, Umbra found himself both disappointed and ecstatic. Though it was not Aono Tsukune it was the next best thing.

"Oh ho..." the doctor darkly chuckled as he brushed his fingers beneath his chin. "Invite our guest to the eighth floor...search the grounds for the others, they are bound to be here. Where one is, the other is never far behind, as is the case with vermin." He chuckled.

"Yes doctor." The security guard saluted.

Umbra folded his arms behind his back and stared at the screen in interest. The vampire was quite beautiful on screen. Though she lacked the bubblegum pink hair she was known for, one could never forget such awe-inspiring beauty. She was what artists throughout history sought to create in their works of fiction: a perfect woman. Outside of the hospital Kurumu and Yukari made their way down the street. As the pair walked down the street, the blue-haired, large-breasted teen and cosplaying loli were watched like oddities in the zoo or scantly dressed mannequin in an lingerie store window.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" the succubus grumpily murmured as she walked beside Yukari down the small incline which lead toward the hospital's garages.

The garage was located in the back of the hospital behind a tall mesh wire fence. the driveway was watched by security cameras and had a guard's booth. The ebony haired, loli witch giggled. She put her hand over her mouth as if to respectfully hold back her knowing grin. Kurumu pouted out a lip and held her head up as she allowed her violet eyes to glare down at her classmate.

"What's so funny?" The blue-haired youkai huffed.

"Well maybe everyone is staring at your watermel-mphh" Yukari's taunt was cut short when Kurumu pulled her miniature rival into a headlock and hoisted her off the ground where she kicked and flailed as she tried to break free of the succubus' hold.

After a moment Yukari stopped struggling and looked up to Kurumu when she was neither pinched or squeezed into submission. Kurumu put her finger over her lip and pulled them against the large concrete wall where the meshed fence disappeared into. The two girls looked around the corner. A large medical waste van sat in the driveway behind the automatic barricade. The guard had left his booth to meet the vehicle. The guard had a dark blue jumpsuit on and a matching cap. Though it was the dead of night he wore sunglasses over his face. His gloved hands gripped a clipboard which he handed to the van's driver.

"You guys are leaving rather early." The guard mentioned.

On the passenger side, the driver's co-driver tapped away on a gamepad, completely ignoring his senior. After getting his shoulder shoved by the clipboard again the youth glared up and snatched the item from his partner and took the pen to sign his name. The driver leaned toward the window and both he and the guard rolled their eyes.

"Yeah. Apparently some crap got loose so we gotta get out before he finds out." The driver chuckled.

The guard's brows rose and he nodded with a laugh.

"Gettin' away with alot but we'll definitely be reprimanded." The guard and driver laughed.

The young passenger reached over and handed the clipboard back. When he turned away to do so Kurumu tugged at Yukari's hand and the two slunk by, ducking beneath the van's proper window height and used the large, white vehicle to hide their entrance. The pair rushed into the dark cover of the underground garage, the night further shielding their activities.

"Those guys were suspicious desu." Yukari noted as she panted from the short jog.

Kurumu stretched out her back and gave a nod.

"We'll have to tell Gin." But Kurumu's words abruptly ceased. The succubus looked up. The strange feeling of being watched suddenly came over her, but there was no one here, that she could sense.

"Kurumu-c-" Kurumu held out a hand to hush the witch who too could feel the strange presence.

The elevator pinged, indicating to the silver-haired vampire that she had reached her floor. It seemed that there were several floors blocked from her entering. When she stepped off onto the fifteenth floor, she had unexpected the large number of people walking about. The silence of the elevator car quickly flooded with the bubbling murmurs of indistinct conversations. The scents that wafted into her nose were familiar. She stepped off only to realize she had found the cafeteria and common area. It was a nice area, though a little crowded for the vampiress' tastes. The soft white, hanging lights hovered above the open salad bar and droves of both patients and medical personnel were lined up in organized rows gathering their meals. For many it would be their only mealtime of the day as a doctor's shifts were long and demanding. Moka shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the crowd. It was not that she was unused to such presence, after all the Gakuen's lunchtime was far more chaotic with large, frenzied males and the clamoring buzzing females about. No the vampire had a very bad feeling about the situation she was currently in and thought it best to back into the elevator before it closed on her. The silver-haired vampire motioned to step, but the teen froze and stood stock still. She felt killing intent poised at her from all directions. She felt something hard press against her lower back. It was nudged against the base of her spine. The vampire quickly realized it was the barrel of a gun. She could easily smell the gunpowder that remained brushed on the offender's hands, meaning it had been used recently, but on who?

"Akashiya-san, would you mind coming with us?" The voice asked.


	69. Blood Transfusion

**Chapter XLIX: Blood Transfusion**

Kurumu pulled Yukari tightly against her body. The succubus held her hand over the witch's mouth to prevent the little squeaks of her soft breathing to escape. Yukari's back was pressed flush against the succubae's stomach and chest, her ears pressed to the globes of flesh which one could hear the blood rushing through like waves of an ocean. Soft footfalls echoed across the darkened parking garage. Unlike the small witch, the succubus' eyes were greatly adapted to the darkness. The soft orbs of violet seemed to glow against the near-pitch black of the open space. The smell of exhaust and mold was thick in the air, but being closer to the exit allowed the suffocating smells to be released harmlessly into the air. Kurumu followed the sound with her eyes. Her wings had unfurled as her body tensed. She felt a strong youki, but it was subdued as if it was trying to desperately hid itself, but failed due to the panic that seemed to race through it. Shadows played tricks on the youkai teen's trained eyes and the echos alluded to the true source. Yukari could hear Kurumu's breathing even out, but her racing heart indicated her alarm. Even the tiny border race could feel it. It was not a youki they could describe.

Yukari released a breathe she did not know she was holding when Kurumu's warm hand slid from covering the loli's mouth. The witch slid away from the succubus' hold and turned around to look up to her blue-haired classmate.

"What was that desu ka?" A whispered question seemed so loud in the silent of the night.

Even if it was the city of Tokyo, the hospital zone was more like a cemetery and the dour comparison did not forgo the youkai girls' notice. The garage was purposely kept dark; lights were sparsely spread throughout the underground parking lot, many broken or on their way to a burnt out death. The succubus' glowing violet eyes startled the tiny witch when Kurumu turned to face her classmate. The baby-faced youkai knitted her brows in worry as she folded her wings back and opened her mouth to speak. When Kurumu folded her wings in, two yellow eyes glared directly at Yukari who tried to let out a shrill scream, but her voice was swallowed by the fear that rapt at her heart and soul. The blood literally rushed from the witch's features, which alerted the glowing eyed succubae. Kurumu whipped around only for the figure to lunge at her suddenly defensive form.

Sendai City, capital of the Miyagi Prefecture in Japan, is the largest city in the Tohoku region. Sendai is about three hours away, by vehicle, from Tokyo. Above the city a large helicopter with the Fairy Tale company logo brightly marked on the side in yellow lettering, flew into the city's limits. At the same time two figures exited the ever-busy platforms of the JR Sendai Station. One, tall, ebony haired figure stood out from the rest as eyes fell onto her with every movement. A loose ponytail bound by simple white ribbon was pulled over the length of her raining, black hair. She wore a dark blue corset over her chest, which was lined with black feathers. She wore black, arm-length warmers which ended in a tuft of black feathers, similar to the collar. People could not walk passed without looking into the ebony-haired woman's lavender eyes. Her long black skirt was gently brushed by the chilly winds of the still early January month. The murmuring voices and questioning looks put the witch at ease as she stretched out, body restless from the long trip.

"Oy Ruby!" The grating voice of a very irritated genko kitsune rang over the sounds of passing trains.

Ruby sighed but whorled to face her traveling companion, her smile wide and eyes bright.

"Why'd we come all this way anyhow?" He questioned irately, not having enjoyed the cramped situation of the transit systems. Being a kitsune, and ninja he was more accustomed to traveling by foot or more personal vehicles given the chance.

He was not one to stand out, unlike his ayashi compatriot, and wore a loose black jacket over a white t-shirt. His faded blue jeans crumpled toward the cuff, lazily stuffed in his black, suede boots. The witch sighed and put her hands to her hips.

"Kuz-kun, we cannot slack in our duties. Saburo-san said that if we are intent on stopping Fairy Tale we need to find the three regalia." The witch explained.

"But the Regalia are in Ise!" The kitsune complained. "We're frickkin' Prefectures away from Mie-ken-mph!" Ruby's hands were immediately on the kitsune's mouth as eyes turned their way.

Ruby leaned in to whisper to the genko.

"You must be silent and vigilant Kuzu-kun, there are many who seek to end our lives and we cannot risk revealing ourselves until we meet with our guides." The witch pulled her hands from the genko's mouth when he calmed his rage, passerby now less interested in the couple. "Our goal is to find the link the damiyo, which discovered this city, and his connections to the beast of Oroborus."

"Oh, some samurai discovered Sendai right?" The genko noted as he followed the witch.

Ruby gave an affirmative nod. "Yes Date Masamune. Many artifacts within his family's possession are held in the Sendai City Museum, there we will be meeting our guides." She explained.

The witch and genko soon arrived at the Sendai Museum. It was late in the evening so many of the patrons were making their way from their visit, the street littered with a wave of bodies shifting amorphously in unified motions to cross the busy streets. There the witch and genko made contact with Fujisake Miyabe and Shuzen Kahlua. Joined in polite greeting, the group of four made their way to a hotel through the sea of people where they would spend the evening together. In the hotel room they could see the museum across the street, the trees across the evening horizon were sight to behold. Sendai was not known as _Mori no Miyako _in jest, it truly was like helplessly floating over a city of trees, a drowning sea of leaves and wood. Miyabe pulled the blinds closed, sealing them off from the prying eyes of street lights. The suite held two, queen-sized Western beds and all the amenities a business tycoon like Miyabe would need for a comfortable visit. There was a large desk to work at and by the window, facing the beds, was a flat screen television, which had been turned to a loud, random movie that would drown out the audible noise of their private speaking.

Kuzunokage had seated himself on the chair belonging to the desk. The back of the chair served as a rest for his arms and chest as he lazily laid his head against his folded arms. Ruby had seated herself on the bed closest to the door, Kahlua on the edge of the bed closer to the window where Miyabe stood. The black haired male stayed with his back to the group. he wore a white suit, with a black collared shirt beneath. The first few buttons of the shirt were left undone, a curl of hair splayed over his brow. His hands were tucked in his pockets as he stood in a tense stance.

"So," Kuzunokage began, "what exactly is our goal?" He was ill convinced they needed these three items to serve their goal. Any fool knew the legend of the regalia.

When the items were gathered, more specifically the Yata no Kagami; the eight hand mirror, and Yasakani no Magatama; a blessed jade stone, one could call upon Amaterasu, at least according to legend, but it all seemed a bit disjointed... Kahlua nodded, understanding his concern.

"Now you may have heard from the Tengu of the artifact's powers, Toujyou-san, but when I spoke with Mikogami-san we learned that the items hold a much greater power, which he has been after for quite a time. It seems he enjoys collecting valuable artifacts of legendary power..." An awfully disturbing pastime on mention as Ruby was aware of its truth.

The power that man had could be downright disturbing.

For a moment Kahlua turned an eye to Miyabe, only to see his back still poised toward the room. The vampire turned and face Ruby and Kuzunokage again. She sighed deeply.

"I am assured in the worries my father has relayed to Mikogami-san." Kahlua began.

"Worries?" Ruby questioned. "Did we not settle the matters of Moka's blood being in Tsukune, on our last visit?" Ruby clearly recalls when she ventured to Moka's property on order of Headmaster to ensure that his precious daughter sat in capable hands.

Kahlua clasped her hands in front of her chest and shook her head.

"Oh, please believe me you did well to quell father's fears of that matter, but it seems our opponent now searches for higher ground." The vampire warned. "A family friend in Hong Kong is worrying about their growing presence in his territory. It may cause trouble for the human and ayashi alike that live within the city." Though the vampire seemed worried for a noble cause, that was honestly not the case.

If riots broke out in the high business districts between blood brothers; Fairy Tale would lose much of its profits from the area and all the time and money spent putting Hong Kong on the map financially, would be a waste. If they did not work to calm the tension both sides would fair to fall in a troubled state of affairs. Miyabe pulled the flap of the curtain back slightly as he stared down into the city.

"Hong Kong, though a city of wonders, it is also a city of absolute dangers in both the human and youkai aspect." The businessman spoke up. "Upon discovering that one of the Dark Lords reside in the city, it became a target for both Fairy Tale and our enemies, but it also seems that the regalia alone will not be enough..."

Ruby stood from her seat and looked to them with shock. Kahlua stood and held out her hands in an attempt to calm the situation.

"Please understand it is in everyone's best interest, I too am afraid what will happen were they to meet again..." Kahlua's voice was sad, wavering.

A clicking sound snapped the attentions of the room members when Kuzunokage sucked in a breathe. He sat up, leg twitching against the ground.

"So let me get this straight." The genko held up his hand as he sat back and leaned his elbow on the top of the desk. "You guys want the regalia for some undisclosed reason, but you can't use it, and you need the power to wield it, but at the same time someone in yer own faction wants the weapons an' has the power to wield them, but you don't want them to. What could be possibly worth da risk of takin' the regalia from their resting place?" The genko questioned.

Miyabe released the curtain and turned heel to face the group.

"Oroborus." The entrepreneur stated.

"But," Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Oroborus died centuries ago." The witch stated knowledgeably.

Miyabe's baritone laugh suddenly filled the room with sarcastic mirth.

"Oh?" He smirked at the witch. "Were you there?" He questioned as he began to slowly cross the room's threshold to the other three. "Tell me Toujyou, what do you know of dragons? Let alone World-Eating Dragons?" He held out his hand as the now slightly nervous witch fidgeted in her standing place.

"Well..." The witch looked away as she gathered her thoughts carefully. "They are magical creatures, and are typically benevolent, though the Abyssinian tale of Ridda seems..."

"Violent?" Miyabe finished. "Only Eastern Dragons are of benevolent nature girl, have you ever seen a Western Dragon? Ferocious creatures that lust for gold and silver. Ridda no George is depicted slaying the Oroborus with a spear, but it was in fact a Naginata, the Kusunagi no Tsurugi, in fact." Miyabe smirked and folded his arms behind his back when Ruby inhaled a silent gasp.

"In fact." Kahlua sunk back down onto the edge of the bed, her hands in her lap. "After much research we learned that the Oroborus was in fact a Lindworm. Lindworms are highly voracious and deadly. Even if the Kusunagi no Tsurugi were to pierce it, the naginata alone would have not been enough to slay it for it is a Fae beast, believed to once have been kept as a pet by the King of Elves." Kahlua explained.

"If this is the case," The witch looked thoughtful at the new information. "Why would Fairy Tale want such a wild, uncontrollable creature, let alone..." Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by Miyabe's indignant snort.

"Is that not obvious?" He questioned rhetorically when the others looked up. "_He who controls others may be powerful, but he who masters himself is mightier still_." He diligently quoted. "Power over others is meaningless unless you have a means to master that power. Oroborus is the key to mastering the power held by the regalia, for it is the only creature that stood able to wound Alucard and live." He glanced toward Ruby who seemed lost in her thoughts. "It is said that Alucard sought to feast on the blood of the Elfish King, they say Fae blood can do miraculous things to a vampire..."

"We're hoping that Tsu-nii's friends can help us get the regalia. The youngest FongFong offered to go with his sister to Ise, Mie to gather the regalia at the shrine, while we find out what Date Masamune knew of the beast's true location and where it has lay sealed before our enemies are able." Kahlua pressed on.

Tsukune slowly neared the swinging chestnut colored doors at the end of the hall. As he reached his hand out, he heard a strange sound to his right, down another hall. It sounded like foot steps and murmuring voices. The Alastor pushed on the doors only to find them locked. The voices grew closer. Tsukune panicked, at least for a moment, until he heard the voices whispering.

_Umbra said to prepare a room for the Akashiya girl, he expects her company soon._

The two figures stood at the very round of the corner, unaware of their company who drank in their whispers like a wolf to a lamb's distressed bleating.

_Just be sure that we keep her weakened, it seems that her seal has been broken which may cause problems._

_Alright, I'll go prepare the room._

One of the figures, garbed in a lab coat, turned the corner and made his way toward the swinging doors. he reached into his pocket which chimed with excess change and loose keys. Above him the cork boards that insulated, but left easy access to the hospital's internal workings, served as cover for the agile Alastor. Tsukune pulled back the boarding slightly to watch as the medical practitioner searched for his keys, minding his weight along the stronger piping above. The heated water that rushed through the steel pipes served as discomfort against his calloused hands. He held in his groan by biting down on his lips and steeled his concentration. The doctor unlocked the swinging doors and pushed them open. He stepped in and allowed the doors to swing close. As the burning finally reached its limit Tsukune dropped from the ceiling and landed on the marble floor soundlessly. The Alastor shot toward the doors and slipped in before they closed. He placed his hands on the doors so they did not slam when they closed. As soon as the door met its frame he clicked it closed, eyes darting across the walls to mentally mark the blind spots of the security cameras.

The doctor paused and turned to look behind him. The click was odd, did the door lock itself? Not that it mattered, he had the keys. He mentally shrugged off the odd sensation, brushing it off as the angry spirits within the walls. The thought made him laugh. Tsukune was snaked against the upper corner of the wall, using his strong arms and legs to press against and sidle up the walls like a spider.

With rage filled eyes of rust the young human glared into the back of the doctor's head, but in his moment of distraction his killing intent trickled out just enough to make the hairs stand up behind the man whose life was forfeit, stand. The doctor's azure eyes met with warm chocolate colored ones. The fluorescent lights hummed in protest as they strained and blinked out. Tsukune lunged at his enemy and his enemy charged toward him.

"If you would be so kind as to come with us Akashiya-san." The male voice said as he insisted using the barrel of his gun against the base of her spine.

Moka stood stock still. She could sense several figures around the room poised with intent in her direction. The Vampiress smirked. She folded her arms under her chest and shifted her weight onto her other leg. Clearly they were not aware of just who they dealt with...

Tsukune was thrown against the chestnut door wit ha heavy thump. His enemy had quickly revealed that he was no mere human, long spines ran down the sides of his face and along his arms. His eyes took an amber hue and skin an almost golden dusting under the dim lights. As the ayashi shuffled toward the darkness, his spines stood on end. Tsukune pushed to his feet and felt his blood pressure his movements, heart racing and mind thrumming with instinct drilled into him during training. Without a second thought, Tsukune ducked just as the ayashi released a barrage of spines which embedded themselves into the grain of the wood. Tsukune's eyes widened as he looked up as the wood sizzled under the poison-tipped keratin hollows.

"She she she... seems we have an intruder..." The golden-fleshed ayashi hissed as he took a step toward Tsukune.

His dark brown, almost gray spines stood on end, and his amber eyes glowed brightly as he stood above Tsukune, creating a massive shadow among the dimly lit hall wall. He inhaled deeply, baring his sharp dual rows of teeth.

_Scrrrap!_

A dark pool of blood spilled onto the pristine, marble floors of the hospital.

Gasps filled the air as Moka elegantly whipped around threw a punch at the dressed security officers, only to slump against his body.


	70. Omake 21

**Omake 21**

**Dokuganryu**

The one-eyed Dragon, title given to Date Masamune a samurai of the early Edo period. He was known for his intensity in combat and aggressive ofter wavering demeanor, but more over having but one eye. Many rumors cropped up around the loss of his eye. Some of the more ridiculous stories that circulated at the time insisted he lost his eye to a kitsune in a bet. He was an outstanding tactician and founded the city of Sendai in the 1600s, though the city had been occupied for over 20,000 years prior. The Dokuganryu was one of the more ruthless samurai of the growing era. He wore a crescent adorned kabuto, which had become a fearful trademark of his presence. With the rise of his clan's power, the clan cast away ties to formerly amicable groups. Masamune began to conquer all neighboring lands and had even gone as far as to kill his father, Terumune (by Termune's own command) to keep their power. He not only used his fierce power as a damiyo to overcome enemies but often bribed the allies o f his enemies to his side. Money, power and brilliant tactical planning of servitude had brought Masamune great fortune. For several years he had bowed to Toyotomi Hideyoshi after the damiyo conquered Odawara castle which inevitable eliminated the Hojo Clan who were, at the time the strongest warrior clan which rivaled even the Tokugawa clan.

This is how the history books spin the tale of the Dokuganryu...

Indeed he was a man feared by all who knew him, but it was not because of his brilliant tactical mind, or ruthless combat skills. His reputation lied in his ability to use ki as an extension to the blade of his katana. Like a raging dragon he and his army flew into battle on horse back. The crescent moon upon his kabuto shone against the silvery moon above. The roars of his men called like crescendos across the fields, sending those too weak to face them, fleeing from the front lines. He was a reckless youth and held even more reckless company. Before he ever became the First Lord of Sendai, he was the Dokuganryu. His enemies banners fell in disgrace as the young samurai cut each and every one of them down, his blade oft never piercing their flesh. He was a man who wished to do nothing but battle, conquering much of the country was a bonus. He had no pride, pride was worthless on the battle field, and with the way he craved combat many mistook him for a youkai. He hunted down any and all challenge to his power, but was still smart enough to make money from his exploits to further his armies and further his battle.

With ki alone Masamune was said to be able to cut through hordes with a single blade strike. He became known as the swordless samurai.

The dokuganryu was not an _evil _man, but he was a samurai. He was a warrior and lived for battle, when battles ended, so did his life and era.

"Amazing." Ruby said in awe and she looked through the museum exhibits.

Kahlua stood by her side, admiring the accomplishments of the samurai.

"He united several clans by tearing them apart in war, and stimulated national growth by destroying it. Many would believe it was Hideyoshi's great cultural legacies, but a leader's worth is created by those who serve under him for greater a purpose than politics." Miyabe proudly spoke as he stood with his hands pocketed.

The dark museum lay abandoned, but the young head of the twelfth division had his connections which allowed them in, without question, during closed hours. Kuzunokage stood in front of the plexiglass case which held the armor of Date Masamune. Ruby crossed her arms under her chest and turned to face Miyabe with a stern expression. The figurehead chuckled and bushed his fingers through his hair.

"Don't look at me so coldly Toujyou, I am merely following what's in my blood. The creation of war and destruction breathe life into this world just as prosperity and peace give life to greed and corruption." The tycoon casually brushed off her judging glare. "It is my heritage, just as it is in Aono's heritage to eventually stand as my enemy. The Date clan and Minamoto clan have been at odds for countless centuries, even if our family's greater clans were all but erased from history, our blood still flows through the ages." The businessman assured.

Ruby turned to face a portrait of the old First Lord. In his youth he holds a striking resemblance to Miyabe. She brushed her arm uncomfortably. Kahlua placed her hand on the witch's shoulder in comfort.

"And don't try and act so high and mighty!" Miyabe's voice echoed across the barren museum halls. Kahlua, Ruby and Kuzu turn to face the proud man. "This is how it has been done and always will be! The Date clan watches over the Oroborus' resting place and the Minamoto clan carry the Kusunagi no Tsurugi, but because of her interfering temptations his family lost the holy naginata and the vultures jump at the chance for fresh carrion." He accused. "But I will admit, in an effort to keep Oroborus resting place secret we have grown lost in the metaphors of our past, hence why we are here, and seek clues from my late ancestors. What are you doing to serve your part?"

"We are trying are best, but..." Ruby began only to be interrupted by Miyabe sigh.

"Clearly you have yet to understand. If Aono does not become strong enough to wield the Kusunagi no Tsurugi, or hear its voice, we will go ahead with our plans. So work quickly." With that Miyabe turned and abruptly walked down the halls, his shoes clicking against the marble floors.

Kahlua turned to Ruby and bowed.

"Please understand, even though we have different ways of going about this, our goal is the same. We want to unite the two worlds, but with the way things are now, there is no one that stands fit to lead. The Minamoto clan are born leaders and I believe in Tsu-nii, but Miyabe-kun is right. If we cannot locate the Kusunagi no Tsurugi, we have no choice. Anti-Thesis is growing faster than we can cut them down, and the upper office's corruption has severely restricted our output." The dark-skinned vampire lowered her eyes, unable to look Ruby in the face. "The Shuzen family has already agreed to Fairy Tale's plans, the upper offices are unaware of the vice they have placed themselves in. Please do not think ill of us." Kahlua bowed and turned to follow Miyabe.

Ruby turned back to face the portrait. Kuzu slid up to her side, hands in his pockets. He glanced to the witch who carried a forlorn expression as she stared at the portrait. Kuzu turned his eyes to the menacing smirk held by the samurai.

"What do we do now?" The genko questioned as a pair of black ears sprouted up on his head and poised toward the portrait.

Ruby reached out her hand and pointed toward the background of the painting.

"We find this place and pray that Oroborus body still lies in rest there. We can only hope that Tsukune follows his destiny." The witch murmured softly.

The genko scoffed and looked to the painting with a tilted head.

"Well Destiny is a cruel maiden, and Luck is a fickle mistress. I hope they're both working on his behalf, or its going to really suck for the rest of us." The kitsune mused.


	71. Surgery

**Chapter L: Surgery**

_Scrrrap!_

A dark pool of blood spilled onto the pristine, marble floors of the hospital. Gasps filled the air as Moka elegantly whipped around threw a punch at the dressed security officers, only to slump against his body. Moka was lifted bridal style into the officer's arms. Without a word to the confused and frightened patrons of the hospital the officers carried Moka back onto the elevator. The metal doors closed on the questioning visages of the hospital goers. Moka could only watch as the floor came within her blurred vision which quickly faded into black. Her sharp ears caught the hum of the elevator as the car rode up its shaft, the vampiress drifting in and out of consciousness. How were they able to take her out so easily? Such a tiny wound should not have impeded her so...

"_Just take her into the OR, Umbra is waiting." _The low hum of a questionable male voice rang through her fading hearing.

The elevator reached its destination. The ping that signaled their arrival to the floor was the last sound Moka heard before completely losing consciousness.

Downstairs Gin laid his charm on the receptionists. One would think Gin could be full of himself and useless, but the lycan has disproved that on many occasions. There are many women who find his charm irresistible, especially when one is not personally aware of his perverted nature. Even Kurumu and Moka had suffered to his charms the first time they met him. The ice fairy considered herself a lucky one, though she did have to suffer his harassing gropes during training. Mizore rolled her eyes at the thought. She could only sigh as she listened to the most corny pick up lines escape the werewolf's mouth. They came with such concerning ease, someone should not be able to say such melodramatic lines and keep such a straight face. The human women fawned over the dazzling male and occupied themselves with his good looks and suave mannerisms, especially over the fact that he was single. Mizore had easily hid her presence from the humans and slipped behind the desks as Gin-senpai kept the women occupied. The yuki onna could put the most trained ninja to shame with the manner in which she could slip in and out of most places without anyone giving it a second thought. The ice fairy's light fingers tickered away at the keyboard and searched the files for any questionable activity. Nothing. There were no abnormalities, no questionable patients: in or out. There had only been the unusually high movement from the accident they had caused earlier, which the pale-skinned teen still felt partially guilty for. Had they not been teasing Kokoa, but also without it they would have been unable to slip in so easily, but it suddenly came to mind. Kokoa's injuries only lasted for a few hours of undistributed search. The yuki onna looked to the clock and realized Kurumu and Yukari were taking too long. They were only supposed to check the garage and return. It was nearly midnight. After several minutes of talking it up with nurses, the ice maiden tapped on her senpai's shoulder with obvious indication that her task had been completed. Though reluctant, the werewolf was pulled away from the wistful faces and led away by the yuki onna who found well to grab his collar and drag the hapless pup away.

Only a few hours after parting with Tsukune at Mount Izuna with leading promise of his wish being fulfilled if he lent a hand to his senpai, a suggestive indication given by a certain witch lightly. The single-minded lad was far too narrow-minded to realize not a single promise was made on his behalf, only muttered perhaps and whispered maybes. When FonFon returned to his home with his sister Ling-Ling they would not find the solace of nor a welcomed return. The Wong property was found up in flames. The elder sister did well to keep her frantic, half-thinking brother away. She said had she been alive she would have regretted his being hurt. In reluctance FonFon followed Ling-Ling away from their burning home. Through difficult questioning of loyal family members that managed to escape the property and evade capture or death by their attackers hands, the pair found themselves at a noddle shop, despaired by the news.

The Miu Family had arrived hours before and razed the property. They killed anyone they could on sight. No one knows if the siblings' father or mother had made it out alive. The Miu Family was a rival family to the Wongs. They stood at odds for several years they fought over the rights of territory held by the Wongs, which was often coveted for its location.

"What will we do now! We have failed!" FonFon cried out as Ling-Ling made quick work to move his bowl of soup to prevent her frantic sibling from making a mess _and _a scene. "And what of mother and father? What will we do!" FonFon banged his head onto the table.

Ling-Ling sighed and set the bowl down once the safety of temper tantrum fled. Indeed her brother, as theatric as he was, was correct. Without their mother and father they would be unable to complete their task and force the Aono boy to owe them. The young zombie looked out the window of the shop where Xiong Mao sat gnawing on a branch of bamboo where he drew quite a bit of attention. Heavy clouds hung overhead and the pair would have to soon sleep. Even though as a zombie rain did not bother her, her brother was still alive and well. Ling-Ling looked over to her brother with regrestless pity. She smirked at his sorrowful expression. Though she did not suffer from such weighing regret and torment, she was frankly jealous her precious brother could suffer it. She would selfishly trade places with him, which would relieve him of his pain and allow her to suffer it. Xiong Mao blinked his beady eyes and stopped mid bite. Ling-Ling raised a brow out of an old memory her body once carried.

"Nee-san?" Wong called to his sister for a second time.

He sat up and looked over to the window where the ash colored panda sat. There was nothing there save for the usual multitude of people passing through the market area. FonFon sat up straight in his seat. The young, black-haired yasha turned to face the table once more, only to jump as his bowl of noodles were slrupped down by a much smaller occupant. With a satisfied sigh the ceramic bowl was slammed onto the table with a clap. Two, night black sunglasses stared up at the pair of siblings with familiarity.

"Hn, I figured I would find you two here." The figure grumbled as they sloppily wiped their wrinkled lips off their sleeves.

Ling-Ling calmly leaned forward and stared into the face of the short, old man that occupied the third seat of their window table.

"And when all the commotion went down, Fuhai-sama, where were you?" Ling-Ling's accusing tone was clear.

Back in the University Hospital, Moka awoke to find an unfamiliar ceiling above her head. A cold chill raked her body with icy fingers which forced her to recoil, but as the vampire attempted to move her body was set ablaze with indescribable pain. It hurt so much that she felt the sharp intake of breath catch in her throat. Tried as she willed to cry out, but not a sound would escape. As her senses slowly returned she came to the realization that she had been captured. The room was dim, the fluorescent lighting just a measure between dark and its full brightness. She worked to wet her dried throat as she struggled through the pain that pinched at her nerves as if she was soaked in water. She felt a strange cloth over her body, her nude skin pressing and rubbing against this thin layer of what she could only compare to a sheet of rice paper. She blinked her eyes clear of the blurry remnants of sleep. Her head was hazy and she had trouble remebering how she had gotten captured in the first place. Her eyes darted from left to right as she tried to gain some bearing as to where she was.

It was a large room, by the looks of it. She could not see an end to it from her position, but she could clearly see a teal colored wall at the end of her toes. Her toes, in fact, were poking out of the strange cloth over her body. A sickening chill struck her when she came to realize it was as if she was being ... prepped for a funeral. She brushed the feeling off as the creepy feeling she's been having in the hospital. The vampire tried to push herself into a sitting position, but she found that her wrists were tied down, as well as her ankles.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." A voices chided as the tongue clicks echoed off the walls of the room. "Don't struggle too much, you'll ruin your make up dear."

Moka glanced to the side, struggling to turn her head. When she did she found that her hair was pink, but hadn't it always been? The pink-haired vampire gasped when the voice's owner made himself known when the male suddenly landed his weight on the vampire's legs. Moka grunted when the somewhat larger frame sat straddled on her legs.

"Ah, sorry. Did I wake you?" He chuckled as he gripped a stick of lipstick in his right hand and supported himself with his left.

He chuckled as he turned the stick and raised the red wax from its plastic tube.

"I decided to make you beautiful for our date." He stated, to Moka's confusion and growing horror. "Ha~ Well you're going to be a blushing bride to the field of science, a virgin sacrifice to my newest medical treatment." He cackled.

He sat hovered above Moka with a wry and disturbing grin on his face. He had hazel colored eyes, vacuous of the warmth Tsukune's eyes were known for. He had black, cropped hair with bangs that hung messily over his eyes. He reached his glove-covered hand over and pressed the stick of make-up to Moka's chin. The vampire pulled her head away and struggled in her bindings. The stick of red wax pressed and messily split under the pressure the man had pushed it to her pale skin. He drew a crooked line down her chin and toward her throat. Moka opened her mouth to call out Tsukune's name, but all that was able to escape her lips was a rasped squeak.

"Wait desu!" The tiny black witch called in a strained whisper that struggled to be heard as she leapt up and hugged Kurumu's waist.

Kurumu had drawn her claws. The deadly tree-slicing blades were poised at the attacker's head, who too clung at Kurumu's waist. Ironically, even with the succubae's night-seeing eyes, her prized possessions, namely two sweater melons, had prevented her from actually seeing what the miniature attacker really was. Yukari was at a vantage (for once) and was able to see that it was not a monster, but a little girl, that had thrown herself at Kurumu. The witch thought, in that moment of silence between them, that the succubus' buxom, 'boob-ganterous' figure,was what perhaps drew the little girl toward them. Kurumu punched the top of the tiny witch's head for her unnecessary verbal jab.

The girls had been startled, at first, but they could now clearly see that it was a tiny girl with golden hair. The tiny girl shook fearfully as she clung to the night mistress' legs. Kurumu shuffled and felt something odd against her left hip. When she glanced down it was a stuffed, spotted cat-doll the girl held which rubbed against her.

"Who do you think she is desu ka? Is she lost?" Yukari questioned in a whispered tone as she knelt down to the girl's eye-height as the tiny, foreign looking girl looked no older than five.

Kurumu looked around nervously, hoping that no one had heard their startled skittering. The succubus was in due suspicion. The violet eyed youkai examined the girl. She did not seem to have any killing intent, but...

"I don't know, what is a kid doing out here by herself?" She was understandably weary. They had many enemies, and she had little to question an enemy's ability to disguise themselves.

Yukari picked up the little girl and hugged her close. The tiny girl smiled and hugged Yukari back as she was lifted off the ground into a loving embrace. Yukari gave the cute "puppy eyes" up at her classmate.

"Aww but she's too cute to be dangerous. Come on Kurumu-san, let's get her out of here desu. There's nothing out here." The tiny witch insisted as the little girl looked to the witch then looked to the succubus to please with a similarly adorably irresistible face.

Kurumu rolled her eyes and sighed. She had little choice in the matter. They needed to leave before they were caught and meet up with the others again.

"Fine, but we're finding her guardians after, we can't baby sit a kid you know its dangerous for us, and a human child!" The succubus accused.

Yukari frowned, but agreed none-the-less. Mizore and Gin would worry if they didn't get back in time. Kurumu took the girl from Yukari and expertly sat the blond girl on her hip as a mother would her child. The little girl wore a black dress with a frilled white ribbon around her neck. In her arms she held a stuffed spotted cat-doll that had a lop-sided smile.

"Wow Kurumu-san, you could be a mother desu." The witch tittered almost mockingly.

Kurumu waved her fist as Yukari sprang away. The succubus huffed and the, now trio, quickly skulked toward the parking lot's stairwell that would lead them to the hospital's grounds.


	72. Malpractice and ProChoice

**Chapter LI: Malpractice and ProChoice**

Tsukune was thrown against the chestnut door with a heavy thump. His enemy had quickly revealed that he was no mere human, long spines ran down the sides of his face and along his arms. His eyes took an amber hue and skin an almost golden dusting under the dim lights. As the ayashi shuffled toward the darkness, his spines stood on end. Tsukune pushed to his feet and felt his blood pressure his movements, heart racing and mind thrumming with instinct drilled into him during training. Without a second thought, Tsukune ducked just as the ayashi released a barrage of spines which embedded themselves into the grain of the wood. Tsukune's eyes widened as he looked up as the wood sizzled under the poison-tipped keratin hollows.

"She she she... seems we have an intruder..." The golden-fleshed ayashi hissed as he took a step toward Tsukune.

His dark brown, almost gray spines stood on end, and his amber eyes glowed brightly as he stood above Tsukune, creating a massive shadow among the dimly lit hall wall. He inhaled deeply, baring his sharp dual rows of teeth. No longer did the ayashi hold a human form as his body size doubled and his limbs thickened with heavy set muscles and his now copper colored skin hardened and darkened in the dim light. His face was now grotesque, a pulled out muzzle, jagged teeth an equal, if not less immediate threat than the thick columns of spines that now ran along its back and fully formed tail.

Tsukune's back pressed against the wooden door as he watched the ayashi shift his position ever so slightly. The spines seemed to twitch at his every movement and it was clear that he could shoot them out at will, the evidence still perforating the grain of the door, just above his head. A strong smell stung his nose. His arm went over his face. He felt something run down against the sleeve of his shirt. A warm liquid that made his skin itch and begin to burn. The boy's eyes widened and he looked to the ayashi.

"She she she... that's right my spikes are quite painful when lodged into flesh." He slithered out his long tongue and the quills on his arms stood on end.

Tsukune cursed in his mind. He could not charge the ayashi without becoming a direct target of his spines and he had no room to strafe left or right as the hall walls closed him in. He was a trapped rat under the claws of the hungry cat. His mind raced with possibilities but all of them ended with him being on the wrong end of those nasty quills, and if they were barbed he had no chance of getting them out without severe damage to his skin. It suddenly clicked in his mind. The ayashi's chest fell with his exhale and the demon forced the spiny projectile weapons from its body.

Tsukune was crouched in a way that he was down on one knee, his right foot flat on the tile floors. He had but a split second. The young human leaned slightly to the left as he motioned to jump, but instead pushed to the side. The spines shot out from the ayashi's arm at breakneck speed. Tsukune hit his shoulder against the wall, but he had simultaneously pulled his left arm bent to his chest and forced the flat of his palm to the wall. Tsukune pulled his right hand over the chains which had not once rattled through the entire confrontation. His muscles strained and his mind pulled as he fought to regain the control he had momentarily lost. His strong, trained fingers wrapped around the customized hilt, but he was still new to his own art of combat and was sluggish. Tsukune pushed off his feet and ran through the small opening the youkai's body and the wall allowed. The ayashi managed to whip its massive body around and twirl the massive spine covered tail at Tsukune's side. Even in the tight hallway the ayashi still held maneuverability Tsukune lost trapped in that corner. The young human felt as if he was being drilled by a million needles, and he essentially was. When he pushed to run passed the beastly spined demon the entire right of his body was punctured by the large points of hardened keratin. The interspersed barbs bristled and pulsated against the ayashi as he turned to face Tsukune. The young man had nearly collapsed from the surge of burning pain, but kept his footing. Tsukune now stood with his back to the moonlit window at the end of the hall and the ayashi with his back to the door. Tsukune watched as his massive clawed hands pressed to the floor to support the newly added upper body weight from his transformation. The youkai's nostrils flared and its amber eyes glanced down to the bladeless hilt Tsukune held in his hand.

What did the stupid boy think he could do with a broken katana? The demon snorted in indignation. It would be easy enough to shove the boy through the window. Youkai or hybrid: with his barbed quills so deep in Tsukune's side the poison would quickly drain his strength. He would not survive the fall. Tsukune's right arm was held limp at his side. He could feel the poison surging in his veins and the barbs pinching his nerves and blood vessels every time he breathed. The quills varied between one to three inches and lay closely knit over his skin like pepper over rice.

_"I just have to channel my youki..."_

Tsukune watched the ayashi as his muscles tensed and the spines once again stood on end, causing its body to look larger than it really was. Tsukune eyed its massive tail and the tendons on his Achilles stretch. He was going to charge. Tsukune pulled the katana's hilt up as the quilled demon rushed. Tsukune had no time to feel the new onset of pain that surged through his body. The ayashi lowered his head as he charged and rammed into Tsukune, but the young man managed to block the brunt of the attack with a weakly condensed amount of youki pushed from the hilt. When the youkai struck the partially formed youki blade with its full weight the energy snapped. The break caused a backlash in Tsukune's body which caused him to temporarily lose control of his muscles. The chains on his pants chimed. Even though the loss of control was but milliseconds it was still enough for the beast's brute force to make contact. Tsukune was sent hurtling back. He landed on his right side and the quills were forced deeper. The pain shot through Tsukune like the icy chill of a bitter winter wind. The youkai saw his opening and lunged the fallen Tsukune. The poison was already weakening him and making the human's concentration hazy.

_**Tsukune**!_

He was barely able to push to his feet as a familiar voice called out to him. Tsukune's vision began to blur and black out. His head felt heavy and his body unresponsive. That voice, Moka?

"She she she, you weren't even a challenge!" The ayashi hissed as he rose his spine covered arm and heaved to strike down on the wobbling and weaving boy's shoulder.

* * *

"What are you doing here Touhou Fuhai-sama?" Ling-Ling looked over to the decrepit old man who wore a flowing haori over a darkly colored kimono.

His ears were long and pointed and he held a pipe clutched between his wrinkled lips. His eyes were covered over by dark, round sunglasses that seemed lodged in his folded skin. The old man, who sat about four feet in height, had a sagely air about him. Fon-Fon blinked at the familiar man who sat with his arms folded in the sleeves of his lightly colored haori. Fuhai reached his hand up and gripped his index and middle finger against the body of his smoking pipe as his thumb supported its unbalanced weight as the head of the pipe was heavy with smoking material. He seemed to frown at Ling-Ling's reaction.

"I expected a far warmer response from you Ling-Ling." Though his response seemed like the words of a hurt old man, it was as far from the truth as it seemed.

Old Fuhai was an infamous 2-D Otaku and thrilled at the idea of cosplay which, on more than one occasion was nearly suffered by Ling-Ling and her mother, but the old man was promptly put in his place.

"All considering Fuhai-sama I do not find this to be a laughing matter," Ling-Ling began, "But this one does not easily find humor outside of death as I carry no regret and nothing but contempt for life." She said with a practiced smile.

"Nee-san!" Fon-Fon scolded a moment at his sister's teasing jest. The young ayashi turned to Fuhai as a worried expression marred his young features. "Fuhai-sama, nee-san jests! Please! What of-" Before Fon-Fon could speak Fuhai held up his hand to silence the boy.

"Fei-Hung and Tim-Tim were able to escape, but barely. Fei-Hung was severely wounded and Tim-Tim is nursing him currently. A few house members were able to escort them to safety when the fire engulfed the manor." Fuhai explained as he lit the end of his pipe with what appeared to be his own thumb.

Though Ling-Ling did not visibly react she did sit back in her seat, more content than she was moments ago. Fon-Fon sunk in his seat as he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders.

"But-" Fuhai continued, "We are not out of the woods just yet. The Miu Family seemed to be looking for someone. Ling-Ling, Fon-Fon, just what did your parents send you overseas for?" The old ayashi questioned as a wrinkled brow raised over the shielding sunglasses which he wore even indoors and even in the evening light.

He knew that the two did not send them overseas for schooling. They owed much to the school's benefactor, but times were dangerous in Hong Kong. Many foreign youkai have been immigrating into Triad territories staking claims on businesses and land. After learning many of these groups held ties with the Miu family the Wong family took initiative. The Miu family and Wong's family rivalries are centuries old. The story goes that the Miu family and Wong family were once great companions, but a precious item under the Wong's family possession vanished. Blame quickly spread under the growing tension between the families. When the Wong Family head learned of the Miu family siding with the Shuzen family a feud broke out.

Fon-Fon sat silent for several moments. He looked to Fuhai with furrowed brows. Outside the rain had finally subsided. Xiong Mao had resumed his silent gnawing from his seat outside the noodle shop. Passerbys ignored the panda as if he were an everyday occurrence, and many mothers had to pull their children away when they attempted to pet the ferocious looking giant. Wong sat up against his chair as the waiter brought another order of Udon for the Wong's table. Fuhai reached out for the bowl but his hands froze mid-air when several chopsticks stabbed between the spaces of his fingers as the greedy old man rushed forward. Fuhai slowly glanced up at Ling-Ling who had a dark smirk on her face as she leaned her elbow on the table, her chin rested in her palm. For some reason Fuhai got the distinct feeling of familiarity between mother and daughter. Fuhai cleared his throat and pulled his hands back into his sleeves.

"Father told me to make friends." The young ayashi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

In truth the two Wong siblings had little exposure to the real world. The world of criminal life and hiding beneath the human run world was not a life experience Tim-Tim, Fon-Fon and Ling-Ling's mother, wished them to suffer. She was devastated after losing Ling-Ling and did not want her youngest to suffer a similar fate: a lonely death in a giant house with no one at your side but those who feared you and did not long for your company. Which is why she had issued Ling-Ling's restoration, even if it was only partial. She wanted them both to live happily, away from the world full of greed and betrayal. Tim-Tim, as any mother wished, was for her children to find someone that accepted them for them and the only place she could think of was the Youkai Gakuen.

_And once you make strong friends, bring them home! Ho ho~ With strong friends you can certainly cement this fault split between our families!_

Fon-Fon repeated his mother's inspiring words only to receive questioning glances from his sibling and Fuhai. Fuhai felt the cold sweatdrop against the side of his head as he cleared his throat.

"In any case young Fong-Fong... have you located these strong individuals your mother spoke of?" The old wrinkled otaku questioned.

Ling-Ling sat back and looked to the side as her dark smirk faded slightly. "It seems we have fallen right in the middle of a battle of dominance between Fairy Tale and Anti-Thesis." The young jiang shi glanced to the serious faced Fuhai. "There is far more than what is held on the surface. They have a vampire among them of silver hair and ruby eyes." The zombie said as she adjusted her head in a morbidly open fashion, which startled many diners and sent them fleeing into the streets.

As contrary to rumors the traits of silver hair and ruby eyes was a nearly unheard trait among vampires. The only silver-haired, ruby eyed vampire Fuhai knew of... The old man nearly did a double take as his head shot up toward Ling-Ling who smirked. Fuhai looked to Wong, actually he jumped on the table and walked up to the boy until they were nose to nose.

"Tell me boy! What is the vampire's name? Do you know it?" He questioned strongly.

Fon-Fon thought for a moment, than blinked, a bit nervous by the close proximity of the old timer who smelled distinctly of ramen and old manga books. Fon-Fon nodded.

"She fought brilliantly, though she was ill compared to her husband, I was sure her name was Akashiya Moka-san. She seemed to be the first mate of the harem." The word harem caused Fuhai to cease all movement.

Ling-Ling perked up. "Oh my, I think he now follows the beat of my own heart after that one Fon-kun." She mused.

"What do you mean nee-san? Fuhai-sama?" Fon-Fon called as the old man collapsed from the table.

* * *

Moka tugged at the leather straps around her wrists. She should have been able to break them without a second thought. Umbra circled her like a shark eyeing its surfaced prey, but at least a shark looked at you with no feelings, no signs of enjoyment twinkling in their dark eyes. They merely killed to eat, but this man seemed to enjoy Moka's useless struggling and her pained cries that did not carry out of the operating room. the ceilings were twelve feet high and the lights above seemed to flicker against the hum of energy that sustained the lights and large, dormant machines that surrounded the operating table. Behind Umbra an eerie light shone over his body from the lightscreen panel on which x-rays were typically read. Umber smirked and turned away from Moka and walked across the room calmly. Moka watched the man with panicked eyes. Why were her powers sealed? What had he done to her.

"I had not honestly expected it to work." The doctor spoke with a dark grin as he turned his back toward swing-away doors, his dark eyes landing upon the restrained body of the daiyoukai. "Have you ever heard of it? Youki canceling items? Much like magic canceling items, which are nothing more than useless antiques now a days. There is a way to chemically replicate the process. It is like poison for youki and can debilitate the process of chemical reactions in the brain which channel youki." The narcissistic physician explained as he pulled a smock over his body and washed his hands in the massive steel basin.

He held the door open with his foot to explain as the other pushed on the lever below the sink to run the hot water over his hands. He chuckled airily as he pulled a pair of latex gloves from a torn box over the sink on an equally silver, sterilized shelf. He pushed his back against the door and walked back into the room. Moka struggled to keep an eye on him but he was soon out of her sight when he traveled behind and far beyond her ability to rotate her head with her back flat to the leather covered slab of metal.

"I must say that you coming into my possession has changed my troubled situation." Umbra spoke in a dark, but smooth voice.

The sound of a door opening, perhaps a cabinet? Moka tried to turn her eyes as far as they would go, but all she could see was his bent elbow as he swayed side to side on foot. Was he humming under his breath? Metal clattered and Moka felt a distinct _fear_ rush through her body. She was bout, her powers gone, but...not truly. They were there, but she felt as if she were dreaming. It had to be a dream, but no dream was this frightening, and no nightmare was this real. Moka could hear as several wheels squeaked in rotation as Umbra's light steps padded behind. She was startled when the man ghosted to her side. The beady eyed doctor had wheeled up a surgical tray lined with tools perfect for invasive surgery. Moka inhaled but before the wrenching scream could rip from her throat: Umbra's right hand slapped over her mouth. Shaky emerald eyes look up to the doctor as he twirled a shining scalpel between his thumb and forefinger of his left hand.

"I must confess dear I feel like a monster, but there's a monster deep inside of you as well my dear?" Umbra's lips pulled back and revealed the rows of fanged teeth.

The hand over the daiyoukai's mouth began to shift and form into a grotesque length of sickle sharp claws.

"You have a darkness in you that cannot be measured by mere words. Do you know how I know?" Umbra watched as Moka's body broke into a cold sweat. "My ayashi powers allow me to see into anyone I touch..." Moka felt a strange suctioning over her mouth as she let out a muffled scream, but the moment she inhaled she felt something force its way down her throat.

The mad doctor pulled his hand away from the pink-haired vampire's face. A long line of slimy white mucus followed the separating grip. His hand _closed _and what looked like serrated teeth clench together before closing over like a mouth. The gloves seemed to form over his hand like a second skin, the rubber material stitching up like a fleshy wound. Moka's gag reflex tried to force the foreign object from her body but aided by its own wriggling and the constricting force of her esophagus it was quickly forced down.

"I also have parasites that can invade an enemy's body and allow me further information on their physiology..." he said with a wry grin. "Along with the handy ability to heal small incisions in any organic matter, which helps immensely to keep my presence hidden." He chuckled as he tightened the glove over his hand.

A dark eye motioned down to Moka as she seemed struck with silence and spastic movements. Umbra's brows furrowed in sadness as his lips puckered. He lowered down and pressed his head to lay beside Moka's as his hand gently stroked her cheek and brushed her hair back. He carefully pulled strands back from her ear and leaned his dry lips close to whisper with his fang-filled mouth.

"My Parasites release toxins that can paralyze humans and weaker youkai and considering your current condition Akashiya-san, I may need to operate." He hissed out as he ran a cold tongue along the side of the young girl's face.

Moka was trapped. She could not fight, could not scream, could not escape. It was such a frightening situation. Were there really people like this in the world? Who found pleasure in hurting others? She enjoyed battle but it did not reach such a sick satisfaction, no where near the one she could read in those haunting eyes. He was demoralized and held no concept of humanities, but why should he? After all he is not human, and neither was she. Umbra held out his arm in a flamboyant motion, the bladed scalpel cut through the air with conceited grace. His light steps tapped along the tiled floor and he traveled around Moka's bedside, from the left to the right. He brushed the blade along her cheek and cut into her perfect, pale skin. He watched as the blood droplets ran down her cheek in a rhythmic motion that matched the clicking of the analog cloak that hung over the operating room's door.

"It's the sound of your life fluttering away Akashiya...sealed you will not so easily heal, giving me plenty of time to acquire the samples I desire..." His voice was so gentle, but he was insane!

Even so... Moka felt compelled to watch his motions that floated through the air. A hypnotic spell was weaved over the vampire, but it was the toxins at work in her body. The parasite that bored through her body leaked its toxins and played games with the vampire's sympathetic nervous system, shutting down her flight or fight responses and forcing her into a catatonic state as it worked to dull her senses until she fell into unawareness. The only thing she could think as she was forced under was that Tsukune would surely come save her, because she had always saved him...

* * *

_**Tsukune!**_

Moka's voice pulled Tsukune's mind from the haze. The ayashi's quilled fist came down on the boy with a ghastly force, but instead of the crumpled body of an enemy beneath his feet, the spiny demon was thrown back, into the heavy set doors. With this the individual that had previously accompanied the ayashi was alerted. A banging was heard against the door where the ayashi held himself up.

"Toge! Are you alright?" The voice from behind the door called.

Toge brushed his forearm over his mouth, his quills feathered over his bloodied lips as he watched the heavy lidded Tsukune. Tsukune stood slightly crouched, his legs holding up the dead weight of his weakening body. The boy had his arms crossed, the hilt of his weapon tight in hand and the portion where a blade should sit, lay pointed toward the ground. Tsukune's eyes were darkened over, his head hung low. It was difficult to tell if the boy was still conscious, but the way he weaved to keep his stable ground was indication. Toge blinked and looked down to his chest. He couldn't see anything but when the ayashi placed his clawed fingers over his chest he felt a vertical cut.

_"He cut me with his youki?_" Toge thought as he glanced back toward the door, but kept his eyes on Tsukune. "Call security! We have an armed intruder!" The beast called aloud.

The ayashi grinned when he heard the retreating footsteps of his partner.

"They'll have this floor surrounded in seconds, just give up bo-" Toge coughed out.

The spined ayashi looked down and was met with blood red eyes and hazel hair as well as a dreadful youki that made his knees rattle. The butt of the hilt was slammed into his sternum, with enough force that it cracked and sucked the breathe from his lungs. Toge looked down to Tsukune with questioning eyes and a breathless face. Tsukune's lips pulled up to his ears as a mischievous grin painted itself onto his expression and his hair danced against his youki, creating the illusion of horns. Toge pulled in a breathe.

"What are you?" He had never felt such youki before, or seen such an ayashi.

"I can feel it..." Ghoul chuckled as his head tilted ever so slightly, the pressure of his youki pushing back the ayashi, forcing cracks into the walls. "You seee it? IN MY NECK?" When Ghoul shouted he pushed the youkai harder against the heavy doors, the spines protruding from several spots on Tsukune's neck. "Three is too much!" He nearly shrieked. "This is not for you, to pierce this one's flesh." Ghoul's small-by-comparison hand gripped the large ayashi by the neck and in one swift motion lifted him off the ground and hurled him over his shoulder, toward the hall.

The Ghoul gripped the hilt and slashed out just as the spined demon fell into place. A spray of blood erupted from the wound, and though not mortal, it would leave the youkai incapacitated for a time. Toge's massive body hit the ground once, twice, until it finally bounced into the window. The very window he had planned to hurl Tsukune from. An earth shaking crash was heard below, followed by the screams of women and the murmurs of the city walkers below. Toge's body had landed on a parked truck below, the force of the impact blew out several tires from the eighteen wheeler. The massive beast had only to thank kami he was transformed, but the sight of the youkai in the middle of Tokyo would not be kept quiet as easily as a small, tight knit community. Ghoul stepped his foot on the frame of the window, shattered glass cracking underfoot.

"Don't get up..." Ghoul snickered as he stepped down from the windowsill.

The ruby-eyed beast sneered and looked to the blade hilt in his hand with a scrutinizing eye, than to the spines in his flesh. The Ghoul reached up and pulled the barbed quills from his flesh, a throaty growl escaping his throat with each administration of self-first aide. The two and three inch spines were discarded, coated in the boy's blood. Ghoul stretched his neck and the wounds healed rapidly under the force of it's concentration. It once again looked to the hilt in his hand.

"I'll lend you my strength a bit longer boy, learn to use it quickly." Ghoul huffed, only for his head to snap up to the sound of multiple foot-steps approaching the door. Ghoul looked around and turned to the window.

"Open it!" The security guards called as the assistant nervously clattered for his keys.

The moment the door pushed open, the flitter of a shadow could be seen vanishing out of the window. When the security guards rushed over they could see Toge's body on the truck's bed below and the destruction splayed all around him. The youkai groaned and pushed himself to sit up.

"Sonva, call the boss." The security guard ordered. "Hurry, unless you wanna explain to him how a ten foot Quill Demon fell to his near death!" With that the fearful subordinates ran off. The head guard looked to the younger doctor. "Well?" He questioned.

"It's possible they found out we're holding the Orochi here." The blonde doctor considered thoughtfully. "With _Paradalis _loss we may be forced to play our hand early. Where's Doctor Umbra?" The young male questioned.

The Guard captain shook his head. The doctor cursed under his breathe.

"No matter when master is informed I will take responsibility. We need to move Orochi from this floor, they came dangerously close. Toge was on his way to check it." He explained. The captain saluted and the paired went off to prepare for the snowball of trouble that would come.

A demon fell from the sky lines of Tokyo, headlines were neither far or in between. The truth, though unknown, easily skewed against the background, but for many it was like watching the pawns sacrifice themselves before the queen. On a boat in the middle of the North Pacific Ocean.

"You seem almost pleased about this Kiria..." Hokuto stepped from the cabin as the young ayashi sat on the deck wit ha book bent at the spine, splayed on his lap, and a small television set playing the news.

The white-haired outcast smirked. "Perhaps I do Hokuto, but only because it makes the game that more interesting." He admitted with a wistful smirk.

* * *

**(A/N: Credit to GrrDraxin for the idea of a mischievous Tsu, an Ace Ventura gag from animesuki forums on R+V, also yw for the extra long chappie. **

**Been neglecting posting due to this very long turn of events needing to be fixed up adjsuted and plain Writer's block.)**


	73. Omake 22

**Omake 22**

**The First Regalia**

The Yasakani no Magatama became part of the regalia around the Heian period. It was a time of art, poetry and literature. It was an era when Buddhism, Taoism and other influences from China were at their height. The Fujiwara family, which had intermarried with the Emperor of Japan had a hand in changing these views. It was than that the holy beads of Yasakani were introduced to the regalia. The beads' origins are obscure, but it is believed that they were a gift from a Chinese Buddhist Priest from China who was well known for his spiritual prowess and ability to fend off evil. This was also the era where the growing samurai classes flourished and grew. The Fujikawa family were a noble class and needed many guards, police and body guard to protect their provinces and influences. The growing warrior class allowed for this, but with the new entry of lass into the royal courts it created unrest and civil war erupted. It was a short civil war, lasting only two months. During that time the head of the Fujiwara family, in order to protect the national treasure gave the Yasakani no Magatama to the Buddhist priest and had him flee the ports. Soon the two greater Samurai clans of Minamoto and Taira overcame the adversity. The Fujiwara clan fell into political obscurity and stayed as advisors to the emperors of Japan and one can still find Fujiwara blood within the royal bloodline. The Yasakani no Magatama was later discovered to be missing. Later Shinto priests hid this from the public view, as the regalia was considered a protective charm given by the gods to protect the royal family. Priests on the island waited for news of the Chinese Priest's arrival and the regalia's safety.

The priest never arrived on China's mainland. In the gulf of Tonkin the old priest's ship was attacked by pirates who worked for a branch of the Wong family, a family within the _Sanhehui,_ the Chinese Triad. The Triad are based in three areas under the control of the Chinese government: China, Hong Kong and Macau. Overtime it was discovered the the regalia had supernatural powers and could be used to protect groups involved in high profile robberies. The charm became a coveted item within the Wong family. The Yasakani no Magatama had a name among the Wong family, it was only know to a select few and close members of the Miu family whom were part of the Macau region and held power, most notably, in its prestige gambling districts. The Miu family had come under debts with several overseas group, most notably the Shuzen family. They were forced to find means to satiate their debts, and even stooped as low as to sell a wife to the current head of the Shuzen clan, but the daughter promised to Shuzen had fallen in love with the great grandson of the former Wong Family head: Fei-Hung Wong. Instead the Shuzen family was given the young daughter of a reputable family member, but the lord of the Shuzen house would not take the young girl as a bride, instead adopted her as a daughter. The Miu family was offended by this and sought to pay back the Shuzen family. The Miu family soon learned of the fortune the Wong group had come into. The current head of the Miu family wished to use the Wong's power, as the groups were long time allies when it came to smaller operations for the largest family in the China mainland, the Fujisaki family, a lesser known branch of the former samurai clan: Fujikawa.

The regalia was used in a joint operation by the Wong and Miu family to steal a precious artifact from Japan from the Shuzen family compound and hold it ransom to repay their debts in full. The Wong and Miu family worked together for years researching a power under the Shuzen's strength known as _Shinso_. There was little information on this object save for snippets of rumors that it had been used by a great man who nearly took the world in his hands, and destroy it in the same sweep. It would seem though that the Miu family held intentions. They sought to do anything for the money and power they could not hold and turn on family to do so. A week before the planned time of the operation the regalia under the Wong's possession was stolen. Many speculations arose as to who the culprit was, but it was soon discovered that the small group of members of Miu descent had orchestrated the theft, were found dead on Shuzen property. They sought to steal the regalia and this _Shinso, _believing they could prevent the catastrophic events that lay unknown and dubious to many. After looking over the men's body's one could surmise it was no easy death. It was said that no human could have done the wounds found on the men, but the members of the Wong family knew exactly who could commit such wounds. To this day it is believed that the current heirs of the Shuzen family own both the regalia and _Shinso _in their possession.

Shinto priests sought to hide the fact the Yasakani no Magatama is no longer on the shores of Nippon. Many suspect the three treasures that are said to lay hidden within the Atsuta Shrine in Nagoya are not truly there. Sendai, though holds no regalia, continues to be the main searching ground for Ruby and Kuzunokage. It is home to a clan of Tanuki that live near the Hirose-gawa River and know best of where to locate the Kusanagi no Tsurugi as many of the older tanuki have lived through the deforestation caused by war and post war Japan. As for the Yata no Kagami, the legend that surrounds this artifact is little known, simply speaking, the fact that there are actually three mirrors, two false. Of the three mirrors: the mirror located in Ise, Mie Japan lies in a city known as _The Capital of Kami,_ a city said to be fiercely protected by Amateratsu herself.


	74. Omake 23

**Omake 23**

**The Second Regalia**

It was nearly daybreak over the Capital of Sendai. A black Lamborghini sped through the Sakunami Highway and came to a screeching halt onto the shoulder. A flurry of slush cascaded from the vehicle's still burning tires. At this time of year Sendai was at its coldest, snowfall still blanketing much of the roads and covering the peaks of the dormant volcanos that are known to line the Western reaches. Miyabe's gloved hand adjusted his rear view mirror until his two passengers were visible. To fend off the weather, Ruby had dawned a heavy down coat. It was a sleek black with a fur lined collar. Over her head she had pulled a black shawl over and wore black, furry ear muffs. Kuzunokage, though unused to the weather, was comfortable in wearing a simple leather jacket and gloves. He had tied a loose scarf around his neck to fend off the bothersome nips of air that would occasionally brush by the temperature controlled car. Kahlua sat in her seat and looked out the window at the vast expanse of snowy mountains that covered this region. She wore white gloves that ran up to her elbows and wore a fur warp around her neck. The dark-skinned vampire wore a long-sleeved dress and white tights to protect her legs as well as look highly fashionable... Miyabe raised a brow at his odd co-worker and glanced up to the mirror at Ruby, her mauve eyes now trained on the older man's darker ones.

"You understand who you need to find correct?" The businessman questioned as he glanced down the road toward his destination: a tree choked off ramp.

His bright headlights cut through the darkness of the sparsely lit highway. The dim light of daybreak was still not enough for their immediate needs, but they would do for a discreet operation such as this. Ruby nodded in affirmation. She was tense, but prepared for anything. She had already sent several raven Familiars out to the hot springs just amidst the forest trees to scout out the area for her. Kuzunokage was the epitome of relaxed. He stretched out his arms over the back of the seats and sighed deeply. Miyabe's eyes narrowed at the genko in irritation.

"This is a delicate operation. Tanuki are stupid and though its easy to get information out of them, they are weary of strangers. These are not like average tanuki, this group are trained warriors and come fro ma long line of samurai tanuki. Do not mistake them for your run-off-the-mill critters." The black haired man nearly hissed out stressing his words for the lazy kitsune.

Kahlua turned herself around so she could look back at the pair.

"We have checked you into the onsen as a couple so you must play the part, how romantic..." The vampire mistress temporarily mused at the airy thought, before she giggled. "The chieftain's name is Ikko Rouken, he's at least 1000 years old so speak slowly with him." Kahlua observed with a smile.

With that Miyabe continued on into the famed onsen and tourist spa of Sendai: Sakunami Hot Springs. It was a massive, very modernly structured facility, even though it stood as one of the oldest springs in Sendai. The white walled building climbed as high as many of the trees, but that had only been due to their alternating locations on the rolling hills of the mountainous locale. Ruby and Kuzunokage stepped from the vehicle. Snow crunched beneath their boots and the wind blew through their warm layers of clothing. With a listless _good luck _uttered from Miyabe, his ride sped away down the snow covered back roads. Kuzunokage had turned to curse at the disappearing black dot after his back was sprayed with a copious amount of frozen water.

"Kuzu-kun, hurry." Ruby urged from the entrance.

The genko whipped around and dramatically pointed his arms out toward the fleeing initiator, only for Ruby to raise a questioning brow at her partner.

"N..Nevermind." Kuzu sighed in defeat and followed the witch into the complex.

The pair were lead to their room, which had originally been reserved by a pair of no-shows and bought out by Miyabe. Their room overlooked the snow covered forest which was separated by a simple shoji door. While the ganko set down their bags (which he was forced to carry up as the old lady watching over the counter at this time had little strength to carry it up the floor) Ruby made her way to the door and slid it open to reveal the balcony. Sitting on the railing of the wooden balcony was a large black raven. Ruby reached out and stroked the familiar's head as it softly cawed.

"Kuzu-Kun..." Ruby turned to face the black-haired youkai as he unpacked their gear which consisted of warm clothing for trecking the snowy mountains where the tanuki resided. "It is imperative that we take great care on this part of our travel." The witch carefully explained.

The genko squatted down on the floor and looked to her curiously. He tilted his head and rested his hands on his knees. Ruby stepped back into the room with the raven perched on her arm. She slid the shoji behind her and sighed.

"The headmaster warned me that the tanuki of this region are frightfully territorial. This little one," She motions to the large bird on her arm, "Has informed me that we will be given a guide compliments of Lord Shuzen as apology for his earlier discrepancies and misjudgments in trust. The guide will be arriving early in the morning so we will need to rest as it will be a long travel into the mountains, fraught with danger as many oni are said to inhabit this area." The witch explained as the familiar suddenly burst into feathers and vanished.

The genko rolled his eyes and unzipped his coat.

"Whatever, this is going to suck. This regalia better be here." With that remark the two prepared for bed.

The chilly dawn gave way for a warmer morning, though not by much. The couple's sleep was interrupted by a sharp rapping at their door. Ruby yawned and sat up as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. Her ebony hair hung loose over her shoulders. The witch looked to her side where Kuzu lay in his youkai form. Though constantly alert as a ninja, it seemed he was quite vulnerable in his sleep. The black faced fox lay under his comforter. Ruby could spy his silver-tipped tails as they were poked out from his futon. The visitor continued to knock and the ebon haired witch was forced from her futon. When the door opened the visitor was met with a very doe eyed individual who could not get passed the see-through nightie of the young witch.

"Ah...boss sent me huu..." Nuki tilted his head ever so slightly.

The tall, light-skinned, human disguised youkai rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. After dressing for the day the trio sat at the low-end table to talk over their plans. The witch and genko stared at the less-than-reserved tanuki as he ate lunch. The witch held a steaming cup of tea in her hand and Kuzu with a scoop of rice barely over his lip. With a long, loud slurp Nuki finished off his miso bowl and platter. He wiped his lips and grinned at the pair.

"Ah..." The witch cleared her throat. "S-so Nuki-san?" Ruby tried to clarify over the raccoon-dog's loud burp. He quickly nodded and licked his lips. "Do you know Ikko Rouken-san?" She questioned.

"Sure, sure huuah..." He chuckled with a grin. "Tanukijijii is my father's, father, father!" He laughed and stretched his arms over his head. "If'n anyone knows about this spear of yers, hu hu, tanukijijii should!" He assured.

The trio dressed for the trip, layering clothing, though Nuki seemed more at home in the warm climate. The human guised youkai stood at about 5'4'' and wore a dark blue hakama with a light, patterned haori. Over his head he wore a straw hat and on his hip he carried a small jug of sake. He motioned his hands for the pair to follow him down the marked path which forked. Nuki took the left path while Ruby and Kuzustood patiently.

"Huah... I was just testing you...hu..." Nuki murmured as he passed the witch and genko on his way down the right path, where the two promptly followed.

Kuzu narrowed his eyes and looked to Ruby who walked along his side.

"Are you sure leaving a raccoon-dog to lead us is a good idea?" He sorely queried.

Ruby giggled, albeit somewhat nervously. "I-I'm sure he knows where he is going. These are his birth lands..." The witch less-than-confidently reassured.

"Huah!" Nuki called from ahead of them. "I've never seen this tree before! When did trees start getting this big!" The tanuki cooed at the large old tree.

Ruby chuckled and hurried ahead after the raccoon-dog, leaving the annoyed genko to his troubles.


	75. Omake 24

**Omake 24**

**The Third Regalia**

From the Ise Bay, about 100km out from the coastline, a familiar form rose from the water and broke the surface. An algae covered carapace crusted over with barnacles and laced with seaweed floated still for several seconds before it began to slowly trudge toward the mouth of the Kiso River which lay just outside of Nagoya City of Ise-shi within the Mie Prefecture. The sounds of birds warbled against the distant roadways. The figure crawled its way under the river's overpass which reached to toward a highway that curled around the mountains like a coiled serpent. On the creature went, far from Nagoya and toward the city of Ise by river.

Soon river met land with gentle laps against the coast. Water slicked off the figure's body as it sloshed onto land. The grass beneath its dark green, scaled feet wriggled against the dry grasses. Webbing pressed the gold colored grasses toward the soil which was quickly darkening against the droplets of fresh water that ran down the semi-smooth body of the relatively short individual. Dark bluish stripes marked the creature's arm as well as cultures of moss. A cool wind traveled up the river valley and cut against the semi-permeable skin. The chill caused a shiver to race through the warm-blooded creature who instantly let out a strong sneeze. A drip of mucus slipped from the creature's flat, greyish nose, dangling just above the dirt. With a strong sniff he was able to all back the string of snot over his sharp beak and back into his nose.

Kappa looked around with beady eyes. The basin he stood in was overlooked by a steep cliff. It would take the youkai some time to reach the top, but the task given to hi outweighed all else at this point.

_Kappa stood in the Headmaster's office and looked up to the old Mikogami. The windows of the dark room were draped over as usual by the drab, white hangings of cloth. Beside the headmaster stood Ruby. Mikogami's white gloved hands were folded on his desk. He held a creepy smile on his thin face, and a mischievous glint in his glowing eyes. Kappa's breathing was quite loud, a booming echo, in the mostly empty room. The sprite carefully inspected the room. It was rather depressing, but in sense it was very homey and private. On first glance it looked to be a stark, room of authority, but if one considered the room's details... Though it was a rather small office it had many furnishings that would be unnecessary to a figure who was meant to be obstinately strict. A potted plant sat at the far corner of the room behind the headmaster, just off the side of the window, but with the drapes it would seem the plant would not receive the necessary sunlight, but on closer inspection the plat was a small Mandrake. These plants grew best in absolute darkness. They were a supernatural plant that had strong medicinal properties that could be used to cure various ailments in youkai and humans alike. There were almost no wild Mandrake left and their compositions were delicate as they needed constant nutrition to grow their medicines. Kappa could even hear the shallow breathing of the headmaster's strange choice in pet Togezo, Mountain Storm. Considering the demon pet is relatively calm belies how well it is taken care of, and it obviously keeps its master's company and cares for his awards, the beast having taken a particular liking to Tsukune. Beside the dominating figure was a young witch who had suffred a great deal of social truama when it came to working under another, yet here she stood by this man's side without question. _

"_Kappa." The headmaster looked to the snot-nosed water youkai as the mellow critter brushed his webbed fingers over his belly. "Unfortunately Aono and the others cannot be in two places at once. His training with the ascetic masters will soon come to an end. I need you to search for a relic for me that was stolen from Genshirin's possession." Mikogami looked to Ruby and inclined his head permissively._

_Ruby stepped forward and bowed her head. Kappa turned to face her with a curious, but distant gaze._

"_I know you have been recovering under the lake since the incident with Shuzen Kahlua, but please understand we have no other to trust." She sought the water sprite's rapport as he had been extremely drained from the frightening battle between the daiyoukai females._

_Kappa's expression was thoughtful. He did recall the battle, but he was a fighter, a true master of his art. Though much of his energy was wilted when he fended off Houseki and Ghoul Tsukune rest under the muds of the school ground's lake basin was enough for him._

"_There are three relics that have been under the protection of Shinto priests since the midst of the Heian period." the witch continued when she saw Kappa look upon her with a smile, at least as much as a smile his kind could offer. "It seems that the Nue had been sent to the shrine grounds as a distraction. The relics had been moved from their previous location secretly, but it seems information somehow leaked." The witch looked toward the edge of Mikogami's desk where files sat. _

_Ruby reached her hand out and flipped through them._

"_It seems during the commotion the relic that could tie thee three separate relics together into a powerful weapon was stolen, not only that but it can discern the location of the other three relics if it was near enough to the item's hidden place." Ruby looked to the headmaster who held out his hand._

"_I had spent several years searching for this relic and found it had been in the possession of a dear friend of mine. In order to get the item I had to make a promise to them and watch over the relic until the time came to use it." He chuckled._

_Kappa looked to Ruby when she cleared her throat._

"_In Ise-shi one of the three great regalia lay under the protection of Yamakujira, an old boar youkai, who was a former counselor for the school since it was first institutionalized. He holds the ancient mirror the Yata no Kagami." She explained._

"_There is also another matter in Ise I want you to look into for me Kappa." Exorcist chuckled and looked to the Kappa._

_Kappa nodded, accepting his obligations, after all Tsukune needed his help right? Exorcist nodded, rather enjoying the Kappa's more agreeable nature._

"_There are rumors that there are illegal activities concerning local youkai businesses there. It concerns old Yamakujira as it is his hometown and he is rather fond of it. Be discreet." The headmaster noted as he wiped an invisible fleck of dust from his desktop. "Go to Ise, Mie. Follow the Kiso River." He ordered._

_Kappa gave a salute which slapped against his somewhat wet skin before he turned and waddled off._

When Kappa left he had not heard the interaction between witch and master. He knew that the girls would not stand to wait for Tsukune's return and to tarry after them as soon as possible. Hundreds of kilometers Kappa has traveled to Ise with little rest. He had sometime before nightfall. He could rest in the mud until the sun set. In the darkness the water sprite could easily search the city without being detected. Unlike many youkai Kappa could not take human form as they had little to no youki. Their powers came from the natural freshwaters and on the rare occasion salt waters of earth filled waterways. The more minerals in water in the youkai's water dish, the more power.

The water demon quickly found a wet spot of muck by some overgrown reeds. As he sloshed through the sticky, brown mud, his claw-tipped webs digging into the earthy mixture, he stared up toward the steep cliff that lead up to the highway. He followed the highway with his eyes until it disappeared into the horizon. Ise was that way and possible enemies of Tsukune, or perhaps they were not Tsukune's enemies alone...


	76. Contaminated Culture

**Chapter LII: Contaminated Culture**

**(A/N: In all honesty I don't recommend you read this chapter if you have not read "Origin of the Ghoul: A Vampire's Bane", in Knight-Bishop's profile which I wrote and he requested. For those who are unaware, Origin is in fact a story pre-Cross. Though Origins was written during Cross it was made to be a side story that added to this one. You don't really "have" to read Origins but this makes a lot more sense if you have.)**

Laughter echoed through her mind as the distant sounds of bare footfalls hit against the cold stone floors of her memories.

"_Matte yo Onee-sama!" A familiar voice called through the empty halls of the castle that haunted the mountains of the tiny, snow covered countryside._

_A tiny silver-haired girl stood at the jarred entrance of the castle hall. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and snaked over her shoulder where it vanished into the fur lining of her winter jacket. It was a time long before she was sealed, a time where she had seemingly no worries in life. She turned to look down at the foyer steps of the main entrance. Kokoa sat and struggled to noose a knot into her boot's laces. Moka pouted, her red-cheeked face was slightly chubby due to her healthy diet. Kokoa was used to being dressed by servants and could barely button up her coat, the rounds misaligned and the coat slightly lopsided from the red-head's endeavors. The howls of the mountain winds carried through the barren sandstone halls and froze against the chimes of the rhythmic fall of icicles on the sills of the arched, stained glass windows that decorated a number of the corridors. _

"_Mou, hurry up Kokoa-chan." Moka huffed as she helped the youngest with her buttons and laces. Kokoa pouted and folded her arms behind her back. "Ne, onee-sama why do yoo like ojisama more than chichi?" The emerald-eyed chibi questioned._

_It was no secret that Moka felt a bit threatened by her father. She had a healthy respect and fear as a child should hold for their fathers. Moka's nimble fingers stilled over the chestnut buttons of Kokoa's winter coat. The chibi tilted her head and looked down at her eternal sparring partner. Moka huffed and stood to her feet. _

"_That doesn't matter Kokoa." She defended. "If we do not hurry Ojisama will not take us to see the wolves." Moka had a fondness to anything canine when she was younger, little would she know that love would be tested._

_The pair of siblings had been sent to their grandfather's castle by their father. Only later would the pair learn that the vampire lord had sent them away so he could concentrate as the four girls would often wreck havoc. He was happy they got along but the damage they would create and the noise they would stir easily wore on a father's nerves. Moka did not get along with that _**other** _woman and much preferred the presence of her own mother, though she was becoming distraught by her growing lack of presence in the __household. Moka hoped she would come visit again. Ever since Aneue came home to stay with them her Mother has been ever the busy in the human world. Shuzen would have stood unable to complete his work. Moka's mother had sent word of her return to Moka via letter, but the young girl would not receive it until she returned from her visit. Until than the rarely seen mistress held contact with the old Lord._

_At the Shuzen household the two spoke over the phone. Moka's power was growing and she would soon need to be sealed. _

"_You are not angry with me?" The deep, baritone voice of the vampire lord carried over the phone. He was filled with concern, time was growing short and his daughter was changing before his eyes. If he did not act she would become a weapon for his power, a target for his enemies, and a slave to the darkness that filled the heart of all vampyr kind. _

_Shuzen sat slump over his desk as the weak flame of the candle struggled to stand bright upon its wick. The heated wax dripped down the column of white into the brass holder which was stained with age. He held the black, old styled phone to his ears as his gloved hands pressed to his face in defeat. His dark, slightly wrinkled cape hung discarded over an old standing globe in the corner of the workshop, by the bookshelves. His papers were strewn about the desktop and in front of him sat a book favored by Moka. He peered at the book from the cracks of his fingers. His brow line was knitted and his forehead wrinkled in apathy. There was silence on the other end of the phone line._

_Moka's mother could only listen to her mate's haggard breathing. She stood amidst a busy hospital, undergoing a lot of reconstruction. She wore a white nurse's apron over her scrubs. Her long pink hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she supported the phone's receiver in her cupped hands. Her ear was pressed to the piece, her bright eyes frowning, though her face brightly smiled. She stood in the corner of the busy hospital, clearly fighting to hide her conversation from prying ears. She could feel the pain of her dear mate._

"_What have I done?" His voice was broken as he brushed his fingers along the raised markings of the old history book. It was no history, but a stark reminder of their past. It felt like only yesterday. "What does that old one recommend?" he asked, only to receive silence. His fist slammed onto the desk with force, it was enough to hear through the phone's line._

_Lady Akasha stayed silent, her eyes traveled through the halls as residents were wheeled about and moved from their rooms to their new residential locations. More specifically she watched the older male in the distance. He stood with two younger doctors. This man had given a substantial amount of money to the hospital. He was from a foreign countryside and was an acclaimed surgeon in that part of the world. The older female sighed and leaned toward the phone. Though Shuzen could not see it he could feel the loving expression she carried._

"_Please do not worry of such things. I will take Moka to see Genshirin-sama soon before I decide whether or not she needs the seal." The older woman calmly spoke._

_Once again silence filled the phone call with an uneasy atmosphere. She knew that her mate needed to speak his mind, he wasn't telling her something. _

"_Moka...she...she." He paused and looked to the book. "I'm not sure. She may have not." His thoughts were broken as the severity of what Moka's finding out could have meant. "I was in the room with her, she came in, but I don't know." His young daughter had walked in on him while he was with __**the**__ mistake he carried for centuries as a shameful secret upon his name._

"_How?" Akasha's voice was drowning in disappointment. "You promised." His heart crushed by her reminder. "Do you have any idea..."_

"_I know!" He coldly shouted. Akasha held the phone from her ear. "I know..." He repeated, more gently. "I'm sorry. I couldn't leave her alone down there." He proclaimed guiltily._

_The study was a forbidden room which none in the manor but Lord Shuzen himself were allowed to step. As of late the middle of the girls, Moka, had grown more and more curious about her origins. She was little like her sisters whom merely accepted Shuzen's word as the absolute truth. Moka questioned everything. A vampire's origins were obscured by lies and blurred by deceit. They were born of Ghouls. Vampires were born of savage, highly evolved killing machines who knew nothing of restriction. From the sands of the desert they rose and into the forefront of power in the world. They knew nothing of power's corruption, or fear's touch. One of the greater Ghouls had become too powerful. If the greater race of vampyr were to survive than all Ghouls prior to the great evolution would have to be destroyed. It was written in strictly controlled rules how a vampire should conduct oneself as to prevent the second birthing of a Ghoul. For thousands of years it was so, until Shuzen had broken that rule and shared his blood with a human and created the first Ghoul to be seen in centuries. His grandfather sought to protect the boy from the pain of his kin and blood and assisted him in hiding the Ghoul's existence. Shuzen could not kill the beast, it had been, someone he cared deeply for. Though their mind and soul had since been consumed by the horrid being, she was still his first and truest love. He kept her close, to this day. He hid her from his family and the only one who knew of her was his blood mate, Akasha. Though he could not love Akasha as she deserved, she understood and lent him her kind soul._

_A ghoul favored the blood of its master, so to satiate the burning hunger that would last it until its forced, true end, Shuzen had to constantly supply her. His blood was never enough though. When he had met Akasha he was a quiet man, but his presence filled you with dread. All steered from his presence, all but she. He knew of her well, not many in his high position did not. It was a given as to why she looked at him as he were but a boy still suckling his mother's veins. She promised to help him hide his shame, but he would take her as a legitimate blood mate. It was unknown why she wished this of the well known playboy of the underworld, but how could he deny a power such as hers? Her strength was infamous and her beauty unrivaled. _

"_This changes everything." Akasha suddenly spoke up, seeming a bit more __distracted, more so than she had been earlier. Her eyes warily gazed toward the end of the hall at this black-haired man. He handed a wrapped object to the smaller of the two. He looked no older than fifteen. He had dark brown eyes and short, dark blue hair. He nodded to the doctor's words and turned to leave. "I'm going to bring Moka to the human world with me for a while." She informed as she eyed the boy as he boarded the elevator._

_Chocolate eyes met emerald eyes, but it was far from a friendly gaze._

"_I can handle this." Shuzen strongly assured. "No!" Akasha nearly shouted, but calmed. She watched the elevator doors close and carefully listened to the chimes the car made at each stop in the shaft. "Nine..." She muttered. "Moka is coming with me. There is no question she scented its blood, her own blood will burn with need for one of her own if she continues to grow powerful." She asserted. "I have to go...I'm sorry dear. I love you." She slammed the phone on its hook, leaving Shuzen to the droning sound of a dial tone._

_Shuzen allowed the receiver to slip from his grip and fall to the floor. His face sunk into his hands. He warned them time and time again. He constantly told his girls that never were they to... but was it not the same with him? Being scolded, being lectured. He had done no different than what his father had done for him. Perhaps his grandfather was right. He could not tell her he had sent Moka and Kokoa to his grandfather's along with... her. The old man insisted that it stay within his castle while Moka and Kokoa stayed so Moka would learn to ignore its scent, but little would he know that the beast would seek her out and nearly kill his precious girl. He was never told his Ghoul escaped and attacked her. Shuzen would never know that her blood would call out for one of her own, that ancient blood that made her seek for another worthy to pass its blood onto. She was much unlike her sisters in many ways, which often left the middle girl alone among her own discordant thoughts._

_Far away, the silver-haired girl was blissfully unaware of the troubles back home. She happily followed Shuzen's grandfather, her precious ojisan, through the snowy trails of his castle's property far in the Romanian countryside. It was from him, on that wintry afternoon, beside the rolling hills of snow and ice in the Southern Carpathian Mountains just a few miles from the city of Brasov, little over 160km from Bucharest; Moka learned of the true origin of the beast that would nearly take her life, twice._

_

* * *

_

Ghoul stood on the ledge of another windowsill a few floors up and looked down to the fools who searched for him.

_Up there._

The beast listened as he looked up. His face was marked with the familiar stripes that identified him as a demon. His balance on the narrow, windy ledge of the eleventh floor sill was perfect. The chains on his belt were silent as he turned. Ghoul reached his hand up and gripped against a single brick, his claws digging into the lining mortar of the weathered stones. The beast grunted and pulled himself up with the one arm, as his other hand gripped the hilt. He pushed the toe of his boot against the wall and kicked back, clear off the building. In a show of power the demon beast twisted his youki, a smirk painted itself across his face.

"**Not much of a need to stay hidden is there?" **he questioned with amusement.

_Moka's in trouble._ With words spoken the tattoos worn beneath the human's clothing melted into a charcoal liquid that seeped from the fabric. As it did, each drop flattened and fluttered down like a leaf in the wind and soon, one by one, the flat floats of ink shaped and formed into feathers which interlocked until a pair of wings formed. With one motion the beast spread the wings and caught the wind with a forceful thrust. The mighty appendages pushed down and gripped the invisible force between its threaded fibers and pushed up, carrying its body into the dark sky of midnight. After righting himself he hovered midair, his wings easily keeping him aloft with a mix of youki and strength as normal wings would be unable to carry the weight of a man so easily. The Ghoul inhaled deeply. His blood red eyes snapped open as a unified word escaped the often parted thoughts of parasite and host.

_Enemy..._

Moka slowly began to regain her consciousness. She felt much of her youki had returned to her, but she was still weak. She looked around as the blur cleared from her eyes. She felt nauseous and felt...

"_Oh kami that thing..." _She thought as she fought to retch. She looked around at the familiar ceiling she had wished was but a sick nightmare, an entrapment from childhood trauma, but it was no dream, nor was it a nightmare, it was reality. The sound of metal being moved and the scent of blood, her blood, was thick in the air. "_W-what did he do? Tsukune..." _Moka could not speak as her throat was dry and sticking together, the taste of bile was apparent.

In the corner she eyed Umbra speaking to someone who stood a few feet beneath the sick ayashi. His gloves were stained with blood, she could only guess her own. What did he do? Took her organs, put something inside of her beyond that disgusting... she felt as more bile forced its way up. Her body struggled to rid itself of the invader.

"...nant." She struggled to hear her violator as he spoke to the shorter individual. "...couldn't...Houseki was..." Her head was throbbing, and the sound of her heart raced between her ears as her body fought to regain its senses and flee its undesired situation. Her stomach felt eerily empty as that thing slithered inside of her.

"_Oh kami, get it out!" _She immediately regretting that request for if the thing really was in her stomach it's only paths out would be her mouth and...the thought made her gag, and she prayed it would come out this way instead.

"Take this …Orochi to Bucharest." Umbra spoke. "...imen and ...stood." The smaller one spoke and took something from Umbra before turning to leave. When he turned to leave Moka noticed he had short blue hair and wore a doctor's jacket as well. He had stepped into the light and left through a door. Perhaps she could escape if she broke her bounds!

Moka was lost in her thoughts and had not realized when Umbra had slithered up to her side with a paper cup in his blood soaked latex gloves. Moka startled, but refused to show him weakness. She swallowed, trying to wet her dry throat if only to curse the fiend. She could see strands of her silver hair splayed over her shoulders. Moka pulled her lips back over her fangs as a soft growl rolled from her now responsive throat. Umbra raised a brow and dipped a finger into the cup of liquid. He swirled his fingers around the inner edge of the cup and smiled at the vampire with a look of sympathy masked with mock pity. Moka saw as the substance inside the cup took a tint of pink. Her eyes widened, but her realization came too late. Umber flicked his wet fingers at the vampire and splashed the blood tainted water in her face. It took a moment, but a scream, like no other, ripped through the vampire's throat. The sound itself had struck so high, so suddenly that her voice vibrated at such a rapid pitch: her larynx, her voice box, tore slightly. The pain of the water mixed with the sharp stab in her throat. Unwanted tears forced themselves from her eyes as a scraps of air passed through the teen's mouth. The look of pain and fear painted her beautifully pale features. The pink droplets of water rolled down her cheeks as Umbra cruelly chuckled.

"Hmm it seems this myth is true." He grinned. "Vampires are afraid of water." He laughed and flicked several fingerfulls of the liquid, quite amazed by her violent reactions.

Moka had thought the small droplets would not affect her unsealed and true form so easily, but her body was still weak from whatever he had done to her. She cried for him, but Tsukune was nowhere in sight. Umbra's fingers dunked into the water once more, only for him to give a moment's pause. He raised a brow and rose his head. Nothing was there, though he could have sworn... The ayashi looked around cautiously. He was aware that those who befriended the vampire were still within the hospital's property, but none knew she was here, her youki was far to weak to send signals of distress, as it would naturally. The observation deck of the operating room was dark, left habited only by the empty cushioned seats. His head snapped up to the only window on the floor, a skylight several feet off the ground. There two blood-red eyes stared into his own dark eyes. The maddened doctor felt a tingle run down his spine. Those black tribal markings, wings that melted into the night, a youki that rivaled a daiyoukai vampire and blood red eyes.

"Shinto..." Umbra whispered under his breath, but just loud enough for the barely conscious Moka to hear him.

Moka was dazed and felt her head loll back onto the table. Her eyes followed the ayashi's gaze.

"_T...tsu..." _Even her mind was unable to call out to her mate any longer.

The Alastor eyed the blood covered smock the doctor wore; the look Umbra held as he tortured his mate burned an image into the front of his mind. Moka was bound to the table, pain emanated from her person, agony marred her perfect face. His demon blood burned and his youki crackled in a thin layer over his human flesh. One hand tightly gripped to the hilt he carried and the other dug dangerously sharpened claws into the glass. The double paned surface began to crack beneath the Alastor's strength as human will melded with demonic strength. His eyes twitched as did his fingers, which forced down on the glass, cracking it further until... it finally gave way. A shower of glass rained down over Umbra and Moka, who now lay still and semi conscious.

"Hahaha!" Umbra gleefully shouted. "You do exist!" Umbra discarded the cup of water and held out his hands as he cackled. "You do—kmph!" Was the sound the doctor made when the Alastor's fist contacted with his face and sent the sociopath hurtling into the opposite wall, clear through the table of contaminated tools that had been, but moments before, used against Moka.

The young man turned to his mate, but he shouted out when a scalpel shot into his shoulder, and clean through. The metal blade, now coated in Tsukune's blood, bounced and slid to the cold, sterilized ground which left behind a splash of blood. The Alastor whipped around and turned to the doctor who had taken his true form. His hands had grown in size to accommodate the massive scissor like claws. The ayashi's neck scaled over with an exoskeleton to support the extra weight in his arms. The Alastor folded his wings back, the wound in his shoulder healing right before Umbra's eyes.

"Ahahah, what beauty! To think YOU were not a Ghoul but a Shinto! Ahaha!" The doctor clicked his claws together. They made a scraping sound, almost like the sound of two swords scraping against one another. "I'll behead you and keep you as the perfect sample to go against the sample I have received from her!" He pointed toward Moka, but the second he did Tsukune charged with a soul shaking roar tearing from his throat.

* * *

**(A/N:)**

**Matte yo: Wait up!**

**Shinto (**親等): **a degree of Kinship (not **信徒 **as in shinto, religion.)**


	77. Omake 25

**Omake 25**

**Bloody River Under the Red Night**

Akasha slammed the phone onto its hook and made her way toward the elevator. She hit the call button and casually looked to her sides. She had been working in the hospital for several years now. The pink-haired vampire had heard the rumors circling the small hospital. An insurmountable amount of funds poured in from an off-shore country who was interested in the research being applied at the University Hospital. Though it was only in its experimental stages the the hospital had already received several grants to further it. Though illegal and considered unethical in several countries, Stem Cell Research was a newly developing science which has taken leaps and bounds into finding cures for numerous diseases. means to regenerate tissue and organs and even allow people unable to produce hormones properly develop the necessary glands and means to produce these necessary functions. The ongoing research was originally headed by the REIKEN Center for Developmental Biology in Kobe, Japan, but funds were becoming thin and with the current shift in economy on overseas treatments growing cheaper, REIKEN moved several of their research groups to the Tokyo Medical University. This research has not only caught the eyes of prominent medical officials and disease control centers, but the government and criminal underworld. There were always those who sought to make money from a wealth meant to be shared freely with the world, and those who wished to make use of these practices for making biological weapons. There had been great conflict, but in the end it was up to individual governments to decide how this new technology would be controlled. With science now able to create human cells from nothing, the world was rapidly changing beneath the feet of humans. This was a danger, fr even though this new technology grew to better the lives of humans there was also an indefinite cultural lag that would create tension between the change.

_Progress, far from consisting in change, depends on retentiveness. When change is absolute there remains no being to improve and no direction is set for possible improvement: and when experience is not retained, as among savages, infancy is perpetual. Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it, George Santayana once said._

Those savages that lay among the people worked to secretly take control of a technology they could not understand. A group dissented from one of the mainland Triad Family had come to Japan in search of this stolen power that would replace the one stolen from them. They had asked permission from the Shuzen family to step foot upon the island, but they were denied. Shuzen had counsel with Akasha of this concern. She offered him warning, that if kami sought to take away their power, than they should accept it as so. She assured her mate that no good could come out of seeking more power. To this, he folded. He denied the group entrance, but little did that stop them. Against the will of their family head, this group forced their way into Japan to supposedly "take back what was rightfully theirs". T was not long after that this group was found dead. They had been brutally murdered and supposedly members of the Miu Clan, but their death had not assured their end. Within their time on the island country they had garnered a great deal of support from a reputable businessman who had taken their quest for his own. The underworld may have belonged to the Shuzen Family on Nippon, but the word spoken on the street belonged to him. He was a superstitious man and when he learned of this power which had helped with some of the more infamous Triad Crimes on the Chinese Mainland, he became intrigued. Being of sound financial mind, he supported the group and set up businesses across the East Asian shores.

The connection would not be made until much later...

Akasha had learned that the men stole away into their territory and using her mate's various connections within the underworld, she learned that the enemy was ill satisfied with just the charm. They wanted more. It was hard to follow their trail, they were good at concealing their tracks, both money and paper. "Loose ends" were dealt with by the group in a similar manner to their family. She had finally received a break when she learned that the skin of the Yamata no Orochi had fallen into their hands. The eight headed serpent had been cut to pieces and cast away by the great hero that defeated it. Like with most taiyoukai simply killing it would not due to subdue its youki for even when dead the great power of the beast rules it even in death. In those ancient times means to properly seal youki did not exist which left many taiyoukai still roaming even after death. She knew of one very well.

It did not take long for the mistress to assume their plans, after all to sleep with darkness is to know it better than anyone else. If she had the power to regenerate... another she would surely use it to save a forgotten life, but this was not a matter of restoring a dying bond. It was not hard to feel the presence of Orochi. Its youki filled the floor with undeniable power.

The elevator finally arrived on the ninth floor. With a _ding _the doors opened. Several small knives flew into the tiny car and embedded into the metal wall of the aluminum box. Standing in the ninth floor hall was the young blue-haired doctor from before. He as only a few steps from the elevator's door, his billowing sleeve held out, still whipping against the invisible wind of his power. He lowered his arm and stared at the empty car with an impassive expression. His dark blue bangs framed his forehead, split just down the middle, angled toward his chocolate brown eyes. He stood about 5'4''. His eyes narrowed as his sneakers shuffled against the tile floor beneath his feet. The sneaker squeaked when it was roughly pressed and created friction which left behind a black rubber burn against the pristine floors. The emergency plate on the elevator cart was kicked out and Akasha propelled herself out, her hands tightly gripping to the door's frame as she swung herself out, just as the doors closed. The young doctor had jumped out of the way, anticipating her counter attack. Akasha's heels were poised to take the boy's head clean off. With click the raised stilts made contact with the ground. The boy stood watching her from his position across the hall. The two postured for several seconds, measuring the other's strength.

"I guess this isn't something we can talk about..." Akasha said with an exhale of breathe. She had not expected the sudden attack and pushed herself to flee at the last second. She could not feel his youki until those doors pulled open.

The young man stared at her. Though he obviously stood ready to fight, his stance stood unrecognizable to the older vampire. Akasha stepped back and turned to look at the wall behind her as another small blade embedded itself. She turned back to the stern faced young man. The sleeve of her garment split as Akasha gave off a pout. She reached up and pulled off the scrub and apron, leaving her only in a pair of black hot pants, a tight fitting black, lace bodice and her high heels.

The young boy threw off his white coat. He wore a sleeveless fishnet shirt which distorted the tattoos he wore all over his chest and back. Is baggy tan pants were barely kept over his hips by the lazily tied belt. He was no ordinary youkai, Akasha noted as she eyed the magnificent ivory wings he toted on his back.

"_He's fast. I underestimated him." _She knew her miscalculation put her at a disadvantage.

With his coat removed it was now obvious where he was keeping the small, projectile knives. He wore wrist guards that reached down to his elbow. Lined on the guards like plates of silver armor were the weapons, lined up horizontally for easy grasp. Akasha narrowed her eyes and charged at the young boy. He immediately placed a flat palm over his wrist which he held out at length. In rapid succession he shot out multiple projectiles at the vampire.


	78. Omake 26

**Omake 26**

**Shiro no Tsubasa**

Akasha shifted the weight of her youki that coursed around her body in excess. The lights above violently flickered and would erupt in a show of sparks for each she would pass under. Her youki cut against the stone walls and marked the marble floors. Each step she made was met against the strike of a knife which she would barely evade. When Akasha reached her opponent she sent an arc kick into air, aiming to slam the flat of her heel to his chin, but at the last second he managed to shift his smaller body back and under her leg.

"So you still use my master's abilities?" The young man questioned with a smug look.

Akasha faltered and twirled her body around and sent another kick which was now aimed for his side. The young man pulled both his arms up and caught the mistress' foot in his grip. He tightened his fingers around her thin ankles and twisted. The vampire mistress had the allow her body to twist to his motions or otherwise get her left broken. Before she was able to land the young man sent a swift kick to her stomach and sent her into the opposite wall, which was a short trip considering the small hallway. Akasha groaned and pushed herself up from the rubble of the now collapsed wall. Much of the hospital was under reconstruction so many areas of the upper floors which should be uninhabited, were weakened by the work being down on the floors below. She looked up to the winged boy who looked down to her. She pushed to her feet and eyed the blade he twirled between his fingers. As he stalked forward in a calm, even pace, the vampire mistress found herself slowly retreating and circling the man so he would not position himself behind her.

"You'll never stand to match me Bloodriver." He spoke coldly as three blades sat ready, curled between his digits.

"You won't stand on top forever Boian." Akasha hissed as she pulled back her ruby lips over her fangs.

The blue-haired male laughed as his aura slowly overwhelmed the vampire's. He took another step forward as she flinched and took another back. Even though he was unable to break her leg, he did manage to bruise her ankle. He was stronger than she had expected, but it was her fault to have underestimated such an enemy. The flicker of an unfamiliar energy called from down an unseen hall. Akasha's eyes followed the youki, but when Boian moved the emerald gems snapped back to his chocolate eyes. Boian grinned and shifted his shoes against the marble ground before kicking forward.

Akasha slid back and threw up her flat palm up defensively to block his straight punch. She could feel her ankle healing rapidly and pushed back as he slashed the blades across the air like cat claws. She was unable to pull back as he grabbed her blocking wrist and twisted her like a dance partner on the floors during the waltz. He took three steps back until his left shoulder was at the elevator doors and Akasha followed the steps until she had her back to the walls. She spun her left leg around and aimed a roundhouse kick at the doctor's face, but Boian, holding the advantageous stance, released her wrist which caused her to lose her counterbalance. In her sudden shift in motion Boian was able to shuffle to the right and avoid the heel kick, which smashed into the elevators button system.

"Ah!" Akasha cried out when the sharp blades cut through her ankle. She had miscalculated once again and it allowed Boian to strike his make-shift cat claws through her leg. He pulled back just when metal met bone, leaving a burning pain that caused her to instinctively retract her natural weapon.

Akasha dropped down to her knee and looked up to Boian who held his arms to his side. The ends of the blades dripped with the vampire's blood. She glanced to her healing ankle and hissed at the young man.

"You disappoint me Bloodriver. Where is that thirst I saw all those years ago? You've lost your edge, as if..." It than dawned on the young man. A look of realization painted his face with dark pleasure.

Akasha felt her heart drop. "No!" She lunged at Boian, her claws poised to rip out his throat. She had lost her composure, but she sensed the intent boiling deep in the young man's veins. For every hot-blooded burst forward, the defending doctor had a calculated step back. He was leading her away from the room she had sensed the Orochi in and toward the split path of the upper halls.

"You leave him out of this Boian!" Akasha demanded as she lunged at him once more. Boian stepped to the side just as Akasha cut past his cheek, graciously offering her a nip of his flesh.

He chuckled as he watched the vampire nearly throw herself from the hall. The floor was still mostly under construction and sat partially complete. The scaffolding of metal and lumber hung precariously thousands of feet in the air of the remolded ninth floor. Akasha's eyes widened when a wide roundhouse kick was sent toward her. She had no choice but to leap backwards into the open air of the scaffolding. Boian laughed and followed bravely. The construction platforms wobbled and weaved under the weight of battling fiends and the crackling youki that whipped against the steel rafters and shook the glass panes.

"No matter how much you try, you cannot wash away your past..." Boian took a step forward along the narrow path. "Not even hiding behind his past will you stand able. Just face your sorrow with me Akasha..." Boian held out his hand as Akasha was pushed toward the edge.

She had been mistaken if she could fight him head on like this. He was still as strong as he was in the past.

"I..." Akasha smiled and stepped toward the end of her path. "I will never allow you the pleasure Boian." The young man narrowed his eyes at her words. "I pity you, I truly do, and even though I currently stand unable to defeat you, and probably will always stand beneath you in raw strength, you cannot escape the fate of death that is written into us all." Akasha jumped back and off the edge.

Boian ran to the edge of the platform and sneered when he saw the vampire mistress awkwardly land on a construction truck as it drove away. Only days after did Akasha return home to fetch her daughter. She traveled long and took her to the temple shrine of an old friend. Eventually Akasha Bloodriver came to the decision to seal her only daughter and hide her away from Boian's eyes. The fiend knew not of her father or her true family. Without her name, Akashiya Moka was able to live safely in the human world and find that one person who would protect her, as she, a mother, could not.


	79. Cast Away

**Chapter LIII: Cast Away**

Kokoa sat silent in her room. They had been gone for a while now. The doctors had since come and cast her broken arm which was healing faster than naturally able, but that was a strange way to word it. She was a vampire, it was totally natural for her. Maybe she was hanging around the others too long. The red-haired heiress looked down to the dried mache covering. Her fingers rapt against the hardened gauze. She could feel her healing bones and how the material was quite itchy over her skin. Her room was rather bland, and unnerving. The clean floors and sharp cornered walls made her feel rather trapped. How could humans live so easily in such environments? Everything smelled so new and the walls were flat, lifeless: like china dolls peering with a dead stare, searching your soul for the truths you hide from the ones you love. It was a stretch, but it was indeed how she felt. There was no character to the room. Primped, white sheets decorated the bed, crisp drapes hung from the windows. Outside she could hear the busy work of doctors working to save the fragile lives of the human residents. It was a depressing location. It was a wonder that humans spent a good portion of their lives here, constantly fretting over their mortality. She knew not of the details of human sickness, but she knew many could not be healed and, she had heard, some never make it from infancy. How could the humans live as they do knowing how weak they are, how is it that they are the most prolific creature, yet they only live to a hundred years, at the most. A soft squeak pinched from beneath her covers. With her "uninjured" hand she lift the clump of moving cloth between her legs. A familiar, rounded form rolled from the jumbled sheets and rolled into his master's lap. The red cheeked bat looked up to Kokoa with his dark, round eyes and squeaked at her in question.

Kokoa shook her head and reached down to scoop Koumori with her free hand. The bat worked with his master to climb into her palm. He folded his wings in and braced himself when she moved her hand so he was level with her face.

"I wonder Kou-chan..." The vampire thought aloud. She raised her casted hand and brushed her free fingers through his fur. He snuggled against the warm touch with a loving squeak and questioned her once again with a lower sounding "chu". "Well..." She began, considering her Familiar's line of question. "It's hardly something I wish to admit, but Tsukune is getting stronger, eventually Onee-sama will not see me as a challenge." She set the bat back onto her lap and gently pulled the covers back over her lap so it tucked just beneath Koumouri's chin as he rolled to his back in the hammock of her skirt. He looked up at his master and squeaked happily before he closed his eyes and settled to sleep.

Kokoa chuckled and flicked the top of his tiny ears. He rolled to his side and let out a soft, squeaking sigh. "Thanks Kou-chan. I know you'll never abandon me." Kokoa turned her head and looked out the door waiting for Moka to come retrieve her. Why did she get the feeling that something was off, or was it the ill scent that carried through the sterile environment.

"Where have you two been?" A very annoyed, and worried, Gin scolded as the hospital's automatic doors pulled open to the blue-haired succubus.

Kurumu strode in with a hand on her hip and an annoyed look on her face. She had nearly swallowed her heart with the scare she received down in that garage.

"Don't start with me Gin, have you any idea what's I've been through?" The succubus was about to go all out on Gin, until the little visitor tugged at the succubus' skirt. "Oh." Kurumu stepped back and moved to the side where a tiny blond haired girl stood with a stuffed, spotted cat in her arms. She looked up at the group with her impossible sapphire blue eyes.

The girl curtsied as she gripped her doll lovingly in her arms. Kurumu sat her hand on the back of her head as she reached out to shake Gin's hand. The werewolf hesitantly reached out and took her hand.

_Hello! My name is Ose! _

Gin reeled back, tucking his arm to his chest. He looked to Kurumu with a look of shock and confusion. Had he just heard that...in his head? Kurumu weakly smiled.

"It seems Yukari-chan and I found Ose-chi wandering around in the garage." The succubus chuckled a bit standoffish about it herself. "It seems she cannot speak with her words..." The night demon noted the obvious.

"No crap." Gin said still a bit shocked, but he looked down to Ose who was now looking up to him with sad blue eyes, worried that she may have done something wrong. Gin smirked and crouched down. He patted her head.

"Hey Ose, I'm Ginei, you can call me Gin. Think you can tell me where you came from?" It was obvious something was up in that hospital, something not normal. This girl, she was brimming with power, but a kind Gin has never felt in any of his years between the two worlds.

Ose brightened up and smiled. She reached up, pushing up to her tip toes, and placed her tiny palm on Gin's cheek.

_I was born here!_

She said happily. Gin stayed crouched and took Ose's hand into his. He smiled warmly at her, but the girls knew that look. Something was not right.

* * *

The young man turned to his mate, but he shouted out when a scalpel shot into his shoulder, and clean through. The metal blade, now coated in Tsukune's blood, bounced and slid to the cold, sterilized ground which left behind a splash of blood. The Alastor whipped around and turned to the doctor who had taken his true form. His hands had grown in size to accommodate the massive scissor like claws. The ayashi's neck scaled over with an exoskeleton to support the extra weight in his arms. The Alastor folded his wings back, the wound in his shoulder healing right before Umbra's eyes.

"Ahahah, what beauty! To think YOU were not a Ghoul but a Shinto! Ahaha!" The doctor clicked his claws together. They made a scraping sound, almost like the sound of two swords scraping against one another. "I'll behead you and keep you as the perfect sample to go against the sample I have received from her!" He pointed toward Moka, but the second he did Tsukune charged with a soul shaking roar tearing from his throat.

In immediate action Tsukune fell into a crouch and took off running, evading the metal blades that flew across the air like lightning through a storm. His body felt so far away. This was the day that seemed so far away. It was like a hazy pain born of flames cutting through his flesh. The one whom he loved with all of his body and soul was in dire pain and in need of his strength. His fist contacted with Umbra's chin like a crack of lightning. As the ayashi's body fell back Tsukune twisted his body and shifted the youki that now choked the room, he threw an powerful roundhouse kick into the doctor's side.

Umbra's body rolled across the ground. Tsukune gripped tightly to the hilt of his blade. He whipped out his arm and the marble floors splintered and cracked beneath the force of his wicked demonic energy. Umbra kicked off the ground with practiced skill and landed flat on the soles of his shoes. His bloodied and gloved knuckles dragged against the floor as his body swayed, manic thoughts dancing through his mind like the vibrations of a taut guitar string being played with a fire of passion. This indeed was the fuel of his passion: terror, pain, hatred. It was the absolute control he held over another living being's life that fed his sadism. Torturing his enemies, his allies, his kin. It meant nothing to him so long as he could hear their cries and see their blood sprayed on his operating room floor.

It was like a dream turned nightmare. All around Tsukune laid a scene straight out of a horror movie. His nose filled with the smell of her blood. His insides churn, Ghoul calling for retribution, his own conscious demanding the same. This was not like any enemy they have faced before. He could not simply show someone like this their place, for they had no place. They were a chaotic evil that had no true purpose other than to dwell here in the darkness and hurt others. Realistically he could not continue to simply show his enemies there place.

Umbra laughed and stood with his arms held out to his sides. Tsukune could see the gleam of the scalpels he carried between his fingers, hidden just beneath his sleeves as the bright lights that hung over the operating table reflected off of any and all shining surface in that hellish room.

"Now you shall meet your choice: die fast, or die slow!" Umbra cackled as he charged once again. His body shifted in shape to allow him to carry on his fighting strength.

Twists of flesh were carved over with carapace and healthy skin took the shade of a sickly green and blue. Razor edged spines protruded from his back as the white coat of his profession shred and tore against his mutating form. The demon uttered manically under his breathe as his shuffling steps dragged along the ground. Tsukune tightly gripped against his weapon's hilt and shuffled one leg back. Deep down he knew something of this scene, this feeling.

_Have I had to make such a choice before?_

He wondered, but it could not have been possible?

"No..." Tsukune murmured at the dark laughter in the back of his mind. The young man let out a curse when he barely managed to evade the deadly swipe of Umbra's upward strike. The blades he held between his fingers were like a panther's claws and his motions equal in agility and power. Tsukune feinted back as Umbra continued to push forward. Tsukune faired far better in close quarters combat and was able to side step out of the way of Umbra's downward slash. Unfortunately for the doctor's range of motion was limited to the length of his arms, but not Tsukune. Tsukune stood at the ayashi's side and kicked out his leg in a straight kick. Umbra managed to bend back, just narrowly missing the kick to his face, and only narrowly as his nose bled slightly from the lightest of contact. Tsukune continued to rush forward with a barrage of deadly kicks forcing the mad doctor back. Finally Tsukune landed a full kick across umbra's face. Blood streaked across the floor, splattering a spastic pattern. Umbra bent backwards at the force of the attack, but his feet were planted flat on the floor and his spines landed on the ground like the legs of an insect. He laid back in this awkward arced position, body bridged back. A wide, bloody grin spread across his face. He pulled himself up and slashed his claws across Tsukune's chest, ripping his shirt. The young male slid back, using the force of his wings and youki to balance his step.

"Have you any idea what you aaarre?" Umbra hissed as he lurched out at the boy, the tips of the blade cutting into his shoulders.

Umbra's speed increased exponentially and Tsukune was now the one being forced back. The male was forced to roll backwards over the top of the tray of tools which was easily tossed away by the force of Umbra's swing. Tsukune shouted out when the scalpel blades pierced his shoulder. Tsukune gripped Umbra's wrist with his free hand, but the mad physician skewered his left wrist with his other hand. Tsukune shouted out as his blood, the blood offered to him by Moka, spilled and poured down the arms of his enemy. The stains of his beloved Moka's blood that spotted the psycho's tattered sleeves now mingled with his.

"A shinto is a fiend born from the blood of a Shinso! You..." Umbra ran his tongue across his lips which were flecked with the blood of his enemy. "You are tainted beyond anything I have seen in years ahahah!" He laughed.

Tsukune grunted and kicked Umbra flat in his chest. The demon was sent hurtling across the ground, his body bouncing lifelessly. Tsukune stood hunched over, the pain overwhelming. Tsukune pulled the blades from his wrist and shoulder and threw them to the ground. The pain, the feeling of this anger: it just continued to grow. Something inside of him called to be woken up. The room settled into an uncomfortable silence. The rattling of the hanging tools and lined up pans rattled against the force of youki that swirled in the air which created a deadly vacuum of killing intent.

_Ahahaha..._

Umbra's laugh echoed off the empty walls.

_Ahahaha...ehehe...do you not understand?_

When the dust settled Tsukune froze when the body of Umbra laid not where it had landed. The young man took a step back and looked around. In his right hand he held tightly to the hilt given to him by the tengu. Long did he train with Moka, and strictly did he hone his skills among the legendary ascetics of the mountain who have trained the greatest warriors Japan has come to know, yet this lone man stood a challenge?

_Look what he did to Moka._

His inner self urged. If he could do that to Moka, than he could easily kill him, but there in came the question: Was Moka all that powerful? No matter how brave she was, or how frightening she could be she was still a young woman, still growing and still just understanding her powers after countless years of slumber. He, he had been like this for but a short two years, but unlike Moka he has _always _had his power and it has always been with him.

"Alastor, Shinto, Ama Lamia...all over the world the name changes..." Tsukune calmed and channeled the sound of Umbra's voice.

On the domed ceiling above Tsukune the madman crawled about like a tarantula ready to ambush his prey. "No matter the name, the fiend is a human who is either untouched by a Shinso's blood and bows not his head to her, or takes onto them the Shinso's power. You, my boy, are a Shinto like no other. Those wings," he cackled. "are a sign of your lineage."

Tsukune snapped his head up just as Umbra came down upon him. As the fiend fell upon Tsukune blades forth and fangs bore, the only thing that flashed through the Alastor's mind was the sight of Moka's tears and the look of her as she screamed in pain. Her back arching at the touch of her agony. He and Ghoul were in agreement: this man could not be allowed to do this to anyone else, ever. Tsukune's fingers tightened around his hilt. He allowed his right shoulder to drop, lock and stiffen as his knees locked in place. Without conscious thought, and with internal guilt at its boiling edge he arced his arm up and cut the bladeless hilt across the air. When his right arm was at a perfect 90 degrees his left hand took hold of the weapon's base and completed the stroke. The force hit against the ground when Tsukune followed through his swing. The force sent out a blast of heated air that sent any loose debris running. Umbra continued to fall down. All of this action happening in such a small span of time that it might as well not have even happened. Umbra's face contorted as the pain hit from the invisible strike. Blood erupted from his mouth, further tainting his already contaminated scrubs. A thin line of space drew itself along the ayashi's carapace covered face marking him from chin to forehead.

"This moment: you will not forget." Tsukune spoke. "You may haunt me in the end, but it is a punishment I will accept for my sin today." With those words spoken Umbra felt the line dance down the length of his spine, down the lateral draw of his abdomen.

Blood sprayed from the cut down his face and from the marks all down his body. His perfectly symmetrical form slid from place, cleaved in half by the force of Tsukune's youki blade. Umbra hissed out as his left half fell from his right. The split body erupted and both halves fell to either side of Tsukune's form. Umbra organs, intestines and essence rained upon Tsukune.

Moka could only watch. Her voice cut away by the pain of her experience. She could not even call out to her mate as his beautiful black hair was washed down by the tainted lifeforce of their enemy. How could she allow him to sully himself yet again, only this time with his knowledge, or was it? The look of hatred in his eyes, that was not her Tsukune. Her Tsukune would never kill their enemy, but if she stood in his shoes, perhaps she could not find the will to accept such a response. She could not believe her own lies of fortitude toward him, not after he looked to her. Blood streaked down his cheeks and over his eyes. He smiled sadly, silently begging for her forgiveness, but right now she only wished for Tsukune to hold her in his arms, to take her away from this place.

"T...Tsukune..." Moka's voice weakly called. "...help me." The tears had finally come. "Help me..." She sobbed.


	80. Where My Heart Stands

**LIV: Where My Heart Stands**

How could he have let it get this far? It sickened him, the state in which his beloved was in. He had pulled Moka into his arms. She sobbed against his chest and gripped desperately at the flesh of her lover. Her fingers weakly dug into his shoulders as her face brushed against his blood stained chest. She cared not for the foul scent of the man layered on her mate, she only cared for the surface scent of her mate that penetrated all else. The snarling winds blew through the shattered window above, raining a blissful chill over the couple. Tsukune buried his face into the crook of her neck and silently apologized as many times as he could before his voice cracked against the tears that spilled from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He pulled her close and lifted her off the cold table, fully holding her to his warmer body. "I failed to protect you." His heart scarred by the betrayal. "But never again Moka." He could not stay as he was, he now saw this.

He could no longer stay ignorant to the evils of the world. Not everyone had good inside of them, not everyone could be taken down by a stroke of one's fists. He needed more than just his voice, more than his strength. His prayers were interrupted when the operating room door. Several armed guards, many in between their youkai forms, barged into the room, armed to the teeth with weapons. They did not waste a moment and opened fire.

Tsukune cradled Moka in his arms and sped across the room. The remainder of his youki was poured into his speed. He held his beloved in one arm and gripped his hilt in his free hand. He pulled the youki from his feet and into his arm. He cut the hilt across the air and his youki slashed across the room. A thunderous roar follows the full stroke of the modified weapon. The screaming twist of metal is heard as the men fought to stay on their feet. Each gun split into segments as of they had been cut through multiple times. The jagged cuts looked as if the teeth of a chainsaw had eaten through the metal. They were not the uniformed cuts Tsukune had been making, no these were harsher and less controlled streams of youki. Inside his youkai laughed. Ghoul relished in the horrified looks on his enemies faces, and truth be told so did Tsukune.

They needed to quickly learn their place. He stood stock still and allowed his youki to radiate through his blade. The hum of power brought the men to their knees. "Move." It was all the young man spoke. One of the ayashi seemed incapable of learning. As Tsukune walked passed the men one of the guards reached behind to his belt and reached for another gun. As soon as the weapon was drawn, Tsukune had already turned to meet with a parry: a downward slice. Tsukune placed the hilt back onto its silver chains which rattled in the after motions. The young Alastor turned heel and walked out of the room. The ayashi cried out and gripped his wrist as his hand, still holding the now segmented weapon, rolled across the floor, the bits of gun scattering in different directions before coming to rest.

All of the lights in the hospital went out. Panic surged through the sanctuary for the injured as emergency lights burned red against their holds.

"What's going on?" The blue-haired demoness called out as the group stood collected in the hospital's entrance. Gin stood with his hands pocketed and head held high. His dark eyes scanned the room with ease and he let out a soft chuckle.

"We aren't alone." The wolf ascertained from the new forms now surrounding them. The lycan raised his hand and gripped his hand tightly to pop his bones and ready them for action.

Ose tightly hugged to Kurumu. The blonde-haired loli squeezed her eyes shut and held her stuffed toy as she sought the security stolen by the darkness. The group pulled closer together and looked around. Only two of them were adapt to seeing in the darkness, which put the others at a disadvantage.

"Ssss...you thought you would get away?" A voice hissed from the darkness. The soft footfalls of the enemy drew nearer.

Yukari had her back to Ose and held her Tarot cards at the ready. In the darkness the yuki onna was able to freely release her ice claws as she stood with her shoulder to Gin, who stood with his back to Kurumu. The succubus released her claws and stood in front of the tiny girl. A tall, lanky figure stepped from the dark halls, two others at his side.

"Jusssst leave the girl and you'll all frrree to go." The masculine voice chuckled as the night-eyed demons could see the distinct form of a forked tongue curl from the ayashi's mouth. All around did the varied forms of youkai converge on the smaller group.

"Scum, outta my way!" A familiar voice bellowed followed by an earth shattering explosion. Shouts filled the hall as the small, hammer toting silhouette stepped over the knocked out ayashi, being sure to crush her shoes against their backs.

"Kokoa!" Kurumu called to the red-haired vampire. The chibi blood sucker smirked as she held her super-sized Kou-Hammer over her shoulder.

"I can't believe you guys let your guards down, or did you forget why we were here?" The fiery fighter spouted in irritation and worry. After her emerald eyes were allowed the chance to scan the darkness. "Where's onee-sama?" Pretending not to be worried for Tsukune's situation, after all he had to go it alone, that's what they planned.

Gin and Kurumu took out the rest of the men, now unburdened by the ones blocking the hall. The dark-haired wolf looked toward the exit, than the elevator.

"They haven't come back, where are they?" Gin was worried, what if they were caught?

"Don't question onee-sama's strength!" But before Kokoa could prattle on about her sister's perfection the elevator doors rung. From the elevator stepped Tsukune with a sobbing Moka in his arms.

"O-onee-sam-" Tsukune rushed passed Kokoa without a word. The vampire released her servant and allowed the bake-bake bat to return to his true form. The wretched smell that came off her sister...what?

"Let's go." That was all they needed to hear from Tsukune for the moment, the level tone frightening considering their current situation. Their worry would have to wait, they had to go before all hell broke loose, as it was already knocking on Tokyo's door.

They made their way to the bus, pushing and weaving through the crowds that have assembled in front of the hospital., Civilians, news reporters and police. The spine demon had been taken prisoner by the police and now everyone was looking for answers. As Bus Driver watched from his vantage point behind the wheel, he had a smug grin on his face and his cigar tightly held between his teeth. As the kids boarded the bus he eyed Tsukune, who was the first to board.

"_**Quite a job you did boy, I wonder what can you do now?**_" The question was left in the air. What _could_ he in fact do? Were these the limitations placed on his being? Once all were aboard the bus driver was quick to pull away from the curb and ignore the blaring police sirens, for their enemy too waited for them to show their underbelly.

"Boss?" One of the guards called up to the green-haired man. His pupils shifted into slits, only to change back.

"Ssss, forget about them for now, Boian has what he came for and more." The male hissed before turning to leave with his men.

The group returned to the Youkai World. There Moka was taken to the Annex Hospital to rest, but the vampiress refused to be held in the unfamiliar surroundings. Tsukune had insisted she be at least checked. The vampire agreed to be willingly checked over. The others took this time to rest and speak to the Headmaster. Gin had explained the situation, but could not vouch for what Tsukune or Moka had done which caused the incident to come under human scrutiny.

Silence filled the hospital. Tsukune sat by his mate's side and held her hand as the doctor's checked her over. He was reasonably untrusting, given the circumstances of yesterday. It was long past midnight, nearly one in the morning and Tsukune had yet to get any sleep, not that he could with Moka in this state. The white walls were a sickening sight, Moka's crying and sobbing was even more so. Each sob was a stab to his chest, each shout of pain put him on edge. He was short of throwing everyone out of the room, but this was for her own good.

"I'm sorry Aono." The doctor finally stood and Tsukune's grip on the arm of his seat loosened. "There was nothing else inside of her. Her tests are clear except for a bit of imbalance with her hormones, possibly due to the trauma of having the worm forced into her body, which we have extracted."

"What did it do to her? Will she be okay?" The worry in his voice was clear. The doctor shook his head.

"It was dead, it did cause some scraping against her tissue but that will heal completely as soon as she rests and has a her nutrients restored. Just let her rest." He pulled off the white latex gloves with a snap and disposed of them. He and the nurse turned and left the room in silence.

Tsukune scooted his seat closer to Moka's and kissed her hand lovingly. "Tsukune..." Her voice was still weak, raspy. "Don't leave me." She was so afraid, it tore him apart.

"Shh, Moka." He gently hushed her and carefully pulled back the white sheets on the bed. Moka pulled her arms around his neck and without words passed the two worked to complete the task. Tsukune effortlessly lifted his precious girl into his arms and took care to pull his jacket over her body, as the hospital gown would do little to spare her the cold of winter.

Tsukune cared not for who stared at him, or tried to stop him. He would not leave her here alone, helpless and where he could not protect her. He walked, ignoring the exhaustion clawing at his muscles and the weight of pain pushing down on his bones. He would not quit. He continued on toward the girl's dormitories. Eyes followed the young male as he traveled stead fast into uncharted territory. Kurumu and Mizore were just outside their doors on the first floor. They turned to Tsukune. As Kurumu was about to call out to him, Mizore pulled her arm. The young night demon turned to the ice fairy, who shook her head to the negative.

"Leave it for now..." Was the maiden's advice to her duet partner. Kurumu could only frown and turn in time to see Tsukune's form vanish up the steps.

The young man soon came to Moka's door. By now the vampire was semi conscious in his arms, the gentle march of his steps soothed her, as did the beating of his heart. Tsukune had come to a stop by the familiar frame of her door. Her ruby eyes traced the outer edges of her room's nameplate. Her eyes than led up to the top of the door's frame. Tsukune was careful to settle her against his chest as he reached up to grab the spare key she hid on the frame's moulding. After unlocking the door Tsukune carried her in and closed the door behind them.

He settled Moka in her bed and helped her dress in her pajamas, his embarrassment off with the winds. He helped her wash her face and settled her in bed. There was a knock at Moka's door. Tsukune pulled the covers over his mate and could only painfully watch as her expression twisted up in concern and loneliness. He kissed her hand, offering a silent promise of return. She did not take her eyes off him as he traversed across her dorm room toward the doors. When he opened it he was met with the dark violet eyes framed by blue strands of silk. Kurumu had Tsukune's uniform folded in her arms. Tsukune raised a curious brow, the succubus smiling at the silent question.

"You two hide your keys in the same place." She looked to the ground and hugged his clothes to her soft chest. Tsukune smiled sadly at the young woman who he has come to love... just not in the way she wished. He reached up and petted her head.

"Thank you Kurumu-san..." It would take time, but she could heal her heart, he knew she was more than capable of it. She handed over his clothes and they bid each other good night, but before Tsukune was able to leave, Kurumu pulled his arm, forcing him forward. He was now at the proper height so she could plant a kiss just where she wanted.

When they parted the warmth still tingled his cheek. She smiled at him, her cheeks dusted pink. "I wanted to give that to you, so I knew how it felt. Sorry for being selfish." She nodded and skipped off, though not as happily as she usually did. Tsukune closed the door and took care to lock it. He placed his uniform on the low end table and made his way back to Moka's bed. Moka looked up to Tsukune with pleading eyes. He followed her gaze to her pillow. Tsukune was quick to understand what she wanted, needed. He removed the belt of chains and along with his hilt placed them on the low end table by his uniform. He removed his shirt and crawled under the sheets. Moka shuffled against his body and buried herself against his warmth, not caring for the stick of dry blood or his sweaty scent. All she wanted was to touch him. She felt as if she would not make it through the night were he to leave her side.

It was only than her breath evened out and he could hear her beating heart calmed. He felt tears at his eyes again, but would hold them. Crying would not protect her, or keep her safe. She felt this way because he failed. He would continue to train and grow stronger. He could not give up on the sacrifices, the help, and the camaraderie everyone offered to him. What could he do? He would do everything in his power to secure _his place._

The next morning Tsukune had awoke by Moka's side. It was nearly six, and he had but three hours of sleep on his person. He rose, washed and dressed. When he stepped from the bathroom he came to the sight of a panicked Moka. She squeezed the tears from her eyes and reached out to him, a glare quickly replacing her sad expression. She still tried to be strong, but she was obviously in need. She needed to make sure he was there, she was there. He rushed to her side and took her hand into his. He lovingly kissed her hand in multiple, silent promises.

"I don't want to..." He shook his head at her words. She did not have to go to school if she was not yet ready. He does not know what that man did to her, but he swore he would make his allies pay for what had happened to Moka. She looked so miserable, she behaved... dejectedly.

"But I have to go Moka..." Just saying those words pained him. It was affirmation that he was leaving her again. "But I promise I will come back no matter what." He pressed his forehead to her hand. "No matter what. I need to find something out though. I have to ask the headmaster."

Moka was pained to let him go, but what was the use of stopping him? He had to come back... she could not survive without him at her side. He was the only thing keeping her alive right now, at least that is how it felt for her. She pulled her hand from his and folded it on her stomach. Tsukune looked up to her. The silver-haired demon had turned to face her wall, refusing to look him in the eye. He smirked and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear before he stood to leave. The silence that now filled her room brought unbearable pain. Why had she not demanded he stay? Why did she feel as if she has lost part of herself in all of this? Why could she not care enough?

Her chest filled with agony and she sobbed, openly and loudly. She cried out unintelligibly, and just begged for this turmoil to be taken away. Tsukune had to steel his heart as he left her room, the open sobs carrying to his trained ears. The young man went to travel the path he always took to school...alone.

* * *

He had suffered a terrible nightmare that night. Ghoul had not been the only one pissed by it. The aggravating feeling of watching the girls call out to him, each one disappearing before he could save them. Nothing, it seemed, could kick him even lower than he was today. All he could see was the image of Moka's beautiful face...stained with tears. He had to consider his future, he could not afford to ignore it any longer, for it was speeding toward him faster than he seemed able to reign it in.

Suddenly a giant panda with monstrous eyes and a fierce roar tore through the undergrowth of trees. Tsukune squinted his eyes at the inconceivably bad timing. Really? Now?

"Ha ha!" The familiar, jubilant laugh made him almost weep, he honestly did not need the antics of his kouhai today. "I have finally found you Tsukune-san!"

The young Alastor stayed calm and turned to face his kouhai, shuffling a hand into his pocket to ignore the twitch of irritation, that was not at all Wong's fault, but a measure of his own insecurity that flooded his system at the moment.

"Hey Wong-kun." Tsukune tried his best to smile, he needed to be the strong one.

Wong folded his arms in his sleeves and stood proudly as Xiong Mao threw empty punches into the air as the soot colored bear stood behind the Yasha. "I was overjoyed to hear you have returned! As have I!" His words were enough to push the older male's brain over the edge. Lack of sleep can really get to you.

"Where...did you go?" Tsukune remembered he and Wong parted at Mount Izuno. The Yasha had promised he would find the help Tsukune needed, at least that is what Lady Aotori had told him, the boy was like a fire cracker: you never know when he would go off it seemed.

"I returned home to speak to my family of all that I have learned!" The young youkai seemed proud of his adventure, though it seemed word had yet to travel from Tokyo of the group's activities, meaning that would be what they would be working on in the Newspaper Club today. The idea alone made Tsukune feel _old_.

Wong put his hands onto his hips and laughed out. "Yes! It seems trouble rose while I was away and has left my family incapacitated, but I am not worried!" Tsukune rolled his eyes nervously and gave a polite nod to his kouhai. It was quite obvious the loud, fidgeting male was the least bit worried. "I came to ask you to come under my family's eternal employment!"

Tsukune just barely kept from collapsing over his own nerves a this point. Did he just receive a marriage proposal? Even if the male did not fall, the girls eavesdropping weren't as easily eluded to the act and dropped from the bushes they hid in, with the exception of Mizore who stepped over the bodies of Kurumu and Yukari.

"You are an ideal man Tsukune-san!" The icing on the cake forced the male to roughly facepalm.

"What the heck is he going on about Tsukune?" Kurumu was suddenly at his side, threateningly holding her claws to the Yasah's neck. "How many times do you have to be taught your lesson?" Tsukune raised a brow, clearly they have met Wong before...

Tsukune chuckled at the weight on his back. "You stay away from Tsukune-san desu!" The tiny witch commanded, using Tsukune as a climbing horse to earn some vantage on their supposed enemy. "He belongs to Moka-san and in turn me!" the witch yelped when she was plucked off Tsukune and dropped to the ground by the icy maiden.

"Stay away from Tsukune..." The yuki onna threatened as she too revealed her deadly claws. "To think..." Mizore began. "You even attracted a boy Tsukune."

Tsukune finally face faulted. The girls panicked, they had forgotten his state of being and dropped to their knees to help him sit up. Tsukune rubbed is head as Wong continued to listen to himself talk...

"...and with you our power will have no limitations! Our family will be unstoppable and we will topple Fairy Tale!" Wong laughed out in airy cheer. Tsukune's brows furrowed and looked up to Wong.

"What do you mean, no limitations?" The human asked as he pushed to his feet. Wong grinned at the attention he earned from the man he looked up to as the most powerful youkai in the East.

"Ah ha ha! I am glad you asked Tsukune-san!" Wong held out his arms, his billowing sleeves spreading out in his motions. "With your powers and my family's resources we can indefinitely out match Fairy Tale and destroy their plans!"

Tsukune furrowed his brows seriously. "I couldn't protect her." he murmured under his breathe, though the girls heard as they stood closest to him. Tsukune looked to Wong with determination. "And I won't be able to continue alone like this. Wong-kun..." Tsukune held out his hand to his kouhai. "I accept your invitation, but under my terms. I will only help you, by my rules."

The young Yasha nearly leapt for joy as he jumped and took Tsukune's hand into his. Wong laughed and nodded. "You won't regret this Tsukune-san! We will become a strong family!" The young Triad heir crooned.

Tsukune smiled warmly and nodded. "A family." he agreed.

Outside of Moka's dorm room, another figure sat. Her back was pressed to the door as she sat crouched on the floor. Kokoa could only listen as her sister sobbed and cried. She had never seen her onee-sama this distraught before, it was as if her soul was being torn apart. Koumori sat on his master's shoulder and he squeaked in comfort. The tiny vampire sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"You're right Kou-chan, I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have to talk to her..." Kokoa stood up and brushed down her skirt. She took a deep breathe. She turned the knob of her sister's room and entered.


	81. Omake 27

**Omake 27**

**Geku and Naiku**

Kappa waddled along through the night as fast as his webbed feet could take him. He followed the road from the Ise-shi station toward the Outer Shrine of the Ise Jigu, which was dedicated to Toyouuke-omikami. It was nearly day break and Kappa's water dish had spilled some due to his hurried steps. He shuffled his way up the shrine steps. His wet feet slapped against the grey steps, marking them black with water. He finally reached the shrine doors, his beak parted with panting gasps. Kappa reached his webbed claws up to rapt upon the sacred door. The warble of night birds that filled the courtyard were silenced by the heavy creak of the shrine's opening doors. At this time the human monks were sound asleep, leaving the spirits of this area active. A small inuyoukai peeked out from the shrine doors. He was a white, short-haired spirit. Around his neck he wore a red bandana and the ghostly curl of his lower body clearly indicated his spiritual body. His black ears perked to the presence of the Kappa. Ikeda Saio was the resident spirit of the shrine, he was known as Iki-chan by the other spirits and youkai that worshipped in the area.

"Kappy!" The inugami wagged his curled tail and chuckled. "It's been so long!" He floated out of the door and embraced Kappa, helping to completely spill the water spirit's remaining strength by tilting his dish.

The inside of the shrine was pitch black, but that seemed to not bother the resident spirit, or water youkai. Iki hovered of the ground, his ghostly tail twitching with as much enthusiasm as his canine one. He poured a pitcher of sacred water into Kappa's dish as he sat in seiza on the tatami mat floors of Geku shrine's praying room

"I'm really sorry Kappy." The inugami apologized as he finished pouring the water in. "I was just so excited." He floated away and set the pitcher beside the altar before floating to settle in front of Kappa and _sit_. "So what brings you to Ise? You must have traveled so far to get to Honshu from the mainlands!" Ise was located on the island of Honshu, off the mainlands.

Kappa blinked and nodded. The water sprite squawked and quacked as he adjusted the dish atop his head. Iki listened intently, wagging his tail excitedly.

"Oh yes!" Iki responded. "But how did you know the Lady was looking for her Magatama?" Iki leaned forward slightly as Kappa continued his intricate tale in a few, short quacks and pops. Iki clapped his hands together and floated off the ground in excitement. "Oh herLady will surely be thrilled to hear that you have found it! Don't worry Kappy! Iki will get you into Naiku! Just leave it to him!" The inugami assured before hurriedly floating off.

After a moment or so the inugami floated back holding a wrapped sack in his tiny arms. Iki was a small inugami, no taller than Kappa, when floating. Inugami were Familiar spirits, who were often forced into their servitude by cruel means. The master of the shrine had cleansed young Iki's spirit after he had gone on a devastating rampage when his master had died about ten years ago. He committed himself into repaying the debt he had to the Shrine's head miko and served by keeping out evil spirits. Iki motioned for Kappa to follow him into the courtyards of the collective shrines of the Grand Ise Jigu.

"Hey Kappa?" Iki questioned as he continued to lead the Kappa in and around the compound. Kappa gazed up at the inu in question. The water youkai watched as the spirit's tail wagged in excitement. "Did you hear what the humans have been saying? Many more of them have been coming to the shrine as of late asking about the youkai that have been appearing in the human cities." Kappa looked up, surprised the news had spread so far, so quickly, and instilling in human hearts so deeply. "Ano, sa..." Iki peered over his shoulder before slowing to a halt. He hugged the sack to his chest and giggled. "I think it would be nice, you know Kappa? Than maybe Iki could go outside and play more..."

Kappa looked to the inugami and furrowed his brows. Iki was an inugami and typically they had free run of their territory, but in this day and age it was unheard of. Kappa would too like to spend time with Tsukune rather than hiding and watching his friend grow up. Kappa wanted to be part of that life, and see what kind of destiny would play out for his human companion. Kappa looked to Iki with a smile pulled against his beak and nodded. Iki giggled and smiled widely at his friend's positive response.

Soon the inugami and kappa arrived at Naiku, the main shrine at Ise Jigu. The two pushed open the heavy shrine doors and proceeded toward the main altar. Iki turned to Kappa who waddled up, but before he could take another step, two spearheads embedded themselves into the wooden ground before the dog spirit and water demon. The two looked up to the rafters where two figures stood crouched and grinning. They looked human, but it was obvious they were not. Thick carapace covered their shoulders, forearms and shin, giving the appearance that they wore samurai armor beneath their opposing haori of blue-black pattern and black-blue patterned.

"Seems the boss was right." One chuckled. "That's as far as you two go!" The other demanded. "Hand over the Magatama!" They both declared as they jumped down and landed with delicate skill upon the ends of their spears.

Their weight forced the spearheads from the ground and they landed at either side of the pair. They reached out and grabbed their spears and held the weapons in hand, poised at the spirit and youkai.


	82. Your Voice is Like a Bell

**Chapter LV: Your Voice is Like a Bell**

Tsukune and the girls sat in the school's courtyard during lunch and spoke over matters concerning their new allegiance. Tsukune had little been able to concentrate on classes that morning, as his mind was swamped with worries of his beloved Moka. The girls were too concerned as he refused to tell them what had happened. He would find some way to avoid the conversation, and they learned that it was perhaps best not to pry. Tsukune would tell them when he was ready. Lunch was a shadow of its former self. Silence replaced the once loud antics of youkai teens who actively sought the attention of their male companion. Instead the table was filled with solemn worry for their missing friend. They waited desperately for Tsukune's words on the matter, but his attention was upon the black-haired ayashi who had come to claim he had a solution to their growing problems. Tsukune looked up to Wong who sat across from him.

"Did you know that the University Hospital was Fairy Tale Headquarters?" Tsukune had no idea what it was they were hiding in there, but he would be sure to get his questions answered by the end of the school day. He could no longer afford his passive lifestyle as Moka and the girls faced growing danger.

Wong shook his head and smacked his hands on the table in expressive form. "I assure you I knew nothing of this Tsukune-san, but I can find out!" Tsukune seemed intrigued, almost relieved.

He hated being in the dark about everything, as if he was not worth being told, as if he could not be trusted. With everything he has done for the school, and everything he has kept secret... but how could he demand anything from the headmaster? He has kept his secret about being human and even gave him the holy lock so he could control his youkai blood. Headmaster even allowed him to train in Paradise day after day so he could... could what? Tsukune lowered his head at the thought of his unpredictable future.

"You see I had gone home to discuss a way to help you," the young Yasha began. "But a terrible fate befell my family. We are assured it was our rivals, the Miu family!" He jumped to his feet and clenched his hands together. "My grandfather believes that they are searching for a weapon of terrible power that was lost to us years ago, unfortunately..." Sat down and lowered his head with a sigh. "We lack the power to stand against their new leader...that is why we need you Tsukune-san!" The youkai perked up once again.

Tsukune did not like the idea of being used, but if he was to actively find out more about Fairy Tale and stop them dead in their tracks, he had to know more and had to make clear his moral coding, which he was sure was vastly different from the mafia.

"Before I agree Wong-kun, you have to understand something..." Tsukune glanced to the girls, than looked to Wong who looked confused, but the ayashi's expression changed as it dawned on him.

"Oh, of course Tsukune-san!" He suddenly perked up and jumped to his feet, one foot settled on the table top and the other on his seat. The flamboyant male crossed his arms proudly over his chest. "I can assure you that no harm will come of the women in your harem!"

His words caused a myriad of reactions. Students within earshot either grew envious of the male, be it male or female as the males sought such liberties and the females sought such dedication. Others spread word-of-mouth rumors.

"H-harem!" Kurumu flustered immediately, the idea having long ago been stamped out by her defeat. Wong furrowed his brows and looked to the blue-haired succubus in confusion.

"Well of course, now that you are part of the family we see nothing wrong with having more than one lover, after all the more heirs the more family the more power we have at our disposal!" The ayashi nodded and brushed his fingers against his chin. "Plus having so many lovers does lower the amount of stress a person can have."

Mizore blushed and hid her face behind her food, the yuki onna finding herself a spot on the ground behind Tsukune suddenly unsettled by Wong's comment. Yukari was ecstatic, practically drooling on Tsukune's arm. The lone male chuckled nervously and shook his hands and head to the negative.

"Look Wong-kun, I can understand your excitement but-" Tsukune paused when he realized Wong was looking around in search of something. "Wong-kun?" Tsukune called out.

"Where is your wife? The silver-haired one?" Of course Wong had assumed the other girls lovers, the fierce way they protected him was obvious on their status, but having witnessed the determination in which he guarded the silver-haired demoness secured the fact that she was most important to him.

Tsukune felt his heart drop. All argument he had in him vanishing, and all the questions he had set aside faded away against the heart wrenching thoughts of Moka's condition. The sounds of her sobs had not left his ears, etching their way deep into his soul. Tsukune pushed from his seat.

"Tsukune-san?" Yukari's sleazy thought bubble was burst at his sudden shift in demeanor. Kurumu and Mizore looked to their dear friend. They could see the agony in his eyes as it was the same look they had seen in each other when they had nearly lost him to his Ghoulification.

Kurumu bit down on her lip and pulled her hand to her chest, hesitant of her actions. She burned to reach out and hold him, tell him it was okay. Mizore noted the distress in her duet partner. The ice maiden stood up, and turned to face Tsukune as she was sitting behind him. The ice fairy reached out her pale hands and brushed his her hand between his shoulder blades. Tsukune flinched but merely leaned forward and allowed his fists to rest against the flat of the table. Wong looked concerned. Had something happened to the other female?

Mizore rolled her lollipop to her cheek, the magical tool clicking against her teeth. "It's okay Tsukune..." the maiden whispered. Tsukune turned his head and looked to Kurumu and Yukari, did they agree too, or was Mizore just being kind?

Yukari hated seeing Tsukune so worried, especially when they too were concerned.

"Kokoa-san hasn't shown up to her classes either desu." The tiny witch informed with hands clasped together.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu looked down a moment, but swallowed her pain, because it was a selfish hurt that had no place in her heart. "We're worried about Moka too..." but what could they say to her? It was Tsukune that came to her rescue.

Tsukune nodded in understanding. He turned for face the girls. "I'm sorry, I'll explain later, I promise." Without a word to Wong, the young human rushed off toward the the headmaster's office.

The door to the headmaster's office burst open and the shouts that filled the hall spilled into the dark and silent room. The headmaster peered up from his desk. He had a large book settled in front of him. It had a dark green cover and was lined with gold foil borders and letters. Tsukune was being held back by the two, large men garbed in black that were often at the headmaster's side. Mikogami chuckled, as if expecting Tsukune. The old man closed the book and waved his hand. His long, billowing sleeves danced against the motions.

"_Aono-san, I have been expecting you_." The old priest chuckled as sarcastically as possible with his low, spine chilling voice. "_I am a bit hurt no one has come to thank me for permission for your overnight trip so early toward the end of the semester_."

His words hit Tsukune heavy. The men had released the young man and he all but staggered into the office. The heavy wooden door slammed behind him and hit his back with a gust, driven by the force of its closing. Mikogami was right. The end of the semester was rapidly approaching. With everything going on in their lives they had little time to consider their coming graduations. They would once again find themselves parted during vacation...

"_Aono-san? Is there anything you would like to say?_" Mikogami chuckled knowingly. Of course the man pulled all the strings! He so badly wanted to tell the man off and demand his freedom, but he knew better when facing a figure authority.

Plus he owed that man everything. He allowed Tsukune to return to this school day in and day out, he gave him a place to belong and though he no longer carried the Holy Lock, it had protected those he held dear for so long. What else could he do as he stood under the mercy of this one man...?

"I just want to help her. I can't stand by." The old man looked up to the boy who seemed to be at his wit's end at this point. "I'll do anything you say... I know you know _something_, just tell me what I need to do to stop all this fighting." The young man could no longer stand by a helpless by-stander.

The headmaster nodded in understanding. "_Very well Aono-san..."_ he agreed. Perhaps the boy was entitled to learn a thing or two. "_Give me until the end of this semester. I will have everything you need to know prepared. Until than...rest." _His last words had a hint of suggestion to it. Perhaps rest, after everything they have faced, was needed for when they would soon face what may transcend all they have ever come to experience thus far.

Tsukune nodded. He desperately needed to check on Moka in either case. He inclined his head in an apologetic bow and left the room.

Back in Moka's room, the sound of silence once again filled the sullen sanctuary. Remnants of the vampire's former alarm clock lay discarded over her bedside table as rays of light penetrated the breaks created by the waving forms of satin curtain that decorated the demoness' windows. The cold breeze that wafted through the raised panes carried away the stench of tears and carried the sounds of nature into the vampire's world. Moka had laid herself in bed, less flustered than before, but tear stains still marred her perfectly pale cheeks.

She was dressed for bed, obviously not immediately concerned with leaving her dorm room. Her white, spaghetti string pajama shirt would suffice even in the winter as thick, quilted blankets covered the majority of her bed. Her long pajama pants were printed with red bats, that balanced the pink pants. Mingled among the pile of quilted cloth, pressed against her body, was her younger sister. Kokoa's face was nuzzled between the breasts she prized so dearly as they were an attestation to her sister's regality.

Kokoa had arrived moments after Tsukune had left. Kokoa was almost too ashamed, but if there was anything she had learned was that her sister was a woman. She was not a cold-hearted beast, or some calculating murderer. She was a woman who reveled in the joys of life and even more so worried for those around her selflessly. She was able to happily socialize with the others, without fear of being shunned. Kokoa had come to understand, and tried to reach above her own pride and frustrations.

Kokoa had stood over Moka and simply awed at the sight of her crumpled form. The older vampire openly sobbed, wretchedly wept. The red-head felt _sorry_ and _pity_ for her proud sister. She knew _something_ had happened to make her feel so helpless, and that Tsukune was possibly the only thing keeping the remnants of that honor intact.

_What did they do to you?_

Was Kokoa's gently placed question. She could not find herself to be mad at Moka, or Tsukune. She had, for so long, insisted it was _**not**_ his place to take care of Moka, but Kokoa could obviously not stop it either. Moka had looked to Kokoa, just drowning in her self-hate. The silver-haired youkai looked so weak in front of her sister and she was assured Kokoa would never understand this feeling of emptiness that seemed to desperately fill her against her own wishes. The older vampire could not, and would not conform to what it meant to be a true vampire. She had her pride, but it was her pride, not vampire. She alone believed she needed no one, for she _had_ no one to depend on. But the feeling of depending on others was not only scary, but relieving.

It had shocked them both when Kokoa dropped to her knees and embraced Moka.

It was something the vampire had not felt for a long time. It was not the same love she had for Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore or Ruby and neither was it the same love and adoration she felt from Tsukune.

_It's okay onee-sama._

Was all Kokoa had said before Moka was finally able to calm. Maybe it would be, maybe it would become worse...Moka wouldn't know, but it was times like these that gave her the strength to simply _believe. _Kokoa helped her broken sister to bed. The younger sister opened to window to free the room of the emotions that stifled it, before she settled herself beside her sister. There they lay, two sisters receiving immeasurable comfort from the other. There was a soft knock at Moka's door. The vampire glanced up, only for her heart to swell when her eyes locked with those of her true love. Before she was aware of her own actions the vampire was reaching out. A small whine escaped her throat.

Tsukune's heart settled, though the pounding beat still drummed against his ears. She had not left and the tears had stopped. She reached for him and looked something akin to a child reaching for her mother, in his chocolate colored eyes. He could no longer bear the be parted from her and walked over to the bed. Silent apologies escaped his lips as he crossed the space. He grabbed her extended hand with his right and placed his left hand on the bed above Kokoa's head. Tsukune leaned over and gently kissed Moka. Feeling her lips against his was soothing.

Kokoa still lay against her sister, feigning her deep sleep. She could say nothing as she lay there pressed between Moka and the quilts. The second Tsukune had fortified his presence by kissing her...Kokoa could hear Moka's heart settle. The organ had been frantic even as they rested, how it tore her apart being unable to soothe that obvious ache, yet here he easily put her anxiety to rest with one, simple—human gesture.

"Tsukune..." Her gentle voice was like a bell, the singing of an angel. He placed another kiss on those lonely lips, promising he would never leave her side.

"Never." He swore, sealing that promise with yet another kiss. He glanced down at Kokoa, whose ruse was broken when she pulled against her sister more tightly. The tiny vampire too, silently promising she would always be at Moka's side.


	83. Omake 28

**Omake 28**

**Witches, Tanuki, and Birds, Oh My!**

Sendai was its coldest in January. Average snowfall measured somewhere near 28cm in a month and Nuki, Ruby and Kuzunokage stood with their faces pushing against the nipping winds. The Pacific winds carry into the forested region and easily weave and cut through the thickening woods as the trio marched through. Kuzu was growing doubtful the tanuki had any idea where he was going. The round belly raccoon-dog clumsily hobbled along his path and shuffled over fallen trunks and skittered around rocks. The ninja fox was rather surprised the large demon did not sink into the snow, but he did seem slower than he had been earlier. Ruby was set on completing her duty. If they could not convince the old tanuki chief to hand over the legendary spear.

"Huah! Hey guys!" They heard the ball of fur call from down an sharp incline he had fallen over. The genko and witch look to each other with confusion, but rush to the edge of the sharp hill.

Nuki was standing in a clearing where the snow was much thinner and many leaves and debris littered the space. A old little hut of tin and wood sat amongst the wall of deriferous trees. The gnarled, leafless branches clawed against the tin roof that was eaten away in most places by rust. It was eerily silent. Nuki laughed and ran to the center of the clearing. He held his paw high in the air. He looked to Ruby and Kuzu excitedly.

Nuki hit his belly with a _pom po poko pom._ The tanuki drummed his belly rhythmically and began to dance around and sing.

"_Tan Tan Tanuki no kitama wa~ Kaze mo nai no ni~ Bura bura~!" _Nuki paraded himself around and sang. The pair looked to their smaller companion in confusion, at least until more voices joined the joyful cries and belly drumming of the clumsy errand-demon.

One by one tanuki crawled from the surrounding forest in their animal forms only to stand upon their hind legs and dance, if they had not already been drumming upon their rounded bellies. Once the singing ended and the beating of their bellies ceased they cheered and rushed to Nuki in happy reunion.

"Nuki! It's been ages!" One of the raccoon-dogs rushed to the rounded demon and embraced him. After reintroductions were settled Nuki wobbled over to Ruby and Kuzu.

He held up his paw and nodded. "These are my friends! We're come by order of Mikogami to retrieve the Kusunai! Where's tanukijiji Suiumi?" Nuki questioned as the other tanuki began to whisper in worry of Nuki's announcement.

Suiumi was about the same age as Nuki. He stood at a similar height, but had no mask. His ears were deep brown, rather than black and he had spots along his arms with a an uneven number of stripes along his fat tail. He wore a red vest and a white fundoshi that cradled his precious _kintama. _A white apron hung in front marked with the second kanji of his name: _Umi._

"Sure, I'll take you guys. You are my cousin after all!" They laughed and patted each other shoulders. The tanuki cheered at Suiumi's decision (not really knowing why, but they had an excuse to be loud).

Suiumi motioned for them to follow and he led the three toward the old, wooden hut.

* * *

"W-what do you mean it's not a spear?" Ruby was confused and looked to old Rouken who sat in seiza in front of the open fire of the tattered old hut. The old tanuki wore a red kimono with a black haori over his shoulders.

He had black ears and paws and a nearly solid black tail, but patches of fur around his face were grey and wiry, matching his beard. Suiumi sat beside the elder as he acted as apprentice to the old tanuki. Ikko Rouken was a great tanuki samurai back during the wars over a thousand years ago. He has served under the same family for generations and has trained many sons to serve the family. Suiumi was still under his apprenticeship, but because Nuki was older had since passed his training.

The old demon wrinkled, brown skin and his sharp amber eyes gave the old tanuki a look of wisdom. He seemed far more serious and concentrated than many of the younger tanuki they have come to see in the small encampment. His long, wiry, white beard curled down to the ground and into his lap. His black paws pressed to his knees as he held his posture like the proud, old samurai he was.

Rouken brushed his paw through his beard and sighed. "Kusanagi is a sword." He began as he motioned to one of the pups for his smoking pipe. "It was a sword used to defeat many a powerful enemy. It had been found in the tail of the chopped up corpse of the Yamata no Orochi, a terrible taiyoukai that once ravaged the ancient lands of what was formerly the Koshi Province."

The younger pup ran to his master's side with the _kiseru_. Old Rouken opened his paw, and the ornately decorated smoking apparatus was placed on his pads and lit. He took a moment to settle the fire in the pipe's silver pit before deeply inhaling the Japanese tobacco's smoke. His brows furrowed as he exhaled.

"Yamata was a terrible eight-headed serpent that had been expelled from the heavens by Amaterasu for tricking her. He travelled to the Izuno province and lived at the head of the Hi river where he forced a couple to sacrifice their daughters to him. A proud traveler of great strength had come upon the weeping couple. His name was Susanoo. He slew the great Yamata for his transgressions by chopping him into pieces and found within one of his tails the, what it was called at the time the _Ame no Murakumo no Kusanagi,_ the mighty blade." the old raccoon-dog gripped the scabbard at his belt. "It is the blade I now carry."

Kuzunokage reeled back at the connection. "What?" The genko jumped to his feet and motioned his gloved hands. "You can't be serious, who would give-" Kuzu froze mid sentence when he felt Ruby's gentle touch on his arm. He looked down to the lavender-eyed witch.

Ruby turned to face the old demon. She sat back and placed her hands in her lap. "But Ikko-sama, how did the sword come into your possession?"

The old tanuki laughed, which seemed to only confuse the youkai and border being. Rouken took another drag from his pipe and sighed. His rounded, black ears twitched atop his head. When he smiled the stripes along his cheek arched.

"After the hero's death the blade was placed into the care of the Shrine Maidens of Ise. It was handed down to the great warrior Yamato Takeru, who was the current miko's nephew. He was a great warrior prince that defeated many powerful youkai and warlord in the lands east of the Mie Prefecture. He was a powerful man and was said to have sprouted white wings after his death and take to the skies in the form of a _tori_. The sword, along with many of his belongings were taken to the Atsuta Shrine, but the Kusangi's replica had been sent in the stead of this blade. The shrine maidens could not afford for the blade to fall into the hands of Amaterasu's enemy: her brother Orochi."

Nuki blinked and clapped his paws against his hakama pants. "But tanukijiji! You said Orochi died!" The old tanuki scoffed at the idea.

"A taiyoukai is much unlike a great daiyoukai. Even if slain their bodies have been so saturated with power that even in death their will is performed. Some of the greatest weapons in this land were born from eh body of taiyoukai. They are known as cursed blades for their owners always meet an untimely death as the will of the blade's master supersedes their own." The old raccoon-dog explained.

Rouken turned to face Ruby and nodded. "Old Mikogami is one of the three great beings that saved our world from a tragic end at the hands of another taiyoukai long ago. The regalia were passed through the most trusted families of the three races. The great Lady Akashiya had known my family to be loyal followers. We have served the great house of her mate for generations."

Nuki held up his nose proudly. He has served the Shuzen house loyally for countless seasons. They were the only ones trusted by the house elder when it came to anything important. Rouken pushed to his paws with a groan as his bones popped to the motions. He removed the scabbard from his belt with a click and held out the sheath to the witch.

"If the old one is calling for the weapons to be reunited than devastation once again seeks to ruin over a thousand years of work. We cannot come upon such a terrible fate again. I entrust you with this, our family's honor, Toujyou Ruby." Rouken placed the weapon into the witch's hands and stepped back. He lowered his head and bowed deeply, only for the tribe of raccoon-dogs to follow suit.

Ruby held the weapon close to her chest and nodded. "I will not dishonor this trust." She swore. Suddenly a loud explosion erupted outside. Two guards that had been outside keeping look out raced into the hut.

"Elder! An enemy!" The guards had gotten distracted and were fighting over a piece of food, so were unaware that enemy now slunk across the tin roof. Rouken perked his ears and looked up. Suiumi and Nuki jumped to their feet.

"Look out!" The two tanuki jumped back. Nuki pushed back Ruby and Kuzu with considerable force while Suiumi and the Guards pushed back the elder. With a crash the tin roof caved in and filled the air with dust. When the dust cleared the enemy's figure stood hunched over with tape tightly wrapped around his clenched fists.

"Hand over the regalia old man!" The figure cawed and as the dust clear it became evident what the competitor was. Black feathers lined his body and his battle gi was wrapped tightly by its sash. Black beak matched his eyes and hakama. It was a tengu.


	84. Omake 29

**Omake 29**

**Into the Looking Glass**

After exhausting all of their resources Miyabe and Kahlua "Miyabe-kun?" Kahlua spoke up as she turned to face her employer. Miyabe blinked and stood tall, gloved hands shuffled into his pockets.

"Sorry I was distracted by your outfit, what's the matter Kahlua?" He casually spoke around the vampire, their relationship like that of two dear friends rather than employer and employee.

The blonde vampire giggled at his teasing. She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Do you really think it's in here?" She looked toward the temple with awe. The Atsuta jingu was the second most famed Shrine in Japan, standing just below the Ise jingu in Sendai as the most ancient and revered temple. The temple originally built to house the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

Miyabe removed his sunglasses and set his gaze upon the temple. "Our information says that the _honden_ was reconstructed after the second World War. Now one would think the sacred Regalia would lie in the Treasure Hall with the rest of the sacred manuscripts and artifacts, but we have been led to believe that the Yata no Kagami lies beneath the honden building. They say that a mirror often stands in the place of the kami's statue, so why wouldn't they hide it in there? Carrying a mirror into that part of the shrine would be the least suspicious. We need to infiltrate and dig our way down there." Miyabe tapped the roof of his car. "And I think these two fellows are perfect for the job."

The honden was the center of a shrine's complex and connected to all other parts of the shrine. It was typically raised off the ground and stood above the rest of the complex's ground level. It was the only part of the temple fenced off, with a _takagami_, from complete public access. Only priests were allowed in the honden during sacred rituals. It would be the best place to hide such a sacred object. Two small creatures crawled out from under the car. They were small, round and had ears that resembled a pair of bat's wings. They had large, flat feet and stood on them much in the way a rabbit would. Their seemingly formless hands appeared to have no fingers or pads, but none-the-less the pair held an item unique from the other. The brown furred beast held in hand a hammer, which he hoisted over his shoulder and held his head proudly as he tucked his tiny arm against his rounded hip. The green shaded fellow held a wrench and hoisted it upon the shoulder opposite of the other.

"Roger, Mayday, think you can work a little sabotage run for me?" The entrepreneur smirked and pointed toward the temple with a lazy motion. The pair of demons cackled and saluted with their free hands. Roger, the brown furred one wore a antique flying helmet suited for his size, with a pair of goggles situated atop. Mayday, the green one, wore a red handkerchief around his neck with a yellow monograph etched on the edge that appeared to say "USAF".

The pair of critters cackled and settled their tools upon their backs where they wore slings for them. They bounded off on all fours toward the temple, looking like nothing more than a pair of wild rabbits. Kahlua looked to Miyabe in question, who only seemed to smirk in amusement.

"Gremlins. They're known to cause problems with machines, natural born saboteurs. They were discovered around World War II and were quite feared by the Americans' air force." Kahlua blinked at his explanations.

"I thought Gremlins were fairies?" She wondered. Miyabe nodded.

"They helped humans create a lot of present day machines, but like a lot of things in a human's life, they simply forgot about them as soon as their use was done, so they began creating mischeif." He noted. "They're pretty tenacious and can eat pretty much anything, though they have a bit of a weakness for sweet stuff." He admitted.

The pair of gremlins raced through the grass, zig-zagging around each other. They hopped over rocks and crawled under the posts set up by humans. They soon made their way toward the hendon and began to ravenously chew through the concrete base.

"Mikogami can have his sword and stone, if we have the mirror we'll hold an advantage." The man chuckled. Kahlua furrowed her brows and looked to him.

"What if it is not the real mirror?" Though she held great confidence in Miyabe's ability to gather information and well select his sources, there was still the possibility...

"If that's the case," he began. "...we are screwed. That mirror is the only thing between us and a swift end at the end of her fist." Miyabe gave a shifty glance up and down the street. "Speak of the devil." Miyabe turned around and held out his arms. "Bloodriver-san! How good of you to join us!" The man disrespectfully called.

Kahlua gasped and shirked behind Miyabe at the sight of the Lady. One of the Great Dark Lords and deadliest powers known upon the land as of current stood with a smile that did well to hide the seething anger she stewed in.

"If you've come for a fight, I'll gladly offer it..." The businessman opened his trenchcoat to reveal a familiar whip. "Courtesy of Mikogami, at least not to his knowledge." he smirked. "I must say the old man has gathered quite the array of weapons, even those that can defeat a vampire that stands beyond S-class." he placed his hand on the handle of the whip. He could feel Kahlua's hand on his back. She was worried, but he wasn't going to slow down, not that he was so close now. "It's too bad that boy Mikogami puts so much faith in failed to understand the whip's true power..."

The daiyoukai flexed her pale fingers. She could not openly attack Miyabe, and knowing the snake-in-the-grass he wasn't bluffing about knowing the Belmont's true power. It was originally a weapon made to kill vampires. Its power was directly determined by one's own strengths and weaknesses. While vampires had many weaknesses, humans had but one: their mortality, but even than they somehow used that as a strength to become even more powerful than some of the most feared daiyoukai known across the world, Jooji no Ridda being a prime example of humanity's strength over mortality... Kahlua would be problematic as well. The lady was not as young as she used to be and pushing her powers held negative connotations to her body in her _current_ state. Curse Boian! That slip up that long ago had cost her even now. Who would of thought he figured out a poison that consumed youki at such a gradual, but devastating pace?

"I will not let you cross my path, my lady." The man narrowed his eyes and smiled darkly. The vampire growled and charged the male, having no time to question her capabilities. She had only her responsibilities to worry over.


	85. Omake 30

**Omake 30**

**Napping Neko**

When Gin went to report to the headmaster Kurumu and Mizore stood by while Yukari took Kokoa to the nurse. They were all worried about Moka, but there was nothing they could do, especially with the new little addition that clung to Kurumu's side as if her life depended on it. The tiny girl held hugged to her a stuffed, spotted cat doll as the tiny hands gripped Kurumu's school skirt. The motherly succubus had done well to wash up the little girl and even fixed up her hair. Her blonde curls were pulled back with white ribbons that hung loosely down the back of her dress and curled at the ends. Her chubby cheeks were blushed a light pink as she watched the grown ups talk. The large male with black hair interested her the most. While the old man was very serious and seemed to not want her to stay.

"_And will you hold responsibility for her and the Newspaper Club? Morioka-kun, you haven't enough resources to care for a child, nor do these young girls. And it will take several days to prepare a placement in the orphanage as it is currently full due to an increase in.." _Before the headmaster could finish his sentence Gin slammed his hand against his desk.

"With all due respect sir, we can't just leave her anywhere." The lycan sighed and clenched his hand. He put his weight onto the desk as he leaned forward.

Mizore and Kurumu looked to their senpai with concern. He had been stressed ever since they arrived back. He had a first hand taste of Ose's little skill. He was still unnerved by the fact she was in his head. The little girl could not speak, she was mute, but she had the oddly fantastic ability to place her hand on your skin and talk through touch. _Touch Telepathy,_ is what Yukari called it. It was hard to tell if she was human, or eve youkai. Mikogami called the young girl a psychic. It was a level of human on par with a witch, making the girl a type of Border Being.

Regardless of what the group may have wished, they were a special case. Not only was Yukari the only registered border being in the school, but there were no known cases of one not being killed or chased off by youkai or even hybrids. What was even worse was her ability. With a power like that others might try and misuse her. Gin knows there are those that would try and find a way to abuse her powers, in fact he was entirely positive that was the reason she was in the Headquarters in the first place.

Kurumu furrowed her brow and looked down to the little girl, who shuffled closer to her, looking fearful of her current situation. Were they going to abandon her? The blue eyed doll looked up to Kurumu, her grip tightening on her skirt. Kurumu could hear her soft voice ring through her head.

_Don't let them take me..._

She begged. Kurumu frowned and picked up the precious loli. The night temptress turned to face the headmaster. "We have to do something..I'll skip classes and watch her until you have a spot for her." The succubus begged.

There was a knock at the door. The exorcist turned his head to the door and motioned his hand. The two, burly men standing at the door, dressed in spiffy black suits, turned and pulled the door open. The click of heels scratched against the bare floor. The group turned their heads to face the familiar figure skittered into the room with a hand to her mouth, squinted eyes peering into the uneasy room.

"Nya?" She mewled fearfully. Nekonome sensei had been called by the headmaster as soon as the teens returned from Tokyo. As an advisor it was her job to keep hold on her club, but with the incident with the Spine demon things concerning youkai kind had become far more hazardous and strained on their efforts. "You needed to see me sir?" She didn't know what she as called for but she was sure she would be scolded again for not keeping a close eye on everyone.

The headmaster motioned his hand for her to enter. The fidgety nekomusou slowly stepped in, startling when the door was shut behind her. Her tail jumped from beneath her skirt and the flat ears, guised as tufts of highlighted hair, jumped part the way up. Nekomusou ears were not typically held flat, more often than not they stood proudly upon their heads, which made it difficult for them to hide among humans as their emotions played out on their ears just as much as the expression on their faces. The teacher was quite skittish though, and was prone to hold them flat upon her head.

Ose peeked up from behind Kurumu's shoulder, as she currently used the demoness as a shield. Ose's azure eyes caught the squint gaze of the cat woman. Nekonome held her hands curled against her chest, trying the shrink herself in the presence of all the annoyed looking stares that penetrated her bashful nature. The teacher blinked, catching sight of the young girl. Ose giggled softly, though raspy scratches of air escaped her throat rather than actual laughs. The little girl held out her arms toward the nekomusou and bounced in Kurumu's arms, squishing the poor temptress' boobs. The blue-haired youkai set the girl down. With doll in arm Ose hurried over to Nekonome and clung to her legs lovingly, rubbing her cheek against the blonde woman's legs.

Exorcist raised a brow, as did Ginei and Kurumu. The little doll had not allowed anyone else to pick her up or even touch her aside from the succubus and young witch. The headmaster allowed a smirk to grace his morbid expression as he held out his hand.

"_Nekonome-sensei will babysit the child until further notice, as for you three, you are to return to your studies until further notice. Club trips are suspended and the Newspaper Club's budget will be halved_." he announced slyly.

"What?" Gin nearly roared. With half his necessary budget there was no way he could afford all that film! Kurumu smacked the back of her hand against her senpai's chest, knowing full well his perverted train of thought.

"_Perhaps you would rather she stay with me than?"_ The headmaster questioned.

"I don't mind nya~" The teacher purred as she picked up the adorable girl. Ose smiled brightly at the teacher and hugged her spotted cat doll to her chest. Ose motioned her mouth to mimic the mewl that escaped the neko's lips. "Kawaii!" The sensei crooned as she held Ose close and rubbed their blushing cheeks together.

Kurumu nearly faltered. Ose took a liking to their teacher quickly..."I suppose it's better than nothing." Kurumu felt a bit dejected about letting go of the girl for one reason or the other. She could easily blame her maternal instincts on it, and did just that. "Just take care of her okay sens-" Kurumu wasn't even able to finish her sentence before Nekonome let out a loud '_nyan_'!

"We'll have soooo much fun~!" The squint eyed woman assured with a mew. Ose nodded her head and the nekomusou whisked the chibi away before anyone could lend the teacher question.

Oh the pair had a great time. Ose was given the run of Nekonome's gakuen owned apartments. The pair had a wondrous time. The one room studio apartment was perfectly designed for a cat woman. A fluffy beanie chair by the windows, purrfect for sunbathing! She had piles, upon piles of josei manga lined up against the walls. In the center of the living space was a box containing the bookshelf she was always too lazy or distracted to build for her manga. Her futon was rolled up in the closet on the left side of the room, and a small television was settled upon a white, low shelf which was decorated in smilie stickers. It was a relatively neat living space, just a bit lazily decorated and obviously lived in by an undedicated squatter.

The pair happily curled up in the teacher's beanie chair in front of the window. It was still winter, though nearing spring time. Electric blankets were perfect for times like these! Break was coming soon, as was the third year for a number of her students. The lazy neko laid with Ose curled on her chest. The loli clutched her spotted cat doll. It was clear the girl had an affinity toward cats and sighed softly as she brushed her cheek against the woman's soft chest, the blanket that was thrown over them kept her quiet warm. The teacher was glad they had all returned safely, but they had caused trouble that even she and Bus Driver-san could not prevent. Whatever it was it was bigger than they could have ever imagined.

Nekonome yawned, not really in the mood to worry about this and that, especially when she had no control over these events. She just wanted to sleep. It was awfully warm and Ose was obvious exhausted, the girl already sound asleep on the cat woman.

"Good plan." She purred and closed her eyes, forgetting to place her glasses in their proper place before dozing off with the little girl. As they lay Nekonome was easily given vantage into Ose's dreams.


	86. Omake 31

**Omake 31**

**Spotted Neko**

Ose's powers were easily amplified in her sleep. As the nekomusou strode along she had come to realize something. She looked down toward her naked body, areas of her skin lined daintily with bronze, almost blond fur. It outlined her sides and curved around her breasts modestly. It patterned along her shoulder blades and followed along her spine, keeping her back visible and followed down her bronze-blonde tail, which ended in a soft accent of cream white. She looked to her hands, he finger tips ending in obvious claws. Her hips held a stripe of fur that followed back to trace her buttocks, but the majority of her front and back were left nude. She looked down to her naked chest with curiosity and blinked her squint eyes.

She was in a field of flowers! Of course that would be the only thing the neko onna would find wrong... She peered over the brim of her glasses and found that the field was actually sectioned off by the crags of what appeared to be open mountainous terrain. She padded forward, unabashed by her nakedness, not that she typically wore much of anything anyway. The nekomusou neither questioned why she was in her full form. She followed along the gravel covered path and came upon the edge of the black cliff faces. Her ears perked straight up upon her head as she listened to the waves crash against the coast. The skies were a deep blue, clouds barely hung over head. Black stone mountains bared down overhead, the volcanic rock forming jagged peaks and steep vales.

Ahead on the path of rich soil and treaded grass was a short incline. Upon the level top of the incline sat a flat-topped rock where lay a familiar spotted cat. Not just any sort of cat, but a massive predatory feline with luxurious tan fur and hazel brown spots clouded in patterns with black and white smudges. It had long, squirming whiskers, much like that of a dragon's, but these pair of feelers that protruded from its lips were a gold color and seemed to dance of their own free will against their environment. Ivory fur lined the beasts chest and followed down its under belly. The tip of its tail was fluffy and a deeper, cream white which more matched the white socks of fur that covered its hind paws.

Nekonome approached, unafraid of the beast. The fiend perked its ears upon the cat woman's motions, but she did not still. She soon stood mere inches from the feline. The resting beast sat up and offered a curious glance toward the more humanoid neko. Nekonome smiled and reached out to pet the big cat. It purred and leaned against her touch.

"I guess that's why your name is Ose." She noted having heard Ose _speak_ her name when the loli had clung against her for the first time.

Ose looked up with her cerulean eyes and pushed to sit up. The demon cat knitted her brows sadly. Nekonome pressed her finger to her lip as her mind swirled around in her own, mismatched thoughts.

"Nya, I guess the doll is your true self and that was your medium huh?" The feline held out a guess, which seemed to be on the money as Ose nodded in agreement.

Ose curled her whiskers into the air, much like a snake would curl itself in an S position when ready to strike. Small sparks of static seemed to jump from the whiskers as a purr escaped her throat.

_I can't speak when in my sealed form._

Ose spoke through her telepathy. Nekonome tilted her head in wonder. "What happened, nya?" The sensei wondered as she sat down beside Ose on the stone. The nekomusou crossed her legs and swayed her tail in slow, metric motions as her anticipation and curiosity grew. Ose turned her beautifully shaped skull toward the cat woman, her brows pressing together in sadness.

_Many were after me and my powers, I had to hid them and the only way I could do that was to seal myself away, but my enemies caught me and want to use me for terrible things._

She explained.

_I lived far away, in a place much like this. These people carried me all the way to Japan against my will, but cannot unseal me, but I cannot use a majority of my powers sealed._

"Nya...?" Nekonome purred. "But why not unseal youself?" The slow speaking cat woman wondered with a tilt of her head. Ose shook her head as tears broke at the edges of her eyes.

_I cannot unseal myself with my own power, I had hoped the succubus could Dreamwalk with me, but the old man tried to take me from her. You, as a kindred, can hear me best. Please help me. I can tell you everything the enemy, we seem to share, was after..._

She offered in desperation. Nekonome pursed her lips together, but it seemed she had little choice, she did want to help Ose, and she could feel the girl was saddened by her helpless state. It wasn't a great feeling to be pushed from your place in life and forced to go against your beliefs.

"Hai nya!" Nekonome offered to Ose's pleas. The larger cat purred out joyously and pounced her kindred, placing wet kitty kisses upon her cheek!

With a yawn and stretch Nekonome cleared her body of the nap, impressed the heated blanket dared not roll itself from their bodies. The sensei looked down to Ose. Was that a dream...? Ose blinked awake and sat up, sleepily rubbing her eyes. It was already the late night. The atmosphere had changed considerably, but loli was adorable loli no matter the time of day. She sat up in Nekonome's lap, her spotted neko in her arms. She looked to the teacher who held a confused, almost blank expression to her face.

"Do you want some fish, nya?" The nekomusou asked. Ose smiled widely and clapped her hands together! Perhaps it was not her imagination, the nekomusou concluded, only cats loved fish that much!


	87. Beneath the Noses of My Enemy

**Chapter LVI: Beneath the Noses of My Enemy**

The group slowly returned to normal. They all supported Moka and the silver-haired youkai returned to her sarcastic, yet somewhat cheerful self. With their final exams nearing the group worked hard to make sure they would pass. Along with their usual work at the Newspaper Club they spent a great deal of time studying together. It had taken Tsukune back to the beginning of the year. They all sat and joyfully spoke of things to do during the summer months. Moka assured them they were never going to her place again. She was affirmed in that fact. They laughed and sat around the clubroom with their respective study guides. Kokoa would stay in the Academy for another year, but it did not worry the young vampire as much as she thought it would. Kokoa felt secured in the fact Moka would always be with her.

The red-haired vampire and loli witch were in a corner with piles of workbooks, though little could Kokoa concentrate with Kurumu constantly whining that she didn't understand. The succubus would beg the witch to help, but she mockingly refused the _milk cow_, only to be invasively abused herself. For once, Nekonome sensei was in the club, doing her job as advisor, mostly. Mizore forwent her studies to adore little Ose who currently occupied Gin's desk. The little angel held her spotted kitty doll to her chest as she colored. The sensei and yuki onna praised Ose on a job well done, unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) the chibi doodled on Gin's precious photo collection. The werewolf tried to speak against it but he currently resides in a block of ice courtesy of Mizore.

Tsukune and Moka seemed to be in their own little world. They sat side by side with their notes. Moka helped Tsukune by writing clearer notes as, even after three years, he was terrible at keeping pace in class with his wandering thoughts. They were surrounded by the laughs and cheer of their friends. The past horror, though not forgotten, was worked to make them stronger. Moka could not continue to pity herself for something that was in the past. She, of all people, should know the past could not be changed. The thought made her subconsciously grip at the silver Rosary that hung from her neck. It was what had weakened her so. She foolishly rushed into a situation without using her head, only with her pride. She was the only to blame. Not Tsukune, and not fate. She would learn to think before she acted and never again put her, or her friends in such jeopardy.

Moka narrowed her ruby eyes. In the corner of the room, humming and reading workbooks under the company of a giant panda munching bamboo was the newest member of the Newspaper Club, according to Nekonome-sensei. Moka had never seen this boy, nor was she thrilled at the fact he kept looking up at Tsukune, smiling than turning back to face his work. The vampire felt a flare of jealously. He was a pretty boy...not compared to her Tsukune, but still.

"Moka?" Tsukune's concerned tone rang. Moka sat up, nearly dropping her pencil. Tsukune reached out to catch the pencil, just as Moka did.

Their hands harshly met, the pencil cascading to the ground with a clatter. The vampire and human looked to each other, faces tinted pink. Chocolate was melted by the fire of her ruby orbs. For a moment the world stood forgotten in time as their close proximity became a place of pleasure.

"Tsukune." Moka inhaled that fine, addictive scent that she seemed to crave even more as time went on.

No matter how many times. "Moka..." Tsukune would fall into the trap that was his beloved's eyes. Be it her powers as a vampire, or the simple and pure love he had for her he would always find himself drawn in.

The others looked up as soon as they sensed the tell tale signs. Kokoa sneered at the gross factor and looked back down to continue her studies. Yukari blushed and giggled lightly. She hasn't seen this sort of activity for a while and almost had forgotten how tantalizing they were as a pair. Kurumu looked down to young witch as the succubus folded her arms across her bouncing chest.

"You're drooling..." Kurumu said in all seriousness. Yukari really needed to curb that habit. She shook her head and was about to open her mouth and say something but was stopped by the sight.

Mizore walked up beside her duet partner with Ose in arm, the tiny, blond-haired angel dangling in the yuki onna's arms. The blue-eyed loli blinked and hugged her doll tight, giggling silently as Wong just slithered up behind the couple and stared, eyes glowing with admiration of the pair's love! It reminded him so of his mother and father, violence included! Before Wong was able to meet his death by intruding on the couple the Club's door was kicked open, or more accurately _blown_ in on itself. Standing in all her glory was the eldest of the Wong family: Wong Ling-Ling. Over her shoulder she carried a small battering ram that had a steel gargoyle's head adorning it's proper end, horns and all. The Jiang shi had a blank stare that lacked any sign of regret.

"Nee-san!" The younger Wong called out in surprise and aggravation, he wanted to see a lover's kiss up close! The others looked to Wong in horror (at least the girls did). By kami he had a _sister?_

"Aiya, did I interrupt something?" She held her hand coyly over her mouth, eyes narrowed in mock apology. "I would regret it, but you see I'm dead." She dropped the massive battering ram to the ground. The impact shook the ground and the object did well to embed itself into the tiled floor.

Ling-Ling emphasized her point by removing her head. This act caused the others to scream and launch back several feet, except Tsukune and Wong. Wong knew his sister's antics well, and Tsukune wasn't surprised considering he had already met her. Ling-Ling smirked as she placed her head back on with a sickening pop and locked it back in place. The hopping zombie made her way to Tsukune's side. She slunk behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"Have you decided to become one of my Zombie friends Tsukune-san? Have you decided to let me kill you?" The Jiang shi chuckled, amused immensely by the girls' reactions, and Tsukune's sneer as the human leaned back slightly.

"Ne-san! You can't do that!" He whined and stomped his slippered foot as his braided hair danced flamboyantly behind him. The girls sneered at Ling-Ling and, for once, were in agreement with Wong-kun! "Tsukune-san is joining our family and we need him alive!" Before Wong could brag, head already preparing to stand high, Ling-Ling pushed him out of the way and hugged Tsukune to her rather exposed chest.

"Oh Tsukune-san is this true? You've decided to join the Triad?" Her tone was flat and teasing. It was hard to tell what were Ling-Ling's intentions were, but there was no question she wanted nothing more than success for her baby brother's goals so he could become a proper leader for the Triad. The Jiang shi pulled her lips into a dark smile. "Oh, and who's this?" Ling-Ling eyed the seething mass that was daiyoukai. The girls had the intelligence to step back as Moka stepped forward.

Tsukune all but yelped when Moka's death gripped wrenched around his arm and his face went from zombie chest to vampire chest. Moka wrapped her strong arms around his head and glared at Ling-Ling. "What are you going on about?" Not that the vampire cared, she was much more interested in the question hidden beneath her posturing: _who the hell you think you are touching my mate? _Ling-Ling laughed at the reaction.

"And here I thought Fon-fon was exaggerating!" She laughed into her hand with a conniving look, piercing her deadpan expression. "So you're _the_ Akashiya Moka...I would be charmed, but I'm dead you see." Ling-Ling bowed her head in an exaggerated motion, openly mocking the vampire.

Moka felt her eye tick in irritation and she squeezed Tsukune closer. "So you've said, and made clear." Moka retorted in anger. "What are you doing here, what do you want, and what are you talking about the Triad? Are you out of your minds?" before Ling-Ling answered Moka growled. "And don't say it's because you're dead!" She snapped.

Ling-Ling laughed a bit. "Aiya, he didn't tell you?" Moka felt Tsukune immediately stiffen. She '_gently'_ raked her claws against his hair.

"I was, b-but with finals I-gah." Tsukune was unexpectedly released from Moka's grip and his body hit the floor with a thud. The others flinched and looked to Moka. They lowered their heads, turned away or otherwise ignored the situation. Nekonome sensei stood with Ose hiding behind her, the blonde loli giggling silently. The nekomusou was quite at a loss as to what was going on. Gin stayed quiet...

Moka eyed her friends. "Y-you weren't going to tell me until it was too late weren't you!" Moka huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back to them, hurt! How could they! How could Tsukune? Like a floodgate erupting, Moka was suddenly drowned in a mudslide of realization.

"The Triad!" Her Tsukune? Working for such underhanded lowlifes? As Tsukune tried to stagger to his feet and explain, Moka rushed into him, sending him (and her) clear into the ground; Tsukune was, once again, flat on his back. "Why Tsukune? The Triad are horrible people!" The vampire buried her face into Tsukune's school jacket.

"Hey..." Wong whined. "We're right here you know..." He slumped a bit, his billowing sleeves falling over his hands. Yukari patted his back in comfort. Ling-Ling raised a brow at Moka's extreme reaction. She was more expecting the vampire to attack her.

Was this the Akashiya Moka she's heard so much about? The one who stood face to face with the bloody princess of the underworld? Not once, but twice? This was the younger sister of the two Shuzen assassins? The perfect killing machine? It was rumored that she had a power that could easily reach the level of a taiyoukai, but she looked nothing more than a mess of teenage hormones. The zombie was quite thankful of her lack of life in that moment. Pain, terror, sadness: all things she never again wished to feel. The Jiang shi took much joy from her apathetic way of new-life.

Kokoa rubbed at her arm. She had only been listening, but she heard enough. This was the first time for the red-head to hear of Tsukune even _considering_ joining the Triad. Those awful, no! Tsukune would never knowingly hurt onee-sama!

"No!" Kokoa suddenly called out, to some of the room's surprise. Ling-Ling lazily turned to face the small vampire, a brow raised in question, or perhaps curiosity. "Onee-sama! Tsukune has a reason, right?" She looked to Tsukune, not ready to have her confidence in the male dashed just yet. If her onee-sama believed in him than she could too. She could trust him.

Tsukune pushed up so he was sitting. Moka was slumped against his body, so he couldn't move her dead weight. Was...was she being a spoiled brat? Not that she didn't deserve to. "Moka..." he gently whispered, trying to pull her from his chest. Moka looked up to Tsukune with more of a glare than a pouty face. He chuckled. She was mad, but she was kind of crossing emotional wires there.

"Kokoa-chan is right." He conceded. "Wong-kun is able to help." Tsukune looked down. "I've spent my nights up in wonder, desperately thinking how could I stay by your side." He looked to Moka in the eyes. "I didn't care if you had really cared or not, nor what happened to me as long as you didn't leave..." Moka flushed at his words. "But that was a dream. I couldn't just beg you...the real you to love me and never leave me. I had to keep you with my strength, my own power." Moka loosened her grip on Tsukune.

"I wanted to pull my hair back and scream when I saw you hurt like that, wishing I never became part of this life, but I look to Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Kokoa and you and can only see what would have happened if I...ran away." He explained as he slowly stood to his feet. "My confidence was a tragic instrument of my selfishness. You may see me any way you like, but my cowardice was a device of self preservation. Never again." he swore, holding her hands tightly in his. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"We need to stop this fighting, stop Fairy Tale. Wong has given me the power I needed." Moka opened her mouth to refuse. Such power raised on the blood of innocents was not true power, but her conflict was broken when his warm lips pressed to hers. "I will _**never**_ lose sight of what's important, as long as there is life still in this body. Moka... I am joining Wong because if the fighting continues to spill over into the human world..." He paused and looked deeply into her eyes. "Than everything we've worked so hard for will crumble..."

Just as he was about to continue speaking, the gakuen's PA ran through. The Headmaster called Aono Tsukune into his office. Tsukune kissed Moka's hands and assured her he would always be the same Tsukune. As he bid the others fare well, he walked away. Moka watched his back as he strode down the hall. What Tsukune didn't know was that he had already changed.

"_You've become much more manlier. Not just in body, but in your heart and soul Tsukune..._" The silver haired demon thought to herself. "_I had always asked myself how would you commit yourself, could you... I'll never forget what role you play in my life Tsukune. I love you."_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N: GrrDraxin Beta'd, nao gtfo I got finals to do!)**


	88. Fly Away Home

**Chapter LVII: Fly Away Home**

They had no more time to waste on these pleasantries. The longer they waited the more time they lost. Headmaster called them in and told them of what occurred whislt they escaped the Fairy Tale's more prominent HQ.

Disguised as a Hospital, the Tokyo University Hospital was used as a base for genetic research using the proto-forms which all life was built upon: Stem cells. The group had somehow gotten a DNA sample from Tsukune, little did he know it had been during the snowstorm that overtook the gakuen a semester ago. His door had been broken in and infiltrated by a Fairy Tale agent. They used this DNA and the proto-cells to create a human being, but it was unstable. Due to the unnatural mixture of ki and youki within Tsukune's body the lifeform, codenamed Houseki, was unstable. Youki filled the cells with energy and caused them to regenerate at a rate that was natural for youkai, but unnatural for the dominate human cells in the proto-lifeform. The youki forced the cells to age prematurely which ended in Houseki's untimely termination, there was also the unknown development of a secondary personality seemingly cloned from the youkai born of the youki which permeated the subject: Aono Tsukune's, body.

Shuzen Issa, lord of the Shuzen family and most renowned Vampire family of the Great Barrier of Nippon had a hand in developing this artificial_ youkai,_ but not as a means of revenge, more as a means of creating a biological weapon that would overcome a vampire's greatest weaknesses, which he had come to learn Aono had none of. The deal he had made with an old family friend had fallen through and he was essentially shafted. He had come to the aid of the Headmaster, knowing well where his folly placed him. This enemy, this former ally knew of the location of the Kusanagi blade. The guardians of the Kusanagi blade have been under the Shuzen family for generations. They were a family of tanuki, some of the most unlikely guardians.

The Rouken family had protected the blade which was given to the Shuzen family by a priestess which directly served under Amaterasu herself. The blade was a fearsome weapon born of a taiyoukai's corpse and kept hidden as a tanuki's natural aura did well to hide it.

Ruby and the others had been cornered by a rouge tengu ascetic at the mountain ruins. Rouken and the guards fought the beast off while Ruby, Kuzunokage and Nuki escaped with the help of Suiumi. Ruby held the blade to her body, the holy regalia wrapped in a cloth Kuzu offered which would hid its aura. The group raced through the mountain trails, the two tanuki seemed well versed as they ran ahead on all fours.

"Things weren't always peaceful for us ya'know!" Suiumi panted as he raced over a log, his lighter brown paws padding away against the obstacle ridden forest floor. Nuki bounced along, occasionally striding up right, his pot belly rolling against his frantic motions.

Inside the retreat the tengu ascetic gripped his fists. As most mountain ascetics he held training in close quarters martial arts. The tengu pulled his beak up into a sneer as the wretched barking of the tanuki became more pronounced. "Give in boy." Rouken chittered. "We are of a long line of samurai, you mountain ascetics stand no chance. "Tell your master he is too late! The hero has been reborn!" The old tanuki held out his paw, pulling the other to his chest as his paws slid apart in preparation for battle.

A cawing laugh echoed from the tengu as his clawed foot slammed against the floor of the collapsing retreat. To think such a great and old master such as Rouken has come to live in such squalor! "Kwa kwa kwa! And I see the Shuzens have well taken care of you old man!" The tengu laughed holding his feathered claws in the ready position.

At Rouken's side stood two, much larger tanuki, perhaps much rounder in a sense. Their ears stood perked on their heads, masked faces held in scowls at the enemy. The three charged the larger youkai. Rouken sent out his palms, which sat wrist to wrist creating an open palm strike that would knock back the tengu. The force alone was intense and the tengu slide back. As he did the two larger tanuki guards charged him, their brute strength their ally. The ascetic turned and kicked off the tin walls, leaping over the heads of the guards.

He landed soundly and struck both in the back with a swift kick, sending the to colliding on their large bellies. "Rah!" Rouken raced toward the tengu and clapped his palms together. "Henshin!" The old tanuki barked out before jumping in the air and taking the form of a human in full samurai armor. The armor was stunning and the crescent kabuto and dai-katana were of magnificent build.

"Full assault!" the old raccoon-dog ordered and gripped the hilt of his blade, turning it to the ground and charging the mountain monk. The tengu scoffed and he threw his feathered arms into the air and caught the swung katana in a clap of force between his flat, clawed hands. He struggled a bit but managed to push the old man into the charging tanuki all seeming to dawn pre-Meiji armor.

The further away they got from the mountain retreat the louder it seemed to become. Soon the two tanuki came to a halt and perched atop a large rock. Ruby and Kuzu caught up, both youkai out of breathe, quite surprised by the round demons' running abilities. They sat with their rounded ears perked to the noise as bright torch fires lead toward the retreat where the ascetic would soon meet his match. The witch and genko were shocked to see as katana and spear wielding raccoon-dogs toting samurai-esque armor parading around. More ascetics dropped from the forest canopies. Suiumi swallowed and looked to the witch and ninja.

"We had great wars when when lived in Shinkoku." The younger raccoon-dong spoke. Nuki nodded to his cousin's words.

"We were once led by a great tanuki called Inugami-gyobu." Nuki spoke as he jumped off the rock and fixed his vest.

"We started war for we wished to own the great Matsuyama castle." Suiumi explained. "But our ancestors were defeated and sealed away in a cave b a great hero hu..." Nuki finished. Suiumi nodded and raised a paw. "The priestess saved us and put us under Lady Akasha's protection." He explained. Nuki padded off and turned his head to the sky. "Our family has been with the Shuzen family for over a thousand years." Nuki pointed to the blade. "That blade has been in our care for just as long."

Ruby clutched the object. She realized what it meant. "Someone suspected...whatever efforts were offered all those years ago..."

Kuzu scoffed and jumped over the raccoon-dogs, silently landing in the grasses ahead. "It means if we don't gather all the regalia, whatever the hell _is_ coming, will win." He gruffly noted before racing off ahead. The with and two tanuki soon followed.

"You will die before you pass on your techniques old man! I will make sure of it!" the tengu clasped his hands together and pressed his index and thumb straight, flat together. He began chanting a mantra. As he chanted energy filled his form. As the tanuki drew near his sun-fire eyes snapped open. "Minjin Gakure!" The ascetics body was swallowed by a bright light. This light expanded out and consumed everything it touched as his body and all the youki forced within self-destructed, taking him and the entire mountain retreat with.

It had not taken long after for the pair to return early the next morning with the Kusanagi. The mountain retreat was in ruins, and not a soul was found when workers for the Shuzen family arrived at the scene.

As for this priestess, or priestesses as was the case, they were well enough known. The first was Okuni Izumo, Tsukune's cousin from his mother's side. Tsukune's mother's line were all given to miko practices. Before Tsukune was born Kasumi worked at the family temple where Genshirin is worshiped. His mother's family could trace their roots as far back as the Muromachi period, up back to the 1300s. Because of the wars taking place between human and youkai daimyos during Kasumi's family moved further and further north, forcing the family to abandon the Izumo-taisha shrine they once occupied and forced them deep into the mountains.

They were not like the humans, nor the youkai. They were a brand of border beings known as Nephilim: half angel half human and blood as thin as needles by the turn of the 14th century. Often these ancient traits are said to manifest as wings. It had been as Lady Aotori said. The Nephilim were an ancient race of giants. During the great wars of the Sengoku period many humans, hybrids and border begins alike were forced to flee to the north. Their features have long since mixed, melded. Many human lines still retain divinity from their blood giving them purification power many miko and temple priests can attest to.

Jooji no Ridda was the most famous of these ancient Nephilim, but his blood line did not become the miko and priests known for such great powers in Nippon. The cursed Nephilim that could not find peace would suffer the disgrace of their solitude and suffering. Their powers would consume them and turn them into something...else. As a great plague of dark power spread over a land that had finally settled into peace after over a thousand years of war a great taiyoukai lord known as Ouroboros took the place of the power vacuum created by his predecessor, Orochi no Yamato's, defeat. In this darkness it was said that the Nephilim of the Western stretches became Ghoul. Years, generations and another dark power would rise in its place after Ouroboros' defeat was claimed by the last '_good'_ Nephilim. He was a frightening beast and had nearly succeeded in wiping out humanity... three great warriors defeated the taiyoukai and sealed away his form for a thousand years, but they knew well that their efforts would not be enough. So long as power dripped from his form _someone _would find him _someday._ The three warriors had been blessed by Amaterasu and the treasures given to them to necessitate the taiyoukai's defeat were hidden from evils that may seek to misuse them. Trusted guardians were put to watch over all three weapons, powerful guardians that would not easily succumb to evil.

At the entrance to the Naiku shrine the two armored, spear wielding youkai confronted Kappa and Iki. Kappa squawked out and stumbled back. Iki floated in front of him and held out his paws. "Go Kappy! I'll deal with these meanies!" A roar of flames swallowed the tiny inugami spirit.

When the flames dissipated the tiny, disembodied spirit of the floating inugami was replaced by a massive, quadrupedal inuyoukai. His white, frazzled fur spiked out as flames ate at his ankles, crackling against the gnashing motion of his jaws. Two, tusk-like fangs protruded from his lower jaw and as two wheels of fire sat upon his left and right shoulder respectively. The massive hound stood nearly five feet at his shoulder and his heavy set upper body was built for destruction. Ikiru. His name meant 'to live'. It was an ironic testament to his current form. It was the name evoked when he was upon his true form. A inuyoukai's size in their true form is directly determined by their power. Ikiru was small, but he still held enough power to rend the two youkai before him.

"Tck, no poochie is gunna stop us!" The blue-and-black clad youkai warned. His name was Akamatsu. His brother laughed and gripped his spear tightly. "We've got our spears enchanted, no inuyoukai will stop us!" His brother Mitsusuke assured. The two charged Ikiru.

Akamatsu charged the inuyoukai from the right and Mitsusuke from the left. Ikiru howled. The fire wheels on his shoulders began to spin, kicking tongue of flames into the air. The inuyoukai sped out of the way of the jousting spears. The twin brothers gave pause, the spearheads inches from their sibling's face. They sneered and turned their weapons toward the beast.

"Nave we shall rend thee where you stand!" Their motions were synchronized,and mirror opposite. Akamatsu puled his pear to the left and Mitsusuke to the left. "By the name of our lord! We shall defeat you unholy creature!" Their haori's flapped in the evening wind and the pair charged the fire demon.

Ikiru pulled his lips back into a snarl. He was no unholy beast. "I am Ikiru, guardian of the temple!" When he transformed his presence changed. In his lesser form he was Saio Ikeda, but his greater form was far more fierce and held a name ungiven by human masters. It was his youkai name. The inuyoukai roared and turned the charge the twins.

"Howling Fireball!" The inuyoukai was consumed by fires. His fur bristled out and singed at the ends, turning them black. His now highlighted white fur smoked and the flare of fire was pulled into his maw as he inhaled deeply. Ikiru let out a feral howl and with it a storm of fire.

Kappa had managed to get the magatama from the priestess. The water demon took to the sea as fast as he could. The speedy swimmer had made it back through the barrier by the mid morning. Kappa had known Tsukune all his life, all their life! They were the best-est of friends, even if Tsu could not well remember. Kappa was assured that his friend, a friend to those who could not speak with courage...those like Ikiru that could only hide in wait... Kappa was sure that Tsukune could change that and the water sprite had fought with all his might to make sure the magatama arrived. The demon had soon after collapsed from the exhaustion of spanning a great bay overnight.

Tsukune and the girls stood in the Headmaster's office listening to the extensive report being red by Gin. The werewolf wore his uniform casually as usual. The others were prepared for their travels and were dressed accordingly. The Wong family has promised to pay way for the Newspaper's club trip, under the word that they would be releasing an international newspaper that would write about how youkai around the world live.

Tsukune wore a black short-sleeved button down over a white teeshirt. He left the button down open. His black pants hung loose, slightly baggy. On his hip he carried his chains and hilt. Moka wore a white buttoned blouse, around her neck a loose bow string of stripped black and red. She wore black tights under her dark blue, pleated skirt. Her silver tresses were pulled back in a loose ponytail, tied at the lowest possible end of her mane.

Mizore wore her usual hoodie and a purple skirt, her garter belt in its usual place and a lollipop in her fingers, the head of the candy treat occasionally being kissed and licked by pink lips and tongue. Kurumu wore a short-sleeved shirt that matched the dandelions spring would soon bring. Her red skirt would flutter, giving suspicious views of her legs with every motion. Yukari wore her usual cap and cape with yellow knee highs with a black skirt and white blouse.

"_Do not allow the winds to blow you from your path."_ Headmaster warned. "_This will stand to be your only chance._" He grinned.

Wong threw up his arms and allowed his sleeves to billow out as his sister stood at his side giggling. "Come my friends, my family! We shall be off!" The yasha was full of cheer, though their mission would soon bring danger. Even so, the girls hearts were tied to Tsukune's, bound by love. They could only be brave and hold to the belief that they were strong enough to face these evils and know its face when it would come upon them.

Wong nodded and smiled as his sister stepped forth. "We shall welcome you home, and wish this flight well." the Jiang shi giggled into her sleeve. "After all Ling-Ling does not want so many new friends, so soon..."

Moka blinked. "Wait, what?" She looked to Tsukune who chuckled nervously. "We're going by the tunnels aren't we?" The vampire questioned. Wong laughed.

"No Moka-san!" The young Yasha casually addressed her. "Thee are no tunnels that connect to the Barriers of the Mainland! We are going by plane! Nee-san will be doing us a great favor!" He ran off after his sister.

Moka froze. "What?"

* * *

**(A/N: End Arc 6.)**


	89. Maturity is not Age

**Chapter LVIII: Maturity is not Age**

"No!" The silver haired vampire was adamant. Tsukune sighed. The others had already abandoned him. Now what was this about togetherness, all for one? One for all? They had finally finished packing their belongings they would need for the long trip overseas. "Moka please!" Tsukune took her arm, pleading her, begging her. The vampire kept her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly and her nose turned up to the air.

"I refuse!" They had spent the last three hours trying to get Akasiya Moka onto the plane. The others had quit. _We still love you Tsukune but you're the man of the group. _As truthful as that may be getting Moka to cooperate was a task in and of itself. Her short skirt fluttered against her motions, she turned her back to Tsukune, further refusing his aide. She had a rather cute outfit, Tsukune could not help but notice. It was not just hers, but everyone's.

They had never been overseas, or out of Japan. The others had assumed perhaps Moka or Kokoa have because of their Western roots, but according to the red head, who was currently sporting a white blouse with a strawberry red vest, assured that they lived in Nippon for three generations. Her frilly, denim skirt would do little to protect her in combat, but the black tights would see to that. Her converse sneakers ran up her shins and stopped several inches before meeting the end of the tight's leg. She was very feminine, when one turned from her brutish nature and short temper.

Kurumu sat in her seat with Mizore, the pair looking out of the window. Kurumu wore a more fitting long-sleeve shirt which was a soft beige. Over it she wore a maroon vest that did little to hide, in fact it worked more to amplify her bust size. She wore a yellow skirt that cut short over her knees. The succubus leaned over to look out the window as poor Tsukune struggled. Mizore was leaned over Kurumu peering out the same window from their aisle. The yuki onna wore reverse of her typical white hoodie and instead wore a black hoodie stripped with darker blue marks and hanging drawstrings. Her stockings were ringed with blue and purple stripes, and her skirt a dark blue matching the rest. The aurora-eyed demoness would smirk, finding it rather amusing.

"Moka seems troubled." For all her strengths it was nice to see that sometimes she was a bit vulnerable, but that also meant there was a lot to Moka they could not understand. Maybe if they learned to, they would be able to find happiness as she, but they would never truly be happy without Tsukune in their lives, always. Yukari couldn't help but roll her eyes from her seat, which was shared with Kokoa and Koumori. The back sat in his master's lap while she had a headset on and read some _complimentary_ BL (they wouldn't get her on the plane otherwise). The vampires seemed cautious of the giant metal tube that could fly like a dragon. Even Kurumu was reluctant, but one moment of pleading puppy eyes from Tsukune was enough the convince the youkai to streak if he wished it so.

"Don't worry desu, Tsukune-san is resourceful!" She giggled. The tiny witch tipped up her cap and looked over. She wore her usual cloak, but beneath instead of her school uniform she was dressed in a black skirt that was dangerously short for someone her age. She wore a burgundy, sleeveless vest over a white, short sleeved blouse. The vest itself had very intricate designs of ivy along the border of its lapel and deep black buttons etched with strange rune like designs that made the uniform suiting to the loli witch.

Gin had finally arrived at the scene. He wore a white collared shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Around his waist he carried a grey-blue sweatshirt tied around, his baggy black pants falling a bit over his similarly colored sneakers. Following behind him was Haiji in his usual white gi. The werewolf chuckled and looked to Tsu. "You best get goin'," the wolf warned. "We've not much time to be horsin' around like this." Gin smirked and patted Tsukune hard on the back in a supportive, yet mocking manner. "You're the man of the relationship aren't you?" The wolf teased as he and Haiji packed their bags. To perhaps the fortunate measure of the females, or perhaps misfortune of Tsukune, the pair would not be joining them on their excursion. The headmaster has imposed on the pair of older males, something about their upcoming graduation from the school which was nearing.

Perhaps last minute labor while they were still under his _care_, Tsukune ever sarcastically thought. He was still rather miffed about the turn of events. He did not like being manipulated. He would have willingly helped were he needed, but upon thinking over his mannerisms but not so long ago, he would come to the conclusion that no he would not. He was a coward, more than anything he was selfish for his own safety. Moka had changed all of that. He looked to her, recalling this. She was his everything and if this meant stopping these horrible things that kept happening to her, to the girls, he would stoop to siding with … Wong was not a bad kid. He was very eager and seemed to have a strong sense of loyalty. Maybe that was Tsukune's naïve acceptance of others, but had he not accepted Moka, Kurumu, Mizore or Yukari for who they were, where would he be now?

_**Dead.**_

Tsukune would express his devotion as best he could...even if Moka was unable to see it his way. He turned to her, his eyes looking down at her as his heart swelled with these feelings.

"Moka..." Tsukune called her attention in that voice that said look at me, and being as she was Moka could not deny that shiver that ran up her spine at the sound of her mate's voice toned in such a manner. Moka's heart skipped a beat and his scent became even more apparent now that she was caught, trapped in those liquid pools of chocolate. "Tsukune...?" She would wonder why such gentle callings were passed her way. Tsukune moved closer and placed his hands on the sides of her arms. "Moka..." His voice was tender, pleading. "Tsukune..." Moka leaned forward, her mouth falling slightly agape at his scent and her urge to taste his lips grew exponentially.

"Moka...!" Tsukune called, begging. The vampire stared off out the airplane's window from her seat. "Tsukune." She spoke coldly. Tsukune was on his knees by her side. "Moka, come on! I'm sorry!" He chuckled nervously and placed his hand on her knee, only to have it slapped off by the annoyed vampire. She bit her fang down on her lip and glared at Tsukune with those ruby eyes of hers. "Y-you used face-to-face to trick me!" She nearly shrieked, hurt by this! She turned away, Tsukune slumping in defeat. Wong stepped out from the cockpit with his sister close behind. The young yasha laughed out, arms crossed over his chest, and hands hidden beneath the billowing sleeves of his cheongsam. "Do not worry Tsukune-sa! We will be up in the air soon and once in my homeland she will forget all of her anger at the beauty and power that is held by my family! Well" The yasha paused to wipe a tear from his eyes. "Our famil—eee!" Ling-Ling pushed him out of the way and giggled.

"I would offer you comfort, but there is nothing I have to worry about were the plane to crash- since I'm already dead." She pulled her sleeved hand over her lips to giggle at the jeering from Mizore and Kurumu as Yukari cried out and clung to Kokoa, who was still too enthralled with her stories to care. Moka was inches from jumping and killing Ling-Ling _again,_ but Tsukune hugged her, and Moka bit him, mostly in her lingering rage. "Ahh!" Tsukune yelled. "J-just take off!" Tsukune had never flown on a plane before but lots of people flew in planes. It was safer flying in a plane than it was driving in a car (or on the bus). They would be fine! Ling-Ling nodded and went back into the cockpit, leaving Wong on the ground, trying to untangle his brain from the mechanisms of the seats where it got trapped when he fell.

"If you've come for a fight, I'll gladly offer it..." The businessman opened his trenchcoat to reveal a familiar whip. "Courtesy of Mikogami, at least not to his knowledge." he smirked. "I must say the old man has gathered quite the array of weapons, even those that can defeat a vampire that stands beyond S-class." he placed his hand on the handle of the whip. He could feel Kahlua's hand on his back. She was worried, but he wasn't going to slow down, not that he was so close now. "It's too bad that boy Mikogami puts so much faith in failed to understand the whip's true power..."

The daiyoukai flexed her pale fingers. She could not openly attack Miyabe, and knowing the snake-in-the-grass he wasn't bluffing about knowing the Belmont's true power. It was originally a weapon made to kill vampires. Its power was directly determined by one's own strengths and weaknesses. While vampires had many weaknesses, humans had but one: their mortality, but even than they somehow used that as a strength to become even more powerful than some of the most feared daiyoukai known across the world, Jooji no Ridda being a prime example of humanity's strength over mortality... Kahlua would be problematic as well. The lady was not as young as she used to be and pushing her powers held negative connotations to her body in her _current _state. Curse Boian! That slip up that long ago had cost her even now. Who would of thought he figured out a poison that consumed youki at such a gradual, but devastating pace?

"I will not let you cross my path, my lady." The man narrowed his eyes and smiled darkly. The vampire growled and charged the male, having no time to question her capabilities. She had only her responsibilities to worry over. Without a second thought the silver-haired demon charged Miyabi. Kahlua lunged in front of the woman whom she looked to as a mother.

"Please Akasha-san!" Kahlua begged as she grappled the older woman. "Please consider what we are trying to do!" She wanted her to understand and see their side of this story. The tanned skinned youkai let out a cry of pain as Akasha gripped down and crushed the girl's hands. "Know your place!" She demanded as Kahlua fought against her, but no matter how much she did the older female was able to push back her wrists until an audible snap was heard, followed by a scream. Miyabi growled and gripped the handle of the Belmont. "You bitc-!" He lunged toward the vampire as Kahlua crumpled to the floor.

Akasha jumped back, the whip's tail clapped against the floor just where her feet once stood. The moment the demon landed she lunged at the male, charging with her monstrous speed. Miyabi would side step so his shoulders lined up with the vampire. He drew the whip back and into the air, the leather neck held tightly in his right hand. He tightened his left arm and curled it against his side. He snapped out his hand as if to punch Akasha. He knew she was proud, he knew she was stronger than him. She had not expected the thunderous slam to rock her chest. His left fist connected to her chest, bare thanks to the V-neck shirt that sank a clear view of her pale cleavage. The older vampire let out a shout as she was thrown back. She slid against the floor, coughing desperately as she held her hands to her aching chest. "W-what?" She looked up to Miyabi who held up his fist which had some gemstone rings on it, but upon closer inspection the stones were shattered.

Miyabi smirked and held his fist for her to see. "Pretty clever, it's much in the way they fill elixir bottles with medicine and seal them in the same glass." The businessman stated. "It's our latest toy, already sold out to our partners. They can be filled with anything from acid to holy water..." Seeing as glass could not be dissolved so easily. A good slam shatters and spills on the target. Miyabi stood there with the whip in hand. "Such a weak artifact won't be enough to affect you, you think I didn't know that? But it's plenty for your daughter, who has only just awoken."

The businessman pulled his sleeve back to look at his watch. Akasha's eyes widened. Miyabi smirked and raised a brow. "Oh? You didn't know? That boy finally shattered it. You and your lover really should talk more." He would smirk and pocket his hands after curling the whip up and settling it under his left arm. "After all he was the one that hired me to find the regalia." The look on Akasha's face was priceless. "I wonder who's story fits in the puzzle, his or Issa's?" Miyabi shrugged and looked back toward the temple. Inside Roger and Maday played tag-team.

Roger, the brown furred gremlin, stood atop Mayday, shaded green, stood on the bottom with his scarf over his mouth as he made airplane noises. The pair's tools were set aside on the ground as fluffy, grabby paws reached for the object that sat in a small hutch, a shrine for the holy object. Roger easily opened the hutch's doors, his goggles pulled down over his eyes for this stealthy mission of fortitude. His grubby paws pulled the object out. His bunny-like nose twitched as he sniffed the circular artifact. Mayday perked his ears and scrunched his nose in distaste.

"Well bro?" Mayday peered up at his twin and wriggled his little nose, padding in place, excited at the possibilities. Roger sneered and hopped off his brother. He held out the mirror, Mayday taking the offered end into his paws. They slowly turned it until its back faced up. Opposing paws pointed to a rune scrawled on the back. "False magic?" Roger queried. "Seems so." Mayday pouted. "Miyabi is gunna be pissed." They spoke in irritated unity. They cackled and ran out to find Miyabi and let him know.

Miyabi was knelt down and pulling the whimpering Kahlua into his arms. Even if vampires were fast healing they could not do so instantly, at least not Kahlua. He was gently hushing her and helping the pained vampire to her feet. Miyabi had laid the tanned female in the back of his car. He looked to Akasha who had sat up, a bit more calm now. She glared up at Miyabi. "You will explain everything to me." She demanded, only for the male to ask. "I don't think you're one in a position to demand things my lady...Just wait in the car." Akasha growled and stood to her feet, it no longer hurt but her chest was burning still. There was not just water in that vial. Whatever it was was screwing with that stuff she came in contact with when fighting Boian. It was a long time ago, she could not remember just how long, but it deteriorated her ability to heal, but did not stop it. Her body was slowly burning it away, and was almost fully healed. Were she fully healed no one would dare mess with her. Little did the vampire know it was buying the male time where the nosy, powerhouse could not put her hands in everything.

Miyabi turned at the sounds of squealing and squeaking. He looked down as the Gremlins hopped toward him, laughing at the great discovery. The irritated male took the mirror and cursed under-breath. "Those damn clever priests..." He slammed the false mirror to the ground, shattering it.


	90. Price to War

**Chapter XC: Price to War**

Fairy Tale was a company that depended on profits. The more profits, the more money they had to achieve their overall goals. Fairy Tale employ many ayashi in their ranks and their goal was to employ many more. Many ayashi employed by Fairy Tale were in fact, one way or another, linked to the Youkai Gakuen. Be they former students, or teachers down on their luck: Fairy Tale gave them jobs in the human world, where they would otherwise struggle to achieve, but just as any rat-race, only the strongest and greatest menagerie of ayashi would be permitted a place of work within the company. As with any company of such power as Fairy Tale had garnered, there would be obvious areas of corruption among the many branches.

Fairy Tale was split up into several branches: about seven to each Headquarter. Each Headquarter was situated in a country often dense with youkai presence: Japan, Europe, Mainland Asia and the United Kingdom. The main goal of Fairy Tale was to take the world from humans, but not violently. They would be civil and use corporate business to act violently, in a non-violent commitment. The corruption first leaked out from the rumor of the Triad losing the Regalia of power they held for many years, which held stable their power over Fairy Tale in their China Branch. The Japan Branches, which had the closest relationship with the China branch were soon affected by this trickle-down of greed. Everyone seemed to want a piece of power held by the executives who, some had learned, were not all ayashi. Many were disgusted by the thought any human would preside over their gain of fortune and would most likely be stunting it. They only knew him by a single name: Miyabi, and it was soon found he was under the protection of the Shuzen family, which were the primary shareholders in the company.

It made getting rid of the young entrepreneur harder, but was he really human? He never seemed to take a form as many did in the office. If he were an ayashi, did he truly think so highly of himself and looked down on his workers? Many believed so and sought to vote the man out of power, but as it went the shareholder held the most votes within the company, and Shuzen Issa, through his vassals, made it clear who he wanted in charge of his money. His vassals, or an individual who holds land for a greater master, held responsibility for all of the Shuzen family. None dared trifle with these full-blooded youkai, for they were said to be decedents of Samurai that served the Shuzen family in the waves of Nippon's rich history.

It became clear their goal: destroy the Shuzen family and take over the Nippon branch. The Nippon branch, of all others, was the most efficient and profitable of them all thanks to the economy trades between the States and Europe. But who was the ringleader of all this? Many names floated around, and many branches of Fairy Tale no longer trust the other thanks to these ideas of disloyalty to the greater good. The seventh branch was soon weeded out as one of the groups with a far more violent agenda at play. Kanade had been found guilty for the murder of hundreds of humans and embezzlement of company funds for some seedy project located in Shinjuku: the operation of a pharmaceutical company not licensed by the Japanese regulatory, or better known as the Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare. It caused a great many problems for Fairy Tale, and many of the Headquarter Bosses were displeased to find out such an act of malice was going on within the company, destroying what they worked hard for. Outcasts needed to stay off the streets and working, at least those that met the high standards they held.

Even with Kanade gone, the malicious acts continued. It seemed that when authorities had discovered the laboratory, everything was gone. It seemed Kanadae had covered all his bases in the case he was stopped. He had allies that carried a similar dream of seeing a tower of human corpses blocking the sun from view in glorious victory. Even with all the training, studying, and good intent, there was always those that wished for war. The properties of Shuzen Issa were systematically attacked, but in the midst of these attacks, one individual seemed to revolve around all of them.

It was soon learned that Shuzen Issa carried one of the many artifacts of power that these sects of Fairy Tale thought should be theirs to own, and not under the power of some greedy old pure blood. They believed for Fairy Tale to reach its goal they did not need the charity of purebloods, or the orders from a human. At least the rumors held that not only Miyabi could be human, but the president of the company, the brain of Fairy Tale who was said to live in the United Kingdom.

As of the twelfth of this month, the entire Sakunami tribe of Tanuki were annihilated. The entire mountain was burned in an obvious act of arson, for it was still the depths of winter in Sendai. Not a survivor was found. Suiumi and Nuki were called back to the Shuzen's main property in the youkai world. Shuzen Issa was enraged. With the loss of his vassals, came the loss of the intricate power over his properties. Instead of allowing the tanuki to tend to things, he would now personally be forced to make personal appearances, which would deteriorate the time he had the properly delve into Fairy Tale's affairs.

Everywhere power vacuums created by the actions of one, would change the power for another. With the head of the Shuzen family on the verge of ruin with the loss of his vassals, many came to question the Vampire Lord's sanity to even had owned Tanuki as vassals. Unreliable, stupid beasts, but the old lord knew they were the most loyal creatures who he would have trusted with his life because _she_ trusted them with hers. When he received the call from Miyabi, that he had Akasha, and his presence was needed, he left his home in the youkai world to fetch his beloved. It would only raise questions of where the lord's loyalties truly lied with his wordless disappearance.

With this the infrastructure of youkai and human society began to crumble under their combined greed. Humans sought to buy out Fairy Tale for its profitable resources, but in that same note Fairy Tale was crumbling from the inside out as these branches tore from their tree.

But why did the Gakuen have to involve themselves? Why were Tsukune and the others caught in the middle of a war that seemed to be of little concern them? A majority of Fairy Tale workers were top-grade graduates of Youkai Gakuen. Those who survived, those who were able to raise above trials with their strength and willpower. Otonashi Sun was the only top grade graduate to go to the human world, stay and work with and among humans, but what made her choose to struggle rather than take the easy way out and apply to Fairy Tale?

"_Why did Sun-senpai choose to side with humans?"_ Tsukune wondered as he stared out of the window as the sky passed him by. The young man had been concerned. He was not ignorant, and oblivious to the things going on around him. He had merely choose to stay quiet, but no longer. This time he would act. Youkai seemed to hate or fear humans, even Yukari and Ruby had been particularly troubled by them. Mizore and Kurumu seemed fine, perhaps due to their heritage. He knew for sure that Moka hated humans, and it hurt to be feared.

_Did it feel the same to youkai? Did being feared hurt them?_

Tsukune looked around to the girls who seemed a bit more relaxed after a few minutes on the airplane. Kurumu was back to her usual taunting of Yukari from an aisle away. Mizore had since fallen asleep, her lollipop dangling off the edge of her rosy lips. Kurumu sat on her knees, peeking over her chair where Kokoa and Yukari sat. Kokoa was irritable. She had run out of manga to read and felt sick to her stomach from being so high in the air. The red head was not going to stand for the succubus starting trouble. Moka had since gotten over her irritation, mostly anyway, and switched seats with Tsukune. She said she felt she needed to be at the outer aisle to keep a discerning eye on Kokoa, but in reality the window seat bothered her. Moka's head was rested against Tsukune's shoulder, her breathing even and light.

They were really sheltered. Even though Tsukune had never been on a plane himself it was exciting, but he had never considered that he was truly lucky being a human. It seemed that because they were youkai they did not exist, according to the governments. They had no proof of birth, no means in which to identify themselves and as such would not be able to get passports to travel legally. He was lucky as a human. He had the choice, at anytime, to travel. It was no wonder youkai feared humans. He has come to learn he had nothing to fear of them, for just like any human there were good youkai and bad. He felt _guilt._ For a long time he had taken things for granted, but never again. His arms were crossed over his chest, but he slid his left hand to settle over Moka's knee, in half minded reassurance. He was sorry. He was sorry the world was so closed-minded. He was sorry the world did not understand how painful fear really was.

This was what it cost, he was sure, to make sure they lived happily like Sun-senpai. It is hard to say whether or not she was afraid to live happily, but she was able to push forward regardless. He would be strong like Sun-senpai, because it was not about youkai or human, it was about their friendship. Tsukune was sure that was what gave Sun-senpai her strength: the friendship and love she had with Marin-san. They all needed each other.

Tsukune turned his hazel eyes toward Moka's form. Her ruby eyes had fluttered open, her Rosary sliding a bit off her chest. Her arms were crossed underneath her chest, keeping her body protected from outside influences. The sun shone in from the window and glittered against the silver cross. She had felt Tsukune's hand touch to her skin, the warm presence summoning her from her dreams. Tsukune could not help the gentle smirk that pulled against his lips. As strong as Moka acted even she needed help. It was made painfully obvious after they left Tokyo. She had to learn the hard way, and it still hurt, something that would always haunt her dreams, now and forever. Tsukune turned his head a bit more when he felt her hand settle over his and gently squeeze. She whispered, her lips brushing against the skin of his cheek.

_Of course I'll always be here when you wake._

He responded. His eyes trailed up, looking passed Moka to the girls. Kokoa had stood up, having had struggled with her seatbelt. Kurumu slid back down when Mizore tugged her skirt to stop her from going too far with their games. Yukari sat and had a giggling fit as little Koumori sat perched on the arm of his master's window seat. His attention was diverted when he looked out the window. The little bat did not seem all that bothered by the height. His tiny eyes widened as he squeaked out rapidly, wings flapping in a seeming panic. Kokoa had her fist balled up, the tension rising being trapped in a giant, metal, flying, bird. The red-head settled and looked over to her Familiar, the witch's giggles dying down.

"What's with him?" Kurumu questioned as she peeked her head back over the seat; she adjusted her skirt and tilted her head. Mizore's aurora orbs danced toward the window, which was partially concealed by the succubus' waggling behind. The white skinned beauty slurped her lollipop carefully and rolled it into her cheek to pouch it safely: now fully roused from her nap. They had been in the air for little over two hours now. In the cock pit Ling-Ling was at the controls as Fon-Fon stood behind her in obvious worry.

"What's going on nee-chan?" The Yasha gripped the tail of his braid in concern. In the corner Xiong Mao sat munching on some bamboo. Ling-Ling held her usual cool expression, but even so it was obvious she was nervous as she flipped switches and tried to change stations on the radio, only to receive static. Thanks to the Jiang shi's state of being deceased she had little to worry about, at first, but at this rate even the others would be in danger.

Ling-Ling shook her head. "I hand't noticed until the signal went completely black, but we've been lost in a fog for a while." She had sensed youki in the air, but she had assumed it was Moka's. She had noticed for a while now the seal she currently wore was barely keeping her youki in check so she had taken to ignoring it. It was odd the youkai's seal was broken, no not broken, too weak. Perhaps it was not the original, for it would have never weakened so easily were it the original. She of course had seen the original Rosary to begin with, but at the moment it did not matter. Her youki had disguised the youki of whoever this was.

"But nee-chan," Wong began. "There is no fog." Which was true. The sun shone brightly in the sky, but that had been the problem. This time of year the sun should not be so far away and the skies cloudless. Bless her slow, baby brother.

"No Fon-Fon, it seems someone has cast a fog of illusion over the skies. We've likely been flying in circles over the Zhōngguó Hăi." She let out a sigh. Though things like this she did not worry for, due to the fact of her being dead, there was still the matter of _fuel._ It had not been a mere hour, or two, but several. They had enough fuel to get from Japan all across to Europe, but now, if they did not land, they would not make it to the evening. Ling-Ling reached for the radio's receiver, to announce the trouble over the PA.

Back in the cabin Kokoa dropped to the window beside Koumori. "What is it desu ka?" Yukari questioned as she stood to peer over her friend's shoulder. The others turned to look. Mizore blinked and pulled her sucker form her mouth with a pop.

"There's something on the wing." She blandly stated. Moka and Tsukune looked to each other than rushed over to the other side of the aisles, at least tried, until the plane was rocked against the force of what was assumed turbulence. Moka went tumbling backwards, her footing unlike itself given the state of being over 20,000 feet in the air. Tsukune caught her against his chest, only to hear Kurumu exclaim: "There **is** something on the wing!"

And it was massive. It let out a fierce howl that shrieked over the roar of the plane. It's face was like that of a dragon, but it carried an ivory mane and the forearms of an eagle. Standing to equal size of a horse, it was nothing but muscle and fur, a blazing fur of white and black stripes tracing like lightning down its winged back. Its back paws were cloven hooves and its unfurled wings were like that of a phoenix. The plane rocked once more. Tsukune looked back only to see another fiend of similar form, only with fire orange fur and black stripes on the other wing. The PA buzzed with static, and Ling-Ling's voice (along with Fon-Fon's screaming in Mandarin). Ling-Ling spoke, in a clear, passive voice.

"It seems we have been caught in a trap. We're nearly out of fuel so I will have to make an emergency landing, I think it is best if everyone strapped in, unless they want to become my new set of friends." With that clear threat (or perhaps invitation) the others shot to their seats and went straight for their seat belts.

Mizore was calm as usual and strapped herself in. "How can you be so cool about this Mizore?" Kurumu shrieked out as she tightened her belt unbearably so. She would never fly against the power of her own wings ever again!

"But what about the-" Tsukune was about to give question to the fiends on the wings, whom Mizore and Kurumu were dreadfully familiar with. They looked just like the ayashi from before, his name was James, but they weren't sure about this pair. The PA buzzed again.

"Oh and about the creatures flying around the plane, I suggest you don't look them in the eye. They are Qilin and are some of the most powerful creatures in China, just a rank below the Phoenix and Dragon, you might offend them if you look at them in the eye." And the PA silenced.

Oh yes, that was no help. "Too late for that..." Kokoa gritted through her teeth as she hugged a shivering Koumori to her chest. She kept her head turned from the window, which fogged up against the heated breathe of the chimerical beast of lore.

And everyone's stomach would drop as the plane rattled and began to fall from the sky... The last thing Tsukune remembered was Moka letting go of his hand as she blacked out from the sheer **fright**. Youkai or human, they were still _alive _and could easily _die_.

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Zhongguo Hai: South China Sea**

**Qilin: Kirin in pinyin)**


	91. Dishonest Paradise

**Chapter XCI: Dishonest Paradise**

_It was a constant sound, lapping against my subconscious. I have grown used to his voice. We had come to agree we were willing to destroy anything in our way to protect the girls. That day, at the hospital, I saw nothing but red in my eyes, but it was a subdued feeling. Something was holding me back from the true carnage I wished to rain upon that man who had hurt the one most precious to me. I loved the other girls, I did, but of them all Moka had grown the strongest in my heart. Perhaps it was because she needed so much protection, for unlike the others, she was most emotionally vulnerable, and so weak when it came to matters of the heart. Perhaps it was merely the link we shared through blood. Whatever the case was, I loved her, and nothing would take her from me._

_The sounds grew stronger. Once in a while they would fade away, but rush back as if trying to flee the reality. It gave me time to contemplate, and think over everything that has occurred thus far. Though my heart is torn by the loss of outer Moka, I cannot abandon her true self so easily. She has grown to be the greatest and most important part of my life. Even still I cannot help but feel neglected. Maybe it was a desire burning deep inside of me. I could not be sure if it was what I wished, or my other voice, but I could be sure that an overwhelming need to prove my existence stood strongest._

_I've trained, battled, lost, gained. I was not ignorant, merely silently considerate of my place. I knew where I stood. It was my responsibility to take care of them all equally, though I felt that balance shifted when I chosen Moka._

"_Tsukune." I could hear the gentle calls over the sounds of passing memories. My body was slowly waking from its sleep, but I felt that the disruption would only leave a lasting scar of despair, because I knew I would have to look upon their hurt faces for eternity. I had not a chance before I could truly consider it, but I knew I hurt them. I left scars that would never heal, and unlike mine, would never show themselves willingly._

_When I opened my eyes I found myself in Paradise, though, not the one I have grown used to. It was a more human-born paradise filled with white sands and perfectly clear, blue waters. In truth I thought, for a moment, I had died again._

_Though it was not something I had spoken about with the girls, I do remember bits and pieces from __**that day.**__ Bits and pieces. I remember fighting Midou tooth and nail, before hearing his voice call out to me in a soothing manner._

_**Borrow the strength of this one! He make more powerful than vampire!**_

_The war in my head between my vampire blood and something else, all but tripled in intensity, and sent my body into a wail of agony. I thought I had screamed aloud. After that I had seen it, if only for a split second: paradise. Were I a different man I would have selfishly steeped forward, but I heard them crying._

Tsukune groaned and blinked opened his eyes. A white light shot a burning pain through his eyes, which leapt through every fiber in his nerves. The ground beneath him was warm. All around him the sounds of waves crashing against the beach could be heard, a bird's cry occasional cast overhead. The sounds of civilization were absent. It was enough to make one's ears ring. It was a suffocating feeling. Very suffocating, for Tsukune anyway. He spasmed and felt a mixture of air and salted water raise up from his gullet. He would nearly choke, lying down as he was, so his body acted. He shot up into a sitting position as his diaphragm convulsed and forced the sea water from his lungs with burning accuracy. The abrasive salts would cut his throat and scrape his nasal cavities with the painful taste of sea water.

The salty invader was forced from his lungs and ejected onto the sands that cushioned his battered body, with force. The heated grains of gold and ivory quickly absorbed the moisture and quickly dried against the sun above head. The young man would feel a hand stroke against his back, his sand-crusted eyes would blink as lashes batted off what debris it could. As he rubbed at his eyes he felt the gently brushes of hands along his back. It was easy to recognize the bare knees that crouched in the sand at either side of him.

When his eyes were cleared he opened them to the sight of true paradise. Sands, suns and the coast was indicative of the very place they vacationed that summer to get far away from everything. One would suppose, this is where they would spend their graduation. It was ironic really.

"W-what happened?" Tsukune asked, well aware where Moka and Kurumu stood respective of his form. He remembers the plane dropping from the sky. There was nothing but blackness and the painful roar when the metal bird hit the ocean like a cinderblock dropped from a rooftop. He slowly pushed to his feet. Te girls watched him carefully as he staggered a bit. "I'm fine." he nervously chuckled and looked around, more specifically down.

His shoes were gone. He remembered he had tossed them when he settled down. The darkness was suffocating. Next thing he knew he surfaced beneath a ring of fire. He called out to the girls, but there was no response. His cries had become more frantic. The darkness still covered the air. Though it was the early evening, the smoke from the gasoline which had been set ablaze by the crash filled his vision. Moka couldn't swim! Though she was priority, he could see a tiny form floating on wreckage.

It had been Yukari. _Yukari!_ He called and in a burst of adrenaline swam toward her. Something suddenly surfaced from beneath the water. It was am massive beast. With a squirt of water the form coughed out. It was Wong-kun, floating on the belly of his Xiong Mao.

_Wong-kun!_ Tsukune shouted and looked to him. The young yasha shook his head, coughing. "_This one is well."_ He looked back to Yukari. He coughed a few more times and grabbed Tsukune's shoulder. He was family now, it was his duty as a member of the family to help. "_Worry not Tsukune-san! This one will care for his youngest one! Find the others! Nee-san should be around!"_ Wong assured. Tsukune nodded and began to swim away, calling to the other girls.

Xiong Mao backstroked toward the floating wreckage. Wong hoisted the tiny witch onto the sopping, wet panda float. Though motionless, she was breathing. Wong held her over his arm and patted her back, trying to force any water that could be in her lungs, out. With a strong gag reflex, Yukari expelled the water. "_Sendou-san!"_ Wong called out in relief, but he had no time to relish in this relief. Xiong Mao rumbled out a throaty sound. Wong looked up, only to see a massive wave surfing their way. His jaw dropped and he frantically looked around, only to see Tsukune swimming toward the swell, oblivious to the dangers as larger bodies of debris sat obscuring his vision.

Tsukune continued to call for the girls, but they would not answer, at least until he heard a whimpering squeal. _Kurumu!_ He called.

"_T-tsukune! Tasukete!" _The succubus pleaded as she flailed and struggled. Tsukune swam toward her, only to be horrified by the sight of the Succubus struggling with an obviously broken wing, to pull an unconscious Moka onto the large, charred remains of plane she sat upon. His speed quickened. They were hurt, and injured, due to his selfish desires. No, not again!

He felt his chest tighten painfully. His youki burst and his speed intensified as his muscles were fed with strength. He reached the debris and pulled himself up onto it. Kurumu shrieked when he shoved her back, pulling his form over hers. He used his left arm to grab Moka's wrist and effortlessly hoist her up and onto the flat metal slab. He continued to support himself with his right arm over Kurumu's form.

The succubus could only watch him in awe. He was frightening. His skin had taken the black markings, which had doubled in amount and his shoulders were now blazed in patches of black, as well as half of his face. His fangs had obviously elongated and his eyes had taken a red tint. She swallowed. Was this his true form? Or perhaps there was more to this deeply rooted vengeance that was born within an Alastor's soul. The blue-haired youkai felt her heart jump, her silken strands of hair slicked against her face. Tsukune's black wings had spread from the markings on his back as another burst of youki erupted from his body.

Kurumu would blink her violet eyes, her sight blurring against the tears she could not feel running down her already salt coated skin. She inhaled a shuddering noise, an unheard sob. Tsukune turned to look down at the succubus, fangs baring as his mouth and lips could not contain the fearsome canines. His breathe was heavy, chest heaving as the visible pants rolled from his thrumming chest. His ruby eyes would dilate and focus, their ears humming with an unfamiliar roar, much unlike the sound of the plane hitting the water's surface, which had did enough damage to shatter the plane and even scrape its paint and identifying markings off its belly. Tsukune looked up, Kurumu as well, toward the sound, but they stilled as the feeling of weightlessness had once again overcome them.

She felt Moka be pushed against her side and Tsukune's body press against them. He knew what was coming, he could feel the water rise, meaning it would eventually have to fall. A massive wave was on its way.

Across the ruins of debris, the yuki onna and Jiang shi sat upon an ice floe. Mizore was using all of her strength to keep the floe together. Though the sea was nothing but water, it was also full of contaminates like salt, and made it even harder for her ice to hold together. Ling-Ling stood, somewhat saddened that she did not have more companions, but somewhat glad her little brother still did.

"_Oh my_" Ling-Ling piped up as Mizore sat on her hands and knees, struggling to breathe and keep the floe together. The yuki onna turned her aurora eyes toward the hopping zombie in withheld question. _"Perhaps you should try harder to keep this floating ice cube together."_ She spoke and pointed off toward the massive wave heading toward them, before the yuki onna was allowed to angrily protest. The wave would clock in at over four meters tall. When it washed on the shore the entirety of the island flooded, but at the same time it offered water to plants and trees at some of the deepest parts of this deserted landscape.

Ling-Ling and Mizore had been washed off nearly to the other end of the island. The ice floe managed to hold, that is until it was met by the treeline. The floe shattered and exploded out into several, deadly shards. Now Ling-Ling would have been well were she hit by one, but the problem was, upon impact, her head had popped off and rolled out of reach off the youkai into a dark place, she could not sense it. Mizore helped her body sit up by a tree. This was troubling. They were very far from the others, and this island was not just a deserted island. Even Mizore could feel the uneasiness, almost like youki, but it wasn't. It was almost like...

"Human ki, interesting don't you think?" the Jiang shi wrote into the sand. Mizore nodded and sat down beside her. The entire island was sealed off much in the manner the Grand Barriers blocked out humans, but the...reverse?

It was a heavy presence on the island, all of the shore washed victims could feel it.

"This one has apologized!" Fong Fong whined as he followed Yukari through the thick underbrush, only to be face-planted maliciously by another tree branch. The loli witch would angrily strut through the forest with her nose held high. "This one swears he was trying to save your life!" Fong Fong assured.

"Hmph!" Yukari wouldn't be so easy to deceive. "It doesn't matter desu!" The witch huffed out. "We are stuck on an island in who-knows-where!-" Yukari glared at Fong Fong as, for the fifth time, he has tried to tell her the ocean they were in, for without latitude and longitude it did not matter, oh and the black box was at the bottom of the sea!

"P-please do not cause yourself worry! Tsukune-san will be displeased with me!" he flailed his arms as he had earnestly tried to save Yukari's life with mouth-to-mouth, but the witch had woken up with him curiously trying to peek under her skirt. "I-I was merely curious! I have never seen a woman before!" He promised it was the genuine curiosity of youth! "Plus the black box was sending information to my family's headquarters! We will soon be rescued!" He promised.

"Or eaten desu! Or killed!" Yukari threw her arms in the air. "You saw what was on the wing of the plane! Plus unless you can summon a panda without youki, we're in trouble desu!" Yukari pointed to the sky, the forest brush almost completely darkening their path to supposed freedom. "There is some sort of barrier above us that is keeping me from using my magic!" She motioned her hand and a tiny leaf on the tree beside them danced, to Fong Fong's delight. She waved her hand and the leaf fell from the tree. "I can still, oddly, use my nature magic, but that would mean only physical abilities are the only thing working here, in fact are intensified desu because I cannot normally wield nature magic." the genius explained.

Fong Fong stared at her stupidly for several moments. "But if youki is frozen by the barrier, how can you use that magic?" He wondered.

Yukari flailed her arms in the air. "So simple desu!" She proudly acclaimed. "Physical based youki is less affected because it remains within the body so things like touch casting or actual combat that's youki based will stay unaffected, desu. That is though, if the individual can even touch its target." She would explain. "The barrier merely prevents youki from leaving the body." She nodded. "H-hey desu..." Fong Fong appeared to have stopped listening as he walked passed her.

The yasha bent his knees slightly and launched off the ground. This had surprised Yukari, the which having not expected the boy to be so agile and light-footed. His slipper covered feet landed on the ground, as the lower half of his cheongsam fluttered in the winds.

"It seems you are correct. Something in the air keeps me from summoning, but it also keeps me from sensing the others." He dropped from the tree, slipping on a few knots of vines. He grunted and pushed himself to his feet. He rubbed his back end and looked over to Yukari who was giggling.

"Come on Wong-kun, we have to find the others desu." The yasha laughed and nodded. She was right. With those terrible beasts about if the wrong person was caught alone without the use of their youki, was a sitting duck.

Tsukune shook his head and smiled warmly as the two girls doted over him. "Don't worry I'm fine. I'll get some things okay?" He had insisted they allow him to gather supplies. They were worried because they couldn't sense the others nearby, but Moka could feel the barrier debilitating her extraneous youki, for even with that seal on it did not seem to be enough holding in her power.

They would need some sort of base shelter. As much as they wanted to go running off and searching for everyone, it was the worst possible way for them to behave. They needed to make a base, that way, were their efforts in vain, they would have a dry, safe place to hide. Not that Tsukune really wanted to hide or even wait, but his recklessness would not put _all_ of them in danger, plus Kurumu was still injured, the youki-negating barrier constricting healing as she and Moka were still obviously covered in bruises and scratches.

Moka and Kurumu frowned as they watched Tsukune turn and walk toward the treeline. They were obviously worried that the beasts that came down with them were possibly still alive and well. The two were chilly. Even with the afternoon sun high in the sky, the shade made it chilly as did the ocean breeze. Tsukune went about gathering strips of fallen palm leaves within the girl's view. They had turned their backs to him and settled on the sand, shoulder to shoulder. A tentative air carried over the succubus and vampire. They had been fighting so long over Tsukune, in fact that was what brought them so close in the first place, but was Kurumu really ready to give up? Tsukune still cared for them and did not treat them differently even though he and Moka had mated, but did that cast them out of the running?

From the underbrush a pair of glowing red eyes watched the young man. Tsukune paused and turned his head in the direction of the eyes. When he did a soft growl escaped the bushes and a large Clouded Leopard had sprung off into the denser jungles. Tsukune shrugged and made his way back to the girls, his body still feeling heavy and a bit sore after that drop, but he had to get stronger, for their sake. This island was riddled with danger and their peaceful slice of paradise would not last long, but that much they expected.

_One day... no. I resolve to make them a paradise. I will build them a place to live where they can live their days out happily like Sun-senpai. A world where ayashi and humans can happily smile about tomorrow...I promise with everything that I am, and will become._

_I will never forget._

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	92. Omake 32

**Omake 32**

**Firewood Woes**

It was the first worry, at least the yuki onna had pointed out. The night would get cold and they needed to make a camp. Without their youki they would be vulnerable to most dangers. The young ice faery would quote survival exercises offered to them in the Academy.

_First thing is first: firewood._

Now the Jiang shi, being dead, had no reason to worry herself or concern about such things, but the yuki onna had said it with such a serious expression she would suppose it would do no harm to be prepared. Ling-Ling had managed to find her head, but getting the sand out of her neck had been an irritating task in and of itself. Mizore would stay behind in a clearing they had found and set up camp. She insisted she would prepare a place for them to sleep safely for the night if the hopping zombie would gather the firewood.

_Only wood that has fallen from trees._

For that was how humans did it, but the trouble was, with the overgrown vegetation and twisting rainforest roots, the Jiang shi would have considerable amount of trouble just hopping around. She would grow angry trying to find a path, so in the stead of actually taking wood that been discarded by the forest she would take out a tree in her rage.

The hopping zombie would pick up the perfectly cut firewood into her arms and turn to hop toward the designated campsite, but as she went she found her load growing lighter by the second. She would pause and blink, turning to look over her shoulder, only to find that hopping motions weren't the best for transporting unbound objects. She would hop back down the path, picking up each fallen log and repeat the process, only getting a bit further each time.

By the time she got to the campsite she was exhausted. Though she was dead, she still had energy and had burned it all due to her low stamina, something she perhaps kept from her other life. The exhausted Jiang shi collapsed into camp, the firewood rolling across the sand. She would darkly sneer at the firewood, for it was now useless covered in sand. Her dark, black eyes shot up to the yuki onna who was crouched over her form.

Though she was dead, and did not concern herself with such things, it was still startling how silently the young ice woman moved, but it was their natural prerogative, one would assume. The zombie blinked and looked passed the yuki onna who had built an igloo as their _tent_. The zombie felt a tick of stress press against her skull as she slowly turned her head to looked up at the ice maiden who poked at her cheek.

"You...you can use your ice powers snow witch?" The Jiang shi tried to stay calm, but the yuki onna looked _far_ too amused by the fact. Mizore's lips would pull back into a smile as she blushed. Her powers were based on the environment, the only thing she needed youki for was for her ice clones. She would nod and help Ling-Ling to her feet.

Ling-Ling brushed off her sleeves and pointed to the kami-forsaken logs. "There is your tinder!" She angrily spout, trying her hardest to keep her patience. Mizore offered her a thumbs up with her adorably, bland expression.

_Good job!_

"But..." Mizore murmured as she rolled her lollipop to her cheek and shrugged. "Since you're dead you don't need to be kept warm, and since I'm an ice woman I don't need it." Mizore patted her shoulder and would shuffle off. "Now we need to gather food!" Ling-Ling's hands were inches from the ice woman's neck. The hopping zombie began to laugh. She screamed out and ripped her head off her shoulders and slammed it to the ground. Mizore turned around and looked at her with a raised brow. "You okay?" The yuki onna questioned.

Ling-Ling picked up her head and cleared her throat as she popped her head back on. "Yes, now shall we rest for the night before we search for the others in the morrow?" The Triad daughter suggested. Mizore nodded. She wanted to meet up with the others as soon as possible, for there was a foreboding feeling that held strongly over her head. Mizore looked toward the forest and narrowed her eyes. She could feel it watching her. It was that beast from the plane, but she had set ice pits around the campsite while the zombie was away. They would be safe for the night.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	93. Omake 33

**Omake 33**

**Mushrooms**

Yukari and FongFong have been marching their way through the thick forest for hours now. Even as the evening neared it was still hot and humid. The pair had traveled for many miles, in circles no less. The tiny witch had insisted Wong carry her on his back, as it was the man's duty to look after the woman. Poor Wong though was more panic stricken that the witch's barely developed body would brush against his back, he still unused to the contact of a woman.

"My apologies Sendou-san, but this is a little awkward carrying y-you." He would protest as his face was flushed red from heat of both the close contact and the humid forest. "You are small, you can certainly walk." She was indeed lighter than he so would be more capable of moving about these dense jungle walls.

The ebony-haired witch took immediate offense. "What is that supposed to mean desu ka?" She smacked the back of his head, which caused the male to fall forward and land face first into the mossy, grass covered jungle floor. The male groaned and raised his head, coughing out a mouthful of leaves. She stood up and climbed across Wong's back and settled herself on the ground, taking care to pull her skirt beneath her as she plopped down. Yukari crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, turning her nose to the air. "I am a mature, young, lady desu!" She would complain.

Wong sat himself up and coughed up a rock before sitting and pulling his legs crossed with his hands. He sighed. "That is not what I meant Sendou-san! Please understand the delicat-" He would swallow his words and jump back when the witch came right up in his face, pouting with puffed cheeks.

"Wong-kun, you baka desu!" She held out her hand to summon her wand, but nothing would come of her efforts. She sighed and slumped to the ground as she ran her hands through her short cut hair. The poor witch had lost her cap in the rush of flood waters. It was a depressing day and she was slowly beginning to doubt herself. The others seemed so troubled by Tsukune and Moka being together. He had turned down Wong-kun's brilliant harem offer. She always had such confidence in herself, but her lack of magic at the moment made her feel like a weak and helpless child. She would terribly misinterpret Wong's words as harsh comments against her weakness, for even without youki Wong was fine! It was not as if he was any good when it came to summoning anyway.

The witch felt the tears stinging her eyes as she looked up, hearing a strange growl come from the yasha's direction. At first she was startled, expecting it to be the beasts that had come upon the plane, but in the stead she saw Wong crumple to the ground, holding his stomach. "Wong-kun?" Yukari shuffled over and patted his shoulder. "Are you okay desu ka?" She would worry. Maybe she hurt him when she hit him and knocked him down.

"Ooh..." Wong groaned as he curled himself up, gripping at his belly. "I was famished, while walking with Sendou-san he found some fungi with his third eye, it had a lovely aura..." Yukari facepalmed. She would groan and peer between her fingers. At first the question would come as to how Wong could open his third eye with the barrier in place, but the second thought would soon follow.

"What did it look like desu ka..." Wong suddenly sat up and raised the flap of his cheongsam and allow a multitude of oddly shaped and colored mushrooms spill from hiding. One that stood out was a lovely white-stemmed fungi with a half-eaten red-cap that Yukari immediately recognized. It was a fly agaric. It was a highly poisonous and strong mind-altering plant. Though it is not deadly in small amounts, because of the psychoactive properties it makes youkai highly vulnerable to its mind-altering affects that can last anywhere form a few hours to days...

But the witch was unsure how it would affect a Yasha like Wong. Yasahs are said to be quite resilient to such things, but they are also said to be powerful youkai and Wong can barely summon himself out of a bamboo patch. The Yasha's third eye was wide open and staring right at Yukari. The witch jumped back at the disturbing sight. "Uh..W-wong-kun? Are you okay?"

He jumped to his feet and threw his arms into the air, his sleeves dancing about in the action. "Fantastic Sendou-san, never better! Why do you ask?~" He asked in his usual, high-spirited self, but something was off... the way he moved was wrong. He laughed out and turned his head in exaggerated motion as he looked about. "I can sense _everything._" Yukari staggered at his words, nearly face-faulting. Okay, he was not alright.

Sometimes the witch would forget Wong was a first year and was not yet familiar with survival lessons that second years normally received. At least this would not be as bad as hunting Monster Dorian, but she had let her guard down and let her emotions get to her, and considering the Qilin that were possibly roaming the island and looking for them, she couldn't let Wong out her sight. "Okay Wong-kun, just stay calm desu." She nodded. "We have to stick together okay?" When Yukari looked up she was startled to find Wong right in her face. He chuckled and suddenly spend off.

"I'm coming nee-san!" Yukari jumped to her feet and tried to grab the Yasha, but to no avail.

"Wong-kun-" A growl rumbled through the forest, causing the witch to flinch. "W-wait up Wong-kun!" Yukari raced after the Yasha. From the underbrush a large clouded leopard stepped from the forest trees. It sniffed the ground where Yukari and FongFong had been standing. It shook its head, and padded off, its large paws leaving not a mark of step in the mud-covered path.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	94. Omake 34

**Omake 34**

**Fishing for Monkeys**

It was silent on the beachfront. Moka sat under a tree settled on Tsukune's blazer. Her pale skin was not something readily made for the sun, and the heat put her in no mood for vampire and sun jokes. It wasn't that they were allergic to the sun, it was just they were nocturnal creatures, it was a misconception. The vampire felt woozy in the unforgiving heat, and being she was anemic she needed to keep her count up. Her back leaned against the palm tree as she rubbed her belly which felt oddly empty as of late. She would sigh and weakly flutter her ruby eyes open.

"Tsukune..." She would whine. "Did you catch anything yet?" The young man would sigh. He was sitting cross-legged on the coast. His pants were folded up and all but completely soaked by the sea water. He held a make-shift fishing rod which was nothing more then a stick tied off with his shoelaces and a half-bludgeoned crab being used as bait. His bare feet were covered in the fine white sands and is chest covered only by his cotton undershirt as Kurumu used his collared shirt as a covering from the sun.

The succubus raised a brow and leaned over Tsukune's shoulder. The Alastor shook his head, but Kurumu was already on her path and crouched down beside him, unbothered and perhaps a bit pleased with the bit of wind that rode up her uncovered legs. She pulled the shirt over her head and would cutely wink as she slipped the tip of her pink tongue out.

"Ne, Tsukune, it's like you're feeding yourself for two." The succubus teased. Tsukune turned his chocolate eye toward the succubus who was already prancing backwards giggling. He would sigh, but begin to laugh at the truth of the matter. Poor Moka sat under the shade of the tree, baffled by their little inside joke, it barely lifting to her ears as far as she sat from the dreaded sea water. She was still recovering from nearly drowning so was out of it.

Kurumu was right to make light of their situation. They were lost on a beach, with no means of protecting themselves by relying on their youki. Tsukune instinctively touched his hand to his hip where his hilt sat chained to the belt of his pants. He was not sure if it would help him, but he would be sure to keep it close.

Tsukune leaned back and turned to smile at Moka. "Don't worry about it Moka-chan." He teased with a soft laugh. The succubus spun around to look at Tsukune, his eyes on Moka and not on what was on the end of his fishing line. The blue-haired demon would blink and tilt her head.

"T...tsukune-kun?" Now she had earlier made mention that this was nothing like their little excursion to fetch some Monster Dorain, but given the odd, pink and squirmy slime covered deal crawling its way on land via the pull of Tsukune's makeshift fishing pole... "Tsukune! The line!" She called out.

Tsukune gripped the rod with both hands and turned. In a mark of instinct the male pulled the line in only to shout when a large octopus was lurched from the sea and latched itself to Tsukune's face. Moka would boredly watch and wince when Tsukune's back hit the ground. She would only jump when water would splash and stilled. She raised a brow at her lover and best friend, the succubus desperately trying to pull the gripping mollusk off Tsukune's head. The male cried out in muffled calls and tried to pull backwards and out of the beast's grip. Moka looked around the sand for something to use to help. Her eyes came upon the sharp, cone shell which hermit crabs typically occupied. When she picked up the shell, she was not expecting its slimy limpet inhabitant to still be present.

The vampire's eyes widened as the goop drizzling mollusk would slobber its ooze all over her hand. Her face turned red as the vampire swallowed a scream. With all the force she could currently muster, she hurled the shelled marine creature. Kurumu finally freed the octopus from Tsukune's head. She shrieked and tossed it aside before kicking it.

"Kurumu we can make tako sushiiieee!" The curled shout that punctuated was thanks to the limpet's shell clobbering him in the head. The male was thrown back and thudded against the sand with a groan. Moka winced and smiled weakly.

"I found some aogai..." the vampire offered.

"T...thanks Moka." Tsukune sat up and pulled the shell off his face, a large print remaining where it had embedded itself... Kurumu and Moka snorted and stifled their laughter, the silver-haired temptress far more adapt at hiding her amusement. Tsukune turned to disagree with their behavior but was dumbfounded by the sight that stood behind Kurumu. It was a monkey. Kurumu blinked and looked down.

The succubus was in love! She had never seen such an adorable thing in her life before! Moka blushed at the cute monkey. Tsukune felt a sweatdrop condense on the back of his head. It was a very feminine reaction from them both, something he should have expected, but the timing was off. Suddenly the monkey dashed for the tako and grabbed it, racing off into the trees.

"H-hey!" Tsukune shouted and rushed over to the tree which Moka sat under. The male looked to the vampire as if he expected her to stop it. She offered a shrug and raised brow as if to respond _it was too cute... _Tsukune sighed and motioned his hand, asking permission to climb Moka's sacred little spot. The vampire pushed to her feet and sauntered back beside Kurumu to watch Tsukune climb the tree after the monkey. The male struggled to reach through the thick flaps of palm leaves, the girls idly watching.

"Tsukune!" Moka called to the obviously frustrated Tsukune, the monkey inching out of reach every time! Tsukune looked down to Moka as Kurumu seemed to be pointing. "Grab some coconuts!" The boy blinked.

There had been...coconuts there the entire...

_SPLAT!_

The monkey could not jump through the trees with a heavy tako in hand, so dropped it on Tsukune's head and fled. The octopus did not approve of the man (monkey) handling and bit its beak into Tsukune's head. Blood poured down the male's face. A moment later the pain would register and he would wince and fall out the tree after losing his grip. Moka would fold her arms behind her back as Kurumu covered her eyes at the surprising fall. "You didn't get the coconut Tsukune..." Tsukune lay in the sand on his back and sighed. As adorable as Moka was acting he could not help but feel as if something was off. It could have been the cephalopod slurping his head or the fact Moka was teasing him. He couldn't be sure why, but she was behaving much more like her sealed self than...

_THONK_

A coconut fell on Tsukune's head. "Got the coconut..." The girls would cheer. Now they just needed fire. Tsukune would be sure not to hire himself out for that job since fishing seemed so dangerous at this point. There was no telling what fire would bring...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	95. Mark of Death

**(A/N: There are some parts that coincide with The Origins of a Ghoul: A Vampire's Bane. If you have not read it, you don't need to get the gist of the story, but it helps.)**

**Chapter XCII: Mark of Death**

The headmaster brushed his gloved hand over the smooth, glass body of his crystal ball. The office was dim, little light filtered in through the thick, white curtains. In front of his desk stood a nervous and fidgeting Nekonome-sensei. Her denim skirt crinkled against her motions as she brushed her legs together. To her chest she held a clipboard as her squinted eyes peered over the light-pink frames of her glasses. Though nearly invisible against her blond hair, her hazel-tipped ears would flick under her rattled nerves. She would all but jump out of her skin, a frightened nya escaping her lips, when the headmaster moved to look up at her.

Mikogami motions his hand and chuckles softly. His eyes seem to sparkle from beneath the fabric of his white hood, his gloved hands soon settling on the flat of his desk. "_It is not your fault sensei, there is no need to worry, the girl is well enough. That is not why I called you here._" Though his voice was low, and would send chills down one's spine, the nekomusou seemed content to hear those particular words.

She was not in trouble? And Ose was well? For this she was glad, but if not for the fact she had lost track of the excitable young girl, then what? Not that she wished to question the head master, but her head tilted to the side and her curious nature would quickly take the best of her. "Why did you call me?" She mewled. Her ears settled and her body stopped its nervous motions.

"_The files you have been going through, their progress repots, they were due were they not? I would like to see if their grades are worth their mettle, considering how far out of hand things have gotten." _The exorcist smirked and webbed his fingers together so his chin may rest upon the nest of digits. The cat woman blinked and nodded.

Over the time which the Newspaper Club has been together the advisor has been keeping a close eye on their grades. While joining a club your first year of high school is done so voluntarily, time spent participating in club activities is understandably reduced due to work and other vocational activities, such as the ones the Newspaper Club is often forced to deal with. Tsukune and the others were within their third year, with the exception of Kokoa, so they would soon graduate. Nekonome fingered through her papers and handed a small collection of papers to the headmaster.

As the club's advisor's and their homeroom teacher it was not only her obligation as their sensei, but as an adult, to make sure they were prepared for the world. For them it would be a different world. Would humans and youkai really be able to get along? She knew it must have been very hard for them, she knew it was difficult for her. There was such little time to nap, and there would be even less when they had their own responsibilities. Mikogami looked over the papers, rather surprised.

"_I think he will be satisfied with these reports."_ The exorcist murmured as he read through the grades. "_They have all developed since their first year, I am quite impressed by Aono's development considering his lack of will to participate in school activities at first..._" he knowingly chuckled. He set the papers down and looked to Nekonome. Nekonome smiled and nodded. He smirked and peered up at the nekomusou. "_Well then, shall we prepare for our trip?_" He questioned.

"Hai!" The nekomusou giggled and turned heel to spring away. Exorcist watched as the men in suits opened the door for her as she skipped off. The door was closed and a question would seriously escape the dark figures that seemed ever present in his office.

"Sir, do you really have time for this?" The shades would turn to meet the robed form that sat leaned enough to bare over the crystal ball, a shadow covering the swirling images from sight. Mikogami chuckled and turned his eye to the men. The one who questioned him bowed his head. "With all due respect, after the tribe of Tanuki were wiped out, they want answers."

"_I know they do._" He reached over and pet the head of the sleeping Togezo that lay at his side, on the ground. "_Would you tell them that somehow Frankenstein has escaped his imprisonment?_" They swallowed and looked to each other.

Frankenstein, or Boian Frankenstein, was an ayashi from a Western country. His grandfather was Viktor Frankenstein, who had become more myth than man. Viktor was noted for his works in galvanism. He was acclaimed as being the modern Prometheus and could give rise to the dead without the use of occult magicks. He once said that his works were that of modern man and should not be confused with the sorcery of the East. He had been confronted by human society, being that the man himself lived among them, and was accused of witchcraft and sinning against a god in which he refused to believe in.

_What god would make death a quintessential part of life?_

Viktor had left with his mistress, Iuliana Ygor, toward the ends of his country and was hold up in a castle for many years working on his experiments, trying to create life through science in the stead of through the miracles of gods. Viktor would later be cornered within the castle he made his home along with his grotesque experiments against nature. Many sought to burn him at the stake and raze his castle and the devils he had produced inside. When he was eventually captured he had said he had made the perfect mix of man and daemon, a creature with the kind nature of man and the strength of a youkai.

He called his greatest creation Adam Frankenstein, for the boy was his _son,_ and born from the union of an ayashi and human. Adam and his mother had been run to the deepest end of the castle where the woman, weak with sickness, would cower behind her son. It was than that Adam had transformed and killed all those around him. The castle was set to fire and burned down, but Adam was able to escape with his mother, who died some time later. He had buried her in the soils of the human world she loved so much, but he could not forgive the humans for what they had done and escaped to the youkai world where he continued his father's experiments. He wanted to create an even better breed of man and youkai than what his father had, and used his own body in many of his experiments. Adam would marry a young Eastern youkai by the name of Ke Xin Wong.

He had married into a powerful family and would come under the apprenticeship of Fuhai Touhou. He would learn that there is a method to the madness that was the occult. Beneath the manipulation of the naturally flowing energies, or electromagnetic currents, that ran through a body, one could essentially control the building blocks of life and take one lifeform, and completely create another. With these newly discovered techniques Adam was convinced he had found the secret to all life and soon grew obsessed with his work.

His son, Boian, which in his native tongue, meant _warrior, _would continue his work_._ He believed his son was a warrior to the next generation. Adam would soon leave his wife and son and go on a journey. He had learned of a breed of youkai-specific pathogens that he could use to control the result of human blood mixing with youkai blood. Child birth between a pure youkai and human was rare, even Adam still suffered from lapses of illness that would otherwise be ineffective to a youkai. Ayashi had an easier time because they had full youkai blood. But it was not about blood, or being stronger. It was something deeper than that. Adam had believed his father had seen the possibility for a true unity between human and youkai.

Boian studied under the Wong family as he grew, but the death of his childhood friend, due to an illness, had driven him to finding the truth his father had searched for. His father's research in the youkai and human genome had the answer. It was the blind fate in kami that his father lacked. It was by chance he had come to learn about the special properties of Bloodriver's genes. He knew it was what his father was missing the entire time, and it was in her blood that he could find the answer, but before the foolish woman had sacrificed her powers and her life for her daughter.

According to what Shuzen had told them their oldest daughter had a quarrel with the Lady Mother over her place and fought to the death, and the evidence was surely there: Bloodriver's blood spilled all across the porcelain walls and floors of the basement hall.

Foolish woman had let herself fall. The most powerful daiyoukai in the world, a damned cat's toy for an overachieving wench. Boian had come from the Wong property to investigate for traces of life. His youkai abilities allowed him to detect life and even control the aspect of life itself: blood, but when he arrived there was no sign of life. Akasha's blood has been spilled everywhere. What had happened here in these hell hole? This dark secret that belonged to the Shuzen family? It was an empty hole, a basement that held _something, _but now held nothing. What had happened here?

Boian took a sample of the Lady's blood. The current lady-of-the-house lacked the culture of the former mistress. With what he knew from his father's studies, and his teachings from the Wong family he was able to create life.

"What..." Miyabi stared wide-eyed to Bloodriver from the rear-view mirror of his car. She sat with her hands in her lap, her wrists bound by the whip and a seal pressed to her top like a brooch. Beside her sat Kahlua, who held her hands to her mouth, horrified. She had never known what had happened back than, the day Moka had been sealed. She and Kokoa were meeting their mother who had arrived out front, that was the day she had met Miyabi. They wanted to help, but their father had sent them away. Only later were they told it was Moka having a tantrum from the news of being sent away to the human world for her studies. Apparently days prior Moka had received a letter from her mother, who had already been gone, possibly mindful of her fate. The letter had told Moka she would be leaving. She had no choice. She had told no one...

Kokoa had been devastated, and determined to leave home as soon as she was old enough. Father had not stopped her. Father had been in contact with Moka during her years in junior high. The silver-haired assassin had heard him speaking to her, apologizing for sending her away, that her temper was too much to handle. Kahlua had been convinced it was the truth. Her mother never treated Moka kindly, and she often spoke horrible things to her. Moka was often scolded by father for always sneaking around areas of the house she was not allowed to be.

Even their grandfather had said she was too strong.

"I...it can't be true mother." Kahlua reached out, but flinched back when Bloodriver raised her bound hands to pull back her hair and show a mark on her neck.

"It's Boian's seal. I have to go back occasionally for him to renew it." She calmly explained. "As of late he has been experimenting on me using some strange compound that limits my youki." She turned her eyes up toward the mirror. Miyabi looked to the road, feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation suddenly.

Sitting in the front seat at his side were Roger and Mayday. The gremlins looked up to their boss with the mirror in their hands. Their long ears twitched. They did not understand what was wrong, but why should it be a problem. "Ya got so much of it though." Roger peeped up. Miyabi raised a brow and looked up to the mirror a moment, long enough to catch the Lady chuckling softly.

"You are right, but it is only a drop of all the youki I once had." The elder vampire would lean back and look out her window. "In a body such as this, that is not my _true_ body, it could not, would not handle the massive amount of youki contained within my soul. It took Boian several bodies, several reconstructions. Even then if I don't return once in a while to get repairs this body would deteriorate and fall apart." She smiled and looked back toward the front of the car. "I could not let that happen, I have something important to accomplish, and you, Fujisaki, have quite a habit of getting in my way." She added threateningly. Miyabi laughed and held up his hand.

"Now, now, don't get mad, by the sounds of it we have a lot in common, but what begs the question, if you need him why were you trying to kill him?" The man questioned.

The elder vampire chuckled and smirked. "My Fujisaki-_kun,_ you have your hands in everything don't you?" Miyabi raised his brows and returned the sarcastic smirk.

"I like to know what's going on in my division." He noted. Bloodriver scoffed. The businessman sneered. "And what is that for?" He wondered.

"Did you know what Boian was _doing?_" She growled, her youki slowly bubbling up from its formerly calm state. Miyabi's eyes trailed over to Kahlua who looked terribly worried. The male scoffed and tapped his hand on the steering wheel before he leaned back and settled his right arm on the car door.

"We heard Boian got his hands on a piece of hot commodity. We tried to get in and confiscate it before he was aware we were on his tail, but it seems that old friend of yours was a few steps ahead and sent his lapdogs after it. Not that I don't appreciate the effort," if it could be called that, "But you're damn lucky they weren't killed because **you** were stupid enough to try and kick his ass before they arrived! You nearly cost us a year of investigation!" The male accused, only for the wheels of the car to blow out with an explosive burst.

Miyabi stomped on the breaks and swerved, getting his car to a safe stop best he could. The sound of blaring horns were heard behind them. Miyabi's hand ran through his hair, pulling back the wild strands. He glared into the rear-view mirror at a smiling Bloodriver.

"And if something happened to Moka..." She warned. Miyabi sighed and leaned forward on the steering wheel. The dark-haired male blinked when he heard his phone buzzing. Kahlua was soothingly brushing her hand along her aunt's shoulder, her brows twisted in worry. Miyabi looked to the side where Roger and Mayday held up his phone, which had fallen from his pocket in the near-collision with the Fairy Tale HQ. A few security guards had come to make sure their boss was alright and that the prisoner was safely secured. He took his phone from the Gremlins as the elder vampire was escorted from the vehicle by the guards and Kahlua.

He put the phone to his ear, only to hear a crackling voice over the other end. _"Miyabi-k- you there?" _He called out, but received no response. He waited for several seconds, only for the voice to hum out again. "_Where is Moka-chan? You promised she'd be here. -kzzt- kill you." _And the line went dead.

Miyabi stared at his phone, as did the one on the other end. The individual wore a black hood and stared at the phone with a frown. "It seems the signal is weak." She turned her head, looking out the back of the limousine's window toward the cinders of what was once the Wong compound. "Where could Moka-chan be...?"

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Tsukune lay awake under the make-shift shelter of palm leaves as a fire crackled in the pit they had made. Sticks of half eaten tako and aogai littered the fire's pit as well as the empty shells of clams and coconut husks. The male lay on his side, his arm wrapped over Moka's torso. The vampire lay sound asleep curled with her back against his chest, using his shirt to keep herself warm, though his bear skin did enough for her. Kurumu had been reluctant, but they had to stay warm and so she was lying curled into Moka, wearing Tsukune's blazer. The two girls were deep in slumber, but the male could not sleep. They weren't safe on the island. He knew that those things had followed them, and he was too worried about the others, unsure of how they fared.

Yukari and Wong had found shelter under the arched branches of a grand old tree. The pair, though troubled at first, lay curled into the other's warmth. A few mushroom stalks lay uneaten by the opening of the tree, Wong calmed of his delirium by a few good smashes to the head by coconuts, which lay cracked along the path, their meat eaten by the hungry students.

Ling-Ling and Mizore found refuge in some trees, the canopies so thick and closely webbed together that they could easily walk along the tree tops like the path of stone and rested.

Through the the pair of Qilin stalked about laughing to each other. Their human forms were quite distinct. One had tattoos that mimicked the markings of a tiger's stripes running along his arm, and the other had long, hazel hair that glowed like the golden morning sun. Kichii, had the tattoos and short, ruffled black hair. He wore a pair of torn jeans and shuffled around the sands with no shoes and a bokken in his belt's loop. The other was named Rinshi and she wore a blue bikini top and had a pair of melon-colored hot pants. Her red sneakers kicked up sand as she followed Kichii.

"Kichii, wait!" She called, Kichii turned and looked to her. He reached out as she shuffled near and placed his hands at either side of her neck. He gently moved away her hair and looked to the mark on her neck.

"Don't worry doll, you still got a while before we gotta head back, let's just rough em up and mess any chances they got to escape before things are all nice and set up for em." Kichii consoled. Rinshi nodded and sighed, brushing her lips against the male's.

"Let's just hurry, this place is cramping my style. When Doc said a vacation I was shooting for four stars." She teased. Kichii smirked and nodded.

"No worries doll, after this we can take a normal vacation, Doc said he'll take off the marks soon as we do this job, and we'll be in our own, permanent bodies again, right?" He questioned. Rinshi nodded. "Atta girl." he kissed her forehead and turned to run off. "Let's go spook them kids!" Rinshi laughed and followed the male off.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	96. Darkness and Light

**Chapter XCIII: Darkness and Light**

They had interrogated Akasha for several hours. She had been freely roaming and had information on Boian's lab, his location, but she was smart and knew well were they to find it they would shut it down and in turn shut down her source of new-life. Miyabi sat in the room, watching through the two-way mirror that separated him, the vampire and her interrogator. He would nervously look from the mirror to his phone. She was just as legend said. Bloodriver Akasha was a beauty, level-headed and a frightening beast in battle. Before entering the room she had turned to Miyabi and held up her hand, offering five fingers.

Five hours.

That was the time she gave them to get the information they wanted from her. She explained that Boian was searching for a way to make q child. He wanted to bring human and youkai together in an unconventional manner. She explained it with the spin of a familiar tale. Humans grew stronger by the day, and to the nearest second, while youkai were pushed further back into the abyss. The barriers could protect them only so much, and forcing them would only create an unnecessary chaos. It seemed she was well informed, and well aware of their trying to locate each Barrier Pillar as soon as possible. They had seen the state of the Barrier Pillar in the yuki onna village. A Barrier Pillar was a great structure that kept one of the four pillars that carried the full weight of the four grand barriers, which formed one massive barrier that sealed and protected the youkai world.

The state they had found the Pillar of the North, was of bitter consequence. Though the vampire mistress of questionable background knew not the details, she knew these parasites that infected the Pillars fed off the creation of youki and amplified it to a point where if the structure, body or form did not absorb the youki, or was otherwise unable to, they would deteriorate, much like her current body is eaten by her power, and much the way Houseki was.

Houseki was the code name given to Boian's first human-youkai experiment. He had come to learn the boy's nature through rumors that carried from the Gakuen, but digging around he was able to learn his background after he cut the red tape Mikogami had conveniently placed around his very existence. Thanks to the Shougatsu incident it had been very easy to learn of his true nature, though by then it had been too late to control Houseki. Tsukune, until than, was believed to be a _vampire_ of humble roots. Inspecting the boy's DNA he had learned just how humble the roots were, but never would he imagine that Tsukune's creation was the result of being forcefully _**injected**_ with vampire blood.

He had believed Tsukune been a pure creation of a human and youkai that was so perfectly balanced: he was a blur between the lines that defined them.

Akasha would speak no more of it, but she continued to explain the methods behind Boian's madness. It seems that he is indebted to a man by the name of Edward Helsing. He was a doctor that cared for his father under the Wong family. His father's bouts of sickness were attributed to a string of immune deficiencies that were born of the weakened body bore of Adam's constant experimentation done on his own body, but also his weak connection between his human and youkai blood. Doctor Helsing was often known to be an arbitrary man of loyal nature. He was under authority to the Wong family because they had saved his life, when it was darkest. He was a kind, honest man and was always sympathetic to those in need, which always made him a good doctor. He served the head of the family: Fei-Hung Wong. He was not only the family's physician, but an expert on all things youkai, though he was but a human. He earned his knowledge from his father, Abraham van Helsing.

His mother was of questionable nature. It was because of Edward's knowledge of this affliction, was the reason Boian was able to complete his research. Edward's mother was a Ghoul. No, not one part of Edward was vampiric, but he was a strong human that held great regenerative abilities and above-human strength.

This was chilling news. Miyabi glanced up at the glass, his hands held a pair of steel balls, which were appropriately named worry stones. The Helsing family were infamous doctors. They had spent generations studying youkai and their nature. They were the only humans that held no fear of youkai for they held every weakness held by them, leaving them to be feared and hated by both sides: one jealous with their power over demons, and the other hateful of their power over them. If the Helsing family indeed had ties with the Wong family... They had _her_ under their orders, but even if she had trained with the former head of the family she had still betrayed them. The male could feel himself sweat at the idea. Had they let that mad man get away with something important? Akasha smiled and looked toward the mirror-glass.

"Let me out." She calmly said, her explanations and patience done. Miyabi froze. He turned his eye up to catch the emerald orbs that stared back, as if she could see him through the mirror. "Do you really think your _toys_ were enough to stop _me_ Miyabi-kun? This may not be my true self, but you are still no match for me. Your petty tools for street-fighting is nothing compared to my soul's knowledge of _true war._" The mistress boasted.

The interrogator was frightened for his own well being. There he sat in a room, with a monster, a real monster. He knew not how the vampire knew Miyabi was out there, nor could he bare the youki that she boasted as she threatened their leader. Miyabi's hands stilled and he sat back in his seat. He set the steel balls on the table and chuckled. So she let herself get captured. "That's a strange nature you have there Bloodriver-san." The male spoke as he motioned his hand. An agent standing behind him bowed his head and walked over to the room to let the vampire out.

They removed the whip from around her wrists and she stepped from the room. Miyabi sat back and motioned his hand, asking her a moment to rest comfortably. The vampire offered the male a courteous bow and chuckled. "I do hope, you are not planning what I think you are with the mirror Miyabi. Do not think lightly of her." She warned.

Miyabi smirked, but relented and sighed. He reached into his pocket and held out a card to the vampire mistress. She took the card in hand and looked to it. Miyabi looked away when she raised a brow and looked at him. "Don't think much of the things I do, but rather what I get done. We're going to the UK. If you can find the kids before Akuha gets back, I'll happen to forget the mirror. But if you can't make it before the end of the next week, I'm going to Yorkshire to bring the Cottingley Clan to our side. They've been looking to get their hands on that mirror, and so happen to win the auction we held for it." Miyabi smirked, to Akasha's displeasure. "Such a rare artifact, I think I'll deliver it personally, hm?" The businessman offered.

Akasha smiled warmly. "We'll see Miyabi-kun."

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Miles from the original Wong compound, in an allied Family's territory, the Wong family sat hunkered in an underground storage facility that was normally used for transporting illegal goods in and out of China. Crates of unopened supplies, possibly drugs, or weapons, lay piled to the ceilings. Bulbs precariously hung from the rafters of steel. They would offer an eerie light as they swung against the weight of the building, which shook from the terrible storm that ravaged the city streets. Though it was not the worst of spring weather, the rainy season was coming, and things were only going to get worse, fast.

Men garbed in suits stood around the dimly lit room, groups separated and talking in a friendly manner, some having drinks or gambling in their corners while they lie in wait. Fei-Hung Wong was the head of the Wong Family. He had a face only a mother could love as his features were solid, and contorted into a permanent sneer. His face was carved with battle-worn scars. He sat in a chair as a messenger sat knelt before him. By the head's side stood his wife, Tim-Tim Wong, the mother of Ling-Ling and FongFong. Tim-Tim held her fan over her mouth, when her free hand sat settled on her hip. Her brow was quirked slightly.

Fei-Hung scoffed and pulled his lip back in a pretentious sneer, his expression souring further. "You sure?" He questioned. Sitting across the room on a box, with numerous stacks of manga piled about, was Fuhai Touhou. Fei-Hung glanced over a moment at the old man, who wore a flowing kimono that seemed to little fit his shriveled old form. The messenger nodded vigorously.

"We've found a barrier out in the South Sea right where the plane went down." The man repeated to his superior.

"Heh." Fei-Hung chuckled as he ran the edges of his rough fingers along the short, curved machete he wielded. "Good job, looks about time we go fishing." the men chuckled as they fingered their various weapons. Tim-Tim stood, looking soft and elegant as she stared over the edge of her fan. Fei-Hung had not let her behavior gone unnoticed. With sneer held he looked past his shoulder at his wife. "What's wrong okaasan?" He questioned with concern, though even as the head showed concern, he still showed his strong-willed nature.

Tim-Tim's lips curled behind her fan as her brows lowered in their amusement. "It seems we've been offered bait otousan." The Chinese Triad princess turned her black eyes to glance around the room. "If we leave, we leave the remnants of our scattered kin vulnerable..." She murmured as she brushed the tips of her fingers through her husband's short hair.

"An' if we stay, we risk being smoked out by that lil' bitch." Fei-Hung scoffed, knowing well that woman still lurked around the city. The Wong head knew better than to believe they were safe, even with allies. If it meant putting them in a greater seat of power, they would be betrayed. Allies are a straw of hay in a stack. One was better of trusting their family, blood or not. The men cheered and laughed out.

_Don't worry boss, we'll make sure nothing happens._

His men were strong, and loyal, but Fei-Hung wasn't a fool. He looked over to Fuhai, who had merely chuckled and fingered through his pages of manga. "What do ya think?" The leader would do well to take what advice there was to be had from the elder. Fuhai grunted and peered up from behind his books. His sunglasses melted into the features of his wrinkled face. The old youkai closed the manga and slid from the box. He folded his arms behind his back and shuffled forward as he thought aloud.

"The council is meeting in a month's time. With all the preparation a lot of deals have been circling about." As a Triad family, they were well aware of the money that came with any sort of meeting between those who believed themselves in charge. His mentioning it was nothing more than pointing out the obvious. The former family head would continue. "Auctions will pop up and that means more crossings between worlds and a raise in the number of cases of being spirited away..." Kidnappings, assassinations, the usual. "The perfect time to ship uncatalogued goods." The old man would smirk.

Even in the underworld, there were rules. They weren't called _organized crime _for no reason after all. Every item sent to the auctions were marked for shipping by each family. With so many goods going into the auctions, which would later go into the pocket of the territory head to further activities and profits, there are times where a few _nicer_ artifacts were shipped off cheaply, or even handed between groups without their dues. This would further launder said object and drop it deeper under the radar. Fei-Hung smirked.

"How'd ya like to go shopping okaasan?" Fei-Hung smirked. "Bet we'll find that regalia ya been lookin' for, I feel it in my gut." He pulled back the flap of his black jacket and smirked to his wife, who batted her fan in a flirty moment.

"Why outousan, that might be the gaping hole in your side, but I wouldn't mind a little shopping." Tim-Tim would giggle as Fei-Hung grunted and looked down to his white shirt. Indeed there was a gaping hole, the blood already dried and crusted as the flesh was already nearly completely healed. Tim-Tim turned her eyes to face the perverted, 2-D, Otaku. "Well, does this mean you're volunteering to pick up LingLing and FongFong?" She would question.

Fuhai smirked and patted his back with his fist. "I am their grandfather, I think it's nice to visit them once in a while, even if they are getting a bit big." He joked. "I want to see for myself just what it was they thought was worth the risk."

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

With a strong yawn Wong worked his way from his drowsy sleep. His eyes fluttered open as he stretched his arms over his head. Beside him lay Yukari, still sound asleep. She would murmur this and that. "_Ne, Tsukune-san, rub harder. Mmm..Moka-san hug tighter."_ The Yasha would jump a bit, and blink down at the witch. What fruitful dreams she had!

"Huh?" Wong blinked his large, ebony eyes, and than blinked his third eye open. "What was-?" The young ayashi pushed to his feet, a light dusting of sand raining from his lap and long sleeves. He would throw his braid over his shoulder as he lowered his head to exit their shelter. The arch of the tree did well to block out the light and elements. He was unable to notice the heavy patches of wet which have slicked the foliage. It was not rain that had caught them, but the receding waters from the tsunami that stranded them from one another. His slipper would slide against the watered down leaves.

"Whaaah!" The yasha shouted and staggered backwards. Yukari blinked her eyes open at the shout, and jumped when she saw her kouhai falling toward her. The sleep was quick to leave when the witch saw her being was in danger. She flinched and pulled her hands up to protect her head.

_**THUNK**_

"Aiyaaa!" Followed by a slur of Mandarin escaped the Yasha's mouth. The arch of the opening of the tree was low enough that the youkai did not tumble back in, but the back of his head would slam into the trunk of the tree. He stood there, his skull pressed against the object of his torment for moments. He shot forward and rubbed the back of his skull, his eyes tearing. Yukari crawled forward a bit.

"Wong-kun, are you okay desu ka?...huh?" Yukari would ask her kouhai, but than the sound of a snap would concern her. She blinked and looked around. Wong groaned and blinked his eyes of his tears as he sniffled.

"Sendou-san?" He called out, at her sudden pause. He glanced up to the trees. Had the Qilin found them? Those sounds, they were the sound of a stalking predator.

Tsukune's eyes snapped open. Red, slitted forms were met by the glaring white sands of their campsite. The young male exhaled. Sleep escaped his congested chest and sounded much like a growl had rumbled in his chest. Chocolate would soon replace the deep red as Tsukune would continue to try and gather his bearings. They were on an island, and he had been watching as the girls slept. He must have nodded off, but for no more than a few moments. The light was reaching the apex of sunset.

Tsukune carefully slipped his arm from around Moka's torso and flexed the one he was using as a headrest. It had fallen asleep so he was forced to massage it and help the blood flow return. Was someone watching him? He listened to the whisper that murmured in his ear. For a time the voice, that inner being of his, was neither his vampiric blood, or ghoul nature, and had not been for a time. His eyes traveled down to the ground, leaving the sun at the horizon as it seemed to depress him. Their voice had become his voice. He had made his choice. They were kind, and still considered him a human, but he knew, for a while now, he had not been a human for a long time. But neither was he a vampire, or a ghoul. They called him an Alastor. It was not by chance. By this time he was aware he had long since lost his _humanity_, though not in the way he had feared.

In a sense it had allowed his wish to come true.

Tsukune's head snapped up and he stood to his feet. He could hear noise shuffling through the line of forest. "Show yourself!" The male demanded. His voice had startled the sleeping females, who shuffled a bit before sitting up.

There was a soft groan that would escape the yuki onna. She was laid out on her back, atop a bed of leaves. She turned her eyes to LingLing who was looking around. She heard something, but both girls would be startled when something slashed at the trunk of their tree. "We've been found." The Jiang shi warned. Mizore stood in a low crouch, up and ready for action. The yuki onna stretched her hand as her fingers morphed into solid, jagged lengths of ice.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The tree branches snapped under the weight of the Jiang shi and yuki onna, who was now partially transformed. With a crash Mizore and LingLing fell to the forest floor and stood ready for combat.

"Mizore-san?" Yukari called, blinking her mauve eyes. Mizore stood there with her claws extended and face held seriously. LingLing raised a brow and looked up. There was no sign they had even fallen. Were there barriers set up and all around the island itself, and not one massive barrier as she had previously thought? Mizore lowered her threatening stance and allowed her claws to reform into pale white digits.

"Where's Wong?" The yuki onna's voice was flat, emotionless, but it was easy to see in her eyes she was relieved. She was worried, stressed. Seeing Yukari well was one less thing to worry about. A pained whine fluttered up from beneath the yuki onna and Jiang shi. They looked to each other, than Yukari, who pointed down on the ground beneath them. They looked down to see Wong's hand reach out from beneath the tree branches.

LingLing chuckled into her sleeve and smirked. "It seems FongFong has fallen rather low, though I cannot be remorseful of such a fact, as I am dead and no longer care." Though she said this, she still motioned to help her baby brother from his peril.

"Nee-san!" Wong cried cheerfully and embraced his sister. She pinched his cheek roughly and raised a brow at his reaction. "Where haff yooo beeee...n?" He muffled with his cheek pinched and extended.

"It seems we've been right here all along." The hopping zombie offered and looked back to the canopy. "The barriers not only limit our youki, but our field of vision.

Yukari shuffled out from under the tree and carefully walked up toward her companions. "But does that mean the enemy is blind, or can see us too desu ka?" The witch would wonder, her hand unconsciously gripped to the sleeve of the ice faerie.

Out from the line of trees staggered two forms. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu stood ready. "Whoo!" The male exhaled sharply as he slumped over and leaned his weight on his knees. "Man, that was hell getting out of there!" Kichii felt Rinshi pat his bare shoulder. He looked up and stood. "Oy, well it's just who we've been looking for! Least I think." Kichii stood up tall and held his head high. His arm came to rest on the hilt of the bokken that was hooked in the loops of his pant's belt loops.

Rinshi giggled and settled her hand on her hip, a bright smile on her face. "X-shaped scar and popular with the ladies. I must say, before we start, I'm taken." The sun-haired ayashi laughed as she threw back her luxurious mane.

"Who are you?" Tsukune demanded aggressively. He was tired, confused, and quite ready to get off this sand trap and find the others.

Kichii smirked and made sure to show off his fang-filled mouth. The tanned, shirtless male was marked with black stripes and with a proud stance. "Name's Kichii Rui! This here's my babe, Rinshi Rui." He motioned his hand to the woman, who winked at the young male.

"We're the Guardians of the South." The woman held out her left fist and held her right fist over her head in a kung-fu stance. She clicked her tongue and bore her pristine fangs as her eyes took the form of slits. Kichii readied his bokken and stood behind Rinshi as her stance lowered to a crouch that nearly touched the sand.

"Sorry to say." Kichii offered as his expression dropped as their youki began to grow. His eyes squinted as his grin spread across his dark face. "But we're here to kill you." They were no typical assassins. They made Tsukune's chest thunder, much in the way he felt when he first laid eyes on Kahlua's full power.

From the brush, a pair of blood-red eyes would watch the separated groups. These two ayashi intended to kill Tsukune and company. Someone with knowledge of their unified power broke them apart to defeat them. These were powerful enemies...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	97. This Way I Understand Myself

**(A/N: There are references from Origins of a Ghoul: A Vampire's Bane. If you have not read it, you don't need to to get the gist of the story, this is an AU, but it helps.)**

**Chapter XCIV: This Way I Understand Myself**

_Ever since I arrived at the Youkai Gakuen I had noticed a big change in my onee-sama. When we were little we did everything together, but so many wrong things happened in that house of ours. My mother treated my dear sister terribly, and to this day I blame mother for driving onee-sama away, but there are many things I did not understand, and probably never will. I was supposed to be a lady, and be cultured, but I honestly found it to be bull-crap. These were not the old days when hahau-e or chichiu-e were children or even when grandfather was young._

_If I remember, it had been since that trip to grandfather's castle in Romania. There was something in his house that we were not supposed to know about. I remember that was probably the one and only time I had ever been **truly** frightened. There was a difference between we vampire that lived in darkness, and the creatures that were darkness. When I first laid my eyes on Tsukune's unnatural transformation, I had the same feeling of dread I did when I was younger. A feeling like that never leaves you. It's a feeling of utter hopelessness that feeds off your existence. _

_I admit I was being a clingy person, but I could not help it. Onee-sama was the only one in that house that really understood who I was as an individual. The day she had left, Kahlua-san wanted to go out on a walk with me. I had been gone with onee-sama visiting our great grandfather. Kahlua-nee was quite happy to have me back. In truth I learned that mother had wanted to talk with onee-sama alone._

_She swore that onee-sama left of her own accord, because her mother had sent word of her leaving the house, but onee-sama wouldn't have simply up and left without word unless it was something dire. Something strange happened that day as well. A strange old man was at our home. An explosion occurred in the basement of the house. We were never allowed in the basement because that was where father kept his prized possessions. Apparently thieves had broken passed the magic barriers, and that old onmyoji was explaining how. _

_A Magic Sword._

_That was all I had caught in the conversation because father had told Kahlua-nee to take me away, as it was adult business that did not concern me. I hated how he always treated us like babies. I heard him mention something about a monster before Kahlua-nee took me to the veranda. _

_Why had onee-sama left? I know now she had her own reasons and in truth I had my own reasons for following her. They weren't only to find onee-sama, but I wanted to find out the truth. Why had she left? Was there a bigger world out there beyond the castle? _

Chuu...

Kokoa slid down a rock cropping and held her hand flat against a nearby palm tree. Koumori was curled in her arms, wheezing softly. The tiny bake-bake bat was greatly affected by the youki barrier. Without it he lost his connection to his master and ability to transform, but most of all he had nearly drowned in the freezing ocean. Kokoa only just regained consciousness. She found herself alone and separated from the people who have grown to be allies. They were not yet friends, at least... she thought. Yes she was particularly close to Yukari, but that was because she was like a little si-

Kokoa brushed her thumb along Koumori's cheek, comforting his chilled little body. She held him cradled just under her small breast, in the embrace of her left arm. She gently hushed the shivering bake-bake bat. "Shh, it's okay." But it was a lie. She was weak and open to attack. She woke up alone and in agony as the ocean lapped against her body painfully. She was unsure how much time has passed, but she had been unable to get any rest because if she slept... Koumori could.

_Chu...ch-ch..._

The tiny bat's black eyes turned toward the sea as he struggled to breathe. Kokoa sunk to her knees and buried her face against his dry fur. If not for the sun she probably would not have remained conscious as she had. But perhaps it could have been all the training she has done with the others as of late. Koumori nuzzled against her, trying in earnest to comfort his master, even though he himself suffered greatly in his tiny body. The bat squeaked and looked up as the tears feel against his hazel fur. Kokoa sniffled as she simply cried.

She wanted to be with her onee-sama, her friends. Even if she saw Tsukune she would run to him. It was so hard being alone. She was a terrible person for ever having told her sister that they were beings of the dark. Creatures of darkness could easily suffer in that darkness alone, but she could not bare the emptiness. Koumori was only a bat, a bake-bake bat. He was a weapon, a tool, a pet, a familiar, but more importantly he was his master's support. He did not have any complicated thoughts, only what he was able to learn from Kokoa. He wanted to protect her though, because as a weapon he was there to protect.

The tides continued to gently break along the coast. The sun was set high in the sky, but with the strong, passing storm clouds, it was hard to truly know what time it was and how much time had passed since the crash. Kokoa's clothing was torn as she had to set most of it to dry, to her embarrassment, and hang it against rocks. She could barely move, but little Koumori was worse off than she. She had to protect him, take care of him. He was her gift... It was probably the last time that her sisters and she were together.

Monkeys got to her clothing and she had to fight the mischievous mammals for her clothing back. Kokoa blinked open her eyes when she felt the leathery length of Koumori's wing wipe her tears dry. She blinked her emerald eyes and looked to Koumori. He gently squeaked. He still had trouble breathing and would wheeze between his inhales. Kokoa nodded. "Of course I'm not worried. The...they would never abandon me." She had trouble believing her own words, but they had never shown themselves to be like that. She has never had a reason to trust anyone, as she most likely held feelings from Moka's constant distrust of anyone in that household. "Because... you know Kou-chan? They're our friends." She smiled warmly, even if her body felt terribly chilly.

Kokoa groaned and hunched over. The affects of the wet environment were taking its toll on the water-weakened vampire. Kou chirped and squeaked. Kokoa had to stay conscious. His squeaks heaved as he desperately pressed his wings to her cheeks.

They were no longer warm.

_Koumori and Kokoa weren't always together. In truth Kokoa was a shy girl and was only energetic around those she knew. She spent most of her time in the castle of her family. She was born on November 3, and was a year younger than her precious onee-sama They were a year apart so were obviously the closest of the four sisters. Though Kahlua and Kokoa shared a mother they did not get along as well. Kokoa had always been frightened of her older sister because of her scary positive personality, considering her strength and status as assassin. Kou was brought into the household and had become an essential part of the young girl's life. She carried him everywhere she followed Moka and they all had lovely tea ceremonies together. He had been taught to read because Kokoa would always read strange human books Moka called BL. Unfortunately, to that measure, Koumori could only read words he has learned from those books and equally squeak them._

_Kokoa was young, and was the slowest of the girls when it came to maturing. Her youki is strong, but nothing compared to her sisters as of yet. Because of Koka's shy nature, she was not much able to properly control her youki but because she was a vampire, she could not show weakness. She used her brute strength to ward away the hurtful whispers._

_"Kokoa, don't be stupid." Moka always scolded. "You can use Kou-chan. That is something I have not accomplished yet, so you will eventually accomplish the ability to meet me in close quarter combat."_

_It had been the only spark of praise Kokoa had ever gotten from her older sister. Kokoa trained her strength, often neglecting her youki development, but it was there. She wanted more than anything to hear that praise in a world where competition was a staple. So she remained happy being unable to wield her youki expertly, but it had returned to bite her. The water hurt, it caused her agony. She had never felt such pain and she wanted to cry, but she could not. She had to be strong, even if no one was around._

_'You don't have to be strong alone Kokoa-sama.'_

Koumori squeaked as his arms wrapped around her body and he pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled his smooth face against his Master's cheek. "I will always be here, and love you for who you are, not who you love." Even if Kokoa saw her sister above all others, believing Moka was the only who loved her, Koumori could feel it in the others. He could sense their affection, sense their adoration of his master. The young man, formerly bake-bake bat, brushed his hands along Kokoa's cheeks and kept her held against his nude form. His chest heaves as he smiled, tears running down his maroon eyes.

"I will protect Kokoa-sama..." His dark eyes turned to the sea as the waves crashed in, and a floating debris was carried along the white foams of the coastal waters. Sitting on the piece of flotsam was a Kappa, but not just any Kappa, Tsukune's dear childhood friend. Kappa climbed off the debris and opened his beak to reveal a smooth stone. It emitted a gentle, green glow that felt warm.

Koumori's black hair fell over his forehead as he slumped over Kokoa, holding her unconscious body to his nude form. He recognized the youkai... those stripes and that scent was distinct.

"Pah ahppa pah?" Kappa chirped at the human-shaped bake-bake. Koumori smiled, his vision fading. The question was clear to his animal senses. _What do you plan to do now?" _Koumori looked to his master.

"I will give to my love, all that I can." Koumori's vision blacked out as his body fell to the warm sands, Kokoa safely nestled in his arms. Kappa padded toward the unconscious pair as sand caked against his wet, webbed feet.

"Pahaha ap pa." Kappa quacked as he knelt down and pressed the jade Magatama to Koumori's chest. The regalia melted into the bake-bake bat and he slowly reverted into his bat form. Kappa sat in the sad, weakened by his trip from the island continent, to the rough waters of the South Sea. He had searched for Tsukune, his scent had carried in the waters he knew well, but salt water was sickening for River Kappa such as he. He swallowed and pressed his webbed talon to the vampire, taking from her the water which made her so terribly weak. Kappa smiled.

"Pahppa appa pa..." He exhaled. "Papa...hap...pa-" Kappa sunk to the sands.

_"Even if you don't understand... Kokoa...is strong. And wants-" _

He had spent the last of his strength to swim to the island. He had meant the Magatama for Tsukune, but they were in the epicenter of the barriers that covered the island, but he knew he could trust Kokoa, because she had a strong heart, and partner.

Kokoa's eyes blinked open. She found herself sitting up with her back on the palm tree she had fallen against earlier. Koumori was lying on her lap, not making a sound. Her heart dropped as her eyes focused. "Kou-chan!" She reached down and shook the bat gently. The tiny weapon stirred and squeaked as it blinked its ebony eyes. He looked up to his master in question. Was something wrong. Her body relaxed as she scooped the little bat up and nuzzled him. "Huh?" Kokoa blinked her eyes clear of the tears and looked to the sand where a form, that was not there before, now lay.

It was a turtle's shell, buried by the sand. Did it get washed ashore? Sea turtles did not usually come on land like that unless. Koumori squeaked and flapped his wings while in his master's grip. The red-haired vampire inhaled sharply. "The kappa?" She scooted up to her knees and shuffled toward the algae covered shell. She dusted it clean and soon uncovered the body of the small water youkai.

"Kappa?" She called as she tentatively reached for his face. It was pale, not the moss green it has once been. The aquatic goblin inhaled sharply and murmured in his strange, incomprehensible language. He turned his dark eyes toward the red-head and smiled. Koumori furrowed his brows and squeaked, translating the demon's words for his master.

_"I'm sorry about giving you this responsibility, but Tsu-chan needs you. I will not be there to help him, my dear friend, but I am counting on you."_

Kokoa shook her head, her cheeks staining red. "W-what can I do? He has onee-sama and all those other girls with him! H-he..." She looked to her lap. "He doesn't need me..." She murmured under her breathe. Kappa smiled softly at her gentle personality.

"_You're a good girl, and they all love you dearly, as you love them, and they each other. It's wh...what family does. Kokoa."_ The vampire turned her soft, emerald eyes to the demon. "_I used all of my youki to find you all, the friends of my dear Tsu-chan and find the Magatama, but there is no more I can do. You, Kokoa, do not depend on youki like they do. Only you can save them."_

"Me?" Kokoa reached out but Kappa took her hand into his webbed one. He smiled and nodded. "But..." Kappa released her hand and closed his eyes. The last bit of water in his dish, dried up. She sat there and stared at the water demon, who would stay asleep there, at peace, forever. Koumori squeaked and licked at Kokoa's hand. The young vampire pushed to her feet and narrowed her eyes. "Idiots...why are they always getting themselves into trouble?" Koumori perked his ears and looked up to her scrunched features.

"How dare they! Come on Kou-chan, let's go show those idiots their place." Kokoa began off but paused. Koumori fluttered behind her and tilted his head. She turned around and hurried back to Kappa's side. She held her hands together in a short prayer. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that idiot keeps himself alive, for my sister's sake...for yours." She turned and ran off. Kou-chan squeaked and looked around. He bowed his head and hurried after Kokoa.

The young vampire held out her hand and Koumori dropped into her palm. She squeezed the bat and urged the familiar's transformation. Kokoa felt her heart pounding in time with the weapon's as he took the form of a massive, steel halberd. She could easily sense her way around the barriers. They were meant to suppress youki, but she was used to never having a strong aura herself. The barrier only did well to limit her ability to heal from being wet, but for some reason she was all better, all dry. She ran along the coast, her shoes long forgotten, fed to the sea as sacrifices. Her denim skirt was well off, though the sleeves of her white blouse were torn, and now short sleeves. She buttoned closed her red vest to hide the massive tear down the chest of the shirt.

"Hahaha, is that all you got?" Kichii slashed his bokken across the air and sent Tsukune tumbling to the sands once again. Without his youki Tsukune had to rely in his base fighting skills, but without his youki abilities he was just a human. The girls were busy having their butts handed to them by Rinshi who's skill in Kung-Fu had caught them off guard. Kichii scoffed and held out his bokken as he slid his legs apart as his bare feet dug into the sand. "Come on kid, I heard alot of grief from you, and this is what we get?" The dark-skinned male smirked and lowered his head. An energy surrounded him.

Tsukune grunted and pushed to his feet. His shoulders and arms were burned. Whatever the youkai male was doing, using it was not youki since it was obviously reduced on the island to almost nothing. The bokken never made contact, but every time it passed over his skin it would still _cut_ him. No- not him, but the film of youki that naturally covered his body. "Who are you?" Tsukune questioned.

"Deaf as well as weak pal? Kichii Rui-" Tsukune snarled and held up his fists. Kichii raised a brow and pursed his lips. "Oh?" He chuckled.

"That's not what I meant!" Tsukune had to keep calm. "_This bastard is trying to rile me up, I've got to focus."_ The Alastor thought. The sound of Kurumu and Moka's grunt made the young man turn his chocolate eyes over his shoulder. Kichii scoffed.

"Pay attention kid, don't let your girls' situation trouble you." The Qilin chuckled. Rinshi had once again countered Moka and Kurumu. Her form was perfectly flowing. Every time Moka tried to attack, her strikes were weakened by Rinshi's countering abilities and the vampire's own power was sent right back to her when the golden-haired woman would slam her into the sand. Kurumu's speed was meaningless, wings or not, if she could not land a blow, her lunging force was useless. Tsukune squeezed his knuckles together, popping his joints. He was exhausted, and his body in pain.

They had been through so much in the past few days? Hours? His time was twisted, his state of mind: fleeting. Kichii smirked and charged Tsukune once again. The dark-skinned male's face pulled up in a twisted laugh. "Don't worry kid! I'll purify your soul and cast that dark twist in your belly!" His words shocked, and horrified not only Tsukune, but the girls. Did he...know? About-?

Tsukune's body seized. All the young man could see were his hands, covered in blood and the corpse of that dreadful surgeon at his feet. He began to sweat a cold suffering. Moka turned to call out his name but a punch landed square in her stomach and knocked the air out of her. She was lifted off the ground by the force of the punch and thrown right into Kurumu. The woman's fist felt like it was on fire when it touched Moka, even Kurumu seemed to feel the affects of their physical contact. Every time Rinshi struck them, it was like a thousand needles digging into their flesh. Kichii's bokken was aimed for Tsukune's belly, the young male offering an opening in his panic stricken body.

Kokoa's steps dug into the soft sands as she slid around the corner, sensing that power that was unlike any power she has felt before. "I think I understand Kou-chan..." She gripped the body of the spear and rushed forward, the dots on the horizon becoming clearer as she drew nearer. "I understand what it means to be myself." Kichii came into view and the young vampire pushed her speed to its limits and charged.

_**CLANK, KA-PIN.**_

Halberd met bokken and wood scraped against metal. Kichii raised his brow as he was actually forced to hold himself strongly. "Well, well... aren't you a strong one..." The male was forced to jump back when Kokoa swing the bladed end of the halberd's base. Kichii swung out his bokken to clean the sand from it and held it at the ready as Kokoa jumped in front of Tsukune who slid to his knees.

"Kokoa-chan..." He sighed. "I'm so glad you're all right." Kokoa glanced over her shoulder at Tsukune who now brightly smiled, even if his wounds were agonizing. She scoffed.

"Idiot! I guess Ima have to save you..." She frowned. She would tell him about Kappa after they found everyone. "Course you're gunna have trouble against opponents who use shiromajutsu." She sneered at Kichii who shrugged.

"So you figured it out." He chuckled and raised a thin brow. "Yes, Rinshi and I use holy skills for we are Qilin and beasts of light. We purge evil doers of their darkness, and we are here to cast the evil that dwells in this murderer." The Qilin male stated.

"What?" Moka snarled, only to be shoved into the sand by Rinshi. "Tsukune is no-!" She was interrupted by Rinshi's laughter as she held a squirming Kurumu by the tail, the succubus struggling in the sand to get her burning tail free.

"I-it's true." Tsukune relented but felt Kokoa's elbow bash him in the face. Tsukune held his face and looked up to the young vampire.

"Shut up idiot." She pouted as she glared Kichii down, who seemed to have a bored expression. "I know it's not like you Tsukune." She admitted. "You're a good guy, but sometimes it's you or them. Accept it." She frowned. "You're supposed to be strong, and protect onee-sama, because she can't stay lonely for the rest of her life." Kokoa charged Kichii.

Tsukune fell unconscious, everything had finally broken on his back. "Tsukune!" Moka shouted and surprised Rinshi by getting a grip on her ankle.

"Tsk, tsk. Naughty girl, don't touch there." The golden-haired Qilin blushed. "That's my sensitive spot." She laughed at Moka's expression and kicked her in the chin. She sent the vampire rolling across the sand, but she stopped when something warm, and soft stopped her motion. The ruby-eyed vampire blinked and looked up to find herself (to her shock) in the arms of a giant panda. On the back of that panda was Wong and Yukari.

"Moka-san! We found you desu!" The tiny witch squealed and dropped into the vampire's open arms. Moka looked shocked, surprised, even confused.

"Yukari, Wong-kun. Where- how?" She looked up to Wong who smugly smirked and pointed to his third eye.

"I can see through the magic barriers with my third eye." Wong smiled. "It seems this island is small and we were all beside one another, but were unaware due to our limited youki and these barriers. Also red fungus are not something for consumption." Moka nodded nervously to Wong's explanation.

The ruby-eyed vampire blinked and looked back toward Rinshi. "Kurum-?" But she was surprised by the golden Qilin standing with an ice-claw pressed to her neck.

"Well it seems there was an elemental in the group, I would have not expected." Rinshi chuckled. Elemental users did not have to use youki to command nature as they were that element, but it would limit the yuki onna's healing abilities and youki based speed. Rinshi raised her head, and in one, fell motion, pushed her elbow up under Mizore's claws and leaned backwards.

Mizore yelled and fell backwards when her ice hand was shattered. The ice maiden was caught by Lingling who smirked. "It seems you've enough power in that body of yours to shatter the hand of an ice woman. Shaolin Kung-Fu is deadly, I'm surprised you know it outside of the temples." The jiang shi narrowed her eyes.

Rinshi laughed and ran her fingers through her hair as she kept her back to Moka, Wong and Yukari, as she faced Lingling and Mizore. "As Kichii said, we are the Guardians of the South. We were born and raised in the temple Song Shan on Mount Song, of the Henan Province." She chuckled. "We are here to eradicate the evil that lurks in the body of the one with black wings."

Lingling pressed her finger to her lip as she stood, Mizore now able to stand on her own power after the pain subsided. She held her slowly reforming claws to her chest as Lingling sauntered forward, and held out her arms. The Jiang shi dropped into the ready stance of her Kung-Fu style. "That's curious. I would have, at first, thought you would be here for me Rui, but Tsukune-kun? I am afraid I cannot do that, for he is now a member of our family."The hopping zombie motioned her hand, taunting the Qilin forward.

Rinshi bent her leg up against her chest and held one arm straight in the air and the other forward toward Lingling. "Well, that's no surprise Wong, but no we could care less what family he belongs to. This is but the will of our master. What use in an impure vessel?" She questioned.

Lingling chuckled. "Than let us see whose martial is stronger, for I am not affected by these seals, because, as you see: I am already dead." Rinshi nodded and the zombie and qilin charged one another.

Kokoa smirked and held her Kou-Halberd at Kichii. "You think you can stand against me little gi-" Kokoa laughed at Kichii's attempt at intimidation. She glared at the male who visibly flinched.

"Don't look down on me!" Kokoa kicked off with incredible speed and jousted Kou-Halberd forward. The Halberd was tipped with a large steel spearhead, but it also had an extra blade that could be wielded like an axe. Kichii caught his bokken between this split. He slid backwards on the sheer force alone. Kokoa narrowed her emerald eyes. "My onee-sama may surpass me when it comes to youki, but no one can match my brute strength and pigheadedness because I am Shuzen Kokoa!" She moved to sweep the Qilin off his feet with the end of the Halberd. She twisted so her back faced him. He was easily able to jump back as the end of the spear dug along the sand, but Kichii was not expecting what came next.

Kou was switched from a Halberd to a longsword. Instead of the long blade drawing across his legs, a long silver blade ended the slice motion across his chest. Kichii looked down. He had not been hit, but when he motioned his left shoulder to Kokoa and charged to thrust his bokken: the tip of the wooden weapon was met by a massive shield with a coy, mischievous grin painting the spot where a coat of arms would be. The ornate shield was edged with razor sharp curls that mimicked a bat's wings. Kokoa charged forward and pushed Kichii back and she sheltered herself behind the shield.

"Go die fool, underestimating _**ME**_!" She shouted and pushed upward. She forced the shield under the power of her kick off and when Kichii was thrown back the vampire swung the heavy shield and sliced the male's chest. The Qilin hissed and crossed his arms over his bare chest that now bore the cut from her Kou-Shield.

"Little bitch!" Kichii shouted and bore his fangs at her. Stripes pulled on his cheeks as his hair flared. Horns grew from his forehead as a tiger-stripped tail whipped out behind him. Kokoa smirked and stood tall.

She whipped out her right arm, which toted the Kou-Shield. Kou transformed into a rapier that suited Kokoa's elegant stance. She stood with her right foot in front of her side-turned left. Her arms sat at her sides and she raised her head. "Come on then." She motioned her hand, urging Kichii to make his move.

Kichii pulled his lips over his fully. elongated fangs and roared out in a bestial sound that cut over the roar of the ocean. He huffed as his tail lashed behind him. He chuckled, and began to laugh as clawed hands gripped the bokken tightly. "You really think you got a handle on me dark one?" He snarled in a growling tone that much resembled a tiger's purr. He charged Kokoa once again.

The vampire smiled and put her hand on her hip. She settled the rapier over her shoulder as it trans-mutated into a massive spiked hammer. She tightened her grip over Kou's body and popped her joints comfortably. The red-head's lips pulled up into a coy smirk. "Learn your place, cause I already have mine." With a powerful shout, and fearsome strength: Kokoa swung Kou-Hammer from his place and pulled him back. She pulled all her strength into the strike. Kou changed form part of the way through the swing into a bat. Kichii had been preparing to a large space dodge, and her speed to be halved by the massive weapon, but he was not expecting the sudden, fluid transformation to take place and took a full-forced baseball bat swing to the face.

Rinshi and Lingling met each other strike for strike. Watching them battle was like watching two ballet artists dance. Strong muscle control, fluid motion and ghostly steps across the sand as if it were a carpet of silk. The kung-fu masters crossed and fought at incredible speeds that the sand around them was dug to the very base of its water soaked surface which was a deeper color than the surface of white sand. Rinshi sneered as she and Lingling were forced to jump back for the umpteenth time midst their struggle for dominance in their martial class.

"Your shiromajutsu doesn't affect one such as I, for my dark energies are sealed in these barriers." Lingling chuckled as she narrowed her dark eyes, the bells on her earlobes silent even with their frantic battle-dance. Rinshi huffed as she slid to a low stance, her tail raising in the air. It was a long slender form tipped with a tuft of gold. Her lips pulled back into a smile as her face elongated into a snout and a pair of round, fluffy ears topped her head.

"We'll purify that evil one way or another Wong, you cannot stop what is our born duty." Lingling laughed at Rinshi's defense. Moka and the others sat close to the unconscious Tsukune. His body was burning from the remnants of Kichii's brutal holy strikes. Moka held Tsukune's head on her lap as Mizore tried to cool the burning spots with her ice. Kurumu wanted to jump into the fight, but she was useless against the woman without her youki. It seems they depended too much on their youki and not their skills, but Tsukune wasn't like them. He wasn't born with youki like them. Why was he so easily taken down? Was he really that tired? The succubus watched as Moka ran her fingers along Tsukune's cheeks.

A mistress of the night could easily recognize the signs of exhaustion. The marks under his eyes, now that he was relaxed and not keeping up his front. He was exhausted. She could hear his sleep, and tell he was deeply fallen against his unconsciousness. Has he been sleeping? Was his guilt over some... murder? Kurumu looked to the guilt-ridden Moka. She knew something? Of course she did.

No it wasn't Moka's fault, or Tsukune's. She's their friend, and it shouldn't hurt so much, shouldn't it?

Rinshi held out her claws hand and raised her leg off the sandy ground. Lingling slid down into a dashi stance with her arm in the air and fist held out as she spread with her right leg supporting nearly all of her weight.

_"Understood sir." _A man in a black suit sat in a helicopter with a sniper rifle in arm pressed to a headset in his ears. He pointed the rifle to the island. Eyes alone they could not see through the barrier but the scope was especially made for such situations. "Something's wrong." He suddenly spoke up to the pilot, who looked over.

The man watched through the scope as a massive Clouded Leopard bound from the forest at incredible speeds toward the group. "Take your shot." The pilot urged. The man had no choice and took aim. The others were startled when a massive cat leapt from the treeline and clear over Wong, who still sat on Xiong Mao's back, The leopard landed without a sound and charged Lingling and Rinshi. With a crack the bullet was released from its barrel and it was aimed straight for Rinshi, but she was tackled to the ground by the wild cat. The leopard sat on Rinshi's back, who was painfully pressed on her breasts on the sand.

"W-what the-?" The Qilin's protests were silenced with a bullet zinged and burst into the sand. Her eyes widened and she glanced up at the leopard who was softly growling. She nodded her head. The large feline climbed off the so-called guardian. The qilin allowed her ears and tail to return to their hiding as she slowly slunk backwards. "You may think it hypocritical Wong, but we too do not wish others to die an unnecessary death of sickness and worry..." She whistled and jumped back and transformed into her true shape.

The massive beast was elegant in a sense. She had a slender body and massive wings that were fleshy and fingered. She stood up, taking a more human looking form. Digitrade legs held a proud body, scantly clad. A smirk pulled along her short muzzle and Rinshi spread her wings, taking off as fast as she could. The others looked back to Kokoa who had really smashed the male's cheek, and pride. Kichii scoffed and held his sore, black and blue face. he pointed his bokken to Kokoa, who stood ready to smash him again if necessary.

"Screw you guys. This sucks." He rolled to all fours and took his full form, and like Rinshi he continued to change to take a more humanoid shape before he took off, his bokken clutched in his curled tail. The group looked up as the sound of helicopter blades could be heard descending. One by one the barriers seemed to recede and break apart. The helicopter landed in the sands, the group had to cover their eyes to protect themselves from the sandstorm that was kicked up by the copter blades. A man toting a large sniper rifle stepped from the whirlybird, but this only put the others on edge.

"Now, now, calm down." A familiar voice urged, at least familiar to the Wong siblings. From the other side of the helicopter stepped a short, robed, wrinkled old man.

"Jiichan!" The Wong sister and brother called to their grandfather.

"Jiichan?" The others exclaimed in confusion, especially with the heavy artillery toted by the one man and a helicopter in tow...

Old Fuhai nodded and waved his hand. "Now, come come. We've little time to sit around and chit chat." He motioned his hand toward the helicopter. FongFong laughed and ran toward the copter, feeling much better now that the barriers had fallen. The others weren't too sure, but they felt a strong aura before the barriers broke. had the old man broke them? Lingling went over to grandfather and bowed her head.

"Jiichan...the Rui kin they-" She was silenced when Fuhai held up his hand, which held the sutra he used to break the barrier spells.

"Don't worry Lingling, get on. There are more important things to worry about than the guardians at this moment. It is nearly the 13th." He noted. Lingling nodded and boarded the helicopter as Wong ushered his dear friends aboard. Kurumu and Moka carefully carried the still unconscious Tsukune aboard. Fuhai watched Tsukune with a curious eye.

_So this is the boy? He doesn't seem all that special, but I was wrong once before..._

The old man thought before he boarded the copter last. The vehicle took to the skies and took off, the armed suit standing on the edge of the door, keeping an eye out for the Qilin in case they attacked again. The girls were finally able to relax and the worry-less FongFong passed out on the floor. Yukari giggled and pet his head. She got to know her kouhai a bit better today. Kurumu was leaning against her duet partner sleeping. They were certainly exhausted. Kokoa sat with Koumori in her lap with her back to Moka's side. Tsukune's head rested against the silver-haired vampire.

The silver haired demon blinked and looked to her sister. She seemed worried. In truth Kokoa wasn't sure how to tell Tsukune or the others about Kappa's sacrifice, not yet. "Kokoa." Moka called in her smooth, calm voice, though it was obviously lined with worry for Tsukune's state for the demoness stroked her fingers through his short messy hair, even if it only comforted her. Kokoa wiped her eyes, making sure she was not crying again. She furrowed her brows and turned to Moka, only for her strong features to melt against the gentle one Moka carried. "You did a good job today."

Kokoa's heart soared. "O-onee-sama..." Moka gently punched the side of her head. Kokoa winced and looked to the ruby eyes of her sibling.

"You still need practice though..." She sternly added, but smirked. Kokoa laughed and embraced Moka, to not only Moka's but the girls' surprise. It seems their little Kokoa found her place.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: glossary, props to: GrrDraxin for Beta'ing and superman89 for noticing the whole missing Kokoa from the last few chapters. He gets a cookie and this props for paying attention.**

**shiromajutsu: white magic**

**bokken: wooden sword**

**Song Shan: Real shaolin temple**

**Kappa factoids: yes they are a fresh-water youkai.**


	98. A Test of Policy

**Chapter XCV: A Test of Policy**

"It was considered an international incident." The old youkai explained as he sat on the edge of the helicopter's opened door, smoking his pipe. "A fishing vessel collided with the coast guard patrol guarding the Diaoyutai Islands territory." The old man sighed and exhaled a plume of smoke.

Tsukune had since woken form his unconscious state and was leaned against the wall of the helicopter, settled on the ground. It was crowded, and it was dangerously weighing down he chopper in the ocean's trade winds, but they had almost no resources, and little time before the biddings between the family groups began. They would lure police officials with false opium deals or the illegal exporting of other goods. The trails were falsely laid for months in preparation for the auction.

"The Senkaku Islands?" Tsukune questioned. For many years China and Japan have been in dispute over this tiny stretch of uninhabited island. The old man chuckled and gave a nod. Tsukune furrowed his brows and lowered his head. "Sorry." It was a touchy subject between the two countries. Old Fuhai laughed.

"There is no worry boy, I know that it's the concern of an old generation, but even so our destinies are linked on that island." Fuhai stretched out his arm and tapped his pipe against the edge of the open door. He watched as the used ash fluttered into the winds, launched across the darkening skies by the rotating blades. "As for this ship, it was carrying precious cargo. In truth these men were pirates that worked for the Wong Family." He smirked at the silver-haired demon's reaction. She glared at the old demon angrily. It seems she did not approve of their way of life.

He raised a brow as his head turned to face the older vampiric teen. A thoughtful 'Hn' escaped his mouth, but he dwelled not on it for now. "It was an important artifact that I was delivering to an old friend of mind, I believe you perhaps know him..." Fuhai looked to Tsukune who rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"So...I guess it as carrying the Regalia..." the young man noted. The headmaster had explained much to him, but with such vagueness that he could barely recount everything, but he clearly recalled the mention of a rare artifact to be shipped from China. Wong-kun was their link to that artifact, and it seems that path of thinking was correctly assumed. Fuhai laughed and patted his back with his left arm.

"You're a sharp boy. It was carrying the Kusanagi, unfortunately we had to abandon cargo, you see on that ship was a group working for _another_ faction that had learned of our trying to get the weapon off the mainland. And seeing as Japan was it's original home, it would do best in my friend's possession until it was needed." He stared off as they came over the mainland. The city itself was lit up like fireworks. Day and night could not be discerned in the brilliant cities and towns.

Tsukune folded his hands so his arms rested on his knees. He felt the weight of Moka as she leaned against him. She seemed to have grown agitated, of which Tsukune attributed to the flight. "And what happened?" Tsukune wanted to know. He made a commitment. He would join them, but they had to be able to confide in them, because if they were unable to tell him the truth, he could not trust to act by their side for his own, selfish desires. He had already admitted as much to Wong-kun. The young man was stood beside his sister whom was now seated beside the pilot, taking the position her grandfather once controlled. She kept open radio contact with their only link to the ground and mainland. Mizore and Kurumu sat scrunched up as they had to preserve as much space as possible. Kokoa and Yukari sat dangerously close to the other side of the chopper's open side. Everyone was obviously exhausted.

Fuhai nodded and balanced his pipe on his fingers before hie pressed the mouthpiece between his wrinkled lips. "We dumped our more questionable stores and the coast guards took them into custody. They were interrogated for a time, but because of the strain on relations between China and Japan these usurpers could only keep our men for so long." He smirked at the memory. "They were quite angry as they could not locate where exactly we had dumped the blade. We were prepared and had men ready to continue en route...underwater." Fuhai chuckled.

The helicopter soon landed on the roof of a public works building as a cover. They would need to move quickly to the streets, and so they did. It did not take long for them to reach the winding paths of the Chinese streets. Night life was just as, if not more active than day time. Fuhai led the group down the dark, back allies which were filled with more questionable company. They stuck close. Fuhai would continue to explain so they understood the situation they are in.

"You see, we were entrusted that blade by a dear friend of mine. It was the key to a great power that they had yet to tap into. We delivered the artifact to our clients on," he paused to chuckle. "Senkaku island. He was the current head of the Koga family. You see they had purchased land rights to inhabit the island from the Japanese government under the guise of a fishing company. They lived there and acted as a way-station for migrating youkai. They were legends among youkai-kind because of their work. They housed youkai as temporary workers at their fishery before sending them back to Japan with the stock."

Yukari pushed to the front of the group, ready to question the old man's knowledge. "Hold on desu. Such an important sounding family, I have-" Fuhai stopped walking. Everyone else followed suit and Tsukune prayed their resident genius had not offended the old man.

"Oh ho ho, you have never heard of them in any official books or granted any notification in the youkai community because, my dear, they were all human." Fuhai smirked at their initial reaction, but before they could question anything further, he looked to the sky and patted his back. "It's going to be a good moon tonight. We should hurry back. FongFong, LingLing, your parents are quite desperate to see you well." He chuckled. It was obvious they would get no more information for the time being.

The group soon came upon a more crowded street. The old man turned to them and motioned his hands. "Alright, FongFong, you take three of them with you that way, and LingLing take the rest and follow me." Before Tsukune was allowed to protest old Fuhai pressed his fingers to his lips. "We are not safe traveling in such a large group. FongFong, you remember your way around the building correct?"

"Yes sir!" The yasha responded brightly. Fuhai laughed and nodded. FongFong took Tsukune, Kurumu and Kokoa with him and LingLing led Yukari, Mizore and Moka. They turned down opposite ends of the streets and made their way toward their destinations. FongFong would be entering the building through the back door. The alley was dark and crowded. Ruffians stood about the alley smoking and talking after their bar visits. The young men watched the foreigners as they followed the lavishly dressed Triad boy. A lot of the men seemed casually dressed and starkly contrasted Wong. Tsukune stiffened when he noticed the eyes following the girls and even trailing across his form. They were like sheep crossing through a pack of wolves.

The alley was a dead end. The metal door sat behind a large dumpster. The dead end was blocked by a large, wooden fence. One of the ruffians, wearing a red beanie and orange puff vest tossed his cigarette to the ground. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled back and the baggy blue jeans barely hugged to his hips as they piled sloppily over his chestnut colored working boots. He shrugged as a grin pulled over his features. As soon as he pushed off the wall, so did the other three loiterers. Wong had reached the door and pulled to open it, but the rusted handle seemed stuck, but it was far worse than that. FongFong laughed nervously. "I-it's locked." The others felt sweatdrops condense against the backs of their heads. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and glanced over his shoulder as the hooligans surrounded them.

The clatter of a chain was heard as one of the young men pulled a length of chain link from his large pockets. Another popped the blade of his switchblade. The leader of the hooligans carried a large tanto knife which he had pulled from the inner pocket of his vest. Tsukune slid his hand over the hilt of his weapons, his chains not making a sound that would alert his enemies.

Around the front of the building Fuhai pushed his sunglasses against his face and smirked. "It seems we've company." Moka sneered and cracked her knuckles.

"I need some exercise." The vampire chuckled. LingLing giggled into her hand.

"It seems our enemies are trying to outsmart us." The Jiang shi turned her eye up toward the roof where her mother stood. The Triad mistress batted her fan over her face and nodded before she turned and vanished into the darkness of the rooftop. Moments later the helicopter that had landed to drop them off flew over, low, over the building which belonged to their allies, but it seemed they had found it more rewarding to hand in the Wongs to their adversaries.

"We're a shoe in for the auctions, it seems the Wu clan have sided with the Miu." Fuhai smirked. "It seems your parents went ahead. Let's cause some noise to cover their escape, than we will meet them. We've three hours to spare. No more." The old man stepped forward and the automatic glass doors slid open. He paused and turned to look at Moka. "Oh and try not to over do it dear, you seem tired." He chuckled. Before Moka could snap back, her patience with the old Triad, at its limit, the doors slid closed and Fuhai's small form had vanished. When the door slid back open the old gangster was indeed gone. LingLing chuckled and strode forward with the weave and grace of a bobble doll.

"We mustn't dawdle. We have to meet with FongFong and Tsukune-san." She pulled her sleeve over her mouth and chuckled. "But be assured if you do not watch your own skin I will no care, for I am dead, you see." LingLing popped off her head and tossed it into the open room of the lobby.

There were men waiting in the darkness of the hall. They waited for the group to pass for that would be their chance to pump them full of bullets. They were armed with semi-automatic weapons and wore sunglasses, but had more traditional Chinese dress when compared to the Wong's men. They looked down when something rolled into the hall. The raised their brows and looked to each other. One of the men motioned to the one closest to the object. He was reluctant but leaned over and rolled it over.

LingLing's head smiled. "Oh I see now, how enterprising of you Wu." The men jumped back in horror. They knew something was off when it came to the Wong's oldest, but they would have never assumed it was something like this! They startled and jumped back to open fire, but before they were able to pull back the triggers one of the men were slammed in the face and sent flying down the hall. Moka landed with perfect balance and pulled her leg back so she held her one-legged stance. The men turned their weapons to the vampire, the other man having just slid out of the massive indentation in the wall. The other men turned their weapons to the girls. The men that stood at the end of the halls shivered fearfully when a cold shadow hovered over them.

The two men that were closest to the back turned around. They turned and found themselves face to face with a pair of piercing, frozen, aurora eyes. The yuki onna's hair was frozen over and whipped across her face. She raised her razor sharp claws and touched both men's cheeks. They froze instantly. At the same time the youngest of the group acted accordingly to disabled the others near the walls. The once solid walls opened up and revealed themselves to be living forces of tall tales. The walls formed doors which had not been there and opened up of their own accord. The men were dumbfounded. In their time of distraction, massive rolls of red carpet lashed out and swallowed the men. They found themselves locked in the rooms that were concealed by these walls. The doors vanished.

Once the men were incapacitated LingLing walked over and picked her head up off the ground. She popped it back on and chuckled as she looked around at the girls' skill. Moka stepped over the remaining men that lay unconscious on the ground. She reached the man that was rousing from consciousness after her kick. The vampire twirled the pink highlights at the end of her hair and tossed them back in disgust. "I must be getting soft." She grabbed the man's collar and lifted him off the ground, rather ashamed he was knocked out, but they did need information. "What's going on here?" Maybe she was going soft? Normally she would just punch the enemy's lights out and move on, but Tsukune was indeed rubbing off on her.

She wanted answers and she wanted to stop being screwed around with. They were supposed to play decoys for the time being, but something was fishy.

"Tsk, like I'd tell you bitch!" He went to spit at Moka but Mizore's ice claws pressed against the underside of his neck. LingLing laughed and walked up to them as she gave her neck a final **pop** into place.

"You'd best play by their whims Wu, don't you recognize this girl? She is _that_ person!" LingLing laughed into her sleeve as a befuddled look came upon the man as he looked back toward the silver-haired demoness. LingLing continued to laugh and smirked. "See I've nothing to worry about, as I am already dead." The Jiang shi offered no comfort to the man. The man stared long and hard. He could see it. He could see the image of her dreadful beauty. The young girl looked just like Bloodriver.

He became frantic. "N-no! Please! Don't do this Wong! We had no choice! The Miu family has already taken over three families in the Northern District alone! The West is in danger as she is approaching rapidly. The Eastern and Southern Guardians have already abandoned their territory and the Northern Guardian has allied himself to the Miu girl! They want revenge! Revenge on the Wongs! We shall not lose our power because of-gah!" He gasped when LingLing chopped his neck and knocked him out.

The zombie sighed. "He bored me, but I can understand the situation a bit more." She smirked and looked to Moka and turned to face Mizore and Yukari. "Wu Lei and the others may still be here, but it is likely the Wu head himself has gone ahead to the Auction." LingLing nodded. "We will be fine, come we shall head to the garage." The Jiang shi turned and motioned to hop away.

"Hold it desu!" Yukari rushed in front of LingLing to stop her. "What about Tsukune-san and the others desu ka? You don't expect us to leave them do you?"" LingLing motioned her hand dismissively. Moka dropped the man to the ground and dusted of her hands.

"No need to worry, Fong knows where to bring them." LingLing pointed out her hand and grinned. "Now come! If they've taken the jeep I will be infuriated!"" She said with unflustered grace and hopped away. Yukari turned to Moka who could only sigh and shake her head. She was worried about Tsukune too, but she was also aware he could take care of himself.

"Let's go, it's more important for everyone to get their job done." The daiyoukai assured, though her hand still gripped against her rosary in tentative worry. Moka, Mizore and Yukari followed LingLing into the elevator where the road to the basement level. As they road the car down LingLing folded her hands into her sleeves.

"Alright. Since you're apart of this family there are some things you should know." The zombie looked up, a soft smirk tugging at her dull features. Moka slammed her fist against the wall, which caused Yukari to jump. Mizore and LingLing looked to the stressed vampire. She had an agitated look about her and she was tensed up. Who was she to say such things! Tsukune only agreed to this absurdity because of the strings he's forced to dangle upon because of that puppeteering headmaster! The Triad were a rotten, underhanded group of people that should not be trusted. They kept secrets, they lived off the security of others...

"Who are you to assume _we_ have decided to help you with anything?" She was openly reluctant and honestly, scared. Such fiends would take advantage of Tsukune's kind nature. "We owe you nothing!" LingLing smiled a dark, sickening smile, that dared the vampire to speak her mind. The Jiang shi strode forward and pressed her finger to the ruby center of her rosary. It was warm. Moka's cheeks flushed and she moved back. She was quick to react and slapped LingLing's hand away. She gripped the silver cross and turned her shoulder to the woman, blocking the object as if it were truly a sacred object that no other, but he could touch.

The smile never left LingLing's features. Mizore and Yukari were ready to act if necessary. Wong-kun was a clumsy, loud fellow, but he was mostly harmless because of his one track mind, and unlike LingLing, they always knew what was on FongFong's mind because he always spoke it loudly, and proudly. LingLing on the other hand was very conniving and spoke cryptically, the perfect Triad candidate when it came down to it. "Do you think this one ignorant Akashiya-san?" The zombie cooed and ran her pale finger along the line of her chin. "That man was easily able to recognize your blood. Are you so blind?" Moka turned her eyes away from LingLing. Of course she knew she looked like her mother. LingLing nodded, recognizing the vampire's defeat.

"Why do you think he panicked like that? Who do you think my grandfather was talking about when he mentioned our family friend?" Moka refused to look to LingLing. The vampire refused to believe that her precious, perfect mother was friends with such crass, brutal individuals that stole, lied, and destroyed everything she understood to be honor and pride. "Akasha Bloodriver is one of the three Dark Lords that reside over the balance of power and order in the Youkai World. My grandfather is one as well." She proudly pressed her hand to her chest and held her head up. "Your mother is an asset and a loyal comrade to this family. Because of this...our family is being singled out by the other clans. There are three of us here in the Western territory. Besides us there is the Wu family and the Lin family. Our land is watched by a ruling head known as a Guardian. We have already met the Guardians of the South, the Rui. They belong to the clan of the Xi Fang Bai Hu. If what this man said is true and the Wu boy will know what has became of our Guardian. You see a Guardian cannot act unless all three heads of the family in the territory agree to one goal. If the Northern Guardian has taken sides with the Miu clan, that means the Jiao and Wei clan have agreed to their plans." the elevator chimed, indicating their floor.

The Jian shi shuffled off. She did not look back to the girls as she spoke. "You can choose to ignore the situation that is slowly swallowing our clans. You can pass the blame off on us for being greedy, violent and forceful members of society, but believe me when I say that everyone has their reasons to live, and to die. Only those willing to live fight the hardest." She paused a moment. "I was a victim of my lack of will to survive..." Mizore looked to Moka and stepped off the elevator after LingLing.

"Moka-san?" Yukari called. Moka shook her head.

"I'm fine. She's right. Something is going on. Headmaster sent us here for a reason. Even if he plays his stupid games, somehow it's always to protect someone." In truth the first time it had been to protect Tsukune's secret. Than it was to protect Ruby's life, though they had to destroy another in the process. She now understood what her grandfather would mean when she spoke of a vampire's place among life.

After their disgraceful behavior during the Black Death, they had somehow advanced the growth of life, and happiness that became prevalent in both worlds soon after. Everyone was able to carry a new sense of life and further respected the barriers that kept them apart, and the death that linked them as one.

Moka and Yukari followed the Jiang shi into the dimly lit garage. They were not alone. They were being watched, but they had a goal, and had a reason to live. Though they were yet perfectly clear on just what this goal was, it was a journey they would have to take with a spoon of sugar, so the bitterness of disappointment along the way, would not drown them in unwanted sorrow.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**End Arc 7**


	99. Underground Infiltration and Solicitatio

**Chapter XCVI: Underground Infiltration and Solicitation**

The girls stood around in the dark garage while LingLing searched the vehicles. Moka stood with her arms crossed over her chest in worry. She would occasionally turn her eye toward the elevator they rode down. It was a typical underground parking garage. The concrete pillars were blanketed in shadows as the dim bulbs, which hung from the ceiling, offered limited (if any) light. The vampire was concerned. She was distraught. So many things, in the past few days, have played through her head, things that did not belong. She had remembered long ago, that she had sealed herself by choice. Her mother had sent word. She had just returned from a visit with her grandfather. There, at his home, she had experienced something that became a nightmarish part of her life. Up until that point, things were at best... fuzzy. She had received a letter stating that her mother wished for her to come stay with her in the human world. Why did she keep thinking back to that moment? As of late she has been especially nostalgic, but why?

To be honest, it most likely had to do with her seal breaking. She had come to recall many things about that time. When the decision had come to seal her, she had refused. Her parents tried to explain to her it was the same for her grandfather. But she has seen him, he was never happy being sealed. She did not want to end up like him: alone in a castle, waiting for the only two people that ever visited: Kokoa and her. Even if he was genuinely happy that the would come to visit, that constant loneliness and longing in his eyes, never left him. After the incident in his castle, Moka had asked.

"_Why is ojisama so sad?"_ His answer had surprised her, and until she had Tsukune, she would have never understood.

"_Because I lost someone I loved with all my heart." _He had put his hand to his chest and smiled. "_Inima mea bate pentru iubirea mea mult timp pierdut_." He had slipped back into speaking Romanian, and the vampire had thought herself never to understand him, but of course she did.

His heart still beat for his long lost love. She was sure the only reason her great grandfather was still alive was to ensure nothing else bad happened between human and vampires ever again. Her mother had convinced her eventually. Moka, more than anything, wanted to leave the castle and her mother had said humans were afraid of them, that if she was not sealed... If only to leave her home, she would. Kokoa and Kahlua's mother made living in that castle a nightmare. But she had no idea being sealed away was like this. Ojisama never said anything about this. She had gone to sleep and with it the pain of her past memories. Perhaps it was why ojisama had sealed himself: so he could live without the constant pain of his loneliness, but it was still there in his eyes. Did Tsukune see the pain in her eyes, as she slept?

A sharp, honk, startled the vampire from her thoughts. She looked up toward the sound, as did Yukari and Mizore. LingLing had finally commandeered a vehicle for their travels. It was a large, black SUV. The Jiang shi sped up to the girls and screeched to a halt. She lowered her window and smirked. The Jiang shi sported a pair of sunglasses, almost as if she was having fun with this whole situation. Yukari and Mizore were quite impressed with the spectacle. It was like being in one of those action movies. "Get in, we don't have much time." Mizore pulled the van's sliding door open. The tiny witch hopped in and slid down the seat as Mizore climbed in. Moka walked around to the front passenger's side. The vampire pulled open the door and climbed in.

"What about Tsukune?" It was her main, and as of late, only concern. LingLing pushed the sunglasses against the bridge of her nose and put her hand on the gear shift. She pushed the shift to reverse and adjusted the rear view mirror where she watched as a number of Wu gathered about in the corners with semi automatics and shotguns.

"Do you intend to coddle him all his life?" LingLing questioned when Moka slammed the door closed. The ruby-eyed vampire shot a glare at LingLing, but than turned her eye toward the side mirror. The shine of the infrared from one of the guns reflected off the mirror and alerted the daiyoukai. "He is a man, let him be one. You cannot always be about to fight his battles for him." LingLing asserted.

"But-" Moka hesitantly put on her seat belt, knowing this was not going to be easy. The Wu clan members were behind them, waiting to ambush. It as the only exit.

"But, what, Akashiya-san?" LingLing wondered. "Have you no confidence in him?" Moka could not answer. Mizore understood her worry, her concern, but she wanted nothing more than agree with LingLing. Tsukune wasn't weak. The yuki onna has seen him persevere though the most impossible situations, situations that would have annihilated any other human. The ice maiden placed her hand on Moka's shoulder. LingLing rolled her eyes. "For the infamous Akashiya Moka-san... you surely have little confidence." Moka pulled her lip over her fang in defiance to the zombie's words. "You will have time to worry when you are dead. Fong will make sure they make it to the auction." LingLing hovered her foot over the gas.

Moka sat back and settled in her seat. "I don't agree with your methods, Wong, but I agree with your beliefs. We can worry about the unnecessary things when we're dead, much like you." the daiyoukai taunted her temporary ally. The jiang shi's face cracked in anger as she pulled her tight expression into a sneer.

"Why Akashiya-san, I will make you regret those callous words, shall I make you revere what life you have?" LingLing stamped on the gas, but held the break at the same time. The gears screamed in agony as the rubber burned against the ground and kicked up a nasty smoke. "Persevere, and hold tight, or you will find that life is a short and precious commodity!" Suddenly everyone felt this was a very bad idea letting the zombie drive. With a sharp, menacing laugh LingLing released the break and the van went barreling back. The confused, and frankly pissed clansmen open fired. Bullets either ricocheted off the van's body or embedded into the metal frame. Smoke from gun fire and the van's peel out, filled the garage with a dark fog, which limited sight.

The Wu clansmen dove out the way as the Jiang shi slammed the back of the van into other parked vehicles belonging to the Wu. Shouts in Mandarin could be heard over the grinding slam of metal greeting metal. Yukari clung to Mizore and wailed. The yuki onna sat calmly with her hands in her lap. Moka was gripping her seat with one hand and held her other pressed to the roof. "Are you insane Wong?" Or was it perhaps she lacked an appreciation for life? Moka looked to the hopping zombie. She was disconcerted by the expression on her face. It was not one she had ever seen on the listless and often callous creature. LingLing was determined to make it to that auction. To these people she called family. Moka sighed, feeling a bit silly for judging the zombie so harshly, and her family.

Family was family, regardless of any other circumstances.

The vampire gave up and braced herself. With expert maneuvering the Jiang shi pulled the vehicle out of its awkward angle and shifted the gear into drive. She slammed down on the pedal and sped forward, disregarding the Wu men in the way. Moka stiffened when bullets cracked the front windshield as the van charged through the men. They sped down the concrete hill to the exit. LingLing smirked. "Don't worry, most of our vehicles are bullet proof." LingLing lowered her window and held out her hand, which she held a lit bomb in. "Ho ho... don't get in my way Wu." She leaned out of the car, but paused. "Take the wheel." With that she pulled herself onto the roof of the van.

"Wong!" Moka grabbed the wheel and pulled off her seatbelt as fast as she was able. She jumped into the driver's seat and slammed down on the brake to prevent them from sliding out of control as they finished the turn. The van's wheels screamed as they slid to a sudden halt.

"It's a good idea not to stop Akashiya-san~" The jiang shi giggled and tossed out one of her bombs and took out part of the wall. The men shouted and staggered back as others, within vantage, continued their attack.

"Damn it!" Moka cursed and stomped on the gas. "I don't have a license!" The demoness complained as she sped toward the exit.

"Moka-san watch out desu!" Yukari shouted. Moka blinked and looked over to Yukari, who was now in the front seat.

"Yukari!" Moka blurted out.

"Moka-san!" Yukari pointed forward. A man had stepped out from behind some pillars and held a bazooka over his shoulder. Moka's eyes widened. LingLing continued her barrage of explosives from the top of the van and boredly looked over to where the man had appeared.

"Aiya, we may be bullet proof, but I am not sure if we are missile proof." The undead woman chuckled.

"Now is _not_ the time!" Moka assured. "Mizore!" Moka had caught the yuki onna's image as it vanished right out her window. Mizore sat on the window. The ice maiden was sure to freeze her iced hand on the metal frame of the door.

"Keep going Moka." Mizore flatly said. Moka wasn't sure what Mizore was up to, but the vampire trusted her friend. Mizore held out her other hand and exhaled a breathe of frozen air. Mizore's other hand froze over and completely crystalized. Her claws glittered against the passing lights and seemed to only grow larger, and more fiendish as the knuckles became like reverse pointed daggers and the pointed claws just as deadly. The yuki onna slashed her claws through the air and, like shrapnel, her ice launched out toward the armed man. He shouted when the ice crystals dug into his body and sent him flying backwards into a nearby wall where he was pinned via his clothing.

"Lower the gates!" One of the Wu men shouted. A following member hurried toward the gate's mechanisms and kicked the machine, which not only broke it, but sent the gate into motion. The metal door quickly lowered, and would trap the girls. LingLing laughed and held out two bombs.

"Ho ho, don't think that alone will stop me!" The jiang shi heartlessly tossed one bomb into the booth, where the man had tried to stop them. The booth erupted and sent debris flying in all directions. Mizore pulled herself back into the van, nearly struck by some of the booth's frame.

"Mizore, are you okay?" Moka's hands shakily gripped the wheel. Where would they go now, they couldn't make the gate! She had to stop. LingLing stomped on the roof and pulled her sleeve back with her free hand and revealed a hand bomb, much larger than the ones she had been using.

"Don't stop Akashiya-san~" The jiang shi hurled the bomb. The zombie dropped to her stomach and held on to the edge of the open windows. "Speed up, don't hesitate, or you will the end your precious life!" On contact the metal door erupted in a cataclysmic explosion. Moka did as she was told and slammed onto the gas. The metal gate had bent in and deformed. When the nose of the van collided with the door the stressed metal split and ripped off its framing. Moka was blind for a few moments as the door hung against the roof the van. LignLing punched the gate off and it was sent rolling into the open streets where a number of people shouted, and more cars came to a halt at the disastrous turn of events.

LingLing eased her way back into the van, through the window by Mizore. The zombie made sure her head was tightly placed and smirked. "For a greenhorn, that was very good driving." Moka was moments from a heart attack. Combat she could handle, dangerous situations, fine. But careening through obstacles in a metal box: no. She had her limits. LingLing laughed into her hand. "I shall take over the driving from here, we've a short few hours before everything begins." Lingling squirmed between Moka and Yukari.

"H-hey! What are you doing!" Moka chastised the zombie for her invasive behavior. LingLing smirked and reached for the glove compartment. When she popped it open a phone fell into Yukari's lap. The witch blinked and picked it up. LingLing took the receiver and put it to her ear.

"Drive to the end of the street Akashiya-san and turn into the park, we will swap there. We've little time. The Wu will be after us shortly, but this will give FongFong and Tsukune-san the distraction they need to get inside." The zombie dialed the phone's numbers.

So that had been her plan all along? Maybe if Moka wasn't so selfishly lost in her obsession, it wouldn't be so difficult to accept that LingLing does honestly want to help, even if they are her own, selfish reasons. Moka had to trust that Tsukune made a decision, and she had to support him.

The alley was a dead end. The metal door sat behind a large dumpster. The dead end was blocked by a large, wooden fence. One of the ruffians, wearing a red beanie and orange puff vest tossed his cigarette to the ground. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled back and the baggy blue jeans barely hugged to his hips as they piled sloppily over his chestnut colored working boots. He shrugged as a grin pulled over his features. As soon as he pushed off the wall, so did the other three loiterers. Wong had reached the door and pulled to open it, but the rusted handle seemed stuck, but it was far worse than that. FongFong laughed nervously. "I-it's locked." The others felt sweatdrops condense against the backs of their heads. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and glanced over his shoulder as the hooligans surrounded them.

The clatter of a chain was heard as one of the young men pulled a length of chain link from his large pockets. Another popped the blade of his switchblade. The leader of the hooligans carried a large tanto knife which he had pulled from the inner pocket of his vest. Tsukune slid his hand over the hilt of his weapons, his chains not making a sound that would alert his enemies.

The chain swung out and Tsukune pulled his hilt from the chain. He jumped back, and out of the way. The chain hit the metal door, only to clattered to the ground when Wong's foot hit the flat of the man's chest. "Such cowardice, to attack from behind!" The young yasha proclaimed. Tsukune held out his hilt to the neck of the man with a tanto hidden in his grip. Kokoa sneered and pulled Koumori into his great katana form. The hilt of the daikatana-Kou was a coiled design of his membrane wings. The leader of the group smirked and scoffed. The blade to his neck was no physical blade, but a blade of youki, clear to any human eyes it was so condensed.

"Screw that!" The leader spit at Tsukune, but it wasn't ordinary spit. The spit erupted in flames and Tsukune was forced to move. His youki blade disrupted and faded away as he moved back and to the side. The flameball hit the brick wall and dissipated, but not before leaving a burn against the mortar. The leader stabbed out his tanto, intent on slashing Tsukune's chest.

Kokoa charged the chain wielding male, who had been stunned by Wong's kick. The vampire slide in front of Wong and slashed the daikatana in a downward, slash motion. The punk threw out his chain to catch the blade and gripped the ends of his long, coiling weapon and pulled the vampire toward him. The daikatana's blade pulled under his arm, avoiding his body completely, and he was able to slam his knee into her stomach. The third street punk went to punch Kokoa across the face, but he felt daggers press against his back. "That's not very gentlemanly..." The succubus' eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the back alley as massive, demon wings, spread behind her.

The young punk startled, but was kicked in the face by Wong and sent flying into the dumpster. "Do not regard them, they are not humans!" Wong's voice clearly echoed in the back alley. The leader of the hooligans looked up, peeking out from under his beanie.

"Fong?" The tanto swinging punk had stabbed his blade across Tsukune';s shoulder, but was met with stalemate when Tsukune's youki blade's tip was pressed to his chest.

Kokoa transformed Koumori to free him of the chains. He was transformed into an axe. She slammed the mighty Axe-Kou down and slammed it through the chains, snapping them like rotted twigs. The second punk sat on the floor, pants nearly wet for how close the axe came to making him a chick. Wong blinked and froze. He lowered his leg and strained his eyes in the darkness. The punk leader pulled up his beanie where a tattoo sat marking his forehead with the chinese symbol for lightning. "Lei!" Wong held out his arms cheerfully.

Kurumu blinked and retracted her claws. "You k-know them Fong-kun?" The succubus glared at the punk still on the ground at the mercy of Kokoa's foot. He whined and struggled to get free. The other slowly climbed his way out from the trash dump and groaned. Tsukune narrowed his eyes but allowed his blade to retract and his youki slip back into his body. The male slipped his tanto back into his vest and held out his arms.

"This is Wu Lei, he is a the son of the head of the Wu family!" Which was the building they had been trying to break into. Wong walked over to Lei with open arms, the young hooligan, triad heir, also approached Wong with open arms. Lei sneered and punched Wong, sending the yasha to the ground. Tsukune moved to react, as Kokoa and Kurumu kept the other two at bay. They held up their hands while Lei looked down at Wong. Wong looked up to Lei and held his cheek, with tear filled eyes.

"A-aniki..." Wong whined.

"Aniki my ass, where have you and LingLing been! Little twerp! I've been worried and you run off to play schoolboy in Japan when that damn Miu chick and causin' all kinds of hell between the clans!" Lei crouched down and held out his hand to help Wong up and Tsukune relaxed, albeit rather nervous as he recalled these were gangsters. Lei pulled Fong to his feet and patted his clans brother on his shoulder. "Damn Fong, what happened?"

Fong nodded and took Lei's hands into his. "We will explain everything, but we must get inside, for danger is upon us aniki!" Fong's eyes glittered with the excitement of adventure and battle. Lei laughed and punched Fong's shoulder.

"Yeah sure. But ya coulda called up first? Damn, I thought you were those suits that've been helping the Miu girl cause all hell." Lei pressed his hand to the door. A strange, blue aura encompassed the door before a click was heard and it opened.

Kokoa reverted Koumori into his true form and held her familiar in her arms. "A magical seal?"

Fong followed Lei, as his lackies picked themselves up and followed behind Tsukune, who stood behind the girls. "Aniki, are things really that bad?" Fong worried. With the auctions coming up, things usually were exciting, but to go as far as dissension in the other territories?

"Way worse Fong." Lei said as he motioned up the steps. The group were in a stairwell, and the silence caused their voices and every step to echo and dance along the walls. Lei pocketed his hands and peered up form under his beanie. "Not only does that Miu girl got all the leaders crapping their pants, cause a something she said to had gotten her hands on, that Regalia the old guys are always going on about-"

Fong rushed up to Lei's side as they climbed up the stairwell. "You mean the one we lost all those years ago that would have returned us to being the rulers of China?" Fong's eyes sparkled with the idea. Lei laughed and gave a thumbs up.

"But seriously, that chick's gotta be lying. Wang-sama hasn't sided with her, so we can be sure she's up to something, but to get the other clans..." Lei blinked and motioned his hand. "Oh yeah, manenrs right? Nam's Wu Lei, heir to the Wu family. Yer the one's that been taking care of Fong while he was in Japan right?" Fong held up his arm excitedly.

"These are my dear friends! They have promised to become part of the Wong family and help us in our victory over the Miu!" Lei blinked at Wong's enthusiastic announcement.

Tsukune bowed his head. "Aono Tsukune. And this is Kurumu and Kokoa." He smiled nervously.

"Hey, good ta meetcha, sorry about attacking you. We thought you were Miu's punks." Lei offered as they entered the door to the second floor. "We can hang in the meeting office for a bit. Bet LingLing is coming up through the front huh?" He smirked.

"You know nee-san..." Fong offered back, and the two laughed, only to nervously groan.

"The Wu sided with that Miu chick, but I don't give a crap one way or another." Lei plopped himself down on the head seat and folded his arms behind his head. "Pop is a coward for bending to her demands." Fong stood and folded his arms in his sleeves. Kokoa and Kurumu took a seat. Tsukune stood by the windows and caught sight of the split in the blinds. The city night was impressive. It was more like watching space from close up than earth at night. The other two that were in Lei's company took place by the door and crouched down.

"What exactly has happened since the attack on our compound aniki?" Fong furrowed his brows and turned to Lei. Lei sighed and pushed up his beanie a bit and allowed for his dark bangs to fall over his eyes. Tsukune listened. He heard Lei mention the regalia before, but was it the same thing they were after.

Lei rubbed the back of his beanie in consideration. "Well they think that the Miu girl is trying to force the clans under one Mountain Master, but that's not possible. The Guardians have either sided with her, or disappeared. The Jiao Long clan has sided with Miu, but Bi Clan and Rui Clans have-"

"Rui...?" Tsukune spoke up. "They- we were attacked by them." The alastor spoke up. Lei looked to Wong to affirm this.

"Yes, this is true, they attacked us, calling my friends evil." Tsukune shifted and shook his head.

"They called me evil." Tsukune assured. Wong frowned. Kokoa and Kurumu looked up. The succubus fidgeted a bit, not sure what she could say. Tsukune seemed rather concerned, even down about it. He wasn't a bad person. They were just being self righteous!

Kokoa pushed to her feet and scoffed. "Don't be stupid! Concerning yourself over such insignificant things. Don't worry about what others think of you!" Tsukune blushed at Kokoa's defense, always thinking the younger vampire hated him for one reason or another.

"Kokoa-chan..." Tsukune smiled warmly. The red head sneered and sat back down. She pointed toward Lei and Wong.

"You idiots better figure out what's going on. We came here to help and all we've ever been is attacked since we arrived, barely arrived!" She gruffly added. Lei laughed out.

"I like her, she's spunky!" Lei smirked and brushed his finger under his nose. "but yer right. The Rui never leave the mountain. Something's up if that's the case. Something is probably threatening their territory. It can't be a regalia." Lei assured.

Kurumu blinked and furrowed her brows slightly "Wait, what do you mean? How do you know it can't be a regalia or something?" The succubus didn't like all this run around. Lei looked to Tsukune who nodded. He wanted to know too. Regalia was such a generic term. A country's relic, but there were many types of regalia, to many groups. They were supposed to retrieve a blade from the head of the Wong family, but that was all Tsukune was told. It was up to him to find out more about it. Was it a weapon, an object that could destroy the world? There were so many thoughts on what the regalia may be able to do, but what were they: truly?

Lei sat up and motioned his hand. "The regalia are tools of god. Not just anyone can use them right? Something as powerful as a kami normally are able to like even activate them." Lei assured them.

"But aniki!" Wong interrupted. "The four guardians, together-" He babbled on in Mandarin, obviously worried. Lei nodded.

"Right, together, the four clan guardians are as powerful as a kami. If Miu is trying to get them altogether, we gotta stop that bitch in her tracks by finding the Xing Yi clan and Bi clan. If the Rui clan aren't no where about, they're probably back at their temple." Lei stood up and slammed his palm on the table. "Count on yer aniki Fong, I'll lend you a hand. The old man's gone to far as to trust anything that Miu says. I'm sure soon as she gets what she wants, she'll cast us aside under that tyrannical black heel a' hers." Wong stood proudly and held his head high.

"By my honor as the heir to my family! I accept your assistance aniki! May we brave combat together without fear!" Suddenly the office phone rang which caused Wong to scream and jump behind Lei. The others embarrassingly watched the yasha's reaction. Lei reached over, a bit baffled, and picked up the phone.

'_Ah, Lei-kun, is Fong with you, and his friends?'_

"Yo, ane, sure is, what up?" Lei responded to the clear voice of his friend. Fong clung to Lei's arm and tried to listen in, as did Tsukune Kokoa, and Kurumu, but they went back and forth in Mandarin. Tsukune sighed and stared longingly out of the window. Was Moka alright? They haven't seen them, and they were supposed to meet up. Kurumu frowned as she looked to Tsukune. He must have missed Moka. Her heart ached. She was trying, but she could not accept it. Her heart and soul seemed to long for Tsukune. It physically pained her. Kokoa looked to the succubus. She really wasn't sure what to say in the situation. Everything was so complicated. The red-head brushed Koumori's back.

Kokoa was just happy he made a recovery. The tiny bat had been so sick from nearly drowning. She would eventually have to tell Tsukune about Kappa's sacrifice, but how do you tell someone that your friend has died? She had never really considered death one way or another. It was just something that happened, but in such a situation she could not say that was the truth any longer. She found it to be such a foreign feeling. She wanted to protect Tsukune from that kind of pain. Maybe she did consider him a friend, but with the way she always treated him, did he consider her a friend?

"Aiya! ane really?" Lei finally spoke up. "Damn, right, I'll tell em." He hung up the phone and looked to Tsukune and the others. "Looks like ane and your friends got into trouble Fong." Tsukune and the girls were instantly on alert. "Seems that damn old man really intended on handing ya'll over to that Miu girl. They're heading to the auctions. She wants us to meet them. Seems all the Wu are runnin' after em." Fong stepped back and held out his hand, his sleeves danced with his extravagant motions.

"We must save them!" Fong rushed toward the window and slid to a stop. He peeked through the slit of the blinds. "The Wu 49s are ruthless!"

"Calm down Fong." Lei took out his cell phone and motioned his head to his lackies. The vagrants nodded and left the room. "We'll prepare some weapons and a van. We'll get to the auction. Starts in a few hours. Yer friends are fine since they're with ane..._maybe._" Even he wasn't fully sure what would come of them with LingLing around. She was so … unpredictable. When one does not value life or death, it makes them rather reckless.

Tsukune looked to Wong as Lei spoke into the phone in Mandarin. Wong smiled warmly and held out his hands. "Please be calm Tsukune. Nee-san will not allow your women to come to harm, but aniki is right. We need to prepare. Some of the highest officers in the Triad will be at this auction. It is likely that the object you seek is there, but no one is safe so long as the Miu girl is convincing Guardians..." He tried to explain.

Kokoa stood and punched her fist to the table. "Than we mingle." Lei blinked and looked over his shoulder. Wong, Kurumu and Tsukune looked to the vampire with confused expressions. "Don't any of you know how it works in the underworld? And you should know, good-for-nothing-heir!" Wong slumped to her accusations, whining that he tries his best. "If we go and show off our power we can convince some of the heads to follow our lead and side with us. Since Tsukune is currently a member of the Wong family, supposedly, we can work this to our advantage." The red-head explained.

Lei hung up his phone and crossed his arms over his chest. "Impressive, short stuff. You sure got a handle on how we work things down here." Kokoa scoffed at the 'short' remark and turned her head away. Lei smiled and pulled his beanie down over his eyes. "Alright. I got us some gear and we'll suit up and do just that. The families only understand power, but not only that money. I'll provide the cash, and you the power. We need everything primed: money, brains, power. We'll grab some info on the guardians there. Each guardian has a special temple within each clan's territory. Xing Yi supposedly abandoned the temple here in the west, but I don't believe that for a second. He's way too stubborn to leave his own territory. It's likely he's hiding out. After the auctions we'll talk to auntie Tim and uncle Fei and see what's up." Lei started off when his two underling opened the door.

Tsukune and the others proceeded to follow him. Lei led them down the hall across the balcony that overlooked the first floor lobby. They gazed over the edge of the glass barrier that stood between them and lower floors. Bullet holes decorated the once pristine walls. "Seems ane really stirred up trouble." Lei laughed, but it was no laughing matter to Tsukune. Was this really okay?

No he had to stay strong and could not regret his decision. He had to make a stand once and for all, and if this was what he needed to do to find this regalia and secure it for their future, than so be it. It was worth their future. Lei soon led them to a large, double door. His two men stood on either side. One had a pierced lip, he was called Jian, though it was obvious that wasn't his real name. The other had long, black hair that was pulled back in a braid. He was called Pai. They smirked and pulled the doors open and revealed the Wu clan's armory.

Kokoa's eyes sparkled with appreciation. She was masterful with weapons, mostly due to her weak youki. It was how she compensated. The red head stalked forward like a kid in a toy store. Lei laughed and patted Tsukune's shoulder as he nervously stared. Dare he say, the collection rivaled Tsurara's colorful array of firearms. Tsukune looked to Lei who gave a thumbs up. "Let's dress ya'll up and set off." The young youkai smirked.

"Dress...?" The alastor questioned.

In a short few minutes Tsukune and gang dressed up for the event. After all if they were going to mingle with a few gangsters, might as well dress the part. Tsukune had been given a black, pinstripe suit. His black, collared shirt beneath the suit's blazer was neatly buttoned. The young man fiddled with the red tie, loosening it a bit. He chuckled nervously. He felt like he was in some sort of movie at this point. "How do I look?" He shrugged and looked to Kurumu and Kokoa. Kurumu was dressed in a red, chinese silk dress, which had a golden dragon flowing along its pattern. Her blue hair was tied back in buns. The succubus held a matching fan over her face and nodded. She desperately sought to hide her blush. The dress had two, long slits that ran down the hips of the dress which allowed the demoness free motion were it necessary. She had a black garter belt to complete the outfit, of which carried a dagger for self defense. Kokoa sported a seifuku. A long blue skirt and white sailor shirt with a blue collar. She wore a red bow and toted a fierce looking Daikatana-Kou. She was given black, knee-high stockings and blue sneakers for traction were battle to come up. Her hair was let loose.

Lei walked up and placed a black fedora, that had a red band, atop the young human's head. "You look like a boss to me." Lei gave a thumbs up. Wong stood beside him in his usual dress. "Me and my boys, and Fong'll back you up since we got more face than you do, we'll be yer cred." Lei held out his hand. "For the greater good of profit."

Tsukune looked to Lei's outstretched hand, than to his own. Tsukune accepted his gesture and took his hand. "To further our goals." On Tsukune's hip he wore his hilt on its chain and in his free hand he carried a AK-47, courtesy of the Wu's armory.

Back on Senkaku Island Akasha stepped onto the sand and held her luxurious hair back as the helicopter rotors fluttered overhead. The emerald eyed woman was seething. Miyabi sat in the pilot's seat and chuckled. He looked back to Kahlua who was standing at the chopper's entrance. "How's she taking it?" He asked. Kahlua flinched when a few trees were struck down...

"Better than I expected..." The silver-haired woman laughed nervously. Miyabi sighed and kept his hand on the helicopter's throttle. Akasha folded her arms over her chest. She sighed. The vampire was hoping she would be able to see Moka, but it seems Miyabi won this time... Akasha turned her eye toward the forest. She smiled warmly and crouched down.

"It's okay." The gentle youkai offered. From the (remaining) treeline a clouded leopard, with lovely red eyes, padded out onto the beach. Its head was lowered and eyes turned up to the demonic woman, who smelled as gentle as any mother. The leopard reached its nose out to sniff her hand. After scenting the woman's intentions she licked her offered hand and purred. Akasha giggled and pet the feline's head. "I see... so that's what this is about." She picked up the leopard in her arms, effortlessly, and turned to Kahlua. Her mood had done a 180 and she was cheerful again. "Shall we get going to the United Kingdom now? I want to see for myself what Miyabi-kun has planned."

Kahlua nodded and moved out of the way as Akasha boarded the noisy chopper. The silver-haired vampire took her seat beside Miyabi and the large leopard flopped down on the cold, steel ground of the vehicle and looked up to Akasha who sat. She crossed her hands on her lap and sighed. She hoped Moka was safe...

Moka pulled into another sharp turn as a missile flew right passed the car and into a nearby lamppost. "I hate you Wong!" The vampire said with tear filled eyes. She was so stressed at this point. Yukari and Mizore were leaned out of the window helping to clear the obstacles with magic and elemental strikes of ice. LingLing stood on the roof laughing maniacally as she faced in the opposite direction, watching as law enforcement sped after them. She had a bomb in each hand.

"Worry not Akashiya-san! These are 25 from the Wu clan. They pose little threat, if we evade capture that is. Continue on! Fong and your man will be with us soon! If you survive that is...ho ho ho..." She threw out the bombs and the cop cars were set aflame as their hoods were torn clean off and their windshields blown in by the sheer force of her attacks.

"I won't let this beat me!" Moka growled. "Hold on!" She stamped on the brake and launched their vehicle into a progressive donut. The wheels burned rubber markings on the road as they circled their enemies and their vehicles. Mizore sent out her barrage of ice crystals, which cut into the metal cars. The ice would quickly melt and leave no evidence of the yuki onna's force. Moka got back on their path and tore down the busy midnight streets. LingLing held steady on the van's roof and smirked. It seemed the vampire has a bit of rebellious nature in that pompous, pampered body. Perhaps she really is the daughter of the legendary Akasha Bloodriver.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: glossareh:**

_**Inima mea bate pentru iubirea mea mult timp pierdut: 'My heart still beats for my lost love', in Romanian.**_

_**Aniki: elder brother, or senior. Not necessarily blood related, as is this case.**_

_**Ane: Older sister, elder sister, sister-in-law (again not necessarily blood).**_

_**Jian: Petty, crafty.**_

_**Pai: Put money down, take money out.**_

_**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**_


	100. Hei Ying Aono

**Chapter XCVII: Hei Ying Aono**

It was something out of a mob movie. Gathered together, all in one place, were some of the highest ranked members of the Triad. Officers have been baited to another location to allow the illegal activities to go undisturbed. Everywhere Tsukune and company walked, there was illegal activity going on somewhere. Everything from drugs to gambling. They had arrived at the warehouse an hour before the auction was set to hit off. The warehouse was located downtown in a slums district barely able to hold electricity. The loud hum of several generators buzzed in the background and would keep the warehouse lit even if the block were to go down. It was one of many warehouses in the district. The district itself was a former steel producing area, but it had lost funding after several accidents set nearly 45 percent of the district on fire. The government had decided it would cost too much to rebuild the refineries so shut them down. Many people lost jobs.

"The bosses came to this street." Lei explained in a whisper as he walked beside Tsukune, who headed the group. "They cleaned up the place by picking up kids for courier jobs. Used to be everyone killin' each other for a scrap, like savages." Tsukune wasn't too sure which was worse. But he said nothing. Honestly, if the people here weren't given up on in the first place, they maybe would not have a need to turn to a life of crime. It was an idealistic thought that everyone could live happily, but he understood that sometimes, the weak suffered as he would have were he not strong enough.

The warehouse was an open space. Above, by the side windows, were catwalks where armed guards patrolled. The warehouse was a neutral territory, even so there was not one person unarmed. Tsukune was not comfortable with his gun, and had since passed it off to one of Lei's flunkies, who totted it with pride. There were whispers. There were whispers that the Wong family had gotten members that could stand against Fairy Tale. In the underworld Fairy Tale was well known, so Tsukune had come to know on the ride over. Fairy Tale was an up and coming group in Japan. They held many markets in open businesses. International Police had often tried to pin various white collar crimes on the corporation such as asset forfeiture and commercial fraud, but it seems their cash flow was from a legitimate source. Their commercial businesses found their place knitted within the Japanese business society.

In the sky, an unmarked private jet had taken to the skies carrying Miyabi, Kahlua, and Akasha. The seating was spacious and the entrepreneur sat across from the elder vampiress by the window. Miyabi sat with his leg crossed over his knee. "I hope we can remain friends..." His tapped his fingers together as Akasha glared up at him. He had given her a contract and an ultimatum. If she did not sign her assets in he company over to him, he would be unable to fulfill his end of their bargain.

"You're a dog feeing off the scraps of your superiors. Do you really think Issa will let you get away with this coup?" Akasha gripped the pen and signed the contract.

"With his I will be the biggest importer in the company and will earn more than 75% of proceeds." Miyabi sat back and held up his empty wine glass. Behind him stood Kahlua, holding a freshly uncorked bottle of wine. The deep purple liquid looked like blood openly flowing from a wound. When he glass was full he held it up to Akaha with a grin. "When in Rome, hn?" He held the glass so the rim of the glass' mouth sat just under his nose and inhaled. "You know Yorkshire is known for its fruit wines. Delicate taste."

Akasha sat back and crossed her arms. Kahlua, being the dutiful lady she was, walked over to Akaha's seat and filled her glass. The graceful lady reached out and pressed her thumb and index around the neck of the glass. She picked up the object from its place and held it up so her features were distorted to Miyabi, who sat across from her. "So are you really that confident in your prowess?" She allowed herself a moment to bask in the aroma before taking a small sip.

Miyabi nodded and allowed his right arm to stretch over the back of his seat. Kahlua set the bottle of whine down and seated herself. The dark-skinned vampire smiled warmly and laid her gloved hands on her lap. "You had Hellsing in your department, didn't you?" He let his arm slip over the dark-skinned beauty's naked shoulders. Kahlua gave herself the moment of comfort and leaned against his touch. "With him under my division it'll keep Boian out of it and limit his movements. It seems the majority of his research supplies came from Hellsing, why is that Akasha-san?"

The lady turned her eyes away, yet still managed to keep her head held high. "You wouldn't understand Fujisaki-kun." She raised her hand from her lap and pressed it to her chest. She set the glass down and turned to fully face him. "This is not my true self." She motioned to herself to clarify. "This body is a false housing, these memories... If not for Hellsing helping Boian I would have been unable to complete my goals..."

"And what goals are those?" Miyabi questioned as he finished off his glass.

Back at the warehouse, located in one of the many slums of downtown China the bosses and lower ranking members of their groups began to gather. The auction was nearly underway. Thanks to his natural charm the young man was able to speak to many of these heads, and a bit of translation help from Wong. Many of the bosses found the boy refreshing. One of the bosses had even come up to Tsukune:

"_Boy, thanks to you people are fearing us less and less."_ Tsukune had come to learn the older, bald man, spoke of youkai. Ever since the New Year's festival and that incident with Houseki, more and more people became aware of their neighbors. In many places riots had broken out in more rural areas who claimed the youkai demons. In cities and more technologically advanced cities there was less riot but often violent exchanges between the groups. Regardless relationships were changing and soon they wouldn't have a need for the bloody Barrier Pillars.

"Barrier pillars?" Tsukune questioned. The boss, who had a scar which ran across his forehead, raised his brow in surprise.

"A youkai and you don't know of the Pillars? You must truly be that young!" The old man spoke in broken Japanese, but Tsukune was able to understand him, to an extent. "Come, come, we sit and talk a bit. You're Wong's new boy, yes? He has quite a catch. With all the problems going around he is lucky to have you. Many of the families have already succumb to the Miu's bullying. Ha! Not me." Tsukune sat at the old man's offer. Kokoa and Kurumu kept a close eye on Tsukune. "Ah, you may call me Zhu Fang, of the Bi Clan. I may call you Aono, hm?" Surprised, Tsukune bowed his head slightly.

"Yes, Zhu Fang-san." Tsukune smiled. Zhu Fang chuckled.

"You have quite the charming personality. Many here are shocked, bewildered by you. You have a strong aura." He laughed and patted his back. Tsukune could not help but glance around the room at that comment. It was certainly true. All eyes were on him. The young alastor caught sight of FongFong. The yasha had been whisked away by his parent's presence. His mother had quite the interesting expression on her face, at least in her eyes as her face was hidden away by the elegantly painted fan she held in her grasp. Fei-Fong patted his son's head and sneered, that ugly, scarred mug of his easily sent anyone else packing. Even so when he was with Tim-Tim it was different. He treated her lovingly.

It made Tsukune miss his mother, and make him wonder if she was well, after everything that has happened... "Aono? What are you?" The old man asked for the second time, the young human having drifted off in his own thoughts. "We of the Bi clan are decedents of Xing Yi, and have the blood of firebirds flowing through us."

Tsukune thought on his question. What he was, who he was. It reminded him of his time spent on the mountain with the Tengu, what the daitengu Sojobo had spoken with him of. He and the old tengu had walked together, the alastor tired and weary from a day of training.

"_What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. The white-plumed tengu laughed. The mountain trails were rugged and did a number on the sore, battered trainee. The old tengu king helped himself along with the aid of a walking stick. _

"_Your wings are not real." He offered a sagely nod. The tengu king came to a to a stop and seated himself on a boulder. He patted his back, the strain getting to his old bones. He allowed his eyes to slip close."Much like your ability to make a blade with youki alone, so too are you able to make wings." The old crow opened one of his eyes and looked to the boy._

_Tsukune looked to his hands in concern. "What...am I?" Was he not an Alastor? At least then he would have a reason to fight. According to Yukari Alastors protected the weak, brought justice to those who abused strength. They were creatures of pure heart. Sojobo chuckled and slid off the stone. He placed his thin, bony, clawed hand on Tsukune's shoulder. He did not flinch, or pull away. _

"_You are Aono Tsukune. You are whatever you make yourself to be. Your teachers, your friends, family, nor I, can tell you what you are. Who you are. You have to make that decision, on your own."_

Tsukune sighed at the memory and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have many forms. Call me what you will." He offered. Tsukune bowed his head. The response surprised Zhu Fang, but it was perhaps what he wanted to hear.

Zhu Fang chuckled. "Some say you have the black wings of the death angel." Zhu looked to Tsukune, who chuckled nervously. "So _Hei Ying_, what is it your family seeks?" When old Fang asked, the warehouse doors burst open. "Well speak of the devil, the rest of the Wong Clan." It seemed just in time as well. A terrible storm began to develop outside. It was the typhoon season, so it was no surprise when the heavy rains would suddenly pull in from the sea. Tsukune rose to his feet at the sight.

LingLing, Moka, Mizore and Yukari stepped through the doors. Armed guards stiffened. LingLing carried a frightening reputation, one that far surpassed her mother's. The Jiang Shi was in her usual attire, but what stood out, where the three girls that followed her like obedient little sisters. Yukari had a black, knee-length skirt with a white, long sleeved blouse. She had her usual witch's cape and cap on, making her that much more conspicuous. Was it cosplay or was she really a witch? Mizore wore a hoddie, much refusing to wear anything else except. As usual she had her lollipop pouched in her cheek, her hood pulled up and over her head. What made her rather suspicious was the fact she had her hands tucked in the hoodie's pockets and the slow pace which she shuffled behind the small group of girls.

What had nearly floored Tsukune was Moka. She held herself proudly. A black dress was elegantly draped over her body. In the right light one could almost see completely though the skirt of the dress. The left side of her hair was carefully pinned back by a lotus shaped hairpin. The spaghetti strap dress was tight on the torso, a corset. The corset was black and intricately decorated with gold patterns which mimicked a crawling kudzu vine. Around her neck hung the glimmering, silver Rosary. Her ruby eyes twinkled with a dim shade of emerald around the outer edges, and the very tips of her silver locks were dyed in a natural, pink hue. At the belly of the corset sat golden, spiderweb-like designs which were bordered by thicker lines of gold. She strode in with authority, but paused when she sensed him.

_Tsukune._

The vampire looked up and turned her dark eyes until they met the chocolate hues of her most precious. Zhu Fang chuckled. "Is that your woman?" The old Bi Clan head offered. "I must say, it's no wonder the Wongs respect you. They respect power, but most of all loyalty toward loved ones. A strange bunch, but they get the job done. Tell old Fei-Fong I got his back. It'll be dead and six feet under before I let the Miu have their way." He patted Tsukune's arm.

Tsukune blinked. He understood. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me." He bowed his head politely and turned to walk toward his friends, his Moka. Kokoa and Kurumu did not hesitate to follow him. Zhu Fang looked forward and reached into his pocket for a cigar.

"And you, Lei." Zhu Fang's assistant lit his cigar, after cutting off the butt. "Your dad was a pussy for giving up to the Miu's so quick. Don't be quick to follow their lead." Lei smirked.

"I don't bow my head to no one old man." Lei motioned his head and his lackies followed along toward the Wong's side.

The families were separated for good reason. Tsukune was happily greeted by his friends. The attention embarrassing him. Yukari looked up to him with sparkling eyes. "You look like a real mobster Tsukune, desu!" Moka sneered and turned away. That was not a good thing! Her ruby eyes looked her lover over. He did look handsome in that outfit. She turned her eyes away and pouted softly.

"But...you do look good." She finally admitted.

"Oooh, Moka~" Kurumu suddenly slipped up behind her and blew into her ears. This made Moka shiver and nearly loose her footing. "You look like a real lady now, dressing so sensually~! I'm glad you took my lessons so seriously!" The succubus beamed. Moka flushed red and clenched her hands into fists.

"S-shut up! LingLing made me!" She blurted out and glared at the hopping zombie. LingLing put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Mizore laughed into her sleeve. Moka shot a glare at the yuki onna who was quick the hide behind the zombie and continue her _inconspicuous_ laughter. Moka froze when she felt Tsukune wrap his arms around her. The vampire's blush deepened.

"Aiya," Tim-Tim battered her fan and brushed her free hand atop her husband's head. "How romantic. It reminds me when you were young...all those women always hanging off you." Tim-Tim's gentle aura was quick to snap as her grip tightened in Fei-Fong's hair. She still held that dark smile.

Fei-Fong smirked. "You're the only one for me babe. I hadda fight tooth and nail for ya." He non-nonchalantly patted her back side, which made Tim-Tim loosen her grip on his hair and smile deviously.

"Very good answer." She chuckled. Fong-kun's eyes were on fire with enthusiasm again.

"Wonderful father!" The young yasha beamed. "You are a man worthy of reverence! I am sure we have no need to fear the Miu Clan with you and mother so lovey-dovey together!" Wong beamed. Lei walked up laughing and ruffled Fong's hair.

"He's not called Romeo fer nothin'!" Lei assured. He received baffled looks from the group as they did double takes. They looked from Fei-Fong to Lei, than back again. Were they talking about the same man? Lei rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't know? Tim-Tim's originally from the Miu family."

Tim-Tim giggled and shyly waved her hand dismissively as she hid her face behind her fan. "Oh Lei...you're so harassing. Stop...really." Her tone was flat, commanding. Lei blinked and held his hands up in defeat. Tsukune blinked when Moka leaned closer. He was glad they were okay. Fei-Fong laughed and motioned his hands.

"Come on, let's sit before these douche bags get a good spot." Wong's father asserted. His men moved into place. He kept his arm around Tim-Tim, angry stares carried from the Miu's side of the warehouse. They never forgave the Wong's for this shame brought onto their clan. The Miu were purists, and never, without permission from the family head, let anyone marry outside of their standards. To them the Wongs were beneath them. Tsukune looked beyond the crowd and toward the Miu. His heart leapt in his chest. A flash of pink vanished into the crowd.

"Moka-" Tsukune managed to choke out. Moka looked up at him with questioning eyes. Tsukune coughed and cleared his throat. He looked down and smiled. He shook his head, assuring her nothing was wrong. "Come on, let's sit." he whispered. The vampire nodded and followed his lead. She was just tired after everything.

A dark pair of eyes watched Tsukune as killing intent wrapped around her form. She bit down onto her knuckle, so hard that it forced blood. "Akuha-sama?" One of the men called. She blinked her eyes clear of her rage. She would pay back that boy soon enough for lying to her baby sister, touching her so familiarly... Akuha nodded and they moved to sit. Akuha was not very tall, but neither was she short. She had a dainty form, but the respect held by the Miu clan for her was unrivaled. Beside her sat another. She wore a deep, black dress and set her black-gloved hands on her lap.

"Is it not as I told you dear?" The voice was feminine, strong... Akuha nodded, unable to believe it herself. It was like a dream come true, seeing Moka in her true form, after so many years.

The bang of a gavel silenced everyone in the warehouse. The Auctioneer was old Fuhai Touhou. He climbed onto the pedestal and pushed his sunglasses against his face. "Hmph, shall we begin?" The old man questioned as the curtains drew back, revealing a massive collection of goods. Stolen, and acquired otherwise.

Back on the jet Akasha looked out the window. Miyabi was left a bit speechless by her story, and feeling somewhat like a heel. He sighed and exhaled the smoke from his cigarette. "Alright, damn. Women sure know how to guilt you." He removed his fag and pressed it into the ashtray, snuffing it out. "Look, we'll deal. I'll keep him off your ass, but you better level with me Akasha-san." he winked and leaned back in his seat. "I'll call Boain, okay? Just don't croak on me in the middle the deal."

Akasha smiled and nodded. "Arigatou, Fujisaki-_kun._" She smiled coyly. Miyabi scoffed and muttered "A_ss," _as he leaned back.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Hei Ying: Black Wing. Beta'd by GrrDraxin.)**


	101. Blue Isles, Black Sea

**Chapter XCVIII: Blue Isles, Black Sea**

Miyabi rode with Kahlua and Akasha through the open countryside of Yorkshire county. The cabbie kept his mouth shut as he drove his fare. The old cabbie's mind was more on angling his rearview mirror so it took a good spot of the long, bare legs of his female passengers. Miyabi sat on the far right side by the window. He wore a tan trench coat over his black suit and tie. Black gloves were pulled over his long fingers like a second skin. While his right had did well to press two fingers to his temple for support, his left hand brushed their digits over the smooth, dark skin of his working partner.

"The Cottingley Clan has been around for many generations. They were a highly influential group that were around for many generations. They even had close contact with humans and became quite famous." He would explain. He raised a brow and his attention to Akahsa who glared up at the rearview mirror's position from her place in the far left of the back of the cab. He chuckled.

The pink-haired vampire snapped her attention to the male and offered a whole hearted glare. He brushed it off and continued. Kahlua did not like being the supposed monkey in the middle, but being between Mother Akasha and Miyabi was a very necessary part of keeping them calm...

"About two years ago the leader of the Cottingley Clan was killed. When this king of theirs had taken the throne, the clan was forced into hiding because they had begun to attack humans and play pranks that eventually killed a young boy. Faes are naturally a mischievous spirit, a lot like Imps or Gremlins. When no ones about ta watch em they get out of hand." He explained. "Their leader was a hindrance, and now that the hindrance is gone the humans that watched over their land can once again be bargained with." Miyabi explained.

Akasha looked up to Miyabi in question. He patted Kahlua's knee. The dark-skinned beauty blinked and nodded. She moved a bit to turn and face Akasha. Kahlua knitted her fingers together. "Even though the existence of youkai is supposed to be secret, there are a number of human clans who have kept contact with them since the dawn of ages." Kahlua explained. She raised up her fingers to indicate three. "There is a clan of humans to each Dark Lord." Akahsa slowly nodded.

The vampire elder placed her hand on her chest. "I was akin to the remnants of the Minamoto clan." She stated. Miyabi snapped his fingers to earn her attention, which the vampire promptly gave with a sharp glare that said _snap again and those fingers are forfeit. _Miyabi loved it. He loved prying expressions off this woman. He snaked his arm around Kahlua's shoulders and pulled her close.

Akasha nodded and tried not to blush, but did anyway. She continued her explanation. "The Dark Lord Fuhai Touhou stands by the side of the Han Chinese." The Triad were originally created by those who sought to protect their blood and order from invading foreigners into their country.. The youkai of that country were worshiped as gods and guardians and were instrumental in the formation of the Triad, whose noble goal of keeping the interest of the majority above those of a foreign rule. A freedom that some Triad, to this day, try and reach. Akasha turned her emerald eyes to Miyabi.

She sighed, as she seemed to realize the last Dark Lord... "Is serviced by the Masamune Clan." Miyabi smirked and gave a little thumbs up. Kahlua waved her hands as she tried to calm the tension between the pair.

"But, other important youkai clans too are serviced by humans. Its impossible to keep sooo many youkai behind just three Grand Barriers." Kahlua explained. "Its like a family tree." She motioned her fingers. "The three Dark Lords are at the top with their human clans, and the lesser families branch out and help keep balance in the youkai world by rotating through power struggles. Whatever family has the most power will be able to move up in the trees." Kahlua explained. Akasha sighed.

"So," the emerald-eyed vampiress began. "In short you're using the information you have gathered and Fairy Tale's power to shift this balance in your favor..." Miyabi inclined his head.

Miyabi ran his gloved hands through his hair. "I will be able to usurp power from Issa and drive Hokuto and Kiria off their game, bringing out the prize."

Akasha squeezed her fists, wrinkling her dress in her grip. "Y-you're going to force the three head clans to battle...? B-but-" Miyabi held up his hand to stop her argument.

"So you rather leave this power dormant?" The businessman questioned. "And let Boian stir that pot? You really want to see another Black Plague? Only a hundred times worse?" Of course she did not, but to...she nodded. Akahsa had no choice. If she sided with Boian he would disturb the balance they had fought to keep for hundreds of years, but if she let Miyabi have his way there would be a war, but with that war the balance would be preserved.

Akahsa nodded. She understood what needed to be done. "Can these faeries really be trusted with an artifact so powerful? Doesn't each clan have their own Regalia?" Miyabi looked out of the window. They were nearing the Cottingley farm.

"Yes. But we will be receiving their Regalia in trade. In trade for the Yata no Kagami, we will gain the Sword of Mercy." He laughed. "Fantastic deal really. Do you know the story behind the Sword of Mercy, Bloodriver-chan?" His calling her familiarly burned her... She swallowed down her anger and nodded.

Akasha settled her hands in her lap. She nodded. "The blade is unable to cut down the innocent." he turned her head and looked up to Miyabi. She reached her right hand up and tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "But if you have the Yata no Kagami, and the Yasagani Magatama is in Mikogami's possession, who has the Kusanagi?"

Miyabi shrugged. The cab came to a stop in front of an old farm. The grass, wild grown, swayed in the cool winds. A large white house of stone could be seen on the incline of hill. A small creek cut through the property, bordered off by a simple stone fence. The creek would stretch into a brook that seemed to have been fed by a small waterfall. Akasha stepped out of the cab. She gave a light brush over her skirt and looked to the small stone home in awe. It was so... homely. The skies were wide open. The azure expanse was dotted by blotches of white, which would eventually accumulate into a great storm. In the distance Akahsa spied a figure, a mere dot on the horizon. There was a flock of sheep, the bleats of ewes and their kids carried over the open space. A wooden fence was laid along the dirt path which led from the road all the way in, toward the home.

"Now," Miyabi began. "Our contact is here, and being a proper hostess has invited us to stay the night, but the actual exchange will be in Yorkshire. Dales, Museum." Akasha, though listening to Miyabi's plans would watch as this woman, who wore a white, blue-striped tank top and loose jeans that fell just above her shin. She had thick, mud covered boots and wore a sun hat that pulled her sun-blonde locks back. Around her heck she wore a bell, that should actually be tied to the neck of the her ram, who followed her along. She had a crook in hand and eventually strode up to the group. She held out her hand. "This is Angela, she is the current head of the Cottington clan who oversees the fae's activity in the countryside.

The girl gave a wink and held out her hand. She looked no older than nineteen. She wore farm gloves and giggled when Akasha curtsied instead. "My, my, Miyabi-kun!" She had a soft voice, but the accent of her foreign roots was not lost on Akasha. It was not as thick as other country accents, but one would never figure her for a farmhand! "I didn't know you were bringing two princesses! Charmed~." She bowed only to be pulled into a hug by Kahlua.

"Angela." Miyabi greeted. He motioned his hand to Akasha. "An associate of mine, she will be assisting in the negotiations between the Cottingley Faes and the Northern Clans." Akasha shot an incredulous _glare_ at Miyabi. He only laughed and pressed his fingers to his chin. "Come now Bloodriver-san, surely you know that the Fae's of this country have a deep rooted hierarchy system. We cannot simply walk in and out without shaking the right hands first."

Akasha balled her hands into fists, but forced a smile and looked to Angela. "I am pleased to meet you" She did not forget her well bred heritage, simply because she wanted to turn over to her more barbaric bred heritage when it came to Miyabi's snide personality.

Angela laughed and hugged Kahlua back. "Well I suppose you're here for business. Come on then." Angela offered and waved her hand as she kept one arm wrapped around Kahlua's shoulder. "I baked some meat pies, we;ll talk business inside. An awful storm is comin'." She giggled and turned. Akasha sighed, but followed. She was still polite.

Miyabi looked off and pulled his hand onto his forehead. He looked off into the sky at the coming storm. "It's gunna be the kinda storm that sucks everyone in." He smirked and removed his gloves as he followed the ladies inside.

The auctions were a tumultuous event. Tsukune's heart was little able to handle the fact Ruby had strolled on stage wearing a little black chinese dress.

_The bang of a gavel silenced everyone in the warehouse. The Auctioneer was old Fuhai Touhou. He climbed onto the pedestal and pushed his sunglasses against his face. "Hmph, shall we begin?" The old man questioned as the curtains drew back, revealing a massive collection of goods. Stolen, and acquired otherwise. An applause introduced the old man's influence as a Dark Lord, and a few whispers as a 2D otaku._

_Lei patted Tsukune's shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout a thing. Just do like we told ya and be confident. All about power." The Triad whispered and pulled Fong-kun to his side wit ha wide grin. Fong's eyes sparkled with a ecstatic intensity. _

"_I have confidence in you Tsukune-san!" The alastor could not help the nervous laugh that bubbled up with their overconfident clamor. Fei-Fong laughed loudly and slammed his hand on his knee. At first he was laughing, but then he was like, not._

"_Sit yer asses down!" The scarred male sneered. "It's 'bout to start." Fei-Fong smirked and wrapped his arm around Tim-Tim's waist. The triad boss was sitting while his precious woman stood at his side like the arm-candy she was. Tim-Tim laughed into her open fan and snaked her fingers through his short hair. Fong-kun was excited and took his seat between Yukari and Mizore. Kurumu sat at the end of the rows beside Yukari and sighed. _

_The succubus crossed her legs, even though the red china dress left little, nearly none, to the imagination. Eyes were on her, but it was something, as a succubus and seducer, she was used to. She sighed and held out her arms, giving her shoulders a shrug. "Honestly, that old otaku is leading this? There better not be manga up for sale or something." Mizore and Kokoa turned to Kurumu and gave thumbs up, which caused her to stagger._

"_They have everything." Mizore flatly stated as she rolled her lollipop into her cheek and let out a cool sigh. _

_Kokoa nodded, her cheeks red, mouth practically drooling as she wriggled her fingers in a most grubby, ominous fashion. Koumori was still in weapon form but one could see that grinning face of his drool as well, bonded to his master's emotions. "Illicit copies of doujinshi too hot for shelves, sets not yet out on the public market." Kokoa was prepared, eyes glittering in hunger. The succubus sighed and sat back._

"_At least Yukari and Wong are behavi-" At least she had began to say, in hopefulness, but the pair were just as bad._

_Yukari had a mad look about her. "This is the Chinese underworld, they probably have !#$% and parts one would only find in a gu*dam!" She drooled. Fong-kun looked to her with pride and glee._

"_Of course we have such illegal material, of which you won't find anywhere else in the world!" Kurumu facepalmed. That was not something to be proud of. Tsukune's gentle laugh reached the night demon's ears. She leaned back and allowed her gem-colored eyes to roll up and look toward her precious first love. _

_Moka stood at Tsukune's side. They looked good together, though Moka was abnormally quiet, but considering what it took to get them here, it was no surprise. The night temptress was sure the vampiress would never ride in a car again after today. The silver-haired, blood-eyed heiress had her arms wrapped around Tsukune's torso. Tsukune had his arm over her shoulder. Moka's head was against his chest and her eyes turned to the floor. In all honesty the vampire looked tired, or maybe just relieved to be by Tsukune's side again. They had been separated for a short time, even Kurumu felt uneasy when she was parted from Tsukune for long. Perhaps it was their bond with him, perhaps something else. _

_Tsukune looked up to the stage and nearly choked when Ruby strolled out in a tight fitting chinese dress and her ebony hair wrapped in two neat buns. Fuhai happily introduced Toujyou as his 'lovely assistant'. Moka did not seem to react like she normally would. She closed her eyes and sighed though, which was normally a good sign for her. She was annoyed, or bothered. It was better then her showing no emotion at all, and this made Tsukune feel a bit more confident. His hand wrapped around her bare shoulder and he pulled her closer. The thoughtful vampire was surprised, to say the least. Her ruby eyes slowly turned their gaze upward into the face of her lover. Perhaps she merely wanted to be spoiled by his attentions. She smiled weakly and looked toward the stage. The first item was wheeled in by Ruby. And..._

"_It's..." Tsukune began, feeling the cold touch of a sweatdrop against his head. Indeed, it was a life size replica of a woman wearing a tiger stripped loincloth and bikini bra. She had green hair and two tiny oni horns that looked more cute in than fiendish. _

"_Such art!" Fong-kun and Lei-chan shouted out. They both threw their hands up and Fuhai shot his hand toward the audience. The bids were up, and the auction began. _

_Toward the back, in the Miu's section the woman, who was called Akuha-sama by her small legion, sat simmering in her own rage. Seeing her precious Moka-chan rub herself all over that man as if he were a kami! A hand was settled on Akuha's knee. The black-haired mistress settled a bit and sat back. Her rage filled glare took the form of a pout as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. The woman whom sat beside her chuckled softly._

"_Now, now Akuha-san, there's no need to be so hasty. We will be able to speak with her soon enough." Akhua nodded to her guest. She would suppose the woman was right._

_At first, opinions of the young man were stooped in rumor. He was a feared prodigy that had reopened the door to human-youkai relations by rampaging through a Japanese New Years festival, showing the humans their place. Other rumors insisted that he was the new ward of Death, black wings used to carry souls to the beyond. The whispers continued. In the end the gathered families were impressed by the Wong's ability to gather such influential figures. Akashiya Moka was the second youngest child of Shuzen Issa, a strong influence in the underworld._

_Kurono Kurumu, only daughter to the top model and designer of the busty and beautiful Kurono Ageha, famed throughout Japan and Europe for her work. It's said they are a powerful family able to pull the strings of those in the business, driving their claim of the top. Sendou Yukari, youngest daughter of a famous scientist and scholar within the youkai community. Since the New Years festival their writings and inventions have been spread into the human world, spear-heading the way for a witch's true nature, rather than the rumors spread by fearful zealots of various religious states. Shirayuki Mizore, the Shirayuki clan's power was feared. Some of the purest blooded youkai and they held claim to a spiritual prophet who has predicted the last three famines and great war in youkai and human history._

_There he stood: the Black Winged Aono and his harem. Fei-Fong had found himself a powerful ally. Tsukune stood with confidence and placed the family's bid on specified objects. His hand would gracefully slip from his pocket, his other arm never pulled from his woman's shoulder. _

"_And here we have it." Fuhai announced as the prized auction item came on display. Ruby toted out a glass display case on tow. The case itself was covered in wards and sutras to protect the youkai in the audience. Total silence came over the room as aw filled it. "This item was given to us by the Shuzen family and its bid starting at one million yuan."_

_A dark smile drew itself upon Akuha's face s the cloaked woman stood and raised her hand. "Three million yuan." A smug look crossed her features, and knowingly so! At the end of the auction many of these fools had no money left to spend! And three million on one object, haha! She raised her head, only for her eye to catch motion as an arm in the audience went up. _

"_Three million, five hundred thousand." Gasps were drowned out by murmurs. The Wong's new guy apparently had the balls to bid against the Miu girl. Akuha hid her anger, but her eyes went as dark as the night as she glared at the male. She kept her evil gaze, eyes which gazed out into the deepest soul._

_She raised her hand. "Five million." Beat that boy, she mentally dared as she looekd in his direction. Tsukune pocketed his hand and looked to the girls. He gave a nod. Kurumu threw up her arm._

"_Five million, two hundred thousand!" The succubus got a smug sense of satisfaction helping. It went back and forth. The Miu girl bid, Yukari countered. The Miu girl, Mizore countered. Akuha grew livid._

"_Ten million yuan!" Akuha all but shrieked. _

Dead silence.

_It was at this point Moka stood away from Tsukune. It was the first anyone saw the female move from the male's side. She stood with pride and grace. A fist settled upon her lithe, tilted hip, the outline easily seen with the form hugging fabric. She held up her head high._

"_Twenty million yaun." Utter horror spread across the Triad members faces, well except for old Zhu Fang and Fei-Fong who were laughing uproariously. FongFong was so moved he jumped up to bid to but was promptly punished by his mother. Tim-Tim had snapped her fan closed and jabbed the back of Fong's head, knocking him out cold. She laughed and opened her fan to once again conceal her mouth humbly._

"_Now, now FongFong, don't' get carried away." Tim-Tim giggled. Yukari and Kurumu chuckled nervously at Fong's collapsed form. In a furious rage, that would likely end up with her tearing the warehouse to shreds, Akuha politely showed herself out, though still deeply longing to touch her imouto's hand and feel that soft skin, oh how she's grown! They had been torn apart by family squabblings, but...but... that damn boy! She stormed out. LingLing saw her opportunity and stood to follow. _

_While the group was celebrating their purchase, and most of the boss heads who had not left empty handed, would stay to drink and socialize and try to strengthen their bond with the Wongs, of whom they were, just a short time ago, trying to destroy._

"_Aiya~" LingLing laughed into her hand. "Don't look down on us Miu girl, I much think your little sister looks adorable on Tsukune-kun's arm. Do let your father know we have his thanks for offering the auction such a fine weapon." Beside LingLing a lamppost was sliced, in what can only be compared to, as sausage. The Jiang-shi laughed into her hand. "Temper, temper." She crooned._

_Akuha felt her lip turn up in a smirk as she stood tall. Beside her stood her female guest who put a hand to the Miu girl's arm and calm her. Akuha did and smiled brightly, in a murderous fashion. "Do not forget I still __have my regalia, Wong." With that Akuha turned and left with her cohorts. The woman traveling with Akuha pulled her robe's hood up as the rains began to grow heavier. She bowed politely to LingLing, who graciously returned it. The woman turned and followed Akuha off. LingLing laughed into her hand and went to celebrate with the rest._

Presently they sat around a bunker headquarters, a hiding spot provided by Zhu Fang. He took a shine to Tsukune and company.

"Fei-Fong!" Moka shrieked, poor Tsukune in a pool of his own gibberish. The guilty Fei-Fong did not bother to hide the bottle of scotch held in his held. He laughed.

"He'll grow to be a stronger man when he wakes!" The boss laughed. While they celebrated their one victory over their enemy, Fuhai and Zhu Fang sat from the group sharing drinks and smoking. Ruby tended to them, still in that outfit.

Fuhai exhaled from his pipe. "Hn..." He looked to Zhu Fang who sat back with a glass of rum in hand. "With our Regalia, that brings us to four." The old otaku contemplated.

Zhu Fang nodded. "And the Miu still have six, now seven thanks to that girl." He sat up and tapped out his pipe that settled unused in his hand. "We will speak to Xing Yi in the morning. A storm comes." he stated.

Fuhai nodded. "These are ominous times." He spoke as he flipped through a book of manga, but seriously sighed. "We will have to convince Kiria's people to hand over Orochi, if we wish any real progress." Zhu Fang nodded in agreement. Indeed they did.

Ah youth...he was certain they had the power to change the world none may suffer.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Yaun= Chinese dollar, Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	102. Fragile Existence

**Chapter XCVIX: Fragile Existence**

It was finally time to retire. The group now had two regalia, but one was still hidden from their knowledge. The tiny bake-bake bat had made a full recovery and no the group was none the wiser. Kokoa was apprehensive about the situation that had occurred between her and Kappa. How would she tell Tsukune?

Everyone had been led to their rooms in the Fang compound. Kurumu, Mizore and Ling-Ling were roomed up together. Lei and Fong-Fong were placed in charge of keeping watch in the security rooms. The elders were assured that with their new-found fortune of winning the highest bid item in auction. The Miu girl would not be one to take such a defeat on her back. Ruby would be assisting old Fuhai and Zhu Fang. Strong barriers were needed not only to keep the two families and safe, but the regalia.

Old Fuhai and Zhu Fang had come to an agreement: if they were to entrust this new generation, they would need to prepare them. What they faced in the future could not compare to the trials they have suffered in the past few days. In the morning they would go see the Fang family deity and ask them for their help.

Yukari could not sleep in all the excitement. She and Kokoa were roomed together because they were the youngest, but also because of their ability to work together. The elders would easily predict they would get little sleep tonight. No self-respecting Triad would stand being outsmarted by a fresh, new face. Everyone needed to be split accordingly, and were per Ruby's instructions.

Tsukune and Moka had been paired for their room. It no longer left room for question when it came to the couple's status. Why had Ruby knowingly done this? Because it had become obvious, the strain the tense emotions had drawn over the teens. Tsukune held Moka close. She was not herself, but he tried to brush it off as exhaustion. The silver-haired vampire lay with her face in her lover's chest. Her silver, pink highlighted hair was laid out over her pale neck. The male laid on his side. His left arm was wrapped around the vampire's shoulder. His right hand clutched their newly obtained regalia. The nagi was long, and had a silver gleam along the blade. Its staff was mahogany in color, stained to a perfect shine. The weapon was thousands of years old, yet it looked like a newly smithed weapon that Tsukune questioned its authenticity.

Moka squirmed in his embrace. He looked down to her sleeping face, only to catch tears of her nightmare. The staff of the spear was gripped with a more aggressive force. He had to protect them, because it was his duty. He could no longer hide behind them. He's grown and changed. He was no longer that weak, helpless human he once was. He would gladly lose his _humanity_ over and over again, if only to protect those he loved.

In the other rooms, comrades were rest was had. Kurumu still loved him. As a succubus she was unable to describe such a loss. The blue-haired teen looked to Mizore. Mizore was curled on her side in little more than her underwear. Ling-Ling had taken to a rather creepy form of slumber: standing with her arms crossed over her chest. The night temptress knew her duet partner better. Even though the snow fae kept her back to her closer companion, she knew. Kurumu sat on her bed in silence until she had decided on the one, of many questions, swimming in her heart.

"Ne, Mizore?" the succubae began. "What do you think about Moka and..." It was a difficult thing to do. Thinking and voicing her concerns were clearly different. Wording these feelings were painful, because it was like admitting defeat.

Mizore was patient. In truth: the yuki onna had long since knew this _battle_ of theirs was lost the moment Tsukune landed in the hospital. It was Moka who had stayed by his side. It was her who carried a connection to Tsukune they never would. It did not change how she felt about Tsukune. She would always love him and even though he loved Moka in such a manner, he would never stop caring about them, and that was enough for her.

Mizore motioned her aurora eyes and peered back, but did not move to turn and fully gaze over her shoulder. The black top the ice maiden kept her cool and her stripped underwear hung snugly over her hips. The fabrics seemed to form over the pale youkai's body like the ice she held claim to. Kurumu exhaled.

"H-how do you stand it?" The question she wanted to ask, was quickly replaced by the heart on her sleeve. "How can you stay quiet when Tsukune..." It hurt her just thinking about it. The young night daemon buried her face into her knees. "It hurts so much."

As if Mizore did not hurt! But, he made his choice and it was clear. Why couldn't Kurumu just be happy for him?

_'Because it was slowly killing her.'_

Before Mizore could voice her thoughts in a clear and concise manner, Kurumu fled, unable to handle the emotions that flooded her. She had spent the better part of the evening with him. It had been obvious his mind was distracted with the situation at had, but even than the temptress could tell his heart was no longer open to suggestions. The ice woman sat up and reached out her hand, but a voice startled her.

"Leave her." Ling-Ling stated flatly. Mizore turned to look at the Jiang shi that stood there in such a morbid and creepy fashion. "We've little time to play to such drama." A dark smirk presented itself on the zombie's cracking features. "Our guests have arrived."

Yukari had crawled over to Kokoa's side of the bed, the pair put into one. The sneaky little witch was curious at the lack of complaints the red head seemed to have when it came to rooming arrangements. Perhaps the vampire had joined her in that dark side when it came to Tsukune and Moka as a pair. Before the ebony haired trouble maker could stir such irritations, Kokoa's emerald eyes shot open. Koumori fluttered from his master's hugging grip. The small vampire rolled and pulled Yukari into a tight hug. This had surprised the witch and caused her to blush, especially considering where the chibi pervert's mind had just was. Kokoa slapped her hand over her friend's mouth and continued the roll until they hit the floor with a soft thud. The emerald eyed teen scooted under the bed with the witch in hand.

When Kokoa removed her hand Yukari exhaled. "Kokoa if you wanted to play you could have just asked." The young witch suggested naughtily.

Kokoa turned beet red, thankful for the darkness. "Shh," she hushed her friend's questionable thoughts. "Something's coming."

The vampire pulled her friend close and soon enough, from across the room, came several muted bangs. At the other end the room was a large window that looked over the city and all of its nighttime glory. More bangs were heard before the thick glass was shattered. Two shadowed figures looked into the empty room. By the looks of the disturbed sheets; someone was here. The shadows silently signaled to one another before they jumped into the room. Beneath their feet the broken glass crunched and a soft squeak caused them both to look up. A small bat hung from the lamp seemed to smile down at them. The witch and vampire used this to their advantage, but instead of escaping they snuck around their would-be attackers to reverse the ambush.

Two more brutes burst into the room Mizore and Ling-Ling shared, seeing as Kurumu had since fled to the hall. Mizore had sat herself up. Her long, pale legs were pulled under her rump and hands supported her weight upon the mattress. The white sheets that messily covered the bed from having kicked away the excess form of heat. The intruders were momentarily stunned by the maiden's beauty. Her pale skin had a soft glow to it in the darkness and those aurora eyes glittered. The figures smirked and began to comment in Mandarin. They looked to the yuki onna, faces twisted in dirty smirks like hungry predators.

Mizore raised her hand. A gentle smile drew itself upon her features. The figures, now easily recognized as men, slowly began to approach the helpless teen. They had assumed the onna to be helpless, at least until those pale fingers of hers began to grow paler. A cool mist snaked around her hand as her nails elongated and began to frost over with thick layers of ice.

"Ni hao, boys." Ling-Ling dryly offered from behind the startled men. They moved to turn and attack the Jiang shi, unaware of just who she was. Before they were fully able to turn, the hopping zombie had raised her hands to grip their skulls. With the force unexpected from the woman, she pulled her hands together, in turn drawing the men's heads together in a forceful _smash_! The yuki onna winced and raised a brow as the men slid lifelessly to he ground; their faces red and noses bleeding from the force of the impact. Mizore looked up to the Airy chuckles from the zombie. A wry smirk had drew itself upon the Jiang shi's stoic features.

"No rest for the wicked." the zombie seemed to almost warn the ice woman of the terrors of living the criminal lifestyle.

Lei ran down the hall shouting like a mad man. He held his hand over his head and gripped a ball of white-hot lightning. His enemies fled down the opposite direction of the hall. The men were armed with Uzis, but the bullets were eaten by the shield of lightning Lei had been able to produce from his hands. When he drew his palms close, the lightning would expand, absorbing and charging between the two sources. The major downside of such a power though, was the sheer amount if energy needed the control it. The men planned the dash around the corner and reload. Grenades would be used to clear them a space of time for their actions. There were Youkai among them, but none had such long-ranged abilities in this wave, for after their invasion, a second group would follow thereafter. They turned the corner, only to find the paws of a very angry panda. With a monstrous roar from the vicious vegetarian and a startled shout from the gangster: silence. The men found themselves just staring into the rabid glance of the familiar beast. The panda grunted and tossed his arms up; the men were flipped like a table. A laughing Wong turned the corner and placed his hand into Xiong Mao's fur.

"Foolish men!" The flamboyant yasha laughed out. "They stand no chance against our family." The youkai's panda familiar turned and rage-flipped his master to the ground.

Lei laughed and allowed his lightning to fade. "No time to celebrate." The young gangster offered a helping hand to his cousin. "This is just the scout group. We gotta keep on our toes. Let's go regroup." He pulled Fong-Fong to his feet. The yasha nodded in agreement.

The enemy group were pouring into the compound. The peaceful night was quickly turning into a battlefield, which lend itself to a growing gun and youki fight.

Tsukune and Moka stepped from their room and looked down the empty halls of the Fang compound. Behind them in their room were the bloodied and unconscious forms of their enemies. Tsukune had the kusanagi over his shoulder. Loose, black pants were tighten at the drawstring and he wore a white and black rimmed tangzhuang, courtesy of Zhu Fang. Moka stood, a sly smirk on her face and a hand on her hip. She was feeling a great deal better after beating those men to a bloody pulp for disturbing her time with Tsukune. She inhaled deeply and strode forward.

"Come on Tsukune." She called as she made her way off. Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"Scary Moka is scary." He laughed softly. Moka gave him a questioning side glance, but it was a matter best discussed later... when she wasn't so temperamental...

Gin was back at the academy with Nekonome-sensei. The nekomusou was crushed that the little girl had been found a proper home, according to the chairman.

"She has found a proper guardian to watch over her for the time being." The headmaster's words were harsh toward the neko's heart, but sensei understood someone like Ose needed a strong guardian.

Student and teacher were working together to invite in parents for a conference. Word had spread deeply across the nation about Youkai, since the incident at the New Year's festival. Rumors had been slowly trickling in, but with Fairy Tale's sudden announcement: had caught the world by surprise. During the time Tsukune was training with the Tengu: Fairy Tale had announced, publicly, their stance on the growing suspicions that Youkai lived among the common man: by revealing their true forms over the air. The telecast had been presented by a young man that went by the name of Yoshii Kiria. The parents of the students within Youkai Gakuen became worried for the well being of their children. Among the parents were the Aono, whose name was highly spoken of thanks to the good the young Aono boy had done getting rid of the Anti-Thesis gang on campus, as well as his deeds against Fairy Tale, but many were not as pleased. Tsukune had also potentially put youkai kind in a dangerous position with his stunt during New Year's.

Kyouko, her aunt; Kasumi and Tsukune's father: Kouji, were present and sat closest to the front of the stage, as the meeting was being held within the Gakuen's massive auditorium. Ageha and Tsurara sat at either end of the humans, knowing well their nature from their daughters and seeing the boy for themselves. The two Youkai mothers knew well the potential reactions if and when others realized the truth about Tsukune, of which the women were assured: the boy was not the only human in the school.

They had sent their daughters here to learn to live in a human society to an extent they were never able to do, and one cannot learn if they do not socialize or live among other humans.

Gin had gotten called over by Nekonome, he had gotten a call from one of the school phones. The werewolf was helping to police the situation alongside Haiji. This many youkai where, so many, were natural enemies: things were tense, but all had sent their children to this Gakuen for one reason: they wanted their children not to have to live with constant fear of humans or in hiding.

Gin went out to the hall to take his call. Haiji was the captain of the Karate Club, and like Gin was a third year on the cusp of graduation. He'd be fine alone.

"Hello?" The werewolf had not expected to receive crying as a return response.

"I've lost, senpai." The succubus wept, finally admitting to the agony in her heart.

She had made her way to the dining area. With help from the Fang and Wong that were awake, where she sat talking to the lycan. The wolf felt for her, he did. The girl was so sensitive, like a porcelain doll, he always feared she would break like this, where he would be unable to comfort her. He saw it from he beginning, which was why he had tried so hard to get Moka before either had realized what the other had. It was a youkai's nature, but in a human society that was unacceptable. Had Sun-senpai learned of what he had done, he would have likely gotten scolded for losing control, but during a full moon he was a helpless slave to his emotions, and now was no different. Training with the duet the third year had come to further realize just who, rather than what the girls were. He could understand why it was so hard for Tsu.

Gin opened his mouth to respond: "Listen Kurumu..." He know that, over the phone, it was inappropriate, but if he did not soothe her heart: who and what would? "I know Tsu was like yer first an' all, but you know, all this time I been spendin' time with y'all I come ta realize that, well, I love ya-" But his confession was cut off by the night demon's sudden shout.

"Kurumu!"But there was no response. If the sounds of combat his sharp ears caught over the receiver were any indication... The werekin was ready to leap into action, but he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. The male turned his head, only to spot the shadowed features of Bus Driver-san. The attentive fellow had driven around and picked up each family at their households throughout both he Youkai and Human worlds.

"Listen boy," the driver began. "You can't always run to their side, if I can say for sure, keeping these folk calm is most important for the future, cause though you kids gotta learn to handle things on your own, grown folk gotta remember, that's how it is, ya see?" Though Gin did not agree, he did see the old driver's point. He trusted not only Tsu to protect them, but he also trusted that he taught the girls to fight for themselves, because Bus Driver-san was right: they couldn't always run to the girls' side no matter how much they wish they could.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: tangzhuang: Chinese Robe**, **Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	103. Resistance of the Vermillion

**Chapter XCIX: Resistance of the Vermillion**

Tsukune followed Moka with quick, silent steps. Moka's lighter mood had perhaps affected him. No, who could he fool? He knew that the burden in his heart had been lifted because of her spirits being risen once more. He watched as she flowed through battle. His mind was overtaken with awe. He would forget that she was a youkai because of the many times she acted so vulnerably, like any other girl her age. Her devastating kicks would meet with the face of their enemies: or their chest and sides. The villains took the vampire's love, anger and every drop of her sorrow, though- they were the villains now were they not?

"Tsukune!" Moka called his name. Her voice pulled his emotions from their contemplative hold. He carried the nagigata as the fierce weapon it was born as, but he could not wield it!

Two suits jumped from the corner, armed to the teeth with blunt-force weapons. They had likely been two from the room where Moka and Tsukune had been resting in. The hall was narrow and the corridors had sharp, blind turns. Above each corner of the walls sat security cameras concealed in the lamps on the ceiling and paintings upon the walls. The two men lunged from behind Tsukune, luckily the boy was well trained not only by his mate and lover, but the mountain ascetics. His body twisted to face the enemy as his feet kept him balanced. He held the naginata in his left hand, its staff curled under his arm with the blade pointed backwards and into the air.

The chain of his hilt made a soft _clip_ when he stepped. It was an alert to his broken concentration. The Kusanagi was too heavy. He had thought the samurai blade was heavy, but a naginata's weight, though not much heavier, was unbalanced because of its length. The boy cursed under his breathe and furrowed his brows tightly. Marks of his youki painted against his cheeks, and in the stead of striking them with the regalia, and having no time to draw his blade, he sent a brutal roundhouse kick into one of the opponents. The flat of his shoe smashed into the ayashi's chest and sent him hurtling back into his comrade. The two men were sent through the air for what, to them, felt like minutes. One slammed into the ground and bounced into the opposite wall and the other veered off to the side and found his head companioned with the nearest potted plant.

Moka watched Tsukune's fluid movements and found an inkling of pride well in her chest. If it was another time in the past she would have merely prided herself in the fact that he was so well trained, but she could no longer fool herself. She was proud of Tsukune. She was proud she was able to help the one she loved, with all her heart, become stronger and find his place. He had been so lost in the past. She felt his disappointment whenever he was unable to keep up with them, herself specifically, in battle. It was what perhaps spurred her on in the first place to lend him her aide. They were friends and friends helped each other. Tsukune had showed her what having a friend meant.

Moka swallowed her heartbeat when he turned to face her. She still could not say it though. Even though she loved him and gladly, happily so, admitted that, her vampiric pride did not allow for her to yet admit he was growing stronger then she. To her youki he had not yet proved this. Deep down something was missing from her body, her heart and soul. She nodded her head to him and turned away as his smile made her blush. The task at hand was more important.

Tsukune let out a tentative breath and allowed his leg to lower. His socks touched to the cold ground of the compound floor. He felt confident in his ability to handle the situation, but the Kusanagi was a whole new problem to deal with. The Alastor turned to face his mate and nodded. Moka pushed forward, needing no other incentive. The pair looked up at the break of a sharp scream of panic. They took off running.

Elsewhere in the Fang family compound Kurumu found herself ambushed by several suits. How had she not seen them coming? The succubus was unprepared for the sneak attack and found her reaction time cut in half. The small demon held out her finger and prepared to take her true form, but her side was struck with a lead pipe. The force of the fierce strike knocked the wind clear from the girl's lungs. Tears escaped the night demon's eyes as the pain coursed through her form. She moved her arms to wrap around her stomach. She wanted to cry, but the pain of sadness could not overcome that of hurt. Why?

"Kurumu!" A familiar voice called from the end of the hall. The succubus' head snapped up, vision blurred from the pain.

The goons had moved in on, what they assumed, was a small, helpless girl, and were ready to end her life without question and the upmost brutality. A deadly hail of ice spires ripped through the hall. The men's shouts broke the dull rap of bare feet against stone floor. There were about five, menacing males and two had been taken out, while one more was pinned into the neighboring wall. The remaining two looked up in horror. Their sunglasses hid their eyes, but not their twisted expressions of shock. These were no human; Youkai? Regardless if what they were they had a duty, this would just make it easier. The remaining two cast aside their weapons and smirked as their mouths pulled back to reveal shark-like rows of teeth and partially transformed their hands into claws.

Mizore was startled by the change and held out her iced over claws. She had been concerned about injuring the humans, so held back, but these were ayashi? LingLing smirked darkly and stepped forward. The Jiang shi pulled back her long, billowing sleeve from over her left arm and motioned to entice the remaining ayashi over.

"Take no concern with gangsters, ice woman." The hopping zombie offered coldly. "Unlike the morals that school of yours teaches you, unlike the laws you know of: we follow both our own law and morals." Mizore slowly nodded in understanding.

So...they were not gangsters, _hmm_? That was good to know.

The ayashi hissed out and charged the zombie. "Bitchhh!" One hissed. "Do not underestimate us!"

LingLing smirked and cracked her knuckles. A gust of wind ripped through the narrow halls which caused Mizore's skirt to shark up and revealed her stripped pantsu. Kurumu remained crouched and pulled her hands over her head. When the blue haired demoness looked up, the two shark toothed beasts had stilled.

LingLing smirked as lacerations tore across the chests of the ayashi. Blood erupted from the slash wounds that ran across their chests like a sword had been drawn. After another moment their bodies fell to the ground in pieces. Kurumu shouted and jumped. The succubus pushed to her feet and staggered backwards. The yuki onna, though equally sickened by the act, moved at a calmer pace and stepped over the sliced up bodies. Mizore's body tensed as she tip-toed around the carnage and reached out to Kurumu. The night daemon tried to move back and pull away from her duet partner as her mind and heart could no longer take the stress. Kurumu honestly felt as if she would die. So empty-

_CRACK!_

The snow woman's hand met the night demon's face in a sharp clap of flesh to flesh. The chill of Mizore's touch burned Kurumu's skin. Tear filled eyes turned up to the glowing aurora orbs. Mizore glared down at the succubus and pulled her lollipop to roll to the side of her cheek so she could speak in a clear, concise voice.

"Enough!" For her soft vocal chords the ice woman's tone was harsh and scolding. Her pale hands gripped Kurumu's shoulders. "All this talk of feeling no love! Are you so narrow minded?" Kurumu was shocked by her friend's sudden, aggressive behavior.

The Jiang shi was rather amused. A beguiling smirk pulled up across the zombie's cracking features. Her long, billowing sleeve would pull up to cover the dark and cruel smirk that openly mocked the young, vibrant beauties that, supposedly, belonged to Aono Tsukune. Such dissent wrought on upon his favoritism was hilarious! LingLing was a cruel beast that no respect for life, because hers had been so frightfully abused with sickness and weakness.

"All you think about is Tsukune and cannot see that we are right here!" Mizore continued, her pale cheeks reddened by her, oddly, gentle fury. "I love you! Yukari does, as much as you two fight! Kokoa is fond of you, as is Moka and..." The snow girl exhaled and lowered her head. She pulled the succubus into a tight hug. "Tsukune loves you, but you can't feel it. Why are you being so _selfish?_"

Mizore's words stunned the blue-haired teen. Kurumu furrowed her brows and felt her tears dry her eyes. She had no words. She could not fight back. Mizore was right. There was so much love and affection around her, but because she wanted _him_ and **all** of his attention, she had become blind to the love she already had. It was not the love she _wanted_, but it was the love she had and she took it for granted. It was the source of all succubae power and life, yet she, at this point, was no better then LingLing and disregarded the essence that made- that made them...

"_Human."_ Kurumu whispered and wrapped her arms around her duet partner. Mizore was right. She was being selfish. She had no right to complain when Mizore also hurt form the turn of events. She had not meant to ignore her friend's pain. She was... regretful. "I'm sorry Mizore, you're right..." She always was. The snow maiden was her duet partner after all, she should know better then the assume that the pale-skinned girl would just let her go on like that.

"Kurumu!" the sound of her name on his lips sent a shiver down her spine. The succubus pulled from Mizore and she quickly acted to wipe her eyes dry.

"T-tsukune!" Kurumu called. Mizore and LingLing turned their heads to look. Tsukune and Moka had burst into the hall from the connecting corridor and found the trio surrounded by the corpses of their enemies.

Tsukune stood with the Kusanagi under his arm and rushed toward the girls with worry. Kurumu ran toward the boy and threw herself into his arms, but it did not turn out as well as either had hopped. Tsukune had not been expecting the tackle-hug and found himself slammed into the wall. The boy laughed and slid to the ground. Well she seemed fine.

_He had called her by her name..._

"Kurumu-chan, are you okay?" Tsukune reached up and patted the top of her head. The succubus smiled and nodded, her face hidden in his chest. Moka sighed and folded her arms under her large chest and turned to look at Mizore and LingLing.

"Where is Kokoa and Yukari?" The youngest members of their group seemed absent. Tsukune pushed to stand and helped Kurumu up with one hand. He had grown much stronger in their time together, and it was really surprising, but expected. He was a good man. Moka … picked well.

Before the others were able to act on Moka's question, LingLing turned her head and jumped back, toward the group. The entire eastern wall was blown in and the entire corridor was blown in. The others turn their heads in horror and too jump back. The group stood at the ready. Dust filled the hall with an impenetrable fog of dust and debris. The crackles of youki could be felt by everyone present. In the dust stood a shadow, and squealed two others.

"Let go aneue!" Shouted a high, aggressive voice.

"Kokoa!" Moka called, but before she was able to run to her baby sister's aide, Tsukune raised his arm and put it in her way. Moka gripped his arm and fought her urge to lunge at what she well knew stood behind that smoke.

As the dust cleared a young woman with black hair and thin eyes stood holding, by the collar: Yukari in one hand and Kokoa in another. She wore a black cloak with a blue ribbon bound around her neck where sat a white collar. Her eyes were pulled up in a dark smile that rivaled the Jiang shi's hateful disregard.

"Ara, these two are quite clever, but it seems I grew impatient." the woman spoke and slammed the pair of squirming and protesting girls together headfirst and knocked them out. Moka moved to push forward, but Tsukune kept her in check.

"Akuha-sama!" Some of the men called as they too came into view from the opposite end of the hall when they heard all of the commotion. Akuha smirked and settled her hand upon her hip. The Miu girl turned her glassy eyes to examine each member of the group.

Some clearly knew their place and did not move to attack. Her youki was fierce. They had not seen youki this powerful since Kahlua and Moka fought on campus grounds. Akuha seemed to be in a league of her own. Those dark eyes landed on Tsukune. He did not react to her stoic, penetrative glare. Her eyes seemed to darken as her lip curled in a feral sneer.

"Hand over my Regalia boy, and my sister while you are at it." Akuha's words were odd. Moka felt offended. She was not to be lumped together with the Kusanagi! She was no _object!_ Ane or not, she had no right. A soft growl emanated from the silver-haired vampire.

"I am not a tool, _aneue_," Moka spat out venomously, which caused Akuha to actually pull back in shock and _hurt. _Moka scoffed and held her head high.

LingLing smirked beneath her sleeve as her black eyes peered back toward the sounds of footsteps that approached the group from behind. Fang and Fuhai appeared from the winding halls with exhausted looking features.

"What are you all still doing here?" Fuhai scolded and motioned his hands. "We've no time for this!"

LingLing glanced to Mizore and nodded her head. Mizore understood the silent gesture. She was no coward, but those who run live to fight another day. That youki held by this woman, Moka's sister as well? Her family had unbelievable youki control. The yuki onna reached out and took Kurumu's wrist. Akuha looked up and jumped back suddenly. Mizore had thrown out her hand and raised a massive wall of ice between Akuha, her lackies and them. Akuha growled and glared at the ice wall. She had felt the shift of youki, but she had not been expecting defense over offense at this point. Mikogami's children were not as fool-hearty as Kahlua made them out to be.

"Don't dawdle." LingLing chuckled. Tsukune and Moka moved quickly and charged forward toward the unconscious Kokoa and Yukari. Tsukune knelt down and used his free arm to scoop the tiny witch's limp form into his arms. Moka picked up her baby sister bridal style and moved to kick off the ground in a run. Tsukune was quick to follow, because it had not taken long for Akuha to lose her temper once more. In a fitful rage the vampire, on the otherside of the ice wall, shouted and threw out her arms.

Mizore gripped Kurumu tight and ran toward Fuhai and Fang to follow the two old codgers. LingLing turned and shuffled away. Tsukune and Moka had gotten away from the wall in time. By the time the group had reached the end of the hall the ice wall cracked and shifted from position. It looked as if the thick wall of frozen water was sliced through by a katana, but that was impossible! Mizore's ice was powerful, was it not? Mizore knew better though.

"We are inside." The yuki onna stated as they followed the old men into a secret wall that led down a narrow corridor. "But still... she-?" Mizore glanced to Moka. Kurumu followed her duet partner and now carried Yukari on her back. Moka followed behind and held the witch in place as she kept Kokoa hoisted carefully on her back. Tsukune walked behind the group down the dark, narrow path, and would guard the rear.

Moka shook her head. "Aneue was powerful when we were small." She stated. "I was hardly ever able to defeat her in combat, and that was only due to her temperament." Moka, by comparison, was always more levelheaded then most in her family. They often said the silver-born was much like her mother in that aspect. "We are older now, and I have been sealed for a long time..." Moka stated regrettably.

In the front of the group Fuhai would listen to the vampire's words.

_So Akasha has never told her the reason. What could you be up to, I wonder my dear friend._

The old youkai wondered to himself. He and Fang soon led the children to a larger room, but it was barely larger then a bathroom stall. "This way." He stated as he motioned up. There sat a ladder against the wall. Their next task seemed obvious.

Back at the Cottingley Farm Miyabi, Kahlua and Akasha had made themselves guests. Miyabi and Akasha were able to speak back and forth in proper english to young Angela, but poor Kahlua struggled in her task. In embarrassment, the young vampire could only gently pet and tend to mother Akasha's leopard. Angela had just served dessert with a cup of tea. She sat and allowed her long, golden hair to fall free from her working tie.

"So that's a fae, ain't it?" Angela asked in her country accent. Akasha looked to the spotted Cloud Leopard in question, then back at Angela. The human laughed and motioned her hand. "Yuuu-ou-sei." She tried to pronounce in Japanese.

"Yousei?" Akasha spoke up. The elder vampire had not considered the Cloud Leopard a … fae before. Angela nodded.

"Aye, fae round out parts really is like youkai for we, eh?" Akasha nodded at Angela's explanation. That made sense, in fact.

"Angie, about the sword..." Miyabi butted into the _thrilling_ conversation. Angela blinked her bright, blue eyes and looked up to Miyabi with an embarrassed titter. The sly businessman settled his chin on his intertwined fingers and smirked.

"Aye, to the point then, eh?" She pushed to stand and shuffled off toward the pantry, where the china was kept. The English woman was tall, and graceful. Her body was toned from her hard work, but she still retained her femininity with great pride. Her skin was clear of any untowardly blemishes and her hair was well kept, even in the humid, rain-filled English landscape.

Akasha was not unaware of the tiny faes that ran about the room and fluttered around Angie. It was unusual for a human. Over the centuries Akasha has seen humans slowly take over the world and forget the spirits that filled their lives, that were once rulers of the world. Many spirits, daemon and fae alike have held it against humans, while others find themselves so desperate to remain with the human they depend on for lifeforce and companionship, work to be part of that world once again. That Tsukune boy has caused many humans to question the _fables_ and _folktales_ that New Years. It was certainly a shift in a world view and humans could no longer ignore that sensation of not being the only sentient lifeforce on the earth.

The rainclouds turned the nightsky into a pitch darkness that was only relieved by the lighting within the house and the occasional flickers of fairy dust that seemed to surround the house for curious faeries peeked and peered through windows at these strange visitors. Akasha settled her hands on her lap and lowered her head. Angela had turned from the pantry with an object wrapped on cloth. This could, presumably, be the Sword of Mercy, but it seemed far too small to be a full blade. A short sword perhaps? Angela had caught Akasha's turned gaze and suddenly felt self conscious.

The human woman walked back toward the table and set the object down. Angie rubbed the side of her head worriedly. "Ah, do I make ye uncomfortable? Don't mean to draw me odd ways on ye." She was aware that she was a bit strange, especially to such royalty! Nobles they were, was it not?

Akasha blushed and looked up at the girl. Miyabi had a sly smirk as he watched the elder vampire panic a bit. "N-no! You are not strange at all!" She assured. "It is just, I-" Akasha shot a quiet glare at Miyabi's smug grin. "You remind me of my daughter's interest. He has a similar aura..." It was not a that of a Saishi, a priest, but more was it like a link of empathy to the spirit world that was stronger then some humans.

Angela blinked. Her lips pulled back into a smile as she showed her relief. "Ah!" It made more sense now. She was just a familiar feeling to the woman's heart then? "Aye! I'm a Fairy Doctor mi'dear." Angela said with a gleeful pride.

"She's the best around." Miyabi stated and winked toward the woman slyly. Kahlua pouted and scritched the Leopard's head, sour that someone other then she received Miyabi's attention. Angela blushed at the praise and could not stop the smile from widening.

Akasha took a sip of her tea to calm herself. Miyabi was just tugging her strings, as he oft liked to do, kami knew why. "What is a fairy doctor?" She had never heard of such an occupation, being European born, and Japanese raised herself it was not something she knew well being from a quiet, Romanian city.

Angela seated herself and slowly unwrapped the cloth from the blade. It was no ordinary blade, as one would have first guessed. The blade was broken. The middle to the tip of the blade was broken off, making it more a useless hilt then a sword. This was the object that could destroy evil intent? It seemed questionable, but Miyabi's reaction was more then evidence of its power. He sat straighter and moved his hands from it. Miyabi's nature was inherently evil, so of course he could not touch a sacred blade. That made Akasha smirk. Angela smiled toward Akasha.

"Our blood can not only see faeries but know how to cure all manner a problems involving fae, good and bad! Sometimes their games can get a bit overboard." She held out her hand and one of the fae floating around jumped into her palm and rolled around her warm flesh. "Just takes a bit a understandin' and a lot of care for both those in trouble and those causin' the trouble." Akasha blinked in awe.

She was like Tsukune then: someone who understood them, not because he wanted, but because his heart was open. The elder vampire smiled and lowered her tea cup to the table. "I see." She submitted. So this was what made the humans so important to the families: their ability to see beyond youkai and human and see their feelings.

Back at the Fang family compound the Miu clan took it for a ride. Akuha's lackies tore apart walls and took out entire rooms searching for the now AWOL group of teens. Akuha was seething and rampaged through the main study. They had just vanished? That was impossible! From the archway of the study the figure, which had earlier accompanied Akuha to the auction stood with her arms crossed in front of her. Akuha stilled, a seat held high above her head. The Miu girl's cheeks were dusted red and her blood raced like fire through a dry forest. Akuha's breathing calmed and she moved to settle the chair.

The other woman glanced up from her her cloak's hood and raised a brow. "Why are you so upset?" She questioned, nonchalantly. Akuha clenched her jaw and held her tongue. She turned to face the woman and politely bowed her head, her hand still settled on the back of the chair. Her nails raked into the upholstery of the piece of furniture like a blade.

"Forgive my impatience, that boy..." Akuha began, but was interrupted by the woman. Akuha flinched a bit in a flare of anger.

"Akuha, I understand your wants, but understand our needs. If you push the situation too quickly she will not come to see our side openly." The woman explained in a gentle and soothing tone that sent chills down the Miu girl's spine.

"I...I understand." Even if she did, she did not agree! The seal had been broken for a long time now and that new one was not strong enough to hold back Moka's youki for long. It was as it was mentioned earlier: those in Moka's family were quite strong, and being that the young girl was sealed as long as she was, she hadn't the control to keep a practiced touch to her powers. If they wasted too much time they could run the risk of Moka going berserk.

The woman nodded and stepped toward Akuha. She settled her hand on the vampire's shoulder. "We will give chase. Do you think Fuhai so foolish as to sit by?" The woman noted.

Tsukune and the others soon climbed the ladder to an open roof. Gunfire filled the air with a bloodied rancor as Fang and Wong clans sprayed lead rain down onto the invading Miu. A helicopter sat on the roof, at the ready. FongFong stood by the chopper and waved down his precious friends, clearly unbothered by the chaos that went about around him. It was a normality for the young yasha. Sitting in the cockpit of the chopper was Lei. He wore the radio's headset, which scrunched his beanie. The young elemental user easily prepared their ride.

One by one the girls were ushered into the chopper. Tsukune stood with his leg on the platform and looked to Fong.

"Where are the others?" He yelled over the reverberations of the copter's blades cutting through the air. Fong nodded and motioned to the helicopter.

"Worry not for our family Tsukune-san! Mother and father have gone ahead to the East to speak to the Bi Clan, guardians of the North!" FongFong assured. Tsukune nodded and hopped in. Fuhai stood with his pipe in hand, the tail of the pipe clasped between his wrinkled lips. Fang motioned toward the edge of the roof and Fuhai nodded. The old Fang head headed off while Fuhai turned to the children.

"Grandfather?" FongFong worried. "Word has come that the Henan and Wang..." Fuhai nodded to his grandson's worry.

"It matters not boy," the old otaku assured. "LingLing and I will handle the Miu for now and leave before the Henan and Wang gain the upperhand, but be sure to follow old Fang." Before Fong or Tsukune could question the old man, as Fang was no longer seen upon the roof, the otaku pointed his pipe toward the sky. The two boys' eyes widened in horror as a massive bird with long, snake-like tail feathers that had bright, flame-red markings along it and a coat of pure, white plume kept aloft just out of the reach of the rain of bullets from below.

The tail feathers slithered and its short, yellow beak hung open as a tongue of fire flickered with every breath it took.

"Excellent!" Fong shouted and jumped onto the chopper. He hurried to the front of the vehicle and settled in the co-pilot's seat where he dawned a headset similar to that of his _cousin._ Fong motioned to the massive bird and Lei nodded. Tsukune looked to Fuhai who took a drag from his pipe and exhaled.

"Fang shares blood with the Xi clan, as do all the Dragon Heads of the Triad." Tsukune did not quite understand but nodded and climbed back into the helicopter. He held the naginata behind him. The boy furrowed his brows, but felt Moka's hand settle on his shoulder. "Worry not boy, this is far too important for you to worry what we will do to our enemies." Fuhai peered up at Tsukune through his sunglasses. "You cannot save everyone."

The harsh words would be left with Tsukune as the chopper took off. Ruby stepped into view as her wings folded in. She held her tome in front of her and gently waved a fare well to Tsukune and the girls. Tsukune could only watch as their forms faded out in the distance. The metal bird followed the more graceful white fowl.

"Where are we headed?" Kurumu shouted as she sat in her seat beside Mizore. Yukari lay over the duet's laps. FongFong looked back from where he sat when Lei motioned his thumb.

"We are off toward Xing Yi's temple in the Kunlun Mountains, or Mount Tai as it is called today by humans. Worry not! We will be there soon with Fang leading us forward!" Fong assured before turning back to assist Lei. Tsukune sat down and settled the Kusanagi on his shoulder before he hunched over and sighed.

Moka sat with Kokoa's head in her lap. She leaned over to Tsukune and kissed his cheek, which brought him from his deep thoughts. Tsukune looked to Moka with blushing cheeks and a confused face. What had earned that...? Moka smiled softly.

"Don't worry." The silver-haired beauty offered. Tsukune smirked and nodded. He closed his eyes. He needed to rest as much as possible, because he had the sinking feeling that things were only going to get harder...

As Tsukune slept, he felt himself dream.

_A field of fire was what he stood upon, but when he pulled his arms up to protect himself, he realized the fire did not burn. Sitting coiled in the field was a giant serpent of copper scales and heavy creases of bulk that much resembled a dragon's glare. Its slit eyes watched the boy. The ferocious horns atop the pits of its nose stood out the most, but Tsukune did not find himself afraid. _

_He approached the serpent, which sat over 24 feet in length and held its torso hight above the boy. The serpents muzzle followed as Tsukune drew nearer. He stared up at the serpent which tasted the air with its forked tongue. The snake turned its head toward the field of fire, which seemed to move in slow motion as it weaved and waved in the non-existent wind. When Tsukune looked there sat a bird whose feathers were as mixed and bright as the reds, oranges and yellows that painted the fire around their feet. The bird turned its azure eyes to the boy and opened its beak. Long tails danced against the flames as it let out a pitiful cry of pain. The sound was shrill and seemed to grow louder as Tsukune was ripped from his dream and tossed back into the land of the waking._

When Tsukune awoke the cries did not fade. He heard Fong yelling in Mandarin at Lei, the pair going back in forth., The girls looked troubled, the worry was heavy in the air. Yukari and Kokoa were awake at this time, albeit a bit bruised from their encounter with Akuha. He stood and settled his hand on the roof of the chopper. He felt as Moka's grip left his sleeve. She was tense, and with all the youki and ki that obviously burned at the air, it was no surprise. The young Alastor pushed toward the edge of the cockpit and peered in on the Chinese boys.

"What's going on?" He asked , a great deal of concern in his voice. Lei and Fong looked to Tsukune, than out of the window. Tsukune followed their gaze and was horrified by the sight.

Old Fang had perched himself in a tree a few miles below. The forests of the Tai Mountain were set ablaze as much of the path that lead up the mountain was destroyed or otherwise carved into by what one could only compare to battling giants. Below a vermillion bird of similar form to Fang fought against two monstrous lion-like beasts. The vermillion bird's feathers seemed to blaze, but it was merely the sun magnifying its beauty. The cause of the fire were the two beasts below who pushed massive plumes of fire from their throats at the fire-red fowl.

"Those are the Rui!" Tsukune recalled them from the island fiasco. He gripped the naginata and moved to the opening of the chopper. Lei shouted out after the boy.

"Whoa! Are ya nuts Jap?" The Triad shouted the derogatory term as if it were the boy's title. "They are kami! Not only but reckon we stand miles off the ground ya crazy ass!" Tsukune paused and stared down at the ground. He gripped the Regalia and looked to Moka. The vampire nodded and understood her mate's nature, very well in fact. After all she and the girls have all, pleasantly, been victims to it.

"Yeah..." Tsukune smirked. "One day it's gunna get me killed." Even with that he jumped out of the airborne helicopter. Lei and Fong shouted, but as soon as they watched the boy drop into a freefall, the black markings consumed his form and began to drip off his body, into the air. Each drop formed into a feather, which soon fell at speed with his body. The feathers clung to his shoulder blades and formed into his wings. He glided the rest of the way down via his spread wings of youki.

Lei swallowed and gripped the choppers controls. "Hei Yi Aono, huh?"

Moka stood and held tight to any surface she could. "Stop sitting there slack jawed and take us down!" The vampiress impatiently shouted.

"Right oh boss lady." Lei grumbled and pulled the chopper back. There was no way they would be able to land in a flaming, mountain forest. He needed to find flat, open lad, or at least low enough for the others to jump ship.

The vermillion bird fought viciously for his territory, and would not give it up to the the Rui pair. The Vermillion bird was the kami of the Wu clan, and the blood linage of the youkai of said clan. Humans worship the bird as a kami and its immortal heritage is proof of that. He is unlike a phoenix, in all ways for he does not hold claim to the burning flames of purification a phoenix does, nor healing tears. The Vermillion bird holds prowess to a much greater strength, and that is to predict the future. With his closeness to man he gives warning to times of fortune and times of great famine.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta's by GrrDraxin)**


	104. Guardian of the West: Bai Hu

**Chapter C: Guardian of the West: Bai Hu**

The helicopter landed on the lowest portion of the mountain, which allowed the girls to disembark, but they had to jump down from a few feet off the ground. Moka was the first to jump down. Kokoa allowed Koumori to settle into the neck of her shirt because the tiny bat would have been easily blown away. When Kokoa landed they two grounded vampires looked toward the chopper where a hesitating Yukari stood at its edge with Mizore and Kurumu behind her. Yukari squeezed her eyes closed and held down her cap as she leapt out. The silver-haired vampire reached out her arms, Kokoa too reached out her arms incase the young witch misstepped. The outstretched arms caught Yukari in a safe, embracing hold for a moment or two before she was set down. On a instinct, and faint fear that remained from the recent airplane crash the succubus spread her wings, however short the drop, and glided down to the ground. The yuki onna shifted her weight on her sneakers before she dropped down with a grace comparable to a ghosts step-less shuffle.

The choppers blades were loud and swirled the air and any loose grass and dirt around the group. Small pebbles could be heard being flicked off the mountain side one-by-one and plummet into a silent abyss of fog and forest. Mount Tai was surrounded by forest, the altitude having no affect on these resilient trees that stood to be only half of the mountain's age. Moka moved to tie her hair back and looked to Kurumu and Yukari.

"You two need to go to Zhu Fang and continue ahead, Mizore, Kokoa and I will go help Tsukune fend off those two!" The vampire shouted over the sound of the blades and motioned up to the hill where the sounds of battle could faintly be heard thundering in dull echoes off the higher incline.

"But why us?" Kurumu questioned. Moka shook her head.

"You are the only two who can fly!" The vampire assured. "We will be fine, but we hav_e_ to hurry, the more time we waste here-" They had no time to waste. Moka knew her sister better then anyone. They were ruthless killers, much unlike her, who prided herself in showing mercy to those of weaker stance. She did not take pleasure in killing. Being a vampire battle naturally gave her a thrilling high she never wished to let go, but she has come to learn there are many other things that offer a greater lift in one's spirit and she would fight fang and nail to protect him, them- all of them, from suffering. They needed to stop those two and it had not helped that Moka wanted revenge for her earlier humiliation at their hands.

Kurumu nodded in understanding and adjusted her wings to fold behind her as she continued to, unconsciously, hold down her skirt from being thrown up by the whirly bird, though Mizore was not as inclined to conceal her purple striped dignity.

Fong moved from the co-pilot's seat, the bulky headset still settled on his still. The yasha moved the mic and looked rather comical as his billowing sleeves were taken for a ride by the violent winds and the fact that the young mafia boy had to hold down his braid with his free hand.

"Please be careful! Tsukune-san would have my head if any harm would come to you!" He warned. Though FongFong was a bit hyper at times and oblivious to the serious of certain situations, with the short time he has known his sempai he could see the fierce beast in Tsukune when it came to protecting the girls. The third eye on his head was not for show.

Third eye is not a physical eye, though it has a physical form, the third eye is a window to higher consciousness, a mystical part of a body, youkai or human, that allows them to concentrate their aura and pinpoint the aura of others. They can see with this _eye_, but not as they see with a physical eye. The third eye allows its user to see the future as well as evoke the spiritual world without going into its plane. Fong has not yet enough training to do such things with his eye, so his summoning oft goes awry, but he can see Tsukune's aura. It is not like youki, neither is it like ki. The yasha can see Tsukune's true form, and it changes when he stands by the girls...

Moka pulled a strand of silver hair, which seemed to glitter in the moisture carried by the early morning mist. She turned her ruby eyes to Fong and nodded, to abate his worries. Fong smiled and cheerfully nodded.

"Very well!" The summoner called over the chopper blades. "Aniki and I will return to the Fang Compound and evacuate the others to safety! Please take this!" He tossed out his left sleeve and something fell out. Moka moved to catch it, but stared at the curious object. It was some sort of sealed, glass vial.

"What is this?" The vampire questioned suspiciously, especially anything a Triad carried. Fong smiled.

"It will greatly deteriorate the Rui Twins! Please use this wisely! It only affects those with holy templates of power, so none of you needn't worry!" He called out as the chopper took off once again.

Moka looked to the others who nodded. Kurumu spread her wings and flapped once or twice before she lifted her full weight off the ground with a short jump and obvious effort. Yukari held out her hand and giggled.

"Don't worry Moka-san! We'll take care of it desu!" In the witch's hand appeared her magical stick. With both hands gripping the body of the wand Yukari began to pull her hands apart. The star and moon topped stick seemed to stretch and expand on her command before she moved to straddle the magical device and raise off the ground in a low level Levitation spell.

Yukari squirmed a bit, a blush on her face as she giggled. One hand held onto the wand's neck and the other hand on her skirt to keep it from the hungry mountain winds, still fed by the helicopter as it pushed into the distance. With a flash of yellow from her undergarments the witch took to the skies, a Greater Fly spell no challenge for the genius girl.

Kurumu sighed and waved to Moka. "Be careful! Tsukune isn't the only one I worry about." She admitted hurriedly. Moka was taken aback by the unexpected expression of affection and found herself uncontrollably blushing. Moka shook her head and turned to run toward the fighting. "Let's go!" The vampire ordered. Kokoa was quick to follow and Mizore took her usual pace dragging behind them.

The crash of fire and the bellowing roars of demonic beasts locked in combat filled the air with the unjust sounds of chaos. Tsukune soared down into the firestorm. He could see two massive, lion-like beasts locked in combat with the vermillion bird. It let out a pained cry when the larger, tiger-striped, beast lunged onto its back. To compare their size, it was like watching ravenous bears fight to bring down an elephant. The bird was enormous. It had a full wingspan that rivaled Western dragons. The mighty bird stood, from foot to the top of its head, 16ft in height, reaching canopy with many of the surrounding trees that choked the side of the mountain path. This would not even include the full, curled plumage that snaked out behind him like a pit of anacondas fighting over a kill. Even with its fiendish size, the bird was the epitome of beauty.

Crimson tail feathers arched in a glittering radiance as they flickered. The bird rocked its body and spread its wings to knock the beast from its delicate looking form. The striped monster rolled across the rocky terrain but managed to come unto his paws with a minor shift of weight. The firebird let out a fierce cry where was expelled a stream of fire aimed at the Rui. The larger of the two beasts, marked with black stripes that ran from its forehead down along its back to the tip of its tail, stood with his side toward the bird as the roll of flames crested through the air. The smaller of the two beasts, tail tipped with lion like tuft, stood behind the striped one as the flames collided with its body. The flame burst out in all directions like a wall of hellfire wrought by the tainted kiss of the devil. The flames slowly died out as the vermillion beast exhaled the last of its breath. The beast with the golden mane and the tuft tail toted dagger-length fangs and large goat shaped ears, swiveled them toward the larger beast in worry. The tiger-striped beast shook out its dense black and white fur. It too swiveled its ears forward but up toward the sound of shifting wind. The pair of growling beasts turned their eyes toward the sky but held their defensive stance. The crimson bird fluffed its feathers aggressively, sparks of red dancing off the glossy quills.

Its wings would fold back and tuck against its body. Beside the celestial looking creature would land the young Alastor. The chains upon his belt made not a sound, his knee would humbly press to the dirt as he dropped to a crouch to soften his landing. His russet eyes never left the forms of the two beasts that had attacked them but a day prior. The Rui's youki began to shift. Tsukune, who remained crouched, gripped tightly to the length of the naginata's staff. He held the weapon with his right hand nearest the head of the blade and in his left nearest the butt of the staff.

The regalia sat horizontal to his left side, the blade poised in the direction of the beasts. The head of the blade was slightly pointed downward while the other end was slightly leaned upward, his elbow bent and rested against the stained wood. When the youki finished condensing, Kiichi and Rinshi stood in their battle forms. Youkai who had full bestial natures, like yoko and inuyouaki, often had middle forms which best represented the full potential of their demonic energy. The couple had stood in hybrid form, where they neither stood as beast or man. Rinshi had her full figure, but her forearms were covered in a thick, golden fur and her hands more like paws, but her digits wriggled freely and each one was tipped with a deadly claw. Her tail squirmed, cutely, behind her. Its golden tuft was bristled slightly, her irritation apparent.

Kiichi was a bit calmer in his stance, more relaxed. He stood tall, but was leaned back slightly. His entire body was covered with a pattern of black stripes that mimicked his demonic nature. He had a two, small, devil-like horns that protruded from his forehead, just above his brow line. From his shoulder to his finger tips his youki condensed into sleeves of fur and muscle. The sleeve of fur ran up toward the shoulder and down his back where it melded into a single black stripe that drew a perfect, vertical mark down his back. The mark vanished into the belt of his pants where it seemed it would likely continue to the end of his tail that now lazily swayed behind him. Kiichi had a smug grin on his face. His bokken lazily settled in his closed palm and his body would lean back slightly, head up, in a prideful stance. "So the dark beast has come back to be cleansed by our holy strength?" The guardian beast snarled in amusement as his full mouth of fangs were used for both show and intimidation. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and did not allow himself to be swayed by the Guardian's cold words. He was no evil creature, nor was he a beast or youkai. _Then what are you?_ His inner thoughts questioned for his heart. He was-!

"Nothing!" Rinshi shouted. "You're a foul beast that plagues this earth! How dare you protect him Xing Yi!" The bird seemed to hiss a spit of fire as his beak parted to speak, not words, but thought. The yellow crest of feathers atop the bird's head fanned as it returned Kiichi's intimidation.

"_You single minded dogs_!" the bird exhaled through its flames. "_While you hide in your mountain the rest of the land is brought into chaos as outsiders and countrymen alike fight for weapons we should have been protecting ourselves!" _The vermillion guardian accused. Kiichi deep voice rumbled in his throat, fangs visibly pressed against his lower lip as his, currently, human shaped jaws were unable to hold.

"Are you daft old man? You expected us just ta sit around? What about Zue Que? Where is he now? You spout this and that about protecting the remaining Regalia, yet that old rooster has long since fled!" the male shouted back. Tsukune listened to the back and forth. His stance settled, if only slightly. He was horrified. These were supposed to be the kami of the area, yet they fought over petty accusations of who protected what instead of acting as they should? Kiichi motioned to the small, vermillion bird with a crude gesture. The guardian has touched the peak if his patience.

"You and that foul boy'a yers is gunna get it!" Kiichi and Rinshi charged. Tsukune was ill prepared for sudden combat with a weapon he knew not to wield.

The boy cursed as he saw no other choice but to extend a larger amount of youki than what was normally necessary. The black wings, which marked him as the Hei Ying, folded up in a slight arc as youki began to visibly swirl around his from and snake over the length of the Kusanagi. The black markings of his Ghoul's curse combined with the ruby orbs of his vampiric youki created an intimidating aura the girls felt as they charged up to enter the field of battle.

The vermillion bird and Tsukune prepared their bodies for the team-timed attack of the guardian couple.

Between both parties a wall of ice rose and guarded the bird beast and Tsukune. The young Alastor looked up, body still hunched in a defensive stance.

"Mizore-san! Moka, Kokoa-chan!" Tsukune was about to turn to them, but a burst of ice exploded outward from the thick wall, strengthened by the liquid drawn from the surrounding mist. A bestial hand was now wrapped around Tsukune's neck. Black claws dug into he boy's tender flesh and he was lifted off the ground.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out. Mizore was horrified. How as someone able to break through her ice so easily? With the present water not only in the air but seeping through the ground: she should have been at an advantage.

Kiichi laughed as a sudden shift in the earth below threw the group off balance and forced the bird airborne out of instinct. The wall of ice shattered and revealed an enigmatic Rinshi smirking and her hand held to where the wall once stood.

"Just who I wanted to see again." The blonde-haired guardian grinned. "Still useless without your man I see." The golden beast held out her claws and tossed her head back so her long hair would be settled from her face.

Kiichi laughed out and pointed his bokken toward the air, Tsukune still violently struggling in his grip. The boy tried to maneuver the spear to stab the beast, but it was impossible at close range, and he could not drop the sacred weapon either.

"Go on and have a blast babe!" Kiichi cheered. "Ima blast these two ta the underworld!" With that spoken Kiichi slashed his wooden blade downward and released his condensed energy through the air and struck the unsuspecting, airborne beast dead on.

"With pleasure sweetheart." The female guardian punched her fists together and charged the three girls who had moved to act offensively against her husband. "Let's see how you do without that damned undead saving your asses!" The woman leapt into the air, seemingly unhindered by her extravagant assets, and landed with her fist driving into the ground, directly in front of the girls.

The earth shook in protest of the abuse and cried out in a rumbling roar. The shockwave sent he three demoness off their feet and were sent to the ground. Kokoa managed to shift her weight, as her center of gravity was much smaller. The red-head rolled herself backwards and called to Koumori with the flick of her wrist. The bat shifted into a massive spiked bat. The slam of Kou-Bat's body hitting the ground reverberated in opposite tenor to the shaking grounds. The counter weight held the younger vampire in balance.

Mizore allowed her ice to stop her form from taking the fall down the steeper inclines of the mountain's surface. Her feet were covered in ice that spired up like a cavern's hair has taken the full form of her true nature and flowed into her naturally pale skin. The snow faerie's ice claws would form as her fingers curled into dagger sharp claws of frozen water and her forearm, up to her shoulder, were shielded in a heavy set, but elegant form of armor. Unlike her duet partner who used speed and the illusions of magicks to amplify her attributes the ice queen used her element to guard her frail body and increase her ability to stop her enemies so she could catch them much more easily with her reduced range of motion.

Moka pushed her youki back which acted like an air brake. She kicked her legs and dashed forward toward the Guardian. Rinshi smirked and punched out her feral fist in hopes she would directly contact with the vampire. Moka's ruby eyes glittered with smug anticipation as she dodged to the left and sent a full hook into the Qilin's stomach, but the vampire would be displeased to find her perfect strike blocked by the golden-furred woman's knee. Rinshi smirked and set a straight punch directly into Moka's temple. Mizore and Kokoa looked on in horror. If Moka was so easily knocked back they would not, individually, stand a chance. The vampire was sent flying back, but was caught by the helping hand of a stray ice clone. Moka shivered as she was helped to her feet. She looked back and turned her ruby eyes toward the clone. It pushed her to a standing position. Mizore held out her claws and allowed the area within the radius of her power to be covered with ice spires. Rinshi was forced to jump back and snarled at the dangerous addition to their combat field.

"We have to work together..." Mizore flatly concluded. Moka nodded and lowered her stance. "Kokoa." Moka called for her sibling's attention, which she immediately received. "Go, you're the strongest, physically, out of the two of us." Kokoa felt her heart jump in her chest at her sister's confession. Ever since they were little it had always been the case. She was physically more capable then Moka when it came to weapons.

Moka motioned to Mizore and the three prepared to coordinate their attacks. Even though they had never trained together they all carried the same feelings when it came to what they now faced. It was not about just them any longer, it was about everyone they loved and that supported them.

Kurumu and Yukari followed Fang through the mountain terrain. The trio soared over trees and soon arrived at the Fang Family shrine. He lowered down to the small wooden shrine that was decorated with an over abundance of offerings, but it was not as they once thought. A terrible youki caused the old vermillion bird to turn about cautiously. Kurumu and Yukari landed by his side, but did not stand unprepared for battle. Tsukune and the Vermillion Bird charged Kiichi. The tiger-stripped Guardian smirked and lunged at the pair as the three traded strikes, the first being easily evaded from the last.

"_**Old fool! You dare to travel so far, suffer my wrath!"**_ A deep voice bellowed from the heavy line of trees. The old youkai raised his head and turned, but before his eyes could focus upon his enemy he was blasted with a freezing orb of ice-water. The Triad head shouted in pain as the chilled water slammed into his fire-coated body and sent him hurtling across the landscape. Fang's body returned to its human state and he lay unconscious in a fold of robes and dirt.

The succubus and witch turned horrified and traced along the outline of the forest only to witness a massive White Tiger step from the brush. Paws pressed to the ground which shifted heavily under its weight. Fang slowly pushed up, the pain subsided.

"Bai Hu, what are you doing here?" The old man groaned in pain as the girls helped him up. The beast's shoulders seemed to be crystalized, but melted as flames swallowed the tufts upon his shoulders. "W-where is Zhu Que?" He demanded. The massive beast opened his mouth as a laugh seemed to penetrate the air, not of a normal range.

"_**Foolish old man, you dare think Zhu Que has any bravery toward him? He fled the moment he learned I was upon my way!"**_ The egotistical beast laughed out. Fang pushed the girls out of the way ans he stood and once again took his youkai form.

"Begone you two!" The old Triad demanded. "He much to much for the likes of you! Find Zhu Que, he has likely taken refuge within the forest! Ask the Kotadama under his care!" The girls looked worried.

This was not an ordinary youkai. Was it even one? Were these creatures beyond a youkai class? Were they like Genshirin: some sort of enlightened creature of power that stood beyond a daiyoukai or even that of a taiyoukai? They nodded, understanding their place. This was no ordinary youki that burned their skin. The tiger's eyes were a deep blue and his shoulders twisted against the blue flames that curled those tufts of fur.

"Yukari, let's go!" The succubus demanded. They could not hesitate, because it meant that everything they have done to this point would be for naught. They had to push forward and depend on those who depended on them in equal measure, at least that was what they believed.

The succubus and witch took to the skies and headed toward the forest. Bai Hu roared and lunged at the girls, but Zhu Fang flapped his wings and sent a crescent of fire at the beast.

"Turn to face me Bai Hu!" Zhu Fang demanded. The tiger laughed.

"_**How dare you demand anything of the Guardian of the South!"**_ The beast had jumped back from the blast, back arched and blue orbs poised toward the Triad head.

"You are the Guardian of the West, why do you stay here! This is Zhu Que's land!" Bai Hu laughed once more at the old man's disillusion.

"_**Fool! Zhu Que abandoned this area the moment Qinglong fled to the North!" **_Zhu Fang was horrified. All of he Guardians of the Four Corners were leaving their posts, but what drove them? What Drove Qinglong from the East? Bai Hu smirked. "_**A great power has awoken and has been told it would head to the North. Xuanwu has taken the East for himself after Qinglong took the North from him!" **_Bai Hu lunged the old youkai bird and pinned him to the ground with his massive paws.

Zhu Fang tried to evade the massive beast, but Bai Hu's size was not a factor in the beast's speed and the bird was caught beneath the weight of the nekogami. Zhu Fang gagged out and was once again forced to a reserved form. His old body could no longer take the power necessary to hold his true form. Often it was the very opposite, but after so many years in a human form, taking their youkai form was often draining to older demons used to living with reduced youki.

"B-but-" Zhu Fang choked. Bai Hu smirked and allowed the black claws of each toe to extend out and press into the old Triad's flesh.

"_**Fool, you brought the boy yourself."**_ Zhu Fang's eyes widened at the implication the old white guardian offered. "_**Hahah, that's right. You see with the Miu after the Wong, the first place they would have gone was to the shrine of Xuanwu, but instead you have come down my path and I will eat the boy and take his power!" **_ Before Zhu Fang could protest, Bai Hu's jaws came down over his face and the guardian beast mauled the old man. Its power was immense and its youki deadly.

Bai Hu was the White Beast of the Four Elements, and he was a force strong enough to call kami.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: neko: cat**

**gami: high class** **thus **

**inugami: high class cat**

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	105. Guardian of the South: Zhu Que

**Chapter CI: Guardian of the South: Zhu Que**

"So you've come early I see." A voice called from the dark office settled in the back of the laboratory.

Stainless steel counters were densely occupied with medical equipment that would make most men shudder. Massive drills and digging clamps built for the sole purpose of cutting into bone. They were the common tools of a bone doctor. From the walls hung large, blood-stained saws and twisted lines of hook and chain. A cold, steel operating table sat in the middle of the room. What lay discarded on the table was difficult to see thanks to the burnt out surgery lamp that was in dire need of being replaced.

As the individual proceeded forward, they did well to avoid touching the table at all cost. The stench of blood was strong, but what deterred he visitor was the horrifying smell of decay...

"Doctor, the Orochi sample has been safely delivered." The woman approached the dark office, which was scarcely lit.

The only light in the office emanated from a small potted demon plant that had a bioluminescent glow, no doubt one of the doctor's experiments. The approaching woman stood an average 5'4'', and had a curvy build. Boian sat in his desk with his fingers intertwined. He looked up to one of his remaining assistants, as the others left due to moral reasoning, though they had not gotten far from the main gates of the facility which was located deep in the mountains of Bucharest, Romania.

"Ah, doctor..." The woman smiled and hugged her arms around her chest. "Did I intrude on anything?" She avoided the doctor's gaze. There was something about him that did not sit right with her.

Boian smiled and stood from his seat. "Not at all my dear, but I am quite glad you brought me such good news. With Akasha being rather _**playful**_, I have grown rather impatient." His words made the woman shiver in a mixture of disgust and proper fear. This was not a man to tempt, no not after he has grown so powerful.

A dark grin came over the doctor's face as he folded his arms behind his back and strode out of his office. The nurse followed, eyes turned to the ground submissively. A thick line of stitches encompassed the circumference of her neck. The large staples dug into her flesh. The same stitching could be seen along her wrists, and down the side of her left temple, though that one was luckily hidden by her golden locks of hair. She looked like a patchwork doll: pale and delicate.

"Now Yakumaru, you are a good girl right?" Boian turned to the woman, who immediately turned her face. "I saved you from him, so you will be my good girl, yes?" He smiled warmly and reached out his hand to touch hers.

She jumped a bit, but nodded. "Yes doctor, if n-not for you I would still be a prisoner of … "

"Of war." He helped her finish.

"O-of war, yes sir." She wanted to cry, but if she showed weakness the nurse was sure she would be abandoned. She would be left to the ravenous sharks that mixed between the Anti-Thesis and the lapdogs of the Hades Kings. She had no where else to be, but being here backed her up into a mental corner. Yes she enjoyed controlling others and manipulating them, but this was much different than filling them with her fluids and taking a ride on her high...

"Good my dear. I want you to take her to the main office and prepare her for her examination." Boian led Yakumaru into a dark examination room and flicked on the light.

The room was small and filled with various machines to measure vital signs. Each machine was connected to a larger containment unit full of a blue, gel-like liquid. Inside the gel floated a small form. Its body was tiny, almost embryonic. The various wires and cords were drilled into its helpless body as the machines cranked out constant information. Yakumaru trembled. This was very different, very wrong on levels she could not morally comprehend.

"I understand doctor..." She crossed her hands in front of her and bowed.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The tiger's fangs had bore into the old man's skull and rend his flesh from his bone expertly. The beast stood onto his hind legs and took a more human form. In his fur-covered arm he held Zhu Fang's mauled head. A beautiful white cloak, with black stripes rained down behind him. His collar was lined with warm fur that seemed to emit jolts of lighting when the wind brushed along the Guardian Beast. His face was strong as brows sat knitted over his eyes in a menacing fashion. His arms were free from sleeves and body robed with a pure white cheongsam with a black sash that bore a blade which swirled with wind.

The tiger Guardian's pale flesh was inked with his stripes and his long, white hair was bound in a braid. The end of the braid nearly reached the ground, and its tip looked as if it was the tip of a bamboo brush dipped in ink.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes. This creature was powerful. His hand gripped tightly to the naginata. Kiichi and Rinshi had made her way to her mate's side, but where had Moka, Mizore and Kokoa gone? The couple were horrified by the Guardian's brutality.

"Lord Bai Hu!" Kiichi had jumped back when the massive, multi-elemental guardian lunged into combat. Rinshi furrowed her brows and she hugged her arms under her chest.

Bai Hu laughed and slammed the old Triad to the ground. The Guardian drew his blade, which caused Rinshi, Kiichi and Tsukune to take up defensive stances. The dark-haired guardian of the mountains looked back at Tsukune as he gripped his bokken.

"Sorry kid, seems like I'll have to purify you later. Things have taken a turn for the worse. Truce?" The striped, dark-skinned male offered.

Tsukune was not sure how to take this situation, but it did look like this Guardian was out of control that even the two that sought to chase him to the ends of China, would call cease fire. Tsukune had no reason to trust them, but when the enemy of your enemy turned against them, they would easily become your friend, if it meant defeating the terror. Tsukune nodded, only having hesitated for a moment.

"_**Fools!"**_ Bai Hu raised his blade into the air and raised. "_**I summon the essences of Fujin, howl!"**_ The Guardian gripped the hilt of his wind blade and charged forward. Rinshi jumped back and punched her fist to the ground to create a distortion in the running terrain, but Bai Hu was not one to be underestimated. The tiger shifted against the twisting terrain easily and sliced the wind blade horizontally across the air. The blade twisted the air around it. Churning currents formed and broke apart under the force of the blade's power.

Tsukune moved a step back and held the naginata forward, struggling to keep his youki flowing through the weapon, but the regalia seemed to reject the boy's attempts. The weapon's sheer size and stiffness was nothing like a whip or a bladeless hilt. The alastor was thrown back by the sheer force, but found himself stopped. When he opened his eyes and looked to his wrist, where he had been anchored, he found Kiichi holding his ground against the forceful wind. The guardian smirked.

"Gotta hold yer concentration boy, trust in the fact we're guardians of earth and soil." Kiichi motioned his head to Rinshi who had taken a _snake stance. _Tsukune nodded and held onto the naginata once more.

Bai Hu raced forward and slashed his blade in a downward motion, only for it to be caught upon the wooden flesh of Kiichi's bokken. The pair glared down at each other, though Bai Hu held more of a fiendish grin, fangs still coated in the blood of the old man.

"Master Bai Hu...how could you." Kiichi sneered at his master. By their species alone it was easy to surmise they were blood kin of the old tiger guardian. Kiichi had the stripes to prove his lineage, and his power over earth and wind solidified that fact further.

"You've become weak boy." Bai Hu grinned and Kiichi's face shifted as he furrowed his brows and sucked on his teeth. This was bad. The wind blade began to compress around the bokken's energy, which poured from the earth guardian's body. Kiichi was only able to let a curse slip from his lips before he was sent hurtling across the battlefield. Tsukune had closed his eyes and concentrated on focusing his youki, but it was too late. The alastor's black wings folded against his back to allow deliberate focus, but Bai Hu was stronger, faster.

Tsukune thrust out the spear which forced his youki to travel through the reach weapon, but his youki was unused to such distance, without traveling along a medium, and fell short of its target. The dropped energy ground against the field with a blinding eruption of stone and grass. Bai Hu stood with his chest puffed out. He slashed the wind blade across the air and quickly evaporated the dust cloud.

"_**Foolish boy, be still so that I may eat you and gain your power.**_" The tiger guardian snarled and charged forward.

Rinshi helped Kiichi to his feet as Tsukune stood in the path of the charging Guardian. What could he do? He was no match for this creature. The chains on Tsukune's belt rattled with his uneasiness as his wings shifted uneasily.

"_**Fujin howl!"**_Once again a blade of wind was sent out and this time aimed directly at Tsukune.

"_Qiang ti diqiu!" _The couple pressed their hands together and released their earth energy. The ground shook, but instead of the ground parting, a wall of earth rose up to shield Tsukune from the wind slash.

Tsukune's eyes widened when he saw the cut manage to break a crack in the solid wall of bedrock. He could only stare and blink as he realized the Guardian's blade cut through the barrier and the tip of the enchanted blade was inches from Tsukune's face. The alastor felt the Guardian's energy suddenly shift and the boy leapt back, using his training to keep himself balanced even as he held the heavy, new weapon.

With a ferocious roar Bai Hu tore apart the earthen barrier with a burst of lightning. A twist of wind from his lashing tail easily blew away any and all debris.

As the group continued to do battle Moka, Kokoa and Mizore stood from their crippling defeat with the help of Jian and Pai, Wu Lei's lackies.

"Boss said to lend a hand, but seems we too late." Jian said as he helped the vampire sisters up. Pai assisted the yuki onna. "Check it chicks, we ain't stand a chance 'gainst a guardian, but you fangers got an ass load of youki right? Bet ya can help us."

Moka looked to Jian. The Triad's language was atrocious, though she placed it on the fact that they typically spoke Mandarin, and the vampire could not understand a single word of it, but the pair were simply crude in their speech, regardless the language.

Jian called out to Pai in Mandarin. The youkai nodded and pulled an M9 from his baggy pants and lowered his beanie. He gave a thumbs up and loaded the barrel before he took off running. Jain motioned to Moka and followed after Pai. The girls looked to one another. Their worry for Tsukune was clear. A guardian could not be that strong could it? But guardians were often on level with a kami, and not even an S class could out rank a kami, if the kami was worth his salt.

Moka nodded and the girls agreed that if they could do something they would go ahead and try. The trio headed off after Pai and Jian. Soon they arrived at the shrine where Kurumu and Yukari stood by. The succubus turned her head up and saw as the others carried over the raise of the mountain side. Yukari had spent much of this time attempting to repair the shrine which has laid in disrepair for kami knew how long.

"Moka!" Kurumu called out to her friend and waved them over. Moka furrowed her brows and looked over to the succubus.

"What's going on?" The silver-haired demoness strode over to her friend's side as they both turned to face Yukari as she struggled to concentrate on her magic.

"Zhu Fang said we had to repair the shrine, that it was the only way to summon back the kami of this area, but whatever we try, it isn't working." The succubus felt as if they perhaps had failed, and would be of no help to Tsukune.

"Dunnae worry chickies." Jian spoke up as he motioned to the vampires. "Ya did yer part, but we need these fangers ta fill this area with youki, undastand that the kami 'ere is holy, so ye gotta call em with ill omens, ye git?" Jian explained and motioned to the seals around trunks of the, seemingly, lifeless trees that surrounded the small wooden shrine.

Moka looked to Kokoa. The red head looked to her older sister and nodded.

"You know Tsukune is helpless without us." The younger vampire snarked. Little did she seem to realize how close she has allowed Tsukune into her heart.

It was not that she was in love with him, but she admired the love he held for her sister, something she did not think an outsider would ever be able to show her. But even with his faults, and weaknesses... Tsukune always kept his promises and did his best. He may have been a human, at some point, but he was a proper man now. Moka nodded in agreement. Even still, Moka loved Tsukune and just as he fought to grow stronger she too would look beyond her proclaimed weaknesses and follow the lessons he has unknowingly taught her.

The sisters stood with their arms crossed and forced their youki to raise. Kurumu and Yukari looked to the shrine as fire began to jump from it. The yuki onna immediately stepped back from the unexpected response. She hid behind Jian and Pai who laughed, but their laughter was cut short as a burst of heat roared across the air and a deafening warble, a bird's cry, ricocheted off the mountain walls.

"Yo chickies." Jian called rudely and waved his hand, he Pai and Mizore were already heading down the mountain. "Let the old bird take care'a this, we gotta go catch up with Fong and Lei!" The others were hesitant at first, but they knew that they needed to work fast, because it was only a matter of time before the Miu caught up.

They knew where they were going: to the North, where Xuanwu's temple lay by the sea. The succubus and witch took to the air as the yuki onna easily surfed down the mountain side on her ice board. Moka and Kokoa pushed their youki to the limit to burst their speed. They needed to reach the helicopter and reach the coast before the Miu could gather.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

"_No more Bai Hu!" _A terribly powerful voce called from above. The tiger looked up and lashed his tail against the air, which kicked up a spur of lightning.

Zhu Que landed, flaming wings erupting with tongues of fire as he landed. When the mighty Vermillion bird set talon on the ground the Guardian Beast of the South took his human form.

Zhu Que stood a foot shorter than the tiger, but his blazing, red hair danced against the air, only shoulder length. His eyes were a burning amber that matched the sun-kissed _han fu_ that was touched by the _chang_ silks of red and orange. The _yi_ consisted of black silk that seemed to glow with the intensity of the vermillion bird's fires.

"_**So, Zhu Que, you finally returned," **_Bai Hu mused as his lips pulled back over his fangs. "**T**_**ail still tucked between your legs?"**_

Zhu Que held his head high. "You may be the Guardian of the Elements Bai Hu, but fire was never your strong point." Zhu Que held out his hand, palm facing the ground. A fireball formed over his hand and hovered there, the heat scathing to all but the fire bird.

"_You there boy, have you summoned your weapon's name, I think you'd best summon it." _Zhu Que glanced at Tsukune who kept a most serious face, aware that indicated the boy knew not how to wield the regalia. "_I see, no matter, steadfast."_ He eyed the earth guardians. "_They will not be reluctant about sides when we even the fields. Be prepared." _ He warned.

Bai Hu was now surrounded on all sides, but with lesser earth guardians, a Fire guardian and an alastor against the Elemental Guardian it was impossible to discern who would come out the victor. Bai Hu grinned and gripped his wind blade, vertically and facing the Vermillion Guardian.

"_**You stand no chance without your weapon you flaming chicken, and that boy can barely hold his, so give up now."**_ Bai Hu charged.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Glossary:**

**han fu: chinese silk robes**

**yi: upper garments of the han fu, loose open lapels**

**chang: lower garments/skits of the han fu**

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	106. Guardian of the North: Xuanwu

**Chapter CII: Guardian of the North: Xuanwu**

They could not catch up with the chopper before it completely took off. They had no choice but to head out alone. Moka cursed to the skies as she watched the helicopter become a dot in the horizon. The silver-haired demon looked over to Yukari.

"Do you think you can send a message to Ruby?" The silver-haired vampire called out. She knew there was no way they could do this alone. They would have to depend on the Wong Family to keep her sister at bay.

Yukari nodded and threw out her hand as proud smirk pulled over her lips. "Leave it to me Moka-san!" Around the witch's body an air of youki pulled into her aura, creating the base needed for her spells.

The ebony-haired witch murmured an incantation and reached out her left arm while her right arm pulled to hover over her head. She held her left hand. A card formed under the open palm of her left hand while the spell charged in her right. The sphere of energy made contact with the tarot card and as soon as it did, it would erupt in a confetti of colors, shapes and sparkles.

Yukari's purple eyes met with the ruby one's of the older vampire. They nodded and headed off. FongFong and Lei had already told them that Xuanwu's shrine was to the south, on the coast. FongFong's mother and father had gone ahead, but what did they face? They had never been so unprepared... This was unfamiliar territory in an unfamiliar country. These were unfamiliar enemies as well. They were not mere ayashi or youkai, but kami and spirits!

The girls went on ahead, trusting that the Fang's family kami, Zhu Que, would protect Tsukune.

"_The way you behave is unforgivable Bai Hu!"_ The vermillion bird roared out and shielded Tsukune from the guardian's attack while Rinshi and Kichii used their earth control to keep him at bay and busy fighting earth golems. The hulking creatures of earth and vegetation blocked Bai Hu's advancing motions.

"_**Vile bird!" **_The beast roared and used his wind blade to tear apart the golems. "_**You side with that which is evil! And you call yourself a Mountain God? We are the Guardians of Heaven!" **_Bai Hu jumped back and let out a bestial roar that tore through the air. The thunderous roar shook the ground, spitting upon Rinshi and Kichii's pathetic attempts to deter him.

Tsukune had been protected from the roar by Zhu Que and the Qilin couple, but they were knocked from their feet. Tsukune had been told by Zhu Que that he had to call the weapon's name, but the battle was growing more desperate. If Zhu Que could not fight Bai Hu, what luck did he have? As Tsukune fought his fear from the obvious difference in power, he felt something warm stand over him. The young alastor turned his russet eyes up toward the brilliantly colored robes of Zhu Que.

"_Bai Hu is drunk on the power that Wong Long has left him with." _Tsukune's brows furrowed at the kami's words. "_I, can easily defeat Bai Hu." _Rinshi and Kichii saw their chance. When Zhu Que stood they charged their master. The guardian smiled. "_We are youkai, just as you are... do not think us kami, merely because our power seems unattainable." _Zhu Que placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. The Guardian's burning, red hair danced against the raising heat at his feet, his white boots glowing with the red flames of his power. "_But if you do not reach into yourself, rather than look to others for strength... it is alright to protect, but if all you do is worry about those around you: your heart becomes a burning target. Free your heart so that you may hear the world, as we do."_

"_**Do no ignore me Zhu Que!" **_The tiger guardian roared and clapped his hands together. "_**I call upon my element: K'uei, Lou, Wei, Mao, Pi, Tsui, Shen!" **_To each word did Bai Hu shift his fingers to represent each summoned star at his lips.

"What is he doing?" Tsukune gripped the naginata and took a step back. Rinshi and Kichii leapt in front of him.

"Don't think we're doin' ya favor!" Kichii growled and held out his bokken toward his master, Zhu Que stepped toward said tiger youkai. Rinshi held out her fists and stood by her husband.

"When this is done we're going to purify you!" She assured. "Hurry up and summon the damn thing! Master Bai Hu is summoning his true element!" Tsukune snapped his head up at her words nad turned his dark hued eyes toward the powerful youkai. Zhu Que stood between them and the raging tiger youkai as the two summoned their elements in their purest forms. Fire and Wind collided.

"Ass!" Kichii barked out and glanced over at Tsukune. "Bai Hu has power over metal!" And to the alastor's horror it began to show. Liquid metal began to spill from the tiger's strips, the blade becoming one with his now silver-skin as the oozing stripes of silver wrapped around his body and solidified.

_**Tsukune!**_

_Tsukune turned his head to face the voice. He felt a gust of wind at his back, and feeling the heat of battle singe his back, he turned around, only to see nothing but an open meadow. W-where was he? D-die he die? So suddenly? _

_**Calm yourself boy, and answer me.**_

_Who? Who are you? Where am I?_

_**I said calm!**_

_Tsukune did indeed calm. The male could feel as the tall grasses, that danced at his feet, were warm. A field of fire was what he stood upon, but when he pulled his arms up to protect himself, he realized the fire did not burn. Sitting coiled in the field was a giant serpent of copper scales and heavy creases of bulk that much resembled a dragon's glare. Its slit eyes watched the boy. The ferocious horns atop the pits of its nose stood out the most, but Tsukune did not find himself afraid._

_He approached the serpent, which sat over 24 feet in length and held its torso high above the boy. The serpents muzzle followed as Tsukune drew nearer. He stared up at the serpent which tasted the air with its forked tongue. The snake turned its head toward the field of fire, which seemed to move in slow motion as it weaved and waved in the non-existent wind. This time there was no scream of pain._

_'Please, tell me." The boy begged. 'What is your name?' The snake shook his head. Tsukune reached out, feeling compelled to touch the serpent. The scales were not rough, as he had first thought, no they were smooth and soft. It was not something he could describe._

_**You have known my name all along. **_

_'I have...' He regrettably admitted as he recalled that memory at the shrine. He was about 10 at the time. His family was visiting the shrine and after the prayers Genshirin led Tsukune to the back rooms where the temple's relics were kept. He had been wearing, at the time, a pair of blue shorts and a white, long-sleeved shirt as the summer began to give way to the autumn winds. _

"_Neh, Ririn-sama? What is that?" The 10-year-old Tsukune pointed to a large set of samurai armor, holding a spear within its hand. It looked to be wrapped in cloth, padded in the joints and packaging stuffing placed within it. The old kami looked toward the armor and smiled. _

"_**That is the armor guarded by your family for centuries, sadly it must be sent away."** The old kami seemed distressed about this. Why the boy was the first male born to their family in many years, Kasumi had been the last fully trained miko before Tsukune's cousin, from his mother's side, Izumo-chan began training. _

_Their spiritual powers, in that family, were always strong and when a boy had finally been born after so many centuries... everyone had been ecstatic, Kasumi especially because she loved her son more than anything and would give up her spiritual prowess a thousand times for him. That was what she lost to marry Kouji: her spiritual powers. She was no longer pure, a virgin, so she could no longer meet the necessary tasks a miko needed to. _

_Chibi Tsukune looked to Genshirin expectantly. "But why?" The old kami smiled at his favorite one. Why? Because... He could not blame Tsu-chan. It was not his fault he was not born with any spiritual power. It skipped a generation, but it was not his fault, no. The old kami told the truth to his favorite, but in a kinder way._

"_**We have to send the amor, and Tonbogiri, away.**" Tsukune giggled at the name. Genshirin smiled warmly._

"_That sounds mean, chopping at Dragonflies..." Genshirin took his hand in response._

"_**That it does...**" He paused a moment. "**But they must be sent away because I am old, and no longer able to protect them without help. I had to ask for help, because there is no shame in asking for help." **Genshirin paused and looked to the blade."**Can you hear him Tsu-chan? Tonbongiri..."**_

_Away from those memories Tsukune stood in that fire staring at the great serpent. A gentle smile graced his ever-gentle features. "Ton-chan..." Tsukune watched, in amazement, as the serpent seemed to smile and arch his back as two great, membrane covered wings spread from his back._

_Tsukune raised up his hand as Tonbongiri lowered his head._

_**Thank you for remembering my name, it has been so many generations since a Genji has called me that.**_

The battle between the _gods_ came to a halt when a great force of energy erupted behind them. The steel-covered Bai Hu and flam cloaked Zhu Que faced the boy. Rinshi and Kichii jumped apart, startled by the sudden burst of energy.

Tsukune gripped the spear in his hands and a powerful wind spun around his body and raised into the air. The tunneling airstream forced feathers from his wings. The black quills floated to the, now, upturned earth beneath his feet. The earth-based attacks of the Qilin had turned the once lush grass below into waste. Rinshi sucked his fangs in irritation. Bai Hu snarled out: metal tipped claws ready for combat. Zhu Que took a step forward, carrying a fireball in each hand. The white head of the flames singed the old youkai's white beard of whiskers.

"_Do you see now Bai Hu? You only looked to his surface...not into his heart." _The old firebird slammed his hands together and combined the fireballs into a single surge of white.

"_**No! Impossible!"**_ The tiger staggered back and roared out. He could only watch in horror as Zhu Que and his own minions stood to guard the boy as he summoned Tonbogiri's true form.

_**I thank you Tsukune. Please use me as you see fit. I trust in your kind-heart, we are counting on you.**_

Tsukune smirked. Everyone seemed to be counting on him, and for this reason alone he could not be defeated by weakness. He had to stay strong and keep growing stronger, until he was defeated... Along the spear seemed to grow copper colored scales that allowed Tsukune to grip the weapon with greater fortitude. The egashira of the naginata spread out to mimic a dragonfly's wings as the long, pointed blade split into a dual-pronged head.

"_**Blood drinkers are a sacrament! Vampires are a curse! Their spawn will rape the dead of their peaceful slumber! I will not allow a vampire's spawn to run free with such power Zhu Que!" **_Bai Hu charged, claws poised toward the bird.

"_So be it Bai Hu!" _Zhu Que charged and threw out his flames. When metal and flames collided the eruption of youki was deadly. Rinshi and Kichii jumped into each other's arms as they dropped to their knees and braced themselves for the worst.

When the smoke cleared Bai Hu lay unconscious. Rinshi and Kichii looked around, but the boy was gone. They looked to Zhu Que who chuckled and allowed his flames to settle. The old youkai pointed upward. Tsukune had leapt onto the narrow body of Tonbogiri and used the wind of is wings and youki to take off with Tonbogiri's blessing of speed.

"W-what!" Kichii choked out and made motion to give chase, but he and his mate were stopped in their tracks when they felt Zhu Que's youki flare.

"_Are you forgetting someone, Kichii, Rinshi... I think it is time we had a heart to heart."_ The two earth guardians flinched at the old bird's _suggestion._

Further away Moka had come to a stop, mid run. The silver-haired demon turned to face in the direction of the power. She recognized it as her mate's... her lover, her precious Tsukune. She cast aside all her concerns and fears. He promised he would come back for her, and so she would hold him to those words, even in the coming of death, for either of them. He was her soulmate.

"Let's hurry!" The ruby-eyed youkai urged the others and moved to race ahead, but soon something could be heard roaring at them from the distance. As the sound drew closer the hum became more centralized. It caused Moka to slow once more. A car was heading their way...

It was nearly the break of dawn. Tsukune had traveled through the night using Tonbogiri's speed, but it still was not enough to arrive earlier. The sound of crickets buzzed through Tsukune's head as he rode the spear, mind focused. It was not much longer until the Xuanwu Temple could be seen below.

"Tonbogiri." Tsukune called. The naginata obeyed the call of its name and reduced its speed. Tsukune landed as the spear returned to its natural length and form. The young alastor grabbed it from mid-air and continued walking, not missing a beat as his slippers would kick up dust and pebbles along the stony pathway.

The sound of the ocean could be heard beating against the bottom of the sheer cliff like a bear pounding on a taiko. The heavy scent of salt wafted in the air, corroding much of the nearby stone, shaping the limestone that lined the surface of the basalt and granite surface to what it is today. The perfectly vertical cliffs were untouched by the sea, but the softer stones that lined the area were shaped into various stalagmite and stalactite features that carried the ominous howls of wind, which cascaded into the sea and roaring into the nearby forests of pine and bamboo. Tsukune took care upon his approach, for at the edge of the cliff sat the shrine, over looking the sea.

A gust of wind brushed passed the boy, startling him as it took the loose edges of his robes. He turned to face the hanging moss that danced in the chilly breeze. In a darkened alcove, under the tails of moss, sat a figure garbed in robes decorated with a pale-green snake that drew its entire body around the silk garments. The head of the snake was painted over the figure's heart. Tsukune's eyes slowly focused in the darkness, but as he tried to look upon the figure the torches and candles that brightened the way for pilgrims suddenly lit. Tsukune pulled his arms over his eyes, but only for a moment.

There in the carved out cove sat a man with long, black hair. In his lap sat a blade. Its body curved like a snake's, the metal skin carved to look like scales. The _snake's_ open mouth acted as the katana's hilt. From the _mouth_ extended the blade. The individual's hands were clasped and settled over the weapon, which sat upon his lap. The shrine was ahead on the way, and given his garb, which was a stunning white,and the cap upon his head: he appeared to be priest or guardian of the temple. Many of these old temples had riches and artifacts from days passed. It was not uncommon for an ascetic to keep watch.

Though the old ascetic did not look the boy, Tsukune felt compelled to bow politely before entering. It was rather eerie, but he had to find Xuanwu before the Miu arrived. Fuhai said they were looking for power, and kami were the ons who seemed to carry that power, at least from what he has seen with Zhu Que and Bai Hu. Would the Miu be able to control something like this?

The temple was small. A single room, illuminated by paper lamps, was scarcely decorated. Scrolls hung from the wall with encouraging virtues painted in traditional brush work. In the center of the room sat the altar of Xuanwu. An obsidian-carved statue sat, representing the large tortoise god. A snake sat coiled on its shell and various offerings sat littered at the foot of the humble shrine.

Tsukune knelt down, examining the totem, but he could feel no energy from it, not a single drop of youki from this entire temple. He sighed and used Tonbogiri's support to pull himself to his feet. Tsukune suddenly spun around, feeling as if someone was watching him. His eyes came upon the old ascetic with a bucket of water, his sword settled against his shoulder. He slowly shuffled toward the statue and looked to the boy. Being one that used to visit shrines at a younger age, he understood the motions and stepped back, head bowing politely. The old ascetic smiled and raised the wooden ladle to pour water over the statue, to purify and clean it of old dirt, dust and spiritual impurities.

Tsukune looked over to the ascetic. "Excuse me sir?" the man looked over, his wildly loose hair seemed to dance when he moved. The ladle was placed back into the bucket, the man's hand never leaving the handle. "I'm sorry, is this the shrine of..."

"_Xuanwu,"_ the older male interrupted, to Tsukune's surprise. "_But none have come to this temple in a great many years, what brings a boy so young in his summers, to a shrine older than there are winters?"_ The man spoke in a soft, heavily accented Japanese. Tsukune was not sure what language to speak in. He only knew the most basic Chinese and was almost relieved the ascetic understood his Japanese.

"Well, sir, I have come seeking -" He turned his head away, the sound of the coast filling his ears. Tsukune bowed deeply, which startled the ascetic. "Please do not think me a delinquent, but I have come to warn the temple that it is in danger!" Tsukune rose from his bow slowly and looked to the older male, who was now a bit taken aback. The boy had blurted out something rather blasphemous and could easily be taken as a threat. Tsukune awaited response, which held the possibility of being a number answers, more of which held negative connotations and consequences.

The old ascetic stared at the boy before he set down his bucket. "_I see,"_ He said with a soft chuckle. "_You have nothing but good in you..."_ Tsukune glanced at the watcher with clear disbelief. A strong smile sat on his features as he held out his hand, sleeve being pulled back by his other. "_Let me see your palm..."_

Tsukune reluctantly offered his hand. The older man examined it for a time, a sagely nod being given as lips pursed. He laughed out. "_Nothing but good, but you have doubt in yourself, do you not?" _Tsukune had no words against what was true... He patted Tsukune's hand and released it. "_The darkness you feel within yourself, is but a manifestation of doubt."_

Tsukune furrowed his brows as the ascetic turned and folded his arms into his sleeves. What did he mean...? The black-haired priest turned to the shrine's figurehead. His back was now to Tsukune as the boy went over those words. He could not have misinterpreted their meaning, could he? Tsukune followed the priest when he made motion to come. Tsukune walked over and looked to the statue.

"_Sometimes when doubt consumes the heart...it invents something to help ease the pain." _He turned to Tsukune with a smile. Tsukune looked to the ground.

So...Ghoul? Tsukune tried to paint a mental picture of what he remembered the two figments of his personality looked like, but nothing came to mind. He could recall neither thought, neither present in his body. "But... I was -" Tsukune tried to fight the possibility, but it was not that he was doubtful. He looked to the priest, who likely knew better than to think it doubt. "I was afraid to be without that power."

He finally admitted.

When Kappa forced that medicine into his body he felt a burden raised from his shoulders. He had taken the vampire in his blood and the ghoul in his blood and made it part of him, but the part of him still human was still afraid to be weak and without the obvious power that the youki carried. He invented it- he invented that which he remembered was the most powerful. He manifested Ghoul because a Ghoul could fight without fear and a ghoul could kill without remorse.

"_There is nothing wrong with borrowing your confidence, but tis when you try to fight doubt with fear." _He chuckled. Tsukune pressed his hand to his heart.

"And fear can be mistaken for darkness... in your heart, can't it?" Tsukune asked, though he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted affirmation that he was not _evil._ He desperately fought to do good and though he was not _perfect_ nor a kami, he would still fight with all his being to do right, to the best of his mortal ability.

"Tsukune!" Came the familiar call of a woman's voice. Tsukune slowly turned, only to see a blur of silver and ruby as he hit the ground.

"M-moka!" He stammered. Moka pushed to her feet and helped to boy to his, making sure to not release his hand once he stood.

"_Hmm so many more visitors... tis a good omen."_ The priest smiled. Tsukune chuckled and turned back to the … girls?

"Tsukune~Yahoo~!" With that he was forced backwards by a very excited succubus, but not on the ground, because a witch clung to his leg helped him keep balance. Mizore peered out from over Moka's shoulder and blushed.

"W-why are you, everyone, how?" He looked to Moka, who still held his hand tightly.

"Tsk!" Kokoa scoffed as she peeked into the temple, Koumori seated upon her head. "We aren't here for you Tsukune, baka. You can take care of yourself, we got a ride here from the ones who needed the help." the red head partly complimented and refused the male.

"Ni Hao~" The sultry voice of Tim Tim breezed through the air as she strode in with Fei Hung right behind her. The thug grinned and snorted.

"Youse alive I see Hei Ying." The boss used the boy's pet name strongly, in that gruff and slang riddled manner of speech. Tim Tim leaned into her husband and hugged his arm tightly. She used her fan to humbly cover her mouth and looked toward the ascetic.

"Aiya, Xuanwu why are you up at such a time, and here I was looking forward to nosily rousing you with that forsaken gong." She snidely remarked and snapped her fan closed, only to deftly point it toward the gong over the tortoise statue.

Tsukune was taken aback in shock, surprise even. "Y-you?" He could not bow in forgiveness with the girls clung to him so. The older man laughed and motioned his hand.

"Do not apologize to him!" Tim Tim laughed into her fan as she slowly unfurled it, those devious eyes narrowing in Xuanwu's direction. "The old man loves to hear himself talk." Xuanwu laughed and kept his arms cupped in his sleeves.

"_Nothing wrong with an old kami talking to the youth, is there child?" _Xuanwu could feel Tsukune's gentle nature. He had a way, a connection to youkai that many humans lacked, but a compassion for life, like no other he has seen in this, or the previous generations. "_It has been a long time Tim Tim, I see you did choose Fei Hung in the end..."_ The old kami smiled and peered out from under his wild hair with his deep, black eyes.

The others looked to Tim Tim who snugged against Fei Hung lovingly. "Oh, it was Xuanwu that assisted me in choosing between my damnable existence with the Miu or my sweet and oafish husband who was ever so persistent in avoiding being shot and stabbed to reach my bedroom window... before I kicked him out of it..." She smiled warmly at such violent memories. The group began to realize where Fei Hung may have gotten a majority of those scars. Tsukune and Kurumu chuckled nervously and turned to Moka, but (to their horror and not-surprise), both vampire present were starry eyed at the romantic-yet-violent story of love.

Tsukune cleared his throat decided to speak up, side tracking now was not an option. "Speaking of the Miu..." Xuanwu chuckled as Tsukune spoke, which caused the boy and others to look to the old kami.

Xuanwu walked, ever so calmly, to the shrine and waved his hand, lighting the lantern that hung over it. "_I may be old, but I am powerful, more so than that kitten Bai Hu."_ He folded his arms into his sleeves. "_But I appreciate the worry, Tim Tim." _He glanced over his shoulder. "_Tis Qing Long that needs your worry... he is one for planning, not true battle. The Miu likely got him on their side with little effort and a great deal of blackmail."_ Tim Tim nodded, well aware.

The old turtle turned and laughed. "_Ah, I am the Wong's kami. I specialize in Youjutsu, this is what I passed down to the family I watch over, but the Wu family obtain their abilities from Qing Long's blessings..."_

Fei Hung scoffed. "My cousin's a stupid lil shit." Fei Hung accused and waved his hand, the others offering him their attention. "They ain't much fer violence, but you can't out wit a Wei, unless ye teach a grown ass man to eat shit outta yer hand, ain't no way yer clever enough. Wei's ain't got the man power, they act like informants between the families, ain't no one's gunna back em up with the Miu dickin' around, an we got put outta commission by that Miu girl," he motioned to Moka. "Yer damn ane, so my pissant cousin gave in, and Qing Long would no figure follow suit."

After that riveting lesson in language, Xuanwu would agree. "_The Miu are not as stupid as to try and take on the shrine kami of the Wong without __firepower behind them." _Xuanwu eyed Moka. "_Tell me young vampire..."_ Moka glanced up at him and furrowed her brows in question. "_How long have those wings of yours been clipped?" _He motioned to her rosary, which had replaced her broken one, as a temporary measure.

It was clearly not strong enough to restrict her youki, thus her power leaked through which was white highlights of pink dusted the ends of her hair and emerald rimmed her ruby orbs. She pulled a strand of silver hair behind her ear, now self-conscious about it.

"A...a time." She admitted. "Why?" It twisted her heart when those memories of her past came flooding back. She had fought so hard to lose them, never return to that place by her father's side. She was no dog one could tell when to bark, and when not to.

"Aiya...such a reckless old man..." Tim Tim accused with glee. Xuanwu laughed and looked to Fei Hung.

"_What ho, young one?" _The kami questioned.

"Ling Ling and Fuhai-sama are dealing with the Miu." He motioned back and pulled Tim Tim close him. Moka looked up.

"Fong-kun and Wei-kun said they were returning to the compound." She spoke up at the memory. Old Xuanwu nodded.

"_Good, good, than we've time. Girl, come with me if you'd please." _The tortoise turned to walk out of the shrine, his movements that of a patient man. Moka looked to Tsukune, who squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Oy," Fei Hung called out. "Get movin' girlie, we ain't got time to dawdle, the old man ain't gunna eat ya now, ya know?" The crude Triad head spoke up at her hesitation. Moka moved to follow Xuanwu, but paused and turned to pres a kiss to Tsukune's lips before running off. Kokoa looked to the stupid expression left on the alastor's face. She spat out her tongue and followed her sister without permission or question.

Tsukune looked down to Kurumu who still had him embraced. Did it still hurt? He silently wondered, as a shiver crawled down his spine. Mizore laid her head on his shoulder, the stick of her lollipop rolling a bit. Fei Hung scoffed and laughed, holding Tim Tim close.

"Hei Ying's a damn pimp huh babe!" He laughed out and turned to walk off with his precious wife in his arm like candy, and she clearly had no problem being shown off, he won her affection after all.

When Tsukune turned he was caught by the blushing face of Kurumu. He swallowed nervously, worriedly. Relief washed over him when she smiled the biggest he had seen in a long time. The succubus reached up her hands and settled them on either side of his face. She urged him to lean forward, and he did so- in confusion mostly. What was she doing? The succubus' forehead touched to his in a warm, loving gesture. Her violet eyes reflected in his warm, chocolate ones.

"Even if … we aren't together I still feel your love, never stop loving me Tsukune." Kurumu whispered. "Never abandon me- us... you're our glue. Our funny, confident, honest glue..." The succubus leaned in and kissed his cheek. Tsukune blushed when she leaned away. Her lips were warm... her words soft (among other things). He smiled.

"I'll always be here for you...all of you." Tsukune pulled the tiny night demon into a hug, that surprised her. Mizore hugged Tsukune from behind and Yukari stayed attached to his leg, quite affectionately so...

Kokoa followed Moka as they were led off by old Xuanwu. The red-head looked up to her sister nervously. She rubbed at her arm, the question in her mind eating away at her.

"Onee-sama?" Kokoa called out softly. Moka hmm'd in response, though kept her eyes forward on the kami, not too trusting of – well, anyone. "You- do you really think of Tsukune as a mate?" That word held a great permanence in the youkai world.

"Of course." Moka responded, not a drop of hesitation, and continued after Xuanwu. Kokoa paused and watched as her sister seemed to skip after the old tortoise god... Kokoa sighed and looked to Koumori.

"She's like a love sick bat... but" Kokoa blushed and pressed her fingertip roughly against Koumori, who leaned into the affectionate shove. "But seeing her smile like that, is cute. Tsukune will never make her cry again." Koumori squeaked, in full agreement!

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: taiko: Japanese Drum**

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	107. Guardian of the East: Qing Long

**(A/N: There are some parts that coincide with The Origins of a Ghoul: A Vampire's Bane. If you have not read it, you don't need to get the gist of the story, but it helps. Also note Huang will begin to replace Wong. Huang is the English/Hong Kong transliteration of the name Wong for the Wong family.)**

**Chapter CIII: Guardian of the East: Qing Long**

Tsukune watched as Moka was led by Xuanwu. He rubbed at the back of his head and tuned to face Kurumu. The succubus smiled at Tsukune as he regarded her. She released him from the embrace, still a bit embarrassed and obviously happy simply being around her precious Tsukune. Perhaps one day she would accept her loss... perhaps not. Those feelings will probably linger, but she could not let it get in the way of everything she had fought to build and keep pieced together. They were her family, blood or not.

"I'm glad that you are all safe, but how did you meet up with Tim-Tim-san and Fei Haung-san?" He wondered.

The alastor was glad they were safely out of the compound, but that left the worrisome query of Akhua's present state of being. Tim-Tim could only laugh at the boy's concern.

"We were simply faster and more clever than she." Though her words had a rather morbid chill accompanying them, which reminded Tsukune of LingLing's mannerisms. Like mother like daughter... this was an eerie concept.

Huang laughed at his wife's response. The dogged-faced Triad offered a sly smirk as his arm reached over his beloved's shoulder. Tim-Tim blocked the brute's attempt to kiss with her fan, the motion barely registered until his lips hit the paper of the wood-framed shield. Tim-Tim raised a thin brow at her husband as he laughed.

"Tsukune?" The young succubus gripped the alator's sleeve. Her hands balled up, showing how tense she was in the desperate situation. "That horrible woman that claims to be Moka's sister..." After all Kurumu would not come to believe that a woman so cruel and heartless could be related to Moka. Even Kahlua, who had tried to kill them before, showed signs or remorse by crying for the victims she intended to eviscerate. "She claimed that she would not give up..." Of course Kurumu was afraid.

She had every right to worry, even fear of this woman's dark intents. She was powerful and carried a level of youki that they had ever seen, and they were privy to witness the two S-Class vampire fighting through a monsoon at their full power. But even with all this considered, what did Kurumu mean _never give up?_

Tim-Tim stepped in at this point, having driven her husband's public affections with a well placed threat of celibacy. The former member of the Miu clan was cold, calculating and she was well aware on her people's policy. Even though she was now part of the Huang family, she could not betray her own family and tell them secrets she was sworn to her ancestors to protect. Tim-Tim pulled her lips back into a contrived smirk, which was modestly hidden behind the cover of her fan.

"That cocky girl revealed that her ultimate goal was to regain Moka and her spirit from that _heretical bastard."_ The words rolled off her tongue with a spark of amusement that was followed by a soft _titter._ The thought made her utterly gleeful, but her less-than-modest humor remained concealed by the time- "After, I made sure that girl got a good _spanking_ for lacking respect for her elders." The murderous Triad princess offered a cruel smile that could set fire to the fan.

Tsukune stood in disbelief. He glanced off to where Moka had followed Xuanwu, only to be brought back by Kurumu's tightening grip. What he had done to incur the wrath and absolute hatred of a single person? The thoughts he carried were dark, but he was indeed curious: had he not enough enemies to thin and balance his karma? But in that same question he could also ask if something like murder was ever forgiven.

"Wait!" Tsukune suddenly blurted out as his own questions would eventually give way to his deeper thoughts. "Is Fuhai-sama alright?" Tsukune's question caused Tim-Tim to raise her brow. She was impressed by those her son choose to be his friends. She loved her son, but she always speculated his ability to make choices that would benefit the family as he was a bit immature and somewhat stupid.

He had discipline though, so in this he seems to have strongly carried the values the family held at the forefront. Murders, extortionists, capitalist they may he been, but they believed in loyalty, honor among blood and brothers, and revival of the true ancestors philosophy of a single, unified world. Even if the boy was Japanese he seemed to carry a sense of honor that went beyond his own blood and island. She wondered if, in her old age, she was becoming soft because a mere ten years ago she would let the boy die in a ditch for going against any member of the Triad. Tsukune has shown remarkable skill and has proven that he had what it took to become a member of this family.

"He is well." She decided to sate the boy's worry. "But you may not allow yourself to grow comfortable with such meaningless things. There are times when others sacrifice their lives for you, and as a man you have to be able to fight forward, or make their death a tawdry and useless effort." Tim-Tim reached out and ran her fingers through her husband's hair. "If I allowed myself to be held back by such notions I would have never met my handsome man and had two, beautiful children- though one was unhealthy and one is a bit stupid." Fei-Huang blushed a bit at the embarrassing statements his wife made.

Moka continued to follow Xuanwu into the darkness of his mountain side home of Jiangnan, at the lower section of the delta, of the Yangtze River. The silver-haired vampire crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brows as she came to a stop when Xuanwu neared the edge of the cliff.

"What are you- really?" the vampire was no fool. Even though Tim-Tim spoke such words she could see that Xuanwu was not what he really seemed. The old turtle god folded his arms into the sleeves of the black kimono.

The snake upon the robe began to move and slither across the silk cloth. It pulled its head from the fabric, becoming a dimensional being that was no mere, flat design on clothing. It hissed out, coiling its body so it sat upon Xuanwu's shoulder, fully forming and melting from its _prison._

"Sssharp child. Impressive." The snake hissed. "I am the male counterpart to Xuanwu. I am her guardian." the serpent pulled open its mouth and hissed out.

Kokoa's jaws would have dropped at the display were it any normal week, but with everything they have been through these events were becoming commonplace. Growing up in the castle one would think that such occurrences would be an everyday sight, but it was a manor full of vampires and nothing but. Seeing new youkai and even creatures strong enough to be claimed as kami was something new for the young vampire.

Xuanwu turned to face the vampire, the irritable serpent perched upon her shoulder. "How did you notice?" Xuanwu questioned. Moka scoffed at the question, as if implying she was stupid enough to believe anything a criminal was saying.

"That woman is not to be trusted." Moka stated strongly. "The way you move and carry yourself is feminine." She assured. "Very much like Wong-kun, yet not with the arrogant pride men carry." Moka's word were rather ironic, and extremely sexist.

Xuanwu chuckled into her sleeve and allowed her dark, ebony eyes to peer out from under the cloak of hair. "You speak of this, but do all men you know behave as such? Could you not be guilty of such things, Akashiya-san?" The kami spoke the vampire's name, and why would she not know the infamous Akashiya Moka? Many reasons in fact.

Moka had a difficult time believing in kamis. The only reason she was not as belligerent with Genshirin-sama was because the old goblin had proved himself to be a truly ascended being. His experiences in life taught him kindness and how to sacrifice his own feelings for that of those that worshipped him. And perhaps because without him she would have lost Tsukune. She had her pride, but she was not arrogant about it!

Everyone should believe in their own capacity to live. When you allow yourself to follow the words of those that mentally and physically torture your existence with demeaning words and dishonorable combat, than you allow yourself to be consumed by the darkness she had been trapped in for so many years.

"How is your grandfather doing Moka?" Xuanwu's words snapped Moka from her thoughts. The vampire shot a glare at the obnoxious kame kami. Hmph, she was much like the rest of the Huang, surely denoting their relation to one another.

Moka furrowed her brows further to the kami's line of questioning. The snake upon the kami's shoulder hissed at the vampire, imploring her to stray from her more violent thoughts. Xuanwu laughed into her sleeve and pulled her hair back, binding it in a ponytail with a ribbon.

"Now I know you are suspicious Akashiya-san, but do you not believe that comes from the fact you look down on our ways? Certainly you are aware there are some results that you can only earn through violent means?" Moka would never admit to such a thing, even if she knew well if it was true.

People like Kuyou and Saizou only knew how to stop through force, but even so not every situation demanded violence, at least that was what she had learned from Tsukune's gentle nature. There was always room for negotiations first and beating the ever-living crap out of one's enemy after. In fact the thought made her smirk a bit.

"Revolutions are started with violence and end with peace... do you honestly believe that the world will change without us fighting for it? Will it change when you politely ask it?" Xuanwu asked. In true tsundere fashion Moka scoffed and turned her head away. Of course she knew! But she did not want to accept it. All she wanted was to no longer be trapped. The silver-haired youkai's fingers would absent-mindedly stroke the metal of her Rosary. "Akashiya-san-?" Moka looked up to the black-haired kami. "How is your grandfather?"

"He is not here, why do you ask such things?" She snapped. More importantly, the vampire wondered: how did the kame know such things? Her name could have, perhaps, trickled down that snake-tongued tree belonging to the Triad. She glanced at the snake upon thinking this. But it could be that in the underground – her family was as well known as they should be.

Kokoa glanced up to Moka. It seemed that her sister had pulled her defenses back to full. It made Kokoa feel degrees better about the situation. Before her sister was – wavering. Kokoa took pride in her sister's constant determination, but something had happened that broke her onee-sama. It broke her enough to make her cry. She had not seen her sister cry since that one time when they were little.

"Shall I tell you?" Xuanwu reached out her left hand. In it sat an ebony pipe which she settled on her lips. Her left arm still gripped the katana. It was no wonder that the kame could fool others into thinking she was a man. The robes worn were typically dawned by male warriors in the Chinese culture, as well as the fact her hair was unkempt, frizzled by the salt-ladened ocean air.

Moka's heart jumped and her ruby-eyes moved to search the ground for the nerve she had just lost. Oji-sama? How long has it been since she has seen him, spoken to him? The vampire felt her sister's hand grip at her skirt. Normally she would forbid such contact, but after being with Tsukune she was not as bothered by it at this point. Yes she scolded her sister for being ecchi, especially after Kurumu frayed her nerves in the shower, but she was not embarrassed by the affectionate pangs of her sister's amorous attentions.

The turtle kami settled herself on a stone that overlooked to coastal waters. The serpent, her guardian, coiled itself along her shoulder where he proudly perched. The pipe was pulled to the kame's lips as she took a drag of what originally appeared to be an unlit pipe. Smoke slowly plumed from the well, into the cold, salty airs.

"Well, to the fact he is your great grandfather I suppose... he was a powerful old vampire and wore many seals, where as you only wear one, is this not correct?" Black eyes stared off toward the sea. Its beauty filling the turtle with nostalgic memories of her days gone by far more quickly than she would have wished.

Moka looked down to her Rosary, at least what remained of the original. She knew this was a new Rosary, but it was designed much in the manner her old one was. She could not understand why they still wished her sealed and, of course, by they she meant the Chairman and her mother. She had learned her place in the human world, or at least her reason for having a place there. Finger tips grazed the edges of the cold, metal seal as she thought on it. Her oji-sama did indeed have many seals.

"Oji-sama, from what I recall, was frightening." Moka stated. Kokoa stared at her sister in wonder. Well from what the younger vampire could recall, he was not as scary as his castle. That place spoke of many of hundreds of years that she could not begin to comprehend.

"Who knows." Xuanwu would begin, which confused the sisters. "In the old days seals for such powerful taiyoukai were unheard of for most were hunted and killed by divine heros, but your grandfather," she chuckled. "Great grandfather, he was able to evade them for the majority of his life. Well it was many years before you were born, and the time when I was still a hatchling. A terrible power arrived in this world and nearly destroyed it."

_About a thousand years ago the world history was steeped in war against not only each other, but the creatures that pervaded their lands. There had been two distinct groups: those that wished to see their kind eradicated, and those who had sworn fealty to the great Lord that slept underground since the fall of the Ottoman and scattering of the yuki onna tribes. _

_Three Great Warriors representing the three great kingdoms came together and defeated the Underground Lord, sealing him. The former King, father to the great Lord, had fallen into despair learning of his son's conquest over the free world. As punishment the great King was sealed as well, but the First Dark Lord gave pleas in support of the former King._

_She had fallen in love with the Lord's son, innocent to the suffering of millions. They bade her blinded by her affections. The King was partially sealed, the majority of his powers to be locked away forever so he would never pass them on again. _

"Yet still, Akashiya-san, you carry the power of the Shinso in your blood."

Moka turned her eyes away from the kami. Kokoa looked up at her sister in question. What did the turtle mean? Xuanwu smirked and moved to tap her pipe against the rock, freeing the loose cinders.

"It seems they are back." The old kame spoke as she turned her ebony eyes to the sky. Moka and Kokoa followed her gaze as a pair of helicopter whirred overhead, tearing the silent sanctity of the temple twain.

"Tsukune-san!" A teary-eyed FongFong greeted as he raced toward Tsukune, arms spread wide open.

FongFong did not meet with the embrace he hoped to, but instead he met with the fist of a very testy and short-tempered succubus. "Where have you two idiots been?" The succubus demanded as she pressed he palm against the yasha's face.

FongFong whined and tried to weakly explain his case with his cheek squished in. Lei laughed and patted his cousin's back roughly, sending the long-haired, effeminate male, to the ground. "Don't ye worry 'bout 'im." Lei assured as he hoisted his cousin back to his feet by the arms. "We got some good news an' some bad, right cuz?"

"Right!" FongFong brightened up as he remembered his original goal. The Yasha was pulled into a one arm embrace, a grin on both their faces. "It seems that we have been granted audience with Qing Long!" The mafia boy beamed.

Tsukune looked to Kurumu, who had returned the befuddled expression. The two faced Fong and Lei who seemed quite proud of themselves. Tsukune felt a bit stupid to ask, as was evident by the nervous twitch that caused him to brush the back of his neck with his hand.

"Um, who is Qing Long?" Tsukune wondered. It was hard enough in a country whose language he knew nothing of, but he knew even less when it came to their culture, beliefs. Was that perhaps a weakness? He knew much and has learned a great deal about living as a group, in a mixed community like the youkai world. It was wrought with danger because of the clashing systems and the only thing that kept it together was a unified need to become part of the greater world.

Tim-Tim covered her mouth as she laughed out, her fan shielding her sly smile. Tsukune felt himself jump out of his skin. The young alastor almost felt the need to look around for Mizore, who had slid beside the helicopter, her lollipop pouched in her cheek. The yuki onna let a smirk draw itself on her pale features at Tsukune's sudden nervousness when it came to her whereabouts.

"Ah Tsukune-san," Tim-Tim began, ever amused. "Letting your young ignorance show?" The young man blushed a bit at the embarrassment. "It is of no worry," the motherly youkai assured, eyes squinting between chuckles. "Qing Long is the oldest of the Four Guardians of the Han Clan." The confused faces on the others just delighted Tim-Tim. Oh youth, how she envied it. "The Triad are separated into several, smaller family clans, but we are collectively of the Han clan, the original rulers of China. Each Guardian was assigned to the heads of the four, original main clans, and as we split so did the duty and guardians. Aside from the four main guardians, there are the twenty-eight lesser guardians, seven to each clan. Together they are in charge of protecting China's greatest regalia, which pass through the hands of those protecting Han ideals."

"Wait," Tsukune interrupted as he stepped forward."What do you mean it is passed through hands?" Tsukune gripped the naginata tightly at the conscious thought of it.

"Oh!" FongFong threw up his hand and jumped up and down. His mother snapped her fan closed and motioned to him. "The clans fight over the regalia. The battles used to be very violent, but many families had come into agreements that they would hold more civil arrangements thanks to grandfather." Fong-kun yelped when Lei pulled him back so he could get a bit of head time.

"It was all well and good, til that damn Miu came in and screwed everything up." Lei explained, Fong nodding in agreement. "She busted in and stole the Regalia."

"Wait a moment desu." Yukari pushed herself between Kurumu and Tsukune. "You said there was bad news." The witch pointed out.

Fong and Lei winced at the reminder. "Oh?" Tim-Tim cooed. "Did you not know?" Yet another play to ignorance?

Xuanwu, Moka, and Kokoa made their way back to the group. It was not at all difficult to follow the noise. "Ah," Xuanwu chuckled. "Tis bad because we four Guardians are sworn to obey and protect the member of our Clan, that carries the regalia." the kame noted as she pushed her arms into her sleeve, returning her pipe from whence it came. "The regalia belong to the clan watched by Qing Long they are guarded by Wei and Wu, fierce guardians, it is their duty to secure the regalia from _black sheep_ at all cost."

_Shugorei._

They used that word. Not _shugoushin,_ it was an important difference. Tim-Tim raised a brow. "Oh, you noticed boy?" Tim-Tim teased. "The Rui are Bai Hu's guardians, as well as the Miu clan."

The Miu?

Moka stepped forward and crossed her arms under her chest. "Akuha-nee is my half sister." The silver-haired demoness reached out and patted the top of Kokoa's head, who sneered at the attention. "My father got around." A shiver ran down Tsukune's spine. It made obvious Moka's discontent when it came to … _sharing_ him. "She has the capacity to be stronger than me, who is still sealed." She brushed her fingers along the silver of the restrictions. "Her mother was of... high descent let us say." Moka glanced off.

Tsukune looked over to Moka, than to the kame kami. The turtle god nodded her head.

"Indeed child." She would state, her gender still a mystery to the male and others not present for Moka's revelations. "All those decedent from the clans are far decedents of the Celestial Guardians of the Han, who were once great generals that fought in the war against Alucard, son of Dracula."

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Akuha stood in front of a tall mirror, brushing back her hair. "How do you think it looks on me?" She stood and held the fire-red robes tightly around her body. "Okaa-sama?" The black haired demoness offered a curtsy in her robes.

The woman who stood and watched Akuha clapped her hands together gently. "They are fine robes, worthy of the name regalia. Take care of them." Her words were gentle, kind, loving. "But do not forget our goal." She strode toward the window, the white shawl wrapped around her, gently slung over her arms. "There will be obstacles, and how you meet them will change that day, a thousand years ago."

The woman strode toward the window in the room and raised it. The howl of the winds that cut across the dirigible drew into the room. Akuha went over to the window and peaked out. A long, white, black-stripped tail drooped over the edge.

"How are you enjoying your ride Bai Hu-sama?" The old tiger sat with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed and face clearly scarred and yet healed from the vermillion bird's attacks.

"I will be much better child once we place you upon Haung Long's throne as the new Long Wu." He smirked and stared off into the wide open skies. "To Haung Long's Palace, Qing Long can no longer hide behind the remaining guardians."

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Tsukune and company made their way to the Huang Long Palace located at the center of Sanhehui society. The palace was to the north from Jiangnan: Xuanwu's Temple. The Palace was actually a Temple, located in Yuecheng Qu of Shaoxing City in the Zhejiang Province of China.

At least that was what Lei explained. Lei flew the first chopper with Fong as his co-polit. Riding the copter with them were Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Fei-Huang. In the second copter were Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa and Tim-Tim along with their drivers: Jian and Pai, Lei's lackies.

"But what I can't understand," Tsukune began, "Is the significance of this area. You said it was just a small temple to a matron. Why would the Miu want hold the ceremony there?" The young man stood, holding onto the standing bars. Fong looked back and pulled his microphone out of the way.

"Ah, because Tsukune-san, the Matron of that Temple is Long Wu, mother of all Chinese Dragons which are the descendent of the Emperor and true rulers of the Han Dynasty." The Yasha eagerly explained to his senpai. "For the Miu girl to be accepted as leader she must present the Dragon Robes to the Matron, and likely be killed, so that is why we are hoping Moka-san would-"

"Wait, what?" Tsukune, Kurumu and Moka shouted in unison, causing Lei to laugh when Fong hid behind his headset.

"D-did not Xuanwu-sama explain in full?" The yasha worried.

"No!" Moka shouted as she stood, but the turbulence of the helicopter immediately unsettled her stomach. She has had enough flying metal birds to serve her a lifetime. The silver-haired demon settled down and sat herself close to Kurumu, who was in a similar situation. Tsukune furrowed his brows, trying to help mediate the vampire back to her seat, but once she was settled he turned to face Fong.

"Now explain this Fong-kun..." Tsukune did not sound happy.

"Ah, well you see only women can obtain the Dragon robes, of whom they pass down to their sons." The Yasha began. "The robes are also known as the Robes of Fenghuang. They give the bearer the ability to-"

The vampire decided it best to stop him, now. "_**Fong-kun**_..." Moka hissed in warning. Fong jumped in his seat and shivered at how powerful and scary Tsukune-san's woman was!

"Yes! Right, well the Miu-girl, she is nothing compared to Moka-san's power, Tsukune-san did pick you after all as his woman!"

Kurumu visibly flinched. "Yes, thank you Wong-kun for your insensitivity..." Kurumu spat his last name in strict formality, which made Fong slump. Perhaps that was a tad insensitive. The succubus was pet by Moka, of which the night demon milked the attention by pouting teasingly. Moka smirked at her devious friend.

There may have been no hard feelings between them, but it was still hard to ignore those surface feelings.

"The Matron battles against the one who presents her the robe. If they are unsatisfactory she kills them."

Moka's eyes widened. "What?" Her ruby eyes turned up to Tsukune's copper ones as he turned in surprise to her response. Moka's brows were twisted down in a furrowed scowl. Yes they did not get along well- or speak much growing up. Kahlua-nee and Kokoa's mother made sure of the limited contact, but father always stressed the importance of family, the coven. Even if they fought and seemed aloof toward one another, they were blood and they loved each other.

"T-tsukune..." The vampire stammered. "I...I'm mad at Akuha-nee but I don't want her to _die_." the very _thought_ made her heart hurt. What if someone hurt Tsukune's family? He would feel terribly would he not?

Tsukune understood is lover's silent request. He looked over to Lei and Fong, pushing to step closer.

"How fast can we make it there, to the temple?" The alastor sternly question. Lei smirked and offered a thumbs up.

"As I hope for Hei Ying Aono." Lei laughed. "We'll be there by the morning, Qing Long will be waiting for us." The Element user glanced up at Tsukune with a raised brow. "And so will Bai Hu. Think you'll be ready this time? Cause ol' Zhu Que won't be there ta bail ya out dis time."

Tsukune tightened his grip on Tonbogiri. He would be ready this time. He had his confidence, his hope, and duty as a man. "I'm ready."

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

It was now high noon. The teenagers and only two, somewhat legal, parental guardians arrived at the temple in Yuecheng. The temple of the Mother Dragon was a holy icon. Long Mu had found four eggs of which from them hatched four baby dragons, of which she raised though they were not of her blood. The dragons protected their mother and loved her dearly, though she was human. When she died the dragons erected a temple in her honor, the powerful dragons, supporters of her Han blood, paved the way for the practice of ancestral worship. Sometime after it is said that Long Mu herself was reborn as a dragon who watches over the daily lives of studious Han.

The group approached the sacred building. Outside of the temple stood a tall, lanky individual dressed in traditional hanfu of blue and black. He had pale skin and looked rather young, but was clearly within his 30s at least. Long, black hair was tied back in a braid and two black whiskers of a long-grown mustache trailed from the meeting of his lips down and spilled over his cheeks, nearly reaching the floor. His eyes were squinted, a slant similar to Nekonome-sensei's: in fact their dull, absent-minded expressions seemed to match perfectly, especially considering the older man wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses over his nose.

"Ah, Wu-kun, Wong!" He greeted, voice high, elated at the sight of a familiar face.

The group climbed the short steps toward the temple entrance. The priest, as what he looked to be wearing such traditional dress, pulled his hands from his long, billowing sleeves and greeted everyone with varying left-hand right-hand handshakes.

"Ah, yes yes where are my manners." His effeminate tone made Tsukune a bit uneasy. It was much too much like Fong-kun's. "My name is Qing Long, I am the Guardian of the East. General of the Han's greatest Army." This news surprised Tsukune and his friends, certainly so, this small, scrawny individual. "Oh, but such dour news on such a festive occasion, that was your arrival." the Guardian bowed his head apologetically.

"Your timing," Qing Long began. "Though arrive but a moment after the young Miu and Bai Hu arrive, Huang Long and Long Mu arrived." Qing Long seemed to regret their luck. "Please we must make haste."

"Running away so soon, Qing Long?" Bai Hu made his way down the temple steps, his body healed from the burns of Zhu Que's flames. The squint-eyed dragon nervously grasped at his whiskers.

"To provoke battle on the holy mother's ground Bai Hu..." Qing Long tentatively warned. The tiger kami spat at the ground, at Qing Long's feet.

"Stay out of this dragon, haven't you ass to kiss?" The tiger snarled and curled his lip over his fangs ever so. Qing Long held a serious expression, keeping his dignity. He turned to Tsukune and the group with a smile.

Tsukune knew what he had to do... Moka gripped her mate's arm, looking up at him with a worried, but hopeful smile. She knew he had to be a man once in a while, but she would never approve of it. She supposed it was either her vampiric nature or the simple fact that she loved him and never wanted him hurt, on account of her, ever again.

Qing Long ushered the others into the temple. The dragon shuffled ahead of the group, muttering his worries and complaining how brutish Bai Hu is behaving, simply because he had been watching over Haung Long's power.

"What do you mean, watching over it?" Moka questioned, startling the dragon. He turned his pale face to the young youkai and bowed his head.

"Sa~forgive my mutterings, the musings of an old kami." It seemed when youkai grew powerful enough and benevolent enough they would reach such ranks. Kokoa would muse at the idea of her sister becoming a kami. "It is just I was not expecting... a Shuzen you see, let alone two. To think Shuzen has connections with the Miu clan, though I should have suspected it." he pressed his hand to his cheek. Perhaps he said to much. "Forgive me, your question, yes. Well Bai Hu had Haung Long's pearl. The pearl is a regalia that contains all the ancient elements of wind, lightning, fire, and water, within it. Bai Hu has relinquished it because of his dishonor against invading Zhu Que's territory." The dragon explained as he lead them through the temple, the stone floors and tall, open windows as intimidating as the Shishi who came to life as they passed.

Soon they arrived in a room which was sealed from human sight. Qing Long fell to his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground in a humble gesture. "My mother, I have brought the remaining guests."

Sitting on the throne ahead of them were two individuals, clearly of Chinese descent. They wore robes similar to Qing Long, but far more extravagant. Standing with her head bowed before the man and woman, was Akuha, offering the Dragon Robe to the Matron. The woman pulled the sleeve of her right arm to her mouth as she spoke.

"So you are willing to die for this?" the matron, Long Wu, questioned.

"I will do anything-" Akuha swore.

Long Wu chuckled. "Than Shuzen Akuha, turn to meet your rival for this power." Akhua stood and turned to face the group. "Akashiya Moka." Akuha's eyes widened in terror, Moka was too busy strangling Fong at this point. He had not told her this!

Qing Long stood and turned his head to the group, his arms tucking into the sleeves of his robes. "Please forgive the rush, but I must insist. Only a woman can obtain the robes to pass down onto her sons." Moka blushed at Qing Long's words and dropped Fong, face first, on the ground. A son? No, she was barely in such a physical relationship with Tsukune. It was very difficult for vampires to- to... "You are Shuzen's daughter, and though not the elder of the four..."

Long Wu raised her hand and laid the robes across her lap. "It was his wish that whichever of his daughters wished to own the robes, they must fight for them. The loser – I was to do whatever I wished with them." Long Wi smirked. Moka's heart sank, as did Akuha's.

The small, black-haired villain she- she had no idea! She did not want this. What was her father thinking? Did he truly mean for them to kill each other? Was he no better than Kahlua-nee and Kokoa-chan's mother? A deep expression of regret painted itself onto the Triad girl's features. Mother had said not to be blinded by the taste of power, but she only wished this power to free Moka from the binds of her fate. How could their sire- their father...?

Moka went to move forward, but was stopped by, not only one hand, but several, gripping her clothing. She looked back to see her friends tightly holding onto her form. Of the four of them, Kokoa's emerald eyes were met with the cold, ruby orbs of her duty bound sibling.

"Onee-sama..." Kokoa shook her head. Surely she did not mean to – fight Akuha-nee? Moka smiled weakly as she felt them release her. Moka turned and brushed her hand through Kokoa's hair.

"A child, cannot disobey their sire..." It was a vampire's instinct. It was what kept the tribes under control. If it was a direct order, a vampire's child was compelled to obey their father, especially if that father was powerful, undeniably so. Vampire craved power and they obeyed the most powerful one through a deep instinct that has allowed them to survive a near extinction of their kind.

She knew! Kokoa knew, damn it! But that did not make this anymore dangerous! Moka approached the center of the room. Long Wu smirked. She was finely garbed and her hair pinned back by ivory combs and face painted like a porcelain doll. Beside her sat Haung Long, otherwise known as the Yellow Dragon of the Earth. In his lap sat his pearl, which seemed to be emanating the aura that kept the barrier strong.

Long Wu brushed her hand along the cloak and smiled. "You may fight to your heart's content here... nothing outside this barrier may interfere. Qing Long?" Long Wu called. The Guardian bowed and ushered the others out.

"Do not worry children, mother is a kind being." He assured. The teens were resistant, but were led out of the barrier, of which Huang Long sealed to prevent any and all interference.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Glossary, oh mai! Also Beta'd by GrrDraxin.**

**Shougurei: Guardian Spirit**

**Shugoushin: Guardian Deity**

**Kame: Turtle**

**Sanhehui: Triad**

**Fenghuang: Phoenix**

**Hanfu: traditional Han Chinese robes**

**Shishi: Temple Guardians, like the Rui. )**


	108. Crusade to the Mainland

**Chapter CIV: Crusade to the Mainland**

Tsukune fell to his knee. His hand gripped tightly to Tonbogiri. The stone ground around the warriors lay in ruin as the cuts from their metal and wind blades met together in a chaotic dance. Tsukune's body screamed in agony as his flesh burned from the deep wounds creating by the goring slashes of the Tiger's claws.

"_I- I can't defeat him, but why?" _Tsukune thought as he turned his ruby eyes toward his spear. The inky lines that marked his face, the scars of his death licking at his face with a life he should not even stand before.

He had the regalia and he had his power. But why? The young man coughed, splattering more of his blood along the smooth slabs of concrete which sat far closer than it had, but moments ago.

The fight lasted seconds, but it felt like hours. Blade would meet blade. Wind would rip across the courtyard in hopes of finding itself embedded in the shoulder of the predestined kami. Tsukune stood defeated before Bai Hu. The white-faced kami laughed into the air.

"_Your kind is unwanted boy!_" The tiger kami pointed out his fingers accusingly at Tsukune. "_These lands are not yours and I will not stand by as you and that man fight for what has belonged to the Han for thousands of years. Damn you, and damn his intentions_!" The tiger slashed his metal-coated arms across the air and roared at the defeated teen. The lord of metal charged the fallen student.

For that was what Tsukune was. He was still a student to this world, and had much to learn, especially when it came to the politics of this adult world. Why though? Why did they keep claiming Tsukune to work for another? He did this of his own will because he wanted to save his friends and protect his family! The claws were inches from his body.

_Tsukune!_

The naginata called. Tsukune's mind flashed with memories, as death breathed a kiss over his shoulder. He threw the weapon up to block the metal claws from goring deeper into his flesh. Everything had been _his_ plotting. Getting rid of ANTI-THESIS, stopping Kuyou – because Tsukune was not stupid enough to believe the headmaster, as knowledgeable as he was, to allow such a corrupt individual in the school. No, Mikogami made Kuyou an example and Tsukune, indisputable, a daiyoukai.

"_Fool have you yet to realize? Your name carries to blood of the soldiers who have fought for freedom for hundreds of years, yet here you come, Hei Ying Aono, Vampire Aono, Alastor, Akuma, daiyoukai!" _The tiger lord roared. "_ANTI-THESIS, Fairy Tale, and now you stand in the way of the Triad?" _The kami pushed against the naginata and worked to force Tsukune back. "_You are no better than they!" _He accused.

Tsukune scowled at the tiger's accusations. He was nothing like them! Though he had forced his way through their ranks, he had no choice! The girls were his priority, but in the end, he had fallen into rank of Mikogami's plans. There was a difference between them!

"No!" The young man summoned the power that dwelt beneath layers of training and folds of hardened battle techniques. "I do not steal, nor do I murder in cold blood!" Yes he had suffered the task of defeating his enemy wholly, but he took no pleasure, and it was of no choice. It was either him, or them. "You will not prey on my guilt." He has done that long enough.

"I will not be defeated!" Not by judgmental questions, nor accusing thoughts. He had to do, what he had to do because one day they had to grow up! He had to be responsible for his own actions. That damn priest would get it, because today they were no longer high school students.

"_Is it true, Ruby-san?" Tsukune held the headset to his ear as they made their way to the Temple of Long Mu. _

_At the other end of that call Ruby rode with Fuhai and the remaining members of the Huang Clan to the West, toward the China branch Headquarters of Fairy Tail._

"_Yes Tsukune-san. Headmaster had a hearing concerning your actions for the school as well as the girls. If you are able to take out the White Tiger of the West, you will be freed from your debts, and will graduate from the Academy. You'll be adults." _

Her words echoed in his memories. He would fight because he would no longer be used. He would _choose_ his own battles from now on, but he could not hate Mikogami for his lurid games. Without them he would have been consumed with hesitation and fear when the time for action and bravery were necessary.

"I will defeat you Bai Hu!" The boy's proclamation forced the raucous roar of laughter to rumble from the kami's throat.

"You are but a boy, and I am a kami!" Bai Hu tightened his metal-coated claws around Tonbogiri. He pushed the spear down, Tsukune's guard breaking. The young man grew wide eyed as liquid metal slowly replaced the fluid hair, solidifying it like ice over a clear lake, in the dead of winter. A bestial snarl ripped from the kami's throat as his head lurched back, small spines forming over his forehead. He slammed his head into Tsukune's skull. The small protrusions bore into Tsukune's flesh as they struck bone.

A sickening crack echoed in the air as Tsukune was thrown back by the ruthless attack. Tonbogiri was launched back as it was released from Tsukune's grip. The boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came crashing to the ground. Ribbons of blood danced through the air as he could only think one thing as Tonbogiri clattered to the ground, reverting to its original form.

_'I failed...'_

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Akuha had not wanted things to come to this, but here she was trading one brutal blow after another against her baby sister. Her beloved Moka was protecting that boy and that man's intentions! She had all the power the youkai world could offer her, yet she squandered it! She kept it bottled up, hidden away from the world.

Even as Moka thrust her monstrous fists into Akuha's blocking palms, she could feel the dull drum of power pulsing beneath her skin. She was so weak, and it was that boy's fault! A devilish glare was shot to the Rosary. It was the tool of her sister's nativity, but also a gift to teach her of the reality of the world.

_**It was not long ago that Akuha, herself, was thrust into such protective company.**_

"_This is Akuha," Their father introduced a young girl, who looked no older than thirteen. "From today on she will be staying with us." The older male ushered the girl toward her new sisters._

_Each girl introduced themselves. They seemed to get along well enough. Soon after, a rather rousing, vampiric roughhousing the girls settled down into more pleasant past times. _

"_Ne, Akuha-nee?" Kahlua called out in her childish tone. "Where did you come from?" Of course the dark-skinned, silver-haired girl did not mean so in the manner of mother, or father, but the more obvious question. None of them were of the same mother, save for Kokoa and Kahlua, of whom were considered blessings in disguise (not one person could stand to be alone with the pair together, or individually for long as they were quite boisterous and were dangerous when it came to roughhousing). _

_At first Akuha was reluctant, but soon she was convinced by the pleading bays of her new sisters to regale them with such foreign tales, it being very obvious to the girls Akuha was not of similar decent. Though they were Japanese born, the girls carried blood from the West; roots that stretched from Western Europe and Arabic nations that were once of the collective Ottoman Empire._

"_I am from China." The girl smiled warmly and bowed her head. The girls only encouraged her to speak as they crawled closer._

_They had been sent to the sitting room and left to their own devices. Kokoa had sprawled herself on the floor with her pet bat, Koumori and busily worked about in her coloring books. Kahlua was seated by the couch, tending to her dolls and dressing them up like princesses, combing their hair. Moka had tried to distract herself from the curiosity that was Akuha, by trying to preoccupy herself with a book she had gotten from her father's study._

"_I lived on a compound with my – clan." The new Shuzen calmly explained. She was soft spoken, but not at all shy. _

"_There are vampire clans in China?" Kokoa peeped out with a bit of surprise. Akuha smiled warmly at Kokoa. Akuha and Kahlua giggled at the young, narrow-minded girl. Moka rolled her eyes, feigning snide interest._

"_It seems that you are to live with us now. I hope that will not stop us from proper sparring." Of course it was the first line of thought initiated by Moka. She was impressed by how Kahlua and Akuha fought. They had such grace and poise, but more so Akuha fought without using her youki. Akuha smiled. The China doll was rather enamored with Moka. She had such beautiful hair and eyes. Neither Moka's mother or father had such combined qualities. Silver hair and ruby eyes were a sign of power and beauty among vampires. Moka was the epitome of power and beauty._

_The girls grew close, but Akuha was not often at the house, sent off for proper work and schooling at early age along with Kahlua. Akuha had grown close to Moka very quickly. The elder daughter worked alongside Akasha, learning the ways of the family business and the dark world they lived in. _

"_Mother Akasha?" Akuha called to the woman as she seemed to be busy at work. _

"_Yes Akuha?" Akasha warmly responded as she looked up from her paperwork, her loose, pink locks being pulled behind an ear. _

"_What makes Moka so powerful?" the question startled the vampire mistress. "W-well you train her, and she is just so graceful and beautiful. I was just wondering if you could teach me..." Her words brought a smile to Akasha's face. _

_Akasha, was currently the head of the Shuzen Household. Though the lord was the clan's face, in the end it was a Matriarchy. The proud father cantered his daughters about like trophies. Akasha had been worried that Akuha had not adjusted. She had come from a troubled past. The Triad had been given a gift and abused it. Akuha had been put through so much through the short few years of her life. By the age of ten she was a criminal mastermind, running jobs for the gang almost daily. _

_Akasha had learned of the abuse of the gift of power. She begged her husband to take his blood from the vile Miu and their plots. Of course Issa bowed to his wife's will and removed Akuha from the hand of the Miu, who had not only abused the power of his blood and mate, but the regalia Akasha had entrusted to them. Both were promptly removed, leaving the shift of power in the favor of the next family, who carried the Dragon Robes: the Huang. _

_It had been several years prior that the Robes vanished from the shift of power among the Triad, which drew their obsession toward the relic the Lady had left with Fuhai Touhou._

_Akuha had been brainwashed, and not in the way of film and television, but she was raised in a world that degraded others on race and species. Akasha did her best to protect Akuha, but soon the China doll would show the natural craving born of a vampire and Miu. So Akasha took it away._

_She sealed Moka and sent her away._

_Akuha did not take this news well. She tried to destroy the Castle and Akasha along with it. The young girl was unsuccessful and fell prostate before the Dark Lord._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The sounds of battle carried through the Temple and penetrated the walls of the sitting room where Qing Long entertained his guests, who were not amused by the turn of events. Kokoa was obviously most disturbed, worried and frightened at the implications.

Kurumu was getting jumpy with Kokoa's pacing. Mizore and Yukari sat calmly, but an obvious air of worry carried over the pair. In the corner Fong and Lei argued in Mandarin as TimTim and Fei-Huang watched in amusement. Qing Long bowed his head apologetically.

"_I cannot beg your pardon any further, twas an act of god it was." _He excused.

"God?" Kokoa roared out as she rushed toward the twitchy dragon god. "Kami has nothing to do with this debacle!" She bore her fangs and hissed. Koumori was curled against the crook of his master's neck, hiding beneath her pigtails. "This is why our family cut ties with the Triad! Time and time again!" The tiny red-head ranted on.

The group watched, Fong and Lei paused their argument, slowly turning their heads to the spark of, previously unknown, news. Qing Long winced and nervously stroked his whiskers.

"_My dear Shuzen, you surely jest? This was but a last resort." _He nervously inched back from the glowering girl. A god he may be called, but a Shuzen's temper was not to be tested, even in one so young. "_If we did not find one to carry the robes, we would have had our backs to the wall. Your father would not help-" _Qing Long tried to explain.

"And why would he?" Kokoa snarled out, barely being pulled back by Mizore and Kurumu who had to rush forward and keep the younger demon from enacting what her fangs bade her so. "You betrayed us! You took my sisters away and tore apart my family!" Tears erupted from the vampire's eyes as she broke down sobbing.

Qing Long pulled his hands to his chest, looking as if he was slapped in the face. It was true. The Miu continued to feed Akuha lies, though she was under the guardianship of the Shuzen clan. They insisted she was older, thus had the right to the claim as head of the Shuzen clan at the coming of her adulthood. She had a right to their power, their regalia.

The lies continued until Moka had to be sent away, because Akuha's lust for power knew no bounds. The China doll loved her sisters, dearly, but her lust for power combined into a dangerous mixture of instability and hunger. Kokoa would only learn later that Mother Akasha had sent Moka away because she was worried for her safety. The pink-haired mistress had insisted the other girls be parted as well, but Kahlua and Kokoa's mother refused, for a time. In time, even as proud as the pair's mother was: Kokoa and Kahlua were eventually sent off. Kahlua was sent to the family business while Kokoa was allowed to be with her favorite sister.

It was not hard for Kokoa to piece things together. She was raised in that darkness. She was raised in a house full of lies and treachery.

"_But-"_ Qing Long cleared his throat and looked to the vampire as he offered the best of gentle gazes as the hardened dragon god could. "_If we did nothing, we would crumble under the Crusader's might."_ At Qing Long's words, Kokoa's blood grew cold.

A heavy bang was heard beat against the large bronze doors as they were pulled open by a smiling Huang Long. The tall brute bowed his head, a gentle smile on its face, but that was no kind smile. It was one of a knowing, clever dictator. "_**It has been decided."**_

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"_Too bad boy, it seems you were not able to properly wield your regalia, or power." _Bai Hu flexed his metal claws, raking the swiping metal across each other. The slick of the cold, metal digits. "_Die Aono!"_

_**Fight!**_

Bai Hu thrust his coated claws toward the collapsed boy.

_CLANK!_

The metal claws were halted by the metal brace of his black feathers.

"_**What?**_" The tiger roared as he looked down. Fiery eyes turned toward where the naginata lay, but it was gone. Bastard! He absorbed it into his body! The tiger yowled when the bladed wings ripped across his chest, forcing the beast the jump back.

Tsukune pushed to his feet and allowed his wings to raise above his head. The feathers were black as they were before, but seemed to hold a glistening sparkle as they shifted and reflected the remaining light as the afternoon quickly drew into the evening.

Bai Hu held the bleeding wound over his chest and snarled. He mentally cursed the boy's tenacity. To think he would learn the secret of the regalia so quickly. Regalia are typically found when a taiyoukai is slain. The weapon is born from their blood and bones, but in truth a regalia is merely found within his master. When a youkai, or human, took a powerful weapon unto themselves, they became a new creature. Sometimes that entity becomes a weapon of good, but a majority of the time they turn to evil and with that evil they feed the weapon a dark energy that grows, eventually turning that individual into either a taiyoukai or a bakemono.

Tsukune charged Bai Hu. The tiger had little time to react, but managed to pull up his defenses at the last moment. The god of metal shield his body with his element and defended against the frightful blows wrought by the wings. Tsukune slid back and lowered his fighting stance into a ready. He held his hands to his sides, as if preparing to draw his blade.

Kami and Alastor stood, standing off. Bai Hu crossed his coated forearms and watched the boy. Several seconds would pass before the pair charged at their top speed. With a clash of blades the two fiends met. The cross-slash echoed into the night sky, filling their hearts with tension and anticipation.

Bai Hu fell to his knees when blood erupted from the wounds, and from between the twisted gnarls of his metal cocoon. Tsukune stood proud and turned his sights on the Temple, the inky trails of his tattoos, snaking along his strong features.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The group followed Huang Long down the hall to the main room where Moka and Akuha had fought. They were clearly uneasy with the silence and even more so with Qing Long making well and sure he was several steps behind Haung Long.

Kurumu discreetly turned her gaze toward the red-head. "What are the Crusaders?" The night demon questioned in a hushed tone. Fong shuffled close, as did Lei, so they may hear of these – Crusaders. Kokoa shook her head.

"I'm not really sure." She whispered back. "They are some elite group of Peace Corps that deal with both human and youkai." Kokoa tried her best to recall, but details were shady, at best. "I do know they are dangerous and are on par with the Dark Lords, acting like secret police for them. They are the best of the best."

Mizore slid up and peered her head between Kokoa and Kurumu, nearly gracing the pair with heart attacks. The yuki onna rolled her lollipop into her cheek, indicating she was about to speak. Aurora eyes would, ironically, burn a hole in the back of Huang Long's head with the chilling gaze of an irritated and unsettled ice woman following along.

"_The Crusaders," _Mizore whispered. "_Are the ones who scattered the former yuki onna empire into ruin."_ They had once been a great people of great power, having before been merely shards and remnants of nobles from the great Island of Japan. Yukari nodded.

"That's right desu!" The tiny witch concurred at her realization, though kept the tone the others carried. "The yuki onna once had a massive standing when they controlled the Ottoman Empire with a few priestesses, but the one in your village was the only full blood priestess that remains, right Mizore-san?" Mizore nodded to Yukari's questions.

"So-?" Kurumu seemed confused. Yukari opened her mouth the make a smartass response, but Huang Long chuckled as he grabbed the bronze doors pull them open.

"_**Children..**_" His voice deep, commanding. "_**The Crusaders march as we speak: through the Mainland to the home of the enemy of peace." **_The dragon god laughed and pushed open the doors.

When the group stepped into the room they come to find the sight of Long Mu smirking as the winner stood wearing the Dragon's Robe. There was no sight of the loser as the victor slowly turned. Her eyes were turned to the ground as she mourned over such an empty victory. The girls were shocked as they pulled their hearts from the pits of their belly. Lei and Fong were shocked by the sight as well, not expecting such a victory from the woman.

"She ran away..." Moka was crestfallen. Why did her sister toss aside her pride for such painful memories of their separation? After everything, did her sister still love her so? She looked between the others, the remorse of a stale win being overcome by the worry for her mate. "Where is Tsukune?" To the question everyone looked around, confused. Where was he?

**End Arc 8**

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N:Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	109. Omake 35

**Omake 35**

**The King of Fools**

"_I have brought you my report master." I would speak as I blushed deeply, wondering what Tsukune-san would say to my new outfit! I sewed it myself and I can honestly say it fits me perfectly! It suits the holiday! It had taken the better half of the day but I was able to make it back to Japan through the dimensional gates in the Wong territory! I was glad I was able to make it, because the information I was able to gather, and the new data brought to me from Kuzu-kun will surely bring us the advantage!_

_Black, hugging tights and a dual tone leotard: red and blue with a black club and spade on my hips. Over my breasts crossed the punishing whip and club of the King and Queen. The fabric over my stomach was see through, as were the fishnet stockings I wore. Along my thighs sat in marching order were Hearts, which matched the open back of the leotard. Drifting from my fantasies, I returned to my report to Miko gami, who had recently returned from a most troubling Parent-Teacher conference. There the proud parents were given progress reports on their children, poor Kasumi okaa-sama fainted at the very mention of some of the dangerous extracurricular activities Tsukune-san was involved in! _

"_Ah! Gomen master! Well let me see." I made sure to act quickly and pull the papers from my folder as soon as I could. I cleared my throat, taking care not to let the bells on my hat ring too loudly and obnoxiously so that master would not grow annoyed. "Well as I see everything we have been able to gather two Regalia thus far, and three if Moka is able to pass her graduating test."_

_I hope that did not sound too pretentious, but I have faith that Moka-san can pass the expectations of Lady Long Mu and get the Dragon Robe for us._

"_As it appears to be, Tsukune was able to wholly defeat the clone, but the remnants that had been left behind on the battlefield, and were collected by your men, were finally examined and found to contain trace amounts of Orchi's youki inside the sample." It was strange, I have to admit. To think they were able to combine two different youki, for as long as they did. _

_Youki is naturally unstable, but when it meets youki of its polar opposite, it can meet with equally disastrous results. I had a look, myself, at the results and found it intriguing. They had introduced some of my youki as well. It was possible that the pharmaceutical company had my youki while I had been captured. _

_On the other hand I wouldn't mind the thought of being one with Tsukune. I flinched, causing my bells to jingle a bit. Master scolded me for my wandering, and overly perverse thoughts. _

"_Ah yes, continuing it also appears that we have tracked Boian to Bucharest, under the Helsing name."_

"_**Helsing, that is a name I have not heard in a while."**_

_Master's voice always made me shiver. The untold power under those robes was intoxicating. He pressed my legs together and sighed. If only Tsukune could realize the power he holds when he speaks like that! I could almost mistake them for the same man at times! Ah~!_

"_Ah~! Master, yes!" that eraser hurt, in the best sort of way. Pushing my cap back in place I continued. "The girls have trained hard and have shown their skills in exemplary fashion. Yukari has mastered her levitation and her summoning techniques have boosted." I was glad she could summon more than just household items. _

"_Kurumu-chan can now use middle class witchcraft and is beginning to delve into mind-affecting techniques." It is a bit cute how she's tried to use these to her advantage, but Tsukune-san has become much stronger as well!_

"_Ah, Mizore-chan has become quite capable at controlling multiple ice puppets and close quarters combat." She was always such a shy girl, those clones really separate her from her enemy. With the abilities she has it was no surprise that the yuki onna were once the most feared group in the ancient world. _

"_**And what about yourself? Have you improved any, Toujyou-san?"**_

_Master's question sent chills down my spine! I hugged my folder to my chest, squirming about._

"_W-well master I have learned a new technique myself. Involving a whip and a heavy tome..." Oh the feeling all over my body~! I know it seemed doubtful but these were advances as I seemed so well advanced with a whip as it were, but I just recently received a new tome. "Oh, that is right, the tome was a gift from the Scandinavian youkai clans. So that makes four regalia master." I was so lucky to have been given a chance to go to China and meet such powerful individuals such as Fuhai-sama._

"_**And what of Fuhai's agreement."**_

_That was right... "I have confidence that Tsukune can defeat the gods and meet Fuhai-sama's expectations, but what concerns me is that Tsukune-san lacks the aptitude for black magic and -"_

"_**And that's why we have you in charge of this Toujyou-san."**_

_Those words instilled confidence in me. "Yes sir! I will be sure to teach Tsukune the way of the black arts~"_

"_**Toujyou-san, before you go – remove that outfit."**_

_AH! I almost made it out the door. "I was thinking of meeting them in the outfit to celebrate the holiday..ahaha-" Right, master did not find my harlequin outfit as amusing as I did._

_But as I returned to my room and undressed from my little gag... I began to think about it. We had gone through so much in the past few months. Tsukune has finally come in touch with his inner youkai. He gained the ability to channel his youki into a weapon, and managed to topple the Main Japanese Headquarters of Fairy Tale, but it would not be enough._

_With Frankenstein Boian roaming the European countryside with his experiments. We learned that Boian was after the Regalia to supplement a secret project and we were forced to gather what Regalia we could to stunt his progress, but after finding out he had the young Ose in his possession we had to force our hand and change tactics. This displeased those of the Han Clan and sent the Miu into a rage when they learned that Mikogami-sama wished for the Dragon Robes. The head of the Miu clan accepted his challenge and sent that raucous group after Tsukune-san and the others. _

_Try as I might I suppose working behind the curtains and personally delivering the kusanagi, well Tonbogiri, from Genshirin-sama to Tsukune-san allowed me to grow a little closer to Tsukune-san and the others. As of late I had been feeling distant because I spent a greater deal of my time with Kuzu-san and Kahlua-san trying to quell the troublesome situation growing within the Shuzen household._

_Normally the vampire politics would not concern the Academy, but when the father of the girl under your care finds that his precious daughters are under the watchful eye of a previously impaired Ghoul-hybrid, than things could become a bit tense. What makes me worry though, is Moka's new Rosary. It is much weaker and not doing a fantastic job at keeping her youki at bay, but the master had given her that Rosary, so there had to be a reason. She had gone berserk that one day, and changed. Transformed! It was quite a tale. I was not there to witness it, but Tsukune sounded so manly..._

_It's too bad though that I couldn't be with Tsukune today._

_I could have wished him a Happy Festival of Fools! Well I'll wish you one instead!_

"_**Heh heh heh... I didn't think you would remember my birthday."** _

"_Oh Bus Driver-san, we appreciate everything you do for us!"_

"_**Good to hear. Now get aboard. It's gunna be a long trip to Bucharest. A long and fun trip. See you all next update... heh heh heh. The Next Arc is going to be a blast. To infinity, and beyond."**_


	110. Journey Across Europe Part I

**Chapter CV: Journey Across Europe (Part I)**

Moka had been bothered long since after the fight. She stood by Tsukune as Long Mu spoke to him, greatly admiring Moka's pride and power and hoped she would take care of the Regalia where the Huang had, supposedly failed. Moka was unpleasant the whole ride back, her old scary self looked to have returned. On the helicopter ride back, Fuhai explained the situation, which Long Mu had blamed them for. Moka refused the item and gave it to Fong-kun, right in front of Long mu. The vampire said, although it belongs to her, by the way of the fight, she has no Chinese ancestry so cannot rightly, nor correctly use it. She would entrust it to Fong-kun, after all she had owed him for keeping to his word and bringing them to this place and keeping them in his care while in China.

FongFong was touched by Moka's kindness. His senpai were kind people and it made the kouhai cry tears of joy. Long Mu was a bit offended by the vampire's choice, but she would not push the issue. She could see potential in Fong, but he needed more time to grow before he became an asset to the Han Dynasty and raised their power from the ashes of these political puppets that call themselves a government.

"_It had been our duty to guard the Regalia. You see each Dark Lord was put in charge of three particular sets of Regalia that amplified our power, but after the Great War we had split the items among our kin, down the line." _Fuhai looked to Moka who was staring off, in a rather longing regret, but it was not Fuhai's current concern, the children needed to understand the situation so they may better equip themselves. They had only been lucky that Akuha had fled from the scene. _She_ is probably keeping Akuha under control for now.

Fuhai would continue his explanation. "_The Huang Family was entrusted with the Dragon Robes which Fong happily holds. The Throne which Long Mu's family controls vehemently, and finally the Nine Bestowments seperated between the branches of the Celestial Kami, down to the Dragon Heads of the Triad._" He sighed and looked to his memories. Granted the Bestowments were separated, they still held great power individually which he feared were being misused, outside of Baihu. "_The Shuzen House was given the infamous Regalia of Japan in which they gave pieces of it to their most loyal servants: the Tokushima Tanuki Clan who remained from earlier families of warring packs. The Minamoto Clan were given the sacred blade, but presumably abandoned this as it had become too dangerous for their family, and lastly the miko descended from roots of the Taira Clan and foreigners protect the last." _Fuhai looked to Tsukune who pointed to himself. "_Yes, your family, though it appears while we were about one of the mirrors were stolen."_ Kurumu looked up from Moka's side, the succubus trying hard to comfort her annoyed friend, though would eventually be scared off by her offending youki.

"One? I thought there were only three Regalia." Kurumu noted. Being a Japanese born youkai this is what she learned. "The Yata no Kagami, Yasakani no Magatama and the Kusanagi, which we kidna hoped Tsukune had found in the auction." No one had ever really _seen_ the regalia save for interpretations from people's imaginations. The only granted sight to the regalia, the _Naidaijin,_ had long since died as well as the last Emperor to see them. No one had a clue, only heavy rumors crossing the island of possession from temple.

LingLing stepped up from her place at the co-pilot's seat. She assisted her mother, where her brother, cousin, father, Mizore and Yukari rode the other chopper back to their headquarters, which had finally been cleared of Miu scum, by LingLing's _gentle_ recollection. "Understand," the Jiang shi chuckled darkly. "Humans also have dark secrets with the Underworld, Akashiya-san knows _all_ about this, no? Shuzen-san as well." The zombie would pull her sleeve over her mouth to hide her amusement. "Though such matters do not concern me, for I am dead, I am still a child of the Underworld."

Tsukune seemed, well firstly put of by yet another painful dead joke perpetuated by LingLing, but confused. He has heard that term occasionally used by the Haung and, on occasion, Kokoa. _Heishehui_ was how it was spoken in Chinese, and _Gokudou_ in the Japanese tongue, but it meant the same thing: Criminal organization, but Tsukune had started to grow on the suspicion it was not the same one he knew of. The young boy, of former human blood, looked up to the others in question.

"I have not asked, and perhaps it was due to my own ignorance with current situations, but what do you mean, Underworld?" His question was clear, but it was also quite obvious those within his company that knew, were nervous. Kurumu rubbed at her arm nervously, almost worried.

The succubus clearly did not want to tell Tsukune something so dangerous and questionable! It was bad enough they were in China making problems for the Triad with his manly actions. Though thinking back on them made the blue-haired temptress blush. He was so full of pride and bursting with the air of a matured adult. Moka openly turned her back to Tsukune. He knew that response well. It was when Moka did not want to talk about something, but knew. Tsukune sighed and looked over to Kokoa hopefully, though that hope felt rather empty.

Kokoa felt his gaze when no others would answer him. Now the red-head was assured LingLing would _enlighten_ him, but she would be damned if she let that hopping death bag tell Tsukune something like that. To Kokoa it was something private, a family issue. Seeing as Tsukune was mates with his sister now, a boyfriend of sorts, it was only fair family told him. She had, long ago, wished her sister to return to her to such a place because she had honestly believed they did not belong with those that advocated peace and graceful living among those of other caste. She had been wrong and come to enjoy being with everyone, even if it was slowly. She was not experienced with something like this, but she felt she had owed it to Tsukune. She had yet to inform him of Kappa, and she had assured herself he would be unable to continue were he to find out.

Any normal person mourned their friend's death, but she had come to know Tsukune over this short year. He was a delicate heart that felt his friend's pains fully and felt it his fault for being a _weak human,_ but in all truth he was stronger than any of them. Tsukune had been thrust into a hostile world and beaten to death, she was told, many times. He not only mentally suffered this shock of learning of youkai, but the physical abuse that came to living in their world. Was that not enough? Now he was being forced into the underworld. If she told him anything unnecessary, he might break.

Kokoa worried her hands, grinding them together nervously. She sat down beside Tsukune and stared to the ground, unable to face him. She worried he would read her emotions. He was frighteningly good at reading other people and their feelings, which they did not hold on their sleeve. He could perceive her onee-sama's moods and understand her heartfelt needs and she was a stoic individual.

"The Underworld," Kokoa began. "Is what we call the organization of the ayashi individuals, human or youkai, that specialize in self-serving dubious acts. Much like what you see on the surface with humans in the Triad or Yakuza, they are just parts of the Underworld as a whole." Kokoa had once been proud of her place, being born among those in the Underworld, but speaking openly about it to Tsukune made her, amazingly, uncomfortable. "Controlling the media so word of our existence is always...just enough, or controlling the trade of substances made illegal to both worlds, as well as nefarious works in trade..." Be it of objects or life. It made her ill. She had not realized in comparison to her onee-sama, it was horrible. It was perhaps why great grandfather no longer associated himself with such things?

Tsukune patiently listened to Kokoa. It was the first time she had clearly spoken to him without calling him a _baka_ or _useless. _It made him happy, but also a little sad. Moka and Kokoa had been against such things all their lives? Did that mean Kahlua worked with this? Fairy Tale were they?

"_Fairy Tale..."_ Fuhai called to the thoughts playing openly on Tsukune's features. "_They are part of what has been growing for hundreds of years since after the Great War."_ The old 2-D otaku settled himself down and held his pipe at his lips. "_They did not want the peace we had fought for, if that meant hiding. They were proud children, remnants of proud nations now scattered to the winds and separated under the Three Dark Lords."_ He explained. "_It was a price from the past you of the future now pay."_

A heavy silence carried over the group. In the other helicopter they listened over the radio. TimTim would look back to the children and smirk. "Perhaps you would care to listen." The mafia princess pressed the radio as it seemed to jump with static. When she pressed he button the voice on the other end became clear, no longer filtered through the headset.

"_Tsukune? Tsukune can you hear us?" _Mizore's voice softly snaked between the arcs of sound waves that jumbled and collided, creating static. Tsukune immediately looked to the device as the familiar voice filtered through. "_Tsukune I know it is a difficult thing."_

"_Let me talk to Tsukune-san desu!"_

Yukari could be heard over Mizore, in the other chopper. A soft _ufph_ was heard when Yukari was pushed down by the ice woman. "_Tsukune, we believe in you. We always have."_ The yuki onna meant it. They always had confidence in his decisions and entrusted him to do what was right, no matter what it was.

Tsukune nodded and looked to the others. "It doesn't matter who we go against. This cannot continue. These – things of power, the Regalia Fuhai-san, all we have to do is gather them and keep them from the enemy, correct?"

The old otaku chuckled into his sleeve as he released a plume of smoke with his motions. "_This is correct Aono, but it will not be as easily done, as said."_ Tsukune nodded with understanding.

The group arrived at the HQ and made their way to the basement garage where vans waited for them. They were told they had to go to find the next available Regalia. In London, United Kingdom, they would find the first Regalia: the Koh-i-Noor, a gem that was a gift to the British Royal Family, stolen from the fallen Ottoman Empire, taken by the Third Dark Lord and put into the possession of the Western Artifacts.

Mizore listened as old Fuhai explained about their first goal. She seemed uneasy and backed up to stand next to Tsukune. They had changed and were wearing more casual clothing and given extra luggage with what they would need for their trip. Mizore wore her usual hood, but it was a light blue with white patterns on the sleeves which made it look like falling snow. Her striped, thigh high socks were blue and white, a perfect match to her aurora eyes. Tsukune wore a pair of loose, cargo jeans and a collared, white shirt. It was simple, but kept him comfortable.

The last two objects would be the Sword of Mercy, said to be unable to cut the innocent, and finally the Ampulla and Silver Spoon of the Archbishop. These were powerful artifacts, the Regalia of the Third Dark Lord. Fuhai waddled up to Tsukune as he reached into his sleeve to pull out tickets. This caused the greatest distress in the group.

Fluttering in Fuhai's wrinkled grip were plane tickets to London, United Kingdom. Moka's ruby eyes instantly narrowed as she leaned closer to Tsukune. Moka wore a simple babydoll dress, which was nearly completely see through if not for the fact that it was black and she wore a white tank top beneath it. She reached out her arms, which were covered by the wool sweater that only covered her arms and a bit of her torso. The sleeves reached passed her fingers which were currently linked together, trapping Tsukune's arm against her body.

"We are not riding a plane." Moka asserted. Fuhai looked at them incredulously. Even Kurumu and Mizore were reluctant. Yukari and FongFong did not seem all that bothered, but their experience was not as harrowing, why even LingLing stewed at the idea of being lost somewhere with the yuki onna for barely a day! She would much rather that not occur again, as the Jiang shi was put in charge of accompanying them by her grandfather since Ruby, the eldest of the group, had to return to Japan on urgent business.

Fuhai looked to the others in question. Certainly this was not a unanimous choice. "_Come now, you have been riding helicopters all this time, a pla-"_ He tried to finish, only to raise a brow at Moka's glaring face. Kokoa stepped up, frazzled by the very thought!

"No way!" The red head nearly shouted as she gripped Koumori in her hands, a near crushing grip on the poor bat. "I nearly drowned!" For a vampire that as a serious accusation. The vampire crossed her arms over her chest, her shirt that replicated the style of a corset without the tight, bounding strings and organ crushing form. It was white, the hem of the shirt slightly frilled. Her red skirt was feminine, but the black tights she wore beneath would still grant her the movement to fight while keeping herself decent.

Kurumu nodded and stepped forward. Her hands would brush down her skirt nervously, the beige fabric twisting as the folds of the pleats had gotten unsettled in her fidgeting. Just the memory of that scary time. Moka and Kokoa could have died, but most of all she was scared. She was a flyer and did not feel safe in a giant metal bird thousands of feet in the air. At that height, even someone that could fly, who was not used to the pressure of the high sky would become unsteady. She felt as if her blue blouse was choking her chest. "We can't do something so reckless and dangerous! If the enemy attacks again we are at a troublesome position as only three of us can fly, and Fong can barely summon anything out of Xiong Mao!" The succubus accused as she pointed to the young summoner.

"Aiya!" FongFong threw his arms up, his red Zhidou fluttering. The full robe was crossed over his chest and balanced the length of the cloak of the Dragon that swayed behind him. Though FongFong looked more mature he was still rather easily flustered at any bullying directed toward his lack in summoning skill. "I am quite skilled, but I can honestly say that in such a despairing situation where we are in danger I fear my concentration for summoning such specific creatures would be stunted!" That was just another way of claiming his uselessness in such a dangerous situation.

Yukari, wearing her usual witch's cape and cloak, took a step forward with assurance. Her black stockings were pulled up by her sock garters, which were hidden beneath the deep purple skirt. Her white shirt was neatly done up, a yellow bow around the collar keeping everything neat and tidy. "It is troublesome, but there has to be another way desu ka?" The witch worried.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head. "I was troubled by that octopus, I thought I was going to die." His response caused the present individuals to look up and stare at him. He especially felt the heat of Moka's stare, as her face was right by his. He swallowed nervously and looked to his mate.

"You face a yoko, constant death," Moka pointed out.

"Monstrous Nue!" Kurumu added.

"Ghoulification!" Kokoa and Yukari butt in.

Mizore raised a hand. "And a kami." The snow fae flatly noted.

Moka sighed and continued her thought. "Yet at the face of an octopus, you fall to you knees at the sight of tentacles?" She huffed. Tsukune frowned and rubbed his cheek with his free hand at the memory.

"That beak hurt, I thought I was going to bleed to death." His response only caused the entire room to sigh in exasperation.

Lei ran his hand across his beanie, removing it for a moment so he could settle his hair a bit. After a moment the Lightning User smirked and snapped his finger, summon a small arc of lighting to jump across his fingertips as the thought crossed his mind.

"Yanno, why not go by train?" Lei suggested. The others looked up to the Triad heir curiously. "Well, Fuhai-sama? I think it's a good idea. The train in Beijing, it goes all the way to London." He explained. Fuhai sighed and settled his arms back into his sleeves. The old man seemed to have no choice.

They did have a point as the majority of the group could not fly, and they knew not what had become of Bai Hu and the Rui couple. For all they knew the couple were still out to get Tsukune and Bai Hu was still alive. It was beyond the Dark Lord why Tsukune had shown him mercy. The boy only smiled when he had asked and replied with something unexpectedly:

_He learned his lesson and I think he will be troubled for a time by this. If we meet again, it will be to my advantage. _

What did the boy know that would give him an advantage over one called kami? Regardless, if it would settle their worries. "_Very well," _The old man reluctantly bowed his choice. "_The Trans-Mongolian rail will take them six days to arrive at the first stop, and they will be forced to transfer at their arrival at the Moscow station, compared to a day on a plane..."_ He sighed and shook his head as he shuffled off. Children these days were so difficult.

The vans carried the group to Beijing, to the train station. They were bid luck by old Fuhai, Lei, TimTim and Fei-Haung. They would stay behind and keep the remaining Miu at bay, for word had carried through the Triad that Akuha had been seen leaving with her female cohort and a small number of dangerous Miu members. They were still in danger for she could be after them, but for now they could relax themselves and do what they could to rest for the next trial.

"_By the way Aono_," Fuhai had noticed something strange. "_Where is the naginata?"_ Now he had seen the boy arrive with nothing. Had the regalia been destroyed? Though it was a lesser Regalia with limited power, it was still a useful artifact.

Tsukune laughed nervously at the memory. He held out his arm, flexing it slightly. "I'm not sure how it happened," He wondered if it would even make sense were he to explain it. "But it seems I absorbed Tonbogiri into my body." Fuhai looked to him with a shocked expression.

Now such an act was not unheard of, but this boy would continuously surprise him in unexpected ways. Fuhai chuckled, the girls already boarding the train in excitement. They had never experienced such a luxurious trip that promised not to be fraught with the danger of falling 33,000 feet from the sky. Fuhai looked to Tsukune with a devious smirk.

"_I suppose it is necessary you grow stronger, as quickly as possible."_ the old 2-D otaku would urge. "_The enemies grow stronger each hour, and you have not even reached the final flag of your time with Akashiya-san!"_ He chuckled into his sleeve.

Tsukune was confused. He did not get, nor understand, Fuhai's lingo, but he would eventually figure it out, hopefully. Tsukune smiled warmly and bowed his head to the Huang family.

"Thank you for taking me in, though I am inexperienced." He raised his head, his gentle smile flattening some. "I do not accept your way of life, but I understand it a little more." He spoke his honest feelings, which made TimTim blush.

"The boy is quite romantic, dear?" The deadly Triad princes looked to the scarred visage of her lover. Fei-Huang laughed and pulled TimTim close to his body.

"Damn straight, lil shit's goin' somewhere!" Fei-Huang gave a hearty laugh through his vulgar, straight shooting manner of speech.

FongFong patted Tsukune's back. The young man looked to his kouhai, who seemed happy and ready to go with his friends onto a new adventure. "Shall we be off Tsukune-san!" Tsukune smiled at FongFong. Energetic as always.

"Yeah FongFong-kun." He patted Fong's shoulder. The boy seemed to beam with joy at being touched in such a manner and being called by his first name! The two boys boarded the train last. The doors would slide shut behind them, and the train would depart from the station in due time, sparks raking across the overhead wires that fed the system the electricity it needed to go.

Lei smirked at the sight and earnestly wished his cousin luck. He knew FongFong would grow to be a strong man under guidance and would change the family for the better, returning pride to the Han.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	111. Journey Across Europe Part II

**Chapter CVI: Journey Across Europe (Part II)**

The train's cabins were quite luxurious. Each one was individually decorated in first class with lavish curtains and drapes, and though the cabins were rather tight fitting, they were beautiful. They were as big as their dorm apartments, without the kitchen! For one of Japanese custom such a room was acceptable and well economized when facing the limitation of space on a train. They had gotten a chance to settle their luggage and pick rooms.

There was no contest that Moka got to room with Tsukune. The silver-haired vampire tried not to be insensitive to her friend's hearts when she showed them their place, but that did not mean they were completely accepting of it. Yukari and Kokoa shared a cabin, the pair refusing to share the room with their "enemies", small-chested sisters had to stick together after all, and Kokoa wanted nothing to do with Tsukune, who was a _beast_, she claimed, when it came to her onee-sama. Mizore and Kurumu decided not to part the duet. Seeing as Kurumu gets so hot in her sleep and Mizore cool, it would keep both satisfied through the nights they would have to spend on the train.

Poor Fong was left to room with LingLing. Not that he disliked his sister's company, but something about losing a chance to accompany Yukari flustered him. The pair had formed a strange camaraderie the others could not fathom. It came from both their families being classes of magic users. With someone like Touhou Fuhai as his grandfather, who was an infamous Youjutsu user that rivaled many of the witch-class Black Arts, which had more Eastern roots when compared to their Western Magic.

Western Magic developed in the same manner Eastern Magic had, but the only difference was within a certain century, considered one of the crisis that excelled hatred between human and youkai, Witches and other Magic Art Users were persecuted and considered avatars of evil. Many blame witches for their troubles, a scapegoat due to the way Western humans heavily regarded them with superstition. Witches, being a natural birth of existence, no known roots between youkai or human, they became an outcast race. Thanks to Mikogami's efforts they were slowly raising out from persecution in both worlds, thanks to the presence of White Magic, but they are still heavily hated and feared due to ancient traditions. Eastern Magic was, and in many places, is still heavily regarded and prized, especially among groups of indigenous peoples along island chains.

Tsukune popped his head from his cabin, having settled his luggage. Moka did not stand from the bed. It was a cabin made for couples, meaning there was one, twin-sized bed in the cabin. He was troubled by this. He certainly did not mind sleeping beside Moka, but this will be a long trip and he highly doubts, given a moment of relaxation, he would be able to control his hormones around her. She always had this way about her. It was, as if, whenever she was around him all of her guard went down. That left a healthy male like Tsukune, with now minor experience, in a dangerous situation. Tsukune chuckled, feeling Moka's glare at the back of his head, as Kurumu and Yukari dashed down the red-rugged halls of the moving train, slowly followed behind by Mizore. They were having a fun time.

"W-wait!" FongFong panted as he chased after them. The girls called back that he was slow and needed to hurry, they wanted to go to the front of the train! Tsukune was glad to see everyone getting along. For a while they had been suspicious of FongFong, but they have grown to trust him.

FongFong ended up bumping into a man on the train. He was a curious looking man, but many on the train were foreigners, few, almost no, native Chinese for that matter! So many odd manners of dress and cultures. One had to be very careful not to accidentally offend. Fong quickly turned around and bowed his head deeply. "So sorry! Pardon me!" FongFong was very apologetic about the accident and chased after the girls.

Tsukune was more inclined to trust the young man after he spent a few days with him, without the girls' influence, on the Tengu's mountain. His kouhai was ernest and an honest boy who had a fondness for his family, that a family should have. Tsukune looked over to Fong's cabin, which was open. LingLing was lying down in an awkward position: her arms crossed over her chest, the zombie staring at the ceiling. She was totally doing it on purpose.

"LingLing-san..." Tsukune reached out and pulled the door closed, the Jiang shi chuckling the entire time. Tsukune sighed and stepped back. Kokoa was sitting out in the main dining car, watching the world go by. He would forget it was new for her as well. She was their kouhai, by all accounts, and did not have as many trips to the human world as they have at this point. The young vampire was enjoying her time out of the Youkai world, he was glad.

Kokoa gently cradled a basket which Koumori was settled in. The bat had his head squeezed out a bit. He had to stay out of sight on the train. The bat was kept in a little pet basket, provided by the Huang's, sufficed as his hiding place. The bat enjoyed his master's company and her pleasant mood. It made the aches in his tummy go away. The little bat had felt odd ever since the Kappa gave him that treat. Kokoa seemed more lively and was reading her Boy's Love stories again with less agitation, which made him glad.

As of late the bake-bake bat felt more energetic, but he was sure that it was because his mistress was much better now, her heart lighter. Had the bat known she was so fond of the kappa he would have done something, though there was nothing he _could_ do. As a Familiar her state of being and mind directly reflected through him.

Tsukune was a bit shocked when he felt a finger hook into the belt loop of his pants. He was pulled back into the room, forced to close the door behind him. It locked with a click. He found himself pulled back into the seat that was settled by the tiny dining table. The young hybrid shifted in the seat and pulled his pants back up to an appropriate level. He looked up to Moka, who had leaned forward so she hovered over his form. Her hand settled on the arm of the chair to support her and her silver hair rained down over Tsukune. He felt overwhelmed when her scent suddenly invaded his senses. He swallowed hard as he stared up at those ruby eyes. Moka smirked. She reached up to pull a bit of her hair behind her ear and held it there.

"Tsukune looks so scared." She cooed and leaned forward so her lips met his gently. He was not scared, but Alastor could not help but hesitate. He would finally lean into the kiss, but she pulled away.

He could not help but stare at her face. She was so beautiful, even when she teased him in such a manner. She stood straight and stretched out her body. Tsukune could not help but feel it was an antagonizing action because her dress would pull up and reveal her toned legs to the young man. Of course he would feel as if it was a trap! He was still at his prime as young man. Not to think such things was impossible!

He watched as Moka walked to the end of the cabin where the bed lay. She flopped down on her back. A very cute behavior that he rarely saw in her, though she seemed to show him more and more of her true self as she let down all her defenses around him, at least he saw it as such. She sighed out, leaning her head slightly so she could look to Tsukune. Tsukune had leaned his elbow on the chair's arm and settled his cheek in the cup of his hand. He just admired her. Was this love? If so he could come to be used to thinking ecchi things regularly. But he would be steadfast in his polite mannerisms.

Moka pouted. Tsukune seemed to be in a world of his own. He was staring at her and she felt naked... She idly wondered if he could see up her dress? She hoped. She always craved Tsukune's attention. As of late she seemed to hunger more for it. Perhaps it was her experience in the hospital that caused this? Had she not recklessly charged ahead perhaps she would not suffer the frightening bouts in her sleep. She felt helpless. She had never felt that way before in her life. It had been the first time she called Tsukune for help. She had honestly expected to die alone at that madman's hands. She was so removed from her vampiric nature that she cried. It was an overwhelming feeling of fear, and not the kind of fear when she had faced Tsukune's Ghoulification.

She did not mind though. Tsukune had not mocked her weakness, instead he gave her strength where she could not carry her own pride. As she stared at him, she could not help but find the faces he made as he forced himself not to peek up the hem of her skirt accidentally, were cute.

He did not mind her like this. He did not see her strange behavior as a weakness, instead she seems to have gotten stronger when it comes to expressing the things she felt. The cute faces she made when being thoughtful made him nervous, forcing him to look away occasionally, she was so cute.

A lazy whine escaped Moka's throat. Tsukune looked up, his brow raising in a slight arch at the noise. That was a curious sound. It caused him to blush a little. He found that a bit cuter than expected. He rubbed the side of his head nervously. Before he was aware of his own actions he stood and walked over toward the bed, wondering what Moka needed.

As for the others they found enjoyment roving up and down the train cars. Mizore and Kurumu took enjoyment in the main dining car for First-Class. The duet sat down to a sundae prepared by the chef on duty. He was a good looking young man with blonde hair. He had a Greek accent and was a very relaxed individual.

"My ladies, is this perhaps your first ride?" He was openly friendly, marveling at their childish enjoyment. Mizore enjoyed her ice cream as Kurumu looked up to respond, the silver spoon in mouth being licked clean of the rich crème. The temptress practically purred at the sweet and savory ice cream. She glanced over to the fellow with her mauve eyes and smiled.

"It is, we... are on a school trip." She stated, thinking better of it to suddenly tell a stranger it was their first time out of the country. No telling if he was a troublemaker or not, but she was curious. "Do you... ride this train a lot?"

The man laughed and leaned forward as he removed his chef's cap. He leaned his arm onto the counter. "My dears I ride this romantic train all the chances I get, you see I am the permanent chef aboard this fine, luxurious ship. My home is in the Paradise known as Greece, Morendo at your service." He winked his nearly crystalline, sapphire eyes. Kurumu seemed unimpressed, at least it was not the response he was hoping for. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu." She looked to Mizore, who barely peered up from her ice cream.

"Shiryauki." Clearly she did not feel the man deserved her first name and returned to her snack.

Morendo chuckled nervously at the cold response. "Well met miss Kurono, you are part Asian, yes?" He questioned. She had a clear accent, but she did not look Japanese.

Kurumu took a spoonful of ice cream and gave a moment before she looked back toward the young chef. She did not find anything wrong with chit chat, he did appear to be chatting with all his customers, a friendly fellow. "I was born and raised in Japan, my grandparents are from Europe."

Morendo nodded. "Ah, second generation Japanese?" Kurumu confirmed with a nod. Morendo laughed. "How romantic!" He placed his hat back on and began to clean the counter. "So are you seniors? Youth goes by so fast..." He lamented.

The yuki onna and succubus enjoyed the conversation with the chef. It was strange to have normal relations with people and not have it devolve into an outright brawl for superiority. Kurumu wonders why she was ever even remotely afraid of humans... she no longer remembers, all she could recall was that her grandmother always warning her they were dangerous.

While they had their time there, Yukari and FongFong enjoyed sitting in the seats watching the scenery go by. They were ignored as they spoke back and forth in Japanese, laughing at the strange events that brought them together. It had to be fate that made the witch and Yasha cross paths.

"By the way, FongFong-kun," Yukari began. The Yasha was dressed extravagantly, but due to his very effeminate nature, which was due to his youth and he was so easy to excite, they assumed questionable things of the young man. "I was wondering if you have been training in summoning all your life? Being around someone like Fuhai-sama you should be an expert summoner at this point." That was something easy for a genius like Yukari to say though.

FongFong crossed his arms over his chest. He had seen Yukari's skill with magic, and though he did not compare to his senpai, even if she was younger, he had his place in this world and would strive for the top! His brows twisted as he twisted his lips to the groaning sound he made. The Yasha looked to the witch.

"It is easy for a genius like Yukari-chan to say such things," A close relationship with the girl was something he had due to their many, violent meetings. "But I do not have great skill in magic because of my eye." He motioned to his forehead. Yukari tilted her head. Certainly that would be something that would make him better at magic.

"But your eye, can't it read youki desu ka?" She had thought this to be the case, after all what use would be his eye if he could not use it properly? He was born with it, she was sure. The Third Eye did not simply appear at a certain age, maybe opened but it is always manifested with its holder. FongFong nodded.

"Why yes!" He smiled brightly, arms crossed her his chest and chest puffed out. He would slump after. "It is what paralyzes my ability to use magic." Yukari would lend an ear to her kouhai, mostly due to her own selfish curiosity. Fong pressed his hand to his chin. "How to explain this well? Not only can it read youki, but it reads the youki's shift, before it shifts and can predict an enemy's movements when concentrated." Yukari stared at Fong, dumbfounded. He chuckled. "It is better used in correlation to martial arts. It is no good for magic, because all of my youki gets concentrated in my eye. When it is open my youki stands at its peak." He offered.

"So," Yukari took off her hat and set it on her lap. She had the strange feeling of being watched... "The Third Eye is for fighting, not magic?" Fong nodded to the positive.

The witch looked over as a couple approached them. They spoke in a strange language the two could not understand. Yukari pressed her finger to her cheek curiously. It sounded like a European language, Germanic perhaps? After a moment the women held up her camera and smiled hopefully. The woman had dark hair and wore business attire: dress pants and a dress shirt. The man wore a suit and was massive, nearly clearing 6'7''. He smiled and motioned his hand. He had slightly tanned skin and bleach blonde hair.

"Cosplay?" The tall man would say in a deep, bellowing voice. It seems the couple wanted a picture. Although Yukari was embarrassed by the attention, FongFong gladly posed for them in his outfit, dragging Yukari to be beside him. The couple thanked them and went on their way.

The pair of students settled down in their seats once more. Yukari sighed, letting her uneasy breathe shake out. FongFong looked to her curiously. The tiny witch looked up and chuckled nervously, shaking her hands out to the negative.

"N-no..." The witch sighed and allowed her hands to settle in her lap. "I guess it's just strange desu." FongFong's face twisted slightly in confusion, his expression making the witch chuckle and pull her hand to her mouth. "I just don't usually expect that. Humans are... calm." The witch seemed relieved.

FongFong, who grew up in the human world, found this very strange. He shook his head. "Perhaps there are things I can teach my senpai!" He seemed proud of this revelation.

Yukari laughed into her hand, she and Fong would continue their discussions and idle banter. Kokoa seemed content alone, but she was lonely. The girl would never admit to the strange twist she felt seeing FongFong and Yukari get along. It was not as if she was _jealous_ of the pair, but it still made her feel bothered. She could see FongFong and Yukari from where she sat and it did not take her long to be spotted by the noisy pair. They were quick to usher her over.

Though Kokoa pouted and puffed she went over and sat beside Yukari. The vampire set the basket down on the seat, which allowed Koumori to crawl out of his carrier and onto Yukari's lap. The witch gently scratched at his back, causing the bake-bake bat to fluff up happily. Kokoa did not complain about begin called over, because she was not given a chance before she was dragged into the odd jumble of conversation the debated between the difference of taste in Manga. They had been talking so seriously but moments ago. How did the conversation diminish to something such as this?

_Otaku..._

She thought almost bitterly. She could not say it out loud because she was instantly accused of having a BL fetishist by her loli-in-arms. The vampire blushed and growled at Yukari who laughed. In the most serious face possible FongFong would raise his head and place his hand to his chest.

"_Obviously Yonkoma is the best style of Manga!" _Fong's near-blasphemous retort was brutally shut down by Kokoa, who began to detail the detailed story aspects of BL... and thus it went on.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Yonkoma: 4 Panel Manga. **

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	112. Journey Across Europe Part III

**Chapter CVII: Journey Across Europe (Part III)**

A lazy whine escaped Moka's throat. Tsukune looked up, his brow raising in a slight arch at the noise. That was a curious sound. It caused him to blush a little. He found that a bit cuter than expected. He rubbed the side of his head nervously. Before he was aware of his own actions he stood and walked over toward the bed, wondering what Moka needed. She held out her leg, causing Tsukune to suddenly stop. She pouted her lip and wiggled her foot.

"My shoes Tsukune... they're too tight." He laughed softly and reached out to help untie it.

"Why did you tie them so tightly?" He jokingly admonished. He removed her shoes, leaving the vampire in her socks. He looked up, yes immediately turning away as they had been naturally drawn by his line of sight, along her pale legs.

Moka saw his eyes catch glimpse of _something_, or did Tsukune have a thigh fetish? Perhaps this theory needed to be tested! She did not feel any troubling youki or aura about the train and the others were – occupied.

"Because," She stated as the vampire watched Tsukune stand uncomfortably. She figured she tease her precious Tsukune a bit. She reached out her leg and pressed her toes into the soft flesh of his thigh. Maybe she had the thigh fetish? Tsukune stiffened a bit. Was he scared she would kick him – there? "When I fight they slip off." She said simply. The response was not one Tsukune was expecting.

He shifted, slowly, and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. "Oddly clumsy of you Moka." He teased. Tsukune lay on his back and looked over to Moka. She had a strong pout painting her features.

She was actually not very graceful when not fighting. Though she was elegant and prided herself in her grades, looks and strength, she was always a little clumsy. She never knew what to say, always stammering over her words or choosing not to speak at all so she did not seem a fool for being unable to sensitively control a situation. She was dreadfully uncoordinated when it came to cooking, and if not for her martial training it would be assured she would fall every few steps she took.

The pout was erased from her face when the warm touch of Tsukune's lips met her own. She blinked her silver eyes and watched as Tsukune casually parted from her touch. A lady killer for sure. She smiled warmly and stopped fighting the blush on her cheeks. Tsukune laughed softly. He was glad he had gotten close to Moka, even if it was a bit awkward... okay the situation was really awkward and best not revisited.

In all honestly he had wanted to be with her and reached out to her in his dreams. He was assured he would never leave that state of mind and stay forever comatose. If the girls were at risk with him, he would have not minded it.

"I love you." Moka murmured as she inched closer to Tsukune. His scent, his warmth and kindness. These were all the things she loved about him and she was always genuinely touched by the way he showed his affection. When he leaned into her snuggling it made her feel like – a normal highschool girl. It made her happy. The pair lay there forehead to forehead.

The train rattled along its tracks, rumbling and sparking at it thundered along its line. The cars shook softly, but not so much that it was disturbing. Moka was lulled into relaxation. The couple did not really speak because they were to busy losing themselves in the other's eyes.

"This is so...corny." Moka chuckled. Tsukune smiled at her response.

"Yet you can't look away." He teased. He knew why he could not look away. Those eyes. He had fallen in love with her, the true Moka, the moment he was entrapped by those ruby orbs the first day of school.

Moka could not turn away from Tsukune's eyes because they spoke the words Tsukune was too embarrassed to speak under his own power. She also loved it when he smiled. His cheeks would lift up and pinch his eyes closed as his cheeks would tint pink for her. She felt her body respond to the loving thoughts of being held by him tenderly when everything was said and done. As if he could read her mind Tsukune reached out and wrapped his arms around Moka, gently pulling her flush against his body. She shivered at the touch, but the vampire quickly pushed into him as if trying to hide from a non-existent breeze.

Tsukune pulled her into his embrace, loving the scent that carried from her hair. He buried his nose against the ocean of silk and sighed as one arm kept wrapped around her body and the other, gently stroking her thigh, just to keep as much of her body against his as was possible. Her heart was thundering in her chest. He could feel it, even above the train's clatter-clack. He felt her hands press against his chest before she fisted the fabric of his shirt. She was getting too hot-blooded. She did not consent these reactions, but smelling that sweet scent radiating off her Tsukune yes she did! Tsukune was also having trouble keeping himself calm, trying to shift his lower half from the vampire so she would remain oblivious to the things she did to his body.

The night crawled over the skies at a slow pace. The cabin was dimly lit by the remaining light of the evening skies. Streaks of pale blue and deep purple scraped across the landscape as the fiery, setting sun was swallowed by the black of night. This painted the stars into the corn-blue sky and the blaze of violet streaked beneath it, like a cooling flame, but the heat in the cabin was intensifying.

Moka had looked up so she could capture Tsukune's mouth in her own. Feeling his lips part as their tongues met simultaneously was something she would treasure and admit personal victory for a dream, literally, coming true; it did not matter however naughty the dream was, it still felt good. She nearly moaned out when she felt her tongue graze over his fangs. They were remnants of his Ghoulification, something she still felt guilt over, but it had made them closer in an odd way. She could not form the words, or risk pulling from Tsukune's mouth, so she would grunt and grip his shirt more tightly.

He was lost in the taste that was Moka's mouth. Even now he could taste pure electricity from the touch. It was a craving left behind from his change, but for a craving to intensify, it needed to have been there. Deep down he always craved Moka. Be it to be her friend or to be more than friends, he wanted to selfishly covet Moka. With the way she stole his own mouth from him like this, he believed she would have not minded such a thing. He felt this an unsafe situation, but his hormones accused him of bloody murder for the very _thought_ of abandoning such a worthwhile endeavor.

Tsukune continued to hold Moka tightly, but would feel her shift which forced him to find ground beside her thigh, which she had brushed him from gently. He reached up and grasped the side of her face so they did not part and even tried to pull her closer. She grunted and moved against Tsukune. He was faintly aware of Moka's motions, but disregarded them for the time being as his mind was too hazy, just wanting to taste more of her lips. Moka was getting hot and felt as if she was choking, but pulling from Tsukune's deep, sensuous kiss was no option, so she moved his hand instead!

With his hand from her hip she was able to hoist her dress up a bit, her body feeling as if it was on fire, her stomach beginning to show sights of lightly sweating. It was not enough it seemed, she was still feeling gross and hot. She felt Tsukune's knees brush against her legs, the rough fabric of his jeans brushing goosebumps over her bare legs. She groaned softly, realizing what was missing. Her exposed fangs would grasp at the fleshy folds of Tsukune's lips and bite down. He startled from the pain, which she was hoping because it gave her the leverage she needed.

The vampire hooked her fingers at the band of her underwear and pulled them down and off, freeing the place that most burned from the damnable cloth. She sighed with delight as not only was she free, but the taste of Tsukune's blood filling her mouth was satisfying. The young man would finally pull away from the kiss, his lip bruised. He was about to complain, but the vampire reached her head up and ran her tongue across his lip to seal the small bite and help heal his bruise some. Tsukune furrowed his brow a bit at Moka.

"There are better ways to do that..." He whined and licked at his lip unconsciously, but blushed when he realized. Moka was smirking in a mischievous manner that made him raise a brow. She held one of her arms behind her, as the other was under Tsukune's side, so that hand could rake through his hair.

"Oh?" Moka mused. "Tsukune likes being _necked_ is it?" She teased the boy as her fingers massaged his skull gently. Tsukune huffed and shifted to wrap his arms around her sides.

She smiled and leaned into Tsukune as he fondly embraced her. She let her sneaky hand discard her panties off on the mattress as she nudged her face under Tsukune's chin, inhaling the scent that was rubbed into the crook of his neck. After a moment of snuggling Moka grinned into his throat when she felt his hands wander down to her backside which was currently bear. His brows flattened, and serious face faltering with the blush stinging his cheeks.

"Moka...?" He wanted to ask where her pantsu went, but that question was quickly denied by her rapid response.

"It was hot, I took them off." She retorted and hugged him lovingly. "_Tsukune made me hot in fact."_ She whispered, but not without blushing herself to such an admittance. Even though she loved Tsukune and has done such things with him before, they were always spur of the moment, as if their lives would end tomorrow... And they very well could. That was the reality of life. It would be selfish to think their lives were special in some way that their deaths would hold some sort of priority over another's.

Tsukune glanced off to the side and saw the discarded panties on the mattress. He groaned a bit and would soon feel Moka's hand at his pant's button. She pushed at his shoulder until the Alastor complied and rolled onto his back. Moka straddled his waist and slowly unzipped the cargo jeans. Tsukune could not help but look back toward the window. Though the view was upside-down at his perspective, he could not help but admire the color of the sky. No matter what country they were in, the night sky was beautiful.

"Moka!" Tsukune gasped in and looked to her incredulously. That was a bit rough, but upon seeing her pout he could not help but feel as if it was is fault, though it was not. Ow Moka.

"T-tsukune..." The shaky sound of insecurity filled her tone as she stared into those chocolate orbs, her prize gripped and held at the edge of her want. The fabric of her dress, though short, not only covered their activities, but it was still where it touched him. The feather-light touch of the fabric made the muscles of his stomach twitch. "G-gomen." Moka apologized with a sad (or hungry) expression. Tsukune was honestly at a loss and felt at edge.

Why was she sorry? He was sorry right now! He could feel Moka's hand on him. "Kami Moka, what?" He tried to sound sincere but it was very hard to concentrate with her still moving her hand nervously like that.

She frowned at Tsukune. She leaned forward so she could settle her left hand on his chest and lift herself up a bit. "I keep pinning Tsukune down like this, troubling him." Was that what she was bothered by? "I keep taking..." She regretted. The face she made was unbearable. Tsukune quickly shook his head.

"No, no!" He gasped out feeling her shift long before his mind connected the fact. He looked up into her ruby eyes, shaking his head, trying to bite back the lewd sounds from escaping his throat. "I gladly give everything to Moka, because I too have troubled her-" He took a breathe as she leaned closer so they were nose to nose. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ngh..." He winced a bit. "I will protect you from now on, so please do not hide behind that wall that I have worked so hard to break through." His words were soft and full of the blessed honesty that Tsukune was cursed with.

"Tsukune-" Moka was unable to finish her own words before she deeply kissed Tsukune and leaned back, completing their connection.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Back in the main cars the others were sitting around the sitting car scattered about. Kurumu and FongFong were playing cards while Mizore peered at them from the seat behind. FongFong's losing streak was becoming infamous.

"Aiya!" the Yasha shouted in Mandarin and slammed his hand of cards on the table. "How is it you keep defeating my master strategy!" Kurumu smirked and held her head at a tilt in a cocky, confident motion.

"Playing cards takes skill, and cheaters never win FongFong!" The temptress snapped back, thrusting her finger at the mafia boy. FongFong pulled back, offended!

"To cast such atrocious accusations!" The Yasha begged to differ on the matter. Mizore and Kurumu narrowed their eyes at their kouhai. Kurumu motioned to her forehead.

"We're not stupid! Your eye is obviously peeking!" The succubus could see his eye cracking open from beneath his bangs. "You weren't even being sneaky about it!" Luckily they were arguing in Japanese and it was clear there were no other native speakers aboard, at least they hoped.

Mizore rolled her lollipop to her cheek and leaned over the top of Kurumu's booth seat. "Tsukune would be hurt if he finds out your were acting like a criminal." The ice maiden stated flatly.

FongFong immediately pulled back at the thought. "I-I was simply playing! Do not tell Tsukune-san of my wrong doings!" Poor Fong was now weeping over a game of Hanafuda. It was so hard to get Tsukune to trust him! Once you had Tsukune's trust he seemed to hold confidence in the good you were capable of, but nary to think of what consequences would come were he to lose faith in you!

Yukari was wandering through the cars with great curiosity. She had developed a bit of courage with so many strangely polite humans aboard, and she has noticed a few youkai are about as well, but are also friendly!

Kokoa returned to her room for the night, Koumori nestled against her chest, his little basket discarded on the ground. The vampire gently brushed the bat's fur as he slept on his stomach, tiny purple wings spread out in a relaxed manner. She had undone her pigtails and let her hair loose. Kokoa had changed to her sleeping clothes, but was too anxious to really sleep. In such a short time many things have happened and she was not sure where she was among it. She had changed her view of Tsukune and understood his role with her sister, but what was her role?

Would she be able to, when the time comes, betray the Underworld, the sustainer of her luxurious life, even paying her way through school? The fame and money her father generated was because of his involvement in these things, but he was entrusted by Moka's mother to guard the Regalia. So was her father a bad person, or good? She loved her father very much, but he was often very scrupulous and selfish, but never once showed them hatred and cared for them dearly.

It was hard to make sense of this, but she knew that once they had the Regalia she could face her father and stand on equal footing with her sisters. She always felt like the odd-one out. They had fighting grace and impressive, S-Class youki. She had powerful youki, when compared to other monsters, but when compared to her sisters she was on grounds with Tsukune or FongFong who seemed to have more raw melee attributes than natural youki talent. She was a brute who could swing dense weapons that not even her sisters could wield. They were often called ungraceful weapons, or the weapons of a Berserker.

But once, something she had never expected before, Tsukune had called it _cute_, Kou-chan's transformations. It made her happy.

At the thought she looked down to Koumori. Maybe Koumori was her partner for a reason? She smiled softly and leaned down to kiss the bat between his ears. "Oyasuminasai Kou-chan." She whispered before snuggling with her partner. No matter what they would face later in the future Kokoa felt as if she could trust they would always be by her side.

Was this what it was like to have friends? She can understand why her onee-sama coveted them.

Soon Yukari would return to the room and instead of sleeping in her own bed, she would curl up beside Kokoa. Kokoa pretended that she minded the sheet-stealing loli, but would turn around and roll them up, together, under the sheets.

Mizore and Kurumu retired to their rooms, as well as FongFong, a defeated man and down two boxes of pocky. The yasha returned to room with his sister and flopped on the bed beside her, unwittingly. For a moment the Jiang shi was unsure of what was happening. She looked to Fong who had tightly curled onto her bunk and leaned against her rather informally.

She laid her head back and stared at the ceiling of the cabin. "Fong-kun?" She called softly to her bother, who weakly mumbled in response. "Did you have a good time?" He smiled and sighed out.

"Most fun I had...long time." His words made LingLing regret.

"I would have played with you Fong-kun, but you see- I am dead." The words were bitterly spoken. Though the freedom of undeath was enjoyable, the things she had lost surround her daily. She will never be able to be a sister, because she was already dead, and had been for many years.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Hanafuda: Japanese matching card game.**

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	113. Journey Across Europe Part IV

**Chapter CVIII: Journey Across Europe (Part IV)**

Day five of the trip everyone was still pleasant. The girls had gotten more comfortable with the other visitors on the train, who had found them very interesting.

"_Oh, youkai-tachi!" _They would begin to call the group. "_Tell us of this school you go to, we have been thinking of a good place for our daughter to go!"_

The few youkai that were present on the train had lived for many generations in the human world in secret, but thanks to the acts of some foolish Japanese youkai it had given many of the European demons a chance to come out into the open. There were those on the train that were worried about the youkai, but after three days they had become more open to asking them questions. The girls, and FongFong were celebrities, though they were a bit more amused with FongFong's antics.

Kurumu sat with her duet partner to her left, the yuki onna more enamored with the passing scenery than the people. Mizore was never fond of people due to the way she was. Naturally shy the snow maiden became introverted around people she was not yet comfortable with, but she had found amusement in chatting with the old couple in one of the cabins.

Moka tried not to associate with those on the train. It was not that she felt herself superior, but they were remnant feelings from her past. People, not just humans but youkai as well, were unkind. The only ones she trusted, save for FongFong for she had not taken to him due to his association with the Underworld, were from her group. They were her precious family that she had made. She never wanted to lose them. Tsukune sat, laughing softly at the others. Moka sat beside him and made sure that her shoulder was pressed against his. They looked like a couple and it gave Moka a smug sense of accomplishment, which made her smirk.

"Moka?" The sound of Tsukune calling her name was the only thing that stirred her from her inner thoughts. Her ruby eyes trailed up until they met his face, which gently smiled at her. "Would you like some juice?" Ah, was she so obvious? He could probably feel the cues from her body.

So intrusive, Tsukune. It made her blush. "Ah, please." She murmured softly. Tsukune stood, to the vampire's regret, and made his way from their seat. Moka fought not to pout and would shift herself so she was staring out of the window. She had grown used to the sound of the train clattering along its path. The scenery went by so fast that Moka could understand Mizore's fascination. It was surreal, in truth. For one who had never traveled into the real world a simple train ride was overwhelming to the imagination. What else in this world were they missing out on?

Tsukune laughed when Yukari jumped onto his back, wanting to accompany him to the dining car. Kokoa shouted at her friend for being indecent in public.

"Don't hassle Tsukune so familiarly! Onee-sama will get jealous!" She spouted and easily appointed herself the moral-police and would follow Tsukune and '_make sure Yukari was not publicly indecent'_, though if she was wholly honest with herself, she simply wanted to come along. The red-head had been wanting to talk to Tsukune desperately about the incident on the island, but it seemed she was growing further and further away from that goal. Why was she so afraid of his response? Was she afraid of hurting – a friend? Did Tsukune even consider her a friend? She was always so cold to him and she wondered if the reason she was tolerated was because she was Moka's sister.

She had done nothing but berate Tsukune and treat him like a worthless individual. It was not because he was human, or sharing her onee-sama's blood. She supposed she was bothered by him. He had the strangest manner about him that forced all your defensive walls to drop. You either did not take him seriously in combat because of his brutally open stances, or he disarmed you with his sincere smiles and gentle mannerisms. It was baffling to someone like her, she who was not as graceful as her sisters, as noble. She was a spoiled brat. She was the youngest and used to taking her way, rather than having it.

Tsukune entered the dining cart and ordered some tomato juice for Moka. Yukari hung off his back giggling. He would also get the loli witch what she wanted, a smile on his face. "Kokoa-chan?" He looked back to the vampire in question. She held clutched in her arm Koumori, who had been a bit more accepted to be outside for short periods since he was well behaved. She would blink her emerald eyes and look up to Tsukune, baffled.

"Do you want a drink as well? You look tired, I don't want you getting sick." The question had left her defenseless. He was a natural sweet talker, it annoyed her for some reason. She felt something like that was best for her sister. She did not deserve to be treated so kindly by him after she treated him like crap all this time.

Suddenly the vampire felt her head being patted. "I don't mind helping you out sometimes, we're friends right?" A stab to the vampire's heart. She looked down, unable to gather her words.

"T-tsukune...can I talk to you?" She looked to the young man who was picking up the drinks. When he turned to Kokoa he could see that she was troubled. He smiled warmly and held out her glass of juice. Today another was working the duty of chef, giving the man Kurumu and Mizore had become friendly with, a rest.

"Sure Kokoa-chan." Tsukune responded warmly. He moved to sit with the two youngest members of the group. Even though Fong, to all of them, was their kouhai, Yukari and Kokoa were, age-wise, their youngers. Tsukune felt it his responsibility to watch over them specially because they had pride. They wanted to help and be apart of everything, but they were young and vulnerable to so much more at times.

Yukari settled herself beside Tsukune. The witch removed her cap and settled it on her lap while she sipped on her fruit juice. It was some sort of weird Mango-Dorian thing. They had that on board? It seemed youkai were becoming more of a common thing here outside the barrier. Tsukune was scared at first. He had put the girls at great risk, exposing them during that festival. New Years had been off on a rocky start, but it seemed his prayers were heard. Kokoa sat across from them with her tomato juice. It embarrassed her that he had gotten her something. She was not sure how

to thank him for such care. He was like... a big brother. The thought made her blush.

"Kokoa-chan?" Tsukune wondered. Yukari giggled as she sipped her treat through her straw. The alastor looked over to the witch, his brow raised slightly in an arch.

"Kokoa looks like she's thinking ecchi things~" Her companion would tease. The words caused Tsukune to blush like a virgin. Ever wrong that comparison now was, but it was still something that was embarrassing to speak of in the public eye. He was a humble, modest boy after all.

Kokoa blushed and bore her fangs at Yukari, who giggled and leaned against Tsukune as she delighted in her drink treat. "T-that's not it!-" Kokoa was going to continue and yell at Yukari for her indecent behavior, but Tsukune laughed softly.

"Don't tease her about such things Yukari..." As if to say it was only the which who thought naughty things on a daily, if not hourly, basis. Details aside, he looked to Kokoa in a supportive manner. "Go on Kokoa-chan, I'm listening."

"_You jerk!" _Kokoa thought. "_Don't say that with such a smiling face. Can't you see how hard this already is? Why do you always take things with such leisure?"_ She wanted to yell this out loud, but she would only make things worse. She had yet to realize she was crying.

Kokoa had fisted the hem of her skirt into her hands and just fought her pride. He heart was racing and body shaking. Koumori sat on her lap, clearly distressed by his mistress' pain. He let out a soft squeak and reached his wing over to comfort her. He wanted to support Kokoa because she had always taken such good care of him, though she did not have to. He was just a bake-bake bat and a Familiar. For all she wished he could have been kept in a cage all the time or left to follow her on his own power. No Kokoa carried him and held her fondly until she fell asleep. His mistress had many good qualities even if she was loud and cantankerous on her best days.

Tsukune and Yukari were startled by her response. Did they hurt her feelings somehow? Well Yukari knew that she teased Kokoa a bit much as her senpai, but she had not meant to make her friend cry. Tsukune was concerned and moved to reach out his hand to her. Before he was able to reach her and physically comfort her she shook her head harshly.

"Kappa is dead!" She suddenly shouted, no longer able to keep the tears at bay.

Back in the main car the girls continued to relax. FongFong had taken to chatting with an old man from Hong Kong in his native tongue, the young yasha likely fondly speaking of himself. Kurumu had went off the wander the train cars, fascinated by the various passenger cabins and people! Mizore had pulled open the window she was looking through and relaxed to the feeling of the wind beating against her cheeks which were stained pink with happiness. The smells of the wind and the cool air of Russia made her feel almost at home. The yuki onna pulled her arms to wrap around her body and her legs onto the seat as she curled up and fell into a light nap.

Moka continued to stare out her window. She was vaguely aware of the others moving around. She was left, seemingly, alone in her spot. Perhaps she radiated aggressiveness? Moka felt uneasy. Has she grown paranoid over time? "Can you sense it Akashiya-san?" The teasing giggle of a certain Jiang-shi would bubble out from behind Moka's seat. The vampire narrowed her eyes at the hopping zombie. How LingLing carried a vile expertise at annoying her.

"What are you on about, _corpse_?" Moka hissed out the last bit, her chin resting against her hand. Her ruby eyes slowly turned up to the hoping Zombie, her face contorted up in a teasing smirk. LingLing stood and walked around to sit beside Moka in the seat Tsukune had been occupying.

"Aiya, such cold words." LingLing enjoyed the soft growl that escaped the vampire's throat when she took over her mate's spot. "Now, now, you must feel it, how they have been watching?" The zombie set her hands on her lap and smiled at the vampire.

The pair sat in silence for a moment. Of course Moka had noticed. There was something wrong. It was not unlikely that the enemy had followed them, but why did they wait this long to do something? They were half a day away from their destination: Moscow. Were they waiting for their defenses to be down?

In fact quite the opposite. They were waiting for the group to arrive... At the front of the train a tall man, 6'8'', made his way to the front of the train. He was blonde and had a strong figure, almost squared off face. He smirked as he made his way toward the engine room. Inside the engine room the conductor worked the train's mechanics and carefully watched the machine's readings. Outside he heard a heavy bang followed by two bodies thudding to the ground. The conductor looked back, but is startled when the cabin door peels in, the sliding mechanism of the automatic door, jamming. The scream of metal twisting in caused the driver to flinch. He shouted in German, followed by English, demanding the reason for the actions.

The tall, tanned figure stood there with a grin on his face. Behind him, in the car behind, lay the bodies of the security officers and a number of passengers. The conductor went to shout at the male and reach for his gun, but the brute reached out, his massive arm now grown to be able to wrap around the human's head. His arm looked to be made of metal, bronze. When the conductor turned his eyes up to fearfully gaze at the beast, a smirk plastered on the monster's face. A ...youkai?

"M-monster?" These were the conductor's last words before the metal-skinned youkai crushed his head all over the console. He raised his hand and pressed his finger to his ear.

"_**I have the console."**_ His voice was deep and rumbled with a thunderous bellow. His entire body was a tan, metallic bronze that shone against the lights. His shirt had been shredded by his transformation and his black,belt looped pants were all to survive his transformation.

In another car several woman and men were collapsed on the ground. "_Charm~" _A masculine voice called as a woman collapsed into his arms. He leaned her back and ran his demonic, purple arms through her hair. He had three talons, but a very human form. Beautiful face and short, semi-messy blonde hair. Behind him hung demonic wings folded back. With the woman in his arm, he pulled his free hand to his elf-tipped ears.

The male wore a white tabard and yellow colored shalwar pants, bound against his white shoes. "Roger, I've cleared the back cars, you ready Melody? Torch?" The male chuckled as he pressed his lips to the woman's.

Onto of the train stood a short loli girl with a black school skirt and a white blouse. Around her neck she wore a loose, navy plaid tie. She had short, brown hair, the side tied in a single pigtail. She put her finger to her headset and smirked a fangy grin. "Melody here! Torch is about ready! Right?" She looked over to a scrawny male, almost sickly in weight. He sat cross-legged ontop of the train with the loli, tickering away at a keyboard. The wireless keyboard sat attached to a pair of goggles over his face. His messy, black hair hung over his sight. He wore a short sleeved shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. He paused in the middle of his typing and offered Melody a thumbs up.

Up ahead, at the station, the signs and electronics of the main office suddenly red error and changed as the hacker easily broke through their defenses. "We're in." Torch panted out, his body sweating even in the cold, Russian winter.

"We're ready!" Melody giggled and dropped to her knees to hug Torch's neck. The poor guy flailed a bit at the contact, a natural hikkomori at times.

The alarms went off in the station at Moscow. They lost contact with the train! Men were sent in all directions trying to find the problem, but none of the controls were responding. The train was speeding up, and they could not activate the emergency breaks. If it came to the cross like that...

At the end of the car where Moka, Mizore and LingLing inhabited, the door at the opposite end burst open. The youkai present did not turn, including another couple who were riding in from Beijing on business: an old man and his granddaughter. The rest of the car, five other individuals currently, had ceased their conversation and turned to this individual. He appeared to be a well dressed human male with a navy fedora and matching pinstripe suit.

"Good day Ladies and Gentlemen." He spoke in clear, crisp English. He removed his hat and carefully shaped it in his hand before placing it back atop his head. He ran his hand down his lapel to smooth it out. "Your train has now been hijacked, courtesy of your friendly, neighborhood Fairy Tale." He clapped his hand softly to encourage applause, but all he received was a gaggle of confused expressions and concerned murmurs. His face went from a gentle smile to a sad frown. He sighed. "You're no fun..." He had a deep, British accent. He sighed and pulled a monocle from his pocket and placed it on his left eye. He pressed a small button along its frame and tsk'd, sucking his teeth as he watched he information fill the screen. It pinpointed the five youkai in the room. According to his reports there should have been seven of them. "Seems we are missing a few, eh?" He removed the monocle nad placed it back into his front pocket.

The train jumped as the speed was increased. Aurel had pushed the acceleration up, kicking the train to its top speed. The rails screamed as metal shred against metal. The people that had not been able to brace themselves, shouted in surprise. Moka and LingLing traded off silent words as they glanced over to Mizore who was already stretching her ice claws to the ready.

"Well than shall we enjoy the rest of the ride?" The Englishman chuckled.

Back in the dining car Tsukune had smiled to Kokoa's words.

"I know," Had been his response. Yukari and Kokoa looked up in surprise, Kokoa especially. But...

"H-how?" She had not said anything.

"A dream." Tsukune quickly responded. Kokoa and Yukari stared at Tsukune in scrutiny. He figured he should explain. "I saw it in a dream. He came to me." During their stay in the Huang compound he had a dream. "Kappa had warmly greeted me." He recalled this fondly and rubbed at the side of his head. "He told me things in encouragement, and said goodbye." He remembered waking up softly crying, Moka comforting him. It was only soon after did the Miu attack.

"S-so..." Kokoa dried her eyes. "You knew?" She was relieved. So much burden was lift from her shoulders. Tsukune looked to Kokoa, their eyes meeting.

"Thank you Kokoa, for considering my feelings. I know it must have been hard witnessing that." He was so disarming sometimes. Tsukune confounded Yukari.

How could he have known? Did he have some form of premonition? Divination abilities? Was it his blood that made him so unique? Before Yukari could further contemplate on her thoughts the train lurched as it sped up on the tracks. The people in the dining car panicked. Tsukune, Yukari and Kokoa looked out the window as the scenery began to race by even faster than before. Suddenly the door toward the front of the train was bend in by the behemoth of a youkai. His skin resonated when he smashed in the metal door and pulled himself into the car, people screaming at his presence. Tsukune and the girls stood, clearly ready for a fight.

"_**This train is going to make an unexpected stop, remain in your seats, or I'll put you there."**_ He bellowed, showing his force by crushing the twisted door in his hand.

"This looks bad desu..." Yukari would win an award for the understatement of the year...Seems the last leg of the trip, wouldn't be so easy going. They could not understand the beast, but it was obvious he was not the peaceful sort. The train was rocketing to the crossing, where the line changed tracks as the main line would end. If it reached the end of the line at this speed, the train and everyone on it, was doomed.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	114. The Great Train Robbery

**Chapter CIX: The Great Train Robbery**

Tsukune sat with his hands crossed under his chin, fingers knitted together in a nest. His molten eyes narrowed slightly, eyes discreetly glancing toward the massive metal brute. Across from him Kokoa appeared uneasy, annoyed. Yukari would lean herself closer to Tsukune while clutching her witch's cap in her lap. Tsukune leaned his head toward the witch, never allowing his gaze from shying away from the youkai.****

"I have only seen that type of youkai in books, they're as ancient as Alastors desu." Tsukune listened carefully to the witch. "Talos, they are a type of ancient golem desu," The witch seemed quite excited to explain, or perhaps desperate for the metallic beast seemed to draw nearer, being sure to frighten everyone he walked passed.****

"What makes these brutes so special?" Kokoa sneered as she took a sip of her tomato juice. The sight forced Tsukune to recall his original task.****

He pressed his hand against his face. He had gotten so into his conversation with the girls he completely forgot to bring Moka her drink. Now there was a new interruption in his way. Moka must be so thirsty and here he had been idling away. Though in truth he was glad he was able to get a little closer to the true Kokoa.****

"Well," Yukari began anew, "Talos are made of brass or bronze unlike stone golem, or a modern steel golem desu." The young witch finished explaining.****

It seemed just in time as the Talos drew toward their booth. Tsukune stayed calm and allowed his markings to slowly snake across the side of his face, turned toward the window. His copper eyes stared at the top of the table as the youkai made sure to intimidate everyone he walked by, but when he crossed Tsukune's booth, Kokoa's dirty look did not go unnoticed.

"**_You got a problem, girlie?"_** The monstrous brute questioned. Kokoa looked to Tsukune for his signal. Should she act, or should they wait? Tsukune gave a light shrug. The silent interaction confused the metal brute, and he hated being confused. "**_Hey!"_** He bellowed. "**_I said: You go-_**" But before he could finish his words Kokoa would respond.

"We heard you, and I rather not hear anymore than I can stomach." The vampire reached out and squeezed the tiny bake-bake bat between those elegant fingers, molding him to the perfect shape.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Kurumu had lost herself in her thoughts. She had decided to take a walk through the train. She had been through so much in the past few days and in the moment of peace they had it has finally been able to settle in. The succubus was dressed in a relaxed manner, no longer beating with the maddening pace of the train's wheels. It was, at first, scary to get into the train. It was not like a car or a bus, so different but she enjoyed it.

Her short, blue skirt matched perfectly against the jean jacket she wore over her black tank top. She wore a pair of white socks that barely peaked over the pair of black-leather cowboy boots that came to just halfway to her shin. Her aqua blue hair was tied back by her trademark headband. The hanging star and crescent moon shapes reflected the sunlight that seemed to amplify her mythological beauty. It was a beauty that was said to rival a Siren's or a Lamia's. Such divine beauty to be reserved for such a demon, many believed succubus to be the right hand of the devil, but just like any creature they merely sought to live. For generations they survived on the sexual energies carried by the opposite sex. It was not as wholly perverse as many made it seem. Energy came in many different forms and the strongest of all energies that we face on this world was that of passion.

Passion was the source of a succubus power, and long ago it was the source of the death of many. It was different now. Learning to control their passion a succubus could happily remain with her mate and peacefully procreate for the length of their lives. Kurumu knew that she loved Tsukune and believed that he was her destined one, but perhaps she was wrong?

_He was her best friend._

She thought long and hard. She loved Tsukune with all of her heart, but when she thought about Moka and Mizore and Yukari, she loved them with all her heart as well. Mizore had been right. She could dip into their passion and keep her heart full, but she was still a succubus. She had her duty to keep her clan going, her species... Tsukune was the first one who had said she was not a bad girl. Seeing the men she left in the wake of her rejection, caused her great guilt, but it was something she had to do. She did not have many friends, in fact before coming to the Gakuen, she had none. Having friends was a disability when searching for a mate.

She had thought this long ago, but now she could never picture herself without them. They were her meaning for living. She wanted to give birth to her children, and show Tsukune that she had done a good job. His approval was everything to her, because he had accepted her. Succubus were feared by many races due to their _tendencies_ to kill their mates, but this was not the case. They were not malicious, black widows nor were they widowers that stole the mates of others. No, perhaps once in the past, but no longer. Kurumu was happy in her current life, but when they finish, at that end. Will they have to live their own lives? To build on top of this foundation they have laid out, was this their fate? She supposed they had to grow up sometime.

Kurumu looked out of the window, her mauve eyes following the foreign landscape. The snow that blanketed the mountains was beautiful. She leaned forwards, her breasts unintentionally pressing against the glass. Her hands came to rest on the thin pane of glass, her toes pushing her to set her at level with the sights. She looked around, her heart a flutter with the excitement of the ride. The rattle of the train wheels against the rails was powerful. The simple things that humans took for granted. Riding a train was an adventure for ones so sheltered. It was frightening, yet at the same time, it was a thrilling excitement.

Her hands pressed flat against the window, her warm breathe causing the glass to fog as her parted mouth was held open in awe. Even though this foreign snow was beautiful, she still preferred her snow, back home. She hoped that one day they could live outside the barrier. The snow out her window, back home, seemed to so far away. She always wanted to go out during the falling snows and roll in stars that fell from the sky. She wanted to live out here, in the snow, in the grass, and in the open skies. The train suddenly lurched, the metal crying in agony as it was forced to speed up. Kurumu's body was jerked forward and her forehead would contact with the glass. She shouted out in surprise before falling back on her rump. For a moment her prized, pink panties came into view before she pushed her skirt down and settled herself in a proper position.

"Ow, what the heck was that?" She rubbed at her forehead with her freehand and looked around. Kurumu wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she pushed herself to her feet, trying to hold her balance under the new speed.

She pushed to her feet and hands would grip to the edge of the windowsill. Dark eyes scanned the horizon, which was nothing more than a blur now. What was going on? The succubus whipped around at the sudden sound of muffled _thumps_ against the door at the end of the car. The succubus looked to her left, where sat the main door. She considered just moving out of the car, but something in her instincts told her better. Something was wrong, but also, something called to her. The succubus adjusted herself. She allowed her left hand to trace along the wall of windows as she slowly inched down the length of car, footsteps muted by the rug underfoot.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she drew closer to the door. A voice, like roar of a lion, laughed. The air around her was growing uncomfortable, unbearably hot. She reached the door at the end of the hall and stood, almost petrified, by the intensity that sat just at the opposite side of the barricade. A droplet of sweat condensed on her brow. She clenched her hands into fists as she pushed the dark feelings aside. Instinct, it clawed at her flesh as her body prepared for the worse. She reached out and pushed open the door.

The Englishman had a very cool and charming way about him. As he strode along the aisles people would instinctively step back. He had pale skin, not uncommon for those from the British Isles, a place that suffered near-constant cloudy, stormy weather. His goal was the three youkai women at the end of the car. The man removed his monocle and placed it back into his vest pocket.

Moka felt the tinge of a headache forming. She was thirsty and Tsukune had gone to get her something to drink so she did not have to take from him as much as she needed. She knew, more importantly, he knew, she would be unable to control herself. Why did it have to come now? A voice in the back of her mind, an urging feminine voice, told her she had only just missed her chance with her lover. She felt very irritated on all counts of present infractions. Her cycle has driven her to a neigh, uncontrollable thirst as well as losing that fine peace and quiet she was so enjoying after having her nerves frayed and rattled by being chased by the majority of the Chinese Mafia. If that was not enough she had been _abandoned_ by her sister. At least it felt that way to a proud warrior like Moka. They were in an honest battle, a test of true strength.

Moka had not seen her sister in years, they have not spoken, yet their first two meetings were barbaric confrontations. Akuha had fled. Moka had so many questions: Where have you been? Why are the houses in pieces? Do you know about my Rosary?

Moka had her suspicions that it was not only because she was strong. Her Great grandfather had seals as well, weak, but seals none-the-less. He was isolated on a mountain in a village of vampire-fearing humans, where only Kokoa and she would visit during...

The realization hit Moka, but no sooner had she come to understand something of great significance of herself the man approached. Her thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind when LingLing settled her pale hand on Moka's shoulder. The ruby-eyed temptress glanced up at the man who stood in the aisle. Across from Moka and LingLing sat Mizore who did well in hiding her presence. The man had merely glanced at the yuki onna, but had not realized the edges of the window around her had frosted over, meaning the snow woman was crystalizing her body. Mizore watched the man in the reflection of the glass.

He removed his fedora hat and bowed politely. He stood tall once more and set his hat back on his head. "Ah, allow me to introduce myself." He began. "My name is Albert Berwick. I am the Head of the Fairy Tale HQ located on my native island of England." He smiled and looked between the women. "Now I've been sent with an awful task, and I was wondering if you fine ladies would offer me the opportunity to resolve this issue in a matter which both parties are satisfied. Mind hearing me out?" His accent was not so thick that it was cockney, but it was deep enough for native Japanese and Chinese speakers to hold a bit of irritation with the slow speed in which he spoke.

LingLing muttered something in Mandarin while she smiled up at Mister Berwick with those dark, undead eyes. The Jiang shi would take the greatest pleasure torturing him with a few native classics, but she had been told by her grandfather to interfere as little as possible. They had to make the choices for themselves. She understood. LingLing had already lived her life once, and getting in the way of the choices of the living was wrong. Being dead, well, she had no right to tell them how to behave and what to do.

Moka understood English quite well, thanks to her tutelage as a child. Her grandfather spoke Romanian and she was raised in a Japanese household, so her intellect was exceptional and, as her English teacher would say of her English speaking: It was _Excellent!_ The vampire turned her ruby eyes to the man. He looked human, _felt_ human, but she had yet to witness a single member of Fairy Tale being a pure-blooded anything. She shifted herself so she was in a less vulnerable position with her side to the man.

"_Please, do tell._" She responded in clear english, which seemed to happily surprise Mister Berwick. He inclined his head and removed his hat, as if begrudged by his coming words. He kept his hand inside the dome of the hat to keep it from flattening as he held it in his hand.

He smiled at Moka and bowed his head politely. "My dear, you are quite reasonable. Perhaps this will make things easier." Albert smiled and set his hat back on his head. He slowly removed a pair of leather gloves from his inner vest pocket.

"Now as I see things, the train is on its way to its last stop." He chuckled. "And when I mean last stop, I mean that it will be annihilated upon reaching the crossing if it hits at this speed." Those who understood the english language gasped and began to panic. "But, that is only if you remain on the train."

It was clear the people around were nervous and looked toward the vampire and her company with disdain. Moka was used to the stares so she she did not outwardly respond, no matter how painful the judging stares were to her heart. She held fast as the man looked down at her. He was trying to rile her up, but the vampire was better than that.

"Oh, and what is your alternative...Berwick-san?" She spoke calmly, eyeing the man as she sized him up, but for whatever reason she saw him as _perfection._ She saw no flaws in the way he stood, nor in the way he spoke. He carried himself with a vain sort of pride that she felt a familiar connection to. He gave her a chill.

Berwick chuckled and sighed out. She was quite a lady. Stole his heart really. The gentlemen was certainly a romantic heart. "Well, you come with us quietly, you and your companions, or we kill you, and to make sure you don't run off before the fun is through," He chuckled. "Or rather _jump ship,_ to say? We put all these people at risk." he shrugged and glanced away. "Ah, we tried to invite you politely before, but you go on and destroyed dear Kanade-san, reckless boy and a bit crude in his techniques, but a smashing singing voice. Not only that, but you wiped out every single staff member of the branch. Tsk tsk tsk."

Moka shot a glare at Berwick when those words left his mouth. "Oh," He chuckled. "You just clearing your memory to that my dear? Good, that makes things easier." Moka stewed in her seat. It had not been them that destroyed the 7th Branch, nor was it they the others were after, but was it because they had saved Sun-senpai? Berwick tipped his hat.

"Seems you're thinking quite hard my dear, but let me lay it out clearly for you and your friends." Behind him Mizore had been slowly moving closer, inching toward the aisle from her side by the window. She flexed out her claws and turned her glowing, aurora eyes up at Berwick. Unlike vampiric youki, a yuki onna drew from the natural elements around her so did not attract attention when they raised their ice, as it was a natural born form. In truth the ethereal air around a yuki onna was the force she used to control her human form and keep her ice at a minimum.

"You and your friends proved yourselves to be quite powerful. Incapacitating both Kanade and James was no feat of _dumb luck_." His tongue clicked and he settled his left hand on his hip and allowed his right arm to fall to his side. Berwick straightened himself and parted his lips in a smile.

Moka's eyes widen. "Mizore, no!" Moka tried to warn, but it was too late! LingLing grabbed Moka and pulled her back as the ruby-eyed vampire went to lunge the male in question.

Mizore lengthened her deadly claws to enormous proportions and made a swipe at the man, but he whipped around and held out his hand, catching the icy daggers between a force of energy that sat between his open palm and her deadly claws. The ice woman opened her mouth in shock, her lollipop nearly falling from its place of safety. Moka had seen it when he parted his mouth, by that alone she knew what he was. He was a vampire.

"How rude, we were talking dear..." Berwick chuckled, parting his mouth so the yuki onna could get a clear view. "Perhaps I need to reintroduce myself." He flexed his fingers and flicked his wrist, shattering Mizore's ice claw. A piercing scream wrenched itself from the ice faerie's lungs as she doubled over, her arm now clutched to her chest.

The pain was unimaginable. Mizore's face was frozen in a twist of horror and pain as she clutched herself, fighting to breathe against the stab of pain. She was knelt on her seat, face against the arm rest, her entire body convulsing. He had shattered her arm down to the middle of her forearm, every inch of her ice armor broken, like a looking glass fallen from its vanity. Though she could easily regenerate her arm from the damage, it would take her days to recover from such damage, unless she was in a direct source of cold. Unfortunately for them they raced by the frozen Russian landscape at high speeds, with no signs of stopping.

"I am Albert Berwick, Kukudhi: a _perfect vampire._" He chuckled and turned to Moka as his face twisted and reformed, his body doubling in size, clothes stretching to accommodate his muscular growth. He adjusted his cap, face having contorted into a hideous contortion. His nose was snubbed up, flattened out wide and his brow thickened, scowled over. His ears flattened and spread out into what appeared to be bat-like ears, the inner portions ribbed for maximum scooping of sound waves. "Glad tidings. Now your decision, Miss Akashiya and company?"

LingLing's hands held Moka's vampire felt the Jiang shi grip them encouragingly. Moak scoffed. "Go die." She kicked out her leg, a straight kick aimed right for the vampire male's crotch.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N:Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	115. Frankly, You're Just a Paperweight

**Chapter CX: Frankly, You're Just a Paperweight**

"We heard you, and I rather not hear anymore than I can stomach." The vampire reached out and squeezed the tiny bake-bake bat between those elegant fingers, molding him to the perfect shape.

The bat shifted into a mace, that fit perfectly into his mater's hands. With a ferocious swing the spikes of the mace made contact with the unsuspecting metal golem. The people in the car shouted and took cover when a weapon had suddenly, to their human eyes, appeared in the young girl's grip. What was more horrifying was how easily the golem was knocked back. Heavy steps rang through the car when the mace met his chin and sent him stumbling backwards.

Tsukune's eyes flashed red as he pulled his youki into his right arm. Beneath his sleeve a small covering of scales were evoked from Tobongiri's power, with it a green-scaled hilt. On the hilt a dragonfly was engraved upon it. Tsukune's fingers wrapped around the grip, concealing the symbol. The alastor pushed his left hand onto the table and pushed himself off.

"Yukari-chan!" He called as his right arm pulled vertically, across the front of his face. He pulled his left leg up, so the sole of his show pushed against the booth seat. He would use this force and the extra boost from his hand to push from the table and launch himself at the threat.

The golem had made move to right himself, the process almost comical due to his size. The metal beast was now at a full, eight foot height, easily grazing just below the threshold of the ceiling. His feet anchored him to the ground as his arms swung forward so he could use his momentum to not only right himself, but make a strike at Tsukune. The metal youkai's heels dug into the floor and his knees locking. Two copper-colored limbs windmilled down toward Kokoa, but his target would have ducked down from the whirling threat.

Kokoa twisted her wrist, which forced Kou to transform and shift into a rapier-shape. Over time the vampire had becoming quite skilled with her martial skill set. Using a weapon took great training, but using multiple weapons, took a master. She had her pride as a Weapons master. She gave no quarter to harsh training this wrought upon her body. Even as a vampire the amount of stamina to switch between a blunt, heavy weapon to a light piercing weapon took a mental and physical fortitude that was unnecessary for a close quarter martial art. There was no weapon in her arsenal that was considered an exotic weapon.

Her crouch was perfect. The red-head did not keep her hair in pigtails as a fashion statement. It was practical. With her hair bound and up from her eyes she was able to move without creating blind-spots, nor would it stick to her skin, causing distracting irritation during exhausting battle. Her knees held her weight perfectly, spine twisted and curved to tightly mark her stance. But it also helped she could read the body of other warriors. Tsukune would have been unable to act, if she did not see his motions. She could see him preparing.

His wrist and tensed, his weapon in hand. Tsukune's legs had moved into a ready potion. He was in a combative stage. Tsukune twisted his wrist and and swung the invisible, blade of youki upward in an arc. The golem had brought his arms to the end of their swing. Metal hands met and fingers webbed together to create a hammer in hopes of crushing the defiant girl, but the youkai did not expect for the force of his strike to be met by... nothing! He was momentarily shocked. Aurel had not even noticed the boy move, a golem more built for strength than speed.

Tsukune's strength may stand as below average when compared to a golem, but his youki control were on par with that of a vampire. The alastor condensed his demonic energy and drew it outward. As his training dictated: he would allow for the gathered youki to flow outward through his weapon, instead of trying to compress it. The boy would more so focus his energy into channeling the youki so that when his invisible blade hit against Aurel's fists, the energy would explode upward, instead of straight outward as if he was controlling a whip of energy.

Aurel struggled to force his fists down onto the boy, but Tsukune was steadfast in his resolve. Something was blocking his attack, but he could not see it with his eyes. After a moment the golem could _feel _it and even more so as it began to grow. Tsukune held Tobongiri's hilt with both hands and the _blade_ of youki would, comparatively, cross vertically over his head. His left hand was pressed to the base of the hilt, which stabilized his action. The student's motion had not stopped there, in fact he was still mid-step, so when his foot made complete contact with the floor his youki erupted.

The already unbalanced golem was hit with the recoil, but it was not enough to stagger him, merely a brief knock back. These youkai were known for their imposing size and even impressive youki was not enough to send them flying. Kokoa narrowed her eyes at the beast, waiting for her moment. She shifted Koumori with a gentle squeeze and twist of her fingers, the bake-bake bat reverting slightly before pulling its shape into a rounded out form to shape a kanabo. The spiked, bat-shaped weapon was pulled back.

"Take this desu!" Yukari opened her hand, summoning it thusly. "Hiya!" The tiny witch swung down her wand and their opponent soon found their face smashed in by a brass basin. The sound of metal meeting metal was a terrible one, but the sound of a metal kanabo meeting a metal beast's face was even worse, especially if the force exerted was that of a S-Class vampire.

The weapon struck the brute in the chin with the force of her upward stroke. Tsukune had taken the initiative and moved to the side to avoid being struck himself. A choking gurgle escaped Aurel's mouth when his jaw was struck.

Screams throughout the car were heard from the occupying humans as they scattered to hide. The moment Tsukune had went to fight the beast back did these screams erupt from the surrounding passengers. Tsukune's ears and eyes had not failed to notice this, of course. It would give them the room they needed. A brute this big...

"To the back of the car!" Tuskune called, but he spoke Japanese and struggled to relay to the people to flee. He threw his hand back, but to no avail. The frightened people could not understand the Asian boy. To them it was moonspeak.

"Don't worry Tsukune desu, I'll take care of them! You worry about the brute!" The witch called as she jumped over the booth and made her way to the cowering passengers.

"Right!" Tsukune called before he turned back to the metal golem, surprised by its sudden counter attack.

"_**Boy, you should be more concerned with the dangers before you!**_" The beast would bellow. Tsukune tightened his grip on the hilt when the massive male moved to rush him with his shoulder, but the distance was short so he could not put enough force into the strike.

Tsukune was able to hold back the attack by anchoring his form. "Sorry to disappoint..." Tsukune smirked and looked directly into Aurel's eyes with his ruby ones. "But I don't think you realize who the dangerous one is." Aurel glared at Tsukune, but would soon see the tattoos draw themselves upon his features.

At first the marks had only sat upon his right cheek, at the origin of his original Ghoulification bite, but now his entire face was marked. Aurel's eyes widened. This was what he meant. Aurel was not going to be intimidated so easily. "_**Don't get cocky boy!**_" The brute hollered.

"Same to you!" Kokoa smirked. Damn, he forgot about the wench, but how much damage could she do?

Well Aurel soon found out when Kokoa pulled the kanabo back and wrenched it into a full swing as if it was a baseball bat. The weapon smashed into his side and Aurel had been quick to disregard the force a girl her size was capable. Vampires were known for their youki, not physical prowess. It hurt, he felt it ring through his skin. Tsukune soon shared Kokoa's smirk.

"Ready desu!" Yukari had ushered the people to the back of the car and waved to Tsukune. The sound of the car's door sliding open was carried to Tsukune's ears. The people were quick to flee from the growing violence in the train car.

With this Tsukune now had the freedom to retaliate. With a powerful shout forcing the energy from his body, Tsukune would twist to respond to Aurel's counterattack with one of his own. When Kokoa struck him, it left the metal youkai open. Tsukune would test his skin. The youki blade cut upward, following the beast's lateral line. After a moment the youkai shouted as the carapace that covered his flesh, split. It was not ichor that spilled from the Talos, but a monstrous blood, gold in color, when his bronze-colored shell was pierced by the weapon. The dark carapace was as strong as stone. While a katana could likely only cut through sandstone easily, why couldn't a blade of youki not cut through rock? It should not be possible, but the methods Tsukune used to condense his youki and control its movements it was as if he was throwing a punch. A punch could easily tear into stone under the right force.

When the blood splattered from the brute, Tsukune would keep still white Kokoa, instinctively, stepped back. He began to feel it: the ichor of lore. The Talos' blood began to burn at Tsukune's clothing and eat it away. Whatever bit of the beast's blood reached the skin of his face, it would begin to burn. Finally the boy would respond and frantically try to wipe the blood from his face.

Aurel laughed. "_**Are you feeling it boy?**_" The Talos laughed and shifted to swing out his right arm, which sent Tsukune into the opposite wall, clean over the table he and the girls had been sitting at. The table was already partially toppled from Tsukune's original lunge, so when the alator's back struck against the surface, his shoulder pounded forcefully against the exposed edges. The pain on his face was clear, though it was only a stinging pain. It was nothing compared to his training as of late.

Aurel turned to Kokoa now that Tsukune was out of commission. They may have been a slow youkai, but their strength was immeasurable, Tsukune was mildly disoriented from the attack as it had knocked the wind from the boy. "_**Come here girl, I'll make you pay.**_" The Talos' face was bleeding, the cut obvious. The slash ran from his torso the the bridge of his nose. After seeing what the blood did to Tsukune, Kokoa made sure not to allow the golem too near. She held kanabo-Kou over her, using her weapon as a shield now, but a smirk had painted her blushing cheeks for a while now. "_**Gone insane with fear?**_" He roared out and raised his fist to smash her into a bloody pancake.

"You wish." Kokoa quipped. She spread her hands along Kou's form. Under the delicate command of his mistress Koumori reformed and domed outward, reshaping himself into, not a weapon, but a shield! The metal shield caught the force of the strike, though not without recoil from both parties. Koumori could not hold his form after such a destructive attack and Kokoa could not hold her stance. She was struck down with such force the floor beneath her cracked. Aurel was forced back himself, the reflection of his attack causing him more damage than his enemy.

"Yuarki-chan!" Tsukune groaned out as he pushed from the awkward position on the half collapsed table.

The witch stood in front of the group of people, who still spilled into the opposite car. She summoned her magical stick to hover before her as she cast her spell. After chanting her spell she snatched her wand from the air and aimed it at the massive, copper-skinned man. "Have a nice trip, desu."

"_**W-what?**_" The youkai shouted when he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He looked below him and saw the ground shifting beneath him as, what looked like vines, began to twist and coil. They were not vines, which became clear when the tails of the beast began to rattle loudly and hisses from the pair serpents erupted from their spread jaws. "_**The hell-?"**_ It was the best to describe the confusion of serpents being summoned underfoot.

Tsukune shifted his weight and pushed off the table. He stepped forward and received no obstruction from the serpents underfoot, in fact the coils of scale and muscle shifted to life Tsukune off the ground and stabilized his motion. Aurel looked up, but was only met with a fist to his face as he was sent hurtling back into the wall of the cart. An audible crack was heard when his massive body met the metal and glass that framed the window.

The split of his carapace made it easier to cause damage, but it also allowed that legendary ichor to further spill. The burning hiss of the blood making contact with Tsukune's skin was sickening, but not as wrenching as the following assault to the youkai's body.

Kokoa charged forward. She twisted her her body so her left arm pulled vertically as that hand grasped the forming base of Koumori's handle. Her right hand gripped the base as she slid across the ground, knees slightly bent. Koumouri's body extended as the bake-bake bat became a top-heavy bell hammer. The hammer met the metal body right on the gash in the Talos' hide. A twist of steel and the reverberation of hammer striking metal rang through the car in a warping tone. It was only luck that the passengers were in the next car, behind, for when Aurel's body hit the wall of metal, his larger body was forced through the bending steel and shattering glass.

It was not enough though. Tsukune furrowed his brow. This man had put the lives of hundreds of passengers at risk. Hijacking a train full of innocent people. The boy was unaware the man and his cohorts were after them, but it would have not mattered in anycase. The alastor pulled his palm back, the hilt deteriorating into his arm, which was now covered in a deep black pattern of his unholy marks.

"Ha!" The boy summoned the force of his mixed ki and youki out from his body and channeled it through his arm which would thrust out in a straight punch. His fist would never meet the metal man's body before sending a powerful cannonball sized burst of youki into his chest. Blood erupted from Aurel's mouth as his chest was crushed in a second time. His body was further abused and the walls of the car as well until finally they would come undone under the power. In what seemed like forever the steel walls would split and bend under the stress before peeling out.

"_**Damn it!"**_ Aurel roared as he acted quickly and grabbed the edges of the twisted walls to keep himself from falling. Tsukune and Kokoa stood side to side and glared down Aurel.

"Know your place." The young red head snarled out.

She and Tsukune took a step forward together. With the pair turning in opposing directions their backs would meet and in a fluid motion the pair would touch shoulder to shoulder and throw out their arms in a straight punch that came in contact with Aurel's chest. The pair pushed their youki into the force of their punch which had been enough to send the golem hurtling out of the train, leaving behind a massive hole in the steel.

The wind roared through the now gaping hole in the steel car. Tsukune and Kokoa stepped toward the hole and looked out. Aurel was wrenched into the landscape and found his battered body hurtling toward the snow-covered canyon walls. His form tore a gash into the earth and snow as the ground was twisted under his weight. With the speed of the train, the weight of his form and force of the youki assisted strike sent Aurel barreling into the side of the mountain with enough force to send stone snow into the air.

Tsukune and Kokoa stepped back from the hole as Yukari ran up to them. Tsukune smiled down at the witch. He reached down to pet her head. "Thanks Yukari-chan, but we have to get moving." Tsukune looked to Kokoa who nodded.

She knew this was not over. The train was still moving way too fast and a walking knucklehead like that would not have come alone. "Let's go find onee-sama and the others." Kokoa knew Tsukune was not going to sit about and worry. They had to act. They were only a few hours from the station. If they did not stop the train, people were going to die. Though they were youkai, even they bleed.

Yukari straightened her cap and nodded. "It seems that the brute came from that way." Yukari pointed to the car where Aurel had come from, than motioned to the car the people had been escorted to. "It is a good bet, desu, that more enemies are that way."

Damn it, Yukari was right. Tsukune shook his head. He looked toward the door Aurel came from. That led to the front of the train, meaning he had been the one to...

"Go." Kokoa suddenly spoke up. Tsukune looked to the vampire in question. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Please, you always try to play the hero, we're here too you know." Kokoa nodded as Koumori fluttered up and settled on her shoulder. "Go make sure onee-sama is okay, we'll move the people this way and try and reach the engine up there. Come on, I'm sixteen and Yukari is a third year. We can handle ourselves." She assured with her vampiric pride being on the line.

"Right, I trust you two!" Tsukune rushed off toward the car Moka was occupying. She was a whole two cars down in the main passenger cars.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: kanabo: a bat-like weapon often carried by Oni. Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	116. A Charming Predicament

**Chapter CXI: A Charming Predicament**

Her heart thundered in her chest as she drew closer to the door. A voice, like roar of a lion, laughed. The air around her was growing uncomfortable, unbearably hot. She reached the door at the end of the hall and stood, almost petrified, by the intensity that sat just at the opposite side of the barricade. A droplet of sweat condensed on her brow. She clenched her hands into fists as she pushed the dark feelings aside. Instinct, it clawed at her flesh as her body prepared for the worse. She reached out and pushed open the door.

It slid open with little effort, but the chill of the Russian landscape became a reality. No longer did she stand behind that barrier. This was real. She took in a deep breath as she stood at the narrow bridge that connected the cars. To her left the window had been left open, sucking the warmth from the passage. Perhaps staying trapped in a barrier was safer? The succubus reached out her hand and moved to carefully pull the window down, but the pane resisted. Kurumu narrowed her eyes and moved to use both hands to pull the window closed. When she managed to snap it shut a shiver shot down her spine.

All around people lay collapse, half fallen from their rooms. Others looked to have collapsed, fleeing from whatever they had decided scared them so. Kurumu's glowing eyes could see the door into the next car was held open by a man's collapsed body. The howl carried across the car, from the one passed that door. Unlike the current car she stood in, the dim light from the passing mountains blocking the afternoon sun, the farther car was pitch black.

She slowly turned as she allowed her wings to slip from her guise. Her tail slowly lowered from her skirt. Her ears grew to their natural state as she gripped the handle to the door of the next car. She pulled the car open into sudden darkness. Her magenta eyes took a glow all their own. She did not need light like other creatures to be able to see. This was her element. The night temptress scanned the train car as the door slid closed behind her. She reached her hands behind her to help it close gently, as to not startle whatever lay in this darkness. The light click caused her tail to flick in surprise. She was a bit horrified by what she saw, but relieved that the people seemed alive.

She would not be caught off guard. Her senses were burning, her nerves firing off at every chance they got. Her fingers twitched as she inched closer. She stepped over the unconscious individual, her hands tracing her way toward the darkness. Folding her wings back, the graceful demoness pulled through the arch pathway.

Two bright, blue orbs burst into existence, startling the succubus. Kurumu jumped back at the suddenness, but she could clearly see the form as her eyers traced the darkness. She traced the figure of a man holding someone against his body. His arms were curled tightly around the woman's body as if it were his trophy. His face was nestled into the crook of her neck in a perverse manner.

"Ah, welcome my dear, to the party." She recognized that accent, and upon closer inspection, that face as well. It was the chef from earlier days!

"You!" She called out in surprise. The male smiled, his blond bangs brushing over his features, further shadowing them.

The male seemed to gently caress the woman with his hands, his tongue tracing his captive's cheek. Behind him two large wings carried behind him, spread. The limbs were deep purple and the membrane that was spread over the digits of the wing was a navy blue. His baby blues were so eerie as he stared into the depths of the succubus' soul. His entire arm, from his fingertips to his elbow were covered in a hard carapace-like armor of similar color to the flesh on the bones of his wings. At the very end of the elbow of the armor there was an extension, a spike-like protrusions.

"I was afraid you forgot me love." The man smiled. Kurumu glowered at the man with an intense hatred. "Oh, that look, it stinks love." He released the woman at hand, who looked as if she was absolutely horrified by losing his touch. The man wore a white, collared shirt, which was left slightly unbutton to amplify his appeal. He wore a leather vest and an pair of matching, black-leather pants. His boots were a fine suede and had eloquent patterns along the edges.

Kurumu could see into her eyes. They were dull, lifeless pools. They were the eyes of someone who had become charmed. The mauve-eyed temptress looked to the male, who theatrically drew his arm to his chest and deeply bowed. The woman faithfully gripped to the length of the man's sleeve.

"Let me reintroduce myself: I am Forte Morendo, or Morendo Forte as you Japanese say! I am from the Clan of the West, a pure blooded Incubus!" The flamboyant introduction was nothing short of breath taking. He was a healthy male. Beautiful blonde hair that was like woven gold strands. His face was smooth and without blemishes. He looked to be a young, healthy male.

The woman stared into space, she was clearly under the male's spell. Kurumu stood with her hands at her side. Usually in such situations she had the others to rely on, but there was no time to run back and get help. She could already feel the walls around her close up and the male raised his magic, but she would fight against the incubus' magic with her own. Her wings would spread and close on her back to show her preparedness. She used her wings to maneuver, even in close quarter combat, if she did it incorrectly she could risk snapping the bones in her wings, which were difficult to heal.

He stood and held out his arm in warm welcome. "My dear sister, the time for your end is at hand, but do not think I do not remember where I come from." The male held out his hand, the claws of his carapace covered hand counted three digits. The monstrous forms reached delicately toward his blue-haired blood. "This is your chance to join a great revolution. Fairy Tale brings new life to the world. Join the world, and leave that tiny island of yours, stuck in the days of old!" He wrapped his free arm around the woman and pulled her flush to his chest. He allowed his blue eyes to gaze down into the woman's eyes. His mouth parted as he exhaled his breath. The woman was pressed flush to his shapely body. A sculpture of perfect proportion. Not too many muscles, but not too few. He had smooth skin and a honey voice that would make a woman weak at the knees. He clasped the woman's face with those claws, taking care not to mar her beautiful features.

"A new world my dear Kurumu-chan, reformed so we rule over the humans once again, where they know their place and fear us..." he smirked and glanced his blue eyes toward the furious night demon. "Did you think that was what I would say?" The succubus blinked at Forte's word games. "No, it is not about being above or below humans... it is about making us equals. Equality. Mmm it's so sweet." He pressed his lips to the woman's. She grasped against the lapel of Forte's loose collared shirt. She began to struggle.

This was no strange sight to a succubus. What looked like innocent kissing was much more. Kurumu held out her claws and growled. "That's enough!" She would demand.

He was stealing the woman's passion and taking her energy into his own. Kurumu did not care what was his reasoning for helping out Fairy Tale. They had shown themselves a violent group. They had yet to uncover Fairy Tale's true ambitions, only surface goals of obtaining the Regalia, but all that mattered was they were the enemy and had hurt her friends. They had used Tsukune's very essence and turned it into a horrible monster who had attacked the one's she loved. It was enough for her, as they held no regard for who they stepped on as they climbed their way up, and used any means to get the power they wanted. Sun-senpai... they had made her cry, they had hurt Moka and made Tsukune suffer.

"What's this now?" Forte cooed and released the woman, who staggered a bit, but managed to cling herself to him. "You deny your very nature you know, continuing to hang around those hypocritical monster friends of yours."

Kurumu furrowed her brows and held up her hands. "What?" Was he... serious?

"Oh come now," he offered as he held up his claws, tail lashing from side to side. "I can smell it on you, or rather, not. You have not tasted passion in a day's age. How long as it been since your lips touched another? Yet your vampire friends... I heard them you know."

All the while, as the night demons postured, so much went on around them. Their magics were at odds. Forte tried to push the blue-haired youkai into a corner, attempting to penetrate her mind with his powers of illusion, while Kurumu fought back. She could feel the man's age, he was at least ten more years, thus ages more experienced in his illusion magic. She had not noticed his presence at all. Succubs and Incubus knew their kin well, so they did not encroach, unknowingly, into another's territory. Typically succubus took areas where they had a steady supply of _prey_. Even if modern methods of passion theft were far more advanced and safe, it still required a succubus, or their male counterparts, to gather large harems and feed almost constantly until they were able to locate their Destined Mates and freely live upon their energy until the end of their days.

Kurumu held her own, pushing her black magic, fighting the specters of his mind tricks with those of her own creation. It was impressive, how Kurumu was able to hold off, meeting him blow for blow mentally,but this game could not go on forever. He was trying to rattle her with his words, which were as smooth as the silver which cascaded from his words with ease.

"Going at it in their room. Is that what you are after? Is he the one you've chosen, Kurumu-chan?" The way he called her so familiarly, and spoke such hurtful things. Kurumu started to chuckle, which threw the male off for a moment.

"He had been..." She weakly admitted. Her moment of weakness allowed his magic to draw closer to her being. "But thank you, Morendo-san, for your worry." Her words threw him off his center for a moment. She was – thanking him? For what reason?

Kurumu braced her body and mind as her specters became more real and her demonic energy pooled at her feet, spreading out like a flood. Behind her he could see her shadowy, faceless specters take form.

"I don't need to steal the _passion_ from _victims_ for I have willing donors." The shadows took the form of those closest to her. "They give me every ounce of passion that fills my body and heart. Can you feel their power? The power I feed off of is full of love, honest love not sullied by dark magic!" Forte shouted in surprise as he mental barrier was struck with considerable force. He was pushed back, only to grab himself as the force, physically, slid him back a few feet.

Forte sucked his teeth in and motioned his hand. It seem he would need a little more dealing with the girl, something more physical. He twisted his youki, the _musk_ of his charm filling the small train car. When he did the bodies of all the female passengers, in their present car and the one behind, slowly stood from their unconscious state. Their eyes were glazed over in a haze of hypnosis.

"I heard you guys are pacifists, harm to no human – that's the Gakuen's rules, ain't it? Shall we see it at play, my sister?" Forte threw his arm up and laughed. "Get her!" He commanded, his army of charmed female passengers charged the young night demoness.

Without hesitation Kurumu spread her wings when the women swarmed her. She pushed the women back and into the walls of the car. Forte's eyes widened in surprise. Kurumu smirked and looked up at him. The force of the knockback was enough to knock the women out of his spell so they fell unconscious once more. She could control her wings well.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" The succubus played at. "I am no longer a student of the Academy, but an adult of this world!" She charged at Forte, claws extended and poised to stab the male.

"Well than," He roared out and charged forward with his arm extended, claws pointed. "Let me offer you a gift to celebrate your graduation into the real world!" Nothing came easy in this life, and you had to fight for it. "Come at me with your all, if you are truly grown up!"

With a clash of light their claws met! The demons pushed hand to hand, fighting the other's physical strength. There was no contest though, a male was physically much stronger than a female. Kurumu was pushed back, forced to her knees.

"Here I was promised a proper fight..." Forte crooned as he leaned his face close to the succubus'. "Too bad. You would have enjoyed it."

Kurumu smirked as she was pushed to the ground. What was she, some masochist like Ruby-san? There was no way she would ever enjoy being controlled or subjugated. Subjugation... Precisely. He was full of himself, and did not carry the love she stood by whole heartedly. That was his weakness. She spread her wings with such speed and force that Forte was started and spread his. Kurumu folded her wings back and widened her eyes when she realized.

_How about this then, blood brother?_

Kurumu dove into Forte's body via her tail. Forte had not expected it, but as the pair grappled Kurumu had whipped her tail around and spread open, what could only be described as a plant-like protrusion similar to a Lamia's tail-end flower. It was similar to a Lamia's because of the very truth it was one in the same. It was a trait their races shared due to similar roots in their genealogy. One only shared by the X-chromosome, the female gene. An incubus would never be able to mind dive in such a manner. Incubus had their ways, but it was much less invasive.

Her tail was too short to reach his skull in such a position, but it still met his flesh in a painful manner. The tail was designed to fit around the skull. The teeth found on the inner petals were not sharp enough to cause irritation to a skull, but to sensitive flesh such as a side it was like a thousand gnats chewing into one's flesh. Her tendrils snaked into his body and sent an electrical shock, usually reserved for stimulating the brain. Forte shouted out in pain and released his hardening grip. Kurumu was pushed back, favoring her wrists, while Forte staggered back holding his sides. Incubus were unlike succubus and did not become attached to their prey. They did not stay for birth, nor in anyway carry child after feeding and procreation.

Incubus did not fight face to face so were inherently weaker than the female species and quicker to flee when they were not advantageous. Kurumu was young, he was able to pin her, but the amount of pain she inflicted to his body in turn was a incalculable risk. The showdown between blood demons was met with aggravation from both corners.

"My dear Kurumu-chan, you have a lot of fight in you, but I didn't come here to spar." The incubus spoke as he staggered back, holding his side. A patch of blood became visible to the night temptress' night vision. The mind entry was specifically designed to penetrate a man's skull, not his tender, fleshy side. "Later tidings." He shivered from pain and stepped back, keeping his haloing, blue eyes on her magenta ones. The blond demon pulled open the train window and smirked as he pulled himself onto the edge.

Kurumu rubbed her wrists. He had nearly pulled them back to a breaking point. She looked up when he called her name. The bastard was trying to escape! Kurumu hissed out and charged forward at him, but the male would make a quick escape and jump out the train window.

Kurumu pushed herself forward, her instincts to drive away a male from her territory were strong. There was reason why Incubae and Succubae did not breed nor did they care to meet: natural rivals to the other's existence. She winced at the sudden intrusion of light, the mountains passing and freeing the setting sun from its trap. She watched the male spread his wings and tuck himself as he hit the snowy ground, rolling out of sight as the powdery flakes of frozen water danced into the air like stars during twilight. The succubus pulled herself from the window and slammed it closed, the cold winds pricking her heated skin. She took a moment and looked around. She had thrown back the women without concern, but it had been the best thing she could do for them.

That incubus was an animal, involving his prey in a fight... a petty brawl. She went over to make sure each individual was alright and was not too badly injured. From the force she used to toss them back they would likely have bruises and lacerations which she would tend to.

Did all incubae share such heartlessness for their prey? She supposed as the male of the species they had no reason to carefully choose who they impregnated or fed from, they were not the ones who truly propagated their race. It was the women who gave birth to true succubus and incubus.

"I'm sorry for him..." Kurumu was gentle and motherly. Sure she was naïve, at first. She did not realize how many she has spared from suffering by being responsible with her charm and learning how to truly use it. If not for Tsukune she would have never realized... without Moka she would have not known her place. Without Yukari, Kurumu would not have realized just how precious childhood can be, the witch constantly shunned and hurt by hateful words. Ruby showed her how to move froward, even if everything seemed dark on the path. Gin-senpai and Mizore taught her how to use her powers to protect this gift that only she had.

She had the power to keep her race alive. She would not bastardize that gift by abusing prey... no not prey. Those that she depended on to live. Their happiness and survival was just as important as her own. She was gentle with each individual, who slowly began to rouse after the incubus' spells wore off. She explained the situation, but it seemed there was a great more she did not realize until reminded by a worried passenger. Though she could not speak their language, she clearly recognized the worry-filled face and felt the panic in their words.

Why was the train going so fast? Had something else happened?

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	117. A Legendary Fake

**Chapter CXII: A Legendary Fake**

"I am Albert Berwick, Kukudhi: a _perfect vampire._" He chuckled and turned to Moka as his face twisted and reformed, his body doubling in size, clothes stretching to accommodate his muscular growth. He adjusted his cap, face having contorted into a hideous contortion. His nose was snubbed up, flattened out wide and his brow thickened, scowled over. His ears flattened and spread out into what appeared to be bat-like ears, the inner portions ribbed for maximum scooping of sound waves. "Glad tidings. Now your decision, Miss Akashiya and company?"

LingLing's hands held Moka's shoulders. The vampire felt the Jiang shi grip them encouragingly. Moka scoffed. "Go die." She kicked out her leg, a straight kick aimed right for the vampire male's crotch.

Berwick's motion was elegant, even though his form had become so hideous. What vampire would throw away such perfect beauty, for power? His left arm swung out and would barley make contact with Moka's leg as youki met youki and sent her kick back, but this was to be expected. After seeing what an attempted grapple had done to Mizore forced caution into Moka, but also urgency as she had to rush to her friend's aide. The Jiang shi pushed Moka to the side, clear off the seat and charged forward at the Kukudhi who easily stepped back and turned to face the zombie as she now stood in the aisle, forcing him to step back and into the aisle with her.

He had felt her motions and her intent was a deadly one. The hopping zombie was intent on ripping out his throat, but a smirk painted his features. There has yet to be a lovely lady he has met that did not wish to do so to him. Something about chivalry being dead, he supposed. It seemed women liked to be forced now a days, messy business that. His blue eyes followed the path of LingLing's attack. A massive slice was cut along the ground and through the side of the car, allowing cold air to filter in, the speed at which they ran dragging in particles of snow.

He gripped his right hand, both hands wearing the gloves for protection and it seems he put them on at a good time. He looked down to see the surface of the gloves were cut through, just barely missing his precious layer of skin. He had used his youki to hold back the force of the attack, but there simply was not enough youki to brace her attack completely from his path.

"So this is the legendary power of Jigen-tou Touhou Fuhai... impressive." He slipped off his glove, that luxurious voice now a thick, abrasive and it rattled Moka to the bone.

The daiyoukai finally pushed to her feet. She had anticipated LingLing's attack so was able to catch herself in a crouch. Moka glared, seeing that even beneath the glove he had become a hideous monster. His skin had completely turned a bluish-grey, a sickly color that reminded Moka of death. She blanched a bit, mentally, and watched as he flexed his fingers, each one tipped with a deadly claw. His mouth was now full of fangs, not just his vampiric canines that were thin and made to pierce soft skin, these teeth now more closely resembled the jawline of a shark. He flexed his hand and chuckled. The Jiang shi looked to Moka and shouted something in Japanese. Berwick raised a brow and snorted. The hopping zombie crouched and lunged down the aisle at the kukuhdi. Her body moved at such speeds that the bell that hung around her neck failed to chime. She had kicked off with her left leg, her right knee bent almost to her chest. The zombie's left arm was out to the side, and her right arm was at level with her midsection. She would enjoy tearing him to ribbons.

While LingLing pushed back the kukudhi, who was smart enough not to be touched by the strike of LingLing's hand, parried from as far as possible by throwing his youki. The Jigen-tou was a well known technique. It is translated by Westerners as the dimensional sword, but it is not so complex. In ancient times the technique was developed by groups that believed swords to be dangerous weapons that could not possibly save life. Many of these people had suffered brutal war during the Sengoku era and sought to combat the monstrous power of the Samurai sword. This swordless technique was developed by a man, who had been the lone survivor of a vicious attack on a family's manor. It had struck the man deeply and he meditated on the crimes, the crime of destroying the life of another with a weapon. For many years he developed the technique to save others from such pain, but that too was corrupted.

Students passed through his hands and the technique had, supposedly died, with his last student, but it seems the boy had a sickly sister who had long since memorized the techniques of her beloved brother. He had been assassinated by a Samurai of the Shogunate who pretended to be a comrade in arms so they would one day be taught this power. Friends of the boy, men he had saved with his swordless technique, sent his sister to safety, sending her to the mainland of China where she lived as refugee for many years, but was eventually taken in by the Triad after they learned of her secrets. They promised her revenge on her brother's killers.

She happily accepted and taught members of that family the Swordless technique. Through generations it was perfected. She had married into the family and happily had children, whom she taught with all her ferocity. She was always sick, but refused to die until she made the Shogunate pay, especially the Masamura family, who had perpetrated the assassination. The clan had taken to the Matriarch's wishes to annihilate the Masamura clan and take over the power they presided over, to humiliate them. Over time the Masamura clan faded away into the pages of history, hiding themselves expertly from their hunters. The remnants of the Masamura clan had perfected a technique that would, supposedly, rival the now-named Jigen-tou, but there is no sword powerful enough to carry the power of this technique, so they search for one of the Legendary Regalia, spoken to be able to channel great amounts of power.

The current heir to the former Masamune clan, the faded Hojo clan... remains unknown, but those decedent of the vengeful woman still carry blood and power within the Triad to this day: The Miu Clan. The descendent of the great woman who spread the Jigen-tou through the Miu powers and caught the eye of the head of the Shuzen clan. Even though she was considered a lesser being, the power she held, in the Shuzen's eyes, was unrivaled. The current watcher of the clan had spoken against such a union, and that the family's secrets had to be kept within the family, but the foolish girl was in love. She sent the advisor away, but he watched from a distance. When his daughter had chosen to follow her will into the Huang Family, he followed her, to protect the light that still burned brightly in her, that had been lost in her great aunt.

The old woman had a daughter by the man, but could not bare childbirth in her sickly state, even with the vampire blood offered by the father. The mother was left cripple and could no longer walk, but it did not change a thing, if anything it made her resolve to destroy the family stronger. She did not see greatness in her daughter as she did her niece who followed her hormones into the Huang family after a romantic fantasy. Even with the knowledge her mother hated her for being weak, she tried her hardest, more than anyone, to become stronger and meet her mother's expectations.

The head of the Shuzen clan, the current Matriarch, had learned of the danger the woman posed to the young girl. She ordered the assassination of the Miu woman and that her daughter be brought to the Shuzen household for care while they took care of the mess that woman created between the clans. It was the eve before her mother's assassination that Akuha was introduced to her three, baby sisters.

"_That was a hard day for you, wasn't it Fuhai-sama?" _Mikogami gazed into his crystal ball, contacting the Dark Lord. Fuhai chuckled and nodded.

"Not anymore. All I want to do is protect my precious grandchildren and their future. Even though LingLing does not see a future for herself... she has much more to live for." The old man explained as he sat back on a couch in the compound, in his meditation room, a manga in his lap.

"_Oh?"_ Mikogami cooed devilishly. Fuhai chuckled and pushed up his sunglasses, the darkness of his room having no affect on him, save relaxing the old man.

"Ah, do not forget my friend, I merely gave her the proper means to stand and walk, she stayed in her body with her own will. She has someone she wishes to protect before she passes on..." He smiled weakly.

"_You have that much faith in your grandson?" _Mikogami could see the solemn look.

Fuhai nodded. "I do, because he openly rejected learning the Jigen-tou, understanding the corruption in its power. He is meant for the future. Side by side with your pet human... or what is he now? _Amora Lamia_? Hmm, so many names they go by these days." _He chuckled._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Moka rushed to Mizore's side and hugged the ice woman to her chest. "Mizore! I'm so sorry." The ruby-eyed mistress begged forgiveness. She had not met to be so slow in realizing. His guise was … perfect. Was he really a kukudhi? They were rare among their kind, a vampire said to be free of their anemia and fear of water...

Mizore shook herself from Moka's embrace. The ice woman looked at her with a pained smile as she clutched her arm to her chest.

"D-don't worry Moka..." Mizore looked to the gash LingLing had made in the train. No doubt for the snow woman's benefit. Having spent some time with the hopping zombie the pale-faced snowflake could see the truth beneath that grim, life-hating exterior. There was someone inside of that shell still fighting to live, fighting for something more important than herself. Her aurora eyes turned back to Moka. "I'll be fine." Her flat tone stated, but Moka knew Mizore and knew how to read her. "Kick his ass, for me."

Moka nodded and released her friend. She pushed to her feet and turned to stalk down the aisle. That bastard would pay for hurting her friend, threatening her, and putting innocent people at risk! She knew better than to believe there was such a thing as perfect. Because Tsukune had showed her that was what made life truly beautiful: all of its imperfections.

LingLing was furious. Such arrogance before a member of the Huang clan! Her steps were fast, agile and seemingly impossible for a stiff bodied zombie to perform, but thanks to her mastery of the Jigen-tou, the swordless technique, her entire body was a weapon. Speed was produced from the youki and shot the body forward in bursts. One had to have a perfect control to prevent from over exerting muscles when boosting out the demonic energy. As with anything else the jutsu had a limit that lay with the stamina carried by the user, and a zombie had no other need for stamina, after all it was already dead.

Berwick had to make a stand though, there was no way he could keep retreating, he would run out of train car soon. People were sardined into the sides of car, pushing far up the wall as they could. The hopping zombie held no regard for them and would slash out her arms, creating cutting shockwaves that seemed to slice up the steel's surface as if it were butter under a hot knife! She really hated people like this!

"_You have certainly grown some balls, Fairy Tale, to show arrogance before the Huang Clan!" _She spoke out in English, albeit a broken accent, just so she could mock him openly. "_You, you who should be feeding my earthworms, who do naught but starve as, even dead, I raise up against your selfish tyranny!"_ She slashed her hand across the air, sending a massive pulse of force. Berwick ducked and smirked. The massive hole cut through two cars, showing a clear, crescent shaped path through.

"You Haung should be on our side, we want the same thing." The kukudhi used this opening to strike up with his massive claws, but the graceful walking dead-woman trotted back, her arms out, keeping her perfect balance on her tiptoes. Even still the bel around her neck would not ring. Her motions were calculated, weighed and it did not give the bell's clapper a chance to swipe the edges of its shell.

LingLing laughed, a smile drawing along her cracking skin. "_You are mad Englishman!"_ Her dark, undead eyes narrowed, causing the flesh under her eyes to darken considerably. "_I will destroy each and every one of you, this is what I shall do and be free to sleep, seeing as I am already dead, as you will be!" _With that spoken LingLing ducked as Moka flew over her head with a flying dropkick aimed for Berwick's face.

His eyes widened. He had not expected the motion, but more so the youki surrounding Moka's body. The halo of youki expelled with such force from her body it looked like the wings of an angel. The youki was white, pure... it was not a vampire's youki it was more like a –

"_**Fuck me!**_" He compressed his vampiric youki into his hands but it was too late. The last thing Berwick saw were the pure, white panties of a pissed vampiric princess as her shoe molded itself into his face.

The sound of crunching bones could be heard over the rattling of the train as the kukuhdi was sent hurtling backwards and launched through the weakened part at the end of the car. Metal twisted and he was sent straight into the hall of the next car in a crumpled heap.

Moka landed with a graceful step and modestly pushed her skirt down as she pulled her silver, pink-highlighted locks from in front of her face. Lingling slide up behind Moka in a creepy manner, giggling.

"_Ho ho ho,_ Moka-san is quite viscous no? Are you sure you have not grown used to the life of a gangster?" Before Moka could respond in a hyper rage the kukudhi roared with amusement.

"Bloody hell, you girls are …getting me knickers in quite the twist, nagging twats." His monstrous hand gripped the side of the peeled back metal as he would pull himself off the ground.

"Moka." Mizore's voice called from the front of the car. LingLing and Moka looked back. Their eyes widen as the pair parted. Berwick froze at the sight.

Mizore sat crouched with what could only be described as a massive Ice Cannon forming from her formerly shattered arm and growing into her shoulder. The ice formed down her body and against the ground, and the wall behind her to brace her for the coming recoil. The direct contact with the snowy, cold air was the yuki onna's saving grace. This was her element.

". . .Bloody hell." When the words of regret and frustration left his mouth a massive ice spear rocketed from the cannon of ice with a burst of snow trailing behind it like a comet. The projectile skewered into the vampire's chest with such force he was unable to block it with his youki, or melt it. Instead when he tried to catch it, he failed. The speed the spear was fired at was blinding and he could not get a solid grip before it pierced his chest and sent him backwards. The kukudhi was now on the floor writhing in pain.

"Moka!" The door behind the girls slid open, and said alastor was startled by the sight of a cannon wielding yuki onna. "Ah...Miorze-chan, n-nice cannon."

Mizore smiled warmly and brushed her cheek against the weapon. "Bitches love cannons."

"Tsukune!" Before Tsukune was able to look up and question the well being of the others, he was tackled to the ground and bitten by an overly worried and very anemic Moka. He had promised she could bite him whenever she wanted after all! Even if he did not actually _verbalize_ it.

"Hey, what are y-you-!" The sound of Berwick screaming was heard and the shattering of a window. The group looked up as Kurumu graced the car with her presence. She brushed back her blue bangs and smiled.

"Someone left an idiot in my way. So I threw him out." The succubus grinned, having reverted to her normal form as to not startle the other people, but when she looked over to Mizore who was toting an ice cannon, well.. "What the heck did I miss?"

"Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune had managed to push to his feet, albeit unsteadily with his blood reserves tapped near empty. Kurumu smiled and went to run to Tsukune so she could fondly embrace her precious friend. Moka held tight to Tsukune, quite stubbornly. When the succubus drew nearer, she did not stop! She embraced them both happily! Tsukune smiled and hugged the girls tightly. He had been so worried. "I see you guys got attacked too."

As they exchanged pleasantries Mizore stood and allowed her ice to be reabsorbed. The yuki onna walked over to LingLing and rolled her shoulders. Something seemed to be bothering the ice woman. LingLing put her hand over her mouth and chuckled.

"Missing something snow woman? Lose another arm?" The Jiang shi teased. "I cannot sympathize, for I am unfortunately already-"

"Where's Fong-kun?" Mizore spoke up after the object of her search, was not found.

It was at that moment that LingLing looked as if she had truly _died._ "Fong!" She whipped around and hopped toward the tear at the end of the car. "Fong!" She shouted into the halls.

At the top of the train Melody and Torch sat riding the high speed bullet of steel. Torch sat in a short sleeved shirt with the word _ H_ printed over his shirt. His legs were crossed, baggy cargo pants nested his keyboard as he worked away. His goggles worked like a monitor and allowed him to surf cyberspace and clearly see his targets in an advanced three-dimensional grid environment. Melody stood at his side with her arms folded behind her head. She sighed as her skirt fluttered in the wind. Her long sleeved, black jacket, was lined with fur on the collar and cuffs so it was enough for her to resist the Russian winter.

Torch swallowed nervously as he glanced up. Because he was sitting he could see up the loli's skirt and catch view her panties. The green-eyed loli glared down at him. The boy seemed to be sweating nervously, constantly blushing. He looked away, mumbling apologies.

"Iyaa, Torch, if you wanted a peak, why didn't you ask?" She giggled and pressed her finger to her cheek while her other hand teased her skirt up along her thigh.

"Hold it right there enemies!" A loud, effeminate and rather excited voice called out to the pair. Melody pushed down her skirt and pouted as she turned to face what looked like a girl standing at the end of the train car roof.

"Have you no sense of privacy you pervert!" She snapped at the young individual. They wore a long braided tail and had a flamboyant, red costume.

"I am Huang FongFong and am here to defeat you, ceasing your nefarious deeds!" Melody pouted and kept her hands over her skirt, keeping it pinned in the high winds.

"Torch! Get that pervert! He was trying to sneak a peak at your prize!" She pointed out at the Huang boy and Torch looked up from his keyboard. He snarled and pushed to stand. The loli giggled and took his keyboard when he handed it off to her. He removed his goggles and set it on her head as she offered the confused Fong a mischievous grin. "Ooh, you got him mad now! Ruining his private peep show, dirty pervert!"

The slicks of sweat began to evaporate off of the thin male's skin as a forked tongue slithered from his mouth. His body grew as he seemed to grow taller, elongating his size. He looked to be shaping into a lizardman, but his skin was far too smooth. A mane of fire replaced his once mopped over hair. The blazing mane danced back against the wind. His skin became a deep, magma-red. The youkai roared out, flames erupting from his gullet.

Melody smirked. "Torch here is a created youkai, a gift from the doctor to toast you pesky brats! Salamanders are fierce in battle and depend on fire to burn their enemies to death. Their flames are as hot as a kitsune's and their skin as tough as a dragon's!"

"Hey!" Fong called out, offended! "I am fifteen and a half in age! I am no kid! To be called such by a child themselves!" He asserted and took a martial stance as the Salamander stared him down. Melody shrieked out.

"You punk! I am ten years your senior, you should be calling me onee-sama! Torch, roast him!" She demanded. The lithe dragon-like newt dropped to its belly and slithered across the top of the steel car. Its body was super heated and he melted the metal atop the car, allowing him to ride the semi viscous top toward Fong.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	118. Eastern Django

**Chapter CXIII: Eastern Django**

"Hey!" Fong called out, offended! "I am fifteen and a half in age! I am no kid! To be called such by a child themselves!" He asserted and took a martial stance as the Salamander stared him down. Melody shrieked out.

"You punk! I am ten years your senior, you should be calling me onee-sama! Torch, roast him!" She demanded. The lithe dragon-like newt dropped to its belly and slithered across the top of the steel car. Its body was super heated and he melted the metal atop the car, allowing him to ride the semi viscous top toward Fong. "Roast the chink, Torch!" Melody snapped her fingers to get the Salamander's attention.

The monstrous creature turned his head as Melody grabbed the edge of her skirt and raised it a bit to show off her pale legs. "I'll give you a reward after." One could practically see the steam radiating off the beast, in fact, one could! The increase in his heartbeat caused his temperature to raise as adrenaline streamed through his veins. Torch roared out, flames licking the Russian skies. The beast whirled around and hissed at FongFong.

The Mafioso prince lowered himself into the starting stance of his mother's Kung Fu style. His body lowered the center of his gravity. His right arm was extended out: right hand cupped, palm to the air. His left hand was pulled back, palm horizontal to his head, palm facing behind him. Salamander exhaled out a deep hiss as he turned to face the young Chinese boy. The sweat that once covered the Salamander's body would have evaporated, causing a steam to raise and slick his body with a film of condensation. Heavy, webbed feet slammed down with each step forward. The metal floor of the train's roof would bubble and shift to a superheated cherry-red color. Melody smirked, watching from the background. The young Triad would warily watch the girl, but she did not seem inclined to assist her partner.

FongFong smirked and motioned his outstretched hand to whip it forward so the remaining length of his sleeve fell over his digits. "Come at me if you will! I am Huang FongFong, heir to the Huang Family, one of the Han's Army and greatest comrade to Aono Tsukune!" He announced in challenge.

Melody began to laugh, which caused similar, hissing barks from Torch. The loli wiped a tear from her eye, left arm wrapped over her stomach, as it trying to stave back the stinging pain induced by Fong's proclamation. "Oh, oh..." She chuckled as she stood up straight and let the laughter die down. "We know Aono as well, which is precisely why we're going to either make him see our side, or kill you all.

"What?" The young Wong worriedly murmured. This was not just a random attack on the sanctity of peace? Torch grunted, voice sounding as if he was choking on water.

The flame-licked Salamander's throat flexed, expanding like a frog's. "_**This train has been put on a one-way course, one that will lead it to disaster."**_ The beast chuckled and pointed out his webbed fingers toward the horizon. Fong hesitated and glanced to the side. The train violently rattled underfoot as it rocketed along its track. He could see, in the train station. "_**We are mere minutes from it, if the train has not slowed down,"**_ Torch would explain, before shifting forward, his tail dragging along heated marks along the steel roof, steam dragging behind him. "_**It means your friends have declined our … friendly outreach."**_ Torch gulped in and would arch his back. His throat glowed a bright red as the heat built up in his gullet, and formed.

Damn! Fong had not realized the danger they were in was so immediate! "You fien-" But Fong's words were cut short when Torch parted his mouth in a violent hiss of fire. The ball of flames rolled and ripped across the cold, Russian airs, forcing the Huang boy to react, and do so quickly.

FongFong raised his arms and slid down so his legs would further part. His left knee bent down, extended right leg would roll along the ball of his heel in a smooth motion that lowered his form to nearly touch against the train roof. The flame erupted into the air, melting away the spray of snow that rushed across the air from the strength of the train's vibration, which was enough to shake the snow from the passing landscape.

FongFong rushed the Salamander. He would drop into a forward roll. The limber boy slid up, onto his feet, in a practiced and fluid manner, his open palm motioned upward. The strike would be aimed for Torch's chest, but the leathery pectorals would flare red and heat up as the Huang tried to strike it. It was too late for Fong to pull back his attack soo his palm hit against Torch. The Salamander was actually forced back, though the beast weighed twice what the mafioso did, in his true form. Torch let out a gurgling flame as he was thrust back and tried to spit it down at Fong.

The quick, black-haired boy leapt back, his robes gracefully dancing against the flames. He rotated his arms in a circle, like a windmill, as he pulled himself back and up onto one leg. His right leg pulled up and the flat of his slipper lay vertical with his thigh. Fong had used his sleeves to brush away the fires, ending in the Crane stance. The Huang was grateful for the robes. The Dragon Robes had a resistance to fire, especially that of a dragon. Even still it had surprised him. He had never thought a creature could sustain fire in soft skin like his. The scales of a dragon are what protected it from its own flames.

"Don't you dare underestimate Torch ya chink!" Melody shouted in offensive slurs from the back. She snapped her fingers and, in that moment, torch would inhale a deep breathe of air before exhaling a massive plume of fire against the roof of the car. If the Salamander was trying to give Huang the hot-foot, it would be of no use. The quick-footed, young man would leap back, body easily twisting into a multiple backflip before landing himself a few feet from the flame's reach.

Fong would have never predicted the beast's next move. Like a fish through water, the Salamander dropped itself onto the metal surface, which he had heated until it was cherry-red. Its body, slicked with the seeping fluids that, were at first, assumed to be sweat, was actually the natural secretion of a salamander. The mixture of heat and the fluid created an unexpected surface that caused the young Fong to slip a bit when his slipper came dangerously close to it. Torch threw himself upon the gunk and using his back legs he would kick forward at a speed outmatching the Huang boy's. Caught off-guard by the speed of the slide Fong was knocked off-balance when Torch brushed passed him. With a startled shout: FongFong found himself hanging on for dear life on the edge of the train. FongFong shifted his weight in an attempt to prevent himself from being pushed off the roof, and he would barely make it as his left foot would turn horizontal, along the line of the train, naturally anchoring him from rolling backwards. He crouched down, lowering his center of gravity and charged forward. He moved to leap over the lizard's goo, but he would find the wind knocked from his chest by an unexpected force. His dark eyes turned, as the breathe was punched from his chest. His eyes met the green orbs of the smart-mouthed loli.

"Onee-sama doesn't appreciate your misbehavior, Haung-kun." She smirked, her fist straight pressed against the center of his chest. She knew very well who this boy was. She pushed her fist forward and sent the scrawny boy flying. Fong's body hit the steel car and bounced until he was nearly at its edge.

At the edge Torch had stood and positioned himself. Heavy steps would press to the metal surface as he strode toward a breathless Fong. Torch's webbed feet would flatten against the surface he walked upon, the slimy substance constantly secreting the fluid as he walked. Wong pushed to his hands and knees, his free arm clutching at his stomach. He shot a glare toward the loli who was grinning wildly at him.

"Looking at onee-sama with such a pathetic face, it turns me on!" She laughed manically. "Can't wait to see your face smeared all over this train car! Torch!" She held up her hand, flexing what now appeared to be claws at the ends of her digits.

Fong's third eye had opened, but when facing the Salamander he read something unnatural about his youki. Fong made motion to stand, but Torch acted quickly and expanded his gullet. With a hissing, rolling roar Torch would expel his flames directly at the Huang. Fong was able to pull his elongated sleeves over his head as he pulled his body into a protective ball. The flames burned away to expose, instead of a crispy mafia boy, to her surprise he was well and good. Fong jumped to his feet, the very second the last flame fizzled out. In a full stand he would once again catch the enemy off guard. He memorized the flame-licked amphibian's stretch of ability. If touching his skin hurt, than he would not! Fong's body shifted from the fluid style of the Crane and went in for the fast, savage attack of the Tiger style. Open palms would be thrust out toward Torch's chest with such speed that the flames would not have a chance to burn his skin.

Fong pulled back his palms and once again changed styles. The strike forced air from Torch's lungs, limiting his capacity to breathe fire, at least momentarily. Shifting to the Monkey style Fong would grab the stunned Torch by his arm as he stepped back so Fong faced Melody and his back was to the length of the train. The yasha used the heavier opponent's momentum to sent him to the roof's surface by pulling down on his forearm while sliding his foot under the Salamander's unsteady, staggering steps. The action sent the massive youkai hurtling toward the ground. The yasha used his third eye to examine his opponent while he tumbled to the ground. FongFong slide his legs apart as his lowered his center of gravity. He could hear the wind changing. He turned his eyes to the loli instigator. Melody narrowed her eyes and sneered at the young youkai.

She began to laugh out manically. "Don't look at me with those eyes chink!" She pulled her lips back in a grin, seeing the tunnel coming, the air pressure changing considerably as the first portion of the train was swallowed. "You're third eye can't see my youki, so don't you try! You never seen a youkai like me!" She laughed and snapped her fingers.

To FongFong's despair she was correct. For some reason his eye could not read her youki and determine her true form. She was knowledgeable as well, to his surprise. Few knew that his eye could easily read youki and determine not only power, but species if he has come across them before. At the snapping sound Torch groaned, fire spewing from his mouth as he pushed his arms against the metal surface. His back arched as he hissed out, standing to his full height. He looked to Melody who pointed behind Fong, toward the coming tunnel. Fong narrowed his eyes. In his stance he could easily avoid the tunnel, but what were they...

Torch roared out and inhaled deeply. As the Salamander's throat expanded out a deep gurgling sound boiled in his belly. Torch pulled back his arms, flexing his body for the coming force. He released a massive burst of fire against the metal's surface, softening it. The fire amphibian jumped toward Fong, dropping to the melted ground. Like a penguin the beast threw itself along the melted surface, as his flames continued to force out, extending along its pre-determined path. Fong cursed as the tunnel would suddenly swallow them in darkness. The fires kept the heated metal around Torch lit.

Melody's eyes lit up in the darkness as she continued to laugh. Fong had no choice. He would shift his body, lowering his palms to the metal of the roof. The young Yasha pushed off the roof and hit his slippers flat against the rocky top of the tunnel. He had a split second to act, think and react. He kicked off the tunnel's surface, arm outstretched and open palm aimed for the spot his eye concentrated on. It was the center of the Salamander's energy. It was where his youki flowed through. He would stop it! Because the train was moving, and Fong had stopped moving when he landed, upside down, against the tunnel's surface. With Torch forcefully sliding across the roof, panicking those in the train cars beneath with the deforming ceiling, Fong was able to temporarily leapfrog over the amphibious, fire spitting, youkai. Not only that, but being able to kick off the tunnel's rugged, stony ceiling with his legs forced a greater impact when his palm met between the beast's shoulders.

Melody's eyes widened at the unexpected attack. She did not think the Chinese boy to be so quick-footed. "Torch!" She called out in fear for her comrade. The fire breath was halted, cut off by the knock to his center of youki. Without his fire melting his path he would suddenly skid to a halt against the less malleable surface of metal and catch against his soft underbelly. The squeak of his soft belly rubbing against the harsh metal was only amplified when the cold winds shot overhead as the car cleared the tunnel. The beast curled up in pain as he gripped his stomach, shrieking in pain as the soft underbelly was scraped up. "Bastard chink!" Melody called out the offensive slur once again.

Melody charged after Fong, who stood had rode the Salamander across its path, only jumping off when he rolled onto his side to clutch his injured belly.

With curses flying the loli would strike her fists out toward the Yasha, Fong blocking it with a mere lift of his knee. Fong would punch out his hand, only for it to be shoved aside by her open palm. It seems the onee-san was also trained in martial arts, but who had greater prowess? Hit for hit was met and blocked as the young youkai and onee-san continued rapid hand to hand combat, but Fong would soon find that her hight held an advantage, limiting his range of movement as she easily ducked his kicks and flurries. He was soon pushed back by an array of front flips, and would move to avoid the kicking legs, and subsequent panty shots, as his face flushed from the sight.

"Ah!" Fong cried out as he was pushed to the edge of the car, barely balanced on its edge. A curve in the mountain kissing tracks barely kept him from falling to his doom, down the steep climbs.

Melody smirked as she held one fist toward Fong and the other just above her head in a strong, martial stance. "Well Chink, think I couldn't keep up with your game? You're not the only ones capable of learning martial arts." She smirked out, eyes glowering in a vicious manner. It was not long before Torch was up and moving again, the attack and slide only enough to stun him momentarily. Torch moved to stand behind Melody and though his fires were sealed by Fong's attack, he still had size and a ferocity to be dealt with.

Fong found himself between a rock and a hard place. He knew the ki block was only temporary, and this evil-doer was well trained. He would have to rely on his summoning, but if he summoned the wrong creature... he could either destroy the train, or find himself out of luck. Fong outstretched his arms and slowly parted his touching palms, extending his sword of coins. From his sleeve he pulled a sutra and held it out in preparation. Melody blinked and pulled her hand over her mouth to laugh.

"All ready to pray to Buddha chink?" She leaned over and chortled. "Cause I'm about to end you." She parted her lips to reveal that massive fangs have grown in her mouth, her front teeth elongated along with her canines. She reached out her arms which were now muscular, covered in a greyish-brown coat of fur: fingers tipped with claws.

"Hold it right there!" A voice called from behind the three. The partially transformed loli and Salamander turned to face the others. There stood Tsukune with a hand on his hip, beside him Mizore and Kurumu.

Below Moka was leaning out of the train car's window, sipping on her tomato juice, Tsukune brought to her. She relished in it. She glanced up, Kokoa and Yukari sitting beside her, inside the car. The passengers were all panicking, save for the trio. Moka glanced up at Tsukune.

"With the way you charged up there," The silver-haired youkai began. "I was almost afraid you were going to recite the sailor senshi speech." Kokoa and Yukari giggled at Moka's off-comment. Tsukune faltered a bit and sighed.

"First a chink now you japs? Oh this day is just getting better!" Melody sneered, pointing her claws out at the kids. Torch slowly turned as Melody did, flames licking at the back of his throat as his mouth parted in a hiss. The Salamander's smooth skin glistened with sweat.

Yukari and Kokoa peeked out the window on the other side of the car. "That's a Salamander desu!" Yukari practically squealed with nerdy delight as Kokoa tried to hold her crazy ass from falling out of the window.

"Idiot!" Kokoa bit out as she moved to pull Yukari back in, the wind from the mountain making it difficult to move.

"Just blast it with ice desu!" The tiny witch assured before Kokoa, finally, successfully pulling her back inside of the car.

Tsukune glanced over to Mizore as she reveled in the cool air, her skirt being tossed about without a care. Tsukune chuckled nervously at the pink-cheeked yuki onna. Her claws would slowly extend out as her hair frosted over, her true form appearing with the kiss of winter in the Russian air. Kurumu spread her wings and looked over to Tsukune. Tsukune held out his hand and summoned Tobongiri's scales over his wrist as he drew out his hilt and directed his youki.

"Ara...what's this?" Melody chuckled darkly as her eyes were shadowed over by her bangs. She began to madly laugh. "Torch!" She threw out her arm in a single command. Torch roared out and spun his body, his long tail would swing behind him and hit against Fong's stomach, sending the boy flying off the edge of the car, off the mountain...

"Fong-kun!" Tsukune shouted. He gripped his katana's hilt and charged the girl and Salamander. "Kurumu!" The succubus nodded and leapt off the train, her wings spread.

"Torch!" Melody ordered and pointed out toward the pesky flier. Torch inhaled, his throat expanding before he exhaled out and sent a stream of fire in her direction. The succubus easily dodged it.

Mizore glared up, her aurora eyes reflecting the bright winter sun. The snow woman threw out her arm and sent a barrage of ice shards toward the stream of fire which made instant contact, creating a wall of steam that hissed and filled the chilly air. The fire youkai sneered with his toothless mouth and turned his head at a slight tilt to face the ice demon who gave a fierce glare in return: claws held up and twitching in irritation.

"Oya, jap, you think you can stand against my power?" She snarled out as her body continued from its partial transformation. "Unlike those useless ass wipes that you finished off..." Her body did not change much in terms of size, but fur now covered her knees down to her feet where claws also grew. A long tail slipped from under her skirt: fleshy and without fur. Her ears elongated and curled back slightly, like a hamster's or a mouse.

Tsukune roared out and the transformed Melody charged forward with a cry of her own. Before Tsukune's blade of youki could come down and strike her the small woman slid down, her speed: twice that of Tsukune's. She pushed her one left hand against his wrist and grasped it with enough force to nearly break it. Her other pushed him up by his abdomen and sent him flying over her head, using his own momentum to send him flying. At the train's speed Tsukune landed and the momentum kept him rolling unsteadily and nearly off the edge.

Melody snarled and turned to face the yuki onna. "Roast her Torch." The transformed girl turned and rushed toward Tsukune at a blinding speed. "Hora, hora, hora, jap! I'm your opponent!" The mouse-eared girl cackled as she practically slid across the metal surface, claws raking across it with a fierce rattle.

Tsukune groaned and pushed himself to his feet, making sure to take a tighter grip to his hilt. He had little time to react before the girl was upon him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the end of the car.

"Ouah!" The alastor shouted in surprise before gripping the edge of the car.

"Ara, seems the jap has some skill..." Melody smirked as she put her hands on her hips. Her smile quickly turned into a glare as she raised her foot up to stamp on his hand.

In a moment Tsukune swung out his blade and sent the young woman jumping back, surprised by the strike and thrust of energy that followed. Melody watched as the edge of her skirt split after the strike. She was, to say the least, surprised. It was no wonder the company was interested in the boy: his youki control is magnificent.

"_So this was the boy that could tame the blood of a Ghoul?"_ She thought as she laughed manically, watching Tsukune scramble his way up, onto the next car. "_Beautiful, wonderful! How exhilarating! Perhaps this was the challenge I was looking for...?!"_ She began to drool, almost lustfully, at the thought. "Boy," She spoke out loud finally as Tsukune stood on the edge of the other car with his hilt pointed toward the mad youkai woman. "Let me violate you with my claws... I want to see the power of your transmigrated soul!" She hissed out and lunged toward Tsukune.

Back on the former car the fire newt and ice woman fought. Flames and ice would counter one another beautifully. When Torch spat out a blaze of fire, the yuki onna would slide across the metal surface with ease and turn his flames into steam. The attacks continued back and forth between the two, silent combatants. They did not spit out commentary, neither did they roar out with their attacks. Silent, effortless fighting. Though they did not speak, the motions of combat spoke clearly:

'_You cannot defeat me – for her sake-!'_

_'You won't win, for his sake...'_

Neither element user would let up, their bodies shining in the winter sun. Ice would meet fire in a forbidden dance of light and steam. With an explosion of energy from both sides Mizore and Torch would be sent into opposite directions. Their arms sat crossed over their heads as they slid back across their feet. The yuki onna left a trail of crystalized aluminum in her wake, her sneakers easily gripping to the frigid ground. Aurora eyes glared up from between her crossed claws and glared in his direction. Torch hissed out as his webbed feet left a streak of melted metal along his backwards path. He glared over his grossed arms, fiery eyes a piercing color.

"Moka-san?" Yukari glanced up at the silver-haired youkai, who seemed to be lost in thought, staring down into her lap."Moka-san." Yukari caked again, finally snapping from her thoughts. She looked over to Yukari questioningly. "A-a.." She was a bit troubled by Moka's lack of interest. "Aren't you worried about them, desu ka?"

Moka blinked and looked away. How could she tell them? She did not want to look weak in front of them. In truth when Tsukune said: "don't worry, I'll handle it." She honestly felt she should leave it up to him. She still had nightmares about that night. She could sleep fitfully by Tsukune's side, but it exhausted her mind and body.

"I trust Tsukune and the others..." Moka responded listlessly and turned to look away once more. She was worried, regardless. Tsukune knew she could not fight in this state. Her body felt so hot, constantly. A distinct burning in the pit of her stomach that feigned hunger. Ever since they got off the island she has felt a sense of loss – emptiness. Or perhaps, it was before that? She felt a great sadness, as if she lost a piece of herself to that mad man.

Tsukune had noticed her fighting prowess diminished, no – more so the air around her had changed, so Tsukune had described. What was going on?

FongFong found himself falling. Into a sea of clouds he was falling. No way. So easily he was tossed a side. His eye – it could see the moment she transformed. Her youki was indescribable. It was blinding to his eye, in fact it had sealed back the second she shifted. Falling, without his third eye. How could he summon properly. High Above Kurumu was diving down, wings pulled back to assist in her fall. It was hard for her to breathe. The frosty airs shot through her nose and lungs painfully.

"Fong-kun!" She called out, only to be choked by her coughs. The succubus pulled her arm over her mouth and nose to try and block the blistering winds. "_Fong-kun! Please be okay!"_ She worried in her thoughts.

She did not get along with FongFong in the same way Yukari did. The yasha was young, hyper and a bit annoying, but even still... he was earnest and an honest kid. So what if he worked for the Triad? His family took them in, protected them, because he insisted. Even now he had been fighting. They had gotten there too late, but she could not leave him to his fate. He had become one of them. FongFong was their kouhai, a student of the academy... their precious friend.

"_**Fong**_-_**kun**_!" Kurumu called through the pain of the thin, cold air of the mountain slope. The succubus felt her chest tighten in the unknown piece of sky. Her body was not built to fly at such heights. She could feel her chest tightening, her eyes blurring. She lasted longer than a human could falling from such a height. Her consciousness was leaving her.

Fong blinked his eyes open, his body more inclined thanks to his training as a martial artist. Someone called his name? He felt so useless. The kouhai. Though he had a great deal of training, he had little field experience. He wanted to prove to his comrades he was a strong Huang. He was the heir to his clan's leadership. He was burdened with the duty of being perfect, yet even so... his parents never expected him to be anything except himself. He had always been distrusting to such a view. Who would accept such a bumbling summoner such as he?

They had.

Without a second thought... sure it was rocky. He was part of the Underworld Akashiya seemed to hate, and he was young, foolish – even so... He had made close friends with his senpai, all of them. If he died now, he would dishonor the hard work of his senpai, of his mother and father and, most especially – his beloved aneue.

"Onee-san..." Fong glanced over to his hand as he continued to freefall. He still had his coin sword gripped in his hand. He looked toward the sky as it grew further and further away.

"_**Fong-kun**_!" He hear once more. The yasha looked up, eyes clearing from the burn of the dry air. A hand was reaching out to him.

"S-senpai?" He reached out his hand only to feel the warmth of another in his. Through the snowy mist he could see the clear expression of his worried senpai. "Ah... Hen bao qian, senpai." He would apologize, slipping into Mandarin for a moment.

Kurumu smiled, unable to cry the tears. She could no longer stay conscious. "Ah, no Fong-kun, I'm sorry..." Her strength was slipping. She had already used the majority of her youki and physical capabilities against Morendo. Bastard. She would haunt him in the next life.

Fong gasped as his senpai pressed against his body. She would begin to slip, but the Yasha held tight to Kurumu. She had tried so hard for his sake, even though she likely had a tough fight against the enemy! He was such an inconsiderate kouhai. "Kurumu-senpai!" He yelled out, pulling her flush against his body. She was so cold. The warm air that carried around her was gone. "No, Kurumu-senpai!" Fong screamed as they plummeted deep into the snow-capped forests of Moscow.

"AUGH!" Tsukune shouted as he body was slammed into the car. Further and further did the loli and alastor fight drew from the original train car. They were nearly to the main engine. Tsukune pushed up, his clothing tattered and torn from his battle. He held his bruised, right arm and weakly pushed to look up toward the powerful woman. Melody stood over the battered boy, lips spread in a look of near psychotic glee.

"Saa- is that all you had in you jap? I thought the Japanese Honor was invincible? Eh? Where's your pride now? Romanian _orgoliu _has long since been ignored by you so-called greater nations!" She held Tsukune's hilt in her transformed hands. "You think this is a game, jap?!" She laughed out and squeezed the bladeless hilt until it began to crack. Tsukune helplessly watched as his gift was shattered into pieced by the sheer force of her physical power. "For too long have my people suffered in such a state. You think some chink and jap vampire stand against a true Romanian? Vampires and Werekin were their greatest in Europe! You damn foreigners will never understand, stuck on your tiny island!"

She roared and kicked Tsukune across the face, sending him flying back several feet until his body slid to a stop at the edge of the car. He was in so much pain. That kick broke his jaw, leaving him profusely bleeding from the mouth.

Melody slowly strode forward. "Bastard, you think you know what's good for the rest of us around the world? Revealing yourself, refusing our hospitality?" Tsukune looked to Melody with confusion. She laughed out. "Of course a kid wouldn't understand. We tried to make you one of us, put that power of yours to good use and protect the ideals of freedom." She pointed to Tsukune and narrowed her eyes. "Instead – you side with those shit eating vampires! The Dark Lords – we will no longer be oppressed by you and you so-called ideals of freedom. We will not be locked in a cage like animals for you to parade around, so we'll destroy you instead!"

What did she mean? Oppressing? Maybe he was just a foolish kid that did not understand the adult world. But even so... he wanted to fight on his own power to selfishly secure a future he could be proud of. Perhaps he should have made himself more knowledgable about the politics of this grown-up world and the troubles they suffered. He was just a selfish kid, after all, barely out of highschool... Tsukune closed his eyes and braced for the attack. There was no way he could dodge in time. His arm was dislocated, jaw broken and several ribs had been cracked from the force of this girl's kick.

"Itai!" LingLing pulled her hand back and chuckled, waving her fingers. "Just kidding, I can't feel anything, I'm d-" A snarl ripping from the throat of an irate vampire caused the Jiang Shi to blink and looked over to the struggling trio: Moka, Kokoa and Yukari bound by the Jiang Shi's magical sutra. "Aiya, no need to get angry." The zombie chuckled as she pulled her sleeve over her mouth and darkly chuckled. "Oji-san told me to look after Akashiya-san, after all do you think you would benefit them in your state?"

Moka stiffened, the feeling not insignificant to Kokoa and Yukari, who sat bound with Moka. Kokoa glanced up, curious about the zombie's words. "W..what does she mean onee-sama...?" Of course Kokoa was worried. As of late her sister had not been behaving like herself. Was she perhaps still troubled by whatever happened back then?

Moka shook her head. "You are insane zombie, let me go! Tsukune is in trouble!" She roared out as she fought the binds, but the magic of the sutra were on par with a holy artifact. The vampire glared daggers at the zombie who only chuckled.

"Sorry Moka-chan, I can't let you interfere, especially before the finale." The zombie laughed.

All this time, Moka knew it! Fong and her were working for their own agendas. LingLing smirked.

"Ara, such a scary face Akashiya-san." The Jiang Shi would tease. "You should have more faith in Tsukune-san's destiny, correct?" Moka glanced up at LingLing, clear question on her features. What was the zombie talking about? Of course she trusted him, but her heart was twisted in pain. Something was wrong.

A loud, bellowing sound could be heard roaring over the mountains. LingLing smirked.

"It's about time..." The Jiang Shi smirked. Moka glared up at her with great discontent. What did she mean finale? What was this noise, this feeling? "Ara, here it comes..." LingLing glanced out the window which not only caused Moka and the girls' heads to turn, but several passengers rushed to the windows and looked out, something in the snowy winds, as the train cascaded along its tracks.

What was that in the sky? A light?

A fiery light pierced the sky, parting the snowy whorls of mist. Melody slammed her foot on Tsukune's side, the young man letting out a piercing shout of pain as several more ribs. The young man gagged in pain as he choked up more blood. "What's this? Torch!" The woman slapped her hand through the air, shouting his name, but the yuki onna and salamander were too far from the combat between the loli and young man to be able to hear or see them.

Torch glanced up as he melted away yet another barrage of ice spears. Mizore narrowed her eyes and shifted her body. Her ice would freeze her legs over, anchoring her to the ground as her ice cannon formed on her shoulder. The snow woman knelt down and aimed her weapon. She was done and would end this.

"Melt this." Mizore stated, firing a massive snowball that went flying toward the fire drenched newt. She would continue to fire consecutive blasts of these snowballs and Torch found himself unable to melt them all between breathes. Mizore had noticed he needed a moment to inhale before breathing his flames. Though his body was super heated, it was not enough to melt such massive snowballs fast enough to defend against them.

When the snowball hit his body he roared out as the steam caused his heat to cool. The steam of evaporation billowed into the Russian skies. Mizore allowed the cannon of ice to shatter into a million pieces overhead, but in the stead of the shards dissipating the yuki onna raised her hands and held the icelets firm in in the freezing air above her. Torch snarled and shook off his body, clearing the clods of snow from his cooling skin. Mizore flicked out her wrists and sent the rain of shards toward the panicking Salamander. The sound of blade rending flesh clattered between the claps of the wheels of the train grinding against the rail.

"_**IIRRRYYAAAAA!"**_ The Salamander roared in pain as the icy needles pierced his body felt as if it was being ravaged by millions of little drills, boring into his flesh. As Mizore charged to finish him off in close quarters combat, aiming to rend him into pieces with her claws, Torch snapped his head up and sent out a flame, but it was unlike his other flames, this one was blue.

The yuki onna instinctively recognized this type of fire and slid to the side by creating a track of ice to protect herself. The blaze grazed passed her elbow, taking a good chunk of her sleeve, The snow woman felt her body begin to tremble as fear wrecked her body with conscious pain. Even though it was only a brush, the pain was indescribable. It was like liquid fire coursing through your veins and setting a blaze every nerve ending, melting you from the inside. It was like kitsune bi... a magical fire unlike regular flames. Torch hissed and whipped around, fleeing in the opposite direction. He would attempt to escape, as he was quickly running out of steam, quite literally, with the yuki onna evaporating his heat into the cool air.

Mizore would not have it. She tightened her body and concentrated through the fear and pain of the magic fire. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The winter landscape was not hers, but to commune with the spirits of the wind and cold she simply had to become one with them. Her eyes snapped open, glowing a glacier blue as she summoned a massive blizzard wind. Torch melted the metal beneath him to anchor himself, but the metal of the train's car would slowly freeze over faster than he could melt it. The fire breathing newt began to panic as he shimmied to stand and avoid being frozen to the car.

"Useless..." Mizore spoke out. Torch parted his mouth, the blue flames growing in his mouth, rippling from his gullet. "HA!" Mizore forced out her power, stretching to the roots of her nature and twisted the snowy winds to her will.

Without a good grip the Salamander was swept off the top of the train car and off into the ravine. With a thundering roar the train ended its precarious drift across the mountain side, but a haunting bellow that was not one of the wind caused the snow faerie to look up. What was that?

"Tsk," Melody scoffed and pressed her foot into Tsukune's face, pushing him into the ground, the painful, broken jaw shifting against its own injury, causing him to further bleed from his mouth. "Reinforcements? They're only going to be obliterated, every last one of you lackeys serving the Dark Lords' dirty little agenda." The youkai assured.

Once again the call ran through the sky and the fiery light broke through the misty clouds, which evaporated to the touch of the beast that slowly grew clearer the closer it came. A massive beast of fire, riding upon the icy winds, manipulating the steam to magnify the glory of its entrance.

"What the hell?!" Melody shouted out. "A Phoenix?! Unbelievable!" She shouted out and stepped back from Tsukune. Blood clouded the young man's eyes so it was difficult to see, but upon the flaming bird's head stood a person garbed in red. "Shit, is that the Ddriag Goch?" For a moment Melody was at the edge of her seat, but when she got a closer look, it was that boy form earlier. "_Haung Long_ huh? Don't screw with me!" She was shocked as the boy rode upon the back of a phoenix. She was sure that the yellow rat broke his damn neck on the fall.

Fong rode upon the Phoenix's head, his red robes fluttering in the wind. In his arms he cradled Kurumu, who was still unconscious. The young Yasha carried a serious expression. He would not be bullied and he would not let his precious friends be tormented any longer. He would have none of it. He would show them the grace and beauty of the heir of the Huang clan!

"Go! To battle mighty beast! You have been summoned by Huang FongFong and he commands you, defeat her!" The Phoenix let out a resounding _caw_ at his command and swooped down at the youkai.

Melody let out a curse and jumped back, barely avoiding the massive claws that ripped a massive gouge into the metal plate of the train car's roof. The metal had peeled back as easily as the skin of a tomato. Tsukune curled himself into a ball to protect himself as best he could from the gust of heat that ripped passed him. Moving caused the young alastor a great amount of pain. FongFong laid Kurumu over the shoulder of the fiery bird, the flames unable to burn those trusted by the bird, and if its master trusted them, so would his flames be unable to burn them.

Melody was a different story. She would certainly be incinerated. "Tsk," She hissed as she bit down on her lip. She was certainly no match for the purifying flames of a full grown Phoenix, at least that was what it looked like to her. "To think they had this kind of power...damn the Dark Lords. Torch!" Melody called and perked her ears, but nothing. She stepped back, looking up into the distance. The fire bird came roaring down once again, talons open and prepped to rend the woman.

The transformed youkai flipped backwards, using her blessing of speed to keep her from the sharp weapons. She knew now was a good time to retreat, but not without a gift... She scoffed and rushed forward. Tsukune winced as the girl leapt over him, making sure she hit him with her tail as she passed. She rushed toward the main engine of the train and called out to the Yahsa.

"Hey chink, I think you have worse problems right now..." She motioned her hand as she stood on the main engine car. The Phoenix flapped its wings and kept above the train. Fong looked toward the horizon and he could see the next stop. It was coming.

"_Damn,"_ Fong thought. There was no time. "PhenPhen!" Fong called out loud, throwing his billowing sleeve toward the horizon. "We have to safely stop the train!" The Phoenix let out a breathe of fire into the air before diving down for the head of the train.

"Shit!" Melody shouted out. "I'll be back to make sure you meet your end chink, japs! The Dark Lords haven't won!" She scoffed and jumped off the engine car when the Phoenix's claws sunk into the nose of the electric car.

Melody leapt into the nearby meadow of snow and ice, rolling across the powder. She pushed to stand and sneered as the train raged across the tracks. She prayed it would be a loud enough message to the Dark Lords. The sound of crunching snow hissed behind her. Torch had returned to his human form, bare feet dragging through the snow, easily melting the crystalline packs of frozen water with each motion forward. Melody scoffed and reverted to her human state. She turned to face Torch. His body was riddled with bloody wounds. When he approached the last few feet to Melody's side he fell to his knees, the trail of blood showed he had crawled all the way, even with his wounds. He was thrust off the train in such a sudden force he broke his arm in the landing. The male collapsed to his knees in the snow. Melody reached out and grasped the sides of the hikkamori's face before he collapsed completely into the snow.

"Ah, poor Torch." She cooed and raised his head so his sunglasses covered face would look directly into hers. "Don't you worry, I'll teach those bad people a lesson." She smirked when the silent male gave a nod. She than pulled his head close, forcing the male into a deep kiss. When she parted from the Salamander's well-deserved reward, she wiped the trail of saliva that still linked their mouths. She pecked his lips a few more times before lowering herself into the snow, clearly unbothered by the weather, even in a skirt.

She pulled his head onto her lap. "Shh, just rest for now, the retrieval squad will be here." She gently combed her hands through his blue hair and hummed. "Don't worry, Albert and the others won't be so easily defeated by that rag-tag group. Everything is going according to plan. Let us just hope that shinobi hasn't utterly failed in his task." She smiled. "If he did I'll feed him to you, how 'bout that?"

Torch parted his mouth, but after a moment he nodded to the positive, trying not to move his head from that comfortable lap pillow.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Back at the Gakuen Ruby and Kuzu returned to the headmaster's office in a hurry. The headmaster seemed to be in a meeting with Shuzen Issa with Nekonome-sensei and Nuki present. When Ruby pushed open the door and saw the occupants she gave pause and bowed. Kuzu arched a brow and looked to the man known in the Youkai World as the Lord of the Underworld, said to be a shinigami among those that did not abide by the strict laws set by one of his former mates. Alot of people felt the laws were obsolete since the mistress' disappearance. No one dared question the Vampire Lord though.

The Headmaster peered out from under his robes and smirked. "_Ah, Toujyou, just the person I wanted to see, come in, both of you." _He motioned his gloved hand. The witch would politely pardon their sudden intrusion and enter the room.

Kuzu kicked the door closed behind him and shuffled his hands into the pocket of his gi pants. Nuki sat in his human form on a chair. He was short and had pale skin. He wore a straw vest. His round stomach was exposed and hung over the belt of his blue, hakama pants. In the male's arms he seemed to hold tightly to a sword's scabbard. It was small, likely a wakizashi of some kind. He had a squint-eyed tanuki-face, which seemed to stare as blankly as the nekomusou's as they watched the proceedings.

"_Shuzen has brought to us a regalia, courtesy of the Tanuki Clan's hard work as Guardianship."_ Headmaster explained. Nuki looked up and waved his hand sheepishly, cheeks blushing red.

Ruby looked to the tanuki and bowed her head. "Was your battle difficult?" Ruby worried, after all he had lost many comrade trying to get the blade out. Nuki smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks fer ya worry." He chuckled and rubbed at his head. "Umi was a big help, I mean Oji … he fought strong, made us proud, but we can't give up cause he sacrificed himself for us ta deliver this ta Tsukune, right sir?" Nuki looked up to Issa.

The imposing sight of the vampire lord was nerve wracking. The dark-haired male seemed to be looking at his pocket watch. He was called a few more times before he finally looked up. He put the watch away after snapping the silver-looking device, closed. "Yes." He would state. "Make sure that boy gets it. He made a promise after all, and I am not one to make light of such declarations." His voice was deep, luring. He was a vampire patriarch in his prime, and his fierce presence was due to his natural air of pride. His youki was undetectable, it was as if he was completely sealed, but there were no signs of seals anywhere on his body.

"_How so, Shuzen?"_ The exorcist chuckled as he knitted together his gloved hands, carefully eyeing the male. Shuzen turned his eyes off to the side as if in deep thought.

After a moment the Vampire Lord looked back to the headmaster. "The moment he spirited away my daughter's heart... he swore, on his honor." Though he seemed cold, he was still a father and only cared for the well being of his offspring. A sire was very loving and though he could have easily commanded Moka to stay... A vampire's sire, by birth or bite, can command that which carries their blood. It is unsure if it is a left over trait from a Vampire's ancient charm ability which allowed them to manipulate those they had bitten from before which they could treat as a returning food source, or if it was a means to control young or newly turned vampires which were often out of control and risked not only themselves, but their own clan. This control was absolute, but he had let Moka make her choice.

She had always been a meek girl, often times wishy washy. She was also proud and stubborn, which kept her from seeing the dangers ahead. She was adamant about going with the boy, but even more so their friends, both Moka's and Kokoa's, were desperate to save his precious daughter. To think the two of them had grown so quickly in the short time they had been away, but Moka had been away much longer. He had not seen her since she left to be with her mother in the human world. He knew she hated him, but he did not do his job as a father, even if she did not see. She had to be strong enough to leave the nest and provide for their kind, but would she return to the cage, where it was safest? Would she see that it was safer in this cage, the barrier?

Ruby bowed her head as Nuki climbed off the chair and waddled toward the witch. He glanced up at the genko-kitsune, than back to the witch. He weakly smiled. "Make sure Tsukune gets it, 'kay?" he reached up and passed the scabbard to Ruby, who accepted it with grace. She bowed to the Tanuki.

"Thank you." Ruby sincerely spoke, causing the youkai to blush. He rubbed at his belly nervously. Ruby stood and held the blade to her chest. "Also, master." The woman called to the headmaster. He glanced over in her direction. "Fujisaki has obtained the mirror."The headmaster motioned his hand, confirming her message as received. "Thank you sir, if you will excuse us." Ever polite the witch turned the leave.

Kuzu motioned his hand and smirked, eyes peering out from under his side-parted bangs. "See ya, I'll take care a'the witch." He gave a wink and laughed as he left out after the woman.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Screams rattled across the train as LingLing and the others would usher them further into the back of the car. Moka was still mildly unpleasant but did what she was asked. A Phoenix? What was going on? She worried for Tsukune, but had no choice to trust what LingLing had said.

"_Fong-kun is the heir to the Huang Family and will do whatever it takes to win." _The zombie had easily recognize that burst of aura. Only one other person in the world had such an ability. But LingLing also knew just who it was that had attacked them.

"_Albert Berwick is from an ancient family of European Youkai, not only the they own a number of businesses in mainland Europe, but run control of all the Underworld connections within Britain." _LingLing had explained.

"_Hold on desu, wasn't that the place Ruby-san said they were heading to get another Regalia desu ka?" _The witch was indeed correct. The last they spoke to Ruby she said she would be heading to Britain with Kuzu to pick it up.

"_Just what is going on here?!"_ Kokoa had demanded to know of the zombie.

LingLing looked to them with a wry smirk. "_Ara, you haven't noticed? These boys are from the European division of Fairy Tale, the third division branch." _She laughed into her sleeve and moved to untie them. "_We have to move these people to the back of the train, after all whether they win or lose up there, the stop is going to be rough."_

They had no choice so wrangled passengers down into the deeper cars. It had only been a moment or two before the train screamed as the entire vehicle rocked. The fire bird had torn the main engine from the tracks and sent it barreling off into the forest. The now detached cars would, one by one, would jump when the foremost care derailed to act as a frictional buffer. Tsukune would be swooped up by the Phoenix and set down on a car further away, as the first three cars would follow in derailment.

The train came to a halt a few miles form their destination. Emergency personnel had arrived at the scene and rescue workers helped the mostly unharmed passengers from the now decommissioned train. Among the bruised and cut passengers only one of them was found in critical condition. He was rushed to the Center for Preventative Medicine. Moka and FongFong would ride after them as LingLing offered to take the girls to a nearby hostel until they could get their transfers to the train from St. Petersburg to London. It would probably take some time as the attack on the Siberian Railway was considered a terrorist act and would raise flags of caution at other stations.

Moka detested the idea of having FongFong tag along but LingLing and FongFong were the only ones that could speak Russian in the group. The vampire supposed being international criminals they had to be knowledgeable of other languages, but the vampire, herself, could not talk because she spoke Japanese, English, German and Romanian.

As Moka and FongFong were taken to the hospital, following the ambulance, she could not help but remember. She could never truly come to hate her ojisan... To the humans he was known as Vlad the Impaler, but to those that knew his true power called him Dracula. She learned Romanian in hopes she could one day confront him about everything, but in the end she came to better understand the words he had spoken to her as a child. She had been so ashamed of him, she was glad Tsukune did not compare vampires to Dracula... She was nothing like him, yet at the same time – without him she would not be who she is today.

Kurumu was fine, just exhausted from the fight. She became conscious when the altitude change lessened and they were on flatter lands. The girls, with LingLing at the lead, would head for a hostel to rest up until word of Tsukune's well being was sorted out. Even with his alastor powers, he did not have the same regenerative capabilities like the others. They were weak, at best so the greater injuries such as broken bones and his dislocated arm needed medical attention. LingLing gave Moka the name of the hostel they would be staying at and assured that FongFong was fluent in Russian and would be able to lend a hand, but Moka did not trust Fong, but she trusted LingLing even less.

Moka had done her best to explain at the hospital that Tsukune was a human, but not at the same time. Fong was having trouble translating but eventually things got settled and they understood. It took only two hours of surgery to get Tsukune in a condition he could heal and rest. Moka and Fong were given permission to visit him in the recovery room.

"Tsukune..." Moka sadly sighed as she sat at his bedside. Fong was at the room's door conversing with the doctor in Russian.

"_Is it really okay? He's sort of half youkai." _Fong did his best to explain, after all he was not quite human, yet was. The doctor laughed heartily. He patted Fong's shoulder.

"_A patient is a patient, I took an oath to take care of anyone that comes through those doors!"_ The jolly, old Russian physician assured. "_Youkai or not the __job of a doctor stays the same." _He laughed. "_It also helps when he is a good guy! I heard from many of the passengers that you and your __friends defended the innocent people to the best of your ability..." _He reached out to shake Fong's hand, the young chinese boy blushing at the praise. "_Such intentions are needed in such a dangerous world._" With that the doctor laughed and turned to leave the room.

Moka felt at ease by the doctor's words. He was right...Tsukune did this to help the innocent. She felt so helpless, weak and not in the way of vanity and power, but more so that she felt, in all honestly, sick. She was emotionally drained and physically exhausted. In fact the moment the silver-haired demon lay her head upon the bed, she would fall asleep. Safe and comforted by Tsukune's wellness and warmth.

**(A/N: Since I've been sick a specially long chapter gais.**

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Sailor Senshi: Sailor Soldiers (Sailor Moon you doofs)**

**chink: offensive, Britain origin, slur for Chinese people**

**jap: offensive, States origin, slur for Japanese people**

**orgoliu: Romanian word for honor/dignity**

**Huang Long: The Chinese Yellow Dragon, guardian of the Center of the 4 Corners in Chinese, earth element, in Japanese: the fifth element: Void.**

**Ddriag Goch: Welsh Dragon: European God of Dragons (Red color)**

**Django: One of the most violent spaghetti westerns known, circa 1966, of Italian origin, was the inspiration for the Japanese version called Sukiyaki Western Django, which I totally watched, was a fun movie, but like its predecessors: extremely violent)**


	119. United Hypocrisy Under the Dragon's Orde

**Chapter CXIV: United Hypocrisy Under the Dragon's Order**

The girls were gathered in the hostel, having a meal after their long, arduous journey. The Jiang shi explained the situation they found themselves in.

"Have you heard of the Order of the Dragon?" The zombie looked to the girls who had gotten a chance to wash up and talk to Moka over the phone. They were more relaxed now that they knew Tsukune was well and already awake. They had gotten a message from Ruby explaining she would be going to Britain with Kuzu and they needn't rush there straight away. The elder witch knew it would not do well that they arrive exhausted and stressed.

She and Kuzu should be able to handle the situation until they arrived, the witch hoped. Yukari looked up and pointed into the air as her knowledge filled mind worked the question expertly. "They are an ancient group of nobles that gathered after the fall of some European Empire, I think they were supposed to replace or act in the place of the Crusaders?" She pointed out.

LingLing admired the witch's intelligence, but it seemed the Japanese education system was still lacking... "The Order was formed after the Ottoman empire fell. If you recall the empire was originally under the rule of the ancestors of the Great War, yuki onna. Royalty and nobles that had been cast out eventually becoming a turn in the page of history." the zombie explained. "Their sole goal was to eradicate the remnants of the Ottoman Empire, the ancestors of the yuki onna tribe as well as any other monster, devil or demon that perverted the land." LingLing looked to Mizore for affirmation.

Mizore nodded, even though she rather not agree toward her kind's sordid history. The Jiang shi continued.

LingLing smirked at the reluctant agreement. "The remnants of that group sought to wipe out what remained of the Vampire families that had caused the near destruction of the European continent during the _plague_." She chuckled into her sleeve. After all the plague was just a way for the humans to disguise how they were utterly massacred by the vampiric hordes. Though the blood plague was indeed true, the cases of humans dying from the poisoning had only been escalated by the vampiric influence.

"The Order saw anything not under their direct rule a foreign threat, even though they themselves had began the war and spread the blood sickness that sent the Vampire Nobility into the thick of human population to find healthy prey, which further spread victims of Ghoulification, like Tsukune." It caused the girls to shudder, imagining thousands of creatures like that _monster_ running around creating untold amounts of death and destruction.

"But..." Mizore looked up in confusion. "Weren't the old tribes the ones to first spread the sickness?" At least that was what she was told. LingLing laughed into her sleeve.

"Do you really think tossing around a few diseased corpses were enough? No... the humans took that little trick and spread it further. They and several youkai providences at the time were as _**sick**_ of the vampiric ruling class as much as the Ottoman were. But the ruined tribes of olde were the _perfect_ scapegoats." The Jiang shi smirked at the delightful thought of bombarding the enemy with corpses of her dear friends, only for them to raise and destroy everything in sight!

So the Order sought to wipe out the yuki onna and any other pure blooded demon group left behind.

"But where are they now?" Kurumu was confused. Why was LingLing bringing up history, and foreign history no less. Why did it concern them? Mizore looked away but stood and removed her lollipop from her mouth. The pink treat was licked clean before the snow woman's arms fell to her sides.

"They are gone." Mizore assured in a flat tone. "They scattered a long time ago and are no longer active. The Priestesses of our tribes often remind us that keeping unified as a people is most important, above all else." She crossed her arms in front of her shyly. "You guys were the first outsiders to visit our country in centuries..." Though the snow maiden would not mention Miyabi's arrival also being a first. It made her stomach churn. "The Priestess saw something terrible and leaving our doors closed like we had all those years ago... she saw it would destroy our people as it did ages ago." Fairy Tale had come bearing hope, but they could not depend on such selfish people and would have to fight to stand on their own legs.

"Half right." LingLing chuckled, causing the girls to look over to her. "As with any radical group, such a unified and strong believing body do not fade away so easily. The more _spirited,"_ she giggled. "Branches would continue on the path of self destruction. They would split into smaller organizations, consume and destroy each other until only one remained and became the most powerful..."

The girls looked to each other before turning to LingLing as a wry smirk pulled across her features.

"Fairy Tale." The Jiang shi confirmed. "Over time, views have changed. It is a global world now so the idea of foreigner is blurred in a global economy, but they still sought to control the world for the '_people_', the common man." LingLing giggled.

"The people? Aren't they just trying to control everyone desu ka?" Though the more the young witch thought about it the more baffling it became. They were not really sure what Fairy Tale as doing. LingLing could not help but laugh at the delirious idea.

"Control? Isn't the government trying to control you? Laws, do they not control the way you think and act? Religions are no better!" The zombie cackled. "These are times where undeath is wonderful~!" The zombie crossed her arms under her chest and smirked. "When you are dead, no one can tell you what to do, how to feel or act. So in that same way, control would tell you how to act, feel and what to do and trick you into thinking you were correct. Dead, lifeless dolls." The zombie grinned. "Even though Fairy Tale has been active for years we know only one thing for sure: they are collecting power and gathering it in one place." The how, for who and when they would complete their plans were an utter mystery, and only made it that much harder to devise counter measures.

The girls looked to LingLing before looking to each other. The Jiang shi looked off as aa empty expression painted over her cruel, pinched features. She sneered and let her arms fall to her side.

"The vampires were desperate. They fought back. Bloody war spread during the plague and sickness. Three powerful Lords came and stopped the fighting, _heros_." LingLing's eyes, though having no life, seemed distant with memory. "_Heros_... that was what they called them, but they were no different from everyone else. Murderers that wanted nothing more than to control those around them through violence. The Underworld formed. Pure blooded youkai that sought to keep their seats of power, and the humans and half bloods that wanted no more to do with their kind." Though there were pure bloods in Fairy Tale, they typically consisted of "lesser youkai" who were often at the bottom rung of the racial hierarchies.

LingLing looked to the girls with a sad expression. "If you are not on side of the pure bloods, the half bloods won't accept you, but your loyalty to Tsukune makes you a target." They gasped at the realization. Tsukune, though he was a human at one point: he was no longer. She chuckled darkly. "At first, it seems they were after anarchy of the system run by the Underworld, but then they found Tsukune-san and he surpassed every expectation. Fairy Tale doesn't like losing, and neither does the Underworld." It was a sick and twisted game of chess. Whoever kept the "Queen" until the end, won, even if you had to kill the king and slaughter the pawns along the way.

At the hospital, as the girls absorbed the news of power struggles, Tsukune had the embarrassing pleasure of being fed by Moka. Tsukune sat on his hospital bed, properly dressed with bandages wrapped around his head and his sword arm in a sling. Sitting beside him, on the end of his bed with his legs crossed was Fong. The young male seemed to be enamored with watching the couple. It only made the situation more revealing.

"M-moka..." he tried to complain, but a sharp glare left him stuck to obey as he opened his mouth. Moka relished in being able to help him while he was in the hospital recovering. It was the only way to ease her worry. Staying by his side always eased her heart. He took in another spoonful of the awful hospital food. It was better than the train food, but he missed his Japanese cuisine.

"That seems to be the gist of the plan!" Fong spoke out excitedly. He drew quite a bit of attention with his bright red robes. Many likely mistook him for a Chinese noble. He had gotten off the phone with his sister and was quite pleased with what they discussed.

Tsukune sighed as he chewed. Moka looked over to the young gangster, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "So we have a day to prepare before going to London?" Moka stood and pushed aside Tsukune's food tray. She seated herself beside him, leaving the boy feeling a bit trapped between the two. He chuckled nervously.

"That sounds like a good plan and all..." But Tsukune was quite concerned there were things others were not telling him. At this point he felt like a tool. The side they were fighting for, were oppressing the side they were fighting against? Even if that may or may not have been the case, they did not put people at risk. Or, was their mere presence enough? It made him think back to the time ANTI-THESIS was vandalizing the school, attacking him and his friends. If he had left, what would have happened?

There seemed to be no time to think about it at the time. If he had gone home he risked his human parents. Staying, he sacrificed his own life – humanity, but it was for the sake of his friends. These people abused the power they were _born_ with. He was born powerless and through his struggles he was becoming stronger, but obviously he was not strong enough. There were people in this world stronger than he ever thought possible. He had trained for over a year. He trained with Moka, the Tengu who were renowned in Japanese history for raising great heros... he was even blessed by the spirit of the Regalia, but it was not enough. He was torn into like tissue paper by that girl. He was tossed aside like a doll.

He was still so weak. And the Tobongiri... She had broken its hilt. He sighed deeply and brushed his left hand through his hair. The young man jumped a bit and looked down to his leg. Moka had placed her hand on his knee. She silently tried to assure him, even though she, herself, was tense and a bit unsure about the coming days.

"I don't think we should wait." Tsukune announced. Fong looked up, the excitement no stranger on his bright face. Tsukune looked to Fong and smiled. "Fong-kun, can you call them? I know it is asking a lot." He did not want to be selfish, but if it was, as LingLing said and they are just going to keep after them until they had what they wanted, laying low and letting them get to the Regalia first. It was no choice. "I can't just sit around." He reached down and took Moka's hand. "We have to push forward."

He felt like a failure, but feeling sorry for himself was not going to help. Moka looked to Tsukune and nodded. "Fantastic!" Fong-kun all but squealed. "I'll tell nee-san straight away!" Moka and Tsukune watched as Fong leaped off the bed with the agility and energy he was well known for by now. The speedy yasha fled from the scene, sleeves billowing back behind him.

Moka leaned into Tsukune, her face burrowing into the crook of his neck. The young man kissed the hand he still gently held. Confidence, that was what the young man tried to relay to her. She understood, but sought to take comfort in his everything and let her fangs graze against his neck. Tsukune felt a shiver trace down his spine at the affectionate nips, at least what he has come to learn as affection from her. He mumbled softly in protest and pushed his face to brush against hers. The scent was fantastic, calming, but the vampire let one of her ruby eyes slip open. She was not one to let her guard down after everything. She was driven by instinct to guard her injured mate, pushed by loyalty to stand over an injured companion. A soft growl escaped her throat as she felt a killing intent crawl over the hospital's halls.

Moka gently pushed Tsukune against his bed with the flat of her palm against his chest. He laid back with ease as Moka pulled herself against his side. She lay her head down against his chest and stilled. The halls were silent, as at such an hour visitation has ended and patients were put to rest. One of the doctors on duty came by to check on the young man, who was presumed to be a youkai. He took the clipboard from the door, reading on his condition. A few broken bones, nothing serious.

"_Doctor?"_ A nurse suddenly came upon the man. He turned to her, both speaking in Russian.

Moka and Tsukune remained still. One of the individuals seemed to walk away as the heels of their shoes clapped against the cold, hard hall floors. Moka stared at Tsukune's chest as the shadow of the remaining individual drew closer and closer. "Tsukune-san! Moka-san!" Fong called out loudly as he raced back toward the room the injured Alastor occupied. Fong came to a halt when he saw the doctor. Moka and he were supposed to leave a short while ago, and hospitals were always quite strict on their visitation policies. "Ah, _Prastee meenya pozhalosta."_ Fong begged forgiveness for his rude behavior in a quite zone. Moka glanced up and saw the doctor holding a syringe in his hands, but it was empty.

"Fong look out!" the vampire called, but she was too late, the doctor lunged forward at the yasha who instinctively pushed out his hand to draw the arm holding the stabbing needle and brushed it off to the side without making rough contact, but countered by reaching to instantly smack the man's face in a fluid motion using his White Lotus combat style.

The doctor leaned back from the attack, the syringe clattering to the floor with a bounce. The man huffed and pushed his black brimmed glasses against his face. He was short and had dark-blue hair that messily hung over his face, bangs bushed over his glasses. "That's too bad..." His baritone voice listlessly proclaimed. Fong stood with a serious expression and glanced up as Moka moved to stand with Tsukune.

"Who are you?!" The vampire demanded to know. Fong shook his head when Moka made motion toward the man.

"Moka-san! Do not be hasty, this man is dangerous." The blue-haired physician smirked.

"I see you are all developing, but my, to think Aono-san has developed so quickly." Tsukune furrowed his brows, his right hand gripping in his sling. The blue-haired male grinned and threw off his lab coat. "Nurse!" The male snapped his fingers. The squeaking of wheels were heard returning down the hall. Moka's eyes widened as her body was gripped with terror. The nurse pushed the hospital bed into view. She wore her curled hair pulled back, refusing to make eye contact. "Nurse..." the doctor called again. Fong glanced back over his shoulder at the woman. Neither of them were human, that was obvious enough.

The woman looked up, her face covered in heavy stitching as if she had been sewn back together. Tears were fought back, though it was not as if she could cry any longer. "Yes doctor. Everything is ready." The stretcher seemed to have an IV set up against it along with an EKG monitor.

"Yakumaru..." The words hissed from Moka's throat. Tsukune had also recognized her, but who was this and why was Yakumaru and this man here?

He began to cackle, arms folding behind him. "It seems you sensed me vampire, I suppose I got a bit too excited." He pushed his glasses up against his face. He reached into his lab coat and pulled out scalpels twisted between his fingers. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt and baggy, cargo pants over black boots. "No matter, it seems Melody did well in weakening you..." he cooed.

Tsukune felt his heart thunder in his chest as he hunched over. "Tsukune!" Moka called in fearful worry. It felt as if he was being stabbed repeatedly and his blood igniting on fire.

"Slow release poison. Intravenous drips are wonderful inventions! As are slow release poisons!" The doctor laughed, who seemed to be growing insaner by the moment. Tsukune felt his vision growing blurry and he could barely register Moka's pained cries of distress.

"Monster" Fong took his fighting stance. "What have you done to my friend!?" The yasha demanded.

"Ah, it seems you need a bit of a tranquilizer... nurse?" Fong grunted, having misjudged the nurse. He had thought, from such a distance, she would be of no consequence, but her fingers had twisted into strange claws which stabbed into the back of Fong's shoulder. He felt a hot liquid inject itself into his body as Yarkumaru softly moaned feeling a bit of herself flow into the boy. How delightful to be able to _treat_ others again with her fluids.

Moka snarled and lunged at the shorter male. But he smirked. "HIYA!" Fong shouted out as he lunged at Moka, tackling the vampire onto the hospital bed only to roll off onto the other side, knocking over a number of expensive equipment. No longer holding onto Tsukune the young man fell to his knees. He looked up at the doctor, who stared down at him cackling.

"Don't you worry child, I need you and your friends alive, but they need to learn their place, don't you think?" he cackled and turned his head as Moka threw Fong off and sent him into the wall. Moka stood and snarled out, facing the doctor from across the bed. "Such a feisty girl... far beyond my expectations from your weak spirited mother..." The words caused Moka to hesitate. Her mother.

"AUGH!" The vampire shouted when the scalpels the doctor had been holding were thrown into her chest and shoulder. They were tipped with something, which imdmeately shot through her system. Damn! It was Saline...sterilized water.

All the commotion was not for nothing. Other nurses and a security officer on duty had rushed to the scene,. They see the doctor, with the help of Yakumaru pulling Tsukune onto the stretcher.

"_What happened?_!" One of the security officers called in Russian.

The short-statured doctor waved his hand. "_The demon boy seems to have adversely reacted to the medicine. Me and the Nurse are taking him to intensive care, but he injured his comrades in the process, take care of them. We've tranquilized the boy, we will be fine."_ He explained in Russian as Yakumaru bowed her head and pushed the stretcher as soon as Tsukune was strapped in and put onto the intravenous drip.

The nurses and security went into the room, helping Moka and Fong to their feet. "Tsukune!" Moka shouted out, but was held back. She tried to explain and get the staff to go after the mad man, but they did not understand Japanese. "Fong!" She looked over to the young boy, but he was still under the influence of Yakumaru's drug effect. The vampire was bleeding from the wounds the scalpels made, the tools having clattered to the floor when she was able to yank them out. She was too weak to fight the humans off. The saline dipped scalpels had weakened her. Who was that? How did he know her weakness... or even what she was? "Tsukune..." the vampire was now weakly sobbing as her precious Tsukune, her mate... was kidnapped by an enemy.

A few hours later, after the hypnotic serum wore off of the Yasha he explained to the staff the situation that had occurred. It was a kidnapping. The young man called his sister and helped Moka explain to police what he looked like. They were assured they would do everything in their power to find the young foreigner. LingLing and the girls were informed of the travesty and rushed to the hospital only to find a broken down Moka. She was too weak to save him, protect him! The moment Kurumu had come into view Moka rushed into her best friend and cried.

LingLing watched, listening to the words Moka sobbed, recounting the tail. The Jiang shi looked to her brother with disdain. He lowered his head in shame, having been so pathetic to fall for such a ploy. "Well..." The hopping zombie huffed. "If Tsukune-san said to move on, than we shall." The undead girl said with no emotion in her usually sarcastic voice.

"What?!" Kurumu protested. "We can't just-!"

The Jiang shi sent a deadly glare toward the night demon. "And what do you plan to do?!" Kurumu and the others were taken aback by LingLing's suddenly harsh demeanor. Ever since they had the discussion in the Hotel the hopping zombie was acting strangely. "Do you know who took him? Where he is?!" Though her words were cold, they were correct.

Mizore glanced away, he yuki onna seemed to be deep in thought. Aurora eyes kept low as she voiced her concerns. "Moka..." The vampire stayed hugging Kurumu, not uttering a word after she cried herself to exhaustion. She was still fighting off the water poisoning. "Are you worried about Tsukune?"

Of course she was! But that was not what Mizore was asking, and the vampire knew. Moka shook her head before parting from Kurumu's embrace, but the succubus helped the vampire stand. "No... he said that – he needed Tsukune and us alive..." So whatever that madman was planning he still needed them.

The Jiang shi stepped forward, shoving her useless brother aside. "Our path is clear. If they knew we were here, they know where we are going. From here on in, we will have to assume our path has been planned by the enemy." They knew the Regalia was their goal. It was an arms race.

"Nee-san..." Fong stepped forward. Though he was ashamed in his weakness his sister's behavior was unwarranted. "What is it?" LingLing was annoyed, that much was obvious, but his sister rarely showed signs of anger, only when things did not go her way.

She sneered, her face cracking a bit at her aggravation. "I had miscalculated." her words confused them. "I stopped Moka-san from assisting Tsukune-san on the train because I had thought they were after her. Her seal is much weaker, her presence is a beacon, but it was not her they were looking for." The Jiang shi felt useless. Even in death she seemed to be nothing but a burden to her family. They stared at LingLing, confusion panting their faces. Yes, they could agree, Moka's youki was difficult to control and even in the partially sealed state it was, it was still quite a calling card.

The group stood in the hospital's lobby, the police and staff, except a few security guards, had dispersed. LingLing laughed, but it was a dark laugh, full of self-loathing.

"I suppose there is no use in holding it back anymore." LingLing leaned back in a rather creepy manner, her body shifting as an undead's body would in rigor mortis. After a moment she stood straight. "When grandfather Fuhai had first met Moka he was interested in the fact your seal had changed.. He had hoped it meant that she had returned, but learning that it was a replacement for your broken seal, it meant her plan had not yet come to fruition."

"Who?" Moka asked. "What?! What does any of this have to do with me?!" The vampire demanded. It made no sense. Everything was falling apart around her. She just wanted to understand! LingLing sneered at the vampire.

"You are the tool born to be a weapon for the Underworld, one that your mother hid from the powers that be." At LingLing's words, Moka's heart dropped. LingLing sneered. "We go now." The Jiang shi asserted. "This is not the time to dally, for that boy's sake and the sake of the goal everyone is working toward..."

"And what goal is that?" Moka nearly growled. She was, of course, uneasy, angry. Her love was kidnapped, she was battered, sore and now this bit of news was dumped on her.

"Keep the power of the Regalia from the enemy and you. We go to Britain and pay the Fairy Tale Headquarters a visit." The zombie smirked. "Maybe burn it down." A pyre funeral! Ah it warmed the zombie's still, barely beating heart.

Moka looked off. She wanted to cry, but today she had no more tears. "_Tsukune..._" She thought. The vampire felt a small, warm hand settle into her own. She looked over to Kurumu. She was not the only one worried. She was not alone...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	120. Thread of Fate, Dangling

**Chapter CXV: Thread of Fate, Dangling**

The Crusaders dissolved and became what was known as the Order of the Dragon, but they would further dissolve into the pages of history, and raise again from the ashes, like a Phoenix, and become Fairy Tale, named so by the stories long forgotten that built their foundations. They seek the create a modern world where they are superior, using the rules humans themselves put into place. Manipulating the capitalistic growth of the Global World they seek to conquer all.

The Underworld is a collection of those that have held power since the days of olde. Nobility seeking to thread together peace by throwing all of their resource into changing the world for the better. They seek to build a peace, that they themselves, could never contribute to.

The Regalia were, and still are, legendary weapons split across the mainlands, islands, and continents. Breaking up the power that once put the greatest of evils in charge, had been the quickest solution, but now both parties scrambled to gather the legendary weapons to use against one another. It was as if history had decided to repeat itself, but in this modern world there were greater dangers to behold.

Monstrous creations of science run amuck. Power once inborn into a lucky few are copied and pasted into drones dressed for war. Houseki, a clone that was left to rampage through both the youkai and human world, had been the first, successful birth of a monster, through science, at least that is what one would have you believe. The monster of Frankenstein was no story. It was a documentation of a truth left unbelieved by those who looked down upon an intelligent young woman, who understood the world with the eyes of a modern soul. She was born out of time, and were she able to come by this day, dear Mary Shelly would tell you the horrors that science always got away with. Man did not stand above the gods, and with good reason. Man and beast alike could not wield the power the gods themselves forbade their own kind to use.

Boian, the son of Adam, the monster of Frankenstein, believed that science could change the world. As he rode toward his island home, the place where he was born, with him he took the body that was blessed by the kami Genshirin, where the Regalia chose to house itself. The doctor sought to prove that man no longer needed the gods and was in control of their own fate. He sought to break from the chains of hypocrisy that the Underworld wished to continue.

Those that worked to separate man and demon, did so because they lived through those times, they saw the death and carnage it wrought. They fought to train the new generation to live among the humans in cooperative peace, because without the humans they could not live and without youkai, many humans were helpless.

This was what the thread of fate looked like, when it hung in the balance.

Mikogami sat in council, something he had not done for years. The room was dark, faces shrouded in the shadows. A solemn air hung above them, as a single hologram rippled with static, a message translated from English to Japanese and German, and Afrikaans.

_We have taken your tool, that which you have groomed for three years. In two days, we will mold him into the **key** that will do away with your segregation. _

Boian knew he had won, because he had gotten away with the Queen, leaving the pawn scrambling across a continent. Mikogami could only smirk as he peered across the long table, men and youkai from across the world sat in worry and in wait for the man's words. The priest's fingers were clasped, and his chin resting upon the nest of digits.

"_Boian fails to understand how the heart's true wish, works."_ He chuckled and looked up to Nekonome who stood at the doorway. The skittish teacher bowed and padded out into the hall.

Sitting on the floor in a black lolita dress was little Ose, who sat hugging her spotted cat doll. The nekomusou reached out to the young girl. She was quick to stand and take the woman's hand.

"Do you want to go see Aono-san, Ose-chan?" The cat woman mewled curiously. The girl's blonde curls bounded when she looked up to the sensei. She gave an energetic nod and skipped along happily beside Nekonome sensei. At the end of the hall Bus Driver-san stood with his trademark cigar in mouth.

"_**So you two need a ride the the country of tea and rain? Heh heh heh...**_" The old man chuckled as he pushed to stand, reaching down to pat the girl's head.

Nekonome-sensei bowed and smiled brightly. "We'll be in your care, nya~."

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Tsukune woke up in a daze. His head, buried in pressure, pounded with the muted thrums of his heartbeat. Eyes were heavy with sleep: blurry and glazed with unfocused white. As his eyes focused he found that he was in total darkness. The Alastor attempted to move, but he would find that his arms were bound behind him. His first response to the situation was to spread his youki and attempt to escape, but it seemed his efforts were futile. Arms struggled to break the binds tightly wrapped into his wrists. He reached into his body, searching for the youki he had come to depend on, but nothing. He could not feel any of his power. He felt weak, as if he had been drained.

The young man's eyes soon grew used to the darkness, adjusting to the total absence of light. It did no mean he could see though. His eyes were that of a human. Living with Youkai for three years, luckily, gave him better sense. He stayed calm and would try and feel his surroundings. The young man sat himself up, arms uncomfortably twisted behind him. He felt his chest constricting, as if his exhaustion had not yet left him. He could not see through the darkness but he could hear something.

_**Drip drip drip**_

Water? He Tried to concentrate on the sound. Homing in on it he could tell it was far away. To his regret, as he felt an unimaginable thirst scratching at his throat now that he was aware of the present liquid. He settled his feet against the ground and ground them onto he floor. It was gritty, like fine sand laid out on top of concrete. He still had his shoes and clothes, which was good, but he had the morbid realization they were not the ones he had. He had been in hospital clothing.

He had not been dreaming. The enemy had attacked them at the hospital. He was not so much worried about his condition: what about the girls. The thought terrified him.

He sat with a heavy worry. The feeling of heaviness did not leave his body as he sat on, what he could assume was a metal cot, hunched over. He was wearing some sort of loose shirt and pants, the pants a denim material.

_**Drip drip drip**_

He did not know how much time had passed. He had laid back and stared on what he could only assume was the ceiling of the room he was hold up in. Being in total darkness was surreal. For a human the dark was something to be feared. Lying in it as he was, he felt his mind wander into waking nightmares. His worries and fears of the girls' well being seemed to materialize in the darkness above him. Terror drew around his body. The space felt small. He was in a cell and it was closing in on him.

_**Drip drip drip**_

That sound became maddening. When it was most still he would hear it break the serenity of the mind crippling silence.

_**Drip drip drip**_

His heart began to thrum harshly when the waters fell. "No!" He finally snapped at the nothingness. "No more!" He strained his voice with a pained scream. It was not the fact the water was dripping that drove him to his state, but rather the combination of the darkness, stress of worry and the uncertainty of what, of even who, laid with him in the darkness.

He struggled against his binds but the sudden sound of shuffling caused the young man to still. His eyes frantically searched for the source of the noise, but no matter where he looked all he saw was the nothingness. A click sounded nearby, echoing off the walls. Soon after that a light cracked into the darkness. The radiant orb expanded into a line and Tsukune would soon realize it was a door opening. The light burned his eyes. He never thought the light could hurt so much.

"Aono-san, the doctor will see you now." He could recognize this voice as the nurse's, which he had faced after being hospitalized for turning into that hellish creature.

For a long time he felt as if it still haunted him, but his body had long overcome the soulless devil, even though his heart had not. This was no place for him. He craved the world of light. He moved to sit up but a hand came against his shoulder forcefully and sent him barreling back onto the cot due to his unsteady position.

"Now, now," Yakumaru cooed. "You can't see the doctor in such a state." She raised her hand and allowed it to transform. Her long, slender finger extended and curled out. The hollow tip dripped with that strange, mind-altering fluid.

She reached out and stabbed her finger into Tsukune's neck. He groaned out in pain as the fluid was injected forcefully. That heavy feeling became worse. Had it been this keeping his youki down? He glared at the woman as his muscles seized.

"Such a scary face," The nurse frowned a moment and held Tsukune's face in her hands, being sure to take care and not scratch him unnecessarily. "But please understand this is for your own good."

Those words seemed to calm him, but it could have been the effect of Yakumaru's injection.

Tsukune could only watch as two others, likely attendants, assisted the nurse in lifting his dead weight onto the bed they had wheeled in. The bright lights passed overhead and caused him to wince with each pass. Soon he felt everything still. The ceiling had changed when they passed through the archway of a double door.

"Ah, Aono..." Came an unfamiliar, masculine voice. Tsukune blinked his eyes and looked around, but all he could see were the men pushing his bed, and a glimpse of Yakumaru in the corner of his eye. "Rest assured, your girls are safely on the way to London... without you." He chuckled in a mocking tone as the sound of metal was heard clattering about in the background.

After a moment Tsukune felt his heavy body moved from his current place to a softer bed, solid and not upon wheels. He could see the sharp, blue hair of the doctor, which he had only caught a glimpse of a day prior, because by what Tsukune could see through the windows were daylight. The mad scientist snapped his fingers and Yakumaru bowed her head. The orderlies excused themselves as the nurse strode across the cold, lifeless medical office. The stale operating room, though covered in pristine aluminum and metals, it had a strong scent of sickness and felt _dirty:_ the very air dense with the flavor of rotting flesh.

Bubbling liquids and hissing gases seeped from the machines. Beeps and mechanical ticks droned from the old, electric systems and fading monitoring devices. Tsukune could hear the squeaking wheels of the metal cart Yakumaru pushed toward his bedside. The doctor smirked an raised his scalpel.

"Ah, I feel so rude," The doctor cooed. "I am Frankenstein Boian, you may call me Doctor Frankenstein." he chuckled. Tsukune looked over to the man, forcing his head to shift as best his could. The young man let his copper orbs bore into the so-called physician. "Oh, do not look upon me with such hate, after all I brought you here for something very important." The metal tip of his surgical implement tapped the glass of the large vat Yakumaru had pushed over.

The vat was filled with a deep-blue gel-like substance. The ooze was dotted with bubbles and settled in it was a monstrous creature, no bigger than a house cat, but it looked horrifying. Covered in a smooth flesh, true skin-tone distorted by the blue substance, its curled form was settled into a fetal position. The spine of the creature was protruded in an exaggerated manner while the end of its spine was extended into a short tail-like nub. It looked sickly as its skull was oddly shaped: the skull's form slightly elongated. It's ears cartilage was barely formed, but what had been formed was shaped back into a tip. Hands were tipped with small claws, feet webbed. A extra fold of skin sat starting from the edge of its wrist to the end of its ribcage, almost like the fleshy fold of a gliding animal.

"This, Aono Tsukune, is your child." The doctor's words were as mad as his methods. Tsukune's mind quickly distanced itself from the possibility. He and Moka never- "Ah, at first we had decided to clone you, in the stead of making a creature from scratch as those sorts of modifications to a lifeform never worked out." His father was a perfect example: Adam Frankenstein, the first living creature born from the revitalized parts of once living creatures and beings. "So we collected some of your DNA last winter." A year ago, just before the incident during New Years?

Unfortunately for other creatures, Tsukune's cloning was not the first attempt, but it was the first one attempted with the DNA of such a strange individual at the time. Yakumaru seemed to also place her mind elsewhere during the conversation. This man had also brought her from the brink of death with such techniques. He was a frightening man.

"Your genetics boy, they are irregular." He smirked and motioned his scalpel so Tsukune looked from the vat. Whatever was inside was moving. "I have cloned much more powerful creatures before, but none as irregular. They were perfect, you were imperfect, yet your blood is that of a youkai and human." he leaned his face closer to Tsukune, the glare of the doctor's glasses causing the boy to wince a bit. "Divinity and Chaotic blood rolled into one body. Simply beautiful..." The hiss from his mouth. Tsukune spied the pair of fangs in his mouth, proving his inhuman nature, yet even without those fangs, he could tell by behavior alone that this man was a monster, and not any of the kind he has come to know.

Though why did the man speak of things Tsukune already knew?

"So I decided to find a better way to get a body like yours." The doctor continued. "One more stable when compared to Houseki. One that can grow, learn and become a tool of justice." Tsukune shook his head at the doctor's words, his dry throat finding the power.

"_All you have done...is kill..."_ Tsukune protested with his haggard voice.

Boian laughed out heartily. "Actually, boy." The words were sharp. Yakumaru flinched and looked over to the shorter, male. "I have not killed or injured a single person in the process of my progress, aside from roughing up your rambunctious girlfriend and companion..." Tsukune furrowed his brows at the mention. So Moka likely fought back and lost seeing his situation now. "It was you people, always interrupting my work." The doctor went over to his tools and set down the scalpel.

"You see," He began, wanting to clear a few things up with Tsukune. "I had made your clone in the hopes that people like you and Kaneshiro Hokuto never suffered again from the combative nature of youkai blood." Boian held out his arms as Yaukmaru walked over to him and helped him out his lab coat. "After your altercation with him at the Youkai Gakuen, he came to my hospital. He suffered a great deal of pain, no matter what we had done for him. His youkai and human blood were simply incompatible. There was not much we could do to help him afterwards. In the end he was a human, with a parasitic blood in place." He pushed up his glasses.

He had never participated in any of these political games played by Fairy Tale and the Dark Lords. He was a doctor.

"You may think it mad, or unethical, but some of the greatest advances in medicine were unethical, monstrous even." Why, he never understood. Perhaps men born in the wrong eras were misunderstood? "Stem cell research could have been the saving grace for humanity, but you refused it, so we turned elsewhere toward the spirit of health, strength, and a wishful sense of immortality." Things died. That was life. "The head of the Orochi was going to be my source of an near infinite source of youki for my work..." The child had only been an unfortunate resident. No family, no background, no one would miss a child and she could have served as the light of mankind's future with the power she carried.

"_W-what about...the other me?" _Tsukune could feel some of his strength coming back.

"A doll in a jar, until your witches came and broke my jar." he shot a glare at Tsukune. The young man thought a moment and looked back over with his cold eyes. "He would have remained a doll, a pincushion, but those that gave me the money to work, your Fairy Tale, wanted a weapon, not medicine." It had not been a simple cover, the Pharmaceutical company, but a goal and forgotten dream. "Your interference gave them incentive to use my work as weapons." In anger the man slammed his fist onto the nearby table, the aluminum bending under the force.

Tsukune absorbed this new information. So he worked for neither side? Why... kidnap him?

"And let you play into their hands?" He laughed with a maddening thrill. "Foolish child! I would not let this child's sire die uselessly as he played right into their hands!" Boian kicked over the table of tools in his rage, shouting in his native tongue, a language Tsukune could not identify. "_Bastards!_ Playing magic and monsters!" he hissed out and turned to face Tsukune. "No, boy no! I do not wish for a false peace in this world!" Tsukune furrowed his brows. "A world of absolute good, or one of absolute evil?!" Boain stalked toward Tsukune.

Yakumaru stepped back and kept her head lowered. The man of shorter stature, at least a foot beneath Tsukune, reached up and grabbed Tsukune's face, pulling it closely, so he could see the burning color of his eyes. Boian's hot breath brushed against the boy's face.

"Do you know the theory of Absolute Zero, boy?" Tsukune glanced away, but looked back toward the man. Was he really simply, mad? "It is the law of all life Aono Tsukune: it is the state of temperature that has reached the lowest, minimum of entropy. It stops _dying._ It is a zero-point within quantum mechanics where you cannot deplete energy." He narrowed his eyes at Tsukune. "_Infinite power,_ boy, they wished to achieve _infinite power_ with the Regalia and to tap into the power of the Regalia they need the monstrous power within you to implode into _nothingness.__"_ Madness! He laughed, Boian's mind was riddled with the impossibility. "_You cannot do it._" He hissed. "_**You cannot remove matter from the universe!**__ To do so would destroy everything."_ He warned.

Boian released Tsukune and stepped away, arms crossed behind him. With his back to Tsukune he seemed to calm, that strange aura about him settling.

"In short, Aono," The doctor offered. "You are their sacrificial lamb, the simple fact is they wanted you to become powerful and obtain the Regalia and use it, sacrifice your gained power for an even greater one. "No, you cannot handle that power yet, you are incomplete." He stated sternly. "Aono Tsukune, I wish to complete you."

Tsukune thought carefully about his words. In truth no one had ever given him reason to do as he did. He felt as if he had followed this path on his own, but along the way he was always helped, and not by the Tengu or Moka, but he was always told _what_ to do and never truly _decided _of his own volition beyond "wanting to protect them".

"_Why?"_ His only question.

Boian cackled. "Because Aono!" He turned to face Tsukune, a wide, mad smile. "I wish to complete my father's work and perfect the human-youkai species. Neither hybrid nor created monster! A true being to unify this world." His mother, his father... he wanted to remove the corruption that made the human-youkai bloods so weak. "I... have similar blood, but I did not die an early, painful death like my father." He weakly explained. "I simply live on in pain, and let the madness grip me as it grows worse with every passing year."

Tsukune finally felt himself able to sit up. Boian watched as the boy weakly struggled, no match even if he tried anything in this state.

"Look at it Aono Tsukune." Boian glanced toward the vat at the floating creature. Tsukune looked, but seemed to shy away from the sight. "Look at it!" he demanded in a fiendish roar. Tsukune looked, heart wavering. "A sire cannot deny its child. It knows its parent, you know you are... this is it." Tsukune looked to the mad scientist. "This is what my mad associate Umbra took from that woman, of which I took from him. He tried to covet this, kill it. I – I saved it from that life. Certainly you want to save it as well." He urged.

Tsukune stared at the creature in the vat. It stirred and opened its impossibly wide eyes. A deep ruby reflected in its iris' as it looked to the confused young man, who was still groggy. "Within Absolute Zero there is a place." Boian spoke. "A place between this world and that. There time lies perfectly still. Why be absolutely good or absolutely evil? Neutrality can serve justice to those neither man nor demon..."

Tsukune felt his heart jump at the sight of the ruby eyes. He felt tears at his eyes as he reached out to the vat with a shaky hand. He pressed a finger to the glass surface, only for the suspended lifeform to reach out its hand toward the finger.

"No..." he sobbed. He could not believe it, but he could feel it. "M..mine?" His child? Moka's? Moka and his? He did not feel disgust for its looks, merely its sad state.

"That gel is the only thing keeping it alive out of its mother's womb." Yakumaru explained in a soft tone. Tsukune glared in her direction, causing her to flinch, but she continued. "A vampire's womb is a delicate environment. It was on the edge of death."

Tsukune merely stared at it, there floating in the vat. "What do you want from me. I do not want to trust you." But he could feel it as a sire. He was not a youkai, but his youki could feel it. This was his child, his blood was sitting here in front of him.

These people were mad. They made no sense, but what would come of the girls if he was not there? What if he was really the scapegoat? What would happen to them if he was not there? He was not a person of neutral behaviors. He was believed himself on the side of good, but he was not so naïve to think that he could be absolutely innocent... he has killed to get this far, with heavy regret. His hands would never be clean.

"Simple Aono," Boian responded. "I do not ask for trust, merely a favor." The doctor grinned. "Do as I say, and I will take away your pain and be sure this child grows as it should."

Pain? His pain? Tsukune did not want to admit to it. He never spoke of it. The thirst. The constant thirst. He could ignore it on days, but there were just moments where his mind was wrecked with nightmares. It was the pain a body carried when he housed such violent youki. It was a mental pain and a physical ache that, though muted, was quite loud during times of waning consciousness. It was a fear that the monster in him would seek blood. It was agony. Tsukune hated the idea, but if he could save his child, lesser so: himself...

"What is the price?" Tsukune asked.

Boian smirked and pushed up his glasses as he went to the medicine cabinet and retrieved a box of pills and a glass which he filled with water from the sink, which carried a questionable smell to it. The doctor brought the box and cup to Tsukune. He sat the box down, which rattled with several hundred doses, and the glass now that Tsukune was completely seated. Tsukune glanced to the box and water. He pushed open the pillbox.

"I want you to go to Romania and kill an enemy of mine. He has been hunting and killing those who did not follow his organization's ideal _'roles'_. Monsters, ayakashi, youkai and hybrid alike... He has slayed them for generations and even killed my great grandfather and mother." Boian urged Tsukune to take the medicine. The boy was hesitant, but he eventually took the chance. If the man wanted him dead, he would have killed him by now. "A man that goes by the name of Helsing, a famous family of Vampire Hunters. He seems to be going after a dear friend of a friend."

Tsukune took the medicine and drank it down with the foul tasting water. He looked to Boain and raised a brow.

"Oh, surely you must know him by his renowned name? Dracula, the Great Impaler, great grandfather of Akashiya Moka-san, and family and compatriot to my dear friend Akasha Bloodriver." Tsukune looked to the vat. The child had closed its eyes and it seemed to be slumbering again. Tsukune nodded.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

It had already been a week. Tsukune was not yet aware of the timeframe, but the girls were strongly aware of the time spent without their precious friend and companion, and for Moka: her lover. By the time they had arrived it seemed Miyabi and Kahlua got away with the Regalia.

The group was completely unaware of Akasha's presence among them.

Dejected they sat in a hotel in the countryside. Their ability to travel through the rainy country was heavily limited because of the pair of vampire they kept as traveling company. Moka sat dejectedly as she stared out of a window. Kokoa was curled up and sound asleep in bed with Yukari. The younger pair of travel companions were tired out from the long trip. They were set up to meet with an 'old friend' of Mikogami. Ruby was off with Kuzu setting up the meeting with these _faeries._ Moka was trying her best but Kuzu was rubbing on the edges of her nerves.

LingLing sat with Mizore and Kurumu a bit away on the other side of the room having tea (at least the living members of the gang were). "Ara, I would regret such a situation," The Jiang shi began, "but I am already dead you see."

Kurumu sighed softly at the insensitive nature of the undead girl.

"Don't worry, Ruby will be back soon..." Kurumu tried to stay the level-headed one, but it was hard on her too. She was worried, but they were assured, quite constantly, by Moka that he was alive. She would _know_ if something happened to him. Kurumu knew it was the _bond_ the shared, that string of fate that linked those properly mated, but even still...

"Moka." Kurumu called. The depressed vampire looked to her friend, brows raising slightly. Ah, Moka did not want to worry the others.

The silver-haired woman smiled softly. "It's okay, I just miss him being close. I won't let it affect me. When we catch up to Kahlua-nee and Miyabi I will break every bone in their bodies." Moka was most certainly in a bad mood as those words spilled so softly and with grace from her lips.

Some where over the Japanese Islands, in a plane, Miyabi Fujisaki sneezes when the threat of death was hung over his name. Kahlua worried over her dear boss, while Akasha offered a smirk.

"Oh, catching a cold dear? Try not to die from pneumonia." That was a rather rapid escalation, but the former Dark Lord and rouge who currently reached for the role did not seem to ever see eye to eye. So Miyabi figured a good returning jab would anger the vampire mistress.

Miyabi rubbed his nose a bit and sniffled. "Don't worry." He offered the vampire mistress. "Right about now, one of your daughter's allies are going to betray them." He smirked, to Akasha's annoyance. "I am pretty sure it had been Aono Tsukune that killed the king of the Connelly Faerie Clan, at some famous Japanese Mall if I recall." He smiled when Akasha sat back, a deadly seriousness rolling over her body. "I'm pretty sure... that knowledge somehow was a _slip of the lips._" He chuckled, leaving the pink-haired vampire pissed for the rest of the ride back to the Youkai World.

**Arc 9 End.**

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	121. Skeletons in the Closet

**Chapter CXVI: Skeletons in the Closet**

Everyone had at least one skeleton in their closet, it was when someone amassed two or more did things seem to become tighter in that tiny space. It became more difficult to handle the situations placed before you when you were too busy with your back against the door, trying to hold back that impending avalanche of shame.

The girls finally arrived at their destination. The train just arrived in town and they were ready to head off to meet in the town Ruby and Kuzunokage waited. The girls were dressed to lessen suspicion, so their more oriental clothing line were discarded for a more Western look.

Moka wore an autumn dress. It was a deep navy and its sleeves reached down to the bend of her pale, slender arms. The ends of the sleeves were crumpled and had a white, polkadot design that matched the dress' hem. She wore a floppy, white sun hat to protect her from any unannounced rain in the constantly cloudy Kingdom skies. Kokoa sighed as she held Koumori cradled in her arm. The younger vampire detested the hat, but she felt as if it made her match her onee-sama, even if hers was a deep strawberry color. She wore a summer dress, so I was a bit thinner than her onee-sama's, but beneath she wore black tights to keep her warm in the cold, London weather.

Kurumu wore a simple rose-top sweater that kept her cozy. The skirt the succubus wore could barely be called a skirt with the way it just laid atop her rounded, filled out rear-end. Mizore was content to keep a hoodie, but they had gotten her one a bit less conspicuous. A yellow hood with a zippered front. It was thing as the yuki onna had no trouble with the weather. As for Yukari she was comfortable in a simple burgundy skirt and white, collared shirt. Around the witch's neck she wore a bow that perfectly matched the maroon cuffs around her wrists. The rendezvous point was just outside the small farm in the country. They would meet with Ruby and Kuzu and obtain the Regalia from the Faery King. The headmaster, well their former headmaster, was said to have set it all up.

The girls were ready to do what they needed to do. They were assured by Mikogami that Tsukune was alright. They were contacted about five days ago of Tsukune's well being, but they did not have time to dawdle. It had taken time to get that message to them and even more time to get a proper meeting set up with the Seelie Court of the Connelly Family. They had to make haste. They would ride there via train as it was the fasted way across the open country of Britain.

As for Ruby and Kuzu they were struggling with negotiations. The Palace of the Connelly Faes was hidden deep in the woods. The Fae's glamour made it possible to hide the their home from enemies. Glamour was similar to _charm_ that vampire and succubus use to ensnare their prey. The Palace was beautiful. Willow branches arched over with glowing dewdrops, inviting the buzz of feeding humming birds that tapped into the Morning Glories that lined the ceiling of the tunnel of willow branches. Lilac carpeted the ground, a trail of scents leapt into the air as one brushed through the tall flower tails.

Neither the light of day nor the solitude of night penetrated the wooded temple. Dragonflies danced over the reflective waters as small, glowing fae basked in the presence of small, forest-dwelling animals. It was like out of the page of a book. The bright watercolors did no justice to the vibrant beauty carried by these creatures. The witch felt uneasy, as did the genko-kitsune. They were, naturally, creatures of darkness. A Seelie court was a place of goodness, a sacred land. Ruby knew her place and it was not in the world of light. Her magics, though not evil, did not, all, stem from nature. She did have spells that traced their origins into the darker chains of her past.

When they arrived in the main halls of the nature Palace the which bowed as she approached what could be viewed as the throne. It was a twist of vines which were tightly coiled around a large, smooth stone spire that sat five feet tall. Along the front of the stone's body sat carved strange runes that Ruby was unfamiliar with, but she was well aware they were magical, and likely the source of power the Fae's used to assist their glamour erect barriers around their large communities.

Ruby was impressed. They used a system similar to the Grand Barrier which spanned territory far larger than the smaller, fae communities. With the power source an amplifier was used to put a tenfold strength on a common spell that concealed a creature's presence. There were many problems with such a system, say if the catalyst was broken or the amplifier was removed. There was the other troubling variable to destroying a barrier, but that required a being that had power which far surpassed the amplified energy, after all the barrier hid away a community of youkai, in their case, that extended to over thirty thousand.

On the stone sat a large fae, only a few feet tall. It was clearly female as her body was lightly garbed with a garment that seemed thin enough to be made of the wing of a butterfly, the pattern was also reminiscent of a monarch. Around the queen hovered a few, playful sprites and two guards mounted upon a pair of Badgers. Ruby lowered herself into a deep bow.

"Greetings, please excuse my English, I am Toujyou Ruby, I have come here under the orders of my master: Mikogami?" Ruby looked up to the Fae Queen.

She was beautiful. Pale skin was framed by a top of golden curls. Her arms were decorated with finely cured vines that were accented by their emerald leaves and radiating, ruby-colored blossoms.

"_My dear worry not, speak your native tongue, here the words of all creatures are understood." _Though the fae spoke, she seemed to not move her lips nor use any words.

Ruby furrowed her brows slightly. A creature so powerful that she was capable of _truespeech?_ It was a daunting idea. Ruby bowed her head once more in apology.

"My apologies queen." Ruby apologized verbally. The fae seemed impressed the witch knew her place. To those of the Seelie Court witches and the like were not _hated_ but they were held in respectful distance granted that those of Ruby's caliber were a far cry from those of the Wiccan faith.

"_I am Queen Una, I know why you came witch and familiar, but you are too late."_ Ruby looked up to the queen in question.

"E-excuse me, your highness?" The witch was indeed troubled by the heavy tone of these words. The Fairy Queen motioned out her hand and motioned to the empty stone beside her. It mirrored hers in every way, excepts it was empty.

"_This is where my son once sat."_ The queen began. Kuzu seemed uneasy in such a place. He could see the sparkling eyes of the fae peeking out the fern leaves that curtained the queen's audience chamber. They pissed him off. "_He traveled to your country and was killed by a Boggart."_ Ruby seemed to have trouble understanding that. Boggart? "_Call the young one in."_

There was a flutter of figures in the distance before a small fae was pushed into the open. The elf-eared mystical shyly approached the queen's throne before bowing.

"_Speak."_ The queen demanded of her subject.

The shaky fae bowed his head and looked up at them. "I saw it!" the shaky fellow spoke up. He was small and wore fine clothing made of the grasses and leaves that were abundant in the open hills. "The beast in the island nation! He killed our prince without a second thought! Around his wrist he wore a Holy seal and wore the marks of a Boggart!" He cried out at the fearful memory.

Ruby felt her heart jump in her chest at the description. She shook her head and looked to the queen. It was impossible. Those yousei at the Grandberry Mall that winter? But they were not members of the Seelie Court, the fae –

Oberon was the son of Lady Una of the Daoine Sidhe. She had given her only son to be the companion of a friend of her family, but the girl he wished to be betrothed to, rejected him. He returned to the hill of Yuam where his father died, to contemplate. He told his mother he would return to the girl with new effort and ask her to take his hand, but the Boggart had killed the fairy prince in a jealous rage.

Ruby had not known. She only knew that Ghoul had killed a Unseelie in the Mall after it had attacked the girls. It was unsettling to think that even with Ghoul Tsukune was capable of murder, but Moka assured them they were idiots for believing otherwise. The vampire was quite afraid for Tsukune and the others whenever the possibility of Tsukune reawakening Ghoul came to mind.

"But, my queen-" Ruby would try to explain the situation, but she heard Kuzu snort.

"That sounds a lot like Tsukune. Didn't he fight that yousei? It was a big deal in the youkai papers when the yousei swarmed the mall." He stated. He had his ass kicked by the boy and his girls. They were not real fond of his working for the enemy, even if he was working under Mikogami's orders. The queen looked up and over to the pair at Kuzu's words.

"_Is what the familiar says is true?"_ She questioned. "_The boy, Tsukune – this is the one that we were to hand over our Regalia too?!"_ She stood and hovered from her stone. "_Even if I wished to give the __**murderous Boggart**__ our treasure... we no longer have it."_ She snapped her fingers and the Ruby found herself surrounded by the Seelie Guards. Kuzu had backed out of the way and transformed into a plume of grey smoke before vanishing from the court. "_But I believe there are still the punishment of killing a member of our court. To think we had trusted Mikogami, but to use a Boggart in such a manner..."_

"Please!" Ruby called out as she kept her hands to her front. "It is a terrible misunderstanding!" the witch pleaded. The queen held her hand up to halt the guards. The witch bowed her head. "Tsukune – he would never kill without a reason." She tried to argue.

"_Child, is he not a Boggart?! Did he not take the life of my only son, as had it so been claimed?!"_ The queen demanded to know. Ruby squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head.

"No." She weakly responded so she did not offend the fairy queen. "He is no monster." Seelie knew when you were lying, and with all her heart Ruby believed Tsukune to be something more than a youkai or monster. He was a gentle person that had regretted the pain he had brought others, all those around him. "Even if he did... take your son's life..." Ruby looked up with her warm, mauve eyes and smiled. "He still carries that burden with him."

"_Even still, child..." _The queen would deal with Mikogami's games later, for now. "_Bring her!"_ The queen ordered before she floated off, deeper into the Palace Halls.

The queen led Ruby deeper into the palace territory. "_As far as we know, my son Oberon had gotten in contact with the Fairy Tale in our country. You must understand that it was a heaven send when they settled here, we had no idea that they were so corrupt overseas." _She explained.

In the United Kingdom Fairy Tale is working toward the relationships between Faekind and Humankind. They were once very close with the humans here, but many from the Unseelie Court had made relations rocky, at best. But unlike areas in Europe or Asia, youkai rarely, if ever, mixed with humans on these lands. It was not unheard of, but it was so rare that the Fairy Tale in the United Kingdom never engaged in _population control_ within the country.

"I am sorry that we were the ones that brought about his demise," Ruby began. "But surely, you know that the coming danger, we need the Regalia far from the hands of Fairy Tale." Ruby assured. The queen shook her head.

"_What makes you so sure that it would do greater good in your people's hands?"_ The queen questioned as she and Ruby made their way below ground via a spiraling staircase of leaves. Ruby felt that it was a good question.

"I do not." She honestly answered. "But I know that in the hands of the children of this generation, it could be something greater than a weapon." Ruby admitted. She has seen Tsukune and the others and has seen how they met adversity. Without them she would have been a great enemy to the world, even dead and dragged down with her precious Oyakata-sama. Not only had they saved her, but they were able to save her Oyakata-sama's soul.

Fairy Tale saw it as a weapon, the Underworld saw it as a weapon... but Tsukune and the others only saw them as pieces of a treasure they hoped to protect the world by collecting. They only heard rumors of them being weapons, but each piece they found was a part of their history, a history they saw was drenched in blood and war. It was a future they did not want. Treasure was meant to stay hidden and buried where it fell.

"But I wonder." A strange voice called from above the pair. The queen and witch looked up to see the fox's shadow crawling among the Morning Glory. "What of Oberon? What did Fairy Tale gain from his death?" The shadow of the fox crawled among the leaves, his steps light, body indiscernible among the shadows.

"Kuzu-san?" Ruby called out in wonder. The fox was quick and able to escape and follow with ease, so long as he kept close to the pair. He grinned, the shady expression visible from the roof of leaves.

"Why, a survivor? Fairy Tale is more thorough than that. Someone so important being left to the hands of a fellow like Tsu? They had to have known, why did they want Tsu-chan to be the one to meet Oberon? That is too much coincidence." Ruby had thought the fox had abandoned her, but she as glad to see him still there. "Why Akashiya-san? Why was he betrothed to her?"

"Betrothed_? Goodness no!" _The queen assured. Ruby looked to her in confusion. But this was what Moka had told them he was after. "_He was sent as a sign of peace between the Underworld and us, to be the familiar of young Akashiya-san, the Bloodriver's daughter."_ Arranged groups such as this kept peace and kept the Faery Nation neutral.

"A familiar?" Ruby was confused. "You made a deal with the Underworld?" She had heard nothing of this. Not even a mention from Mikogami.

"Suspicious, ain't it?" Kuzu chuckled from the shadows as he audibly crouched and sighed. "I mean both sides seem to know a lot about the other side, yet they leavin' you kids to play rookie in the middle. Someone's hiding something..." Ruby looked up toward the fox. He had a point, but.

"And, Kuzu-san, whose side do you stand on?" She wondered.

"My own." He was quick to retort. "I don't really fancy the world being destroyed since I live on it, but neither could I care what you guys do. But if I can help it, you know?" The fox assured, showing the true nature of a genko kitsune.

Ruby nodded. That was all she needed to know. She looked to the queen and bowed her head. "If there is anything you can tell us..." The queen sighed and floated off the ground.

The pale-skinned fae pulled back a curtain of willow branches to reveal a pedestal with a round notch bore into its center. "_This is where we kept our Regalia, but eleven years ago it was stolen from under our noses. We suspect it was a member of the Unseelie Court, but they would have been detected by the guards we have posted here at constant intervals_." The queen motioned up, before Ruby could question it. Guards sat perched among the branches, weapons at hand.

"Ya'll have the Moon Ring, right?" The queen nodded to the kitsune's question. "What can it do?" He wondered. The queen was silent a moment.

"_It is capable of controlling the heart of your true love, so it says. It ensnares the victim and keeps them bound to the person so until they are released or accept the love."_ A horrifying ring. "_The only thing is, they must put the ring on willingly."_

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"The ring was given to a prince of a human court by the princess of the Seelie Court." The Jiang shi explained as they made their way on the train. "The prince put on the ring, which was blessed with a promise of eternity, but humans cannot withstand fae magic, so he was bound to the Fae World until the princess released him of the spell, realizing she would never earn his love, but even after he removed the ring, he stayed."

Yukari looked up and tilted her head. "So it is cursed desu ka?" the witch has only ever heard of cursed objects doing such things.

LingLing shook her head. "Not all objects like that are cursed, some are blessed and this makes them more troubling to remove as white magic has fewer counteracting spells."

Kurumu reflected on these words. Even as a succubus she felt that forcing love was wrong. "A love forced like that is bound to be doomed." Little did the succubus know, she was right. The fae had been accused of kidnapping the prince and a war began among the two great houses which ended with their numbers being greatly diminished, to the point that the dark Unseelie Courts easily outnumbered them.

"But isn't it normal for a succubus to steal love?" Mizore questioned. In fact it had not been all that long ago they were fighting for Tsukune's affection.

Kurumu huffed "It's the fault of all of you that I'm so weird." She accused, turning her head from them, causing Yukari and Mizore to laugh out. In the end Kurumu was a romantic at heart. She had a deep, instinctive craving to be loved, no matter the cost.

Moka was silent. Normally she partook in the chance to snark at Kurumu's musings, but today it seemed she was still behaving distant and missed Tsukune. Kokoa, who sat beside her sibling, reached up to press her hand against Moka's arm.

"Onee-sama..." Kokoa softly called. Moka looked over, her ruby eyes turning down to her sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Moka assured. "Thanks...for worrying." Moka smiled and spoke in a soft tone as she reached out and pat the top of Kokoa's head, but this alone made the younger sibling worry more.

There was an unsettling, growing darkness around Moka. It had been on the rise since they returned from Tokyo. Since Moka's seal was removed Kokoa had noticed Moka change, but whatever happened that broke her in Tokyo, whatever happened: it triggered those deep, dark, vampiric instincts. It was a coldness much like their father's. Kokoa was terrified. She was afraid that Moka would push her away in the same manner her father had drove everyone that loved him in his life, away.

Moka had been taken from the castle. All the younger vampire could remember were the words of Moka's cold farewell. Would she hear those heartbreaking words again?

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o  
**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Boggart: Boogey man, Celtic equivalent of a Ghoul.**

**Oberon: From Omake 9, _Wings off a Fly_**

**Seelie Court: Good Fae**

**Unseelie Court: Bad Fae**

**Yousei: Fairy in Japanese)**


	122. Omake 36

**Omake 36**

**Idiot's Almanac**

**(A/N: I feel this chapter is necessary for the idiots out there unable to read. And of course if my ninja readers are having trouble understanding, or my regular readers you are always free to contact me if you have questions, just not idiots.)**

"What are we trying to make them understand?" Tsukune sat in seiza in a strange room that resembled the mindscape he once inhabited when he was stressed by his vampiric blood.

Moka sat beside him with a curious look in her ruby eyes. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby and FongFong all sat in sezia in a semi-circle that surrounded the old kami Genshirin and Oinari-sama. Old Genshirin stroked his whisker-less chin with his clawed fingers. The great fox deity: Oinari-sama, chuckled and spoke up.

"_**Because sometimes even gods need help sorting their thoughts."**_ The pleasant old fox laughed. Genshirin nodded and looked to Tsukune.

"_Do you, my child, recall your first, intimate relationship with Moka-chan?"_ Though the question was personal, Tsukune was able to understand why the old god asked. The kami was trying to make sense of it for not only them, but readers.

Tsukune nodded and cleared his throat. "T-the first time, though I was aware, I was also unaware." He blushed at the statement, one that easily matched Moka's. Genshirin looked to Moka who nodded.

"He..." The vampire was quite nervous, but it was for the sake of helping Tsukune straighten these things out. "He was in a coma. My instincts they had gotten the best of me." She bashfully admitted, wanting to really die in a hole after such words.

The old, white fox turned its slanted gaze at the Alastor. "_**But you remember the love you had for her, the link you shared?"**_ The fox wondered. Tsukune nodded.

"Still share." He corrected. Oinari-sama nodded his narrow skull and crossed his white paws as if to settle himself for the boy's tale. Tsukune nervously fidgeted on his legs and coughed softly. "The blood we share keeps us able to communicate with one another without the need for words. A closeness I cannot describe. But if I had to, it reminds me of how my mother always knew father was home for work, before his car even pulled into the driveway." It was an endearing memory. Sometimes he was late, or even early: but Kasumi always knew.

Genshirin nodded with a chuckle. "_Tis the bond of lovers, tis not a thing uncommon."_ The kami assured they were no freaks, nor were they special. Love was something all sentient beings felt. They could all love and hate all the same.

"_**Moka-san...what happened?"**_ Oinari-sama questioned the vampire.

Moka shook her head. She honestly had no idea.

"Strange..." Kokoa muttered. Eyes turned to the younger vampire. The red head looked up and shook her head. "Onee-sama, she was acting strangely." The girl had noticed the shift in her sibling. It was not some gradual change, not that she had already grown used to, it was the rapid shifts of her behavior that concerned the younger sibling.

"_Kurumu-chan?"_ Genshirin-sama called to the young succubus. She had been blushing all the while. She never really realized how much Moka was like the rest of them. To take advantage of Tsukune in such a manner. They must have really gone through more than she could understand. Ever.

"Y-yes..." Kurumu reluctantly responded. "Vampire... don't have normal gestation periods." She was urged to go on by the gentle motioning of Genshirin's clawed hand. Kurumu nodded. "I think they take longer to show it, because they are exceptionally bad at giving birth." Honestly the blue-haired demon was surprised Kokoa even had a blood-related sister of the same mother. It was rare for a vampire to be able to have children back to back, though it likely came with a price to the girl's mother.

Moka seemed distant the entire conversation. Tsukune rubbed at the back of his head. He was aware Moka really did not like to talk about private things. "Kokoa-chan?" Tsukune called the red-head's attention. "Was it possible that your family were reserved in the matters of sexual education?" He had a good education toward it, but that was what made it very awkward to be around them, because he was so aware of them and how not to behave around them to give wrongful impressions. He was still a guy in the end.

Kokoa thought on it and shook her head. "Not a lot,just the usual of not letting a male look at you in a lewd manner because it could impregnate you." Kokoa strongly affirmed. The others sighed out.

That explained a lot. They were nobles, in a sense. Very few existed these days but somehow the vampire sisters managed to uphold an archaic state of being. Refined ladies that enjoyed cute things, but had no sense when it came to the opposite sex.

"_**I see, huu~"**_ Old Oinari-sama chuckled, white eyes glittering with delight. "_**Blessed be these children."**_ He cooed at their innocent naivety.

"But, Ririn-sama." Tsukune fondly called to his family's kami. The kami looked up with his glowing eyes, hood pulled back slightly so he could more clearly see the faces of his dear children. "Why are the readers having trouble understanding then?" He wondered.

Genshirin looked to Oinari-sama who nodded. The old kami settled on his knees and laid his spear on the ground beside him. The prayer beads wrapped around his wrists rattled a bit.

"_To clearly explain my child,"_ The old one began. "_It is a case of seeing only what one wishes. They do not wish to see you struggle, nor see you apart, so they do not accept that it has occurred. They haven't the belief that you are better and do not give credit where credit is due."_

They still seemed confused.

"Oh ho ho ho, ara to think you are all so slow." The familiar voice of LingLing called out as she stood in the distance beside FongFong, who troubled himself trying to open a jar full of that strange blue gunk that kept Houseki and the young one suspended in existence.

The others looked to the Jiang shi who seemed to understand what was going on.

She settled her sleeve over her mouth and darkly smirked. "It is simply a case of mistaken identity..."

Her words only helped add fuel to the fire.

"Whatever..." Moka mumbled, hugging Tsukune's arm and leaning herself close to him. "I don't care what others think, but when they start looking down on my Tsukune that is when I will get mad..." She pouted, but smirked when Tsukune nervously pet her head.

"Yeah," Kurumu butted in. "They have been treating Tsukune like an idiot!" She pouted.

Mizore nodded in agreement. "I think they don't understand Tsukune's manliness." The yuki onna agreed, Yukari drooling over the thoughts that drew into her mind. Manliness was on par with GAR-ness.

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**It has come to my attention that no one is really reading the story at hand. If you are confused or have questions ask me. It is not straight forward as it is a story and sometimes words can be misinterpreted. But if people continue to leave rude comments and say they are reviews I will delete them. I don't mind derpy comments but if you are not going to offer constructive criticism and you have never even written your own story, let alone one 100+ chapters , I ask you leave your opinions shoved up your twatknockers. It is my story. I write it, not you. If you are going to be stupid and ruin the reading for others with your behavior do it elsewhere. This not only goes for this fic but any I write. To my readers and ninja readers still reading hope you enjoy it and again, just message me I always respond in due time. Later! Back to updating!)**


	123. Peril of the Regalia

**(A/N: To note, for later and other chapters. Because of translations evolving over the course of the scanlations of the Manga of R+V names get changed accordingly sometimes according to Romanization and because I feel like it! But mostly Romanizations. To note: The Wong (FongFong, LingLing, etc) are now Huang, because being from Hong Kong the last name Wong would be said and written in _pinyin_ as such. Akasha Bloodriver (will often be referred to as Lady Akasha out of respect/fear as prior chapters refer to her as Lady Akashiya, maybe if they were not edited, due to translations coming out. At the end of the chapter is a long rant to flamers such as Daiske and anyone else derping when they should have herped. You can read the A/N at the end of the chapter if you want, if not that's fine too it's just to irritate the crap out of them of course.)**

**Chapter CXVII: Peril of the Regalia**

Evening had fallen over the English countryside. Thick clouds hid away the starry night sky and instead covered the still-wild landscape in a cape of mist and rain. The group counted their luck as they just arrive at the Fairy's Palace as the rainstorm washed over the open meadows and thin woodlands. When the girls entered the Seelie's Court they felt a pressure push against their chess which caused to heave slightly. Moka easily recognized this as a type of sealing magic. It even caused lighter highlights of pink to carry from the ends of her hair and into the thick, silver locks, creating obvious streaks.

"Welcome everyone!" Ruby called ecstatically. He elder witch deeply bowed, relieved to see them well. The older woman had already received news of the enemies advantage and Tsukune's peril.

Though worried the witch was assured by her master that no harm would come to him. '_Not that they could do anything to him at this point that his life has not prepared him for_', Mikogami had mused. Regardless of the situation Ruby had confidence in Tsukune's abilities as a man. The witch had seen him grow and had followed his enemies. When she was led by Fujisaki to the museum of his ancestor's past in Sendai she came to realize that dreams were always the same in every man. They sought to prove themselves worthy of their ancestors praise, even scorn, by doing what they themselves were incapable of seeing to pass in their lifetime.

It was almost a sacrilegious thought: praying for Fujisaki's success, but she could understand what it was he wanted. The strange man sought to create struggle for Tsukune to test his limits. _The Date clan and Minamoto Clan have been at odds for countless centuries._ He had spoken clearly of the past while his eyes looked toward the future. He did not hate Tsukune, but instead he honored the history of their clans by keeping strong.

Living with them, more specifically living with Tsukune, had taught her more than she could ever have known about humans, about people in general. It was the natural order of the world to cause conflict, but conflict led to change and allowed for progression. It was the sad truth of the world. If she had not caused conflict with Oyakata-sama toward the humans she would have never met Tsukune. Master Mikogami would have never sent him to save her master and she. Ruby would have never changed were there no conflict. She was assured she would have died.

Fujisaki Miyabi was aware as his role as a villain and gladly accepted it, well aware that one day he would likely die at the hands of a hero. Was this what it meant to accept your fate, or was he acting responsibly toward the world he lived in? Miyabi craved power where Tsukune craved a peaceful life. Nothing in life was ever easy to come by, so if this was the case, did that mean that Tsukune had to fight? If he wished for peace he had to prove himself to the world? Whatever the case she would stay by his side forever. She had already swore this the day he reached out to her, the day they reached out to her. Even if her heart had not yet accepted his humanity, her soul had already become one with his.

"Though there are many, many things that need to be discussed, allow me to introduce to you Lady Una." Ruby motioned her hand to the fairy queen as she floated up to Ruby's side. "She has graciously bestowed her family's Regalia to our hands until the time we do well and return it." Ruby wanted to make clear they had no intention of keeping the sacred artifact, but no one could truly predict the future.

"As the witch claims," The queen spike up in her harmonious tone of voice. It was a penetrating voice that carried a sense of mysticism to it. "But I am troubled to hand it over to such youths." She strongly rejected the negotiations, but with the worlds there and between redrawing the boundaries they were tethered to for so longest little room for hesitation.

Kuzu, who was watching from a distance chuckled. "I'd he troubled too with a bunch of brats wielding such power." The fox teased. The kitsune was a strange card. Naturally he was an amoral creature. He carried no acceptance of there being a good or evil. This was the nature of _genko kitsune._ He followed evil's footsteps only to tread closely behind that of the good. Ruby had asked them in their travels of his beliefs.

"_There is no such thing as good or evil. In the end it is a case of doing one's best."_ This had been the fox. He believed if one was satisfied with their life when they looked back, they won. Life was about surviving, but having sentience meant understanding the reasons you sometimes choose another's survival above your own. He was a creature that lived by his whim. Working for Mikogami, he explained to Ruby, was the closest he could get to true neutrality. Mikogami always told the fox to do as he pleased, so long as results were gotten. In truth Kuzunokage was interested in the growth of Aono Tsukune.

The Fairy Queen turned her eyes to Moka. "And you most especially child." Moka turned her ruby eyes up to the majestic fae and huffed.

What did this woman know of her?

"_Residing in you is darkness." She softly spoke. "As if you lost a part of yourself..._" Moka stiffened.

The vampire gripped at the ends of her multicolored locks and turned away. She felt her body begin to shake. It was true that for a time now she had felt this way. That part of her who was more acclimated to the pain this world had to offer, or perhaps the increased stress made her miss being able to run away. In either case she craved it. That darkness she was once shielded by. Living as an adult was surprisingly harder than she expected.

"_A child such you has no need to worry about a future that is not yet here and a past long gone_." Lady Una urged. Moka looked away, but turned a glare to LingLing.

"If you hadn't stopped me..." Moka growled accusingly.

The Jiang Shi held out her hands and shrugged "What would you have done in such a condition?" The zombie laughed. "Even if I had not said such a blatant lie, would you have been able to fend avaunt the one that defeated your precious lover?" A devilish grin drew on the undead girl's features.  
LingLing was cruel, but she was not without reason. The Jiang shi had been told by her grandfather to protect the vampire and keep her from over-utilizing her youki. The seal given to her anew was not strong enough and was far too unstable to lock away her prowess as a daiyoukai. The instructions were clear. Now the zombie had not meant for Tsukune's unexpected defeat in combat, but that was the trouble with being alive: there was always the possibility of death looming over you.

The state of undeath made her bitter and sarcastic. Had she the will to care the undead girl would perhaps be a bit more understanding to the vampire's state of mind, but this was simply not the case. She would do as her grandfather asked, for he had done her a great favor.

_**Perhaps it was the selfish wish of an aneue?**_

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

_I had been sick the majority of my life. I was not a strong child, but I was the pride of my mother and my grandfather's pet. I took to the youjutsu he excelled in, but the price of such a weak body was high._

_Though I no longer look back on those times with fondness._

_It was a time of weakness, of life I did not wish for. I was a child and knew that children should not suffer in such a manner. Me? No I did not worry for myself. I was raised a woman, an elder sister so was graced with the selflessness that was becoming of a Triad Woman. More and more time passed and my body continued to betray me. The youjutsu I was so proud of had only hastened my demise. My grandfather was most distraught. When he learned the the youjutsu was only eating away at my already unstable life he had become introverted and turned to other means of entertainment that did not involve the pain of reality._

_In truth I did not blame him._

_They hid me. As a daughter of the Huang family, as one of Miu blood: I could not be seen in such a state. To have gotten so weak, I look back with joy that I could no longer live. I only brought my family dishonor. I was not able to become the woman who bore them sons. I could not become the woman who slew their enemies nor kidnapped their kin. I had become a living corpse. _

_I was restricted to my bed by the age of seventeen. My dear otouto was already an irritating seven by than, but little could I see him in such a state. Even though I am now dead, I still carried over those feelings of affection for my sickeningly lively, little brother. His happiness brings me great irritation and I often find myself wishing I could bury his happiness, because it reminds me that I could no longer share with him those feelings of rapture._

_Though my body had betrayed me, my heart was frighteningly loyal. Often I would cry out in a painful howl. Left alone to my own devices, to my sickness, I only wanted someone by my side. My parents forbade any to come to my side. I know not why my parents were such loving creatures. In my death I wish they were not so kind because I wanted to leave them._

_They kept me in isolation to keep the enemies of our family away. Weakness opened the door to our competitors. They wanted to protect me instead of letting me die. How loving, how I wanted to get away from it all because I knew that I could not die with their emotions keeping me strong._

_I was wrecked with sobs and coughing fits. Breathing was a laborious ordeal that I wished was no longer a necessity. Because I was not human, it was difficult to diagnose my sicknesses. For all its foundation not even the medicine of my Country was able to help. My body lay wrapped in the satin silks suitable for a princess. _

_That is what that fool called me. A princess._

_To think my otouto had taken hold of father's romanticism, it only made it that much harder for me to die. Whenever he stepped into my room, though forbidden, it made me smile. I was not happy he saw me in such a state, but his bravery to taste from the exiled, broken goods of the Huang household for the sake "of his dear nee-san" had gripped my heart in an unbreakable seal._

_Regret._

_Whenever he was present my regret flowed. As I lay there in my canopy bed, surrounded by white and gold-washed walls I looked to the bright-eyed boy who often crept into my bed with disregard for his own well-being. Breaking the rules at such a young age, I knew he would one day become a great leader. My room, though suited for a princess, was the place I would die. It was cold that day. Colder than many of the days passed he had come to visit. _

_Regret._

_The many words that passed between us. The secret affair of defective goods and prized winnings. It was my only link to sanity that remained in this world. It was his fault I could not end it. I gave to him both my words of encouragement and regret. I wanted to hold him and never let go. They refused to let me die and leave the pain that consumed my body. It had been on that coldest day though, when my parents would discover my brother's broken promises. They confronted me and tried to take my only remaining link to this world away. Though I loved my parents dearly, they had bore me into the world a defect. My grandfather turned his back to me when he could not save me. My dear otouto was the only one that continued to come to my side._

_I threatened to end my life, thus shaming the house, but they forbade me so. I will never know if it was because they could not bear the humility, or if it was because they still searched for a cure, but they allowed it. They allowed me the only thing that eased my pain. He stayed by my side until my end. I begged my parents on that cold day that I should have been allowed to stay, if only to protect my stupid brother from himself, from those that would take advantage of his heart, something not even the Triad could take from him. He was a loyal man, and far too trusting._

_**Please... I don't want to die.**_

_They were such pathetic words that I will always regret, but never regret. I died, but only woke with the body and heart of a kyoushi. He shunned me. _

_My otouto turned me away after I returned from the grave. I cried. Perhaps it was the remnant life in my soul that cried out for my brother, but it was answered. Something dark settled in that place where my emotions once sat. I do not understand it, nor do I care to. I will blame them always. _

_They did not let me die, because they wanted me to stay. I will never leave my family, but I will carry over their heads this undeath existence. I cannot leave my otouto's side. I haunt him because he is a foolish man, that was easily hurt when he was betrayed. He was betrayed by me when I died, so I haunt him so he never forgets what hurt is._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

FongFong stepped forward and held out his hands. He has had quite enough of his sister's instigating. "Nee-san," Fong began. "Your games often go much too far!" He asserted, to her annoyance. The Jiang shi felt her dear, still living, otouto picked some of the worst times to be manly. "Having grappled with that fiend, yes I can surely say not even a Phoenix could match the enemy's fighting speed and grace: something of which I have only seen in Moka-san."

Fong turned to Moka and deeply bowed. He felt he should do his senpai and dear friend, his family blood: right. While Tsukune was not here someone had to step up and be a man. He could not allow for them to fall in such disarray. He would be the voice of reason.

"Moka-san is a grand fighter, but this individual far exceeded the grace and frightening youki that even you vampires are famed to posses." Fong spoke truthfully. They could not be led to believe they were invincible. He saw the battered mess his senpai was in and it had been the work of that woman alone. Moka's pride and current state of listlessness was a climbing disability. Fong turned to he fairy queen and bowed.

"Not as the current household head of my family and not as a student of the endearing Youkai Gakuen, instead as Huang FongFong I beseech you moonlit maiden to allow this foolish youth, no, grant me the ability to protect those I have come to care for by giving us not only the Regalia, but your blessing." his words struck Moka.

It was as if Tsukune was standing before her. Leave it to Tsukune to even influence the young head of the Chinese Mafia in such a positive manner. Moka walked up to Fong's side. At first he was worried he spoke out of place, but when Moka revealed her humility by bowing beside him, Fong was assured he had acted accordingly.

"Please understand," Moka spoke with her head still low. "I only worry for my Tsukune and how he sees me." The vampire had a slight smirk tug at her lips. "I couldn't give a damn about what any of these other groups are planning." She honestly spoke before standing tall and cocking her head to the side as her hand settled on her lithe hip. Those pale fingers curled snugly over the shapely bone as a wash of confidence embraced the S-Class beast.

The way she was holding herself made Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore smile. That was their Moka. "But we can't have all this lovely peace vanish. All his hard work..." Moka knew what Tsukune's dream was. They had spoke of it fondly that summer at Sun-senpai's home. They wanted to grow up and become proper adults. Sometimes that meant parting, but it could also bring about reunion. She wanted to reunite with him.

Lady Una smiled. So these were the children he was raising. She giggled into her hand, to their confusion. "_I can see what the old troll saw in your innocent hearts."_ She fondly recalled. The young ones looked to the small statured queen with concerned expressions, but Ruby and LingLing smiled knowingly.

The elder witch bowed her head. "I think this is a fine decision. Shall we get going?" The witch called out. Lady Una bowed her head as her guards fluttered up to the vampire and Yasha with a box containing the ring.

"_Take care of it._" The Fairy Queen offered. "_And yourselves._" She would add.

With the Fairy Queen's blessing the group would be led to an underground area so the vampires could avoid the rain, but quickly be led from the territory. The Fairies warned that their naturally dark nature as youkai invited disaster to their tribe. The longer they stayed the worse it would be for everyone. Those of the Unseelie Court sought the visitors from the East. Being ushered along Ruby and Kuzu would take point as the group followed their guide, who was a small Fairy carrying a lantern filled with fireflies.

The soft glow of the luminescent green light of the fireflies danced against the soft glow of the underground lichen. The walls were like passages made of solid moss. The soft plant was known to absorb moisture so would easily lead the heavy rainwaters deep beneath the soils to the wells.

Kokoa was a bit suspicious though. That was not uncommon for the red-head to question things when it came to her sister, but she was more concerned about that behavior she showed earlier. Though her spirit seemed to go up, nothing around her had changed. Did the others notice and tried to encourage her with their smiles anyway? Kokoa felt she was not someone who was capable of that. She was not honest toward her own emotions but watching others try and hide their own made her angry and hypocritical about revealing them.

Kurumu seemed to be trying to understand things. "So does that mean We only need certain Regalia?" The succubus was curious. They were not just randomly picking them up, were they?

Ruby giggled softly at her friend's question. "Originally we had come to collect a sword, but it seems Fujisaki Miyabi had beaten us to it." The witch responded gently.

"So why the ring desu ka? It sounds if they are now at an advantage desu." Yukari was quite troubled by this thought. Had they failed. Ruby held her bright smile. She understood their worry.

"Because Regalia provide for each other." The elder witch would try her best to explain. "The Regalia are bounded to the ones of their country and brought together they become sort of an Ultimate Weapon."

The kitsune scoffed and motioned his hand. "This is not something one who uses no weapons can understand." The ninja complained loudly. The others looked to him. "It basically means it is a _set_." He stated clearly. "You cannot hope to be a proper ninja with just a shinobi shozoko cannot really be considered a proper ninja without the tabi boots! It's essentially the same. The Moon Ring, if I remember acts like a negotiation tool." The fox looked to the witch who nodded.

"In the hands of a Fairy it is a strong mind manipulation device," Ruby began. "But in the hands of another being it has a strong calming affect which carries to the Sword of Mercy's non-combat capabilities."

Fong shook his head. "Why did we chase a weapon that can be of no use in combat?" The Yasha was troubled that the group would waste their time so. Certainly this was not the sense of those that followed the teachings of the Gakuen that he held in such high regard?!

Mizore blinked and pulled her lollipop from her mouth. "Because not all weapons have to cut to be useful." Mizore raised her hand from her pocket and poked her icy claws at Fong-kun, freezing him in place.

The others understood Mizore felt a bit annoyed. In truth a great deal of time was wasted seeing as Miyabi had gotten the blade and it likely ticked the normally calm yuki onna off. She had a strong hatred toward Miyabi: the man that stole her first kiss.

"That aside..." Ruby thought it best to move on. They continued to follow the fairy, his wings leaving behind a spectral trail of mana that glittered under the soft glow of the underground lichen. "It is the same as our Regalia. The Yata no Kagami, Yasakani no Magatama and the Kusunagi no Tsurugi are all balances of each other. The mirror represents wisdom, which is currently not in our possession..." The witch would spare poor, defrosted Fong another strike by avoiding Miyabi's mention. "The Magatama jewel represents benevolence, which is also out of our grasp..." The witch sighed softly. They were quite behind.

Moka could understand if that was the case. "Since the enemy possibly has the majority of these greater artifacts, it is best to take what they do not have to debilitate them from further progress?" Moka found it a level-headed method. If you fight an enemy, make it so they cannot fight back and carry the greater advantage.

"Ah," Kuzu chuckled, rubbing his nose slyly. "But it seems tanuki are a bit more clever than we originally thought." Kuzu glanced back over his shoulder at the others as he pocketed his hands. "That old tanukijiji, at the cost of his life, made sure the Kusunagi made it into the hands of this side without fail." Old Rouken, the head of the Shuzen's tauki tribe met his end at the hands of their enemies, but the Kusanagi was carried by the old warrior's spirit to his master.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, we are in possession of the Kusanagi and have nothing to worry about there." Ling Ling felt suspicious toward the witch's words.

The Jiang shi narrows her tight eyes and raised her head as she hopped along with the group. "Tis a strange thing, witch." The zombie rudely pointed out, uncaring of their situation. "You risk much for this blade that is not even of Japanese origin, certainly you Japanese only see greatness in your artifacts." As racially offensive as LingLing's words were, they were true. All countries felt that their goods were always best, so why run half way across the globe for the artifact of another country.

Ruby stopped, which caused the Fairy Guide to startle. "Sirs?" He called in a low voice as he turned to face them. He held up his lantern, lighting a frightening portion of the elder witch's face. Ruby had her hands crossed in front of her, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Where as the Kusanagi can destroy its opponents brilliantly." Ruby paused and turned back to the Fae nodding, urging him to continue forward. "Only does the Sword of Mercy of this country stand capable of killing _only_ evil." She spoke before moving on, everyone else following.

But what was evil? Was it what the blade considered evil, or was there some sort of indication to evil that even a genko like Kuzu would accept as an _absolute truth?_

Soon everyone arrived at the train station. Ruby and Kuzunokage would bid the youngsters farewell.

"Ruby-san?" Yukari called with obvious sadness in her voice. "You aren't coming with us desu ka?" She lowered her head, but was pet gently on the back by Kurumu. The young witch looked to the succubus. Why were they always separated?

Ruby shook her head. "I will be after soon. We have to finish business here." Ruby assured, but even she was worried that perhaps, it would be the day she would break a promise to Yukari.

The fox and witch waved farewell to the train as the group set off back to the European mainland by train. The night skies were clear for a moment, but who knew with the English skies how long it would last.

"_That was smart of you to send them off..."_ A deep, malicious voice called out from the darkness. Ruby and Kuzu turned and came face to face with two of the individuals met by the girls on the train. Talos and Forte came face to face with Ruby and Kuzu. The fox chuckled and rubbed his nose.

"Auriel of the Brass and Forte," the fox mused. "Your sorry asses are still alive? Guessin' those girls gave you a whoopin'?" He knew first hand how tough those girls were when they were mad enough. It was what made the fox worry most about that vampire. When she was in focus her powers far exceeded anything he had ever faced before.

Forte bowed and allowed his arms to drop to his sides. His head tilted back as he peered toward Ruby with his deep, sapphire eyes. "Hmmm, but perhaps we can regain our place by defeating you and the Raven Witch, you betraying fox." Forte coldly asserted.

The incubus was sore at his loss with Kurumu, but he would defeat that little girl in due time. An incubus was no match for a succubus when it came to a full frontal assault, no he had to be clever. Perhaps if he took a taste of their witch friend... Yes. The thought made the incubus almost drool. The majority of their party were of feminine persuasion.

Auriel and Forte were in their human forms so it was not obvious they were about to start combat straight away, but the killing intent was growing in their direction. Ruby nodded her head. The witch reached up and called her staff to her hand.

"Well, shall we proceed before the dry skies are wasted?" The witch suggested. Auriel punched his fists together and laughed.

"_**I like this bitch, she's cocky."**_ The brass golem praised. The brutish golem was still visibly injured from his combat that time ago with Kokoa, Tsukune and Yukari. The scar had since healed over, but the proof of the Talos not being invincible was still there.

The four prepared for battle.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Here's the rant guys have fun..)**

**Daiske**:So just because you get some reviews that aren't "oh your so wonderful"  
and "this story makes me feel alive" and actually thought a few of your plot  
devices were rather off you need make a special chapter just to make fun of  
those who actually took the time out to review let alone read your story. Sure  
it's your story so no need to ram that one in our twatknockers, but YOU did  
publish it for OTHER people to read. If you can't handle some criticism I  
suggest you be the one shoving your story up your twatknocker, eh?

And here I was wondering why you have such little reviews for the sheer volume  
and depth of the story? No need to wonder why anymore huh? I think I'll put  
you in the same category as that other Queen of attention whores here in the  
Rosario section. Well at least you don't respond in your own review section,  
but doing this isn't much better.

BTW, I play the chello and I'd be happy to let you listen, but you better not  
offer any negative comments unless you also play the chello. See any  
resemblance to that asinine analogy?

**OuRex: **First of all, Daiske, you have never written a critique to my fic, ever. Your reviews are typically: "Nothing beats a nice long action packed chapter, but one part had me confused? The part where LingLing wouldn't let Moka go to help Tsukune because of his destiny or something? All I saw was him getting a mud hole stomped into him. How would letting Moka go help him from getting beat down mess with his destiny? That part didn't make sense to me." or "LingLing is really starting to piss me off. What's her exact purpose other than to kick people when they're down? The girls need to separate her head from her body and toss over a bridge or something." That is not a critique. Those are questions or opinions, personal opinions. I don't listen to arrogant, personal opinions.

Critiques talk about the plot, the character development and ideas forming. There are critiques where you question the author's actions which is fine. But if you put it in a way that you sound rude and ignorant no one is going to listen to you. You have already annoyed many other authors with this same behavior. Give it up I am going to keep deleting your reviews. Learn to properly critique another's work. Look at Critiques I have done to other people's fics. There is a right and wrong way to do it.

Why do I have so few reviews? Ninja readers. They read, don't review. I don't mind if they don't review, as long as they enjoy it. How do I know? Because Hits/Visits of the fic is steadily the same throughout each posting. Look at my fics only certain people ever review and that is fine as they are the main reviewers that seem to act for the ninja readers out there. Other people are reading, but they are not leaving comments like you are that are debasing and have nothing to do with the story's development, only what you want to see, and guess what? It is my fic so I don't have to write it how you want. I don't care about attention. Those who enjoy the fic, come and nerd with me and enjoy Rosario Vampire and other manga/anime stuff because we all like it. Not because I am fishing for reviews, no I am sharing my ideas with the community, of which we talk together, share theories and act as fans should.

BTW? Spell cello right. First off, as a person majoring in Education, specifically art education, playing instruments and doing sports actually makes you more of a right-brain person: someone who is logical and analytical. Meaning you have trouble seeing things in abstract, in example: art. Guess what fanfiction is? Fiction writing in general is? A form of art and especially for fanfictions a level of abstraction is involved. You do not understand because you do not look beyond the logical conclusion, and in a fanfiction the logical conclusion is typically the wrong one. Your analogy is asinine because for me to critique your cello playing is easy:

"You play the cello rather well, but the tones seem rather low at certain notes, was that intentional? For my ears, which are sensitive to higher notes, you struck that chord with what I felt was a lacking in emotion. The crescendo was fantastic, but it seemed to have been placed oddly in the musical piece."

See to critique someone's work you have to be able to understand the language of that art. Since I do have a knowledge of musical language and the workings of a musician, I can. Since you are incapable, seemingly, in using the proper words to critique a written work I am going to have to deem your argument invalid, invalid.

Enjoy my readers and ninja readers. Thanks for your goofy reviews and constructive criticism, Daiske, get over yourself, cease, desist if you cannot be constructive of positive and make sense of the english language.

_**Peace**_.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**


	124. Irrelevant Time

**Chapter CXVIII: Irrelevant Time**

The train clattered along the tracks at the girls solemnly watched the scenery pass by. They had the regalia they came for. They would make their way back to China. The trip would take much longer now that the Trans Mongolian Railway was out of commission thanks to the members of Fairy Tale. More and more did word cross the world of the existence of youkai. Many organizations spoke up on coexisting with youkai for generations, while others, like the Vatican, claimed these people to either be mad or possessed. It was an all out war played through politics, which played right into Fairy Tale's advantage.

LingLing took responsibility as the oldest in the group, at least in combined life and death, to grant them warning of the future. The Jiang shi sat across from Mizore and Moka on the train. Fong sat to her right, by the window. Beside them sat Kurumu, Yukari, and Kokoa. The anxiousness was easily felt in the air as the group sat troubled by the loss of Tsukune.

"I understand how you all pathetically depend on the boy," The hopping zombie rudely attributed. "But you are adults and should be able to take responsibility for yourselves." The living, she believed, should be more lively. Wasting their existence on such apathetic and dreary feelings only suited one such as her. "We walk into a war as ancient as history itself." But they did not want a war. Tsukune had always strived for a peaceful world. They felt as if these actions would betray them.

It was discussed hours earlier on their trip, which led to the solemn state of their minds currently. They had already known the Regalia to be weapons, but to think they were such coveted objects of lore, and not simply tools of legend, it was shocking. Even so to move into such an aggressive state to collect them. Compared to their previous, passive methods, this was a difficult transition. They would return to China and be inducted into the family as Allies since Moka was so obstinate about joining _'lowlife gangsters'._ The words hurt Fong's heart and pride as member of the Triad. They were not lowlives and though they were a bit aggressive in their methods, it was all for China, much in the way the Yakuza had been apart of Japanese life since after World War II.

They would regroup in Hong Kong and, provided the street wars were under control, they would begin planning their attacks. Since they left the territory, the mainland mobsters fought viciously to balance power again. It seems the Miu girl, Moka's sister, had abandoned them for her own agenda and stole Bai Hu's Fang, the Scimitar Blade of the Tiger Kami. The Rui Clan had promised to help the children of the Dark Lord faction if hey retrieved the holy fang, but more so now because the _child of darkness,_ was no longer present.

The girls could understand why the Guardians were so put off by Tsukune. Moka did not feel it right to return such an object to an irresponsible kami, if he could even still be called that. FongFong strongly objected to Moka's words. The young Yasha declared that the Guardians were essential in protecting the 72 Regalia that resided in China. Because China had one of the oldest empire in the world, it was not hard to understand why they had gathered so many artifacts of power. They balanced the power between human and youkai in the mainland of Asia. The kami only acted on the chaos inflicted by the fighting Clans and Tsukune's presence.

Fuhai had said it was an unprecedented and highly unexpected response. The old youjutsu user was intrigued and wanted to inspect Tsukune a bit more, learn of these black wings that had intrigued the old Mountain Ascetic so.

"But do we have to start a war?" The words were straight from the horse's mouth, or in this case the vampire's. Moka had wanted to get away from this life of secrecy, betrayal and war. LingLing began to laugh. Fong frowned and looked to Moka.

"Moka-san..." Fong's voice was gentle, but touched with the sound of sadness. "I understand where your heart lies. It would be the best if everyone could be happy, but to assure that your path is realized you must fight for it." FongFong was not ignorant to the ways of war. The Triad constantly fought wars, even if they were not in the way of battlefields. Wars could be fought just as easily with money and underhanded tactics. "The Triad fight because we believe our country was taken from us. Long ago it had fallen from the grace and sanctity of a true empire." The boy fondly recalled the teachings of his upbringing. "We do not seek to kill those who do not believe as we are, instead we seek to take back what was ours to begin with. We do not seek to drive foreigners out, in a world like today, this simply is not an efficient way to make a living, but instead we seek to remove the corrupt minds that tarnish the beliefs of our ancestors."

They listened to Fong's gentle words. They had never taken the young man seriously. They always thought him a romantic fool. Though it was the case, he was still aware of his responsibilities and the contradictions of what he did. Fong knew that though he, personally, did no wrong to those around him, indirectly the Triad ruined and saved many lives. Their hands were not clean, but they sought to wash away the muck for the future.

"Please understand Moka-san," Fong smiled. "You too make use of Tsukune-san's strength, even if it may simply be a heartfelt wish to be close to him. He is a strong man and I do not see wrong with this choice, but just as my mother became stronger with my father, she is stronger still without him, so that she may always remain at his side, or return to it, when they are parted." There was a moment of silence when Fong's words came to an end.

Kurumu sighed and leaned back. "To be outdone by Fong, I feel rather ashamed as someone who says they love Tsukune." The succubus whined teasingly. The others chuckled softly. Moka sighed. There was really no winning against them. They were resolute, but the vampire wondered if she could be?

Kokoa sat in her seat and pet the sleeping Koumori who was curled up on her lap. She brushed the bake-bake's soft fur gently. "We can't..." Kokoa mumbled, catching the attention of those close to her. Moka looked over to her sister from her seat. "Tsukune would expect it from us you know? To be stubborn. Giving up is betraying that feeling I think." Kokoa always had trouble being honest with herself. She did not understand _wars_ and the implication of these things. Though she was raised to fight and trained in combat, this was much different from the stories of death and war fed religiously to them until Moka left the house.

Kokoa was young so did not have a strong recollection of these teachings and when Moka left father seemed to have lost that luster of life in him for some reason. That stubbornness he was famed for became relaxed and typical of an old Count at the apex of his prime. For a vampire their father was very young. He seems to have reached his prime too soon.

"We can't lose to Miyabi, you know?" Kokoa looked up to Moka. "We can't run away from Kahlua-nee either." Kokoa's words resonated truth. Their sister worked along side that scummy businessman. Among them she was perhaps the most frightening. Akuha was the most _skilled_ in combat, but Kahlua's power far out-shined them all. Their sibling was contained by two seals, and though she was not a prodigy she worked hardest of all of them to be where she was. She was a proper, vampiric princess in that aspect.

Moka did not want to lose to her sisters. They had so much on Kokoa and her. The older pair were backed up by Kokoa's mother and given persistent training since they were old enough to walk. Moka trained everyday, even after she was sealed she took the time to exercise her body properly. They said Moka was gifted as a vampire. Gifts were given, skill was earned. Perhaps she should fight harder to earn her gifts from now own. For a long time she had depended on her gifts instead of developing them further. She has seen this with her losses and felt this with the weight of humility on her shoulders. She was reluctant, but Moka agreed. She had seen the fruits of Tsukune's constant labors. She simply needed to follow his example and prove she believed in his words and actions as a whole. Though it was simply spoken, it was difficult to act upon. She would not give up.

Hours after the group arrived at the Huang's Facility in Hong Kong, across the mainland of Europe another figure arrived at his destination...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"_It is simple Aono Tsukune-san..."_ Boian explained to Tsukune several hours before of what he needed him to do. The mad scientist meandered up to the capsule that held the partially grown embryo. He chuckled, fingers scratching his chin. "_You work with us quietly you can continue to help Mikogami, or not. It is entirely up to you."_

"_Entirely up to me?" _Tsukune was being fitted with new clothing by Yakumaru as he stood in front of a mirror in the laboratory. He stared boredly at his reflection and narrowed his eyes at the nurse. Her eyes looked to the ground as she tried her hardest to ignore the angry look. It was obvious he was not going to take kindly to this at all, but he had to tolerate it. He was not asking for anything extreme. Defend an old, dying vampire in a castle from a vampire hunter, ruthlessly chasing.

"_Yes, boy. There is nothing to worry about. I have use of your power, and I wish to see this child grow." _A win-win situation.

The young alastor had been dressed in a deep, blue haori to exemplify his Japanese heritage. Beneath the jacket was a long, blue-sleeve sweater that kept him warm in the Northern European country. Proper fur-lined leather pants loosely hugged his legs in a boot-cut style draped over his brown, leather boots. His messy hair was brushed from his eyes. He made sure to keep Tonbogiri inside of his body. He was slowly growing used to the weapon's presence in his body. He could feel the burning buzz of its power of it buried deep in his chest. Was this the weapon his family's shrine watched over?

"_We will not send you alone though." _Boian chuckled and snapped his fingers at Yakumaru, who was glad to get out of there. "_It is too bad that child did not defeat you..."_ The mad scientist mused. "_I would have had more samples to use, but I am glad you are still in one piece."_

Tsukune looked away from Boian, finding a silver corner of the medical tops more interesting. Boain's chuckles were muted in the back of his mind. After a moment Tsukune collected the words he needed an turn and look over the doctor.

"_What did you do to her...?"_ She did not behave as she once did. It was as if she was _broken._

Boian rubbed his hands together and chuckled out. "_Oh?"_ It seems he finally noticed. The boy was sharper than he had expected. "_She was granted new life with my special _**[Revival Technique]**_." _Boian's words sent a chill down Tsukune's spine. The smirk on Boian's face widened. "_I once helped a mourning family in China with my technique. It had been the first time my perfected technique was used on a freshly dead corpse."_ He gave pause and glanced away. "_Though I must say it was far from a perfect result. It seems that body was burdened with much regret and turned into a kyoshi."_ Tsukune clenched his hands into fists. It was this man...his actions resulted in such a pitiful life—end.

When he did so he concentrated his youki into his right hand. Boian arched his brows as he watched green scales cover over the male's hand and up along his wrist until it completely covered his forearm. The scientist grinned and folded his arms behind his back.

"_Ahh, it seems you have..."_ He stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner. "_I will accept the advice to take care around your temper." _He motioned his hands and motioned that he resigned from the topic. "_Worry not, I am only interested in the growth of this child, a vampire born from the union of a monster and a demon..."_ He smirked.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Bucharest, Romania. The freezing winds whipped across the noisy cityscape. The surrounding, wild country was misted with a foreboding fog that that carried the chilling air capable of striking the lungs with a forceful cough. Tsukune stood with his arms folded in his haori, the blistering wind but a kiss from a fairy. He spent the past three years with a yuki onna as a companion. This level of cold was nothing when compared to the Village of the Yuki Onna. Beside him stood various men, likely victims of Boian's Revival Technique, though it was only Tsukune who saw them as victim. To them it was like a second lease on life, but so long as Tsukune was in charge of his fate: he would not allow for innocents to come to harm.

He could sense the strong killing intent from a life crime and hostility. Boian said that he was in charge, and it would be done his way. He silently prayed to kami, _his _kami: the only kami that has likely watched over him all these years. He prayed that this man was someone who could be negotiated with.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

At the Huang's compound, the girls were settled in the training room. The Black and White Duet: Kurumu and Mizore conversed in the distance while Moka stood in light training clothes. The vampire wore a pair of black tights and a loose, white top that was see through, giving enough view to the black tank top she wore beneath. The Duet had alternating skirts of red and black. Kurumu's red skirt perfectly matched her white top, which barely held her chest at bay even as she scolded Mizore for not having any decency. Mizore's flat expression was laced with amusement as she let her black skirt flutter in the wind of her own element, terribly teasing Kurumu as she would manipulate the cold drifts to shark Kurumu's skirt. The yuki onna's hood was pulled over her head as she let her hands snug into her pockets.

Kokoa and Yukari stood with Koumori as they tried to tend to his injuries. Moka had sent a devastating kick into the master and weapon, but the unfortunate bake-bake bat took the most damage from the strike. Kokoa had retaliated by calling her sister a monster and running to Kou's side when the bat was forced out of transformation by the hit. Moka had not meant to be so rough, but she was tense. Normally Tsukune could take such a hit from her, but it seems she was over estimating the bake-bake's prowess, or perhaps her strength has exceeded her original estimations.

FongFong was tossed about like a doll as he staggered backwards in an attempt to evade his sister's deadly palm strikes. He was agile and quite nimble, but his summoning skills were still sub par. He had been unable to recreate the summoning of the Phoenix and had reverted to depending on Xiong Mao for '_reliable'_ assistance.

"Ho ho ho!" Fuhai's laughs penetrated the training room. The doors were pushed open and a short, wrinkly old man shuffled in in traditional Han robes with a pipe settled on his lip. Beside him floated a strange apparition that appeared to be some sort of canine. "It seems you children are working hard!" The old man smirked as he gazed into the room. The youngsters began to gather around the old, 2-D Otaku.

The floating creature looked to be some sort of will o' wisp, but it was a tiny inugami. The tiny, floating spirit bowed its head, dipping its paws in front of it as it did so. "Hello, it is nice to meet his dear friends, my Inugami-mochi calls me Iki." The tiny spirit spoke with a soft _wan_ punctuating his words. It looked up with its bright eyes, its back a small wheel-like object, that seemed to keep the tiny spirit afloat, spun softly.

Fuhai looked to the small guardian and nodded. Steeling his resolve Iki floated forward and lowered to the ground in a reserved motion any Japanese could recognize. "I am deeply grateful for you having both accepted and protected the _Yasakani no Magatama_ for this long. It has taken me a very long while to locate you." The others looked around in confusion.

"I'm sorry desu..." Yukari stepped forward, being that she was more knowledgable in general of the Regalia than the others. "We've not gained this object you speak of desu." the witch being careful of whom she spoke to. Fuhai blinked and chuckled at their caution.

"Ah, children, this is Ikiru of Ise, the Shrine Guardian of the Grand Shrine of Ise in Mie, Japan. He is the one that was left to watch over one of the three Regalia of your country. It seems he left one of them in the hands of one of your companions, a water goblin of some sort?" The old otaku gave a soft laugh at the company these children seemed to keep. He took a drag of his pipe and settled down on the ground, allowing the Inugami to continue.

Iki turned to the group and chatted on about his duties at the Shrine. Kokoa slunk herself to the back of the group as the tiny, flame-wisp looking dog spirit spoke. She held the bandaged Koumori close to her body as she recalled Kappa's last moments. Koumori squeaked and let out his soft, rapid _chu's_ as he tried to talk up to his mistress who seemed to have fallen into a mild panic.

"Kokoa." The voice called again. Kokoa snapped to attention as her sister's voice finally reached her ears. The red-head looked up in surprise and worry. She shook her head, offering an annoyed looking smile. At least Kokoa tried to seem that way, as to avoid suspicion. Iki floated up to the younger of the vampire pair and bowed his head.

"You must be the one caring for the Magatama, _wan._" The inugami soft chuffed with a bright smile. Kokoa looked around, but a bright _chu_ from Koumori forced her to look down. Without anyone's understanding in the matter fully cemented: Koumori and Iki began to converse in reflective _wan's_ and _chu's_ as they spoke.

Moka and Kokoa, who were easily able to understand the bat's squeaks were stunned. "What?" Kurumu piped up as she looked to the small spirit. Iki laughed and clapped his ghostly paws together. Iki looked up to the mauve eye succubus.

"Ah, Iki is very uneasy to say, but he is also glad." The gami barked. "Koumori-sama has taken the Magatama into his body to host it."

"_**WHAT?!"**_ A resounding cry from those present, save for Fuhai and LingLing.

Iki flinched back at the sudden air of displeasure. "Please allow Iki to clearly explain, _wan."_ He would do his best in this matter. "When his dear friend Kappa departed he gave his all to restoring the Magatama, _wan._" LingLing chuckled softly.

"So the Japanese use the precious jadeite stones for the same thing?" The Jiang shi darkly cooed. Eyes turned to the mischievous zombie. Fuhai chuckled and removed his pipe from his mouth.

"Ah, the stones are of Korean origin and were used for funeral rites, but the Japanese were able to unlock the power of the stones and can use them as vessels for powerful souls," Fuhai explained. "But each stone has its own capacity. The Yasakani no Magatama once housed the holy light of Amateratsu, but it had been out of use so long...eh, Iki-kun?"

The inugami nodded his head rapidly in low bows. "Yes, _wan._ It has been dormant for many years. A great sacrifice was needed to restore it,_ wan._" Kokoa realized what Iku meant by those words.

"Kappa's...life?" The red-head responded. Iki nodded, with a smile on his face.

"That is correct, _wan._ He was very brave to do such a thing. As is Koumori-sama." Iki looked to the tiny bat who squeaked proudly. "He knows to keep the Magatama sealed or evil could easily find and use the holy object."

Kokoa looked down at Koumori and scratched at his chin. "K..kou-chan will be okay, right?" Of course she was worried about her precious partner. He was not simply a Familiar to her, but her close companion. Iki barked out with a soft laugh.

"Ah! It is of no consequence, but be sure to take care, _wan._" He floated back and settled by Fuhai's side as the old man stood. "The Magatama becomes stronger over time, so be sure to train up your hearts and bodies, _wan."_ Iki blushed and did a little backflip in the air before he righted himself. "Continue to protect the Magatama, his dear friend Kappa entrusted it to you for a reason, _wan."_

Fuhai settled his weight and chuckled. "The inugami will be staying with us and helping the young Shuzen and her Familiar better take advantage of the stone's powers."

"But..." Kokoa's voice finally raised above the silence, but stayed back in a whisper. The others looked to the shy vampire as she hugged her precious friend close to her chest. What if something were to happen to Kou? He was everything to her. When Moka left he was all she had in that empty mansion... "If anything were to happen to him..." She did not feel she was strong enough yet to protect everyone like her sister... like Tsukune.

Fuhai chuckled. "Worry not, this inugami has more to him than you know." The old otaku tapped his pipe against the wall and cleared the old ash from it.

Suddenly a terrifying chi escaped the tiny spirit. His body was engulfed in flames as his body grew almost thrice its original size. Standing, now, at about the size of a full grown liger the inugami took his true and most demonic form of an inuyoukai. His body's fur were like jagged flames and his fangs drooling spears of white. The beast's wheel was now a flaming wheel of fire that spun rapidly and spat out flame tongues on occasion.

The beast pushed to his feet and stood as easily as a person. His hand-like claws flexed as he parted his muzzle and exhaled a small burp of fire. Fuhai stepped up beside the inuyoukai and lit his pipe off the erupting flames. "This is his true form, Ikiru, an inuyoukai. He is surely an inugami, but this is his more dreadful, true form, that deserving of the title _youkai._"

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	125. Omake 37

**Omake 37: Costume Parade**

"Well, this time of year is important for witches," Ruby explained to the kitsune as she sat on top of the body of the defeated Talos daintily with a cup of tea as it seems a group of individuals, which were a division of the British Police, working under the leaders in Internal Affairs.

They had been called to the scene on suggestion of Mikogami, were they to run into trouble. It seems that the world was indeed preparing for the sudden arrival, or in some cases: re-arrival, of active youkai in their world. This group had been trained, in particular, in handling youkai and their existence. It had been only half a year since, but they were preparing quickly.

"We use this time of year to commune with the spirits, which are closer to our world during the time of harvest: the time between the seasons." Witches were able to gain a second sense during these times, but there were those that often misused that power.

"So you gunna cosplay?" Was Kuzu's immediate question. It was no secret, by now, that the witch had a strange cosplay fetish. Sadly it mildly amused him and he often looked forward to the various outfits the chick displayed.

Ruby flustered a moment. Her cheeks dusted pink as she pressed her hands together, the tea cup in her lap. The drink had been offered by the suits, possibly the subordinate members of Britain's Internal Affairs, who apparently had been made aware of Ruby and Kuzu's mission to defend their National Relics from these international criminals.

"It is not cosplay!" She asserted. "They are traditional clothing, which I sewed myself, that are more defining for the sacred rituals!" Kuzu, though, stared at her in disbelief. It was cosplay no matter how you looked at it.

Across the seas and deep in the Mainland of Asia, the others were taking a short break from training.

"I do not understand the reason for such a silly tradition. It is wholly an American Holiday." The hopping zombie was assured. She stared at the others oddly as they tried to explain it.

They all sat over lunch, the chill of the fall season easily ignored by the training room which was actually a specialized dimension made by Fuhai. The old youjutsu user sat with them with a manga book in lap as they refueled for the day. Yukari offered a vigorous nod.

"It is quite popular in Nippon, desu." The young witch assured. It has only grown popular there over the years. Kurumu looked up, swooning over the chance to dress up in something exceptionally cute. The mauve-eyed temptress giggled. "Well a lot of our Houses were originally from the West, so the tradition is something we understand better." The succubus explained.

Mizore pulled her lollipop from her mouth, licking the excess juices from the treat. "Why do you celebrate it?" The yuki onna's house had lived in Japan for generations, so these ancient, pagan traditions are a mystery to her Shinto roots.

Kokoa sat with Koumori in her lap as she sipped greedily on her milkshake. With a pop her lips were removed from the straw to allow her to explain. "We don't celebrate it, but we understand its significance." Kokoa assured. The vampires had no reason to celebrate it simply because such connections were more harmful than good.

Moka was eating calmly, listening to the others as they spoke, but never added to the conversation. She seemed lost in thought.

"Well," Kokoa began. "Normally that time of year kids dress up and go to people's houses asking for candy. If that person does not give in to demands they are punished and find their homes and property vandalized!" At least that was how Kokoa understood it.

Yukari shook her head. "No, no desu! You play pranks!" She asserted. "But it is actually an old ritual that witches still use today to commune to the Spirit World and Nature desu." Leave it to Yukari to show off.

"No!" Kurumu blurted out. The others looked to the succubus in wonder. "That's totally wrong!" The night demon seemed amped about the whole idea. She was raised closely with Halloween festivities in her home and around it. It was always so much fun. Her mauve eyes sparkled at the memories. "It's about wearing cute or sexy outfits to show off your heritage!" She seemed adamant about her stance on All Hallow's Eve.

They all stared at her, but Fuhai simply laughed and turned his manga to face the girls. On the page was a busty figure in a cat-girl costume. "Ho ho ho!" The old demon laughed. "The young succubus is correct! Nothing shows your inner being better than cosplay!" The wrinkled elder fawned with heart-shaped eyes as he turned the manga back around and swooned over the scantly clad, cosplaying girls.

The others sneered and looked up to Kurumu. The temptress put her fists up in excitement and nodded. "I change my costume every year, but it only shows a better side to me! Usually I dress up in cute princess dresses." Of course with questionable spots cut out in the outfit, but it was the nature of a succubus after all.

Yukari tapped her finger on her chin. She had never dressed up. "I have no idea what I would wear desu..." Kokoa stared at her forever-in-cosplay senpai with a slight sneer. Mizore leaned forward with a blush.

"Does that mean I can wear things like American Cowboys?" The yuki onna fantasized on such cute outfits.

FongFong cheered as he waltzed into the conversation with a tray of Pumpkin shaped cookies. "Were I to dress up I would wear the costume of the great Guo Kan!" The young yasha beamed proudly of his Han descent.

LingLing did well to shove her otouto out of the way before grinning evilly. "Were I still alive I would likely relish playing dress-up, but I much prefer relishing in the anguish of the living and tormenting them with these mentions of pranks. I think they would scream at the sight of my head rolling into their respective properties." The Jiang shi chuckled into her hand as FongFong struggled to get near the cookies. Kurumu acted quickly and gobbled down a few.

They continued to speak merrily of such mundane pleasures, even as they worked to train for the dangers ahead of them. Moka was lost in her thoughts, but not considering the actions needed for tomorrow, but instead the thought of Tsukune dressed up as a Samurai Lord as she was grabbed in a full Junihitoe. She was whisked away by Tsukune who was wielding a beautiful daikatana.

She blushed softly and chuckled as she bit down on her chopsticks.

The others looked over to Moka in concern. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts about the meaning of Halloween.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Guo Kan: A famous Chinese General of Han decent who worked for the Mongol Kahn army and nearly conquered all of China and much of the Western continent.**

**Junihitoe: a twelve layer kimono that ladies of Japanese courts wore.**

**Dai-katana: Great Katana, big sword, etc.)**


	126. Castle in the Fog

**Chapter CXIX: Castle in the Fog**

The surrounding environment was thick with fog and heavy with a very Old World flavor. At the bottom of the hill where the infamous Bran Castle stood were traditional, Romanian peasant structures. Cottages, barns and tracts of land were laid out to engage tourists in the face of the past. For many the past was not something to remember, but the castle was filled with furniture and art to disillusion the masses on the atrocities brought on by the inhabitants of this house. To many the man known as Vlad Tepes was a horrid monster that bathed in the blood of his enemies. He was also known by his patronymic name of Dracula which has been synonymous with Vampires since the late 1450s.

The family suffered a great many hardships and their past was sealed by fear. In the depths of the castle, amidst the secret passages inaccessible to tourist and guides alike, was said to be a man of ancient blood. It is often said the soft chimes of bells were heard when he walked through the walls in the dead of night. The great castle was guarded by the Archduke of Romania, who was a close companion to Tenmei Mikogami. They provided the old man with his haven, because he was one of the oldest, uncorrupted living vampire remaining in the world.

The castle was situated in Bran, a commune in Brasov County, Romania. From the edge of the commune the castle could be seen nestled among a forest of evergreen and deciduous trees. The deciduous have melted into a blood red and gold that stood out even in the thick fog of the fall weather. A small group made their way through the commune toward the castle. It had been a long trip from the bustling capital of Bucharest to the small, quiet town of Bran. A month and a few weeks had now passed since he was separated from the girls. His heart was heavy, but he was burdened by his duty as a father. The idea was no longer foreign in his mind. He has seen this child and it called to him. Boian had called it a Sire's Bond. They always knew. The unborn had even responded to his presence, squirming in the gel which mimicked a mother's embryonic fluid.

Garbed in his blue haori the young man pushed up the hill with no effort put out on the mundane task. His _companions_ were having a harder time as they were not used to such physical activities. The thick fog kissed goosebumps onto the flesh. The walk was long and precarious as they were unable to use the main path, in order not to arouse suspicion. They were quite grumpy, but Tsukune choose to ignore them. They were honestly grating on his nerves.

'_These men are best for one like Tsukune. They are easy for someone like him, who has lived with Mountain Ascetics, to handle.'_

He was starting to understand what the mad doctor meant. He was calm as could be and kept his mood in check. Though he considered the doctor mad, he had good ideas. Much of his work was unethical, and with the benefits he could introduce, it would almost outweigh the sacrifice, but Tsukune was not the sort to sacrifice others for his personal gain, nor anyone else's. Others could speak of what they wished of him, but he had enough blood on his hands to last him multiple lifetimes, were kami so merciful as to allow him rebirth in such a situation.

"_Were I to die Genshirin-sama...would you want a monster like me back?"_ Of course Tsukune had his own worries, but he kept them to himself.

They soon arrived at the castle's back entrance. The howls of wolves carried through the forest and became quite obvious as to why the beasts were so close. The open clearing was littered with gold and red leaves, the wind occasionally swept a swirl of leaves down the steep hill. Tsukune reached out and settled his right hand over his hilt. It was a new hilt to replace the one Boian seemed to break so easily. He said it was made from the bones of a great taiyoukai.

When he gripped the sword hilt, the young man would wonder of Boian's guest. He seemed quite excited and even had gone as far as assure Tsukune while he was away this female visitor would take better care of his offspring than Yakumaru, which was likely true considering how she ran things now. The nurse was skittish and lacked the devilish confidence she once had.

Tsukune's copper eyes traced along the fog and followed the sounds. There on a large log sat a man. He wore long robes and no shoes. His wrinkled hands had long, grown nails which bore a bit into the wood of the staff he clutched. Around him, in the wild grown grasses, were several wolves, but these were no ordinary wolves. These beast were massive, dire creatures that easily outshone the wild beasts said to be endangered around the Romanian wilds.

The breathes of each individual's exhale could be seen in the chilled elevation. The man in question wore many, silver, bracelets around his wrists. From his neck hung a multitude of crosses, and by what Tsukune could tell from experience: they were not there out of religious reverence. The older man slowly opened his eyes, lids peeling apart as if sealed from a thousand year sleep. His motions were slow, exaggerated. The wolves watched as the individual stood. Tsukune gripped his hilt tightly. He could feel the intense pressure on this man. Each piece of jewelery on him was a seal, yet even still the immense pressure of his youki could repel the spirit. His four lackies, offered up by Boian, were smart enough to back away from this obvious killing intent.

The man stood over 213cm in height, incomparable to Tsukune's mere 170cm. The man had long, black-silver hair which rained over his shoulders in curling locks. His chin was neatly trimmed and eyes a piercing ruby. This had to be the man they were looking for. Tsukune narrowed his eyes as the intimidating glare the man held was poised down in his direction. The young alastor pushed his youki to the surface of his body which caused the black tattoo marks to snake over his face. As of late his primitive Ghoul markings were a constant presence: stitched along the edges of his face. Even with the older man staring down at him Tsukune did not falter. The wolves stood and began to circle the group, the massive dire-beasts snarling. They too carried youki in their bodies. It was a distinct youki he recognized.

"_You do not belong here- beast_." The old man had a deep accent as he spoke his words in English, though aware of the boy's Japanese roots by the clothing he wore. The alastor held back his growl at the insult. It was not that the words hurt, but he knew this man could see it in his soul: the monster burned into his body which carved out the rivers of power coursing through his cursed blood. Before Tsukune was able to speak the old youkai attacked!

The old man's staff was slashed across the air and Tsukune was inclined to dodge it. The alastor forced his right leg to support all his weight as he crouched down and to the side, hand never leaving the hilt. "_He's fast."_ the young man thought at the unexpected motions. He swung the staff like a sword. Training with the tengu in the Mountains it was not unfamiliar. They had taught him a great many martial arts while Nintachi, the old Mujina samurai, taught him a great deal of swordplay. Though it had only been a short time with them, he trained constantly and never allowed his body to grow out of favor of the particular martial skills he was taught.

"_Boss!"_ The lackies called. "_Get that old fucker!"_ They jumped toward the old man, unbothered by the barrier the dire-beasts made around them. The men were various hybrids known as _hanyou:_ beings which were half human and half youkai.

Tsukune sucked his teeth when he saw the old youkai's face shift: the edge of his lip pulled into a smirk. "_**Prea lent!"**_He spoke in Romanian. In a flash each of the four men were sent flying across the cold, grassy fields, into the reach of the dire wolves. The old man smirked as he stood tall. He set his staff's end on the ground and his hands cupped over the head. The staff's handle had some sort of ornament which appeared to be a carved bit of wood shaped like a gargoyle's head. He looked to Tsukune who had yet to charge.

The alastor had completed his evading move in a partial crouch. He could feel the wolves' hot breathes against his back and hear the others fighting against his subordinates. The boy cursed under his breathe when he felt the rippling waves of youki throbbing against the old man's seals. They barely contained his ancient power. "_Do you wish to die as well boy?"_ Tsukune could understand English well and he could only thank Moka's gentle tutoring during their times in school, but his ability to speak it was a bit shaky, rudimentary at best. "_You and your men's fates are sealed. To drag such a lifeform as yourself up these hills. You are one of his aren't you?"_ The accent made it difficult to understand, but he could grasp the gist of what he was trying to assert.

He belonged no one. Once again the older youkai's body shifted and the pressure of his youki swirled in the air. It was like facing a cannonball being launched out of its barrel. But Tsukune was a bullet: smaller, lighter. Tsukune lowered his center of gravity and charged, just as the old man drew his staff like a sword. Tsukune pushed his youki out, the tattoos completely snaking around his face. He drew his hilt and threw out his arm. The alastor's wrist flicked out and allowed his youki to bleed through his fingertips. This way the demonic energy snaked out from his fingerpads and into the weapon. In his mind's eye he focused the youki into a blade and channeled the energy through the air until it solidified into a blade, but the energy did not cease. From there the youki, that had a defined, maroon tinge and crackled with electricity, pushing out further into a yari-shape.

Tsukune gripped the spear-shaped energy. He extended his reach and with the lighter weight he was more used to controlling he lunged at the old man. The older youkai had not expected the maneuver, let alone a beastly fellow such as Tsukune to be able to manipulate his youki in such a manner. The mountain Ascetics taught him well when it came to controlling not only the power within one's body, but the air and twist of energy around one's enemy.

He saw the old man's energy and cut through its weakest point. When two, opposing energies collided it would create an impact as the powers collapsed or fought at their point of meeting. When the two met blade to staff an explosive howl erupted from the top of the hill, down into the small, old world village. The Dire wolves and ayakashi raised their heads as the tremors from the attack spread outward creating a a backlash of power. The old youkai shouted out as he was sent flying back toward the place he was originally sitting. With a painful sounding smash the sitting log was turned into splinter and mulch. Tsukune '_sheathed'_ his hilt and stood tall.

"We are not here to kill you or take your castle... we've come to protect you from your enemy." Though Tsukune's words came out in Japanese. He knew no other way to communicate, but he had hoped he would understand through his show of force. "You are a vampire are you not? You can understand my intention _Dracula-san._" Laughter bubbled up from the rubble and scattered, earthy, debris. He pushed to stand and waved his hand in the air to call off his Dire wolves as he used the staff to support himself. He brushed off his robes and nodded his head.

"_You speak the same words my granddaughters do, a monster from Japan eh?"_ The way the old man used that word, it was unpleasant to Tsukune. The boy gave a displeased look since he could no properly communicate with the old man. The old fellow grunted and looked over to the young man. "_You are a beast. Your eyes, the markings on your face..."_ At his words Tsukune turned his russet eyes to the side. His Ghoul's markings. "_Hmm you speak something of my enemy?"_ From what little Japanese he understood. Tsukune nodded as his men walked up to stand behind him. They were agitated and had scratches all over their bodies. Those were not normal wolves, that much was obvious.

The old man motioned for Tsukune to follow him. Tsukune did not hesitate and pushed along to follow the man up the hill. The men were reluctant, with the dire-beasts watching him, but followed regardless. Their prides were more battered than their bodies at this point. They were led into the Bran Castle through a secret passage.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Back at the Huang compound the girls were exhausted. The training was unbearable. Gin and Haiji had arrived a day ago to assist. It seems Ruby and Kuzu had captured two of the individuals that were responsible for crashing the Trans-Mongolian train. The witch had gone with the fox to the police to file their report on the situation. It seemed that someone had tipped them off them, weeks earlier, of possible terrorism. It was likely Miyabi who was well aware of what went on in Fairy Tale for such a low-ranking individual.

Fuhai had been called out by Fei-Hung to take a call. The girls, FongFong, Gin and Haiji were taking a break while the old man took the call. Fuhai was in his office with LingLing at his side. His dutiful granddaughter never allowed him to forget his foolishness, his selfishness in wanting her alive and carrying on the ancient Jigen-Tou technique. He knew Fong was unable to use the technique because his nature was much like Tim-Tim's in which his capacity to use youjutsu was limited, and even more due to his third eye.

"I see..." the old man seemed to speak with a heavy heart as the reduced-sized elder leaned back in his seat. Ling Ling stood, watching her grandfather, with her hands folded in front of her. He nodded out of a natural habit, even if the person on the other line was unable to see him. "Yes, Lei has taken charge of everything on that end. The Miu are currently cornered in 14K's territory. We have already absorbed the Sun Yee On, but there still seem to be rivalries between the two groups."

The two groups were known for illegal trafficking, but over the years much of that has died down with the shift of foreign relationships. The 14K were adamant on removing all foreign presence in China, but with the new 'global' outlook on business it hurt many of their mechanisms of earning cash income in a fluctuating economy.

Fuhai was quiet as he heard the person on the other line. "Are you... are you sure my dear? You risk much." He looked over to a small, metal picture frame that sat on his desk. The three figures stood pulled into the intimate hug of their female member.

On the other line the individual sat with a blanket wrapped around their body. They sat in a dark room with the curtains drawn. A hotel in a city within Hong Kong. The city noise was a shrill buzz against the thin panes of glass that separated them from the outside world. A knock was heard at their door before the door was calmly pushed open. A silver-haired beauty made herself known with a can of juice in hand.

Kahlua made her way over to the bed where the person sat. Several feet of bloody bandages lay across the dull and crumpled grey sheets of the bed. The room itself was dim, barely lit by a dying halogen lamp. The television was muted, but the flashing images of a game show _looked_ loud enough to be irritating to the tired body. Kahlua took care to settle on the edge of the bed with a gentle breathe. She offered her the can.

"Here you go mother Akasha..." She spoke in a gentle whisper.

A shaking hand reached out from the sheets. From fingertip to elbow her arm was tightly bound in the limb. Bloody splotches could be seen seeping from the white medical cloth. Kahlua helped the woman put the cool can to her bruised lips. She coughed out pathetically as she struggled to swallow her can of tomato juice.

"I'm sorry Fuhai-kun..." She spoke between coughs. "I won't return, so please-" She softly begged as Kahlua gently rubbed her back.

'_Be well my friend, I will take care of your troubles. Your daughter is safe. Make your trip over short, the behavior of these younger gangs are calling the Police out from hiding, even __**he**__ has decided to dip his fingers into the ink."_

Akasha cleared her throat and looked toward the window. Miyabi was still outside sulking. He had settled himself on the balcony smoking his cigarettes as he tried to keep calm. The businessman stared off into the brightly lit city. This had become troublesome. They had gathered too many Regalia in one place.

"B-boss?" Mayday, Miyabi's Gremlin Familiar, called out out as he and his brow-furred sibling stood perched beside him on the banister of the balcony. Mayday carried his wrench over his back like a sword, while his brother in arms: Roger, stood with his hammer. Their goggles were pulled up from their eyes, their little aviator caps neatly settled on their heads.

Miyabi waved his hand before he reached up to pull the cigarette from his mouth as he took a deep drag. "Go on ahead and scout. I want to find out if he's really behind all of this." He tapped the ash from his smoke. The twin Gremlins gave a sharp salute before they spread their tiny wings and leapt off the balcony. With syncing cackles the pair flew off toward Hong Kong Island.

"I'm sorry Fuhai-kun. I will do my best. Please take care of them until my arrival." Akasha begged before hanging up the phone. On the other side Fuhai hung up and sighed deeply.

"Things are becoming troublesome..." The old man said in a discouraged tone. "They are young, but are not yet ready to handle that power...that responsibility. They need to reduce their dependency on the past and depend more on each other and the future." The old man would not give up on it.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Tsukune sat with the old Tepes, or more famously known as: Dracula, with tea. The lackies stood around the dining hall as the male sat with the old vampire. They figured a way to communicate. It was not the best, but it worked for what they were needed.

"_So you are here to protect me. I am assuming that, that man has been summoned to take my life."_ The old Romanian Prince spoke in the best English he could muster. Tsukune gave a nod.

"_Boian sent me to help."_ His English was shaky, but it would have to make due. He could not sound out more complicated words nor remember the meanings for many. He was better with Mandarin than English in his studies, which was why he did not suffer too much difficulty when Fong took them to Hong Kong. "_Helsing, his name was."_ The pronunciation was terrible, but the old man understood.

"_Helsing,"_ Dracula mused at his memories. "_He turned a blind eye to the monsters born form my people, but in return we had to kill them, those with __our blood flowing through them." _Tsukune calmly listened to the words from the old man. Is this what the Ghoul's Origin(*)?

_**Ghouls were a terrifying creature. Those of us that fell in love with our humans, we had done them ill intent, unintentionally. Their hearts bore the curse of our obsession, our greed for their kindness and gentle nature which we, as vampyre had no understanding of in those days. Even now my foolish grandson has difficulty seeing that we are not just creatures born to make war. Even you, beast, are born of this curse... but you are different, aren't you?**_

_I fought._

_**I see, so you too wished to stay by her side. As did my love.**_

_Your... love?_

_**Yes. My love came after my wife had succumb to the blood-plague upon the humans in the ages passed. She lived here for many years. The fore-fathers of the Helsing family granted permission to many of us life so long as we remained in hiding. The Helsing family as well as their many branches were sworn to the Churches of man and were some of the greatest hunter of youkai, ayakashi and monsters. Gabriel Van Helsing had given our family a second chance, seeing as we did only wish to protect our country, that of which we have ruled for generations. The Vatican wished to take our power from us, as it was deserved for we became drunk on that power, but I am now too old to become so wily. I see even a young beast like you could tame a great man like me.**_

_I am not...a beast._

_**Your spirit is of a beast, but I can see your heart is of a man. Beast... child: leave here.**_

Tsukune looked up to the old vampire and furrowed his brows in question. He had come here on the doctor's request. In that the doctor would protect his child and ensure its survival.

"_Boy..."_ Dracula called as he stood from his seat. All around him his Dire wolves sat, watching their master intently. Their jaws parted as they panted. "_This is a world full of disappointment. My seals are breaking at my age. The Vatican will send more after Helsing, in fact if their best does not suffice they will be sure to send the worse. To protect the ones I love, just as the Vatican believes they are protecting their loved ones... I had to once kill the one I held dear..." _He paused and looked down to his open palm. "_They will not stop boy. You have to become a monster to stop them."_

"_Are they...evil?" _He asked, not that he understood a great deal of what the man said, but more so he could feel what he worried for.

Dracula chuckled. "_Evil?!"_ He laughed out, which seemed to creep out the men watching. They could understand English, but could not speak a lick of it, so mostly complained in Japanese. "**Acuzatie!** _Such accusations child of __the beast. Good and evil... are monochrome in such a world."_ He looked to Tsukune. "_It is more of a matter of fighting for your beliefs. Come. We sleep. You have had a long journey."_

Tsukune stood from his seat and bowed his head to the man's offer. He could not turn it down. It was not only the fact he was unable to communicate the trouble it would be, but it would give him a chance to see the halls that Moka roamed as a child. The person she talked of so fondly while they lay in each other's arms. He had to admit he felt guilty for that harsh comment he made all those years ago that they met, on a day that seemed to be only a few days passed.

He had made a cold comment about Dracula being a frightening vampire, though Moka seemed to brush away the comment, believing it was just a misconception that all vampire were scary monsters like him! It was no wonder she did not wish to be compared to such a man. He was _frightening._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Prea lent: Too slow**

**14K: a Triad group from Gaungzhou, China which relocated to Hong Kong**

**Sun Tee On: larges Triad group. **

**The Origin of Ghoul: A Vampire's Bane: A fic I wrote along side the Cross+Vampire AU that is meant to work as a stand-alone story and coincide with this fic.)**


	127. Understanding the Present

**Chapter CXX: Understanding the Present**

Moka lay in her bed, but not alone. The Huang compound was cold, dark and quiet. Though there was a sort of high-class to it, Moka had long forgotten how it was to live so lavishly and thus she felt out of place. The beds were massive canopy beds and a large vanity sat beside a water basin stand of gold and silver. The curtains were drawn by heavy cloth of Chinese design and the sitting chairs were futons in themselves with the curves of plush, red pillows. The Huang family was generous. FongFong insisted that it was because Tsukune was part of the family and in extension so where his precious friends and family. The young Yasha assured that, no matter how far Tsukune went, their bonds would never break. Moka felt, oddly, comforted by his words. Though she had felt more confident than she ever had with her power, which began to settle, she still felt alone. Though each of them were given a room, not one wished to be alone. Pressed against Moka's chest lay Kokoa curled into the familiar warmth and scent of her sibling. Koumori was gently snuggled under Kokoa's chin, softly cooing in his sleep.

The red-head's dreams drifted into a past that she had almost forgot when the darkness consumed her heart. She had a dream of the past where Moka and her laughed and played. They moped together and got punished together. They played together, and they ate together. Tsukune had come into Moka's life and given her something she lost on that day she left. Her sister's heart closed, she never knew why. Kokoa never knew what was on that letter. What had made Moka stop caring about herself? It was as if she lost all hope. But, in the end, Tsukune brought it back. He snatched her sister from the brink of her reality. Kokoa had been unprepared.

It was unwanted. Moka did not want to be taken away from it all. She knew she was different. Kahlua and Kokoa's mother never let her forget. Though her father did his best to shelter them from everything, it had not been the right thing to do. To hide from them the truth only made them more vulnerable when it came time to face it. They all had lived happy lives, until they became adults. She watched her aneue and her Kahlua-nee grow up and change. They were forced to live that life of Darkness. Moka was being trained as well. She was happy to be part of everything, but at the same time she was afraid to change. Her mother had found out and took her away. The adult selfishly took everything from her without giving her a chance to choose for herself: whether or not she was responsible enough to use this power that flowed through her blood. She was different because she was like her mother and like her great grandfather. They carried the blood of the shinso(真祖), the True Ancestor to vampires. Her father wanted to use her to inherit this power that all shinso eventually gained in their adulthood.

Fuhai had clearly explained it earlier that day, believing they have had enough training and time to grow which would allow them the burden of the truth. The elder sat them all down in the tea room while LingLing served a questionably smelling concoction he had brought it up.

"_The older a shinso becomes the more powerful it becomes. A normal vampire can only become so powerful in its lifetime, one can think of it as an infinitely charging special bar. But it is not without its downsides: it can only be transferred by blood or, very rarely, from a mother to their newborn offspring."_

As the conversation continued, so did their worries grow. There was one point in history that the Vatican actually sought to wipe out vampires when they learned of their ability to transfer their power, in a sense gaining enough power to easily overthrow humans. It was a horrifying prospect.

"_But your mother's plan had a flaw, a fatal flaw we pay for now."_ Fuhai stated with a deep sigh. He did not want to blame his dear friend, but she was a fool for believing she could, perhaps, save everyone. "_Your seal was released too early by that boy, who loved you more than his own life. What Tsukune became with your blood was not quite what we expected, but it could be due to his roots being connected to Jorgi of Lydda. He too wielded a spear of great power. We believe that Tobongiri is this very spear." _Fuhai suspected that there was the possibility the great Saint's spirit now resided in Tsukune, giving him great advantage over the spiritual world. It was no surprise. There have been stories over the generations of a great hero slaying a plague-bearing serpent beast. If this was the case there was the worry of Jorgi's great enemy too has been reincarnated into this lifetime. "_Our great enemy has not yet shown itself, be prepared."_

Behind Moka lay Kurumu. The succubus had been training hard with her duet partner. She would not become a burden to Tsukune, or her friends. She had to survive and find what she could not have with her first love. Tsukune had meant everything to her. Finding out she lost him to Moka, her best friend and rival, she could not help but feel a sense of utter despair. She loved Moka like a sister. Push come to shove she did not have it in her to betray her even if it was a monster's instinct to kill their rivals when they would not back off of what the other believed, truly, theirs. She had felt such overwhelming sorrow and pity. Without her duet partner at her side she was unlikely to get over it. Her heart was still scarred though. She trained in harnessing that power, the power of Dreamwalking. When the time came, she would become a true _succubus._ She was still young and had much to learn.

She had barely been able to tap into her abilities on the train alone. She was facing a fully mature male and the only reason she managed to defeat him was because of her natural strength as a succubus, seeing as incubus were more inclined to lean toward mental fortitude. She was not as … smart as she wished. Though she could think in terms of reacting, those were matters of the heart and that was what she was best at. She had to tap into the depths of her consciousness to reach her true power. For that she needed all of her heart and climb over the scar that bore a trench yards long into her soul. She had to reach into all of her experiences. That meant all of her times of knowing love, anger and sorrow. She had to raise her fist into the air and reach out to her enemy's heart, grasping it with all of her power.

Even as the succubus slept she dreamt of her moment. Reaching out she rolled over and hugged into Moka, who whined and clung tightly to Kokoa. At their feet lay curled Yukari and Mizore who had snuck into the room as well. They too did not wish to be alone. The ice princess fought with her all. She may have felt the sorrow as Kurumu did, but Tsukune had accepted her for what she was. He believed in her and never looked at her with hatred for being a youkai. In return she would fight for him. She would use her powers to protect her friends. She was limited by her weaknesses. The warmer it was, the harder it was to control her ice, but the training conditions she faced with the Huang clan were unbearable. She thought she would die, but never did she give up. Seeing that sad, helpless face made by Moka as Fuhai told her the truth, the yuki onna had to do what she could to protect her. She would stand in the back as she always did and become the shadow to their light. She was the white to Kurumu's black, and the harsh cold to Tsukune's gentle warmth. Yukari laid flopped over the yuki onna who slept in her underwear, on her back. The ice maiden, even still, could not bear the warm nights.

Yukari may have been the youngest in the group, but she was the most determined. Her genius mind allowed her to master anything she put her attention to, but the down side to that was easily discouraged. Being the little red riding hood that was easily swayed by the foolish wolf's words, the witch often found her heart burdened when she could not keep up with the others. She was young so her development was not at its fullest. Her magic was not as strong as Ruby's, her beauty was not as matured as Moka's. Mizore's calm demeanor in the most taxing situations was just a fraction of the witch's explosive responses which were not at all mindful of the danger associated with combat. Her chest was horribly underdeveloped by the succubus' standards. What was more painful was that between her and Kokoa, the red-head was a better fighter, head always cool and direct in combat. She would become a supporter rather than a consequential burden.

FongFong was doing his part too. He slept on the futon seat in the room with the girls. He would take his aniki's place until they could unite again! Fong had always a warm feeling toward Tsukune since the day he met him. He had followed rumors to campus, but when he arrived in at the Gakuen it was more than he had expected. He wanted this man to become part of his family! Fong had felt responsible for his sister's suffering. Even now she still suffered. He wanted to find a way to save his sister and who better to turn than the man who defied death itself?! By the accounts his grandfather gave, Tsukune had thwarted his death several times and fought to remain on the mortal coil. He had found the stories romantic! To think Tsukune had fought so hard for his dear friends! A true ally!

He had once been the greatest of friends with the son of the leader of the Miu clan. They were to become allies and reunite the families who had been torn apart by the fighting ushered by the return of the Dragon Robes. His name was Xia-Long Miu. They grew up together and were like brothers. His father was murdered and members of his clan had gotten it into their heads it was his father who had betrayed his ally. The boys were driven apart and had not seen each other since then. The dissent that erupted in the Miu clan after it had to be fault of the dark Miu-girl raised by the Shuzen Clan. Something was wrong and he would not rest until all debts were paid to his enemies and his allies put into their proper places.

They all wanted to become strong enough to support the other.

In the dining hall: Tim-Tim, Fei-Hung, Fuhai, LingLing and another individual sat to tea. The atmosphere was the usual one of a Triad meeting. Individuals wearing fine, black business suits stood around the room and many other members of the _family _roamed about keeping guard and work going. Work never ceased in such a household. Business did not simply happen. It took all of the men and women of a Clan to bring in enough profit to raise the standards of not only their living, but the living of those in their territories. The man sitting before them had fiery hair of orange and red. He wore a loose Chinese changshan that was a bright yellow. Along the changshan were lighter stitches of gold that imitated flame tongues. Over it he wore a red waistcoat that had orange embroidering the edges. A white sash was wrapped around his waist, bound in the front. The excess cloth from the sash hung down to his shins. White shirwal pants were bound at the ankles by yellow wraps and on his feet he wore bandages that tied from his heel to his shin as well as a pair of 10cm _takai geta. _Around his neck he wore a medallion with a familiar symbol. It was a round, eight-spoked Dharmacakra, small and golden.

Fuhai sighed as he took a drag of his pipe, lips pulling leisurely from the habit. "_So this is your human form Ikisu?"_ The old man questioned. This form was much more concentrated and seemed to have a greater control of his wild fire youki than his true form or spirit form. Fire was a rare ability spawned in youkai. It was too dangerous and uncontrolled.

The male bowed his head, pushing to sit up at the table properly. His form seemed to glow as he radiated with a powerful, but sensible youki. "Please, call this one Ikiru in this form. His spirit form was typically called _Iki_ and while in his inu youkai form he was called _Ikisu. "_It is properly written with _birth (_生き**)** and exile (る**)."** He promptly corrected.

TimTim covered her mouth with her an and giggled. "Ara, so shall we call you _Ikirumichi-sama?_" She teased. The inu youkai blushed and waved his hand, which caused a few flames to lap from his fingertips.

"Please Lady Haung-sama." He respectfully declined. Iki_ru_ was a good inu with a pleasant demeanor thanks to the love and care of his mistress. "I came to train them by the order of my mistress. She believes they can defeat Shuzen Akuha and take from her the relic that gives her the overwhelming ability to strike fear into so many."

Fei-Hung grunted and sneered up with that scary face he was so renowned for. "So that damn Miu-girl really did get her fucking hands on a shitty relic." He was so rough around the edges, but TimTim swooned over her husband's mannerisms and glanced in his direction, batting her fan suggestively.

"_Ikiru,"_ Fuhai called out. The inu youkai looked quite young and handsome in this form. His amber eyes turned toward the elder demon in question. "_Do you know which relic Akuha is in possession of?"_ He worried. There were many regalia in this world, some more powerful than others.

Ikiru laid his arm on the table and turned his head away in shame. "Had I been more dutiful..." The inu regretted. "She obtained the Yata no Kagami..."

Fuhai chuckled. "_So the one Fujisaki obtained was a replica?" _Fuhai laughed out in amusement. "_He must be furious!"_ And Miyabi was quite enraged to have discovered it. "_But inu, what exactly does the mirror do?"_ Fuhai wondered. Ikiru's expression seemed to fall into deep depression with the matter brought up. He was quite near seppuku until Kappa reminded him he was unable to. A inu youkai was bound to this world until his master no longer needed him, at least once they had a inu mochi. Their mochi's lifespan was bound to their own.

"Ah, the mirror reflects the truth." He motioned his hand. "But it is unlike the Lilith's Mirror, which is a cursed object. The Yata no Kagami is a holy object. They have the powers of Amateratsu herself." He sighed. "I was supposed to be it's guardian, but I was defeated by the rogue tengu that came into the temple."

"_Rogue tengu? There is such a thing?"_ Fuhai felt that sounded a bit contradictory. In China tengu, or tenryu were also known as heavenly phoenixes and were loyal to a fault toward justice, though the Japanese Karasu Tengu were quite a different variety of these heavenly warriors. It seemed the Karasu Tengu were much closely related to the Tiangou (heavenly dogs) than previously assumed due to their battle driven natures. It was hard to say.

Ikiru seemed troubled to recall the memory. They had fought hard against the assassins, but were defeated most thoroughly. The inu had been knocked back into his spirit form and Kappa was left to fight two armed Tengu assassins. "They took the mirror from my temple, the true mirror. The one the man from Fujisaki-sama got was a replica placed to fool his kind, but it seems Akuha-sama was smarter..." He was a very polite and subservient creature, though one would not expect such a thing when he was seen fighting. The girls were annihilated by his skill.

Fei-Hung snorted and pulled TimTim close to his body as he sneered. "These fucking jap chickens must be strong, to defeat a temple shishi!" The Huang head laughed. Ikiru lowered his head.

"They were wielding regalia..."

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

_Ikiru's martial art style was the ancient art of the Kuttu varisai, a martial art from India that utilizes stances and movements based around animal motions. It is a deadly art over 5000 years old. Though the art also utilized long, bamboo staves, the inu preferred to use his body and flames. His hands and legs were coated in wild fires. He sent out deadly punches and kicks which were propelled like rockets. Any hits that contact would not only erupt with a knock-back effect, but also burn you or any clothing you wore: on contact._

"_Again!" The inu barked as the girls lay collapsed across the dimensional training field. The field replicated the empty streets of Hong Kong in the Huang territory. Buildings down to street vendor markets were perfectly copied. _

_Their clothing smoked with the after-burn of the beast's power. Moka had never seen anyone move so fast before. The vampire was not one to give up, especially being jeered by a total stranger! Mizore was pulled up from the ground by Kurumu, assisted by Kokoa._

_The succubus pouted and pulled her duet partner's arm over her shoulder, the yuki onna devastated by the powerful flames. This power was way beyond the Salamander's. "What kind of training is this?!" The succubus complained._

_Kokoa helped in holding Mizore to her feet. "This is no spar!" It was a brutal beating! Mizore groaned as she felt the heat rippling through her nerves. The frozen maiden could not bear it, but it was necessary to become stronger. "No!" Moka snarled as she pushed herself to her feet. She had to fight on! The inu smirked as his geta clacked against the ground when he took his stance._

_The silver-haired demoness charged. Ikiru shifted his leg back and lowered his center of gravity. Moka planned to sweep the dog demon's legs out from under him, but the shift of her eyes gave her motion away. The inu watched her carefully, body in a state of constant motion as he bounced on his heels: always ready to move. The inu jumped off the ground as Moka pushed out her youki and lowered her body at the last second to sweep. She was horrified by the dog's speed. _

_The martial vampire quickly adjusted herself to counter the assumed strike from above, but instead Ikiru grabbed her shoulder as she pushed her right fist up toward his stomach and crotch area, while her left arm went back to balance the slight twisting of her torso. He cartwheeled mid-air, using the flames on his legs to propel him over. His weight drew back with him as his torso twisted mid air. In one, fluid motion the inu released her shoulder and landed behind her, facing her with both geta planted firmly on the ground. _

_The inu snarled. "ORYA!" He pulled back both his fists and coiled his flat touching palms in opposite directions. He thrust his hands toward the vampire's exposed back. His lower, curled knuckles caught the bone of her spine to trigger an instinctive arch while his higher set hand caught her in the center of her shoulders. His fire exploded at his battlecry and sent the vampire barreling forward._

"_Moka!""Moka-san!""Onee-sama!" Kurumu, Yukari, Fong, and Kokoa called out respectively. The vampire lay immobilized for several seconds. Smoke rose from her singed clothing. The wind had all been ripped from her body at the strike's impact. When Moka's smoldering form finally pushed to her hands and knees a ragged cough escaped her throat._

_Brutal, that was all that could be said of this. Was this the power of a god's guardian? If that was the case had Bai Hu's Shishi Guardians been toying with them? Fuhai had told them the only reason Tsukune had defeated Bai Hu as he did was because he had been incredibly weakened prior to the battle. Some sort of mind control or hypnotism that had him wandering about until he was knocked to his senses by Tobongiri's final strike. Kokoa made motion to rush to her side, but was stopped by a mocking laugh in the distance._

_LingLing strolled out with a change of clothing in arm for the studious warriors. "This is true Chinese training." The Jiang shi laughed into her sleeve as she set the clothes down on a nearby patio table. "This training is nothing that compared to what I had to once endure in my life, prior to my death." LingLing mused morbidly._

_Yukari would note how Fong looked away at his sister's words. The young yasha immediately jumped up to protest his sibling's words, claiming they would get stronger. And so the brutal training continued._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Outside of the main political hall in Hong Kong Island, along its roof scurried two small creatures along the protruding moulding, like tin gargoyles. Roger and Mayday had arrived at the compound and were now scouting the perimeter. Their goggles were pulled down and their aviator caps tightly secured.

"Ready to go bro?" Roger barked out. Mayday gave a salute and the brothers unsheathed their tools before working a window open and sneaking into the building. Inside the main room they could see two figures standing before the leader of the Hong Kong government. He sat behind a desk: a large, well fed man of negligible consequence. Before him stood two men garbed in shinobi shozoko of blue and green. They wore reverse matching haori of blue-black and black-blue patterns which gave off the feeling of constant motion. Over their faces the seemed to be wearing red, porcelain masks with long, protruding noses which appeared almost comical if not for the menacing, oni-like glare carved into these forms.

"P-please give us more time." The government official begged as he wiped the sweat from his face with a white handkerchief. He wore a plain, brown suit, his tie loosened around his fat neck. The men stood with their arms crossed, katana sheaths slung over their backs openly.

"You've but a week old man!" The one to the left spoke in a commanding tone.

"Our aniki returns from the mountains then! No later!" The other responded in a matching tone.

The official bowed. "Oh thank you, you will not be disappointed. We have located the hidden mountain shrine of the Monk, but they are very troubling to negotiate with..."

"Negotiate?!" The two shouted. "There is no time to negotiate! Force them!" They looked to each other with the masks and than back to the official. "Everyone has a weakness! Find theirs!" From afar the gremlins watched as the man was verbally bullied by the pair. "Oooh, what is this?" One of the shinobi called before a kunai was sent flying in the direction of the tiny spies.

"Shimatta!" The twin gremlins squeaked and scurried off in opposite directions.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**changshan: Chinese long shirt**

**shirwal: Arabic pants**

**takai geta: Japanese, two toothed, platform sandals**

**dharmacakra: Hindi Wheel of the Sun, also known as the dharma wheel**

**Iki (****イキ****)****: lively**

**Ikisu (****イキ巣****)****: Lively haunt**

**Ikiru:(**生きる**): to live/exist**

**Ikirumici (**いきるみち**): Way of life**

**Mochi (**持ち**): in charge, possession**

**shinobi shozoko: ninja garbs**


	128. A Result of Time

**Chapter CXXI: A Result of Time**

Day in and day out they trained with the inuyoukai, and it always ended the same. It was nearly a week since they had begun training with Ikiru. They were soundly defeated by the harsh trainer. It was a disgraceful loss for the vampire, as well as the girls. They had never come across such a powerful and ruthless opponent. Ikiru stood with his head held high. The inuyoukai's fists still trembled with the flames of his youki. The girls sat on the ground, clothing torn from their supple flesh. He would give them time to dress and lick their wounds, as the young shishi did not believe it right to scar the flesh of such delicate beauties.

"Bai Hu's guardians, when serious are far more deadly than you can imagine." He spoke from experience. "They indulged your youth. Those two have lived longer than you and I combined." He feared their jovial youth would lead them to be reckless as Fuhai told the inu how they rushed through the ranks of Triad to reclaim the Regalia. "They are guardians of the earth! The mountain they protect hide the ancient Akashaic Records" It would be their duty to retrieve it.

The monks of the ancient Shaolin temple would not be so quick to relinquish such antiquities. The record was said to hold the written, perhaps not even a physical writing, of the history of the universe since its creation. The inu was not reserved as the tengu were. His harsh nature came from the loyalty he held toward his mistress.

"You are young," He called out to them with an extended hand, now free from fire and smiled. "Your faith in the future is boundless. Our faith in the future is bleak, but our faith in you is unmatched."

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

By the end of the days the girls, and Fong, were in the room meant for Moka to occupy. They sat on her bed, Fong politely standing beside them, as the leaned over the received of a cordless telephone. From it rattled a familiar voice.

"_Ya guys ain't gotta worry nuthin' 'bout it_." Gin assured. He had called the compound at around seven that evening. "_Although dat Incubus won't say a thing, his pal sure did sing._" The wolf chuckled.

Aurel and Forte had been detained by the police in the capital of London. Gin arrived with Haiji to back Ruby up. While the interrogation with the incubus was unsuccessful, the Talos was more inclined toward the witch's mental manipulations.

"You hypnotized him?" Kurumu questioned, understanding now the reasons interrogation methods had no ground against him. Fong raised an eyebrow.

"That seems cowardly." The young Triad heir asserted.

"_These ain't normal criminals_." Gin defended the decision.

"What do you mean?" Moka questioned. The vampire was leaned forward, the exhausted Kokoa resting against her sister.

"_Well, seems they got defenses_." Gin paused a moment. "_Like their own memories were, like, blocked. Someone was in there before us_." Gin could be heard sighing. They could almost see the wolf's habitual head scratch, what he often did when he was exasperated. "_Like, they said you weren't their target. That girl and strange youkai you said you saw..._" Gin hesitated.

"Salamander." Mizore flatly responded to her senpai's loss of words. The yuki Donna leaned over her duet partner's shoulder and cooled the succubus' sore muscles.

"_Well..._" Gin was at a loss. "_Salamanders ain't been 'round fer hundreds a years. They is a pretty taboo species._" Gin's words confused them.

Taboo?

"Ah." Fong piped up. "These creatures are even in ancient Chinese tales!" Cheerful as always. "They were created by great Sorcerers to use as familiars. They were said the be life born of demonic arts. Magic of the wielder was infused into an animal, typically water lizards such as newts, and forced to change. It was a type of pseudo-youkai." Fong recalled his history lessons.

Yukari nodded. "I recognized it desu." Yukari sat on the edge of the bed by Fong. The young witch was studious, so of course she recalled the creature from a book, and a book on old magic and sorcery of course.

"_Whatevs the case_," Gin interrupted, "_It's still pretty far fetched_."

Moka leaned back and pulled her hair behind her ear. "So are you saying it was a meaningless fight?" The vampire was clearly annoyed.

"_Nah_!" Gin hurriedly assured. "_Just it don't add up. That Talos said they was after something on that train. Their pal went off without 'em, supposedly back to Fairy Tale with it. It was only them three. Says he dun much remember after they arrived in Hong Kong. Woke up after they were one upped by Ruby._" The wolf explained.

So they were being shown up as fools? Bait for the enemy's enemy? "What was on the train?" Moka asked, but just than the room's door opened and there stood Fuhai and LingLing.

"A regalia." Fuhai's scratchy voice announced. The girls looked up to the old, 2-D otaku. Fong went to his sister's side. She gave her otouto a cruel smirk before she grabbed his collar and yanked him away.

He shouted in surprise as the Jiang shi tugged him away. "Pardon us." LingLing giggled as she vanished out the door with her brother.

"Nee-san, what is the meaning of this!?" Fong would demand. LingLing made sure to drag him far down the hall before she released him. The rough and sudden action caused the young Yasha to spin and end up facing the hall rather than his bullying, older sibling.

"My foolish, sweet brother..." She praised and scolded as she gently stoked his cheek with her cold hand. Fong blinked in confusion, only to suddenly howl out in pain when his sister roughly pinched his face. "Think of who ran the Mongolian line!" She scolded her foolish kin. "By their words, of whom do you know can wield such loyalties toward lost and forbidden arts."

Fong blinked and stood tall. He brushed down his sleeve's as he huffed. A hard look came upon his face as it dawned on him. Hurt and guilt raked his heart. "Xia-Long..." Hurt crested Fong's soft tone.

Xia-Long Miu was the head of the Miu family. Being that Fong grew up with him, he knew the boy well. He was raised to become the head of his family, just as Fong was raised to take over his clan when his father passed it along. Xia-Long was a studious boy and always shone brightest beside Fong, he who could barely strike his summoning spells with skill. The most Fong could come by was a mad and rabid panda who did little more than eat bamboo and roar at others. Xia-Long was a bright flower in a field of rocks. No one could compare to him. He had a bright future, but it came at a dark price. His father was murdered by a rival Triad member who sought to take the Miu family's seat of power, but they had not expected so many loyal to Xia-Long's father. They defended the Miu seat and placed the boy's advisor in power until he came of age at sixteen, just last year, as he was a year older than Fong.

"He knew, by the meetings, what our goal was." Fong deduced, after all the Huang and Miu family were close until the Miu girl came about causing trouble between the more vulnerable members of the gang. Since her sudden disappearance things had calmed down and allowed the clans to rebuild their relationships, though there were some who still refused. "What was Xia-Long doing?" Each family of the Triad carried a Regalia, which was given to them by their family's kami: one of the four cardinal guardians.

Zhu Que, the vermillion bird, carried the south and belonged to the Wu Family. They wielded the legendary twin swords of _Gan Jiang and Mo Ye_. Qing Long, the blue dragon, carried the east and held legion to the Henan clan. The Henan clan held claim to the _Ruyi Jingu Bang _of Sun Wukong. Xuan Wu, the black turtle, roamed the north and graced the Huang family and gave them the _Nine Imperial Bronze Dings._ The final kami: Bai Hu, the white tiger, carried the West and guarded the Miu Clan. The Miu were granted the _Dragon Robe_ from Mu Long herself, but turf wars for the mystic robe created turmoil between the clans, as it was part of the three great Imperial Regalia of China, which also included the Imperial Seal and Throne. Of course after being personally gifted the robe after Moka won it, by default, from Akuha, Fong proudly wore his spoils, of which he could not have earned without Tsukune and his friends.

LingLing motioned her hand and reached into her sleeve to retrieve the report, which she handed over to Fong. "Consider carefully before you decide to share these with your _friends,_" She spoke the word with disgust. "Though you believe them so, you have merely known them for but a few months." She crossed her arms over her chest as Fong took the field report and read it. It was all written in Mandarin so it would be unlikely that it was to be deciphered by the Japanese natives. "They are decent allies, but they are not family."

"Untrue." Fong interrupted. He looked up, a warm smile plastered on his face. "Tsukune is family, and in turn his women, his most trusted friends are family as well. They are Huang now."

"How touching you think so Fong-kun." A deep, familiar voice came from down the hall. The siblings looked back to see Moka and Kurumu approaching. Fong turned and smiled.

"Moka-san, Kurumu-san! Is there something wrong?" he worried. They had been with his grandfather but a moment ago. Moka nodded and reached to pat Kurumu's shoulder. Kurumu jumped a bit but laughed nervously. She stepped forward and smiled at Fong.

"Fong-kun, I needed some help with my Dreamwalking practice... do you mind?" It made the succubus blush. It in all honestly it was an embarrassing ability to use on just anyone. Of course it was easier to use on a male. And one she was close to. She was still inexperienced so could not simply use it on anyone, willy-nilly.

Fong tilted his head and handed the report back to his sister. "Of course! I will be more than glad to assist you in your training!" Though the young Yasha had no idea what he was getting himself into. When Kurumu smiled, it was no wonder he could not say no. Seeing the succubus happy always warmed the heart. Her smile was like the sun and her joy pure, like a child's. The night demon grabbed Fong's hand, causing the inexperienced Yasha to blush as he was dragged away.

Moka stood in silence with LingLing, who only held her hand to her mouth, knowingly, at what was to become her brother's fate. "What is written there, zombie?" Moka and LingLing never saw eye-to-eye, but the Jiang shi trusted her, as an ally. But that was all the Jiang-shi considered her to be. LingLing chuckled and handed the vampire the paper.

"Read it yourself, if you are capable..." The hopping zombie did as her kind were known for, and hopped away, laughing. Moka gripped the paper in irritation.

"Ho ho ho, that girl..." Fuhai laughed as he walked up beside Moka, his nose in his manga. "Are you prepared?" The old man wondered. "The Souther Guardians of Songshan mountain are fearsome warriors. You only came across them in leisure. The Rui couple are feared in the Henan Province." The Rui couple guarded the holy Zhongyue Temple located on the mountain. It was a Shaolin temple and was considered the birthplace of Zen Buddhism. The Monastery was protected by, not only, these devout worshipers, but the government as well.

Moka nodded. If that was where she could tip the scales of battle, so she would. "I guess it doesn't matter." Moka shrugged. "Triad do what they want, don't they?" Moka rolled her eyes. "But that does not mean I will go against my morals. This is the only way to protect it from Miyabi, and if we can get it without a fight, we will." She assured resolutely.

Fuhai chuckled and reached out to take the paper from Moka. The vampire relinquished the partially crushed report. The old man closed his manga and settled it under his arm as he read over the paper while adjusting his sunglasses. "It seems our special guest has arrived and we will have to collect them from the pick up area tomorrow evening." He looked over to her. "Care to come? I am hoping these people will become allies, but I haven't a good sense of character judgement, perhaps bringing a youthful one would be an eye-opening experience!" He laughed.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The sound of metal clashing against metal was heard in the deep mountains. Snarling beasts seemed to be fighting over the scarce scraps of meat in the wilderness surrounding Bran Castle. The four hanyou sat around and watched the old vampire duke it out with Tsukune. The two had agreed to these matches in the early afternoons before lunch. The old vampire said it helped him blow off built up anxiousness. Tsukune was reluctant to agree. The old man was powerful. The first few sparring matches Tsukune was barely able to _see_ him let alone parry his attacks with his flexible whip of youki.

It had been the fourth day since Tsukune had arrived. His eyes had grown accustomed to the old man's speed, but the ancient vampire lord was leagues beyond Tsukune in skill. Tsukune was forced to hold his youki as a solidified weapon, mimicking the spear-shape of Tobongiri. He tried to use the yari's reach as a means to keep the old vampire at bay, but it was of no use.

"_Ho ho, beast! If you cannot keep up with me, what makes you think you can protect this one from Helsing's terror?!"_ He bellowed in english as he thrust his rapier toward Tsukune's chest. The alastor barely dodged. The blade cut from his shoulder up. Dracula and he stood several feet from each other. Tsukune's blood beautifully splattered the snow underfoot like a Pollock painting. He was out of breathe and his eyes were blood-red as he tapped into his youki to try and keep up. "_Your control is too weak! You suppress too much!" _Tepes smirked. "_That was their mistake with us..."_ Tsukune arched a brow and held up his hilt and used it as the spear's _base._

The vampire lunged. The force of his forward movement caused a sonic boom that nearly ruptured the young man's eardrums as the powerful demon rushed passed him. Dracula stood behind Tsukune, back to back. He had not expected the old man to be so quick. "What do you mean?" Tsukune did his best to speak in english. Dracula smirked and twirled to attack Tsukune, but he fetl Dracula's shoulder push from his and they would part. In a flourish Tsukune twisted his wrist and grabbed the body of his _yari_ of youki to thrust it at the vampire, but it was easily parried by the rapier.

Once again the alastor was sent flying into the snow, like the hundreds of times before. He bounced several times, through the snows. The hungry dire wolf familiars watched as the boy was used as their master's plaything. Tsukune groaned as he choked out a mouthful of snow.

"_Come now beast, give this old man some amusement! You told me you would fight for her! How could a weakling such as you, protect a vampire like Moka?!"_ He bellowed before he turned to dash toward he alastor.

He would protect her! Always! He pushed to his feet and spun the yari for the _blade_ end to point at the old youkai. "Haaaa!" He released his youki into the air. A bolt of red lightning arced across the cloudy skies and Tsukune forced out every ounce of power he could to strike!

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Ow!" Tsukune hissed in pain as the old man tended to his injuries. His entire arm and chest were bandaged up. The old vampire laughed in his deep, cheerful voice.

"_Ho ho ho! You are certainly a reckless boy!_" He would say as he tightened the bandages. Dracula gave a warm smile. "_But your attacks were honest and full of your determination. Perhaps you are the one for her." _Tsukune sighed. Everyone always assumed things of him. "_Ah, I know it matters not to you boy, but she is my precious granddaughter. I love her dearly, all of my grandchildren."_ He was an old, Romanian grandfather after all. Familial bonds were strong in their clans. Tsukune nodded. He understood enough. _Love_ was something everyone understood.

"_Explain to me."_ Tsukune began in English. "_What can I do?"_ He pointed to the old vampire's seals.

Dracula nodded in understanding before he sat back. His wolves were laid in front of the crackling fire of the sitting room. The hanyou were left on their patrol duty. They got antsy when they were stuck around too long, but their belligerent behavior aggravated the dire wolves and Tsukune alike. The old vampire lord sighed and settled his hands on the armrests.

"_Ah, her power would have consumed her."_ Dracula began._ "Her father, Issa Shuzen, he became obsessed with returning our kind to the pinnacle of power. Moka was a means to that end for him. He trained the girls and slowly arranged for Moka to sit beside him, but my granddaughter caught wind of his actions."_ He stroked his chin as he reminisced. "_Akasha was always a sensitive girl, romantic. She was easily swayed by her heart. It had been the reason she fell in love with that boy in the first place. I was against it, but ah, what parent was not? I raised my dear Akasha. Her parents died from the plague."_

The old memories came flooding in. "_They were all my children. Even Issa's father, who was like a brother to me... He was adopted into our family, the potential he had was outstanding, but he fell in love too young. His house was beneath mine in power, so they still had privy to houseslaves..."_ He explained the past to the boy who listened, rapt by the tale weaved between darkness and tragedy. "_Akasha had gone to the foreign land of Japan when she was of age to build a family in a more peaceful country. Our country was wrecked with civil war and economic turmoil. She became enchanted by your country's religion."_ Tsukune nodded to his words. Though he may only remember pieces, he knew that he was not the only one by Genshirin-sama's side.

Shintoism followed a specific theology. It was known as the _Ame-no-mi-naka-nushi:_ the Absolute Universal Self. Though the contradicting beliefs of the Principle of Creation, Controlling Bond between spirit and physical, the real and ideal, and the invisible and visible, the Absolute Universal Self was not affected by the contradictions. Many gods were present in Shinto, but the absolute, ancestral Sun-God was supreme: Amateratsu-omi Kami. It was the _Way to God_ and Tsukune one day hoped he would reach Gensirhin-sama's praise.

"_There, these pagan beings gave my granddaughter hope."_ As strange as it may seem, the old vampire was a devote Roman Catholic. "_But for this I am glad, and though she worships a foreign deity, I thank God that she did not commit to her original path."_ Tsukune looked to the old vampire oddly. He had trouble understanding, but was Moka's mother planning to do something else than seal Moka?

Dracula looked away to the frosted windows of his sitting room. The cold airs caused the castle to creak and the faint howls proved that spirits of olde truly did haunt the castle. His own seals were tarnished with the passage of time. He ceased to care for them as diligently as he once did. It no longer mattered. The old man looked to Tsukune and smiled.

"_Boy, I grow old."_ He spoke suddenly, leaving the former conversation. "_I want you to continue protecting my family, because the seal... no, Moka has chosen you."_ Tsukune did not understand. Was the vampire lord giving him his blessing? The boy was respectful of the elderly and sat attentively toward his words. "_I will not be here when Helsing arrives. My seals are breaking, and when they do my power will consume and kill me._" Tsukune pushed to his feet.

"_What?! Can't we stop it?! Get you a new seal like-_" Dracula held up his hand and settled Tsukune. The boy felt compelled to sit. He had grown fond of the old man in a short time. He was always happy and kind. He was nothing like the stories made him out to be.

Dracula shook his head. "_Your kindness, it is still very much human, but boy I have lived countless centuries. I tire. I waited for one such as you to come by and take my place."_ Tsukune looked to his lap. His body was sore and spirit tattered. He was defeated by his enemies and could not even stand as an equal to the old vampire in training matches. How did he expect him to take over his _family_ when he was not family... "_You have the blood of the shinso coursing through you. That is proof enough of your loyalties. Your blade is enough proof of your devotion."_ The old vampire smiled warmly.

This was the smile that kept Moka safe and happy as a child. "_I will train you, but you must swear to me that you will take it..."_ Tsukune raised his head slightly, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. He felt something wrong... "_Take my youki, my blood when my time comes."_ Tsukune's heart skipped a beat. "_If you do not absorb what is left of me, you will never __completely be able to control that youki of yours nor understand what it means to become a vampire's lover." _Tsukune stood and looked to the old man.

"_And you expect me to kill you?"_ Tsukune questioned.

Dracula stood, towering over the boy. "_I expect you to become a man, and take what is offered to you, if it means protecting the ones you love and the justice you believe in."_ He retorted. The vampire lord held out his hand for Tsukune to swear to.

Tsukune remembered a prayer he was taught as a child. '_Our eyes may see uncleanliness, but let not our mind see things that are not clean. Our ears may hear some uncleanliness, but let not our mind hear things that are not clean.'_ He reached out and took Dracula's hand. He lowered his head and pressed his forehead to the back of the lord's hand.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	129. Omake 38

**Omake 38**

**White-faced Kitsune**

It was a lonely Christmas Eve parted from everyone. Though not as important as the New Year, Christmas was still occasionally celebrated. With the girls in Hong Kong they would be celebrating a Chinese Christmas. The compound was brightly decorated to chase away the dour feelings everyone carried. It would be a New Year soon and they needed to face their future. This would be the first time, in a long time, that the girls would spend both Christmas and New Year without Tsukune. Though the majority of them hailed from different backgrounds, Moka and Kokoa were more closely given to the holiday, their roots tracing back to European manners. Moka herself was raised in a Catholic environment and went to a girls' school the majority of her youth. Though she did remember visiting Genshirin-sama's shrine, her religious traditions and habits were strictly of the Roman Catholic background. From the way she treated Christmas to the very Rosaries that held back her power.

Muslin stockings were hung, with cheerful praises from Fong that _Dun Che Lao Ren,_ the Chinese equivalent of Saint Nicholas, would leave gifts. A feast was held in honor of the holiday. Fei-Hung was already drunk with his men, singing loudly the praises of the Ta Chiu festival to be taking place in a few days. Tim-Tim sat with a glass of warm glass of _baijiu, _distilled sorghum. As for old Fuhai he calmly smoked his pip as he stood by the tree, facing the bright Hong Kong city night.

As the others drank and ate in merriment, Moka could not possibly pull herself completely into the festivities. This would be her first Christmas without Tsukune since they met. It was her harsh reality. She strode up o Fuhai, as a helicopter flew overhead. This was not an uncommon sight for the Huang helicopters to come in and out as they were. It was such a daily occurrence Moka paid no mind. Fuhai took a drag of his pipe, allowing he plume of smoke to curl around his person. "What did you wish for this year, Akashiya-san?" He chuckled warmly.

Moka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm surprised at you, acting concerned." She has known the old man for nothing but holding selfish aims. Fuhai laughed at her concern and motioned to a few men to come over.

"Would you ever want to make another's Christmas wish come true?" Fuhai wondered as the suits walked to the vampire.

Moka looked off. In the past she would selfishly want and need, but now that she was this person, presently? She was suspicious. "What did you mean old man?" Fuhai nodded at her perception.

"Someone who is very close to your mother, has come for a visit. She has wanted to meet you face to face for a long time." Before Moka could refuse, Fuhai tapped the ash from his pipe and began to stuff it again. "They may not live to see the New Year, and as someone close to your mother, they want to ask something of you. For the sake of the struggling powers that be." He lit his pipe as the vampire looked to the men. She nodded in understanding.

She was led away from the greater group. The others were curious as to where they had gone, but were soon eased away and bribed with sake by the drunk Fei-Hung. "Father!" Fong scolded. "We cannot drink! We've no more cake!" The yasha saw nothing wrong with letting everyone drink at their questionable ages!

"Ah~" Kurumu cooed. "Fong is after my heart!" She seems to have already found a few drinks. Mizore, red-faced, nodded happily. As for LingLing, who was laughing into her hand, would gladly watch.

"This one," The zombie cooed. "Would gladly watch you drink yourselves to an early grave..." She popped off her head and began to bounce it along the floor like a basketball. "How about a drinking game?" The Jiang shi offered and tossed her head to one of her zombie friends to catch. "For every fumble, you take a drink?" The zombie friend tossed her head back which the headless zombie instantly missed. Her head grinned, or she could never catch her own head. Her body spun far too much!

Back in the compound's sitting room Moka arrived to a pair of familiar faces, though they were faces she never wished to see again. Miyabi stood in a clean suit, Kahlua by his side in her usual gown. Her hair was done back in a beautiful braid. The platinum hair was twisted with pearls. The silver tiara rested gently atop her head. Kahlua bowed as Miyabi waved his hand.

The ruby-eyed vampire looked around the room. Bookcases sat end to end with literature and warm fire crackled in the background. She moved to scoff and leave, but those claret eyes came upon a familiar sight. Bundled up in a blanket, nearly mummified by bandages was a familiar woman with flowing, pink hair. Moka felt tears at the edges of her eyes. She had not seen her mother since their cruel parting that New Year's... "Hahaue...?" the words came out barely a whisper.

Kahlua crossed her hands in front of her and lowered her head as Miyabi held up his hand. "Cool it princess, this isn't your mum." Moka shot a glare up at the businessman and wiped her eyes clean.

"W-what?" What did he mean? Kahlua motioned her hand toward the woman.

"Though she looks like mother Akasha, this woman is nothing but a copy." The woman who looked like Akasha Bloodriver was in shambles. Her lustrous hair was dull and brittle. Her body was barely held together by her bandages. "She is the same as Houseki was." The words shot Moka in her chest. That horrifying night.

The heavy snows blanketed Hong Kong Bay in a silent cloak. Even as the city was painted white, the bright, multicolored lights sparkled through. The room had grown heavy with silence. Kahlua turned to Miyabi who settled an unlit cigarette on his lips and pinched the fag against the side of his downturned mouth. He sighed, but reluctantly stepped forward and settled a light hand on the deteriorating woman's shoulder.

"I suppose it happened around that time." He began. "Houseki was an achievement, but because of Aono's Ghoulification and other genetics which no one, at the time understood, Houseki became unstable. He had a meltdown. The doc had met Bloodriver in the past, so had gotten his hands on her genetic data. Probably through blood." He looked down to the woman, who looked aware, self-aware of the words spoken. "But a pure vampire like Akasha was just as dangerous to use, so they decided to try and use a Regalia to stabilize the process."

Moka seated herself and looked to the woman. Her face, her aura, though weak, was just like her mother's.

Miyabi would continue, his dark eyes drifting off as he off-handedly made the action of dragging his cig from his lips. He let out a deep sigh, trying hard not to light his patience. "They kidnapped the white fox of Aichi-ken." The prefecture was about a two hour trip from Kanagawa, Tsukune's home Prefecture, the place where the Aono family shrine sat in worship of Genshirin. Moka remembered the white-faced fox. Miyabi scoffed, snagging her attention once more. "They fused the regalia of the kami and now that she's dying, the regalia is gunna be free game." The businessman looked annoyed. "I'll be shit-faced, but we're giving it to you." Moka looked up to him with distrust.

Kahlua bowed her head. "She carries the kogitsune-maru. A blade Inari-sama assisted in forging herself. This was something she requested." She smiled warmly and knelt beside the dying clone. "Unfortunately for us, Regalia are weapons, and weapons choose their masters." The princess took the clone's hand into hers. "It was her memories as a mother to Moka-chan, I think." The ...woman looked up to Moka with a warm smile. One of her eyes was obviously blind by the dull, glassed over color.

"Moka-chan..." Moka looked up toward the woman, who had her mother's face. "I..I know I am not your real mother, but..." She harshly coughed as she gripped Kahlua's hands tightly as her free hand held to her chest. "I know how she feels, the real me..." She looked up to the ceiling, watching as the shadows of the fire danced, like faeries on a moonlit night. "She wants Moka-chan to fight on, and never give in to the darkness that is inside of her." She released Kahlua's hand and reached out to Moka. "Moka-chan, please accept this from me. I never stopped thinking about you..."

Moka felt her heart fill with memories. Her tears flowed. She remembered the warm nights on Christmas her mother would hold her in her lap in front of the fire and stroke her head as she hummed a soft holiday song. "Hahaue!" Moka rushed into the ailing creature and embraced her. Moka fell to her knees and hugged her lap. Even if she knew this was a clone... this feeling. "Gomen..._gomen._" She buried her face into the familiar scent of her skirt.

The dying woman placed her hand on Moka's arm and stroked her head gently as she hummed _Noapte de vis,_ the Romanian _Silent Night._ Who else could this be but her mother? The woman smiled warmly. When she was done singing she reached to raise Moka's head with her shaky hands. The silver-haired vampire had tears in her eyes. Her face was red and her heart was racing.

"You were my first choice." She whispered when Moka calmed. Kahlua and Miyabi excused themselves from the room and left the two alone. The door closed behind them. Akasha turned her eyes to Moka. "Even now, I think it is best you fight the darkness with your own strength, but isn't it like a parent to butt in, and lend their silly children a hand?" She smiled and the face of a white fox appeared for a moment.

"I-inari-sama?" Moka reached her hand to her cheek where the clone's hand laid. Akasha wheezed out.

"Ah, you noticed? The kogitsune-maru wants to be by your side." She pressed her forehead to Moka's and sighed softly at the warm touch. Moka tightly gripped her hand. "Life is not something that should be tossed away, no matter how it's born, but I gave my all living, so don't give up when you have lived longer than so many unborn." Moka nodded at her words as she continued to apologize.

In a bright light the body of the Lady Akasha's clone began to crumble. What remained on the cushioned seat were the lost clothing, dust and bandages of the former woman. Moka hugged a scabbard to her chest as she cried for her, the woman who lived and died. The katana hummed softly in its master's hug.

Outside the room Miyabi finally crunched his cigarette between his teeth and spat it off to the side. Kahlua looked ahead with a smile and her arms still crossed in front of her. "Miyabi-kun..." Miyabi grunted at her airy call. "You are a scrooge, but a very generous one." She giggled.

Miyabi scoffed and walked off with his hands dug into his pockets. "Step off, not like I had a choice, she wouldn't stop crying." He complained. Kahlua hurried up to his side and linked her arm with his. "I rather be a scrooge, this bites. A katana like that with them..." He sighed deeply and looked over to Kahlua as they walked down the hall, the vampire looking cheerful. "You know if we keep helping the enemy we'll turn out to be really terrible bad guys." He pointed out.

Kahlua smiled and looked up to him and motioned toward the raising sun. "It's Christmas day. Even they stopped fighting a war." Miyabi sighed. He gave up and leaned over to kiss Kahlua's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Kahlua." It was Christmas, what was he going to do? Even as a Japanese man he was expected to celebrate New Years. Kahlua giggled.

"Let's have a happy and productive New Year." She chirped. He chuckled.

"We'll all have to step it up. Those kids are getting stronger." Their hearts were both their weakness and greatest strength.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**During World War I the Christmas Truce was a widespread event of unofficial ceasefires in 1914. German and British soldiers sang their respective carols in the trenches and had even walked across the former warzone to exchange gifts. On Christmas Eve and Day they exchanged gifts, even the French to a lesser extent, and exchanged meals, even played football together. **

**Make peace, not war, everyday: not just on Christmas.**

**Happy Holidays, and whatever you may choose to believe in, or who: live the next Year even better.**

**Kogitsune-maru: the little fox, was a katana forged by _Munechika_ in the late 10th century with the help of Inari and her fox spirits.**

**I totally teared up writing this chapter. Tsk. Feels.)**


	130. Time to Move Forward

**Chapter CXXII: Time to Move Forward**

With the help of Iki they were able to train to their fullest and prepare their youkai and bodies for the coming battles. The months had gone by after New Years and it was soon deep into the Spring. They had been at the Huang Family compound in training for that amount of time, while on the outside, Headmaster, Gin and Ruby took care of the more political aspect of their work. Moka did not like being treated like a weapon of war, but she came to understand from Tim-Tim that there were forces in this world that only listened to power.

It was very strange not having any school or daily classes. Moka often found herself wondering if, after everything, if they would go to University, or continue living like this? She did not wish for anything to change. She did not so much consider the lifestyle, but them being together. She only realized now that she was parted from Tsukune that she was highly dependent on her friends, those who stood beside her where her family did not. Kokoa was the only of her family that she could really trust and with Tsukune gone she depended on her to help her with this terrible _need_ that only Tsukune could satisfy. She was always hungry and found her stomach twisting at the very thought of his scent around her. He had a very soft scent, like warm, freshly dried linen.

FongFong had planned to go with his cousin, Lei and sister, LingLing to the territory of their former allies the Miu. After Akuha had wrecked havoc on the clans with her attempt to force the four Dragonheads: Bai Hu, Xhu Que, Xuan Wu, and Qing Long and secure the Dragonrobe for herself. Fong had really grown into the robe. It was given to the Han in ancient times by a the Empress of Dragons: Mu Long. It was sewn for the true Emperor of China and a true leader of the people. Many of the Triad had learned of Fong obtaining the robes and thought it a joke. It had only served to unsettle things more. The boy never seemed to fit as a leader, but he was the only one working so hard to reunite the Triad and end the fighting. His mother and father sat back and watched their eldest son.

Fong had grown very worried hearing that his dear friend had been troubled by the change of power and the rumors of Akuha usurping surveying heads of the clans. Fairy Tale had already secured ties with the Miu and Wu clans leaving the remaining two clan heads struggling as the Miu and Wu clans were the largest Triad groups in the Mainland. Fuhai told the silver-haired demoness to keep the Kogitsune-maru at her side at all times to stabilize her power. He would not be surprised if there were those in the clans who have learned of them and would stop at nothing to kill them. It had been growing out of control since she had lost her true seal. Genshirin had assured the blade would find her and protect her when it was necessary. Fuhai had never believed the small troll had become such a powerful kami over the years. This was the old 2-D Otaku's comment on the matter, which brought up the question of the old man's age. It was, of course, promptly ignored. While Fong, Lei and LingLing prepared to head to the Miu territory, Fong assured Moka of her worries. She did not want to split up the group and leave him to do something so dangerous. She had come to trust Fong and his ways. She could see he was a good person like Tsukune, in the sense that he followed his heart.

The entire group was gathered discussing their worries before they parted.

"Please do not worry!" Fong had assured them. "I have been long time friends with Xilong, he will listen well to my words!" At least this was what Fong had hoped as he bid his beloved friends farewell. In truth LingLing was vehemently against going to help the traitorous Miu for everything they had done. Because of their backing out of a truce that kept them at peace for generations, it allowed the Akuha girl to slip into their ranks and twist their well oiled syndicate into the ground.

"Yes..." LingLing cooed as she placed her hand to her chin. Lei reached to push the Jiang Shi's hand down to keep her from popping her neck grossly. The zombie smacked Lei and smiled brightly, causing her face to crack from the force. "When our bodies are mailed back here in pieces, stuffed in suitcases, you will know then how it went." The hopping zombie grinned darkly as she held her hand over her mouth. She watched as her little brother's spirits sunk.

It was a terrible act to witness as a young man. Xialong's father was killed in a similar manner by a rival, but none were able to discover who had been the culprit. It was a manhunt. Any accused of having some hand in his father's murder, or even caught talking ill of him would suffer the same fate. The callous words of others would be punished and their legs would be broken and bodies shoved into a suitcase to be mailed to relatives.

Fong sighed out and shook his head. He looked to Moka and the girls. The group currently stood on the roof of the Huang compound preparing for their parting. The noisy engines of the helicopters began to hum to life as the helicopter blades began to whirl. Where Fong was heading clear into Miu territory, Moka and the others were being escorted to Mount Song Shan to confront the old monks for the sacred regalia they held. They were warned that this was the place where the Rui couple: Rinshi and Kiichi, descended from and guarded it under the name of Bai Hu. Fong could not stand to believe Xilong would ever willingly harm him. He wanted to believe in his childhood friend like the girls believed in Tsukune. There had still been no word from their companion, but Moka continued to reassure them that he was alive and waiting for them.

"I know you try to protect me sister." Fong stood up to her bullying, which caused her to frown. "I will go to Xilong and speak with him." Her frown turned to a sneer. Her otouto was growing cocky. Though proud, she hated he was harder to demoralize. She had no true ways of showing him affection as she once could in that life, long ago. Now all she could do was refuse him and push him away, so he never knew the pain she felt watching the person she loved, suffer.

LingLing laughed. "And you Lei?" The hopping zombie glared at him as the ruffian lowered his beanie over his face to hid his eyes. "As a Wu you should be siding with your family, I mean what is keeping you from betraying us...?" She loved creating conflict. It assured the zombie there was still life on this earth. "It was not long ago you and Fong were at arms about stopping _that girl from the Miu!"_ The Jiang shi was disgusted by their ability to adapt, utterly envying their ability to choose how to live. As a member of the undead, the zombie could do no such thing. She had to follow the will of her former life. The anguish of her revival left her a bitter creature that could not bear to see the joy of living taken from another, so she made absolutely sure that there was as little joy as possible. A sadistic beast of yore.

Lei sneered and rolled his shoulders. "Look, this was pop's idea. I think it's shitty that the Miu girl caused a lot of trouble and pops is an ass for striking a deal with them!" Moka looked to Lei with crossed arms. Lei scoffed and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Pops thinks that goin' with Fairy Tale will pave the way fer the Hans in taking China back from foreigners. Damn adults don't understand anything about today." They depended on the business of foreigners. They lived in a Global economy. What he talked about was madness and the utter collapse of a hundred year and still growing system.

Fong walked up to his cousin's side and looked to Moka. "They seek to turn back our work moving forward." Fong lowered his head, gently begging forgiveness from Moka for his selfishness. "If we had you come with us... our words would not be sincere with foreigners at our sides." It was something they had to do alone.

Kurumu walked up to Moka's side and tugged at her sleeve. Moka looked over to her friend who looked up to her with her mauve eyes. "Do you really think it's okay? Fong-kun can take care of himself, but is it really okay for us to go and demand this of some old Monks?"

Moka understood Kurumu's worry. They had to go and face the Qilin again. Would Bai Hu be a problem once more? There were many things to worry about, but Ruby had assured them they needed to get a hold of the Akashic Records. The witch needed the knowledge compiled in these records so she could release the true form of Tsukune's Regalia. Not only was the Kusunagi no Tsurugi sleeping soundly within its scabbard, many of the regalia found by them slept, but a shadow of their former glory after so many generations of slumber.

"It can be done, it will be hard, but that's why we'll be counting on you, Mizore and Kurumu." Moka turned to look at Mizore who was already aboard the helicopter waiting.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

While the girls dealt with things in mainland Asia, Tsukune's time continued to slowly pass along. The old lord of the mansion slowly gained the boy's respect and overall patience. It was times like this when the expression of Rome not being built in a day, would sorely prove that having no inborne talent meant you were left to struggle or be eaten by a world still ruled by an ancient game of Survival of the Fittest. No matter how much technology we come upon as a peoples, in the end all that matters is if you are strong enough, in both body and mind, to survive.

The young man matured and earned a distasteful understanding of the inner workings of true villainy. This man sought to forcibly change the world. Though Boian's intentions were nothing but good, the manner in which he sought to achieve this was beyond the scope of what humanity was capable of. Human or youkai, Tsukune truly believed they could share this world with... little conflict. He was no longer a foolish child. There would always be some sort if trail in this life and the next, but he would fight to make sure that those after him, needn't turmoil over the same atrocities that peril his time.

The dark and cold castle was never empty. It was a popular device of tourists to receive the dark history associated with modern monster tales. He would listen through the walls and satisfy a deep loneliness born of his separation from his mate. Voices clamored at the twits of a vile history and blatant disregard for the possible monstrosity Dracul was. The young man could see that this had been his routine for countless years. Stalking these secret passages and becoming a shadow. This is what Tsukune had learned. He had to remain unseen through the day and become a fierce beast at night as he dueled to exhaustion with the old man.

Boian's men kept a sharp eye on Tsukune, but day by day it became clear he was the one in charge. Tsukune kept close to the man that kept his child alive. The man promised that when Helsing was disposed of, Tsukune would get to see the peaceful smile of his child's face. He trained and fought for this day.

A cold spring storm was brought forth by the mountain that night. The cold howls of the winds washed a blanket of white over the province. Here the old vampire stood upon a cliff in but a robe and his cane. By his side stood the dire wolves that took the the place of an ancient ally and long lost servant. Deep brows pressed to the bridge of his nose. The beasts fur were thick with layer of snow, which were incapable of penetrating their thick coats. The old vampire's shoulder sat weighted by then snow, his dark cloak a contrast against the white wall of snow.

Tsukune looked up to the old youkai. The young man himself was bundled in a thick haori, beneath the warm wool sweaters needed in the harsh, Romanian winters. It was as if the vampire was waiting for his death to arrive , but these lands even the Reaper himself kept far from. Tsukune had many a questions he wished to ask, but where to begin? He was already granted privy to the dark secrets intended only for vampires of great standing. He had already learned all he wished to of his mate's past. The old demon seemed to be grooming him like one did a son.

"Was Shuzen your only grandson?" Tsukune questioned. Dracul shook his head. Tsukune gave long pause before he continued. "He...was the only to survive the plagues though...?" Dracul nodded.

In those times humans and vampire were so dependent on one another, if either began to fall from balance, it would ruin the other's chances for survival. Without humans vampires had no food and with no vampire humans became victim to far worse demonic forces. Tsukune was told by the old beast that the clans were not all as the Shuzen were. Moka's mother, Bloodriver, came from an ideological clan. They believed in a world where all manner of human and youkai could live in a world of light. Even though this was a heartfelt wish, they still held the atrocious superiority complex that parted them from. The human world in the first place. '_Who would rule the world of peace'_, are what had concerned them most. It led to the division of the houses during the plague and eventually their near extinction. It forced many clans to intermarry to barely scrape through the biological culling. It was something forced after years of conflict, it was no easy task. Stronger males of the clans took as many mates as they could to support new blood.

Tsukune raised his head and looked to the vampire and question. "He comes." Dracula spoke. Tsukune watched as the dire wolves raised their heads and pricked their long ears toward the whirling winter storm. Through the the shadows twisted a figure. A tall individual wrapped in ash-colored leathers slowly approached the bottom of the cliff. The wolves began to growl, the fur of their hackles standing on end. Tsukune walked up to the old man's side and gave a suspicious glance to the unknown individual. Upon their head sat a flat, dark leather cap. Dark gloves covered their hands and heavy boots crunched into the thick mounds of white snow. At about five feet from the outcropping the figure stopped. The snow, as if expecting the visitor's words, stopped. A grin twisted up on the traveler's face as he peered up from under his hat's brim.

"Vlad 'Dracul' Trepes," The deep voice called. "I am here to kill you." That deep voice was enough to drag a chill from the young man. It was an, oddly, smooth, gentle tone. Tsukune watched as the visitor removed their hat, which was heavily dusted with snow. A fine mane of black tresses fell from the now uncovered head. A beautiful pair of hazel eyes turned up from the collar of the trenchcoat. Dracul shifted in place as his wolves jumped from the cliff and moved to surround the figure in a circle of gnashing teeth and snarling faces.

"Ah," The old vampire chuckled, as the beasts drew nearer. "You, you are not the one I was expecting." He scratched at his chin in. A sagely manner. "Child. Where is your father? Where is the elder Helsing? Where is Gabriel?" He knew his old enemy, Abraham Helsing was long gone from this world. Humans were such transient creatures, but that was what made them so lovable and unique among other species upon this Earth.

"My father..." The young Helsing spoke. "He is not here, but I will face you in his stead!" In a flash the hunter pulled the crossbow from their back and took aim.

With not one ounce of hesitation, the slayer fired. A snarl ripped from the largest dire wolf as he lunged out into the air. Massive jaws clamped down on the fired arrow, which gleamed in the moonlight. The arrowhead was silver and coated in holy waters. The brute of a beast slammed into the snow. The slayer sneered as the beast all but seemed to grin as its black lips curled up before hitting the arrow in half. Tsukune looked over to the old man who motioned his hand. Tsukune nodded and jumped off the cliff. His dark haori fluttered in the winds as he dropped into a perfect crouch. He walked, with ease, passed the massive wolf-beasts. This feat alone had taken much learning. So long as Dracula trusted you, the beasts dare not offer you a second one glance.

Helsing sneered as the boy approached. "Is this your newest victim!?" They accused. "Another ghoul for the herd!? You bastard!" The slayer pulled a blade from the inner confines of their trenchcoat and charged Tsukune.

Had not the old man already confided in him the truth: he would have gave the Helsing a chance in wavering confidence. Dracula had told Tsukune the truth of ghouls and the deal Gabriel's father, Abraham and he, had made. Lost souls driven by their hunger. To the old vampire it had been rather ironic that she made her own. Vampires that fell in love with humans were destined to create them. As much as Moka seemed to hate her father's ways, she was driven by the very emotions that designed him. It was the duty of the one who made the ghoul to kill it, but neither his son nor Issa could slay the ones they loved. His son had freed the abominations into humanity and further propagated the exposure of humans to this growing plague that nearly wiped them both out as a species. Dracul could not bear to see his only remaining grandchild suffer the same, so he came to watch over the ghoul and the many that came after that. Knowing their loved ones were safe, those commuting the acts would not become repeating offenders and cull the sheep from sharing their experiences.

Tsukune had a chance to meet them. They wandered the crypts hidden deep beneath the castle's more accessible grounds. Here Tsukune had found many to have gained some semblance of sanity over the years, many even learning to talk and become human again thanks to the work of a devout young priest that worked for years to resolve the terrors of Ghoulification. There were some that had even advanced to being able to do combat, which he found himself occasionally sparring and training with. It seems that some took generations to reach that point, where Tsukune took a few, meager years to achieve. Dracula had laughed, saying it was likely to the technique of the exorcism being perfected and the fact that a small kami took interest in such a studious boy. Dracula felt that it was perhaps God looking down on him for all the wrong he has done and gave his granddaughters a ghoul that viciously protected them.

Helsing's blade went straight for Tsukune. The silver weapon made to be a match against any unholy beast. In that instance Tsukune put the work his ascetic training with the Tengu. He threw out his hand, and even though the Tobongiri sat upon his back, he did not draw the mighty spear. Instead Tsukune flexed the youki from his cursed arm and, like a flowing band, snapped it out to meet the purified blade in a crackle of black and blue lightning. The force of the attack tore into the slayer's leather trenchcoat.

The hunter growled and glared at Tsukune. "You're pretty skilled for one of those mindless beasts, but I've seen enough of your kind...eventually you kill everything in your wake-haaa!" A powerful downward strike pushed into the demonic energy. It was no match for the the holy weapon.

Tsukune jumped back and flexed his wrist before straightening up. The largest of the wolves crept up behind him as the rest of the small pack drew into the opponent's perimeter. The young Helsing looked up to the cliff with a snide smirk. Dracul knew that her hate was with him. Ghoul were still wild demons with no sense of control. There times they would escape. With the old man the only remaining inhabitant of the castle, it was difficult to track them down before they caused trouble.

This ghoul was one he had great hopes for. He was much like the one Tsukune currently trains daily with. He was smart, agile, but eventually his drive to find his master turned a local village into a chaotic scene out of the Dark Ages. This child before him was a victim to his aloofness. No other vampires would stay under the name of this ruined house. He was left to suffer, yet they still depend on him to control their mistakes. That mistake charged right into this small village and caused the death of nearly the entire population of two hundred. This child was found among the desecrated bodies of their family. The elder Helsing, Gabriel von Helsing, had been called in to deal with the unholy disturbance. He was the son of Abraham Helsing, whom was the old vampire's mortal enemy. In these small, European villages calls like these were dealt with by the Vatican where it was mere commonplace in Japan and China, or judged as insanity in the United States.

The Gabriel Helsing was an old family friend, but this incident, he warned, may call the Vatican back to his heels due to the growing influence of Fairy Tale in the capital. The Vatican ran its country with a holy fist. Seeing these demon try and overrun the human population served to call the Religious community to arms. Seeing that many of the vampire clans native to Romania now allied themselves with this foreign power pushed for political action. He warned his son would likely be sent as they had since suspected him of his good nature freeing those he felt 'innocent demons under persecution'. He was sent to prove he could still kill... but he could still not take the life of an old friend.

So Gabriel took this child, regardless of the advice his father Abraham would give him. The old codger trusted no one, especially people who had come into contact with tainted creatures. They were likely raised in the Orphanage as a devout and sought revenge on the wicked beasts that razed the village, they grew up in, of life. "This is your end Dracul! You will no longer use your army of monsters in the name of evil!" The young Helsing charged.

Tsukune understood that hatred. For a long time he had hated what he had become. But he spoke to these lost souls, trapped in the crypt. Even now he too craved his maker: his mate, but he was resolved in his ways. He could not let their child suffer, nor could he allow any others to suffer under the cruel works of Fairy Tale. He looked to Dracul. By this time Boain's lackeys had come to watch the show. The old vampire raised his wrinkled, ring-covered and to motion to Tsukune. The young man nodded and shifted his weight.

The hunter aimed to charge passed Tsukune. The blade targeted his belly and their eyes on the old man. He was already discarded as an opponent. Tsukune waited until they made motion to pass. He was not a true vampire, nor was he a true Ghoul. Though as an Alastor he still felt pain of purification rights, they did not cripple him so. The blade gleamed across the air and Tsukune would curl his left hand into a fist and and bring it into the hunter's stomach as the blade cut across his bicep and side. After a moment a burst of youki was burst into their body. The hunter shouted out as they were sent flying into the distance.

Upon hitting the ground the wolves rushed toward their prey. "No!" Tsukune called out to them. Only one gave pause, the biggest of them, and stood at turned his large head to look toward the boy in question. Tsukune turned to Dracula in desperation as the wolves tore into their prey. The horrific snarls and shouts from the hunter mixed into a painful winter's wind as the howls twisted down the slopes. Dracula raised his hand to Tsukune, before putting his fingers to his mouth and offering a sharp whistle. The hounds looked up, shreds of the hunter's leather in their mouth. They turned to walk away from the intruder, one would even kick snow in their face to further humiliate them.

Tsukune walked up to the slayer and kicked away the fell blade from their reach. The broadsword was flung somewhere in the snow and sunk. The young Helsing looked up with a sneer, arms wrapped around their freezing body, the tanned flesh now exposed to the winter. Tsukune blinked as he held out his hand and reformed the blade of youki. Wait... He shook his head. "Well beast?" The old vampire called out to Tsukune, who has both grown used to and annoyed by the nickname. Tsukune staggered back to get a better view of the hunter. He was in utter disbelief.

"I-it's a girl." Words spoken in shock. There sat, freezing in the deep snow, was a woman, about a year or so younger than Tsukune himself, huddled with her arms around her exposed body. Dracula scratched at his chin and gave a curious coo. Tsukune sighed and looked to the young woman.

"Bastard! Beast! Go on!" She seemed like a meek little girl lost in the cold. Tsukune moved to approach her. She lowered her head and allowed her bangs to fall over her eyes. As Tsukune moved to reach down for her, a grin drew across her features. "Hiya!" She jumped up and bashed the top of her head against the underside of his chin. Tsukune's head whipped back by the force alone, teeth forced to slam together. Dracula broke out in laughter, the wolves howling as the woman made move to jump for her sword in the snow.

"_She got you good boy! Always a sucker for a pretty face I see!_" The old, Romanian brute pandered off in his mother tongue. By now Tsukune was fluent enough to get when the old man was insulting him. Tsukune grunted and rubbed his arm across his chin at the newly forming bruise. He shouted out as he slashed his arm across the air and parted the snow with the force of his extending youki. Tsukune snarled when the hunter managed to evade the attack and regain her weapon.

With a heavy _Kakink_ the dungeon gates slammed closed. The Helsing girl's wrists were secured with old, metal shackles found in the underground holds. She sat slouched with Tsukune's haori over her shoulders. Tsukune glared through the metal bars and caught sight of the woman's dark eyes.

"Boy," Dracul called. "_You will have plenty of time to interrogate her later. Come, we must discuss much about how to deal with her."_ He spoke in Romanian. Tsukune nodded and turned to leave, making his way to the entrance. He paused and dropped the splintered remains of the broadsword onto the ground, as if to remind her of what was in store if she were to do something stupid.

"Hey!" She called out in English. "You're not a normal Ghoul are you?!" She asked. Tsukune looked back and smiled.

"Sorry for the trouble." He responded, speaking for the first time to her, in Japanese. She was surprised it could speak, let alone in a different language. "I can't have you killing him just yet... I made a promise I intend to keep." The polite, Japanese male gave a bow before turning to follow Dracula out. Just who was this boy? The markings on his face were not that of a Ghoul... yet ….

**o*o*O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Extra long tasty chappie since I been so busy with school. Enjoy.**

**Beta'd GrrDraxin )**


	131. A Renewed Sense of Time

**Chapter CXXIV: A Renewed Sense of Time**

FongFong returned to the compound a successful man, beaming with pride. The group of girls had gathered with mixed reactions. The Black sister of the Black and White duet stood in awe to the figure that stood beside FongFong. Mizore was one who always remained absolutely unimpressed, finding only strength in the actions and words of an individual rather than their looks. Yukari and Kokoa were quite impressed FongFong even came back! As much as they looked to their kouhai with pride he was sometimes a little stupid and troubled them greatly with his attempts at manliness. LingLing was in clear discontent that her dear otouto had returned with exactly what he set out to do. The hopping zombie was driven to see her little brother fail at everything he did. That way he need not suffer the anguish of building up something and watching it be torn down from the foundations.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The zombie recalled her grandfather's words but a few hours prior. She sat in his room. Walls lined with shelves of Manga and Eroge games perfectly perched by prized figurines adored by the old 2D Otaku. She was summoned by him and in the stead of finding her grandfather in his usual presence of having his nose buried deep in the spine of a perverted manga, he was sitting with his pipe, tall and untouched by time. Wrinkles that once traced vales into his aged skin were non-existent and the diminutive stature that came with sealing his youjutsu were all be eliminated. It could only mean that something was going on. She edged toward his desk and watched as the smoke from his pipe curled up toward the ceiling. His cheongshang was a brilliant navy with the edges decorated with gold, left leg crossed over his right knee.

"_My dear granddaughter, how is your day?"_ He cooed in his silky voice, sunglasses perched on the edge of his nose.

LingLing pulled her lips back in a cold smile, the corners of her lips cracking slightly at the effort. The vicious look offered to her grandfather was what remained of her love; her love was but a shell of cold hatred. The jiang shi placed her hand to her mouth and chuckled, the dry noise scraping against the senses.

"Why grandfather, I am enjoying my unlife greatly. The things I feel... amassing of suffering and the truth that there is nothing at the end for me." Her words were a knife to the old youkai's heart.

He never meant for his grandchild to suffer, but he feared losing the only heir he had raised to his Jigen Tou. He had become bitter toward the world after LingLing died. Life, be it human or youkai's was so fragile, so easily destroyed that clinging to it was an unfortunate mistake borne of ignorance. He was full of ignorance once, but never again could he see life and love it. 2D girls, were best because you could not lose them and never did they die, because they were not alive to begin with. The old youkai sighed and lowered his leg from his knee, sitting himself up so he clearly faced the hopping zombie.

"You called me here for a reason grandfather, and it was clearly not to seek forgiveness for something only the living can give." The sharp-tongued monster was certainly a tool of her grandfather's regret. She was his punishment for fooling with life as if he were kami.

This was why Boian had to be stopped. Though Victor Frankenstein had a brilliant mind and a warm heart that could see the possibility of human and youkai living together as one, the man was born out of time and driven by persecution and obsession. The child of his dreams: Adam, would turn to become a link to the terror of their present. Who knew such grand intentions to end the segregation of their worlds would turn into a war for power between those who sought a new sort of power.

"_Yes," _The youjutsu user stood and folded his arms behind his back. "_I just got through sealing what I could of Akashiya's growing power, but she has been unsealed for quite a time. It still leaks from her being at an exponential rate. It may call to us a dark force we are yet capable of facing. Those children, unlike you, can still grow. You can no longer inhibit them from their growth my love. They must reach their pinnacle." _Fuhai walked around the desk to stand before LingLing.

The zombie move to turn away, but Fuhai grasped her shoulders strongly. She looked up to the master youjutsu user, her eyes a glazed over remnant of the living creature she once was. Seeing this pain in her was something Fuhai never again wished to watch another child come to this sort of end. No more should they play God, for they are mere threads on the mortal coil. He pressed his thumb to LingLing's forehead and closed his eyes. His pony tail began to dance against his youki and LingLing slowly closed her eye as the youjutsu user began to chant. The chants grew in intensity until the hammerless bell around LingLing's neck suddenly rang when it was kicked up by the force of youki being poured into her.

The air around them settled and Fuhai opened his eyes. "_The great dragon who chases after his own tail relentlessly will one day succeed. In doing so he will coil around the earth and crush it under his strength. We will need all our strength."_ Fuhai kissed LingLIng's forehead, sealing the spell inside of the undead doll. "_I will seek your forgiveness into Purgatory." _LingLing scoffed.

LingLing sneered at her grandfather's words and grinned slightly. "Very well grandfather, into Purgatory we shall go together when you let go of your failure." He would nod and pull her cold body into a hug.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Xilong stood before the girls with a devious grin on his features. His top hat was pushed over slightly, causing his grey hair to brush over his eyes, shadowing his features. A snide grin was accompanied by his state of tasteful dress. A black suit jacket was worn over a pinstripe shirt and black slacks. In hand he held a cane which he leaned against with leisurely pride. Beside him stood a small girl who looked to be Yukari's age. The girl had a pair of small horns peeking from her short-cropped hair and on each horn hung a lovely, red ribbon. They seemed taken aback by his companion, not because of her bright disposition, but the fact she totted a massive chainsaw currently held in her hands, pointed toward the ground to show she was compassionately unaggressive.

While the others stood in shock to FongFong's accomplishment, Moka was seated in the back on the couch of the living area with a magazine in her lap. Her legs were crossed and her hands held the paper sheets with delicate care. Her back was straight and elbow rested on the couch's arm. Silver locks rained over her form with the elegance of silk. The air of a proper heiress trickled from her very presence, the power of a vampire apparent on her form. At her side lay the Kogitsune-maru, a Regalia Blade of Ancient power. The blade's scabbard was decorated with small Rosaries, remnant of the tool of control that once hung around the vampire's neck. All in all this woman was a vision of beauty, a wild rose withering in the darkness.

Xilong blinked at he silver-haired beauty before him. As FongFong tried to introduce his dearest friend and fight off the harsh judgements from his friends, who claimed FongFong to have much less manly charm than Xilong, the heir of the Huang family would struggle to place himself in a defining class. FongFong pouted as Xilong casually pushed through and stepped forward toward Moka. The young Huang threw out his arms and looked to his friends with despair.

"Come now," FongFong whined. "Tis not what you all have come to truly think of me!?" He pathetically flailed his arms, the sleeves of the red Dragon Cloak dancing about in his motions.

Yukari laughed and motioned her hand. "Now, now FongFong-kun," The tiny witch tried to abate his panic. "It's just that Xilong has a more adult charm desu." The girls nodded in agreement. FongFong was very immature, but he still retained his youthful charm of naivety. FongFong blinked and looked back as Xilong approached Moka.

The horned girl that held the chainsaw felt a dark feeling in her chest as her master stepped toward the beautiful vampire. FongFong hurried over to Xilong's side before the hand that reached for the pale knee was suddenly found lopped off. FongFong stood between Xilong and Moka, much to Xilong's dismay. He pouted and moved his palm to FongFong's face to try and push the little interloper away.

"Wait Xilong!" FongFong protested in muffled cries as his cheek was smooshed in.

Moka turned a page to her magazine. She had not paid any mind. All she had heard was FongFong had made it back. She had been working hard training with Iki, the Inuyoukai, but the free time she had was spent fantasizing about Tsukune. Even as she read through her fighting magazines, all she could see were images of her and Tsukune sparring. She missed him so. A soft sigh escaped her lips at a particular splash page. A fighter being pinned to the ground by another. She blushed softly at the thoughts she carried of pinning Tsukune down in such a manner after finding him, punishing him... The others looked to each other and shook their heads. Poor Xilong was out of his league and luck. LingLing has had enough of this fooling around.

A dark glare was poised at Moka as the vampire seemed to be only growing weaker everyday. What was her grandfather thinking? They would only suffer were they to succeed and gaining the things they fought for. If they lost, failed their disappointment would drive them into despair and only bring misery. Perhaps in the end she would have more zombie friends, but at what price? Moka reached the end of her magazine and finally became aware of her surroundings. Looking up her eyes would come upon Xilong and FongFong practically wrestling in front of her. A brow was arched at the strange sight.

"Um..." The vampire murmured. "What are you doing?" Xilong and FongFong came to their senses and released the other's cheeks from their pinching grips and stood with more poise.

"M-moka-san!" FongFong cried out as if greeting her from a long lost trip, though with the eyes she was making one would wonder... "This is Xilong! He is the one I spoke to you of—uff!" FongFong shouted in surprised as Xilong shoved him away and pulled himself closer to Moka.

"Hello! I am Xilong, the leader of the Miu family! To make the acquaintance of such a beauti—urf!" Xilong's face was met with a brutal punch as the small loli pushed into the way. FongFong cried out when Xilong's body toppled onto his own. Moka looked to the young girl who rested her bloody hand on her cheek with a bright smile.

"Oh goodness!" The girl giggled. "Master forgets himself sometimes in front of ladies~" Moka glanced over to the pair's pained bodies and back to the girl. "My name is Ludie, this is my master Xilong." She seemed to have blushing cheeks after she gave a good pounding into he side of her master's face. It was too bad she could not beat him over an over like this ever single day. Ahh~ dreams to be withheld! "We are representatives of the Miu family, and have heard the wonderful things you have done for us, like pushing that girl out of power..." Ludie smirked and pressed her finger to her cheek. "You are that girl's sister, yet sided with the Huang family? Ludie is impressed!"

Moka calmly closed her magazine. She breathed out and looked up to Ludie as she pulled a strand of silver hair from her face and behind her ear. "Look, Ludie was it?" Moka asked, the girl nodded vigorously as a response. "I could care less about the Miu or the Huang. I cannot be bothered with the arbitrary wants and needs of a bunch of gangsters who think they are doing good by forcing people into their manner of believing..." Moka stood and let the magazine slide off her lap and onto the couch she was lounging on.

FongFong sat himself up, frowning up at Moka. "Moka-san?" Sure the young Huang knew Moka did not like their methods, but FongFong was intent on unifying his country once again and ridding of it of foreigners!

Not in the sense of different people, but those that sought to push away their ways and try to replace that which had been a foundation for the Chinese people. The Han Dynasty had done so much for the country by building the economy, creating the ideal family group of extending families helping one another and building a belief that education should be for the people and law and order were what kept a country strong. FongFong lowered his head as he seemed to grow dejected at Moka's refusal.

"The only reason I stand here now," The vampire raised her head over Ludie and scoffed. "Is because my friends fight from their hearts, not their pockets." She was proud of her friends and their spirits, but she could not forgive the Underworld for turning their intentions into their dark devices.

"Moka-san!" FongFong jumped up, eyes full of grateful tears. He clapped his hands together as Xilong stood up and adjusted his top hat, leaning on his cane behind FongFong. "Come then, we have much to decide! Xilong has wonderful words to share among allies!" He looked to Xilong with hopeful eyes.

The Miu head peered out from beneath his bangs and raised his head, giving view of his beautiful eyes. His lip pulled back in a grin as he scoffed. "Of course – you will never change FongFong. I can see why Mu Long graced your family with the Robes of the Dragon Emperor. He is right, come, there is much we must speak of."

They all soon gathered in the dining room. A feast was set out to greet Xilong's arrival and at the head of the table was none other than Fei-Hong and his lovely wife Tim-Tim at the seat beside him on the side of the table. The lovely viper of a woman covered her face with her fan to humbly hide her dark smile.

"Well it seems Xilong has slithered from his hole, I am surprised you are not wilted from it boy." The former Miu was sharp, Tim-Tim never having been one to hold her tongue. Xilong sneered and looked down as they sat, Ludie at his side.

"Mother, please..." FongFong came to stand at her side as he begged his most honorable mother to cease her charming wit until at least after the talks. Tim-Tim smirked and gripped her son's cheeks as she snapped closed her fan.

"Tis well, FongFong, sit, certainly the son of the head of the Miu Family, our dear friend, has thicker skin." Tim-Tim smiled sharply, a look that clearly mirrored on LingLing who stood by her great grandfather, who seemed more than amused at the children's antics.

Xilong clenched his fists on the table's top. "Perhaps Tim-Tim is correct." Xilong admitted. "With all that has happened I grew fearful of my up-commence. With that man boiling fear into the clan, using Miu, no Shuzen Akuha, I found my power but a shadow under her reign of terror." It had been gradual, but even a child could see the cold twists of reality as their father was ground into dust beneath the heels of the true devil.

Ludie frowned. This was not the sort of pain she wished to see her master in. Glancing up the tiny bodyguard blinked her eyes. "The late master's will was not to see our bond break, but this was forced by the shift of power. Please do not look to the young master with such eyes, Ludie would be forced to rip them out of their heads... oh, no disrespect of course, but seeing everyone look down upon Ludie's master leaves her with a confused and angry heart." She admitted.

Kurumu and Yukari chuckled nervously at this. Fei-Hung scoffed and pulled his lip back in a sneer as he canted back his head. "So youse think that you skip yer ass back in 'ere and it'll be okay? That's some real fucking class Miu." He slammed his fist onto the table, causing the Miu boy and FongFong to wince. "I respected yer father, but you ain't show me nothing cept the fact you nothin' but a lil shiteater." Fei-Hung was head of the Huang family with good reason. He would never put his family in danger on a hunch, but he understood his son was very keen with his third eye and could see something in others he could not with his cold, adult ways. The innocent eyes of a child were pure and unrelenting. "Just cause you were buddy-buddy as kids don't mean I trust you worth a damn, but FongFong seems ta trust ya and I place that in a category all its own. Show yer worth a fuck, be a man like yer pop. He was the backbone of the Miu family." Sure Fei-Hung was pretty sore his best friend was killed by such an unscrupulous branch of their own family, but in the Triad it was survival of the fittest to rule. FongFong and Xilong had yet to earn that place.

Mizore smirked and glanced up. "Does this mean we all get to go?" The yuki onna was looking forward to it. Her dry smirk was enough to show her feelings on everything going on. "He has a plan right, FongFong's childhood friend?" Mizore had not even bothered to remember his name, causing Xilong to falter a bit. He sighed and sat up chuckling.

"FongFong has very interesting friends from Japan..." He assured. "I do have a plan, one of great interest to our Haung friends... FongFong." He lowered his head. "I know where the Shuzen girl is heading. From us she took nothing but our pride and we will regain it... I will get it back. We know she has gone to the West. The witch of yours, Toujyou, has given us much word of the matter. She and two companions will be heading to Romania's capital and wait for your group. Before that we need a few of you to come with FongFong and I to the temple of Bai Hu to retrieve the Akashic Records from the Monks on Songshang Mountain, but we must head to the Luorang railway station before tonight, the others to accompany LingLing to Hong Kong Island." He urged.

The girls looked about with confused looks. Kokoa was the first to speak up. "Why? We still need to finish the training with Iki." She was quite intent on tapping into her own power. She had felt she was getting closer to understanding herself and the power she seemed to possess deep inside. She wanted to learn more about who she really was: a little sister or a vampire. "We have time don't we?" There had to be a reason behind their rush.

Fuhai cleared his throat and stepped forward. "_Of course there is good reason._" The old 2D Otaku stated as he gripped the top of his cane. "_A curfew has been issued... it seems the Mayor was attacked and killed, found dead this morning in his office. They say there is evidence of __youkai__ perpetrators." _The news horrified the others as they gasped out in surprise. Fuhai smirked. "_It seems in this world, we have to fight not only our nature, but the nature of our brethren..." _He smirked. "_Due to this we will draw too much attention traveling after curfew, so delegate your actions thoughtfully. I will need the most clever and socially manageable of you by my side to help resolve this situation efficiently."_ He would chuckle, knowing well Moka would be out of that particular set.

She was needed elsewhere, the vampire an integral part of obtaining the Akashic Records from the Temple

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	132. Crawling Over the Seconds

**Chapter CXXV: Crawling Over the Seconds**

The group parted.

Moka and Kurumu headed to the Songhang Temple with Xilong and FongFong while Yukari and Mizore would accompany LingLing and Fuhai to Hong Kong Island. Fuhai was a respected figure in the community, and has been known to divulge assistance even the use of his divination to the police force. He was to be accompanied by, what Fuhai claimed to be his apprentices. LingLing was already rather known by the police Chief, a Japanese native by the name of Taro. He was a hawk youkai, only recently revealed as one since the New Years incident in his native home of Kamakura. Taro would be meeting with Fuhai when they got off the boat.

"Fuhai Touhou-sama!" Taro called out, reaching out his feathered hand to shake that one of the old youjutsu user. Fuhai smirked and took he young man's hand.

"_Ah, Michiko._" Fuhai greeted. The hawk youkai shook his head.

"Please, call me Taro. We have been expecting you. I am presuming these are your apprentices?" He looked to LingLing, Mizore, and Yukari. "Ah, I feel them to be rather – young, but I suppose Fuhai-sama is a leader in this respect in Hong Kong." He chuckled.

Fuhai laughed out and gave a nod. "Of course, with a prodigy such as my grandchild, do you expect any less?!" The surrounding officers murmured and seemed to sigh. Fuhai was always full of pride.

"Yes, sir," Taro weakly added. "But as for the Mayor... please, if you would, follow me." Taro stood straight and adjusted his uniform before leading Fuhai, Mizore, Yukari and LingLing toward the administration's main building.

They were taken across the island to Edinburg Place on Hong Kong Island to City Hall. Though there is no true Mayor, because of Zhong Kwok's loyalty to his land and people. He went above and beyond his duty as a civil servant and provided services to the city that would help those like the Triad begin to seed their culture back into the changing world by creating schools where traditional Han activities could be studied such as traditional music, writing and forms of education in law and civil obedience. With Kwok gone it left a large gap of influence that directly affected the Huang Family.

"I heard that Kwok was a family friend?" Taro decided to hit up conversation with the old diviner. Even if Taro was a youkai he did not believe in things like fortune telling.

One created their own fate. He felt great suspicion when it came to Huang. Though there were many corrupt individuals in the police force and supported members of the Triad. Fuhai was suspected to be a former Dragon Head, but his ties and friendships in he department kept him relatively safe. Taro had a strong, some would say Japanese sense, of justice. His comrades would often tease him about his sense of work. Though the Chinese officers were dutiful, they were not so tense and driven as Taro to work all hours of the day. In the end taro felt the Triad were no better than the Yakuza. They were a bunch of street raised punks that had no respect for the law and did as they pleased. He would seek to end that and bring justice to both man and youkai.

"_Ah, yes._" Fuhai sighed. Kwok was an informant and often assisted the family heads in providing social services such as informing the families of more _questionable_ shipments of goods brought in by rival gangs such as the Yakuza from Japan or the Mafia from Europe. "_He was a good friend, but what is important is to find out who is attacking our civil servants. Without them we risk to shatter into disorder – that and to think a youkai would cause such dissent. It seems not everyone looks forward to returning to the lawfulness of human society."_ He chuckled darkly.

It was an old dream that he felt many forgotten, but since that New Years incident he could see that many youkai took that as a sign that they could return to the world they missed so, or stand by the humans they had come to respect and love from a distance. These children seemed to be really changing the world in a way he had never thought possible since the bright words of an old comrade, a beautiful dream of seeing the world live together in the light. Yes these children were living the dream that Akasha had built up from the death and blood of plague and war. The group made their way into the building and rode the elevator to the floor where Kwok's office was. Taro stepped off first followed by the small group.

LingLing put her sleeve covered hand over her mouth and chuckled. "My, one can still smell the blood." The room was dark, but the blood painted walls were still visible.

Yukari stood back by Mizore who seemed annoyed by the smell herself. "He was human?" The yuki onna could tell.

"How horrible desu..." Yukari could not believe that someone could be so monstrous. Of all their enemies that they had faced up unto this time she had never seen one to act so cruel.

But they had never faced the monster that drew an emotional scar into their silver-haired beauty.

Fuhai looked around as he stepped toward the desk. He narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on the desk to try and divinate the area. "_It seems he had died here... attacked from behind?"_ He motioned his head toward the window.

Yukari had settle on the ground with her Tarot cards while Mizore and LingLing made their way to the window. The yuki onna peeked out the window. They were high up, on the tenth floor. There was no way a human could make their way so high without being seen.

"...unless they were Ninja." Mizore murmured to herself in Japanese. Yukari shook her head.

"I can see how you would think that Mizore-chan, but that's silly desu." Ninja were just silly gimmicks. Even the kitsune that followed Ruby around did not at all seem like a proper ninja, a joke out of manga.

"Oh," Taro chirped up. "Are your apprentices Japanese, Fuhai-sama?" That was strange.

Fuhai stared off. He seemed disconcerted. Kwok, what did you find out? Fuhai could see evidence that his desk was ransacked, but nothing was found. The computer was likely checked, but protected. The old seer walked around to turn on the computer, but – nothing. "_Yes, what is your point? Also is the power out?" _

Taro looked between Mizore and Yukari. He had been speaking in Mandarin with Fuhai, but it seemed the girls were of his native country. "Yes... it was out before we arrived, that was what tripped the alarm to our office. It seems they cut off the power to overwhelm Kwok."

Mizore ran her pale fingers along the edge of the window. LingLing arched a brow at the snow woman and leaned in close, a fearless smirk on her features. All it took was a push to take the snowflake's life... "What did you find?" the hopping zombie question. Mizore shook her head.

"Nothing." Which was most disturbing. The window had been forced open, but there was no evidence. It was like the screws simply _fell_ out of the window's frame.

"Fuhai-sama..." Yukari called out as she turned one of her cards to reveal shadows. "Something -" Yukari looked up to see Fuhai nearly collapse to his knees.

In surprise Mizore rushed over to the old man, LingLing sneering at the old man's weak state. It was his own fault for using all his energy to seal that inside of her bell. He should have known better than to use such powerful magic and come out here to try and solve family problems. He was in no state.

"_Haha, no need to worry about an old man like me girls."_ Fuhai chuckled as he was helped to his feet by Mizore. Fuhai looked to Taro and sighed. "_It seems I will have to sit this one out, Yukari-san have you found it?"_

But before Fuhai could get his answer two shadows, that had been watching the group for a time, dropped down and lunged the hawk youkai, sending him flying over the table into Fuhai. Mizore stepped back in instinctive response while LingLing stepped forward with her black bombs in hand. Mizore formed her ice claws and looked through the darkness as these figures seemed to laugh.

"Oh?" LingLing sneered as a tick of annoyance drew on her skull. "Someone wants to become part of my zombie family it seems..."

"Yukari-chan?" Mizore called.

"Mizore-san! LingLing-san! Ah!" She squeaked as the cold metal of a sword was pressed under her throat.

Focusing in the darkness their youkai eyes could spot the forms holding the witch hostage. They were tall individuals garbed in alternating Shinobi Shozoku. One wore a Shozoku of blue, the other of green and their masks were of Yamabushi Tengu. The Red masks had manes of white which fully concealed their identities. Their presence was undetectable and was a terrifying reminder that some youkai and human alike could hide their forms in plain sight. Fuhai clenched his fist as he was helped up by Taro, the officer now finding himself amidst a hostage situation. He was sloppy and should have been more attentive. None had seen anyone enter nor exit, but there had been no sign of them prior to this, were they truly such caliber of ninja?

"Ahhh," One of the masked shinobi chuckled. "If it is Fuhai Touhou-sama himself! To think we fell upon such opportunity." The one in green spoke as the one in blue pulled the steel blade tighter against the young witch's skin.

Fuhai held up his hand to hold back Mizore and LingLing from doing something reckless and regrettable. He should have sensed them, but his youki was diminished after sealing the power inside of LingLing. He was foolish to think this would have been easy. The green-garbed ninja pulled a mirror from his haori and could be felt smirking from behind his mask when Fuhai hesitated from stepping forward himself.

"Aaaaw~" The shadow warrior cooed. "This is indeed the true Kagami, yes? Good, good... we had quite a bit of trouble at that temple with the Kappa and Inuyoukai, but it seems we have succeeded." He slipped he mirror back into his shirt and motioned his head. "Perhaps we will meet again, once you have obtained the last two Regalia and brought them to us! We are of the Ancient Yamabushi tribe!" He called out. "We are the true lineage of Tengu, not those lesser dogs of the winds you Japanese worship! We are the decedents of the Holy Garuda! To us you will bring the regalia to where it all began. You have no place to crawl over the seconds of this lifetime! Do so soon, or she dies!"

The Tengu titled their heads jovially and the green-garbed one reached into his shirt once again. "_Cover your eyes!_" The old youjutsu user warned as the tengu slammed down a flash bomb. When the dust and light cleared – the two and Yukari were gone.

"Yukari!" Mizore called out as she looked around.

LingLing sneered. "Damn fakers." The zombie cursed. "Idiot, outside!" She called to Mizore before lighting her black bomb and hurling it out the window.

The explosion erupted, alerting the police on the floor. As the Yamabushi tengu were scaling the building on grappling hooks and with a squirming Yukari they cried out in surprise. The felt a sweatdrop fall against the back of their heads. These people were dangerous!

"Go brother Anryoku!" The blue-garbed ninja called as he clutched to Yukari, his hand over her mouth, as his brother gripped his rope.

The masked tengu stared at each other for a long moment. "But brother Koniro..."

Yukari rolled her eyes at the obscure face-to-face.

"Go brother Anryoku! I will be well, if they catch you our work to bring forth the coming war will be for not! Do not let either side succeed and obtain the three Regalia of Japan!"

"...Brother Koniro... may your mission succeed!" The Yamabushi tengu kicked off the building, cutting his rope with a slash from his blade. As he fell back he looked longingly (from behind the mask) to his brother. "Don't worry Koniro... I will return to your side soon!"

Anryoku reached into his green robes and pulled out a fan made of black feathers. He swirled around and swung the magical item across the air and created a gust of wind drawn from the tropical storms that were currently flooding much of Hong Kong. The Yamabushi rogue would ride the winds and soon be out of sight. Koniro looked down to his captive who could do little to fight back. Her Tarot cards were left on the ground of the office and her hands were tied so she could not summon her wand, not that she could speak the words with her mouth covered in any case.

_Crack._

The Yamabushi tengu blinked and looked around as he carefully scaled his way to the top of the Municipal Building.

_C**rA**c**k. . .**_

The noise became louder. The rogue looked down when Yukari made a muffled cry. "Eh?"

When the Yamabushi looked down the windows of the building were covered in deadly ice spines as a fully transformed Yuki Onna spider crawled her way up with spikes of ice erupting from her form, looking like some deadly avalanche, flowing upward on a steep incline. The white snow faerie was enraged that her smaller companion was in danger and with a cold night such as this, the air filled with water from the Monsoon season – the tengu would have a fully stocked ice demon to contend with.

"Holy shit!" He swallowed his voice and hurried up toward the roof. Just behind him was the yuki onna. An explosion of ice spikes blew out in all directions just as the tengu jumped onto the roof. He felt his heart drumming against his rib cage at the close call. "Are you crazy! You could have hit your ally!"

Yukari rolled her eyes. There was no way Mizore would hit her, but the Tengu was going to become a pretty pin cushion soon enough. He tossed Yukari to the ground and drew his blades. He only need to buy time for his dear brother and make sure to keep from becoming the snow maiden's next ice sculpture! A fog rolled in over the roof as Mizore stepped onto it, or at least the ice demon did. Clack, crack snap went each step she would leave behind an eruption of ice spikes, the wet air being an easy draw of energy for her.

Back in the office building Taro was racing down the steps with Fuhai on his back, LingLing hopping down behind him. He called an APB over the radio to the other officers, warning them of the rampaging yuki onna and culprits likely responsible for Kwok's assassination, one of which had just escaped the scene of the crime. Koniro shakily drew his blade and panted softly as the yuki onna sluggishly approached him.

The ground beneath him became a field of ice and as helicopters flew in to light the battlefield: pillars of ice grew and congregated about the highrise as of caging the tengu in. The claws of ice coiled in like a dome and locked together as interlocking ice bars that made a giant bird cage for the Yamabushi tengu.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

While this went on, the others made their way to mount Songshang. With Xilong and FongFong, Moka and Kurumu made their way up to the Temple. It was a beautiful, quaint temple on the mountain's side, but as they approached the gate, two familiar figures stood atop their respective Shishi idols. A female with long, golden hair to the left and a shirtless male in baggy cargos sitting on the right. Moka froze her approach, her fists clenching. Kurumu had not seen the odd couple ahead, but Moka's stop was cause for concern and confusion.

"Moka?" The succubus looked to her friend and looked up to Xilong and FongFong who were confused by the sudden halt in progress. Moka motioned her head forward and the others looked up.

The guardians hopped off their Shishi votives and walked toward the children approaching the temple. It was Rinshi and Kichii, the Qirin from their quarrel with Bai Hu. They knew they were coming to where Bai Hu was recuperating and recovering from his battle with Tsukune and Akuha, but to think the Qirin were ready to face them. They stood no chance against Bai Hu, but the Qirin Guardians had made toys of them.

"Well, Rinshi my darling, it seems the pups return!" The holy guardian gripped his bokken and slashed it across the air.

Rinshi jumped forward, her chest a heaving mass that put Kurumu into a depressive shame as the succubus hid behind the vampire. She punched her fist into her palm with a bright, cheerful grin. "Oh, you look excited Kichii, it makes me excited too~" The Qirin giggled.

Kichii pointed his bokken at the intruders. "Oy, you guys are on sacred ground. Youkai, dark lurkers of the night, have you words to defend yourselves before we exorcize you good?" Kichii smirked, knowing there was no way such evils would have pure reason to enter the temple grounds.

Moka brushed her fingers over kogitsune. She had to be strong if she sought to return to Tsukune's side. They needed the Akashic Records to learn the truth behind the Regalia. Why did they fight for them and not just let Fairy Tale take them. Xilong, whose family helped finance Fairy Tale did not know the truth, the reason. This was their only chance. Moka stepped forward.

"Moka, don't..." Kurumu urged, but the vampire pushed forward anyway.

Moka raised her head proudly as Kichii and Rinshi took their battle stances. She gripped the sacred blade and looked to her feet. Looking up with her ruby eyes she parted her mouth to call out.

"I am here to surrender my power!" She dropped the blade's scabbard to the ground.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Yamabushi Tengu: Unlike the Karasu Tengu, Yamabushi have more human figures and wear the Yamabushi Tengu red masks.)**


	133. At that Last Moment

**Chapter CXXVI: At that Last Moment**

At Doctor Boian Frankenstein's laboratory a knock at the door would rouse the silent darkness that filled the dungeon-like science hall. The laboratory was more of a castle than anything. The ancient castle constructed was in the late 1200s and was the generational home of the Frankenstein family, documented proof found in ancient registries in Darmstadt, Germany. The castle was located upon a great hilltop in what was prosperous duchy in Germany, even today. It was a relatively cold region, high temperatures a rarity during the season changes. Even though the castle serves as a tourist attraction today, that does not mean the depths do not serve a darker purpose. The restaurant that occupied the seemingly quaint building was but a meeting place for the most seedy of bourgeois in the county.

Though this facade had a very olde world feel, there were the rooms hidden from the public, those that had no part in Boian's New World. In this New World man and youkai could mingle without persecution, sickness and death. It would return to the days transcribed in the pages of history where man could live and marry these supernatural beings and produce great heroes! A time where immortality is regained for all and fear of isolation was only a concern for the antisocial.

The rooms seemed to float in an eerie light as the machines that filled the observation rooms and operation walls blinked in constant use. The black stone walls were intimidating and gave off a sense of entrapment as they stood miles from the ground. Deep in the labs Boian's prized creature lay suspended in a glass jar of bioluminescent ooze. A face hung over the jar, the child sleeping soundly, unaware of its role as a tool to control their father. The short, blue-haired doctor pulled his lips back into a wide grin as he scratched his chin thoughtfully, manically hovering over his greatest experiment. The child was growing fast, as he expected of a vampiric half breed. It was beautiful and was now 45 weeks old. Yakumaru went to the hall's entrance to open the door. They had been expecting their guests for some time now and with this child in his _care_ he could forgo formalities. He was the sort that liked jumping right into business after all.

Yakumaru wore her white nurse's dress and cap, her slippers shuffling along the cold stone floor. The entryway was comprised of collapsing mud stones, the door a strong mahogany carve with ancient gothic styles etched into every corner. The scarred nurse kept her eyes to the ground as she opened the door and greeted the visitors.

"Welcome, the master has been waiting for you both..." Her voice was low and her actions remained cautious, subservient. She was well aware the guest could kill her should they so wish.

The two figures stepped through the threshold on the invite and looked around. Their goal was Boian. It was to put a stop to this once and for all, his mad quest. It would be their last chance to smack some sense into the man, and need they do it literally they were prepared for the worst.

"Doctor..." Yakumaru nervously called out to the shorter male as he peered into the container that the still developing fetus floated in.

The pale, blue glow of the containment chamber dappled the doctor's features with chilling detail. His lips pulled back in a devious grin a he stood and pulled his arms to fold behind his back. His lab coat hung over his suit which offered the mad man some semblance of class and sanity even when one considered the atrocities he has stirred with his deeds. A deep chuckle rumbled from his throat when his dark eyes came upon his visitors. He held out his hand and offered a nonchalant greeting, as if meeting again with old friends.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Boian chuckled. "Bloodriver Akasha, Shuzen Akuha." He looked between the two. "I was wondering when you would finally arrive..."

The women were clad in the traditional clothing of their respective cultures. While Akuha dawned a black and violet qipao with dark flowers decorating the body of the dress. The tight dress wrapped around Akuha's body as she stood with her arms crossed in front of her, her hair pulled back in a messy, single bun and lips painted black. Akasha wore a traditional, red, silk Victorian dress, beneath she wore a crinoline to make the skirt of the dress wide and stand out more as she stepped. On top of that she wore a dark, burgundy petticoat and a white ribbon wrapping around her waist to top it all off. Her hands were crossed before her as well, but not in the humble manner Akuha held hers. Akasha stood with more force and strength, a noble woman demanding answers.

"Boian, I am very annoyed." Her words were gentle, calm and her face drawn into a relaxed smile.

Akasha had been with Akuha during the auction, making sure Tsukune and no others would obtain the Regalia. Her old friend had assured her the children arrived safely in China, but it seemed they met turbulence on their flight there. Moka's restrictions had been broken and were barely held together by Fuhai's attempt to recreate her device. Many things were along the way to annoy her. She marched toward Boian, her heels clicking against the floor. Akuha frowned and reached out weakly, her hands bandaged over from her complicated meeting with the Mother Dragon. He had lost her place to FongFong, and even more embarrassing she had lost her place in the Triad. Everything she had been trying to regain had already returned to their rightful place, even her: to the bottom. Akuha blinked, feeling a warm hand catch the tears.

Akuha looked up to see Akasha's warm, smiling face. "It isn't your fault. You were being used..." She offered the child.

She could not help she was but a monkey playing to the music of the one who held her chain. Boian laughed as Yakumaru stepped behind him, as if to hide. The madman clapped his hand together.

"And you are not? How of your chains to me?! Are you not thankful for that new, working body? Be grateful to your clone, she was able to hold a portion of your youki until your body was able to accept it!" He laughed. Akasha sneered and glared at him from over her shoulder.

"Is that what happened to Tsukune?" Akasha would sternly question.

Boian raised a brow and paused mid clap. "Well – yes. I will admit I never expected so much power from a forceful human-youkai union, why I was half expecting to boy to die, but it seems he shares my dream." His lips curled up un a devilish grin. "He wants to see these worlds together. He wants that accursed barrier torn down!" He scoffed. "Houseki was just a step in that dream. To be able to reproduce such power was a fool's dream, one I quickly got over. Such is the face of science!" He cackled out and motioned to Yakumaru.

The nurse bowed and lightly pressed her hand to her scarred and stitched up cheek. The ayakashi would turn and pull the light switch. The heavy hum of energy rumbled out as the lights turned on over the tank, causing the fetus to move. Akuha snapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Akasha staggered back at the sight. Boian's laugh intensified.

"Isn't it beautiful?!" He pressed himself against the container and cooed at the squirming fetus. "You recognize it yes? But it is a little different... it is the result of the love between a human and youkai, but more specifically between the Tsukune boy and Moka girl. Isn't it something? A living, breathing and willing union of two species not seen since my grandfather's time! Akasha-san, you remember those times yes? Why if I recall your brother is the result of—"

"Silence!" Remaining ever elegant the woman put herself between Akuha and Boian.

Akuha was stricken. Her precious sister and that – beast?! But what did the man mean? The Lady Bloodriver had a brother? Akasha turned her head away but continued to glare at Boian with those compelling eyes of hers. What did this monster know? Who was neither Ayakashi, youkai or human? What did he know of humanity and all of its beauty. She wanted her children and step-children to live in a world where they did not need to hide behind he barrier, but it was all going to take time. If that barrier fell, the youkai that still held a grudge against humanity would consume them and continue the war that began a thousand years ago. If humans, who were still ignorant of the presents of ghouls and spirits watched them suddenly appear in their world, they would be unable to accept their brethren, whom have lived by their side since the dawn of life on this planet. Akuha swallowed her anger. How dare that ghoul taint her sister with his cursed body! He may not call himself a ghoul, but he was still a creature that had lost his soul.

Boian's lips curled up into a devious grin. If not for his human teeth one could mistake him for a feral beast. He pressed his fingers together as he spied Akasha peering toward a set of televisions that seemed to be broadcasting the inside of an empty castle. He chuckled. "Do you recognize it? Very similar to the Bran Castle isn't it?" He questioned, noticing her gaze.

Though Akasha did not wish to admit it, it did look frighteningly close to the way her grandfather decorated the castle. The high walls were lined with protective Gargoyles, the stone beasts similar to the Eastern Shishi: guardians of ancient grounds of power, but these Gargoyle were real. Akasha could see heir eyes following the cameras as they moved about. The stained glass windows, though cracked and in need of a proper dusting, they were similar to the ones back on the castle she grew up in.

"The castle you know is a fake." Boian's word were a shock. "The blood that marks your ancestor's name lies here in _Poenari_ Castle. It was here I was able to use the ashes of your ancestors to create your new flesh, by the way, how do you like it? You can thank that boy and my poor Houseki who sacrificed himself so you may live!" Akasha furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?" She looked to her flesh. She had lost everything. Her friend, her power and her body. She gave up everything to make sure her dream would come to fruition. It was a little selfish, but the woman lived for over a thousand years and sometimes you grew tired of seeing the world dipped in red.

Boian released her from the darkness and pieced back together her body. She had been swallowed into a world of darkness. She had done it to herself by allowing the secrets to build. Her family had created a weapon. The war between man and youkai escalated. During the Black Death that swept across the world, a great sickness that affected both youkai and human spread into the blood of those connected. The yuki onna, who were originally known as the Ottoman, spread across the world conquering it with their new found ability to peer into the future. Jealous of their abilities the noble vampiric families sought ways to do the same, and learned that in drinking the blood of those closest to them and of the same species they could read visions of their memories and, in some case, read the minds of their comrades to have greater leeway in battle, but this was nothing when standing in compare to the great Ottoman Seers.

During the time of sickness the great Empire collapsed after finally ripping through the walls of the defiant Dracula. He was seen as a madman, the blood drinking habits of he and his comrades in arms were seen as heresy by the Church and would assist the remaining Ottoman in chasing the Tepes family from their native home in what is modern Romania, but afterwards turn against the Ottoman themselves and scatter the tribes. Many remained in Europe, but a small branch, a bloodline strong with the sight, ended up crossing the seas before Japan closed off its ports to foreigners. During this bleak time of the Black Death. The vampires had no means of defending their small numbers, so at this time they turned to one man to try and rebuild their lives, become human.

They turned to a doctor, a doctor proclaimed to be mad, but sought to take back the creation of life from the gods and return it to man. The selfish kami took life left and right during the Great Black Death that swept the nations of the known world. Victor von Frankenstein. The tragic doctor only wanted to make new life in a dying world and the vampires gave him the means. They had ready access to bodies and blood. It was them that gave rise to Adam, the name given to Frankenstein's _monster._ He was no man and no man would accept this glory of life, set to stand with the blood of a vampire and the mismatched flesh of a human. Adam was the first artificial life, and he was the first step into making the greatest weapon in the Vampire's arsenal: a Shinso, a _True Ancestor._ They had no ability to see what monstrosity they had really made. Alucard was a weapon that, like Adam had a mind of its own, but unlike Adam who had the heart of a human: Alucard had no heart... all he had was the blood and hatred of a thousand vampires pumping through his veins.

Alucard was a weapon that the Vampire Nation sought to use to destroy the Vatican's greatest weapon: Helsing, the Vampire Hunter.

"The very process that built Alucard my dear," Boian peered over his glasses to the vampire mistress. "Remade your flesh. Tell me, how does it feel to have your brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts and uncles running through your veins again?" He clasped his hands together, rubbing them. "Can you see their memories?"

Akasha smiled sadly and looked to Boian. "I slept inside of Alucard's belly, for over ten years. I saw every atrocity and relived every murder that had been committed by every member of my family, including my father." She remained the pinnacle vision of elegance. "I knew what I was doing when I sacrificed myself to save my daughter. I never want to see this suffering passed onto them. I want to end this cycle and I want to end you."

Boian smiled. "But you can't... can you?" Akasha shook her head. He knew he ha an advantage. He kept that child alive, for one, but he also held the key to Moka's survival. "I will give you the Blood Ruby for Moka's seal, Yakumaru has begun the programming for me. I am proud to work with the genius child of Vlad Tepes, or is it Dracula? Well-" He teased. "Whatever you call yourselves now to strike fear into the hearts of your enemies, so long as I am the only one that knows of my great grandfather's legacy, I am the only one that can truly find a means to keep that monster asleep. Your methods seemed a bit – sacrificial. I rather an easier, more scientific route to keep the specimen suspended. You know he is the key to our goal my love."

"And you are a monster, Boian-sensei." Akasha bit back calmly. Boian bowed at the compliment.

"I may be a monster love, but only be the device of man am I. I do not slay the innocent for my fetishes. I merely reach beyond the moral compass of many to define the humanity of all beings! This child is pure proof and I am committed to watch it grow up. I want to see it Akasha-san." Boian gripped his hands.

Akuha looked between her aunt and the madman. So – that really was Moka's child... but why? Why was it not inside of her? It was still in its growing stages. Akuha felt sick and settle her hand over her mouth. The very thought of that child having been forced from its mother... her sister. She bit down into her own hand to draw pain, to fight her urge to rip the man's head off. Boian sucked his teeth in a sympathetic manner. Akuha looked up.

"Child, no need to harm yourself. If you cannot accept the fact it was your stupidity that rushed the hands of your enemies, than perhaps you did not deserve that place of power. The Underworld is not for the faint of heart. I am but a doctor. I am bound by my Hippocratic Oath, so no matter what you may think of me, I would do anything to ensure my patient survives. Those animals you worked with nearly _**KILLED HER. **_Did you really think Umbra could be trusted?!" Akuha tried to open her mouth and defend herself. "Silence child!" He bellowed. For one so small he was quite intimidating. "You have no rights here, nor more than your precious Akasha. Sinners. You have blood upon your hands as I. Can you really change the world when you cannot even accept the fact that Akashiya grew up?"

Akasha could not even defend Akuha. He was right. Even she had no claims to her child, whom she abandoned to the Fates, to whom Kami she prayed he cared for her until she was ready to lead the world as a youkai and not parade about in the darkness that tore away their freedom. Ganshirin-sama...did you tell them the truth of their fates? How do you prepare a child to become an adult in a world that only seek to kill and punish the innocent? Akuha was on the verge of tears. Boian smirked.

"But perhaps you can do something to save a life, for all the lives you have taken away." Boian motioned to the container. The fetus had not once ceased its motions since the light stirred it. "This child will soon be born and I need you to nurse it until her father returns."

"W-what?!" Akuha sputtered out. Akasha set her hand on Akuha's shoulder to calm her.

"Akuha-san, I know I have no right to ask you such things, but my grandchild, Moka's baby..." Akuha nodded and set her hand on Akasha's.

"No, mother Akasha, I understand it's just...h-how?" In fact how did mothers feed their children? As far as Akuha knew one had to be pregnant to l-l-lactate! She hiccuped at her own thoughts. Yakumaru blushed and turned away as Akasha sighed out.

"A newborn needs their mother's milk," Akasha began, "But they also need blood. A newborn will need to drink a lot of both to grow and not become ill with the natural deficiencies born of us. They cannot process vegetable matter so tomato juice is out of the question." They would grow ill and even die.

Boian stepped toward the tank as Yakumaru pushed over a stepladder to allow him to climb up toward the tank's top. "You see child, Akasha is incapable of ever bearing children again. She has taken the Shinsou's corrupt blood into her body. And Akashiya – hmph, she is cursed with this blood as well, isn't see Akasha-san?" He cackled when Akasha turned away. "In fact if that child did not learn to pull back the pure hatred born of your people's ancestor blood, she would have long since died without her seal." He stated.

"But," Akuha pointed out. "With so much power Moka could have stopped my plans, is this why-?" She looked to Akasha.

Akasha turned and pulled Akuha into a hug as tears fell from her eyes. "If I had let you take my blood, my love – you would have been corrupted by the hatred you had for those that had wronged you." Akasha truly pitied Akuha's life.

Akuha's mother had died because of the Triad's abandoning them. Issa had sent her there believing she would be safe, but Akuha's mother only taught her hate until her death. Akasha knew Akuha could not handle such power. Akuha felt a sudden tightening in Akasha's grip.

"_And I know you would never do anything to harm your sister and her child..._" he whispered in a deadly tone. Akuha's eyes darkened as she nodded. The cold threat tickled down her spine painfully.

Boian and Yakumaru worked to wipe the baby of the blue fluids and drain as much of it as they could from its insides with suction before they wrapped it and handed it off to the surrogate. Boian grinned. "It's a girl." He chuckled darkly.

Akuha took the baby into her arms and Akasha carefully pulled back her dress's collar to expose the top of the young woman's breast. The child began to root, the most natural of all instincts for newborns as the baby sought comfort. Akasha cut into Akuha's flesh with her own fangs and pushed the baby's head close with the obvious experience of a mother. The baby suckled from the bleeding breast and Akasha felt something in her heart. For once she was conflicted. This child would be strong, she could feel it in her instincts, but how could she corrupt something so beautiful?

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

It was at that moment that Moke and the others were led into the temple by the Shishi couple: Rinshi and Kichii.

"M-moka-san, what is the meaning of this!?" FongFong was worried that Moka had finally lost it. They were forced to walk through the courtyard as ascetic monks watched them pass like Prisoners on death row.

Xilong scoffed and looked away, his hands in his pockets. "Of course FongFong would get the only pacifist Vampire in the world!" He put his arm to his eyes as he feigned tears of sorrow. "And here I thought I could take her from you! Keep her!" He accused balefully of his cousin.

FongFong fumed. "S-she is not mine! She is Tsukune-san' ma-" FongFong snapped his hands over his mouth. It did not seem Moka heard him. The young mafioso glared at his cousin. "_She and Tsukune-an are partners while the others are part of his harem! Tsukune-san is a great man!" _The young man harshly whispered.

"I bet yer part of the harem too FongFong!" Xilong accused.

As the two knuckleheads fought Kurumu walked by Moka and looked to her friend with concern. She could feel Moka's heartache. If they were not, for a fact, two different species she could swear Moka suffered the same life-eating pain a succubus did when they lost their true loves. Little did the naïve succubus know: all living beings that loved suffered heartache, even if the ailment was much more violent for succubus, creatures who lived by and through love.

"Are you okay Moka?" Kurumu questioned. Moka's ruby eyes turned to the ground, avoiding the gentle gaze of Kurumu's purple orbs.

The vampire was awash with guilt. Everything she had put everyone through and the idea that she was killing her best friend slowly for selfishly taking Tsukune away from them. Everything seemed to be crumbling from around her. That empty feeling that she had carried in the pit of her stomach was all but gone, but she was never able to find out what ailed her so until now. She was weak. Her weakness had sickened her. She had to become stronger somehow. Kichii walked behind the group, his bokken settled on his shoulder. He marched just behind the arguing Xilong and FongFong, finding great amusement in their antics. Rinshi, on the other hand, moved along side the girls. The lion-haired femme tilted her head and looked between the sullen girls.

"You all seem to be fretting over this and that." The Qilin pointed out. "It's all kidna odd to me. You don't seem one to give up easy, yet here you are dark one. What was this change of heart?" Her voice was gentle, but still kissed at the edge of wild.

Her top barely kept her large chest from being exposed. Her short, surfer shorts would tempt the Monks on a daily basis, but their prayers kept only the most devout at bay. Her glorious, long hair was thick and attractive for any wandering hand to brush through. Her pleasantly large chest struck jealously through the succubus' chest. Moka stopped, causing the train of followers to stop as well. The vampire turned to face Rinshi, the shishi's blue eyes swallowed by the ruby gaze.

"You are judging me, before you even know who I am. You are no different..." Moka's words were cold and struck the Shishi's heart.

Qilin were holy creatures that were tasked with defeating evil and cleansing it from the steps of the temple. Seeing as evil gave up, the holy beast had taken that as their will to be cleansed. The shishi felt a bit abashed by her actions and pressed her finger, shyly, to her lips. She was ashamed by her own accusations and the girl's added response.

"I'm sorry." Rinshi earnestly apologized and held out her hand. Moka stared and held out her own, only for the Guardian to grab it. "I mean, I think I owe your skinny boy a debt of gratitude." Moka furrowed her brow at Rinshi's comment. The Guardian grinned and giggled. "Bai Hu-sama was freed from the darkness that sought to take him." Moka did not understand. How was a kami corrupted so easily?

"Shuzen Gyokuro." Kichii stated as he stepped up beside Kurumu, his bokken still resting upon his bear shoulder. He puffed out his chest and pointed his thumb to his heart. "That woman has a way of corrupting a man, ya'know?" He motioned his hand. "Kami are no different from people and youkai. They feel, they want, they have sorrows and joy. That woman convinced Bai Hu that our country was in peril because of some group called ANTI-THESIS, assured him that they would come from Japan accompanied by a Jiang Shi."

Rinshi nodded. "Jiang Shi are evil beings, corpses of the dead unable to be laid to rest." She pitied. "We're really sorry, but just like you can't help your aura, we can't help our nature to want to cleanse it." The female Guardian motioned.

When they approached the temple Moka was full of more questions than when she arrived. Gyokuro? Kokoa and Kahlua's mother? She had met the god? Right now that was not important. Schemes aside she wanted to become powerful. She wanted to be able to protect her friends. She did not want to end up... She felt her heart jump painfully at the memory of the gun being pressed into her body. She could have died and it had not only been because she was weak enough to be caught, but her pride. She could not remain weak. Her hand drifted over the body of Kogitsune-maru's scabbard. She found herself face to face with the tiny fox spirit.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

_It was strange, this world between worlds. Is this what Tsukune saw when he held Tobongiri? The small spirit fox was white and hovered without any back legs, tiny forepaws waving about as he floated. The spirit's cute face was twisted in a fox's grin. He had black whiskers and gold markings along his ears and tail which made it stand out. The vampire stood naked before the fox, nothing to hide. Her long, silver hair fell over her chest, framing her luxurious figure a she stepped toward it, the small tanto blade in her right hand and the black and gold scabbard in her left. _

"_You're so small..." She looked to the flittering spirit. _

_Kogitsune-maru giggled and spun around before facing Moka upside down. The spirit was energetic and seemed to have a faint halo around his form._

_'And so are you.' The spirit's response caused Moka to gasp._

_She supposed she was rather small when compared with all of thee figures they have been meeting as of late. Kami, Leaders, and grand creatures she had only seen in fairy tales. She chuckled dryly._

"_I guess I am, but Tsu-chan," She had fondly nicknamed the spirit. _

_Perhaps it was coincidence or fate but the woman confided in the small spirit who shared the kanji __つね__. Tsu. Though Tsukune's name was written with __月音__, it still comforted her. Her normal, ordinary human. He had changed so much over the years. She felt she had remained the same. It was saddening. The little spirit fluttered toward her and looked to her nude chest. Moka blushed and put her arm over her, to hide her nudity._

_'Don't be shy, I just want to see your heart.' The little fox cooed._

_Moka's cheeks were heated. Though she understood this was a different scape of existence, the link she had to share with the Regalia, it was something she was not used to. She moved her arm and the fox smiled._

_'Oouah! So big!' The fox cheered._

"_H-hey! Pervert!" She swung out her arm, sending the little fox spinning. _

_'Haha, I'm kidding, but your heart, it's pretty big, but you have to learn to open it. You'll never tap into your strength. You won't be able to grow.' He pinched his eyes up into a smile._

_Moka nodded to the little fox._

_'I'll be here to make sure that when your heart grows, the darkness inside of you can be used for good. Does that sound nice?' He floated closer to Moka._

_Moka smiled and reached out to him, pulling the small thing into a hug. "Yes..." She admitted. "That sounds nice and warm..."_

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Moka?" Kurumu called as they stood in front of the temple's main doors, atop the grand steps. "Are you ready? You froze for a second... are you nervous?" Kurumu did not know Moka to be a very nervous person, but as of late more and more of her emotion were beginning to show.

Moka nodded. "Just a little." She reached up her hand and motioned to Kurumu, not wanting her to worry. "But we are stepping into a temple of Monks. We're youkai, enemies of light." She looked back to Rinshi. "Right?" Moka stepped forward and pushed open the great doors. Kurumu followed behind.

"Ow..." Rinshi cooed and gripped her hand over her voluptuous chest. "I kidna deserved that, but like, ow." The Shihi was patted on the back by her husband who laughed.

"Come on, let's get along." Kichii patted her shoulder before moving his arm around her waist and pulling her close to grope her boob roughly. "Ahhh all that worry is going to make them sag!" He complained.

Rinshi blushed and smacked her hands on her cheeks. "Mou, Kichii, so handsy!"

Xilong and FongFong blushed at the intimacy a they followed in behind the Shishi. The boys were not quite the lady killers as they felt themselves to be.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Inside the vampire was sat before the elder Monk.

"So you are the one, foretold to come?" The elder monk spoke to Moka.

The group sat seiza before the old man who was garbed in traditional Shaolin robes. Moka bowed her head to the old man, pressing her forehead to the ground.

"I want to protect the ones I love, please... I beg you. Let me see the Akashic Records." She would earn a gasp from Kurumu and and admiration from FongFong at Moka's humble way.

Monks were regarded with respect among the Chinese with their dutiful ways, more so the triad who practiced Martial Arts daily to protect their family. The old man brushed his chin thoughtfully at the young girl before him. This demon was like any other, but she sought the Regalia guarded by their temple. He smiled and patted his hand on his thigh.

"Raise your head child." Moka looked up to the old Monk. "Unfortunately I cannot allow for you to take such a rare relic from our temple, and you are an honest child, but you lack training. There is a strange darkness in you, an unnatural darkness." The Monk's word made Moka stiffen, her hands balling into fists as she sat herself up and glared onto her lap. "But, if you stay here and train, I think we can allow you to accept it."

Kichii sneered. "But master...evil-" The Shishi was silenced when the old Monk raised his hand.

"Evil is in all living creatures and causes them to suffer, but when we learn to accept this pain as part of living and understand that it is when we covet it is when we feel pain. We have to learn to live with all of our being. If this child wishes to know of what lies inside of her, she must meditate with us. We will teach her." He looked to Kichii who backed up and looked away.

Rinshi reached up to brush her hand along her mate's shoulder to comfort him. He hated the idea of the corrupt souls parading around the temple. Though he had goaded Rinshi into getting along with the girl the idea of her staying in near permanence was … hard.

"And Rinshi and Kichii will be assisting in the training closely to ensure you get the good beginning lessons." The elder Monk offered.

"Guh!" Kichii gasped out.

Rinshi clapped her hands together. "Hai, master." She giggled joyfully. Nothing made Rinshi happier than fighting. Kichii groaned and slumped over.

"Y-yes master." He responded.

The old elder stood and gave a nod, his assistants making sure he was well as he hobbled to his feet. "Ah, and Lord Bai Hu will be returning in about a month, please be sure you are ready." He chuckled and looked to Moka. "We shall all take care of each other."

Moka stood and folded her arms in front of her. "I understand. Thank you."

FongFong cried into his sleeves. "This is wonderful. Moka-san, please be strong! A Shaolin Monk's way of life is a hard one!" Xilong patted FongFong's back and nodded.

"We will pray for your strength my beautiful Moka-san!"

The two moved to turn around and leave, but were guarded off by Rinshi, Kichii and a few monks, brimming with smiles and cheer. Kichii tapped his bokken into the palm of his hand and smirked.

"Where do ya think you two is goin'?" The Shishi chuckled. "We're going to all work together. You Triad kids need to learn more self control." The male Qilin seemed to be in better spirits at the idea of beating some sense into these boys.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Back at Bran Castle Tukune made his way down into the dungeons. He was bundled in his haori, with the thick, wool sweaters beneath keeping him warm. The stone steps that lead into the dungeon were just as cold and let Tsukune to understand why Europeans wore shoes even inside. He tucked his arms into his sleeves. Behind him followed the small group of Dire Wolves which had taken a liking to the boy. Tsukune shivered and pulled his scarf over his mouth. He was training with the old Vampire Lord every day, and the lackeys left under him by Boian were grating on his nerves each day so he would put them in their place soon enough.

He stepped in front of the cell doors which held back the Vampire Hunter. Her food tray was full and the blanket they brought down for her was discarded. Tsukune reached up to rub at the back o his head in a worried manner. If she kept this up she would be skin and bones.

"Ah..._not hungry?"_ He tried to slowly say in English. The woman sneered and scoffed.

"I don't need pity from a vampire's slave!" She snapped in English in that smooth, Romanian accent.

Tsukune smiled while she spat her harsh words. What could he say? There was little he could actually say in English to communicate with her. He did understand she did not like him for what he was, but there was nothing he could do about it. The male crouched down in front of the cage walls. He reached into his haori and pulled a picture from his pocket. It was a bit crumbled and a bit old, but he liked it none-the-less. He slid the picture under the bars and stood.

"_Please eat something."_ He urged her before walking back toward the entrance.

The woman glared at Tsukune as he walked away, but became too curious about the picture and shuffled forward to take a gander at it. She held back a sneeze from being so chilly down there and curled herself up under the blanket as she settled herself on the cot. It was a picture of Tsukune and his friends at the Academy, including FongFong and LingLing. The woman pouted and stood the cross the cell again to pick up the tray of food. Tsukune stopped at the entrance of the dungeon and looked back, hearing the clatter of the metal tray.

"...do ghouls even have names?" She asked out.

Tsukune turned a bit and smiled warmly. "Aono Tsukune." There was a long bit of silence between the two. The freezing airs easily heard through the stone walls. "_Do you?_" He asked in English.

The woman finished off her food and held out the tray, the photo on top of it. Tsukune walked over and took the tray in hand, retrieving his picture. He stared at her before she sighed out.

"You have such a wimpy face." She complained, but he still remained smiling, the Dire Wolves growling at the cage's edge. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Helsing." She offered with a sneer. "You're way too useless looking but... how did you break my sword?"

Tsukune laughed nervously. He was having trouble understanding some of it, but he felt as if he was being made fun of. "It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth-san." He returned in Japanese and nodded his head. "_I fight, for them."_ He slowly said in English and held up the picture. "_You threaten them... and my child."_ He pocketed the picture and made his way back upstairs, leaving the stunned vampire hunter shocked.

Child?

In that moment, Elizabeth found herself in a different world. When did monsters start protecting and loving? It had to be game, right? A plot to gain her trust, but if she gained it first – she could rid herself of two vampires with one stake...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**[A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin]**


End file.
